Líneas
by neah20
Summary: Pensaron que la muerte era el final, algo muy equivocado. Tres capitanes no deseaban esta vida menos experimentar situaciones que en su larga existencia como Shinigamis olvidaron.
1. Prologo

Advertencia de Spoiler para los que no leyeron el manga de Bleach.

Esta es una de esas típicas historias de reencarnación que tenia en mente desde hace mucho, de hecho era un documento en word de 30 paginas que empece el mes pasado (o antepasado).

No hay emparejamientos obvios, no me gusta el romance obvio ni nada por el estilo... prefiero la aventura como tema principal.

No soy dueña ni de Bleach ni Harry Potter, solo del fic!

1.-Prologo

Lo último que Gin Ichimaru recordaba era la dureza de la loza en la que aterrizo junto con el caer de su propia zanpakuto, el dolor había sido adormilado de sus múltiples heridas aun su brazo mutilado era nada y poco a poco sus sentidos se estaban apagando al igual que su propio reiatsu… se sentía tan solitario, tan consciente de la muerte y apreciaba que lo último que sus ojos observaron era el rostro de su buena amiga Rangiku.

O la aparición del Shinigami sustituto para enfrentar a Aizen.

Cuando la oscuridad vino con el eco del llanto de Matsumoto, Gin supo que su vida concluyo en una manera algo patética en un intento de rebelión, fue algo inútil… su yo sarcástico se burlaba de sus acciones y mentalidad de enfrentar al monstruo en que se convirtió Aizen.

Pero lo intento.

Pero su consciencia no se extinguió, mantuvo su ingenio aun cuando su entorno era la nada de un silencioso eco en donde esperaba cualquier castigo o consecuencia de sus acciones ante el rey alma.

Esperando lo que en tantos años solo eran teorías inciertas de lo que le sucedía a los shinigamis al morir.

Para el traidor estuvo indeterminado período con sus pensamientos, por más que sus ojos eran abiertos no había nada que la profunda oscuridad, no podía sentir el entorno y no poseía ni frio o calor ¿un castigo? Quizás era lo más prudente de pensar.

Suspiro en pesada resignación a estar consciente en la nada absoluta por la eternidad.

Un día sin embargo, comenzó a sentir agua abrigándolo junto con un latir en sus oídos que parecía crecer conforme el tiempo pasaba con un desarrollo del sentido de tacto aumentando -¿Qué peculiar?- pensó divertido, apreciando estos niveles de rarezas a la que estaba sometido.

Si alguien lo estuviera mirando, quizás ese sarcástico capitán traidor tendría su gesto burlón característico ajeno al miedo de lo incierto, su estándar de miedo era algo que Aizen instalo en un nivel mucho mayor que su actual situación.

Tarareando mentalmente, fue inventariando el resto de sus sentidos que no eran los mejores y parecían estar en menos de sus capacidades originales, suspiro algo indiferente.

Fue en un periodo incierto, ya que uno pierde el sentido del tiempo en este tipo de lugares oscuros que fue más consciente de su cuerpo ahora desnudo entre líquido, incomodo si alguien le preguntaba y la proeza de moverse fue posible pero fue tenaz.

Golpear algo suave con su pie le mando escalofríos anotando mentalmente no volver a hacerlo.

Trago un nudo difícil, Gin Ichimaru era alguien incapaz de encogerse ante una idea… aceptaba nuevamente que Aizen instalo un nivel de tolerancia demasiado alto para acobardarlo, pero meditar la opción de ser un experimento espeluznante del capitán Mayuri era algo que lo ponía al borde.

Vacío dicha idea al no escuchar nada, después de todo… era bien sabido lo arrogante del capitán de la doceava división y lo vocal que podía llegar a ser.

Ignoro estas ideas a favor de intentar mover su torpe cuerpo de alguna manera, claro que no estirarse para no tocar la cosa suave en su entorno… pero de alguna manera término con su pulgar en la boca como un chupete en un sabor amargo en culpa del líquido que lo rodea.

Ridículo.

Entre su soledad obligada e incómoda donde la cuestión de tiempo carece de sentido o importancia, el prodigio comenzó a percatarse de ligeros sonidos haciendo eco en su entorno, eran voces y alegre de no identificar al capitán Mayuri entre ellos.

Volvió a tararear, como últimamente lo hacía de manera burlona cuando más de estas voces se aclaraban para cuando fue consciente del entorno… quería reírse de su descubrimiento.

Solo un pensamiento amargo pasando en su mente de "estoy jodido ¿no?" porque de todos los castigos o caminos que pueda tomar un Shinigami al morir esta era de lejos la que esperaba.

Era un bebe no nacido y por el idioma, en algún país que domine el inglés.

Volviendo al análisis contemplativo de esta descarada conclusión, Gin no sabía si era mejor o esperaba que en algún momento en verdad el descabellado capitán de la doceava división lo despertara con alguna excusa extraña.

No vino con el tiempo, sin embargo más de las voces se hacían presentes.

Reencarnar en el mundo de los vivos no debía ser de esa manera, con las memorias de su experiencia de larga vida como Shinigami… ¿era esto lo que les pasaba cuando uno de ellos moría? Suspiro de manera mental, incomodo por su perpetua posición cuando fue más consciente de sí mismo.

Si alguna vez vuelve a la sociedad de almas, se aseguraría de reportar la anomalía y monitorear a los shinigamis rencarnados, claro si podía y le creían… después de su fama, era lógico que nadie lo tomara en cuenta seriamente.

Ser traidor, doble cara y alguien difícil de leer era algo caro de pagar a la confianza del resto a uno "bueno diablos, era divertido" pensó en excusa al saborear otra vez su pulgar en una acción meramente incontrolable.

Prefirió no pensar en sus problemas, como alguien capaz de adaptarse a sus condiciones actuales de vida (además de no poder hacer nada) comenzó a prestar seriamente atención a quienes asumía eran sus padres.

No tenía experiencia en el asunto de familias, pero era lógico adivinar que su padre si lo quería… su madre era una existencia que no hablaba y solo por esa misteriosa conexión que siempre alegaban tener madres e hijos era fácil adivinar que no era deseado de ese lado.

Para el que creció huérfano antes de siquiera tener la presencia constante de Rangiku… era más de lo que alguna vez tuvo en el seireitei.

Un día su rutina aburrida flotante en líquido amniótico fue truncada por empujones, Gin Ichimaru no era idiota y sabía lo que esto significaba esta singularidad.

Como un ser adulto mentalmente, la experiencia fue algo que fácilmente mandaría al fondo de su cerebro solo con la intención de olvidarlo… aun para alguien tan insensible como el traidor, trataría de no pensar en cómo surgió y dedicar su mente a la idea de por fin salir.

Cuando respiro el primer aliento, Gin Ichimaru solo gorgoteo no dispuesto a llorar a pulmón vivo como dicta la norma, sin embargo aun con su trauma reciente de su nacimiento fue notable la tensión en su entorno, sus sentidos de un infante recién nacido eran poco agudos pero no era sordo -Es un niño maldito- fue la acusación audible.

Gin estaba seguro seria lanzado al suelo por su apariencia, algo preocupante pues en su actual condición seria la muerte…. Otra en tan poco tiempo era demasiado para pensar o hasta más ridícula que su primera experiencia.

Pero alguien lo sostuvo en un manto cálido, aferrado con fuertes brazos casi protector -Suficiente, es mi hijo- era la voz de su padre en un tono de advertencia con la devoción de limpiarlo, algo que atrajo un poco más de simpatía del Shinigami.

Con solo su percepción de reiatsu algo atontada, pudo diferenciar que sin contar a sus padres… habían otras dos presencias en lo que asumía era una habitación, torció la boca un poco y negaría aceptar que se acomodó en el cálido abrazo de la seguridad.

Podía percibirse sin limitador de reiatsu, pero sería tonto encenderlo sin afectarse a sí mismo como a los demás… sería triste si dañaba a su padre solo con minutos de nacido "una lastima en verdad" pensó divertido con cierto humor oscuro.

-Es un niño maldito… Regulus… mátalo antes que alguien se entere de su aspecto- otra voz nueva dijo con condescendencia -después de todo eres joven, puedes tener más- agrego como si fuera desechable, en estas alturas este sujeto ya tenía el odio del recién nacido.

-Está sano-Su padre, ahora nombrado Regulus inquirió con amenaza casi esperando que cualquiera intentara algo -Así que Lucius quita esa cara- concluyo, Gin no sabe que paso pero en un parpadeo y con una palabra extraña se sintió demasiado limpio.

Además ahora tenía un nombre que odiar.

-Ve su cabello blanco… su aspecto pálido… aunque se parece a ti, míralo esta maldito- el nombrado Lucius puntualizo, sintió el dedo acusador.

Gin no sabía cómo sería su fachada aunque aliviado de mantener los colores como antes, quizás tendría los rasgos combinado de sus padres ¿sus ojos serian todavía ese azul eléctrico? Aunque también consciente que otra vez, su aspecto atraería problemas en el futuro.

(Lucius de alguna manera sintió que el recién nacido le dedicaba una sonrisa aterradora, algo que desecho al estrés).

-No me importa- su padre repitió con vehemencia abrazándolo, el antiguo capitán solo se acurruco de manera inconsciente demoliendo su orgullo antiguo.

Penso en el tiempo en que fue niño… tan borroso lleno del pánico de sobrevivir que estos buenos tratos fueron bienvenidos.

-Lo que se esperaba de ti… querido- era la voz femenina, esa que puede decir era su madre con el tono desinteresado casi burlón en la manera de hablar.

-Si no lo quieres está bien, era claro desde el principio… - su padre lo abrazo, el tono acusador y herido era notable -yo me hare cargo- concluyo con firmeza.

-Como quieras, no es como si fuéramos pareja…- desprecio prontamente, Ichimaru también la puso en una lista de desprecio donde el sujeto Lucius tomaba el segundo lugar -aunque todavía espero una compensación, después de todo los Black son personas ricas- la codicia fue notable en su nombrada madre.

-Seguro- su padre indico con frialdad, Ichimaru solo contuvo el aliento… ¿algún tipo de noble?, medito su suerte pero también el sueño lo estaba tumbando como para mantenerse coherente.

-Nadie dirá nada… no saldrá ningún comentario de esto con nadie del circulo- otra voz se escuchó, esa otra persona que había estado silenciosa en un tono grave.

-No es como si quisiéramos decir sus gustos por sangres sucias- agrego con un bufido el segundo más odiado de la sala.

-Lucius- su padre sonó en advertencia, podía el Shinigami esforzarse en mantenerse al pendiente de esta discusión.

-Que no se entere tu prima… - aquella voz austera del tercer hombre volvió a sonar con un tono cortante.

-Sé que no dirás nada, Severus- su padre ahora le puso nombre al otro, arrullándolo torpemente aunque Gin luchaba por no dormir.

-El árbol genealógico ya lo tendrá registrado ¿Qué te asegura que nadie sabe?- pregunto Lucius condescendiente.

Un silencio amplio cayo pesado, Gin no sabía la importancia de dichoso árbol mencionado -me asegure de retrasar el brote de mi rama- su padre explico casi adolorido -por el momento registrarlo será mi prioridad, mi heredero debe sentarse… aunque sea debajo del ojo de mis padres y familia-

-estas siendo muy precavido para ser un sangre pura en todo su derecho- su madre resonó con odio infinito -Supongo que la guerra no los tiene asegurado- se burló, Gin solo hizo un gorgoteo sorprendido por dicha evidencia de conflicto.

-tú te iras y no regresaras- su padre simplemente dijo, sin entrar a detalles ante su hijo nacido que trataba de no caer dormido.

-como si quisiera regresar a este infierno- su nombrada madre espeto enojada.

-No es como si te dejáramos regresar- Severus inquirió, en la oscuridad de su ceguera Ichimaru pudo detectar un tono conocido, Aizen lo instruyo muy bien para detectar las dobles intenciones.

Escucho con atención los movimientos que se hacían, asegurando que la firma de su madre fue escoltada por el hombre en cuestión fuera de la habitación.

-Esa tonta… seguro Severus arreglara sus memorias para nunca regresar-Lucius rio divertido, confirmando al Shinigami que seguro algo harían ¿Qué? No le interesaba en ese momento.

-estoy seguro puedes ayudarme con el registro…. ¿Lucius?- su padre cuestiono con esperanza.

-Por supuesto, aun con un hijo maldito… sigues siendo mi amigo- este afirmo, Ichimaru aun lo despreciaba pero era bueno saber que todavía había lealtad a su padre.

Era fácil decir que todo concluyo en su entorno, su cuerpo era demasiado débil y ya no lucho más por dormir… Gin Ichimaru bostezo alegre de ser abrazado con un arrullo, fue en su último momento de lucidez que escucho el nombre de su nueva vida -Dafira Regulus Black-

Maldijo su nuevo nombre.

XXXXX

La vida como recién nacido era un mar de aburrimiento para la mente del antiguo Shinigami, solo comía y dormía la mayoría de su tiempo productivo, era normal… estaba en desarrollo y este nuevo cuerpo era débil como para exigirse.

El tiempo era irrelevante en las sombras de su ceguera temporal, Gin Ichimaru en ocasiones lucidas se perdía en memorias de sus antiguas responsabilidades también tratando de predecir el destino de la sociedad de almas.

¿El Shinigami sustituto habrá tenido oportunidad? o ¿este era otra ilusión de Aizen como castigo por traicionarlo? Esta última fue una idea que medito con más seriedad cuando descarto que fuera Mayuri el responsable.

Cuando era abrumado por este pesimismo, prefirió poner atención a su entorno detectando siempre a su padre junto con esos dos hombres que parecían turnarse a visitarlo… siempre se aseguraría de darle el infierno a Lucius.

Ichimaru podía ser la perdición para quienes no caen en su gracia, si no pregúntenle a Rukia-chan.

Como un antiguo capitán, también tenía la costumbre de recolectar inteligencia del entorno con cierta facilidad (mentía, con la atención de un recién nacido era difícil) pronto tuvo una imagen general del mundo muy diferente al que presencio en sus interacciones con los vivos cuando "bajaba" a verlos de vez en cuando.

Además había una variable extraña entre palabras como "muggle" "squid" "mortifagos" "sangre sucias" entre otras connotaciones que predecía eran modismos de la región (no estuvo muy expuesto a lo que asumía era reino unido o por esos lugares).

Eran pocas las veces que tenía oportunidad de obtener información, los "adultos" procuraban no platicar en su entorno con la intención de no despertarlo.

Como un prodigio pudo detectar que su actual aislamiento tenía el propósito de protegerlo, no solo por su apariencia para los prejuiciosos también tenía que ver por el estado de su madre (sabrá el rey alma que significa eso) además de su posición en esta guerra civil.

Solo la suerte de un traidor quedar en el lado contrario de los buenos, conociendo su suerte seguro termina con la mierda hasta el cuello (ya hasta comenzaba a pensar como alguien de la división 11).

Para cuando la rutina se acentuó en más aburrimiento para alguien prodigioso, desarrollo su vista y en su estado de meses, el antiguo capitán por fin pudo ver por primera vez a su padre.

Ichimaru detallo lo demasiado joven que era su padre, Regulus quizás solo era un poco mayor al Shinigami sustituto… con rasgos que deberían de ser finos, ojos grises con un cabello ondulado color negro… su ropa era otra cosa peculiar a su juicio "¿túnicas?" bueno considerando la usanza del seireitei, no juzgaría tan a la ligera la elección de guardarropa, aunque según el mundo humano tenía otras modas.

Una sonrisa ilumino a su joven padre, dedicado para el traidor -Hola Daf- saludo recordándole el diminutivo de su nombre insultante, suponía que era mucho pedir ser llamado Gin.

Ichimaru detallo su entorno por primera vez, la habitación espaciosa tenía un toque sombrío adornado con extrañas ornamentas de serpientes en lo que parecía una chimenea encendida delante de una pequeña sala y el olor persistente de encierro ahora era más notable.

-puedes verme- sonrió serenamente Regulus llamando su atención de nuevo a su rostro juvenil -sabes, no le he dicho a nadie de tu existencia… pero es mejor así, es muy peligroso allá afuera- hizo una mueca ante cualquier recuerdo.

Gin casi deseo poder arquear una ceja cuestionando su ultimo comentario a su progenitor, era un desgaste por lo cual se dejó llevar a la gran cama con dosel verde que adornaba el rincón…. Era el momento en que su padre estaba dispuesto a hablarle directamente, recostándolo a su lado para mirarlo inquisitivo.

-Eres un niño demasiado tranquilo- acuso sacando una vara pulida de madera, Gin en serio deseo poder realizar uno de sus antiguos gestos burlones… pero solo hizo un sonido de gorgoteo vergonzoso -esto es una varita… - presento como si fuera divertido.

Hizo un movimiento con esta vara y atrajo unos pequeños peluches olvidados del rincón, Ichimaru no recordaba esta destreza de los vivos, fue presentado como magia por su primerizo padre realizando algunas demostraciones básicas… quizás también explicaba como lo limpiaban rápidamente con algunas palabras.

Era muy diferente del kido, en la próxima oportunidad que tendría… donde no estuviera durmiendo… comenzaría a experimentar con su reiatsu (claro que con cuidado, no quería alertar a cada hollow de su presencia ni morir), pero hasta entonces se conformaría con la explicación de su padre de lo que llamo comunidad mágica.

Antes de que el sueño le quite la diversión.

-Supongo que puedo hablarte de la familia- aclamo con una sonrisa nostálgica al tomarle la mano con firmeza, abandonando el tema de la magia para su consternación -tu abuela se llama Walburga y tu abuelo Orion- ahora Ichimaru sabía dónde venía el mal gusto de nombres -ellos viven, pero aunque los amo… no creo que sean los indicados para saber de ti-

Ichimaru parpadeo incontables veces, era el gesto abatido de su padre… casi de conflicto, asumía que ellos eran el precursor de que ahora estuviera escondiéndolo ¿se avergonzarían de su nacimiento? Bueno no es como si le importaba… como dijo en un inicio, era más de lo que tenía en la sociedad de almas.

-Tengo un hermano mayor… Sirius- Regulus continuo lejos de las divagaciones de su heredero -creo que él es la persona más valiente ¡pudo salir de todo esto a tiempo!- rio amargamente en los recuerdos.

El Shinigami solo negó poco conmovido, el mismo tuvo elecciones que lo llevaron a su ruina algo que no deseaba de su joven padre… después de todo, sería una perdida entrañable que no admitiría en sus escaso tiempo de vida.

-Pero luchare por mis creencias, por el señor oscuro- llamo orgulloso de sus acciones, aunque todavía había algo de conflicto en sus ojos.

"típico" pensó algo frustrado de que su padre en verdad fuera algún fanático, esperaba que no estuviera al nivel de Tousen pero no tenía mucho con que comparar.

Ichimaru decidiendo que era mejor dormir que escuchar a su padre balbucear de su líder y sus creencias.

XXXXX

Severus llego al escondite cojeando, había sido una noche desastrosa y solo deseaba el descanso junto con una bebida que le quemara su garganta… suspiro apestado de toda la carga que tenia de trabajo.

Era una noche fría, el invierno venia en cuestión de días y solo acrecentaba con las casas oscurecidas de Hogsmade, el miedo era palpable… sintiéndose algo culpable sobre tal situación pero lo desecho prontamente.

La casa era una localidad famosa en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, quien diría que Regulus Black obtendría la casa de los gritos después de ciertos movimientos turbios con la intención de tener un patrimonio fuera del radar de sus padres.

Suponía que esconder un niño traía grandes esfuerzos en el actual heredero de la casa Black.

En el exterior era igual de descuidada para cualquiera que mirara de paso, de hecho aún las cadenas roídas por el tiempo eran notables en las cercas… no había vida que delatara su actual escondite, si no fuera porque las salas lo aceptaban… no vería el cambio diminuto en el edificio.

Aunque todavía la hierba mala crece a su placer en los amplios jardines, el edificio conforme se acercaba tenia ligeras mejoras que con el tiempo quizás traería su antigua gloria… Lucius ayuda por el momento en la restauración externa, Regulus no está interesado más allá de la habitación ambientada para su heredero.

Era una magia poderosa cuando se integraba a las salas Black, todavía no tan fuerte como Grimmauld place pero lo suficiente para ser seguro para los que tenían el conocimiento del lugar… además tenía la precaución que si llegara a suceder algo, cualquier rastro de su existencia seria borrada.

Para dejar en su anterior abandono la casa de los gritos (aunque dudaba de la habitación, quizás solo se sellaría).

Dumbledore no debía enterarse de esta propiedad en especial, sobre todo por la conexión con Hogwarts que no se han molestado a divulgar… aun el propio Lucius estaba apartado de dicha información y desconocía porque Regulus no regalaría dicho dato al señor oscuro.

Subió las escaleras de la residencia con esta mentalidad en su rostro neutral no había indicio del conflicto o cansancio… para Severus Snape, era importante tener cartas guardadas… como Slytherin no cuestiono a su buen amigo de mantener notas importantes de ser divulgadas.

Llego a la segunda planta sin miramientos al resto de la casa abandonada, se dirigió a una puerta en específico que abrió en un empujón de reconocimiento de su varita.

La calidez que despedía la habitación fue un grave contraste, el ambiente hogareño inexplicable al ingresar enteramente con un cerrar de puerta con el cuidado debido permitiéndose soltar un largo suspiro de alivio.

Encarar el área expandida por magia, con los adornos austeros y clara preferencia Slytherin en cada detalle en su alcance.

Una sala pequeña, una cocina bien equipada y un área para dormir donde una cama con dosel era lo más visible que ahora estaba ocupada por un adormilado Regulus Black quien asumía llegaba de alguna misión.

Severus sintió la mirada de esos inquietantes ojos plateados del primogénito que se asomaba en la cuna al otro lado de la cama, hubo un momento en silencio… mirando fijamente sin rendirse a ser el primero en ceder.

Frunció el ceño ante su tonta acción, regañándose por intimidarse ante la mirada infantil y se obligó a dar un saludo de reconocimiento.

Suspiro cuando el pequeño volvió a sus negocios infantiles, pero Snape solo lo miro evaluativamente como siempre lo realizaba cuando se quedaba a cargo.

Decidió que necesitaba beber, dirigiéndose a un estante y tomando el whisky de fuego con facilidad para sentarse en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea.

No tenía experiencia con bebes, por lo cual no tenía una comparativa justa sin embargo era de conocimiento común que este no actuaba normalmente… había momentos en que podía decirse lanzaba sonrisas burlonas o hasta comprender lo que se discutía.

Desde el momento en que el mocoso pudo ver, era obvio que mantenía una atenta vigilancia al entorno y ahora de meses solo podía crecer más agudo… esperaba que fueran sospechas, pero había algo que le daba miedo al adulto que no aceptaría ni bajo crucios.

-Buenas noches- saludo Regulus adormilado, miro a su hijo con curiosidad y este le extendió los brazos para ser cargado en el momento.

Snape se abstuvo de voltear los ojos por la pantalla tierna de alguien del nivel mortifago, pero era normal… una faceta que tuvieron que acostumbrarse, considerando las crianzas sangre pura… Regulus era muy blando con su hijo.

-El señor oscuro solicito un elfo- Severus comenzó la discusión cuando se sentó delante, el joven Black lo miro con algo de sueño mientras su hijo parecía ligeramente interesado, un atisbo de ingenio para alguien tan joven -escuche que prestaste a Kreacher-

Afirmo -Si, estoy seguro que será leal- sonrió orgulloso -aunque todavía no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, Kreacher quiere conocer a mi hijo pero no puedo… Madre ya sospecha- afirmo con un gesto decaído, es cuestión tiempo antes de que la magia del árbol se comience a degenerar.

Snape solo se inclinó con su rostro apático, pero la comprensión brillo en sus propios ojos oscuros -Fuiste a Gringotts- cambio el tema, prefiriendo hablar de algo muy diferente a los problemas fuera de la habitación -hay gente asumiendo tanto, Lord Black esta sospechoso- menciono al actual líder, Orion Black.

Regulus solo soltó una risa amarga -Padre no sospecha nada- se encogió de hombros -fueron solo procesos estándares, bajo confidencialidad con los goblins como actual heredero Black- realizo una mueca -fue difícil, pero logre realizar ciertos arreglos para que esté en orden- explico con un largo suspiro.

Dafira miraba abiertamente el entorno con un aire de humor, Snape no se concentró mucho en esto pero una sonrisa eterna comenzaba a ser natural en el gesto del niño.

Por un momento solo fue silencio, Snape volvió a servir whisky de fuego cuando Regulus volvió a tomar la palabra con un aire ausente -no quiero que mis padres lo críen- acepto mirando a su hijo -aprecio sus enseñanzas, como un sangre pura los estándares son altos y espero lo mismo de mi heredero…- hablo mirando a su hijo -Pero, mi hijo es diferente… yo lo amo como es, pero…- dejo la palabra inconclusa.

-Entiendo- Snape era un mestizo, no creció con esos estándares que se exige a la elite del mundo mágico pero el aspecto del niño, aun cuando los muggles ya superaron en creces dichas creencias… los magos no -Crees que morirás- pregunto con cuidado.

En ese momento aquella mirada del infante se posó en su padre y este lo levanto al nivel de sus ojos demostrando que ya podía sostenerse en sus pies con la debida ayuda.

-Tengo un hijo en el que pensar, podemos ser ajenos… pero la familia es primero- Regulus sonrió ligeramente, demostrando que aunque Slytherin la prioridad en la familia siempre es lo importante algo que respeto el pocionista.

Para alguien sin esas responsabilidades, Snape todavía sentía la comprensión de ser precavidos del joven padre… suspiro apesumbrados, dando otro sorbo de su bebida y acomodándose más en su sillón ignorando abiertamente la mirada del niño a su persona.

Regulus apretó los labios, miro a Dafira con cuidado para volver a caer en su amigo -eres el padrino… Severus, pero creo que dejare la custodia a mi hermano- soltó de golpe.

Ante esto se atraganto Snape, mirando con odio a su amigo por la ligera mención de su némesis aunque aliviado de no tener que cargar con el niño maldito si llegara a suceder algo malo.

No era prejuicioso pero le incomodaba la actitud del infante.

Severus solo suspiro cuando era obvio que esperaban una respuesta -es una decisión prudente, no soy bueno con los niños- acepto, Dafira lo miro con esos impresionantes ojos plateados con una ligera mueca burlona.

Regulus rio divertido, pero negó -Seré orgulloso de mi causa, pero no creo que mi hijo sea aceptado- confirmo con tristeza.

Para el pocionista solo miro contemplativo a su joven amigo, no pudo contradecirlo si las exageradas quejas de Lucius no fueran suficiente para insinuar la carga que el pequeño cargaría con los sangre puras.

Miro al techo ajeno del convivio entre padre e hijo, con sus ojos pañosos solo pudo adivinar el futuro que le espera y deseaba que no sufriera intimidaciones… si de alguna forma pudiera evitarlo, lo haría, puesto aunque no desea la crianza del niño era su ahijado.

Esta fue la última reunión que tuvo Severus con su amigo.

XXXXX

El dolor cuando le atravesaron el torso en un salpicar de sangre que hizo su camino en el cielo de esa ciudad humana a sus espaldas… el monstruo le regreso la mirada indiferente, con esos ojos maliciosos en negro con pupilas pálidas y ese tercer en su frente sin darle importancia a su traición… una imagen del Aizen que conoció como teniente se superpuso en esa criatura.

 _Si fueras a convertirte en una serpiente mañana y comenzaras a devorar humanos, con la misma boca que devoras humanos me gritaras "te amo" ¿serias capaz de decirte "te amo" de la misma forma en que lo hago ahora?_

Las palabras de su siempre oración mientras recordaba al teniente Aizen que le tendió su mano, Su brazo derecho fue arrancado en un patético intento de arrebatar el Hogyoku.

Gin Ichimaru sintió cada dolor en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos despertando en la penumbra de su cuna… sus lágrimas silenciosas en su rostro en un mal presentimiento ante una pesadilla que tenía mucho a la cual no recurrir, su corazón agitado busco en el entorno no percibiendo a su padre.

El recordó porque decidió convertirse en Shinigami, él quería que "ella" dejara de llorar… quería cambiar las cosas.

Estaba solo, se sentía tan vulnerable ante el mero recuerdo de su muerte y motivación inicial en su pena más grande en ese sendero que camino como Shinigami.

Sus penas eran algo que podía sobrellevar en una vida enmascarando sus emociones… pero… en esta débil vida sin embargo podía permitirse el consuelo, su padre nunca llego por más que lo llamo.

XXXXX

Era una noche tranquila, Sirius estaba arrastrando sus pies en las calles oscuras del Londres muggle donde alquilaba un departamento solo por el placer de hacer enojar a su familia cuando se enteraran de su actual vivienda… sin embargo ese fue el principal aliento para tomar dicha decisión, hoy en día… era el mejor lugar para esconderse de la guerra mágica consumiendo su propio mundo.

Aun a estas alturas, ya viviendo casi 9 meses en ese lado de la sociedad… todavía no se acostumbraba a los muggles con sus aparatos electrónicos o el uso de la luz, no era nada como lo enseñaban en Hogwarts, seguro necesitaban actualizar dicha materia didáctica.

Aunque no hay queja en el lado femenino, las mujeres eran un encanto en ese lado de la sociedad no mágica.

Con el tiempo pudo acostumbrarse, hoy fue un día tan pesado donde tuvo un conflicto con mortifagos… Sirius Black sin embargo no esperaba que la luz de su departamento estuviera encendida, menos que escuchara ruidos en el interior.

Frunció el ceño al sacar su varita, era un piso solitario al haber alquilado en su totalidad… estaba seguro las salas de protección no fueron derribadas y esta anomalía había entrado de alguna forma.

Abrir la puerta con una maldición en sus labios lo hizo morderse la lengua cuando miro al invasor -¿Kreacher?- tartamudeo, el elfo le regreso la mirada con odio pero también era evidente su estado lamentable.

Parado torpemente debajo de su puerta, Sirius medito que estaba siendo estúpido… cerrando y esperando cualquiera que sea el tormento que su madre se le ocurrió después de tanto tiempo de abandono… asumiendo que fue ella la que envió.

La criatura solo lo miro en silencio en sus harapos y esa mirada de odio infinito por un tiempo mas hasta que se mordió… literalmente… la lengua -Kreacher cumplirá la voluntad de su amo… Kreacher dejara al precioso heredero con el sucio traidor- fue lo único que le dijo en un susurro doloroso al desaparecer.

Arqueo la ceja extrañado de tales palabras, medito un poco más para maldecir al elfo fanático -bueno- dijo a la nada ingresando por el pasillo al no ver nada en la sala común, trago grueso con la varita en mano… Regulus, fue su único pensamiento y aunque amaba a su hermano, todavía era un mortifago además que no creía por completo en el mencionado heredero… después de todo, él era el mayor.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se percató que el elfo la había limpiado dejando visible solo su cama junto con su gran ropero, el siguiente detalle fue los baúles acomodados junto a la puerta… frunció el ceño, con su varita aun en mano.

La sensación de incomodidad solo creció, aquel heredero que menciona el fanático elfo no era visible… su corazón salto ante los sonidos al lado de su cama a donde se dirigió calmadamente.

Entonces lo encontró, recostado en el suelo con una manta enredada en sus pies… al parecer había bajado de la cama y tropezado, era un pequeño… menos de un año regresándole la mirada en esos ojos plateados tan Black, con el cabello blanco como la nieve con una sonrisa inquietante en su rostro de bebe.

Sirius solo se paralizo con la idea… era demasiado joven para ser padre.

Por su parte el infante solo estaba ausente en el suelo ignorando abiertamente al adulto en shock, un aire melancólico impropio en alguien de su edad se instaló cuando acepto fácilmente su suerte y lo fácil que su padre había tenido un mismo final que él tuvo ante Aizen.

XXXXX

La espada fue clavada en un movimiento lleno de rudeza y poca afinidad, sin embargo tan acertada atravesándola sin esfuerzo en un salpicar de sangre a sus pies… la pelea sangrienta que desarrollaron en órdenes del actual comandante general Kyoraku, fueron obedecidas y aquel sentimiento de inutilidad ante la invasión quincy tuvo sus incentivos.

Algo que atrasaron hace tantos años, el mundo era muy pequeño para que existan dos con el título de Kenpachi, llegando por fin a liberarse mutuamente de sus pendientes para heredar tan salvaje nombre.

Cuando la debilidad llego a todo su ser, sostenida por Zaraki quien le ordenaba levantarse para seguir luchando… solo podía pensar en lo infantil que se estaba comportando, en lo débil que era y como no era rival para este nuevo Kenpachi.

Retsu Unohana capitana de la cuarta división y la primera en recibir el título de kenpachi, estaba en paz cuando dio la bienvenida a la muerte con el grito de su adversario en un eco inconfundible.

Entro en un momento de letargo, para cuando sintió la vida del entorno se obligó a su paciencia de sanadora para no entrar en un pánico innecesario ante la oscuridad que sus ojos presenciaban delante de su persona.

Fue como despertar de un largo sueño, los sonidos nítidos en un eco inconfundible sin embargo la antigua capitana no se dejó abrumar por esto… estaba cansada y sin ánimos de investigar, entrando de nuevo en un modo hibernación con la intención de recuperar el reiatsu desgastado en su lucha.

Quien quiera que la molestara, estaría en un infierno que pagar ahora que muy fácilmente podía quitar su propio sello autoimpuesto a su personalidad bárbara… durmió, esperando la muerte como lo había hecho en manos de su colega Kenpachi.

La siguiente ocasión que fue consciente de su entorno, se sintió tan pesada e inmovilizada… una suave cama era detectada debajo pero no tenía más que un cuerpo torpe al que acceder además de una ceguera inexplicable.

No estaba muerta, era un descubrimiento entre alegre y amargo… para alguien tan antigua, el descanso no parecía concedérselo pero volvió a dormir, confiando plenamente en su división para tratarla.

La siguiente ocasión consciente desecho su idea original de haber estado en su propia división cuando más de sí misma se expandía para explorar el entorno, inmóvil como estaba Unohana obtuvo un gesto critico ante el juicio de una atmosfera ajena al seireitei… era más propia del mundo de los vivos con algo más.

Quiso hablar pero un gorgoteo inentendible fue audible ¿Kenpachi daño su garganta? Suspiro resignada, el resto de sus sentidos estaban atontados y antes de que pudiera razonar que quería esperar a alguien para que le explicara… cayo dormida.

Cada vez que el tiempo pasaba con esos ojos abiertos sin ver, ciertas sospechas se instalaban en la mente de alguien tan sabio como ella… poco fue el interés, pronto la presencia de alguien en la habitación la acompañaba sin una pizca de reiatsu pero ese algo más plagando su sistema.

Será ciega, pero todavía tenía pulidos sus sentidos médicos de percepción, uno no vive tanto sin tener ciertas ventajas.

Esta nueva presencia parecía imponerse en donde se encontraba, era extraño sentir que era muchas veces más grande ¿Quizás el capitán Komamura la vino a visitar? -Estas despierta-

Retsu no pudo arquear una ceja porque este sujeto no era ni cercas del Seireitei… menos que alguien hablara el inglés abiertamente.

-eres una niña muy calmada- siguió el extraño con su tono consolador aunque grave pero amable, obviamente el esfuerzo de la Shinigami fue en vano en expresarse -vamos a darte de comer- apremio acercándose.

Era como si un velo se levantara, ante los diferentes huecos en su memoria… si no fuera por su actitud serena, el pánico estaría recorriendo por todo su sistema… fuera peor si dejara al Kenpachi hacerse cargo de la situación incierta.

Solo pudo jurar escandalosamente en el nombre del rey alma de lo que estaba sucediendo, un infante… era un niño como tenía más de mil años sin ser, se obligó a suprimir su enloquecido reiatsu cuando sintió a la presencia tropezar y respirar con dificultad.

No era sabio azotar tanto a este personaje como a su débil cuerpo con su poder, fue descuidada al subestimar su temperamento.

Tampoco quería poner en peligro a nadie al funcionar como un farol de hollow… aunque era agradable saberse sin limitador.

Ser levantada y acunada con miedo -¿Qué sucedió?- parecía buscar en el entorno arrullándola y para alivio de Retsu, sin culparla de su arrebato -no te preocupes, papá está aquí- consoló como si ella lo necesitara.

Sin embargo esto solo insinuaba que fue muy inconsciente de lo que sucedía en su entorno un largo periodo de tiempo.

Sin embargo, ser un recién nacido no era lo peor en su larga existencia.

Ahora que su percepción de su actual situación se hundía, su rutina fue fácil de adivinar con el pasar de tiempo… en sus pocos estados de lucidez, fue consciente del entorno tenso y las airadas peleas afuera de lo que asumía era su hogar.

Un radio en ocasiones se escuchaba, anunciando una fluida información de su nuevo hogar en algún lado de Europa (no puso mucha atención por más que quiso, se quedó dormida) que ahora estaba sumergido en un tipo de guerra civil.

La suerte de la capitana, se burló oscuramente.

Unohana solo suspiraba resignada, negándose a llorar y ante la falta de movilidad solo cesaba toda preocupación a favor de su rito diario de comer y dormir.

Su comportamiento pronto trajo preocupación a su padre, no lo culpaba… ella no lloraba, aun cuando necesitara un cambio siempre seria racional y solo anunciaría en ligeros gorgoteos tales vergüenzas.

Un ¿medimago? Pronto fue la siguiente presencia que conoció en su ceguera temporal, un chequeo raro al que fue sometida entre palabras extrañas y toques con lo que asumía una vara de madera… trajo un poco de su curiosidad, pero de nuevo con su atención de infante no tuvo tiempo de investigar o el deseo por el momento.

Ella no estaba enferma, pero cargaba con la experiencia de toda una larga vida y las preocupaciones de la situación que dejo en el Seireitei en ocasiones la abrumaban.

El retorno de Yhwach fue un duro golpe, su impotencia de casi perder a Kuchiki Byakuya y no poder curar debidamente al teniente Kuchiki Rukia y Abarai Renji… ceder su título de kenpachi.

¿Su división estaba bien? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Cuántos murieron? ¿Kenpachi aprendió el nombre de su espada? ¿Los Quincy lograron su venganza? Eran alguna de las cuestiones que flotaban en su mente durante este tiempo largo de silencios.

Su padre se rindió, para Retsu era un alivio porque alguien como ella que no era capaz de recordar su propia infancia o comportamientos.

Su vista se desarrolló en tiempo óptimo, Unohana tuvo un vistazo de su cuna como primera impresión a ser rustica en comparación al estándar Shinigami… considerando que hay poca natalidad, no tenía un punto de comparación en cuanto a modas y no era muy adepta a viajar al mundo de los vivos.

Los colores eran vividos, la temperatura cálida de ese día en especial y por fin, su padre se asomó para recibirla como siempre lo hacía en las mañanas.

No sabía los estándares de edad masculina para la concepción ya que eran más amplios en comparación al femenino, pero podía asumir que su padre era demasiado mayor para ser uno según la creencia popular (aunque no podía tener mucho con que comparar, ante la diferencia de envejecimiento Shinigami).

-Ariana- le llamo con su nombre, uno peculiar aunque el entrañable Yachiru o Retsu serían siempre su elección si alguna vez se le cuestiona.

El hombre con un indomable cabello que empezaba a teñirse de blanco, ojos azules recubiertos de gafas de media luna, barba y bigote tan tupido con un aura de ese poder extraño que rodeaba su actual ambiente.

Incierta de su reacción, solo mantuvo su gesto callada atenta a este hombre que la abrazaba para cargarla sacándola de su cómoda cuna… el entorno era un nivel tradicional de esta región, podía asumirlo de esta manera pero su preferencia siempre fue el de origen japonés.

Había una presencia en el borde de sus sentidos-Un nombre peculiar- interrumpió en el momento en que era alimentada, Retsu no mostro gesto alguno de lo que cualquiera hubiera asustado… aunque viendo la tensión en su padre, quizás no era una presencia agradable.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Albus?- su padre espeto condescendiente.

-Solo vine a comprobar los rumores, Aberfoth- el otro explico con el sonar de sus zapatos en la madera del humilde hogar.

Unohana pronto tuvo la primera impresión del invasor, era algo parecido a su padre solo que más delgado y anciano con ropas ridículas agregando un sombrero a juego… sus ojos bajo anteojos centellaban en una audacia cubierta con calidez paternal, anoto mentalmente en tener cuidado en su entorno.

No es como si supiera que había un Shinigami tan antiguo en la sala, pero nunca sabría que oculta tales ojos amables en alguien astuto… Aizen era un ejemplo de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser las personas aparentemente sociables.

-una hija ¿en tiempo de guerra?- pidió arqueando una ceja entre el infante quien miraba apática el entorno y su buen hermano.

-No te interesa- espeto el nombrado Aberfoth, Unohana comenzaba a sentir los estragos de ser alimentada en este cuerpo débil… pronto el sueño sería bienvenido.

-¿La madre?-Albus cuestiono acercándose con ojo crítico a la recién nacida, cuyos ojos eran color azul penetrantes, con un cabello oscuro que prometía ser lacio y una tez clara… era evidente que se parecía más a la madre si su opinión era la correcta.

-Poco importa-declaro su hermano apático.

Retsu de igual manera no le presto la debida atención al conflicto prefiriendo bostezar ajena, deseando tratar de entender como llego a esta situación de reencarnación un tema que aunque no es obsesiva todavía flotaba de vez en cuando en su mente.

Teniendo tanto tiempo con la agenda aburrida de un recién nacido, uno solo puede pensar.

-Es importante, Aberfoth- Albus explico con severidad volviendo a traer la atención de la antigua capitana, quien dio un gesto pasible casi aburrido.

-Para mí no- se puso de pie su padre acunándola con un cuidado extremo -ahora vete, como líder de la orden… no puedes estar perdiendo el tiempo- se burló, insinuando algo interesante al Shinigami.

-Eres parte de la orden- espeto el anciano ajustándose sus anteojos de media luna -ahora más que nunca- explico con misterio.

-Ahora no, tengo prioridades Albus- aseguro airado el hermano, sin molestarse en mirarlo para cobijar a su niña -sé que tienes bajo control a los potter, dedícate a ellos- despidió despectivo.

Albus se tensó, pero se obligó a relajarse para lanzar un gesto triste, pero en verdad tenia mucho en manos y solo deseo tener la oportunidad -ella tendrá la edad de su hijo- fue lo único que dijo al desaparecer.

XXXXX

Cuando Mimihagi-sama le fue arrebatado de raíz, Ukitake Jushiro sintió la debilidad golpeando su cuerpo con crudeza… mirando el techo abierto al cielo donde los rastros de su aliado desaparecían como si nunca hubieran estado conectados.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás débilmente con ojos pañosos a causa de lo borroso que el mundo se convertía, las siluetas de sus compañeros eran diferenciables con la clara preocupación en sus voces.

Aun el tono condescendiente del capitán Kurotsuchi cuando le diagnosticaba era poco alentador.

Había sido su intención remplazar al rey alma para traer la estabilidad rota por Yhwach que seguro estaba en el palacio muy por encima del Seireitei, Ukitake sintió que su sacrificio fue en vano y aunque el mundo dejo de temblar… el cambio era notable en el reishi, el Quincy se asentó en el poder.

La muerte llego tan tranquila mientras reposaba entre cuidados de la cuarta división con la guerra lejos de todos ellos, era ligeramente consciente de la oscuridad envolviéndolo como la peste y como su subconsciente se sumergió a un largo letargo.

Ukitake Jushiro como capitán de la división 13 y uno de los más antiguos actualmente entre la corte, esperaba el incierto final con paciencia como siempre la tuvo en toda su vida.

Paso tiempo de esta manera, con voces en eco inentendible que no se esforzó en distinguir… solo esperaba que Syunsui no fuera tan ruidoso asumiendo que era su buen amigo el que parecía flotar en su entorno.

Olvido que había muerto, olvido que Mimihagi le fue arrancado… por un momento se entregó a la idea de estar en la división cuatro en recuperación sin atender los cambios en su entorno y como el idioma no era el manejado en la sociedad de almas.

Jushiro Ukitake creo un mundo ajeno a la realidad entre esa oscuridad obligada sin sentir el ligero cambio al respirar su primer aire verdadero en meses.

Caos era lo escuchaba en la oscuridad, una total riña de gritos y protestas… el en su naturaleza pacifica intento despertarse, ver lo que sucedía y hacerla de consolador, un mediador natural pero no pudo.

Simplemente el cuerpo no obedecía acostado donde se encontraba.

Una oleada de malicia fue detectable, Jushiro no era capitán por nada por lo cual aun en su estado debilitado intento abrir los ojos, defenderse de esta situación dudosa… no podía ver, fue lo que se percató junto con el golpe de realidad ¿Dónde estaba? Pensó duramente sin obtener más que oscuridad como respuesta.

El llanto de una mujer como eco -ES MI HIJO- hablo en inglés, Jushiro sintió su desesperación y solo pudo simpatizar además de darle prioridad al infante que seguro estaba en la habitación -Por…- las suplicas murieron cuando seguro fue golpeada.

-es un niño maldito- alguien aseguro airado desde otro lugar -uno en fechas que el señor oscuro desea-

Como capitán era insulso que despreciaran a un infante, el adoraba a los niños siendo presencias casi imposibles en el seireitei (con excepción de yachiru)… como toda antigua presencia, veía que eran las futuras generaciones… el futuro de la sociedad.

-Un sucio muggle… tu primo tiene gustos nefastos- otro sumo con disgusto.

-No es mi familia- agrego una mujer con un tono enloquecido muy cerca de Jushiro -este niño no es nada mío- agrego picando con un palo de madera al antiguo capitán.

La idea fue una broma en su mente cuando era señalado con descaro, aun cuando estaba en medio de un conflicto… su situación fue hundiéndose en su mente al captar lo vulnerable que era… un niño, era un niño y esto le quito seriedad al entorno.

-encárgate de la basura… yo me hare cargo del bastardo- la que lo picaba con una vara le hizo recordar su postura.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando escucho una palabra extraña, el grito de la mujer que asumía era su madre seguido de las carcajadas burlonas de los testigos invasores.

La habían matado, aun cuando no había reiatsu… aun cuando el reishi era distinto… con su ceguera natural de recién nacido, era evidente que le quitaron la vida a la mujer que hasta hace unos pocos segundos rogaba por él.

Fue una vergüenza como capitán descuidarse, prestarse a divagaciones en momentos de crisis… el dolor de que la mujer que le dio vida muriera sin que hiciera nada dio un golpe en el orgullo… y como nunca, encendió su reiatsu para envenenar el entorno.

El siempre amable capitán, estaba molesto y las emociones en un infante eran difíciles de controlar por más mente antigua que tengas.

Sin limitador… con la amenaza de atraer un enjambre de Hollow, Jushiro estaba enojado como para preocuparle esto y lo débil de su cuerpo infantil.

-Que mierda- comenzó a gritar la mujer cercana ante los mareos repentinos, la debilidad y como la gravedad parecía atraerla al suelo en un tambalear patético.

El crío no lloro aun cuando el resto de los adultos se doblegaron al suelo, esa criatura de ojos cafés parecía demasiado enfocado en la nada para ser un recién nacido y Bellatrix supo que era el culpable… será su paranoia o su sentido de observación… pero ella no tuvo el deparo de culpar al infante, después de todo era un niño maldito no solo en su apariencia.

Por su parte el capitán había llegado al límite permitido para este cuerpo aún más débil del que portaba en la sociedad de almas, se mataría si continuaba por lo cual solo gorgoteo en un intento de hacerse ver amenazante.

Bellatrix aun sentía la presión pero fue disminuyendo, el crio miro sin brillo en sus ojos directamente y la mortifago apretó los dientes en burla salvaje… estaba por levantar la varita, eliminar a esta existencia nefasta cuando un hechizo la golpeó fuertemente en el pecho.

Jushiro no sabía que sucedía, el cansancio lo abrumo cuando una ligera pelea se hizo eco en sus oídos… sin desearlo…. Durmió pesadamente, con el lamento de nuevamente ser inútil.

XXXXX

Walburga Black miro desde el corredor la gran sala de Grimmauld Place con su rostro estoico y túnicas de luto, su marido había muerto el año pasado pero aún mantenía el decoro por su memoria.

Kreacher miro desde su escondite mientras la señora daba un barrido en total rutina en las mañanas, bajo los escalones con la intención de iniciar con una taza de un buen té en la sala y tratar de armar una pequeña agenda social para el resto del día… algo difícil, considerando la situación bélica en el mundo mágico.

Fue silencioso, triste y lleno de soledad… Walburga sabia nunca fue una persona bulliciosa, los estándares de la nobleza eran estrictos pero con solo sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo cada vez más amargada por el abandono.

No había agenda que programar para el día, pensó detenidamente al beber un sorbo de su te.

Para la viuda fue difícil levantarse de la silla mirando detenidamente en un barrido el entorno, casi sumergida en recuerdos del pasado pero obligada a la realidad por su propia voluntad para no derribarse… era demasiado orgullosa para su propio bien.

Pasar por aquel salón donde el tapiz Black descansa le obligo a detenerse de su andar al patio donde visitaría las tumbas de su familia, miro debajo del marco indecisa de ingresar… no le había dado ningún vistazo desde que la muerte de Regulus se talló en su rama.

Suspiro ingresando a dar un barrido a los tantos nombres tachados en el árbol, entre ellos su hermano Alphard Black quien murió años atrás sin familia…. Su otro hermano, Cygnus le regresaba la mirada con las ramas de Bellatrix, Narcissa y una repudiada Andromeda.

Vago a su propia imagen, los Black se habían reducido a su rama… las mujeres no pasarían el apellido perdiéndose en sus nombres de casadas… entonces miro a sus propios vástagos paralizándose de la sorpresa.

Aunque quemo a Sirius en el árbol genealógico mantuvo la magia solo por simple control de su rebelde hijo, ver una rama debajo de su nombre le causo un conflicto entre felicidad y odio por su traición aunque no podía ver quien era la madre… estaba feliz de que el apellido perduraba otra generación más.

ALPHARD II SIRIUS BLACK

Era un nombre que no aprobaba, con solo días de nacido… pero tuvo que resignarse y amargarse de no saber sobre su nieto, entonces cuando estaba por marcharse… se aquieto cuando en el lado de Regulus había un brote -imposible- susurro para sí misma mirando con sospecha considerando que su hijo estaba muerto.

Rasco para saber que no era una mancha de edad, después de todo no había dado mantenimiento al tapiz y prohibió a Kreacher limpiarlo como castigo por no decir donde estaba su preciado hijo Regulus.

Apretó los dientes al saber que alguien jugo con su árbol genealógico después de entender lo que pasaba, pisoteo a la biblioteca para recordar y en una muestra de su destreza mágica bajo a largas zancadas poco dignas de la aristocracia, señalando con su varita comenzó a lanzar encantamientos sin detenerse, rechazando lo que sea retenía la magia ancestral.

Pronto la rama creció a niveles normales, el nombre brillo conforme desplazaba la magia y solo cayó de rodillas con lágrimas en sus ojos.

DAFIRA REGULUS BLACK

Para la amargada bruja ver tal descubrimiento la lleno de júbilo, sin embargo enterarse que la custodia la manejaba su hijo rebelde solo la hizo sentir traicionada ¿Qué pensaba Regulus al dejarlo con su hermano? No lo sabía, pero cuando tuviera la oportunidad pelearía por su adorado nieto.

El futuro Lord Black debía ser criado de la manera adecuada.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Aquí inicia un proyecto, quizás corto… quizás largo… como uno de tantos que tengo en la fila y que no merecía morir como otros que no he escrito.

Si, lo se ¡cómo me atrevo a subir algo nuevo cuando tengo como tres historias inconclusas! Pero no puedo dejarla morir, era una de esas que merecían ver la luz del dia y tener un desarrollo.

Dafira.- Gin Ichimaru (es mayor dos años).

Ariana.- Unohana Retsu (meses).

Alphard.- Ukitake Jushiro (recién nacido, mismo mes que Potter).


	2. Prologo II

2.- Prologo II

Gin Ichimaru estaba en la gran sala del departamento que había sido su hogar durante todo este tiempo mirando con sumo interés como su tío Sirius vagaba de un lado a otro con su varita agitándola de manera ágil mientras muebles se empacaban en un baúl de dimensiones poco probables para que cupieran.

Pero la lógica de los magos era tonta (o útil).

Aunque podía ver el entrenamiento de auror de su tío, todavía le faltaba la elegancia y destreza del zanjutsu o hasta el hakuda pero no podía ser exigente considerando que no contaba con los años de experiencia de un Shinigami.

Todavía era juicioso, Gin no olvidaría darle una de sus sonrisas descabelladas cada vez que su tío tropezaba con sus propios pies en las prisas.

Era un día hermoso se podría decir mientras miraba los cielos a través de la ventana con una atmosfera ausente, ignorando las maldiciones poco decentes para ser dichas delante de un infante del único adulto en la sala… no importaba que fuera el que las escuchara pero era de conocimiento común que uno debía controlarse delante de los niños.

-Lo siento Daf- llamo su tío al parecer recordándolo, con esa mirada de pánico que había tenido desde que los aurores trajeron un paquete el día anterior.

Su preciada rutina era escasa a causa de la intensidad de los conflictos fuera de su hogar, no ayudaba que aunque su tío era un auror (aprendió que eran algún tipo de policías mágicos)… todavía era un objetivo para las fuerzas contrarias deseosos por derribarlo.

Desde que estaba ahí, después de que su tío dejo de ser un torpe anormal peor que un Zaraki borracho y menos destructivo… tomo con seriedad el trabajo de cuidarlo y tratar de criarlo en sus escasas horas libres considerando la guerra sucediendo afuera.

De nuevo, era más de lo que había tenido en su anterior vida y aunque era tonto extrañar a su padre, considerándose un Shinigami endurecido… todavía lo hacía, más viendo lo parecido que era a su tío.

Claro que carecía de la elegancia que tenía su progenitor, este hombre era más libre se podía ver con solo su manera de comportarse y hasta más infantil que el antiguo capitán que en ocasiones era arrastrado a esa miseria.

Suspiro cuando otro golpe junto con una maldición le hizo saber que su tío estaba teniendo conflictos en vaciar el dormitorio.

Aunque su departamento era totalmente seguro, ahora tenían otro objetivo debajo de ese techo con mayor prioridad para el líder del bando enemigo, haciéndolo insuficiente…. Provocando una mudanza de urgencia y unas vacaciones prolongadas para su tío, aunque extrañaría a su prima Nym al no tener la necesidad de que Andromeda lo cuidara en tiempos laborales.

Gin Ichimaru se encogió de hombros ahí donde estaba sentado, mirando los baúles y la sala completamente vacía… Remus no había llegado a ayudar y los Potter estaban en anonimato con un recién nacido también (según escucho, no los conocía), Peter no lo había visto desde hace tiempo, aunque no constantes en su vida parecían los abandonaron.

Considerando que es un niño ante todos, quizás simplemente no hablaron de los motivos de tal distanciamiento en su cara.

El quejido de un bebé a su costado atrajo al antiguo capitán a la realidad.

Este era el paquete que trajeron los aurores el día anterior, uno que sacaron de una redada a un hospital muggle cuando se dieron cuenta del ataque días atrás, inesperado que la paternidad de Sirius Black fue confirmada en el ministerio y se lo trajeron rápido sin avisar.

Ver a su tío desmayarse de la noticia fue divertido, aunque el auror espero pacientemente a que despertara, informando que el pequeño recién nacido era un objetivo del señor oscuro por razones desconocidas… esto llevo al pánico que ahora presenciaba.

Después de un rápido nombramiento, papelería que el amable auror se ofreció a llenar… llegaron a este punto.

-LO SIENTO DAF- volvió a alardear su tío en la habitación después de una extensa maldición que involucraba más que las barbas de Merlín, al parecer olvidando que había un bebé dormido.

Un pequeño quejido aumento, Gin Ichimaru era alguien insensible por naturaleza pero se asomó por simple curiosidad para ver a su primo -Ne Alph- llamo torpemente en su voz infantil, todavía carente de ese tono malicioso que manejo tantos años.

Mejoraría con el tiempo, consiguiendo ese arrastrar que lograba intimidar personas.

El infante abrió sus ojos coincidiendo con los propios, no era tonto… lo noto desde que lo trajeron y solo pudo expresar una sonrisa lobuna ante la mera idea de ser parientes -Ne capi'an- algunas letras estaban lejos del vocabulario, pero era claro.

El reconocimiento debió de haber sido desde el principio, pero no estaba de más hacerse oír… ambos se midieron, para Gin era incierto lo que los capitanes pensaron de su intento de traición a Aizen después y estaba curioso de lo que haya matado a Jushiro Ukitake ¿la enfermedad? Era lo más seguro o hasta que en verdad Aizen gano al final.

Era agradable saber que no era el único atrapado en un cuerpo de bebé con mentalidad de un Shinigami antiguo si el gesto no era suficiente para delatar una antigüedad ajena a sus días de vida, considerando que este era aún más viejo que el mismo.

Pero el niño se volvió a dormir tranquilamente, al parecer no estaba preocupado de ser acompañado por un traidor con el tono de voz infantil (porque seguro no puede ver) algo que Ichimaru no admitiría le tranquilizo.

Jushiro Ukitake siempre fue amable en sus tiempos como capitán, quizás solo era una muestra de su personalidad noble heredada en esta vida o hasta lealtad por ser considerados niños malditos a causa de su cabello.

No lo sabía, era demasiado joven para preocuparse por eso (en momentos de conveniencia).

Siguió mirando la sala cuando Sirius salió del corredor tropezando, dio un vistazo a ambos niños serenos y les ofreció una sonrisa cansada entre su alborotado cabello… algo que el merodeador no admitiría, era que le preocupaba lo tranquilo que era su sobrino (o lo inquietante que era que se te quedara mirando ampliamente, como si viera todos tus pecados) agregando su paternidad que lo saco mucho de su zona de confort.

El adulto se obligó a la cordura, no perdería el temple como lo hizo cuando recibió al hijo de su hermano, prefiriendo pensar en otra mejor idea que el hecho que una de sus antiguas amantes de una noche fuera asesinada sin que esta supiera el motivo.

-entonces ¿Qué les parece ir a comer algo delicioso con los Potter?- pregunto a la nada.

Gin no evito arquear la ceja por tal invitación, al parecer estaba dispuesto a seguir en la mudanza mientras ellos iban de visita… se encogió de hombros, era obvio que los presumiría con sus amigos.

XXXXX

Godric's Hollow era una villa pintoresca en el oeste de Inglaterra, tan tradicional y estacionada en un tiempo aparte del mundo muggle… o por lo menos ese fue el análisis preliminar de Gin Ichimaru desde la ventana de su actual ubicación a la que habían llegado horas antes.

El ingenio de un capitán era muy útil en su actual postura aunque todavía luchaba contra la atención de un infante… era difícil no distraerse con cualquier cosa.

Como había estado en un departamento muggle, muy pronto se dio cuenta de la grave diferencia entre ambos mundos, claro que la actitud de su tío ante todo lo eléctrico debió de haber sido prueba suficiente de esta crisis social… ni los shinigamis eran tan ignorantes (sabía que se engañaba a sí mismo, tenían años sin actualizarse en algunos modismos).

Pero todavía sentía que había más comodidad en el lado muggle…. Quizás era el ambiente mágico lo que le irritaba.

-Que ves pequeño- alguien llamo a sus espaldas con amabilidad, ojos verdes eran curiosos y cansados con un niño en brazos… Lily Potter su actual anfitrión.

-Ca'e- señalo el exterior con una sonrisa curiosa en su papel de infante, claro que era frustrante como un hombre maduro no pronunciar bien las palabras pero al ver lo fácil que los adultos son manipulables con sus ademanes… bueno tenía un cierto incentivo.

Lily le dio un gesto divertido, revolvió los cabellos níveos con soltura para enderezarse -vamos, es hora de comer- aplaudió empujándolo al interior, el niño en sus brazos se revolvió para ser asilenciado con un arrullo.

Era una casa cálida con los adornos y muebles típicos de los británicos que Gin señalo apreciativo lo anticuados que eran en un rebosante ambiente mágico con una pizca de reishi, si fuera algo más de intelecto propio de la duodécima división estaría interesado en estudiar dichas combinaciones en un futuro… era una lástima que no tuviera dicha obsesión de científico.

Camino torpemente de la mano de la mujer para llegar a la cocina donde un moisés reposaba en medio de la mesa pulida de madera, su primo era un niño tranquilo en comparación al único verdadero infante de la casa ¿harry?

Por su parte Lily atendió a cada infante con diligencia, no evito hacer comparaciones de comportamiento entre los recién nacidos… luego estaba el mayor que parecía darle vistazos demasiado atento en sus ojos plateados inquietantes.

No conocía al sobrino de Sirius hasta ahora por cuestión de anonimato y el escaso tiempo libre que se tenía como auror o la guerra flotando en el exterior.

Fue una total sorpresa el aspecto de ambos pequeños black… como nacida muggle no contaba con los prejuicios de tal anomalía, pero el gesto de James palideció y casi exigió el "porque no se le había dicho que los niños eran malditos" algo que atrajo una mirada sucia de Sirius y Lily que lo hicieron retroceder.

Considerando que la familia Black era más rígida, era extraño ver que su marido era el más afectado por esto.

Después de una corta discusión los hombres partieron para terminar la mudanza, la joven madre palideció ante lo que pudo haber sido su destino... la madre muggle fue asesinada en el parto, un ataque certero de mortifagos a instalaciones de no magos cuya redada solo dejo a Barty Crouch Jr como apresado y el resto huyendo.

Casi mandaron al hijo de Sirius a un orfanato, pero al ver el interés que mostraron los mortifagos prefirieron buscar alguna familia mediante hechizos vinculantes que Gringotts respaldo… saber que era un Black fue una sorpresa para todos y con ayuda de Kingsley o hasta Dumbledore se hicieron procesos para ubicar al nacido.

Ahora con esta nueva responsabilidad, Lily se aseguraría de convencer a Sirius de ceder su posición como guardián secreto… había sido terco en mantenerlo con la tutela de Dafira ante la ayuda de Andromeda, pero con otro niño en las fechas de la profecía… eran prioridad su seguridad.

También dijo levemente lo que la profecía involucraba, Sirius nunca había tenido un gesto tan pálido ante el destino predestinado de su hijo… o eso Voldemort asumía, había otros niños que nacieron en la fecha.

-'i'i- llamo Gin sacando de esa ensoñación a su anfitrión, señalando al pequeño Harry quien comenzó a llorar molestamente para sus oídos… con curiosidad se asomó, parecía que Ukitake tenía el sueño pesado.

-Oh, Daf te dejare solo… cuida a tu hermano- añadió lo último con simpatía, el pequeño miro raramente a Lily pero esta se marchó para tratar de calmar a su propio hijo.

Para el ex capitán de la tercera división, traidor y emocionalmente atrofiado, pensar en su antes superior Ukitake como primo fue una revelación… que esta mujer diga un parentesco aún más cercano como hermanos, fue una alucinación en toda la regla.

Miro al infante con seriedad impropia en dirección al moisés, se subió a la mesa para mirar entre las mantas el rostro durmiente del nacido… tan pequeño, con la mata de cabello blanco y que asumía tendrá los rasgos de sus padres además de los propios de su vida como Shinigami… inclino la cabeza con una sonrisa lobuna y ojos entrecerrados.

Gin Ichimaru se podía reflejar en su antigua gloria maliciosa -ne e'mano- aunque mal dicha era una palabra tan grave en su sentir aunque su aspecto no lo delatara, recordando su vida anterior y lo cercano que había sido Rangiku.

El recién nacido abrió sus ojos, esos que todavía tenían la suavidad del antiguo capitán de la treceava división a pesar de la ceguera… pero los volvió a cerrar en poco tiempo, ajeno por completo al entorno y el propio Gin sabia el infierno de estar solo con sus pensamientos en las primeras etapas de la infancia.

También era un aburrimiento seguro, con esto en mente y con empatía por la desgracia de estar atrapado en un torpe cuerpo de Bebé… Gin Ichimaru se sentó en la mesa bostezando con pereza, decidiendo que se dormiría al lado del moisés solo por comodidad.

No porque le agradara la idea de un hermano.

Así los encontró Lily Potter y no evito acomodar a su propio hijo en el moisés, correr escaleras arriba para buscar una cámara para inmortalizar el momento…. Poco después con ayuda de magia, acarreo a todos los niños para descansar en una cama.

XXXXX

Dejaron a los Potter después del desayuno del siguiente día, hubo un intercambio acalorado entre los adultos a lo que los niños no fueron invitados para marchar a través de red flu a una sala de estar algo vieja y parecía limpiada a prisa con los muebles del departamento muggle de Sirius.

Su nueva casa era rara, Gin podía decir con solo mirar las sombras tenebrosas en los rincones y el pasto mal cuidado de lo que asumía era un jardín desde la gran ventana donde se asomó… inclino su cabeza mirando a su tío cuya sonrisa parecía vacilante con el pequeño Alphard acomodado en sus brazos.

-Sé que no es tan asombroso como el departamento- murmuro al acercarse a su sobrino con su mano instalada en la pequeña cabeza también observando la oscura calle -pero bueno, podemos hacer algunos cambios ¿Qué te parece un gran inflable como esos que usan los muggles?- pregunto con una sonrisa descabellada.

Gin solo se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose a sentar en el mullido sillón, mientras Sirius divagaba de las mejoras que tiene planeado ahora que tiene espacio, no hay muggles que lo atrapen y mucho tiempo de sobra para experimentar, caminando de un lado a otro con la mirada soñadora arrullando a su hijo.

-este pueblo es donde creció Dumbledore- evidencio con satisfacción -así que no vendría mal una mejora Black- susurro con diversión, Ichimaru en un instante se preguntó si estaban pasando al anonimato o su tío quería ser asesinado.

En ocasiones se preguntaba como Sirius Black llego a la adultez vivo.

La rutina se estableció en cuestión de días, Gin Ichimaru era un niño aburrido mientras flotaba entorno a su proclamado hermano como ahora su tío insistía en llamarlos… Ukitake se comportaba, para alivio del inexperto auror fue agradable considerando que ahora no estaba Andromeda para corregirlo al preparar la leche o cambiar pañales.

Gin no sabía de qué se quejaba el adulto, también fue un buen niño la mayor parte del tiempo… excepto cuando estaba aburrido hasta la muerte y lloraba solo por el placer de hacerlo.

Con los días de alguna forma Sirius se las arregló para comprar un inflable que fácilmente instalo en una de las habitaciones, Ichimaru apostaba que no era legal por las miradas de suficiencia que lanzaba a sus pupilos.

Las escaleras se transformaron en un tobogán de colores brillantes y había un teclado de piano en el afeitar de la ventana.

"el anonimato no quita la diversión" era la excusa más audible de un aburrido mago con dos niños a su cuidado, un pretexto perfecto para su inmadurez.

El traidor admitía el ingenio de su tío en realizar un parque infantil en el espacio de lo que antes era una respetada casa descuidada, no lo aceptaría pero era lo más divertido que había tenido en lo que tiene de vida… era una lástima que Ukitake era demasiado pequeño para disfrutarlo.

Cuando la vista de su "hermano" vino era claro que tenía mucha curiosidad, Gin se había tomado la molestia de dar un pequeño resumen general de este nuevo mundo mágico en palabras cortadas y mal dichas considerando su propia edad.

Regulus, Severus, Lucius y hasta ahora Sirius habían sido una fuente confiable aunque carente de otras perspectivas… había acordado en voz alta investigar el mundo muggle cuando tuvieran la edad para salir (algo que preguntaría a Ukitake cuando fueran mayores).

No había miedo ni juicio en la mirada de Alphard en esos intercambios, Ichimaru estaba ansioso de que comenzara a hablar para poder entender la casualidad de renacer con sus memorias… porque no lo odiaba… que paso con Aizen… como murió y la dinámica que llevarían de ahora en adelante.

Porque aunque era mayor en esta vida, Ukitake era uno de los más antiguos shinigamis en la sociedad de almas.

La navidad llego pronto con regalos en una costumbre ajena a la sociedad de almas (aunque había sospechas de Ichimaru que el sustituto de almas integro dicha festividad, algo que preguntaría a Ukitake mas adelante).

Sirius estaba más alegre de lo normal adornando con movimientos de varita la gran sala, las escaleras/tobogán y un ridículo árbol instalado con diferentes adornos… Ichimaru ya estaba acostumbrado y por la mirada de Ukitake, parecía que también se adaptaría con facilidad a las rarezas del que se suponía era el adulto.

-Es algo aburrido con solo nosotros… - dijo con tristeza Black al sentarse en el sillón con su vista a la chimenea encendida -pero supongo que cuando esto termine… llamare a todos los niños de su edad ¡sabían que Longbottom nombro a su niño Neville! Que decir de Cornamenta y Lily o hasta lunático-

Jushiro miro a Gin, este se encogió de hombros para comenzar a arrastrarlo al árbol dejando a su tío solo con sus divagaciones de futuras fiestas donde ya no tendría que esconderse… eran ridículas las cantidades de regalos en un momento de anonimato ¿Cómo lo hizo? No querían saber, pero fácilmente hicieron su camino.

Peluches… pinturas… juguetes y diversas túnicas eran innecesarios, ambos niños habían sido shinigamis con una mentalidad sencilla sin necesidades de ese tipo, pero Ichimaru ya tenía experiencia y sonrió a los nuevos objetos mientras Ukitake inclino la cabeza curioso.

Sirius se sentó junto a los niños con una sonrisa descarada -vamos, son juguetes… vamos a jugar- dijo con entusiasmo desmedido, las siguientes horas fueron de una lucha entre los gobernantes peluches dirigidos por el temible Alphard contra los soldados o piezas de ajedrez comandados por Dafira el terrible mientras Sirius el "sabio" mago alentaba una tregua.

Los shinigamis solo se dejaron llevar cuando era obvio que el adulto se divertía más.

El cumpleaños de Gin vino de improviso, aunque el año pasado fue algo modesto con la compañía de su prima Nym, este día solo serían los tres solitarios caballeros en medio de una cocina colorida… de nuevo no podía ser tan exigente, aun como capitán rara vez alguien que no fuera Rangiku lo festejaba (una ocasión el propio Aizen, pero seguro solo era para ganarse su simpatía).

-Bien, Daf…. Alph- llamo a los dos niños con un gran pastel -sé que no es tan concurrido, el año pasado tenías a Nym brincando por ti… pero hoy, bueno creo que te tendrás que conformar con tu asombroso tío- le guiño un ojo -claro que no olvidamos a tu lindo hermanito- arrullo con falsa modestia, pellizcando la mejilla de un indignado Jushiro.

Ichimaru se conformó con una sonrisa brillante cuando quería voltear los ojos ante la modestia de su familiar o la vergüenza de su superior… pero la atención de Ukitake fue arrebatada por lo tentador del betún de fresa de la torta.

Gin entonces recordó la debilidad del otro capitán por los dulces, miro a su tío con cuidado de que no fuera obvio tal interés de su primogénito… seguro se las arreglaría para tener una bodega de pura azúcar solo para complacerlo.

-Vamos… abre los regalos ¡conseguí que todos mandaran algo!- exclamo Sirius victorioso, sus ojos centellando en el recuerdo de cualquier situación que Gin Ichimaru no necesitaba detalles… solo suspiro y dejo llevarse.

Juguetes nuevamente, el traidor forzó una sonrisa complacida pero tenía el pensamiento de querer tener un libro en manos para poder leerlo... Ukitake solo gorgoteo aplaudiendo emocionado, típico de alguien que era amigo del capitán Kyoraku.

La temporada después de esta improvisada fiesta cayo de nuevo en la monotonía, no era difícil considerando su estado de encierro pero ambos capitanes… siendo agudos en su propia manera… se daban cuenta de alguna manera que la guerra en el exterior solo empeoraba.

Sirius se esforzaba más por abolir cualquier ambiente silencioso, considerando que los niños eran bien portados dejando una casa en ocasiones en mudo ambiente que lo incomodaba.

Fue evidente que el conflicto se recrudeció cuando las cortinas de cualquier ventana de la sala o cocina y hasta de la segunda planta fueron selladas con magia para no ser corridas… el adulto podía ser bueno actuando, pero el ligero tono mortificado en sus ojos era tan obvio para los entrenados de los infantes.

Tenían que alegar que agradecían el gesto, mantener la inocencia de un niño en la guerra es difícil.

Llego un punto en que los pisos superiores fueron desalojados, la sala fue ampliada para acomodar las dos cunas junto a la cama individual y el tobogán cancelado, "para estar juntos" había dicho Sirius ante la mirada curiosa de Alphard y la inquisitiva de Dafira.

Aun los juguetes se mantenían dispersos y su tío jugaba animadamente con la magia en muestras de revoluciones entre los muñecos… pero la tensión en sus ojos lo oscurecía junto con su sonrisa tensa.

Los shinigamis no dijeron nada siguieron actuando como hasta el momento pero eran conscientes que cuando los arropaba y arrullaba para dormir… el adulto se encerraba en el comedor a escuchar la radio en un volumen muy bajo.

Se sentían un poco culpables, si no fuera por ellos… su tío estaría luchando en el exterior por la gente.

Fue una noche en que su tío se encerró a escuchar las noticias de guerra, que Ichimaru se bajó de su cómoda cuna para invadir la del otro capitán cuyos ojos estaban abiertos -Ne e'mano- llamo odiando su lengua por no hablar tan bien como deseaba, suspiro agobiado cuando dicho infante también se sentó torpemente.

Aun en su posturas de bebes, ambos trataron de mantener una posición digna de su experiencia… Ukitake solo hizo una mueca cuando se tambaleo, resignado a recargarse en la cuna con una expresión expectante del invasor.

-¿Po'que no me odias?- pidió Gin no soportando la incertidumbre por más tiempo, aun el vocabulario de su primo era escaso pero podía darse a entender muy bien o quizás lo estaba sobrestimando.

Un brillo de comprensión en el bebé, una sonrisa serena en su rostro regordete -a fi'a u- señalo a Gin que trataba de entender lo que dijo -u'has'e 'o' 'oso'ros- la mueca en Ukitake de sus palabras mordidas lo hizo avergonzarse.

Pero Ichimaru entendió muy bien como "al final tu luchaste por nosotros" se quedaron viendo mucho tiempo hasta que el mayor solo bajo de la cama con una sonrisa incierta a su primo… era mejor aguardar con paciencia a que pudiera hablar con claridad, seguro dolería la cabeza si trataba de traducir todo lo que tenían pendiente por discutir esa noche.

La sonrisa burlona de Jushiro cuando lo vio deslizarse a su cama, con un ligero buenas noches…. Para el antiguo capitán solo suspiro, miro a la nada con el eco de la radio y rebusco en el entorno con cuidado… esta vida era extraña, tenia de pariente a un traidor y existía la magia.

Para el antiguo capitán, estudiante del gran Yamamoto era una peculiar situación que sería la diversión eterna para Syunsui ¿Cómo estarán ellos? Se preguntó distraído.

Con eso en mente durmió plácidamente.

XXXXX

Unohana miro con cuidado su actual ubicación en medio del viejo piso de madera en una humilde manta vestida con algún tipo de vestido cálido en colores claros, tenía algunos juguetes en su entorno pero a ninguno le prestó atención… ella solo suspiro agobiada por esta impotencia de estar amarrada a un cuerpo frágil e infantil.

Con ojo crítico miro el espacio como normalmente lo hacía, las piezas del reishi combinadas con lo que asumía era la magia tan notables solo a su vista… extraña la cualidad mágica que no sabía contaban los seres vivos.

Para la antigua líder de la cuarta división, aunque no tuviera la comprensión aplastante del que lideraba la doceava todavía contaba con la inteligencia para realizar un análisis preliminar de tal anomalía…. Después de todo hubo una rivalidad contra el capitán Kurotsuchi por el mero conocimiento.

Sin contar con la autonomía necesaria de sus acciones, ni el material para levantar una investigación a toda regla y la guerra sucediendo afuera… Retsu dudaba que en los próximos años pudiera empujarse a aprender las funciones de su entorno y como afectaban su reiatsu.

La magia era una cosa interesante.

Para el análisis inicial, el reiatsu seguía siendo algo venenoso para los vivos… expulsarlo en su cuerpo infantil provocaba estragos de fatiga y predecía que en amplios grados de exhibición la muerte segura.

El vacío de su zanpakuto también era dolorosamente notable.

Unohana solo suspiro, miro esos juguetes con aburrimientos para descansar después en sus regordetas extremidades que carecían de la movilidad entrenada por el momento, trabajaría para regresar a esa gracia que cargo con los años… volvió a suspirar solo por el hecho de poder hacerlo.

-¿Sucede algo, Ariana?- la voz de su padre llego, invadiendo la habitación con la preocupación en sus ancianos ojos.

Retsu le dio un vistazo al hombre que se alzaba encima de su espacio ofreciéndole una sonrisa educada para regresar su atención al juguete más cercano para tratar de despistarlo.

Algo que Aberfoth detallo ajeno a cualquier comportamiento infantil, contemplo durante todo este tiempo a su hija y aunque no lo aparentara, estaba preocupado… suspiro, conformándose con la idea de que este sana y por más que Albus se ofrezca para diagnosticarla, no lo permitiría… con eso en mente, se alejó al otro extremo de la habitación.

Para Retsu que le dio un desplante a su padre, miro con tristeza como lo afectaba su actitud pero solo atino a encogerse mentalmente… era un Shinigami tan antiguo, que los infantilismos estaban ajenos a su comportamiento.

Quizás el capitán Kyoraku o hasta el propio Ukitake fueran mejores para papeles de muestras infantiles.

Miro el techo unos momentos pensando en la anomalía de sus memorias ¿sería prudente tratar de contactar a la sociedad de almas? No, ella se regañó… cualquier contacto estaba prohibido de su parte, estaba viva… fuera de la jurisdicción y como antigua capitán estaría condenada si sucumbiera a tales contactos.

Por más que le preocupara la conclusión de la guerra o su división, no rompería una de las reglas sagradas de no contactar con nadie conocido de la otra vida.

Se resignó a la rutina que era aburrida en el encierro de su hogar, la guerra parecía ser apartada por el hombre de alguna forma y casi no platicaba en su entorno, ella al ser una niña adivinaba que era dejada aparte para no asustarla… típico… pero se resignó a esta tranquila vida.

Sin saber que en efecto, Aberfoth Dumbledore había sucumbido al anonimato poco después de la última visita de su hermano… bajo barrios poderosos de magia, en la antigua casa familiar con el objetivo de no dejarse atrapar por los seguidores del señor oscuro.

Ahora tenía una hija que proteger y era su prioridad.

XXXXX

Fue poco después del cumpleaños de Ukitake, sentados juntos en la sala principal abarrotada ambos niños jugaban bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius en un día normal.

Para los shinigamis no fue difícil llevarse bien, después de todo el amable Jushiro y el adaptable Gin era el mejor dúo que pudo haber quedado atrapado uno al lado del otro en esas circunstancias.

Por su parte, el merodeador miro con una extrañeza poco propia para alguien tan inquieto, tenía tantas cosas que pensar con la guerra más cruda en el exterior donde no podía libremente participar, pero una de sus prioridades que no sabe con quién consultar a causa de su anonimato era la actitud de sus hijos… algo que crece con los años aun para alguien poco observador como él.

Andromeda le había indicado que no se preocupara, cuando se quejó de lo serio o malvado que en ocasiones Daf era… algo que nadie le creyó, maldita confianza familiar… hasta Nym lo acusaba de loco.

Ahora pensó que tendría un punto de comparación cuando vino su hijo (una sorpresa que aún no supera)… pero parecía igual o más comportado que su sobrino, luego estaba esa inquietante mirada que ambos comparten, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Algo ilógico contando los escasos años que tienen.

Dafira ya casi habla a la perfección, pero está desarrollando un acento bastante peculiar que no sabe dónde imito agregando un ademan burlón… luego esta Alphard que aunque todavía no habla, tiene una postura bastante elegante y una mirada tan sabia llena de bondad que tampoco sabe dónde saco…. ¿quizás su madre?

Quizás solo sea el anonimato que este atrofiando a los niños, su paranoia y escasas cosas en las que pasar el tiempo… en consuelo esperaba que con los años mejoraran sus actitudes, sobretodo esa sonrisa espeluznante de Daf que en ocasiones le dedicaba con algún comentario sarcástico (que saber de dónde aprendió).

Con un suspiro, acomodándose en el sofá el cansado Black esperaba que la guerra terminara, al hacerlo estaría arreglando esa casa para tener un jardín hermoso… invitaría a su mejor amigo, haría a su ahijado hacerse amigo de sus hijos y realizar una vida tranquila donde los enseñaría a realizar bromas.

Contarles de Hogwarts, de su época de merodeador con más detalle (porque ya les habia dicho parte) y algunas cosas que uno debe saber sobre la vida para un hombre apuesto (algo que sabe debe tratar en la adolescencia).

Esperaba ver como se desarrollarían sus encargos fuera de estas paredes, quizas mejorarían y se comportarían como niños normales.

Buscaría a Remus quien es el padrino de Alph, trataría de encontrar quien fue la elección de Regulus… solo por conocimiento, sabiéndolo como antiguo mortifago seguro serian magos oscuros de ese lado y los prefería muy lejos de los infantes.

También arreglaría las bóvedas, como antiguo heredero era su conocimiento todo lo que Daf deberá aprender como el futuro Lord de la prestigiosa casa, luego buscaría a la familia de la madre de Alph… seguro tiene abuelos por ahí menos locos que su madre.

Tenía tanto que hacer que sonrió salvajemente a pesar de la guerra del exterior, solo levantado por la pura perspectiva -así que… ¿seguimos con la invasión de Avalon a manos de un mago tan malvado como Alph?- pidió arrodillándose, ambos niños lo miraron con anticipación.

Ese era el sueño del merodeador, verlos crecer con un sentimiento que siempre pensó ser muy inmaduro para almacenar.

Era una lástima que fuera temerario, imprudente y tan fácil de enmarcar ciertos asesinatos… unos meses después, los niños no sabrían porque su pariente salió hecha una furia dejándolos encargados con un elfo que no sabían que tenían… para nunca regresar.

XXXXX

Habían pasado algunas semanas después de la caída de Voldemort, el mundo parecía cambiar con el terrible manto del miedo retirado de manera constante… en cierta villa, con la ayuda de algunos rompedores de maldiciones lograron confiscar uno de los terrenos que estaba fuertemente protegido y hasta ahora se percataron.

Con las continuas redadas y sospechas de prófugos, era normal que fuera denunciada para que el ministerio tomara cartas en el asunto.

Cuando el centro de aurores entro, esperando encontrar algún mortifago escondido o hasta una emboscada… sin embargo, solo vieron dos pequeños con sus cabellos blancos, pálidos y con las ropas cuidadas… el mayor con ojos plateados e inquietante sonrisa quizás tres años… el menor con ojos cálidos en café, la amabilidad en su gesto regordete de quizás un año y meses… con un elfo doméstico como protección.

La sangre pura en el grupo no dudó en señalar el estado de su aspecto que al ser la mayoría mestizos ignoraron abiertamente.

Solo recogieron a los niños que eran muy silenciosos bajo la atenta mirada del elfo de nombre "sagitario" para llevarlos ante las autoridades competentes mientras revisaban el resto del lugar como prioridad.

Descubrir que eran Black les causó sorpresa, una conmoción que no dudo en salir en la prensa junto los titulares de la búsqueda del niño que vivió… el ministerio era un lugar saturado y sin importar la voluntad del más reciente ingreso en Azkaban… pasaron a dejarlo con la pariente cercana y viva de tales críos.

Después de todo eran hijos de mortifagos.

Una idea que haría revolcar en el fondo del lago a Regulus y trajo un escalofrió a Sirius.

XXXXX

El auror encargado de la entrega era un hombre de nombre Marian, muy joven con una mirada penetrante en color esmeralda bajo anteojos de media luna con un indomable cabello rojo sujeto en un moño descuidado, su flequillo parecía cubrir la mitad derecha de su rostro con una barba bien afeitada… muchos aseguran que era apático y cruel, era el terror en las redadas porque podía atacar a ambos bandos sin titubear.

También tenía cierta tendencia a cargar con un revolver enorme y plateado solo por el gusto de hacer "bailar" a los magos con su ignorancia en armas muggles.

El rumor era consciente que si no fuera por la clara falta de aurores, lo hubieran despedido desde el momento en que hechizo a Kingsley y Crabble por igual.

Cross Marian era el nombre completo, egresado en plena guerra de un intensivo curso de aurores… de origen mestizo en algún lado de Europa y con un temperamento del diablo -porque mierda me toco esto- aclamo airado mirando a sus encargos detrás de su espalda.

Sin las ganas de medir su vocabulario ante infantes.

Era un castigo, todo el mundo sabía cómo era Walburga Black y preferían evitarla… por lo cual mandaron al auror más detestable para tal enfrentamiento que seguro vendría.

-Bien, esto es todo… no puedo pasar las salas de la mansión- espeto sin la emoción de darse entender a los mocosos que lo miraban inquisitivo -su abuela los vendrá a recoger… así que espero no volver a verlos- hizo un ademan con su mano cuando sintió una presencia detrás.

Olfateo mirando a la señora con túnicas nobles, le dio un arco burlón de despedida para desaparecer en un "plop".

Para la antigua señora Black se quedó congelada no solo por el desaire del grosero auror sino por el aspecto de sus nietos -niños malditos- siseo insensible de que esto pudiera dañar a los críos.

Era una fortuna que tenían mentalidad antigua, Ichimaru miro a su "abuela" con una de sus perpetuas sonrisas de zorro mientras a su lado y bien sujeto de su mano era un tambaleante Ukitake con la amabilidad característica.

-Esto es la desgracia de nuestra casa- siseo Walburga imponiéndose a los mocosos con un aire de desprecio -pero no se puede hacer nada- torció la boca con una mirada maliciosa entre ambos -aunque puedo deshacerme del hijo del bastardo de Sirius- era su plan.

Pensó llevarlos a los dos cuando le avisaron días antes, pero eran niños malditos por lo cual… según la razón purista… era válido deshacerse del menos importante para su línea.

Lo que no contaba la vieja bruja era la mirada penetrante que recibió del mayor junto con el endurecimiento del menor a su persona -no- dijeron al unísono con una fuerza que no deberían tener.

Sintió el miedo del peso de sus acciones… nunca fue intimidada ni por sus hijos y estos críos la hacían temblar ¿era la edad?, pero también el placer del poder que se cargaban quizás la casa antigua Black tuviera salvación si contaban con alguien como Dafira.

También vería con quien se enredó Sirius, iría a Gringotts a rastrear una línea de sangre en el menor solo para asegurarse que no fuera del todo una perdida acogerlo, porque ni muerta permitiría que fuera considerado el siguiente Lord si al mayor le pasaba algo.

Tendría que trabajar extra para traer gloria a su casa, después de la mala fortuna que significaría cargar con pestes malditas.

Con eso en mentes, dio la espalda rehusándose a cargar al más chico entre los niños… saco su varita y empezó a evidenciar su prestigiosa casa… Grimmauld Place recibió a la nueva familia con gusto.

XXXXX

Ukitake siempre fue una persona amable de corazón, su paciencia de un santo y la tolerancia para cualquier desaire en el mejor de los estándares… sin embargo tenía que admitir que una pizca de poco afecto empezaba a nacer por su abuela, porque él nunca llegaría a odiar… no podría considerándose una persona mayor de mente como para ver lo mal que estaba esa "niña" en sus ideales.

El solo suspiraba cansado y no alentar esa mala vibra en su buena fe para su pariente en esta vida... Aunque ya entendía esa apatía de Byakuya Kuchiki, no era extraño si todos los aristócratas fueran gente sin emociones.

Walburga era clara en sus enseñanzas.

Por la mirada que recibía de Gin, él no tenía el buen corazón o los años de vida suficiente como para cubrir su poca simpatía a su pariente.

Para Jushiro era un poco envidioso la facilidad en que el antiguo traidor podía ser desagradable con una sonrisa.

Era claro el favoritismo de la señora o el propio Kreacher para Dafira… estaba seguro que si no fuera por su propia consciencia de sí mismo y la clara ayuda de Ichimaru, hubiera muerto por abandono la primera semana que llego a esa casa… también por el bendito elfo "Sagitario" que los había seguido poco después de instalarse.

De alguna forma obtuvieron habitaciones de sus padres y estaba seguro que si fuera por su abuela quizás hubiera terminado en el sótano sino fuera por su "bondad"

Aunque no podía evitar pensar que si llegaba a la edad de Ichimaru también lo sometería a clases que ahora el pobre de su primo llevaba... Por las miradas que le lanzaba, era seguro que lo arrastraría a tales torturas de su abuela por las "buenas costumbres"

Ichimaru seguro manipularia a la dama para no sufrir solo... Ukitake solo suspiro por la amenaza, comprendiendo nuevamente a los Kuchiki y su amargura.

Pronto en su indulgencia, Ukitake solo dejo estar las cosas con el odio de su pariente o el elfo… cuando pudo hablar fluidamente, Ichimaru se acercaría a conversar dejando en clara su historia así como su muerte y la invasión Quincy de la que no sabe la conclusión.

Fue una larga conversación en el tiempo en que pudieran estar juntos sin la intervención de su tutor o algún elfo… la gran duda de como terminaron de esa manera, era algo que quizas pudieran investigar como mayores aunque no era mucho de interés tampoco.

Su prioridad era el mundo muggle y quizás poder buscar a Urahara, ese antiguo capitán no era asunto de la sociedad de almas por lo cual estaba también en la jurisdicción de los vivos… pensaron gratamente que de esa manera burlarían una de las reglas.

Siendo Ichimaru una influencia para ver la forma de burlar la regla de no contactar conocidos de la otra vida.

Investigarían que sucedió, si es que está vivo y cómo demonios no sabían de la comunidad mágica…. Algo que llevara tiempo considerando que era Japón y simples niños.

Suspiro agobiado de tantos planes, mirando la gran sala donde estaba ubicado… aquel papel tapiz existía en toda la habitación y claramente su padre había sido borrado del lugar.

¿Dónde estará Sirius? Pensó con nostalgia, su abuela se negaba a decir cualquier cosa referente a su hijo traidor… en el ministerio fueron crípticos y aunque Ichimaru no lo admitiría, lo extrañaban.

-Bien, es hora de ir a Gringotts- su abuela sonó desde su lugar debajo del marco de la puerta de esa sala, en su mano tenia firmemente agarrado a un Dafira amargado por no poder soltarse sin dañar a la mortal.

Con túnicas ricas e incómodas.

Ukitake solo le devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva mientras Sagitario lo cargaba con cuidado ¡era cuestión de tiempo que pudiera caminar! Se contentó con esto al ser consciente que su abuela no lo cargaría nunca.

El elfo de la familia lo miro con un asco poco oculto el otro elfo se puso protector -El sucio…- comenzó el amargado pero fue asilenciado por una maliciosa esencia.

-Kreacher- amenazo Gin con su voz sedosa y sonrisa perpetua, últimamente ya contaba con sus ojos entrecerrados de manera constante provocando un gesto astuto y de miedo.

El elfo sabiamente se calló, su abuela no dijo nada pero obviamente afectada por Ichimaru… Ukitake solo sonrió de manera oculta, era una ventaja la habilidad del traidor para meterse debajo de la piel con solo un simple gesto.

Sabía que mejoraría con los años y pobre el bastardo que cayera en su mal lado.

Salieron en perpetuo silencio, claro a través de la chimenea en un lugar comunitario, era su primera salida desde siempre y la primera impresión es importante para los niños... Pero Walburga no los dejo mirar guiando sin miramientos al exterior.

Quizás Ichimaru tuviera más experiencia pero Ukitake no evitó mirar la calle con ese aire antiguo, casas de aspecto lúgubre abarrotada de personas en túnicas de colores divertidos.

El edificio al que asumía era su destino fue impresionante a primera vista, también incomodo que todos parecían mirarlos abiertamente en susurros… ser niños malditos era toda una primisa y Black más... suspiro agobiado en manos de Sagitario para entrar al lugar abarrotado donde una criatura ya los esperaba.

Era amplio, con el olor de la tinta y el papel… miles de esas criaturas con orejas largas y de traje alineados en lo que parecía un escritorio con gesto amargo "quizás no gustan de su trabajo" pensó al mirar los techos altos con acabados elegantes además de la fluidez de la magia flotante.

El aire profesional y de negocios estaba en la atmosfera, aunque Walburga tenía ese ligero toque arrogante de un Black.

-Quiero una prueba de línea de sangre- inquirió airada Walburga con Dafira en su mano señalando al que estaba en brazos del elfo con un sentimiento ajeno.

Ukitake sintió pena ajena de ser tratado de esa manera, no por el… sino por lo mortificado que estaba su elfo al trato que le daban a uno de sus principales objetivos de su vida.

El goblin miro largamente, un poco indignado del trato de la señora Black a uno de los suyos, para su cultura los niños eran el futuro… pero desistió, esa señora era un cliente y debía tratarlo como tal -Soy Galaha y estaré a su servicio- afirmo secamente… indicándole que lo siguieran a un lugar más privado.

Fue corto la guía, la oficina tenía un ambiente como la división seis aunque sea solo por lo austero y elegante de su selección de interiores.

Se acomodaron, Ichimaru aprovecho para apartarse de su abuela reclamando un silla para si mismo ordenando a Sagitario poner a Jushiro a su lado... Galaha solo mostró un arqueo indiferente de ceja y Walburga apretó los labios en disgusto que el próximo lord Black fuera tan rebelde y apegado a su primo.

-Como deseo la señora Black, de la prestigiosa y más antigua casa...- saludo solo por formalidades -la prueba de línea de sangre será realizada con su consentimiento...- miro entre los niños -cual pequeño- pregunto aburrido.

-al menor- ordenó impaciente de aclarar el linaje de su nieto.

Galaha solo afirmó, sacando un pergamino en blanco y con un chasquido de dedos una ligera navaja -con una gota de su sangre bastara es una prueba de 5 minutos- dijo sin emoción.

Ukitake no evitó mirar entre los adultos y sentirse agradecido por primera vez de tener su propia madurez porque de solo pensar que un inocente fuera expuesto a este ambiente hostil hubiera sido la ruina.

Solo dejo que su abuela hiciera el trabajo, no hubo palabras consoladores como sería normal tratar a un niño... Fue picado por la navaja y su sangre en una sola gota en el pergamino -la herramienta será desechada de manera estándar para que los residuos de sangre no sean mal utilizados- Galaha indico mientras Sagitario trataba la reciente herida de uno de sus amos.

El banquero no evitó notar la falta de llanto del menor, ni siquiera el mayor se asustó pero prefirió pensar que era una de las tantas anormalidades de los sangre pura a sus hijos.

Ukitake se asomó curioso al escritorio e Ichimaru bostezo hasta que el tiempo se completo, el pergamino ya no era blanco cuando Galaha lo tomo para leer... Walburga torció la boca en la espera.

-Esto es una sorpresa- el banquero dijo con la boca seca, su rostro de odio perpetuo desapareció para mirar al más pequeño con un aire de respetó.

XXXX

Fin del prólogo.

Es una sorpresa el linaje de la madre de Ukitake para el futuro, después de todo hay líneas de sangre que desaparecieron en el mundo mágico y en el muggle prosperaron.

Tengo opciones entre línea Pendragon, Del Lago, le Fay, Chuulain y Merlín, todo excepto los fundadores de Hogwarts... Ya le pensaré.

Sobre la idea de contactar a Urahara bueno... Quien sabe.

Y Unohana no los conocerá hasta Hogwarts... Culpo a Walburga y su aislamiento.

Perdón por los Occ necesarios, uno es Cross Marian de d Gray man (aunque aquí es solo un mago sin conexión con la historia de dgm) y el goblin fue una burla del nombre de Galaha... Quizás los utilice en el futuro pero no sé.

No trataron a los Potter aunque como quiera Sirius se enloqueció.

Paciencia y mucha inspiración para este proyecto que será largo.

También para el resto!

Neah 20 fuera..


	3. Año 0

*notas que seran aclaradas al final

 _pensamientos o mensajes de voz._

Año 0. Grimm Reaper

La sala de piedra bien iluminada, con el cielo encantado para mostrar un hermoso cielo estrellado… las largas ventanas en el fondo daban una vista del campus a espaldas de la larga mesa donde los maestros en túnicas pesadas y otras vestimentas conversaban ligeramente antes del inicio de la más antigua costumbre del mágico colegio de Hogwarts.

Cuatro grandes mesas parecían abarcar el tamaño del salón donde sus estudiantes en túnicas con los colores respectivos de sus casas se ponían al corriente de sus vacaciones, en la espera de que entren los primeros años.

No había mas que ambiente jovial en algunos lados sin embargo todavía un escándalos era pasado de lengua a lengua para los niños cuyos padres estaban en el ministerio… después de todo, era bien sabido entre la comunidad mágica que ese año un Black entraría a Hogwarts.

Una familia tan extinta como tantas sangres puras, uno de los famosos 28… la nombrada nobleza mágica… pero no solo era por esto, sino por la conocida fama como en su nombre a lo oscuro junto con su residente en azkaban… añade que la última Black lucida Walburga mantuvo aislados del mundo mágico a dichosos niños después de su misteriosa visita a Gringotts años atrás.

También hay rumores que ambos chiquillos… porque son dos los que se confirmaron en el profeta de esa época que algunos tuvieron el descaro de rebuscar para confirmar… eran malditos.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Nymphadora Tonks estaba tan al pendiente de la puerta que ignoro a sus amigos extrañados de su comportamiento pero ella era de las pocas que recordaba a su primo y esperaba que no la repudiara después de los años de enseñanza con la rígida de su abuela.

Los susurros se calmaron con la varita del director después de detectar que no había mas silencio, las grandes puertas del comedor se abrieron lentamente hasta mostrar a la subdirectora acarreando a un montón de niños con sus uniformes y sombreros.

Como un pulgar adolorido una figura sobresalía entre la negrura de los uniformes, ligeramente alto y delgado con ciertas características fuertes que le daban algo que muchos no identificaban… piel pálida con el cabello color plateado lacio casi oculto por el sombrero, sin embargo sus ojos entrecerrados impedían verlos y la amplia sonrisa burlona traía escalofríos a los observantes.

Los niños levantaron un perímetro en su entorno, Mcgonagall en su aire profesional no evito negar ante la crueldad infantil pero solo comenzó a leer las instrucciones sin prestarle atención por el momento, señalando al sombrero que inicio con su típica canción.

Mientras esto sucedía, Nymphadora no quito la vista del niño paliducho hasta que su plan funciono… el objetivo volteo casi como si supiera donde estaba y quien lo estaba vigilando (aparte de toda la sala, obviamente) hasta que sus miradas coincidieron… Tonks salto de su asiento mandando un "hola" de mano efusivo (asustando a sus amigos).

Esperaba ser recordada.

Para la metamorfomaga sintió la incertidumbre cuando su saludo no fue respondido en un inicio, hasta que después de una tortuosa espera… el niño levanto su mano en un gran ola causando que algunos saltaran a su repentino movimiento, era obvio que su primo tenía una vena cruel cuando se burló de los del entorno que estaba muy al pendiente de sí mismo.

Tonks se relajó cuando esos ojos plateados se abrieron y le guiñaron un ojo para volver a entrecerrarlos ¿desde cuándo su primo era tan siniestro? No lo sabía pero poco le importaba, estaba aliviada de ser recordada.

Ahora la Hufflepuff era interrogada por ser conocida del titulado "Niño maldito" en tan poco tiempo, entonces los nombres comenzaron a ser dichos de manera ordenada para la selección, no fue mucho cuando "Dafira Black" fue llamado.

Carente del nerviosismo infantil, en una postura recta con los andares muy firmes sentándose fluidamente en el banco y dando una sonrisa lobuna a todos en general -ne… esto es muy vergonzoso- exclamo en un acento extraño pero divertido mientras el sombrero era instalado cubriendo casi medio rostro.

*La sala se hundió en un grave silencio conforme el tiempo transcurrió, muchos juraron que la clasificación fue la más larga registrada en la historia de Hogwarts y en algún momento la sonrisa eterna del mocoso parecía que se borró para regresar en una fuerza más desagradable.

Minerva solo se removió incomoda de un pie a otro, lanzo un desplante a Dumbledore pero el denegó cualquier intervención.

-SLY…THERIN- el sombrero tropezó en su asignación, un tono temeroso no fue pasado por alto para los escuchantes ni para ninguno de los docentes que se miraron intrigados para lo que fuera hubiera sucedido entre esos dos.

-Ne… sombrero-chan, no tengas miedo- aclamo Dafira al quitarse el adorno para dedicarle una sonrisa escalofriante nada inocente como su comentario -nos vemos… sombrero-chan- despidió saltando del banco para dirigirse a su mesa que estaba en silencio.

No hubo aplausos, solo intercambios de susurros junto con algunas miradas silenciosas… después de todo, los Black siempre eran seleccionados para la casa esmeralda (con la grave excepción de Sirius) nada que respaldara tal tardanza en su sorteo.

Los profesores también notaron, al concluir la cena que ninguno de los fantasmas había rondado el comedor como su rutina en los inicios de periodo sin embargo el director lo desestimo como algo sin importancia por más que rompiera la costumbre.

Los docentes aceptaron no preocuparse y esperaban que fuera por un buen motivo que no se hubieran presentado y tratarían de enfrentarlos, claro si los vivos recordaran preguntarles.

…..

Pomona Sprout era una bruja regordeta con el cabello corto algo canoso y ondulado, un sombrero de remiendos y desgastado lo cubre con sus túnicas cómodas cubiertas de tierra… sonreía al acomodar su invernadero para la nueva lección.

Era una rutina que nunca falla desde que empezó a enseñar, ahora con el nuevo periodo parecía no tener fallas nuevamente calentando su corazón trabajador… algo muy digno de la jefa de la casa Hufflepuff.

Miro el lugar con satisfacción, las mesas cubiertas de los utensilios necesarios pero se percató que hacía falta un poco más de tierra además de guantes extras… por si hay algún estudiante los rompiera por accidente.

Por lo cual se fue a la sala en las orillas del bosque negro donde guardaba el material a utilizar el resto del año, estaba por entrar pero detallo que al lado de este almacén… había una planta anormal creciendo desvergonzadamente ¿desde cuándo? Ella estaba segura de haber quitado cualquier hierba mala del entorno cuando iban a iniciar el periodo escolar.

-Es un árbol de caqui- alguien le advirtió provocando que saltara en su lugar por lo repentina que había sido.

Pomona solo soltó un suspiro -no me asustes así, mi niño- negó con un regaño maternal, el chico solo le dedico una de sus eternas sonrisas -un árbol de caqui ¿en serio?- pidió interesada al tocar sus hojas con juicioso interés.

-¿lo conoce?- pidió el niño al acercarse instalándose al lado del profesor casi esperando que hiciera algo.

Ella lo miro ofendida -por supuesto, tengo conocimiento de cualquier planta muggle y mágica- explico porque su amor por las plantas no se limitaba al lado mágico.

-Me gusta el caqui seco- admitió el misterioso chico con un largo suspiro, era un gusto extraño pero no pudo juzgarlo.

Sprout le dio ligeras palmadas en la cabeza nívea en consuelo -es imposible plantarlas en un lugar con nuestras condiciones climáticas- informo a lo que el chico dejo caer los hombros.

-Lo se ¡he tratado de plantar una desde siempre!- Dafira refunfuño borrando unos segundos su eterna sonrisa, pero regresando a su perpetuo estado -¿puede ayudarme, Sprout-sensei?- pidió esperanzador.

Era una de sus peculiaridades que usara honoríficos japoneses, Black en el poco tiempo del inicio del periodo era un personaje aislado en su propia casa… Pomona había escuchado de Snape que parecía difícil integrarlo aunque se esforzara (era algo raro que dicho profesor le preocupara un estudiante tan obvio) y el resto de los niños no ayudaba a la situación.

Era un prodigio según Flitwitch y Mcgonagall, todos sus maestros alentaban un futuro brillante pero era obvio que su personalidad quizás sea el problema… el chico era extraño, muchos decían que tendía a aparecer en los lugares y asustar a los otros… otros que le gusta espiar o solo observarlos en sus rutinas.

Entre los docentes aceptaban que el niño los incomodaba cuando los miraba largamente con esos ojos entrecerrados.

Sprout solo le sonrió a su petición olvidando su resumen interno, viendo un chico con necesidad de distracción -No te preocupes pequeño ¡sé que puedo ambientar un salón!- le prometió a su petición.

-Gracias Sprout-sensei- aclamo con respeto en su acento extranjero, el joven Black la miro con esos ojos plateados cautivándola un momento para volverlos a entrecerrar -sería bueno tener algunos por aquí- afirmo con un suspiro deseoso.

Tenía la sospecha que sería el inicio de una invasión de árboles de caqui, pero para la docente era una situación divertida de tratar.

-Ahora ve a clase, porque seguro tienes una- acuso a lo que el chico le rio apenado -y te daré algunos puntos por el cuidado de estas plantas ¡no pensé que tuvieras este gusto!- sonrió maternal al empujarlo al castillo.

Para la matrona de la casa de los tejones, que aceptaba lo turbador que podía llegar a ser ese crio todavía era un niño a sus ojos con la clara intención de obtener atención.

…..

Era la quinta vez que estaba en ese baño llorando, Nymphadora Tonks acurrucada en una bola en el rincón más alejado deseando poder desahogarse lo suficiente para enfrentar el mundo nuevamente con su actitud endurecida.

Todavía la maldición le dolía las piernas, pero poco a poco volvía la sensibilidad -antes que se den cuenta- se regañó, sus amigos ya comenzaban a molestar por sus constantes desapariciones pero no podía decirles… ellos también desconfiaban de su primo y hasta llegaron a acusarlo de ser la mente detrás de sus ataques.

No culpaba la paranoia de sus colegas de casa, Dafira podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía y parecía hacer un deporte el instigar a cualquiera que viera "divertido" de molestar sin importar la casa o la edad… su primo no ayudaba mucho.

La fama como Black, hijo de mortifago e impredecible escurridizo era ya una carga para Dafira aunque parecía no molestarlo y solo alimentar su diversión.

-Pero siempre ha sido así- se trató de alentar, no podía echar la culpa a su pariente.

Fue la señalada desde siempre, por su ascendencia y habilidades, sin embargo ahora eran más viciosos en sus insultos y bromas a su persona en cada oportunidad que tenían… a pesar que la gente de Slytherin desprecian a su primo por su aspecto y actitudes (o miedo, pero no quieren aceptarlo), no le permitían hablarle porque eso es un insulto a su casa.

Además era como si los Black fueran su derecho a proteger aunque lo detestaran, sobre todo ese Marcus Flint junto con su montón de idiotas.

O quizás era el pretexto para meterse con ella.

Se supone que la supremacía de sangre pura ya no existía, pero había algunos estudiantes que todavía llevaban ese legado además de fomentarlo entre los alumnos… un rumor entre ellos que de alguna manera los profesores ignoran.

Tampoco ayudaba en su situación cuando Tonks refutaba ingeniosamente, pero no podía solo apartarse mientras hablan mal de su primo o ella misma por más que sus compañeros trataban de disuadirla de no luchar.

-Nym-chan- una voz rompió sus propios sollozos y cavilaciones, Tonks con los ojos abiertos miro con sorpresa la figura de su primo alzándose donde estaba acurrucada, estaba segura que no había nadie y no lo sintió acercarse.

Esos ojos ocultos en sus largas pestañas, la eterna sonrisa perpetúa con la palidez resaltada por los uniformes pesados oscuros… Tonks se preguntó desde cuando su primo comenzó a usar ese gesto burlón que a todos… menos a ella… aterrorizan, solo pudo culpar a su abuela.

-Primo- llamo de manera ahogada, maldiciendo su muestra de emoción y tratando de mantener a línea sus lágrimas, su pariente no se avergüenza de ella por lo que no cortaría su relación pese a quien le pese.

Lo perdió hace tanto tiempo como para hacerlo nuevamente por los prejuicios de sangre o confianza del resto de su casa.

El chico la miro largamente tratando de recomponerse -que pasa, Nym-chan- cuestiono abriendo sus plateados orbes con confusión al detallar cada rastro de lágrimas secas, no era emocional sus expresiones pero su prima estaba acostumbrada.

-Nada- se puso de pie en un brinco, sonriendo alegremente -que haces aquí… en el baño de niñas ¡será un escándalo!- exclamo de manera juguetona sin obtener un cambio, podía ser ella la mayor… pero nunca se sintió así al lado de su pariente.

Además parece que su broma se perdió, su primo era demasiado agudo para su propio bien.

Parece mirar de más sus piernas avergonzando a Tonks cuando se dio cuenta que tenía todavía algunas ronchas -Quien te hizo eso… Nym-chan- el tono dejo su acento, era más acero mientras el pequeño se cruzó de brazos sin volver a su gesto burlón que era rutina ahora en día.

Tonks se rasco la cabeza mirando por encima de la cabeza del pequeño, esa mirada tenia cierto efecto que lograba que vomitara toda la verdad -no sé de qué hablas- mintió con facilidad esperando que llegara Myrtle a salvarla ¿Dónde se fue esa niña llorona?

-Escuche que te hechizaron- gruño Dafira congelándola en instantes, dejando muy en claro que sabía que pasaba pero había dejado la oportunidad para que le dijera -quien fue- pidió sin un dejo de paciencia.

Nymphadora Tonks miro a su pequeño primo, era muy distinto del niño que había conocido hace tantos años… uno que no esperaba la recordara y menos que no la repudiara después de haberse criado con su abuela esos años… ahora podía decir que su personalidad insensible e inquietante tenía un lado amable para ser vista por contadas personas.

Era una suposición arriesgada que no le importaría apostar.

-No te preocupes- alego cruzándose de brazos -soy tu prima mayor ¡necesitaran mucho para derribarme!- dijo con terquedad, -no seré valiente como gryffindor e inteligente como revenclaw… pero soy hufflepuff por leal- hincho el pecho totalmente cuerda de lo que decía -así que primo… yo soy la mayor ¡yo soy la que debo protegerte!- aclamo ofendida.

La diversión volvió en el aura de Dafira, viendo a su prima regodearse de su fortaleza agregando a la conversación sobre las cartas que recibió de su madre Andrómeda mandándole saludos o hasta de su otro primo Alphard Black ni siquiera lo había conocido y ya le escribía ¡era tan tierno!

Para la mestiza era un alivio desviar el tema, se sentía en un terreno seguro por el momento.

-Nym-chan…- llamo el joven Black para silenciarla, ganándose una mirada curiosa -he tomado una decisión…- se balanceo en sus pies, como si algún recuerdo lejano lo estuviera reviviendo actualmente -me convertiré en director y si es necesario en ministro…- cualquier burla o acento carente en esta promesa -lo arreglare para que Nymphadora no tenga que llorar más-

Ella se congelo abriendo los ojos por la gravedad en esos orbes plateados para ser un crio de once años, se aplasto por su esencia tan antigua que era su imaginación ¿verdad? -no seas tan serio y Nym-chan está bien- se quejó por su nombre pero se volvió seria para agacharse a su nivel-no me hagas promesas ahora…- pidió mostrándole una sonrisa -no necesito que arregles nada para no hacerme llorar primo… mejor juguemos juntos ¡seré un Auror para ti!- ella le regreso sorprendiéndolo.

Gin Ichimaru en su apatía en sus emociones atrofiadas miro a su prima con otros ojos… no era una niña que creyó divertida para pasar el rato o la única capaz de acercarse sin tenerle miedo (sin contar a los profesores)… de repente fue una Rangiku en esta vida que necesitaba proteger y ahora… cuando le hizo esta promesa, ella simplemente le ofreció su apoyo -no es Ran-chan- susurro sobre aliento.

-Dijiste algo primo- pidió Nymphadora curiosa, ambos habían cedido a sentarse en un silencio ambiente ya muy acostumbrados a la idea de brincarse clases (ella era mala influencia).

-Nada, Nym-chan- espeto con espanto, volviendo su atención -¿Qué decías sobre el mundo muggle?- pregunto curioso, volviendo a las pláticas amenas.

…..

Severus Snape miraba a los dos niños delante de su escritorio con la penetrante mirada siniestra que acostumbraba, nadie hablaba y el olor a pociones no ayudaba en el ambiente tenso para casi todos… un mocoso pálido era la excepción.

Dafira Black parecía el único capaz de pasar de sus miradas patentadas de odio infinito por el contrario actualmente balanceaba sus pies en la silla que arrastro cuando se dio cuenta que esto iba a extenderse sin molestarse en preguntar si le era permitido.

Vena que tiene el crio… pensó en castigo Severus mirando al otro lado un iracundo Marcus Flint lleno de alguna espesa gelatina verde junto con palabras tontas escritas en su rostro que hasta ahora no ha intentado quitar con magia.

Trato con un movimiento, fallo miserablemente para consternación del afectado junto con el interés del otro testigo.

Severus suspiro -Black ¿estas consciente de lo que hiciste?- cuestiono rudamente, manteniendo su tono profesional aunque en su interior se revolcaba ante la posibilidad de que su ahijado se convierta en un Sirius Black.

-No sé lo que hice, Snape-sensei- pidió inocente con esa sonrisa burlona, inclino su cabeza como si en verdad no supiera porque fue convocado de la sala común.

-El señor Flint asegura que tú tienes que ver con su…- miro al otro adolescente que parecía al borde de la ira -estado- concluyo con un arqueo de ceja, pues para todos es evidente que el chico es culpable de alguna forma… pocos confiaban en él.

-Estoy seguro que fueron los Weasley- acuso con un encogimiento de hombros nada interesado en delatar a los gemelos revoltosos cuyas aspiraciones comenzaban a tomar forma -vi que experimentaban en clase de pociones- agrego como una ocurrencia tardía.

Severus tuvo que esforzarse para ver la mentira, sin encontrar nada aunque es algo difícil adivinar cuando tiene ese gesto de regodeo malicioso perpetuo… suspiro rendido y miro al otro chico -alguna manera de mantener firme tu acusación- le cuestiono con desinterés a Flint.

-Estoy seguro que él fue- acuso Marcus señalándolo groseramente -este crio que es una deshonra para nuestra casa- chillo porque ahora se daba cuenta que ese Black era una desgracia tras otra.

-Pero yo estuve en la sala común todo el tiempo….- frunció el ceño Dafira con su tono incrédulo en ese acento extraño -además, sin ofender Snape-sensei… no me gustan las pociones como para trabajar tiempo extra en… eso- agrego con un suspiro al realizar una mueca ante la grotesca gelatina verde que obvio era un resultado de intentos con pociones.

Severus solo suspiro algo ofendido de que su ahijado fuera tan poco interesado en pociones, si tan solo hubiera estado en su crecimiento… no era culpa del chico… su abuela había cortado cualquier lazo como padrino "un mestizo no es permitido en mi casa" había alegado al cerrarle la puerta en la cara unos años antes.

-bien, estoy seguro que la gelatina desaparecerá después de un baño- corto cualquier asunto volviendo al problema actual -sobre las letras, tendras que sobrevivir con eso o un hechizo puede cubrirlo- aconsejo con la apatía típica.

-Pero profesor- Flint apretó la mandíbula, dando uno de sus gruñidos con esos dientes chuecos -este mocoso maldito… él fue… yo lo se… un sucio traidor a la sangre… solo por proteger a esa zorra que tiene por prim…- se asilencio cuando sintió como si serpientes comenzaran a deslizarse por sus pies, moviéndose para ver por primera vez esos ojos plateados de su colega de primer año.

-Ne, estamos siendo muy groseros- llamo con voz sedosa, el filo resplandecía con inquietante frialdad en sus orbes -¿No estamos siendo malcriados?- cuestiono con su sonrisa deslizándose nuevamente en su rostro -puede causarte más problemas… Marcus-kun- ronroneo peligroso.

-Dafira Black… es suficiente- dudoso intervino Snape no sabiendo que sucedía con el señor Flint que parecía a punto de ensuciarse, tan congelado en su lugar con una palidez insalubre.

Cerrando sus ojos en esa mascara astuta, Dafira volteo a su profesor -pero Snape-sensei, no hice nada más que corregir a un compañero inculto ¿Qué dirá la gente si oye a alguien tan lustre hablar de esa forma de una dama?- se quejó juguetón.

Marcus Flint sabiamente se mantuvo callado, aun sentía la frialdad instalada en su estómago y cualquier venganza sumida en su mente miedosa… dejando que la reunión concluyera, siendo despedido en el momento que casi pudo correr a la salida.

-Black… puedes quedarte- llamo Snape cuando vio a Flint desaparecer como si fuera correteado por dementores, este miro para afirmar sentándose en la silla con sus pies balanceándose inocentemente -¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto.

-¿Hacer que?- cuestiono Dafira inclinando la cabeza -no hice nada, sensei- llamo encogiéndose de hombros.

El miro largamente al paliducho crio, suspiro rendido -bien, solo… déjame saber si hay algún problema- pidió con severidad, ambos desde el inicio sabían de su propia conexión como padrino y ahijado pero parecía que el chico Black no iba a utilizar dicha ventaja a su favor.

O no lo necesitaba.

-Ok… Snape-sensei- Dafira deslizo con burla dando un brinco para salir tan tranquilo como entro.

-Espero que el otro Black sea menos inquietante- murmuro más para sí mismo Severus, tratando de borrar el escalofrió que le causo su propio ahijado.

No era extraño ver que días después de este incidente, la casa de Slytherin pintaba más agudamente su línea con su miembro más reciente Dafira Black… Severus Snape solo deseaba que los niños fueran normales y menos rencorosos.

Considerando que era una escuela de magia… lo normal no era lo que estaba sucediendo.

…...

Albus Dumbledore suspiro con cansancio cuando las vacaciones de navidad llegaron como un soplo de aire ligero a su oficina, el castillo aunque contaba con estudiantes merodeando ya no era la gran cantidad que acostumbraban.

Sin embargo ese día lo utilizaría para una investigación que había estado atrasando desde que inicio el periodo… algo que al no prestaron atención pero con el tiempo era dolorosamente obvio como para ignorarlo por más tiempo.

La desaparición casi por completo de los fantasmas ¡hasta el punto en que comenzara a considerar contratar un docente para historia de la magia! Sería un sueldo más… no era tacaño, pero eso se lo ahorraba para los suministros y sobraba para comprar gotas de limón.

Suspiro con paso apresurado hasta llegar al lado del castillo menos utilizado, donde normalmente los fantasmas harían sus "aniversarios" con el sonido solo de sus pasos en la piedra, comenzaba a cansarse pero fue persistente, debía resolver esto lo más pronto posible para ir a tomar un chocolate caliente.

No evito arrugar la nariz por el olor a polvo o encerrado, quizás era momento de decirle a los elfos que limpiaran un poco la zona… si no se le olvidaba claro.

Cuando llego a la gran sala abandonada, miro con aceptación que ahí se encontraban todos los fantasmas agrupados y susurrándose unos a otros… aun la poco accesible de Myrtle y hasta Peeves flotaban en un aire cómplice de urgencia.

Una tos cortes para llamar la atención de los traslucidos habitantes -buenos días- saludo por formalidad… hubo una pausa embarazosa, entre intercambios de miradas entre los fantasmas hasta que se separaron para enfrentar a tan inesperado invitado.

-Buenos días, Director- fue la dama gris, con su eterna nostalgia como electa portavoz flotando más cercas del invitado -¿Qué necesita?- cuestiono, pero por el rostro del resto adivinaban sus motivos de tal visita.

-Bueno, mi querida dama gris…- Dumbledore sonrió cálidamente -es solo que me tiene muy preocupado su ausencia… aun Binns o hasta Peeves se extraña en los corredores del colegio- aclamo con un suspiro cansado, comenzaba a darle frio y los achaques de la edad no eran buenas.

La dama gris miro al resto, luego de nuevo al único ser vivo en la sala -lo lamento si nuestra ausencia ha molestado en algo- exclamo con ese tono doliente, susurros de afirmación la respaldaron -pero no podemos regresar de la misma manera que siempre… no hasta que el grim reaper se vaya- aclamo con un temblor en su voz.

-¿Grim Reaper?- pregunto Albus inquieto -¿Quién?- cuestiono intrigado.

-No es asunto de los vivos- fue Binns quien intervino dando un desplante a la dama gris para que se asilenciara -no es para ustedes saberlos ni nosotros para informarlo… director- exclamo con una seriedad impropia de alguien tan monótono.

-Pero es importante- los engranes del director querían refutar, desenmascarar a este grim que parecía se coló a su colegio -si esto afecta a mis…- la mano de Nick se alzó, indicando que se detuviera.

-Lo siento director… esto rompe cualquier reglamento, no queremos ser castigados- fue cortes el casi decapitado mirando el entorno como si hubiera algo que ellos solamente podían ver.

-¿Reglamento?- pidió Albus con los ojos abiertos ¿había eso en la muerte? Y más importante ¿Qué sabían de la vida más allá de la muerte?

-No se meta director… puede ser peligroso para usted y conocidos- fue Fraile gordo acercándose casi olfateando en una advertencia muy grave.

-Se su curiosidad y ganas de conocimiento… director- el barón Sanguinario agrego -déjelo como esta, apártese y como Binns dijo… es asunto de los muertos, ustedes los vivos no merecen saber- corto.

Albus frunció el ceño -se arrepentirá Director…- fue la voz chillante de Myrtle llamo su atención, flotando perezosamente en su lugar -la verdad me da curiosidad si su propio fisgoneo será su tumba-

-Myrtle- regañaron los fantasmas por tal osadía mientras la adolescente comenzó a olfatear por su total "soledad" pero Peeves parecía un poco divertido para su propio bien.

Albus entrecerró sus ojos a los espectros había venido por una simple cuestión y termino con un misterio entre manos -está bien- cedió solo para dejar el tema… por ahora cuando era obvio que estos residentes no hablarían nada.

Solo esperaba que no fuera peligroso cuando llegue Harry Potter a Hogwarts.

Los fantasmas se veían mas aliviados, aunque la sombra de la preocupación todavía persistente en sus rostros traslucidos -lamento que esto sea un problema para usted, director… -Binns se acercó -me temo que necesitara un remplazo para mi plaza- aconsejo.

-No podemos andar con normalidad- alego un poco gruñón Peeves, olfateando el entorno y tan añorante de su antigua libertad… pero era más su instinto de conservación.

Todos los fantasmas se miraron en un aire de acuerdo, se despidieron con levedad y solo el barón sanguinario se mantuvo algo nervioso por la insistente mirada del director… poco después abandono dejando al vivo muy pensativo.

Cuando Albus decidió que había pasado suficiente tiempo en este lugar y los achaques comenzaban a hacer efecto, vago de regreso a su oficina evitando los pasillos con los estudiantes que quedaron durante el receso.

Se dejó caer en el sillón con un solo pensamiento -el próximo año no solo necesitare un profesor de DADA sino que ahora también de historia y estudios muggle…- soltó un grave suspiro recordando el año sabático de Quirrell -mi único consuelo es que los últimos quizás no dure solo un año- murmuro rebuscando en el cajón por una gota de limón.

Tendría que cubrir el resto del periodo la clase de historia de la magia.

…..

Grimmauld Place era lúgubre aun cuando hay niños viviendo y en plena temporada navideña, Walburga se había hecho más amarga conforme su círculo social fue cerrado ya sea por su propia voluntad al aislar a sus nietos o no.

Hoy era uno de esos días en que salió a tomar el té con uno de sus pocos parientes vivos Marcus Black dejando solos a sus nietos sin mucho remordimiento de su parte, pues aunque no lo aceptara prefería no estar con el futuro lord ante su cargada animosidad y constantes retos cuando solo quería que viera que no estaba bien hablar con traidores a la sangre como era Nymphadora Tonks.

Walburga no estaba siendo anticuada… se murmuro a si misma al desaparecer delante de la fachada de su venerado hogar.

La antigua casa había sido remodelada recientemente a su gusto con el tapiz en un digno color gris con la madera pulida de sus marcos y escaleras, el retoque del árbol genealógico colgaba orgulloso con los trozos quemados de los repudiados tan obvios.

La gran sala tenia sillones mullidos junto con un piano, los retratos seguían olfateando el entorno como en vida mientras las cabezas de elfos estaban en su lugar sin moverse a petición y honra de cada ancestro de esos seres que sirvieron a tal lustrosa familia.

No había adorno que delatara la amigable festividad navideña, en la segunda planta con las habitaciones de Walburga estaba igual de austera en ese aspecto… es hasta el tercer piso a donde se removieron las habitaciones de los más jóvenes recientemente comenzaba a haber decoraciones diminutas en el pasillo.

En el cuarto piso, un lugar abandonado por escases de familia se podía respirar enteramente el olor a pino y ver colgados algunos ramilletes de flores rojas con algunas esferas coloridas… había cambios notables, como el piso de tatami y el tapiz pálido que daban un aire oriental.

Gin Ichimaru estaba orgulloso de haber transformado esa parte del lugar en algo más familiar, aun cuando tuvo que importar varias cosas durante sus meses en Hogwarts sin que su abuela lo notara, es un proyecto que lleva en marcha desde que regreso por las vacaciones de invierno.

Obligo a Kreacher junto con Sagitario bloquear el piso por completo a su abuela, seguro la vieja bruja demolería por completo el lugar al ver la osadía de cambiar tal lustrosa y antiguo santuario por algo muy muggle… ahora era el lugar favorito de los niños Black para huir de su amargada pariente.

También era un reto de Ichimaru a la anciana por sus constantes acosos para respetar sus creencias "puras" como si eso importara al morir… porque era seguro que la magia no venía con ellos en la otra vida (el reiatsu es algo muy diferente).

La sala donde estos pequeños se encontraban, era tan amplia y ventilada… con las ventanas por completo despejadas dando vista a la austera calle y el olor de madera flotaba gratamente en el aire siendo opacado por el aromatizante de pino que Sagitario amablemente instalo.

-ne Ototo-san- canturreo una voz -obaa-san sigue sin llegar- pregunto desinteresado en puntillas adornando un árbol de caqui que no se ha secado, sus ropas eran sencillas y blancas muy ajenas a las pesadas túnicas que su pariente más viejo les obliga ponerse.

-No, todavía no llega onii-san- una voz más tranquila respondió sentado entre cojines y leyendo un libro del curso de su primo -creo que sigue molesta… bueno, desde que iniciaste el año- dijo con paciencia pasando la hoja, su ropa era similar aunque en color negro… Ukitake tenía el cabello largo pero seguro pronto seria cortado.

A su abuela no le gustaba que fueran impropios.

-Debió haber sido un infierno solo con obaa-san- Ichimaru admitió con falsa pena, Ukitake lo miro largamente pero negó muy acostumbrado a sus burlas -ne, escuche que tus tutores te elogian mucho hoy en día-

-Para Obaa-san no es suficiente- se encogió de hombros poco interesado Jushiro, solo soltó un ligero suspiro de agobio al cerrar el libro -es alguien con muy altas expectativas… más que Genryusai-sensei- consoló suavemente removiéndose en su lugar.

-Considerando que Yamamoto-soutaicho era más humano- se burló el antiguo traidor al dar brincos para colgar una esfera pesada entre sus preciados caquis -y a él si le gustabas- añadió.

Para el antiguo taicho se encogió de hombros con mucha paciencia, solo por esta y su naturaleza amable no podía solo odiar a su abuela por sus tratos duros a su persona… aun cuando se enteró de su "linaje" no menguo en mucho su hostilidad.

Era demasiado viejo para eso.

Tarareando alguna canción extraña por parte del traidor, el silencio cayo en esa peculiar familia sin muchas discusiones o altercados cada uno pensando en sus horarios de entrenamiento que estaban reanudando, pues aunque contaban con la experiencia de una vida larga como shinigamis el cuerpo actual debía fortalecerse.

-Oji-san está en prisión… según lo que pude investigar- Ichimaru se volvió serio al apartarse de su árbol improvisado de navidad sin importar lo repentino de su conversación -creo que no hemos hablado de eso ototo-san- espeto como una ocurrencia tardía.

Jushiro le lanzo una mirada plana a la sonrisa astuta de su primo ahora hermano -Se lo mencione a Obaa-san-murmuro soltando un grave suspiro por el mero recuerdo de ese enfrentamiento -me encerró en mi habitación después de eso… seguro te envió una carta- arqueo una ceja poniéndose de pie para juzgar el trabajo en el árbol.

-Un aullador- hizo una mueca Gin al recuerdo, era una suerte que fuera un marginado en Hogwarts, hubiera sido vergonzoso que alguien escuchara tales insultos salir de la última Black adulta -Creo que Nym-chan recibió uno propio aunque más como advertencia de alejarse de su preciada sangre- escupió ácidamente.

Jushiro afirmo con un largo suspiro por la intolerancia de la niña que es su abuela, se apartó unos pasos para mirar a su pariente en completo silencio de tal revelación… era malo que como hijo, su madre no luchara por sus derechos.

Estaba seguro que si no fuera porque se quedaría sola o en la calle, Walburga ya los hubiera lanzado a algún orfanato.

-no podemos hacer nada en nuestra actual situación-Gin murmuro en voz alta, poniendo sus manos en la cadera satisfecho de su preciado árbol de caqui.

-El gobierno mágico es muy rígido, como niños no tenemos absolutamente ninguna posibilidad para alegar por un juicio- murmuro reflexivo Jushiro, había tratado de buscar libros en la biblioteca pero los que alcanzaba eran de leyes en general y estaba seguro su abuela no lo ayudaría.

-Aislados no podemos hacer mucho- miro al techo ante la desventaja principal-tampoco creo que piensen mucho en nuestra palabra de inocencia de nuestro Oji-san- negó con un bufido Ichimaru.

La opción de buscar a Snape para dicha situación estaba descartada, no podía confiar en que mantuviera las emociones fuera de sus intenciones… según lo poco que vio durante su infancia detestaba de todo corazón a Sirius… Andrómeda también era otra parte con poca fuerza política.

Porque seguro esto ascendería a otro tipo de lucha de poder si comenzaban a moverse para liberar a su tío Sirius.

Los capitanes estaban muy seguros que la actual administración había usado a su pariente como un mártir de sus buenos manejos, eran solo suposiciones y con solo un vistazo en general, Ukitake ya estaba pensando en ver más a fondo ahora que se quedaría solo con la abuela nuevamente.

Todo por evitar la fatiga emocional de tratarla en solitario, se ha vuelto más viciosa desde que Dafira está en el colegio "confraternizando con traidores" como llama a su prima Nymphadora (quien le manda cartas que debe interceptar Sagitario antes de Kreacher).

-Tienes un poco más de libertad en Hogwarts ¿tratar de contactar a Urahara?- sugirió Jushiro formulando alguna forma de ayudar a la pobre alma inocente, también reportar a las bestias que eran los dementores… de paso asegurar que estaban bien después de la guerra con Yhwach que tanto habían esperado por años.

-Mande un búho antes de vacaciones- murmuro Gin reflexivo, ambos tomando asiento en el suelo -aunque no quisiera depender de el- acepto con la vista baja, después de todo era un traidor para todos.

-Lo entiendo- afirmo pasivo Jushiro, luego ambos miraron el árbol de caqui adornado -supongo que has pensado en algo- pregunto ligeramente, sabía lo que pensaba Ichimaru y no lo culpaba aun cuando su idea original de buscar a Urahara fue apoyada en un inicio.

-Puedo luchar por mi posición como lord hasta los 15 años- explico con un suspiro Gin, había estado investigando en la biblioteca de Hogwarts como liberarse de su actual tutor -puedo alegar para que también tu herencia sea reclamada-

-Eso nos dará un peso político...- afirmo Jushiro pensativo -Fui un noble de menor rango ¿es esto lo que sufrían los kuchiki?- hizo una mueca medio culpable de pensar en utilizar el poder de su casa, seguro su abuela insistiría mas en cambiarle el apellido.

-No olvides las ventajas ¡somos casas fuertes!- alego divertido Gin, considerando que era de los suburbios era un cambio radical -hasta entonces, creo que Oji-san estará entre dementores con paciencia- se burló secamente.

…..

El regreso del periodo de vacaciones fue rutinario, pronto el castillo estaba lleno de vida de los diversos estudiantes.

Filius Flitwick brinco asombrado, con una sonrisa orgullosa e interrumpiendo su propia clase -excelente demostración, señor Black- alago de manera deslumbrante -el encantamiento bien lanzado… palabras exactas y buen movimiento de varita- siguió alagando para acercarse al pupitre del sonriente estudiante -10 puntos para Slytherin-

-Gracias, Flitwick-sensei- alentó con paciencia el niño.

El pequeño maestro tan acostumbrado a los honoríficos japoneses solo le dedico otra grata sonrisa para dirigirse al frente del aula para seguir con una variante de levitación que estaba enseñando.

Para el líder de Revenclaw estaba celoso que este prodigio fuera de Slytherin, también estaba un poco preocupado por la actitud de los estudiantes a su entorno, no había ninguno enteramente valiente para formar equipos por mas obligatorio que fuera.

…..

Las vacaciones de pascua vinieron muy rápido para el gusto de algunos, muchos estudiantes se marcharon otros se quedaron… para estos últimos fue una total desgracia percatarse que el mas espeluznante niño de primero vagaba por sus pasillos con ese gesto risueño inquietante en ropas blancas en una variante de túnicas muy impropias para un sangre pura de su calibre (según el punto de vista de los Slytherin).

Había asustado a algunas parejas escondidas en el bosque… sonrió mientras se topaba con otros estudiantes en los rincones de los pasillos… luego estaba su presencia intimidante, casi como si serpientes se deslizaran para subir por su cuerpo.

Su fama como "la serpiente de Slytherin" solo crecía, su propia casa no estaba por pelear dicho título y sabían los más antiguos, que quizás se corone como el rey conforme los años pasen para su total desgracia.

Gin Ichimaru por su parte tenía la diversión de molestar a tan débiles niños con su mera estampa, era un efecto gratificante de los tantos de ser un segregado por esta sociedad prejuiciosa (ignoro la última carta de su abuela).

Tonks por su parte estaba feliz, rodeando a su primo con anécdotas de sus vacaciones agregando otras tantas del periodo junto con algunos de su madre, el pasillo estaba por el momento vacío con una vista al patio donde algunos conversaban en sus propios mundos.

Nymphadora estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que no era seguida, menos de una *mariposa negra que parecía ser tan sorprendente que los ojos plateados de Dafira se mostraron en su gloria junto con un brillo incierto al recibir un mensaje algo largo demostrando su poca atención.

-EY PRIMO- llamo al voltearse solo viendo un insecto apartarse de su primo tenso -¿sucedió algo?- cuestiono acercándose, era mucha la distancia -me dejaste hablando sola- acuso.

El chico solo apretó los labios, su sonrisa titubeo pero mantuvo sus ojos nuevamente cerrados -Ne, lo siento Nym-chan… - se disculpó en su tono cantado-me decías- pregunto inocente.

Nymphadora hizo un puchero, pero lo disculpo con una grata sonrisa.

…

Quirrell era un chico sin columna, con una amargura en su interior tan grande para ser expresada… mientras vagaba por el colegio con la promesa de cambiar después de su año sabático, se topó por primera vez con el chico cuyos rumores eran espeluznantes.

Quirinus con sus inseguridades había palidecido solo al ver la sonrisa mordaz en el rostro de un inocente niño, no tenía mucha experiencia en el mundo… pero podía ver una fuerza detrás de su semblante con ojos entrecerrados que lo obligaban a voltear el rostro al otro lado y fingir que caminaba solo.

Vaciar su mente de esa alegría tan falsa que dolía.

Fue su error, lo supo desde el momento en que pasos lo seguían largamente… se obligó a no correr mientras un silbido… similar a una pequeña risa molesta… comenzó a hacer eco a través del pasillo.

-Ne, Quirrell-sensei- su tono de voz era burlona, cantada y en ese acento desconocido llego a sus oídos obligándolo a saltar un poco de los cercas que al parecer estaba.

Para el maestro de estudios muggles, era extraño que alguien fuera del tercer año o que tuviera su clase supiera su nombre, eso solo le agregaba un poco más de nivel a lo aterrador.

Pero el mocoso continuo -no estas asustado de mi ¿verdad?- cuestiono al atravesarse en su camino con esa postura inocente sin borrar en nada su eterna diversión de la incomodidad del adulto -sería un poco patético ¿no?- aguijoneo oscuramente.

Osado del crio intimidar a un docente… sin embargo Gin encontró fascinante dicha cobardía para un sensei que se supone deben guiar a adolescentes difíciles a través de la enseñanza… además estaba aburrido y Nym-chan lo había abandonado a favor de un viaje a Hogsmade, por lo que fue la mala suerte de Quirinus ser un objetivo de paso.

Además no quería pensar en el mensaje de la mariposa infernal.

Tragando un nudo muy pesado, el joven profesor tuvo el valor de voltear a ver al niño algo alto para ser de 11 años pero todavía pequeño para un adulto… iba a decir algo, lo que sea y hasta quitar puntos pero se mordió la lengua al verlo acercarse, casi silencioso y metódico… se sintió al extremo de un peligro latente.

-Ne Quirrell-sensei escuche que se va- alentó a un pie de distancia, divulgando con facilidad y mirando el entorno con esa perversidad atípica de un infante -¿se dio cuenta que esto no es su vocación? ¿Buscara un poco de valor que falta le hace? ¿No se siente fracasado?- con cada palabra hiriente su sonrisa solo crecía -Ne Quirrell-sensei ¿no le da lástima su situación?- esto lo susurro como una divertida conclusión.

Quirrell solo abrió la boca, sus ojos eran dolorosos por ser encarado… no… por ser tan obvio aun para un mocoso como ese, por más prodigioso que fuera sería imposible verlo ¿verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué?

Para el adulto ver el disfrute de su dolor, ver ese rostro paliducho sonriente tan poco cautivado en los daños emocionales que sus acertadas palabras venenosas pudieran hacerle a las personas… solo pudo pensar en estar de acuerdo con esa cantidad de estudiantes que dicen es un monstruo.

-Ne Quirrell-sensei- canturreo con una mueca aburrida entre su máscara de zorro, parecía que había esperado algo de su parte -es muy aburrido- hizo un ademan con su pálida mano -ne… bye-bye- se despidió como si hubiera perdido todo el interés, solo el sonido de sus pies alejándose no fueron suficiente para sacar de su estupor a un dolido profesor.

Que se prometió cambiar… cambiar y enseñarle a ese mocoso quien en verdad era Quirinus Quirrell.

...

Como prefecto, Charlie Weasley tenia la obligación de mirar los corredores para cualquier anormalidad, estaba próximo a entrar el toque de queda por lo cual era una labor de recordar a los estudiantes que encontraba dicha cercanía.

En el resto del recorrido no paso ninguna eventualidad, Charlie suspiro aliviado de no tener trabajo extra también agradecido de no contar con algún slytherin inteligente.

En el cuarto piso, el largo corredor estaba vació por lo que sus pasos resonaban fue entonces que se sintió perseguido, en un mero instinto de voltear lanzo un grito "muy" masculino al ver la figura sonriente de un chico que había escuchado tanto en todo el año.

Dafira Black no oculto su diversión de su terror, parado casi al final del corredor como una aparicion muy escabrosa con la luz de la luna iluminando ese cabello blanco con su gesto malicioso que era su firma entera ¿como veía con los ojos cerrados? era la cuestión que nadie puede resolver sin tener que hablarle directamente.

Quizás le preguntaría a Tonks si no se le olvidaba, era muy consciente que es muy unido a ella.

El Weasley mayor abandono todo debate interno al ver mas al silencioso niño que parecía muy divertido, provocando que frunciera el ceño -no debes hacer eso- advirtió severamente acercándose a pisotones -5 puntos de slytherin- alego bastante agitado.

-Ne, Weasley-kun no es divertido- alego con su tono jovial.

No eran necesarias presentaciones, en Hogwarts ambos sabían quien era uno y quien era el otro ya sea por buena o mala fama.

-No importa, creo que muchos te han dicho que no asustes a la gente- recordó como uno de los debates mas jurados entre los prefectos que lo atraparon o habían sido asustados por el escurridizo niño que aparecía repentinamente.

Al parecer Charlie le toco su primera experiencia, algo afortunado que fue muy tarde en el año... debía alegar que tenia un don para meterse en la piel de las personas con solo una interacción... había algo que lo asustaba.

-Pero no es divertido, Weasley-kun- sin borrar la sonrisa alego sin inmutarse el pálido niño.

Nego extender mas esto, trato de ignorar la incertidumbre de su estomago de lo difícil de leer de ese crió, los gemelos tenían razón en sus exageraciones... era un zorro o una serpiente -ya esta por entrar el toque de queda- advirtió -si no llegas a tu sala común, Black... tendrás muchos problemas- amenazo.

Dafira se encogió de hombros nada afectado por la perdida de puntos, después de todo los compensaba con su trabajo escolar y preguntas bien contestadas -como quieras Weasley-kun- se dio un giro por completo desapareciendo sin el sonar de sus zapatos.

Charlie no supo porque, pero respiro de alivio -solo otro año y me graduó- afirmo positivo, lastima para los gemelos que pasarían todo hogwarts con una rareza como ese crio.

XXXXX

*El sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza de Dafira Black.

 _Vaya sorpresa la que tenemos_ aquí... _una mente tan antigua, sera un reto escoger una casa con tal experiencia._

la voz era divertida en su cabeza, desde que su zanpakuto no esta, era una sensación nostálgica pero también invasiva para el antiguo capitán quien cerro su mente rápidamente... asegurándose de no mostrar nada en su gesto perturbado.

 _No seas desconfiado niño... o señor... o grimm reaper lo que vea aquí, aquí se queda._

Trato de negociar el estúpido sombrero, pero Gin Ichimaru apretó su sonrisa sin dejarla caer.

 _-no confió en ti... sombrero-chan-_ su voz era sedosa en su pensamiento, el dejo en claro la poca voluntad que tiene de ese pedazo desgastado de tela cantarina.

 _No tengo mucho tiempo, señor Grimm Reaper... hay niños mas fáciles de sortear esperando por ti, seguro no diré nada o solo déjame un tiempo justo... saldré o me sacaras cuando sea conveniente._

Para el traidor solo suspiro - _te desapareceré si sale de aqui, sombrero-chan-_ era muy consciente del tiempo extendiéndose fuera de ese maloliente pedazo de tela por lo cual con renuencia abrió su mente comenzando a contar mentalmente el tiempo para sacarlo de una vez por todas.

 _Vaya que tenemos... aqui... tu... tu en verdad... no... mucho... haz echo tantas cosas... tantas atrocidades..._

Dichas palabras borraron un poco su sonrisa, para regresar con mas malicia después de todo eso ya lo sabia.

 _todo por un buen objetivo... herramienta de un monstruo que haría palidecer a cualquier mago oscuro... tu eres valiente... Ichimaru-taicho... pero muy incierto, voluble e inestable... no aprecias a quien no esta cercas de ti... no sacrificas por quien no merece tu pena... te diviertes con quien no cae en tu gracia._

 _Tienes lealtad pero selectiva, Hufflepuff serian una masa en tus manos... eres astuto y cruel que Slytherin seria tu castillo de juegos... valiente y cobarde a la vez que Gryffindor te aborrecería... inteligente y tonto al dejarse engañar que Revenclaw no aprobaría._

 _Tu... no tienes casa alguna en Hogwarts._

El quiso carcajearse libremente pero se abstuvo - _¿entonces... sombrero-chan?-_ ronroneo peligroso, reforzando su memoria de las experimentaciones que inculparon a Urahara... la imagen de el encima de su primer asesinato... la tortura que sometía a Rukia-chan - _No tengo casa-_ repitio divertido de escucharlo, el nunca tuvo casa alguna.

Podía sentir el miedo del pedazo de tela, se divertía imponiendo mas de esas imágenes de sus pecados para acobardarlo... dejarle en claro porque era mala idea haberle convencido de dejarlo entrar.

¡SLY-THERIN!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Cuando la mariposa llego a los dedos de Ichimaru en medio de Hogwarts no evito sorprenderse, mirar a su prima hablar sola no le dio cargo de conciencia al sentir un mar de emociones inciertas hasta que la voz conocida de Urahara Kisuke resonó como único indicio que vivió a través de la guerra Quincy:

 _Nos alegra saber que están con bien, debo decir que estoy impactado de recibir una lechuza (que me mordió) con un pergamino del siglo pasado, tan viejo que me trajo nostalgia con el mensaje de un conocido traidor rencarnado con sus memorias._

 _Una anomalía de solo escribirlo, pero no solo eso… el capitán Ukitake también fue con su misma desgracia, en un principio pensé que era un castigo divino… Ichimaru, aunque te redimiste fuiste un bastardo que sigue y seguirá en mi lista negra por siempre._

 _Sin embargo están correctas tus suposiciones, aunque pase el mensaje a Kyoraku-soutaicho que seguro estará feliz de escuchar de su viejo amigo, estoy enteramente de acuerdo en que están fuera de su jurisdicción por lo que predigo que estarán solos._

 _No lo siento por ti, Ichimaru... es más por el capitán Ukitake mi total pena._

 _Pero bueno, sobre tu pregunta estoy también de acuerdo en que nuestra sociedad no tiene registros de la mágica porque esta fue separada… ya vez, el reiatsu y la magia no son compatibles, tienes uno u otro pero al parecer ¡ustedes tienen los dos!_

 _Además no es como si importara cuando mueres… la magia se esfuma y son pocos los que llegan a desarrollar reiatsu en la otra vida._

 _Los lugares cargados de magia son un repelente natural de huecos, sino ¿como existirían los fantasmas que son una huella del alma en el lugar sin ser comidos?_

 _¿Qué cómo es eso? Bueno no solo soy guapo ¡también tuve acceso a los registros olvidados que forman base de la construcción del seireitei! Porque te recuerdo que el gotei 13 no es tan viejo como esa sociedad mágica._

 _No nos metemos con ellos… ellos ni siquiera saben de nosotros… así debe ser, Ichimaru… la excepción fue con la familia Kurosaki, no tienten su suerte porque aunque Kyoraku-soutaicho es algo accesible (dando pases de acceso a los amigos vivos de Ichigo) y con una debilidad a Ukitake, la central 46 sera firme._

 _No estará rompiendo leyes irreversibles de la vida y la muerte, no otra vez._

 _Bueno hasta aquí llega mi amabilidad, está en mí la decisión de ir a su locación en la elegante tierra inglesa... pues es atinada su suposición que como exiliado por propia voluntad no estoy en jurisdicción del gotei 13… pero si llegara a ser el caso te recordare una y otra vez que no es por ti, Ichimaru… estas recibiendo más de lo que mereces, eso no lo olvides._

 _No eres confiable antiguo capitán de la tercera division y lugarteniente de Aizen Sosuke._

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Creo que es lo único que pasare del primer año de Gin… en el próximo ya iniciaremos con la trama de Potter… solo era para asentar la fama que tendrá Ichimaru cuando todo inicie.

Como son niños sin entero poder político, como capitanes y antiguos debe ser muy frustrante… pero no se preocupen, son astuto y con la edad viene la sabiduría por lo que algo planearan para liberar a su tío.

¿Por qué mantienen el habla con honoríficos? ¿Por qué Ichimaru mantiene ese tono de voz junto con su acento? Bueno para molestar a su abuela en un inicio y en parte por la costumbre, obvio una vida de pocos años palidecerá contra una de cientos de años de un Shinigami con muchas costumbres tan arraigadas.

De ahí que Ukitake sea un pan de dios por mas desplantes que su abuela le haya echo... o la diversion de Ichimaru en intimidar con su simple presencia.

Aquí Walburga sigue viva, ya que según yo... ella murió cuando ya no tenia a nadie en el canon aunque igual se amargo mucho.

Si, Ichimaru es el terror de Walburga en algun nivel... quizas tolerado por miedo o simple entendimiento.

No se preocupen, Unohana ya pronto llegara.

Neah20 fuera...

Andromeda esta muy feliz de saber de sus sobrinos, después de todo aunque no conocio a Alphard trato a Dafira.

Snape es un padrino entregado, aunque con un ahijado como Ichimaru... bueno, pobre.

¿Creen que Urahara vendrá? ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde el final de la guerra de los mil años? ¿Walburga madurara al nivel de ukitake? (no lo creo) ¿la fama de Ichimaru podrá empeorar? Por supuesto, eso siempre se puede.


	4. Año 1 (A)

Año 1: Compras y trenes

El sonido de las cuchillas conectando bombardeaban el pequeño y austero dojo, las figuras se movían en maestría junto con pasos elegantes pero certeros… bailando uno al lado del otro con peligrosa puntería sin embargo cada uno lograba interceptar cada balanceo con certera y casi ciega puntería.

Con sus haori de capitán encima de sus túnicas de shinigami… uno con el símbolo de la octava… el otro con el de la 13va división en una práctica con sus shikai… sonrientes de la facilidad con la que blanden cada uno sus dos espadas en mano.

La sangre golpeo su garganta en una costumbre que provoco la ultima oscilación rasgar su brazo muy apenas esquivándolo con la distracción sabor acero en su boca, trato vanamente de mantener la compostura ante el rostro de preocupación de Syunsui interrumpiendo nuevamente su entrenamiento por la decaída.

La tos era fuerte, sangrante y lo obligo a las rodillas con facilidad… Jushiro trato de sonreír, como siempre lo hacía… despedir la preocupación de su buen amigo que trato de levantarlo para arrastrarlo de nuevo a la cuarta división.

Sus débiles piernas sucumbiendo ante la enfermedad… ya no está Mimihagi-sama en su interior.

Despertó de golpe algo agitado buscando en sus pupilas algún rastro conocido de la cuarta división, se sentó precariamente en su gran cama de dosel blanco tocándose el pecho en un dolor fantasma y con la preocupación pasteando su boca para tratar de rastrear el sabor de la sangre.

Cerro sus ojos en alivio cuando la lucidez vino lentamente, casi se obligó a soltar una risa amarga por su sueño… su trauma -no estoy enfermo… ya no- se consoló como siempre lo hacía desde que inició esta nueva vida, después de todo la larga existencia como Shinigami fue de periodos de debilidad… de arranques que cortaban sus rutinas de entrenamiento… ataques de tos que rasgaban su garganta… algo que no puede olvidar con su escasa edad.

Pero ahora podía hacer tanto con salud… Hakuda… Zanjutsu… ligero shunpo (el cuerpo no era tan resistente) y las artes kido casi en su totalidad… aunque dejaron de experimentar con el reiatsu combinado con magia por cierto incidente que dejo las cabezas de elfo carbonizadas… Kreacher sigue sin perdonar dicha "travesura"

Quedo vagando en su mente, pensando en lo que estaría haciendo su buen amigo Syunsui y como estaría la sociedad de almas, aun en su aislamiento obligado por su abuela o sus periodos de tutorías agregando su propia rutina de entrenamientos no podía evitar pensar en ellos… en ese mundo al que ya no pertenece.

Del que oficialmente fueron expulsado después de esa primera mariposa infernal a manos de Urahara… no culpaba a su buen amigo, la central junto con el capitán Kurotsuchi habían estado viendo esta "oportunidad" para ver especímenes nuevos con irregulares situaciones.

 _Lo siento Jushiro… pero no puedo permitir que terminen como experimento, ni siquiera Ichimaru merece eso… la división 6 esta carga de esa sección y se ha pedido discreción… seria genial una actualización del mundo mágico pero no vale la pena._

 _Aún estamos recuperándonos de la guerra mi buen amigo_

 _Y ya dictamine que no se romperá la regla de los vivos… ya no._

Esa habían sido las palabras más presentes de todo lo que la mariposa informo, suspiro agitado como capitán lo entendía y no los culpaba… además estaban fuera de su jurisdicción y tratarían la vida con respeto, tiene una buena familia aunque uno sea un traidor.

No vivirían del pasado, como shinigamis era claro que fue un capítulo cerrado por el momento…. Y aunque pensaban investigar como terminaron así, no estaban muy inclinados a eso.

Miro el entorno abandonando su resumen de vida, suspiro aliviado de no tener los colores "gryffindor" de su padre en su habitación a la que se mudó tiempo atrás.

El tapiz tiene un color verde pálido con detalles blancos, el piso pulido sin muchos muebles ostentosos solo la sencillez a la que se acostumbró en sus años de capitán… extrañaba el tatami, pero eso lo dejo para el piso superior seguro su abuela no lo permitiría.

Tenía una sola foto familiar en su buro… el rostro amargado de Walburga parecía solo estirado en desaprobación sus manos en los hombros de sus nietos… Dafira saludaba energético con su típica cara maliciosa y el mismo negando para dar su sonrisa ligera.

El sonar de la puerta se escuchó rompiendo el silencio, con una sonrisa Dafira asomo la cabeza por la ranura sin esperar el permiso -Ne Ototo-san ¿listo?- cuestiono arqueando la ceja interrogante al verlo todavía en cama -¿estás bien?- borro su máscara para abrir sus ojos en ligera preocupación.

Alphard ofreció una risa amable a su "hermano" quien ahora ya estaba dentro de la habitación dejándose caer en la cama, casi escaneándolo de manera cuidadosa de arriba abajo -sí, no te preocupes- afirmo al quitar las cobijas para comenzar a levantarse.

-Ne, no tienes ninguna decaída ¿verdad?- pregunto con su acento y esa sonrisa inquietante en su lugar, cruzándose de brazos encima de las túnicas de mago que seguro Kreacher le arreglo para usar por órdenes de su pariente mayor.

-No, fue solo un sueño- confeso con un suspiro mirando sus pies cubiertos de calcetines con total ausencia, aun sentía la presión fantasma de su pecho y el sabor a acero de la sangre en su boca.

Dafira lo miro contemplativo, en una silencioso entendimiento que no hay necesidad de enfrentar con palabras… ambos eran maduros, shinigamis experimentados y aunque hubo traición de por medio, el hacha de la paz fue bien clavada tiempo atrás.

Además aun para el atrofiado de Ichimaru, siempre fue muy clara la condición delicada de Ukitake… ahora sin embargo, le importaba aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

Quizás el hecho de tener familia de sangre lo estaba ablandando.

-Una vida supera esta ¿no? Onii-san- ausente se burló un poco Alphard, la indulgencia en sus ojos cafés para mirar a su primo quien se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

-Algunas costumbres tardan en morir… o simplemente no mueren, ototo-san- alego con una grata sonrisa amplia casi el tono de voz arrastrada como en viejos tiempos.

Ukitake negó con un entendimiento cansino, ofreció solo gentileza al otro Shinigami -Temo encontrar un colegio traumado por ti… Ichimaru-taicho- dijo con algún tinte de diversión en sus cálidos ojos al nombrarlo con su antiguo nombre.

Su sonrisa solo se amplió, esos ojos firmemente cerrados -ne que puedo decir, ototo-san- se encogió de hombros como inocente palomita sin siquiera forzarse a negar nada de la acusación.

Se masajeo el puente de la nariz con ligera reprimenda, la sabiduría brillando en sus ojos al antiguo traidor -Ichimaru-taicho- advirtió con un arqueo de ceja.

-Nada que no puedas arreglar… Ukitake-taicho-canto Dafira con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, escuchando el reloj del pasillo y ambos se miraron en una mueca de fastidio -Supongo que te esperare en la sala- brinco con agilidad de la cama, la gracia ya casi estaba en su andar y pronto con el pasar de los años aquella postura regresaría en toda su gloria.

Ukitake lo miro confirmando -estaré listo en un momento- apremio al verlo salir rápidamente, suspiro agobiado con el reciente sueño… no realizo su entrenamiento matutino, quizás era hora de moverlo al nocturno ya que las tutorías habían concluido.

Sagitario apareció en un "pop" trayendo un cambio que ofreció en sus manos huesudas -la señora Black desea que utilice esto, joven amo- indico con cuidado y ojos de adoración, sus orejas estaban caídas pero bastante amable como su encargo.

El antiguo Shinigami ofreció una sonrisa con indulgencia -Gracias Sagitario- aclaro al tomar el cambio con cuidado, un poco emocionado de salir de la casa y pronto tener algo de libertad fuera de esa casa.

Entro al baño donde un niño le regresaba la mirada… sus rasgos eran tan similares a su existencia como Shinigami solo algunas afinaciones como británico pero ahí estaba… era una lástima que su cabello fuera corto, pero seguro ahora procuraría dejarlo crecer.

Después de todo, estaba por iniciar Hogwarts.

XXXXX

El callejón diagon estaba algo abarrotado con las compras para el regreso a clases, familias enteras paseaban entre sus calles de piedra mirando los estantes surtidos de ricos y diversos productos desde pociones hasta la más lustre escoba.

Minerva Mcgonagall era la guía de este grupo en particular quienes parecían deleitarse con todo lo que observaba… como bruja no evito hincharse de orgullo al responder con diligencia cada pregunta de cualquier cosa que miraban.

La señora Granger delgada con cabello rizado en un moño descuidado su ropa informal de un muggle sonreía iluminada por la inteligencia de su hija… el padre un hombre también delgado, de rasgos afilados y ojos cafés no dejaba de sonreír a cualquier ocurrencia.

Luego era Hermione Granger la nacida muggle que ingresaría a Hogwarts en el siguiente periodo, su cabello era rebelde y espeso con dientes delanteros algo grandes… pero adorable para los ojos de la anciana profesora.

La subdirectora suspiro cansada al llegar a Madame Malkin quien se llevó por el momento la atención del grupo para tomar el pedido y realizar las medidas a la única estudiante que no dejaba de mirar asombrada la cinta métrica.

-Veo que Hogwarts sigue bajando los estándares de calidad en cuanto a sus estudiantes- la voz desdeñosa muy conocida llego a sus oídos, Minerva no tuvo que voltear para ver que Walburga Black la pasaba de largo.

Apretó los labios al detallarla más amargada, había tenido suerte de no topársela años anteriores desde que el primero de sus nietos ingreso a Hogwarts -buenas tardes, señora Black- se forzó al respeto mientras los Granger volteaban curiosos al encuentro.

Walburga ahora más anciana y amargada miro a esa docente, para voltear a donde estaba Madame Malkin sin regresar el saludo -espero que mi pedido esté en orden- espeto con arrogancia y un poco de respeto ignorando abiertamente a la familia.

La señora miro a sus diversos clientes, suspiro un poco agobiada por la actitud de la sangre pura-un momento- advirtió al desaparecer unos tensos segundos para los que se quedaron.

-No veo al joven Black- busco solo por cortesía Minerva en un intento de borrar el ambiente hostil o por lo menos tratar de mitigar asperezas además tenía curiosidad de no verlo, era un buen niño si uno superaba lo espeluznante de algunas costumbres.

Era una lástima que tan prodigioso niño fuera tan extraño o un paria entre sus compañeros, pero aun con esto un atisbo de sorpresa u orgullo nació cuando solicito brincar años escolares que nadie en la existencia de Hogwarts ha solicitado… quizás Merlin… pero Albus no lo permitió.

Saber que esa señora al igual que su director evitó los avances del prodigio fue un poco de un dolor en el corazón, pero amordazo y espero que por lo menos Albus tuviera buenas razones para ser un obstáculo.

Por su parte Walburga critico a la docente, apretó los labios con disgusto dispuesta a ignorar la pregunta cortes… pero dudo, solo por esto decidió responder -Él está ayudando a mi nieto más joven en Ollivander- informo desdeñosa.

Minerva sabia del siguiente Black, el hijo de Sirius entraría en el mismo periodo… no evito un escalofrió de lo molesto que era ese hombre en su niñez y esperaba que su crio no tuviera el mismo comportamiento irresponsable…. O que no se pareciera a Dafira.

La matriarca soltó un suspiro agitado -El hijo de Sirius…-confirmo ausente, como si un dolor estuviera atravesándose para ser únicamente visible en sus avejentados ojos -solo espero que no sea una vergüenza como el- espeto.

Mcgonagall no evito mirar en la anciana amarga cuyo disgusto por el menor era evidente, para luego ver a los Granger que sabiamente se apartaron aunque mando un vistazo de disculpas… lo último que deseaba era que los muggle tuvieran contacto con los puristas y sus mentalidades.

La ultima Black olfateo -pero bueno, no es como si te interesara- espeto muy cortante dando un giro, como si apenas se diera cuenta con quien hablaba… quizás el aislamiento también le estaba afectando.

La docente bufo pero se dirigió a sus encargos a quienes le ofreció una larga sonrisa -bueno, es mejor continuar- alentó mirando por encima del hombro a Madame Malkin a la que le hizo un gesto que volvería cuando la "señora" fuera atendida.

XXXXX

Ollivander miro inquisitivo al niño delante de sí mismo, luego al desastre al que se estaba reduciendo su tienda para soltar un grave y doloroso suspiro… tantas cajas desordenadas, sus ventanas estalladas pero lo único que lo frustraba era que la varita no parecía ajustarse.

Divertido.

-¿Lo siento?- ofreció incierto Ukitake, mostrándole una sonrisa apenada y regresándole la varita que causo el ultimo destrozo.

-No, no hay nada que lamentar- el viejo murmuro reflexivo, cayendo en la vista del mayor de ese dúo -un problema como tú… Dafira Black, roble ingles de 12 pulgadas núcleo de thestral- hizo un bufido -tu varita un mero experimento…- murmuro -quizás estoy siendo suave contigo… Alphard Black-

-Bueno, Ollivander-san… quizás tengas otra varita extraña en tu almacén- alego divertido Dafira cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda tan neutral como si su hermano no estuviera derribando media tienda.

El anciano suspiro para tomar el consejo del niño mayor, no evito darles una doble toma cuando se incursiono en los lados más alejados del almacén donde sabia tenia las varitas experimentales ya sean suyas y de sus ancestros… prefirió tomar las ultimas quienes eran los núcleos de thestral -por alguna razón siento que ustedes pueden tener oportunidad- alego conversacional a las cajas polvorientas.

Era un sentimiento de confianza al tomarlas una por una que esos chiquillos tenían cierta inclinación al tipo de núcleo al que todos tenían catalogado como de mala suerte… suspiro, prefirió no pensar en eso… no era muchas como quisiera pero las suficientes con el deseo de que alguna tuviera pronto un dueño.

Cuando salió observo que ambos críos estaban donde los dejo, tan firmes y con ese aire marcial que le trajo un arqueo poco perceptible de ceja… dejo las cajas en el mostrador roto, para mirarlas como si alguna saltara de repente -bueno… tenemos esta- saco una del fondo -Madera de Olmo-aseguro reflexivo-núcleo thestral de 11 pulgadas- la ofreció.

Alphard estaba por tomarla pero le fue arrebatada apenas toco sus dedos.

-Esa no- negó con vehemencia retrocediendo con temor -muy volátil chico…- espeto como si el niño hubiera hecho algo mientras rebuscaba en la pila de cajas, sacando una nueva que ofreció -quizás esta…. Picea con núcleo thestral de 7 pulgadas-

Alphard entrecerró sus ojos juguetón, tomándola entre sus dedos para dar un movimiento ligero… decir que la pared exploto era lo de menos… las carcajadas de Dafira parecían ser lo único que detectaba entre el zumbido de la detonación.

Algunos transeúntes se detuvieron para ver con ojos amplios, otros compradores sabiamente esperaron su turno en la seguridad de la calle de enfrente después de una sugerencia muy amable del "niño maldito" como algunos lo habían identificado (pocos lo reconocieron como Black).

-Tardo un año en recuperarse de mi… ahora creo que tardara otro para superarte- alego divertido nada preocupado por su seguridad Dafira, palmeando jovialmente la espalda del más joven con la alegría visible en su rostro.

Ukitake solo mascullaba disculpas algo culpable de dejar peor la tienda de cómo estaba en un inicio, no evito una mueca cuando escucho un marco de la ventana caer descaradamente en una nube de polvo… mirando de un lado a otro con la consciencia haciéndose cargo de torturarlo.

Ollivander no estaba preocupado, solo suspiro pero miro agriamente la varita para arrebatarla… sonriendo con total salvajismo al poco tiempo -un reto… un Black siendo otro reto- aplaudió nada interesado por los daños para rebuscar… después de muchos no… o simples "aja" los críos miraron largamente.

Walburga había llegado en algún punto, Alphard le sugirió que esperara afuera porque sus reacciones eran muy volátiles… después de todo, a pesar de la agria mirada de su abuela… en su buen corazón todavía se preocupaba por ella… Dafira, bueno él puede protegerse solo y no le interesaba en nada los daños colaterales.

-ESTA- canturreo -núcleo thestral, 12 pulgadas de nogal negro…- contuvo el aliento Ollivander, casi ahorrándose palabras a como normalmente las describe… examino con una sonrisa victoriosa al entregarla para ser probada.

Alphard suspiro un poco cansado, tomo la varita en sus dedos y arqueo la ceja ante el sutil acomodo en su esencia -oh se siente diferente- admitió en voz alta mirándola de cercas en ese tallado elegante en color negro profundo -bien… vamos a ver amiga- indicó con cortesía al realizar un movimiento sutil.

Las chispas fueron instantáneas, el poder fue contundente y por un momento la sonrisa de Dafira se amplió en anticipación por el gorgoteo de magia junto con reiatsu… como sucedió consigo mismo.

-Interesante reacción… es una madera muy bonita y difícil de dominar pero es leal e impresionante en todo tipo de encanto- informo Ollivander con una sonrisa satisfecha -realizada por uno de mis ancestros… es bueno seguir su consejo, joven Dafira Black… hubiera tardado mucho en encontrar una si sigo dentro de mi inventario regular-

-Un placer servirle- contesto burlón Ichimaru.

Cuando Ollivander los miro marchar no evito una sonrisa divertida inundar su viejo rostro, Dumbledore creía que eso no era importante así que él tampoco le prestaría ninguna atención… por lo cual, no avisaría sobre otra elección de Thestral.

Después de todo ese tipo de núcleo es la legendaria varita de Sauco y que decir de la combinación de maderas eran poderosas en su propio derecho ¡la del mayor es una madera como la varita de Merlin!.

XXXXX

Harry Potter miraba todo con ojos nuevos detrás de sus gafas, bebiendo de las calles fantasiosas o las personas en túnicas pesadas ya sean coloridas o muy oscuras… la presencia de Hagrid lo había abandonado cuando entro a esa tienda en particular "Madame Malkin" en donde le tomaron medidas de una forma un poco divertida.

Había otro niño en la espera con un aire presuntuoso de rubio cabello pulcramente peinado y túnicas… trato de conversar pero el sentimiento de ignorancia lo golpeo al cuestionarle tantas cosas de las que desconoció por completo.

-Mocoso, silencio… ¿los niños de ahora solo piensan en Quidditch?- una voz grave surgió entre los estantes, saliendo como un gigante un hombre de aspecto osco fulmino al rubio quien levanto la nariz ofendido.

-Usted no sabe con quién habla- el rubio replico con la mandíbula apretada, Harry intento alejarse para no estar en ese fuego cruzado pero sentía que no podía moverse bajo la mirada crítica del adulto.

-Tu tampoco mocoso… mejor ve con tu madre, seguro la vi afuera- espeto muy grosero para espantarlo como una mosca, el chico abrió la boca ofendido -si… si… Malfoy y todo eso, bueno aquí hay alguien a quien no le interesa… ahora piérdete, mocoso-

-Padre- una voz suave advirtió, el adulto bufo y se cruzó de brazos tercamente -lamento todo esto… padre ha estado de mal genio desde que mi tío vino a verlo- ofreció siendo opacado por un bufido hostil del hombre demasiado grande para ser padre-acepten mis disculpas- una niña salió de entre los estantes con su largo cabello negro trenzado, ojos azul penetrantes y una sonrisa indulgente, con túnicas sencillas colgando en su figura afilada.

Tanto el niño orgulloso como un Harry desorientado no evitaron afirmar mansamente a la petición… el primero quería protestar ofendido por su desaire, pero esos sabios ojos azules le dieron ese brillo de amenaza velada muy bien escondida en la sonrisa dulce y cortes de la niña.

Mejor estar en su lado bueno… una voz muy parecida a su madre le sonó en la cabeza, el rubio no pudo ir en contra de esto.

El hombre tosco lanzo un desplante a su hija en adoración o verguenza, para caer en el ceño fruncido con los mocosos -Esperare afuera- espeto al salir a pisotones del recinto, Madame Malkin lo miro curiosa pero decidió buscar su material para el siguiente cliente.

Un suspiro cansado de la niña, pidiendo a la dueña del local que la esperara -en verdad, lamento el comportamiento de mi padre- murmuro con simpatía, mirando afuera donde su padre parecía pelear con algún hombre al azar.

-No hay problema- aseguro Harry mirándose los pies, no había tenido tanto contacto con niños y ahora tenía dos ahí mirándolo.

-No es muy grande para ser tu padre- groseramente dijo el rubio no evitando la observación después de meditarlo tanto en su mente, su padre era una comparación única y ese señor podía ser abuelo fácilmente según los estándares mágicos.

Una sonrisa amable fue lo único que recibió provocando un brinco en los niños que no sabían porque reaccionaban de esa manera exagerada -es muy grosera su pregunta- redirigió.

-Lo siento- murmuro el rubio con un respingo, frunció el ceño ante sus propia debilidad ante una niña que haría avergonzar a su padre, pero se calló… sabiamente siguió los consejos de su madre.

-¿todos somos primeros años?- cuestiono con educación la pelinegra, mirándolos uno a otro con esa altura impropia para alguien más pequeño.

-Si- mascullo Harry mirando de un lado a otro incomodo, sabiendo que era el más ignorante de este nuevo mundo casi esperando que Madame Malkin viniera a atender a la desconocida para poder salir sin hacer un desaire.

Porque ante todo Petunia le dejo muy en claro los estándares de educación aun a pesar de encerrarlo debajo de las escaleras.

-Bien, espero llevarnos bien- ofreció una ligera inclinación respetuosa que dejo con la boca abierta por su elegancia al rubio -Ariana Dumbledore-

-¿Dumbledore? Entonces ese hombre es Aberfoth- dijo con los ojos abiertos pues conocía al director de Hogwarts por periódicos por lo que la opción lógica seria el hermano, recomponiéndose forzadamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que debería mirarse -Draco Malfoy- ofreció el mismo arco, aunque no con la misma gracia que la niña.

-Harry Potter- dijo en un susurro el de lentes no sabiendo si hacer un arco u ofrecer la mano…. Aunque hizo una mueca esperando una reacción exagerada… que no recibió de la chica pero si del otro.

-¿Potter?- volvió el rubio a decir con los ojos abiertos, mirando de un lado a otro con las clases políticas de su padre repicando en sus oídos.

-Harry- un hombre de fuerte acento grito desde el marco de la puerta, señalando una nívea ave en una jaula.

El pequeño no evito sentirse aliviado de verlo -em… nos vemos en Hogwarts- murmuro avergonzado bajo la atenta mirada de los otros niños.

-Por supuesto, Potter- con cierto aire presumido aseguro Malfoy aunque lanzando miradas desdeñosas al hombre bonachón en la puerta -te aconsejaría elegir mejor a tu gente- murmuro.

Harry lo miro ofendido, no solo porque Hagrid fue muy amable sino por las obvias miradas de asco mal disimuladas.

-Claro, aunque… - fue un corte educado de Ariana dándole una sonrisa indulgente, pero se detuvo -eso es mas a tu criterio- aseguro dando un vistazo de regaño a Malfoy quien casi tenía el valor de poner a la niña en su lugar… casi, si no fuera por el poder del apellido Dumbledore o sus inquisitivos ojos azules lo haría.

-Gracias… nos vemos- se despidió dando un giro para marcharse a la puerta

-Un consejo…- Llamo Ariana desde su lugar sin voltear a mirarlos -vayan con cuidado a Ollivander… es un poco desastroso- advirtió al marchar donde Madame Malkin comenzaba a atenderla.

Tanto Malfoy como Potter compartieron un vistazo incierto, decidiendo separarse cuando salieron cada uno con su respectivo guardián… fue hasta que llego a una desmejorada tienda que entendió lo que quiso decir la niña.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- alarmado Hagrid cruzo la puerta que cayó bajo la fuerza ligera aplicada para abrirla.

Un hombre viejo muy feliz los saludo desde la parte trasera de la tienda, donde estantes estaban volcados y el olor a quemado persistía ya sea reciente o antiguo -nada… nada… clientes difíciles…- canturreo desde su lugar con una jovial carcajada -Cedro, diez pulgadas núcleo de Thestral- carcajeo para si mismo sin dejar replicar al otro -tres mi amigo… tres varitas de thestral vendidas ¡ni en cien años!- agrego sin molestarse en explicar cuando se acercó a recibirlos.

-¿Tres?- Hagrid dijo con los ojos abiertos muy consciente del tipo de núcleo junto con los prejuicios.

-Si… si… una hace dos años… una ayer… otra hoy- murmuro ausente mirando a Harry quien se removió incomodo bajo su escrutinio -pero eso no es importante ¿Quién tenemos aquí?- cuestiono.

XXXXX

En hogwarts la noche caía en toda su gracia cuando en una sala abandonada una reunión entre espectros se llevaba a cabo de manera urgente… desde Peeves hasta Myrtle flotaban perezosos ignorando el polvo o los muebles rotos.

El persistente aroma de abandono en esa área en particular a la que habían movido sus reuniones, después de todo debía ser demasiado precavidos para su propio bienestar.

-No hay retrato alguno- aseguro británico Nick con aceptación al entorno.

-Tampoco sospecharon nada los vivos- pregunto con calma Helena, sus ojos nostálgicos en el entorno como si esperara alguna aparición.

-Tampoco… me asegure de no ser obvio- espeto ofendido el casi decapitado.

-No te lo tomes personal- regaño el Barón removiéndose el bigote con ofensa, la dama gris no lo volteo a ver.

Myrtle soltó una risita -es solo precaución… hasta yo se eso- finalizo con un aliento dramático -el director "quiere" saber- murmuro mirándose las uñas con desinterés.

Peeves no evito volar perezoso de estar en esta reunión ahora que "ese" crio no estaba en el colegio.

El fraile gordo tosió cortésmente -Bueno "el" nos avisó que su "Hermano" vendría… uno como el- indico con un aplomo los fantasmas no evitaron temblar -esto significa… más precaución en no molestarlos- advirtió mirando el entorno.

Binn soltó un jadeo inaudible -esto es insólito ¡cómo puede pasar esto!- inquirió casi temblando de ira -ellos… ellos viniendo aquí-

-No es su elección- aseguro compasiva la dama gris -él fue muy claro que no sabía de nuestra comunidad hasta ahora- explico como una madre a su hijo.

-Pero el crio nos amenazó- airado dijo Peeves viendo el conflicto cuando era tan claro, miro al entorno -yo digo que digamos y lo expulsen… puede ser considerado una criatura más oscura si lo evidenciamos más que un niño maldito- dijo con malicia -ya me imagino cuando los vivos sepan de ellos-

Helena bufo -solo te amenazo a ti… inconsciente- espeto con una ira fría imponiéndose al pequeño fantasma que se encogió -tu… quien se atreve a ir en contra de nuestro acuerdo de paz… tu quien se burla de este delgado acuerdo… ¿quieres que vengan más? ¿Quieres que nos borren? Sabes lo que sucede cuando crucemos… solo seremos…-

-Un alma más… sin magia ni recuerdos- finalizo acobardado Binns.

-Aunque ahora no somos mejor- lloro Myrtle siendo silenciada por el resto, aunque era verdad... no tenían mas que solo memorias de la magia.

-Esto no lo saben los vivos… solo nosotros como huellas de lo que fuimos- rio amargo el Barón como si un recuerdo vivido estuviera presente -en los tiempos de los fundadores… fue solo un encuentro… fugaz y olvidado… prefiero que quede así- tanto Helena como el compartieron una mirada.

El resto de la comunidad viva era ignorante pero entre los muertos era un rumor claro no dicho en voz alta… un secreto que solo ellos les corresponden como un alma en transición mantener, ningún vivo tiene el derecho de romper el acuerdo.

Menos cuando ese "paraíso" se organizo.

-Mejor no llamar su atención- Nick aseguro diplomático mirando al resto de los fantasmas -el acordó que "ellos" no voltearían a vernos si no hacemos nada ni decimos nada… algo que ya sabíamos sin necesidad que no los dijeran- explico con poca paciencia.

-Ahora a evitar a Dumbledore- dijo rendida Myrtle -saben que el viejo sospecha…- rio divertida -si tan solo mirara más a fondo… sería tan obvio descubrir quién es el grim reaper- otra ronda de risas.

-Supongo que en ocasiones, el orgullo impide ver más allá… - razono el fraile ausente.

-O no…- aseguro Helena con un suspiro llamando la atención del entorno -es fácil decirlo…-dudo sus palabras -el sospecha… ¡no dejo que el niño brincara años! Eso es obvio-acuso sin miramientos.

-¿Qué planea entonces?- pregunto interesado Binns -Meterse con un Black es muy temerario para no tener respaldo- solto un bufido -menos si...- tuvo un escalofrió ficticio.

-No lo sé… quizás pruebas… desenmascararlo- rio amarga la dama gris -lo que sea… será nuestra perdición- miro triste el horizonte.

Los fantasmas se miraron, suspiraron ante la tonta situación en la que se está metiendo el director y prefirieron terminar esta reunión improvisada… prometiendo mantenerse al margen pero también anunciar sus sospechas al niño maldito.

Esa noche en Grimmauld place recibió la visita del único fantasma no amarrado a Hogwarts… Binns… Dafira escucho con atención las advertencias y decir abiertamente junto con descaro que ya lo sabía… el director era muy obvio para su propio bien, para alguien quien convivio con Aizen tantos años… fue fácil deducir el intento de manipulación cuando le "persuadió" de disfrutar sus años en Hogwarts.

Binns solo suspiro, meditando que estaban subestimando a ese niño.

XXXXX

Días después...

Neville Longbottom era un chico tímido e introvertido de cara redonda, algo torpe y descuidado por naturaleza… era obvio ver estos rasgos al verlo tropezar con sus pies al subir al tren, nervioso del resto de los niños que corrían o de los mayores que buscaban a sus amigos en los pasillos.

Agarro a Trevor entre sus manos como un consuelo de este lugar nuevo con personas desconocidas a su alrededor, hasta que llego a un compartimiento al que no dudo ingresar dejando caer su bolso para mirar por la ventana... su abuela ya no estaba.

-No espero- dijo con tristeza agarrando a su sapo inconscientemente.

Miro dudoso su bolso, decidiendo ponerlo arriba para que no molestara si alguien quisiera compartir… esto solo lo hizo tragar grueso, conocer personas no eran su punto fuerte y muchos se decepcionaban cuando interactuaban directamente con él.

Cuando estaba por sentarse nuevamente después de un esfuerzo por subir su bolso, no evito brincar cuando la puerta se deslizo tan suavemente bajo el mando de dedos delgados… Neville en verdad chillo cuando el rostro más terrorífico se asomó enteramente.

Pálido, rasgos finos y cabello blanco ¡un niño maldito! Escucho de ellos por su abuela pero ahora estaba demasiado aterrado para procesar.

-Vaya, no tienes que ser tan grosero- su acento era extraño al sonreír eternamente con los ojos aparentemente cerrados -ne, ¿no estas siendo muy grosero?- pidió alzándose en toda su gloria debajo del marco de la puerta corrediza.

Neville solo trago, tratando de pasar ese nudo que se formó en su estómago y garganta… pero solo pudo encogerse cuando ese adolescente entro por completo, con esa sonrisa inamovible -ne ¿eres mudo?- pidió divertido -¿estas mal?- agrego con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Onii-san- una voz advirtió a espaldas -déjalo- su tono era de total mando pero Neville no podía dejar de ver el rostro similar a una serpiente pálida delante que solo retrocedió con una melodiosa carcajada -no puedes andar sin molestar a nadie- pidió cansado.

-Ne ¿Cómo dejar a una presa tan fácil?- aseguro el niño mayor al instalar su bolso arriba con soltura, el niño aterrorizado solo pudo atinar a pensar vagamente que compartirían compartimiento -Ototo-san dame tu bolso- pidió extendiendo su blanca mano en esas túnicas oscuras.

Ahora Neville miraba al otro niño ¡también maldito! Si su memoria no fallaba y las palabras de su abuela eran claras… esos deberían ser los Black…. Pero no tenía el valor de moverse sin llamar la atención.

El otro chico aunque compartía algunas similitudes, tenía cálidos ojos cafés que lo miraban con preocupación al acercarse sin el bolso, Neville no evito estremecerse provocando que se detuviera de golpe lanzándole una mirada molesta al otro que ya estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón.

-lo lamento tanto- su tono era cálido una sonrisa discreta adornando su fino rostro -mi onii-san tiende a tomar como deporte aterrar a las personas- explico como si fuera un costumbre normal.

Neville se enderezo lo mejor que pudo, miro al compartimiento demasiado pequeño para su gusto… no es que el ultimo niño fuera incomodo, pero el mayor era el que más lo inquietaba y parecía su sonrisa perpetua se ampliaba cada vez que temblaba -no… yo solo- tartamudeo un poco.

-Si gustas, podemos irnos- aplaudió accesible el joven mirando acusador al mayor cuando comenzó a quejarse de "buenos compartimientos" o "todos llenos" -no sería molestia ir a buscar otro- apremio ignorando abiertamente al otro.

Neville dudo, sabia los prejuicios sobre los niños malditos pero esos ojos eran muy amables para despedirlo sin conocerlo... aunque no evito lanzar una mirada al mayor -no, yo… pue…den… que…darse- apremio con voz estrangulada.

-Ne, le falta más que columna- aseguro el mayor con un bufido bostezando en grande, Neville ya se estaba cuestionando su cordura de no despedirlos.

Un vistazo recriminador fue su único gesto del amable niño -gracias- aseguro con una sencilla sonrisa sentándose enfrente y al lado del otro -mi nombre es Alphard Black… un placer…-

-Ne…ville- murmuro tratando de enderezarse -Longbottom- agrego como ocurrencia tardía.

-Dafira Black- hizo un ademan perezosa con su mano el mayor, sonriendo depredador cuando otro ligero temblor involuntario del menor bajo su gesto fue visible -eres un pequeño muy tímido… Nev-kun- siseo sin remordimientos en un diminutivo impropio.

-Onii-san, no des apodos si no hay consentimiento- regaño el menor con autoridad, el otro se encogió de hombros apacible pero sin borrar la sonrisa -lo siento… en verdad, si te hacemos sentir incomodos- ofreció nuevamente con un suspiro.

Neville se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe, la niña con cabello espeso y ropa muggle permaneció en silencio con ojos abiertos al dúo de peliblancos -¿es natural?- pidió inclinando la cabeza inquisitiva.

-Buenos días a ti también… invasor-chan- agrego sarcástico el mayor arqueando una ceja inquisitiva cuando la niña se removió incomoda ante su falta de educación.

-Lo siento, es solo que… buenos días- dudo prefiriendo mirar el entorno -¿pueden compartir conmigo?- cuestiono al ver que estaba en la puerta ampliamente abierta.

-Por supuesto, adelante… perdón por mi onii-san- aseguro el de suaves ojos cafés -y si, es natural- respondió tardíamente viéndola acomodarse en el asiento al lado de Neville… aunque estuvo luchando con la bolsa para colocarla en la canastas de arriba.

-Vaya… en verdad que son pequeños- se burló Dafira al ponerse de pie cansado de verla luchar, era también por la mirada inquisitiva de Alphard para que la ayudara -listo… invasor-chan- silbo para irse a sentar no sin antes darle una sonrisa espeluznante que la hizo encogerse un poco.

-Yo…- la niña se acomodó olvidando el miedo que da el mayor -soy Hermione Granger- frunció el ceño -no invasor ¿chan?- lo último lo dijo con duda.

Neville también había notado eso último que agregaban a sus nombres… pero no tenía el valor de preguntar junto con otras palabras que ha escuchado usan para referirse entre ellos.

-Alphard Black- despidió el mayor con un bostezo -ahora… creo que te dejo, ototo-san… iré a "pasear" y comprobar- se despidió con misterio en la última palabra cuando el tren comenzó a andar.

El suspiro de alivio fue notable en el heredero Longbottom, sonrojándose bajo la sonrisa divertida del joven black mientras el mayor se deslizaba a través de la puerta sin miramientos.

-Lo lamento mucho por mi onii-san- alego el jovial niño -soy Alphard Black, un gusto Granger-chan- sonrió con educación que dejo silencioso el lugar por la pulidez aun reconocida entre críos -él es Longbottom-Kun- señalo al mudo compañero -y sobre eso… son simples honoríficos… tenemos un cierto agrado por algunos modismos japoneses- explico con una paciencia.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron, aceptando fácilmente que el niño era de fácil acceso y ahora que la sombra del mayor se disipo podía desenvolverse con confianza -¿en serio? Saben japonés- pidió inclinándose sobre su asiento el otro acepto -oh yo siempre he querido aprender otro idioma… pero bueno, seguro será en el futuro- prometió con una sonrisa -¿también primer año?- pidió tardíamente.

Neville se relajó un poco sin la presencia de Dafira el compartimiento se veía más grande e iluminado, no quería sonar cobarde… se regañó, luego miro al otro niño de su edad con un atisbo de incertidumbre y luego a la niña… ninguno reacciono mal a su nombre, era seguro entre los sangre puras corría la voz del heredero Longbottom como dicen sus primos.

Quizás los niños malditos no dijeron nada… ya que de alguna forma… también eran rechazados entre la comunidad mágica.

Con esto en mente… el niño les daría la oportunidad, aunque todavía prefería que el mayor Black no regresara.

XXXXX

Harry había encontrado un compartimiento seguido de cercas por el más joven de la familia Weasley que tardo en decirle su nombre y que lo llamaran Ron al final.

Era un lugar tan cómodo para estar, amplio y con vista mientras el tren avanzaba… habían estado discutiendo de algunas cosas que lo incomodaron... como su familia o fama... cuando alguien pidió entrar al compartimiento, no evito removerse al ver la conocida Ariana Dumbledore -puedo acompañarlos- ofreció cortésmente desde la puerta.

Ron la miro vacilante -por supuesto- fue Harry quien contesto, era obvio que su recién conocido no estaba por permitir a extraños invadir el territorio.

-Gracias, Potter- aseguro al ingresar con la gracia ahora más visible en sus túnicas sencillas en color negro, con facilidad subió su maleta a las canastas sentándose de manera recta y perfecta al lado de un pelirrojo confuso.

-La conoces- pidió en susurro muy mal disimulado Ron.

-Em, si…- contesto incierto ajustándose los lentes algo rotos -Ariana Dumbledore…-

El Weasley la señalo con descaro y un grito ahogado interrumpiendo al niño que vivió quien frunció el ceño -Hija del director- reclamo sorprendiéndolo un poco, sabia que era alguien importante pero ¿su director?.

-Sobrina- corrigió la niña suavemente -pero antes de señalar groseramente ¿Cómo te llamas?- corto de manera educada pero muy severa.

Apretó los labios en disgusto, pero se enderezo lo mejor que pudo -Ron Weasley- espeto muy de golpe.

-Bien joven Weasley… un placer- aseguro con ricos ojos azules.

-Hablas como una anciana- lanzo sin pensar el pelirrojo, asegurándose de tener una imagen mental de su tía abuela que casi rivalizaba en solemnidad.

Ariana miro impasible -oh, ya veo- susurro amable pero el brillo peligroso era muy obvio aun para mentes jóvenes como los que estaban en el compartimiento.

-Eres extraña- dijo con pálido Ron, Potter tuvo que alagar su valentía y grosería por decírselo en la cara… esa amable sonrisa se volvió más firme.

El de anteojos miro de un lado a otro, no tenía mucho conociéndola… pero era claro que ese educado gesto era peligro y Ron no sabía leerlo.

Harry tosió un poco rompiendo el silencio de alguna manera sintiéndose responsable… pues era su primera conocida junto al amable niño cuya familia lo ayudo a cruzar en King Cross por lo cual se sentía responsable porque no hubiera rencores entre ellos ¿verdad?

De alguna forma terminaron hablando de Quidditch mientras Ariana se mantuvo silenciosa… en algún punto agregando por cortesía lesiones bastante espeluznantes que le quitaron lo interesante al juego.

Ron abrió la boca indignado y hasta ofendido porque alguien hablara mal del mejor deporte del mundo, que esta fuera un Dumbledore era peor… casi como escupirle en la cara -No… no hables así, el quidditch…-

-Es un juego peligroso que no vale la pena practicar- concluyo sonriente Ariana -porque estoy segura el área médica tiene mucho trabajo como para tratar lesiones hechas por un juego ¿verdad?- era un reto muy bien escondido en una pregunta engañosa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe salvándolo de la incomodidad, una amable señora con un carrito ofreció mercancía para los viajeros -no, agradezco pero traigo mi propio alimento- desecho amablemente Ariana sacando de entre sus cosas una pequeña caja -traigo suficiente- fue clara.

Ninguno de los dos… aun el áspero Ron… pudieron despreciar el sagrado alimento ofrecido, la señora de los dulces se encogió de hombros y alago a la niña por ser responsable en traer alimentos saludables antes de marcharse.

La magia era asombrosa, Ariana movió su varita y aquella pequeña caja se amplió lo suficiente para mostrar alimentos suavemente acomodados… desde sencillos panes hasta pollo… con un olor que hizo la boca agua.

-Pero eres primer año- ofendido aunque hambriento Ron espeto, enumerando hechizos necesarios para lo que acaba de realizar.

La niña se encogió de hombros despidiendo sus inquietudes ofreciendo los alimentos con amabilidad, fue en medio de la comida que la puerta se volvió a abrir… Ron literalmente se estaba ahogando mientras Harry dejo la boca abierta con un pan en camino.

Ahí debajo de la puerta corrediza era un niño mayor que ellos, algo alto y delgado muy visible debajo de sus túnicas negras con una faja blanca… un cabello inusual color plateado casi blanco… la amplia sonrisa burlona se extendía por su rostro pálido y sus ojos aparentemente cerrados, como una aparición y Harry Potter no pudo más que tensarse por la malicia en su sola presencia.

Sin embargo este no estaba interesado en el resto, como si no existieran... su atención estaba en Ariana -esos son los ojos de alguien fuerte, definitivamente estas a otro nivel… taicho- lo último lo susurro sin ser audible para el resto.

La niña le ofreció un gesto neutral, casi educado -verte de nuevo no es una sorpresa… pero supongo que no estás solo- advirtió.

-Por supuesto que no…- se adentró al camarote sin mirar a los otros niños -Dafira Black- dio un arco burlón casi como un reto a realizar algo… Harry no sabía que esperaba.

-Ariana Dumbledore- regreso el gesto con la misma solemnidad una suave sonrisa discreta en sus labios, si los niños fueras más observadores podían detallar el alivio en el recién llegado.

Silbo el conocido Dafira -sangre pura… ne ¿divertido?- espeto muy jovial.

-Es un niño maldito- siseo Ron a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, de una manera muy mal disimulada que el último no evito hacer una mueca cuando el mayor los miro por primera vez.

Un suspiro ajena de Ariana, al parecer no dispuesta a intervenir.

-Ne… soy uno ¿quieres probar?- espeto silbante acercándose donde el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos, parecía como si fuera más alto conforme su sombra se extendía -puedes decir que tan maldito soy... ¿otro Weasley?- lanzo sarcástico en reconocimiento.

-Como- tartamudeo el pelirrojo, no se había presentado.

-Facil... tu familia es obvia, ne... son muchos admito que deje de contarlos- se burlo todavía alzándose, tan grande y malicioso el peliblanco.

-Déjalo- aclamo acalorado Harry, apretando sus manos no evito lanzar una mirada de traición a Ariana quien se mantuvo ajena.

El niño peliblanco volteo a verlo casi burlón, abrió un poco sus ojos mostrando unos ricos platas maliciosos -¿Potter? Ne… tienes finta de uno- agrego con despido ni interesado en explicarse -Harry Potter- silbo burlón.

Harry abrió sus ojos sin palabras ¿Cómo sabia? Bueno no es como si nadie no lo hubiera señalado desde que llego… pero ese niño, ni siquiera vio su cicatriz y ya sabía a ciencia cierta quien era.

-Black…- advirtió Ariana en mando.

-Ne, pero es divertido- hizo un puchero al alejarse del encogido Potter, pues de alguna manera brinco a alzarse al niño que vivió en una técnica de desliz envidiable.

-¿guías?- fue una orden de Ariana teniendo alimentos para llevar, el niño mayor rio divertido -volveré en un segundo- advirtió.

-Ne… no eres tan interesante Harry-kun- despidió el pálido con un bostezo abriendo la puerta ampliamente para darle el paso a la niña que parecía ajena a las miradas incrédulas de los que dejo atrás.

-Regreso- solo fue lo único que dijo Dumbledore cuándo la puerta se cerró a su estela.

-Demasiado terrorífico- soltando el aliento que no sabía contuvo, Ron miro el entorno para luego caer en Harry -¿lo conoces?- pregunto -Ella lo conoce- agrego como si las respuestas fueran conocidas por el famoso niño.

-No lo conozco… yo… no se- respondió la primera y la segunda respuesta incierta, miro los alimentos decidiendo que no tenía hambre.

-Es un dúo espeluznante- Ron parecía con hambre siguiendo su alimentación de manera desordenada -crees que vuelva… digo, ella da miedo- hizo un escalofrió exagerado.

Ariana era una niña amable que lo trato por igual… pero admitía que tenía ese aire terrorífico, sin embargo este último ¿Dafira? Era el que más miedo le daba por alguna razón… todo en él era de desconfianza y solo fue la primera impresión.

-Espero no volverlo a tratar- dijo más para sí mismo, Weasley le dio un vistazo en total acuerdo.

-Qué bueno que no dije nada de su nombre ¿no era gracioso?- pidió Ron con la ceja arqueada y un pan a medio comer entre sus manos.

Harry no evito reírse de la ocurrencia pero también amordazo una ingeniosa respuesta porque el chico lo intimido por como lo llamo -¿niño maldito?- pregunto.

El pelirrojo miro cómplice, como si alguien pudiera escucharlos -es un rumor en la comunidad mágica… niños malditos, son peliblancos y extraños… ¿magos oscuros?... la verdad no sé qué más, mi madre no dijo nada cuando se habló por primera vez de ellos… - se encogió de hombros -supongo que fue cuando ese entro a Hogwarts- explico algo vago entonces abrió sus ojos -oh por Merlín ¡uno estará en nuestro grado! Ojala no esté en nuestra casa- silbo como si el temor de la mala suerte estuviera -imagínate si fuera como ese Black- tuvo un temblor.

Harry Potter deseo no conocer a ese otro niño maldito… también apunto preguntarle a Ariana si eran amigos, por el momento se enfocó en preguntarle -¿casa?- y así Ronald Weasley paso a platicar sobre las diferentes casas de Hogwarts.

No vieron a Ariana hasta que regreso por su uniforme para cambiarse, tan natural como se marcho... aun cuando Weasley le lanzo preguntas indiscriminadas por sus alianzas dudosas que fácilmente ignoro.

-Solo son conocidos- fue lo único que dijo cuándo le pregunto si eran amigos (aunque ron fue mas grosero en decirle que si era conocida del niño maldito)

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

-Ariana Dumbledore.- Retsu Unohana

Varita: Cedro, 10 pulgadas, núcleo Thestral.- Tiene el potencial de convertirse en adversarios aterradores que a menudo sorprende a quienes lo desafían sin pensar... excelente para duelos.

-Dafira Black.- Ichimaru Gin (mayor dos años).

Varita: roble ingles, 12 pulgadas ,núcleo de thestral.- Una varita para buenos y malos, es leal tanto como el mago lo merece... se requiere fuerza, coraje y fidelidad... buena en encantos.

-Alphard Black.- Ukitake Jushiro

Varita: Nogal negro, 12 pulgadas, Nucleo Thestral.- Busca maestros de buenos instintos y visión poderosa... difícil de dominar pero junto con un propietario sincero y consciente de si mismo se convierte en la mas impresionante de todas... aceptando estilos de todo tipo de encantos.

Núcleo de thestral.- fue elegido para los tres, algo que se supone Ollivander informo a dumbledore en el año de Dafira... considerando que este mismo núcleo se utilizo para la varita de saúco... algo que obviamente no ignoro el director y este es el mayor de los motivos de las sospechas a Dafira, es una lastima que el vendedor no anuncie de los otros dos portadores de este núcleo tan inestable al pensar que es algo que no le importo al docente.

Menos que una de ellas sea su sobrina.

Hagrid también se le olvido preguntar cuando tuvo oportunidad... ademas que seguro lo olvidaría a favor de la eleccion de Harry por la varita tan similar a la de Voldemort.

Tuve que leer las maderas que se acomodaban según el personaje... fue difícil, sobretodo con Ichimaru pero bueno... ya fueron elegidas.

¿Que esconde Dumbledore? bueno eso no lo sabremos hasta mas adelante.

Hogwarts recibe a los últimos dos reencarnados.

Y mala suerte Neville... Dafira si volvio al compartimiento.

Neah20 fuera


	5. Año 1 (B)

Año 1: Sombrero e impresiones

Pequeños niños vestidos en sus uniformes con pesadas capas u sombreros se agrupaban ansiosos y con algo de frio entorno al tosco Rubeus Hagrid que los llamaba con su acento grave, explicando con brevedad la seguridad de abordar los barcos para atravesar el enorme lago en el que se encontraban.

Los botes eran pequeños y numerosos alineados en las orillas, algunos tuvieron que saltar otros ensuciarse los zapatos pero de a tres se fueron llenando con el undular del agua oscura debajo.

Muchos notaron que los mayores se marcharon por su parte, otros solo pensaban en la profundidad del lago y pocos sobre las cosas que pudieran ocultar debajo del agua más con las sombras de la noche dándole un aspecto lúgubre.

El viaje fue tranquilo, el susurro del viento sobre el agua ante la tranquilidad e incertidumbre de los pequeños de once años guiados a través de magia con una lentitud planeada.

Harry no evito abrir la boca encantado por la visión próxima de un castillo tan imponente que opacaba cualquiera visto en documentales o juegos que en ocasiones los Dursley le dejaban hojear en su tiempo libre (que era poco).

Torres altas de piedra oscurecida por la noche, la luna parecía agregarle ese toque místico y alzado como presuntuoso de los infinitos años que seguro lleva la estructura… el aire repleto de magia y luces encendidas en cada ventana visible.

Era asombroso, no evito escuchar alguno que otro silbido de los más expresivos.

Volteo a ver a sus compañeros de barco… Ron parecía igual de extasiado, para ser alguien con el conocimiento del colegio era la viva imagen que el mismo proyectaba de asombro… luego estaba Ariana sentada plácidamente con su neutral rostro amable, sin siquiera dar más que un vistazo cortes a la cercanía de la enorme estructura.

No evito sentirse un poco avergonzado por dejarse cautivar por un castillo cuando su ¿amiga? Estaba comportándose y detallando todo con serenidad.

Cuando llegaron a las orillas se esforzaron por bajar, Harry no pudo dejar de notar la facilidad en que Ariana pudo descender sin tropezar ni mojarse mientras el había tenido que ayudar a Ron de no caerse (y no era el único, las otras embarcaciones refunfuñaban del incomodo descenso para ser mágico).

El camino fue inclinado además de algo tortuoso para los pequeños, pero hicieron el esfuerzo hasta llegar a la gran entrada que ya los esperaba… una docente de aspecto estricto y ropas en colores opacos les dio un vistazo de bienvenida mientras despedía a Hagrid.

En este punto Harry no evito mirar la gran sala que se abrió ante sus ojos, también atención a la explicación de las casas para terminar incomodos en la espera de ser llamados delante de una gran puerta donde se podía escuchar platicas múltiples amortiguadas.

-Potter… Dumbledore- una voz conocida le llamo de su inspección al pasillo, ahí en toda su gracia presuntuosa Draco Malfoy acompañado por otros dos muy grandes y de aspecto tonto -veo que se han ligado a personas "variadas"- espeto señalando al pelirrojo tenso -Weasley… supongo- le dio un vistazo de arriba abajo.

Antes de que Harry o Ron pudieran exponer sus pensamientos por el obvio desdén al último, Ariana se adelantó con paciencia -Malfoy, es de sabios darle oportunidad a las personas- dijo con soltura ¡como si no tuviera once años!

Malfoy quería replicarle, enseñarle el sabio conocimiento de los sangre puras ¡ella también era uno de ellos! Pero no tuvo el valor… no cuando esos ojos azules le dieron una profundidad tan sabía que lo acobardo ¡cómo enfrentar a un abuelo! -como quieras, Dumbledore- dijo manteniendo el tono despectivo, casi como si cediera solo por compromiso -Aunque también noto que Black ha estado ligado a personas cuestionables- lanzo un vistazo al costado, ahí sobresaliendo como un pulgar adolorido por el blanco color de su cabello… estaba un niño que volteo cuando fue convocado dando una sonrisa indulgente para regresar su atención a otro regordete que lloraba por un sapo en sus manos junto a una niña de cabello espeso.

Harry lo había visto desde que se agruparon entorno a Hagrid de hecho creyó ver un intercambio entre Ariana y ese niño de manera silenciosa casi con respeto… pero como Ron y el estuvieron de acuerdo, prefirieron no acercarse a ese niño maldito por su seguridad.

También era alto, complexión delgada, tez pálida y cabello blanco casi tan igual a ese Dafira Black sin embargo sus ojos color café ¡abiertos! podían dar una calidez que tanto difería a su pariente mayor.

Ariana miro a Draco con un grado de compasión sacando de sus reflexiones al niño de lentes que de hecho había olvidado que estaba en algo -No es asunto de tu interés, Malfoy- aseguro con un sereno aliento brotando entre sus labios.

Apretando los labios con desdén, el rubio dio un amplio barrido al entorno alejándose sin siquiera intentar despedirse… el resto de los niños miraron largamente, unos entendían sobre lo que acababa de suceder… alguna medición política como es común entre sangre puras… los nacidos muggles simplemente observaron esto como un extraño intercambio muy aburrido.

Pero en algo estuvieron de acuerdo muchos… era que esa niña era extraña en su comportamiento, casi algunos podían jurar una madre ¿extraño? Por supuesto… pero los que reconocieron el apellido, solo pudieron pensar que quizás era algo natural entre esa familia.

Después de todo Albus Dumbledore es el mago más sabio vivo en la historia ¿no?

-Bien- Minerva Mcgonagall interrumpió el ligero intercambio, Harry trago grueso al ingresar siguiendo al grupo a paso calmado donde las puertas se abrieron dejando salir el ruido con mayor fervor junto con una calidez que golpeo sus rostros en un cambio abrupto de ambiente.

Cálido, confortable… amplio, iluminado con velas flotantes y tan magnifico como su techo exponía el cielo nocturno del exterior… juro escuchar a alguien explicar a sus espaldas pero lo ignoro a favor de beber de la imagen ante sus ojos.

Harry se abstuvo de silbar, mirando la larga mesa enfrente donde suponía estaban sentado los maestros… con ventanales a sus espaldas, solo trago… algunos profesores se veían un poco aterradores y otros demasiado viejos o extraños.

Pero cualquier curiosidad por detallar a los docentes murió cuando se dio cuenta de ser exhibidos delante de todos los adolescentes ya sentados en las diferentes mesas que asumían eran por casa… trago grueso, Harry era incomodo cuando la profesora los dejo ahí amontonados como corderos para ella ascender los escalones donde un banco contenía un sombrero avejentado comenzando una ligera iniciación para el evento de selección.

El pedazo de tela comenzó a removerse y ante los ojos sorprendidos de Potter que tuvo que limpiarse los anteojos y asegurarse lucido porque ¡empezó a cantar!

Después de esto empezó a enumerar nombres, el aliento de muchos fue contenido cuando "Dumbledore, Ariana" fue anunciado fuertemente, obviamente muchos pensaban en pariente del director.

*Harry observo como el sombrero le era colocado a su conocida, no hubo cambio alguno de su gesto sereno aun a pesar que le cubrieron los ojos con el pedazo de tela demasiado grande… pasaron minutos, algunos niños comenzaron a susurrar incluido Ron quien se quejaba de hambre.

Cuando la subdirectora dio un vistazo al entorno nervioso como si recordara algo pasado, el sombrero grito alto y claro "GRYFFINDOR" que muchos estallaron en aplausos, aunque los adultos no evitaron detallar el tinte apurado del pedazo de tela.

Hubo felicidad en la mesa carmín por obtener a "un Dumbledore" Ron parecía avergonzado, admitiendo que eran sus hermanos los que cantaban desafinados al presunción.

-Bueno, uno pensaría que sería Slytherin… o hasta Revenclaw- susurro cómplice Ron, obviamente no le agradaba mucho la niña.

Siguieron anunciando los siguientes niños hasta que "Black, Alphard" fue dicho en voz alta confundiendo por el obvio desorden ya que la "B" ya había pasado… pero aun la subdirectora paso de esta extrañeza con naturalidad.

Los susurros fueron evidentes no solo por la anormalidad del orden sino por el aspecto que algunos señalaron con descaro al ver al niño andar entre la multitud con facilidad… aunque su sereno rostro y ojos cálidos en café muchos podían asumir que no era confiable solo por el parentesco con el infame Dafira Black.

Este último por su parte, estaba en su mesa con su rostro en eterna malicia aunque el interés estaba en esta selección.

Harry pudo jurar que el sombrero se removió incomodo cuando el peliblanco se sentó con esa gracia en el banco… pero solo pudo fruncir el ceño cuando la subdirectora iba a poner el sombrero en la pálida cabeza un "SLY…THERIN" tartamudo llego a oídos de todos.

-Ni siquiera has tocado la cabeza- se quejó Minerva conmocionada de este desaire mirando desaprobador al pedazo de tela aun en sus manos.

El sombrero no dijo nada un momento, aun en el aire y a unos centímetros de la cabeza blanca quien parecía suspirar agitado como si esto se lo hubiera esperado… por su parte el resto de las mesas susurraban y mandaban miradas extrañas ante la carcajada jovial de Dafira Black desde su lugar.

Harry no pudo unirse a la incertidumbre hasta que el anciano, quien asumía era el director se puso de pie -No podemos seleccionarlo a la ligera- advirtió al sombrero, este tembló -así que por favor, tomate tu tiempo- fue jovial pero engañoso en la advertencia.

Ante todos los presentes, el sombrero vibró nuevamente en anticipación e hizo una mueca entre sus pliegos cuando fue descendido por la mano rígida de Minerva a la joven cabeza muy paciente.

*Harry miro en el entorno, quizás esto no era muy normal en el mundo mágico… así que como el resto espero, no fue tanto tiempo como Ariana pero lo suficiente como para ser preocupante para los adultos.

-SLYTHERIN- anuncio el sombrero incierto, como si la duda de su elección fuera muy poco razonable sin embargo inamovible cuando el niño brinco del banco para dirigirse a la mesa esmeralda que comenzó a aplaudir por cortesía aunque verlo sentarse fácilmente al lado de Dafira Black atrajo un poco más de miradas extrañas.

No solo era por la clara diferencia de edad, muchos de primero aun con hermanos preferían compartir con los de su edad… para el joven de lentes se percató que había tantos asientos vacíos entorno a los peliblancos.

Harry como el resto que quedaban no evitaron seguirlo con la mirada haciendo la misma observación, mientras también notaba a los demás adolescentes de la mesa de la serpiente hacían muecas como si alguna maldición solo parecía aumentar más.

Una tos cortes interrumpió el silencio aturdido, Minerva suspiro reanudando la selección.

Cuando el niño que vivió fue nombrado, el silencio cayo de nuevo algo que esperaba fuera opacado… él se puso más nervioso cuando se dirigió al frente, no evito mirar el amplio lugar cuando se oscureció todo para escuchar al sombrero seleccionador.

Era una voz cansada… el sombrero dijo a ciencia cierta que no estaba en condición para alargar más el asunto considerando las personas difíciles que acaba de conocer, le hizo algún tipo de análisis rápido sin dejarlo preguntar a lo que se refería… le dio dos opciones.

"GRYFFINDOR"- alego el sombrero sin el tiempo inaudito de Ariana ni siquiera el que tomo con Black.

Aunque ahora los hermanos de Ron volvieron a cantar emocionados de "obtener a Potter" suspiro agobiado pero se dirigió a la mesa, sentándose al lado de Ariana quien lo recibió con la sonrisa educada de siempre… por lo menos, si quería un trato normal sería al lado de la niña ¿verdad?

XXXXX

Para el heredero Longbottom quien había tenido la presencia oscura y bromista de Dafira Black para soportar toda la mitad del viaje… aun en su mente tímida admitió abiertamente que era una gran diferencia entre ese mago oscuro en formación contra la noble alma que era Alphard Black.

Hermione Granger quien no tuvo que ser intimidada al nivel que Neville, solo sonrisas espeluznantes en el viaje en el tren… razono en su inquisitiva mente que esos dos parientes eran mundos diferentes.

Estaban de acuerdo en sus observaciones aun cuando no las compartían entre ellos.

Era precipitado… para ambos niños asumir tanto de sus personalidades… pero fue suficiente con primeras impresiones para detectar esas graves diferencias que llevo a la pregunta universal ¿son parientes? El parecido físico era la única prueba contundente de tal linaje.

Como polillas a la luz de toda la buena voluntad de Alphard Black ambos niños ineptos sociales se apegaron en todo el trayecto (aun con la sombra del mayor como peaje) entre platicas amenas… se había evitado extraviar el sapo y salvado de algún resbalón por los consejos pacientes del peliblanco en los barcos.

Entonces vino la selección, ambos niños tenían esperanzas de estar al lado del joven Black como un aspirante a amigos inseparables… tanto Neville como Hermione no evitaron estremecerse cuando Slytherin fue declarado sin siquiera ser puesto el sombrero en la cabeza de su conocido.

Ambos se miraron agobiados, entonces el director persuadió al sombrero de hacer bien su trabajo ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo el pedazo de tela? Sería un misterio o mejor dicho… no indagarían al escuchar la melodiosa carcajada de Dafira desde la mesa esmeralda… aun cuando Neville no era muy agudo como Hermione, llegaron al acuerdo que ese niño estaba involucrado con algún trauma del seleccionador.

No sabían que pudiera desarrollar un trauma.

Entonces fue oficial cuando nuevamente el nombre de la casa de las serpientes fue electa para su amigo, el corazón de ambos cayo al fondo.

Como nacida muggle no sabía que tenía de malo, así que era optimista de verlo después de clases o en ellas… como sangre pura él si conocía los prejuicios… entonces cuando cayeron en Gryffindor era obvio que ahora la rivalidad tampoco ayudaría a esta frágil amistad con el niño amable que conocieron.

XXXXX

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie con el último niño acomodado, miraba con una expresión radiante a todos en el entorno a la sala con los brazos muy abiertos como si fuera a dar un gran abrazo.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo alto y claro para todos -A un año nuevo en Hogwarts- alego divertido al dar un aplauso y con esto el banquete dio por iniciado entre aplausos o vítores de los más bulliciosos.

Los nuevos no evitaron saltar extasiados por el hambre que algunos estaban recordando además de la grata muestra de magia.

Harry fue uno de esos sorprendidos con la boca abierta, platos rebosantes de comida variada poco acostumbrado a esta muestra entre pollo asado o salchichas… zanahorias… pudin… patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas… dando un olor múltiple que le hizo gruñir la panza.

-Tiene buen aspecto ¿verdad?- la voz amigable de Ariana le hizo cerrar la boca, ella ya se encontraba sirviéndose algo proporcional de manera ordenada.

-Todo se ve delicioso- un niño que se había presentado como Seamus alego desde su lugar parecía indeciso de lo que iba a tomar.

No tuvo que decir nada, solo pasteo la boca y empezó a acarrear a su plato.

-Espero que este año nos ayuden a ganar la copa de las casas- Percy, hermano mayor de Ron alego con ese aire frívolo con el que lo conoció.

Siendo un prefecto había venido a sentarse a su lado.

El mayor miro inquisitivo a todos los novatos, como sopesando sus siguientes palabras -Slytherin ha ganado seis veces seguidas- anuncio con un bufido -se han vuelto insoportables- alego con un fruncir de ceño.

Ante esto último Harry no impido buscar en la mesa esmeralda a Malfoy, el niño no era de su agrado por completo y si no fuera por Ariana seguro ni civiles…. Luego más arriba de la mesa, junto a los años superiores estaba los Black.

-es algo extraño ¿no?- Percy volvió a discutir al buscar lo que el niño de lentes -Dafira Black es alguien brillante, lo sé porque los gemelos no dejan de molestar con eso… además que hay un rumor que pidió adelantar años- explico con un bufido como si lo último no lo creyera-pero es mejor que te mantengas alejado de el- aconsejo en general, dando un vistazo a los jóvenes aun Neville y Hermione palidecieron recordando su propio encuentro.

-Si… es mejor no acercarse…- agrego ¿George? Desde su lugar mandando miradas de muerte a la mesa esmeralda como si se acordara de algo.

-El bastardo es espeluznante…- ¿Fred? También agrego bastante irritado, murmurando algunos impropios que hicieron arquear cejas múltiples con un "se lo dire a Mamá" de Ron.

-Solo no se acerquen- espetaron los dos al unísono, no evitaron gruñir cuando dicho niño peliblanco saludo con un "hola" de mano con esa aura inquietante.

Percy observo al dúo de parientes esmeralda ignorando a los gemelos en su "concurso" de desplantes de muerte con ese adolescente a mesas de distancia -el joven, bueno es muy precipitado decir si es igual… pero mejor dejarlo solos… aun en su casa no son de agrado- agrego al detallar que en efecto, este parecía tratar de intervenir en lo que sea estuviera haciendo.

-Pero Alphard es una buena persona- alego acalorada Hermione por la injusticia, todos la voltearon a ver -yo… bueno… compartimos en el tren- explico provocando que los gemelos miraran sorprendidos -junto con Neville- señalo al otro niño quien salto.

-¿En serio?- espeto invadiendo el espacio de la niña de cabello espeso como si fuera el insecto más interesante del mundo.

-Siguen cuerdos- el otro estaba encima de Longbottom que tartamudeaba de acuerdo.

-Se agradece las advertencias, pero es el juicio de nosotros seguirlas- la voz calmada de Ariana llego impidiendo que los gemelos siguieran viendo a las victimas recientes para realizar miradas incrédulas a su lugar.

-Bueno, supongo- Percy dijo incierto, aunque obvio queriendo agraciar con la pariente del director.

-Como ella no fue intimidada por ese niño maldito- susurro cómplice Ron, muy audible si esa mirada y esa sonrisa gentil de Dumbledore no era clara -yo decía- refunfuño al meterse de manera desordenada algunas papas.

Pero Harry estaba de acuerdo con el pelirrojo, no podía confiar en ninguno de los niños malditos… aunque el menor se viera amable.

Se centraron en la comida por unos momentos olvidando cualquier incidente que los gemelos comenzaron a relatar, de repente la conversación giro a las familias evidenciando por Seamus que era mestizo.

Al otro lado Hermione comenzó a platicar con Percy sobre las clases… mientras la presencia de Ariana Dumbledore fue callada en su total gracia.

Harry comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento después del postre, miro a la mesa alta donde los docentes estaban discutiendo jovialmente… la subdirectora con el director… Hagrid bebiendo de su copa y luego estaba un profesor con turbante conversando con otro de cabello grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.

Por un momento su vista coincidió con el último y un dolor agudo golpeo a Harry en la cicatriz que ni siquiera sabía podía reaccionar de esa manera.

-¿Estas bien?- la voz confortable de Ariana lo miro inquisitivo -¿te duele algo?- pregunto como si fuera estándar buscando de cercas que lo avergonzó negando cualquier malestar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Percy volteo a verlos curioso.

-Nada- fue vocal Potter al ver que todos lo miraban, suspiro dirigiendo su atención a la mesa alta.

Percy no se quedó satisfecho, mirando un poco más iluminándose cuando se percató de la mesa alta como objetivo -El profesor Cross Marian… historia de magia…- comenzó a presentar.

Harry miro al hombre señalado, penetrantes ojos verdes bajo anteojos de media luna con el cabello suelto rojo pronunciado opacando a los Weasley revuelto y tan largo que era imposible en un hombre, el lado derecho de su rostro oculto mientras movía su copa ausente… un agrio rostro perpetuo aunque muy joven en comparación al resto (y bien parecido).

-no deben tomar a la ligera la materia, aun nosotros nos estamos acostumbrando a pesar de tener ya dos años en el puesto… -tuvo un verdadero escalofrió el mayor que atrajo la atención del resto de los novatos -se extraña a Binns- esto último lo dijo con un suspiro sin explicaciones -Luego esta Severus Snape… pocionista, es exigente y deben tener también un máximo de cuidado- aseguro con un fruncir de ceño -es el jefe de Slytherin y tiende mucho a favorecerlos- susurro en complicidad.

Harry suspiro, quizás era momento de acostumbrarse al método de estudios del lugar… pero nunca había escuchado que en las escuelas muggles permitieran tales libertades de intimidación de los docentes a sus estudiantes.

Solo esperaba que fueran exageraciones.

-Y quien es último- pregunto Ron después de mucho, mirando a un hombre en particular en la mesa alta.

Harry lo observo, parecía sobresalir con su camisa blanca muy muggle con tirantes de lo que asume pantalones negros… delgado y aspecto alto, pelo negro despeinado algo largo (aunque no tanto como Cross Marian)… ojos cafés con una cicatriz que llega al lado izquierdo de su ojo a su frente… era ajeno al entorno, casi un aire solitario.

-Oh es el profesor de estudios muggles- dijo con desdén Percy, como si la materia no fuera importante -el profesor…- parecía dudar -¿Tsukishima?- tropezó con algunas palabras pero lo dijo correcto -es mestizo japonés y también un squid- informo como si esto fuera importante.

-¿Squid?- Harry cuestiono.

-Una persona no mágica nacida de familia mágica- dijo Ariana de la nada, todos la miraron pero ella parecía dispuesta a seguir tomando su ¿te? Con paciencia.

-Bueno nos toca este año- alego George con soltura y malicia.

-Supongo que le daremos algo de "magia" por cortesía- Fred agrego con un suspiro dramático, como si fueran personas haciendo caridad por la buena voluntad de sus corazones.

-Porque somos tan buenos estudiantes- dijeron al unísono inocentemente, Percy se golpeó la frente mientras Ron volteo los ojos… Harry se encogió de hombros, quizás no era correcto preguntarles a lo que se referían.

XXXXX

Draco Malfoy sentado en esa mesa esmeralda cenando con recato entre platicas amenas con sus amigos, pensaba en las aspiraciones que tenía en Slytherin, su padre le había aconsejado hacer alianzas que fueran beneficiosas para la familia… ahora ese era un problema cuando ya conoció a dos posibles apellidos con peso pero estos parecían particularmente ajenos a las responsabilidades como sangre puras.

Suspiro agobiado mirando las nuevas opciones delante… Zabini… Nott… Parkinson eran aspirantes, también conocidos de infancia así que era un avance ya destacado… luego miro mas allá, donde se habían aislado los Black.

Al mayor lo había visto merodeando en el tren un suceso que atrajo un ligero escalofrió por recordar su tono de voz y esa sonrisa amplia… ¿Cómo podía ver con los ojos cerrados? mientras el menor conviviendo con personas de ascendencia dudosa.

-Es extraño ¿no?- fue calmado Nott señalando lo mismo que el rubio -ellos son lustres… uno de los sagrados 28 y un linaje casi extinto… aislados como nacidos muggles- rio divertido como si un chiste fuera contado solo para el mismo.

-Supongo que se puede hacer algo en nuestra casa- Draco ofreció incierto, en Slytherin quizás no estaban dando mucha importancia a enderezar a los Black.

Aunque fueran niños malditos, eran pocas las familias de buena cuna como para lanzarlos a un lado… sus bóvedas eran de las más lujosas en Gringotts (según su padre) y seguro la anciana Walburga Black pronto moriría (había rumores que la salud no era buena a pesar de la amplia expectativas de edad entre los magos).

-¿Crees que no lo han intentado?- Inclinándose uno de segundo años ¿Gamp? Un niño robusto, con cara delgada y ojos profundos negros como su cabello miro con cierta recriminación -no conoces a Dafira Black- siseo peligroso manteniendo la cortesía.

Greengrass respiro desde el fondo -no creo que sea tan malo ¿verdad?- pidió más por curiosidad astuta, mirando algún acuerdo futuro que pudiera sacar provecho.

Gamp la miro divertido hasta con el gesto de gente estúpida -No crees que es tan malo- susurro consolador, la diversión en sus ojos oscuros -yo tengo un año aquí, niña… no puedes decir eso simplemente a la ligera- regaño con un chasquear de dientes -sé que es malo ¡aun los mayores le sacan la vuelta!- soltó un aliento -no sé cómo fue al inicio cuando llego a Slytherin… pero se acordó en mantener la línea… su fama ya es un peso grande para nosotros-

-Sigan el ejemplo y aléjense de ellos- espeto otro niño de cabello rizo rubio, como si olfateara en dirección a los aislados -aunque como quiera Dafira Black hará algo contra ustedes… no se lo esperaran- dijo rendido como si recordara algún encuentro propio.

Un bufido incrédulo y desdeñoso de Pansy -Bueno es obvio que no es lo mejor de la casta… -trato de quitarles crédito a la lustrosa casa Black -hasta ahora no son impresionantes- desdeñosa aseguro removiendo su tenedor con cierta burla.

Un bufido divertido de Zabini -El sombrero seleccionador le tuvo miedo al niño maldito- espeto como si fuera incrédulo de sus amigos -¿eso no es impresionante?- arqueo la ceja.

-Tonto pedazo de tela- aseguro desdeñoso Goyle, esperando aprobación del rubio que solo volteo los ojos prefiriendo prestar atención a la discusión interesante de rumores que pueden ser la base para su inicio en Hogwarts.

-Hay rumores que en la selección de Dafira Black el sombrero término con miedo- otro de segundo año aclaro, una niña castaña con una pretenciosa mirada café aseguro en secreto.

-Otro de que se metió con Marcus Flint y nadie pudo comprobarlo- susurro Gamp nuevamente.

Draco Malfoy solo suspiro algo cargado de información por los diferentes rumores u apariciones escabrosas del mayor entre los Black, quedo muy claro como no solo piensa su casa sino el resto de Hogwarts del niño maldito… que era prodigioso pero con una malicia e insana diversión por molestar gente.

Cuando el prefecto los reunión para llevarlos a la sala común, escucho la ligera bienvenida de su jefe y padrino Severus Snape quien al final agrego "Dafira Black no intimides a los niños" como una vieja costumbre que el mayor quien estaba ahí en el rincón de los novatos rio divertido al salir de las sombras muy cercas de su pariente más joven que suspiro por el susto que saco del resto.

Fue hasta muy entrada en la noche que uno de los estudiantes mayores se detuvo a inspeccionar el área atrayendo la atención no solo del profesor Snape sino de los novatos con un "¿otra vez los fantasmas no se aparecieron?"

XXXXX

Era muy entrada la noche cuando uno a uno las figuras fantasmales se agruparon en esa sala abandonada muy distante, en esa ala ya desatendida del castillo… Peeves no evito flotar solitario, tan apartado como se pudo cuando la puerta rechino al ser abierta.

Se tensaron, desde que pisaron el campus fueron notables y cada espectro no evito contener el simulado aliento cuando tres figuras comenzaron a hacer su camino encendiendo luz con la punta de sus varitas cuya esencia era la muerte misma como sus dueños.

-Ne… buenas noches- una voz adormilada, el mayor Dafira Black con túnicas de dormir blancas miro somnoliento el entorno sin mostrar incomodidad alguna por el olor a abandono y el claro polvo flotante debajo de sus pies… solo su sonrisa perpetua u ojos cerrados su firma conocida.

-Buenas noches, lamento las incomodidades que mi Onii-san haya causado- el segundo, una viva imagen del mayor con sus graves diferencias les dio una reverencia en esas túnicas negras para dormir con esos cálidos ojos cafés los miro a todos con vergüenza -Alphard Black un placer- suspiro y le dio un desplante recriminador al divertido pariente.

Nadie tuvo el valor de replicar, los fantasmas se agruparon juntos algo incierto por esta improvisada reunión pero tan común como la selección… estaban confundidos por la delicadeza del niño, mirándolos tan compasivo que les hizo vibrar sus almas abandonadas de alguna emoción humana.

Habían esperado sarcasmo o burlas al ser el "hermano" del que ya conocían durante dos largos años.

-Buenas noches- otra voz suave, una niña de ojos azules penetrantes y cabello negro suelto algo largo les dio un barrido cortes en su rostro la gentileza de una sonrisa -Ariana Dumbledore- se presentó con un ligero arco.

-¿Dumbledore?- no contuvo la dama gris, mirando cómo se miraría a un dementor a punto de besarte.

-No se preocupen por ella… nos aseguraremos que no sea obvia nuestra asociación- despidió condescendiente Dafira Black, bostezando en grande.

Los fantasmas no evitaron mirar a la niña incrédula -Espero un comportamiento profesional con ustedes, señores- alentó con suavidad, pero era muy clara que esa sonrisa amable era engañosa.

-Si milady- agrego el casi decapitado por unanimidad, podían hacer el esfuerzo de no reaccionar entorno a la pariente del director tan obviamente… sobretodo porque es su casa la que esta hospedada dicha niña.

Fue casi un infarto en sus imaginarios corazones cuando los fantasmas detectaron la tercera presencia... al no estar en la selección... tampoco sabían su nombre, que este ligada al director bueno no era común.

-Como siempre les recuerdo no decir nada… ne, sería una lástima perder alguno de ustedes- fue la amenaza de siempre dicha tan natural en el acento de Dafira, una que los fantasmas no evitaron temblar a pesar de lo rutinaria que era al inicio del año.

-No seas tan duro, Onii-san- suspiro agobiado el menor por la risa maliciosa de su conocido -prefiero que sigan con sus rutinas normales- alentó con una discreta sonrisa, un bufido de Dafira fue lo único audible.

-Bueno eso es todo para ustedes- despidió Dafira con un aburrido ademan de su mano.

Los fantasmas se miraron pero afirmaron con respeto, los otros niños fueron más corteses a sus presencias siendo un cambio bienvenido... desapareciendo uno a uno a través de las paredes.

Cuando los tres quedaron entre las sombras se dividieron el trabajo entre kido y magia avanzada para hacer seguro el lugar… el aire solemne se instaló como un manto cuando se finalizó, firmes mirándose uno a otro como si fueran a entregar un reporte al soutaicho.

Si alguien estuviera viéndolos sería divertido ver un montón de niños mirándose tan serios y firmeza como en el ejército muggle.

-Nos alegra verte, Retsu- aseguro Ukitake con cierta alegría a su conocido más antiguo.

Un gesto de bienvenida -yo igual Jushiro- aseguro con formalidad para caer en el tenso mayor cuya mascara de diversión y somnolencia ahora no estaba-no esperes repercusiones… no lo hice en el tren… menos ahora- dijo entre divertida y sarcástica.

-Uno no sabe con la primera Kenpachi- la sonrisa era tensa en Ichimaru, había esperado un desplante cuando se dio a conocer en ese compartimiento la primera vez… ahora en solitario, solo estaba alerta -soy un traidor- recordó con cuidado.

Retsu negó cual niño estúpido -fuiste… quedo saldado ese error con tu intento contra Aizen- recordó con paciencia -aparte ese título ya lo herede- rememoro con cariño, aun la sensación de su sangre salpicada y los gritos de Zaraki la arrullaban por las noches.

-En la otra vida… en esta… bueno tienes una varita de cedro y eres gryffindor- Gin no evito recordarle.

-Onii-san- advirtió Jushiro viendo todavía como su "hermano" y antiguo traidor parecía lejos de perdonarse, no lo culpaba por ser precavido pero aun a estas alturas… le hería que pensara que él no intervendría para salvarlo.

Recordó que costumbres estaban lejos de morir… él siempre fue solitario e incomprendido algo que esperaba remediar.

Una risa melodiosa que puso el pelo de punta en ambos niños -divertida conclusión e interesante saber cómo conoces la madera de mi varita…- aseguro Unohana con un arqueo elegante de ceja-pero creo que es una cosa que tendrás que averiguar con los años-

-Siento una amenaza ahí- abrió sus ojos plateados con cierta seriedad el antiguo aliado de Aizen, él no se engañaba… si ella no hubiera estado sometida a su voto de médico, seguro hubiera sido un infierno enfrentarla con o sin espadas de apoyo.

-Por favor… somos gente civilizada- Intervino el siempre conciliador Ukitake, mirando recriminador a Gin que volvió a su máscara de diversión maliciosa -eso fue el pasado- aseguro con un suspiro.

-Estoy de acuerdo… eso fue el pasado- aseguro Unohana volviendo a esa pacifica postura.

Hubo un alivio no visible para los ojos menos entrenados en los hombros del sarcástico antiguo traidor, pero para los presentes fue muy claro como el día evitando el tema por comodidad al atrofiado emocionalmente.

-Antes de empezar con el motivo de dicha reunión- Jushiro interrumpió mirando a su hermano - ¿Qué le hiciste al sombrero seleccionador?- luego miro a Retsu -ustedes dos- agrego pues era obvio que con la última también quedo afectado.

Tanto Ariana como Dafira se miraron, ambos con sonrisas entre cortes y maliciosa como si no hubieran estado a punto de un conflicto con anterioridad -se…cre… to- dijeron al unísono como si hubieran ensayado, Jushiro mejor dejo morir el tema… era demasiado perturbador de solo pensarlo.

Entonces comenzaron a poner al corriente a Ariana de su contacto con Urahara del que no habían tenido noticias desde entonces… la mariposa de Kyoraku en el que cortaba cualquier contacto por su seguridad… también de la conclusión de la guerra con Ywach y otros detalles minuciosos.

-Pero hay un Fullbring entre los profesores- Retsu miro confundida al dúo, Jushiro también afirmo no habiendo creído lo que vio en la mesa de profesores (solo tenía ligeras descripciones de tal incidente por reportes de los involucrados)… luego miraron al mayor.

-¿Fullbring?- Gin hizo una mueca abriendo sus ojos confundidos, había estado dos años en ese lugar y no noto nada con los docentes.

-Es un incidente que sucedió después de tu muerte… los Fullbring estuvieron involucrados con Ichigo-chan- Jushiro explico con paciencia, algo tenso.

-Oh- fue lo único que el cara de zorro murmuro -siempre metiéndose en problemas ese niño ¿no?- se burló ninguno de los otros evito sonreír por dicha observación con cierto cariño.

Ukitake anoto quizás poner al corriente en privado a su primo sobre dicha aparición de los fullbring -Ellos no son aliados de Urahara menos del Seireitei- murmuro pero Retsu afirmo en aceptación -supongo que tendrá sus propios negocios con la comunidad mágica-

-Se le conoce como un Squid entre los estudiantes- agrego la médica con sus manos sujetas delante de ella -no es considerado como importante por el resto-

-Menuda subestimación- negó el sabio Ukitake, sabiendo que Byakuya Kuchiki había tenido un encuentro con dicho hombre.

-Supongo que lo dejaremos en paz… no nos ha reconocido y nuestras firmas de reiatsu son nulas- afirmo incierto con su sonrisa burlona el antes traidor -los fantasmas ni siquiera sospechan de el- dijo como ocurrencia tardía.

Todos se miraron ante esto, los fantasmas los habían reconocido con su mera esencia… como dioses de la muerte no era fácil de esconderlos a los espectros pese a sus esfuerzos por suprimir reiatsu.

-¿Quién es? El profesor Marian…. O ese mestizo japonés ¿Shukuro Tsukishima?- inclino su cabeza curioso Gin, pues al haber estado muerto durante ese incidente y percatándose que su pariente "olvido" mencionarlo… quería jugar un poco al ignorante, aunque ya sabía.

-Obvio es el último, después de todos los magos no son capaces de cualquier reiatsu- objeto Ukitake recordando las palabras de Urahara dando una amonestación visual al divertido traidor -nosotros somos las excepciones… -agrego rápidamente -quincy… fullbringer… o cualquier humano con reiatsu solo será muggle u squid para los magos-

-Sera interesante ¡tengo estudios muggles este año!- Ichimaru se ilumino ante la posibilidad de tratar con alguien que se hubiera involucrado con el Shinigami sustituto

-No molestes a los profesores-advirtió Ukitake con una mirada acerada.

-Falta de confianza- refunfuño divertido Gin aunque no prometió nada.

Después de los detalles como shinigamis y los motivos de este docente… comenzaron sus propias historias… Gin hijo de un mortifago y lord de Black… Unohana hija del hermano del mago vivo más fuerte y futura señora Dumbledore si los rumores de su tío eran ciertos… luego Ukitake, su historia de su padre encarcelado injustamente junto con su legado sorpresa.

-Los dementores son cosas que tratar- aseguro Retsu pensativa.

-Se envió la petición… pero no se puede hacer nada sin exponernos- aseguro frustrado Ukitake por la mera existencia de dichas criaturas.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos acceder enteramente a nuestro reiatsu o zanpakuto- dijo con añoranza Gin, el resto no estuvo más que de acuerdo.

Pronto la reunión improvisada termino, levantando cada una de las salas de protección aplicadas y borrando cualquier evidencia de su presencia… hasta colocándole el polvo que se removió, el trio no se miró mientras se separaban en los corredores con la confianza de no toparse a nadie gracias a su percepción y ligero shunpo.

Estaban en Hogwarts, una vida por delante y cuando Alphard se separó de Dafira después de prometer contar la aventura de los Fullbring… terminaron su primer día, para el más joven cuya única experiencia escolar fue la academia Shinigami estaba ansioso por esta oportunidad aunque sin Syunsui.

Para Ariana quien no paso por la academia, no tenía ni idea de cómo sería la escuela pero al no tener la paciencia y acudiendo a su sabiduría daría lo mejor para esta transición a la adultez.

XXXXX

*Ariana Dumbledore con el sombrero

El sacudir en su cabeza fue imperceptible, pero la niña ni se inquietó.

 _-También eres un grim reaper…. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Otro-_ Una voz hizo un gemido audible.

 _-Preferiría que fuera contundente en sus asuntos… sombrero-kun -_ recrimino Ariana con paciencia y recurriendo a los honoríficos, unos que se obligó a no usar… algo fácil por su tiempo como Kenpachi, después de todo no se conocía por cortes _-hay niños esperando su turno-_ aconsejo, aunque no era muy molesta por la pérdida de tiempo todavía era considerada con el resto.

 _-¿Bueno? -_ se escuchó incierto - _si me permitiera acceder a sus memorias… podría sacar una respuesta a su carácter… Unohana-taicho-_ dijo con respeto casi con dolor de pedirlo.

Un suspiro agobiado poco perceptible para el resto, Retsu accedió a darle una pizca de sus vivencias.

 _-Usted… oh… no… yo… bueno… quizás… -_ la voz del sombrero era cada vez más agitada ante cada imagen… cada rastro de sangre y montañas de cuerpos.

Unohana no era cruel al mostrar sus vivencias como la primera Kenpachi… solo fue considerada para dejar en claro que "esa" también era "ella" aun cuando el manto de la cuarta división fue su grillete.

 _-Usted es amable…-_ el sombrero titubeo - _de naturaleza protectora con un alto sentido del deber… pero carga con una personalidad más oscura y tétrica que aguarda debajo de todo eso… Yachiru Kenpachi-_

No se veía para el exterior cuyo tiempo era largo de espera, pero Unohana en verdad elevo un poco más su sonrisa amable - _no es necesario llamarme así, Sombrero-kun-_ aseguro internamente - _mejor de su veredicto-_

 _-Revenclaw estaría alagado de tenerla por su natural forma de dedicación al estudio… sin embargo no sería suficiente para retenerla, no cuando ya tiene una área de especialización en medicina…. Usted no pertenece a esa casa._

 _Hufflepuff seria grande con su lealtad y naturaleza defensora… pero usted… simplemente no sería correcto ponerla en ese lugar tan frágil._

 _-Slytherin renacería con su astucia… sus modales… pero ya cuentan con su propia maldición… lo siento… lo siento…-_ el sombrero se interrumpió en miles de disculpas al "sentir" el pico de peligro por el velado insulto -GRYFFINDOR- prefirió gritar apurado que seguir con esa tortura.

XXXXXX

*Alphard Black con el sombrero.

Un gemido audible retumbando en la cabeza blanca del niño - _No otro… menos alguien cuyo parentesco sea con Ichimaru-Taicho y conocido de Unohana-taicho-_ literalmente el pedazo de tela tembló, dejando en claro a las dos personas solo por la confianza que se conocían… sino él no hubiera dicho nombres a otro.

 _-En verdad lamento lo que sea te hayan hecho-_ la voz amable de Alphard retumbo en total consuelo sorprendiendo al sombrero por su consideración - _Ichimaru-taicho suele divertirse con el mal ajeno y Unohana-taicho… bueno ella no sé qué pensaba en intimidarte-_ adivino muy bien lo sucedido.

El pedazo de tela no evito sentirse culpable por su ridícula actuación, solo se removió incómodo para suspirar - _lamento haberlo enjuiciado precipitadamente-_

 _-No hay problema, lo entiendo-_ rio divertido internamente el amigable taicho.

 _-Si me permitieras acceder a tus memorias-_ pregunto, después de todo no había mentes más seguras que las de los grim reaper.

 _-Oh es verdad, lamento mi tardanza-_ aseguro el niño jovialmente.

- _Eres tan diferente… tu… tú en verdad naciste con parentesco con ese Ichimaru-taicho… me parece injusto-_

 _-No sea cruel en su juicio, sombrero-chan… él tuvo una vida difícil, solo se volvió así para poder enfrentarlo-_ explico con piedad.

El sombrero prefirió no decir nada - _eres honesto, leal y tienes tu propio sentido de justicia… también piadoso con algunos monstruos que no lo merecían-_ alego totalmente sorprendido - _tu casa es difícil… Ukitake-taicho… pero no es por falta de cualidades_

 _Tienes valentía, disposición y coraje… Gryffindor tendría a un mago en formación tan celebre como su linaje en esta vida, Ukitake-Taicho._

 _Eres leal, honesto y no temes al trabajo pesado… tu nobleza seria agraciada en Hufflepuff._

 _Eres estudioso, de mente crítica y siempre sabes que hacer… Revenclaw te abrazaría sin dudar._

 _Tienes una ambición modesta y la astucia de mover a todos como se plazca sin que se den cuenta… Salazar Slytherin encontraría a digno adversario en ti y también un aliado formidable._

 _Cada casa será tu nido… Ukitake-taicho… pero ahora cae en ti tu preferencia ya que en mí no puedo confiar… tus cualidades, tu experiencia es tan difícil de colocar que un niño normal-_

 _-Slytherin está bien-Ukitake decidió sin pensar._

 _El sombrero dudoso solo complació a tan amable alma -SLYTHERIN-_

XXXXX

Encerrado en su oficina Dumbledore no evito mirar al sombrero seleccionador con cierta sospecha, pero suspiro al resignarse a no saber los secretos que aguardan en los niños Black… también preocupado por su sobrina.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Antes de irme de vacaciones, que no escribiré (en vez de ser al revés, que escribas menos cuando trabajas).

El sombrero seleccionador parece que no se tardó tanto con Unohana… pero no se dejen engañar, aunque hablo menos que con Ukitake… se tardó más por las memorias que le pasaron de los dos lados de la moneda de Retsu.

Ukitake eligió Slytherin para tratar de controlar el daño que Ichimaru seguro ya hundió hasta el fondo.

El sombrero cobarde coloco en Gryffindor a Retsu solo para no estar más tiempo expuesto.

Y todos están siendo muy duros en enjuiciar a Alphard por la sombra de Dafira.

Hay un fullbring entre los docentes, Ichimaru no los conocio por eso ni les molesto… aparte acaba de ingresar el año anterior supliendo en su año sabático a Quirrell ¿Cómo llego ahí si se supone es un squid para todos? Bueno no está por petición de Urahara y menos del Seireitei.

Aunque fuero aliados momentáneos durante la guerra de mil años, no está ahí por nada que tenga que ver con la otra vida… sus razones… eso lo sabremos en un futuro… no esperen que todo se aclare en el primer año ¿verdad?

Y si, ese fullbring no conoció a los capitanes y como estos no tienen reiatsu a simple vista o esta disfrazado con magia… facil se pueden esconder.

Sobre Cross Marian… bueno se canso de ser auror… mando a la mierda a su jefe y se alisto a la oportunidad de ser profesor, algo que muchos que estaban acostumbrados a flojear en historia de la magia pagaron muy caro.

Ukitake Jushiro- Alphard Black… Slytherin primer año.

Unohana Retsu- Ariana Dumbledore… Gryffindor primer año.

Ichimaru Gin- Dafira Black… Slytherin tercer año.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo donde por fin empiezan las clases y muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites.

Neah20 fuera.


	6. Año 1 (C)

Año 1: Impresiones

Era muy temprano en la mañana del siguiente día del inicio del periodo escolar, los pasillos estaban algo solitarios y un poco de la humedad nocturna todavía colgaba en la atmosfera de manera severa.

Entre estos corredores Argus Filch cojeaba con su aspecto amargo y desmejorado acompañado de su inseparable gato, la señora Norris en un inicio de jornada algo floja… después de todo aún tenía un desorden de sueño ya sea por la edad o sus constantes vigilias para atrapar a cualquier estudiante fuera de la cama.

Para el vigilante enojón era un respiro no tener que lidiar con las bromas de Peeves tan temprano aunque todavía se lo topaba para atormentarlo de vez en cuando, no era tan regular su presencia como antes… no se quejaría, era algo que hubiera deseado que pasara desde que acepto trabajar en el colegio.

Aunque todavía tenía algo de envidia que el profesor Tsukishima ni siquiera sufriera un poco de las maldades por ser un squid, no solo se refería al fantasma sino al desdén de los estudiantes que parecían detenerse al saberlo como parte de los docentes… no era desear el mal ajeno… pero el conserje sufrió tanto por la misma condición.

Estaba tan sumergido a estas comparaciones que realizaba siempre que podía desde que entro ese profesor muggle que no se percató de la dirección que tomaba, guiado por la gata.

Fue hasta que llego al vestíbulo que se topó con cierta presencia que tanto le desagrada, aunque no fuera anormal… pues era obvio que odiaba a cualquier estudiante dentro del edificio, tomo a su gata con cuidado de no quitar su vista de tan desconfiable niño para tratar de tomar el corredor que va a las cocinas.

No avanzo mucho cuando ese crio parecía mirarlo como un halcón en la caza.

Con su sonrisa eterna, esos ojos cerrados y la postura firme Dafira Black le daba un gesto de bienvenida al velador amargo -Buenos días, Filch-san- su tono era cortes en una tonada irritante para sus viejos oídos.

Argus solo apretó los labios escondiendo muy bien el escalofrió involuntario de ser objeto directo del mocoso -Es temprano para que estés fuera de la cama- dijo mordaz, el maullido de la señora Norris como respaldo de su queja.

Dio un sonido pensativo -Pero no es ilegal a esta hora- se defendió sin sudar el joven Black, poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda en esas túnicas oscuras del uniforme que parecían solo agregarle un aspecto estilizado a su pálida figura.

Nunca le hizo nada, en todo lo que ese crio lleva en el colegio era raro los momentos en que se topaban, no es que se quejara pero esperaba algún tipo de molestia extra al saber por rumores sus aficiones.

Pero parecía que el mocoso le sacaba la vuelta o lo ignoraba como si no existiera, era solo una calma engañosa… se trataba de convencer de que en cualquier momento esta extraña cortesía desaparecería, pues el squid era muy consciente que los sangre pura normalmente le harían saber de su fracaso al nacer sin magia.

-No te preocupes, Filch-san- alego siguiéndolo con la mirada Dafira, viendo subir los escalones de ese avejentado squid -no eres interesante ¿no te lo había dicho?- pidió arqueando elegante una de sus cejas nevadas -por esa razón… no debes preocuparte por mí- contradijo como si fuera suficiente la convicción.

Filch entrecerró sus ojos apretando el agarre de su gata, era algo cruel escuchar directamente su desinterés pero también un alivio enorme de no ser un objetivo directo… oculto su suspiro con un gruñido, justo cuando alegaría de la manera más mordaz que pudiera una tos cortes evito que lanzara su veneno.

-Onii-san- era la advertencia en su suave voz vino desde la puerta que conduce a las mazmorras.

Filch miro a este nuevo niño con los colores esmeraldas en su uniforme negro que realzaba su tez pálida, cabello blanco y amables ojos cafés con rasgos… otro maldito y muy consciente de los rumores sociales, era el crio de Sirius Black.

Otro Black.

-Ototo-san ¡tardaste!- ignoro Dafira deliberadamente al avejentado squid, acercándose con un aire fraternal pero con la constante burlona al otro que salía del corredor con pasos asilenciados.

El recién llegado le lanzo un desplante de regaño al mayor para luego enfocar a Filch desconfiado -lamento lo que sea mi Onii-san dijo- alego con una sonrisa educada aunque adivinando más de lo que había visto.

Una risa divertida e inocente de Dafira.

Enderezándose en toda su gracia amarga, el velador olfateo junto con el respaldo de su gato -ustedes mocosos ¡no hagan nada de lo que se puedan arrepentir!- tomo valor al bajar algunos escalones viendo la sorpresa del niño y la curiosidad del mayor -se quiénes son sus padres ¡terrores en sus tiempos por aquí!- recordó más de Sirius que de Regulus, pero ambos Black y mortifagos-ustedes y la locura que corre por su sangre-apunto groseramente -me asegurare de atraparlos- prometió.

El silencio se extendió unos segundos victorioso el avejentado hombre, sin embargo no hubo miedo como algunos de primer año reaccionan… ni siquiera un atisbo de amenaza para el mayor en el dúo, solo una quietud con un mutismo agudo que hizo estrago en sus oídos.

-Está siendo muy injusto- rompió diplomático el menor de los niños como si hubiera estado tratando de creer lo dicho por el vigilante -Apenas y lo tratamos- alego desaprobador.

-Déjalo Ototo-san- Dafira silbo desinteresado, el aburrimiento muy perceptible en su tonalidad -mejor vamos a desayunar- empujo divertido al otro extremo del vestíbulo.

Filch los miro retirarse, sintió un poco de vergüenza por la decepción en esos ojos cafés del pequeño pero lo desestimo prontamente… prefirió ir a las cocinas a pisotones y espantar a cualquiera que se le atravesara.

XXXXX

El pergamino con sus horarios fue entregado durante el desayuno, Harry no dio más que un ligero vistazo en general a sus clases y con solo algunas advertencias de Percy además de carecer de alguna experiencia previa… el joven de anteojos tomo sus pertenencias de la torre de gryffindor y con Ron al remolque marcho a su primera clase con un sentimiento incierto anidando en su estómago junto con una pizca de emoción.

Después de caminar hasta el aula de Transformaciones ubicada en la planta baja, se percató de una presencia esperando afuera con un aire paciente.

-Buen día, Ariana- saludo con ligera cortesía, olvidando de llamarla por su apellido como la etiqueta lo exigía… después del poco tiempo aun con la dudosa alianza improbable con el espeluznante de Black agregando que no los espero para ir juntos a clases, todavía la sentía lo más cercano entre sus conocidos.

Ron dio solo un tosco saludo de mano, mientras la niña les dirigió su atención -Buen día- fue cortes mientras más de los niños se agrupaban en espera a que se abran las puertas.

Harry se acomodó al costado mirando al resto de los compañeros de clase hasta que la otra casa con la que compartían comenzó a agruparse… Slytherin… abiertamente ignoro el entorno y sin quererlo detecto exactamente la llegada del chico Black.

Acomodándose los lentes, el niño que vivió se percató como Hermione y Neville abordaban al peliblanco, el ultimo indeciso pero más confiado cuando no fueron rechazados por el contrario una humilde sonrisa de bienvenida que a más de uno calentó le fue dado por el Slytherin.

Volteo a ver a Ariana pero esta parecía calmada con su postura firme y esa serena mirada al infinito, inseguro de como iniciar alguna conversación volvió a buscar en el entorno y como consecuencia… en el grupo del niño maldito que parecía ajeno a cualquier desplante del entorno.

Después de todo entre los primeros años ya corría todo tipo de rumor de sobre Dafira Black y por consecuencia de Alphard Black… que fuera serpiente parecía solo agregarle mala fama al asunto.

-Como pueden hablarle- susurro Ron en complicidad, aunque por la manera en que era observado fallo en ser disimulado -Es un Slytherin ¡y maldito! Que decir de su pariente espeluznante- agrego incrédulo.

El de lentes se sintió mortificado al ser objeto del entorno -Ron- advirtió al ver la mirada de Ariana que solo crecía un brillo desaprobador muy aterrador.

-Supongo que falta de modales- Draco Malfoy se acercaba con su sequito, la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro interrumpiendo cualquier réplica del pariente del director.

-No te metas- espeto acalorado Ron, dándose cuenta de las miradas del entorno además de intuir que quizás no fue bueno ocultando sus comentarios -además es algo que ustedes mismos seguro dicen- acuso señalando al rubio ofendido.

Alzando la barbilla, Malfoy miro inflexible no dispuesto a alegar sobre la acusación -bueno, pero hay modos Weasley- espeto muy cortante, más al ver la presencia cerniéndose de Ariana que sentía dispuesta a intervenir en cualquier momento… por más tranquila que se mirara.

Para suerte de los involucrados, las puertas del salón fueron abiertas mitigando el duelo que podía predecir el niño que vivió, quien aliviado no dudo en ingresar detrás de Ariana seguido de Ron, mientras Malfoy golpeo deliberadamente el hombro del último.

Tomaron asiento en primera fila viendo el escritorio solitario de la amplia sala de piedra, un maullido y un gato se instaló en el único mueble vigilándolos con atención.

-Black no confraternices con la casa rival- la voz presuntuosa de Malfoy se escuchó rompiendo el mutismo incierto, Harry volteo para percatarse que en efecto… el peliblanco estaba sentado en el lado de la sala que correspondía a Gryffindor.

Tanto Ron como Potter intercambiaron miradas.

-No hay regla que indique la distribución de las aulas, Malfoy-kun- respondió paciente, con ese último sufijo que los rumores decían manejaban los Black.

Harry ahora reflexionaba que en efecto, no había ninguna regla escrita que dijera que se tenían que sentar con su casa… no es como si quisiera sentarse al lado de Malfoy.

De alguna manera el rubio ya estaba instalado al costado de los asientos, con sus brazos cruzados en una postura muy demandante -sé que tu primo tiene una mala fama… Black… te recomiendo que comiences a enderezarte y confraternizar con la casa rival menos con personas dudosas…- lanzo una mirada abierta tanto a Granger como a Longbottom -no ayudara- explico como si hablara con un idiota -estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad- ofreció casi con desinterés.

Harry no evito mirar por encima de su hombro después de este "consejo" y ver el rostro amable de Alphard no era lo que esperaba… no después de conocer a Dafira -Gracias por la oportunidad, Malfoy-kun- parecía casi divertido -Pero quizás sería adecuado discutir en otro momento- alego con soltura.

Ron mitigo una sonrisa burlona que fue amonestada abiertamente tanto por Ariana (que no sabía cómo pudo voltear tan rápido sin ser notada) como de Alphard… encogiendo al pelirrojo que no evito el sentimiento avergonzado que provoca su madre cuando les llama la atención.

Malfoy se sonrojo, abrió la boca para seguramente lanzar un comentario mordaz a Weasley cuando la voz de la profesora hizo eco en el aula… algunos saltaron de sus asientos buscando en el entorno, entonces en una muestra de magia absoluta… el gato se transformó en la subdirectora.

Todos tenían la boca abierta -vaya a su asiento señor Malfoy- alego estricta la mujer con sus manos en la cadera, el Slytherin pronto corrió a su asiento seguido de las estatuas mudas de Goyle y Crabbe -pero tiene razón, señor Black… no hay regla que indique la división tan obvia de casas- se dirigió al peliblanco con suavidad, casi orgullo -5 puntos para Slytherin por su comportamiento adecuado-

XXXXX

Cuando el niño los saludo con su amabilidad natural, Neville se sintió más seguro y menos oportunidad de ser despreciado ahora que las líneas de casas fue puesta después de la selección… aun cuando las advertencias eran agudas por parte de Percy o los rumores que les llegaron en la sala común, estaba firme en mantener esta amistad vigente.

Hermione seguro pensaba lo mismo cuando saludo jovialmente, aunque claramente sin el conocimiento de la rivalidad entre casas como algo importante como a los sangre puras les inculcan.

Intercambiaron algunas anécdotas de sus salas comunes y Alphard seguro se divirtió con sus comentarios aunque era obvio que no tocaron el tema del sombrero seleccionador.

Sentarse en el aula juntos era un sueño para alguien quien nunca tuvo amigos… Hermione y Neville conversaban animadamente flotando cercas de Black… más la primera cuyas aspiraciones para la primera clase eran muy altas, el segundo parecía mortificado al ver los desplantes de desconfianza de los gryffindor circundantes.

Entonces Malfoy vino a dar una bofetada de realidad, las divisiones marcadas y sus sugerencias para no seguir los pasos de Dafira Black.

Fue un alivio ver que no fueron rechazados pero las miradas del resto de las serpientes era de alerta quizás reflexiva o juiciosa, Neville esperaba que la sombra del infame Dafira Black mantuviera a salvo de cualquier represalia a Alphard.

Porque era un sangre pura, entendía que significaba para un purista aliarse con traidores a la sangre e hijos de muggles.

XXXXX

Al salir de la clase fue un susto de muerte para alguno de los niños al ver la aparición al fondo del pasillo de Dafira Black cuyo "hola" de mano amplia, ojos cerrados y sonrisa descabellada estaba en su lugar alzándose como una maldición por encima del resto de primeros años que se acurrucaron juntos en búsqueda de salvación.

-Ototo-san- a pesar de su presencia, era obvio que no estaba preocupado por ninguno de los críos que lo miraban con ojos desorbitados… aun cuando la fama de Harry Potter podía hacerlo objeto de atenciones no deseadas, era como si no existiera nadie mas que su pariente.

El mayor a paso seguro se instaló donde su pariente lo recibía con un suspiro de resignación.

-Onii-san- regreso con la misma cortesía -¿algo que necesites?- pregunto parados en medio del pasillo, la mayoría ya se había marchado no sin dejar una estela de susurros alarmados.

-Visitar a mi pariente en su primera clase- dijo ofendido falsamente Black, mirando inquisitivo a los críos que seguían al amable ex capitán -¿amigos? Vaya no esperaba verlos juntos de nuevo… Nev-kun… Mione-chan- los susodichos dieron un respingo.

-Onii-san- advirtió con esa misma paciencia Alphard -te dije de los apodos- le recordó con un arqueo de ceja inquisitivo.

-Yare… ne, estas siendo muy cruel conmigo- alego ofendido el mayor encogiéndose de hombros -además ellos no dicen nada… es un mote adorable para adorables niños- expreso divertido imponiéndose en el dúo de amigos ligeramente incomodos por no decir aterrorizados.

Hermione no evito lanzar un bufido, apretando el agarre de sus libros cuando fue observada con curiosidad por ambos Black… Neville solo quería marcharse tan lejos de ese adolescente.

-¿Qué clase tienes, Ototo-san?- cuestiono Dafira regresando su atención a su ex colega, quien comenzó a guiar el camino siendo seguido de cercas por los otros dos a su estela.

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras- explico Alphard caminando suavemente entre los corredores abarrotados de estudiantes quienes abiertamente les sacaban la vuelta.

El aula se hallaba en la planta baja, en el patio de transformaciones no tan lejos de donde se encontraban… muchos de sus compañeros ya estaban en el interior cuando se asomaron viendo el pedestal con herramientas en el centro, columnas dispersas en un ambiente saturado donde los escritorios estaban acomodados para tener un amplia vista.

Torpemente se quedaron debajo del marco Neville y Hermione mientras Alphard y Dafira se ponían de acuerdo para la comida sin percatarse de la conversación no dicha referente al siguiente profesor.

-Ne, supongo que debo marcharme- alego en un estiramiento Dafira, mirando aburrido el entorno para caer de nuevo donde Ariana Dumbledore estaba sentada delante con Potter para luego dirigir su atención a su pariente -nos vemos Ototo-san… Nev-kun… Mione-chan- se despidió en un amplio ademan para marcharse a pasos suaves.

Alphard soltó un suspiro mirando la espalda de su conocido, regresando a sus amigos -en serio lamento el comportamiento de mi Onii-san- alego al ingresar para desfilar e instalarse en uno de los espacios vacíos, sin las intenciones de separarse por casa.

Malfoy junto con su sequito lo señalaron y susurraron en desaprobación, pero Black simplemente les dio un gesto amable además de comprensivo para regresar su atención a sus conocidos que se acomodaban a su lado.

Neville quería decir algo, pero nada se le ocurría… por lo cual Hermione tomo la oportunidad de mostrarse diplomática -No es nada, es solo…-

-¿Espeluznante?- se rio divertido Black -siempre fue así- se encogió de hombros bastante acostumbrado a las extravagancias de su pariente ni ofendido por la insinuación.

-Bueno, si- suspiro Granger indecisa mirando sus manos con cierto pensamiento de traición por decir algo tan cruel.

-No te preocupes, Hermione-chan…. Entiendo y también sé que a mi Onii-san le divierte que lo juzguen de esa manera- alego divertido Black.

-Es un pasatiempo muy raro- murmuro Neville para sí mismo, pero la risa comprensiva de Black fue evidente que no fue muy silencioso.

Si los niños fueran más observadores, si Potter no estuviera doliéndole la cicatriz… hubieran notado la calma pesada entre Ariana y Alphard cada vez que Quirrel pasaba delante de ellos, sospechosos… ofendidos… porque sea lo que sea se hizo ese sujeto, mutilar un alma no era bien vista para alguien quien trabajo alguna vez con almas.

XXXXX

El almuerzo paso sin pena para el colegio, desde su lugar en lo alto Albus Dumbledore platicaba cálidamente con Minerva acerca de sus primeras impresiones con las clases de primer año.

Podía decirse que su interés era por Harry Potter, pero también había algo oculto entre esos niños que le interesaba… su sobrina, sangre de su sangre era un buen motivante, cortes, serena y ágil de pensamiento o eso alego Minerva… sino Alphard Black, hijo de Sirius quien no se parecía en nada de carácter a este terror entre los famosos merodeadores.

Para el sabio director quien no evito buscar con la mirada entre la mesa esmeralda al niño en cuestión sentado al lado del infame pero sin pruebas más que solo rumores Dafira Black… se veía más accesible, sin embargo como su pariente había algo en su postura que delataba disciplina.

No es que fuera duro al dar su juicio, solo mostrando sus dotes de buen observador… ¿Qué niño se sienta derecho? Nadie, a sus once años no solo Dafira sino Alphard mostraban un porte en el movimiento de manos al comer… en los ademanes al conversar uno al otro… en el simple sentar u andar.

No era propio de un Black.

Esperaba no ser precipitado, aun cuando Ollivander confirmo recientemente la pluma de thestral también para el joven Black… pero ¿tenían que ver con el distanciamiento de los fantasmas? La semilla de la sospecha se sembró hace dos años cuando ingreso el mayor… el tiempo apremia pero también agrava situaciones si las deja pasar.

-¿Albus?- pregunto Minerva con el ceño fruncido, obviamente muy consciente de ser ignorada.

-Lo siento Minerva- alego a la defensiva el antiguo director, enderezándose y prometiendo que desentrañaría este misterio antes de que sea más tarde.

Tampoco podía acusar a dos niños de ser grimm reaper precipitadamente.

XXXXX

Ron contuvo la respiración cuando llegaron a la clase de Historia de la magia, la primera impresión del profesor durante la selección se mantenía firme… se veía soberbio, astuto hasta cruel y su color de cabello palidecía en comparación de lo rojo que era.

Para algunos no evitaron pensar que tenía el porte para ser de defensa contra las artes oscuras… después de todo Quirrell dejo mucho que desear.

El profesor Cross Marian los miro con detenimiento cuando tomaron asiento, como hermano de innumerables mayores, Ron era muy consciente que antes un fantasma enseñaba la materia y que repentinamente dejo de asistir provocando que el director estuviera cubriendo hasta que contrato de improviso a un antiguo auror.

-Bien mocosos- alargo su varita cerrando la puerta de golpe -el que llegue después que cierre… ni se moleste en tocar- advirtió al ponerse de pie mostrando su gabardina oscura de buen aspecto, hacer su cabello rojo hacia atrás para agarrarlo en un moño desordenado.

Ron solo se encogió bajo su mirada esmeralda cuando dio el barrido, miro el entorno y Harry parecía igual de tenso bajo su escrutinio… solo la anormal de Ariana estaba tan neutral como siempre y Alphard también era sereno.

El profesor continuo -no permito interrupciones descorteses, cualquier mocoso que quiera ir al baño solo levántese y vaya… pero si no regresa en 10 minutos serán puntos menos- espeto amenazante al caminar por el corredor -traer su libro seria astuto… tomar apuntes sería lo más sano para ustedes… preguntar al final es aceptable… pero cualquiera que no tome mis amenazas como verdaderas serán idiotas- espeto al pararse en seco donde Ron -y tú, asumo que eres un Weasley y si eres como tus hermanos… es mejor que no trates de hacerte el divertido- advirtió.

-Sí, señor- chillo el pelirrojo, adivinando que se refería a los gemelos… después de todo, su madre puso el grito en el cielo cuando cierta broma al docente llego a sus oídos el año pasado.

Los Slytherin se rieron de esta observación, pero rápidamente murió bajo la mirada oscura del docente.

-Esta materia fue tratada como una burla durante años, nadie toma atención a los errores del pasado para no ser cometidos en el futuro… de eso se trata la historia y espero que la traten con respeto- aseguro airado el docente al regresar a la parte delantera, con sus manos detrás de la espalda tan firmes como un árbol -¿está claro?- cuestiono con una aguda mirada inflexible.

Un coro de "sí, señor" fue alentado cuando nadie respondió a la primera.

XXXXX

El periodo de clase inicio para la asignatura opcional de estudios muggles con los miembros del tercer año quienes ingresaban al aula aparentemente vacía… tan amplia con ventanales donde la luz ingresaba iluminando el escritorio, había estantes en las orillas con diferentes artefactos mundanos que algunos fueron identificados por los pocos alumnos presentes.

Se sentía tan diferente al resto de las clases, algunos ya susurraban de la carente magia del profesor y los más prejuiciosos lanzaban miradas burlonas a los artefactos junto con promesas de aburrimiento para el futuro.

Después de todo, los pocos que eligieron esta asignatura fue con el motivo de ser fácil… tampoco les importo cuestionar a los estudiantes superiores sobre el temario y luego estaban los Weasley quienes llegaron al final, fueron obligados por su padre a tomar la materia y olvidaron cuestionar a Percy sobre cualquier cosa de importancia.

Fred y George se mantuvieron debajo del marco de la puerta examinando todo con un aire pícaro que muchos no dudaron en predicar el problema que causarían… aun Lee Jordan volteo los ojos y prefirió ingresar para tomar asiento del lado de su casa.

-Bueno, pero no es el dúo de repetidos- una voz divertida silbo a espaldas de los gemelos quienes saltaron con el aliento contenido -que grosero de mi parte, buen día- saludo en cortesía Dafira Black.

George alzo la barbilla negándose a regresar el saludo -tu, Black- espeto tratando de aparentar más altura… fallando, pues el pálido ya les llevaba unos escasos centímetros.

-Aspirante a mago oscuro- complemento Fred sin perder el aliento en un duelo respaldado por su hermano ante ese espeluznante Slytherin -que haces en una materia como esta- alego apretando los labios casi con deseo de correrlo ante cualquier provocación.

-Educarme, obviamente- espeto desinteresado Dafira, considerando que contándolo eran pocos los miembros de la casa esmeralda interesados en la asignatura.

Para los Weasley quienes tenían una grave aversión al chico albino, fue una rivalidad u odio que nació naturalmente en el primer año… aquel donde aparecía cada vez que estaban planeando algo "productivo" o cuando por fin se decidieron a hechizar los baños abiertamente o sabotear los exámenes de final de curso.

Aunque no era solo ellos, se tenían que recordar.

-¿Qué dirá tu abuela?- espetaron ambos gemelos, el resto de los alumnos miraban silenciosos el intercambio.

Pero Black poco le importo dicha hostilidad -dirá lo que dirá- contesto aburrido al concentrarse en pasar de largo por el corredor para sentarse en primera fila asustando al que ya estaba ubicado en el lugar… sin prestar atención a los niños y como de fácil era aplastarlos con su actitud decidió tararear una melodía desconocida como inocente paloma.

Por su parte los Weasley estaban ofendidos por el desaire, se miraron mutuamente todavía debajo del marco de la puerta para dirigirse donde Jordan los esperaba entre divertido y cansado por las constantes riñas donde los gemelos eran los únicos aparentemente hostiles contra Black.

Fred se enderezo dándole un vistazo a su hermano en una promesa para este periodo-Estoy seguro…-

-que este año caerá- agrego el otro con facilidad, el moreno solo se anotó mentalmente de no ser parte de dichas travesuras… pues de alguna manera todo y cada uno de sus intentos contra Black se les regresaba.

El inicio de clase fue claro ante la campana, los pasos fueron audibles en la piedra y aquella puerta escondida en la parte delantera del salón fue abierta con suavidad… con su postura lánguida, cabello oscuro en cascada enmarcando un rostro delgado y hasta juvenil con ropa de aspecto muggle, Shukuro Tsukishima ingresaba con un libro en mano que cerro para ponerlo debajo del brazo.

Ojos marrones claro los miraron largamente acomodándose en el filo del escritorio para enfrentarlos, la tranquilidad en toda su esencia -buen día, clase- su tono era grave pero suave -Soy Shukuro Tsukishima… su profesor para esta asignatura- explico con paciencia.

Los adolescentes intercambiaron algunas miradas aburridas, para volver donde el docente parecía ajeno o ignoro esta ligera pausa.

-agradezco que en clase pongan atención…-reanudo con serenidad el docente - también advierto que no se admite burlas ni cualquier comentario fuera de lugar contra nuestra parte mundana… - su tono no se movió pero esos ojos fueron ligeramente más acerados -todo lo visto será analizado y espero su cooperación…- se separó del escritorio para dar la vuelta, poniendo el libro en la parte superior -además que estaré encantado de resolver sus dudas- agrego al sacar una tiza para comenzar a anotar el temario.

Los alumnos intercambiaron nuevamente miradas, algunos el descaro de bostezar mientras el profesor seguía escribiendo en letra pulcra sin prestarles atención… aparentemente.

-Agradecería que anotaran- advirtió Tsukishima sin molestarse en voltear, el movimiento de pergaminos se escuchó en un eco por todo el aula.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros, darían un poco de piedad esta primera semana… pero la próxima clase, prometían realizar su primer acto de delincuencia… corrección… creatividad para esta aburrida materia.

Por su parte Dafira Black extendió un poco de su sonrisa maliciosa, mirando disimuladamente al entorno cuyos magos parecían pensar lo mínimo del docente… predecía algunos intentos de los Weasley y quizás algún sangre pura que tuviera el valor de retar a un docente por ser un squid.

Tarareo mientras escribía en pulcra letra el temario, pensando en cómo los magos subestimaban a un Fullbring capaz de herir al capitán Kuchiki, a alguien tan astuto como peligroso… ante esto último su gesto alegre se borró unos segundos, para volver al poco tiempo.

Sabia de su aversión a los humanos con poderes entonces ¿Por qué esta en la comunidad mágica?

Se encogió de hombros ajeno a cualquier molestia mundana por los magos en peligro ante un fullbring y solo vigilaría.

XXXXX

Como Unohana Retsu, era muy cansado estar lidiando con tantos niños emocionales, rivalidades infantiles y comentarios groseros dichos sin maldad… se mantuvo serena a través de todo este radical cambio de rutina.

Extrañaba sus tiempos en la cuarta o mínimo la soledad que Aberfoth, su padre le permitía.

Ahí sentada en el sillón mullido de color rojo muy agudo para su gusto, Ariana Dumbledore se encontraba realizando algunos arreglos en sus útiles para la siguiente clase además de asegurar la carta para su padre… a su lado, Hermione Granger la única niña de once años capaz de ser organizada parecía pedirle algunos consejos que proporciono amablemente.

Compartían habitación, Retsu no entendía la mentalidad infantil pero asumía que Granger era considerada demasiado estricta para el estándar… mientras ella por su parentesco con el director la trataban casi con pinzas… por lo cual, ambas tenían una ligera alianza al ser capaz de hablarse naturalmente una a la otra aunque mayoritariamente de las tareas.

Neville pronto se sentó nerviosamente al lado de Hermione, platicando entre ellos sobre su amistad con Alphard Black.

Era algo agradable saber que el toque de Ukitake empezaba a tomar su camino a pesar de la sombra de Ichimaru… aunque todavía era muy pronto para hablar, algunos críos seguían firmes en mantenerse alejados.

Retsu acomodo su bolso, vago su mente a la semana entre clases que fue informativa aunque algo aburrido para alguien que vivió tanto.

Encantamientos era fascinante… Astronomía un poco atrasada a comparación de lo que sabía de los muggles… Herbologia muy útil para su interés en medicina… cada docente estaba hecho a su manera, hasta el momento los únicos maestros que tenía en estima con solo una impresión era a Marian y Flitwick.

Quizás era el porte entrenado que reconocía como alguien disciplinado a su manera.

No olvidaba a la profesora Mcgonagall.

Luego estaba Quirrell, alguien quien oculta una aberración y no saben cómo lidiar sin levantar sospechas… después de todo, su existencia era un insulto para lo que fueron como shinigamis.

Ahora era el final de su primera semana sometida a este colegio, casi no tenía oportunidad de compartir con Ukitake y menos con Ichimaru… aun cuando el ultimo no era de confianza, todavía era un Shinigami con el que no tenía que fingir, además que la torre de gryffindor era muy ruidosa para su gusto.

Pero seguro programarían una reunión pronto para tratar con el problema de Quirrell, la primera impresión de Ichimaru del Fullbring y quizás planear algún tipo de entrenamiento en conjunto.

-Ariana- llamo Potter instalándose a su costado algo dudoso -¿vamos a clase?- pregunto incierto.

Ella se levantó con gracia, tomo su bolso y afirmo en silencio para consuelo del pelinegro.

Pronto un grupo numeroso de primeros años desfilaban por el retrato de la dama gorda, caminando por las escaleras peligrosas y llegando a los corredores… el vestíbulo era un atajo para el lugar de la siguiente clase… pociones con slytherin.

Las mazmorras era un lugar frio, le recordaba un poco al último escenario en su lucha con Zaraki solo que aquí… bueno no era la oscuridad infinita rodeándolos, ni el olor a sangre… solo un lugar poco iluminado por algunas velas, el sutil aroma de polvo junto con la suciedad del abandono… algunos arcos medievales adornaban los techos de los corredores.

Quizás solo era la nostalgia de ver similitudes mínimas.

Ella no evito ser juiciosa, la atmosfera fría y húmeda ayudaba la conservación de algunos ingredientes de pociones… su mente como antigua capitana de la cuarta y rival de la doceava aceptaba dichos métodos de elección para la ubicación del aula.

-Ariana- llamo Harry a su costado, el niño era nervioso bajo su mirada mientras Ron solo bufaba descortés -iremos con Hagrid ¿te unes?- pregunto.

La antigua capitana mostro una sonrisa educada, dudando un poco de esta invitación pero afirmo secamente… para alivio de los críos, asumía como un análisis del comportamiento infantil, que era importante y seria descortés desilusionarlos.

Llegaron a la ubicación que estaba a puerta cerrada, los estudiantes se amontonaban y pronto Hermione junto con Neville se apartaban a darle la bienvenida a Alphard.

La puerta se abrió para darles el paso, el aula era tan tétrica como el resto de las mazmorras, estantes con objetos en frascos acomodados en los costados junto con un pequeño almacén y en el rincón un lavabo… Ariana no dudo en pasar de largo hasta uno de los bancos delante.

Cuando el último alumno se acomodó la puerta se cerró de golpe con la entrada dramática del profesor, un hombre taciturno cuya túnica flotaba en su estela con la nariz ganchuda y el cabello negro enmarcando un malhumorado gesto.

Ariana pronto conoció esa mirada en el profesor Snape cuando miro a Harry a su costado, después de que exigiera respuestas y se burlara… después de quitar puntos a Gryffindor en cada provocación de Potter…. No la engañaron.

Esos ojos oscuros ocultos de una hosquedad, una neutralidad y apatía era la misma que le dedicaba Byakuya a Rukia cuando pensaba nadie lo miraba… era como si lo conociera y al mismo tiempo lo odiaba… o amara.

No tenía que buscar el gesto de Ukitake, seguro también se percató… después de todo, Byakuya Kuchiki fue un maestro en ocultar emociones y comparándolo con el profesor Snape… era un insulto para el noble anciano.

-Cálmate, Potter- llamo Ariana al escribir con diligencia lo que el profesor decía en voz clara a través de las mazmorras.

Harry le dedico una mirada de traición, para luego afirmar resignado y algo avergonzado por ser tan obvio en su encuentro con ese austero docente.

Cuando la clase estaba por concluir, la puerta fue abierta en un movimiento de varita casi para despedirlos cuando la mirada oscura del docente… ahora parado enfrente de ellos con una gracia intimidante… cayó en un pálido niño -Black…- llamo gravemente, este solo dirigió su atención cortésmente -agradecería que en la próxima clase te sentaras con los de tu casa- señalo con un entrecerrar de ojos casi esperando una réplica.

El susodicho suspiro con paciencia, luego levanto la vista al jefe de casa -como desee, Snape-sensei- acepto rendido, como si esa discusión ya se hubiera llevado a cabo… por la manera presuntuosa de Malfoy, quizás ya fue tratado aisladamente.

Con esta agria despedida, abandonaron la clase con un respiro de libertad.

-Fue lo peor de la semana… bueno, Marian sigue estando entre las peores- aseguro Ron caminando entre las mazmorras en grupo, Ariana solo suspiro.

Niños… pensó en un consuelo por sus actitudes, luego al regresar a la torre de gryffindor entre intercambios de los demás, era hora de marchar a donde Hagrid los esperaba para el té.

XXXXX

En la parte baja del castillo de Hogwarts, la sala de profesores que era una habitación alargada con paneles que no coinciden y sillas de madera oscura… un armario con un boggart en su interior… cómodos sillones enfrente de la chimenea además de una mesa larga donde algunos iban a acomodarse con papeles dispersos.

El reloj en la pared mecánico se escuchaba en sus engranajes mientras uno a uno los profesores ingresaban soltando alientos de alivio de terminar el periodo por el día.

Marian no dudo en sentarse en el sillón poniendo sus pies en la mesa con sus brazos extendidos y mirando al techo -esos mocosos… Mcgonagall, si siguen con ese "entusiasmo" me veré obligado a tratarlos como a los magos oscuros que tanto di cacería- amenazo.

Susodicha se sentó a su lado, movió la varita para quitar dichos pies de la mesa para darle un desplante de paciencia -Los gemelos Weasley son niños entusiastas, solo tenles paciencia-

El pelirrojo bufo, pero fue Snape quien contesto -Esos niños entusiastas un día harán explotar más que un caldero- indico frustrado -llevo un mes y ya no tengo ninguno en almacenamiento- gruño al sentarse delante.

-Pero admitan que son ingeniosos- más positivo Flitwick alego desde una de las sillas, balanceando sus pies y convocando algo de té caliente para repartir.

-Es peligroso dejarlos de esa manera, pueden otros pagar sus travesuras- la voz calmada de Tsukishima al entrar, aceptando algo del te ofrecido por el docente de encantamientos -gracias- alego al sentarse enfrente de Minerva.

-Vaya, alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo- aplaudió Marian dándole un asentimiento cordial al siempre silencioso squid.

-Yo estaba de acuerdo contigo, Marian- arqueo la ceja Severus, pero Cross solo le contesto "estas contra todo niño en este colegio" que lo asilencio… pues era verdad -pero mientras el director no diga nada- agrego con un suspiro de resignación.

-No me culpen si mi castigo no entra en tus estándares, Mcgonagall- advirtió Marian sin tapujos, ignorando la rabieta escocesa de dicha mujer.

Sinistra miro al grupo confraternizando -escuche lo que hicieron en tu clase ¿estás bien Tsukishima?- pregunto preocupada, después de todo era alguien sin magia lidiando con travesuras de niños mágicos.

Hasta Quirrell miro largamente a dicho docente, este solo suspiro cansado -no fue nada- espanto fácilmente con un arrugar de nariz imperceptible -aunque debo cambiar de aula, nadie será capaz de respirar- expreso nada angustiado.

Nadie quería preguntar, fue muy escandaloso al verse afectado la mitad del aula aunque de alguna manera el profesor salió idéenme siendo el objetivo principal de la broma fétida.

-Esos niños- suspiro agobiado por el mero recuerdo de Minerva, tenía tantos puntos fuera de su casa por causa de los gemelos y no solo era por Severus.

-Es una fortuna que no hayan elegido Aritmancia- alego Vector con un suspiro aliviado desde la mesa, Babbling de Runas solo miro agobiado pues el predecía que su materia fue electa por esos gemelos para fines nefastos.

Trelawney miro dudosa de participar pero fue Filius quien tomo la palabra -cambiando de tema- alego jovial mirando el entorno hasta caer en el agrio docente -Severus ¡tienes entre tus manos a otro prodigio!- acuso dolido, siendo el líder de Revenclaw -y tú, Minerva ¡Dumbledore y Granger!- agrego con fingido drama.

-Que decir, el sombrero los puso en mi casa por algo así que supéralo Filius- alego presumida Mcgonagall.

-Los hermanos Black también son algo digno de mención, si no fuera por el director y su abuela ¡estoy seguro el mayor ya hubiera salido de Hogwarts!- espeto Flitwick con cierta desaprobación, entre los docentes era bien sabido dicho pedido y también quien lo trunco.

Sprout suspiro -por algo se hizo- alego tratando de calmar al acalorado mestizo, siendo alguien que apreciaba el conocimiento era imperdonable.

-Este nuevo Black es muy diferente al primero- pensativo Marian recordó a dichos peliblancos, ambos silenciosos y educados pero todavía la desconfianza brotaba a mares del mayor cuando el menor era tan amable.

No es que el fuera muy suave con los mocosos independientemente de sus comportamientos, ademas que los recordaba como esa asignación molesta que una vez llevo como auror en el pasado cuando los entrego a la matriarca Black (aunque no espero a que apareciera la anciana para recibirlos).

-No puedo ir en contra de ese comentario- secamente Severus agrego, aunque esperaba una calca de Sirius o un comportamiento espeluznante como su ahijado… Alphard era todo lo contrario, amable y muy dedicado a ayudar al resto de sus compañeros.

Aun cuando le obligo a sentarse con los de su casa, parecía acoplarse muy bien… distinto al antisocial de Dafira.

-No me sorprende que Alphard sea tan bueno ¡logro un encantamiento a la primera!- espeto muy orgulloso Filius.

-Son buenos en teoría- tartamudo Quirrell agrego.

Sprout sonrió con cariño por el mero recuerdo-son todos buenos niños, no importa que casa- alego con su maternidad a flote, algunos la miraron con aceptación pero aun el mestizo hizo un puchero.

-Eso es muy obvio, estoy seguro hubiera pasado un incidente si el niño Black no hubiera calmado a Longbottom en la clase de vuelo- Hooch agrego con un resoplido.

El resto de la sala solo siguió intercambiando anécdotas de lo mas sobresaliente, hasta que el descanso termino.

XXXXX

La sala de Slytherin era un lugar muy lúgubre, la humedad reinaba junto con el aire algo frio algunos estudiantes dispersos en las mesas de estudio y pocos en la improvisada biblioteca al fondo junto a la chimenea… Malfoy aguardaba en la estancia elegante en medio del área común, algunos mayores solo se mofaban otros respetaban el espacio, pero nadie le discutía.

Por algo servía el lugar en que estaba ubicado Lucius Malfoy para proveerle comodidades a su primogénito.

Era el momento cuando cierta presencia fue interceptada por Zabini, Draco le dio un asentimiento a Crabbe y Goyle para que se pusieran de pie funcionando como guardaespaldas, mientras Nott estaba sentado en la mullida alfombra con sus piernas cruzadas e inclinado en la mesa al realizar la tarea de observación de Astronomía… nada interesado en lo que estaba por iniciar.

-Black- saludo en una cortesía forzada, el niño en cuestión con sus libros en mano recién sacados de la biblioteca miro expectante nada impresionado -era en serio mi ofrecimiento- alego recordando aquel encuentro en transformaciones.

Alphard inclino su cabeza, esos ojos cafés cálidos lo miraron largamente en suma entereza -agradezco su preocupación, Malfoy-kun- su rostro no mostraba nada de dureza, solo un carisma amable -pero mis amistades son mías para juzgar- agrego.

-No entiendes…- bufo Malfoy, había estado esperando la oportunidad de atraparlo solo… sin su pariente… ni esos dos de gryffindor, ahora pareciera que su "bondad" no era comprendida -somos sangre puras… nosotros debemos estar juntos… es lógico cortar dudosas amistades y forjar alianzas- un coro de apoyo vino de los espectadores.

-Si puedes dejar de lado con quien me junto, puede que aun podamos forjar una amistad, Malfoy-kun- alego sin ningún tipo de pretensiones -No tienes que condicionarme nada, no estás en derecho y aun mi Oba-san tiene poco que decir al respecto-

-¿Oba-san?- alguien pregunto desde los espectadores.

-Abuela- cortes replico Black volviendo su atención al rubio impactado.

Abrió la boca cerrándola de golpe, miro entre curioso y confundido por la facilidad en que al parecer negaba a la respetable señora Black ¿Qué hacía en esas circunstancias? Los consejos de padre no eran claros en estas situaciones.

-Dumbledore está bien… hasta el niño Longbottom… pero Granger es la que debe ser apartada- aconsejo Pansy con desdén dejándose caer en el sillón.

Un arqueo de la ceja oscura de Alphard, negó muy cansado -Insisto, mis amistades son mías para juzgar- dijo con un tono paciente, pero la advertencia en sus ojos amables era notable.

-No se puede esperar negociar con un Black- Marcus escupió desde su lugar, viendo la oportunidad de intimidar al pariente de Dafira -prefieren estar entre el barro- se rio siendo apoyado por sus amigos de aspecto rudo.

Una afinada carcajada retumbo en el eco de la mazmorras, algunos se tensaron y pocos se mantuvieron firmes cuando en el corredor de los dormitorios masculinos la figura de Dafira Black descendía -Interesante comentario Marcus-kun- agrego en un silbido.

Alphard se mantuvo calmado, como si estar rodeado por su casa y enjuiciado por los mayores fuera lo de menos… solo fijo su atención en su pariente con un gesto amigable.

-En nada les molesta lo que mi Ototo-san haga o deje de hacer- aseguro Dafira recargándose en el marco con sus brazos cruzados y su uniforme sin túnicas -sobre el barro, que puedo decir ¡me gusta ensuciarme!- esto último lo dijo tan alegre pero un atisbo de algo oculto.

El silencio cayó de golpe ante la nueva presencia que causaba inseguridades, los primeros años que habían estado muy valientes contra Alphard cerraron sus bocas no dispuestos a dialogar contra un adversario desconocido.

En su instinto de preservación podían asumir que no era una guerra victoriosa, aun Nott se tensó habiendo sido víctima de una de las "apariciones" de Black durante el mes.

-Ne… no estaban muy decididos a hablar- pidió el mayor Black con una inclinación de cabeza, casi como si no entendiera porque el repentino mutismo -No estaban muy dispuestos a juzgar- junto sus manos, aquellos dedos largos uno a uno mirando el entorno con cierto aire retador y divertido.

-Onii-san- Alphard suspiro pasando de largo para instalarse al lado de su pariente -es suficiente- le dio un desplante para subir a los dormitorios dejando la sala común abarrotada.

Dafira suspiro casi dolido -bueno, espero que sea la última vez de estas reuniones aburridas… ¡Sin invitarme!- explico con su sonrisa extendiéndose a través de su cortesía y tonada -no queremos malos entendidos… ne… Malfoy-kun- mostro sus dientes ligeramente para dar la espalda -no debo dejar a mi ototo-san… seguro quiere hacer sus reportes- añadió desinteresado al desaparecer en un tarareo de una canción desconocida.

Marcus golpeo la pared, varios de los mayores parecían irritados por haberse quedado callados en la oportunidad de poner en su lugar a ambos Black… por su parte Draco dejo su postura caer y miro al suelo un poco conmocionado.

¿Fue amenazado? Al parecer sí.

Esa misma noche, cuando estaba dispuesto a evidenciarlo ante su padrino Snape… se enteró de mala manera que Dafira Black, también era ahijado y que decir de la respuesta de su padre de solo dejarlo ser ¿que significaba esto?.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno uno de puras introducciones en clases y hasta un mes ha pasado ya!

Por la bondad de Alphard no sucedió el accidente que llevo a Harry a ser reconocido como buscador de Gryffindor… por la cortesía obligada de Ariana no hubo duelo a media noche por parte de Malfoy a Harry.

Entonces ¿Qué otros cambios traerá este trio de shinigamis? ¿Cuándo Quirrell se desenmascarara? Bueno ciertamente muchas cosas sucedieron por el antagonismo entre Draco y Harry así que…

Todavia observo la noticia del robo de gringotts en la cabaña de Hagrid, asi que por lo menos Potter sigue aun curioso por eso.

Mientras Draco intenta hacer entrar en razón al más joven Black… las apariciones de Dafira… los maestros y sus puntos de vista.

Lucius todavia tiene consideraciones con Dafira por ser hijo de Regulus por lo cual... no hara amenazas por mas que Draco le diga, por lo menos no por peleas entre niños.

bueno, viene halloween... navidad...

Neah20 quien regreso de vacaciones... fuera.


	7. Año 1 (D)

Año 1: Octubre

Era una noche fría como últimamente habían estado ocurriendo, los pasillos solitarios con sombras tenebrosas formándose gracias a la escaza luz le daba un aspecto muy sombrío al colegio de magia y hechicería.

Algunos profesores pasaron en sus rondas por el lugar, mientras los prefectos también se tomaban sus turnos y vigilar por cualquier estudiante valiente que quisiera romper el toque de queda era tanta la rutina, que pasaron fácilmente de ciertas anomalías.

Cuatro figuras estaban escondidas entre las armaduras viendo alejarse a la última guardia de ese corredor.

Hermione con un gesto agrio al borde de un ataque nervioso… Neville quien sonrojado también estaba igual de mortificado… Harry y Ron estaban poco preocupados por esos dos, más al pendiente de sus propios problemas a pesar de ser los principales culpables de su actual situación.

-Creo que mis hermanos me engañaron- Weasley dijo con un suspiro dolido -no sé porque les sigo creyendo- espeto más para sí mismo.

-Pues no creo que sea suficiente problema para romper las reglas- en un silbido la castaña replico, mandando una mirada amonestada al pelirrojo que la ignoro.

-Yo… yo solo olvide la contraseña- alego Neville mirando el techo de piedra como petición de piedad para alguien tan distraído, pues había estado afuera del cuadro… aguardado y hasta resignado a dormir fuera de la sala común hasta que ese trio salió.

Harry los miro con simpatía y hasta culpable, luego cayó en su amigo pelirrojo que seguía mascullando alguna cosa sombría sobre gemelos o parientes villanos… solo suspiro por dejarse arrastrar a este problema.

Admitía que el colegio se veía tan diferente en la noche, habían dado vueltas tratando de ubicarse pero simplemente parecían alejarse… suspiro agobiado limpiándose los anteojos con paciencia mientras Hermione alegaba la dirección pronto a tomar -Ron… ella tiene razón- intervino sabiendo que su amigo bien podía ser tan terco como para ser peligroso, no estaban a horas para extender sus duelos.

Continuaron caminando, estaban por llegar al final del corredor cuando comenzaron a sentirse extraños… Harry miro al entorno para cerciorarse que no era el único, el resto parecía igual de aterrorizados y un sentimiento de observación crecía en su estómago provocando escalofríos por la espalda con un arrastrar que iniciaba desde sus pies.

-Buu~- una voz canto a sus espaldas provocando un coro de gritos estridentes, sin mirar atrás el cuarteto corrió por sus vidas dando vueltas en los rincones y oscuros pasillos, una suerte de no toparse a nadie hasta que llegaron a un punto donde su resistencia física les obligo a detenerse.

-¿Quién?- pidió jadeante Weasley.

Harry quien se recargaba en sus rodillas se encogió de hombros -yo… no pude sentir a nadie- dijo incierto, después de ser intimidado por su primo junto con amigos desarrollo cierta sensibilidad cuando alguien trataba de tomarlo por sorpresa… sin embargo ahora fue tan diferente, muy abrumador y difícil de predecir.

-Fue Dafira- alego sin aliento Hermione siendo observada.

-Ya decía que podía estar cerca- gimió Neville tomándose el costado adolorido, tan familiarizado a los estragos que hace su presencia que solo pudo bajar la mirada avergonzado de no reconocerlo.

-El chico maldito- silbo en ira Ron, alzando su puño en amenaza fantasma.

Harry suspiro, había visto al adolescente algunas veces casi siempre de lejos… miro a Hermione y Neville que parecían resignados, como si su tétrica presencia solamente era algo normal en sus rutinas… considerando su amistado con Alphard, quizás si era algo natural entre ellos.

-Díganle a su amigo que no lo vuelva a hacer- acalorado acuso Weasley sin detener el tono hostil.

-No es nuestro amigo- alego Hermione con el torcer de boca -solo es por Alphard- bufo.

-Pasan tiempo con ellos… ¡los he visto!- acuso el pecoso con el dedo apuntando descaradamente a los dos gryffindor -son amigos del espeluznante niño… seguro ya sabían que estaba por ahí acechándonos-

-Ron- trato de apaciguar el de lentes viendo el tono sorprendido de los otros gryffindor.

-Ni siquiera pasamos gran parte con Dafira- aseguro, pues aunque era una presencia constante no era todo el tiempo… aun en sus horas en la biblioteca solamente eran los tres normalmente.

-Le llamas por su nombre- dijo victorioso el pelirrojo, dando un gesto presuntuoso y un bufido indigno.

-¡Porque ambos son Black!- se defendió la castaña, siendo detenida por Neville de alzar más la voz.

-Si, como si fuera a creerles… ustedes traidores, seguro lo hicieron a propósito- dijo más confiado Ron provocando que Harry se tensara -quizás solo se hicieron los tontos, nos siguieron y le avisaron a ese espeluznante niño donde estábamos- formulo con sencillez.

-Cómo puedes decirnos eso- indignada, casi como si fuera abofeteada Granger dio un paso hacia atrás -ni siquiera podemos avisar a nadie- agrego dejando muy en claro lo estúpido que era ese cargo.

-Con magia… obviamente… escuche que ambos malditos son prodigios- bufo Ron negándose a ceder porque ante sus ojos, su lógica era la correcta.

-Ron- intento de nuevo Potter, pero su amigo no le miro… negó un poco cohibido ante esta acusación pues aunque no tenía entre las mejores personas a Dafira que parecía ignorarlos descaradamente, Alphard nunca les hizo nada hasta ayudaba a los de su casa en clases y todavía era tonto que fuera el asunto planeado menos por Hermione y Neville.

Seguro esta discusión se iba a extender entre esos pasillos oscuros, cuando la presencia de alguien al fondo comenzó a ser visible por una carcajada maliciosa… era un hombre pequeño flotante ¿un fantasma? Los sangre puras solo miraron curiosos pues en todo su tiempo no habían visto ninguno.

Mientras los criados muggles estaban confundidos, no cediendo al miedo que naturalmente les decían debían tener ante este contacto antinatural pues ya les habían informado de esos espectros en el colegio.

El hombrecillo los miro hambriento -que tenemos aquí, yo tan aburrido que pensé seria la noche… luego esta "el" por aquí quitándome la diversión- aseguro reflexivo en un tono agudo.

Los niños compartieron miradas inciertas por su comentario, entonces la aparición tomo "aliento" -HAY ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA- chillo en voz alta en estridentes carcajadas flotando entre los asustados niños.

Y esa fue su segunda carrera en la noche que concluyo en una visita al corredor prohibido del tercer piso… claro que encerrarse detrás de una puerta hizo que Harry fuera optimista que esto pronto terminaría, pero ver a un perro de tres cabezas dormido lo hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa y maldecir su suerte… tener que realizar otra carrera por su vida hizo que en especial… meditara seriamente su instinto de preservación y catalogara a Hogwarts como el colegio más peligroso en toda su existencia.

Por lo menos los muggles eran razonables.

XXXXX

Era un fin de semana algo frio en el exterior, las tareas solo aumentaban conforme el ciclo escolar avanzaba y algunos grupos de amigos se les podían ver en el exterior disfrutando de su tiempo libre o hasta realizar la tarea debajo de algún árbol a la orilla del gran lago.

Ya casi había una rutina instalada entre los profesores que daban barridos a sus alumnos solo para mantenerlos a raya (sobre todo a ciertos pelirrojos que eran un peligro público), aun el agresivo de Marian y el solitario Tsukishima se les podía ver disfrutando el maravilloso tiempo en sus propios asuntos.

En cierta área de las mazmorras, la sala común era algo solitaria sin embargo una figura estaba en la mesa del rincón con sus libros abiertos muy concentrado en sus reportes que había dejado para ese día… Draco Malfoy era alguien responsable a pesar de su aspecto presuntuoso, nunca esperaba un fin de semana de tareas pero alguien había sacado el libro que necesitaba y tuvo que esperar a que lo regresaran.

Algo inaudito para el heredero de una prestigiosa línea de sangre, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle a la bibliotecaria lo que pensaba y prometió escribirle a su padre para dejarle en claro su miseria.

Draco Malfoy era un niño déspota, mimado y con un grave sentido de importancia, claro que también era muy adepto a pensar como inferiores a cada tipo de mago que no entre en los estándares que su padre le inculco… ser puristas.

Se detuvo en su escritura, rara vez antes de Hogwarts meditaba de algunos sucesos pero vino a su mente de manera fluida y fácil los recuerdos.

Como conoció a Potter y Dumbledore en la compra de túnicas, un encuentro que lo dejo incierto por el peso político que sabía de esos nombres… su Madre sabiamente le aconsejo mantenerse aunque sea civil… su padre por otra parte no tuvo nada que decir ni a favor ni en contra, en esas raras ocasiones en que dejaba en claro que su progenitora tenía más tacto a la diplomacia.

Que era prudente no antagonizarla.

Luego en Hogwarts se dio cuenta de las dudosas amistades de esos grandes herederos de importantes casas entre los sangre puras, como su educación le exigía trato de ser claro en las preceptos básicos de sus deberes como "nobles"… ser desairado lo hirió y obligado a ser cortes también le saco un poco de su zona de confort.

Para alguien quien gobernó entre sus amigos de infancia, quien nadie se negaba por su padre y cuyos conocidos trataban de complacerlo por el peso de su apellido… no aceptaría abiertamente que esa mirada azulada penetrante de Ariana lo forzaba a no portarse pedante y exigir el respeto que se merecía aun ante Potter.

Suspiro por el mero recordatorio de tantas oportunidades que ha tenido de antagonizar a Potter detenidos por la fría mirada y sonrisa cortes de una niña.

-Mejor que padre nunca se entere de esto- mascullo regresando a su reporte, pero no paso ningún minuto hasta que volvió a detenerse para dar un barrido al entorno casi solitario.

Su mente volvió a vagar.

Cuando su padre le había informado de otros puristas que quizás trataría en el colegio antes de irse en el tren… como si dudara en darle un último consejo o hasta ese momento lo consideraba.

Lo importante de entablar ciertas alianzas necesarias con la antigua casa de su madre… la ancestral Black quienes en sus años de vida nunca aceptaron una invitación a sus fiestas de cumpleaños (algo que se enteró pero poco le intereso en ese tiempo indagar).

Aun siendo niños malditos, a pesar de los rumores y malas creencias sobre la gente de su tipo, su padre fue firme en su recomendación.

Estuvo a punto de abandonar la "misión" ante el ligero encuentro con Dafira Black en el tren, uno que dejo en claro lo espantoso que se comportaba y su extraña manía en dialogar con uno como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás… aun con el tono educado y acento extranjero, la cortesía se sentía amenazante.

Para el niño era muy pequeño en tratar de entender el comportamiento del mayor Black, menos con los diferentes tipos de información que recibió durante la cena ese primer día de su aparente mala fama.

Pero entonces detallo al menor quien se vio más maleable así que pensó con ciertas negociaciones, consejos y un grave sentido de jerarquías estaría encaminándolo por el buen camino, al menos a uno de los dos y apoyándose en las enseñanzas que seguro Walburga Black debió de pasar a la siguiente generación.

Algo que como Malfoy le haría sentir satisfecho y hasta llegar a ser halagado por su padre y madre o hasta la antigua señora Black.

Draco Malfoy no espero toparse con pared, era extraño como nunca pensó en ir en contra de los deseos de sus mayores cuando Alphard… aun en su amabilidad le dijo en su cara lo poco que su propia abuela tenía que decir de sus amistades y el poco derecho de juzgar.

Era extraño aun pensarlo, quiso catalogar la emoción como indignado… pero no era esto… quizás confundido.

Ser amenazado aun en un tono de consejo por Dafira le hizo saltar a denunciarlo con su padrino (aun cuando no fue claramente hostil)… tener el conocimiento que Severus Snape de hecho también apadrino al espeluznante mayor lo dejo con la boca abierta, con un consejo de no antagonizar y de vuelta al dormitorio.

Esa misma noche escribió una carta a su padre pidiendo su apoyo y hasta que buscara a la señora Black para que informara de las dudosas alianzas y el intento de buena fe del heredero Malfoy para futuros halagos lo dejo durmiendo con la esperanza de remuneración… recibir una respuesta la siguiente mañana le obligo a casi escupir el jugo, darle doble toma al pergamino para abrir la boca incrédulo nuevamente.

El mismo consejo de no antagonizar a Dafira Black, ser tolerante y recomendar lo innecesario de negociar con Walburga Black aunque prometió mandarle una carta al propio mayor para hacerle entender la importancia como sangre pura de sus obligaciones.

Suspiro en su tarea con la mirada pañosa, no sabía si ya la carta de su padre fue recibida… pero por la burla de Dafira, adivinaba que esta fue leída pero lanzada al aire sin ser considerado una amenaza.

Aunque con todo ese drama desarrollándose con el mayor, para Draco hubo una mejora con Alphard pues a pesar de su intento de negociación fallida en la que no guardo rencor (se obligó), el niño se prestó a compartir en pociones con su grupo… y aunque mantenía sus dudosas amistades con el tonto de Longbottom y la sangre sucia de Granger estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

Esto parecía darle puntos ante los ojos del amable Black, algo que Draco no aceptaría lo calentaron… pues Alphard con su popularidad, amabilidad y paciencia ya se estaba extendiendo en todo Hogwarts aun entre las otras casas.

Algo que todavía era opacado por la sombra de Dafira.

Ahora que lo meditaba, ignorando nuevamente su tarea o el día hermoso en el exterior y hasta las anomalías con nombre Black… el joven Malfoy busco en el entorno, desde que estaba ahí no ha visto a ningún fantasma.

XXXXX

Harry Potter suspiro de alivio, Ariana fue muy paciente en compartir encantamientos además de ayudarle con el movimiento de varita junto con la pronunciación… era cansado en cierta manera, que la magia dejara de funcionar por pequeñeces.

Miro a la niña quien suavemente lo corregía en su agarre, era buena explicando y tenía una paciencia que muchos comenzaban a respetar.

Harry no evito pensar muy firmemente que no encajaba en Gryffindor.

Quizás era por la importancia de su apellido o su parentesco con el director que la sortearon en dicha casa ¿Qué le habrá dicho al sombrero? Trataba de no pensar mucho en ese incidente a esas alturas.

Ella era su amiga aun cuando la mayoría de las veces no los esperaba para las clases, que en ocasiones ni siquiera la veía en el tiempo libre… era suficiente para el que tratara de viajar con ellos a ver a Hagrid quien parecía le agarro cariño.

Suspiro ante la pequeña pauta mientras Ariana atendía a sus vecinos quienes le preguntaron alguna cosa, muy accesible que muchos ya comenzaron a tratarla con más familiaridad… aunque todavía escuchaba que de alguna forma las niñas las aislaban por no compartir intereses o por su lineamiento con el director al que no querían insultar de alguna forma.

Trato de no pensar en eso.

Vago con la mirada al resto del aula, más abajo podía escuchar a Neville tartamudo por la correcta pronunciación y a su costado Finnigan de alguna manera exploto la pluma.

Un coro de risitas rompió la dedicación del entorno.

Harry se sentía un poco condenado de que el amable Neville no les hablara desde esa noche tormentosa donde dieron con el corredor prohibido y no los culpo… ni a él ni a Hermione por mirarlos insultados y levantarles la ley del hielo (que tuvo que explicarle al sangre pura).

Ron decía que era mejor, después de todo no eran del todo amigos.

Prefirió abandonar dichos pensamientos y buscar a Ron, arqueo la ceja al ver que parecían discutir… después de todo el profesor sabia poco de los problemas de los estudiantes y emparejo a Hermione con su amigo.

Harry solo pudo hacer una mueca ante las correcciones obvias de la niña al pelirrojo avergonzado, más cuando la pluma se elevó por el aire…. Hermione no tenía el tacto de Ariana ni de la que rumores dicen Alphard Black, esto era notable y muchos ya la señalaban como una sabelotodo insufrible.

-¿Potter?- la voz suave de Ariana lo saco de sus cavilaciones, arqueando la ceja sospechosa -espero estés pensando en el encantamiento- advirtió modesta.

Harry solo afirmo con entusiasmo y fue por pura suerte que la pluma se elevó, calmando la ira de su buena amiga… por más sonrisas educadas que le diera, de alguna forma podía adivinarlo en el pico de advertencia muy bien endulzado.

La clase concluyo de manera satisfactoria, Ariana aguardo para discutir algo con el profesor por lo cual abandono… encontrándose a un malhumorado Ron en el marco, refunfuñando quejas sobre el infierno de hora que paso al lado de la insufrible sabelotodo.

-Es que si hubieras estado Harry- lloro el pelirrojo encorvado, casi arrastrando su mochila por el drama en su rostro -solo me corregía ¡como si supiera todo!- gruño haciendo un ademan de la mano -es una insufrible, entrometida sabelotodo… no entiendo como la aguanta Neville, aun el niño maldito como Alphard tiene la ventaja de estar en otra casa aunque no entiendo cómo quiere pasar tiempo con ella- bufo con severo desdén como siempre se refería a alguno de los Black, más cuando Dafira los espanto -con razón nadie en la torre la tolera- agrego impetuoso.

El de lentes solo se sintió mal cuando Hermione se les adelanto empujando levemente a un Ron sorprendido -no nos escuchó ¿verdad?- pregunto incierto deteniéndose a medio camino de ese jardín, la mirada de Neville fue su respuesta positiva al forzar su paso para alcanzar a la insultada.

-Weasley te han dicho lo insensible e infantil que eres- espeto una voz muy desaprobadora a sus espaldas, Ariana se alzaba en su amable porte con esos ojos llenos de un frio regaño.

Harry Potter reconocido niño que vivió en algún punto pensó que Ariana no encajaba en Gryffindor, pero se corregía… aun cuando fuera amable, que muchos la trataran con cuidado y careciera de esa jovialidad característica de la casa… todavía tenía una naturaleza oculta en esa sonrisa serena en su tierno rostro infantil.

Uno que muchos preferían no discutir ni enfrentar por más "valientes" que se suponían que eran.

Ron trago y Harry al percatarse de lo solos que estaban en medio de ese jardín con una serena Dumbledore… el nuevamente sentía vergüenza y se preguntaba ¿Por qué seguía permitiendo que su amigo dijera todo sin filtro?

Bueno considerando que son chicos de once años, lo imprudente estaba en sus maneras de actuar algo que ellos mismos no sabían.

Recibir un sermón en toda la regla, sin interrupciones y aun la mirada burlona del profesor Marian les hizo encogerse hasta el punto que al llegar a la cena… miraron todo sin ánimos, aun los gemelos no cuestionaron ni se burlaron por ser regañados por una niña… aprendieron a la mala a no antagonizar ni a Ariana ni a quien recibía su sermón.

XXXXX

El 31 de octubre llego en toda su gloria, el comedor tenia adornos típicos como calabazas iluminadas flotando entre las sombras de sus arcos y pilares… en las mesas ya estaba comenzando el banquete mientras los estudiantes nuevos admiraban con asombro desde el marco de la puerta y los más antiguos acostumbrados solo iban directo a los manjares dispersos en sus mesas sin mucha apreciación.

La diversión era flotante en el entorno, cada uno en su propio círculo social mientras los docentes discutían amistosamente en la mesa alta… cada uno jovial, otros refunfuñando pero cada uno con la festividad en sus posturas relajadas.

Debajo del marco de la enorme entrada la figura de Dafira Black era la excepción entre los mayores al darle un barrido a cada adorno y porque no… a cada mesa en el entorno con un largo silbido juguetón.

Su fama era grande y muchos de diferentes casas le lanzaron desplantes sospechosos, aun los profesores solo voltearon los ojos ante la costumbre de Black de hacer notar su presencia solo por el placer de incomodar y como de paranoicos eran el resto de los niños.

Aún era un misterio como el estudiante en cuestión era incómodo y cortes a la vez.

Después de esto con cierta suavidad Black desfilo al lugar en la mesa esmeralda, tan aislada como siempre y se sentó con cierto aire reflexivo al detallar lo que en ese momento la cena estaba conformada.

Tarareando al ver el menú a la mano e inclinando la cabeza con el dedo debajo de su barbilla en completa reflexión parecía tan pensativo que algunos solo retrocedieron en pura anticipación, aun cuando ninguno podía decir que les ha hecho algo físicamente… todavía podían sentir como el hilo que en algún punto estallaría.

Nadie pregunto por la ausencia obvia de Alphard Black ni mucho menos la magia avanzada utilizada por el adolescente aislado que comenzaba a levitar y encoger comida de manera maestra… se escuchó a Flitwick dando puntos a Slytherin solo por esto.

La cena trato de asentarse en la mesa de las serpientes, cada uno conversando con naturalidad al poco tiempo y haciendo planes con anticipación para el invierno pasando fácilmente de su compañero espeluznante.

La cena avanzo sin contratiempos, sin embargo las puertas fueron atravesadas por un asustado Quirrell señalando sobre un troll dentro del castillo para caer desmayado ante el público que trataba de tragar la urgencia de la advertencia.

El pánico estallo, los profesores pronto se organizaron y en todo el caos nadie se percató de la figura altiva de Dafira inclinada encima del docente desmayado en un aire totalmente curioso.

-¿seguirás fingiendo? He tenido mejores actuaciones que estas- susurro en voz baja cómplice alzando más su sonrisa al ver la figura ligeramente temblar ¿de ira… de miedo? No lo sabía.

Los ojos de Quirrell se entreabrieron con un desplante de odio infinito que solo divirtió más al estudiante…. Pues al parecer era la ira lo que lo movía y que decir del duro cambio de ese hombre que aterrorizo antes de su año sabático.

-Vaya, encontraste tu columna en un parasito- se burló alzando más su sombra sobre la figura aun tendida en el suelo, el caos todavía a sus espaldas en organizaciones para desalojar el comedor.

-¿Cómo?- su tono era sin el tinte miedoso, aun el acero en sus ojos sin moverse en absoluto de su estado "desmayado" Quirrell apretó la mandíbula con cierto desdén.

Un suspiro dramático del adolescente -Ne, me has decepcionado abominación-chan- susurro tan silencioso abriendo ligeramente los ojos en un brillo oscuro entre plata, ignorando la pregunta -esperaba algo más de ustedes- señalo en plural sorprendiendo al docente -pero supongo que si no se dan cuenta ¿Qué puedo hacer para quitarte la diversión?- se enderezo en su porte divertido instalado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Black?- el tono sensato de Tsukishima vino al acercarse mirando entre la figura tendida y el estudiante, casi con un suspiro de fastidio de ser asignado para ese trabajo -ve con el resto de tu casa… yo me encargo del profesor Quirrell- aseguro inflexible.

-Claro Tsukishima-sensei- alego natural Dafira caminando tan tranquilo -bye-bye- se despidió marchando con el resto de su casa, iban a medio camino cuando una idea entretenida cruzo por la mente del antiguo Shinigami.

Si el troll esta en las mazmorras ¿Por qué dejan que los Slytherin vayan a su dormitorio? Era ilógico, Hogwarts carecía de algún sistema de formación de emergencias y hasta el tonto de Zaraki sabía que no era prudente mandar a un montón de debiluchos a la boca del lobo menos dividir las casas solo escoltados por sus prefectos.

Pero ¿Cómo podía él no divertirse con eso? Quizás si se topaban a la criatura ¡vera a tantas sangre pura gritar por sus vidas! Ante el mero pensamiento su sonrisa se extendió y muchos de sus compañeros ampliaron sus ojos y dieron pasos de distancia más agudos.

Por otra parte, seguramente su Ototo-san no sabía sobre la invasión… ante este pensamiento solo se encogió de hombros nada preocupado, pues era totalmente seguro que podía defenderse y si no… bueno Quirrell tendría un infierno que pagar.

XXXXX

El baño de las chicas del segundo piso rara vez son utilizadas, muchos de los de reciente ingreso sabían de la fama y como eran acechados por Myrtle la llorona quien últimamente no se había visto con tanta frecuencia como antes, aunque aún la amenaza colgaba en el aseo provocando que el abandono insistiera ese año.

Afuera de esta puerta dos figuras estaban sentadas en el suelo, uno al lado del otro con cierto aire aburrido o hasta cansado… después de tantas horas de pie esperando a su compañera a que saliera y platicaran hasta consolarla llego un punto en que alcanzaron el acuerdo de tomar asiento en la sucia piedra.

Platicando de sus días, tareas y planes de fin de semana.

Alphard suspiro al instalarse un silencio cansino, pensando que quizás su Onii-san le guardara algún alimento y que decir de los dulces que solo podía sentir su boca aguar de su imaginación imperativa, solo esperaba que fueran lo suficientes para compartir -no tenías que haberte quedado- se obligó a hablar al no tolerar el hambre.

Neville inhalo bruscamente, al parecer sacado de una reflexión profunda -no, ella también es mi amiga- dijo incierto, aunque deseando que Seamus y Dean le hayan guardado algo de la cena con su delgada amistad por ser compañeros de cuarto.

El silencio se instaló como un manto cómodo, cada uno en sus diferentes cavilaciones hasta el punto de parecer perdidos en sus ojos.

Un suspiro agobiado del antes Shinigami, no evitaba pensar que el mundo de los niños era muy cruel en ocasiones… el que siempre fue el adulto, era difícil ver este aspecto de la vida sin reaccionar como el sabio hombre que siempre fue reconocido.

Mirando el techo con ausencia, Ukitake reflexiono que en ocasiones tuvo que detenerse de darle un sermón largo y extendido a Snape-sensei por sus modos de intimidación que decir de corregir las sutilezas agresivas de Marian-sensei o hacer sugerencias de enseñanza a cada docente que no entraba en los estándares que el juzgaba prácticos para los niños.

Pues él era un niño.

Seguro Unohana tenía la misma frustración, con excepción de Ichimaru… el a sus ojos era alguien muy joven todavía aparte seguro no le interesaba, por más objetivo que tenga de ser director… quizás discutiría eso en un futuro.

Ahora, siguiendo a una de esas pequeñas que se hizo su amiga lastimada por la crueldad de otro con el tacto de un miembro de la división once… lo trajeron a este punto en un vano intento de conforte, pues su respeto por los baños femeninos era algo arraigado aun cuando aparentemente fueran abandonados.

Seguro Syunsui tendría un día de campo si se enterara de su actual obstáculo para entrar al baño de niñas.

Con el pasar del tiempo, la mortificación y el hambre los llevo a ponerse de pie… dudosos ambos niños se miraron con sus rostros alegando firmemente "tenemos que sacarla" cuando más de sus tripas comenzaron a rugir salvajemente.

Neville siendo tan tímido, fue empujado por esos minutos de valentía al poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta… inhalo profundo, ignorando la alarma en su cabeza que sonaba a su abuela para empujar firmemente… tuvo que admitir que estaba alagado por la mirada de respeto de Alphard, aunque fuera por una estupidez.

El baño de niñas era algo sucio, pero no tanto como el de niños… tenía que admitirlo, curioso cómo estaba Neville detallo cada pedazo de área con cierto aire académico para diversión del acompañante de pelo blanco a sus espaldas.

Alphard todavía en el marco de la puerta dudo -¿Mione-chan?- llamo con cuidado usando ese mote cariñoso en sus labios, muy distinto al insulto velado que se oyen en Dafira -¿Dónde estás?- pidió con calma ingresando e inclinando la cabeza en un intento de ver si alguno de los compartimientos estaba ocupado, diviso los pies y se enderezo señalando a su compañero quien parecía recordar su timidez.

-¿Alphard?- el silbido curioso hizo que una tos naciera en Longbottom -¿Neville?- como para cerciorarse la niña se asomó por una rendija de la puerta, con sus ojos enrojecidos la abrió por completo mostrándose avergonzada y desalineada.

Un suspiro consolador casi simpático -no debes tomarte tan apecho lo que la gente dice, Mione-chan- aconsejo Alphard con paciencia acercándose para darle un apretón en el hombro dejando muy en claro que sabía del problema, después de todo paso por el jardín y escucho parte del sermón de Retsu.

-Pero es que… tenían razón- admitió en un sollozo Hermione recordando todo lo que hasta ahora la mortificada, los desplantes en la torre y como casi nadie le hablaba… aun cuando Ariana tenia al parecer el mismo problema, no se veía con la misma complicación -siempre soy tan intensa… aun cuando no sea verdad… todos en la torre- rompió en su garganta un lamento -yo ni les pregunte si éramos amigos- exclamo encogiéndose en su lugar.

Bueno, ese era una grave crisis existencial para un niño… suspiro Alphard con cuidado pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-pero somos amigos- fue Neville quien contesto, ganando una mirada apreciativa de la niña que lo sonrojo -yo… ustedes son mis primeros amigos- dijo con más firmeza.

-Así que no te agobies con esas cosas, Mione-chan- Black suavizo su agarre mirándola a los ojos -los niños suelen ser crueles… no miden lo que hablan y en ocasiones imprudentes… no te lamentes por lo que digan en este momento-agrego con cierto aire comprensivo, como si mirara a alguno de sus reclutas en la división.

-Eres un niño también, Alphard- rio acuosa Hermione, Neville no evito unirse mirando a un ofendido Slytherin sintiendo como el aire amistoso se instalaba entre ellos.

-Se perdieron la fiesta por mí- cuestiono la niña dudosa después de un rato, ambos niños afirmaron y sus estómagos apoyaron la noción -en verdad lo lamento-

-No te preocupes, seguro Onii-san me guardo un poco- se encogió de hombros Alphard -si gustan puedo compartir-

-No, gracias- aun con el hambre, Neville no quería compartir porque podía asumir que eso sería ver a Dafira…. Hermione parecía muy de acuerdo para la resignación de Black quien adivinaba su miedo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe asustando a todos menos a Black quien arqueo la ceja ante el desalineado Draco Malfoy quien trato de enderezarse para dar el aspecto sobrio común… sin embargo fue empujado por Ron Weasley casi obligándolo de cara al suelo al poco tiempo Harry Potter cruzo el umbral mirando el entorno para caer en los ocupantes del baño.

Era una escena poco común que no evito el silencio incomodo entre los jadeos de la falta de condición física de los que aparentemente corrieron por sus vidas.

-Hay un troll, Black… solo vine a buscarte- espeto Malfoy en su arrogancia, dando un desplante de muerte tanto a Potter como a Weasley.

-Bueno, eso se agradece Malfoy-kun- cito Alphard cordial, ocultando su sorpresa de esta cortesía otorgada por el niño pedante ¡sin ninguno de sus lacayos! Con más trabajo de su parte quizás podía corregir tanto como pudiera, era optimista en esto.

El susodicho levanto la nariz, como tratando de salvar su pantalla -ahora vámonos ¡es mejor salir de esto!- apuro con cierto desdén, no le dedico ninguna mirada al resto algo que solo saco un suspiro cansado del único otro Slytherin que pensaba que quizás con algo de tiempo.

-Nosotros…- interrumpió Harry compartiendo una mirada con Ron, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas sucias al rubio esmeralda que se toparon en algún punto de su corrida al segundo piso -queríamos avistarte- dijo incierto el pelinegro.

-Fueron muy duros con ella- fue Alphard desaprobador cruzando sus brazos protector a Neville y Hermione, Draco solo volteo los ojos ante el drama y aguardo paciente a su colega a quien sentía debía cierta cortesía.

Aun se preguntaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Pero Malfoy se negó a indagar.

-No es asunto tuyo, Black- a la defensiva Ron espeto cruzando sus brazos tercamente.

-Ron…- regaño Harry, dando un aspecto de "no hables" para volver al resto -nosotros lo sentimos, fuimos muy duros y prometemos cambiar- su tono era más diplomático.

-Pero Harry- se quejó Weasley, pero fue asilenciado.

-No quiero escuchar otro sermón de Ariana…-Harry dijo rendido teniendo un dolor de cabeza -y supongo que tú tampoco Malfoy así que compórtate o le diré- amenazo cuando vio la malicia en el rubio.

A pesar de todo, Draco no alego nada, Ukitake solo oculto su propia diversión, era bueno saber que Retsu no perdía el toque.

-así que lo sentimos- reafirmo obligando al pelirrojo a imitarlo, Hermione solo certifico no muy creyente del cambio de corazón mientras Neville se encogía de hombros nada afectado aunque feliz.

Fueron puestos al corriente de manera general de los sucesos de la cena, Malfoy solo parecía hastiado y no dispuesto a decir cómo se separó de su grupo ni como llego a la idea de arriesgarse a venir por un compañero que vive bajo la sombra de Dafira.

-bueno, entonces es mejor irnos- Alphard empujo fuera del baño, el corredor estaba solitario y el grupo comenzó a caminar en un hosco silencio, nadie sabiendo que decir a excepción del divertido Shinigami por la mortificación superficial de los niños.

Malfoy trataba de ignorar su compañía y volviendo a cuestionar su cordura ¡que su padre nunca se entere de esto! Pensaba como un mantra.

Fueron abordados por un Marian-sensei quien los amonesto airadamente, ahí parados en el corredor y siendo custodiados cada uno a su sala común… refunfuñando como estaba, para el entrenado Shinigami no pasó desapercibido la urgencia en la postura adiestrada de su profesor.

Como si esperaba algún ataque, Malfoy no parecía consciente de esto en su feliz mundo infantil.

Alphard forzó una sonrisa fingiendo escuchar, mientras el olor a la sangre no era perceptible para nadie flotando en el aire de la noche… aun Dafira en la comodidad de su dormitorio podía sentir la presencia abrumando al castillo y solo sonrió en predicción de lo que se escondía en las sombras oculta a los ojos de los débiles magos.

XXXXX

El troll fue encontrado por el director, Snape, Mcgonagall, Quirinus y Tsukishima en el primer piso muy cercas de las escaleras para el segundo, destrozado como estaba causo asco en la mujer del grupo quien se volteo con un jadeo horrorizado acompañando el eco de las arcadas de Quirrell.

Estaba muerto, cercenado y la sangre salpicada en las paredes de piedra mientras su mancha se extendía en el suelo en litros interminables obligando a retroceder al grupo quien en su barrido llegó a este punto.

Los magos no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de escenarios, aun en las grandes guerras casi todo tipo de muerte era por medio de magia y aunque terminaran mal… todavía carecía del colorido mostrado ahora.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- murmuro Severus incrédulo de tal salvajismo, buscando en el entorno con el miedo de que el encargado de este trabajo estuviera acechándolos.

-Obviamente otro monstruo- aseguro Minerva viendo una parte por encima del cuerpo, tan tensa como estaba no podía más que crisparse con el olor del hierro de la sangre.

El gesto acerado del viejo director, moviendo la varita con algunos encantamientos de diagnóstico -esto es reciente- informo en un murmurar continuando con su trabajo hasta que frunció el ceño, miro el cuerpo con un brillo incrédulo para sacar un grave respiro -lo que sea que hizo esto, no tiene nada que ver con la magia-

-¿ni siquiera con su propio mazo?- ofreció incierto Quirinus, aun la tartamudez y la palidez clara en su porte.

El neutral squid dio un paso sin importar que pisaba la sangre, se inclinó juicioso al agacharse sin mostrar un atisbo de asco o temor examinando con cuidado los cortes en lo que podía decirse era el torso, el desfigurar del rostro para terminar en el mazo -no Quirrell, el mazo está limpio y esto es mucho más fino- señalo cierto corte limpio el único visible entre tanta sangre -Fue una espada… quizás un filo común en estas áreas británicas- murmuro con cierto aire astuto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- sospechoso lanzo Severus, arqueando una ceja juicioso.

-Métodos muggles de observación, quizás con las herramientas necesarias forenses se pudiera diagnosticar el tiempo exacto además de averiguar alguna huella dejada atrás- se enderezo suspirando -pero esto no creo que sea importante o lo es ¿director?-

Albus negó -por el momento revisar el castillo para cerciorarse que sea lo que sea hizo esto no cause peligros- fue la orden contundente a los profesores, algunos conjuraron un patronus para pasar la voz al resto de los docentes que con urgencia formaron grupos para comenzar un rondín.

Para el director era sospechoso, mientras vigilaba el entorno con sus agudos ojos de cercas con Severus… a pesar de todo no encontraron nada, aun con magia ningún sospechoso… y solo en un pensamiento salvaje se le pudo ocurrir que quizás el grimm reaper estuviera involucrado.

Pero no pudo confirmar nada aun en su sabiduría infinita, Albus Dumbledore no pudo acusar abiertamente a dos niños… no cuando tenían coartadas que los aseguraban en lugares muy lejos de la escena del crimen.

El ministerio no dio mas investigación, esto solo se cerro como un incidente y muchos alegaron que quizás eran defensas desconocidas del castillo... nada de esto paso a conocimiento de sus estudiantes.

XXXX

Esa misma noche, mucho después de la interrupción de la cena…

El baño de los prefectos ubicado en el quinto piso se supone esta asignado para ser de uso exclusivo de los prefectos, premios anuales y capitanes de quidditch sin embargo había sus excepciones.

A pesar del toque de queda urgente, la cancelación de la fiesta de Halloween y el pánico de los profesores dando rondines en los corredores de la academia… había alguien tomando un baño entre burbujas en esa gran tina cavada en la tierra de aspecto costoso.

Había sucias huellas dejadas en los escalones de entrada, rastros de ropa pesada en líquido carmesí junto con una espada de plata pura manchada del mismo líquido opacando un poco las costosas incrustaciones de rubíes y el nombre legendario de "Godric Gryffindor" justo debajo de la empuñadura.

Se podía escuchar el agua caer del sistema de grifos en cascada, las ventanas revelaban la luna y suaves antorchas iluminaban el lugar mientras la niña tallaba su piel con dedicación…. Luego enjabonaba ese cabello oscuro tan largo para enjuagarse debajo de un chorro limpio de agua.

Ariana Dumbledore regreso a la superficie quitando el pelo de la cara mostrando esos crueles ojos azules muy ajenos a su personalidad, dio un barrido al entorno para mirar bastante insatisfecha la espada que había aparecido en su deseo por un arma.

Un troll, había esperado tanto de este "reto" pero fue tonto de su parte sobrestimar a esa lamentable criatura que aun en su estado infantil, ni siquiera le arrebato el aliento… no considero usar su magia, prefería el acero y cortar a su presa que tontos encantamientos.

Mientras salía del agua su rostro no adopto ese gesto suave… era ver a una niña desalmada escurrir el agua en el piso de piedra ajena al frio de su desnudes, su insaciable sed de sangre muy despierta y las ganas violentas de cortar todo a su paso tan visibles nuevamente en sus brutales ojos azules.

Expedia peligro para cualquiera que la viera, pero ella se cercioro que el lugar estuviera sellado y aun la fuga ligera de reiatsu indetectable para los conscientes espiritualmente que habita en el castillo.

Ese malestar persistía en su estómago, no evito un ligero gruñido animal asomándose por esos labios que siempre portaban una sonrisa serena… no había nada en este mundo capaz de detenerla, tuvo la audacia de mostrar una despiadada mueca al chasquear sus dientes por la mera idea.

-estas siendo codiciosa- se regañó sarcásticamente para buscar su varita que con ligeros encantamientos levito sus uniformes manchados, suspiro al olor de la sangre pero con otro movimiento los limpio pulcramente.

Comenzó a vestirse con cuidado, instalando su uniforme uno a uno hasta estar lista con su cabello húmedo en una cortina oscura tan pesada como la noche… miro el desastre en el piso, suspiro con otro encantamiento limpiándolo… luego miro la tina, donde el agua tenia cierto color carmesí para comenzar a vaciarla.

Por último, ya cuando su rostro era el mismo sereno de siempre tomo la espada legendaria con cuidado y respeto -no eres Minazuki- alego apreciando el acero un poco nostálgica por su zanpakuto -pero fuiste de gran ayuda, gracias- silbo con un arrullo al arma que ahora limpia merecía estar en un museo.

Se la guardo entre sus pliegos con facilidad, confiando en la magia para que se ocultara… Unohana Retsu, la primera Kenpachi tuvo que regañarse mentalmente por este periodo de debilidad… pero no evito estar feliz los siguientes días de clases por mas insatisfactorio que sea el encuentro con el troll… ignorando abiertamente las miradas de Ukitake e Ichimaru.

XXXXX

Walburga Black miro la carta con cierta condescendencia, encerrada en el recinto asignado como oficina provisional a media luz dejo caer el papel en el escritorio de aspecto viejo y negó para si misma.

Sus nietos estaban restregando por el fango su apellido, seguían con la rebeldía de asociarse con personas de baja calidad y que decir de sus comportamientos descuidados.

No esperaba mucho de Alphard, siendo hijo de Sirius... pero Dafira, que era el siguiente Lord era inaceptable.

Pero algo en ella estaba cansada de esto, su rostro tomo un avejentado tono y no evito mirar con cariño la foto... con los años sentía que se estaba suavizando, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Extrañaba a sus nietos... las rarezas de Dafira y la amabilidad innata que Alphard nunca abandono a pesar de su desprecio.

El aislamiento y la amenaza de soledad eran duros para alguien tan orgullosa como ella.

Sin embargo, aunque ya no recurría a los aulladores o cartas amenazantes para sus nietos (aunque solo le toco a Dafira)... seguro les daría el sermón de su vida cuando regresaran para navidad, porque aunque pudiera aceptar que se estaba suavizando estaba lejos de demostrarlo a su descendencia.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno uno más o menos?

Mas cambios por la participación de los shinigamis.

Ichimaru prefiere mas la diversión psicológica o ser un tercero mientras no involucren a nadie de importancia... mientras Unohana es mas violenta soltando al kenpachi interior.

pobre Ukitake, en medio de tal tempestad y Dumbledore sospecha de todos menos de su nieta.

Neah20 fuera… dejando pocas notas de autor al final del capítulo.


	8. Año 1 (E)

Año 1: Invierno

El invierno ya estaba cerca de las montañas que se veían a través de los grandes ventanales de Hogwarts, cada mañana el parque tenía una apariencia de ligera escarcha y se podía observar al guardabosques luchando para descongelar el campo de quidditch que se estaría usando para el día.

Hagrid con su enorme abrigo, guantes y botas a juego murmuraba del esfuerzo de agitar las escobas en el campo por el momento despejado -¿necesitas algo de ayuda?- la voz pasible de alguien interrumpió, obligando a ver quién se acercaba.

Shukuro Tsukishima en un abrigo de temporada muy muggle se acercaba con pasos tranquilos, una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-No, por supuesto que no- en su acento remarcado el guardabosque negó -solo es un agitar y listo, no es por ofenderlo… profesor, pero no creo que pueda ayudarme mucho- dijo en su voz inquieta.

Para Hagrid el squid era un hombre muy amable, también era agradable en conversaciones y se tomaba la molestia de escucharlo cuando se perdía en discutir de criaturas mágicas.

-¿Estás seguro Hagrid?- cuestiono en su voz neutral parándose a unos pasos, el viento soplo removiendo su cabello en todos lados… para hagrid fue un desastre, para Tsukishima fue agregarle más estilo a su aspecto.

Chasqueo los dientes, inflando su pecho en orgullo -por supuesto profesor, todo estará listo para el partido- alego con un bufido.

-Bueno- un suspiro agobiado el mestizo japonés, mirando las gradas donde la gente comenzaba a separar lugar tan temprano -la verdad esperaba escaparme de sentarme junto a…-

-TE ENCONTRE TSUKISHIMA- la voz alegre de Cross Marian interrumpio, con sus túnicas invernales y sobresaliendo con el aspecto más salvaje de su cabello rojo… el brillo en su único ojo visible era malicioso al detenerse y golpear con fuerza la espalda del profesor de estudios muggles como del guardabosques.

Hagrid ya dejo de sorprenderse de la fuerza del golpe del antiguo auror, pero ver como el delicado Shukuro sostuvo el golpe lo pilló de improvisto… le divirtió un poco saber que había mas docentes con una agradable actitud en la nómina, bien sabía que Hogwarts se estaba llenando de personas muy anticuadas.

Severus era el ejemplo.

Pero también ahora el guardabosque entendía el apuro del mestizo japonés por algo que hacer para perder los asientos asignados para los profesores, la sonrisa de Marian era único indicador y solo rio avergonzado… era muy sabido que el profesor de Historia era muy fanático del quidditch hasta el punto de arrastrar a los más jóvenes en la nómina para beber después de los partidos.

No podía imaginar a Severus compartiendo mesa con Marian considerando que eran mortifago y auror, pero según Minerva lo hacían con ciertas amenazas del último y agregaban a Tsukishima cada vez que podían (o se dejaba).

-Hola Marian- dijo secamente Tsukishima dando un aspecto cansado al guardabosque que le sonrió de disculpas.

-Ey Hagrid creo que no terminaras a tiempo- Marian dijo muy en serio, perdiéndose del intercambio silencioso entre el guardabosques y el neutral docente -déjame ayudarte… y no es opción- dijo rudamente dando un agitar de varita.

Hagrid suspiro de alivio mientras la magia comenzaba a hacer efecto en todo lo que le faltaba por limpiar, con el invierno tan cerca era un consuelo no estar más tiempo a la intemperie.

-Bien, ya que estamos en eso ¡Hagrid únete a nosotros!- dijo muy seriamente el pelirrojo, comenzando a arrastrarse a los lugares para dar inicio al partido que estaba programado como el inicio de la temporada en Hogwarts.

-Estas empezando tan temprano- alego acalorado Severus dando un aspecto sucio a Marian que se dejó caer a su lado.

-Por supuesto, Severus ¡qué sería de las costumbres si las dejamos morir!- espeto con una sonrisa socarrona.

Tsukishima solo aguardo silencio, Hagrid forzó una sonrisa y Snape le entrecerró sus ojos -esta no es una costumbre… es tu costumbre- señalo groseramente, algo fastidiado de ser tratado de esa manera tan informal ¡habían sido enemigos en la guerra!

Pero Marian no era una persona rencorosa, eso lo dejo claro al tratar de amistarse con el agrio docente -Como sea, hoy beberemos y mañana no soportaremos mocosos-

-Es día laboral- recordó divertido Flitwitck unas filas más abajo, mirándolos divertido al lado de Sprout lanzándoles miradas cansadas.

-Bueno lo programamos para Hogsmade- se encogió de hombros Marian, sonriendo salvaje ante la mera idea.

-Me toca guardia- alego Tsukishima y Severus a la vez, mirándose con un acuerdo silencioso de no ceder ante el caótico auror.

-Bueno cerveza de mantequilla para ti… Filius ¿te unes?- extendió su mano para agitar sus cejas insinuativas.

-¿Compartir con los jóvenes?- el jefe de revenclaw arqueo la ceja mirando a Sprout que parecía preferir poner atención al frente.

-Por supuesto… invitaría a Minerva pero sigue molesta- dijo con un ademan de la mano, el resto de los profesores lo miraron acusador -¿Qué?- cuestiono intrigado.

-Como no estarlo….- Silvanus Kettleburn maestro del cuidado de criaturas mágicas dijo incrédulo - Volviste a colgar a los gemelos Weasley pero ahora encima del lago en plena lluvia-

-Fue muy bárbaro…. Más que la primera vez- alego Aurora Sinistra, con un suspiro de cansancio.

-Bueno, no entendieron siendo colgados en lugares cerrados… ¡me contuve!- se defendió Marian.

-Pobres niños- Sybill dijo con un suspiro agitado, mirando a través de esos grandes ojos de botella al lado de Quirrell que parecía anémico del mero recuerdo.

-Hubiera tenido una cámara-susurro Severus recibiendo una divertida risa de Hooch a su otro lado.

-SEVERUS- Minerva se dejó caer con una mirada llameante al entorno, Marian solo le dedico una divertida inclinación de cabeza -te estoy vigilando- advirtió acalorada, su casa nunca ganara la copa a estas alturas,no con esos gemelos tan entusiastas en molestar pero tampoco se merecían dicho castigo.

Septima se enderezo forzando su sonrisa, Sprout la recibió con fingida ignorancia y Hagrid solo pudo soltar un suspiro, en verdad le divertia esta nueva generación de docentes.

Aunque todavía sentía… que había algo que olvidaba de Tsukishima, dio un vistazo de reojo al docente… era extraño, ahora cuestionaba el motivo de que un squid ocupara el lugar de docente sin ningún incidente.

Sin carta de los sangre puras, del ministerio o alguna inconformidad.

Pero lo olvido, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza dejo el tema y se concentró en el partido… era una lástima que Gryffindor perdiera la snitch.

XXXXX

Un fin de semana tranquilo en la sala común de Gryffindor, cuya chimenea daba el calor necesario para esa fría mañana.

En la mesa de estudios una informal Hermione discutía con Ariana cuyas túnicas eran sencillas sobre el reporte a entregar para Pociones, junto con el intercambio de puntos de vista bajo la atenta mirada confundida de Neville, Dean y Seamus en sus ropas casuales.

-Es como si hablaran en otro idioma- murmuro adormilado Ron sentándose muy aparte de esas niñas.

-Lo peor es que parecen entenderse- alego Dean con una mueca al ser fulminado por una sonrisa amable de Dumbledore.

-Es mejor no hablar fuerte- aconsejo Seamus, dándose una mirada de comprensión entre ellos en un esfuerzo de que no fueran arrastrados a los deberes… pues Dumbledore era muy fácil para convencerlos de unirse por voluntad propia a las horas de estudio.

Esto duro por unos minutos, para Hermione era cálido saber que por lo menos alguien estaba dispuesta a conversar con ella de algún libro o investigación extra, suspiro cuando comenzó a escribir y por un momento pensó que quizás se estaba acercando a tener una buena amiga en Ariana.

Aunque todavía no pasaban tiempo juntas, quizás platicaría con ella más a menudo.

-Oigan…- susurro Seamus en complicidad, cuando Harry se dejó caer entre ellos mirando a las que trabajaban para caer en el compañero explosivo -Tuve un encuentro con Dafira Black- dijo con una mohín agobiado.

El silencio cayó en la sala, algunos que bajaban solo suspiraron en comprensión.

El escoses miro el suelo agobiado -Solo se apareció, me dijo algunas cosas en ese tono espeluznante y después se me quedo mirando…- dijo al aire -¡no importa que tenga esos ojos cerrados! Estoy seguro tiene pupilas rojas- dijo en un bufido cruzándose de brazos para hundirse en el sillón.

-Ese niño aterrador ¡un día lo atraparan mis hermanos!- prometió Ron, los gemelos desde su rincón voltearon a su dirección y como si entendieran afirmaron como promesa.

-Es solo… bueno ¿Cómo le hace?- Dean tenía una ceja arqueada reflexivo, el ya había tenido su propia experiencia y estaba seguro cada primer año de igual manera -En ningún momento escuche como se acercaba- todos lo miraron -también me acecho- ofreció rendido.

-Como una aparición- afirmo Neville con su propia palidez, aunque aquel nerviosismo natural comenzara a diezmarse con los consejos de su buen amigo de Slytherin, se percató de ser observado -¿Qué?- cuestiono.

-bueno son amigos de Alphard- Seamus dijo con una afirmación de Dean, era una amistad obvia aunque nunca lo interrogaban directamente.

-Eso no nos hace amigos de Dafira- alego Hermione con el ceño fruncido, como si esa discusión ya se hubiera llevado a cabo… y lo era, si Harry y Ron intercambiándose miradas no fuera suficiente para demostrarse.

-Como digan- dijo sin comprometerse Dean, siendo fulminado por Hermione y hasta Neville.

Ariana parecía dispuesta a seguir su trabajo junto con Hermione quien obligo a Neville a seguirles el ejemplo, Harry por su parte miro el techo mientras el resto siguió sus propias conversaciones -Nicholas Flamel- murmuro.

-Sigues con eso- pidió Ron en susurro cómplice, Hermione los miro largamente al parecer sabiendo de lo que discutían después de todo la aventura del tercer corredor fue muy aterradora.

Aun cuando fue el incidente del baño que nadie parece dispuesto a investigar, no cuando hay dos Slytherin involucrados.

-Bueno lo que dijo Hagrid… lo que descubrí de ese periódico del robo a esa cámara de Gringotts- hizo una nota mental de hacer más profundidad al asunto.

Fue después del partido de quidditch que descubrieron algunos asuntos que les llamo la atención, fue un incidente que Hermione y Neville los escuchara hablar con Hagrid quien sin quererlo dio el nombre del perro de tres cabezas junto con la insinuación que lo que fuera custodiaba tenía algo que ver con Nicolas Flamel.

-Sospecho de Snape- dijo Ron con un cierto aire cómplice, Harry no dudo en estar de acuerdo -aunque no dejaría de mirar al profesor Marian- el tono era mordaz.

Algunas risas que Harry se obligó a esconder, aunque aceptaba que el profesor de historia fue muy severo con los gemelos todavía sentía que fue justo… después de arruinar dos veces el salón de estudios muggles y concluir con un reto en toda la regla durante la clase de historia.

También fue la primera vez que vio una carta howler para los gemelos que decir que el profesor recibió la propia de la mamá de Ron quien hábilmente en una muestra de magia la elimino sin miramientos.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando se percató que la niña de ojos azules se sentó a su lado, Dumbledore estaba ahí sentada de manera elegante sin la intención de hablar -Ariana ¿Qué vas a hacer durante el día?- cuestiono por cortesía el niño que vivió.

Dumbledore lo miro sin inmutarse -Mi tío quiere que vaya a almorzar, quizás pase la tarde con el- afirmo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Oh, bueno… ¿ustedes?- pidió al entorno, Harry los miro expectante con ese entusiasmo de saber la agenda del resto, quizás investigar por su parte… aunque seguro terminarían preguntándole a Granger.

-Nosotros estaremos en la biblioteca- Hermione aseguro con Neville a su costado, no era difícil adivinar que se verían con Alphard Black mandando por la ventana las ideas de Potter de apoyo intelectual.

-Estaremos aquí o vagaremos por el castillo- Seamus y Dean agregaron indiferentes.

-¿Ustedes?- cuestiono Ariana en ese tono pasible tan impropio de un gryffindor escandaloso (o un niño).

Harry miro a Ron, se encogieron de hombros sin comprometerse a nada.

-Espero que ya tengan sus trabajos listos- Hermione aconsejo con el ceño fruncido desde su lugar acomodando sus libros.

Ron le hizo mala cara, pero ninguno de los dos contesto lo que era un aspecto de orden de parte de la castaña que solo los miro… volteo los ojos y los dejo ser, aun había asperezas pero ya se llevaban mejor desde aquel incidente del baño (un tema tabú)

-Jugamos ajedrez- pregunto Ron esperanzador a Harry, este lo miro y negó con esfuerzo recordando lo malo que era en ese aspecto.

-Puedo jugar- se ofreció Dumbledore repentinamente, sorprendiendo a muchos al saber lo poco entusiasta que era la niña.

Weasley todavía le lanzo un aspecto incierto al no tenerla en un buen lugar después de sus primeras impresiones al inicio del periodo pero afirmo para pasar al área donde un juego de ajedrez estaba armado.

Harry se quedó todavía pensativo, Hermione se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a susurrarse sobre el asunto de Nicolas Flamel en desarrollo de varias hipótesis que le tenían dando vuelta, Granger era buena para pensar detallo con aprecio.

Fue durante esta planificación de iniciativa propia de Hermione que Harry se percató que había gente rodeando a Ron, los gemelos parecían comenzar a sacar sus apuestas bajo la mirada agria de Percy.

Hermione se puso de pie dejando el tema de Flamel al aire, Harry junto a Neville se acercaron al grupo que susurraba entre si divertidos… para los nacidos muggles o criados en el caso de Potter, todavía era irreal ver las piezas vivientes.

Ahora sin embargo el humor se levantó para los espectadores al escuchar los insultos de las piezas de ajedrez que parecían quedar varados a las órdenes de los jugadores.

-Silencio- espeto Ariana con esa fuerza oculta, las piezas de ambos lados se asilenciaron acobardados por esa mirada azul penetrante.

George golpeo a su gemelo divertido -Bueno nuestro hermano…-

-tiene un rival- concluyo Fred con la picardía en sus ojos, viendo como las piezas se molían a golpes.

-Uno lindo, por supuesto- el gemelo agrego apresuradamente, no queriendo tentar el temperamento de la niña.

-Nada se compara con nuestra linda Ariana Dumbledore- aplaudió el otro entusiasta y también viendo el hielo peligroso en el que caminaban con la pequeña que supo darles donde dolía.

Ariana por su parte miro las piezas ignorando a los gemelos o el público en general, sin dudar comenzó a ordenar secamente en un ataque sin piedad al pelirrojo quien abrió sus ojos llenándose de desesperación-jaque mate- dijo después de un tiempo.

-Pero…. ¡no puede ser! Estaba seguro te tenia- acuso el pelirrojo mirando las piezas donde su rey estaba tirado en pedazos desconocidos.

-Eres bueno, Weasley… -fue la escueta respuesta de Ariana mirando a Ron que enrojeció pero se mantuvo silencioso.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de una cuestión silenciosa ¿buscarían los consejos de Dumbledore como sangre pura?, el de lentes negó… como su amiga no quería involucrarla y también estaba su relación con el director, no es como si esperara que los fuera a acusar pero mejor prevenir.

XXXXX

La oficina oscura era fría como siempre al estar ubicada en las mazmorras, con su capa en una estola ondeante el agrio Severus observo todo con ojo crítico el entorno oscurecido por las sombras a las que ya se acostumbró.

El periodo era tranquilo, excepto para los Timos o Éxtasis de los últimos años… pero los primeros eran algo aparte que decir de su ahijado y lo que Alphard estuviera haciendo a pesar de sus consejos de mantenerse en su casa como le había dicho.

Draco por lo menos se estaba calmando y que decir de estar vigilando a Quirinus en un trabajo extra que no comprendía del todo porque realizaba, Albus lo estaba dejando ser literalmente.

Puede que no esté tan tranquilo como pensó en un inicio, el periodo era un infierno y soportar la mirada de Potter no alegraba su año.

Miro su oficina de nuevo dirigiéndose en la pequeña sala que acondiciono con una tetera y bocadillos, era raro que sus estudiantes vinieran por voluntad propia pero en esta ocasión era una cita que había programado con anticipación.

Una reunión de rutina que inicio el año pasado con su ahijado, era algo no solo por iniciativa propia después de todo el niño era problemático (aunque nadie comprobara nada) y su responsabilidad otorgada por su buen amigo Regulus… sino porque el director le aconsejo mantener vigilado.

¿Por qué? Era una pregunta que no se han molestado en responderle, Severus era sospechoso pero no podía interrogar a Albus… mientras no fuera nada malo, se mantendría ajeno a este interés de su jefe.

Cuando la puerta se escucho supo que era el momento de llevar acabo la reunion, acomodándose en el sillón miro con sus ojos oscuros en dirección a la puerta -Adelante- dio el permiso enderezándose en su lugar, mostrando ese porte que tanto intimida y respetan los niños.

Ahora no solo era su ahijado el que se abrió paso tan confiado a sus dominios, sino Alphard dio una inclinación junto con un educado "con su permiso" mostrándose en sus túnicas casuales dignas de la casa Black.

Para el docente quien vigilo la entrada del dúo, se percató como siempre que los miraba juntos del grado de diferencia en cada uno en ese andar demasiado silencioso para el gusto de alguien versado en la guerra como Snape.

¿Cómo los había criado Walburga para remarcar tanto las diferencias? Era algo que entre los docentes se discutía, Minerva alego que Alphard no era muy querido por su abuela y luego estaban sus acciones, costumbres, obvios conocimientos mágicos previos y el apego uno del otro, como si fueran hermanos.

Severus no lo entendía del todo y tampoco le interesaba cuestionar el ambiente en donde crecieron esos críos.

Alphard quien inicialmente esperaba algún aspecto de su némesis Sirius algo que agradecía no fuera un hecho ya que demostró ser honesto, leal y atento en un comportamiento digno de la casa esmeralda que se jacta de su nobleza… Severus debía admitir que también estaba un poco molesto que Sprout alegara que venía mejor a su casa.

Luego su ahijado problemático, divirtiéndose con el psique de quien se le atravesara y aunque fuera un prodigio académico, era espeluznante cuando se te quedaba "mirando" largo tiempo agregando su fascinación por los arboles de caqui que ha plantado por lo amplio del plantel.

¿Por qué Albus no lo dejo graduarse? Nunca lo sabría.

Los niños se sentaron enfrente de él, en esos mullidos sillones oscuros y supo que estaba mirándolos más tiempo de lo necesario durante sus divagaciones… como austero hombre de fama mezquina, fingió que estaba bien.

-Gracias por venir Alphard- inicio Severus regresando su atención a los niños -aunque ya es muy entrado el periodo, quería tocar un tema contigo- afirmo.

Medito sus palabras con seriedad, era un asunto que había profundizado desde el momento en que se percató de la grave diferencia de Alphard a su padre, quizás darle un golpe intimo al preso de azkaban… aunque también alentado nuevamente por el director con su extraña fijación a los niños Black.

-Alphard, seguro mi ahijado te ha platicado sobre estas reuniones y su objetivo- arqueo su ceja Severus, el niño en cuestión lo miro largamente con esos cálidos ojos tan distintos a esos plateados que sabe oculta Dafira, este último parecía neutral en su máscara sonriente.

Como primer año no reaccionaba bajo su mirada oscura -Por supuesto, mi Onii-san me ha comentado el objetivo de tales reuniones, Snape-sensei y estoy agradecido que se tome su responsabilidad con seriedad-

Mucha madurez en sus palabras, Snape se percató mientras su ahijado procedió a servir el té tanto para el adulto como para su hermano, sin temblar ni derramar nada del preciado líquido, enderezarse para dejar en claro que no venía más que a observar… por el momento.

Dando un sorbo Alphard lo miro con una diversión en sus ojos, sosteniendo la taza entre sus manos antes de ponerla con fluidez en la mesa -también me advirtió que su relación no sale de estas paredes, es algo muy profesional de su parte… mantener ajenos al resto de la razón del nepotismo… Snape-sensei- sintió un pico de crudeza en esto.

-No seas duro, Ototo-san- Dafira canturreo divertido, al parecer entendiendo mucho entre esas palabras dichas como una bofetada cortes.

Severus le dio un gesto de reprimenda, sabía muy bien que el pequeño no favorecía sus obvias predilecciones a Slytherin y jura que en muchas ocasiones se abstenía de decirle algo entre clases, pero negó a desviarse.

Por su parte Alphard actuó ajeno a cualquier tensión en el aire, tomo más de su te que amablemente su hermano rellenaría sin pedírselo.

Snape tosió, volvió al tema -mi objetivo de esta reunión es para extender esta invitación a ti mismo, Alphard, aun cuando desconozco quien es tu padrino o tu padre está lejos de ser mi persona favorita…- no se molestó en esconder dicho dato, algo tan obvio para quienes se acordaran y pudieran divulgarlo - como cortesía a Regulus, el padre de Dafira… estaré al pendiente de ti como de mi ahijado tanto como pueda-

El primer año lo miro con la taza entre sus manos, con toda esa entereza de estarlo midiendo para ofrecerle una de sus sonrisas blandas -agradezco su compromiso, Snape-sensei- acepto con una inclinación cortes.

Un peso ligero se quitó del austero docente -bien, también entiendo que sigues frecuentando las otras casas- dio paso a ese tema que tanto le molesta -no es algo que sea incorrecto, Alphard… -tuvo la necesidad de explicar, quizás por la intensidad de esa mirada café -pero sabes cómo las otras casas nos ven y sería peligroso que llegaran a tomarte como objetivo fácil-

Era su estrategia, todas las casas los mirarían como enemigos y esto solo advertía cada año pero parecía que el pequeño no prestaba atención a dichas advertencias confraternizando con el resto de las casas.

-La sombra de Onii-san mantiene a tantos hostiles lejos de mí dentro y fuera de la casa, Snape-sensei- fue la única respuesta que Alphard índico con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Dentro?- Severus frunció el ceño, no había escuchado nada de los primeros años y seguro Draco no le ha pasado información de ese tipo.

-Bueno, hay algunos resentidos que ya se están tratando… Snape-sensei-Dafira rompió el silencio meneando un poco de azúcar con esa diversión en su aura.

-Espero que no te metas en problemas- Severus advirtió seriamente, ya cargaba con diversas quejas de avistamientos de su ahijado y que decir de primeros años aterrados… nada que se pueda comprobar.

-¿Yo? Bueno tengo a mi ototo-san para controlar daños- sonrió ampliamente con un bufido del menor -además, no hay mucho de donde divertirse con ellos- bostezo bebiendo su taza con ese aire creído.

Severus lo miro con ese aspecto hosco, volviendo a Alphard -Solo mantén la guardia alta- aconsejo con cierta seriedad -cualquier asunto puedo tratarlo- esto fue más para Dafira quien solo resoplo inocente.

Los niños siguieron en ese aire formal bebiendo té y conversando ligeramente sobre tareas, ciertas amistades que el líder de Slytherin no aprueba del menor (aunque alegre que Draco estuviera haciendo el esfuerzo de socializar) así como la nueva cosecha de caquis que Dafira comenzaba a recolectar.

La tarde se fue sin lujos, solo información de los gustos de Alphard por los bonsái junto con su debilidad de los dulces… Severus termino con la sensación de comodidad que parecía crecer con la presencia noble del primer año que limaba la actitud del adolescente.

No vio nada malo en sus hijos y con eso en mente, trato de ignorar ese atisbo de sospecha para no alertar a Dumbledore… pues aunque tuviera su lealtad, era más su compromiso a sus ahijados… quizás comenzaría a pensar en agregar a Draco.

XXXXX

La noche estaba sumida en un silencio mortal, los pasillos oscuros divisaban sombras tenebrosas mientras algunos fantasmas sentían la ligera libertad de poder vagar libremente asustando a algunos profesores en guardia.

Sin embargo en la parte abandonada, una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo entre pupitres cubiertos de tierra, armaduras destrozadas y madera replegada iluminado escasamente por la luna resplandeciente en ese cielo medio nublado con el helado invierno que parecía no molestar en absoluto a los infractores de esa noche.

Alphard junto a Dafira en sus pijamas esmeraldas y enfrente de ellos, Ariana con su roja vestimenta con su cabello cayendo en cascadas negras.

-Las salas están levantadas, no hay lugar más seguro para hablar- canturreo el adolescente olfateando el entorno con cierto aire desagradable al polvo entrando en su nariz -pero quizás busquemos otro punto de reunión- aconsejo.

-Sera considerado en el futuro, Ichimaru-taicho- aseguro Dumbledore con ese sufijo de formalidad entre ellos, el susodicho se encogió de hombros en su posición.

Ukitake -bueno, esta sesión se levanta- aclamo iniciando formalmente como en tiempos del seireitei se enderezaron, ninguno de los otros dos discutirían el liderazgo de Jushiro -como se acordó, ninguno de nosotros ha tenido contacto contigo… Retsu, cumpliendo el acuerdo con los fantasmas para evitar futuros problemas…- su mirada cayo en la niña -sin embargo ¿viste necesaria tu participación en el incidente de Halloween?-

Ichimaru no borro su sonrisa, después de todo dicho dato no era de conocimiento común para el resto de los estudiantes… esa noche fue muy memorable para su gusto, después de todo dejo muy en claro que Unohana no estaba atada a la moralidad como en el pasado.

Ariana miro a su viejo amigo sin parpadear -fue una situación crítica Jushiro, ya que iba en dirección a ustedes…- divulgo su conocimiento de su ubicación -también un poco decepcionante- lanzo un suspiro por el mero recuerdo.

-Solo ten más cuidado Retsu- aconsejo Jushiro con seriedad, no cediendo a ese ligero temor que le tenía a la antigua doctora del seireitei.

-Por supuesto Jushiro- afirmo con recato Ariana-anuncio de igual manera que en mi poder tengo la reliquia de Godric Gryffindor- agrego a la ligera, los peliblancos se miraron con curiosidad afirmando secamente.

Era obvio llegar a la conclusión que dicha espada fue la herramienta predilecta para kenpachi y no estaban por pedir detalles, después de todo… aun con sus formalidades… no estaban llevando a cabo una reunión militar con todo y reportes de incidentes.

Ya tenían suficiente con las tareas escritas.

Levantando la mano con diversión, Ichimaru tomo la palabra -El Fullbring no mostro ningún atisbo de sospecha, sin embargo me temo que es bueno fingiendo- desplomo sus hombros ante su diagnóstico.

-Se espera eso de alguien al nivel de un capitán- aseguro Ariana.

-Los problemas de los gemelos Weasley sirven para medir su paciencia, me temo que también es mucha para tolerarlos sin terminar colgándolos como Marian-sensei- aclamo Gin con burla del puro recuerdo.

Un suspiro de Jushiro -Mantenerlo vigilado sería lo ideal, sin embargo estamos limitados… Onii-san seguirá siendo tu labor y no lo antagonices- advirtió lo último casi prediciendo dichas tendencias que no estaban tan equivocadas por la ligera decepción en el mayor.

-¿Trataremos a Quirrell-sensei?- cuestiono impaciente Ichimaru -después de todo, sus acciones en Halloween dan a entender que está dispuesto a poner en riesgo a todos estos niños- expuso con seriedad, como si en verdad le importara los daños colaterales -también es muy obvio que está detrás de lo que sea custodian en el corredor prohibido- murmuro -es algo decepcionante lo fácil que fue adivinar su objetivo- resoplo.

-Lo más prudente será tratarlo- miro seriamente Jushiro -no sé qué pensaba el director para exponer al castillo a este juego, pero no estamos permitiendo civiles en medio de alguna disputa de poder-

Fue más su costumbre como miembros activos del gotei 13, como militares sentían la responsabilidad de velar en su estancia en Hogwarts por las almas de los inocentes… podían fácilmente pasar de dichos problemas, pero ellos eran la justicia y no estaban por permitir que una abominación arriesgue a civiles.

Como escuadrones de protección muy escasa.

-Aconsejaría enfrentarlo- Gin expuso con una sonrisa descabellada que el brillo sediento de Unohana lo apoyara fue inquietante para el más sensato de la sala.

-Retirar el cebo sería lo más prudente- rompió Ukitake con aplomo, desinflando al dúo sanguinario -Sé que mediste las defensas del corredor prohibido, Onii-san- miro al peliblanco.

Su sonrisa ligeramente se apagó, un bufido defraudado de Gin -muy decepcionante, puedo dar fe de eso- dijo con cierto desdén -Obaa-san seguro tiene mejores defensas en casa que en ese corredor- se encogió de hombros aburrido.

Ukitake negó divertido por la comparación, pero no estaba por agregar más -Sabes la lista de docentes, Onii-san- era solo pregunta de cortesía, era obvio que la inteligencia la llevaba el escurridizo estudiante de tercer año.

-La mitad de los docentes se retiraran la primera semana, entre ellos Tsukishima… el resto tomara la segunda semana- inclino su cabeza -Quirrell-sensei estará aquí las dos semanas convenientemente al igual que el director y los líderes de casa-

El noble antiguo Shinigami afirmo en reconocimiento -Retsu ya que estarás cercas del colegio, será tu responsabilidad retirar el cebo y si llega un enfrentamiento, elimínalo- suspiro -espero que entiendas que es solo si está la situación de duelo-

-Por supuesto- afirmo Retsu a la orden, comenzando a planear en su mente sus viajes de Hogsmade en esa semana sin el fullbring.

Se cambió el tema formal por algo menos urgente, como las clases… experiencias y los planes navideños.

Al finalizar programaron la siguiente reunión ingresando de vacaciones también algún tipo de calendario para diagnosticar sus habilidades… tanto Ichimaru y Ukitake estaban de acuerdo que Unohana no necesitaba las practicas ni el diagnostico, pero no estaban por decirlo en voz alta.

No cuando Retsu era la más entusiasta.

XXXXX

En Hogsmade se preparaban para regresar a casa en la estación, la alegría estaba en borbotones mientras ciertas personas platicaban en confabulación para investigar el misterio que ocultan en Hogwarts el director.

Hermione y Neville se sentían culpables de no haber pasado tanto tiempo con Alphard al que trataron de no molestar con las preguntas de Nicolas Flamel, pero a esas alturas cuando abordaron el tren comenzaron a buscar a su amigo Slytherin.

-No son Nev-kun y Mione-chan- una voz llego al final de corredor, con su vestimenta blanca con faja negra… Dafira les dio un ola de mano al acercarse casi como acechándolos.

Longbottom literalmente se congelo como siempre, no parecía estarse acostumbrando a las apariciones del adolescente ni mucho menos a su ambiente malicioso… Granger trato de mantenerse firme.

Divertido como estaba, el mayor Black chasqueo los dientes -son algo crueles… dejar a mi Onii-san por su cuenta- negó un falso suspiro -me han decepcionado- concluyo a la ligera.

Ofendida Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada en un arranque de valor, algo que solo divirtió al adolescente -estamos buscándolo ¿sabes dónde está?- prefirió preguntar que entrar a una discusión que no se arriesgaría a alimentar entre ellos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, poniendo su dedo en la barbilla reflexivo -esta al final en el compartimiento izquierdo…- informo sin resistencia -ahora, Mione-chan y Nev-kun nos vemos más tarde ¡tengo personas que visitar!- alego al alejarse en un silbido relajado.

Ambos niños lo miraron adentrarse a uno de los compartimientos de manera casual, se miraron en blanco -estoy seguro que esas personas no quieren ser visitados- tartamudeo Neville con un suspiro de alivio.

Caminando Hermione solo negó alentando a que le siguiera para ir en dirección donde el mayor los dirigió -Neville, no debes tenerle miedo ¡es el pariente de nuestro amigo!-

-Lo dices fácil- gimió el nervioso niño al llegar a la puerta asignada.

Se asomaron por la ventanilla percatándose de que su amigo, en túnicas oscuras informales estaba leyendo con seriedad un libro, a su vez levanto su vista para observarlos y sonreírles con esa calidez de bienvenida… Hermione tomo la iniciativa de recorrer la puerta, pero se congelaron al no estar completamente solo como asumieron.

Ese porte airado mirándolos como mugre en los zapatos… esa rivalidad que Hermione y Neville saben de primera mano.

-Black, me retiro y tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia- Malfoy índico cortando su conversación, algo agobiado pues había aprovechado de Dafira salió del lugar.

Alphard le sonrió ajeno a la ligera hostilidad flotando entre los leones y la serpiente, desde el incidente del baño son corteses pero la mayoría del tiempo fingen que no existen -por supuesto, es una lectura recomendada- afirmo con facilidad.

-Longbottom… Granger- escupió con una forzada cortesía Draco, para pasar entre ambos niños y marcharse.

-No tienen que ser tan serios- Alphard aconsejo señalando los asientos vacíos para tomar.

Hermione suspiro, se enderezo en el sillón y no contesto el comentario -Perdona por nuestro distanciamiento, hemos estado trabajando con Harry y Ron- dudo un poco mirando sus zapatos -en verdad lo siento- miro implorante, casi esperando el rechazo.

Pero esa mirada suave no se endureció, por el contrario parecía divertido -mi Onii-san les dijo algo ¿verdad?- pregunto.

-Si- contesto Neville recibiendo un codazo de su amiga -el pregunto- murmuro en defensa.

-No se preocupen por nada de eso, entiendo que muchas de las veces estará difícil el reunirnos por la diferencia de casas- dijo comprensivo -aunque estoy un poco tocado que no me buscaran en la biblioteca los últimos días- acepto sin vacilar.

-Alphard…- lloro Hermione culpable de no poder decir sobre su investigación, aunque sabía su amigo de esmeralda sería un apoyo firme en el área de investigación… la sombra de Dafira era penetrante, Ron no quiso ceder su secreto en búsqueda de soporte.

Los ojos cafés de Black negaron -no hay problema, no se preocupen- volvió a repetir con serenidad.

El silencio se instaló en la cabina, la culpa era una piedra pesada en Neville y Hermione quienes no estaban dispuestos a relajarse como estaba su amigo.

-Sabes de Nicolas Flamel- fue repentino, rompiendo el silencio y Longbottom en su tartamudeo completo la pregunta.

Abriendo la boca sorprendida, pero dando un codazo a su amigo solo negó para mirar a Alphard quien arqueo la ceja sonrojando a la niña por su arrebato evidente.

-Bueno, me sorprende que ustedes no- admitió inclinando la cabeza Alphard, no era burla ni siquiera un atisbo de arrogancia era solo un comentario inocente que no ofendía a nadie en esa cabina.

Parpadeando como búho los niños no supieron cómo responder a esto cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Dafira alegre, quien miro de un lado a otro e ingreso sin preguntas… saco su pulida varita y convoco una tetera, con tazas para preparar el té aun cuando nadie se lo solicito.

-Bien, no sé qué ocurre… pero es mejor tomar algo ligero, ne- alentó burlón el mayor cuya elección de té era sorpresa para los invitados, los primeros años de gryffindor querían negar pero no pudieron… o cuando las tazas fueron servidas e ignorados.

Pensaron que la discusión quedaría cortada, olvidado por el ingreso del mayor que parecía en su propio mundo (para alivio de Neville, quien pensó seria la misma experiencia del inicio de año) pero no esperaron que después de un sorbo de su te… Alphard contestara -Para el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico, Nicolas Flamel fue un conocido alquimista-

Dafira resoplo, pero no estaba interesado en la conversación dedicándose a la toma de su bebida mirando por la ventana con sumo aburrimiento.

-En el mundo Muggle fue un gran precursor de la química, además su historia fue tratada como un rumor… sobre su inmortalidad- continuo el más joven Black con cierta calma, los niños no cuestionarían como un sangre pura tenia dicho conocimiento de la parte mundana -en el mundo mágico es el único fabricante y poseedor de la piedra filosofal, aún está vivo y es gran amigo del director- simplifico.

Hermione absorbió la información, frunció el ceño tomando un poco de su te sin azúcar (ya que se le olvido) tratando de unir los datos y tener una amplia visualización de lo que esconde el director en el plantel… era fácil llegar a la conclusión sobre la piedra filosofal.

-¿Es lo que los tenia ocupados?- Alphard cuestiono con un arqueo de ceja.

-Si- Neville contesto acobardado -es solo un proyecto de Harry- mintió con esfuerzo.

Una risa divertida de Dafira -deberás esforzarte para mentir, Nev-kun- canturreo desde su lugar siendo amonestado por su primo.

-No preguntare si no quieren- afirmo Alphard demostrando que también vio a través de la mentira, avergonzando a los niños ya carcomidos por la consciencia -pero puedo prestarles el libro, es un estudio que hice el año pasado-

-Obaa-san no era del todo feliz por tu interés en la parte histórica muggle- contradijo divertido el mayor, tomando con delicadeza la tetera para servir sin magia las tazas vacías aun cuando Neville no toco el líquido… hizo un movimiento de varita calentándolo.

-Te lo agradecería, Alphard- Hermione dijo iluminada aunque sintiéndose traidora, el niño afirmo con su amabilidad alivianando el ambiente con lo aclarado y la falta de interés en el "proyecto de Harry" por los Black.

Como en el inicio de periodo, Hermione y Alphard discutieron sobre las tareas, estudios para vacaciones y promesas para intercambiar cartas.

-¿No me mandaran una?- pidió Dafira en un ronroneo jovial interrumpiendo a los jóvenes, la estación estaba por ser arribada -es muy descortés ignorarme ¿ne?- arqueo su ceja en esa sonrisa amplia.

-Onii-san- advirtió Alphard con cierto cansancio, lanzando disculpas silenciosas a sus amigos leones.

-Es solo, Ototo-san… me lastima su desinterés por mí- fingió unas lágrimas en esos ojos entrecerrados, la sonrisa en un puchero juguetón.

-Está bien- dijo incierto Neville, casi mirando a la ventana y maldiciendo por qué tardaba en frenar el tren para saltar al corredor.

Pasando uno de sus largos brazos encima de los hombros del niño regordete quien tuvo un escalofrió aterrador ante el susurro -gracias mi buen Nev-kun, te has ganado una consideración de mi parte- le dijo tan cercas que palideció.

-Suéltalo- alego Hermione acalorada, rompiendo el abrazo y dando una de sus mejores miradas mandonas al adolescente que se apartó con sus manos en alto y el regodeo en su postura -estaré enviándote algo también… Black- añadió.

-A mi ototo-san le llamas por su nombre… y a mí no, me duele el corazón Mione-chan- canturreo Dafira cuando el tren se detuvo.

-No se sientan obligados a mandar nada- intervino Alphard con un regaño oculto, el silbido inocente de su pariente -El libro te lo estaré enviando por búho- prometió a Hermione -nos vemos de regreso y felices fiestas- añadió con un ligero abrazo amistoso a ambos.

Los niños correspondieron con calidez, aun cuando se sentían traidores por no contar nada a su buen amigo… estaban agradecidos por su comprensión y nobleza, aun cuando tenían que tratar con Dafira.

XXXXX

La lustrosa Casa Black se veía algo deteriorada con sombras que no estaban ahí cuando se fueron al inicio del periodo escolar, cuando los niños ingresaron tuvieron la sensación que la soledad no le sentaba muy bien ya sea a su hogar o a su dueña.

Walburga los había recibido con esa frialdad de su porte noble en la estación de tren, el viaje no hubo intercambios personales y hasta ahora no han intercambiado palabras… se veía más vieja, apática y con ese aire amargo acentuado.

Alphard siendo la persona amable se mostró preocupado parado en el recibidor, mientras Dafira simplemente se encogió de hombros poco interesado en la alteración de su abuela… las maletas fueron puestas a sus espaldas con movimientos agiles de la señora Black para que en ligeros chasquidos los elfos aparecieran.

Sagitario los recibió alegre de su regreso, servicial a llevar las pertenencias de su joven encargo, Kreacher también tuvo cierto brillo tomando las maletas de su propia responsabilidad del heredero Black.

-Abuela ¿estás bien?- pregunto Alphard mordiéndose para no llamarla "obaa-san" como regularmente usan entre ellos, ella no tolera los sufijos ni su elección japonesa.

Para el antiguo Shinigami trato de leer el ambiente pero Walburga podía competir con Byakuga-taicho en esconder emociones que no fueran hostiles.

Le preocupaba su silencio, a comparación de los otros años donde Dafira seria recibido por gritos y regaños… este periodo de clases fue demasiado tranquilo aun por carta, cuando antes hubiera mandando vociferadores o maldiciones impropias de una dama.

La señora dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro, las sombras de la casa parecían darle ese aspecto rígido… pero en sus ojos se mostraba cierto brillo -estoy bien- los fulmino con la mirada -cámbiense de ropa… la cena estará servida y creo que tienen mucho que decirme sobre su comportamiento impropio de un Black- apretó sus labios en disgusto.

-Claro, abuela- Dafira contesto a la ligera, arrastrando a su hermano por las escaleras.

Walburga soltó el aliento que no sabía que tenía, miro avejentada pero emocionada que sus nietos… aun siendo la vergüenza que eran según las cartas que ha recibido de su informante en Hogwarts… estaban en casa.

Miro la amplia mansión, el piano junto con los muebles lustrosos… hasta los retratos de sus antepasados parecían olfatear el entorno del regreso de los niños del hogar -te estas ablandando- Orion dijo en uno de los cuadros encima del mueble del pasillo.

-No es necesario que me lo digas- dijo ofendida Walburga, mirando a su marido con cierto aire recriminador, después de todo a los niños les dio la libertad de reclamar todo un piso de Grimmauld place y ahora... con su actitud "amable" era muy evidente su cambio.

-Debes ser más firme- espeto Pollux Black desde otro recuadro en el mismo mueble -ellos son los últimos de nosotros, Walburga- molió sus dientes en esa mandíbula cuadrada -cualquier debilidad es inaceptable para nuestra casa-

Dudosa miro a su padre, ahí con sus rasgos tan conocidos entre los black vestido en una época pasada.

-No valdría la pena si los aleja… - Alphard Black, hermano de Walburga quien fue tachado del árbol genealógico aclamo desde su posición… en un portarretrato que acaba de ser sacado de las profundidades del olvido -sabes sobre la soledad- advirtió.

Walburga lo fulmino, pero no espeto nada… fue tanto el silencio de la casa que había puesto todos los retratos mágicos a la vista en su rutina, solo para tener ruido… hasta encontró fotos de sus hermanos, cuñados y padres que ahora adornan cada repisa y mueble a la vista.

Que decir de tener a los repudiados en la intemperie, ni ella misma se entendía el impulso cuando en otro tiempo hubiera quemado la foto del pariente tachado al olvido.

Marius Black le regreso la mirada impasible desde un lugar en la pared, naciendo squid fue la última foto mágica que se le tomo a los 10 años antes de darlo a un orfanato, por lo cual era un niño… su tío por parte de su padre -es mejor que te escuches a ti misma que alguno de nosotros, sobrina- alego con esa experiencia y amargura de un infante -recuerda que cada uno de nosotros, tiene que cargar con las consecuencias- aconsejo.

La matrona Black quería darle un mejor gesto de desdén al sucio squid, pero no pudo… suspiro agobiado sabiendo que su marido, padre y hermanos le estaban mirando ya sea en desaprobación o apoyo por su falta de dureza.

Estos meses sola le hicieron tanto daño, el temor que esto pudo haber sido años sin sus nietos… solo le encogían el corazón de saber que hubiera sido de su mente en la soledad -quizás ni viva estaría- murmuro para sí misma arrastrando los pies hacia el comedor, obligándose a su entereza al ingresar.

Quizás era la enfermedad que la estaba consumiendo.

Se paró debajo del marco del comedor, miro el entorno sobrio con la exquisita mueblería mientras el olor de los alimentos llegaba desde las cocinas… un pensamiento descabellado paso por su mente… ordenaría a los elfos a tomar un poco del espíritu festivo este año.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno aqui les traigo una actualización, me había tardado y culpo al trabajo de eso.

Nuestro Cross Marian esta dispuesto a ser el alcohólico entre los docentes, vicioso del quidditch tambien un torturador de los gemelos Weasley, recibiendo un vociferador de Molly que ignoro maestramente.

Y los Gemelos, bueno parece que tienen la personalidad para superar traumas muy fácilmente si siguien antagonizando al maestro de historia sin mostrar un cambio significativo (algo que solo Retsu ha logrado).

Ariana dandole una paliza en ajedrez a Ron, bueno quien podria con el conocimiento de un capitan del gotei 13... pero fue reconocido, que sin saberlo es un alago para un mortal.

Ella pasa tiempo con Dumbledore, quizas lo ponga en el siguiente capitulo alguno de estas reuniones.

El ofrecimiento de Snape, aun cuando fue orden del director... tambien lo hace por iniciativa, aun con su amargura es alguien responsable con sus encargos... como ahijados, tambien agregando a Alphard.

Claro que tambien quiere dejar en claro que los slytherin son unidos.

La reunion de capitanes niños, estos son programados de alguna forma entre ellos... y creo que ya el siguiente capitulo es el final del primer año, después de todo... la Kenpachi esta detras del cebo en el corredor prohibido.

Por su parte Walburga, es algo que toda abuela tiene... o por lo menos lo he notado con algunos ejemplos de la vida, los abuelos no tratan a sus nietos como trataron a sus hijos... unos se ablandan hasta tener una actitud muy distinta a su juventud.

Y como dije anteriormente, creo que la soledad y amargura mato a Walburga Black quien pudo querer a sus hijos mucho, pero no tolero sus rebeldias.

Hay muchos personajes del arbol genealógico que pase en esta ocasión, quizas pase mas en el futuro de la ancestral casa Black.

como dije, quizas el siguiente es el final del primer año.

Neah20 fuera


	9. Año 1 (F)

Año 1:La calma

Era una mañana a mediados de diciembre en Hogwarts, la nieve cubría el campus y las copas de los árboles en el bosque prohibido mostraban ciertos grados de congelación al igual que el propio lago.

Tan místico que podía expresarse el enorme castillo ahora vacío por las vacaciones aunque todavía había estudiantes haciendo maldades en los alrededores.

En uno de los pasillos la figura infantil de Ariana Dumbledore en abrigos oscuros caminaba por uno de los corredores con un cesto en su mano… en sus ojos era la seriedad característica, mientras sus rasgos se mantenían serenos en una atmosfera humilde con su trenza agitada por los vientos repentinos del invierno.

Llego al final de corredor y al igual que las casas de Hogwarts, la torre asignada al director requiere de una contraseña para ingresar protegida por una gárgola de piedra grande de aspecto ridículo que se retiró al silbido de la palabra clave.

Subiendo por las estrechas escaleras, la jovencita llego a la puerta lustrosa de aspecto antiguo que toco con cuidado hasta que le dieron el pase.

La oficina del director era una gran sala circulas con ventanas muy bien iluminadas, Ariana se quedó mirándolo con admiración en sus ojos sabios a la gran cantidad de libros que adornaban las paredes del fondo… pilares lustrosos con dos escaleras saliendo de sus costados en la simulación de un balcón y debajo de esto los cuadros de los predecesores colgaban curiosos.

A pesar que no era la primera visita, para la antes Shinigami nunca se cansaba de examinar con el mismo aire critico el entorno… luego cayó en la figura en el escritorio cuyos ojos expresaban ese brillo divertido.

-Mi querida Ariana, Bienvenida- saludo al ponerse de pie, el tono sorprendido oculto entre su jovialidad rodeando su escritorio para mostrar esas túnicas coloridas de su excentricidad.

-Tío Albus, espero no ser inoportuna- aclamo en su tono suave al dar pasos tentativos adelante, instalándose para ser recibida por un fuerte abrazo fraternal.

-Nunca eres inoportuna, Ariana- despidió al señalar al costado donde un rico sillón de cuero rojo estaba sentado, Fawkes revoloteo en su rincón en su respectivo saludo -me das el pretexto de ignorar mis documentos aburridos, gente sin que hacer- añadió lo último divertido -¡estoy feliz que vengas! Aunque preocupado de la distancia que tuviste que caminar- regaño ligeramente.

Ariana le regreso la mirada cálida tratando de no amonestar al anciano con la facilidad que despide el papeleo -no hay nada que preocuparse, tío Albus…- prefirió irse por esa línea de discurso -además su invitación no podía ignorarla- atino a decir al acomodar el cesto en su regazo.

-Estoy seguro podía haber mandado una escolta del colegio- aclamo negando para el coraje de su sobrina de imaginarla atravesar el sendero de Hogsmade en dirección a Hogwarts.

Ariana negó solemne -Padre me acompaño hasta el borde del bosque- evidencio con un atisbo de recriminación por el mero recuerdo de la terquedad de ese niño que es su progenitor.

-Sigue molesto- interrumpió el directo con cierto aire culpable -sin embargo no tengo el poder de culparlo, mi querida Ariana… aun antes de tu nacimiento, tuvimos una tensa relación- acepto sin agregar más descripciones a dicha rigidez entre ellos que solo inicio desde la muerte de su hermana.

La visita que hizo antes de iniciar Hogwart solo fue un grano más de la hostilidad entre ambos.

-Ambos tercos- expuso en reprimenda serena la niña dando un vistazo al jovial pariente que no negó nada de la acusación.

Dumbledore solo acaricio la cabeza de su sobrina -lamento que estés en medio de viejos tercos- alego entre divertido o exasperado -Veo que has traído algo- cambio el tema.

-Un presente adelantado- informo al descubrir el cesto desprendiendo un ligero aroma floral que asalto el olfato del curioso director.

Pronto el ambiente del entorno se aligero, aun los predecesores se asomaban al filo de sus pinturas en un intento de ver lo que ha traído la sobrina del actual líder del colegio.

Las manos suaves de Ariana ingresaron con cuidado rodeando la flor que se surgía del cesto desmintiendo el tamaño exterior en una muestra de magia de espacio… cuando su brazo quedo sumergido hasta los hombros, parece haber llegado al punto querido y procedió a levantarlo.

Tulipanes era la flor alta con otras tantas en tamaños menores acomodadas como si fueran espiral entorno a un intrincado ramo de hojas verdes cuyo recipiente tenía un fondo amarillo con el exterior oscuro.

-Un arreglo floral- silbo impresionado Albus al tomarlo en sus manos, el aroma era más fuerte y relajante además que los colores le traían paz a sus viejos ojos.

Ariana no expreso ningún gesto de presunción, solo mantuvo su serenidad al mirar al anciano con cierto aire contemplativo -espero que le guste- admitió después de un tiempo.

-Por supuesto que me encanta-el director no se quejaría, por el contrario era un detalle impresionante aunque prefería los colores llamativos, algo de este tipo parecía darle quizás una pincelada relajante a su espacio de trabajo… aunque ahora consideraba ponerlo en sus aposentos.

-Los tulipanes fueron difíciles de conseguir…- suspiro Ariana por el mero recuerdo -considerando la temporada… pero fue indispensable, para que combinara con el resto de la oficina- señalo el entorno con cálculo.

Dumbledore miro largamente a su sobrina -impresionantes habilidades, querida Ariana- alago un poco tocado de recibir algo manual -también los encantamientos ¿los hiciste?- esto último no pudo evitar sonar acusador, después de todo magia de menores es prohibida fuera de Hogwarts.

Ella parecía divertida -por supuesto que no, a diferencia de realizar magia en el tren… estoy consciente de las leyes de menores, Tío- replico serena el brillo astuto en sus ojos azules -sin embargo, Padre me advirtió que no te dijera que fue el que eligió la combinación de aromas ni la idea del amuleto permanente y de amplio alcance- puntualizo evidenciando como la fresca esencia se extendió por la oficina.

Escucharla decir eso lo sorprendió, miro de nuevo el arreglo -quizás no esta tan enojado- sonrió pícaro a su sobrina apreciando un poco más el detalle -muchas gracias, querida Ariana- se puso de pie con el arreglo maniobrando en sus manos avejentadas.

La niña lo miro acomodarlo en su lujoso escritorio, los directores alagaban el arreglo y sonrió serenamente por la mera audacia de esos niños… después de todo era seguidora del Ikebana... entonces miro al fénix quien voló a su dirección para instalarse en su hombro -¿esperas algo para ti?- pregunto ignorando a su pariente hablando con los cuadros.

La criatura mítica lo miro con esos ojos oscuros llenos de la bondad natural.

-No puedo decir que no traje nada para ti- sonrió al rebuscar en su cesto, sacar algo ligero en un listón rico de color carmín -no creo que sea justo dártelo de esa manera- lo ofreció de todas formas, el canto alegre escucho en la sala mientras el pico tomaba la ofrenda con cuidado y volar donde su nido estaba ubicado.

-Fawkes es alguien muy interesado en el aspecto de su nido- rio divertido Albus, sentándose al lado de su sobrina observando interesados como dicho pájaro revoloteaba de un lado a otro acomodando el listón a su gusto.

El director agito su varita convocando una mesa con utensilios para bebida calientes -¿chocolate?- cuestiono Ariana con interés, sus dedos tomaron la taza ya servida olfateando con un juicio aceptable.

-Para el frio, no hay bebida mejor que el chocolate- aclamo tomando su propia taza y saboreando la calidez exacta del líquido -visitaras a tus amigos en la torre gryffindor- cuestiono interesado.

-Quizás- atino a decir en un suspiro Ariana mirando su cesta -sin embargo no será mucho tiempo, padre pasara por mí en la tarde- informo.

Albus afirmo optimista aunque prediciendo que su terco hermano no se asome cercas de su perímetro, busco en los ojos de su sobrina con cierto aire cálido y no evito pensar… que fue su elección inteligente el tratarla desde el inicio del periodo para llegar a conocerla.

También para confirmar, como hizo con aquella propuesta a Aberfoth antes del inicio de clases… que Ariana Dumbledore era la mejor elegida para heredar el título de la familia.

XXXXX

No solo eran las sombras extendidas por el amplio paisaje de la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place, ambos niños observadores como son, detallaron los cambios en el tapiz familiar además de que habia mas cuadros de ancestros visibles en las repisas o muebles.

Kreacher era un poco vocal asumiendo que cada uno de los nuevos rostros… aquellos que no identificaban del árbol genealógico… eran los rechazados por las exquisitas costumbres de la casa antigua Black.

Se miraron en la base de las escaleras, con túnicas sencillas en negro… Dafira como siempre pasando de los detalles y misterios detrás del cambio de su abuela fanática, agradecido de tener que pasar de intensos sermones de la pureza de sangre como en otros años y solo camino lánguidamente para instalarse en uno de los sillones con un libro de la biblioteca en mano.

Alphard solo negó por el desinterés de su onii-san, miro por encima de sus hombros las escaleras e ignorando lo susurros molestos de los más puristas entre los retratos… bajo con la intención de vagar por encima de los estantes curioso de que familiares estaban desempolvados.

Habia ligeros ramilletes festivos, el aroma de pino parecía instalarse en la primera planta y en un acto de mera pereza, Dafira se instaló delante del piano y en una muestra de su elección como asignatura extracurricular toco al mero estilo muggle.

Claro que algunos familiares pintados en las paredes o repisas desaprobaron su habilidad lanzando insultos de su vergüenza, pero una mirada del más joven Black los asilencio en una muestra de fuerza que aun con la encogimiento de ser callados por un mocoso amante de muggles… dejaba en evidencia el poder en su sangre.

Alphard solo bufo pero se acomodó delante del sillón, esperaba en cualquier momento el regaño de su obaa-san pero nunca llego y como hacía desde que las vacaciones iniciaron, pidió a Sagitario el estatus de su pariente aislado.

-Ella no ha muerto- rio divertido Dafira con su sonrisa placida y ojos entrecerrados, sus largos dedos no dejaron la tonada que estaba expresando con aire profesional.

El más amable de los Black lo miro con desaprobación -lo sé- contesto pero se mordió la lengua por la risa divertida de su pariente, como diciéndole "solo jugaba contigo" después de todo, eran muy conscientes de la vida dentro de la casa -pero a su edad, es necesario sus comidas- aseguro preocupado por su salud.

El mayor no replico nada de este comentario, siguió tocando en concentrada acción y cuando llego a la nota final, un silencio tranquilo se instaló a la orden del elfo trayendo consigo el bienestar de la señora junto con la tranquilidad que desayuno por su parte.

Como ellos, quienes estaban desde temprano en la mañana en su piso ambientado japonés de la mansión… después de entrenar, desayunaban ligero y bajaban para realizar los deberes en la biblioteca Black.

Walburga no bajo hasta el mediodía cuando la comida fue situada en la mesa familiar, era navidad por lo cual eran alimentos excesivos e impropios de la manera natural… aunque seguro la cena será algo digno de mencionar también.

-Abuela ¿dormiste bien?- pidió cortes Alphard, instalando la servilleta en su regazo y aguardando mientras Sagitario servía su plato de manera proporcional.

Dafira mantuvo su gesto en su perpetua sonrisa burlona, pero también revelando sus propios modales en la mesa… Kreacher flotando en su entorno como su elfo asignado… no mostraba interés en los diálogos educados.

La vieja dama miro a su más joven nieto, al que siempre despedía en cada oportunidad con su desdén y muy consciente que si no fuera por ese elfo o los recordatorios de Dafira… hubiera muerto de abandono, pero aun con este grave historial muy dispuesto a mostrarle preocupación en sus cálidos ojos cafés.

-Por supuesto, Alphard- contesto con educación cortando la carne con cuidado, la elegancia marcado en la manera de agarrar el tenedor y cuchillo.

No hubo más platicas, tampoco conversaciones desaprobadoras a sus decisiones de asignaturas muggles para el heredero Black ni para las amistades del más joven… solo en la primera noche recibieron una de esas, pero de ahí el tema no fue tocado ni por error.

Como antiguo miembro de una extensa familia, Jushiro se preocupó pero su abuela era un ser orgulloso que no dejaría en evidencia los motivos de su cambio por lo cual sus preguntas no eran bien recibidas cuando las aplicaba diariamente… aunque fueran para bien.

Ambos Black tan diligentes como son, pasaron la lectura el resto del día en su rutina continua de existencia donde encontraban consuelo con sus meras presencias… Gin no lo admitiría y seguro Jushiro no lo interrogaría, asi que preguntas casuales de la lectura o planes futuros fueron dichos perezosamente.

Cuando la noche cayo, se dirigieron a la sala del tapiz familiar y bajo los ojos de varios ancestros realizaron la costumbre del intercambio de regalos… algo extraño que se respetara, los adultos que en este caso solo era Walburga no evito comparar la paciencia de sus nietos contra lo que sus hijos mostraron a esa edad.

Seguro Regulus era arrastrado por Sirius, pero ambos ansiosos por despedazar envolturas para saber que les dieron de presentes además de quejarse por tener que esperar y no abrir los regalos al despertar como otros niños.

XXXXX

Una amplia sala de piedra oscurecida por el tiempo, las sombras del entorno mal iluminado solo acrecentaban ese aire de misterio en la formación de roca en arcos colocada de manera circular.

Las antorchas iluminadas señalaban una repisa de piedra flotante vacía, ante esto Dumbledore palideció y miro el entorno en un barrido de pánico sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común o un factor amenazante.

Sabía lo que acechaba el objeto de su protección, después de todo la bodega de Flamel fue abierta con la presunta intención de lograr obtenerlo y ahora no estaba en el lugar supuestamente seguro en donde lo dejo.

El miedo cruzo por sus sabios ojos acercándose en largas zancadas dejando el espejo… que había planeado instalar el día de hoy… en el borde abandonado de su atención.

Agito su varita en encantamientos complicados, en un vano intento de rastrear cualquiera que haya invadido la sala sin siquiera molestar ninguno de los obstáculos que aplicaron en un intento de seguridad.

Nada, no hay huellas, rastros mágicos ni polvo removido… zarandeo su varita recitando los complicados hechizos y al notar que no había nada nuevamente dejo sus hombros caer, masajeándose el puente de la nariz ideo un amuleto de rastreo que quizás le llevaría algo de tiempo.

¿Quién tiene ahora la piedra filosofal? Un atisbo de consuelo era que quizás… nadie malo, pues el sospechoso número uno de su lista seguía igual y si Severus hubiera notado un cambio se lo informaría rápidamente.

Por el momento miro el entorno en sospecha casi esperando que el culpable se materializara a sus deseos, sacudió la cabeza y mientras ordenaba al espejo intercambiarse por el espacio vacío, planeo mantener este robo oculto a oídos del personal y que decir de su buen amigo Flamel.

Fingiría que todo estaba bien aun cuando sentía el pavor de tener algo fuera de su voluntad.

Miro la reliquia con nostalgia casi en conflicto, el reflejo del vidrio pañoso de la edad sin limpiar con un marco dorado donde en la parte superior el texto.

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

Albus se obligó a ignorar el reflejo de su deseo a favor de abandonar el recinto con pasos languidos, levantaría el amuleto de rastreo y esperaba que cualquiera que tuviera en sus manos la piedra, no la utilizara.

Y en el mejor de los casos, ese personaje desconocido no tenía nada que ver con "el" o los grimm reaper.

 _Pero ninguno de los niños Black están aquí… -_ pensó Dumbledore al salir a los corredores de la escuela, suspiro un poco más agitado ¿serán sus sospechas infundadas? Quizás era momento de considerar el asunto desde otra perspectiva.

XXXXX

Quirrell daba un aspecto más enfermizo conforme los días comenzaron a correr del regreso a clases, su rostro más afilado a causa de sus mejillas hundidas y ojos adornado con ligeras ojeras acentuando esa palidez insana.

El resto de los profesores parecían frecuentarlo con preocupación, los alumnos se pusieron de acuerdo para no atormentarlo en clase alentados por la lastima de verlo esforzarse en tartamudear cada periodo.

Con la excepción de Dafira Black quien en sus horas correspondiente no haría otra cosa que alzar la mano y realizar las más complejas preguntas al azar con ese acento extraño combinado con la cortesía en sus modos de hablar…. Sin piedad o burla, solo la seriedad de su postura delataba que estaba orillando al docente a tropezar con su mera presencia.

El reporte llego a Snape, quien con sospecha interrogo los motivos de tal abierta intimidación a uno de sus profesores además de aclararle que tal acción podía acreditar una sanción y quitar puntos -Ne, pero no he hecho más que preguntar sobre la clase ¿o es eso suficiente para condenarme?- se defendía con inocencia.

Aun con sus aprensiones no tenía ni como refutar tal defensa, el líder de casa no pudo hacer nada más que advertir a su ahijado que tuviera cuidado y con eso lo dejo ir.

Nadie en la sala de Slytherin interrogaba a Dafira Black por su actitud, aun los crueles como son los estudiantes esmeralda tenían un poco de simpatía por el docente cuyo carácter parecía resquebrajarse con cada atención dada de la serpiente de la casa.

Nott desde la comodidad de la mesa de estudio, miro al mayor adolescente pasar de largo no sin antes dar los saludos correspondientes a su compañero actual de tareas -¿seguro son parientes?- cuestiono muy serio.

Alphard levanto la vista de su lectura tranquila, esa paciencia en sus ojos brillaron y negó con ligera diversión -por supuesto que lo somos- aclamo poniendo su cabello detrás de la oreja, algo largo pero no tanto como acostumbro en todos sus años como Shinigami.

-Seguro fueron criados en casas diferentes- se arriesgó Zabini dando un brillo pícaro y juguetón.

El joven Black dio un suave gesto de regaño -no es momento de distraerse- aclamo señalando sus respectivas tareas, sin embargo de entre sus ropas escolares saco un costal -ahora sin embargo, tengo dulces que puedo compartir- dio ese gesto cariñoso de alguien dispuesto a mimar a sus hijos.

Ambos niños lo miraron interrogante, nunca entenderían como Alphard podía tener dulces a cualquier hora del día en cualquier día de la semana… menos esa manía por podar arboles de bonsái en una dudosa estética… ni menos la capacidad de mantener una amistad con dos gryffindor (también podían agregar a Dafira, pero esa duda siempre la decían en voz alta del parentesco).

Tanto Zabini como Nott se encogieron de hombros, no eran amigos… pero si conocidos dispuestos a hablarle a pesar de la sombra de muchos en la casa o la fama de su primo, por lo cual aceptaron comercializar dulces además de seguir con las horas de las labores escolares.

Y Jushiro solo miro impasible, con cariño como poco a poco eran más cercanos otros niños aparte de Neville y Hermione… tanto que le encantaba convivir con los pequeños, casi olvidando que tenían la misma edad físicamente.

XXXXX

Fue durante el receso de Pascua que Madame Pomfrey tuvo su primer estudiante enfermo, peculiar considerando lo poco inclinados que estaban los niños a desperdiciar su tiempo en el ala del hospital cuando podían estar jugando e ignorando sus malestares.

Con su actitud excepcionalmente amable, recibió a ambos jóvenes a su oficina ocultando la sorpresa de sus identidades -Señores Black, ahora ¿Qué necesitan?- cuestiono con cierta curiosidad.

Después de todo, la fama de Dafira era grande en Hogwarts pero nunca en ningún momento en esos años que el chaval lleva estudiando se lo ha topado ni por error menos por alguna queja médica.

(Quizás porque Ichimaru respeta a los que dedican su tiempo al oficio de la curación, el terror que puede ser una persona de esa profesión).

Sentados al otro lado del escritorio, Alphard bajo la cabeza mortificado -tengo ligera gripa- su tono era grave y seguro tenia fluido nasal pero lo que sorprendió a la enfermera, fuera que viniera por ese simple malestar.

Nuevamente reflexionaba que los niños no vendrían a ella por un resfriado hasta que fuera grave, menos en vacaciones.

Enderezándose, el menor solo suspiro -pero no es nada grave- protesto bajando la mirada a sus pies moviéndose en la silla como si tratara de evitar el contacto visual.

Y lo era, porque como una sombra de Jushiro Ukitake… todo lo relacionado a las enfermedades le traían recuerdos de tos con sangre y dificultades para respirar.

-Lo siento, Pomfrey-sensei- Dafira tomo la voz, dando palmadas a su primo para que levantara la cabeza en un consuelo que no sabía expresar -es solo precaución, seguro no lo sabe… pero la salud de mi ototo-san es importante- era serio aun en su rostro en ese perpetuo gesto astuto.

Arrullo la preocupación del adolescente, luego miro al más pequeño cuyos ojos cálidos eran tan famosos entre los profesores ahora ligeramente enrojecidos por la enfermedad… no veía las diferencias entre los Black como tanto se menciona, Pomfrey solo vio a dos niños preocupados entre sí.

Adorable.

-por supuesto que es importante- rompió con una sonrisa maternal -Tu preocupación es válida, joven Black- se dirigió al mayor -ahora deja que te revise rápido y seguro con las pociones adecuadas junto con un descanso, estarás como nuevo-

Dafira se veía más tranquilo, esa sonrisa apretada desapareció para expresar la misma espeluznante que frecuentaba… le susurro algo a su primo y salió por la puerta.

Pomfrey estaba intrigada por la despedida repentina, pero después de que acomodo a su paciente en una de las camillas escucho el golpeteo de la enfermería… ver dos cabezas de ciertos gryffindor asomarse fue una sorpresa.

-Oh fue avisarle a tus amigos- la enfermera aprobó la buena voluntad de Dafira ¿Cómo pensaban que era un niño malo? Se concentró en sus hechizos de diagnóstico guardándose sus preguntas para despues.

Pero Alphard solo afirmo silencioso, algo divertido porque si la enfermera miraba bien a los recién llegados que considerados estaban al lado del marco de la puerta… los podía ver pálidos y mirando aterrados en dirección a la puerta…. Seguro Ichimaru tenía la intención, pero no podía simplemente ignorar la oportunidad de aterrar a buenas presas.

XXXXX

Los días transcurrieron como agua a través de las manos, las pascuas literalmente fueron un suspiro para los ansiosos alumnos que opacados regresaron con la amenaza encima de sus cabezas de los exámenes.

Era rutinario para Madame Pince que por esa época del año las mesas de su amada biblioteca fueran abarrotadas por estudiantes ansiosos por aprender todo lo del año en escasos días para los exámenes.

Una parte oscura de la recatada bibliotecaria admitía que se entretenía con el sufrimiento de los niños, algo que no admitiría ni bajo influyo de veritaserum.

Durante estos momentos llenos de desesperación con una difícil mente para concentrarse, que Harry Potter quien ya estaba muy cómodo con la idea de la magia… tenía un duro tiempo en la búsqueda de libros en los que apoyarse para pasar los exámenes.

No fue un niño de méritos, muy ocupado en no sobresalir para no opacar a su primo… que no contaba con un desarrollado método de estudio… aun los consejos de Ariana y Hermione hacían ecos en sus oídos, como un fiel intento de mago trataría de llevar dignas notas.

Aunque seguro sus tíos los tirarían a la basura.

Fue en estas circunstancias que se distrajo al encontrar a una persona quien sabia por naturaleza no era de estar en bibliotecas, sospechoso como estaba y ya teniendo en cuenta lo que era Nicolas Flamel además de lo que custodiaban (Hermione les conto lo descubierto gracias al niño maldito Alphard)… alentó a acercarse a Hagrid con dichas notas, ser invitado a la cabaña fue el método más sano para distraerse del estudio.

Algo que no admitiría aun con la clara mirada desaprobadora que Hermione les lanzo desde la mesa donde estaba con Neville y Alphard (estos últimos muy ocupados en pociones)… Ron como el, salieron despedidos de la biblioteca.

Respirar el aire limpio cada vez más cálido de la temporada los relajo -es un infierno estudiar- se quejó Ron con un largo bostezo, estirando los brazos al aire y pisoteando el pasto con más fervor.

Para Harry era sin importancia el mostrarse relajado, pero le lanzo una divertida sonrisa a su amigo -por supuesto, pero sería más problemático si reprueban- alguien silbo a sus espaldas obligándolos a saltar -aunque claro, no es algo que puedan aprender a la buena- Dafira Black les regreso una escalofriante sonrisa, parado tan inocente con sus manos detrás de la espalda y sin túnicas escolares… mostrando esa figura fina alzada encima de ellos por la diferencia de estatura.

-Tu….- señalo Weasley casi limpiando su oído -de donde saliste- escupió a la defensiva.

Chasqueando los dientes -bueno, de por ahí… ¿ne?- contesto desinteresado, la sonrisa más delgada -pero dime, Harry-kun… Otro Weasley-kun ¿Dónde van tan interesados?- pregunto.

Harry se enderezo ignorando a su amigo ofendido por el mote-con Hagrid- respondió casi esperando a que dijera algo.

Aun cuando Draco Malfoy era formal, todavía lograba ser muy mordaz con el guardabosque en corteses ofensas y por lo tanto… atinaba a pensar que cada sangre pura lo podía despreciar por su amistad.

Pero el mayor Black olfateo desinteresado, dirigiendo su atención más allá de sus cabezas -bueno por ti, Harry-kun- bostezo aburrido echándose algo a la boca que mastico con pereza -la verdad esperaba algo más divertido, pero simplemente… son algo aburridos- admitió con cierto tono despectivo.

-Mejor, piérdete-amenazo Ron perdiendo la paciencia por la mera presencia presuntuosa de ese niño maldito que parecía solo atormentar a quien se le atravesara (varios de la casa murmuraban sus encuentros).

El silencio cayó por un momento, esa estirada sonrisa parecía extenderse mientras sus ojos se alargaban casi amenazando con abrirse -Tan grosero…- canto -pero no puedo pedir mucho del último de la línea-

-Maldito…- Ron dio un paso amenazante, Harry se atravesó pero antes de que el último dijera algo para calmarlo… el aire parecía espesarse un poco atragantando la discusión en sus gargantas.

Chisteo y movió su dedo índice de un lado al otro -ne, tan temperamental- lanzo con desdén -pero aprende a elegir tus peleas… mocoso- dio la espalda -ser valiente no es similar de tonto- aconsejo -aunque a veces… nunca puedes diferenciar uno de otro- miro por encima de su hombro en burla marchándose con la misma gracia como llego.

-Qué pasa con ese tipo- Ron tartamudeo, atragantándose con saliva mirando la espalda cada vez más lejos de ese adolescente.

Harry no respondió, no entendía el objetivo de tal pasatiempo de Dafira Black y cuidadosamente trataban de no topárselo durante tanto tiempo aun cuando compartían clases con Alphard, ahora sin embargo era extraño como los encontró, de donde salió y porque no lo escucho.

-Mejor vamos con Hagrid- atino a decir repentinamente cansado.

-Tienes razón- suspiro el pelirrojo masajeándose el puente de la nariz, provocándose un estornudo -bueno…- olfateo limpiándose la mejilla -mejor finjamos que no existe ese maldito… lo habíamos hecho muy bien en todo el año -murmuro en silencioso acuerdo.

Con eso desfilaron hacia la cabaña, cuya chimenea expedía humo… como siempre el amable guardabosque los recibió con una cálida bienvenida, sin embargo el interior estaba muy caliente para ser saludable y por la mirada de Ron, también estaba mortificado en derretirse en el instante.

Fue durante la plática de las defensas de la piedra filosofal, que Harry se dio cuenta que en el fuego de la chimenea Hagrid estaba calentando un ¿huevo? Uno de un tamaño anormal, preguntando se dieron cuenta que era de un dragón.

-¿No es hermoso?- en su acento el gran hombre pidió casi soñador al objeto en fuego lento -un dragón, siempre quise uno-

Inseguro, los dos chicos se miraron… aun cuando Harry era nuevo en el mundo mágico, su sentido común le decía que no era legal tener uno en un lugar con poco espacio, con peligro de quemarse y con muchas personas que podían ser dañadas por alguna criatura mágica.

Por la cara de Ron, era acertada su manera de pensar… claro que el adorable guarda llaves no le veía nada de malo, era muy capaz de criarlo y con el tiempo sería algo fácil… no pudieron lograr que cediera por el contrario, les hizo saber que en cuanto se abriera los llamaría.

XXXXX

La sala estaba en silencio sepulcral con las sombras de la luna ingresando por las ventanas polvorientas, no había encontrado otro punto de encuentro y tampoco parecía que estaban por buscarlo en los próximos días.

Las figuras se enderezaban mirándose mutuamente en completo aire formal, no había replicas ni siquiera regaños… pues todos entendían que su reunión fue completamente atrasada hasta ese momento por asuntos que iban más allá de su poder.

Después de todo, debían mantener el perfil bajo y los fantasmas de Hogwarts aseguraban que no era prudente reunirse entrando el año después de navidad… en pascuas quedo imposibilitado por la enfermedad de Alphard a quien Dafira y Retsu puso nerviosos.

Esto último con un buen motivo de paranoia.

Aunque el mayor de los Black no tenía problemas de escaparse, la falta de Alphard sería muy evidente pues aun con la carga de la fama de su primo ya había personas acercándose con más confianza a su estela… en cambio Ariana, los gryffindor eran muy entrometidos para su propio bien.

-Si todo está en orden… - Alphard tomo la atención cuando los acuerdos técnicos quedaron claros -se levanta la reunión- miro duramente el entorno para caer en Retsu.

-La misión fue fácil de llevar a cabo- informo algo obvio pero no dejaba de tener que reportarlo de manera oficial -la piedra filosofal extraída, sin embargo no hubo ningún anuncio del hurto- mostro entre sus dedos una piedra enrojecida que miraba con cierto aire crítico cuando más la luz de los lumus flotantes resaltaban ese color de sangre.

-Así que esa es la piedra filosofal- silbo Dafira inclinándose en la roca de aspecto propio de la joyería, olfateo y se retiró asqueado por la mera idea de la inmortalidad, un hecho no natural para el ciclo de las almas.

Aun cuando convivio con Aizen tanto tiempo, todavía tenía cierto respeto por lo natural.

Ukitake miro con intensidad la roca, extendiendo su mano con el aire crítico -En cualquier oportunidad, destruye el objeto… Retsu- entrego la piedra, recibiendo una inclinación en afirmación por la orden.

-¿N no hay manera de rastreo?- Dafira cuestiono, recibiendo una mirada ofendida de la silenciosa Retsu -solo decía, después de todo… Albus todo poderoso es alguien digno de tener en cuenta- se defendió más en broma que por ser verdad.

Mientras Unohana fulmina "amablemente" a un Ichimaru quien pareciera extender su sonrisa maliciosa en desafío, el ambiente se tornaba ligeramente hostil y los deseos de una lucha de temperamentos engañosos se llevaba a cabo… pero el más templado de esa reunión estaba en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando el posible asunto bélico entre sus compañeros.

-¿Qué planea el director?- mascullo para sí mismo Alphard, tan desconcertado como agobiado de las resoluciones de los que se dicen adultos, miro al resto de sus compatriotas los únicos en todo el castillo a los que podía ver como iguales (sin prestar atención que interrumpía)-¿alguna sugerencia?- pregunta con soltura, el trio enderezándose al sentirse de nuevo en los negocios a tratar esa noche.

-Eliminar el factor amenazante- cordial Ariana agrego, guardando entre sus pijamas la preciada piedra alquimista, otro factor mágico que mitigaba y aislaba sus propiedades para evitar rastrearse.

Alphard los miro gravemente, pero no podía ir en contra de esa sugerencia y miro a su Onii-san quien se enderezo ante la pregunta silenciosa.

-Quirrell ha acudido a la sangre de unicornio para mantenerse- fue Dafira quien musito descarado, el desdén en su movimiento de muñeca por la mera situación aburrida de un personaje débil.

-Maldecirse a sí mismo- murmuro Ukitake en su gesto grave de once años, levanto la vista para aprobar que continuara con la información.

Gin se encogió de hombros -cualquier cosa que podamos hacer, tiene que ser antes de que se vuelva desesperado e imprudente- informo más como un método de presión que por interés verdadero en daños colaterales -seguro los dolores son insoportables y si no fuera por el ajo, el olor tan penetrante de podredumbre seria insoportable- alego.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente, aun la sonrisa de Ichimaru se redujo en la expectativa hasta que Ukitake paso su mano por el cabello en una resolución brillando en sus ojos con un ligero toque de arrepentimiento por la pobre alma.

Y en asuntos menos graves, saber que Potter tenía una capa de invisibilidad no sería un asunto de su interés… si no fuera por la constante vigilia al pasillo y sus horas de vagar tan entrada la noche, eso sin contar la curiosidad naciente del niño por descubrir asuntos que no le importan.

Además de pasar por alto al fullbring quien no parecía dispuesto a desenmascararse delante de nadie.

XXXXX

En uno de esos días Hagrid estaba abatido en su cabaña, sus ojos perdidos mientras se agitaba aún más bajo la mirada penetrante de una niña de casi doce años… castigado como estaba, solo entrego al ejemplar noruego en un chillido alegre de la "pequeña" criatura que se enrosco con facilidad entre las manos de Ariana.

Harry no había pensado en que su amiga reaccionara de la manera desaprobadora como lo hizo cuando vio nacer la cría de dragón.

-Cómo es que ella simplemente puede tomarlo- se quejó Ron recordando que estuvo a punto de ser mordido, mientras con esa niña… invasora y al parecer mandona… lo tomo con facilidad sin el peligro de ser agredida por el dragón.

Además un poco herido que Harry insistiera en invitarla (por lo cual solo era invasora en su mente), Weasley no evito darle miradas sucias a la niña… luego lastima al dragón para caer donde el guardabosque estaba agazapado en un aire depresivo.

La gryffindor miro aceptable al dragón que aleteo ligeramente, sabiendo por instinto en no provocarla -Hagrid hablare con mi Tío- fue lo único que dijo ignorando abiertamente las quejas del pelirrojo.

-Pero…- Harry quería replicar, sabía que era una criatura peligrosa y en una cabaña fácil de quemar le hacía cuestionar el instinto de preservación del guardabosque -creo que tienes razón- accedió después de una lucha interna, Ron abrió la boca y casi lo acuso de traidor.

Ariana lo miro con delicadeza para regresar su atención al mortificado medio gigante -No es prudente, Hagrid… debes entenderlo, aun cuando tengas la resistencia para criarlo no es aceptable este hábitat para su bienestar- explico con paciencia, irradiando esa serenidad y confianza que muchos comenzaban a adjuntar al nombre de Dumbledore -puede alguien resultar dañado- agrego.

Hagrid le lanzo un vistazo apaleado -pero estoy seguro que puedo…-

-No puedes- corto severamente Ariana -quizás seas resistente, pero cualquiera de tu entorno puede ser dañado ¡has pensado en las heridas de un dragón! Dientes fuertes, fuego intenso y de un temperamento- enumero con ese aire regio.

La criatura aleteo en acuerdo, recién nacida como estaba era un desarrollo rápido y parecía muy adorable en las manos de Ariana Dumbledore cuyos ojos parecían dispuestos a arremeter en contra de cualquiera que alegara lo contrario.

No había sonrisa serena, solo un apretado gesto plano casi obligado por la entereza de su personalidad.

-Hagrid, los dragones crecen enormes, seguro no será nada cómodo estar aquí- más suave Harry trato de consolarlo, Ron parecía murmurar maldiciones pero sabiamente no dijo nada directamente ni en voz alta.

Esos ojos escondidos entre su pelo, el puchero rendido mientras se levantaba en su altura y se acercaba acariciando al ejemplar recién nacido -Norberto, ese es su nombre- dijo melancólico.

-Es un buen nombre, sin embargo es niña- informo Ariana mirando la chispa del pequeño espécimen.

-Oh bueno, entonces ¿norberta?- más aliviado Hagrid alego dando palmadas torpes a la cabeza de la sobrina del director.

-Ella estará bien, Hagrid… sin embargo se más prudente con tus elecciones de mascotas- aconsejo Ariana con una apaciguada sonrisa.

Harry se sorprendió que el director accediera a realizar todos los arreglos de modo anónimo, después de todo era ilegal el comercio de esos especímenes… Ariana logro mantener a la criatura dócil, sin embargo ninguno de ellos dos podían acercarse sin ser amenazados con perder un dedo.

Ron decía que era favoritismo, aún seguía sin dejar de mandar miradas a la más joven Dumbledore.

El dragón fue entregado de manera segura, la perdida fue muy grave para Hagrid quien se despidió con un ligero llanto y promesas de los cuidadores de enviarle cartas de su crecimiento.

XXXXX

A pesar de la amenaza cercana de los exámenes, los gemelos Weasley miraron el corredor con aire depredador... vieron sus relojes imaginarios, para volver su atención de nuevo.

Con el profesor Marian tenían una tregua temporal, como guerreros reconocían su derrota y era mejor no antagonizar mas al antes auror... era obvio que estaban llegando a su temperamento si ya los colgaba encima del lago sin dudar.

Dos veces... tuvieron que ser colgados dos veces para reconocerlo... mas cuando esa mirada del docente de historia los hizo temblar y persuadir de manera envidiable.

Luego estaba Tsukishima, ese profesor austero que aunque les estaba enseñando la cultura muggle de una manera que seguro otros maestros no harían (muy interesante sus modas y modismos), demostró una suerte ademas de una paciencia envidiable a su causa.

Era un reconocimiento que no dirían en publico, pero el squid se libro de cada broma ligera o pesada de una manera ilógica... por lo cual lo dejarían pasar.

Ahora sin embargo estaban esperando a su enemigo natural numero uno, ese que les da sonrisas espeluznantes y les saluda como si fueran los mas viejos amigos con ese tono cantor junto con una impecable educación fina.

Entonces esperaron, pasaba siempre a esas horas para la siguiente clase de ¿Música Muggle? bueno no sabían que existía dicha materia, el niño en verdad era un prodigio y parecía cómodo con dichas asignaturas aun cuando los Black eran considerados puristas.

Pero no estaban ahí para reconocer al enemigo, estaba ahí... con dos bombas fétidas de ultima generación que se impregna en la piel... para bombardearlo, herirle su orgullo y quizás borrarle esa sonrisa molesta.

-Fred no creo que pase por aquí- atino a decir George cansado de la postura en la que estaba, pero sin retirarse de mirar por la esquina.

-El pasa por aquí... Wood no nos mentiría- terco alego Fred, casi fulminando el espacio vació con la intención de invocar el objeto de su odio.

-No digo que nos mintió, quizás el chico tiene asuntos que hacer- murmuro el mas razonable de los gemelos.

-Bueno, considerando su pasatiempo- suspiro enderezándose Fred -quizás fue a torturar algún alma inocente con su sonrisa-

-Podemos acechar a su hermano- ofreció George tratando de pensar en el horario del menor.

Una sonrisa en Fred se extendió, tan maliciosa que hizo dudar a su hermano de su cordura -Si no, siempre podemos lanzar al pobre Alphard Black una pequeña probadita de los Weasley... como serpiente que es-

George quiera refutar, pero el lado competitivo le dijo que no habían aterrorizado a los slytherin como deberían.

-Una muy mala idea- una voz suave dijo en el oído de Fred, tan invasivo en un tono que reconoció en automático pero el susto provoco que brincara soltando lo que tenia en sus manos.

Un "NOOOO" se escucho por todo el pasillo, la carcajada de Dafira en el fondo y los gemelos Weasley apestosos por una semana.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno, no hay mucho antagonismo de las serpientes… con Draco calmado por Ariana y el resto de las serpientes mas atentas al enemigo en su casa, aunque claro todavía están ciertas rivalidades que el canon.

Walburga esta cambiando, será la edad.

Retsu tomo la piedra con la esperanza de acabar con el peligro, pero pareciera que no logro su objetivo.

Y si, todavia estan con el miedo que tenga una recaida Ukitake por lo cual... una simple gripa siempre debe ser tratada...

Los fantasmas son como el medio de comunicación de entre los Slytherin con la gryffindor.

Neah20 fuera…


	10. Año 1

Año 1:Cierre del año

La luna era enorme en los cielos oscuros, sentada de manera recatada en la cima del tejado de la torre de Gryffindor, las almas durmientes de todos los niños en su entorno atrayendo un recuerdo algo distante pero tan presente en su mente… Unohana Retsu se perdía en la vista con su cabello suelto en ropas de dormir, tocándose la garganta expuesta en la búsqueda de aquella cicatriz que fue un recuerdo.

Ahora sin embargo no está.

Suspiro, miro a su costado y busco en los perímetros del bosque prohibido con un brillo calculador… la ligera sonrisa adorno su dulce rostro infantil, en un shunpo desapareció.

XXXXX

Llego la hora de los exámenes, Harry y Ron fueron expuestos a constantes horas de estudio bajo el régimen de Ariana combinada con Hermione, esta última de alguna forma organizaba muy bien sus horarios para compartir con ellos y a la vez con el chico maldito Alphard junto Neville.

No es que Ron apreciara el gesto.

Pronto Harry Potter tendría su primera ronda de exámenes mágicos llenándolo de ansiedad, en su mente muggle se preguntaba cómo eran y recordando sus propias experiencias… ¿será posible copiarse? No es como si fuera uno de esos chicos que estiran su cuello para ver el examen del prójimo, solo simple curiosidad académica.

La torre de gryffindor era un buen lugar para estudiar, sentados en uno de los sillones apartados de la sala común el grupo se pasaban pergaminos y consejos a diestra o siniestra…. Los gemelos Weasley, quienes parecían menos olorosos desde su incidente con sus propias invenciones (no han dicho como fue que se les resbalo una bomba) pintaron su raya, sabiamente no interrumpiendo bajo la mirada estricta de Ariana.

Harry miro perdido su propio temario, suspiro agitado y busco ayuda al más próximo de sus tutoras, Ariana se acercó con paciencia explico los conceptos básicos de la transfiguración así como dar consejos de movimiento de muñeca.

Hermione parecía concentrada en Neville con pociones, era algo obvio la dificultad de dicha materia para el ultimo y solo se concentraron en lo teórico, ya que con Alphard observaban lo práctico para su comodidad.

Pues aunque Neville era noble de naturaleza, se avergonzaba y tartamudeaba demasiado cuando Ariana se acercaba… muchos… sobre todo los mayores, juraban que era un enamoramiento…. Por su parte aunque Hermione era paciente, enseñándole términos o consejos era con Alphard con quien parecía desarrollarse mejor.

-Esto me está cansando- gimió Ron con tinta en su mejilla, dejándose caer en la mesa y bufando encima de su trabajo final de encantamientos.

Harry lo miro divertido, el mismo quería correr a visitar a Hagrid o quizás darle una visita al corredor prohibido, pero los exámenes estaban demasiado cercas para su comodidad… además no podía rechazar un ofrecimiento de Ariana en ayudarlos a estudiar.

Aunque no estaban juntos todo el día, seguía siendo su primera amiga.

-Mejor concéntrate- regaño la castaña con un bufido, dejando que Neville apuntara algo en el pergamino y dando su mejor gesto sabiondo.

Ron frunció la nariz enderezándose -no se ni porque estudiamos tanto ¡solo es de pasar!- levanto sus manos de manera escandalosa.

Hermione negó decepcionada, Ariana levanto la vista arqueando la ceja mientras Neville como lechuza inclino su cabeza… Dean y Seamus fingieron que no estaban mientras Harry rio por lo bajo… lograron avergonzar al pelirrojo quien balbuceando volvió a intentar leer que había escrito de su trabajo.

XXXXX

La sala de Slytherin estaba algo abarrotada en las diferentes mesas desplegadas de manera estratégica para servir de estudio… algunos flotaban por la biblioteca privada y otros tantos susurraban entre si los planes para la siguiente visita a Hogsmade.

Alphard Black vago con unos libros en mano que acomodo limpiamente en su mesa de trabajo tratando de no incomodar a los cuatro individuos con los que compartía la mesa, fingió no ver la manera en que la única niña realizaba gestos de su mera presencia.

-¿Artes oscuras? -Nott cuestiono al otro lado con su propio trabajo de pociones.

Zabini dejo el libro de herbologia bastante cómodo de la oportunidad de distracción, Malfoy suspiro encima del tomo de historia de la magia mientras Parkinson con esfuerzo trataba de no apartarse obviamente del niño maldito con el que comparte lado.

-Estoy elaborando un temario de estudio- explico amablemente el joven -obaa-san tiene libros interesantes, que seguro necesito saber que buscar para tomar sin que me dañen- esto último lo dijo en un tono de ser casual, como si fuera normal tener libros malditos accesibles en casa.

Un bufido -seguro tu abuela deja que tomes esos libros- pregunto Nott con cuidado, después de todo aunque su padre no era el mejor y estaba muy guardado en azkaban, ese tipo de libros no los tenía accesibles.

Malfoy, Zabini y Parkinson tenían pensamientos similares.

Alphard se encogió de hombros nada interesado en explicarse, sumiéndose de nuevo en un silencio donde el rascar de la pluma era el único sonido junto con el murmullo del entorno.

En alguna de las ocasiones Draco cuestionaba algo, ser visto por Alphard quien amablemente resolvió sus dudas históricas para volver a la lectura, Nott buscaba la misma orientación y mientras Zabini era un montón de energía acumulada, se comportaba civilizado e interesado en estudiar.

Era ese el método de trabajo que eran cómodos en aplicar pues parecía que el joven Black ya tenía todo cubierto y solo estaba con ellos para adiestrarlos en lo que pudiera.

Como un buen maestro con paciencia de oro.

Pansy no sabía ni porque compartía espacio con ese niño maldito, luego recordó que su intención es acercarse a personas con altas riquezas y llegar a asegurar su futuro… o por lo menos, eso le aconsejo su madre exhaustivamente durante todas las vacaciones de navidad y pascua.

"Maldito pero rico" fue su lema.

-Estudiando ¿ne?- silbo una voz en el oído de Pansy quien chillo llamando la atención del resto del salón, Dafira se enderezo en su postura divertida por su reacción exagerada -molestas a la gente- regaño inocente, ignorando las miradas de odio del resto de la sala.

Pansy apretó los labios con disgusto, el miedo instalado en su estómago y con toda la gracia que pudo reunir salió disparada de la mesa… el resto solo miro congelados como siervos atrapados.

-Onii-san- llamo calmadamente Alphard, volteando a ver a su hermano quien le lanzo un gesto de manos "no hice nada"-¿Qué necesitas?- cuestiono diplomático.

-¿Qué puedo necesitar?- pregunto al aire Dafira, la sonrisa estirada en su rostro.

-¿Ayuda en tus clases?- ofreció Alphard con paciencia, ese brillo amable en dirección al malicioso de su pariente.

Sentándose en el reposabrazos del lado de su ototo-san, Dafira hizo un gesto desdeñoso -no necesito estudiar…- añadió más alto, para que el resto de los que comparten año miraran envidiosos -pero me siento tan solo- lo último lo canto mirando con esa emoción depredador al resto de los adorables niños de primer año que lo observaban como una aparición que no lograron evitar.

Considerando que estaban con Alphard, uno pensaría que los mocosos estarían conscientes de que esa presencia seria vista por lo menos más seguido que el resto de la casa.

Alphard cerró su libro lanzando disculpas al resto de sus compañeros de clase, miro al adolescente con ese aire juguetón oculto en la suavidad de su rostro -¿Platicar? ¿Ajedrez?-

-Oh tenemos mucho sin jugar ajedrez- admitió Dafira, muchos ahogaron un jadeo y la esperanza que la maldición de Slytherin no se mantuviera tanto tiempo en la sala murió lentamente -Puedes acompañarme después a pulgar a mis adorables arboles de caqui- añadió a la agenda.

-Por supuesto- en esto los ojos del más joven brillaron -tengo un azúcar que quiero probar- se levantó señalando cortésmente la dirección para encontrar un juego de ajedrez armado en la sala esmeralda.

Muchos abandonaron la sala común ante la idea de Dafira compartiendo su aire, otros pintaron su raya y los que se quedaron de primer año estudiando solo se miraron entre sí.

-Podrán decir lo que quieran, pero aquí… ellos son los reyes- murmuro Zabini con prudencia, mirando sin ver su libro de estudio.

Nadie pudo refutar, recordaban las advertencias y los rumores… el contraste con Alphard y el grave aislamiento pero era obvio que cualquiera de las emociones entre los miembros nuevos o más antiguos de la casa Slytherin no importaban… pues dentro de la sala, gobernaban los Black.

XXXXX

El calor los abrumo en especial en el aula asignada para los exámenes escritos, donde alineados aguardaban en silencio leyendo pergaminos para escribir las respuestas correctas… les entregaron para estas ocasiones plumas especiales hechizadas con un encantamiento antitrampa.

Ahora la pregunta de Harry era contestada, la magia era muy útil para evitar copiarse pero seguro escucho a los gemelos Weasley presumir que pronto tendrían la solución (no es que pensara en copiarse).

Los exámenes prácticos eran individuales con Flitwick, los había llamado uno a uno al aula para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara encima de un escritorio… Para Harry fue un esfuerzo, pero ver su resultado le dio un atisbo de esperanza de pase con notas más que respetables.

Escuchar que Alphard Black tuvo un verdadero silbido de apreciación del pequeño maestro, le hizo mirarlo con cierto reproche envidioso… Ariana de igual manera fue excepcional y Hermione solo estaba un poco presionada, aunque también tenía esa cara agobiada de saberse en competencia por los mejores lugares.

El profesor Marian fue un halcón, sus exámenes contenían todo lo visto en el periodo escolar y su estrictas maneras de contrarrestar cualquier intento de copiar eran inauditas… muchos salieron susurrando que era por esto, que fue reconocido como auror de primera clase durante la guerra.

Toco el turno de la profesora Mcgonagall quien tomo el mismo procedimiento que encantamientos y los observo convertir un ratón en una caja… Harry logro conseguir una hermosa caja mientras Ron perdió puntos al tener su transfiguración bigotes.

Fue antes del examen de pociones que Ron y Harry se separaron del grupo susurrándose lo poco que lograron aprender de la materia para presentar en un semi ataque de pánico, después de todo Snape era el peor profesor superando a Marian en el proceso de intimidación.

-Harry-kun- una voz silbo a sus espaldas provocando que brincaran en un chillido vergonzoso.

Ahí parado como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, Dafira Black los miraba desde su altura con sus brazos detrás de la espalda y su espeluznante sonrisa… el uniforme solo acrecentaba su aspecto amenazador.

Desde la última vez, esperaban no volverlo a ver, considerando el tamaño de Hogwarts no era imposible ¿verdad?… un deseo inútil al parecer.

-Tú- apunto groseramente Ron pero el mayor ni lo reconoció, atento a los movimientos de un incómodo niño que vivió -no me ignores- aclamo ofendido en ese silencio difícil.

Chasqueando los dientes -que grosero, Otro weasley-kun- espeto con lo que se pudo asumir un voltear de ojos (algo que tiene cerrados).

-No me llames así- chillo indignado Ron, algo que había arrastrado desde el anterior encuentro.

Como si no supiera que hizo mal, la cabeza blanca se inclinó -¿Por qué no? Es mejor… digo… no todos recuerdan que Weasley es que… ¿ne?- se defendió con soltura, en la entereza de tener la razón -¿Por qué molestos? Otro Weasley-kun- concluyo satisfecho.

-No te da derecho- Harry reclamo acalorado, cansado de estos intercambios llenos de filosas palabras dichas en un tono extranjero con un atisbo de familiaridad.

¡No eran amigos!

Chasqueo los dientes -Mi mi mi… que error- suspiro Dafira enderezándose, pasando esos largos dedos delante de su boca en una mímica de culpabilidad -Perdonen mi rudeza, pequeños- era falso, tan falso que era doloroso a los ojos infantiles.

-Estúpido niño maldito- gruño Ron, solo para ser oído por Harry quien se tensó… tratando de recordarle a su amigo, después de esto… la sutileza de bajar más la voz.

El picor de malicia estaba en ambos gryffindor ahogando la réplica, se enderezaron retadores pero la sombra de Black parecía extenderse al igual que su delgada sonrisa… llenándolos de la verdadera diferencia de uno a otro.

-Desconsiderados mocosos- canturreo Dafira inclinando su cabeza -te lo dije en el tren ¿quieres saber que tan maldito soy?- devolvió con sutileza, una invitación para no ser aceptada ni rechazada.

Una trampa.

-Señor Black, está muy lejos de su… - la voz de Snape se interrumpió… al parecer viendo a los dos gryffindor que estaban ocultos en la estela de la figura fina de su ahijado… no evito arquear una ceja al verlos aliviados.

Algo extraño… pero para Harry y Ron era la primera vez que agradecían a los cielos la presencia de Snape, aun cuando fuera el sospechoso número uno de la piedra filosofal… estaban seguros no les harían nada.

¿Verdad?

El profesor se instaló al costado de Dafira, cualquier indicio de intimidación barrida muy lejos de ser notada -oh, Snape-sensei… estos niños están muy lejos y seguro el examen está por iniciar- mintió con facilidad.

Querían replicar, acusar de su provocación pero no pudieron, no cuando de alguna forma fueron ellos (Ron) quienes lo incitaron ¿verdad?… simplemente ese niño sonrió fácilmente como si nunca fuera capaz de enojarse.

Porque se enojó, era este insulto muy personal para ese sangre pura… Harry no lo sabía, poco le interesaba y solo espero a que ese adolescente se fuera.

Pero el gesto del profesor Snape era amargo, viéndolos desde su nariz ganchuda como los insectos que piensan son considerados -el examen está por iniciar, vayan a su aula- ordeno secamente, los gryffindor no dudaron en correr en dirección al salón maldiciendo su suerte.

-¿Dafira?- fue la cuestión grave de Snape cuando se quedaron solos.

Las manos pálidas del adolescente se levantaron en signo de rendición -no les hice nada, Severus- alego usando en nombre de pila, esa aura jovial llena de inocencia en sus acciones.

El docente suspiro ¿Cómo decirle que no molestara a Potter sin sonar sospechoso? Mejor callado, con eso dio la vuelta para regresar a su aula, olvidando a lo que salió en primer lugar.

XXXXX

Estaba por entrar el toque de queda, pero una figura descansaba en la torre de astronomía sentada en el alfiler debajo de un arco de piedra de una de sus ventanas… pijamas oscuras, pantalón y camisa con mangas largas donde oculto sus manos al tenerlas cruzadas firmemente en el pecho.

Dafira Black miro al cielo con sus ojos plateados.

-Lamento pedirte esto- otra voz surgió, infantil pero llena del acero maduro que sus ojos cargan en recuerdos pasados.

Aquellas orbes plateadas desaparecieron detrás de su mirada entrecerrada, la sonrisa se estiro de nuevo en sus labios -Ne, no te preocupes… no me afecta- aseguro desinteresado.

Alphard mostro su propia experiencia, aunque no le molestara enteramente sus decisiones pues como militar eran cosas que había pasado tantas veces ya sea por su división o el seireitei -Quisiera haber evitado esta…-

-Taicho… es nuestro deber- alego al señalar para que se sentara a su lado -no voy a llorar… no voy a expresar una pena que no siento…- dijo tan natural sin aquel tono cantado -tú me conoces desde antes… Taicho… la piedad no es algo que voy a sentir por alguien sin importancia-

Negando en suma paciencia, Ukitake no pudo ir en contra de lo dicho… en ocasiones se olvidaba que estaba tratando con uno de los traidores, alguien capaz de inculpar y matar sin miramientos -perdona- atino a decir torpemente.

Dafira solo se burló, las decisiones estaban tomadas y como buena herramienta… realizaría el trabajo necesario -si sirve de consuelo, lo hago para que mi adorable Ototo-san no se ensucie las manos…- la firmeza se mostró en sus ojos plateados -no hay nada como el fango para mi… Ukitake-taicho-

Levanto una de sus pálidas manos, acercándose a revolver el cabello de su pariente quien borro la mortificación que se pintó ante sus palabras -me gustaría que hubiera otra opción- admitió con un suspiro rendido.

-Y la hay, pero no tenemos acceso a nuestras zanpakuto y los adultos aquí son unos tontos confiados- canturreo Ichimaru al sentarlo a su lado -se razonable...a demás necesito diversión- finalizo.

Una sonrisa amarga -tienes razón, estoy siendo irracional… culpo las emociones de mi cuerpo infantil- aseguro airado en toda su gracia milenaria -No es divertido...- regaño apartando la mano -pero es mejor liberar esa pobre alma de este tormento-

Dafira suavizo su sonrisa a un nivel humano, abrió un poco sus ojos mostrando sus orbes ricos de plata -siempre fuiste el más confiable entre nosotros, Ukitake-taicho… mi contra parte- su tono no era broma, como nunca era en momento serios.

-No eras malo- fue honesto en su comentario, Jushiro no era quien para juzgar menos condenar al que ahora era su hermano… aun cuando desaprobó tanto de ese pasado en la otra vida, su justicia creía en la redención.

-Solo una persona llena de malicia- ofreció divertido Dafira, volviendo a su tono junto con el aire pícaro.

Nunca lo trato, pero ahora la mirada de Ukitake estaba llena de esa gentileza que siempre ofrecía a cada uno de sus reclutas o amistades, quizás como un padre a un hijo…. Ichimaru no por primera vez tuvo el pensamiento que tenía más suerte de la que merecía.

Alphard volteo los ojos dando un codazo ligero, entonces el movimiento se registró en sus sentidos y aquel rostro se transformó en profesional -Haz el trabajo, Ichimaru-taicho lo más limpio posible… que nadie pueda rastrearte y entrega limpia esa espada- su tono era de mando.

El adolescente salto de su lugar, dio un paso enfrente y se inclinó ligeramente a su pariente en total entrega-el trabajo estará hecho y nadie podrá siquiera saberlo- fue su única respuesta al desaparecer.

XXXXX

Hermione entro en pánico, aun lanzo miradas a quienes la seguían en el corredor con ese bombeo de adrenalina impropia para alguien sin condición física ¿Cómo quedo involucrada? No lo sabía, se consideraban compañeros pero no amigos como tenia catalogado a Alphard y Neville pero ahí estaba, en el corredor prohibido después de enterarse que Dumbledore salió del colegio con Harry y Ron al remolque.

No tuvo el valor de involucrar a ninguno de sus buenos amigos en este plan descabellado de detener a Snape.

Una voz mandona en el fondo de su mente le susurro "para no perder puntos" en un consuelo en vano de esta lealtad que sentía crecía a esos ingratos colegas de torre.

Fue cuando dieron la vuelta deseada que se tuvieron que parar en seco, la puerta al fondo estaba abierta… amplio y tan visible aun con esa distancia, pero esto no fue lo que les llamo la atención al trio de primer año, sino quienes custodiaban con recelo y les dieron miradas de sorpresa o alerta.

Cross Marian estaba agachado debajo del marco de la puerta dando vistazos con su único ojo a lo que sea miraba en el interior de la habitación para caer a donde los niños estaban clavados… Tsukishima (el maestro de estudios muggles) aguardaba a su costado con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Profesores?- pidió Harry con ese tono dudoso -que hacen aquí- pidió más fuerte de lo que se sentía, mirando de nuevo el amplio corredor con total desconcierto.

Hermione en reflejo retrocedió sintiéndose perdida además de preocupada porque el toque de queda estaba vigente, Ron que parecía querer gritar en shock, sospecha y miedo.

Un bufido vino del pelirrojo, enderezándose para darles un aspecto agudo -la misma pregunta para ustedes, mocosos ¿no les dije que les quitaría puntos la próxima vez?- espeto sólidamente, después de todo durante el incidente de Halloween el buen profesor no arrebato puntos cuando encontró a un grupo de Slytherin y gryffindor vagando en los pasillos.

Pero ahora las alarmas sonaban en la mente de Harry, comenzaba a armar un sinfín de situaciones y en ninguna figuraban a esos dos profesores en una alianza dudosa quizás con Snape… después de todo uno era un auror.

-Ustedes…- trago grueso Harry sacando la varita bajo la mirada perspicaz de los profesores -ustedes vienen por la piedra- acuso, sus amigos dudosos levantaron sus propias armas mágicas… quizás no tendrían oportunidad contra un auror, pero podían tomarlo por sorpresa (ni siquiera cuenta al squid en sus planes).

La carcajada de Cross rompió la tensión -mocosos estúpidos- volteo su único ojo visible, pasando su mano por su cabello… mostrando un poco el lado oculto de su rostro con una ¿mascara? -qué clase de imaginación tienen- murmuro en un aire entre burlón y desaprobador -nosotros custodiamos la piedra, idiotas… y solo estamos aquí por nuestro negocio- lanzo misterioso -ahora, no tengo tiempo de lidiar con esto-

Saco su varita en un ademan que los niños no esperaban, sus propias manos fueron desarmadas y pronto los pasos de Tsukishima vino para agacharse y tomar las varas que cayeron junto a sus pies… tan rápido que fue insultante.

Hermione se encogió bajo la mirada plana del docente, Ron se puso rojo y Harry no sabía que hacer con esta muestra de la diferencia de nivel.

-Tampoco crean que pueden venir y apuntarme con sus varitas como un jodido ladrón, estúpidos mocosos- gruño Cross Marian mostrando ese temperamento famoso-y es una falta de respeto ni siquiera mirar a Tsukishima como peligroso- amonesto seriamente -magos tontos- agrego como si no fuera uno.

Si los niños no estuvieran en pánico ni Marian mirando entre el interior y a los mocosos… alguien hubiera notado la tensión en los hombros del squid ante la última sugerencia del auror retirado.

-MARIAN QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO- espeto Mcgonagall viniendo a largas zancadas, su rostro era tan desaprobador cuando se percató de los adolescentes -señor Potter y Weasley… señorita Granger- dio un rápido barrido percatándose de las tres varitas en manos del squid luego en la cara aliviada de los jóvenes.

Había acudido después de un mensaje corto de Marian al pasillo prohibido, pero no evito recordar que esos niños habían acusado a Snape de ir detrás de la piedra filosofal… por lo cual les dio una mirada filosa.

-Minerva… -llamo Marian su atención - llama al resto de los jefes de casa… Severus ya esta dentro- informo señalando con el pulgar.

-él va tras la piedra- sin aliento Harry acuso.

Volteo el único ojo visible -Señor Potter, Severus cuenta con la confianza del director- aseguro airada, recordando su propia discusión anterior.

-Tsukishima puedes llevarte a los mocosos, no tienen por qué estar aquí- pidió sin emoción ni picardía natural Cross, lanzando un desplante que inquieto y asilencio a Minerva.

Harry apretó la mandíbula un poco ofendido por el despido sin darles explicaciones, Hermione estaba silenciosa aunque un poco curiosa de lo que fuera estuviera pasando y Ron solo anoto más puntos negativos como profesor maldito a Cross.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- dijo Harry ver la sala de las escaleras, miro al squid con severidad en un intento de lograr aunque sea un poco de luz en el asunto.

El maestro los miro con esos ojos vacíos de emoción -¿Por qué piensas que tienes derecho a saber?- regreso con ese tono plano, sin mostrar arrugas de impresiones solo un blanco gesto desinteresado.

Fue una bofetada para Harry, el había estado atento a la trampilla… había pasado tanto tiempo en investigación… tenía el sentido del deber cívico por respaldar a su academia cuando su profesora no les creyó, pero dejo que esta frustración infantil solo se viera reflejado en su rostro al no tener palabras.

Pero esa mirada del adulto no oscilo en nada como la empatía, solo se inclinó un poco para retirarse y negar -tienes una buena intención, Potter, Granger y Weasley… pero es mejor que aprendan a dirigirla de mejor manera- dijo en su tono grave para señalar las escaleras -pasen buena noche y considérense afortunados de no quitar puntos-

Hermione empujo a Harry y Ron para que caminaran, el ultimo parecía insultado por el comentario… comenzaron a subir las escaleras ignorando algunas pinturas que seguían despiertas a esas horas.

Fue cuando iban a mediación que la voz del squid resonó -Potter… Weasley -llamo plano obligando a voltear y observarlo al final de las escaleras, con un libro en mano como si hubiera tenido la intensión de leer hasta que estuvieran del otro lado del retrato -sigue vagando en la noche y serás sancionado- fue claro, sin tapujos y una mirada helada que los hizo abrir los ojos.

Harry sospecho duramente, pero no abrió la boca… por la cara de Ron sabia a lo que el docente se refería, pero era imposible que los vieran con la capa de invisibilidad… por su parte Hermione estaba cansada y solo quería dormir.

XXXXX

Unas horas antes….

Quirrell había encantado el arpa con facilidad deslizándose entre el perro y la trampilla a la cual accedió sin miramientos, ser recibido por una planta mullida que cubría toda la oscura habitación amortiguo en mucho su caída.

Se acomodó el turbante examinando la vivida planta que trepaba por sus pies -Lazo del diablo- canturreo con malicia para sí mismo, muy consciente de la elección de Sprout para esta excusa de defensa cuyo encantamiento ya estaba saliendo de su boca.

Aterrizar en un montón en el suelo provoco un silbido amenazante que solo escucho amortiguado -lo siento, mi señor- atino a decir al enderezarse con toda la gracia demacrada de su cada vez más débil cuerpo.

Detallo con desdén el resto de la amplia habitación, por encima se escuchaba el arrastrar del lazo del diablo y con el porte de esa actitud fortalecida por el parasito del señor Oscuro, Quirrel encontró la puerta para ir al siguiente desafío que el montón de ineptos instalaron en un vano intento de alejarlo de su deseado objetivo.

El sonido agudo sonando por el amplio de la siguiente habitación, encima sobrevolaban llaves con plumas y al otro extremo una puerta cerrada… al carecer por completo de la malicia astuta, Quirinus tomo el reto como es al percatarse de las escobar al costado.

No costo mucho de su tiempo cuando tomo entre sus manos la llave deseada fácilmente, bufo ante los encantamientos que realizo y aterrizo con soltura para abrir el cerrojo.

Una luz alumbro todo el lugar provocando un dolor pulsante en sus ojos, al acomodarse a la nueva iluminación se percató del enorme tablero de ajedrez con piezas en negro y en blanco del tamaño humano.

Dio un paso enfrente con la intensión de tomar uno de los bandos cuando un aplauso rompió todo el silencio, apareciendo de entre las piezas negras la figura de un estudiante se abrió paso con el aplaudir de sus delgadas manos -Un logro para una abominación- silbo descarado al detenerse con un inclinar jovial en su cabeza.

-Black- escupió Quirrell con desdén, expresando toda esa ira que tanto logro cubrir todo ese año, nunca olvido la manera en como lo trato antes de partir a ese año sabático.

La sonrisa era amplia en su rostro adolescente, su palida piel y ese cabello blanco bajo la iluminación de la sala le daban un porte peculiar… Dafira Black se detuvo delante de tantas piezas y se detuvo.

Quirinus estaba lejos de percatarse de la maldad vibrando retenida en la figura del mocoso -Pero supongo que puedo aprovechar para eliminarte- saco su varita señalándolo sintiéndose capaz de asesinarlo, de cobrar ese insulto y esos tratos.

¡Como un niño como ese se atrevía a humillarlo! El señor oscuro silbaba en acuerdo.

-Ni siquiera preguntaras porque estoy aquí- Dafira solo le dio un gesto más amplio en esa sonrisa delgada -O como llegue aquí- lanzo un suspiro dramático -te esperaba más astuto- señalo con clara decepción en su rostro sonriente.

Un hechizo fue lanzado, verde trajo sombras entre las piezas… sin embargo solo un peón fue dañado humeando como si nada hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar.

Una risa hizo eco, el adolescente ahora estaba sentado en la figura del caballo de una manera cómoda o casual -Estas siendo vanidoso, Quirrell-kun- ronroneo jovial sin mirarlo más interesado en la artesanía de la escultura, provocando en más la ira del poseído.

-No sabes contra quien te estas enfrentando, tonto Black- Quirinus silbo queriendo dar una bofetada al estilo muggle, pero se enderezo y miro arrogante en dirección al estúpido crio -Solo eres la evidencia de la decadencia entre los sangre puras- insulto veladamente.

Negando divertido -Mi sangre pura- se burló Dafira dirigiendo su atención al docente quien parecía a punto de explotar.

-Tu eres la razón de esta sociedad debilitada- apunto su varita, alzando la barbilla -es cosa de tu gente que trae basura mágica para remplazar las buenas costumbres… aquellos que el señor…-

Chasqueo los dientes interrumpiendo -oh vamos, no vas a darme un monologo… ¿verdad?- espeto con desdén recargándose en el caballo casi aburrido -porque creo que he escuchado mejores… - aludió sin ser mentira.

Aizen en un día inspirado podía ser el aburrimiento en persona… si hubiera sido ese su forma de pelear, quizás hubiera matado a más de uno en aburrimiento.

-Mata al mocoso- grito la voz amortiguada impidiendo que siguieran las conversaciones.

Solo fue el gatillo, Quirrel lanzo una maldición asesina pero de nuevo lo único que cayó fue la cabeza del caballo ¿Qué?… busco encontrándolo delante de las piezas negras, sonrió y lanzo de nuevo otra maldición jurando que quizás era pura suerte.

Un choque resonó en contacto con la magia prohibida, pero en vez de ser seguido por el cuerpo inerte de un adolescente… era el resplandeciente brillo del filo de una espada, el hechizo reboto en el suelo mientras un agarre lánguido en las manos delgadas de Dafira mostraban una espada cuyo humo era la única conexión de haber sido utilizada para desviar.

-No estoy acostumbrado a esto- admitió al realizar un arco golpeando la roca en un agudo sonido, chasqueo los dientes desaprobador -pero supongo que podrá hacerse- se encogió de hombros con una deslumbrante sonrisa en dirección al aturdido profesor.

-La espada de Gryffindor- reconoció Quirrell ignorando las llamadas de atención de su señor oscuro.

-Ne, vamos…. Espero que seas algo digno del entretenimiento- Dafira extendió su sonrisa más de lo normal, sus rasgos afilados se acrecentaron y esa maldad que tanto se le atribuye aplasto los cimientos de la arrogancia recién adquirida de Quirinus.

Las sombras del ajedrez se movieron conforme la habitación fue iluminada de magia ofensiva, el profesor lanzo un hechizo tras otro intercalados con la verde mortal sin atinar en ningún momento a su "débil" presa.

Ese niño, solo avanzaba despacio a su dirección moviendo la espada en un borrón sin esfuerzo… como si fuera su segunda naturaleza, Quirinus no se había dado cuenta que estaba retrocediendo si no fuera por el choque de su espalda con una de las piezas blancas al fondo.

-Nos quedamos sin espacio, Ne- inclino su cabeza, el metal de la espada sacaba chispas al ser arrastrada sin respeto por la reliquia… esa sonrisa parecía apretada llena de un disgusto insatisfecho.

Quirrell en cólera por la soberbia del mocoso, convoco el más poderoso hechizo de fuego que ilumino por completo la sala y pulverizo a toda pieza negra delante en ese amplio tablero… hubo un momento incierto cuando el suelo quemado quedo en evidencia, el calor se levantó como un manta agotador y sus ojos brillaron en diversión -lo mate… lo mate… mi señor… ese crio está muerto- alardeo extasiado.

Se escuchó el rasgar tan alto rompiendo el silencio mismo, Quirrell tenía aun el fantasma de su sonrisa cuando el salpicar de sangre cayo a sus pies y voló por los aires -¿eh?- tartamudeo tontamente al tropezar, cayendo de rodillas con más de su sangre brotando de una fea herida en su torso.

Miro duramente al suelo manchado con la incredulidad y el latir de su corazón temeroso a sus oidos, los zapatos oscuros del estudiante instalado ajeno al líquido carmín envolviendo sus suelas.

-Tan patético como siempre, Quirrell-kun- su tono era distinto al burlón, solo una suave tonada llena de apatía -herramienta sin valor, muriéndose sin darse cuenta ¿te volviste ciego?- pregunto al sentir agacharse de cuclillas -siéntete libre de llorar- aconsejo cruelmente.

La espada fue clavada, el docente debilitado tembló por el mero reflejo de su rostro ceniciento en el lustre filo… evito mirar al niño, no… a ese monstruo que no vacilo en cortarlo ni en enfrentarlo… ahora en el borde de su vida con el ego disminuido como su sangre, se percató tardíamente que se estaba enfrentando al verdadero Dafira Black.

No al adolescente burlón que todos evitan.

-Ne ¿Dónde está tu confianza?- pregunto dócil, tan consolador como malicioso dándole ligeras palmadas como viejos amigos -No te preocupes, pronto pasara- silbo al retirar la espada tan lentamente de sus entrañas.

No podía hablar, el don le fue arrebatado por una presión cayendo no solo sobre sus hombros sino por cada goteo de sangre al suelo… Quirinus quería tomar el consejo y llorar, implorar conforme la maldición de su señor oscuro despejaba su mente… pero era tarde, aun para alguien quien siempre fue distraído sabia la misericordia no se le sería entregado.

-ahora, ahora…- Dafira rompió con diversión -creo que tengo un saludo especial para el parasito… -era una broma, la risa vibro en los tímpanos del cada vez más muerto Quirrell -Voldemort a quien mi padre tanto sirvió- esto último estaba cargado de un veneno.

La vida se le estaba yendo a Quirinus Quirrell cuando sintió el turbante retirado, sus oídos eran sordos al desdén de Dafira junto a los variados juramentos de su señor oscuro… sentirse empalado por la espalda solo le dio el alivio de morir como la basura que siempre fue.

Si alguien hubiera visto, seria la misma escena de un adolescente pálido salpicado de sangre con un gesto oscuro en su rostro y una espada aferrada en su mano derecha con el cuerpo tendido de su profesor sin vida.

De esa manera solo el cuerpo fue encontrado por Severus

XXXXX

Era extraño el ambiente en Hogwarts, muchos estudiantes juraron haber visto funcionarios del ministerio vagando continuamente así como entrevistando al personal en una misión incierta, otros pudieron suspirar cuando miraban el autógrafo de "Nicolas Flamel" en su cuaderno.

Saber que el famoso alquimista se tomó las molestias de visitar al director, era algo que muchos escribieron en sus cartas a sus familiares.

Luego fue notable conforme las clases se reanudaban, aunque muchos solo era por compromiso después de exámenes… Quirinus Quirrell no regreso y por el anuncio durante una de las cenas, la vacante ya estaba abierta.

Algunos estudiantes tuvieron el valor de preguntar a los otros profesores sobre el motivo, quizás con la intención de mandarles buenos deseos a alguien tan frágil… sin embargo se negaron, la única excusa fue su salud.

No dieron más intenciones de tratar, los días siguieron transcurriendo fácilmente.

La biblioteca estaba muy vacía pues muchos estudiantes ni por error se asomarían después de los exámenes… Madame Pince solo tenía escasas mesas ocupadas y de estas solo una en verdad trabajaba por conocimientos.

Neville no había venido esa ocasión, Hermione a estas alturas entendía que no podía obligar a su amigo a compartir su gusto… ya era suficiente con que estuviera bien en sus calificaciones para sentirse satisfecha… un logro que no hizo sola, pues Alphard con su infinita paciencia y gentileza les forjó un modo de trabajo en conjunto en los estudios.

Apenas lo logro en pociones.

Ignoraba el pico de envidia por las infinitas cualidades del más joven Black, era vergonzoso sentirse de esa manera con su amigo, uno que la fue a consolar durante el fiasco de Halloween y le ayudo a estudiar.

Despidió este rumbo de pensamientos para concentrarse en la lectura actual… ahora si tan solo recordaba lo que estaba leyendo y no se distrajera, sin embargo no duro mucho hasta que los pensamientos se desviaron con lo que sea que paso en el pasillo prohibido además de la conveniente desaparición del profesor Quirrell.

¿Quién en verdad fue detrás de la piedra filosofal? Una pregunta sin respuesta, los profesores estaban siendo muy misteriosos y aun Hagrid parecía firme en no derramar nada ni por error (según Harry le conto).

Ahora con el año terminado, quizás la piedra filosofal fue entregada a Flamel para su custodia, después de todo vino a visitar por ese motivo ¿verdad?

Levanto la vista de su lectura rendida a la perdida de concentración, cayó en la atención de la única presencia constante en la biblioteca que parecía compartir el gusto de la lectura sin necesidad de las presiones de los exámenes.

Alphard, el mismo niño que levantaba un poco su envidia y en el que se perdió la concentración inicial, avergonzada como estaba… se aclaró la garganta -¿Qué lees?- pregunto curiosa.

Los ojos cálidos parpadearon para enfocarla -oh, bueno…- miro la pasta con cierto aire culpable -el título es "runas celtas" pero creo que no es correcto… aquí hay runas nórdicas- negó casi con diversión.

Arqueando la ceja, no por primera vez cuestiono el conocimiento… pero desestimo la pregunta, después de todo como parte de una antigua familia sangre pura… era obvio que tenía nociones mágicas cuando ella apenas está involucrándose a este mundo.

Abolió de nuevo el sentimiento de celos.

Se acomodó en su silla nuevamente, Alphard le sonrió indulgente y volvió a la lectura -gustas salir a tomar algo de té- rompió repentinamente con esa misma serenidad, levantando de nuevo la vista a Hermione -estoy seguro podemos estudiar en otro momento- ofreció.

Para la castaña quiso preguntar sobre el cambio, algo mortificado de haber sido muy obvia en su repentino humor pero solo afirmo.

-Vamos Mione-chan- alentó cálido al ponerse de pie, hizo un ademan con la varita y los libros marcharon a sus lugares en muestra de destreza mágica -estoy seguro también tengo unos pasteles, algunos caramelos y hasta caqui secos- aplaudió por la mera idea, emocionado del dulce.

Hermione sonrió por la mera imagen de su amigo amante del dulce, se puso de pie y acepto la distracción -Quizás puedas escribirme- pregunto incierta pues aunque intercambiaron algunas cartas durante navidad (además de pequeños presentes como dulces)… no estaba muy segura de cómo actuar.

Cruzaron el marco de la puerta con un aire amistoso, hubo un brillo simpático -por supuesto, como en vacaciones- dijo jovial, como si eso no hubiera sido duda.

XXXXX

La cena del cierre fue iniciada con los colores esmeralda adornando la gran sala, otro año para Slytherin... un manta entre las otras casas molestas por la arrogancia de algunos que les gustaba restregar su victoria.

Los gemelos Weasley ya estaban planeando algo de venganza.

Con la copa entregada, la cena concluida y el mensaje del director... quien parecía menos jovial que siempre... las despedidas fueron iniciando junto con promesas para el intercambio de cartas.

Entonces en un merito espontaneo, los fantasmas de las casas comenzaron a aparecer para sorpresa del propio director y alegría de quienes no se habían topado con dichas apariciones.

Los primeros años señalaron, aun los de segundo o tercero tenían sus propias explicaciones... pero nadie cuestiono el cambio y muchos solo lo aceptaron con los brazos abiertos en bienvenida a la presencia de los espectros.

Solo el director parecía a punto de tener un dolor de cabeza en un intento de comprender tanto, con muchos problemas en mente y mejor tomo un sorbo de su copa para aligerar su tensión.

La dama gris sonrió a sus hijos, Nick rio con los de gryffindor, el barón sanguinario se sentó entre los suyos ignorando el asco por la sangre y el fraile el gordo felicito a sus propios niños con alegría impropia.

El fin del año llego a Hogwarts.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews! no habia recibido tantos en un solo capitulo... y este ya lo tenia iniciado, por eso lo termine rapido.

Admito que tengo mucho planeado para el futuro... sobre luna bueno sera sorpresa... espadas, no creo que aparezcan... pero quedan 6 años por delante, por lo menos ya tengo el tercero medio planeado junto con el cuarto.

Lamento los errores ortograficos, creo que siempre me disculpo por eso... pero simplemente, por mas que reviso... se me resbalan!

Cambio tras cambio... ahora Harry no fue el protagonista de su año, no hubo puntos para Gryffindor y un asesinato en Hogwarts que ocultaron para todo publico junto con el hurto de la piedra filosofal.

Es por esto que Dumbledore estaba tan cansado, aunque buen actor para continuar el cierre del año.

Ichimaru es una persona despiadada con quien no tiene interes...


	11. Verano rumbo al segundo año

Verano

Era un hermoso día caluroso de verano, afueras de la hermosa ciudad de Paris se contaba con unas hectáreas a la redonda de bosques catalogados como "reserva natural", muchos naturistas se esforzaban por mantener este lugar fuera del peligro de la extensión de la mancha urbana… activistas buscaban sus raíces históricas y con esfuerzo mantenían a los turistas de vagar dentro de esta área inexplorable, aunque insuficientes con las advertencia pues los aventureros eran duros de convencer…. Aunque perdían la intención de deambular cuando "recordaban" pendientes de manera espontánea.

Sin embargo dentro de esta zona, había una pequeña comunidad mágica que resguardaba una lujosa mansión de gran tamaño y hermosos jardines tan amplios que muchos de los habitantes nunca observaron de cercas la arquitectura gótica de preferencia.

Era una de las más antiguas mansiones Black, un recuerdo de una de sus extensiones en el continente… arcos lustrosos eran una cerca hermosa, estatuas plagaban los caminos de piedra que dirigían al gran marco de una puerta pesada y antigua.

Cristales limpios reflejaban la luz del día, las alfombras plagaban los corredores en colores entre verde o azules con sus respectivos retratos alusivos de ancestros orgullosos y numerosas habitaciones se mantenían limpias por un ejército de elfos.

Mientras hubiera un maestro Black lo suficientemente poderoso y cuerdo la magia ligada con los elfos se mantenía fuerte en una orden para cada servidor jurar lealtad y mantener los hogares habitables.

Se han reducido conforme pasan las generaciones.

Los elfos siempre estuvieron manteniendo el recinto olvidado de la familia esperando que algún día regresaran… era un dolor saber lo reducida que estaba la antigua casa, el tapiz que mantenían en el estudio siempre era revisado con el temor de que ocurriera… como a tantas familias… la extinción.

En el momento en que el último con el apellido Black pereciera o debilitara, sería el fin de cada elfo atado a la ancestral casa, pero un día simplemente se tallo dos nombres y saber que había jóvenes maestros les emociono.

Pero siguieron pasando los años y nunca pisaron la antigua residencia.

El tiempo continuo mientras podaban los jardines, las flores marchitaron y se encendieron de vida conforme las estaciones continuaron… como elfos ligados a la antigua familia, sentían la tristeza embargándolos al olvido, sin embargo ese año cambio, para bien.

Fue una maravilla tener a la lustrosa Señora Walburga pisando el salón a través de flu, los elfos aguardaron invisibles el chillido de felicidad… luego vieron a sus encargos vestidos en sus mejores túnicas… niños malditos… ante esto se apagó un poco su euforia pero no tuvieron tiempo para deprimirse.

Los elfos principales, aquellos que sirven directamente a los maestros… Kreacher y Sagitario… pronto tomaron la jefatura, dando órdenes para atender a sus pupilos obligándolos a olvidar su renuencia con los niños malditos.

"Son los últimos de la casa ancestral, tratadlos con respeto" fue el mantra gravado con fuego en sus mentes.

En esa manera los elfos se pusieron a trabajar sin cuestionar, ahora no vagaban por los solitarios corredores ni se dejaban ver por ninguno de los habitantes, pero pronto… aun en su aislamiento… fue notable las actitudes de sus jóvenes encargos.

El mayor, heredero oficial de la ancestral casa era la emoción de amenaza flotante en su entorno con su gesto en perpetua sonrisa maliciosa… el menor cuya gentileza era notable, parecían lados opuestos de una moneda.

Aun cuando no tuvieron contacto directo con sus maestros… los elfos fueron conscientes de las actividades poco comunes que los jóvenes hacían en su tiempo de ocio.

Sus rutinas eran extenuantes desde temprano en la mañana que no se limitaban a la lectura, en una ocasión los captaron entrenando o simplemente paseando… era una lástima que la señora no compartiera tiempo con sus nietos.

Fue en el estudio, amplia sala con un enorme escritorio que estaba ocupado por Alphard quien se acomodaba listo para abrir su libro interesante que encontró de costumbres medievales y a unos pasos, en un piano de cola color negro una melodía resonaba bajo los dedos largos de Dafira.

-¡Acho!- Alphard salto en el sillón rompiendo la música -¡Acho!- repitió involuntario en un agitar de sus hombros, la molestia de la nariz persistió y trato de dar una mirada de reproche al libro polvoriento pero no pudo -¡Acho!- remachó en un eco molesto.

-Algo sucio, ¿ne?- Dafira se recargo en el piano dándole un gesto divertido a un pariente algo irritado.

-Parecía tan limpio- atino a decir Alphard con tristeza, negando y sacudiendo su nariz con uno de los pañuelos que "aparecieron" a su costado.

El traidor se puso de pie, se instaló detrás de la silla de su hermano y miro por encima de su hombro con interés -¿Costumbres medievales?- interrogo con la ceja arqueada -pensé que había libros más emocionantes en el repertorio-

-Los hay- afirmo con un suspiro exasperado -pero no puedo tomarlos, no sin que me muerdan los dedos o me maldigan- negó divertido por el mero recuerdo que miedo de perder un dedo-Y no… no podemos quemarlos con kido- advirtió adivinando fácilmente las tendencias destructivas de un colega aburrido.

Un gesto de "crees que yo lo haría" -Pensé que hiciste un temario- canturreo Dafira al enderezarse, distrayéndose en hurgar en los cajones donde documentos estaban guardados de las antiguas finanzas del ultimo residente de la locación.

Un tal Licorus Black que murió junto a su esposa sin descendencia por el periodo de 1872.

-Lo hice…- Alphard volvió a la temática, mirando el título y la primera línea de la introducción con una mueca por lo bárbaro que iniciaba -para libros de Grimmauld place- miro con tristeza el entorno pensando en tanto que se estaba perdiendo al salir en unas vacaciones repentinas.

Fue inesperado para ellos, quienes no conocían otro lugar que la casa ancestral que de repente su abuela considerara salir a una de sus residencias en el continente… deseaba poder explorar, pero se tendrían que conformar con las hectáreas que rodean la mansión.

Era un cambio de aire agradable.

-me tomara tiempo monitorear los tomos, ordenar de peligroso a inofensivo antes de planear la manera de como leerlos…- lanzo una risa divertida por el reto, después de años en Grimmauld Place ya los tenia catalogados para su disposición y facilidad… después de todo había mucho que aprender que seguro, era una mina de oro.

Era una lástima que no pudiera hacer magia fuera del colegio.

-Estoy seguro el archivo del seireitei no era tan interesante ni demandante que unos familiares paranoicos- aclamo Ichimaru con insana diversión, quizás su imaginación formulaba una escena en que Aizen tomaba un libro y le mordía.

Ukitake no pregunto qué pensaba su primo, solo volvió su atención al entorno y conto sus vivencias con su crecimiento entre libros malditos, que si no fuera por su experiencia e instinto quizás no estuviera presente hoy en día -¿Cómo le hicieron nuestros padres para vivir a través de tantos peligros?- murmuro.

-Bueno, considerando que los niños… no leen sin motivos- se encogió de hombros Ichimaru nada interesado en indagar.

-Tienes razón, Oto-san no era un hombre quieto y estoy seguro tu propio no considero la lectura peligrosa como interesante- apoyo con un brillo divertido a encarar a su pariente que le regreso el gesto en una actitud casual.

Como si no hubieran planeado matar a un maestro hace unos meses.

Mirando por la ventana el amplio jardín, Dafira miro en sus ojos entrecerrados el plan de ambientar algunas hectáreas para arboles de caqui en el futuro… su sonrisa lobuna se extendió -Mione-chan me ha enviado una carta- tarareo jovial.

Ukitake dejo la lectura del prólogo, arqueando una ceja entre exasperado y curioso -¿cortesía?- cuestiono, el mismo acababa de regresar la correspondencia a sus respectivos amigos así como la constantes invitaciones de los Malfoy a los Black (sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco, ni enterados estaban hasta que le cuestiono en una de sus cartas personales por qué no fue, quizás su abuela la intercepto y arreglo los civismos correspondientes).

Mirándolo con esa burla en toda su postura, cruzo sus brazos escondiéndolos entre sus mangas de las túnicas -Si, esa niña encantadora…- abrió ligeramente sus ojos con un brillo depredador -si no fuera por su actitud, quizás pudiera confundirla con Rukia-chan-

Arqueando una ceja, ligeramente molesto por la comparación además de la amenaza velada… después de todo, era consciente del gran terror que Rukia le tenía al antiguo capitán de la tercera división.

-No te preocupes, es solo un inocente comentario- levanto las manos consolador, tratando de no provocar la ira de su hermano ante la mención de una de sus víctimas preferidas en el seireitei -Mione-chan solo me recomendó libros muggles, ya que sabe mi interés en la cultura… lo cual le pedí comprarme, aprovechando su ofrecimiento- dio una ligera carcajada porque en ninguna parte de esa carta estaba una invitación -claro que le di los galeones correspondientes ¡ampliaremos nuestra biblioteca personal!- aclamo aplaudiendo por la mera idea.

Alphard se acomodó en la silla, puso su mano en la barbilla con la sospecha -cuida tus pasos- advirtió no por primera vez, la carcajada del mayor resonó en la biblioteca como si la amenaza no fuera lanzada tan descaradamente.

Dafira se recargo en el escritorio en un cambio de actitud y tema, abriendo sus ojos ricos en plata con seriedad que hizo arquear la ceja al menor-tu cumpleaños es pronto ¿deseas algo especial?- pregunto seriamente, pues a comparación de su propia festividad… al menor nunca se le organiza nada específico en voluntad de su abuela.

No es como si fueran organizadas grandes fiestas como saben tienen los sangre puras ordinarios, pero por lo menos Kreacher realiza ciertas cosas que tienden a resaltarlo como heredero o cosas de este tipo de costumbres festivas.

Ichimaru no era muy observador al respecto, recordándose cruelmente que en su anterior existencia nadie estaba feliz de su nacimiento.

Ukitake rio divertido cualquier hostilidad olvidada, todos los años es lo mismo y aun no puede acostumbrarse a que el temible Ichimaru esté interesado en su nacimiento -Sorpréndeme- siempre responde de esa manera.

Dafira bufo pero esa sonrisa no vacilo… solo extendió sus brazos -seguro los elfos pueden ayudarme- aclamo no totalmente a la nada, después de todo eran conscientes de la constante vigilia de esos elfos que no se dejan ver.

Con esto decidieron pasar a caminar por los jardines, en el borde del territorio para mirar la pequeña ciudad francesa mágica hasta que fue hora de la cena.

Fue durante la tarde del siguiente día, cuando estaban administrando los tomos de magia oscura en un mero instinto de aburrimiento que los jóvenes Black se dieron cuenta de correspondencia… lechuzas picoteando las ventanas trayendo consigo las respectivas cartas de Hogwarts.

Eso sin contar los paquetes de libros que prometieron ser en varias tandas, además de reclamar el exceso de dinero que le proporcionaron… tan honrada como es Mione-chan (que tanto divirtió a Ichimaru), regreso lo que no ocupo al final del envió.

XXXXX

La habitación daba una calidez que lo hizo sentir cómodo, aun cuando estaba amontonado en muebles realmente usados, aun cuando la ventana parecía haber sido limpiada hace años y el piso chillaba al pasar… el entorno era nada a la rigidez de los Dursley.

La Madriguera era un lugar hogareño aunque apretado, la antítesis de Privet Drive en todo, desde las bases y los padres de Ron no eran la excepción al recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

El de lentes ahora estaba sentado en el escritorio usado, miro la lámpara para caer donde su amigo se fue a dormir después de relatarle la extraña advertencia de un elfo llamado Dobby… suspiro dejando sus hombros caer, ahora atento a su tarea actual de leer las cartas que ese extraño ser había confiscado durante el verano.

Rio un poco al escuchar la voz de Molly Weasley en el piso de abajo, seguro Fred y George serán castigados por la manera escandalosa en que lo salvaron… pero no estaban arrepentidos y por la bienvenida o la desaprobación al escuchar como sus tíos lo tenían, esa señora no iba a ser dura con ellos.

Desenvolvió la liga que ataba el montón de cartas junto con un paquete, uno era de Hermione algo que le extraño pero no juzgo, aun cuando no eran cercanos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos y le agradecía su dedicación con ayudarle en los exámenes.

Ron nunca lo admitirá.

Para su sorpresa Neville también le mando una carta, esperaba que ambos aceptaran sus respuestas ahora que está libre de retornar algo con Hedwing, preguntaría a los gemelos o quizás al señor Weasley el material para escribir.

Hizo una mueca en la siguiente carta, una invitación de Draco Malfoy a su lustrosa fiesta de cumpleaños en letras delicadas y papel perfumado, quizás eran por pura cortesía pues no intercambiaron más que escasas palabras bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore… no evito sentir un poco de envidia al recordar su propio cumpleaños donde sobras fueron su cena especial.

-Supongo que solo puedo regresar una carta de disculpas- murmuro al ver la fecha tan atrasada del evento, preguntaría a la señor Weasley el civismo completo además de la necesidad de regalo… porque no quería lidiar con un desplante desaprobador de Ariana que pudiera enterarse de que desecho esa alianza frágil que formaron el año pasado.

La carta de Hogwarts también estaba en el montón, seguro algo gorda por los materiales para este año… quizás organizaría el viaje al callejón con la familia Weasley, ante la perspectiva se emocionó.

Al finalizar había por lo menos tres cartas de Ron, una de Percy (seguro recomendaciones de lectura como Hermione) para finalizar con cuatro de Ariana Dumbledore.

-Parece que Ariana está preocupada- atino a decir al dejar la última carta, la primera platicaba sus vacaciones de una manera seria que casi juro estar leyendo un reporte para la clase de pociones por la estricta terminología y lo bien estructurado del documento (seguro ni Percy ni Hermione lo hicieron parecer tan formal).

La segunda preguntando por su respuesta, además de recomendando realizar sus tareas… ante esta hizo una mueca, sus tíos no le dejaron usar nada por lo tanto cualquier avance estaba truncado… pero se avergonzaría de poner tal excusa.

La tercera carta era más seca, aunque felicitándolo por su cumpleaños y deseándole un feliz día agregándole unos dulces que de alguna manera aparecieron dentro del sobre y la caja cuya pluma lustrosa era un delito… la última, que acababa de leer estaba más preocupante además de asegurar que si no respondía.

Bueno no debía imaginarlo.

Por lo cual, aun cuando tenía sueño bajo a buscar a los padres de Ron… pidió los utensilios de escrituras que le faltaban además de consejos para responder a una misiva de los Malfoy (aquí unos gestos de sorpresa de todos los que aún estaban despiertos) y con esto en mano, se puso a responder de manera diligente.

Estaba emocionado aun por algo como eso, pero feliz de no estar más en Privet Drive.

XXXXX

Petunia Dursley, era una mujer delgada, de cabello rubio y ojos pálidos vestida con una bata de dormir mientras miraba con total incredibilidad lo que había sido los refuerzos de la ventana que antes ocupaba su sobrino.

No evito temblar de ira.

Frunció los labios dándole un aspecto de caballo, sus arrugas en los ojos aumentaron y mordió el interior de su mejilla en un torcer malhumorado… su marido parecía maldecir en sus propias pijamas desde la ventana y su amado hijo salía de la casa para instalarse a su lado.

Esto iba a ser difícil de explicar a los vecinos -Dudley, cariño… es mejor si vas al interior- alentó con arrullo, su hijo hizo mala cara poco dispuesto a obedecer.

-Es esta la casa- una voz interrumpió las negociaciones de madre e hijo, Petunia solo se tensó al voltearse y tratar de poner una sonrisa indulgente que pudiera desviar la atención de este desconocido a muy altas horas de la noche además de planear una excusa creíble, pero se asilencio.

Su voz fue arrebatada y sus oídos sordos a su marido e hijo… ahí estaba, ese director que destruyo hace tanto tiempo su mundo… que se llevó a su hermana… que la mato en uno de esos problemas con sus anormales… que la rechazo aun cuando le rogo llevarla a esa academia… parado en su acera junto con una niña que no detallo.

-Padre, es el lugar- la voz suave e infantil calmo sus nervios, la vista de Petunia se aclaró dándole más detalle del viejo hombre y aunque era igual a ese director, todavía tenía graves diferencias en su proporción como su postura o vestimenta.

Ese no era Albus Dumbledore.

Entonces miro a la niña, con túnicas oscuras y penetrantes ojos azules en ese rostro afilado que promete convertirse en una hermosa señorita con un cabello tan negro como la noche mirándola con una profundidad que la hizo enderezarse.

El hombre parecía malhumorado, mirando la casa como a Petunia y Dudley -bueno, esta es la casa… pero el mocoso no se parece en nada- atino a ladrar con un aspecto entre grave y desdeñoso.

-¿Dursley?- hablo la pequeña dando un paso enfrente, diplomática… noble y con cierto aire adulto, sin acercarse tanto solo lo educado para no gritar.

Petunia se sintió temerosa, ¿se enteraron de como trataron a su sobrino? Lo embargo en su estómago, pero lo desecho… tenían el derecho, era su intento de criarlo normal y fallo -si- dijo lo más altiva que pudo, haciendo que su adorado hijo confundido quedara detrás.

Vernon no tardo en estar a su lado, con su rostro rojo y muy atento al peligro, pues estos desconocidos no necesitaban presentaciones ante las túnicas que portaban para catalogarlos como anormales… magos.

Solo Dudley miro a la niña con cierto aire crítico, casi juicioso para caer en sus padres con curiosidad… después de todo, aun cuando es malcriado y egoísta, que no le importa mucho su primo… todavía sabia lo básico de su "problema" además de las advertencias de no confraternizar con esa gente.

Sea lo que sea.

-No queremos a gente como tú- Vernon escupió poniéndose protector, cortando cualquier diplomacia de raíz por su tono agresivo.

Un bufido del adulto mirando entre la familia, el vecindario, la casa para caer de nuevo en el padre de familia -vengo a platicar y tú quieres pelea ¿son los muggles tan groseros?- pidió desdeñoso.

-Considéralos la parte más afectada de la guerra, padre… se tolerante-aconsejo la niña en ese porte que parecía saber lo que hablaba, era una ofensa para los no mágicos.

El viento estaba helado, pero Petunia sentía el calor anidando en su estómago de incertidumbre -Tu gente no es bienvenida- el gordo hombre gruño en advertencia, dio una postura amenazante… o lo que pudiera ser al considerarlo con sobrepeso y en pijama.

-El monstruo ya se fue, no tenemos nada que ver con ustedes- Petunia gruño desde su lugar pero se marchito bajo la mirada azul de la niña.

-Harry no es un monstruo, señora- el tono de la pequeña era uniforme, como fría advertencia con sus brazos ocultos en un cruce de pecho… tan pequeños pero dominantes -nadie de aquí lo somos y estoy feliz de que no esté- admitió con frialdad.

Una bofetada dura y cruel para los padres de familia, Dudley no evito mirar entre confundido o aterrado por esa niña que era de su edad o quizás más pequeña.

-Y es tu actitud la que provoca que muchos de nosotros tenga problemas de convencer a los otros que los muggles son iguales- agrego la voz del adulto que los hizo mirarlo incrédulo, descongelándolos.

-Entremos, hagamos las presentaciones correspondientes… con te sería lo mejor- fue una orden, la mocosa estaba dándoles un gesto inflexible como si tuviera la postura para ordenarles en su casa y sin opciones.

Vernon no pudo ir en su contra, apartándose a regañadientes para darles entrada.

Acomodados en su sala, con una tetera en la mesita servida con algunas galletas que Petunia tuvo que dar solo por el bien de los modales… Dudley fue despedido para su consternación, dejando al extraño grupo en un silencio incomodo de la parte no mágica.

-Bueno, estoy aquí… no porque quiera, no es mi asunto- aclaro el hombre apático -soy Aberfoth Dumbledore-

Petunia lo miro con filosas emociones negativas -eres hermano de "ese" hombre-

Arqueando su ceja poblada, una mueca se dibujó en su regio rostro -si "ese" hombre al que te refieres es Albus… entonces si, por desgracia- concluyo con un gruñido.

-Padre- la advertencia de la niña corto esa extraña alianza desdeñosa a un solo hombre pues Petunia de repente se sintió más cómoda con alguien que comprendiera su desprecio (Ignorando la mirada de traición de Vernon).

-Bueno, como decía… ella es mi hija, Ariana- señalo a la que tomaba el té de la manera muy natural, como si el jefe de familia no la estuviera viendo con descaro o pavor.

-¿Cómo encontraron el lugar?- Petunia pregunto sin interés en seguir las formalidades de su lado, lo único por lo que esa gente debe conocerla es como la tía de ese monstruo.

Además necesitaba saber si esas protecciones que ese hombre puso de excusa no eran solo algo para que tomara al mocoso bajo su techo.

-Oh, admito que son fuertes las salas- Aberfoth se encogió de hombros -pero cuando sabes lo que buscas, sin querer el daño a la persona… es fácil- en lo último hizo una mueca, quizás no tan fácil como presume.

Una tos cortes interrumpió el interrogatorio de la ama de casa, Ariana puso la taza con cuidado en la mesa y miro a los adultos al otro lado -Como adivinaran, soy compañera de Harry en el colegio- admitió con una postura recta en el sillón.

Petunia bufo pero fue Vernon el que escupió -ya lo sabíamos- guardándose su mote despectivo de "más monstruos" aunque la incertidumbre seguía en el aire, el temor de ser castigados pero firmes en sus creencias.

-no vine aquí a formalidades…-Ariana fingió no escuchar la interrupción -mi padre accedió a acompañarme y solo vengo a darles una advertencia…- miro duramente -no sé qué clase de enseñanzas le dieron, señora… pero no llegara a ningún lado tratando de esa manera al único recuerdo de su hermana-

Aberfoth miro largamente sin expresar nada de sus pensamientos, aunque internamente hizo una mueca por lo informada que estaba su hija de la aparente situación familiar del mocoso y lo cruel que eran sus palabras.

Abrió la boca incrédula de que una cría viniera a insultarla en su casa cuando no sabe nada de su amargura, aun Vernon estaba silbando en silencio de ira reprimida aunque ambos pálidos por lo no dicho -Como te atreves- la mujer se puso de pie.

-No he terminado, señora- corta la réplica con cuchillo de fuego en sus helados ojos, tan noble que fue nefasto para Petunia que se dejó caer en el sillón -será indulgente con Harry, tratara de conocerlo y comprenderlo… no es un consejo- sirvió el té con calma.

Ariana sorbió con la misma paz, su gesto era suave pero lleno de recriminación y desaprobación cuando regreso su atención a una pálida Petunia -porque aunque él no lo diga, espera un poco de aprecio de su parte- una risa hostil se dibujó en su lindo rostro -el no entiende porqué de su odio y le duele, duele que no sepa que hizo para merecer su desdén-

Aberfoth trato de no ser audible, pero el suspiro era lo único que pasaba por ese tenso silencio -los niños son lo que nosotros criamos… señora, usted solo está lanzando otro mago amargado con los muggles al mundo- advirtió no por primera vez en la noche.

-Usted como puede decir eso- se esforzó por ser valiente, pero Vernon no pudo ante la amenaza y el futuro ¿será verdad? Bueno Harry era un buen niño ¿no?

Petunia trato de ignorar el ardor de sus ojos, la amargura llegándole a la garganta e ignorando a los hombres -tú no entiendes- lloro con la voz rota fija su atención en la niña que parecía leerle sus pensamientos.

Vernon la miro sorprendido casi traicionado porque no había desdén… solo anhelo.

-Ellos se la llevaron- rompió mirando al suelo en memorias -simple, mis padres lo aceptaron y hasta estaban orgullosos olvidando a la otra hija sin magia- una carcajada amarga broto de la garganta rígida de Petunia -ella se distancio… luego murió en ese lado… yo no quiero que esa magia este en la familia, pensé que si…- no pudo terminar, mordió su labio y miro con ira -que magia me hiciste para decir eso- escupió poniéndose a la defensiva endureciendo sus defensas emocionales.

Esas que forjo con los años llenas de amargura.

Pero Aberfoth negó mientras la propia Ariana despidió las sospechas -no hice nada, señora- advirtió gravemente -¿Envidia fue la que cerró las puertas de su corazón?- pregunto con calma, como una terapeuta tratando de entender la raíz del problema.

Otro misterio acumulándose en su hija, pero como padre… Aberfoth solo acepto estas graves diferencias, prefiriendo concentrarse en las galletas e ignorando la mirada llenándose de ira de Vernon.

Petunia apretó los labios -es suficiente- gruño su marido poniéndose de pie -no aceptamos este insulto… ese crio le damos más de lo que merece- se defendió -le dimos cobijo, techo y comida… algo que gente como tu…- se asilencio.

-No diga algo que se arrepentirá, hombre- Aberfoth trono demandante, asegurándose de pararse e intimidar por la grave diferencia de estatura -ahora siéntese y deje que mi hija hable con su mujer- ordeno.

Rojo como tomate y tan inflado como globo, Vernon se dejó caer en su sillón tan humillado… miro a su esposa pero esta parecía en su propio conflicto ¿Qué era esta actitud? No sabía, pero seguro la escucharía cuando esa escoria se marchara.

Petunia trago, tembló en su lugar mirando sus manos en el regazo que sudaban por la situación, aun cuando pareciera no había castigo por los hechos o quizás su sobrino no los evidencio como esperaba, todavía era muy temprano para decir que la libraron… además, no era fácil aceptar todo ese cumulo de emociones que parecían desbordarse bajo la mirada de paciencia que esa niña le estaba dando.

-Piense en lo que le he dicho esta noche, Señora Dursley- la voz consoladora de Ariana fue un rudo cambio de actitud, esos ojos eran tan humildes como comprensivos -considere las maneras en las que ha actuado- sugirió al ponerse de pie -Me encantaría venir a visitarlos el siguiente verano para tratar este tema con más calma…- no era una sugerencia, era una promesa -pasen buena noche- sonrió indulgente.

Aberfoth se levantó, menos diplomático dio un vistazo agudo a la pareja para salir a la intemperie de esa noche cálida de verano.

Petunia se desplomo en su sillón, la debilidad la golpeo y comenzó a sollozar… Vernon la miro detenidamente, pensando en la ira y los reclamos que estaba guardando pero los ignoro a favor de abrazar protectoramente a su mujer.

Padre e hija no dieron otro vistazo a la casa pulcra de olor a pino, ni al jardín cuidado… el mayor solo dio un vistazo y en un mero acto de buen corazón reparo la ventana rota en un movimiento de varita.

Tomando el delicado hombro de su primogénita para caminar al área donde se desaparecerían -¿Quién eres?- pregunto como siempre lo hacía, desde que ella comenzó a hablar, caminar… desde aquella infancia silenciosa de un bebé que no lloraba.

Los ojos profundos de Ariana lo miraron, llenos de una sabiduría que estaba sorprendido que su hermano no sospechara… pero seguro este estaba tan ciego en su arrogancia o confiando en su sobrina inocentemente.

-Soy tu hija ¿Quién más seria?- regreso tríptico, con picardía en sus ojos.

Y Aberfoth como en todos esos años, acepto la respuesta de todo corazón pues aun cuando sentía un mundo oculto en la mente de su pequeña… ella sería el centro de su universo y nadie la dañaría mientras estuviera presente, ese fue su último pensamiento al desaparecer.

XXXXX

Era el tiempo en que tenían que hacer las compras, la casa Granger se escuchaba pisotones y los gritos de su hija para que se apresuraran.

-Vamos, hija… no hay prisa- advirtió consolador el señor Granger, dándole un gesto paciente a la energética castaña que casi lo empujaba por las escaleras.

-Pero es nuestro primer año solos ¡no quiero perderme nada!- aseguro curiosa, ansiosa y muy entusiasta Hermione.

Una burla de la señora Granger al asomarse desde la cocina, ya todos estaban desayunados por lo cual era la hora de partir -se paciente, además no podemos estar curioseando- advirtió seriamente, pues aunque eran personas tolerantes eran muy conscientes de cómo eran observados el año pasado.

Hermione se desinflo, su padre palmeo la cabeza de su hija -no te preocupes, seguro veremos más de ese callejón suyo- susurro cómplice, iluminando los ojos de la pequeña.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que deambularan por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, los automóviles en ecos molestos a los cuales estaban acostumbrados, la música de algún local y transeúntes con prisa.

En estas ocasiones los odontólogos no se imaginaban que en medio de tantos avances tecnológicos o médicos… todavía tenían muchos misterios ocultos en sus narices, si no fuera por la presentación del inicio de este cambio, nunca hubiera creído en la magia.

Un mundo estacionado por siempre en un siglo pasado, ocultos a simple vista con misterios a la orden… ¿preguntaría por el rey Arturo? ¿Pirámides? ¿Atlántida? Por supuesto, como erudito deseaba saber si esas leyendas no confirmadas de su lado… tenían una historia del otro.

Llegaron al dudoso bar tan apagado, el señor Granger tuvo el impulso de regresar porque se le olvidaba algo tan fuerte que se giró… la mano de su hija hizo un fuerte agarre en su brazo, mirándolo con duda ella le sonrió -oh cierto, magia anti muggle- acepto avergonzado.

Debía admitir que era muy buenas las bases de ese hechizo, ¡le hizo recordar pendientes! Unos que no se acordaría bajo la presión normal, miro a su esposa y le dio una sonrisa fantasma… quizás armarían su agenda a base de todo lo que se acordaran entorno a estos lugares.

Con un pie en la vieja locación, el padre de familia mantuvo su desagrado por la limpieza carente del lugar… como aspirante médico, era muy exigente y este terreno hubiera sido clausurado por el mero hecho de existir ¿Quién lava los tarros con un trapo dudoso?

Fue abandonado su pensamiento cuando Hermione le dio un gesto juicioso aclarando que sabía lo que pensaba… el solo volteo lo ojos ¡no era su culpa! Había detectado por lo menos tres violaciones a las cláusulas de salubridad en un parpadeo, con un suspiro se rindió.

Quizás preguntaría como hacen para regularizar en los verdaderos restaurantes mágicos, el trataba de pensar que solo era una finta y no servían comida en ese bar.

Por el bien de su estómago, dejo de pensar y mirar, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera en un mutismo cómodo.

Ser atacados por una colorida comunidad en túnicas muy pesadas con sombreros dignos de que les caiga un rayo, rio un poco divertido del pensamiento… su hija lo miraba recriminador, bufando porque su regocijo a costa de la ridiculez de modas fue abandonada a regañadientes.

La primera parada fue al banco Gringotts cuya arquitectura no evitó detallar otra vez, además de la absurda amenaza gravada literalmente en piedra ¿son tan extremos? Bueno considerando sus propios bancos, quizás eran necesarios más de su lado que de este ¿pero quién era el para juzgar?

Entraron dando una mirada a los guardias, el gorgoteo de gente en túnicas caminando de un lado a otro acercándose a estrados gobernados por mini contadores espeluznantes… el señor Granger no sabía a quién buscar para orientación, el año pasado fue la subdirectora el que hizo en trámite.

Muchos magos los ignoraron, otros de esos guardias parecían estatuas descorteses hasta que rendido miro ofendido de que no fuera considerado… su esposa comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no sería bueno de esa manera y por la mirada de Hermione también pensaba lo mismo.

Aunque sería divertido de ver.

-Lamento este desaire, aunque no se lo tomen personal… ellos odian a los magos con la misma devoción- una voz cordial llego a su costado, un niño de cabello blanco y suave sonrisa le saludaba… además de túnicas menos llamativas.

El señor Granger detecto la gentileza natural, ese pequeño eran de esas personas escasas en el mundo que con un vistazo podías catalogar como "buena", escucho la broma oculta y sonrio dispuesto a replicar pero fue empujado al costado.

Su hija salió disparada con un -¡Alphard!- haciendo eco en el salón, muchos miraron desaprobador pero poco le importo al señor Granger quien parecía divertirse al ver el gesto del pequeño sorprendido por el arrebato.

Ese nombre lo había escuchado tanto en el verano que fácilmente podía decir que lo conocía, sus buenos modales, su inteligencia, el uso de sufijos japoneses y la paciencia de un santo… claro que en todo eso, nunca escucho que lo describiera físicamente.

No sabía si era normal el cabello blanco en la localidad mágica, pero poco le importaba pues el mundo muggle hace muchos años lo superaron (aunque no se veía como un albino, por ese colorante de ojos y cejas oscuras) -Hermione por favor, deja respirar a tu amigo- alentó al ver que no era soltado -¿debo preocuparme?- le pidió consejos a su esposa, esta le volteo los ojos… quizás estaba exagerando, los dos eran niños.

-Puedo ayudarles a que sean atendidos- Alphard ofreció con una sombra de servicio, atento y con una mirada al entorno.

El señor Granger iba a rechazar por orgullo, pero fue inesperado que con solo una mirada uno de esos Goblins se acercó muy atento a darle servicio al pequeño quien le sonrió, le inclino en saludo cortes e indico lo que deseaba señalándolo con la cabeza.

Fue un cambio de actitud colosal al ser arrastrado a uno de esos pequeños contadores sin discusión ni miradas de desprecio.

Fue difícil concentrarse en los negocios cuando había un rostro grotesco cuyo morbo obligaba a ver, además como odontólogo casi le ofrece un tratamiento para sus dientes filosos pero amarillentos.

Suspiro de alivio dudando en preguntar por una bóveda o las seguras conexiones con algún banco muggle pero lo desprecio pues el goblins parecía a punto de que su paciencia expirara… con el costal en mano, agradeció y despidió para voltear a donde dejo a su familia e invitado.

Salió de la locación encontrándolos en la acera aunque se percató con curiosidad que había otro chico albino en el grupo, un poco mayor aunque algo alto y de estructura delgada dejando esas túnicas negras resaltando por su palidez ¿hermanos? Se arriesgaba a apostar por la respuesta sí.

Fue objeto de la atención del adolescente sintiendo la picazón en la parte posterior de su cuello, como si estuviera caminando en una fina línea pero lo desprecio al saludar con curiosidad al grupo… Hermione parecía querer estar en otro lado ¿Qué pasa con esas miradas de desconfianza? Su esposa por su parte parecía divertida por algún comentario reciente y Alphard era impaciente.

-¿Señor Granger?- la voz del chico nuevo era un acento extraño, con una sonrisa delgada y ojos ¿cerrados? Se acercó a ofrecer su mano -soy Dafira Black, hermano mayor de Alphard- se presentó con educación.

El estrecho la delgada extremidad, ampliando su gesto -buen agarre, muchacho- bromeo al soltarlo, ignorando ese sentimiento de peligro -un gusto… agradezco la orientación de tu hermano… estoy seguro no hubiera sido atendido- bufo por el mero recuerdo.

-Lo se ¡tarde una eternidad para que me vieran!- se burló atento a Gringotts -ellos simplemente no me aprecian- suspiro dramático.

-Si fueras amable- añadió secamente Alphard mirando acusador al adolescente.

-Soy amable-contesto herido Dafira, pero la sonrisa nunca se borro -ellos son un poco quisquillosos- acuso sin miramientos.

Como padre era divertido ver la interacción de los niños, aunque curioso de la manera en que su hija parecía inclinarse por el lado de su esposa y amigo en un intento de alejarse del recién llegado.

-Por cierto señor Granger…- la suave voz del amigo de su hija llamo su atención, ahí con sus manos delante en una postura noble le dio un gesto dudosos -espero no le importe que los acompañemos- era una petición.

El despidió con facilidad, mirando a los dos chicos con una sonrisa paternal -No es problema ¡seguro ustedes saben de los mejores lugares que ver!- aseguro lo último con esperanza, aunque debían ser independientes era cansado chocar con la cultura de ese lugar constantemente.

Y eso que solo era Gringotts su visita actual a contar.

Una risa divertida de Dafira -por supuesto podemos orientarlos, además hay lugares que nunca deben pisar- el tono era informal pero la velada amenaza muy clara.

Alphard le di un gesto impaciente a su hermano -Por favor, una disculpa por mi Onii-san suele ser muy rudo con sus comentarios- aclamo a la pareja para sonreírle a su hija, el señor Granger despidió nada afectado.

Caminaron por la acera deteniéndose de vez en cuando en alguna tienda de mercancía extravagante, fue en ese momento en que brinco al percatarse del adolescente flotando muy cerca de su órbita.

Esa sonrisa en el rostro pálido era constante, pero más suave como si fuera un gesto fijo -por cierto, su adorada hija me ha estado proporcionando libros y libros interesantes muggles- explico en un inicio de conversación.

Era agradable saber que estaba dispuesto a integrarlos a cualquier discusión.

-Sí, ella me estuvo molestando en sugerencias- bufo un poco escéptico del mero recuerdo, la risa vibro en el adolescente.

Detrás de ellos su esposa platicaba casualmente entre su hija y Alphard este último sonaba algo preocupado sobre un asunto de que su ¿abuela? Estaba enferma y no los acompaño ese año en las compras.

Durante este tiempo el señor Granger se percató que la gente seguía viéndolos, frunció el ceño sumamente ofendido -oh no se preocupe por eso… no son ustedes- Dafira aseguro a su costado -vera… el mundo mágico es de mente cerrada y aunque sé que ustedes no lo saben ¡ellos nos tienen catalogados como malditos!- agarro un mechón de su cabello blanco para insinuar el culpable.

-¿Maldito? Vaya que extraños… a los albinos los tenían catalogados de esa manera, pero ya lo superamos- murmuro pareciendo un poco confundido.

Además era extraño que Hermione tampoco haya aclarado dicha asignación para su amigo, era triste que los trataran de esa manera pero hasta el momento nada estaba mal con los niños… quizás un poco apagado con Dafira, pero nada de qué preocuparse (esperaba).

-lo son ¿verdad?- suspiro el adolescente un poco mordaz al dar vistazos a las calles, algunos avergonzados voltearon la mirada -también no ayuda que seamos considerados sangre pura-

-oh, Mi hija nos habló un poco de ellos ¿nobleza?- formulo incierto el señor Granger.

Tenían su propia nobleza entre las jerarquías que gobiernan las islas británicas, pero podía asegurar sin equivocarse que esos niños no se comportaban como un noble… era más formal, adiestrado y práctico ¿militar? Era lo más cercano que apostaba.

No evito burlarse de su pensamiento exagerado ¿Qué pensaba? Son solo niños.

Dafira lo miro largamente, pero esa sonrisa se extendió a niveles espeluznantes que el señor Granger se obligó a no retroceder -no me siento noble- se burló divertido.

Como adulto se encogió de hombros desinteresado en la política mágica -Entonces siempre has vivido entre todo esto- pregunto cambiando el tema, aunque señalando una tienda donde una escoba flotaba como la última novedad.

Dafira miro lo mismo, la escoba y solo rio por lo bajo -no es tan incómodo como parece- explico -costumbres raras de la gente mágica, pero tiendes a acostumbrarte- anuncio como si no fuera un mago.

El señor Granger solo arqueo la ceja, pero el chico le lanzo un gesto inocente de no saber qué fue lo que dijo para provocar su reacción incierta, solo suspiro y continuaron caminando.

-debo decir que sus sugerencias de libros son las mejores… -regreso al tema de apertura el chico -los magos carecen de esa intriga natural que ustedes parecen poseer- comento casual entrando a una rica discusión de literatura y compararlas.

El señor Granger acepto que estaba agradecido que el chico se tomara la molestia de explicar ciertas cosas, atento a su propia ignorancia ambos complementaban sus huecos culturales de la mejor manera posible.

Aun con su aspecto extraño, se encontró cómodo con las pláticas vagas.

Hermione estaba preocupada o aliviada, dividida como estaba lanzo un vistazo precavido al dúo que encabezaba la comitiva… su padre parecía cómodo conversando de algún asunto, hasta el momento Dafira se estaba sobrellevando menos espeluznante, hasta parecía disfrutar de la compañía muggle pero no evito la desconfianza.

-No te preocupes, sabe comportarse- le susurro cómplice Alphard, dándole un gesto cálido en sus ojos cafés calmando un poco su agitado corazón.

Ichimaru podía ser lo que quiera, pero era educado cuando se lo proponía.

El señor Granger ajeno a las preocupaciones de su primogénita, silbo un poco al llegar a la localidad de los libros he hizo una mueca por lo lleno que parecía.

-¿Hay un evento?- pregunto inocente con el ceño fruncido su esposa, cayendo a su costado tan curiosa como su voz.

-Uno que esperaba terminara- admitió Alphard agitado, casi dolido de las multitudes o el fantasma de flashes que parecían brillar a través de la ventana.

-Solo es una sugerencia, pero podemos entrar nosotros- el señor Granger sugirió, pues a comparación del resto… Dafira parecía tener una constitución alta y era más seguro que no muriera pisoteado por multitudes entusiastas de lo que sea haya dentro.

El adolescente le dio una inclinación de aceptación, dando un barrido al entorno con esos ojos cerrados para caer en su hermano -Ototo-san ¿crees poder esperar aquí?- cuestiono expectante.

Alphard miro dentro de la tienda a través del marco de la puerta, luego por la ventana y se vio visiblemente agitado por la mera idea de entrar-¿Estarás bien?- regreso con un tono culpable de aceptar el sacrificio.

El señor Granger no evito pensar que el simpático niño era muy dulce además de que su hermano mayor muy considerado… ignorando la mirada de su Hija como si viera algún tipo de acontecimiento apocalíptico.

Por su parte Hermione aunque sabía cómo era de dedicado Dafira con Alphard, no se acostumbraba a la imagen de consideración para alguien tan escalofriante.

Hizo ademan desdeñosa con su mano, la sonrisa se volvió depredadora el mayor Black -Por supuesto estaré bien y no será ningún problema- atino a decir en un silbido socarrón -además, tengo un poco de entusiasmo de ingresar- miro al marco de la puerta calculador y malicioso.

El señor y la señora Granger se miraron entre confundidos o curiosos de dicho comentario, Hermione solo palideció y miro a la pobre gente dentro de la tienda que pronto entrarían en contacto con la serpiente mayor.

-Solo compórtate- advirtió Alphard cruzándose de brazos.

-Me ofende tu desconfianza- canturreo Dafira -así que bueno, mientras esperan ¿van por una nieve?- ofreció cambiando la actitud del menor que parecía iluminarse por la fantasía de algo dulce.

El mayor Black rio divertido al ver como Alphard engatusaba a Hermione y su madre para ir a comprar nieve de sabores exquisitos, el señor Granger iba a dar un poco de dinero para que se solventaran su gasto pero el menor desestimo… el pagaba, antes de arrastrarlas con fuerza que no sabía podía tener alguien de su complexión.

-No lo tome como ofensa, él está gustoso de invitarlas al postre- aseguro Dafira al ver al desinflado padre de familia, después de todo Ukitake era alguien que se caracterizaba por consentir a los jóvenes -pero si gusta ¿puede comprarme la nieve al salir?- canturreo jovial.

Una risa hueca, pero el señor Granger acepto pagar la nieve del adolescente al terminar -¿en serio debemos entrar?- pidió cansado de solo ver.

Una risa divertida del chico -si le sirve de consuelo… hay más hombres agitados como nosotros dentro- ofreció secamente.

-Un buen consuelo en la pena ajena- sonrió la señor Granger con un voltear de ojos, aun con esa perpetua sonrisa pudo asegurar que si se divirtió con su comentario dando un paso al interior como si fueran a pisar la luna.

El interior era caluroso, la gente gritaba o lloraba de un lado a otro en su mayoría mujeres en lo que parecía un foro… en este había un hombre con una sonrisa brillante a las cámaras alegando cualquier cosa con un niño a su costado que parecía preferir estar en un pozo que en ese escenario.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto- aseguro Dafira con sus brazos cruzados casi redactando su camino a seguir -primero los libros fáciles… después el de defensa- sugirió.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo sin aliento el medico después de recibir un codazo de una niña.

El adolescente le dio un gesto divertido… un "hola" amplio de mano para iniciar su camino entre la multitud.

El señor Granger se esforzó por no abrir la boca por la forma en que fácilmente se deslizaba entre el abarrotado establecimiento, mientras el… se quedaba atrás cuando se engancho con una bolsa de alguna dama.

Si no fuera por la concentración de navegar entre las gentes sin perder la dignidad o el eco entusiasta de fanáticas, hubiera notado los gritos de pavor cada vez que Dafira susurraba un "discúlpenme" en la oreja de algún incauto sacando el corazón del susto… pero el señor Granger no lo noto, solo envidio lo fácil que lo perdió de vista.

Si hubiera un buzón de sugerencias, el odontólogo estaba seguro pondría de primera mano una mejor administración de multitudes, un cambio de aromatizantes, otra ventana y algún tipo de canasta para cargar libros.

Estaba recolectando los libros con ayuda de algún mago, era incomodo cuando le recordaron como eran observados… como si fueran invitados no deseados… había estado tan cómodo entorno a los jóvenes Black que se le olvido las claras aversiones a los de su tipo.

Un tipo de aspecto regordete, cabello rojo que amablemente lo oriento… le había preguntado el funcionamiento del pato de hule, como si el objeto pudiera librar el mundo del hambre con solo sus enseñanzas.

Cuando llego a la mesa donde estaba el último libro pedido de la lista, hizo una mueca por la portada colorida -¿es fantasía?- pregunto al percatarse que Dafira aun cuando seguro llego mucho antes, parecía indeciso de quemar la mesa o tomar uno de esos libros.

Ni siquiera estaba molesto de haber sido abandonado, fue una aventura de alguna forma.

-Uno pensaría que no eran serias las peticiones de estos libros- respondió el adolescente con su sonrisa borrada para ser suplida por una mueca al escuchar el fuerte suspiro de anhelo de una de las señoras cercas de su lugar.

El señor Granger no pudo replicar al tener sus propias dudas cuando leyó el prólogo lustroso del libro más cercano confirmando lo fantasioso que era la temática -que enseñaran en esa materia con algo como esto- pregunto muy académicamente.

-Estoy seguro que obaa-san sería un perfecto maestro de defensa- balbuceo después de un rato, tomando entre su dedo índice y pulgar uno de los tomos como si fueran algo desagradable, que la foto en la portada te guiñara el ojo era un detonante perfectamente válido para el desagrado masculino.

-Considera sugerirlo para el siguiente año- con diversión el señor Granger le guiño un ojo, ambos se comprendieron hasta cierto grado… instalando dichos tomos debajo del brazo -¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto al ver como maniobraba el adolescente con sus torres.

Dafira se encogió de hombros -no se preocupe, lo máximo que puedo hacer es tirarlo encima de algún incauto- aseguro comenzando a ver entre las multitudes sopesando la mejor ruta para pagar lo obtenido.

-Bueno, seguro sería una lástima- complemento el odontólogo incierto por la maliciosa promesa de dolor a algún inocente que seguro seria golpeado por libros.

Considerando que cargaba lo de dos personas, Dafira era muy hábil para no hacer ni siquiera una mueca de esfuerzo cuando comenzaron a hacer su camino entre la gente… no hubo ningún accidente hasta el momento.

El señor Granger iba en su estela, aprovechando como la multitud parecía dividirse… bueno, el aspecto del niño era algo espeluznante pero no lo suficiente para que fueran así de groseros (ignorante de todo lo que hizo Dafira para hacerse notar en la tienda mientras no estaba cercas).

Llegaron al mostrador donde hicieron la transacción, como muggles no sabían muchas cosas pero Dafira amablemente aconsejo pedir una bolsa especial para sus compras que podía llenar con lo que les falta de la lista de materiales.

Sin saber que el propio Black había pedido atención especial al tendero y por consecuencia, el mismo trato al muggle que lo acompañaba… una cortesía muy anormal en alguien tan indiferente como el traidor, pero considerando los libros divertidos que seguro le sugirieron valía la pena su molestia.

Por lo cual la bolsa exclusiva le fue facilitada a la familia Granger.

-Bueno, una aventura interesante… pero deseo respirar aire puro- murmuro el odontólogo mirando el entorno cansado, la gente no parecía marcharse por el contrario amontonándose en la puerta de salida.

Fue hasta que se acercaron que supieron la causa del amotinamiento ¿una pelea? Algo divertido que hubiera una de esas aun en la parte mágica.

Eran insultos que lo confundían al carecer de las bases culturales por lo cual no intento entender, miro los contendientes rodeados de lo que asumían eran sus respectivas familias…. un pelirrojo (recordaba haberle preguntado del pato de hule) contra un rubio que parecía haber salido de alguna película de vampiros de época… esas que están en blanco y negro.

-Oh vaya, esto es algo que no hubiera deseado que viera Señor Granger- murmuro Dafira nada arrepentido, por el contrario divertido.

El señor Granger solo se encogió de hombros, dando un paso en frente para poner fin a la discusión por el compromiso de la diplomacia británica -disculpen caballeros- llamo educado rompiendo el duelo que parecía escalar al nivel físico.

El pelirrojo lo miro como un búho, mientras el rubio parecía arrugar la nariz con desprecio.

-No son maneras de comportarse en un lugar público…- sonó consolador.

Un bufido corto las negociaciones -un muggle- espeto con desprecio el rubio -esperabas que tomara tu intento tonto de interrupción en serio… cuando eres un mero invitado en nuestra comunidad-

-Oh- el señor Muggle inclino su cabeza incierto, era odontólogo la paciencia y tolerancia fueron fuertes rasgos para su ramo de profesión por lo cual no lo tomo ofensivo.

Pero el pelirrojo parecía dispuesto a tomarlo personal.

-Buen intento- aseguro Dafira a su costado, dándole palmadas consoladoras cuando los insultos fueron reanudados por los contendientes.

El señor Granger suspiro en fracaso, bajo la mirada… solo por eso se perdió de la atención de sorpresa del entorno al saber que el Black de hecho estaba acompañando a un muggle en las compras.

Harry, Ron y los Gemelos Weasley tenían la boca muy abierta en shock casi esperando ver a Merlín bailando en ropa interior y jurando que no estaba muerto solo andaba de parranda… sería más lógico que ver al espeluznante Dafira consolando a un muggle.

Mientras Draco solo entorno los ojos, casi palmeo la mano en su frente y juro que ese chico solo estaba cavando su tumba en popularidad purista al confraternizar con muggles… esperaba que Alphard no estuviera siguiendo su ejemplo.

Los contendientes estaban más interesados en insultarse como para percatarse del hecho.

Aplaudiendo Dafira llamo la atención -tan interesante como es el choque de creencias- aclamo cantarín dando un paso al lado del señor Granger -me temo que están dando un espectáculo desagradable para nuestra visita- señalo a su costado.

El medico arqueo la ceja, pero parecían más dispuestos a escuchar al adolescente ¿Por qué lo miraban de esa manera? No lo sabía, pero poco le interesaba… si esto se ponía peligroso, con o sin magia iba a interceder por el niño.

Lucius se enderezo, paso su mano por el cabello -en verdad que eres una vergüenza, como mi hijo me había dicho- espeto dando dagas en dirección al peliblanco -tu padre estaría muy avergonzado- juro dando un paso amenazante.

Dafira amplio su sonrisa -Mah como si me interesara lo que pensaras, Lucius-kun- aclamo informal chasqueando los dientes nada afectado por las palabras -pero nunca sabremos lo que mi padre pensaría… después de todo… está muerto- se inclinó para susurrarle en la misma carga amenazante.

-Es suficiente- intercedió el señor Granger junto con el pelirrojo que se había acercado con la misma intención precautoria.

Lucius dio un gesto desdeñoso, miro el entorno cuadrándose en su gracia para comenzar a salir -vámonos Draco- llamo a su hijo sin dar miradas a los que dejaban atrás.

Como un desconocido, el medico miro en el torno silencioso… aun el bullicio de la firma de autógrafos se apagó y la familia pelirroja no sabía ni como pararse ¿Por qué miraban a Dafira como si fuera el mismísimo fin del mundo? Bueno estaba más allá de su comprensión.

-Uf algo pesado ¿ne?- Dafira canturreo como si no hubiera pasado nada, dando un barrido desinteresado del silencio -Señor Granger ¿no estaba por pagarme la nieve?- pregunto con un elegante arqueo de ceja, empujándolo para salir sin dejar de que alguien reaccionara.

Bueno el señor Granger no sabía muchas cosas entre ellas el comportamiento incierto de la familia pelirroja… la sorpresa del entorno y muchos de los insultos que aun flotan en su cabeza, pero si eso significaba salir de esa librería donde no dejaban de verlo, estaba encantado de ignorarlos a todos.

Tenía hambre y estaba sumamente cansado.

XXXXX

Fred miro a George… ambos miraron a sus padres que parecían sumidos en la suma vergüenza de no haberse presentado, de haberse quedado paralizados ante la perspectiva cercana de un niño maldito y un Black para tratar de volver a su estado natural de amistosa actitud… para caer en Harry y Ron, concluyendo en que el mundo quizás se había invertido.

Entonces el gemelo ignoro las preguntas de Ginny -Bueno Fred… no se tu…-

-Pero creo que fingiré que nada de esto pasó- concluyo en confabulación el otro mirándose con seriedad.

-es mejor pensar en nuestro enemigo como enemigo del mundo- explico en un intento desesperado por mitigar esos buenos pensamientos y relacionarlos a Dafira.

-no como una posible buena persona- dio un tono final Fred, chocando los puños con la intención de hundir esos pensamientos de Dafira Black, defensor de muggles y quizás una decente persona que puso en su lugar a Lucius Malfoy.

-Estoy contigo con eso, es espeluznante como el infierno- afirmo el otro.

-Y nada de lo que paso hoy, nos cambiara el pensamiento- se apuntó Ron con cierto aire sabiondo.

Ginny bufo mirando a los cielos por alguna explicación de este intercambio, Molly solo estaba un poco agitada por no haber agradecido la intervención del muggle como del jovencito Black (que era muy delgado para su gusto), Arthur tenia pensamientos similares por no ofrecer la cortesía y Percy apunto mentalmente la anomalía para futuras referencias.

Para finalizar con un incierto Harry Potter, cuyo mundo parecía a punto de colisionar.

XXXXX

Dumbledore miraba por la ventana el campus del colegio, sus ojos avejentados por los pensamientos que lo torturaban diariamente desde que se descubrió el cuerpo de Quirrell en aquella trampilla en el corredor que prohibió para el resguardo de una piedra que aún seguía perdida.

Las investigaciones estaban vigentes en el ministerio, pero no había rastros posibles con magia solo una dura coincidencia con el Troll que también fue encontrado muerto durante halloween.

Una espada fue la culpable al mero estilo tradicional.

Acomodándose sus anteojos ocultándolos bajo el sol, el avance fue truncado no había un culpable firme y los fantasmas… aun con la cláusulas del ministerio que se obligó a usar… no estaban por informar la identidad del Grimm reaper.

Para usar dicha magia que ata a los fantasmas, tuvo que informar al ministerio de sus sospechas… aun cuando podían jurar que eran sus exageraciones, el ministro tenía sus dudas y el pánico corriendo por sus regordetas mejillas.

-Es el único al que puedo culpar- murmuro para sí mismo, esa misteriosa presencia que parecía más presente desde este año.

¿Los Black? Podía señalarlos, apuntarlos pero aun con todos sus títulos… seria lanzar un reto a las familias sangre pura, la política de los 28 sagrados y enfrentar a Walburga con toda su característica dominante por muy débil que este actualmente, no era su mejor manera de pasar el día.

Pero aun con las sospechas, no tenía evidencia… puede que se equivoque y termine arruinando su imagen ante prometedores niños.

Abandono el pensamiento, mejor se concentró en lo que las investigaciones encontraron de la escena del crimen… también siguió el consejo de Tsukishima al realizarlo de manera muggle.

La conclusión era que fue una pelea, casi unilateral… el lado de Quirrell fue el más activo mágicamente, podía asegurarse que fue el que demolió las piezas negras de ese tablero de ajedrez… del otro solo el arrastrar de una espada filosa, pero nada de magia.

Se encontraron rastros de posesión en el cadáver del docente.

Aun cuando era obvio en su mente analítica que quizás las intenciones del desconocido eran proteger la piedra (era una arriesgada apuesta), no era necesario haber terminado con la vida del joven profesor.

Luego estaba su buen amigo Flamel, el hombre acepto de buena manera el robo de la piedra filosofal aunque lo dejo muy decepcionado lo lapso de la seguridad, no evito teñirse de vergüenza por la observación.

Se masajeo el puente de la nariz prefiriendo no mortificarse por algo lejos de solucionarse, el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido en el ajetreo entre política e investigaciones que pronto las clases iniciarían.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Nota: Alphard y Harry cumplen en el mismo día.

Unohana fue una buena terapeuta, adivina de emociones y paciente... no es de extrañar que facilmente haga escupir la sopa a Petunia por muy endurecida que diga ser.

Ichimaru creo que es consecuente con la familia Granger por Ukitake, aunque despues termino gustandole el humor del señor... un personaje que no me acuerdo mucho que pasaran en el canon.

Todos sabemos que Ichimaru es engañoso llevandose "bien" con cualquiera.

Normalmente los Black tienden a ir antes a las compras, por cuestión de su condición "maldita" pero llegaron a coincidir porque habían estado esperando a que su abuela mejorara para realizar las compras… algo que no sucedió y terminaron en una fecha muy abarrotada.

Los Weasley con la conmocion de ver a un Black con muggles, seguro Walburga no fue feliz al enterarse...

Gracias por sus comentarios, Luna esta por salir no se preocupen aunque no esperen que sea de la manera en que piensan...

ahora toco un capitulo algo largo, pero queria abarcar todas las vacaciones para iniciar con el año en el capitulo que sigue.

Neah20 fuera...


	12. Año 2 (A)

Año 2: Bienvenidas

Aun la academia de magia estaba vacía, los pasillos desolados eran tan libres que podías caminar sin el temor de chocar con alguien y el bosque prohibido tenía ese aire tranquilo impropio de lo peligroso que podía transformarse.

Un buen día era la analogía del escritor quien miro por la ventana el amplio campus en recuerdos de su infancia… una amarga mueca se dibujó por los meros recuerdos, aquel pasado que tanto se niega a reconocer y todo lo que ocultan sus historias redactadas.

Se obligó a cambiar su mentalidad fatal por una más entusiasta, llenándola de sus logros y mentiras que estaría ofreciendo para impresionar a sus nuevos colegas de trabajo por lo cual instalo una sonrisa encantadora tan blanca como ninguna… Gilderoy Lockhart volteo a encarar a los que serían sus compañeros ese año que entraban a la amplia sala de profesores.

Sus ojos se encendieron críticos al primer hombre que entro en una costumbre de reconocer a posibles rivales… ojos oscuros le regresaron la mirada tan penetrantes como hosco, cabello grasoso en cortinas pesadas enmarcando su rostro, nariz ganchuda y tan pálido con pesadas túnicas oscuras.

Se inclinó dispuesto a dar su primer paso para impresionar conforme detallo que más ingresaban a la sala -Gilderoy Lockhart, orden de merlín tercera clase, miembro honorario…-

-Corta la mierda- una voz grave juro desde la puerta -es que contrataron a un jodido modelo que un profesor- espeto a la alta.

El resto de los profesores se burlaron, sentía que estaba perdiendo importancia pero se forzó una sonrisa educada alzando su atractivo para caer en la voz del acusador culpable -Oh no, puede que sea modelo a tiempo parcial… pero juro que no…-

-Por Merlín, díganme que este no es el profesor de defensa… pensé que era mentira lo de la prensa- espeto volviendo a interrumpirlo, casi implorando a que alguien le dijera "sorpresa" pero nunca llego.

-A la próxima lee las misivas del colegio, Marian- acuso el de nariz ganchuda con sarcasmo.

Lockhart estaba ofendido y lo evidencio en su rostro, detallo al inculto docente solo para amordazar un comentario al respecto… cabello rojo salvaje tan largo que era indecente, barba pulcramente dibujada con un flequillo cubriendo su lado derecho con su único ojo tan intenso como penetrante… pudo calificarlo como un rival, quizás en la categoría de "rebelde" pero reconocido en su mente.

-Marian deja al nuevo- espeto otra voz demandante, Minerva Mcgonagall seguía siendo la misma dándole un gesto consolador y de comprensión además de un atisbo cansado, como si fuera normal que estuviera regañando al sujeto.

-¿Cross Marian?- trago Lockhart tratando de no retroceder por el mero nombre, reconociéndolo aun en su fama de esos tiempos oscuros… el famoso auror de primera línea, se corría el rumor de una orden de merlín primera clase y hasta ahora pensaba que también escucho que era maestro en Hogwarts.

Era un rival en todos los ámbitos… fama, poder, belleza y quizás hasta riquezas.

La sonrisa descabellada en el hombre fue peligrosa casi adivinando sus pensamientos -oh nos conocemos- pregunto inocente.

-No- espeto muy fuerte de lo que quisiera, el resto de la sala parecía mirarlos con curiosidad pero por el momento Gilderoy quería chillar para salir del alcance de ese hombre despiadado, pero se forzó a no mostrar sus miedos.

-Po favor no intimides al nuevo- Flitwitck interrumpió ganándole la amonestación a Minerva -lamento esto, él siempre es así de intenso- se disculpó con cierta diversión.

-Ey no soy un niño- se quejó airado el pelirrojo, algunos tuvieron la audacia de reírse para ser asilenciados por una mirada ofendida de su único ojo visible.

-Seguro que no lo eres- el pequeño aseguro jovial, dándole un guiño a Gilderoy para empujar a Marian a la mesa con confianza, casi como un padre tratando de consolar a su rebelde hijo.

Sprout se acercó dándole una sonrisa maternal -mejor sentarnos, el director está por llegar- alentó a Lockhart a tomar un lugar en la mesa.

El famoso escritor se enderezo, asegurándose de estar muy lejos del antiguo auror para dar un barrido al entorno -bueno…- suspiro regresando a su actitud, busco a su costado a su compañero de asiento y su sonrisa vacilo.

Otro tipo de galán… pensó sin aliento al catalogarlo de manera instantánea ¡el juraba no había ninguna competencia en Hogwarts! Pero simplemente parecía que debió haber investigado con fotos y no por comentarios de estudiantes.

Delgado, alto con pelo negro por encima de los hombros despeinado… con ojos inteligentes en marrones claros con rasgos elegantes ¿mestizo? Quizás, la cicatriz encima de su ojo izquierdo solo le agregaba misterio a su atmosfera de erudito… vestido en camisa blanca con un pantalón negro.

Tosió en cortesía ofreciendo la mano -Gilderoy Lockhart aunque estoy seguro has escuchado de mi- espeto con el intento de humildad, aun cuando estuviera pensando en cómo opacar a los rivales en el mismo momento.

El hombre solo le ofreció una ligera casi imperceptible sonrisa educada -Shukuro Tsukishima- replico solo por diplomacia.

-Oh ¿japonés?- pidió Gilderoy viendo la oportunidad cuando el otro afirmo -estuve en una de mis exposiciones en tan encantadora comunidad… debo decir que no te pareces en nada a ellos- sonrió casi en consuelo.

El hombre lo miro largamente, casi como si viera una mosca ¿su imaginación? Bueno, Lockhart no tuvo tiempo de seguir con sus comentarios presuntuosos cuando el director entro en toda su gloria colorida.

La reunión inicio con las presentaciones a las cuales el escritor no perdió la oportunidad para señalar estratégicamente sus títulos, así como el otorgado por el corazón de bruja… cautivando como se lo proponía a las damas que tenían la edad para no conocerlo como estudiante de Hogwarts.

El director tomo la palabra pidiendo tratar un tema de alguna investigación que se llevó a cabo al final del año pasado ¿Cuál? No lo sabía al igual que una parte de los docentes que se miraron entre intrigados o resignados, al parecer correspondía solo a los jefes de casa así como a Tsukishima y Marian.

Lockhart instalo su sonrisa estándar cuando entraron a discusiones rutinarias sobre horarios de rondas nocturnas, así como los cuidados de Hogsmade, festivos y como se turnarían las vacaciones de invierno y pascua… agregando de manera urgente que los estudiantes de último año se comportaran.

Al parecer hubo un embarazo el año pasado que Pomfrey estaba muy molesta con los adolescentes, después de todas las facilidades que como enfermera les daba (algo que trajo miradas escandalizada de Minerva y la diversión de Sprout, el resto del equipo solo fingió no escuchar).

El bosque Prohibido entraba en modo monitoreo por parte del guardabosques Hagrid, al parecer era una temporada importante para los unicornios o alguna de las especies dentro del lugar salvaje.

También se tocó el tema de los castigos que Minerva se ofreció a ondear de manera insistente, alentando a no salirse de lo estándar… ante esto miro de manera intensa a Cross Marian quien levanto las manos y solo juro "si los mocosos se comportan" sin comprometerse a nada para la consternación de la leona.

El retorno de las rutinas de los fantasmas tuvo su propia mención, Lockhart no estaba ni enterado que hubieran desaparecido… ¿el motivo? Bueno a nadie le importaba del todo los muertos, por lo cual no le dedicaron mucho que discutir (aunque el director ocultara su preocupación).

Cuando estuvo por finalizar la reunión Gilderoy tomo la oportunidad de hacerse escuchar, con su sonrisa confiada pidió la entera organización de navidad o el 14 de febrero a su gusto, el último solo acarreo miradas extrañas al parecer no era celebrado, algo que estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre sabio al sopesarlo después de que Lockhart dio sus puntos de vista, al finalizar admitió que le permitía la libertad aunque sea para la última de las fechas importantes (San Valentín).

Satisfecho se perdió en escuchar las pláticas de ocio que se inició cuando el despido fue levantado.

Fue después de ciertas menciones como "Los Black" o "la sobrina del director" también una tal "Granger" hasta "Gemelos Weasley" que el afamado escritor se dio cuenta de algo importante que nadie estaba por mencionar -¿no está Harry Potter en la escuela?- pregunto confundido, lo había visto en la librería en su firma de autógrafos pero nadie estaba hablando del niño que vivió.

-Claro que esta, en Gryffindor desde el año pasado- contesto Minerva con un arqueo de ceja.

Inclinando su cabeza, Lockhart solo estaba más intrigado -es solo, que no he escuchado que lo mencionen- ofreció con duda.

-Si quieres que lo mencionen, solo será por su ineptitud en pociones- alego Severus con sorna.

-Vamos Severus, el niño lo hizo bien en su examen- consolador Hooch se burló desde su lugar.

-Solo porque la sobrina del director lo hizo estudiar- defendió su punto con vehemencia el amargado pocionista, quien chasqueo la lengua del mero recuerdo de lo bien que salieron los gryffindor cercanos a Ariana Dumbledore (también de Alphard).

Lockhart solo frunció el ceño -Pero es alguien famoso, él niño que vivió… el que derroto…-

-Corta la mierda- Espeto Marian con seriedad provocando una tensión en el aire a su puro humor -los mocosos que mencionamos siempre es por algo… y eso si fueron lo más sobresalientes el año pasado, ya sea por sus buenas calificaciones o atroz conducta- aclaro.

-Si fuera por entrometidos quizás deberíamos mencionarlo junto con ese otro Weasley- agrego desinteresado Severus, dispuesto a divulgar esa mala conducta que nadie estaba enterado… sobretodo del descaro de acusarlos de querer robar la piedra filosofal.

-Los Black, Dumbledore y Granger son excelentes en sus estudios…- Flitwick tomo la palabra diplomático antes de que Severus dejara ver toda su amargura a Potter -estamos interesados en ellos y su futuro brillante-

-Aunque Dafira Black si es algo espeluznante- agrego Bathsheda Babbling de runas antiguas, teniendo su primera clase enseñada a ese niño desde el año pasado que decidió su optativa junto con estudios muggles.

Nadie pudo refutar lo comentado.

-Y los Gemelos Weasley son un terror- Marian agrego con un voltear de ojo por meros recuerdos -Tsukishima si se meten contigo… solo dime y los cuelgo encima del lago- cambio su atención al silencioso squid quien lo miro impasible.

-MARIAN- Minerva amonesto a lo que el pelirrojo despidió fácilmente.

Lockhart solo se mantuvo en silencio después de todo esto escuchando a los profesores en sus quejas o planes, estaba algo ofendido de que alguien de fama como el niño que vivió pasara de la atención de los profesores con simplicidad ¡él puede cambiar eso! Como colegas era su deber.

XXXXX

El tren estaba saturado, los Weasley se dispersaron a lo largo del transporte dirigiéndose a buscar compartimientos ya sea con sus amigos o en el caso de Ginny con alguien que le ofreciera un gesto de bienvenida, ninguno preocupado por la ausencia de Ron o Harry algo peculiar e irresponsable.

La pelirroja menor, ajena a los problemas que su hermano está pasando en ese instante acudió a uno de los compartimientos aparentemente vacíos, abriéndolo con cuidado para asomarse -oh disculpa ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto con una sonrisa confiada.

La niña le regreso la mirada, era algo vacío casi soñador sonriéndole con inocencia debajo del flequillo pálido de ese cabello ligeramente desgreñado-por supuesto- respondió en un tono ausente.

-Soy Ginny Weasley- se presentó al finalizar de acomodar sus maletas con esfuerzo, dejándose caer enfrente de la niña desconocida.

-Luna Lovegood- regreso con la misma formalidad -tienes un montón de nargles en tu cabeza-

Asustada la pelirroja busco en el entorno golpeándose violentamente el cabello, aun cuando no sabía que eran seguro fueron insectos que sus hermanos le pusieron en broma… al no encontrar nada, miro confundida a su ocupante.

-Oh los asustaste- dijo de la nada, decepcionada al mirar sus llamativos zapatos -no son peligrosos, solo roban cosas- admitió casi casual, como si estuviera rebelando un gran secreto.

Ginny volvió a guardar silencio, acomodándose en su asiento y pensando seriamente en salir a buscar otro compartimiento, pero suspiro… solo era cuestión de darle la oportunidad a la niña y estaría todo bien ¿no?

El tren comenzó a andar, solo para intentar entablar una conversación iniciaron con algo básico como el verano… luego su familia… para tratar de iniciar con adivinar la casa en la que serían sorteados, con el tiempo la pecosa pudo asegurar que su acompañante era extraña.

En algún punto dijo algo extraño como "personas poderosas hay en el tren" para vagar su mirada en un infinito que la Weasley se esforzó en no hacer una mueca grosera.

La rubia le dio un gesto en blanco, abrió la boca para seguro decir algo igual de extraño cuando se tensó… se puso de pie y casi corrió al lado de la pelirroja que salto cuando su brazo fue sujeto como un material de salvación.

Cuando iba a interrogar el extraño… aún más… comportamiento, la puerta se deslizo siendo visible por un instante delgados dedos… asomándose una cabeza de afilados rasgos, pálida y cabello blanco con ojos entrecerrados barrio enteramente con la habitación para caer en las dos ocupantes que sintieron escalofríos bajo su escrutinio.

No era difícil de adivinar quién era, para Ginny recibió un sinfín de consejos de todos sus hermanos actualmente en Hogwarts para conocerlo y solo pudo jurar que no eran exageraciones… había una atmosfera intimidante en su mera presencia que los acobardaba con facilidad cuando ingreso mostrándose alto con túnicas blancas las hizo temblar.

-Mi, que descortés asustar a pequeños conejos- su tono era suave, cantado y melodioso… alzándose encima de las atemorizadas niñas -¿lindos conejitos?- silbo malicioso.

Ginny quería replicar, asegurar a ese niño su lugar pero simplemente se congelo más cuando la sombra se extendió por encima de ellas… casi juzgándolas.

-E..Eres un asesino- silbo Luna repentinamente con un dolor en su voz, casi como si pudiera ver la sangre manchando toda la prístina ropa para finalizar en salpicaduras en el rostro y las manos llenas de carmesí.

El joven se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron en ligera sorpresa mostrándose unos ricos platas para retroceder en una carcajada retumbante en el silencio -mi… mi… mí que divertido ¿ne?- pregunto como si el mejor chiste fuera lanzado, deslizando sus dedos para borrar una lagrima fantasma de su regocijo -conejo asustadizo… ¿encontraste tu lengua?- negó al mantener sus ojos cerrados nuevamente, su sonrisa se extendió amenazador y por un momento Ginny deseo que sus hermanos, el que sea viniera en el instante.

El adolescente chasqueo los dientes cuando el silencio se extendió, miro a los acurrucados niños para hacer un ademan en su mano -bye bye… conejos- se despidió como si de repente todo fuera aburrido, cerrando a su paso dejando a sus ocupantes mirando la puerta con temor a que regresara.

Cuando fue seguro que no sería así -Él es el mal- lloro Luna repentinamente emocional, cerrando un abrazo en una Ginny desconcertada.

En todo el camino se esforzó en consolarla por lo que sea hubiera pasado, aunque algo quedo en claro ¿asesino? Bueno sus hermanos nunca dijeron nada extremo y su pálida colega no estaba por derramar nada de lo sucedido.

Por su parte Luna juro que evitaría a ese niño en un futuro, sintió el mal en su persona y acusarlo de asesino fue algo que se deslizo de su boca sin pensar… pero no fue negado, esto solo trajo malestar que rompió su pacifica atmosfera.

XXXXX

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, no hubo recibimientos por parte de ninguno de sus compañeros de torre y el ambiente cálido parecía más frio que la norma…. Los prefectos adivinaron el ambiente por lo cual explicaron rápidamente a los primeros años las reglas para alentarlos a desaparecer en los dormitorios.

Ginny Weasley no entendía la falta de alegría, solo miro a su hermano así como Harry con cierto aire de reproche por su silencio para finalizar con su vista en la niña parada en medio de la sala como si fuera la jefa del lugar.

-Es Ariana Dumbledore- una chica le susurro al subir en un estado cómplice.

Reconoció el nombre -La sobrina del director- frunció el ceño con cierta envidia pues había escuchado de sus hermanos y no solo de ellos también Harry sobre esa niña… su inteligencia, paciencia y proezas así como el ambiente peligroso que se torna por su simple sonrisa… bajo la cabeza, si se comparaba no era demasiado linda.

-Sí, es mejor salir- admitió la otra niña con un suspiro mirando las espaldas del resto del grupo que en silencio susurraban salvajemente -ella es buena, pero simplemente esos niños… son unos idiotas- aseguro con decepción.

Ella estaba ofendida en su nombre, apretó los labios cuando llego a la habitación asignada -Soy Ginny Weasley- puntualizo con filo, al parecer no ser reconocida del sombrero seleccionador ante los ojos castaños.

La otra niña la miro sorprendida por el arrebato o la ira, conectando los puntos además de avergonzarse de no haber puesto entera atención a la selección a causa de estar platicando con Neville de sus respectivas vacaciones o intercambio de cartas con Alphard -lo siento- murmuro cabizbaja -soy Hermione Granger- ofreció.

La pelirroja la miro con los labios apretados -Bueno, gracias por todo… - con eso dio la espalda para abrir la puerta -pases buena noche- se despidió al tratar de no cerrar la puerta de golpe, ser recibida por otras niñas le quito un poco su frustración.

XXXXX

Por su parte Harry y Ron se mantuvieron en la sala común no porque quisieran, sino porque podían predecir que sería peor si trataban de escabullirse… aunque lo intentaron, pero simplemente ella era muy rápida en adivinarles sus pensamientos.

Como niños no sabían de las consecuencias de sus actos al decidir temerariamente usar el auto de la familia Weasley como un método de llegar a la escuela después de perder el tren a causa de no poder atravesar el andén.

Volar con un auto en zonas muggles cuya invisibilidad se averió casi vuela por los aires el estatuto de secreto.

Finalizando con una carrera contra el tiempo en donde terminaron estrellándose en un árbol que casi los mata, el auto perdiéndose en el bosque prohibido para puntualizar… y casi morirse del pánico… amenazados con la expulsión.

Ahora la noche no parecía terminar al ver como cada uno de los prefectos los ignoraba, el propio Percy parecía casi presuntuoso de saberlos en esa posición, los gemelos Weasley solo le dieron el pésame y el resto de su casa tuvieron el sentido común de presentir la causa de la pesadez en el ambiente para retirarse a su salvación.

Ariana Dumbledore estaba molesta, sus ojos azules penetrantes eran un helado que hizo que cualquier comentario de bienvenida muriera tan pronto todos la vieron, dejando muy en claro quiénes eran los únicos que debían permanecer.

Harry y Ron se removían incomodos, entonces el ultimo recordó que era una niña como ellos además que no tenía el derecho de hacerlos sentir tan miserables como si fuera su madre… levanto la vista en completa valentía de dar a conocer su punto, pero se acobardo bajo el reflector azulados que era su mirada.

-Es algo decepcionante- su tono era final al romper el hielo.

Harry se tragó el nudo -no tuvimos otra opción, el andén se cerró- se defendió con todo el valor que tenían, después de todo eran gryffindor.

-Pudieron buscar otra opción, es mejor llegar tarde que nunca- corto Ariana con el grave tono defraudado.

Ron se puso rojo -no tengo porque escuchar esto- miro a las espaldas, muy dispuesto a desairar esta situación ridícula con una niña mandona y correr a su habitación a dormir.

-Siéntate- ordeno finalmente parando la escapada del pelirrojo -ahora- puntualizo con esa amabilidad enmascarando alguna situación muy mala para su integridad.

Harry y Ron se sentaron regañados en el sillón, escucharon a Minerva Mcgonagall ingresar pero esta parecía dispuesta a pasar por alto la situación para marcharse a sus aposentos.

Ariana les dio un gesto suave casi divertido de verlos ahí expectante de sus palabras, un poco de vena torturadora en ella y tan fácil de manipularlos con sus meras emociones provocando que despejaran la sala sin preguntas.

Fue fácil.

Pero ese no era el tema que quería tratar de manera aislada -fue peligroso, pero el asunto ya fue arreglado- admitió con un suspiro -el motivo de esto… es porque tengo que hablar contigo, Harry- cambio bruscamente de tema así como el ambiente parecía relajarse.

Despreciando lo critico de su casi expulsión.

-Eh- dijeron ambos confundidos, la risa melodiosa de Ariana les evidencio su diversión.

Ron murmuro por lo bajo sobre "niñas malignas" que se asilencio ante la mirada oscura de dichosa compañera, Harry solo se divirtió avergonzado de que estuvieran tan acobardados por ser regañados.

-Esto no es algo que me sentiría cómoda en tratar vía carta- admitió enderezándose la falda para mirar a esos niños con neutralidad -fue muy precipitado, pero no había recibido carta tuya… así que fui a tu casa, Harry- admitió sin más rodeos, el jadeo fue audible pero pasado por alto -asumo que la noche en que escapaste- concluyo.

-¿Cómo?- fue Ron el que pregunto, viendo como Harry parecía sin aire y casi al colapso -¿estás bien amigo?- pregunto preocupado.

La sonrisa serena de Ariana fue suficiente para calmarlos -no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Harry… he ahí lo importante de hablar que escribir- alego viendo como poco a poco la coloración del chico de lentes regresaba.

-¿Cómo?- repitió Harry con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, avergonzado o indignado no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto pero por el momento ansioso de sus palabras.

-Mi padre me ayudo en eso- Ariana nunca bajo la mirada, fue directa cuando su rostro se tornó preocupado -no son buenas personas…-

-Claro que no lo son- interrumpió el pelirrojo mordaz, silenciado por una mirada azulada.

-Tampoco son malas- Dumbledore aceptó con firmeza.

-Cómo puedes decir eso…- Ron interrumpió indignado, recordando la ventana con barrotes o el estado oscuro de una habitación pequeña o el candado en la jaula de Hedwing-ni siquiera lo viste como nosotros- acuso al apuntarla con grosería.

-Te callas- pidió con cortesía peligrosa Ariana, el niño se acomodó en el sillón nuevamente temeroso.

Harry se sentía conmocionado por este comentario, pero la ira paso por su cabeza al recordar todas sus vivencias así como su tiempo debajo de las escaleras… se sintió traicionado por su primera amiga, ella que pensó podía entenderlo y quizás castigar a sus tíos, pero ahí estaba… dándole una mirada pasiva, casi consoladora como si comprendiera todo el entorno.

-Aún tengo mucho que discutir con tu tía, Harry- Ariana continuo leyendo fácilmente a esos niños en sus emociones burbujeantes, era cuestión de tiempo que la volvieran a interrumpir -pero ahora lo más relevante… es que quizás, querían corregirte para que no te volvieras como tus padres…-

-TU NO LO ENTIENDES- Harry exploto con lágrimas picando en sus ojos -¿corregirme? Ellos me encerraron, me mataron de hambre, me obligaban a realizar deberes fuera de mi edad, sobras para mi cumpleaños, desprecio de mi primo y sus amigos- finalizo casi jadeando aunque lejos de terminar sus injusticias.

Ron a su lado consolándolo pero también vibrando de ira contenida, solo audible el silencio y la mirada impasible de la sobrina del director.

-No dije que fuera la correcta manera- Ariana no se perturbo solo suspiro, chasqueando la varita para convocar un poco de té que sirvió con elegancia en los tres vasos, alentando a que lo tomaran… ninguno de los niños se movió.

El silencio era pesado en la sala, Harry no estaba por sentarse tan agitado como se sentía y Ron a su lado apretaba su hombro en consuelo.

La antes Shinigami no estaba por ceder a su sesión de terapia necesaria, con el tacto delicado prosiguió -entiendo tus emociones, Harry y no estoy aquí para opinar nada al respecto- aplico con paciencia al sorber de su te.

Los niños se amordazaron por la mirada pesada en los azules, casi retándolos a que discutieran una vez más.

Ariana se cuadro, medito al analizar las reacciones de sus colegas que quizás era muy ruda al presentar el tema directamente… como shinigamis o adultos era eficaz ser rápida y de raíz con cierto tacto… pero no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con la mente de niños de su edad, calculando en su futuro ser más precavida pero era tarde para retroceder.

-Solo quiero conversar contigo sobre mi descubrimiento- admitió después de un tiempo, volviendo a señalar el té servido con una orden silenciosa de que tomaran para tranquilizarse.

El mutismo que continuo era duro para Harry y Ron, quienes tomaron la bebida con cierta renuencia pero aquellos nervios parecían laxos en el primer sorbo… ¿Qué bebida era? No lo sabían pero la ira ya no nublaba su mentalidad.

Ariana miro al dúo -Tu tía es una persona llena de amargura Harry con bases a la envidia- explico con serenidad.

-¿Envidia?- pidió Harry tratando de ver donde estaba esa emoción en el desdén de su tía.

Una risa culpable broto en Dumbledore -No es obvio que lo veas, Harry- desestimo divertida para mirar al niño directamente a sus ojos verdes -pero también tenía miedo y aunque no fue la mejor manera, intento de alguna forma evitar que te convirtieras en "eso" que tanto odia-

El pelirrojo no entendía nada de lo que estaba explicando la aterradora niña, pero Harry por su parte absorbía la información con cierto aire crítico en las propias experiencias de su vida todavía buscando un indicio -¿no quería que me convirtiera en mago?- pregunto con el ceño frunció -pero siempre me decía monstruo- alego ligeramente acalorado.

Siempre lo aislaban por eso ¿no? En qué forma quería evitar de convertirse en algo que ya era.

-El tacto no es su fuerte- desestimo prontamente Ariana -odia la magia en general-

-Eso fue obvio- agrego Ron con un torcer de boca, murmuro una maldición cuando fue nuevamente silenciado por una mirada.

-Odia lo que significó para ella- miro su taza Ariana en reflexiones, además de catalogando todo lo que presencio en es corta visita.

-¿Qué significo?- pregunto curioso Harry, casi podía ver a su tía como una persona normal… casi.

En este punto la Shinigami suspiro nuevamente, cansada de tratar con niños pero necesario si quería hacer las cosas bien para ellos o mínimo que comprendiera un poco -Fue el detonante de la fractura familiar… Harry… - sopeso ligeramente al ver la mirada en blanco del de lentes -la magia es el motivo del distanciamiento, algo que arrebato la comodidad de su mundo y algo que al final se convirtió en la muerte de su hermana-

El de lentes siguió reflexivo, en su mente de doce años todavía no unía las piezas como se debía pero al menos podía ver en otra luz su situación o los motivos ocultos de su Tía.

Por su parte Ariana miro en afirmación -solo piénsalo, le prometí a tu tía ir el próximo verano para seguir discutiendo el asunto- anuncio casual, como si fuera algo sin importancia y normal que una niña fuera a escuchar los motivos de una mujer adulta amargada.

Ignorando la cara escandalizada de Harry Potter.

XXXXX

En la sala de Slytherin había otro tipo de bienvenida, después de la presentación de los prefectos así como el anuncio formal de Snape… los estudiantes mayores tomaron las riendas del lugar, ordenando de manera silenciosa que todos aguardaran mientras aislaban de forma estratégica a sus dos parias.

Fue algo temerario, lleno de un aire de conspiración que los de segundo año en adelante adivinaron su objetivo… mientras los de primer año solo se miraban perdidos pero obedientes de ser testigos de lo que sea estaba por iniciar.

-Bueno, debo decir que estoy intrigado- la sonrisa astuta de Dafira Black alego claramente, cruzando sus brazos y escondiendo sus manos en las túnicas oscuras… era más alto que el año pasado, su complexión seguía siendo la delgada pero esa tormenta contenida nada visible a los inocentes niños tenía una cierta delgadez peligrosa.

Ichimaru culpa a la adolescencia.

Alphard por su parte se mantuvo detrás del mayor, con su postura serena y ojos cálidos ocultando su propia inteligencia totalmente fija a quienes daban un paso delante de la multitud… medito sus acciones pero permitió que continuaran, por el momento dejaría a Ichimaru tomar las riendas del asunto e interceder cuando fuera necesario.

Marcus Flint junto con todo el equipo de Quidditch eran los organizadores de tal muestra de dominio en un intento de volver a poner la balanza en su grupo, dejar en claro las jerarquías a los novatos y de una vez por todas ponerle un límite al descarado de Dafira Black.

Un movimiento atrasado considerando que está en cuarto año, pero desde el año pasado aumento su molestia quizás culpa del ingreso del menor a Hogwarts.

También era necesario este movimiento político para establecer el orden de las cosas dentro de las casas, además de desbancar y tirar el nombre Black en el olvido donde nunca debió de haber salido.

También era personal cuando Marcus Flint se detuvo justo enfrente de Dafira en un intento de dominarlo por su complexión robusta a causa del quidditch, pero el albino ni se movió -Escuche que estuviste liado con muggles en el callejón diagon-

Una mueca de sorpresa sin abrir sus ojos del señalado -mí, estoy alagado de ser tan famoso- regreso casualmente, su sonrisa se extendió un poco.

Un bufido del jovencito, dando una sonrisa torcida tratando de llegar a su punto -lo peor es que insultaste a Lucius Malfoy al preferir a un muggle por encima de un sangre pura-

La elegante ceja nevada se arqueo en Black, las rendijas en sus ojos se arrugaron un poco al chasquear sus dientes -Bueno, gente delicada… yo solo detuve un grotesco espectáculo para mi amigo el señor Granger-

-Todavía tienes el descaro de anunciarlo abiertamente- espeto Flint con un cruce de brazos, mirando a sus espaldas a sus compañeros -escucharon, Black tiene un amigo muggle- alentó a que se burlaran, algunos mestizos se sintieron ofendidos pero no dijeron nada.

Graham Montague se acercó con más valor en la situación, miro de arriba abajo al espeluznante adolescente ahora considerando que fueron exagerados en darle importancia que no tenía-típico de un traidor de sangre- alego con un voltear de ojos.

-Vamos Montague-kun, yo nunca he traicionado mi sangre o ¿tantos golpes del quidditch te afectaron?- pregunto inocente Dafira mirando de un lado a otro con falsa preocupación en su sonriente rostro -¿se puede traicionar a la sangre?- luego busco a su primo -¿te he traicionado?- pregunto seriamente.

Ukitake estuvo tentado a responder que si… en su vida de Shinigami, pero sabiamente le lanzo una mirada impaciente a Ichimaru quien solo encogió los hombros como si no supiera lo que pensaba… quiso palmearse la cara, pero se abstuvo, era demasiado viejo para esas reacciones.

Apretando los dientes Graham apunto el dedo en el pecho del pálido compañero de casa -mira tus pasos, Black- amenazo.

-Pero los estoy mirando ¿me han visto tropezar?- jugo al tonto con su sonrisa extendiéndose por la poca paciencia en los niños del entorno, era tan fácil jugarlos en ese tipo de situaciones ¿Por qué despedirlo tan fácil?

Estaban perdiendo terreno al escuchar sus amenazas transformarse en bromas de una manera tan fácil en el malicioso adolescente, los susurros se alzaron y algunos espectadores comenzaron a aburrirse.

-Black… estamos hartos de tu vergonzoso comportamiento- Flint alego tratando de recuperarse, viéndose muy enojado y dando un paso amenazante con la promesa de dolor.

Pero Dafira inclino su cabeza en total confusión -Oh, bueno ¿ne?- se puso reflexivo -creo que no me había dado cuenta en todos estos años- canto alegre aplaudiendo como si encontrara la fórmula de la inmortalidad -mis disculpas- dio una reverencia burlona -corregiré mi actitud- prometió falsamente.

Flint tuvo que ser retenido, no estaban por dar un espectáculo violento solo querían dejar en claro sus posiciones y se perdería el objetivo al estallar tan pronto… al final, quizás podían permitirse el hechizarlos.

Pucey chasqueo los dientes viendo la mentira, la burla y la diversión a sus costillas -Eres una vergüenza para los sangre puras- alego acalorado -todos tus ancestros deben de estarse revolcando en sus tumbas-

Ahora silbo -bueno, es una lástima que estén muertos para saberlo- se encogió de hombros desinteresado en la mención de los lustrosos ancestros Black.

Los primeros años no sabían si temerle al chico de cabello blanco o mirarlo como un símbolo de rebeldía que pudieran copiar, después de todo algunos eran mestizos que tenían familiares muggles y saber a un pura sangre a favor en la casa esmeralda era un consuelo.

Por su parte los miembros del año de Alphard solo se guardaron las muecas, mirando como su compañero parecía ajeno a integrarse a la discusión y menos demostrar que estuviera en contra… Malfoy no evito sentirse decepcionado, aunque en conflicto considerando su ya establecida alianza a esas alturas.

Solo Zabini era tan descarado como para traer palomitas de algún lado.

-Eres un imbécil- gruño otro de séptimo año cansado de esta discusión y envalentonado por el respaldo del equipo de Quidditch.

-No lo niego- acepto Dafira con un simple encogimiento de hombros, su sonrisa en su lugar y ojos entrecerrados parecían arrugarse en diversión.

-Mocoso, aprende tu lugar- uno de sexto también insulto dando una mirada calculadora al entorno saturado, apretó los dientes viendo que en efecto la lección que querían dar se estaba perdiendo.

-Lo tengo aprendido- bostezando agrego el mayor Black, calentando los temperamentos de los más audaces de la localidad que iniciaron una revuelta de insultos que no movían en nada al imperturbable adolescente.

-Es suficiente- la voz de Alphard rompió todo el espectáculo de intimidación que era un fracaso cuando la víctima parecía más divertido que nada en el mundo (o aburrido a estas alturas) -no es momento de esto- sonó consolador, como un pacifista mirando desaprobador el entorno.

Ukitake odiaba a los niños mimados, ponerlos en su lugar no sería fácil.

-No te metas en esto, mocoso- advirtió Lucian Bole dando un paso en el paciente niño -después seguimos contigo- amenazo con una sonrisa torcida tratando de empujar al ahora segundo año.

Una mano se cerró como grillete en la extremidad de Bole -Pensé que fui claro… acerca de tratar de hacer algo con mi Ototo-san ¿ne?- corto con acero Dafira rompiendo cualquier intento crudo de insultarlo, la diversión borrada de su gesto para ser suplida por labios en línea recta.

El aliento de la sala fue contenido, nunca nadie había visto reaccionar de manera directa al mayor Black menos que esa sonrisa se tornara en disgusto total.

-Suéltame Black- gruño Lucian mirándolo tan de cercas podía ver las pupilas plateadas a esta distancia y palideció… pero tercamente mantuvo la ira en su rostro.

-¿Soltarte? Pero como puedo… cuando amenazas abiertamente a mi Ototo-san- gruño el adolescente socarrón apretando su agarre, el grito de dolor fue audible que estremeció a los testigos -inténtalo de nuevo- alentó.

Alphard dio un paso seguro, instalándose al costado de su primo para dar un barrido a la sala -no sé qué propósito tenían el orquestar este tipo de situaciones- su tono era formal, ni siquiera preocupado por la mueca del dolor del que todavía estaba bajo el agarre del adolescente ni las varitas apuntándolo -pero cualquier drama debe terminar el día de hoy- sus ojos eran acero muy desconcertante en un niño de doce -admito que esperaba más de la casa Slytherin cuando ingrese… pensé por un momento que quizás ser tolerante resultaría… pero ahora es ridícula su actitud- regaño airadamente.

Dafira solo lanzo al mayor con facilidad al suelo, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente sacando un jadeo por lo mortal que se miraban -aunque divertido al inicio, los dramas infantiles no van conmigo… -arremetió con un suspiro defraudado -no me tienten porque no siempre estaré de humor para tolerarlos- gruño fríamente.

Nadie pudo decirle nada, no con ese tono lejos de ese acento extranjero casi esperando que alguien cometiera el error de contradecirlo… aun con las varitas en mano, había promesas de dolor reflejada en sus semi abiertos ojos plateados.

-Onii-san- advirtió dándole un gesto recriminador.

-Oh claro, tampoco mi Ototo-san estará siempre para protegerlos- prometió cruelmente, único indicio de que soltó a Lucian por su mera presencia -ahora suelten las varitas- ordeno al cerrar sus ojos, dando un bostezo aburrido -no querrán saber de qué humor estoy ¿verdad?-

-Estúpidos niños malditos- alego Flint antes de caer al suelo petrificado.

-Alguien más quiere saber, que tan maldito soy- pidió cantando Dafira golpeando su varita en su palma abierta, como si la hubiera tenido siempre a la mano.

En estas alturas Alphard arqueo la ceja por la rudeza de su primo, pero no comento nada cuando el resto de la sala salió despedida rápidamente dejándolos solos en cuestión de minutos -Gracias, pero lo último fue innecesario- fue lo único que dijo al comenzar a caminar a sus dormitorios.

Ichimaru solo dejo caer un poco su máscara maliciosa para suplirla con una cansada -admito que perdí un poco mi paciencia, fue divertido al inicio… de hecho me emocione al someter a ese crio… pero al final, simplemente desee poder romperlos con algo filoso- admitió.

-¿La adolescencia?- pregunto Alphard sonando comprensivo.

Chasqueo los dientes -no recordaba que fuera tan difícil- acepto Gin al ver la puerta de su dormitorio, sintiéndose traidor consigo mismo de pasar casi al modo exterminio por tan poco… no es que le hubiera preocupado matar a alguno, sin embargo ahora tenía personas que importaba lo que pensaban sobre él.

De una manera muy distinta a Rangiku (no quería siquiera pensar que se estaba ablandando) además no sería divertido tan fácil.

-Éramos almas con un crecimiento diferente a un ser vivo, Onii-san…- explico con experiencia el antiguo capitán -las emociones se vuelven locas con los cambios- sonó alentador seguro había leído sobre eso en los libros muggles que trajo en el verano-Unohana sabe mejor-

-No le voy a estar preguntando por eso-espeto a la defensiva Ichimaru.

-Por supuesto- alego Ukitake divertido mirando la habitación con cierta duda -crees que pueda pasar la noche aquí- pregunto cansado -no puedo lidiar con niños… no hoy- murmuro.

-Por supuesto, Ototo-san… adelante- alentó con una sonrisa brillante, después de todo… era una ventaja de ser odiado es que no compartía con nadie su dormitorio.

XXXXX

A la mañana siguiente los horarios fueron distribuidos por las mesas para cada año en Hogwarts, fue en este ligero intercambio que Severus Snape se percató que algo le escondían los diversos mocosos a su cargo.

Los primeros años eran unos inocentes entusiastas como siempre pero ahora miraban abiertamente en dirección a los peliblancos que como el año anterior estaban juntos con algún tipo de emoción fanática, luego estaban los de segundo año susurrándose salvajemente de algún asunto que se callaban cuando estaba cercas.

Para finalizar con la amargura del resto de los mayores casi mandando maldiciones asesinas trazado a los aislados socialmente.

¿Ahora que hizo Dafira? Fue lo único que pudo pensar con resignación, quizás algo que discutirían en su reunión anual para ponerse al corriente aunque un poco orgulloso que ni siquiera fuera reportado formalmente.

Sea lo que sea, su día pintaba maravilloso… sobre todo al haber sido testigo de un vociferador para Weasley por su altercado del día anterior.

Sería un cierre magnifico el tan solo ver al afamado Lockhart darle clase a su ahijado.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Algo corto a comparación del anterior y solo es la introducción al segundo año para la generación de Alphard.

Gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos, estoy muy inspirada para esta historia hasta el punto de actualizar tan pronto.

Solo espero no perderlo en el transcurso, aunque me costó escribirlo (una cosa es pensarlo y otra redactarlo).

Dafira está experimentando los cambios adolescentes, agrégale la locura Black en la sangre junto con la malicia natural y se transforma en dinamita en espera de explotar.

Es una etapa difícil diferente para cada uno, en mi caso fue tranquila… en otros que escuche llenas de dramas… algunos egoístas… o violentos y aunque no lo tratare a profundidad, solo para que lo tengan en cuenta.

Aunque de nuevo puso en su lugar a los que quisieron tomar ese "poder" imaginario en la sala, no es que los capitanes estén interesado… después de todo, a sus ojos son niños mimados.

También en su ronda por el tren para intimidar a los niños inocentes, topándose con Luna quien le tuvo miedo por instinto "viendo" algo que no puede entender pero que catalogo en automático como una de las personas que debía evitar en el futuro.

Ahora Retsu es una persona terapeuta, escucha y atiende a los que le preocupan… sin embargo está acostumbrada a tratar con mentes adultas, por lo cual no midió lo duro que pudo ser sus observaciones.

Pero nuevamente la sabiduría en la que empiezan a relacionar con el apellido Dumbledore sale a flote… además de su dominio en la sala Gryffindor que a Ginny le desagrada.

La tranquilidad reina por el momento ¿Qué participación tendrán los capitanes en este año? Ni yo misma lo sé, estoy pensando en el camino XD

Neah20 fuera… esperando inspiración para sus otras historias.


	13. Año 2 (B)

Año 2: Rutina

La sesión se levantó sin muchas promesas para el año, para las antiguos shinigamis quienes en pijama y rostros juveniles se despidieron esa noche con promesas de entrenamientos futuros donde Ariana por desgracia no participaría por el contrario como siempre estaría realizando las actividades aparte del dúo.

Ichimaru estaba entre decepcionado o aliviado que la Kenpachi aceptara no tener las ganas de ajustar su horario… pues los Gryffindor eran criaturas metiches que prefiere no alentar su curiosidad.

Por su parte Ukitake estaba un poco taciturno, decepcionado profundamente de la mentalidad de los niños en darle prioridad a un estado de sangre que no importaba cuando morías… en su blando corazón, espíritu de maestro y amable personalidad tenia las ganas de darles un sermón en toda la regla que su poder como capitán podía acceder.

Pero eso significaría dar mucho de sí mismo a estas personas que lo tienen catalogado como niño… aunque prodigioso… niño todavía.

Unohana acepto que su apellido parece cuidar su estado de sabio… nadie parecía pensar mal de un Dumbledore, aunque también que sus amigos no fueran muy observadores para acusarla era uno de los motivos de su perfil "bajo".

E Ichimaru no estaba nada interesado en lo que hizo con sus compañeros Slytherin, quizás solo agendando sus caminatas nocturnas o mañaneras además de aterrorizar a los nuevos primeros años y las cosechas de caqui o viajes a Hogsmade.

Hasta el momento el año prometía ser tranquilo.

XXXXX

En una pequeña clínica dental en el centro de Londres comenzaban su rutina del día, su arquitectura en la fachada no era diferente a cualquiera de las casas aledañas tan sofisticada como símbolo londinense solo un sencillo cartel era lo único que lo delataba en el negocio de odontología.

Los médicos en ropas casuales solo una bata blanca platicaban tranquilamente mientras abrían el consultorio, el interior que los recibió era la sala de espera que expedía un aire cómodo en beneficio de sus pacientes miedosos.

Carteles, adornos y un televisor orientado meramente a la salud dental.

La señora Granger pasó a revisar la agenda para el día en el cómodo escritorio de la recepción, el señor Granger por su parte se fue a la parte trasera del lugar comenzando un ligero inventario en los medicamentos encerrados en los estantes para revisar el presupuesto después y pensar en surtir lo faltante.

Fue en esta rutina que se encerraron por un corto tiempo hasta que la ventana ubicada al costado de la puerta de entrada fue golpeteada.

-No es muy temprano para que Hermione mande una carta- pregunto la amable esposa al darle entrada al animal, una lustrosa ave color negro que obviamente no era de su hija se posiciono orgullosa en la mesa de centro pisoteando las revistas médicas.

-Solo tengo pan- el hombre solo murmuro en disculpa ofreciendo la merienda a la lechuza que sencillamente acepto al intercambiar por la carta -oh es de los Black- murmuro confundido al leer el remitente en lustrosa letra negra -Dafira para ser exacto… hubiera esperado de Alphard- frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, el adolescente parecía muy apegado a ti- se burló la señora al volverse a sentar en el escritorio, un poco intrigada de la letra del adolescente que no era cercano a su hija (pudieron fingir, pero era obvia la aversión de Hermione al espeluznante niño).

-Es un buen chico- defendió leal el señor Granger, pasando a uno de los sillones para acomodarse y mirar con duda el sobre de aspecto antiguo -no me acostumbro a esto, aunque mi yo británico está muy triste de romper un verdadero sello de familia-

Su mujer volteo los ojos por el ultimo comentario, paso a leer cuidadosamente la agenda en lo que su marido investigaba el motivo de la letra de un adolescente que apenas conocen.

-Bueno, es algo interesante- finalizo el hombre con un suspiro a los minutos de dura lectura.

Un elegante arqueo de ceja de la doctora esperando alguna explicación pero parecía que la mirada de su marido estaba vagando en único símbolo de que su mente trabajaba -te molestaría laborar- pidió cansada de ser ignorada.

La vergüenza pinto sus mejillas, para enderezarse -El chico me está preguntando por algunos libros de leyes muggles…- se puso de pie acercándose a su mujer, volteando el sobre en el escritorio donde galeones comenzaron a caer en una pequeña montaña.

-Eso es mucho- murmuro la señora Granger con una mueca, la lechuza hizo un sonido encima de la televisión donde parecía se encontró cómodo.

El señor Granger se encogió de hombros -me dijo que podía usar la lechuza las veces que quisiera- miro al animal que volvió a realizar un chillido conforme -aunque no es muy salubre- admitió frunciendo la nariz, en este punto las alas del animal se abrieron -no es personal, es solo… bueno somos médicos- explico sintiéndose tonto de tratar de razonar con un espécimen.

Pero la lechuza afirmo en entendimiento.

-¿Qué planea?- pregunto al tratar de alcanzar la carta que con esfuerzo obtuvo.

-Quiere comenzar a realizar una comparación mágica y muggle de leyes- el señor Granger se acercó a la lechuza en un intento de negociar para que se mudara a una parte donde no sería visible para nadie.

Lo último que querían eran una sanción.

La esposa se agito su cabello enmarañado, sus ojos escaneaban los párrafos escritos en negro y casi cursiva -Oh, planea tomar el título de su familia- espeto sinceramente sorprendida, considerando que es prácticamente un niño para sus ojos y el peso de algo de ese tipo si se manejaban de la misma manera que la nobleza muggle, era mucha la responsabilidad.

Rendido de que la lechuza lo ignorara abiertamente, la apunto con tono amenazante -si me multan te desplumo- advirtió recibiendo una mirada cargada de desdén.

-Si no es su dueño tal vez la sociedad protectora de animales te denuncien- advirtió divertida la señora Granger.

El ofendido hombre de salud miro con signos de traición a la que juro su vida, para pasar a suspirar y contestar la pregunta antes de desviarse con el ser emplumado -Sí, el próximo año Dafira tomara el título de familia- suspiro al sentarse -muy joven, lo acepto, pero por ahora dice que estará enviando cartas al ministerio para iniciar tramites-

La burocracia parecía ser un hecho en ambos lados aun cuando usaran pergaminos en vez de papel.

-Esta muy comprometido si piensa aprender de ambos lados de política- término la señora Granger desarrollando un sentido de respeto al jovencito.

-En efecto, al parecer aspira a ministro en el futuro- explico en complicidad, cuando lo escucho diciéndolo en el callejón diagon no evito apoyarlo de todo corazón… sobre todo si apuntalaba a los muggles en igualdad o mejor, un progreso en salubridad (era terco en ese punto).

Una "o" en la boca de su mujer ante la revelación, meditando en el adolescente flacucho con sonrisa aterradora pero buenos modales como alguien interesado en política -vaya, es algo muy ambicioso…- admitió -pero por el momento ya cuenta con mi voto-

Negando divertido el médico le dio una sonrisa brillante a su mujer -No creo que nuestro voto cuente para ellos, si muchos de sus políticos son como ese rubio de la librería- comparo con cierto aire preocupado.

-Bueno, nuestra hija si ¿no?- respondió fácilmente encogiéndose de hombros, después de todo no contaba con una gran impresión de ese misterioso rubio de la librería.

-No le agrada mucho ese niño- se quejó airado, quizás dialogar diplomáticamente estaba agendado en el verano para su pequeña.

-Lo notaste- divertida replico la señora Granger, recordando su propia experiencia en el callejón diagon.

-Como no notarlo, casi parecía evitar flotar en su entorno- aviso con total burla.

-Alphard es muy adorable en frecuentar el desaire de nuestra hija- la mujer admitió con cierto aire cómplice en la mera mención de tan simpático niño.

-lo noto- pregunto intrigado el señor Granger, pues al haber estado frecuentando al adolescente casi no presto atención al pequeño.

-Por supuesto, la sutileza no es muy buena en Hermione- la señora consintió con un encogimiento de hombros en completa simpatía por la situación de su hija.

El señor Granger soltó una ligera carcajada -bueno, entonces…- miro el reloj preocupado, su cita estaba atrasada… se puso de pie y los galeones los volvió a guardar en el sobre en una evidencia de magia, luego miro a la lechuza que parecía inflarse en reto para que la movieran -es momento de iniciar…- sonrió brilloso -y tú no te muevas- advirtió al animal que le aleteo molesta.

XXXXX

Pomona Sprout se quitó las orejeras despidiendo a su clase de Gryffindor con Hufflepuff con promesas de tareas sobre lo que vieron durante la clase.

El día brillante ingresaba por los paneles del invernadero, dio un barrido a las mesas donde masetas estaban alineadas con atisbos de tierra revuelta y utensilios de jardinería... Se estaría trabajando en las semillas plantadas por las siguientes lecciones.

Sonrió contenta del éxito con las mandrágoras, también pensando en los números de especímenes que tendrían al finalizar el año y como los vendería para levantar el presupuesto para el siguiente año… claro que le tendría que decir al director de dicha propuesta y seguro Severus también le solicitaría para sus estudiantes de séptimo que harían pociones.

Con esto en mente inicio la limpieza en movimientos sutiles de varita, pasando en cada lugar para vaciar las mesas e intercambiar el material para la siguiente clase de cuarto año de Slytherin con Revenclaw.

Pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que el primer alumno ingreso -Oh, llegas temprano… joven Black- dio la bienvenida al solitario adolescente que tomo el asiento en la primera línea con su gesto sonriente en su lugar.

-Me gusta ser puntual- se defendió fácilmente, cantando la frase y enderezándose envidiablemente, era más alto… se percató la profesora, cuya nostalgia trato de ignorar por lo rápido que crecen sus estudiantes.

-¿Haz practicado lo que te recomendé?- pregunto con un arqueo de ceja.

-Por supuesto…- canturreo el peliblanco aplaudiendo por el mero recuerdo -tengo Caquis al finalizar la semana- explico satisfecho por su logro.

-Me agrada escuchar eso… - sonrió maternal absteniéndose de revolver el níveo cabello -10 puntos para ti, querido- ofreció -ahora sin embargo, ese hechizo lo estaremos viendo este año- explico cómplice.

-Oh, entonces estoy adelantado- fingió decepción algo que la matrona de Hufflepuff no se percató.

-Por supuesto, pero estoy segura que podrás centrarte en las practicas- alentó con una sonrisa -tú y tu hermano son unos prodigios en eso…- se inflo en el recuerdo de los años más jóvenes -Alphard es un niño muy paciente- evidencio en un arrullo.

-Él siempre fue así- contesto con soltura, ocultando la profundidad de su comentario.

-Aunque ahora lo veo más solitario que el año pasado- admitió con un fruncir de ceño al recuerdo de su clase de segundo año entre Slytherin y Revenclaw… los últimos eran diplomáticos, los primeros parecían fingir que no existía el adorable niño.

-No se preocupe, aún queda Mione-chan y Nev-kun- alego misterioso con una sonrisa de dientes.

La conversación fue cortada bruscamente por los sonidos entusiastas de los otros adolescentes, la matrona se fue a la parte de enfrente con su gesto amable conforme fueron tomando asiento… no era difícil ver como los lugares entorno a Dafira Black no fueron llenados aun cuando todos ingresaron, le dolió un poco pero no pudo hacer nada.

XXXXX

Cuando Marian despidió a su clase aterrorizada de tercer año, se sentó en su escritorio mirando la hora del reloj con un gran bostezo de cansancio, reflexionando cuantas horas le faltaban para terminar con su periodo y que estaría viendo para el siguiente día.

El gustaba de su trabajo a pesar de lo que pudiera expresar con su actitud rebelde.

Escucho unos pasos resonar en el silencio de su aula -Quema de brujas- explico al percatarse de la mirada interrogante, seguro viendo algunos estudiantes que acababan de salir era mucho para lanzarle interrogaciones… solo esperaba que Minerva no viniera a gritarle nuevamente.

Severus lanzo un bufido al invocar una silla para sentarse delante de ese escritorio de madera oscura -aun no me acostumbro a sus reacciones- tenía una casi sonrisa en su rostro hosco, el mismo tema casi siempre era impactante para los niños sobretodo viniendo de alguien tan apasionado como el pelirrojo.

Marian volteo los ojos -Considerando que un fantasma enseño esta clase para siempre… -replico mordazmente, después de todo no tiene el apego al no haber estudiado en ese colegio -no me sorprende que algo tan serio como la quema de brujas pase por encima de sus cabezas sin darle el debido respeto-

El agrio docente casi volteo los ojos, pero examino el entorno para cambiar el tema -Tsukishima me comento que tenías pinturas en tu aula… veo que no mintió- silbo al detallar las paredes donde no habían ventanas cuadros en movimiento de muchas escenas bélicas que están remarcadas en la historia.

Entre ellas la hoguera de salem.

Lanzo un bufido escéptico removiendo su flequillo rojo para mostrar una media mascara blanca -Es un squid, no un mentiroso-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- mordaz murmuro Snape cruzándose de brazos tercamente.

-Perdón, es difícil saber cuándo eres honesto y cuando solo eres un idiota- sonrió arrogante Marian, ahogando una carcajada por la mueca de desprecio del pocionista -pero no viniste a ver mi nueva decoración ¿Qué te trae a mi lujosa aula?-

-Nada- contesto más rápido de lo que gustaba, Severus solo maldijo que su estado de perpetua irritación no parecía ser comprada por el antes auror.

Malditos sentidos de observación.

Se recargo en su silla, moviendo sus dedos en pequeños golpes en la madera pulida los agudos ojos del historiador se oscurecían en sospecha -Te estas escondiendo- acuso sin remordimientos.

-No- replico indignado por tal acusación, no dudo en fulminarlo con una aguda mirada oscura que no funciono para su consternación… no sabía cómo a esas alturas le sorprendía.

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora… que pomposo purista te está persiguiendo- pidió con desinterés, pero también lastima… era una de las consecuencias de ser el patrón de la casa esmeralda, tratar con padres que se creen merecer el mundo… un mundo que debe ser fácil para sus crías creídas.

Severus Snape dudo al mirar el único ojo visible de ese auror despiadado, sabía que se estaba burlando pero solo quería dejar salir su actual problema -Black-

La sonrisa lobuna de Marian se borró por una mirada de confusión -¿Black? Pero esos mocosos no son de ese tipo de personas- no era mentira, en los años que van tratando esos críos no eran de los que acusarían con sus tutores cualquier injusticia.

Era por esto que los respetaba, la manera en que arreglaban los problemas sin siquiera molestar a tutores o maestros con sus niñerías.

-No los niños…- replico cansado el hosco docente -Walburga Black-

-¿Oh? Todos estos años y apenas ahora- seguía sin entender el retirado auror, la abuela quizás en un inicio estuvo toda fanática con Dafira por mantener sus conexiones puristas o ese tipo de cosas (según escucho)… pero se había calmado con el tiempo hasta ser nulas actualmente.

Severus solo mostro un poco de agitación en su neutral rostro -Tiene un informante-

-Si se dice sangre pura respetada ¿no sería lógico?- se burló descaradamente Marian, agitando su varita para convocar un poco de té -no me veas así, no solo tomo alcohol… -se defendió ante la incredibilidad del hosco colega -aunque bien te serviría en este momento-

Dio un gesto filoso al líquido vertido, pero Snape se mantuvo en el tema -El que sea su informante, le explico cierta situación que no estaba enterado- acepto con la taza entre sus manos, bebiendo de golpe y deseando que le quemara.

-Supongo que es lo que desencadeno el remarcado aislamiento…- murmuro Cross critico -no es que Dafira fuera alguien sociable, él es capaz de reinar entre el terror y su soledad…- admitió divertido -sin embargo las asperezas se estaban limando con el menor…- sorbió un poco -sin embargo ahora también lo dejan aparte-

Severus entrecerró sus ojos ante la capacidad de análisis del profesor de historia, pero se volvió a recordar que fue reconocido entre los mortifagos por algo y no solo por sus vicios entre la bebida o el juego -en efecto, el equipo de quidditch estuvo involucrado- admitió guardándose la problemática.

Cross bebió tranquilamente, como si el tiempo fuera una cosa sin importancia -¿Quiere que los castigues?- pregunto sin temor a equivocarse.

-Walburga aun con la edad no es tolerante, estoy seguro hubiera lanzado a los niños a un orfanato en la oportunidad- Severus miro el contenido de su taza con aire ausente.

Arqueo la ceja por el comentario, pero no estaba por desviarse con problemas personales de estudiantes -Pero ahora quiere las cabezas de quienes lo insultaron ¿fue algo personal?- pidió para tratar de comprender porque hasta ahora piensa meter sus narices en el asunto.

Después de todo, el aislamiento es algo que está ocurriendo desde el primer año del adolescente.

-No personal, fue un pobre intento político- explico Severus algo cansado del puro problema -aunque sigo sin saber detalles- admitió con un gruñido, quizás estaba por programar una reunión con su ahijado y pariente de manera urgente.

Marian lo miro sin pena, casi como si tratara de comprender su dolor para desestimarlo en lo más profundo de sus prioridades -Bueno, los niños son problemáticos con necesidad de marcar su territorio como meras criaturas mágicas- se burló ácidamente.

Snape tuvo ganas de maldecirlo, pero se abstuvo.

-Pero de nuevo, la política siempre es un tema jugoso para los sangre pura en donde sea que este- Cross dijo sin diversión más como una ley inquebrantable -¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto.

-Aunque puedo dar el castigo correspondiente, no puedo consentir su petición- gruño un poco frustrado por las alternativas de la lustrosa abuela.

-Supongo que es tan descabellada como para que te estés escondiendo de los posibles Howler en mi oficina- arqueo elegante la ceja de su ojo visible -No es como si no pudieran encontrarte- lo último agrego inocente.

Fingió no escuchar -Quiere la expulsión del equipo - comento sin aliento, apretando la mandíbula en desdén -¡tú crees! En toda la historia de hogwart nunca se ha expulsado un equipo completo en el inicio de periodo-

Marian como buen profesor de historia no estaba de acuerdo en la observación del pocionista-Hubo aquella vez en el siglo 16… ok me callo- gruño desaprobador de que le cortaran su oportunidad de educar a un hombre ignorante.

Snape bufo pero medito en sus formas de replicar dicha petición de la anciana Black en el silencio del aula, podía escuchar el eco distante de los estudiantes fuera en los corredores del amplio castillo -quizás le pida a los niños que intercedan con su abuela-

-Que valiente de tu parte- Marian dijo socarrón siendo amonestado prontamente -Primero investiga que sucedió antes de buscar soluciones-aconsejo como un auror retirado, era mejor saber los detalles de lo que sea ocurrió.

-Tienes razón, pero saber que tengo que interrogarlos- dijo cansado de la vida, Snape en esos momentos meditaba que hubiera sido mejor morir en la guerra que tratar problemas de este tipo.

-Bueno, todo interesante… pero tengo primeros años que aterrorizar- despidió con desprecio Marian, recargándose en su silla para mecerse de forma vaga.

-Minerva tendrá tu cabeza- se puso de pie Severus, desalojando su silla para caminar a la salida que empezaba a saturarse de niños revoloteando.

-Como si le diera el gusto- replico Marian con aburrimiento.

XXXXX

Llego el esperado almuerzo para todos en el gran castillo, la vida agitada residía en el campus con paseos de los diversos estudiantes mientras otros se desviaban al gran comedor.

En la sala de maestros se agrupaban los docentes para disfrutar su descanso, intercambiar conversaciones y puntos de vista en la comodidad de los sillones con ligeras meriendas.

-Escuche que tu clase de segundo año de Gryffindor/Slytherin fue un desastre- Marian saludo con burla a Lockhart quien parecía agitado no solo por el desaire de su tono sino por el recuerdo de lo aterrador que eran los pixies.

-Déjalo, Marian- acuso Flitwick aunque oculto su sonrisa socarrona en la taza del té que bebía mientras agendaba lo que vería en las siguientes clases.

Un bufido de Cross -¿perder la oportunidad?- se inclinó recargándose en sus rodillas despidiendo el trato consolador del duelista -asi que dime poderoso cazador… porque saliste corriendo- pregunto muy serio al pálido escritor.

Minerva volteo los ojos, lanzo un desplante de fastidio al pelirrojo -espero que consideres mejor tus futuras practicas- aconsejo con desdén, después de todo escucho sobre las encuestas que tampoco aprobaba.

Lockhart sonrió brillante -por supuesto- aclamo con un guiño -sin embargo, pienso tomar a Potter para enseñarle el camino de la fama- hizo un mohín presumido, después de aprovechar ciertas circunstancias pudo lograr tomar las riendas del castigado niño que vivió.

Después de la desastrosa llegada al inicio del periodo.

-Mejor enséñale a no ser tan insufrible-aconsejo mordaz Snape quien a pesar de apenas ingresar no desaprovecho la oportunidad para morder sin sentido al niño de lentes.

-Severus- advirtió Minerva.

-¿Cómo resolviste la infestación de pixies?- pregunto más profesional Hagrid, bastante interesado en los métodos para meter a pequeñas y molestas criaturas a la jaula.

Gilderoy se aclaró la garganta -bueno, mis métodos de enseñanza quizás no sean los mejores… pero estoy fomentando el trabajo en equipo- mintió con facilidad -Dumbledore, Granger y Black fueron muy eficientes… el resto del grupo pronto se unió al trabajo alentado por sus buenos compañeros- presumió.

Tsukishima miro impasible la respuesta, Septima junto con Sybill solo suspiraron encantadas con la sonrisa fantasiosa del escritor, Hooch tuvo el impulso de voltear los ojos algo que le gano un guiño de Marian por el silencioso acuerdo de desagrado… el resto solo se dedicó a aceptar diplomáticamente su solución al problema.

-El joven Alphard parece más distante a los de su clase ¿sabes algo Severus?- Minerva cuestiono directamente, recordando las interacciones de esos Slytherin de segundo año.

-Problemas de la casa- corto Snape dándole una mirada a Marian para que no derramara nada, seria vergonzoso recibir cualquier rollo de la leona.

-Tienes que resolverlo, tal niño encantador no merece ese tipo de tratos- arrullo la gryffindor con desaprobación.

Sprout suspiro -es bastante cansado lidiar con eso- admitió recordando su propia clase con cierto aire triste -la verdad, aunque Dafira es un niño que parece cómodo con la soledad… no es justo, menos que Alphard sea tratado con la misma vara-

-Bueno es algo que parecen tratar muy bien, Pomona… - Snape no discutió mas, lanzo un desplante y todos asumieron que no volverían a tocar el tema… era asunto de su casa.

-Abrirás la asignatura de música muggle este año también, Tsukishima- cambio el tema Babbling aprovechando para saciar su curiosidad.

El hombre se dirigió al docente de runas con una afirmación silenciosa -no es muy solicitada, pero es decente- explico sin escucharse decepcionado, después de todo no era muy popular al igual que su clase base.

Un puchero de Flitwick -estoy ansioso de programar alguna clase en conjunto, sería una maravilla de escuchar- admitió interesado en la música, después de todo también tiene su propia clase extracurricular pero al estilo mágico.

-El coro del sapo seguro será interesante- agrego casual Marian casi imaginando el escenario chusco de una manera poco estética, siendo golpeado ligeramente por el pequeño profesor.

Flitwick y Tsukishima comenzaron a conversar sobre música además de comparar los estilos actuales que está manejando el mundo muggle, Hooch termino platicando con Cross sobre quidditch de esta temporada, Severus se dedicó a solo escribir en la mesa larga junto con Minerva.

Sybill y Séptima intercambiando algunos halagos con Lockhart, Babbling haciendo planes al lado de Hagrid para el siguiente viaje a Hogsmade… Sprout solo se mantuvo callada, tan cansada de su día.

XXXXX

Quidditch es un deporte que puede unir o destrozar naciones, ese era el pensamiento de las personas menos inclinadas a babear sobre la idea del deporte mágico en cualquiera de los temas de elección… aunque muy consciente que quizás solo sean los británicos quienes fueran tan intensos con la materia.

Por el momento Oliver Wood era uno de esos ejemplos del comportamiento fanático para dicho deporte.

Fue exigente en la convocatoria que realizo al principio del año, necesitaba cubrir la vacante de buscador rápidamente ya que su único miembro parecía cansado de dicho puesto.

Entre los solicitantes estaba Harry Potter, no evito sentirse inclinado a favorecerlo pero su lado competitivo gruño en desaprobación por sus pensamientos… como apasionado del quidditch, solo aceptaría lo mejor para el equipo y si el niño sobrevivió a Voldemort, no sobrevivirá tan fácil bajo su juicio.

Así que miro a todos en el campus con cierto aire crítico para caer en las gradas donde un grupo se instaló a observar… entre ellos su rival Flint al que le dedico un gesto fiero que fue respondido con un dedo grosero.

Por su parte Hermione junto con Neville y Alphard acudieron solo por la necesidad de aire libre, no es que no estuvieran dedicados al estudio pero sus tareas fueron completadas con satisfacción bajo el régimen establecido el año anterior.

La niña del grupo sonrió a los chicos, pero trato de estar alerta después de las miradas de odio de los adolescentes esmeraldas a unos asientos de distancia les estaban dedicando.

Estaba preocupada por Alphard y la aguda distancia entre los de su casa, no es que no fuera normal… pero se habían limado asperezas al finalizar el año.

¿Qué paso? Solo podía haber un culpable al que señalar no sería extraño, según rumores era un asunto que correspondía a la casa esmeralda y que el profesor Snape ya estaba tratando con lo correspondiente.

En ese momento lamentaba ser de diferentes casas, adivinaba que su amigo no le decía nada para preocuparlos… él era ese tipo de sujeto considerado -No le des más vueltas al asunto, Mione-chan- la voz pasible de Alphard llego a sus oídos.

Avergonzada se percató que estaba siendo muy evidente con sus pensamientos -Pero, qué tal si te hacen algo- pregunto mortificada… Neville capto el problema y palideció notablemente -yo, no sé qué puedo hacer- dijo con severidad.

Alphard le dedico una de esas miradas cálidas o hasta paternales, le dio un golpecito en el hombro -No te preocupes, no es nada que no pueda resolver… Mione-chan- le guiño un ojo -además estoy seguro que tendrán que pasar por encima de Onii-san para llegar a mí-

-¡Eso no me consuela!- protesto airada la castaña.

-Me estas subestimando- alguien le susurro en su oído haciéndola chillar -ne, Mione-chan… no pensé que me tuvieras en baja estimación- canturreo Dafira al sentarse a su lado, pasando uno de sus largos brazos entorno a los hombros de la pálida niña.

Neville juraba que no lo vio venir, considerando que las gradas eran casi abierto para no poder pasar desapercibido… Alphard estaba entre reírse o golpear a su primo y el resto de los observadores se obligaron a poner atención al inicio de las pruebas.

Hermione solo frunció el ceño y golpeo fuertemente el brazo fuera de su espacio, sorprendió un poco al adolescente que retrocedió con ambas cejas alzadas… solo se enfurruño no dispuesta a conversar y tratar de entender a esos niños tercos.

Alphard le lanzo un gesto divertido mientras Dafira prosiguió a fingir que no paso ese arranque violento a su persona, bastante intrigado por el comportamiento de la niña… mientras Neville buscaba en silencio alguna forma de no llamar la atención del adolescente aterrador.

A una distancia más propia un grupo de Gryffindor estaban susurrando entre sí con entusiasmo, entre ellos Ariana ignoro abiertamente cuando las pruebas pasaron a ser eliminatorias entre los mejores participantes para el puesto de buscador, entre ellos Harry.

Al final, Harry obtuvo honradamente el puesto de buscador que fue felicitados por todos… aunque Ariana lo hizo por compromiso, no aprobaba un deporte tan salvaje donde las heridas se hacían por mero entretenimiento… y todos, aun Wood tuvieron la inteligencia de no empujar su temperamento al respecto.

XXXXX

Hagrid estaba asustado cuando sus gallos comenzaron a ser asesinados, su sangre drenada de sus pequeños cuerpos… pero el director no parecía preocupado, solo alentándolo a continuar observando cualquier anomalía.

XXXXX

La sonrisa encantadora de Lockhart se congelo en el momento en que salió al balcón de su lustrosa sala de clases para darles la bienvenida a sus adorables alumnos.

Los cuadros de sí mismo se susurraban entre aterrados con disimulo o fingida ignorancia.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- cuestiono intrigado asomándose al desastre que literalmente revolcó escritorios trayendo un olor a quemado.

Los estudiantes estaban amotinados entre la parte trasera del aula como la delantera mirándose en un cansancio mutuo, para dejar a un dúo de pelirrojos mirando acusador desde el suelo a otro adolescente se alzaba encima que se detuvo ante su voz.

-Oh Lockhart-sensei- saludo en un amplio arco de mano dicho adolescente de cabello blanco, volteando a encararlo con una sonrisa delgada y ojos entrecerrados… Gilderoy se pegó en el suelo para no correr por su vida -el par de repetidos quiso jugar una broma… y lamentablemente volaron parte de sus lustrosos adornos- señalo el entorno, hasta ahora reflexionaba que había menos retratos que originalmente en sus paredes.

Los gemelos que ahora Lockhart ubicaba en muchas platicas en la sala de maestros se miraron indignados -Es Mentira- acusaron al ponerse de pie en un brinco.

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros -como puedo mentir cuando hay tantos testigos y mucha evidencia- se excusó señalando al resto de los estudiantes que se encogieron visiblemente para caer en los escritorios chamuscados o volcados.

Los gemelos se sintieron tan solos por no tener nadie de su parte… quizás por jugarles ligeras bromas aun a los gryffindor, razonaban que estaban perdiendo en el área de confianza y sus colegas aun Lee Jordan no parecía dispuesto a meterse por ellos cuando era obvia toda la evidencia que eran culpables de la acusación.

Pero aunque tenían el 80% de la culpa, todavía había un 20% para Dafira quien desvió su carga de maldiciones eléctricas a los cuadros (algo que el susodicho se aseguró que no lo pudieran comprobar)… merecían el beneficio de la duda.

Apretó los dientes, tomo el valor de su título como profesor para bajar del balcón en toda su gracia -esto es inaceptable- añadió con un tono creído al cruzarse de brazos -que ustedes pudieran hacer todo esto- puntualizo.

-Pero no lo hicimos…- Fred hizo un puchero escéptico que ni siquiera considerara darle culpa a su némesis.

-Bueno quizás si…- George susurro para sí mismo, siendo golpeado por su hermano para que se callara.

-Pero el ayudo en el desastre-volvió a defenderse el pelirrojo, señalando al peliblanco.

-Cómo puedo ayudar cuando soy la víctima- explico con un tono verdadero de inocencia, un bastardo de buen actor… pensaron los Weasley amargamente.

-No eres víctima de nada- Fred amonesto acalorado de estar perdiendo, aunque claro… muchos hombres en la sala estarían agradecidos de haber eliminado mucha de la contaminación visual en la sala (un término que sabían lo que significaba gracias a sus clases muggles).

Dafira se encogió de hombros -solo me defendí- aclamo casual, su sonrisa extendiéndose cuando el profesor ya no lo miro.

-Se está riendo- acuso George tratando de no sonar infantil, fracasando cuando Lockhart no vio ninguna de esas sonrisas en el pálido adolescente -juro que se estaba riendo-

-Bastardo espeluznante- Fred lanzo con un grito, deseando sacar su varita.

-Te atraparemos- prometieron al unísono, Dafira les inclino la cabeza en reto sin ser visto por el adulto para su mala suerte… se estaban parando en el área perdedora de la discusión con facilidad.

-Suficiente, he escuchado mucho de ustedes… gemelos Weasley- desenmascaro con autoridad que no sabía tenia, pero estaba enojado… muchas de esas pinturas eran costosas y sus trajes inéditos para la ocasión perdidos de sus fanáticas a causa de este insulto a todo lo bueno.

Una mirada horrorizada, pues aunque estaban orgullosos que su fama fuera suficiente para representarlos ante un maestro que no los conocía… todavía no era una buena situación para dicha popularidad entre los profesores saliera a flote.

Juraron venganza cuando miraron a Dafira quien estaba a las espaldas de un Lockhart dando un sermón… el desgraciado les sonrió satisfecho, les despidió con la mano y les susurro un "bye-bye" cantado.

XXXXX

Un aniversario de muerte no era algo que se pudiera festejar entre los vivos de manera alegre, pero los shinigamis dieron sus respetos correspondientes cuando Nick casi Decapitado tuvo la decencia de invitarlos formalmente a sus 500 años.

El resto de los fantasmas no estaban cómodos con dicha idea, después de todo aunque se mantuvieran dóciles entorno al trio de la muerte además de darles la libertad de regresar a sus costumbres milenarias entorno al castillo… todavía tenían esa aversión natural a los seres de su tipo, como una defensa para no pasar a la otra vida.

Pero los fantasmas aún tenían el consuelo de otros vivos que estuvieron dispuestos a aceptar la invitación, claro que en su ignorancia no sabían que se estarían involucrando involuntariamente a un mar de aburrimiento además de perdidos a lo que debían hacer.

Alphard miro divertido sentado en el suelo donde estaba en una pequeña manta con comida en buen estado servida a la gracia de los elfos domésticos junto con una ligera limpieza del polvo, los fantasmas flotaban ajenos a las necesidades mortales siendo que tenían muchos años de no pensar en eso.

-Bienvenidos, casi temía ser el único- dio una suave sonrisa sin ningún tipo de prejuicio considerándose el único Slytherin entre gryffindor.

Hermione lo miro alegre -por supuesto que no, estoy seguro Nick estuvo ansioso de invitar a casi toda la torre-

-Pero son los únicos que no sabían a lo que venían- adivino Alphard con diversión visible en sus cálidos ojos -¿Nev-kun?- pregunto.

-Oh él se quedó haciendo un reporte de pociones- explico con un suspiro Granger -estoy segura podía ayudarle, pero el juro que lo haría solo-

-Es bueno alentarle su autonomía- apremio Alphard con una sonrisa consoladora que la castaña acepto fácilmente.

Ariana no comento nada solo se sentó en perfecta inclinación para preparar el té, Harry se vio cuidadoso pero al poco tiempo cedió a la atmosfera tranquila mirando a los fantasmas convivir además de percatándose que no conocía a todos.

Por su parte Ron se quedó de pie a la defensiva… miro el entorno jurando que en cualquier momento el adolescente espeluznante aparecería si su primo estaba en el lugar.

-No te preocupes, Onii-san está preparando la ambientación- Alphard explico con paciencia señalando en el fondo un viejo piano donde en efecto el adolescente parecía estar lanzando hechizos de diagnostico.

-Como si me importara si venia- espeto Weasley con cierto aire fulminante, después de todo los gryffindor estaban un poco insultados por lo que les hizo a los gemelos cuando se enteraron que no toda la culpa era de ellos (Lee Jordan estaba muy arrepentido).

El Slytherin arqueo la ceja pero no tomo personal el comentario -Nick pudo tener una buena voluntad, pero se ha olvidado de la ambientación necesaria para nosotros los vivos- añadió pícaro, ahora apuntando a una mesa con comida disecada por los años que estaban en ese lugar.

La música comenzó a sonar en la soledad, los traslucidos espectros detuvieron sus discusiones de política antigua para flotar entorno al que tocaba de manera elegante una sinfonía que reconocían como muggle.

-La novena sinfonía de Beethoven- Hermione lo reconoció al igual que Harry, solo Ron se veía perdido al desconocer de música clásica muggle.

Alphard sonrió consolador -Mi onii-san aprecia la música muggle-

Harry miro sorprendido al niño espeluznante, aunque internamente juro que esto no le quitaba su antagonismo natural -Que sorpresa para un sangre pura- no evito lanzar Ron con desdén.

-Ron, mide tus palabras- advirtió Ariana sin molestarse en levantar la vista de su taza que bebía con elegancia.

-Felicidades por tu elección en quidditch- cortó Alphard diplomático antes de que la velada fuera hostil.

El resto de la velada paso calmada en pláticas amenas donde Alphard se mostró un buen anfitrión mientras Ariana se mantenía constante en llenar las bebidas en la simulación de una fiesta del te tradicional japonesa… algo que los niños no apreciaron al desconocer la cultura.

De vez en cuando los fantasmas venían a dialogar corteses para mostrar disimuladamente sus respetos a los shinigamis.

Dafira se unió después de varias sinfonías con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando Ron trataba de alejarse mucho de su alcance, sin embargo la cortesía de no iniciar ninguna discusión en beneficio de una fiesta… el piano fue encantado para mantenerse en una tonada tranquila.

El grupo se despidió antes de entrar al toque de queda, aunque se quedaron un poco fuera de la fiesta de Halloween todavía fue satisfactorio la ligera velada.

Marcharon juntos, Hermione platicando con Alphard sobre horarios donde Dafira se mantuvo en la retaguardia aburrido… liderando estaba Harry junto con Ron y Ariana en sus propias conversaciones donde el pelirrojo se quejaba de la tarea.

Dieron un giro en uno de los corredores donde se separarían de los Slytherin cuando se detuvieron al ver el agua derramada en el corredor.

-Alerta- advirtió Ariana con precaución, lanzo un vistazo imperceptible a Dafira a la retaguardia al igual que Alphard sin ser notado por los otros niños.

Continuaron el camino con cuidado entonces vieron una escritura en la piedra de la pared en lo que parecía sangre junto con la señora Norris congelada en el aire.

"La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Teman, enemigos del heredero"

El grupo se congelo por la escena junto con la atmosfera amenazante, el aire fue arrebatado de los niños quienes sintieron el miedo mientras los ojos sabios de los shinigamis solo se endurecieron con el pensamiento "ahora que".

La fiesta de Halloween parecía haberse acabado en el momento, pues los pasillos se llenaban de los estudiantes vaciando la sala principal… para que la escena fuera vista por todos, una estrategia psicológica que Dafira tuvo que alagar.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno el inicio del misterio de la cámara de los secretos.

Ahora Harry no escucho al basilisco por haberse mantenido un poco mas de tiempo en la fiesta del fantasma.

Aunque si la escucho con Lockhart durante su castigo.

Y luna, ella es buena evitando a Dafira aunque este tampoco tiene interes en buscarla.

¿Por qué los shinigamis no lo sintieron? Bueno lo explicare mas adelante.

Neah20 fuera.


	14. Año 2 (C)

Año 2: La leyenda

Blaise Zabini se conocía muy bien para catalogarse como alguien con fuertes prejuicios hacia los sangres sucias y muggles, seria hipócrita si lo negaba a estas alturas aun a sus doce años estaba muy firme en sus creencias.

Aunque no evitaba tener más tolerancia que muchos de sus compañeros.

Cuando llego a Hogwarts ya tenía su selecto grupo de amigos identificados, todo gracias a lo unidas que estaban las familias de sangre pura con antelación sin embargo como un miembro Zabini debía extender sus fronteras lo más que se pudiera.

Elegir potenciales aliados.

Ese era el plan cuando tomo el tren esa mañana de su primer año, apunto un objetivo que su madre le sugirió tener como prioridad… los Black, esa familia casi tan extinta como cualquier sangre pura que aspiraba a renacer con dos herederos del nombre quienes fueron aislados por tener la condición de malditos.

Una contradicción en sus enseñanzas pero su madre le declaro formalmente que aunque podía ser una condición "degradante" todavía eran una familia poderosa cuyas raíces estaban tan profundamente arraigadas en riquezas en gringotts (¿Cómo su madre sabia eso? Nunca se molesta en preguntar).

Claro que ese fue el plan original, antes de tener su primera experiencia dentro de la casa esmeralda que cambio por completo su estrategia… el de todos sus amigos, su madre conto tantas cosas, tenía expectativa al ingresar a Slytherin que se derrumbaron tan fácilmente como se forjaron.

Por un personaje, uno que era su objetivo y que desconocía que pudiera tener este poder de subyugar años de costumbres, de luchas políticas y estrategias con el simple encanto de su presencia desconocida.

Aquella rivalidad con Gryffindor casi olvidada al tener al enemigo en casa.

Dafira Black fue el cambio de las expectativas rígidas de Blaise, el epicentro de todo conflicto en la casa esmeralda (sin limitarse solamente a este lugar) y sin aparente propósito más que general caos o confusión por el mero placer de la diversión.

Sin mencionar que no estaba inclinado a respetar la pureza de sangre sin el mínimo cuidado de las repercusiones que su familia pudiera tener referente a su actitud rebelde (Walburga era famosa por su intolerancia).

Para Zabini fue hilarante ver la huella que estaba dejando Dafira Black y como los profesores parecían dejar reinar como gustara, sobretodo Snape inclinado a favorecerlo y el propio Marian encontraba divertido las formas de pasar su tiempo libre.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, a pesar que Blaise no desaprobaba la astucia del adolescente en someter fácilmente a quien se le cruzara por su camino… y lo astuto que sería contar con alguien de estas propiedades como aliado, no pensó remotamente el ofrecer su mano en amistad.

No confiaba en Dafira Black.

Entonces se inclinó a inspeccionar a Alphard, quien a simple vista podía catalogarse como la contraparte del mayor Black y lamentablemente con ciertas amistades dudosas con dos gryffindor.

Pero lo tolero, paso tiempo con el niño al igual que Theo y Draco… no lo lamento, era una pieza paciente con infinitas cualidades que les ayudaron en las tareas o estudios hasta llegar a respetarlo sin necesidad de considerarse amistad.

Sentía que podía confiarle la vida sin temor a ser traicionado.

No eran exageraciones suyas considerando lo poco que lo conoce… sin embargo en este segundo año, las líneas fueron remarcadas y aquella ligera alianza fracturada a causa de querer encajar en las expectativas de los mayores.

De esa fuerza que intentaron derribar y humillar a los Black esa primera noche.

Como parte de la astucia tenía que inclinarse a la mayoría, pero tenía sus dudas y esa decepción en los ojos amables de Alphard lo estaban torturando… podía jurar que la misma incomodidad estaba en Theo y Draco cada vez que se topaban con el chico en alguna clase o en la sala común.

Ahora, regresando al presente de todas esas divagaciones que Zabini replanteaba en su mente en búsqueda de la mejor acción a seguir referente al último problema que ha surgido en el castillo… parpadeo mirando el entorno en la comodidad de ese sillón delante de la chimenea.

La sala común de Slytherin estaba callada y aquel anticlimático mensaje con sangre en el corredor, era el tema común en los diferentes círculos de amigos.

Y aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta… la sospecha era firme aunque nadie supiera a ciencia cierta la historia sobre la cámara de los secretos (los libros en la biblioteca se agotaron).

Todos pensaban que los Black eran los herederos de Slytherin.

Algo que llevo a sus pensamientos iniciales a Blaise quien dudaba, pero tampoco creía que pudiera haber alguien más digno del título… pero ¿Cómo? Si era sabido que tenían cierta inclinación a favorecer a los muggles.

Los de séptimo, sexto y quinto casi estaban ofendidos de la idea que el bastardo de Black fuera el que mejor se adapta a tales sugerencias, pero lo negaban fervientemente aun en sus muertes que esos mocosos tuvieran algo que ver con su preciado fundador… pero aun así… lo pensaron, meditaron y no podían abandonar el hilo de dicha acusación.

-Es tonto- dijo la voz de Theo en la mesa mirando el entorno con ese aire cansado de la vida, después de todo también había tenido un resumen del año pasado en su mente -no creo que los Black hayan hecho nada… los vi con esos Gryffindor y parecían haber estado llegando al mismo tiempo- reflexiono en susurro.

-¿Importa?- ese aire creído volvió a Malfoy, algo extraño parecía casi regodearse con la idea que ellos… los sangre pura… eran los que menos deben preocuparse del problema.

Zabini se encogió de hombros -pero estoy de acuerdo con Theo, es tonto sacar conclusiones-

Un bufido indigno de Draco -quien sea… por mi tiene todo mi agradecimiento- alego con una media sonrisa.

Tanto Nott como Blaise intercambiaron miradas, pensando al mismo tiempo que aquel aire pomposo de Malfoy casi había desaparecido el año pasado para regresar con fuerza este.

-Estoy seguro que mi padre estará divertido sobre lo que le escribí- alego ajeno Draco redactando una carta con pulcra escritura con la intención de informar.

Blaise lo miro sin emoción, sonrió con malicia ante la oportunidad de molestar -No has tenido tu dosis de Dumbledore- acuso, Nott le arqueo la ceja cuestionable de su mentalidad.

Después de todo nadie más que él tenía la suspicacia de observar como Malfoy casi siempre parecía tratar de comportarse entorno a Ariana Dumbledore… y lo civil que era con Potter.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?- pregunto ofendido el pálido niño lanzando un desplante de sospecha pero el fruncir de ceño delataba su molestia y ligera vergüenza.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que tu aire mimado fue mínimo el año pasado- razono el moreno mirándose las uñas, Nott abandono lo que fuera estaba haciendo para mirar la divertida conversación, el resto de la sala siguió con sus asuntos.

-No estoy mimado- repelo el rubio con ciertos grados de ofensa pero entendiendo el tema a tratar -y ella no tiene nada que ver con mi comportamiento- alego acalorado.

-¿En serio?- pidió intrigado Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa adornado su rostro -puedo jurar que si ella estuviera aquí… seguro tratarías de comportarte más de acuerdo a tu estatus- acuso sin temor a equivocarse.

Boqueo, el heredero Malfoy literalmente dejo caer su mandíbula en completo shock jurando que no estaba favoreciendo a nadie… solo escuchando los consejos de madre, si eso era y nadie estaba diciéndole lo contrario… por lo cual fulmino con la mirada al divertido moreno.

-No es el momento de estas discusiones- tan diplomático o desinteresado como siempre, Nott bostezo cansado-ahora tenemos algo entre manos-

-¿Cómo qué?- pidió curioso Zabini, siendo alguien de fácil distracción olvido cual era el tema por el que se concentró en un inicio.

Malfoy y Nott lo miraron con cierto aire cansado en confabulación, para ignorarlo provocando que se sintiera ofendido el moreno.

-¿Es real la cámara?- fue Theo quien dijo con aire sospechoso -no es nada concreto más que solo un mensaje en la pared- apunto de manera directa.

-¿Desconfías de tu fundador?- bufo Draco casi divertido del arqueo de ceja de Nott -estoy seguro que sí, dejo algo para limpiar todo este castillo de basura-

Una carcajada vibro al costado de Zabini provocando que ese grupo saltara en completo pánico al ver a Dafira Black sentado en el porta brazos del sillón en una postura lánguida, como si siempre hubiera estado en el lugar.

La sala común se silenció como un mortal manto venenoso, pues nadie… aun los que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada vio al infame Black ingresar.

Su sonrisa placida se extendió perezoso, sus ojos firmemente entrecerrados y la atención por completo en los pequeños que lo observaban como aparición -palabras fuertes para un mocoso- ronroneo Dafira en su tono condescendiente pero educado, inclinándose encima de Malfoy que retrocedió.

Los que no sabían sobre la conversación de ese trio de segundos años, no entendieron el comentario ambiguo del peliblanco que se acomodó en el sillón con una postura jovial y el aire crítico de que no había nada más interesante… que sus pequeñas presas delante.

Zabini al igual que Nott se encogieron visiblemente, viendo la sonrisa y ojos rasgados ocultando su personalidad haciéndolo difícil de discernir su objetivo… el uniforme sin su túnica le daba ese aspecto estilizado que le otorgaba un aire inquietante y por naturaleza, no ser confiable ante nadie.

Dafira inclino su cabeza su atención en el heredero Malfoy quien palideció -Pensé que tenían una discusión interesante ¿ne?- alego con su tono cantado mirándose las uñas con tranquilidad.

Draco tomo un respiro, miro duramente tomando la oportunidad -tu deberías pensar lo mismo- alego con un apretar de su estómago, su voz era más creíble de lo que se sentía.

Nunca había hablado directamente con Dafira Black en lo que lleva en el colegio (siempre era unilateral donde se mantenía callado).

-¿Pensar que?- jugo con sus palabras inclinando su cabeza inocente.

El rubio miro perdido, pero reafirmo su espalda -que la basura debe ser desalojada del colegio-

Una sonrisa educada se reflejó en el pálido rostro del chico maldito, no había mucha diferencia en el gesto -Pero quien piensa eso- empujo con un dedo alargado extendiéndose delante para asilenciar al heredero Malfoy -si piensas eso… hazlo con tus manos, no es divertido saludar con bandera ajena- arqueo una ceja.

-¿Bandera ajena?- susurro incierto del modismo muggle.

El resto de la habitación tenía toda su atención al intercambio.

Dafira chasqueo los dientes -se pierde el sentido si te explico la expresión ¿ne?- rio divertido de lo incierto del menor Malfoy, tan perdido en la discusión cuando habían estado tan firme en expresarse.

Negó entender, recordó las palabras de su padre e ignoro la voz muy similar a su madre que se mantuviera al margen, que no provocara nada que no pudiera controlar -Mi padre dice que los sangres sucias y traidores no tienen cabida en nuestro mundo… debe ser limpiado y será si esa cámara está abierta- dijo con un tono lleno de confianza, Draco nunca iba a pensar lo contrario aun cuando se comportó relativamente bien el año pasado.

Otra carcajada melodiosa vibro en las paredes de la sala común, Dafira se reclino en su lugar con una postura que desmentía su estado de relegado, mas como si fuera el líder innato ajeno a trivialidades -palabras duras de un crio ¿tienes algo de criterio o solo repites lo que oyes?- lanzo desdeñoso.

Malfoy sintió sus mejillas teñirse, ofendido por sus palabras burlonas que quiso alegar algo más de sentido común a ese traidor pero sus palabras fueron amordazadas por un sentimiento de terror recorriendo su cuerpo como serpientes arrastrándose.

Un sonido de chasquear de lengua, su postura fue más perezosa con sus labios en una sonrisa despreciable -Aburrido, Draco-kun- suspiro decepcionado al ponerse de pie -si vas a convertirte en alguien despreciable, que sea por tus propios méritos… o usa la mejor de las intenciones como excusas de tus pecados- susurro cómplice al alzarse en el niño sentado -pero eso te convertiría en un monstruo ¿puedes con esa carga?- arqueo la ceja.

Zabini trago al igual que Nott mientras Malfoy trataba de no hundirse en el sillón, tan pequeño y miserable con unas palabras duras que ni su padre le ha dedicado ¿Qué significaban? No lo sabía, en su mente de doce años el terror gobernaba sobre la sutileza de reflexionar por lo dicho.

-Hablas sobre como limpiar basura del castillo… pero puedes con ese deseo- inclino su cabeza Dafira haciendo sentir miserable al heredero de Lucius -niños de tu edad con la bendición de la magia… ellos que piensan en este mundo maravilloso topándose con prejuicios tontos ¿puedes verlos sin la luz de sus ojos al morir?- siseo divertido.

-Estas diciendo tonterías, Black- arremetió Marcus Flint con desdén.

Se enderezo Dafira mirando al líder del quidditch como si se diera cuenta que no estaba solo -¿tonterías?- indico con un sus cejas alzadas -¿serian tonterías? No me di cuenta de ello- se encogió de hombros bostezando aburrido.

-Eres un traidor, no sabes la bondad de lo que está sucediendo- replico hostil el capitán, sonriendo despiadado e incluso alimentado con la valentía con la que regreso este año para enfrentar al anormal.

Los pasos calmados de Black al salir del área de los de segundo año, para acercarse al rincón donde el capitán de quidditch se encuadraba -¿tú lo sabes?- pregunto en una tonada burlona -no digas cosas que no entiendes, Marcus-kun… - aludió al dar la espalda de golpe -tan interesante como es este intercambio… se está volviendo cansado esta atmosfera- hizo un ademan con la mano.

-Entonces, márchate- Montague dijo con cólera, aun el dolor de su mano presente como recordatorio de su humillación.

Dafira chasqueo la lengua -Montague-kun no seas tan descortés- siseo divertido no viendo el peligro de la hostilidad del equipo de quidditch -sin embargo ¿no han visto a mi ototo-san?- cuestiono al dar un barrido al entorno.

Zabini de nuevo sintió respeto por el mayor Black, con algo de duda se levantó -está en la biblioteca- ofreció como única cortesía.

-Excelente- canturreo al comenzar a hacer su camino a la salida -ah y una cosa…- miro por encima de su hombro directamente al equipo de quidditch -odio las historias tristes… por lo cual les aconsejo mantenerse lejos de mi ototo-san- aludió tensando a los susodichos.

El resto de la sala miro confundido la amenaza.

Flint se enderezo, una sonrisa burlona -como si…-

Black lanzo un bufido -Oh si puedo y lo hare, Marcus-kun… dame el motivo suficiente- esto último se escuchó como un ruego, para voltear a la puerta -bye-bye- despidió alzando la mano saliendo de la sala común.

…

-Tú no eres un monstruo- la voz tranquila de Alphard inundo el pasillo solitario afuera de la sala común de Slytherin.

-Pero me siento como uno, Ukitake-taicho… siempre- contesto con el aire apático observando el lugar donde la figura de su familiar venia sin hacer ruido, libros bajo el brazo como único indicio de su ubicación en la biblioteca -¿Por qué negarlo?- insinuó generoso.

No era necesario un intercambio para saber que había escuchado todo y le dio la libertad de actuar.

Esos ojos se llenaron de comprensión, no hubo ningún motivo para seguir por ese rumbo de una discusión que nunca ganaría -Gracias por el discurso a esos niños- ofreció al comenzar a caminar al exterior sin ningún temor sobre la tensión del mensaje con sangre que a todo el castillo ha vuelto loco.

Buscar un lugar tranquilo y cómodo fuera de las mazmorras.

Ichimaru se encogió de hombros -Te agradan, es suficiente para tener mi cortesía- agrego con desdén, desinterés y hasta aburrimiento.

Jushiro lo sabía por esa razón lo apreciaba con más fuerza -ahora tenemos algo en nuestras manos-

-y se está investigando, Ukitake-taicho- concluyo en finalidad Ichimaru, tan divertido de tener expectativas entretenidas para este año que parecía ser aburrido -aunque se esconda, podemos dar con el tiempo- apremio con fingido optimismo.

Ukitake afirmo con la alerta estándar plegada entre los únicos del gotei 13 presentes en el castillo, continuaron en silencio hasta perderse en las sombras.

XXXXX

La clase de historia de segundo año siempre era la menos rebelde por lo cual no necesitaba ser tan severo como con los años superiores, sobre todo a esos que tienen grandes rivalidades (nótese que ahí solo los gemelos weasley tienen su atención) por lo cual el profesor solo hablaba sobre el tema que verían, los haría leer unos 15 minutos y al terminar comenzaría a lanzar preguntas indiscriminadas para finalizar con su punto de vista sobre la sección leída (a veces encargaba tarea).

Mientras caminaba entre los pupitres asegurándose de que los mocosos estuvieran leyendo, se percató de cierta emoción viniendo del lado gryffindor… exactamente sobre esa niña de cabello espesó que compite por los primeros grados de aprovechamiento.

Cansado se puso delante de la clase, cruzo sus brazos y su único ojo cayo directamente en la pequeña -escúpelo- fue contundente hasta agresivo.

Ojos aterrados lo miraron junto con el regordete (¿longbottom?) como si esperaran algún castigo de la nada ¿era tan malo a sus ojos? Bueno colgó a los gemelos Weasley pero eso no significaba que andaba castigando a diestra y siniestra.

Por mucho que pensara Minerva que en verdad lo hacía.

Como maestro no puede tener la audacia de voltear los ojos cuando ninguno de sus estudiantes se movía para responder a sus exigencias (porque decir "escúpelo" era suficiente orden desde su punto de vista) -escupe tu duda… veo removerte cada vez que paso- acuso gravemente.

La niña tuvo el coraje de parecer perdida hasta que bajo la vista a sus dedos -la cámara de los secretos- balbuceo.

-¿Qué hay con ello?- pregunto desinteresado, fingiendo que no sabía lo que se refería… no era el primer grupo en cuestionarle sobre el jodido mensaje en la pared y el radical e intolerante que era Salazar Slytherin.

También sabia de la escases de libros donde el tema era tratado.

Perdida como se encontraba, el brillo valiente se instaló en sus ojos al enderezarse -¿Qué es la cámara de los secretos? ¿Qué guarda? ¿Quiénes son los enemigos del heredero? ¿Quién es el heredero?- lanzo de manera contundente como si hubiera estado pensando en las preguntas y el orden en que deberían ser dichas.

Algo que en verdad, Hermione estuvo reflexionando aunque no era su intención acribillar de manera incesante, pero ya estaba hecho.

Una risa divertida -vaya que tenías tanto guardado ¿lo pensaste sola?- pregunto.

La niña se tiño de rojo -Alphard me ayudo- atino a balbucear mencionando a ese famoso niño que Slytherin se empeñaba en aislar.

-Trabajo en equipo… bueno 5 puntos por valentía- premio al recargarse en el escritorio y cruzarse de brazos -se los daré a tu amigo cuando tenga clase con ellos- apunto aunque seguro lo olvidaría.

La clase se mantuvo en silencio, Cross disfrutaba de la atmosfera expectante que se desarrolló… el drama de hacerse el difícil hasta que sonrió de manera misteriosa.

-Es insultante que no sepan de su colegio- apremio Marian con un fingido suspiro de decepción -pero también podía catalogarse como una historia de terror- se encogió de hombros nada interesado pues sus raíces no eran británicas para ver el encanto de Hogwarts como todos, aunque también le daba un punto de vista objetivo sin ser influenciado.

El silencio se volvió a extender, miro el reloj con un aire ausente decidiendo como iba a relatar el siguiente fragmento de historia.

-Bueno esto inicio con nuestro buen Salazar Slytherin- inicio su caminata por el corredor principal para instalarse en el otro extremo -como sabrán este fundador fue un famoso mago de sangre pura de la edad media, habla parsel y era extremadamente hábil en el uso de legeremancia…- puntualizo al volverse al frente -busquen en los libros para aquellos que no saben sobre las disciplinas que mencione- aconsejo al ver el rostro perdido de los nacido muggles y hasta algunos mestizos.

Marian lanzo un desplante de paciencia a Granger.

-Como sabrán Slytherin no confiaba en los mestizos y menos en los nacidos muggles- se encogió de hombros -no lo culpo, en esa época estaba la persecución de muggles contra magos- agrego siendo mirado con sorpresa para quienes juzgaron a Salazar como todos los británicos sin ver su perspectiva -santa inquisición y salem por ejemplo son un tema de tercer año, así que no lo tocare a profundidad- aclaro.

Suspiro agitado Harry quien miro a Ron, después de todo aun en el mundo muggle era famosa esa parte oscura de la historia… nunca pensó que la discriminación de la casa esmeralda fuera alimentada por ese motivo.

Marian se aclaró la garganta -como decía, esto provoco que el deseara que Hogwarts enseñara solo a los sangre puras… pero los otros tres no lo aceptaron- dijo escuetamente -hubo un algo más que se perdió con el paso del tiempo… y ese es el motivo de la discusión que llego a un duelo contra Godric Gryffindor y posteriormente el abandono de Salazar del colegio…- suspiro -estoy seguro que no solo fue por las diferencias en la enseñanza- añadió casi con deseo de investigar, para negar a sí mismo y mirar al resto de la sala -aquí llegamos a donde el audaz hombre, antes de abandonar creo la cámara de los secretos- se recargo en su escritorio.

Los estudiantes se miraban de un lado a otro.

-No se vean tan perdidos- el único ojo visible de Cross era agudo -Casi todas las preguntas de la señorita Granger están en este pedazo de historia… casi leyenda porque no está nada confirmado- agrego desinteresado.

Aunque seguro Minerva lo regañaría… otra vez… por estar propagando una fábula bárbara que no estaba comprobada.

El profesor arqueo la ceja, negó -¿Qué es la cámara de los secretos? Bueno asumo que una habitación, no pregunten ubicación porque estoy igual de perdido que ustedes- levanto un dedo -¿Qué guarda? Bueno que voy a saber, Salazar era un excéntrico que salió de un pantano- alego acalorado levantando el segundo dedo ignorando las miradas inquietas de los niños por su observación que seguro casi nadie sabía del fundador, excepto los que leían - ¿Quiénes son los enemigos del heredero? Bueno es obvio que los nacidos muggles y hasta los mestizos- se encogió de hombros nada cautivado por el miedo de los estudiantes pertenecientes a estas descripciones -¿Quién es el heredero? Que sepa su legado fue pereciendo con el paso de los años, eso sería rastrear su apellido y estoy seguro se perdería por el afán de sacar a los squid del árbol genealógico- suspiro pasando su mano por el cabello rojo -¿contentos?- pregunto.

La clase finalizo con este tema que seguro se propagaría por todo el colegio pero poco le importo al docente quien estaba alegre que alguien fuera lo suficientemente valiente… o tonto para preguntarle sobre el tema que estaba golpeando duramente la firmeza de un colegio que se presumía seguro.

Valía la pena la discusión que exploto con Minerva.

XXXXX

Cuando finalizo el día la sala común estaba abarrotada por todos los estudiantes de diferentes años alegando acaloradamente lo que el profesor Marian había explicado no solo para segundo año, sino para tercero y séptimo haciendo un intercambio para saber si a todos les habían dicho lo mismo o llenando los huecos.

Harry corrió al grupo de amigos, Ariana le hizo espacio en el sillón que agradeció con una simple sonrisa… Ron prefirió sentarse en la alfombra junto a Dean y Seamus quienes realizaban alguna tarea, Neville también compartía la mesa bajo la mirada estricta de Hermione.

El de lentes juro haber visto a Ginny merodeando pero la perdió de vista.

-Entonces ¿Quién piensan que es el heredero?- abrió el tema Ron quien dejó caer la cabeza expectante al entorno.

-Bueno tenemos toda una casa para escoger- alego Dean divertido.

-Yo creo que es Dafira- dijo Ron sin miramientos.

-Puede ser Snape- agrego Harry -no lo digo solo por despecho, no solo se limita a estudiantes- se defendió.

-Tienes una base- murmuro Neville quien parecía apoyar la noción del chico de lentes, pero Hermione lo amonesto por distraerse.

-Otro punto para el espeluznante niño maldito- Seamus se apuntó.

-También digo que es Dafira… ¿lo han visto acercarse? Nunca, ese niño se desliza bajo el radar de todos- murmuro Dean con un fruncir de ceño, los sangre puras no entendieron la referencia pero no alegaron nada.

-Hasta puede ser Alphard- Weasley alego como si apenas consideraba que ese otro niño también compartían sangre.

-Él no lo es-alego Hermione levantando su cabeza como resorte -ninguno de los Black, ¡son amigos de mis padres!- espeto acalorada, todos la miraron como traidora.

-Lo dices porque son tus amigos, quizás solo para no levantar sospechas- acuso el pelirrojo.

Neville frunció el ceño deteniéndose de escribir -él no lo es- defendió antes que su amiga entrara en una discusión sin sentido -aunque no puedo decir nada de Dafira- lo último lo dijo en un susurro, Granger le lanzo un golpe en el brazo.

Ariana lanzo un desplante -es suficiente del tema- corto atronador cuando las discusiones comenzaban a subir de nivel, el silencio reino en el grupo en instantes.

-¿No tienes curiosidad?- pregunto George acercándose por atrás para instalarse al lado del hombro de Dumbledore.

-No puedes simplemente apartar el tema- Fred dijo juguetón.

La joven de cabello oscuro miro de reojo a los pelirrojos invadiendo su espacio pero no se inmuto -es un tema delicado, no pueden andar debatiendo ni discutiendo como si no fuera nada- regaño con un tono autoritario, todos se retiraron avergonzados -aunque los profesores no digan nada, es mejor tener cuidado, no acusar injustamente y mantenerse unidos-

El resto de la sala quien escucho la voz de Dumbledore se miraron con un aire de acuerdo, aun los primeros años se agruparon en búsqueda de resguardo cuando las advertencias se hundieron en su mente.

Sobre todo aquellos que caían como enemigos del heredero.

…..

Ella vio el intercambio en el rincón más alejado de la sala común, se sintió excluida y envidiosa del poder que esa niña atraía con tanta facilidad o como sus hermanos mayores la respetaban sin dudar en sus palabras.

Ariana Dumbledore era una presencia que opacaba a cualquiera en toda la sala.

El picor de sus ojos creció ante lo injusto además de difícil de integrarse al grupo en el que pertenecía Harry.

-Pero tengo un amigo- se convenció incierta mirando el diario negro que la acompañaba.

XXXXX

Harry tenía sus dudas referente al heredero de Slytherin, era un tema que simplemente no podía dejar al aire ante la gravedad del asunto ¿nadie veía la importancia de investigar? Quería desenmascarar al culpable por un sentimiento que tenia de compromiso.

Con esto en mente se puso como objetivo el que la mayoría apunta como heredero (aunque quisiera irse directo contra Snape).

Pero trato vanamente de seguirle la pista a Dafira Black los siguientes días, era difícil… como tratar de seguir tu sombra, porque sabias que existía pero no podías enfrentarla directamente.

Era caprichoso en su rutina, no tenía nada fijo y aunque muchos sabían su afición por ciertos árboles en el campus o su "ototo-san" todavía no podía atraparlo para enfrentarlo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para su intento de detective, no con el próximo partido de Quidditch tan cercano y el con la necesidad de entrenar… Wood era inflexible en el tema.

Por el momento la tensión del mensaje en la pared bajo de nivel de preocupación, aunque el intendente squid estaba más agitado que de costumbre por la falta de su gato… todavía no había víctimas humanas que lamentar.

XXXXX

Grimmauld Place era un lugar oscuro cuando no estaban los niños, la única luz encendida era la lámpara en el estudio donde Walburga en sus ropas de dormir leía el último pergamino enviado por su informante.

-Ese niño está ignorando mi petición- recrimino con un moler de dientes ante la promesa de un Howler al profesor Snape al siguiente día.

Se había estado controlando pero la paciencia no era una virtud que controlara muy bien los últimos tiempos.

-No puedes culparlo, quieres la expulsión de todo un equipo- Orion dijo desde su retrato.

La dama se negó a mirar a su marido, también de responder a otros de los retratos que adornaban el recinto para meditar entre la penumbra su siguiente método de acción… además de la problemática actual que envuelve a Hogwarts.

Sus nietos lo mencionaron pero nada contundente, Dafira era muy escueto en sus cartas… solo para informar que estaba vivo… y Alphard era muy exquisito en las suyas que tendían a salirse de los temas preocupantes.

-La cámara de los secretos fue abierta- dijo Walburga dirigiéndose a uno de los retratos, aquel hombre pintado que fue director de Hogwarts -que está haciendo el director- espeto.

Phineas Nigellus Black le regreso la mirada imperturbable -en efecto, pero nada que pueda decirte- corto comprometido al voto de confianza del director.

La abuela entrecerró sus ojos -no es como si fuera a afectar a tus nietos- alego su hermano desde su posición.

-Son mestizos- recordó con desdén, como si fuera un sucio secreto que no debía salir de la sala… y lo era aunque del mayor no fuera confirmado.

-Pero serán los últimos en atacar… si llegara a ser el caso- apremio Orion despreocupado por su descendencia.

Walburga se enderezo y fingió que no miraba el desplante divertido del resto de sus familiares que la reconocían como preocupada… algo que no aceptaría.

XXXXX

 _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

Las palabras fueron susurradas en la oscuridad de la habitación con un pergamino en blanco debajo de la varita que comenzó a llenarse de tinta con el título "el mapa merodeador", la luz iluminaba al momento en que era desplegado el documento para mostrarse como un verdadero mapa de Hogwarts.

 _los señores lunático, colagusano, canuto y cornamente los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar el mapa merodeador_

La dramática escrita solo divirtió al espectador que miro en más detalle los corredores pintados con pies ya sea en las salas comunes de las casas así como los que recorrían los pasillos en sus rutinas de vigilia.

Entonces lo miro, aquel nombre de un hombre que no debería de existir… pero solo una sonrisa parecía brillar dientuda entre la penumbra para cerrar el pergamino y poner su varita en la superficie.

 _Travesura realizada_

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno este fue el capítulo mas corto a comparación de otros.

Ahora si tengo trabajo XD por lo cual mis horas de redacción se redujeron drásticamente.

La tranquilidad del trio de shinigamis… aunque pareciera que lo hizo por su hermano, Ichimaru en verdad encontró placer en poner en aprietos las creencias de niños.

Ariana el centro de calma de gryffindor y de envidia de Ginny.

Marian con su explicación de Salazar.

Walburga y su misterioso informante.

Ahora Lockhart no paso, pero no se preocupen… todavía faltan tantas escenas en donde puede ¿brillar?

Ahora lo importante… el mapa merodeador.

Gracias por sus reviews y tambien su tiempo para leer, lamento si algun error se me haya pasado.

Neah 20 fuera….


	15. Año 2 (D)

Año 2: Imprudente

Una figura observaba la noche fresca desde uno de los marcos de la ventana entre las sombras del corredor vacío de estudiantes… la luna ilumino brevemente al pequeño cuyo cabello blanco brillaba etéreo en un ondeo salvaje, su rostro parecía nostálgico ajeno a las molestias del invierno cercano pero sus ojos eran agudos a escanear el área para terminar con soltar un grave suspiro de un trabajo infructuoso.

Sin rastros.

En sus pijamas negras, Alphard Black volteo a enfrentar el escenario que provoco su lado profesional salir a flote a esas horas de la noche, endureció su semblante amable por algo más curtido con su mente objetiva recorriendo cada centímetro visible.

Aquellos ojos siempre alegres cayeron en instantes en la figura inerte en el suelo duro de piedra, un primer año cuyo rostro estaba algo oculto detrás de una cámara mágica en una postura de haber estado dispuesto a tomar una fotografía de su atacante.

Los pasos marciales de Alphard no se escucharon cuando se acercó al pequeño, se agacho para comenzar un pequeño diagnóstico de estado bajo su mano brillante, suspirando de consuelo al solo confirmar la petrificación… prefirió no forzar más su reiatsu en kido medico en el cuerpo, sería contraproducente y dañino para un ser vivo.

Pero se sintió tranquilizado de no detectar ningún otro daño que pudiera ser peligroso.

Paso al procedimiento de reconocimiento, posando su atención en el rostro oculto detrás de la cámara… aun en su estado como no bienvenido en Slytherin y mientras el resto de las casas fingía que no existía (aun cuando el año pasado casi eran civiles), tenía la decencia de almacenar cada rostro en su memoria.

Era ese pequeño que había atrapado tomando una fotografía en su hora de estudio con sus amigos gryffindor, ese único primer año que lo enfrento en un balbuceo de incontables preguntas con un brillo curioso resplandeciente en sus ojos.

Colin Creevey, un nacido muggle.

Lamento haber llegado tarde para solo encontrarlo en ese estado -No te preocupes pequeño, serás devuelto a la normalidad- consoló sin saber si era escuchado, ofreció una ligera sonrisa al levantarse en toda su gracia.

Jushiro estaba enojado por la injusticia a un niño que el picor de su reiatsu podía sentirse en su piel pidiendo salir expedida, se contuvo pues aunque la magia era una magnifica forma de cubrirse para los huecos… había un fullbring que seguro se percataría de su desliz.

Se obligó a relajarse, manteniendo su temperamento controlado para volver su atención a detallar nuevamente el entorno en un intento por encontrar algún signo o pista de lo que sea tan rápido para escabullirse con apenas segundos de diferencia desde que detectaron la anomalía.

Era insultante.

Aun con el silencio, sus oídos entrenados escucharon los pasos marciales de otro capitán al cual recibió con la espalda recta -¿novedades?- cuestiono al enfrentarlo.

La bata blanca resaltaba su palidez, esa sonrisa era perpetua con sus ojos entrecerrados solo la tensión en sus hombros era el único indicativo de su incomodidad -Solo encontré un elfo visitando a Harry-kun… pero nada de lo que sea hizo esto, Ukitake-taicho- agrego con la costumbre de usar sus jerarquías en momentos críticos.

Inclino su cabeza confundido por la información -¿elfo?-

Ichimaru asentó -Sip- afirmo poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda para inclinarse encima del petrificado con un silbido impresionado -parece que Harry-kun se involucró con un elfo desde el inicio del periodo… este a su vez fue el encargado de algunos boicot con la intención que no volviera a Hogwarts…- levanto su rostro a su superior -ese esclavo sabe más de lo que puede decir-

El silencio gobernó unos escasos segundos-¿podrías?- pregunto aunque su tono fuera moderado, la orden era visible.

-Por supuesto que puedo, cazar elfos es mi especialidad- alego con una grata sonrisa el otro que comenzó a picar con su dedo alargado el cuerpo inerte con actitud curiosa.

Ukitake solo negó para volver su atención al pequeño gryffindor además de lanzarle un desplante de regaño al otro capitán que se retiró en una divertida risa -Retsu tiene las manos llenas con la abominación en su casa-

Ichimaru solo se encogió de hombros -Por supuesto que entiendo, no debes darme motivos de mi asignación-

Alphard solo ofreció otra sonrisa de disculpas para regresar su mirada a las sombras de la noche, pronto el que sea encargado de recorrer este pasillo vendría a encontrar al pequeño al que le fallaron.

-No debes sentirte culpable ototo-san- la palmada torpe de consuelo de Dafira cayó en la espalda del menor -es las desventajas de estar vivo- se burló.

Su mirada de ablando, sabía que era cierto y que sus capacidades estaban limitadas a su cuerpo vivo aun cuando podían acceder a cierto porcentaje no era suficiente para cubrir el misterio que gobernaba en el castillo además de que esa astilla de alma era una molestia (aunque Retsu asegura que era latente… ya que aparece y desaparece).

Podían ser más poderosos que un mago promedio, pero no supremos para descubrir el misterio que envuelve al castillo.

-Tienes razón, sin embargo es insultante- se defendió el antiguo capitán dándole una sonrisa grata al traidor que se encogió de hombros ajenos a las molestias del daño colateral.

Aunque Ichimaru también identifico al pequeño, uno que aunque aterrorizo todavía le tomo una fotografía y le lanzo preguntas molestas referentes a los rumores que rondan en el colegio… su fama.

Ambos se observaron en confabulación para luego caer su atención al final del corredor… cuando la luna fue cubierta por una nube, no había rastro de los Slytherin más que el cuerpo del petrificado y el grito de alguien que acababa de encontrarlo.

XXXXX

Harry estaba en la enfermería mirando a la nada con un gesto de suma concentración hasta confusión tratando de encajar las piezas de la información que le acababa de lanzar el elfo loco que le advirtió en el inicio del periodo que no debía volver a Hogwarts.

Dobby tenía buenas intenciones en todo lo que le hizo, pero juraba que no quería ni siquiera pensar en cómo funciona su mente para tratar de mutilarlo con el buen propósito de sacarlo del colegio.

Tampoco quería ser su enemigo si trataba así a sus amigos.

Casi había fracasado en su primer partido de quidditch (aunque una parte profunda estaba satisfecho de ganarle a Malfoy, aunque no pudo burlarse por su delicada alianza… solo un intercambio cortes sobre regalos de cumpleaños que le había mandado).

Pero desechando el intento de homicidio del elfo, le logro sacar ciertas cosas extras sobre el motivo de sus intervenciones sangrientas, pero justo cuando estaba por extender su intento de interrogatorio (hablar con un elfo no era muy razonable), la criatura se tensó, observo la puerta de la enfermería como si acabara de darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal y desapareció en un crujido.

Harry esperaba que alguien viniera, pero nadie se presentó con el extender del tiempo.

Fue hasta que escucho pasos que se dio cuenta, que había otra víctima de petrificación.

XXXXX

Era una de las horas libres en la que quedaron de realizar tareas en la biblioteca con su amigo de la casa esmeralda, había tensión en el aire conforme caminaron por los corredores y el pánico sembrado entre los diferentes estudiantes por la petrificación de uno de los primeros años.

Pero a pesar de todo se podía notar que Hermione estaba enojada cuando llego al punto de encuentro, Neville solo se sentó con cuidado y observo los diferentes tomos plegados en la superficie signo de haber estado más tiempo.

Estaban entre estantes de la sección muggle en una mesa iluminada por una ventana pañosa, era tranquilo y lejos de miradas de los demás estudiantes… el niño solo suspiro y comenzó a sacar sus utensilios sin alentar a ninguna conversación aunque temblaba cada vez que su amiga instalaba su mirada de reproche encima de su persona.

Pues ambos sabían que causaba la ira de Hermione.

-Buenas tardes- la voz tranquila de Alphard lleno el espacio, acercándose en pasos silenciosos con su postura firme mientras hurgaba en su mochila para levantar el rostro e iluminarlos con una sonrisa serena.

-Hola Alphard- saludaron ambos niños mirándose más tranquilos de lo que se sentían.

El peliblanco solo arqueo la ceja al ver a sus amigos tan rígidos como tablas -¿ocurre algo?- pregunto directamente al tomar asiento al lado del otro niño.

Hermione se miró los dedos jugueteando, pero fruncir el ceño le daba gravedad -nada- silbo no muy convencida pero no quería preocupar a nadie.

Neville fue observado directamente por la mirada suave de su amigo en una pregunta silenciosa, lanzando un suspiro nervioso… desvió su vista para tomar el aire necesario -nuestra casa cree que alguno de ustedes son el heredero- dijo tan rápido como se le permitía.

-¡Neville!- grito alarmada la castaña lanzando un desplante de suma traición.

El silencio cayó como un balde para los gryffindor además que también se escuchó la amonestación de la bibliotecaria para que guardaran sus tonos altos para otro lugar.

Pero Alphard frunció el ceño viéndolos largamente que los incómodo para lanzar una divertida risa que agito sus hombros -que tonterías- aseguro sin preocupación para mirar a los pequeños (a pesar que son de la misma edad) -según entiendo el heredero debe ser alguien de su línea… estoy seguro que nuestro árbol aun cuando estemos ligados a tantos sangre puras, está muy lejos de Slytherin- explico con un tono paciente.

-Oh- Hermione parecía relajarse -lo siento por siquiera pensarlo- se avergonzó de que estuviera dispuesta a creer en las acusaciones del resto de su casa… se sentía traidora después que ellos, aun el aterrador Dafira fueron tan amables con sus padres.

Como pudo siquiera considerarlo aun a pesar que los defendió en su sala común… culpaba a Ron con sus descabelladas suposiciones.

Alphard negó cualquier disculpa con suavidad y entendimiento, no había un atisbo de acusación en sus ojos -además… soy un mestizo… mi madre es muggle- evidencio sin mostrar vergüenza aunque un linaje fuera descubierto en gringotts de ese lado de la familia, todavía eran generaciones de muggles.

Neville amplio sus ojos y la propia Hermione estaban sorprendidos por la revelación.

-No se vean así- aseguro jovial el peliblanco, casi recordando con cariño a cierto bromista -aunque mi obaa-san no será feliz si esto se divulga- aseguro sin importancia.

-Tu madre… ella….- Hermione quería saber más de su amigo, pero estaba dudosa pues escucho un poco de la rigidez de los sangre pura gracias a su tiempo con Neville.

Alphard miro con tristeza -ella murió cuando nací- dijo escuetamente casi el recuerdo embargándolo para despedir con un ademan de mano -tenemos cosas que hacer- apremio en regaño por la distracción.

-Y Dafira- Neville pregunto siendo observado críticamente al haber interrumpido una conversación referente al temario a llevar -él… ¿no es el heredero?-

Los hombros se desplomaron con la interrogante en sus ojos amables, el joven Black negó con una sonrisa triste de que su pariente fuera un sospechoso aplaudible a pesar de sus obvias inclinaciones a lo muggle… no podía culparlos, es parte natural de Ichimaru el provocar tales desconfianzas -aunque su personalidad no sea confiable… estoy seguro no está detrás de nada de lo que está sucediendo- expreso con lentitud.

Pero Ukitake conocía a Ichimaru lo suficiente para guardarse el detalle… que eso sería lo mínimo que podía hacer.

XXXXX

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada de estudiantes conversando, el tema a tratar era variado dependiendo del tipo de gente pero casi todos caían en el mismo círculo vicioso de hablar de la cámara secreta… después de todo, fue un miembro de su casa la primera víctima y esto los alerto aun cuando su jefa les aseguraba que estaba todo bajo control.

Ginny deambulaba por la habitación esquivando a los grupos, dando miradas de disculpa a quien se topara para fingir dureza cuando vio a los gemelos lanzándole miradas sospechosas o hasta preocupadas por su actitud.

-Estoy bien- alentó con una sonrisa que se suponía debía ser de confianza, los gemelos solo se encogieron de hombros comprando su respuesta con cierta desconfianza.

La pelirroja continúo con su vagancia en la sala común, luchando consigo misma si mantenerse o continuar a su habitación… la última opción gano por lo cual reafirmo su agarre en su bolso con el conocimiento que su amado diario y único amigo la esperaban para escuchar referente a su dia.

Ignoro el terror de desconfianza sembrada en su interior.

Después de todo tenia algunas lagunas mentales preocupantes, además de un cansancio que la abrumaba y tenía cierto frio aun cuando estaba cobijada en su recamara ¿Qué sucedía? No podía poner un dedo en cualquier significado, pero escribió de ello y no parecía ser importante.

Se detuvo al final de las escaleras de los dormitorios cuando esa sensación que ya era común últimamente le recorrió la espalda, era observada podía decirlo sin equivocarse gracias a sus instintos afinados al vivir en una casa con muchos hermanos vigilándola.

Se tragó el nudo en su garganta para llenarse de valor y voltear por encima de su hombro en un intento de atrapar al que sea estuviera al tanto de sus movimientos… sospechaba que no era ninguno de sus hermanos.

Porque era muy diferente la sensación, hasta más pesada y peligrosa.

Entonces lo atrapo, ojos azul penetrantes no se molestaron en desviarse se mantuvieron firmes en coincidir provocando una palidez a Ginny Weasley porque no podía rivalizar contra Ariana Dumbledore en intensidad.

Volteo aterrorizada por algún motivo, corrió por las escaleras abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio al que entro en un cierre fuerte… miro el entorno ubicando su cama a la que se tiro con respiraciones violentas.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

XXXXX

Severus era infeliz al mirar a sus dos encargos delante de su escritorio con similares actitudes despreocupadas… como si no tuvieran a toda la casa esmeralda en su contra y al resto al margen, lanzo un sonoro suspiro indicando que pasaran a su despacho donde estarían más cómodos que en su aula de pociones.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, acomodándose en los sillones bajo el pequeño servicio de té con galletas que el profesor hosco decidió iniciar la reunión anual con la apertura de una situación que intento tratar de la manera más cuidadosa de sus capacidades sin pedir su intromisión (por burlas de Cross).

-Chicos- llamo con su voz profunda, ojos penetrantes y gesto de piedra que podía malinterpretarse… pero Dafira solo movió su cabeza en atención y Alphard ofreció un gesto amable -tenemos un tema delicado… como ya sabrán, quisiera que se explicaran- sonó acusador, pero no estaba por limar la aspereza que estaba provocando conmoción.

Ya escucho al resto de los involucrados, no fue agradable pero apuntaban a los Black como objetivos a derribar.

Como siempre su ahijado no mostro interés o vergüenza alguna, solo una postura apática casi divertida para absorber su té con elegancia… por otra parte el pequeño estaba agitado, sus ojos se llenaron de decepción para mirarlo con clara seriedad (tan diferente a Sirius Black).

Era fácil adivinar que era el tema que quería tocar.

-Fue un enfrentamiento tonto- inicio Alphard mirando su te enfriarse -tan repentino al inicio del año, no pensé que fuera a traerle problemas… Snape-sensei ni menos que creciera- su tono nunca vacilo del formal impresionando al docente por la manera de manejarlo.

Severus lanzo un sonoro suspiro -Aunque el año sea interesante, no estoy consintiendo esta rebeldía en mi casa… chicos- advirtió gravemente -insistiré con el resto de los involucrados a que cedan con sus niñerías, Slytherin es de unidad y astucia no pobres intentos políticos- reflexiono en voz alta bebiendo de su te tibio.

-Sera peor su intervención- interrumpió Dafira de manera perezosa, sirviendo el té tanto a su pariente como al docente con fluidez.

-No digas tonterías, Dafira- regaño airadamente el pocionista.

-No son tonterías- el adolescente hizo un puchero juguetón -es simple lógica, ¿ne Ototo-san?- volteo a su pariente que afirmo.

-Aprecio su intención, Severus- Alphard uso el nombre de pila, agitando su té con suavidad -Pero reconozco a niños como ellos, criados firmemente en la importancia de poder… como sangre Pura, nuestra Obaa-san dejo muy en claro los objetivos como una casa antigua- explico suavemente.

Guardando su propia experiencia como Shinigami, aunque la casa Noble de Ukitake era menor todavía podía comparar la situación con un mimado Kuchiki… aunque ninguno de los niños tenía la nobleza de dicha familia ni la madurez para aspirar a convertirse en Byakuya.

-Fue un cambio radical- jovial Dafira continuo comiendo una galleta -en un inicio eran protectores de la noble casa… ahora piensan derrumbarla como un simple peón- rio como si la mejor broma estuviera oculta.

-Onii-san- regaño Alphard pero no con verdadera emoción, parecía pensar lo mismo y veía la misma diversión que su primo -Nuestra casa está en decadencia, Severus… hay que reafirmar nuestra posición aun contra niños- explico con paciencia, como si no fueran algunos de su misma edad.

-Si ellos desean intentar agraviar nuestra estirpe ¿Qué mejor que dejarles en claro lo poco que nos importa?- añadió Alphard en un tono de ver las piezas de un tablero acomodarse sin la necesidad de su intervención.

Severus entendía esta postura de sus tiempos como estudiante pues siempre fue así en Slytherin donde las jerarquías se acomodaban según el liderazgo de algunos, pero ahora era diferente… ellos eran su responsabilidad y como padrino usaría su influencia para asegurarles el camino.

Aunque tuviera que ir contra el propio Lucius para amonestar a un Draco quien dio la espalda a su otro ahijado.

-No es la manera- miro por encima de su nariz ganchuda -estoy aquí para respaldarlos, así es como debe de hacerse-

La mano delgada de Dafira hizo un ademan como si espantara una mosca -No es necesario- dijo tajante, casi como si alguien estuviera tentado a quitarle la poca diversión de un pequeño reto de mínimas molestias.

Alphard por su parte le dedico un gesto de experiencia y empatía -no se preocupe, Severus- alentó con un encogimiento de hombros -sabremos manejarlo- confortó con un ligero guiño.

Una parte del pocionista respeto esa unidad entre los Black, recordando a Regulus y Sirius en base a su comparación… estos parecían trabajar en un entendimiento propio y como el año pasado, le sorprendió lo apegados que estaban.

-Si empeora, intervendré- se sorprendió el adulto a ceder a esa locura.

¿Por qué estaba permitiendo esto? Había pensado que su convicción era firme, que detendría estas actitudes infantiles de raíz en el momento en que terminara esa reunión y que solo estaba teniendo la cortesía de avisar.

Una sonrisa fantasma pasó por sus rígidos labios, Severus se burló internamente de la emoción de estar recibiendo consejos.

-Por supuesto, Severus… tienes el derecho como jefe de casa- Alphard alego con una discreta sonrisa.

-Aunque obaa-san no estará satisfecha ¿alguien más ha recibido un howler aparte de mí?- pregunto inocente Dafira, como si estuviera acostumbrado a las cartas malditas.

Una risita divertida del menor -por supuesto que yo también, Onii-san- suspiro en contrariedad -quien pudiera adivinar un vocabulario tan indigno de una dama- recordó con cariño la cara escandalizada de Neville y Hermione además de ser corridos de la biblioteca.

-Oh, es obaa-san… créeme cuando te digo que puede lanzar más veneno que una serpiente- se encogió de hombros el adolescente después de todo era lo único que recibía durante su primer año en Hogwarts.

Snape guardo su propia mueca, por la diversión de su ahijado y la burla brillando en los ojos del hijo de Sirius era obvio que adivinaban que también fue víctima de los aulladores de tan respetable señora.

Marian había tenido un día de campo dejando que los gritos se escucharan por toda la sala de maestros aun cuando era obvio su capacidad de destruir tales aberraciones, Minerva simplemente se entretuvo al igual que el resto de los jefes de casa… que decir de la discreta diversión del director.

-No se preocupe por ella- Alphard dijo consolador -ya he enviado una petición, espero que no sea muy descarado de mi parte afirmar… que ella aceptara que nosotros manejemos la situación con la mejor prudencia- consoló.

Nuevamente Severus se preguntó ¿Quién era el adulto en esa relación? Y ¿Cómo por merlín fueron criados?

Pasaron a temas más ligeros que eran variados desde temporada de los árboles de caqui, las preferencias de bonsái muggle, pociones avanzadas e ingredientes peligrosos… el profesor estaba tan sumergido en las temáticas que paso fácilmente de la comodidad que sentía.

Pensando nuevamente en tratar de invitar a Draco.

Para finalizar con una advertencia de mantenerse alertas, después de todo… Alphard era mestizo aunque su abuela asegurara su linaje puro.

XXXXX

Lockhart trato de no mostrar una sonrisa presuntuosa pero fallo al encaminarse en el corredor rumbo al gran salón, este era su momento para brillar y no lo desaprovecharía… aun cuando fuera a costa de un pequeño víctima de lo que sea estuviera petrificando.

Le gano al profesor Filius el mando del club y eso le enorgullecía.

-Estoy seguro que te faltaron las zapatillas a juego- la voz burlona de Marian llego a sus espaldas.

El escritor se amordazo como tantas veces al ver el aspecto sin túnicas del docente pelirrojo, además de su cabello recogido en un peinado en la nuca dejando su lado oculto como siempre… esa aura misteriosa y de rebeldía seguro serán un digno competidor en el corazón de bruja si llegaran a encontrarlo.

Gilderoy camino al lado del antiguo auror con el gesto amigable que desmentía sus pensamientos envidiosos -no fueron necesario… estas están hechas…- y como siempre se quedó con la oración en la boca al ser despedido groseramente.

Llegaron a la pequeña puerta que sirve para los profesores.

-La sala esta lista- el tono hosco de Snape los recibió, señalando el gran salón desprovisto de las mesas, ahora solo un amplio escenario se alzaba orgulloso -es como pediste- pregunto sarcástico.

Pero Lockhart no reconoció el tono, solo dio otra de sus sonrisas -brillante profesor… aunque hubiera esperado una pancarta- aplaudió al agitar su varita en adornos superficiales colgando en cada columna.

Después de todo era bueno en la decoración.

-Lo que necesitábamos- arrastrando las palabras Marian codeo al pocionista mirando al rubio que se acomodó el cabello en una postura entrenada para encantar a sus fans… lástima que los únicos presentes solo imaginaron una muerte sangrienta en su lugar.

El escritor se enderezo, hizo un gesto de un combatiente entrenado -ahora, solo hay que darle la bienvenida a los alumnos- señalo la puerta en la espera en que uno de sus ayudantes fuera a abrirla.

Tanto el pocionista como el historiador se miraron y lanzaron desplantes idénticos de rebeldía manteniéndose firmes en su lugar al lado de la mesa.

-Entiendo, debo ser yo- se convenció Gilderoy con un brillo cegador al caminar para abrir la puerta de manera manual, dando su mejor gesto a los estudiantes para darles el pase con una calurosa bienvenida.

Para el afamado escritor no evito escanear a la multitud para ubicar al niño que vivió al que le ofreció una sonrisa cómplice ¿Por qué hacia ese gesto? Bueno quizás le dolía la panza…. También encontró al infame Dafira Black al que le dedico un gesto de bienvenida, tan bueno que era el chico en sus clases.

(Nótese que Ichimaru encontraba hilarante su actitud y cualquier travesura era fácil de culpar a los gemelos).

Subió al escenario para dar un barrido, también el discurso de apertura al club de duelo -pero bueno, es mejor verlo que oírlo…- aplaudió para retirarse -ahora si pudieras profesor Snape… Profesor Marian- alentó a que se subieran, el primero lo hizo de mala gana mientras el último arqueo su ceja.

-Yo solo vine a ver tus ridiculeces no a participar- ladro Cross desde su lugar, algunos se rieron en el entorno tiñendo de vergüenza a Lockhart -así que adelante… muéstranos tus grandes capacidades- movió su varita para convocar una silla en la que se tomó la molestia de dejarse caer para sonreírle.

Aclarando su garganta en un intento de regresar a la compostura -por supuesto, no sere desconsiderado- le guiño un ojo al pelirrojo que volteo su único ojo visible.

Encaro a la multitud en la cima de la mesa para iniciar un ensayado dialogo con ademanes entrenados en la gracia de su elegancia para recitar las reglas estándares y objetivos del club de duelo.

Puso su mejor cara seria cuando iniciaría la demostración, recito con un tono bajo el arte del duelo y aseguro que no lastimaría a su preciado profesor de Pociones.

Justo cuando inicio tenía en la lengua el más asombroso encantamiento pero fue despojado de su varita rápidamente provocando otra ronda de risas (donde la carcajada de Marian era la más sobresaliente) -no se preocupen, permití que el profesor Snape me desarmara- alego en defensa con una facilidad.

Pudo jurar que muchos no le creyeron, pero sonrió brillante alentando a sus fanáticas a suspirar.

Entonces se le ocurrió la más asombrosa idea que pudiera levantar los ánimos para todos los aspirantes a duelistas, incitó un duelo entre dos estudiantes donde su representante no sería otro que Harry Potter… mientras que Snape eligió a Alphard.

-No creo que sea prudente, Snape-sensei- alego calmadamente el peliblanco desde su posición, pero suspiro ante la insistente mano que le alentaba a subirse además de las palabras que susurraba Dafira con obvia diversión.

Para Lockhart era excelente la actividad, estos eran dos usuario de casas enemigas… dos niños de segundo año sobresalientes a su manera (uno en fama el otro en aprovechamiento) que podía darle un giro a su popularidad… ya podía ver los titulares "Prestigioso escritor, Lockhart mentor del niño que vivió y de un prodigio" debería iniciar a buscar el guardarropa para la sesión de fotos que predecía.

No era nada para preocuparse, con eso en mente bajo del escenario como Snape ante la expectación o susurros de los testigos.

-Lamento esto, Potter-kun- indico con amabilidad el niño de cabellos blancos al coincidir en medio de la mesa con su contrincante la varita enfrente.

Pero Harry no pudo decir nada, no había intercambio entre ellos ni en clases y todavía sospechaba que fuera el heredero de Slytherin por más que Hermione o Neville dijeran lo contrario (aunque alegaran que era mestizo, todavía era un Black).

Gilderoy daba las instrucciones para un saludo de duelistas, dar la espalda y caminar ciertos pasos para retirarse al momento en que los hechizos salieron volando… no fue sorpresa los rápidos reflejos de Potter sin embargo se quedó atrás de Black cuando cayó ¿petrificado? -oh- fue lo único que dijo ante el silencio ensordecedor.

Los Slytherin querían burlarse pero eso significaría apoyar a Alphard mientras los Gryffindor se coloreaban ofendidos en honor a su caído, el resto de las casas eran más objetivos en tomar nota de las diferencias además de la inteligencia de un segundo año en usar un encantamiento avanzado como la petrificación.

Por su parte Ariana solo pudo tener un dolor de cabeza prediciendo a un acalorado Ron Weasley que seguro despotricaría en la seguridad de la sala común.

-Lo siento- se inclinó Alphard avergonzado (ignorando la suficiencia de Snape y la burla obvia de Dafira) avanzando para quitar el hechizo en un movimiento de varita, mostrando lo adelantado que estaba -¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto cortes ofreciendo su mano en ayuda.

Harry Potter miro la extremidad con cierta vergüenza, luego el rostro agradable del niño pálido para negar la asistencia y ponerse de pie en un brinco -estoy bien- dijo en un tono muy cortante, no quería sentirse inferior pero lo hacía.

Ambos niños se miraron, uno torpe el otro sereno cuando Lockhart frunció el ceño… miro el entorno, la animosidad parecía crecer y ese titular que imagino ya estaba muy lejos de publicarse si continuaba de esa manera.

Dio un brinco al escenario parándose entre los dos chicos para palmearlos como lo haría un maestro que hizo todo para encaminar a sus pupilos… sin embargo antes que dijera algo fue interrumpido.

-Tienes reflejos Potter, pero te falta velocidad y un repertorio amplio de hechizos- la voz atronadora de Marian resonó tan desinteresado en su silla, todos lo miraron -Black debo decir que es perfecto, serás un gran duelista en un futuro- aplaudió al ponerse de pie -ahora mocosos ¿no son descorteses con tus compañeros?- regaño airadamente empujando a que alabaran.

Torpemente obedecieron en aplaudir y Lockhart se guardó un gemido enmascarándolo con una sonrisa agradable, porque su liderazgo fue arrebatado tan rápido como llego… Marian a pesar de haber dicho que no venía con la intención de ayudar fácilmente comenzó a separar grupos por año.

Cross se quedó con séptimo y sexto… Snape con quinto y cuarto… dejando al escritor con los primeros años en un orden al que no le preguntaron por su aprobación, su único consuelo es que estaba a cargo del niño que vivió.

….

-¿Estas bien, amigo?- se acercó Ron con preocupación, Harry le dedico un gesto positivo aunque sus ojos lo traicionaban al mirar con cierta envidia a Alphard quien estaba en su propio círculo de conocidos.

(Hermione y Neville felicitándolo bajo la sombra espeluznante de Dafira).

-Fue excelente tu desempeño- la voz consoladora de Ariana provoco que ambos niños voltearan para recibir una sonrisa indulgente.

-Gracias- sonrió más tranquilo Harry, soltando un suspiro.

-Él ha vivido en experiencia con magia, Harry- Ariana puso su mano tranquilamente en el hombro del chico de lentes -si tienes la convicción, puedes crecer en conocimiento mágico- su tono era pacifico.

-Eso significa estudiar- gimió Ron adivinando el método de acción, siendo recriminado por los ojos penetrantes de la niña.

Ariana volvió su atención a Potter, viendo fácilmente sus pensamientos -no llegaras a ningún lado si te comparas- dijo sin vacilación.

Pasando la mano por su nuca, Harry rio avergonzado -por supuesto, no me comparare- mintió incierto de sus propias emociones.

Cross Marian comenzó a ladrar órdenes, algunos de los niños se miraron divertidos de ver como Lockhart era superado en presencia en el club de duelos… el resto del tiempo fue una desagradable experiencia, su tutor era alguien sin el cuidado además del insistente acoso.

Harry dudo de aprender algo más que posturas para impresionar de parte de Gilderoy, pero la diversión era verlo siendo amonestado airadamente ya sea por Snape o Marian quienes no perdían el tiempo de alegar su carente capacidad de enseñar.

Parece que ambos confabulaban contra el pobre maestro de defensa.

-Quizás no sean tan malos- Ron se burló desde su lugar viendo con el deseo de gravar en su mente la escena.

XXXXX

Justin Finch-Fletchley era un agradable Hufflepuff que después del club de duelos estaba más emocionado ante la idea de mejorar… aunque su tutor en este campo fuera un ególatra que no les prestaba atención a la parte masculina, el resto de los encargados eran decentes y de gran sabiduría a la hora de los combates que los inspiro.

No sabía del pocionista, pero el profesor de Historia era un duelista certificado y una carrera de auror en una época oscura para la comunidad mágica británica.

Estaba en divagaciones con un libro de hechizos bajo el brazo rumbo a la sala común cuando se percató de una anomalía flotante en medio del corredor -¿Señor Nick?- llamo al reconocer al fantasma de gryffindor pero no recibió respuesta.

Era extraño lo silencioso al saber su bulliciosa personalidad por lo cual decidio acercarse para cerciorarse del bienestar del fantasma.

Lo último que recordaría era escuchar un arrastrar inundando el corredor junto con unos ojos amarillos a través del espectro.

…

El basilisco es categoría como una bestia mágica clasificada XXXXX debido a que es considerada como asesino de magos además de difícil domesticación… aunque un hablante de parsel puede ser convincente engatusándolo para ofrecer su lealtad.

O mediante magia vinculante, cuyos descendientes de su verdadero maestro tendrían cierto poder de convencimiento.

Así que no era de extrañar que después de tanta espera, el heredero se haya presentado con otro aspecto y le haya liberado para volver a sembrar el pánico en el colegio.

Como Basilisco, la criatura tenía la suficiente inteligencia para obedecer órdenes sencillas o clasificar a los que debía atacar con más cizaña.

Actualmente la gran serpiente se alzaba sobre sus dos víctimas con hambre, no había tenido la oportunidad de comerse al pequeño niño rubio a causa de una sensación de malestar y una advertencia natural de huir… armada con el instinto mágico afinado, sabia tenía enemigos naturales oculto en pieles de humanos en el castillo.

Algo que su maestro juzgo y quizás considere para futuras referencias.

Ahora sin embargo tenía que apurarse para alimentarse antes que vinieran a interrumpirlo nuevamente.

Habia atacado a un adulto flotante que se miraba apetecible pero se dio cuenta tardíamente que no podía engullirlo… solo le provocaba frio y atravesarlo lo fastidio, pero gracias a todas las serpientes… llego un niño que aunque no murió quedo petrificado facilitando su almuerzo.

El gran reptil saboreo a su presa abriendo sus fauces que gotearon veneno pero justo cuando estaba en posición un dolor en su cola le hizo chillar… chocando contra el techo del corredor provocando una abolladura.

Siseo una maldición, porque aun como basilisco tenía un dialecto para dicho vocabulario para voltear salvajemente a ver su atacante… un hombre que no murió al coincidir con su mirada, pero su instinto aunque alerta lo subestimo porque en su mente lo clasifico como alguien sin importancia.

La ira solo creció al ver que estaba armado con una espada goteando de su sangre.

El hombre se movió asombrosamente cuando agito su cola con el propósito de golpearlo… otro siseo de dolor al ser ensartada justo en su mediación lanzo sus fauces para atraparlo pero mordió a la nada.

Ese humano la estaba acuchillando con una rapidez que ningún mago debería ser capaz de ejercer, a este punto con su sangre salpicando las paredes de piedra se dio cuenta de lo tonto de ignorar ese pequeño sentimiento de advertencia que su instinto brillo… se encogió en su lugar con un siseo amenazante.

Pero ese hombre con rostro mortal agito su espada limpiando la sangre con un movimiento de experiencia, asediando con una tranquilidad a la gran serpiente en el fondo del corredor muy lejos de sus primeras presas

Escucho las órdenes de su maestro a lo lejos para que se retirara pero tampoco necesitaba un aviso porque podía sentir a sus enemigos naturales acercándose rápidamente por lo cual solo siseo una aguda advertencia para deslizarse a la tubería más cercana.

Temía ser perseguido por su cazador, pero se percató que no era seguido… como sea el motivo, la gran serpiente se escabullo no sin la seguridad que sus rastros estaban siendo borrados por su maestro… el dolor la embargaba y la vergüenza de ser lastimado era una carga que lamentaría más adelante.

Por su parte en el corredor el hombre delgado solo apago su mirada en un último esfuerzo desactivo su fullbring para transformar la imponente espada en un inocente separador de páginas… el inmutable Tsukishima en su serenidad distintivo, quedo petrificado de pie con la manos en los bolsillos.

Su último pensamiento fue lo imprudente de sus acciones.

De esa manera fue encontrado por Harry Potter.

…..

Ariana Dumbledore se paró poderosa al final de uno de los corredores del primer piso con su rostro sereno a pesar de la tensión gobernante en el entorno, podía sentir el pánico de un descubrimiento a unos pisos encima de ellos pero ahora su prioridad era aquella figura que se paraba justo al lado de la ventana con una sonrisa inocente que no engañaba sus sospechas.

Ginny Weasley tenía un gesto impropio, arrogante y casto con la varita en mano indiferente de cualquier temor mientras a sus espaldas un rastro de sangre a medio limpiar era el único indicativo de que su trabajo fue interrumpido por su llegada.

La ira quiso gobernar por encima de sus instintos, pero los controlo con facilidad al poner sus manos cruzadas delante en una postura tan entrenada en sus años como sanadora… su gesto aunque mostraba una serenidad, sus ojos eran llamas infernales en azul por la simple conjetura que el rastro de la criatura fue limpiado y no había manera de rastrearlo por el momento.

-Buenas noches, Dumbledore- la voz era modesta, casi moderada en un tono tan amistoso como burlón.

-Buenas noches- respondió con la misma cortesía -sin embargo no tengo un nombre a quien dirigirme- añadió natural.

No hubo sorpresa en el rostro de Ginny Weasley, solo una sonrisa prepotente -supongo que mi aspecto no te engaña-

-Podrías tener el cuerpo de la señorita Weasley, pero conozco ese brillo en tus ojos- respondió con fluidez Ariana -ahora ¿Cómo debo dirigirme a ti?- cuestiono con la misma tranquilidad educada.

La pelirroja arqueo una ceja, pero negó cual divertido -Puedes dirigirte como el heredero de Slytherin- sonaba presuntuoso.

Ambos se midieron en constante silencio.

-Debo decir, que tu encanto es abrumador y temple envidiable… Dumbledore- continúo la pelirroja golpeando su varita para terminar el trabajo de lavado a sus espaldas, subestimando a su acompañante -Fuiste descrita con tal poder que debo decir que estaba curioso de conocerte- admitió al encararla.

Dumbledore se acercó al acecho, tomando nota de lo poco amenazante que era considerada -Supongo que me ajusto a las expectativas de mi casa- fue fácil seguir la conversación.

Una ligera sonrisa adorno el rostro pecoso -por supuesto, como princesa de Gryffindor- otorgo con un aire de respeto -aunque admito que esperaba una expresión más infantil con respecto a esto…- se señaló a sí mismo -tu agudeza mental no me defraudo- razono en voz alta, recargándose en el marco de la ventana.

Ariana se detuvo a unos pasos justos -abandona tus planes- fue contundente.

-¿Abandonar?- se burló con un arqueo de ceja Ginny Weasley -apenas estamos empezando, Dumbledore- desairó.

Sus brazos se cruzaron, el mango de una espada conocida entre sus túnicas y aunque pareciera la imagen de tranquilidad, Ariana estaba lista para defenderse.

Fue predecible el brillo verde resplandeció entre el corredor solitario con facilidad de la varita de Weasley… el chocar contra el acero y Ariana aterrizaba con agilidad a unos pasos con el filo de su espada humeante de haber sido utilizada para desviar.

Ginny Weasley parpadeaba confundida, la presencia se había deslizado con facilidad en el olvido y Retsu Unohana se mantuvo impasible de no partir en dos al inocente por este desaire de la entidad aberrante guardando la espada con facilidad entre sus ropas antes de que fuera atrapada con el arma (después de todo era mágica).

La pelirroja estaba pálida -¿Dumbledore?- llamo con ese tono quebrado en miedo.

Pero solo ofreció una dulce sonrisa en respuesta para dirigirla de regreso a la sala común, tenía tanto que informar a sus compañeros.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

El encuentro con el primer petrificado, la reunion anual con Snape y el club de duelo en donde Lockhart fue desplazado por Marian para finalizar con el Basilisco.

Bueno como sabrán, como fullbring Tsukishima tiene una resistencia natural y una durabilidad envidiable... agregale que con reiatsu pudo cambiar la maldición del basilisco pero no totalmente… aunque no lo mato, lo petrifico y solo por su resistencia incrementada es capaz de alentar el proceso unos momentos.

Seguro pudo haber matado al basilisco, después de todo estuvo a la par de Byakuya… pero ya estaba teniendo los efectos de la petrificación como para exponer su potencial.

O eso pienso yo.

Porque en este mundo la magia y el reiatsu no se llevan… aunque hay tres grandes excepciones.

Tom tuvo la audacia de confiar en que no dañarian a la niña, aunque tambien subestimo a Ariana... no lo culpo, con ese tamaño de arrogancia es dificil ver el peligro cercano.

Neah20 fuera...


	16. Año 2 (E)

Año 2: Invierno

La fresca mañana envolvía en neblina el entorno al mágico castillo, los pasillos solitarios de cualquier alma dándole un aspecto lúgubre… los días después de la tercera petrificación estaban cargados de inseguridad, desconfianza y misterio además de un escándalo latente entre los medios de comunicación.

Cualquier intento de mantener privada la problemática de Hogwarts, cualquier intento del director de mitigar dudas de los padres de familia o del ministro de alegar fervientemente que estaba todo bajo control fue en vano cuando los propios hijos mostraban su preocupación por su integridad.

Si atacaban a un profesor ¿Quién les aseguraba que no los lastimaran?

Tsukishima era un maestro de perfil bajo que apareció en el país aproximadamente tres años, contaba con recomendaciones que le lograron un puesto en Hogwarts a pesar de su condición… sin embargo hasta ahora el director veía claramente el verdadero peso del squid.

Porque aunque el poder este en hombros de Cornelius en un título innegable… era Amelia quien dirigía con eficiencia los poderes judiciales del ministerio contando con un gran poder político e influencias dentro y fuera del mundo mágico.

¿Qué relación había entre Amelia y Tsukishima? Susan Bones, su sobrina de segundo año en Hufflepuff estaba igual de pérdida cuando alguien que supiera de su parentesco le preguntaba.

Pero verla en Hogwarts para supervisar la revisión del corredor donde fueron encontrados los últimos petrificados era el único simbolismo de lo personal que era este evento para la Jefa del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica.

También esto mismo alentó la preocupación entre el cuerpo estudiantil y posterior inicio de misivas al director.

El corredor fue aislado por órdenes oficiales aun cuando Dumbledore tuvo la iniciativa, los daños eran demasiado grandes y cortes en el suelo delataban una lucha… asumían sin temor a equivocarse que los petrificados fueron salvados por alguien o algo.

Albus tuvo que decirle a Amelia sus sospechas sobre el grimm reaper del año pasado, algo que estaba muy escéptica por más que Cornelius no dudara de la palabra del director… que los fantasmas no cooperen solo agregan más credibilidad a su punto de vista.

En este punto de la discusión a puerta cerrada, se llevó a cabo la descabellada suposición que había algo más en el castillo, no era la misma entidad que los fantasmas cubren con lealtad… que no sabían cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones… y que si esto empeoraba, el cierre del colegio era indiscutible.

El año pasado cubrieron la muerte de Quirrell pero ahora era distinto, pues el pánico era colectivo y la población quería soluciones visibles.

Lejos de los tratos con los altos mandos, los profesores tuvieron que organizarse a su manera con tal de cubrir la vacante que dejo el profesor Tsukishima… en ese momento se dieron cuenta de las temáticas que manejaban y la mayoría de los docentes carecían de la comprensión necesaria para operar la materia de la mejor manera.

Al final solo dos profesores tenían conocimientos para este trabajo: Cross Marian quien con gusto tomo los últimos años al tener mayor complejidad ya sean de costumbres o modismos (5to, 6to, 7to)… Severus Snape quien tomo los primeros años no sin mostrarse insultado.

La casa Slytherin por primera vez en años (desde que Dafira ingreso) mostro de forma bocal su malestar en que su jefe de casa cubriera la materia, sin embargo no paso más allá de las líneas estudiantiles, pues nadie en su sano juicio… estaría llevándole la contraria a Marian ni a Minerva juntos.

Ahora sin embargo había otro rumor preocupante entre el cuerpo estudiantil, este era la identificación del heredero de Slytherin cuyo paradero es desconocido y la casa esmeralda mostraba las mismas inquietudes.

Después de todo, un squid seguía siendo un sangre pura.

Por su parte del lado Gryffindor, Harry logro convencer a Hermione que los ayudara a desenmascarar al posible heredero al infiltrarse en la casa esmeralda al catalogarla como eficiente y confiable en este punto.

Aun cuando era cercana a dos posibles candidatos para el título de heredero, su inteligencia era útil y Harry no quería molestar a Ariana con sus sospechas, su buena amiga parecía distante últimamente y con las presiones que debe sufrir el director, era razonable que estuviera preocupada por su tío.

Llegando a ese punto en la sala común de Gryffindor, en uno de los rincones alejados el grupo de segundo año se susurraban las fases que tenía su plan para desenmascarar al heredero, aunque antes ya lo habían discutido… no podían solo apuntar a la casa esmeralda, pero era por donde iniciarían.

-¿Infiltrarse a Slytherin?- pregunto inquieto Neville mirando al grupo con ojos escépticos, casi esperando a que alguien desmintiera la situación como una broma de mal gusto.

Ron lo hizo callarse, para mirar más allá donde los gemelos Weasley daban miradas acusadoras para volver su atención a Jordán -sí, aunque mis candidatos no estarán en el colegio- replico en susurro amortiguado.

Neville quería decir algo más, una acusación para su amiga en el grupo pero se mordió la lengua para que no saliera nada de su boca… después de todo, Hermione le había pedido ayuda a Alphard para ingresar a la sección prohibida.

Hermione pudo adivinar la acusación de Longbottom, sonriéndole de manera imperceptible para volver a Ron Weasley cuyos ojos estaban conformes con sus únicas sospechas -Los Black no son, ¿Cuántas veces lo he dicho?- aseguro airada, eran muchas y las mismas discusiones en torno a los considerados parias de Hogwarts.

-Tantas veces, pero estoy seguro solo te están engañando- con su dedo apunto descaradamente a los que confraternizan con esas serpientes -Ellos son los herederos de Slytherin- reafirmo con su tono de experiencia.

La castaña cerro el libro de golpe, inclinándose amenazadora en dirección al pelirrojo que retrocedió -No estoy discutiendo esto contigo, estoy ayudando solo para que dejen en paz a mi amigo- se enderezo con la llama de la ira en sus ojos.

Harry paso su mano entre ambos combatientes, interrumpiendo a su amigo de alguna replica acida -es suficiente- añadió dando un aspecto cansado, después de todo ese tipo de discusiones eran rutinarias -Tenemos que aprovechar que la mayoría estará yéndose de vacaciones- miro a la castaña -¿encontraste la poción?- pregunto.

Hermione afirmo -sí, es complicada y debe iniciarse su cocción de inmediato- soltó un suspiro calculando tiempos además de lo justo que sería de tiempo -sus ingredientes serian la dificultad…- admitió.

Harry miro a Ron -¿Qué ingredientes necesitas?-

La castaña enumero algunos, debatiendo que son demasiado extraños y no serían encontrados en las tiendas convenientes al menos que fueran bajo pedido (según explico Neville quien extrañamente se mostró bien informado de ingredientes y sus tiendas).

-Seguro el profesor Snape tiene- Ron sonrió como si algo divertido se le hubiera ocurrido.

Alarmada Hermione negó cualquier plan que pusiera en riesgo sus puntos de casa (aunque con los gemelos Weasley sería difícil ganar la copa) -Preguntare a Alphard- se puso de pie con finalidad ni espacio para quejas.

Indignado Ron se puso de pie, llamando la atención de toda la sala común… Harry tuvo que empujarlo para que se sentara, dando miradas nerviosas al resto que se volvió a sus asuntos -Estás loca, pedirle ayuda al enemigo- siseo el pelirrojo.

La niña volteo los ojos en completo fastidio -sabes con ayuda de quien obtuve esto- señalo el libro, rendida a dejar en claro que fue el joven Slytherin quien le facilito el trabajo a todos… Neville solo se rio de manera disimulada, después de todo había entendido que quería guardar dicho dato para sí misma pero fallo.

Harry abrió la boca al igual que Ron al enterarse de todo esto.

-Él está al corriente de tus planes y solo me dijo que tuvieran cuidado- la niña se sentó como si no hubiera dicho que el enemigo estaba al tanto de sus planes -Que la criatura que petrifica es demasiado grande para ser tratada por niños de segundo- esto último lo agrego ligeramente insultada.

Aunque un poco inquieta también ¿Cómo sabían eso? Bueno podía confiar en que quizás hubo una fuga de información que los Black tuvieron acceso (mato sus sospechas con esfuerzo, eran sus amigos y de ahí nadie la movía).

Nuevamente tanto Potter como Weasley se quedaron viendo tontamente, como si la idea estaba haciendo su camino en la mente cuando el primero golpeo su frente… se sentían gravemente subestimados y ligeramente avergonzados por el consejo de un niño de su edad.

XXXXX

La clase de defensa nunca había sido tan ridícula, considerando que no podían sostener un maestro para más de un año… era difícil desarrollar una expectativa sana en enseñanza para tal curso pero también tenían sus límites.

En este punto donde la tensión se instalaba en el castillo, muchos esperaban que la actitud de su profesor madurara y les comenzara a enseñar de forma diligente… pero conforme las clases transcurrían se daban cuenta que nunca lograrían aprender nada útil.

La parte masculina del cuerpo estudiantil estaban aliviados de saber que Lockhart deserto del club del duelo a causa de "Grandes compromisos" dejando bajo jurisdicción de Filius Flitwick, Cross Marian y Severus Snape (hay rumores que fue el ex auror quien mantuvo vivo el proyecto).

Las mujeres no veían nada malo en su actitud, consideraban que era un esfuerzo desinteresado del escritor para relajar el ambiente.

Gilderoy era ajeno a este conflicto, solo se sentó en su escritorio durante clases con una sonrisa alegre dando ademanes exagerados al funcionar como narrador de uno de sus capítulos mientras los estudiantes actuaban a su conveniencia.

En esta ocasión eran los estudiantes de cuarto año, como siempre Fred y George Weasley tomaban la "iniciativa" de actuar… era ilógico tratar de ponerlo en representación de sí mismo, considerando que aunque eran guapos… no eran el… pero funcionarían como parte de los principales antagonistas de su libro "Recorridos con los trolls"

No había muchos rubios ni potentes protagonistas, razonaba poner a Dafira en escena… pero el amable estudiante cito "No estaría a su altura" que lo alago, pasando a escoger a otro estudiante, respetando al Slytherin en su humildad.

Claro que el arrogante profesor nunca se daba cuenta cómo es que Fred y George siempre se ofrecían de manera instantánea cuando preguntaba con un gesto de dolor, como si hubieran sido empujados… ni mucho menos el sarcasmo en el joven Black al despedir la actuación.

Dirigiendo la última escena donde uno de los sangre pura escupía su dialogo con un gesto amargo, Fred y George se miraron fastidiados para lanzar una promesa de odio eterno a quien siempre… de alguna manera… los metía en estas ridiculeces.

Y Dafira solo sonrió malicioso con sus ojos entrecerrados, puede que la clase era una estupidez carente de alguna base… pero era divertido alimentarse de la vergüenza ajena durante tales horas desperdiciadas.

Estaba planeando su propio itinerario para el resto de las clases de defensa, la manera de arrastrar por el barro a los gemelos Weasley… perseguir a las otras casas con sus preguntas incomodas u observaciones maliciosas en su tiempo libre… asustar a los prefectos… Colar licor de Hogsmade para su abastecimiento personal que compartía con su Ototo-san (después de todo, una vida con Kyoraku le daba cierta resistencia a las bebidas alcohólicas) para concluir con la quema de los libros de Lockhart-sensei que culparía a los gemelos Weasley.

Eso sin contar las propias diligencias como "capitán"

Tarareo mientras Fred Weasley caia en un exagerado ademan de "morir" en la culminación del capítulo narrado… podía parecer aburrido, pero el año aparentaba más de lo que hubiera esperado.

XXXXX

Se podía escuchar una gotera insistente en el fregadero en medio de todos los compartimientos del baño, incomodo Neville ingreso con cuidado en la baldosa blanca con faltante de higiene… se sentía perdido, a pesar del abandono todavía era un baño de niñas que seguro su abuela lo acusaría escandalizada.

Pero también miro con curiosidad el amplio panorama, era como lo recordaba del año pasado cuando sacaron a Hermione del lugar.

Desánimo sus dudas para buscar a sus amigos, encontrándolos justo al lado de los lavabos con un caldero hirviendo en una pequeña fogata, Alphard le saludo desde la comodidad del suelo a su lado Hermione susurrando febrilmente las instrucciones.

-Bienvenido, llegaste a tiempo para el mantra de Mione-chan- canto con alegría al señalarle el costado para que tomara asiento.

La castaña le lanzo un desplante cansado al masajearse los ojos, la luz no era buena para la lectura -No es un mantra, son las instrucciones-

Una risa del peliblanco, con una postura elegante que desmiente su diversión -Lo dices con tal convicción, que seguro puedes convocar algo-

-No se puede convocar nada de esta manera, Alphard- regaño Hermione con una sonrisa forzada, percatándose de la diversión a sus costas de su buen amigo.

-Oh vamos Mione-chan ¿Dónde está la diversión?- Black le guiño un ojo a la niña para golpear con su codo a Neville en un gesto tan amigable.

Era triste para ambos niños saber que a pesar de su honestidad y buena voluntad, muchos trataban al amable Slytherin como si no existiera cuando habían ido tan bien el año pasado.

-¿Cómo van?- Longbottom cuestiono algo perdido, al ver la coloración de lo que portaba el caldero.

-Estamos esperando agregar el último ingrediente- Alphard contesto agitando con diligencia la varita en movimientos suaves contra las manecillas del reloj.

El nervioso niño afirmo, ahora tenía un ligero conocimiento de pociones y también era consciente de la paciencia que debía uno ejercer para tales destrezas… algo que aprendió de su amigo de Slytherin porque seguro con el método de enseñanza de Snape, reprobaría el curso y no vería lo interesante de la materia.

Porque junto con Herbologia, Pociones estaba ganando un lugar en sus materias preferidas.

El silencio prosiguió un rato mientras Hermione recitaba ciertos pasos faltantes para la poción, en este momento Neville dudo para preguntar pero se armó de valor -¿Los otros?- lanzo al mirar el entorno, sabía que Ron y Harry deberían de estar presentes.

Los amables ojos de Alphard se oscurecieron cansados -Se marcharon cuando llegue- informo con un largo suspiro desilusionado.

Para el joven Black era tonto el comportamiento de los niños, después de la fiesta de Sir Nicholas esperaba un cambio positivo… pero debía admitir la terquedad en ese dúo en simplemente no darle la oportunidad.

-No te preocupes Alphard, ellos solo están siendo estúpidos- aseguro confiada Hermione dando una de sus sonrisas consoladoras a su buen amigo.

La niña no aprobaba la actitud de Ron ni de Harry después de todo fue Alphard quien les facilito los ingredientes faltantes además que le estaba ayudando con la poción, pero no podía simplemente convencerlos de tratarlo como alguien normal.

-Por supuesto, soy alguien paciente- le guiño Black al palmear el hombro de la niña.

-¿Qué harán en vacaciones?- cuestiono Neville viendo el vapor salir del caldero, Hermione añadió el ultimo ingrediente.

-Bueno yo regresare a casa, Obaa-san seguro tiene un gran sermón para nosotros- Alphard dejo los hombros caer, casi adivinando el tipo de recibimiento que los esperaba.

Hermione se removió culpable -Nosotros no quisimos decirle a los chicos sobre tu condición-

-No te preocupes, no es de lo único que seguro nos regañara- su tono fue casual, el brillo en sus ojos eran pacientes -aunque estoy interesado en saber cómo supo- se rasco la barbilla sospechoso.

-Las abuelas saben todo- fue contundente sin un atisbo de burla, Neville tenia respeto a los recursos que podían obtener las matriarcas con el fin de espiar a sus nietos.

La carcajada casual de Alphard resonó -estoy seguro de eso, Nev-kun- afirmo el peliblanco -pero no debes tener miedo en ir en contra de sus deseos, es nuestra vida para vivir- aconsejo con esa sabiduría reflejando en sus amables ojos.

Miro el suelo incierto, sonrió a su amigo y como siempre respeto su fortaleza.

-Pero ustedes se quedaran a realizar su aventura- Alphard alego mirando a los dos niños contemplativo-tengan mucho cuidado- aconsejo con preocupación.

XXXXX

Ahora la sala de reuniones era diferente a la que habían estado usando, era tan amplia en pasillos de madera pulida… pilares que sostenían un techo aparentemente alto, paredes en tonalidades claras con un gran ingreso de luz solar y justo en el centro el símbolo bien conocido en sus años de Shinigami… la primera división junto con el crisantemo que representa la verdad y la inocencia.

Era una ilusión, los presentes lo sabían al acomodarse con diligencia los shihakusho como el haori con el símbolo grabado en negro de la división a la que representaban durante esta existencia… era una sensación nostálgica que trajo algún intercambio de sonrisas.

Pues aunque todo expresaba como la sala donde siempre harían las reuniones de capitanes… no era el gotei 13, no era la sociedad de almas y tampoco estaban ejerciendo ningún rango militar… esta realidad era clara cuando se percataban de la Juventud de sus apariencias que difería con lo que fueron.

Eso sin contar los ligeros cambios de rasgos para que pudieran coincidir con los británicos.

Desde el frente en sus ropas de Shinigami, Alphard Black miro a los presentes que se instalaron a cada lado de ese corredor… casi podía imaginar el área de los tenientes tan vivida junto con el resto de los capitanes en hileras… suspiro espantando la imagen para posar sus rasgos más neutrales pero con esa pizca de gentileza natural.

-Extrañaba un poco esto- Dafira silbo acomodando sus manos entre las mangas holgadas de su haori, no aparentaba su incomodidad de portar de nuevo tales ropas… después de todo, aunque no apreciara el gotei 13 todavía los traiciono de la manera más cruel e inimaginable.

No merecía portar su haori de la tercera división.

Podía decir que desde su lugar, su Ototo-san adivinaba sus emociones pero no admitió nada… y como siempre, Dafira agradecía su silencio.

-Fue difícil encontrarlo, pero después de discutir con los elfos… me guiaron a esta sala- Ariana dijo con suavidad, su trenza ya no estaba en la parte de atrás… sino que caía hacia el frente como lo uso tantos años para cubrir una cicatriz que ahora no porta.

-Se agradece el cambio- Alphard consintió con un suspiro ligero, para enderezarse y acerar su mirada el resto hizo lo mismo -se levanta la sesión-

Como una orden los fantasmas aparecieron desde las sombras de los pilares, sus rostros cenicientos eran aún más pálidos y veían todo con asombro o hasta abrumados por la imagen de los niños en sus uniformes de shinigamis.

-Pueden instalarse en aquella área- ordeno con cortesía Alphard guiándolos todos al rincón donde imaginaba a los tenientes de las divisiones -Informe- pidió a Ariana quien afirmo recatada.

-Como se sospechaba, la identidad de la abominación es el heredero de Slytherin…- explico con voz clara en todo el espacio -de alguna manera toma posesión del cuerpo de la señorita Weasley y asumo que está estrechamente relacionado con la abominación del año pasado- miro con ojos vacíos.

-Voldemort ¿ne?- silbo Dafira desde su posición, pero no agrego nada más aun cuando los fantasmas ampliaban sus ojos.

Como si no hubiera interrumpido, Unohana continuo -Ella desconoce lo que le sucede, además que le han sembrado el miedo de mi con antelación- informo -no puedo acercarme a ella sin que empiece a hiperventilar y aunque pudiera, mis métodos de investigación podrían ser demasiado agresivos para que su cuerpo los resista-agrego esto último sin vacilación en su mirada.

El silencio gobernó conforme la información de hundía en sus mentes.

Alphard miro a Ariana -¿El director?- prosiguió con el siguiente punto.

-A estas alturas no han identificado a la criatura en cuestión- continuo Retsu diligente, mirando el entorno en sus ojos penetrantes -No van a realizar nada drástico hasta que sea tarde- se escuchaba la desaprobación de sus acciones -los padres de familia continúan presionando y los profesores reforzaron sus rondines nocturnos… en cuanto al ministerio, tratan de controlar el daño-

Alphard medito un poco los datos ofrecidos, afirmo en agradecimiento -continua como hasta el momento, Retsu… sobre todo lo referente a la señorita Weasley-

-Por supuesto, Jushiro… sin embargo solicitare el apoyo de los fantasmas- no fue una solicitud, los shinigamis voltearon a los fantasmas que corearon el acuerdo… aun Peeves no iba a ir contra su voluntad directamente.

Como actual líder de esta burla del gotei 13, Jushiro suavizo su gesto pero sus ojos fueron el acero fundido a sus colegas en un acuerdo silencioso… oculto para los fantasmas… sobre la importancia de resolver la situación con la señorita Weasley antes de que haya victimas mortales, porque al llegar a ese punto se tendrá que realizar la limpieza como el año pasado.

Y a comparación de Quirinus Quirrell, Ginny Weasley es completamente inocente.

-Ahora, Ichimaru-Taicho- el tono de Ukitake era casual, fijando su atención al peliblanco que le regreso la mirada con un saludo perezoso.

-La misión sobre el elfo doméstico, no avanza mucho para mi gusto- admitió con un tono cantado, pero la seriedad en su porte -criaturas escurridizas, ahora que es consciente de mi acecho no se dejara ver fácilmente- se encogió de hombros -sin embargo di con algunos datos de interés…- su sonrisa se extendió -ese elfo es de una familia pura y viene en contra de los deseos de su amo ¿no es interesante?- arqueo su ceja juicioso.

Porque en verdad era interesante que conociendo la naturaleza de los elfos domésticos, fuera en contra de las órdenes de sus maestros… la traición entre esa especie puede ser mortal e irregular.

-Cualquier información importante, tendré que rastrear la casa del elfo- concluyo en la finalidad de su promesa -en cuanto al otro foco de investigación, me temo que se lo mismo que los funcionarios del ministerio- ante esto un tono disgustado se destilo -desearía poder interrogar al fullbring- dijo con añoranza.

Para los shinigamis no tenían que pensar mucho para saber que Tsukishima les dio algo de tiempo al lastimar a la criatura de manera grave, si las muestras de sangre que Retsu pudo ver levemente ser limpiadas por una poseída Weasley era suficiente prueba para tal acusación.

Por lo menos, tendrían unos meses de invierno libres de posibles ataques, algo que aliviaba a los Black que estarían fuera del castillo durante este tiempo.

Alphard acepto los datos ofrecidos para el mismo informar el plan de Potter sobre su infiltración a Slytherin en un intento de atrapar al heredero.

-Están muy perdidos ¿ne?- se burló Dafira con cierto agrado de lo lejos que estaban en pistas los segundos años.

-Quizás estén lejos, pero no voy a desalentar su crecimiento- arrullo Jushiro con una sonrisa discreta en apoyo a las jóvenes generaciones (aunque físicamente fueran de la misma edad) -aunque admito que son descuidados y tienden a juzgar sin bases- esto último fue con un suspiro de desaprobación.

Había tantos niños en el castillo que traían la decepción del gentil capitán.

No había más casos serios a discutir entre los shinigamis, solo mantenerse alerta y cuidadosos de las sospechas del director a los "Grim reaper".

Estaban por despedir la reunión para descansar cuando en el grupo de fantasmas… Myrtle levanto la mano dudosa para pedir su atención -¿sí?- alentó Ukitake.

-Yo… yo…- sorbió un poco la niña fantasma.

-Vamos Myrtley- Binns alentó con su tono plano, ojos plateados lo miraron para ofrecer una sonrisa seca.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, la fantasma tomo un aliento -recuerdo que antes fue abierta la cámara secreta, aunque no estoy segura de como…- afirmo dudosa, pero Rowena le alentó a que continuara al parecer era algo que ellos habían discutido aparte.

Retsu frunció el ceño al igual que Ichimaru, ambos habían estado a cargo de cierta recopilación de datos y que te enteres que hubo otra situación similar antes, era insultante para su orgullo… aunque una parte diminuta apremiaba que tenían las manos llenas como para percatarse de dicha anomalía.

Ukitake tenía el mismo camino de pensamientos, pero mantuvo su rostro pasible y sonrió consolador a la pequeña fantasma para alentarla a continuar con su anécdota… usando esa naturaleza paternal que nadie podía negar.

Myrtle miro con más confianza -Yo me había escondido porque Olive Hornby estaba bromeando acerca de mis gafas…- el tono torturado fue notable, pero se obligó a no desviarse en sus divagaciones -Estaba encerrada en el baño cuando alguien golpeo la puerta, abrí para gritar que se fuera… pero solo vi enormes ojos amarillos-

Fue una historia carente de utilidad, pero los shinigamis sabían que fácilmente podían acceder a los datos con el nombre de Myrtle para ubicar el tiempo de su muerte y quizás identificar a cada niño de esa generación.

El silencio se extendió conforme esto se aclaraba en sus mentes, la fantasma sorbió obviamente sumida en sus recuerdos de muerte susurrando otros pequeños detalles que para alguien observador era útil.

-¿Hasta ahora dices?- espeto irritado Ichimaru.

El gemido de Myrtle alerto a todos que comenzaría a llorar, pero Jushiro solo amonesto con una mirada dándole consuelo con una sonrisa al fantasma -agradezco tu intervención- aclaro con gentileza, aunque internamente también estaba algo irritado con que los fantasmas se tomaran su tiempo para decirles de esto -¿Es el baño del segundo piso?- cuestiono apaciblemente.

Myrtle afirmo acobardada, el segundo año se puso delante de ella y contrario a su tono de voz o el suave regaño… sus ojos eran tan cálidos que era difícil enojarse con Alphard Black.

-Myrtle ¿puedes vigilar tu baño con más diligencia?- pregunto Ukitake, pero aun con su tono era fácil saber que no fue una petición -Peeves estarás respaldándola ya que eres el único capaz de afectar físicamente- se volteo al poltergeist que salto ante su mención -¿está claro?- insistió, siendo afirmado con renuencia.

Alphard se agotó de la pura idea, ahí era el lugar donde Hermione y Neville estaban realizando la poción, era por pura suerte que no se han encontrado nada peligroso ya que no creía en la casualidad… solo por si acaso, trataría de convencerlos de cambiar el lugar de trabajo.

-Hasta el momento esto es toda la reunión- alzo la voz mirando el entorno -recuerden sus asignaciones, mientras no estamos… Ariana se hará cargo de cualquier incomodidad- advirtió a los espectros que afirmaron -están despedidos- concluyo.

XXXXX

Fuera de Hogwarts el mundo estaba intranquilo pero continuaban con sus rutinas, habían llegado a Grimmauld Place y al cerrar la puerta su abuela… quien de alguna manera soporto en silencio todo el camino… comenzó un largo y tendido sermón que fue respaldada por los retratos más estrictos en las enseñanzas puristas.

El resentimiento acumulado simplemente exploto en sus caras.

Parados en el recibidor que parecía abarrotado al tener a Walburga imponiéndose ante las figuras de sus nietos, dejando congelado a los pobres elfos que habían acudido a recoger los baúles de sus encargos además de darles las respectivas bienvenidas.

Dafira se mantuvo firme, con una postura de simple y vaga curiosidad como si el más desinteresado suceso estuviera sucediendo delante de sus entrecerrados ojos… hubiera bostezado, pero esto solo avivaría el sermón aburrido de su obaa-san, no paso ni cinco minutos antes de desconectarse mentalmente de la realidad.

Por su parte Alphard mantuvo su rostro pasible hasta consolador, afirmando en los lugares adecuados y tratando de replicar ingeniosamente durante comentarios venenosos en un intento de calmarla… esto solo trajo más gritos en su dirección agregando el desprecio por su mestizaje y elección de amigos.

Ichimaru se cansó en este punto, el sabia de la gentileza y consideración de Ukitake por lo cual nunca la retaría de manera grosera por lo cual se interpuso cuando su abuela se volvió demasiado viciosa en dirección a su Ototo-san -es suficiente, abuela- juro con sequedad.

Walburga apretó los labios en completo disgusto, miro en su totalidad al mayor de sus nietos y trato de ocultar esa vacilación al verlo mostrar ligeramente sus orbes plateadas… a sus espaldas los retratos tomaron una postura digna negándose a aceptar que estaban acobardados.

Siempre era de esta manera, en todos esos años… la matriarca Black nunca podría ensañarse del todo con Alphard sin provocar una ira fría de su heredero, del hijo de Regulus.

-Por favor- llamo Alphard con un suspiro cansado -Abuela, no gastemos nuestro tiempo en discusiones- sonrió ligeramente implorante tanto a su primo como a la matriarca en su mero acto de diplomacia.

Dafira se deslizo en una postura jovial, cualquier rastro hostil desapareciendo en su sonrisa mordaz -por supuesto, Ototo-san- canturreo diligente, palmeando torpemente la cabeza de su familiar.

Walburga se enderezo cuando la mirada cálida del menor de sus nietos regreso a su dirección.

-Abuela…- su tono era severo, como en esas ocasiones en que sabe que toco el ultimo de su paciencia -Cualquiera de tus molestias referente a la hostilidad en la escuela, será tratado de la mejor manera por nosotros, como lo dije en mi carta… en cuanto a tu preferencia de actitudes o amistades, están fuera de tu influencia- amonesto.

Era contundente en el regaño, como si cargara con el derecho de replicar las maneras de alguien como ella que contaba con la enseñanza purista… una parte quería seguir discutiendo, disuadir las buenas actitudes de sus nietos y vengarse de todos aquellos que insultaron su casa.

Pero no pudo contradecir, como siempre que Alphard mostraba la severidad de sus reclamos… opacando en liderazgo a Dafira, aunque estaba segura este se retiraba justo en ese momento para dejarlo expresarse… como si el menor fuera el jefe indiscutible al que favorecía.

La lealtad de Dafira la confundía.

Por lo cual aunque mostro un rostro de insulto o desaprobación… Walburga no evito el pico de orgullo de verlos parados con la elegancia no vista en generaciones en su casa, negó a ablandarse y dio la espalda -bueno, vayan a desempacar… la cena será servida- ordeno con dignidad al marchar por el corredor.

Los retratos sabiamente se mantuvieron callados.

XXXXX

Desde la localidad de las mazmorras, justo en una oficina inhóspita con el aire plagado de misteriosos aromas relacionados con el oficio del dueño del lugar… Severus Snape estaba sentado en el sillón viendo los paquetes bien forrados al que les daba un escrutinio juicioso, cuando se vio convencido de su aspecto agito su varita para colocar idénticas tarjetas navideñas.

" _Alphard"_ y " _Dafira"_ En pulcra letra cursiva verde esmeralda.

A pesar de su fuerte convicción de no mostrar cierto favoritismo entre sus ahijados, ahora estaba cruzando esa línea y se sentía traidor cuando juzgo el pequeño paquete en comparación que tenía preparado para Draco.

Que estuviera dando las mismas consideraciones al hijo de Sirius fue una evidencia suficiente que estaba empezando a apreciarlo con la misma cantidad que a cualquiera de sus encargos, estaba siendo injusto en esta observación al ver de nuevo la diferencia de tamaño entre los paquetes de los Black y Malfoy.

¿Quién era el padrino de Alphard? No le importaba a estas alturas aunque si pudiera lograr descubrirlo, lo regañaría por un mal trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Rendido se puso de pie con toda su gracia hosca guardando los paquetes en sus túnicas asegurándose que no se notara nada fuera de lugar, Draco estaba en el colegio así que podía dárselo en persona.

En ese punto agradecía que los Black estuvieran marcando una distancia con Malfoy, así no había posibilidades de comparar los regalos que obviamente Severus tenía una inclinación por los primeros.

Camino directo a la lechuceria, tomaría prestado los del colegio para que se aseguraran de que llegaran durante el día… era el primer año que intentaría mandar algo a los Black, tenía desde que Dafira ingreso al colegio una lucha interna y hasta ahora pudo llegar a un acuerdo.

Con los pasos resonando en la piedra del castillo, Snape mantuvo el porte intimidante para cualquiera que se le atravesara… había menos niños que el año pasado, no los podía culpar con la constante incertidumbre que gobernaba actualmente en el recinto.

Cuando llego al destino, ato sus paquetes en dos lechuzas idénticas que despegaron en un arrullo.

Severus miro a sus encargos desaparecer en el cielo nublado de ese invierno, en verdad esperaba que todo el misterio de la cámara se resolviera pronto… era incomodo pensar que algo de gran tamaño estaba vagando libremente por los corredores y solo pensar que ni los maestros estaban a salvo, no lo consolaba.

Abandono esta mentalidad, para regresar por su camino… este año Albus estaba muy silencioso cuando el año pasado había estado muy interesado en sus ahijados (ya contaba a Alphard en este grupo) y eso le preocupaba en niveles anormales, conocía al anciano y eso no era nada bueno.

XXXXX

La entrada a la sala común de Slytherin se encuentra tras un muro de piedra de las mazmorras, la contraseña era algo mezquina pero después de ingresar pisando los talones a Malfoy su plan comenzaba a correr en una dirección correcta.

No había muchos estudiantes y los que estaban se distanciaban en sus lugares ajenos al grupo de segundo año… trataron de no mirar abiertamente el entorno aunque era claro que era más frio que su sala común.

Era extraño caminar como Crabbe, pero Harry tuvo que fingir al acomodarse en el sillón de aspecto caro en un rechinar… a su lado "Goyle" le regresaba la mirada aterrada aprovechando que Malfoy se volteo mientras "Nott" aguardo en silencio en una palidez insana… quizás Neville era el peor entre los tres, era una mala jugada que Hermione no pudo unirse a su misión siendo el cerebro de la operación.

No sabían cómo iniciar el tema en cuestión sin levantar sospechas, Harry no era amigo de Draco por lo cual no tenía un método justo de cómo controlar la conversación… y Crabbe no era famoso por ser locuaz además desconocían todo de Nott.

Pero gracias a Merlín, fue Malfoy quien inicio la discusión.

-Se respira mejor ahora que los Black no están en el castillo, es un alivio- dijo a la ligera, aunque había un brillo en sus ojos que traicionaban el desdén de su tono.

Goyle (Ron) salto a la oportunidad -entonces ¿también piensan que son los herederos?- cuestiono casi victorioso, jurando que presumiría a Hermione cuando esto terminara.

Draco le lanzo un desplante incrédulo -Goyle, no seas tonto- bufo mirando el entorno pasando del codazo que Crabbe le dio al otro gordo para que se controlara.

El resto de la sala parecía mirarlos, pero después de un tiempo se volvieron a sus asuntos.

Malfoy suspiro volviendo su atención a sus tontos amigos -entre nosotros ya habíamos acordado que eso es imposible- se ajustó en su lugar mirando a sus colegas -ellos favorecen a los sangre sucias y traidores… es obvio que quizás terminen petrificados como ese squid- murmuro con vacilación.

Crabbe (Harry) intercambio una mirada con sus amigos, para caer en el agitado heredero sangre pura.

-Además nadie sabe quién es el heredero- añadió el rubio sin saber que había respondido la cuestión que los llevo a invadir la casa esmeralda.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?- fue Nott (Neville) quien pregunto visiblemente agitado, al parecer había hablado sin pensar muy bien su acción -¿Por qué estas aliviado?- se tragó su nudo y completo con dificultad.

-¿Por qué?- Malfoy le lanzo un gesto confundido -¿Dónde has estado Nott? Sabes a lo que me refiero- hizo un ademan al resto de la sala silenciosa -esto es una constante guerra cuando ellos están… es más tranquilo ahora-

-Pero us…nosotros los alejamos, son unos exiliados- Goyle (Ron) se inclinó interesado en el chisme, después de todo aunque ahora sabían que el heredero no estaba en slyhterin la oportunidad de conocer los pormenores de los Black era difícil de ignorar.

Draco aguardo en silencio casi midiendo sus propias palabras -eso es fuera de la sala común, Goyle… tú lo sabes, dentro… ellos controlan el lugar- dejo caer los hombros.

Ahora esto era una sorpresa para Harry -¿Controlan?- no evito cuestionar.

Un gesto fastidiado de Draco -por supuesto, ambos se mueven con facilidad aun ante hostilidades abiertas… hay un poder en sus palabras- soltó un suspiro -admito que son un ejemplo entre los sangre pura por su mero comportamiento educado y audaz- gruño a regañadientes, recordando la carta de su padre de ciertas observaciones que hizo del mayor Black durante el breve intercambio en el callejón diagon -eso los hace peligrosos ante los demás-

Como Gryffindor no sabían la funcionalidad de Slytherin, pero parecía tan diferente y competitiva a su preciada casa… sonaba cansado y preocupante.

-Alphard terminara con las consecuencias- añadió Draco incierto, aunque se sentía traidor por no hablarle a su buen amigo… sabía que Zabini estaba por romper esa regla invisible que los mayores habían impuestos y solo esperaba ser los suficientemente fuerte para no ceder a hablarle a los Black.

Su padre fue claro en sus consejos, era mejor no amistarse con los chicos aun cuando había tratado fuertemente de ser sus aliados el año pasado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Nott (Neville) lanzo en un chillido por este último comentario, trayendo la atención del resto por su obvia preocupación.

Se enderezo el rubio saliendo de su conflicto interno -¿Estas bien Nott?- pregunto el otro afirmo -tu sabes que el equipo de quidditch está apuntando a la debilidad de Dafira, es cuestión de tiempo para que hagan algo- sonó como si fuera obvio.

Y lo era desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy.

-Pero no pueden hacer eso, los atraparan- Harry ahora estaba preocupado por esta tensión dentro de Slytherin, quizás no le agradaban los Black… pero Alphard fue civil en sus interacciones y aunque le dio una paliza en el club de duelo, fue amable.

Un silencio flotante lleno de tensión se instaló, Draco entrecerró sus ojos -sabes cómo funciona esto, Crabbe… -corto con arrogancia -este es un juego de poder, los Black hicieron algo tonto y ahora deben afrontar las consecuencias- alego tratando de sonar firme en sus convicciones.

Pero por dentro se estaba desmoronando.

Goyle, Crabbe y Nott se mostraron muy enfermos cuando nuevamente la diferencia entre las casas se hizo evidente.

-Pero estoy seguro Flint trabajara antes de que termine el año- divago Draco ignorando el intercambio de sus "amigos" -según mi padre, Dafira estará en trámites de transición para el título de Lord…- levanto la vista -y esa jerarquía es pesada aun cuando no ha habido un Black decente en años que cubra la jerarquía ¿te imaginas todo ese poder dormido dentro de las salas?- bufo -alguien como Dafira, hará y deshará a su gusto-

Si fuera posible "Nott" palideció al igual que Goyle… Crabbe al ser criado muggle no tenía conocimiento de la importancia de tal título.

-En ese momento será un miembro activo de la sociedad, no un simple estudiante… estará fuera de nuestras manos y cualquier intento debe hacerse antes- razono Draco contemplativo, frunció el ceño severamente -creo que esto ya está corriendo entre todos los sangre pura- murmuro.

Crabbe (Harry) nunca aceptaría que sintió un atisbo de simpatía por alguien como Dafira, pero también estaba curioso de estas revelaciones que casi le hicieron olvidarse del heredero de Slytherin suelto en Hogwarts… pero justo cuando continuaría con la conversación se dio cuenta que "Goyle" comenzaba a tener el cabello rojo y "Nott" a redondearse en sus rasgos.

Era momento de salir.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno fue algo corto en comparación a otros, pero hubo un avance con los shinigamis… el caos latente en Hogwarts… padres en pánico… fantasmas relatando su forma de morir y misterios a la orden.

Snape no acepta que tiene favoritismo por los Black por culpa de reuniones que Albus alentó, seguro cuando llegue Remus se topara con que su rival es mejor padrino que el.

Sobre bebidas alcohólicas, Gin tiene reservas para su gusto personal que comparte con Ukitake… después de todo, el ultimo convivio su tiempo justo (o injusto) con alguien libertino como Kyoraku, seguro trayendo ciertas preferencias a las bebidas.

Walburga y su intento de alinear a sus nietos.

Y el basilisco no saldrá hasta que se recupere de la paliza que le dio el fullbring.

Y sobre Amelia Bones, bueno lo aclarare en los años siguientes :D

Ariana Dumbledore.- Retsu Unohana.-Gryffindor segundo año

Alphard Black.- Jushiro Ukitake.- Slytherin segundo año

Dafira Black.- Gin Ichimaru.- Slytherin cuarto año.

Neah20 fuera


	17. Año 2 (F)

Año 2: Curiosidad

Las llaves de los lavabos estaban totalmente abiertas en un sonido constante en esa solitaria noche, comenzó a desbordarse salpicando el piso y conforme el tiempo transcurrió el agua se extendió como una mancha por todos lados hasta comenzar a salir por la puerta, no era raro que en cuestión de segundos el corredor estuviera inundado.

Desde la ventana bañada en la luz de la luna, Myrtle esperaba con ojos afligidos en un puchero que amenazaba con romper a llorar en esa eterna emoción de depresión a la que fue condenada al morir.

Ojos ocultos en traslucidos anteojos anticuados, la alumna muerta forzó su atención a todo el amplio territorio ahora inundado con la intención de hacer guardia… su esmero único al objeto sospechoso que le fue lanzado en una de sus distracciones (llorando en el cubículo en el que murió).

No es como si ella hubiera sospechado del inocente libro de cuero negro ahora en el húmedo piso, para la fantasma su primera impresión es que alguien la estaba molestando… lanzándole cosas en su dirección, pero Peeves quien fue obligado a hacerle compañía señalo que la lanzadora no era otra que su sospechosa número uno… Ginny Weasley.

Solo por esto considero prudente llamar al grim reaper a cargo en el castillo, era importante aún para alguien inmaduro para Myrtle reacciono a consecuencia, por lo cual espero entre pensamientos pesimistas hasta que la puerta se abrió en el mar de agua cristalina.

Ariana Dumbledore atravesó el marco ajena a las molestias de pisar agua, arrastrando túnicas casuales a causa de las vacaciones, para instalarse justo enfrente del lavabo… agito su varita cerrando los grifos, la volvió a mover esfumando el agua y el baño volvía a su condición natural.

Las sombras nocturnas amenazantes, los olores extraños y el abandono reflejado en la baldosa.

Myrtle se acercó con actitud servicial al igual que Peeves ingresaba cerrando la puerta a su espalda (no es como si no pudiera atravesar la puerta, pero la cortesía era obligada)… dejando afuera a la dama gris junto con el Fraile como guardias.

Esos ojos penetrantes en azul se instalaron en la niña quien tembló bajo su escrutinio -buen trabajo, señorita Warren- dijo con suavidad calentando un poco la fría esencia del fantasma -Peeves ya me conto lo general- informo con una ligera inclinación.

Ambos espíritus se miraron intrigados cuando la Shinigami acorto la distancia cuando le fue señalado el inocente cuaderno.

Ariana se agacho acaricio con cuidado el cuero negro, no es como si supiera que era, ya que su examen visual no detallaba nada fuera de lo normal… pero si fue lanzado por Ginny quizás era la pieza del misterio que querían desentrañar.

Del carente rastro de la aberración.

Bajo la mirada atenta de los espectros, la gryffindor recogió el tomo en sus manos… examino el gravado con el nombre de un niño, frunciendo el ceño con rotunda confusión al no reconocerlo ni ligarlo a Voldemort por lo cual aplico kido bajo su palma, sus ojos se estrecharon apretando fuertemente los labios.

No detectaba nada fuera de lo estándar con sus artes demoniacas, tercamente extendió su revisión ajena a la picazón de su piel que comenzaba a quemarse por el kido intenso hasta que muy profundamente, bajo capaz de magia… toco algo que le causo repulsión quitando su palma con rapidez, casi lanzo el libro al suelo pero se abstuvo.

-Esta es la aberración- confirmo con el tono plano a los espectros, ignorando su piel enrojecida por la concentración de reiatsu aplicada.

Myrtle curiosa leyó el nombre -¿Ryddle?- susurro reconociendo el nombre, no es como si los Slytherin fueran sus amigos pero fue alguien sobresaliente en su generación (o quizás era mayor, no recordaba con todo su drama adolescente en su apogeo).

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Ariana ahora más interesada en la relación de este Ryddle con Voldemort… pues aunque podían decir acertadamente que quizás eran las mismas personas, no vendría de menos más información.

-No recuerdo mucho- admitió avergonzada la fantasma -pero fue un excelente estudiante- dijo incierta, entonces algo en sus ojos traslucidos capto la revelación -¿él fue capaz de hacerme… esto?- pidió dolida, aquella emoción deprimente volvía en oleadas amenazando con romper a llorar de la pura sospecha.

Ese niño le había matado.

La Shinigami miro con simpatía a la joven, pero igual su mente procesaba el reciente descubrimiento con pesar ¿Qué obligo a un niño como Ryddle convertirse en esa aberración? Era desaprobador, insultante pero sobretodo inquietante.

Los magos con cada año que pasaban en su comunidad, revelaban más crímenes en contra de las almas que quizás el seireitei no tomaría amablemente.

Miro su mano quemada para negarse a pensar en eso.

Suspiro agitada reflexionando mejor en lo que oculta el cuaderno inocente, con Kido pudiera eliminar el fragmento fácilmente pero no era conveniente, iba en contra de su naturaleza como protector de almas (aun cuando fuera la de un asesino)… sin zanpakuto estaban limitados.

Ariana se quedó con el comentario en su boca cuando detecto la presencia de Potter y Weasley por el corredor, soltó un suspiro y guardo el tomo con extra cuidado entre sus ropas… levanto la vista a los fantasmas -cuiden el área…- dijo en general.

Porque no era optimista de que la criatura que encierra el heredero se quede quieta aun cuando tenía la certeza que lo que tenía en sus manos era el culpable de todo ese horror de la cámara secreta pero ¿Tendría aun influencia en Weasley?

No podía acercarse a la niña, esto le imposibilitaba mucho su área de investigación y era mejor prevenir que curar.

-Peeves…- miro al poltergeist silencioso -haz lo que sea necesario para evitar que cualquier niño se acerque… que no sea mortal- advirtió lo último.

El divertido espectro aplaudió con emoción, Myrtle lloraba en silencio recibiendo una sonrisa de consolación cuando Ariana salió por la puerta despidiendo al resto de los fantasmas que hacían guardia… se topó por "casualidad" con Potter y Weasley, regresando a la enfermería donde verían a Hermione además de curarse la mano cuya excusa fue un experimento fallido.

Por el momento su pensamiento estaba lejos de los problemas mundanos de los niños, Pomfrey comenzó a regañarla pero ella se desconectó.

Por qué el diario tenía que ser investigado… para esto solo había una persona con los instrumentos necesarios además de la autonomía del gotei 13.

Lo aconsejaría al resto de sus colegas durante su reunión al retorno de las vacaciones.

Enviarían la aberración a Kisuke Urahara, era una promesa.

XXXXX

Los alumnos regresaron taciturnos a una rutina plagada en el colegio de magia, era una emoción incierta conforme los días pasaron sin ninguna señal de ataque o el misterioso heredero de la cámara y aunque muchos se aliviaron de la ligera paz también estaba el sentimiento que esto podría estallarles en la cara como una poción fracasada y mortal.

El ministerio se retiró en conveniente silencio, los medios se aquietaron atentos a otros escándalos dejando Hogwarts relativamente solos… las pociones de mandrágoras estaban realizándose diligentes por los años superiores supervisados por Pomfrey y Sprout.

Las clases perduraron constantemente con los mismos estudiantes sobresalientes, el conflicto de Slytherin era algo latente pero tan durmiente como fuera posible ante el resto de las casas… una tranquilidad relativamente tensa entre todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

Fue hasta inicios de Febrero que en la comodidad de su amplia oficina Dumbledore recibió una lechuza de uno de sus contactos en el ministerio, uno que le había encargado un "favor" de mantener vigilado ciertos trámites cuyos rumores iniciaron desde el año pasado pero hasta ahora eran oficial.

No tenía nada que ver con la problemática de la cámara secreta ni las amenazas de la junta de sustituirlo, era más bien un detalle que había decidido mantener bajo su pulgar por cuestión de sospechas y mayormente presentimientos sin bases que lo respalden.

Aun cuando no había hecho nada para demostrar su continuo interés.

Tomo el pergamino en sus manos leyendo bajo su brillo oculto detrás de sus anteojos, apretó los labios al lanzar un suspiro sintiendo cada hueso suyo tan tenso como el piso de piedra… se quitó sus lentes y masajeo sus ojos en completa fatiga.

Era en esas ocasiones que su temple de poder y sabiduría infinita se rompían en pedazos aprovechando su soledad cuando todos sus fracasos parecían decidir en aparecer en su conciencia para agregar peso a sus actuales problemas.

-¿Qué hare?- sonaba casi desesperado, pero más que desesperado incierto… una pieza ambigua estaba entre sus manos sin poderla establecer.

Logro con esfuerzo mantenerlo dentro del colegio al boicotear sus ganas de superar años para graduarse antes, una anomalía que no había sucedido desde los tiempos de Merlín o los fundadores… Walburga sin desearlo ayudo en su objetivo con sus propios propósitos.

Pero con lo informado en la carta, predecía que esto podía cambiar y se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Los rumores entre la sociedad británica eran oficiales hoy a través de su contacto, Dafira Black en contra de los deseos de su abuela estaría tomando el título de su familia.

Como jefe de su propia Familia, Dumbledore era consciente de los deberes que ahora tomara el niño prodigio… las obligaciones que estaría viendo no solo social sino económicamente eso sin contar con los manejos en la vida fuera de Inglaterra… agregando el poder ya sea mágico o político que le daría la libertad en muchas áreas.

Si mostraba su competencia en Hogwarts… Albus estaba seguro ese niño podía con todas las responsabilidades y se haría camino a través del ministerio.

Era peligroso, más cuando no sabía sus intenciones ni podía predecirlo.

Su consuelo es que tenía todavía algo de tiempo para terminar la burocracia, predecía que por lo menos lo que queda del periodo escolar y rezaba que quizás el verano antes de que comenzaran los efectos de tal título.

Tarareo para sí mismo algo optimista, tomando de su cajón una gota de limón miro el techo de su oficina con una concentración bailando en sus ojos intensos.

Había tantos puntos a tratar que tenía que comenzar a organizarlo si estaba escaso de tiempo, la primera eran las intenciones de Dafira… sus motivaciones… para luego tratar de desentrañar esa extraña relación con la aparición del grim reaper justo en su año de ingreso (que al principio solo fue notable por los fantasmas).

Aun cuando sus sospechas con lo último se redujeron drásticamente con los sucesos del último año o cuando Severus aseguraba con cierta desconfianza que no había nada fuera de lo común de su ahijado (esto último lo dudaba, Dafira era el terror de Hogwarts en sus años asistiendo)… todavía tenía la corazonada que algo no estaba bien.

Su varita tenia pluma de thestral y esto era inquietante.

También su habilidad mágica era prometedora, quizás instalándose como uno de los magos vivos más poderosos conforme crezca… a la par de su hermanito (primo) que aspiraba a lo mismo.

Suspiro, sabiendo que se estaba desviando de nuevo.

Por el momento deseaba clasificarlo lo antes posible, sería una excelente pieza en su tablero si las cosas que predecían se hacían realidad.

Recargándose en su silla, acaricio su barba con reflexión persistente… miro a la nada con un brillo desconocido en sus ojos, quizás si todo esto fallara… sería mejor enfocarse en el menor de los Black, quien era más accesible en actitud a pesar de todos los desaires del resto de los niños.

Y era de conocimiento común, que Dafira tenía una debilidad fuerte a su hermano menor.

-Si no queda de otra- se consoló por el bien mayor, manejaría ciertas situaciones para caer en la gracia de los Black, aunque una parte interna sabía que estaba perdiendo el enfoque al niño que vivió con su respectiva profecía.

XXXXX

Hogwarts se vestía de rosa, corazones y querubines rondando los corredores, algunos… sobretodo la parte femenina del colegio suspiraba en añoranza por esta fecha poco celebrada.

Por su parte el otro porcentaje de población, los que eran ya sea más inteligentes, amargados u ajenos a la festividad arrastraron sus pies esquivando repentinas flechas de los molestos ángeles en pañales para entrar al comedor, ser asaltados por otro ataque visual a un nivel más espeluznante los hizo detenerse en seco debajo del marco de la puerta.

Lockhart sonreía con un atuendo acorde a san Valentín alentando el ingreso además de recordando una dinámica de cartas y otra cosa que muchos intentaron ahogar con el desayuno… no auguraba nada bueno para nadie sus planes macabros de casamentero.

La dinámica en el comedor se asentó cuando uno se acostumbraba a los colores o molestias románticas, en Slytherin Dafira susurraba en ademanes elegantes a su hermano casi divertido por lo que sea estuviera comentando… la línea de división con el resto de la casa nunca les molesto ni les molestaría en el futuro aun cuando las miradas agudas en su dirección solo aumentaban con el paso del tiempo.

Aun con toda la molestia, Snape no dudaba en lanzar miradas a la mesa esmeralda en completa desaprobación (no es como si no lo hubiera intentado años atrás).

Pronto la hora de la primera clase llegaría, por lo cual muchos comenzaron a desfilar o hasta correr fuera del comedor ignorando a Gilderoy quien seguía con la propuesta de ser accesible a recibir cartas.

Hermione se levantó de su lugar seguida de Neville en ligeras conversaciones, saludaron a Alphard en la puerta al coincidir en la siguiente clase… los gryffindor se esforzaban por no parecer preocupados o en alerta, todavía lo que aprendieron de Slytherin tan presente en sus mentes pero sin el valor de platicarlo con su amable amigo.

Alphard no les había preguntado nada de su misión parecía tener sus propios problemas, Hermione estaba un poco agradecida por el desinterés pues sería raro explicar su posición como una niña gato.

Por lo cual no se dieron cuenta (los leones) que alguien los seguía hasta que sintieron los brazos de un dúo de bromistas apretándolos como buenos amigos, las sospechas en Neville y Hermione se encendieron con fervor.

George sonrió dientudo sujetando a Neville y Alphard con un brazo cargando su peso, deteniéndose en el corredor con adornos rosados con todo el descaro inocente -pero que tenemos aquí…- cayó en el peliblanco quien arqueo una ceja nada amenazado.

Siendo este el primer contacto oficial con el menor Black.

-El famoso Alphard- completo Fred con un aire de sumo respeto apretando a Hermione pero mirando a Alphard debajo de su brazo, sonriendo de la misma manera maliciosa en promesa de diversión para el entorno.

-Nos han contado tanto de ti- añadió el gemelo ignorando los ojos de sangriento asesinato de Hermione quien misteriosamente ya no podía hablar.

Para los gemelos fue un poco atemorizante ver la mirada de reproche agudo en Black por hechizar a Hermione, pero no cedieron a su actuación.

George continuo con su monologo -Debo decir que estoy cautivado-

-La gracia es una cosa Black-pregunto interesado Fred -estoy celoso-

-Porque estoy seguro tienes demasiado- dijo en un puchero George.

El entorno susurraba de este encuentro, muchos comenzaron a predecir y los maliciosos Slytherin miraban con soberbia el intercambio en espera del mal a su colega.

Los gemelos comenzaron a sacar algo de sus túnicas -por lo cual tenemos la solución para eso- chillaron ambos con la malicia en sus ojos similares -el rosa es el favorito de hoy- chillaron en anticipación.

Neville palideció y Hermione gruño pero Alphard ni se inmuto solo observo cansado a dos niños desesperados por atención.

La sonrisa de los mellizos se extendió sabiendo que sus presas no tendrían la oportunidad de esquivar su nuevo invento que los haría rosados en conmemoración al día del amor, pero ambos se quedaron con los brazos extendidos con las pequeñas esferas de vidrio visibles en sus manos.

Miedo crudo pasando por sus espaldas paralizando únicamente a los pelirrojos, el resto que observaba parpadearon confundidos por la falta de acción.

Hermione miro a Neville en rotundo alivio al saltar fuera del agarre y luego ambos a Alphard quien solo tenía su atención al fondo del corredor con un brillo entre diversión, orgullo y vergüenza.

La imagen larguirucha del mayor de los Black estaba detenida a la distancia, con su bolso en mano y gesto espeluznante bajo una conveniente columna de luz mañanera… aun en su actitud despreocupada se podía sentir una emoción penetrante… como si el escenario estuviera bajo el escrutinio de un experimentado juez.

Los gemelos retrocedieron con los músculos engarrotados, protestando de moverse para tratar de volver a la normalidad con gestos idénticos transformándose del horror al reto contundente, demostrando que sea lo que sea ese anormal les hizo no les convencería de retroceder en esa guerra silenciosa.

Los pasos del mayor Black resonaron, el mar de alumnos se partió a su paso instalándose al costado de Alphard -¿Ototo-san?- pregunto con melodiosa voz.

-No hicieron nada- admitió el menor con un encogimiento de hombros, sus brillantes ojos en una diversión poco común.

Cuadro la mandíbula Fred -Tu…-

-Que…- George escupió con esfuerzo.

-Nos hiciste- acusaron ambos gemelos mirando a los peliblancos como si fueran el insulto más colorido del mundo mágico que no involucrara a merlín.

Dafira chasqueo los dientes, casi recordándose que no estaban solos -Fijen mejor sus víctimas, par de repetidos- aconsejo al dejar caer sus manos en los hombros de los gemelos que se tensaron, trataron de retroceder solo para encontrarse bajo el fierro agarre que los inmovilizo -pinten un cabello de mi ototo-san y me forzaran a hacer algo menos que divertido ¿ne?-

-Onii-san- aclamo Alphard con diligencia provocando que el adolescente retrocediera inocente -prefiero estar fuera de sus juegos- admitió dirigiéndose a los pelirrojos.

Hermione miro a Neville estos a su vez a su amigo para caer en los pelirrojos pálidos que se marcharon con la dignidad que pudieron juntar, su broma sin ser activada.

-Bueno… ya que estamos todos juntos ¿vamos a pasear?- miro Dafira con creciente interés malicioso, casi alzándose por encima de los gryffindor y lanzando un desplante al entorno para que siguieran con sus negocios.

Algo que todos corrieron para desaparecer de la vista de esos ojos entrecerrados.

-Tengo clases, Onii-san-interrumpió Alphard como si la multitud en el entorno no se hubiera desplazado en una orden silenciosa.

Neville y Hermione estaban dudosos de permanecer incapaces de sentirse totalmente cómodos con Dafira, pero este solo puso sus brazos entorno a los niños como amigos íntimos amarrándolos una vez más a su presencia… ya se habían resignado.

-Oh, cierto ¿ne? Que descuidado- alego inocente el mayor mirando el amplio corredor -asumo que ya es tarde-

-Sí, muy tarde- murmuro Hermione con un tinte de reclamo, provocando un puchero herido del mayor que volteo muy cercas de su rostro.

-Dirijan el camino, los escoltare… tengo libre ¿ne?- admitió después Dafira volviendo su atención al entorno casi divertido de los planes que haría en este lapso.

-¿Libre?- acuso Alphard dirigiéndose a su primo quien soltó a los leones que casi corrieron en la protección del amable capitán.

Una ligera burla en los labios apretados del mayor al ver como los gryffindor se acomodaban en la estela de su pariente, le recordaba a esos cuartos asientos de la división de Ukitake que tanto lo molestaban… pero prefirió concentrarse en el único importante de ese castillo -por supuesto que es libre ¿no?- se encogió de hombros no dispuesto a decir que estaba brincándose una clase de defensa, porque si era con esta misma temática romántica haría una tontería solo para borrar al inocente profesor.

Alphard fácilmente observo la mentira, pero solo le ofreció un gesto apaciguador y comprensivo para liderar el camino a su clase, seguro su profesor seria comprensivo.

-Los caqui están por salir ¡hay que ir a hogsmade por azúcar!- comenzó a divagar Dafira de sus frutos favoritos.

Cuando los leones caminaron un poco delante de los Black, Alphard dio un gesto inquisitivo a su primo en confabulación… este último sonrió, mostrando en sus manos tres de las esferas que los Weasley habían estado a punto de usar.

-Uno esperaba que no cargaran tantas, pero parece que hicieron de mas- dijo el menor con cierta burla, casi decepcionado de lo fácil que fue para su pariente sacar eso de las bolsas de los niños.

-Las habilidades carteristas nunca son inútiles ¿ne?- espeto orgulloso Dafira, saludando a los inocentes leones que voltearon a verlos un momento… regresando a sus negocios al instante.

El antiguo Shinigami solo miro suavemente a su pariente, el pasado en el Rukongai era poco mencionado pero en estas ocasiones le provocaba recuerdos al noble que la vida era difícil fuera del Seireitei.

Dafira no se movió ante la mirada de su hermano, solo siguió en el negocio entre manos -ahora tantos testigos saben que son los únicos capaces de esto son el par de repetidos- movió las cejas sugerente, sería fácil culparlos en esta ocasión -ahora lo mejor de todo ¿a quién?- pregunto.

Alphard tuvo un brillo pícaro -Bueno, Lockhart todavía debe lo de los pixies- aconsejo inocente, recordaba la fatídica clase y lo irresponsable de ese niño dejarlos a su merced (no es como si le preocupara su integridad, pero los demás eran su prioridad).

El mayor mostro una sonrisa dientuda al igual que el menor, ambos chocaron las manos en una promesa… después de todo, tenían que divertirse de alguna manera.

Al final del día durante la cena, Lockhart fue bombardeado por proyectiles convenientemente visibles para todos a su entrada al comedor… pintando al indignado profesor de rosa, los Black ni voltearon pero por debajo de la mesa volvieron a golpear sus puños en diversión disimulada.

Ambos sabían que Retsu los miraba desde la mesa carmín, pero inteligentemente no voltearon a verla… no era difícil saber que sonreía divertida en su propia manera.

Los gemelos weasley tuvieron detención durante un mes a pesar que alegaban inocencia a los cuatro vientos, no es como si los vientos les creyeran cuando era obvio que fueron las mismas esferas que habían visto todos los testigos en sus manos durante el altercado en el corredor.

No había quien respaldara la inocencia de los gemelos (Ukitake se sintió una pizca culpable, pero ver al presuntuoso niño que era Gilderoy pintado de rosa valió la pena… Syunsui seguro estaría orgulloso).

XXXXX

Las vacaciones de pascua cayeron para alivio de los estudiantes quienes al ver la falta de señales de más ataques comenzaban a relajarse, para la sala común de Gryffindor había una pequeña reunión de los segundos años para escoger dos o tres asignaturas de las cinco disponibles de las clases optativas.

Puede que sea muy apresurado pero los alumnos que vienen de familia muggle no saben cómo funciona la dinámica para los cursos avanzaos en Hogwarts por lo cual era la oportunidad para recolectar información.

Hasta el momento se escuchaban interesantes las materias.

-Bueno, Aritmancia es mi elección aconsejable- alego Percy con ese aire académico en el sillón rodeado de niños de doce años -junto con Estudios muggles y Runas antiguas-

Un gemelo bufo al recargarse en el respaldo del sillón dándole un gesto de vergüenza a Ron para caer en el prefecto -Todo un aburrido…-

-Percy… ¿eres nuestro hermano?- alego el otro al acercarse dándose miradas idénticas de decepción.

Percy les dio un gesto arrugado -yo debería preguntar lo mismo- dijo airado, después de todo su madre estaba roja de ira por la ultima que hicieron.

-Nosotros no fuimos… - alego acalorado Fred sabiendo leer entre líneas a lo que se refería su pomposo hermano.

-Fue ese espeluznante Black- apoyo George con vehemencia, era tonto seguir con la misma cuando no tenías pruebas que te respalden.

-Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y adivinación son las más fáciles- Jordan agrego insertándose en la dinámica, pues al parecer los Weasley se enfrascaron en un duelo de miradas que no estaba por ceder en ninguno de los bandos.

-Supongo que es la que escogeremos- Ron pidió a Harry quien afirmo, lo último que querían eran las materias más difíciles en el plato.

-¿Ariana?- pregunto el de lentes a su amiga silenciosa, esta le dio un gesto pensativo.

Potter se había dado cuenta de la manera distante que estaba su amiga últimamente, pero prefirió no molestarla con sus sospechas.

-Aritmancia, Runas y estudios muggles- contesto de manera fácil ignorando la mirada del resto al elegir el máximo de optativas en vez del mínimo.

George miro a Fred en completo horror para ignorar a un Percy presumido, dirigiéndose como si trataran con un enfermo terminal a la sobrina del director… el primero trago un imaginario nudo en la garganta -¿Estas… -

-Considerando… - continúo el segundo limpiándose el sudor fantasma.

-El consejo de Percy?-concluyeron los dos alucinados, aunque una parte lógica de sus mentes les decía que era predecible… después de todo Ariana era impresionante y podía con las clases consideradas aburridas.

Ariana los miro en blanco -es un consejo admirable, pero ya tenía resuelta mi elección- replico con la misma paciencia a los gemelos que se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto Ron solo por compromiso.

Ella dio un ligero encogimiento de hombros -Runas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas- Neville a su lado afirmo completamente de acuerdo, después de todo querían tener la mismas materias que su amigo.

Hermione quiso pedir una opción para tener todas las optativas, pero después de discutir con Alphard unos días antes que salió el tema, la convenció de ver lo ilógico que querer abarcar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

El resto de los miembros de ese grupo siguieron discutiendo ya sea de quidditch o clases de pociones, hasta que nadie se percató de la manera en que Ginny Weasley paso entorno a su ubicación con una mirada de acero a Ariana… esta a su vez oscureció su propio gesto con sospecha.

XXXXX

Ginny se acurruco en una bola en su cama, ignorando el entorno y pensando en cómo calmar esta creciente necesidad de buscar el diario… ese que había desechado en un arranque de pánico en el baño del segundo piso.

Todo fue tan bien durante ese tiempo, libre al fin de esas lagunas mentales, capaz de enviarle algo a Harry en san valentin y ese miedo irracional a Dumbledore sofocado, pero ahora… a estas alturas "necesitaba" escribir, sentir el cuero negro del cuaderno y leer las palabras confortables de Tom.

Una voz le incitaba, susurraba y convencía que Ariana era la culpable… que ella lo tenía ¿será verdad? Apretó la mandíbula desesperada ¡ella sabía todo lo que hizo! Por eso le daba esas miradas de lastima con ese aire presumido.

Se puso de pie de golpe con una mirada febril casi opaca, planeando su movimiento ¡porque obtendría su diario!

XXXXX

El bosque prohibido se alzó en amenazantes arboles de sombras horrorosas por encima de dos estudiantes, Alphard parecía agitado y hasta cierto punto en conflicto con lo que estaba haciendo… Dafira solo afirmo el agarre detrás de su espalda casi divertido del espectáculo.

Sin sus túnicas, con su palidez y cabello blanco resaltando entre la bruma cargada de misterio o muerte del bosque… ambos shinigamis no mostraban nada en sus gestos carentes del temor natural a un lugar como ese.

-Esos niños no miden el peligro- dijo Alphard mirando a la distancia, encima de un árbol frondoso en ese claro estaba un auto en pésimo estado.

-Somos niños, Ukitake-taicho- canturreo Ichimaru dando los pasos necesarios para estar tan cercas del desastre automovilístico.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- amonesto el segundo año caminando tranquilamente, examinando el entorno con curiosidad aunque también percibiendo cada criatura viviente.

Una carcajada fue su única respuesta, Dafira silbo en apreciación del choque en el duro acero pintado de azul cielo -ese árbol pega duro- ofreció al reconocer el trabajo del sauce boxeador.

-¿Estas interesado en eso?- pregunto Alphard acusador.

-Por supuesto que no, pero encontré algo interesante en mis visitas- explico el mayor señalando más adelante en el camino fangoso.

Continuaron en completo silencio, como si fuera de día y a través de un fresco prado uno al lado del otro.

En un silbido con una canción sin nombre, Dafira se encontró con un recuerdo de lo que habían estado haciendo últimamente -El paquete estará listo para enviarse esta semana-

Alphard con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro afirmo en un suspiro de alivio, después de todo no había inocentes a ejecutar este año… la tardanza más que nada se debía al debate entre ellos de lo que le contarían a Urahara, además sería la primera vez en presentar a Retsu para el conocimiento del seireitei.

-Es bueno saber que esa "cosa" ya se va- admitió Jushiro al levantar ligeramente la vista a las hojas de los árboles en movimiento por el viento.

-Esa cosa puede burlarnos… pero activa, es un infierno de controlar- canturreo el mayor con jovialidad, después de todo usaron tantos sellos y runas solo para amordazar el diario que parecía se dio cuenta del peligro al estar en sus manos.

Una cosa viviente y asquerosa.

Afirmo Jushiro recordando el momento, fue desagradable y educativo -La señorita Weasley empieza a mostrarse sospechosa- continuo por otra línea de problemas.

-¿Abstinencia? O ese pedazo de alma le está dando gritos de ayuda- se burló Dafira, aunque no parecían moverse de su conversación casual… comenzaron a escuchar pequeños movimientos deslizándose en las sombras, acechándolos como si fueran las presas.

Tontos, ellos sabían que no era alguien fácil de acechar.

-Lo que sea, ahora lo primordial es saber dónde está esa cámara y que es la criatura que encierra- Ukitake dijo con sus sentidos en la misma sintonía que su pariente.

-Y es ahí donde vamos ¡encontré una curiosa pista!- aplaudió Dafira.

Su Ototo-san arqueo una elegante ceja, decidiendo seguir en la caminata en completo silencio, llegando a una parte del bosque donde telarañas comenzaban a aparecer en exceso hasta el punto en que los árboles secos estaban plagados de ellas… la oscuridad más profunda y el olor a fétido embargaba sus finos sentidos.

Alphard en todo su porte y serenidad no mostro las molestia, Dafira solo amplio su sonrisa al ver la cueva humedecida tan clara a sus entrecerrados ojos.

El tono profundo vino de la cueva en una bienvenida áspera en el momento en que salieron a la intemperie, las arañas de diferentes tamaños rodeaban fácilmente a unos despreocupados Black (aunque Alphard estaba interesado, después de todo era su primera vez conociendo acromantulas).

-Buenas noches- saludo Jushiro con un arqueo educado cuando una araña de gran tamaño se asomó por la cueva, el patriarca -Me llamo Alphard Black, lamento las molestias- agrego con gentileza.

La araña no veía, pero aun así pudo notarlo -Su hermano, pueden tener rasgos similares… Alphard, pero no eres como el, aun con este corto intercambio… es claro para mí- su tono retumbo haciendo eco entre el claro del bosque prohibido, había acusación y dolor… junto con un justo odio.

Ichimaru dio un hola de mano despreocupado por el comentario e ignorando la mirada de "que hiciste" de su hermano -Como dije, traje a mi Ototo-san… Aragog- Gin canturreo en un recuerdo divertido de su primer encuentro, donde mitad de sus hijos perecieron por impertinentes -espero cuides las acciones de tus niños- amenazo disimuladamente, ampliando su sonrisa.

Un frio viento paso, como un miedo velado de las crías de acromantula… Alphard solo suspiro, dejo caer sus hombros lanzando un vistazo de disculpas en general para luego caer de nuevo en su onii-san "inocente".

-Bueno, espero una historia interesante… Aragog- convocando unas sillas tomo asiento, aconsejando a su hermano que hiciera lo mismo -porque me temo, que no aceptare medias tintas como la vez pasada… después de todo ¿Qué le puedes tener tanto miedo después de mí?- canturreo malicioso.

XXXXX

Escena extra

 _Para mis queridos primos slytherins:_

 _Espero que estén los dos amontonados en sus camas leyendo mi hermosa carta, ¡me disculpo por no responder cada que me mandan una! Culpo a mis obligaciones en el entrenamiento de auror… además seguro y la abuela no está interceptándolas ¿verdad? Si esta carta llega a ella ¿hola abuela? Sino, bueno sigan con la lectura._

 _¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones de navidad? Espero que muy bien, de mi lado no del todo agradable… mi mentor es alguien paranoico que no me deja descansar ¡me hizo una emboscada en plena noche buena! Pobre de mi madre que casi hechiza hasta el olvido a Moody, si no fuera por mi padre seguro estaría en azkaban._

 _Sobre el regalo, debo decir que en mi vida he recibido joyería ¿no se come? (saben que estoy bromeando, es lo mejor que puedo presumirle a mis amigos… que mis adorables primos me consientan) mi madre también esta agradecida por lo que sea le enviaron (me dijo algo de que los niños no deberían saber de gustos) y mi padre ¿en serio le mandaron tabaco?_

 _Por mi parte no fue algo excéntrico ni enorme pero les envié un libro de hechizos de auror avanzado y otro de runas del mediterráneo, espero que lo hayan recibido… sino, bueno seguro la abuela los quemo._

 _Pasando a temas más serios, mi entrenamiento va mejor de lo que muchos creen (hasta mi madre duda de mis capacidades) pero seguro ya puedo atrapar a ladrones en el callejón._

 _Aunque seguro seré su orgullo, todavía soy algo torpe… en esta semana tengo detención, me tropecé y hechice a uno de mis compañeros, seguro todavía estoy en el programa por mi don de metarmofomaga y Moody._

 _En otro asunto ¡Feliz cumpleaños Daf! Te envió unos tristes chocolates, no tuve tiempo de ir a comprarte nada decente… seguro que cuando seas libre de las vigilancias de la abuela ¿te comprare un helado? Sé que se están acumulando con los años, pero ahí está la promesa._

 _Para mi simpático Alph ¡deseo conocerte en persona! Mi imaginación vuela de solo saber que tan alto estas y esas sonrisas amables que tienes en las fotos que me envías… déjame decirte de todo corazón, que tenemos el carisma en la sangre (si ignoras a los magos oscuros del árbol genealógico)._

 _Por favor si tienen algún problema, no duden en convocarme como sea… yo pateare el trasero de quien les haga daño ¡entendieron! Porque soy un auror (en entrenamiento) y tengo la jurisdicción de amenazar a quien sea (seguro Moody y madre me apoyaran) como su prima mayor._

 _Sobre el rumor de la cámara secreta… no estén solos, por favor… no quisiera derrumbar Hogwarts en venganza._

 _Los quiero pequeños slytherins, cuídense y Dafira… sé que tu estas en trámites para adelantar la toma de tu título como Lord ¡Suerte! La necesitaras si todo lo que me dijo madre es cierto._

 _Pero no hay nadie más fuerte que ustedes para eso y ya deseo ver lo que harán._

 _Saludos_

 _Nymphadora Tonks (que prefiere ser llamada Nym-chan solo por sus primos) que será el más fuerte auror para proteger a sus nobles parientes._

Ambos Black acomodados en la cama de dosel en la privacidad de la habitación del mayor se intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

-¿Recibimos libros?- pidió Alphard con un arqueo de ceja, el dúo solo suspiro… como predijo la carta, seguro su abuela quemo ese detalle de su prima.

Lastima.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Ahora ¿Qué otro cambio habrá? Bueno ya veremos.

Gilderoy como foco de una broma de Jushiro... despues de convivir tanto con alguien como Kyoraku era justo tener ese tipo de humor, que Ichimaru no duda en apoyar sobretodo si los gemelos cargan con las consecuencias.

Para los que me preguntaban por Nymphadora, pues ahi esta en su entrenamiento de auror... todavia no conoce en persona a Alphard... y su abuela sigue siendo el obstaculo para no verlos.

Dafira por fin podra tener el titulo de Lord ¿por fin sacara a Sirius de prision? bueno ya lo veremos, recuerden que aun en el mundo magico hay tramites burocraticos.

Neah20 fuera….


	18. Año 2 (G)

Año 2: Basilisco

La habitación esmeralda estaba tranquila iluminada por la luz de la mañana, sentado en el marco de la ventana encantada Dafira miraba el exterior con sus ojos plateados en profunda concentración… cualquier sonrisa burlona suplida por una mueca neutral.

No se podía adivinar su pensamiento, ni el mismo tenía claro el motivo de la constante vigilia al exterior, bufo ante esta mentalidad… aunque fingiera que no sabía, se mentía a si mismo porque esta era una costumbre que tenía aun cuando era capitán del gotei 13.

La firme cautela.

Algo que la vida en el Rukongai le sembró y aun cuando entro a la academia, luego cuando fue asignado a una división donde comenzó a ascender de manera paulatina con sus pasos marcados en sangre y trampa… nunca abandonaría ese saludable pensamiento paranoico.

Sobretodo alguien como él…. Herramienta de Sosuke Aizen.

Sonrió con un sano sentido sádico ante el pensamiento que alguien vendría a intentar quitarle lo que ha obtenido, era un reto que esperaba uno de sus pasados enemigos tomara para poner las cosas interesantes en esta vida de niños mimados que no eran más que diversión y ningún desafío.

Tenía enemigos Shinigamis, ya sea afectados por la guerra que planeo o por sus maquinaciones… todavía podían ser lo suficientemente valientes de ir en contra de las leyes del soutaicho actual para buscar una remuneración.

Aun con el escudo natural que provocaba la magia a su esencia… aun con el respaldo de Ukitake-taicho y hasta Unohana-taicho… era digno de un prodigio esperar el golpe, el efecto de todo lo que hizo y aunque al final trato de devolver todo lo arrebatado… verdaderamente nunca se arrepintió.

Solo Rangiku fue su único remordimiento.

Si, Ichimaru en aquel marco de la ventana de su habitación donde la ventana era un simple encantamiento que daba el ambiente a uno de los jardines de Hogwarts con sus sentidos barriendo el entorno… tenía un grave complejo de que un día despertaría sin nada de lo que ha obtenido.

-Aunque no me merezca nada… no estoy por dejarlo ir- admitió a lo alto en un susurro del viento fantasma de las mazmorras heladas apretando el agarre en su mano, aferrando esa línea delgada de esperanza en su negra existencia.

Sonrió irónico.

Recordó una memoria tan distante pero clara en su cabeza, Sosuke Aizen en toda su gloria en hueco mundo se había volteado a interrogarlo sobre sus emociones respondiendo con soltura - _¿Emociones? No, no tengo nada parecido… creí habértelo dicho la primera vez que nos conocimos ¿no lo hice?-_ si era irónico, digno de burlarse de su antiguo yo lo diferente que estaba manejando esta vida al demostrarse demasiado hostil ante cualquiera que venga y dañe lo que considera suyos.

Podía culpar los genes Black en la influencia de su personalidad torcida.

Sus sentidos captaron movimiento en su habitación, provocando que volviera su atención a la cama de dosel donde su residente permanente parecía removerse con un gemido de amonestación… solo por esto, abandono sus constantes pensamientos torturadores.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Ichimaru diviso la silueta en pijama de Alphard sentándose con una expresión de estarse poniendo al corriente con el mundo de forma lenta, con el cabello revuelto en un largo hasta los hombros y tan lacio como lo conocía en su anterior vida.

En un futuro ambos Shinigamis esperaban alcanzar el físico como lo tenían en el seireitei, claro con diferencias del beneficio de la genética británica.

Sonrió con burla a su pariente que le regreso la mirada todavía pañosa -buen día, Ototo-san- canturreo al ponerse de pie con la gracia nata de su disciplina, las pijamas pálidas en color esmeralda relucía a la escaza luz de la mañana que ingresaba por la ventana encantada.

Los ojos cafés estaban nublados de la somnolencia -Si- murmuro Ukitake limpiándose los ojos y la aspereza de mirar su cama en completo conflicto… como si no pudiera pensar en algún motivo valido para salir de la comodidad de su lecho.

-La pereza no te queda, Ukitake-taicho- afirmo goteando con sarcasmo Ichimaru, sentándose fluidamente en el colchón con un vistazo a la cama revuelta con el descaro de sonreír ampliamente.

Parpadeando de mas, el antiguo Shinigami mostro una sonrisa educada -Supongo- contesto sin comprometerse, estirando sus brazos para bostezar.

Un burbujeo divertido de Dafira -Supongo que Aragog es bueno en sus relatos- descanso su barbilla en su mano que estaba apoyada en su rodilla que tenía doblada pulcramente.

Esos ojos nobles lo miraron, Alphard se ilumino brevemente -fue totalmente educativo, uno no esperaba conocimientos básicos del funcionamiento de venenos de la fuente principal de uno de los más fuertes venenos del mundo mágico- aprender era algo que lo emocionaba -Aragog es bueno relatando cuando supera el miedo infernal que te tiene- ofreció con un atisbo de acusación.

Una melodiosa carcajada, entrecerrando sus ojos en el perpetuo gesto malicioso nada arrepentido de ser el temor más grande de la araña -por supuesto, no tengo la culpa de tales cargos- espeto desinteresado, agitando su mano como si una mosca molesta estuviera zumbando.

Alphard le lanzo un desplante agudo, pero se rindió para ofrecer una sonrisa irónica en un cómodo silencio cada uno armando su propia agenda acostumbrada, pronto estarían presentando exámenes y aunque muchos ya no hablaban con ellos todavía podía ofrecer su ayuda si se lo pedían (no es como si Dafira esperaba que hubiera un valiente para solicitarle su compañía).

-Despertaste temprano- el segundo año reprendió al poco tiempo al percatarse de las casi invisibles ojeras -Es de sabios ser precavidos, Onii-san- dijo confiando en los motivos que orillan a madrugar a su pariente, con los años lo aprendió -pero debes tomarte tu tiempo… por lo menos, trata de dormir más- pidió educado -si deseas puedo tomar…- fue interrumpido por una mano revolviendo su cabello.

Ichimaru despeino el cabello de su hermano con soltura, hace unas edades se hubiera insultado por la preocupación paternal que tan naturalmente expresa Ukitake pero ahora simplemente lo atesoraba como uno de los únicos que importan en esa vida -lo considerare- ofreció recibiendo una mirada de "No solo lo pienses, ¡hazlo!"

Murmurando algo sobre "niños tercos" Alphard se puso de pie -Tenemos que tener cuidado, Onii-san- volteo a mirar seriamente a su pariente, no hablaban del diario que por fin entregarían antes del desayuno a una de las lechuzas Black para su largo viaje a Japón sino de un asunto que pronto iniciarían tramites.

La sonrisa se extendió en el rostro palido -La política es un juego interesante ¿ne?- despidió casi aburrido.

-Los rumores se han estado extendiendo- explico al buscar su uniforme entre los cajones al haberse mudado enteramente unos meses después del inicio del periodo -Los políticos son cosa peligrosa y difícil de manejar- levanto su vista.

-Pero no imposible de tratar- se encogió Gin con una sonrisa propia -¿me subestimas?- pregunto en juego.

Alphard le dedico un gesto divertido -¿A ti?- despidió con un gesto abatido -sé que puedes con las responsabilidades- dijo secamente, no mencionando que sería fácil para alguien que aprendió del encantador Aizen.

Dafira supo leer fácilmente lo no dicho, no evito sentirse juzgado pero no se enojó… no tenía el derecho cuando sabía muy bien lo capaz que podía de traer el infierno si lo deseaba -pero temes lo que pueda hacer- resumió sin temor a lanzarlo directamente.

Alphard se erizo con su cambio ya en el hombro, con manos firmes al igual que su mirada encaro a su pariente cuyos ojos plata eran tan oscuros -Onii-san- advirtió con arrepentimiento, pero no podía retractarse… no cuando recuerda cada crimen desfilando en la estela de su pariente.

No tenía el derecho de juzgar, pero tampoco podía olvidarlo.

Sus ojos se volvieron a entrecerrar, la malicia broto en suaves oleadas para silbar impresionado -eres cruel, Ukitake-taicho- admitió doliente usando el titulo como una barrera algo que Alphard percibió con una mueca -pero sabes cómo es esto ¿ne? Comes o eres comido- espeto siendo consciente de las reglas de supervivencia en los círculos que pronto se abrirían en su campo.

Era un juego, uno que ya jugo al ser capitán de la tercera división solo que ahora… esta gente quizás era más estúpida porque tenía la ventaja que lo estarían subestimando.

Jushiro no pudo replicarle nuevamente, el mismo tenía nociones de su propia vida como Ukitake aunque su hermano mayor fue el que heredo las responsabilidades no era ciego de los juegos en esos círculos -lamento mis sospechas, solo se prudente- opino sintiéndose hipócrita y muy cansado.

Dafira podía ver el conflicto del antiguo capitán con facilidad tan arrepentido de sus palabras y golpeado con sus pensamientos conflictivos… en un pasado como Gin Ichimaru vería esto como debilidad… quizás el propio Aizen hablo algunas veces de lo tonto que era Jushiro Ukitake al ser tan emocional y noble.

Ahora era tan distinto, sin ánimos de despreciar de ninguna manera a ese hombre que le dio una oportunidad.

Ichimaru no tenía el corazón para alejarlo como lo hizo con Rangiku, además estaba seguro que Jushiro podía defenderse de la mugre que arrastraba consigo… admitía que nunca podría enojarse tampoco con su adorable hermano -no te preocupes ¿ne? No hare nada que pueda avergonzarte, Ototo-san- prometió, aunque también juro que tampoco lo atraparían.

Alphard lo miro sorprendido, se ilumino con una suave sonrisa -gracias- alego sinceramente.

Aplaudió al ponerse de pie en un salto -claro que esos planes aburridos los veremos más adelante- Dafira empujo el tema serio a un lado después de todo tenían una lista de pendientes a futuro -ne ¿Qué te parece una partida antes de que alguien se levante?- pregunto interesado.

-¿Problemas?- pidió Alphard al dejarse empujar a la salida, mirando las ropas debajo de cada brazo y guiándolos a la sala de menesteres.

-Por supuesto que no… pero esa molesta espada de gryffindor no es mi adorable Shinso- frunció la nariz del mero recuerdo, contra Quirrell fue un infierno maniobrarla tan limpiamente como su zanpakuto.

Rio divertido el segundo año -por supuesto, aunque ninguna espada parece resistir el noble acero de esa arma- murmuro al bajar las escaleras un poco dolido de ser la parte más afectada del duelo, la sala de menesteres daba lo necesario pero no de calidad.

-Supongo- se encogió de hombros el adolescente, ignorando la soledad de las frías mazmorras -quizás este verano busquemos en alguna de nuestras bóvedas algo digno- prometió, después de todo con su título quizás obtendrían más libertad de su obaa-san.

Tarareo de acuerdo el niño, mirando el entorno pues aunque aparentaban despreocupación todavía era muy pronto para descartar los residuos de la abominación -¿Cuándo regresaras la espada?- pregunto.

Chasqueo los dientes Dafira sin sentir vergüenza -¿tengo que regresarla?- pregunto.

-A menos que quieras discutirlo con Retsu- ofreció divertido por la mueca de dolor de su pariente -lo sabía- se burló.

XXXXX

Era temprano en la mañana que Albus Dumbledore bajo de las escaleras de su habitación hasta su oficina, amplia y basta de conocimiento donde los cuadros de sus antecesores dormitaban en sus lienzos con suma paz.

Para el viejo director que se acercó a su escritorio a revisar el correo que se acumuló durante la noche y el amanecer… muchos de estos eran cartas solicitando entrevistas, algunos descarados de mandar sus especulaciones sobre la cámara secreta, tambien una de Gringotts solicitando buscar la legendaria cámara y unas tantas de los padres de familia que expresaban su alivio de que todo haya acabado.

Pero la agudeza de Albus meditaba que no estaba por mentir, aunque la última petrificación fue hace tiempo no descartaba la idea que el heredero de Slytherin estuviera inactivo… esto solo lo ponía al borde, los fantasmas no daban ninguna pista útil y que decir que los profesores con sentido guerra no quitaban el dedo del renglón (Severus, Marian y Minerva).

Era como ver avanzar un reloj que esta por soltar la alarma.

Al sentarse en su escritorio con las cartas desplazadas ya sean a la basura o archivo… el anciano soltó un grave suspiro con sus ojos vagando al arreglo que amablemente su sobrina le regalo ese año que hacia juego con el que ahora estaba en su habitación y aliviaba esta emoción de tensión.

Como director no debía permitir que sus malestares se expresaran fuera de sus trabajadores, por lo cual para limar las asperezas entre sus estudiantes aprobó el san Valentín en manos de Lockhart como lo había prometido al principio del término.

Sonrió divertido de tantas anécdotas que archivaría para futuras referencias.

Pero toda felicidad se borró por la mera sombra de la incertidumbre -Puede ser la calma antes de la inminente guerra- murmuro con amargura, teniendo experiencia en su vida sobre dichas situaciones solo esperaba que fueran paranoias de un viejo senil.

Estaba por pararse para bajar al desayuno que seguro a esta hora la mayoría estaría en la gran sala cuando todo cambio.

Empezó con la invasión a uno de los retratos de los directores que no tuvo tiempo de prestarle atención cuando el aire comenzó a espesarse por completo para caer con un peso horrendo e invisible en sus hombros… Albus se vio aplastado en la superficie de su escritorio con el tintero derrumbado sin poder moverse.

Fawkes lloro desde el suelo, el ambiente era borroso y aun con magia sin varita no pudo desvanecer esta presión que lo oprimía haciéndolo sentir insignificante.

Albus murmuro encantamientos… maldiciones y estuvo tentado a soltar algunas habilidades que desarrollo durante sus viajes antes de asentarse en Hogwarts, hasta que cualquier tipo de presión desapareció obligándolo de espaldas al haber estado intentando separarse del escritorio.

Desde el suelo con su silla volcada, el director jadeo por aire que parecía una delicia que nunca había apreciado hasta ahora… palmeo su entorno con su mano entintada en búsqueda de su varita en su túnica, ignorando como se manchaba en el proceso.

Se puso de pie como su vejez se lo permitía ajustándose sus anteojos con total incredibilidad sus oídos sordos al haberse tapados por el cambio de presión se fueron liberando para escuchar los gritos incongruentes de los retratos.

Dumbledore iba a pedir la calma para hacer un diagnóstico de daños quizás bajar a tranquilizar a sus estudiantes que seguramente están en pánico por este invisible ataque pero una voz entre las pinturas sobresalió deteniendo sus planes con un -La torre oeste del castillo, director-

Ojos agudos miraron la pintura de un caballero agitado y hasta aterrado, todos en el entorno parecían percatarse que sus quejas no eran tan importantes como la de este invasor sobre todo cuando recordaban que antes de que esta presión viniera a aplastar a todo ser viviente… el había llegado.

-Fawkes- llamo a su fénix quien aún doliente obedeció aterrizando en sus manos para envolverlo en sus llamas en un acto de aparición.

Llego al área del castillo deseada entre cenizas del fénix, Albus agradeció que los niños estuvieran en el desayuno y que todavía no iniciaran las clases… podía escuchar si agudizaba sus oídos que la soledad era bienvenida, pero también se tensó.

El siseo de Fawkes le advirtió sobrevolando amenazante conforme el viejo director apretó su varita acercándose al área donde podía ver un marco de pintura derribado acompañado de un fuerte hedor a alcantarilla… era la torre de lechuceria donde tuvo que detenerse de golpe con alarma en su manchado rostro.

Las entradas a las torres eran altas y anchas para facilidad a que subieran cierto número de estudiantes, ahora estaba completamente bloqueada por escamas verdes que convulsionaban de vez en cuando… una cola, podía acusar el agitado director acercándose con cuidado.

El marco de la entrada mostraba graves daños como si no hubieran podido soportar su tamaño - _entonces su cabeza debe ser demasiado grande para caber sin dañar por completo la torre-_ agito su varita con urgencia aprovechando que quizás la criatura este atorada, un patronus salió expedido con notas urgentes al ministerio.

Un jadeo de horror, una maldición airada y un atragantamiento hizo que Albus mirara por encima de su hombro a los que llegaban con rostros desencajados a las escamas verdes.

-Minerva con los estudiantes- ladro sin miramientos a la leona que afirmo para desaparecer en los corredores -Marian asegura el perímetro- el antiguo auror afirmo con la máscara profesional lanzando encantamientos al entorno para protección -Severus necesitare de tu apoyo aquí abajo…debo asegurarme que no haya ningún…- por segunda vez en el día fue derribado al piso sin gracia.

Aplastado conforme la gravedad aumentaba sin embargo ahora el aire tenía esa malicia que enfermaba sus sentidos… el suelo crujió debajo de sus mejillas en un tiempo indefinido hasta que todo simplemente ceso, tambaleantes y con músculos entumecidos los profesores intercambiaron una mirada aguda.

Severus apretó su varita… Albus encontró la suya con ojos chispeando en anticipación acercándose al área donde aquella cola era inmóvil… Fawkes lloro al aterrizar en el hombro del director, un intercambio y entre llamas desapareció.

XXXXX

Horas antes….

La torre era fría a esas horas de la mañana, los Black habían estado acomodando el paquete con sus últimos sellos de seguridad al detectar que la presencia se estaba esforzando por salir… cada uno busco el entorno plagado de aves hasta que dos en especial se acercaron a sus maestros.

Fueron recibidas de manera placida, con un pequeño premio como desayuno.

Dafira tomo asiento en uno de los arcos de la torre con su hermosa lechuza aterrizando en su rodilla que había alzado para dicha comodidad -No te preocupes, Kira-chan… será a la otra, has hecho mucho hasta el momento- afirmo con un tono despreocupado acariciando ausente a su mascota.

En un inicio el nombre al animal había provocado un arquear de ceja en Alphard al igual que cuando Ariana lo escucho pero nada que alentara la línea de discusión, simplemente lo dejaron ser.

-Creo que mi lechuza esta ofendida- dijo en lo alto Jushiro mirando a su propia emplumada pareja, tan prístina con enormes ojos inocentes que si fueran humanos expresarían un puchero en toda la regla -vamos pequeña… no te elegí solo porque la de mi Onii-san está cansada- arrullo -sino porque eres el mejor-

-Ahora estas poniendo celoso a mi Kira-chan- canturreo el traidor desde su posición.

Mortificado Alphard lanzo un desplante de disculpas al ulular ofendido del otro espécimen -No lo tomes personal, Kira-kun… - dejo caer los hombros al escuchar ahora una réplica airada de su propia mascota -vamos Onii-san apóyame en esto- imploro.

-¿Por qué? Es divertido verte rogándoles- sonrió indulgente y socarrón, Dafira ignoro abiertamente la mirada asesina del siempre noble hermano.

Un bufido indigno de alguien tan antiguo broto de los labios de Alphard, apretando el agarre del paquete y consolando a su adorada ave a quien nombro Shiba en honor a cierto clan en su otra vida -bueno pequeña, que tengas un excelente viaje… recuerda cuidado con extraños- aconsejo como un padre cariñoso.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de cierta presencia acercándose, pero fue Dafira quien volteo a la entrada de la fría lechuceria con su gesto en perpetua malicia -Espiar no es cortes, menos para un sangre pura- ronroneo con un desliz en su sonrisa.

Pasos pequeños se acortaron, la silueta de una niña pálida se detuvo tambaleante debajo del marco con la varita fija en quien estaba por enviar el ave en su duro vuelo a otro continente… una presencia débil y en conflicto, como shinigamis hicieron muecas internas por el sufrimiento que seguro tendría la pobre alma inocente.

Ginny Weasley era un caos, ambos Black no evitaron lanzar una mirada acusadora al paquete que había sido sellado ¿Qué tanta influencia sembró para tener este control? No lo sabían, pero suponían que la advertencia que le hicieron a Kisuke era suficiente para que al recibir el paquete no lo subestimara.

La respuesta no llego en ninguna forma, la influencia era débil en la niña sin embargo cuando Alphard soltó a su preciada Shiba no esperaba una sonrisa torcida en la pecosa ni ser emboscado por debajo por fauces de reptil… solo por reflejo rodo fuera del camino aunque no evito de todo que su brazo se rasgara con uno de los colmillos provocándole un silbido.

Ichimaru shunpo al lado de Ukitake con sus ojos abiertos en pánico… después de todo no habían sentido a la serpiente ni el peligro y ahora había tanta sangre junto con el olor del veneno que tuvieron un flashback de los campos de batalla.

-¿No esperaban que viniera fácil?- interrumpio con esfuerzo Ginny mientras las plumas de Shiba saltaban por el aire tragada limpiamente por la serpiente que se alzaba por encima de todos, derribando el escaso techado y espantando a toda lechuza de su hogar algunas cayendo muertas por ver los ojos -¿No creerían que no los "vi" cuando me encontré con Dumbledore?- se burló al acercarse a la cabeza de su serpiente que le ofrecía el libro ahora liberado de cualquier magia gracias a las propiedades en la saliva del basilisco.

Apenas la pelirroja tomaría el libro Ichimaru desato una oleada indiscriminada de reiatsu azotando de manera constante el entorno… no le preocupaba las repercusiones ante sus emociones abofeteando en su interior, no cuando miraba el estado pálido de Alphard ahora encogido en un vulnerable niño con fiebre.

Le recordaba los incontables días de convalecencia.

Dafira mantuvo su expresión al tomar suavemente la figura dolida… miro a la pelirroja en el piso temblorosa con la cabeza del reptil tan cercas con el diario derribado pero no era su prioridad… les lanzo un vistazo con promesas de sangre para desaparecer en un shunpo.

Llego al área del hospital bajando su reiatsu a regañadientes consciente que Unohana-taicho ya lo estaba rastreando, azoto la puerta sin miramientos asustando a Pomfrey quien apenas se levantaba… Ichimaru no mostro arrepentimiento alguno de sus acciones a los inocentes del castillo, solo ingreso como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

-Podría- pregunto con acero en su voz al poner a Alphard en camilla -veneno de basilisco- explico con un jadeo de la enfermera que no perdió el tiempo en agitar la varita en diagnostico o hechizos de estasis.

Ichimaru escucho de nuevo la puerta retirándose unos pasos para dejar trabajar a la aterrada enfermera -me quedare- fue la voz tranquila de Unohana-taicho en ese tono consolador pero también aprobando su retirada.

Apretando los labios en una sonrisa despiadada, el traidor dio un asentimiento de agradecimiento para volver al lugar que en ese momento merecía ser tratado en un borrón de shunpo.

Se colocó en los cielos de la torre aun con el gesto divertido a las escaleras desnudas de la torre que conectaba a Hogwarts… silbo para sí mismo aun cuando la ira quemaba su sangre al ver a la patética niña arrastrándose con un basilisco intentando retroceder al corredor, ambos todavía estaban visiblemente afectados por su primera oleada de reiatsu.

-¿A dónde van?- ronroneo enfocando al dúo sin mirar directamente los ojos de la bestia.

El heredero lo miraba horrorizado, al parecer la idea de ver a un adolescente de casi quince años parado en el cielo era ilógico aun en los estándares mágicos… el silbido amenazante del basilisco fue ignorado abiertamente.

Levanto uno de sus dedos pálidos moviéndolo de un lado a otro como un padre regañando a un niño, Ichimaru soltó un suspiro herido-¿no pensaban irse sin despedirse?- espeto tan casual aun firme en los cielos de Hogwarts -porque ¿creen que pueden simplemente darme tal descortesía?- lanzo en un tono fingido.

Alzo dos de sus dedos iluminados con kido, apunto sin ver los ojos de la criatura a quien cegó sin darle oportunidad a la pelirroja de responder sus cuestiones… cualquier arrogancia que hubiera pensado que tenía el derecho de espetar fueron amordazados por la muestra de "magia" sin varita tan capaz de dañar al basilisco.

Vino una segunda oleada de reiatsu envolviendo el entorno, Ichimaru podía sentir su cuerpo mortal protestando por el abuso pero no se molestó en mostrarlo… ahora solo quería dejar en claro la ira que lo consumía, sus ojos plateados ahora abiertos mostraban crudeza mientras descendía en pasos casuales del cielo como escalones firmes.

Ginny Weasley aplanada como un insecto esforzándose por maldecir, con sus dientes apretados y el repentino sentimiento de inferioridad que alguien como Tom no podía aceptar sin amargarse su existencia… mientras el basilisco no podía mas que llorar en siseos con lágrimas de sangre de la pérdida de su visión.

Ichimaru se instaló en el escalón delante del rostro del primer año -¿Cómo lidiar con tu insulto? ¿Será suficiente tu sangre para saldar tu deuda conmigo?- pregunto a la ligera como si fuera tan simple y la gravedad no estuviera aumentando para los del entorno -haz lastimado a mi Ototo-san- canturreo al ponerse de cuclillas para tomar un puño de cabello rojo y obligarla a verlo directamente -eso está mal- agrego silbante.

Los ojos del heredero se mostraron calculadores pero el tinte aterrado y adolorido se deslizo en su máscara -¿Matarías a esta niña?- pregunto con esfuerzo como única defensa.

-¿Por qué crees que no lo haría?- pidió Ichimaru inclinando su cabeza, aun con sus ojos abiertos no había amabilidad ni duda al apretar el agarre en el puño de cabello casi divertido por el pequeño grito de dolor -Quizás su familia estará agradecida al no tener el gasto de esta niña para agregar a su presupuesto- razono simple, como si hablara con un idiota al que le tenían que explicar la lógica de la vida.

Fue una abofeteada para Tom al abrir sus ojos por la conjetura que sería asesinado, sintió ser liberada de su cabello para azotar sin gracia en el escalón bajo el peso invisible en su cuerpo… su labio se rompió pero eso no fue lo importante… tembló de horror, miedo y esa memoria que consumía a Ginny Weasley se sintió desesperada -podemos llegar a un acuerdo- ofreció silbante sabiendo que aún estaba ahí el peliblanco y como Slytherin siempre podían negociar ¿no?

Una carcajada vibro en el entorno, Ichimaru tuvo el descaro de echar la cabeza hacia atrás para deleitarse como la broma más divertida de la historia -¿Quién dijo que siquiera quiero negociar?- su tono era grave cualquier diversión borrada de su puntiagudo rostro al pisotear la mano de la niña para obligarla a soltar el maldito cuaderno.

Ginny silbo al sentir como el diario era apartado con un pie como simple mugre, entonces el filo plateado de una espada entro en su visión en un arrastre en la piedra ¿de dónde lo saco? Apenas miro la silueta identificando la legendaria reliquia de Gryffindor… estaba tan aterrada como para lidiar con la especulación del porque una reliquia de la casa del valor estaba en manos de un electo a las serpientes.

La presión siguió instalándose en los mortales, Ichimaru no estaba preocupado de que alguno muriera sabiendo que los magos tenían cierta resistencia y solo habría una epidemia de enfermedades… si fuera lo contrario, sería una lástima -Vamos a tratar con tu mascota primero- murmuro al pasar más allá del heredero.

La espada era un peso diferente a su preciada zanpakuto, pero eso no evito que como con Quirrell en un amplio arco la sangre llovió al aire bañando escalones y a un imperturbable traidor junto con el chillar adolorido de una impotente serpiente.

Ichimaru se tomó su tiempo en cortar al réptil, deleitándose con la tortura sabiendo que estos lloriqueos estaban poniendo al borde a una imposibilitada Weasley… tarareo por lo alto al diseccionar la cabeza… sacar la glándula del veneno… arrancar cada colmillo… partir la lengua bífida… dividir el cráneo… reducirlo hasta su forma más básica de ingredientes de pociones todo tratando de que la criatura estuviera viva para beneficio de una buena tortura.

Todo hecho sin borrar la sonrisa… sin dejar que en ocasiones la sangre salpicara cerca de la visión de su presa pelirroja… agregarle más sabor al inminente turno.

-Bueno, he terminado sucio- canturreo al mirar el entorno sin el interés de recolectar nada pero guardando la espada y tomando uno de los más filosos colmillos.

Silbo satisfecho para voltear a ver a la pelirroja cuyo temblor era visible… estaba llegando al límite de su reiatsu pero aún tuvo la fuerza de instalarse por encima de la niña -entonces ¿averiguamos si alguien te encuentra antes que el veneno te mate?-

-Estás loco- silbo con ojos aterrados el heredero, mirando el desastre en el pálido verdugo que parecía estar cómodo con el baño de sangre… si él se consideraba ajeno a las molestias de la matanza… cuando estaba en el lado receptor lo aterrorizaba.

-¿Loco?- se agacho a su altura con el colmillo visible en su mano -¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? De sociópata a sociópata… ¿no es hipócrita?- pregunto inocente Dafira, deleitándose de la impotencia de su presa -ahora… ¿en que nos quedamos?- pregunto como si hubiera olvidado su agenda programada.

Pico el brazo pálido de la niña ignorando el grito y las peticiones de piedad… rasgo con el mejor de su conocimiento para que pareciera que la criatura hizo el trabajo, tarareo para sí mismo pasando de un brazo a otro… rasgar la espalda y porque no, también sus piernas… todo con el conocimiento básico del veneno necesario para hacer un conteo y ver si la suerte estaba de parte de Ginny Weasley antes de sucumbir.

Aplaudió al ponerse de pie alejándose para apreciar su trabajo con un bufido satisfactorio… miro el diario y con la gracia de ser un juego terminado lo apuñalo limpiamente.

La niña estaba inconsciente mucho antes, pero los rastros de la abominación se eliminaron como polvo al viento e Ichimaru razono que era mejor detenerse… encerrar su reiatsu lo hizo tambalearse pero se mantuvo firme -nos vemos- se despidió.

No dio vuelta atrás al desaparecer en un shunpo, dejando el diario que ya no tenía los rastros para su investigación… reducido a basura insignificante.

El director llego segundos después encontrando solo una febril Weasley y un desastre sangriento.

XXXXX

En definitiva las clases se cancelaron para el día, alumnos temblorosos fueron guiados por los jefes de casa a sus residencias sin explicaciones profundas de lo que haya ocasionado los cambios de gravedad repentina.

No es como si supieran el verdadero motivo.

Para la tarde no había nadie en los corredores.

Cuando Albus recibió a los miembros del ministerio estos se desplegaron para acordonar el área donde la serpiente comenzaba a descomponerse de manera rápida a causa de la magia oscura que la había mantenido desde la época de Slytherin.

Severus se había quedado solo para asegurar si podían salvar algo de material para pociones, Marian había logrado arrastrar a Lockhart que se desmayó ante el aspecto superficial del basilisco mientras el resto de los docentes habían prometido hacer guardia en las diferentes salas de los alumnos para que no hubiera ningún curioso.

Estaba al fondo del corredor con una burbuja mágica que filtraba el aire cuando Albus escucho la llegada de Bones y Fudge a su entorno.

-¿Qué paso Dumbledore?- exigió Bones diplomáticamente, mirando con ojos agudos y palidez la criatura que parecía de gran tamaño a pesar que todavía no lo lograban sacar del corredor de la torre.

El director los miro con un largo suspiro tan fatigado como su edad se lo indica, esto será una muerte política y ya podía sentir al consejo escolar encima de su puesto cuando esto se supiera -hubo un ataque- dijo sin rodeos viendo la palidez.

-Eso es fácil de deducir- corto Bones de manera exigente, mirando el entorno y el cuadro derribado -necesito un resumen- espeto educado pero el tono impaciente parecía al borde.

El director los miro largamente mientras el entorno trabajaba, los guio por el vacío corredor hacia su oficina -Asumo que el basilisco ataco pero se atascó en el corredor… desconozco si fue a consciencia de la bestia, pero sospecho que se encontró en el camino con los Black y acorralo a la señorita Weasley en las escaleras a la lechuceria- simplificó de la mejor manera los rastros que pudo seguir.

Pero como antiguo hechicero, agudo y observador sentía que esto no era correcto porque nada explicaba la fuerza que llevo a todo el castillo al suelo pero aun trataba de ligar esta situación con el ataque.

-¿Los Black?- Fudge pregunto con ojos desorbitados, era cruel lo fácil que ignoro a los Weasley a favor de un sangre pura noble pero ninguno quiso dar su observación al aire.

Afirmo Albus -Los dos se encuentras en la sala medica- informo el director al momento que llegaron a su oficina dando rápidamente la contraseña -por el momento se ha notificado a ambas familias… se espera que lleguen en cualquier momento- explico con un suspiro prediciendo llanto, miedo y posibles quejas.

No es que esperara alguna reprimenda de los Weasley, pero Walburga Black era un asunto aparte que era mejor prepararse mentalmente para la guerra que libraría… solo pensar que Lucius Malfoy aprovechara la situación también le aturdía.

Cuando subieron las escaleras que aparentaban ser una tortura larga, el director tomo su lugar en el escritorio mientras los otros se sentaron en sillas convocadas.

-La señorita Weasley es la más grave de los tres- reanudo el director con gravedad -apenas pude encontrarla con vida- admitió agitado y un poco enfermo por el escenario que lo recibió -Alphard Black sigue inconsciente, pero aun con la cantidad de veneno se estabilizo y ahora está recuperándose… mientras Dafira Black ingreso por cansancio al parecer fue el responsable de sacar a su pariente de la escena antes de que el basilisco se ensañara con ellos- complemento un poco dudoso.

Después de todo ninguno fue petrificado o muerto por mirar los ojos de la bestia pero no pudo interrogarlos ya que la enfermera los tenía adormilados.

-Por Merlín- suspiro Bones con agitación limpiando su monóculo con cuidado o cansancio.

-¿Quién mato al basilisco?- Fudge cuestiono intrigado, en todo el momento nunca se mencionó los sucesos que llevaron la muerte de una bestia de tal peligro… quizás no era tan agudo, pero era fácil llegar a esta cuestión y dudara que atorarse llevara tal escenario.

Dumbledore le dio un gesto contemplativo -Ese es otro de los problemas que enfrentamos hoy- cruzo sus manos encima del escritorio -No sé si este relacionado, pero el evento estuvo ligado con un cambio de gravedad que imposibilito a todo el castillo…-

-¿Todo el castillo?- Amelia no pudo contener su sorpresa.

El anciano miro sus manos, aun la sensación fantasma en sus viejos huesos -fuimos inhabilitados-

-¿Hasta usted, Dumbledore?- ahora fue el turno del ministro de dar un aspecto enfermo.

Afirmo con seriedad enfrentando a los dos representantes políticos británicos -Fue como si un peso cayera repentinamente encima de nosotros, el aire era espeso y difícil de respirar sin la posibilidad de moverse- rememoro con frustración -dos ocasiones… y cuando la última se levantó, pude ser capaz de llegar a la cima de la torre…- soltó un grave suspiro -encontré al basilisco muerto… pero no fue tan simple… fue diseccionado-

El horror se mostró en los oyentes, pues aunque era una cosa muggle sabia las implicaciones de tal termino.

Dumbledore miro por encima de sus cabezas, aun las ganas de vomitar estaban presentes en su garganta -fue horrendo- admitió con palidez -fue casi imposible saber si estaba viendo la cabeza y que tanta área fue dañada… - un escalofrió lo embargo -fuera lo que fuera… lo hizo de tal forma que la criatura aún estaba viva la mayor parte del proceso- se sintió enfermo cuando hizo los hechizos de diagnóstico después de llevar a la niña a la enfermería.

Amelia miro a Fudge y ambos coincidieron en pedir los reportes de sus investigadores.

-Sin magia nuevamente- Albus agrego a la nada -este usuario… que asumo salvo a la señorita Weasley…- fue descabellada su conclusión, pero eso era lo que indicaban los vestigios -es el mismo que dio termino al profesor Quirrell- concluyo guardándose el diario que encontró para futuras referencias.

-¿Tus grimm reaper?- Fudge tartamudeo ante la posibilidad de esta criatura fuera de sus servicios o control.

XXXXX

Hermione estaba preocupada a tal punto que obligo a Harry a ayudarla para escabullirse de la seguridad de la torre de Gryffindor con Neville al remolque debajo de la capa de invisibilidad al atardecer… cuando ya no pudo con esta ansiedad al escuchar rumores de los mayores.

No necesito mucha persuasión, Potter era un niño que también tenía esa natural manera de querer saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo cuando tu jefe de casa no te dice más que palabras vagas y todos los Weasley habían sido recolectados.

Los pasillos estaban solitarios, los aurores caminaban acompañado de profesores de vez en cuando… era mucha seguridad para su gusto, pero audazmente lograron escabullirse hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Dudaron en la puerta, pero Hermione asomo su mano con cuidado para abrir la puerta que parecía estar dañada… como si la hubiera abierto a base de fuerza bruta.

Se asomó con cuidado, podía sentir a Harry y Neville hacer lo mismo para examinar si había algún peligro que pudiera detectarlos... se escuchaba un llanto apagado y al abrir más la puerta el número de camas ocupadas con cortinas cerradas eran varias e intercaladas.

Pero para satisfacción no había nadie que los pudiera atrapar ingresando con el mismo sigilo para cerrar a su entrada… se quedaron mirando estúpidamente en medio de la gran sala examinando de un lado a otro decidiendo que hacer.

Al fondo estaba una cama ligeramente iluminada con muchas siluetas visibles a sus ojos, Harry tuvo el instinto de caminar a esa dirección al identificar la voz de Ron jalando al par… pero a medio camino Hermione se quedó atrás haciendo que los otros la miraran cuando la capa de invisibilidad se estiro.

Ella se tapó la boca doliente, entonces Neville miro en la dirección donde su amiga estaba centrada percatándose que una de las cortinas estaba ligeramente abierta… ahí se podía ver fácilmente la silueta de Dafira sentado de perfil tan rígido pero lo que les llamo la atención fue el que estaba en cama, pálido y con un paño en su frente.

-Alphard- lloro Hermione al correr quitándose la capa de invisibilidad, invadiendo el lugar sin miramientos -¿Qué le paso?- pregunto con ojos implorantes al adolescente no sabiendo que hacer con sus manos para caer en su costado con una amenaza de llanto.

Neville literalmente jadeo al ver los ojos plateados de Dafira por primera vez, aunque ahora no había gesto malicioso en su rostro… solo cansancio y quizás un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos muy bien oculto si fueran observadores.

Harry pensó que podía jurar que ese Black parecía una persona normal si usara más ese tipo de gestos… guardando su capa debajo del brazo e ignorando la manera en que la vista plateada se desvió a su preciado regalo.

-Un basilisco- fue el tono fuera del acento extraño que Dafira contesto -Mione-chan, Nev-kun, Harry-kun- reconoció a cada uno al recargarse en la silla parecía dejar la rigidez por un gesto divertido al ver la mortificación obvia de la castaña suplida por horror cuando la idea cayo en su mente.

-Un que- murmuro Harry confundido, no estaba muy versado en criaturas mágicas.

-Una serpiente mortal… asesina de magos… venenosa… enorme- Neville complemento entrecortado con un temblor en sus labios mirando a su amigo en cama.

Los ojos volvieron a entrecerrarse, la sonrisa se estiro en su pálida tez -en efecto, peligrosa, muy venenosa y herencia de Slytherin- hizo una mueca como si recordara algo desagradable -sus ojos son el problema aunque también su olor- murmuro para sí mismo.

Todos llegaron a la conclusión que ambos Black fueron atacados juntos, que la cámara escondía una criatura peligrosa y tenían suerte que nadie haya muerto.

-Pero están bien… ambos- pidió Hermione mortificada, mirando al adolescente en búsqueda de algún daño.

Una mano cayó en el pecho de Black -Ow estas preocupada por mí-

-Dafira Black te estoy preguntando bien- exigió muy mandona Hermione ignorando la mirada desencajada de sus compañeros.

Hizo un ademan en su mano, Dafira se señaló en una perfección burlona -yo estoy bien…- aseguro sonriente -pero Ototo-san no despertara pronto- su tono cayo, aquella sonrisa se borró al masajearse el puente de la nariz -si me hubiera percatado antes- espeto enojado.

Hermione dudo pero se acercó a poner una mano en su hombro provocando un salto sorprendido del adolescente -está todo bien… no es tu culpa- dijo incierta.

-Ow en serio estas preocupada por mí ¿ne?- lloro el pálido adolescente en su actuación burlona provocando que la castaña se retirara con un entrecerrar de ojos, Neville solo suspiro aunque aún tenía miedo al chico y Harry se sintió perdido.

Se mantuvieron en incomodo silencio, el Slytherin perdió el interés en los niños para centrarse de nuevo en su pariente… como si estuviera a la defensiva y en guardia con sus ojos nuevamente entrecerrados.

-Es mejor que se vayan- rompió el silencio Dafira, pasando sus largos dedos en su barbilla -mi Obaa-san no es muy amigable en estos momentos… Pomfrey jura que estoy dormido… y los Weasley son un mar de llanto- explico desinteresado cada uno de sus puntos válidos.

-Porque están los Weasley aquí- Harry tuvo el valor de preguntarle.

Dafira le lanzo un desplante inquietante casi aburrido -Bueno… porque su pequeña fue atacada peor que mi Ototo-san- dijo como si hablara con un estúpido.

Cualquier sentido de solidaridad por su dolencia murió en ese momento, Harry recordó que el chico era un asno y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar.

Los pasos sonaron en el recinto de manera apagada como si fueran convocados, las pláticas se acercaban y el pánico paso por los tres gryffindor.

-Ahora pónganse esa capa suya… váyanse- despidió como moscas el Slytherin recibiendo tres gestos indignados que lo divirtieron.

Aunque Harry se sintió preocupado que el chico supiera de su capa prefirieron salir del recinto cuando se hizo obvio que se estaba abarrotando y podían descubrirlos.

XXXXX

Cuando regreso a su torre para un cambio a la mañana siguiente, Dafira ignoro el entorno de la sala común con la misma gracia engreída solo para ser interrumpido por la silueta de Flint tapándole el camino.

-Ey Black… escuche que tu _Ototo-san_ esta en cama- uso el termino burlón respaldado por el resto del equipo de quidditch.

La tensión se disparó en la sala común, muchos tenían el tacto de parecer desaprobadores ante la toma de ventaja de algo tan serio aun cuando oficialmente no les han informado nada.

El traidor los miro aburrido, sin humor y solo quiso rodear al grupo de niños ruidosos pero ahora era Montague quien le impidió el paso a los dormitorios ofreciéndole una sonrisa dientuda y presumida.

-También escuche que tu _Obaa-san_ no le interesa mucho su supervivencia- empujo malicioso Lucian Bole airadamente desde su lugar, alentando a que se rieran por la desgracia.

-Quien lo diría… es alguien desechable ¿no?- Montague alardeo.

Flint cruzo sus brazos desagradable -Tu Ototo-san no es mas que el remplazo- insulto sin miramientos.

-Ahora entiendo tanto- Bole espeto con un fingido gesto de saberlo todo.

Las carcajadas se dispararon altivamente aunque la mayoría no los aprobaran, Malfoy estaba en su mesa al igual que Zabini y Nott con un corazón arrepentido si su conocido fue lastimado aun cuando no le hablaban.

Una carcajada se unió ocultando un grito de dolor repentino -tan divertidos como siempre- Dafira se miraba sus nudillos nadie lo vio moverse pero Montague estaba en el suelo inconsciente con el labio partido y un moretón creciendo en su mejilla.

Slytherin se paralizo en completo shock.

Black miro el entorno casi midiendo sus expresiones con regocijo para caer de nuevo al equipo de quidditch con varitas en mano apuntándole -Vamos a enseñarles su lugar ¿ne?- invito tan venenoso como pudo.

La malicia se disparó a creces.

Cuando Snape tuvo la decencia de aparecer después de que fuera alertado por Malfoy encontró a todo el cuerpo de quidditch tendido en el suelo en un montón inconsciente… Dafira estaba bajando de los escalones con la gracia felina sin sentirse preocupado por ser atrapado.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Casi el final del año dos… quizás el próximo capítulo es mas de consecuencias y cierre del año después de la polémica que seguro se disparara con los sucesos de este capitulo.

Pobre Dobby quizas no será liberado ¿o si?

El equipo de quidditch queriéndose aprovechar del aparente momento de debilidad de Dafira… una cosa que les salio mal pues la paciencia y el que lo detenia no estaba para lidiar con su malicia.

Disculpes si se me fue un error ortográfico, lo ultimo casi lo hice con prisa en mi trabajo (no lo hagan)

Ichimaru perdio el control y Retsu no dudo en dejarlo ser... aunque casi Ginny pago las consecuencias de su desinteres en el daño colateral.

Por su parte el heredero de slytherin manipulando a la primer año se topo con pared.

Neah20 fuera…


	19. Año 2

Año 2: Cierre

En la lúgubre oficina Severus Snape sentado en su escritorio no dejaba de mirar a su ahijado que parecía cómodo consigo mismo en la silla de madera… como si no hubiera dejado fuera al equipo de quidditch al mero estilo muggle un día antes.

No es que fuera ciego a los juegos de su ahijado con el pasar de los años desde su llegada a Hogwarts, aquel estilo de meterse con la gente por el mero placer de hacerlo era un secreto a voces entre los docentes… pero nunca había llegado a este punto donde la sutileza fue arrancada de raíz para anunciar a los cuatro vientos un nivel de violencia única.

Fue impropio de Dafira Black.

Rumores corren por todo Hogwarts sobre el incidente que seguro los propios Slytherin propagaron como otro golpe para la fama de su ahijado, la agenda se estaba llenando para el jefe de casa como si no tuvieran suficiente con el caos del basilisco, el ataque y el misterioso cambio de presión que abolió todo el edificio.

Eso sin contar que a causa de la muerte o petrificación de muchas de las lechuzas familiares, no estaban recibiendo correos por el momento de lo que seguro serán padres agitados por otra falta de seguridad o quejas airadas de los sangre pura en contra de los Black.

¿Su vida podía hacerse más complicada? Se cuestionó insanamente tratando de no retar al destino, aplaudiendo mentalmente la idea de no tener hijos porque obviamente ahora con su ahijado mayor tenía más que las manos llenas.

Entonces su pesada mirada, esa que ha entrenado para encoger a numerosos alumnos en toda su carrera se posó en la figura pálida que no se inmuto -¿Qué paso contigo?- fue contundente en su voz barítono, no había acusación simple petición de una explicación a su comportamiento imprudente.

Se lo merecía.

Dafira no movió ningún musculo de su rostro en su ligera sonrisa delgada, sus parpados se mantuvieron entrecerrados y una mano pálida se levantó espantando la pregunta de una manera desinteresada -¿Qué puedo decir?- lanzo entonado, encogiendo los hombros despectivo -¿un desliz?- ofreció inocente, como si no fuera grave el asunto.

Una vena de paciencia quería explotar en la cien del irritado profesor, pero llamo su entereza escasa para no exaltarse -Cuando dijeron que se encargarían de estas niñerías…- levanto la nariz para dar un aspecto intimidante -estoy seguro que no se referían a esto, Dafira- retumbo desaprobador recordando aquella platica.

Fue un poco desalentador que el temple de su ahijado no se removiera ante la condena de su voz o el sutil regaño… Snape en estos momentos no estaba orgulloso de esa personalidad imperturbable de Black, era molesto cuando sus tácticas de intimidación no funcionaban.

Bajo los hombros rendido, Severus se estaba haciendo viejo -No tenemos tiempo para esto, Dafira- llamo de nuevo en su alta autoridad como jefe de la casa esmeralda, poniendo sus manos en el escritorio con una postura altiva -Tus acciones tendrán repercusiones de una forma u otra… hasta el momento llegue a un acuerdo con el director, no habrá expulsión- aseguro como si la negociación hubiera sido un infierno.

Algo que no era, pues Walburga Black "casualmente" estaba en el castillo y "pasarle" información de alta prioridad sobre la situación de su nieto favorito fue un incentivo que hizo la negociación más fácil… aunque la parte leal de Severus estaba un poco agitada de haber lanzado al director literalmente a los lobos.

También se sentía un poco mal por todos los jugadores de quidditch que Pomfrey seguro tiene en su enfermería abarrotada con tanta gente… solo un poco.

La parte de Severus que recordaba ser intimidado sentía una infame satisfacción de que los abusadores no se salieran con la suya, que las reglas de Slytherin vinieran a morderlos a cada uno pues en este lugar… la casa con más "conexiones" ganaba y aunque Walburga no era tan activa socialmente todavía podía dar un buen golpe político si le tocaban los nervios.

Por otra parte dolía como la abuela respetable despreciaba a un alma tan buena como Alphard, porque mientras los Weasley estaban postrados al lado de la cama de la señorita Ginny… Walburga solo había dado un vistazo, con preguntas formales y una amenaza velada a la enfermera para marcharse esa mañana después del duelo a puerta cerrada que había orquestado para salvar a su ahijado con el director.

Se estaba desviando, necesitaba enfoque al parpadear a su ahijado con una nueva resolución.

-Sin embargo quiero entender- volvió al tema que lo molestaba, ¡era su padrino! Debía haber ese tipo de conexión como la última voluntad de su amigo Regulus que respetaría hasta su tumba, que le diera la ventaja de ver todo eso que los demás no ven.

Esa confianza que estaba seguro no quebrar ni por Albus.

El silencio se estaba extendiendo en este campo imaginario de una guerra silenciosa donde los ojos oscuros enmarcados con su cabello negro relucían retadores contra los otros ocultos detrás de sus parpados con el flequillo blanco disperso en su rostro tan joven como astuto.

Black lanzo un suspiro agotador como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión desagradable si la mueca que se le dibujo en sus afilados rasgos no fuera suficiente evidencia.

Por un momento fue algún tipo de victoria para Snape cuando el porte desinteresado de Dafira se desmorono en algo un poco más ligero sin borrar su rostro que en ocasiones le da el aspecto de un zorro.

-Severus-Black llamo al poner sus manos en sus rodillas que había alzado al cruzar las piernas como un buen negociador a punto de dar un valido punto de vista -Admito que esta _indiscreción_ … - redujo al problema con esta denominación-fue imprudente e impropia de mí mismo…- acepto abriendo sus ojos plateados, engatusándolo con un gesto abatido-Pero tenía poca paciencia para sus burlas… con lo sucedido con el basilisco y el estado delicado de mi Ototo-san, su actitud solo fue la gota que derramo _mi_ vaso- rindió en claras cuentas.

Snape sentía que le lanzaron una finta, una máscara de lo que quería escuchar… pero se veía tan sincero que tomo la explicación con un suspiro -lo entiendo- dijo compasivo -entiendo que te llevaron al límite en un día inadecuado… -abrazo la idea con fuerza -pero trata de no llevarlo a ese punto de nuevo- pidió con paciencia.

Los ojos se mantuvieron fijos y la sonrisa se borró, por un momento un niño normal con rasgos tan propios de los Black le regresaba la mirada con sumo compromiso -No volverá a suceder, Severus- prometió seriamente.

Pero Ichimaru no es bueno con las promesas, respeta a su padrino pero aprecia más a su Ototo-san… y aunque esta nueva vida es otra oportunidad, todavía está dispuesto a mancharse de sangre para salvar lagrimas a su preciada familia.

¿Cómo podría mantener tanto fango lejos cuando es su naturaleza tan sucia?

El alma anciana del Shinigami sabe que está mal, que sus emociones salieron sin su consentimiento en un arranque de adrenalina junto con un ¿Por qué no? Retumbando en su cabeza.

Era desalentador, como seguidor de alguien como Aizen… sus propósitos casi estaban rebelados y no tiene a otro que culpar que la sangre que corre por sus venas… una vez alguien le dijo ese insulto… la locura Black no era algo para burlarse.

XXXXX

La sala de gryffindor era silencioso, con los gemelos fuera era fácil ver que eran el espíritu de la casa y con todos los Weasley en la enfermería era un valido momento para deprimirse en un acto de solidaridad.

Pero aun con este ambiente lúgubre, con la escases de lechuzas para anunciar su bienestar o la situación a sus padres… con todo el caos que se generó por el ataque del basilisco y el extraño cambio de presión que los aplasto literalmente en el piso… había llegado un rumor durante el desayuno que movió un poco el estado de ánimo.

Una pelea en Slytherin.

Harry sabía desde su infiltración que la casa esmeralda tramaba algo contra los Black, pero no esperaba que se resolviera en tan escandaloso método para ser un sangre pura.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- el de lentes fijo su atención en la silenciosa Ariana que le regreso la mirada interrogante -bueno, lo que sucedió en Slytherin- agrego con suma vergüenza.

Era una de las habilidades de su amiga, hacerlo sentir culpable sin razón con una limpia mirada.

Dumbledore inclino su cabeza meditando la situación -es razonable- ofreció simplemente.

Harry suspiro, en estas ocasiones extrañaba mucho a Ron porque seguro el sería más expresivo y estaría muy interesado en como las serpientes se asesinan entre ellas… pero no se quejaría, ahora su amigo estaba en asuntos más complicados con su familia.

Además Ariana todavía era preciada e imparcial.

-Los niños estuvieron empujándolo desde hace tanto- Ariana reanudo la plática, su vista fija en la fogata de la chimenea como si recordara algo -es un milagro que no haya hecho más que burlarse hasta ahora- lo dijo con una convicción de conocerlo desde antes.

Pero Harry no era observador por lo cual este último comentario no fue sospechoso, estaba concentrado en otro asunto pues aunque tenía doce años podía diferenciar una intimidación cuando la había, por su propia experiencia… pero también tenía el conocimiento que Dafira Black en ningún momento término como una víctima indefensa.

No con esa personalidad, esa injusta suerte en no ser atrapado y sin contar el favorecimiento descarado del Profesor Snape a su causa… nunca víctima siempre el ganador.

Cuando escucho que Alphard seria foco de dichas venganzas casi se rio de la preocupación de Neville y Hermione… porque ¿Quién en verdad podría burlar a Dafira Black? No es que lo sobreestimara sino que tenía una emoción en sus huesos que le advertía que nunca en la vida de ningunos en el castillo lograrían tocar un cabello pálido del menor Black si el mayor estaba cercas.

¿Quizás fue esto lo que rompió la tolerancia de Dafira? Que un basilisco lograra derribar a Alphard con el mayor tan cercas.

Potter por un momento pensó que conocía demasiado al Slytherin para su gusto.

Ariana por su parte apretó imperceptible la mandíbula, la desaprobación brillo en sus ojos antes de que Harry pudiera percatarse -Black es un niño extraño, difícil de leer…- continuo ausente.

El de lentes parpadeo, pero también estuvo de acuerdo en que nunca sabía que pensaba ese adolescente impredecible… quizás si aprendiera esa disciplina que Salazar Slytherin domino ¿oclumencia? Como sea que se llame (nunca busco el dato aun cuando el profesor Marian lo aconsejo) podría ser capaz de ver lo que piensa ese adolescente.

-pero hasta él tiene sus límites de tolerancia…- saco Dumbledore de sus cavilaciones al de lentes que parpadeo un poco para concentrarse en lo que hablaban -estoy segura que su día no había sido el mejor-sonaba como si quisiera convencerse.

Bueno Harry no desecho la idea que era el fracaso de Dafira de proteger a Alphard fue lo que rompió la paciencia del mayor.

-El basilisco ¿tiene propiedades para cambiar la presión?- Acurrucándose en el sillón el niño no evito lanzar, no ha investigado tanto desde que visitaron la enfermería donde se enteró de la criatura que había estado acechando en la escuela.

Un brillo paso por los ojos de su buena amiga, una sonrisa criptica -me temo que las habilidades del basilisco no son de ese tipo, Harry- explico sueltamente.

Apretó los labios en disgusto, aun podía recordar el molesto hormigueo de su cuerpo, eso sin contar el tiempo en que estuvo en su plato sin poder moverse al haber estado desayunando justo en ese momento… no olvidaría la sensación, la impotencia y el miedo que sintió -entonces ¿Qué lo provoco?- Harry en verdad quería saber, aunque sabía que su amiga tenía el mismo conocimiento que el… todavía tenía esperanzas de que supiera algo.

Ariana lo miro con sus impresionantes ojos profundos, paso una mano por el hombro de Potter quien inconscientemente se recargo en su toque -Es algo que quizás no está cercas de nuestro entendimiento… o quizás una defensa dejada por Salazar Slytherin- teorizo -pero seguro mi tío lo está investigando- ofreció como consuelo.

Era una valida observación que hizo eco en la sala común, algunos susurraron dicho comentario para volver a sus asuntos… el silencio se instaló en el dúo de leones mirando la chimenea con ausencia.

-¿Crees que cerraran la escuela?- pregunto Harry incierto e incómodo ante la opción de regresar antes de tiempo a la casa de sus tíos… no quería saber que le esperaba, no con la visita de Ariana a su casa el verano pasado.

La niña lo volteo a mirar con cuidado, un sondeo de su postura era relajada y maternal -Es algo muy precipitado- arrullo en un intento de conforte -pero no creo que nos interrumpan las clases con meses de antelación para los exámenes- agrego de manera logica.

El chico solo se agito apenado por su debilidad, su amiga tenía razón faltaba mucho para terminar el periodo y ninguno de sus profesores les estaban diciendo nada, pero aun podía sentir el pánico en las voces de los más grandes que susurraban en los rincones de la sala común o en el desayuno.

-Fue algo grande lo que sucedió- Harry dijo sobre aliento, inclinando su cabeza -No sé cómo lo vera la comunidad mágica, pero sería lógico que los padres se volvieran locos ¿no?- mastico sus propios temores.

Cuando una escuela tiene problemas, aparece en las noticias… hay clausura y demandas… ¿pasara en Hogwarts? No lo sabía, hasta el momento el choque cultural estaba a la vanguardia a pesar de que los Dursley no eran la mejor familia le habían dado un respetuoso sentido común.

Ariana le dio un gesto divertido -sabrás que la comunidad mágica lo maneja tan distinto- era como si adivinara todos sus pensamientos, acercándose para ofrecer su calidez -pero te aseguro que todo al final saldrá bien- apremio con un revolver de cabello gentil -así que dime ¿Cómo esta Hedwig?- cambio el tema.

Harry se enderezo un poco -ella está muy bien, aunque petrificada- murmuro con un puchero.

Una risa melodiosa sonó en Ariana -es mejor de lo que tuvo mi lechuza- alzo una ceja castigadora.

-Lo siento- murmuro Harry sintiéndose pequeño a pesar de ser de la misma edad.

Pero debía sentirse afortunado, no solo fue la lechuza de su amiga… también la de los Weasley, Neville y Dean fueron una de las tantas fallecidas… la otra mitad estaban petrificadas y eran pocas las que esperaban trabajar pero con tantos pendientes se saturaban.

Todavía era muy pronto, pero literalmente estaban incomunicados.

Harry Potter sentía como que se perdía de algo más conforme empezaron a divagar… pero con la concentración de un niño de doce fácilmente se le olvido con el tiempo.

XXXXX

 _Sus pasos eran suaves entre los escombros de edificios por doquier amortiguado por la lluvia que se desplegaba por los cielos, era triste mientras sus ojos vagaban por el entorno con un sentimiento de suma traición… pero no estaba por retractarse._

 _La segunda invasión del Wandenreich fue dura pero necesaria._

 _Fue entonces que se percató de la figura de Syunsui saltando como niño entre las piezas grandes de los residencias en ruinas… podían fingir que no se vieron, pero ambos eran muy conscientes uno del otro como para ser posible._

 _Se ajustó el sombrero de paja sin voltear a verlo -me pregunto si esos edificios del seireitei van a volver a ahuyentar al enemigo…- balbuceo al aterrizar con gracia sin verse perturbado ante el desastre en que se convirtió su hogar ante el inminente ataque de los Quincy - si se restauran… me pregunto si van a ser dañados o no…- soltó un suspiro dolido -espero mucho ruido ¿cierto?- pidió al mirar por encima de su hombro a su dirección -¿Ukitake?-_

 _La nostalgia lo estaba golpeando, pero ambos se entendían muy bien las palabras no dichas entre su casual conversación -bueno… si están dañadas, solo podemos reconstruirlas- prometió con gentileza parado en medio de un charco, levantando el rostro a donde su buen amigo se alzaba encima de los escombros._

 _La lluvia resonó por un momento, Kyoraku se volteo a verlo con esa experiencia cargada en su mirada -sabía que dirías eso- contradijo al encararlo -parece que se lo permitimos… invadir el palacio del rey espíritu ¿te das cuenta?- su mano atrajo su sombrero de paja para ocultar el rostro._

 _Los gestos del amable Jushiro se oscurecieron, en verdad se sentía traidor pero ya habían dado este paso… sin Genryusai-sensei ya nada es igual, entonces ¿Qué estarían perdiendo al avanzar? El no mejoraría, solo adelantaría su camino a la tumba -es por eso de "Kamikake"- dijo críptico, como si la línea de conversación llevara a este punto._

 _Como si todo se explicara con esa palabra._

 _Kyoraku lo miro vacíamente, el termino podía pasar por encima de la cabeza de cualquiera que los escuchara… pero no había nadie… las lesiones del gotei 13 eran tan profundas como para prestar atención a la plática de dos ancianos en medio de las ruinas de la antes hermosa ciudad -en efecto- dijo gravemente._

 _Sabía lo que su sombra expresaba en este punto, deformada para mostrar una figura ajena a la silueta del capitán a sus espaldas… Ukitake se sentía tenso como si la energía de Mimihagi-sama deseara salir a tomar el lugar en el trono antes de tiempo -el "Kamikake" fue un éxito- dijo a la ligera, las gotas de lluvia eran historia en este punto._

 _Ambos se miraron uno con tristeza el otro con resignación… para despedirse con la promesa que quizás no se volverían a ver en la siguiente ocasión, había mucho que hacer y un Quincy que desalojar del palacio del rey alma._

 _Por lo menos la división cero les dará tiempo para tener todo listo._

 _Porque aunque era un sacrificio de su parte… también era una estrategia de Ukitake._

XXXXX

Fue al tercer día del altercado, cuando los residuos del basilisco fueron atendidos de manera diligente aunque la torre quedo deshabilitada hasta que se restaurara de cualquier residuo de magia oscura que el cadáver dejo… las clases comenzaron a realizarse de manera normal por la tarde.

Los niños estaban apagados en su mayoría, había tanto escándalo en los corredores por el aparente arranque de locura de Dafira Black… el ataque a dos familias sangre pura… el basilisco como la criatura de la cámara secreta… la casi muerte por aplastamiento de una fuerza desconocida junto con la disposición del ministerio que era una constante permanente hasta el momento.

Estaban bajo un régimen estricto y nadie se molestaba en explicárselos de manera oficial, cada jefe de casa tenía sus labios sellados hasta que el director diera el visto bueno.

Fue hasta la mañana del cuarto día que el director se levantó en toda su anciana gloria, miro a todos con una carga de cansancio que era imposible en el poderoso mago hasta algunos juraron que su mirada se instaló en un tiempo indeterminado en la mesa esmeralda -como sabrán… hubo un altercado hace algunos días-

Muchos querían jurar por lo alto ante el tono despectivo, como si hubiera sido un accidente de escobas de primer año.

Albus continuo ajeno a los pensamientos homicidas de sus alumnos -El basilisco era la mítica criatura encerrada en la cámara secreta, aunque estoy seguro mucho de ustedes ya saben- dijo en lo alto con un brillo acusador en sus ojos a todos los adolescentes cotillas -se ha establecido por un decreto del ministerio… que Gringotts estará llegando el día de mañana para rastrear la cámara y desactivar cualquier otra amenaza que nuestro fundador nos haya heredado- en este punto no parecía muy convencido.

Pero Amelia le lanzo un desplante de advertencia muy obvio para todos, fue ella la que estableció dicha pauta cuando Fudge pensaba dejarlo como estaba.

Albus vacilo un poco, pero continuo -de igual manera una rueda de prensa estará realizándose en la mañana, por lo cual el gran salón estará fuera de servicio y sus jefes de casa les darán las dignas instrucciones para su desayuno- advirtió.

Los susurros se alzaron por lo alto en planes para el día siguiente.

El anciano volvió a llamar la atención al podio -Como también asumo ya están enterados… la señorita Weasley de Gryffindor junto con Alphard Black de Slytherin se encuentran en la enfermería como víctimas de la criatura viciosa…- se aclaró la garganta mientras la información se hundía de manera oficial en todas las cabezas.

Algunos señalaron a un imperturbable Dafira Black que mantuvo su gesto divertido al entorno, ajeno a cualquier molestia aunque era obvio la división de su casa era más evidente que con anterioridad.

-Fue un acto valiente de su primo, Dafira Black que el ultimo este solo en la enfermería con mínimo daño… - bueno la mayoría no sabía dicha información (a excepción de Harry, Hermione y Neville) -sin embargo su comportamiento después del accidente ha hecho invalido el otorgarte puntos por tal evento heroico- Albus sonó consolador, pero la acusación estaba siendo hecha en público.

Severus, Marian, Minerva, Sprout y Filius fueron uno de los maestros que fulminaron al director abiertamente por tal exhibición al igual que Amelia Bones… Fudge no entendía muy bien tal acto y el resto de los profesores solo se vieron escandalizados (excepto Sybill y Lockhart quienes platicaban animados en sus lugares ajenos a la tensión del gran salón).

Por su parte los susurros entre los alumnos se realzo cuando aquel rumor fue confirmado, ahora viendo abiertamente al culpable que con su delgadez es imposible imaginarlo ganando contra el equipo de quidditch tan fácilmente.

-Ow Director-san- la mano de Dafira se levantó pálida en su mesa como si estuvieran en medio de una clase tan clara que trajo silencio -pero eso ya quedo claro, es obvio que mis queridos compañeros me han perdonado- susurro con gracia desde su lugar, optimista y sobretodo confiado en su comentario al bajar la mano.

Los susodichos solo se enderezaron pero no dijeron nada ni expresaron sus malestares, solo vendas cubrían sus heridas ya tratadas y un sano sentido de preservación crecía junto con algunos "consejo" dados amablemente por Dafira sin que nadie lo viera unos días antes.

-Todavía es desaprobador tu acto, señor Black- arrullo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de abuelo ante el puchero de Black, tratando de limar su acción ante su platilla de trabajadores -sin embargo también la actitud del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin es reprobable por lo cual dispongo que en los siguientes partidos estará descalificado-

La casa esmeralda estaba horrorizada hasta el punto en que el aliento les fue arrebatado, más Draco Malfoy cuyo inicio como buscador estaba siendo truncado cuando le había ido tan bien en el anterior evento.

Fue un castigo rudo que en la historia de Hogwarts habían presenciado (algo que Marian está firmemente en contra, como historiador sabia de algunos ejemplos muy validos pero nadie parecía querer escucharlo).

Severus Snape parecía ajeno a las miradas implorantes de su casa para que les dijera "no es cierto, hablare con el director", pero no estaba por replicar nada… era algo que debían pagar y el quidditch era lo que tanto les dolía…. Aunque también los hacia incapaces de ganar la copa de las casas de esta manera.

Minerva y Marian le pusieron una mano consoladora a Severus al ser los más cercanos.

Ninguna de las otras casas parecían componerse de esta noticia que opaco al resto de los puntos tratados hasta el momento… era esperanza de que podían ganar la copa después de tantos años para Slytherin pero no tenían el descaro de festejar, no cuando la mirada de sus jefes de casa fue de advertencia.

El director dio un vistazo general -con esto doy por terminado los anuncios del día- aseguro a lo alto para comenzar a despedirlos con la misma gracia de líder nato.

Pero los más observadores entre los estudiantes se dieron cuenta que no fue tratado el tema del cambio de presión pues se sabía a ciencia cierta que el basilisco no contaba con dicha cualidad aterradora… pero por el momento lo olvidaron, después de todo el director lo tenía todo bajo control ¿no? Además seguro fue cosa del fundador de Slytherin.

XXXXX

Su cuerpo ardiendo, la sensación cobriza en su boca, pesadez e incapaz de moverse… podía sentir la fiebre en su entorno y aun con el pánico anidando en su pecho en toda su larga experiencia le había enseñado a Jushiro que hay momentos, situaciones y lugares en los que no importa lo tentador, simplemente no debes entrar en pánico.

Por lo cual parpadeo al entorno borroso de tantos días en cama, vio el techo de la enfermería y si no fuera por el vacío de su zanpakuto tan presente a causa de haber estado viviendo memorias de sus últimos años como Shinigami… hubiera pensado que estaba en la cuarta división después de alguna recaída.

Fue de cierta manera nostálgico despertar con la sensación médica que fue una constante en su larga vida como grim reaper.

-¿Jushiro?- llamo una voz cuidadosa a su lado.

Volteo con una pulsada de decepción al ver que era Dafira su acompañante cuando siempre había sido Syunsui su consorte en el lecho enfermo… no es que esperara al gran soutaicho en el mundo de los vivos, pero la esperanza era una perra después de días de convalecencia donde su mente no se ponía al día.

Alphard ofreció una sonrisa gentil aboliendo su desilusión, palmeando la mano cercana de su ahora familia que lo llamo por su antiguo nombre de pila -yo…- un ataque de tos a causa de su garganta seca lo golpeo rudamente, se vio enderezado con cuidado para instalarle un vaso de agua que bebió lentamente.

Fue un alivio no saborear sangre.

-No te esfuerces, las pociones seguro dejaron un lio en tu garganta- explico paciente Dafira al acomodarlo en mullidas almohadas, tomando asiento al costado de su cama con ese porte rígido y ojos ocultos en sus parpados… pero sin rastro de sonrisa, solo genuina preocupación.

El antiguo capitán no evito sentir su lado paternal dando patadas, acaricio de nuevo el dorso de la mano del traidor y por un momento vio toda la soledad que seguro era bueno ocultando en la sociedad de almas… pero ahora, por cualquier razón eran tan visibles a sus ojos.

-Gracias- suspiro Alphard al soltar un dolido respiro, las palabras dolieron ya que su garganta seguro estaba irritada -perdón por preocuparte- logro decir de manera cortada.

Agudizo sus sentidos, podía sentir la presencia dormida de los petrificados… sobre todo la de Shukuro Tsukishima a unas camas a su derecha… pero también había otra gente, frunció el ceño desconcertado lanzando una mirada interrogante a su pariente.

Dafira se retiró a su respaldo, su sonrisa ladina de nuevo en su gesto -pasaron tantas cosas mientras estuviste afuera, Ototo-san- hizo un ademan al entorno de la enfermería, pues aunque su cortina estaba algo corrida para privacidad había un hueco donde podía ver el fondo con facilidad.

Alphard lanzo su mejor mirada inquisitiva.

-Bueno…- una ligera risita inocente tan propia de Gin Ichimaru -el basilisco nos atacó en el corredor cuando íbamos a mandar una carta a los Granger…- soltó un suspiro dolido obviamente una actuación -apenas logre sacarte del camino…- hizo un puchero genuino de arrepentimiento -pero una de los tantos Weasley recibió toda la furia de la criatura- finalizo al señalar la cama que por las siluetas parecía tener constante compañía.

Jushiro en verdad deseaba volver a estar inconsciente, solo negó cual padre escuchando la ocurrencia de su hijo… podía leer entre líneas, era tan claras a sus oídos y solo pudo pensar a ciencia cierta "que suerte tiene la señorita Weasley de sobrevivir"

Un brillo carmesí entre los parpados delato su diversión descarada de Ichimaru al saber que "todo" era adivinado por la mente aguda del recién despertado… sobre todo al ser consciente de lo que en verdad estaban haciendo antes del ataque.

-¿Todos están bien?- lanzo Alphard poniendo sus manos en el regazo en un mero acto de tranquilidad y paciencia.

-Por supuesto, nadie más que ustedes dos están en la enfermería por ese suceso- espanto Dafira aburrido.

-Es un alivio- aseguro el segundo año meditando lo que seguramente será un reporte privado más tarde con los detalles del enfrentamiento.

-Las clases tienen poco de reanudarse, sé que no te estás perdiendo de mucho… pero Mione-chan viene todos los días a dejarte las tareas junto con Nev-kun- señalo la mesa al lado de la cama donde en efecto pergaminos estaban acumulados -logre que Draco-kun trajera un poco de las otras clases - canturreo nuevamente con ese tinte honrado engañoso.

Había algo oculto que activo el detector de problemas en alguien tan capaz de leer a Syunsui en sus trampas.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pidió sin gesto alguno, Alphard solo se arrepintió de su pregunta cuando vio la sonrisa extendiéndose en el traidor.

-Cosas- se encogió de hombros Dafira-pero seguro ensucio un poco más mi reputación- agrego como si fuera normal -claro, esto mantendrá hostiles fuera de tu camino- lanzo como si fuera un consuelo.

Adivinaba un dolor de cabeza si seguía por esa línea de conversación "retirarse no es cobarde" se consoló el antiguo Shinigami al cambiar de tema-¿Obaa-san?- se acomodó en su asiento, viniendo de una familia cariñosa no evito extrañar la sensación al ver un pelirrojo saliendo de la zona weasley de reojo.

-Ella estuvo por aquí, pero al no ser de mucha ayuda… se marchó- Ichimaru se encogió de hombros con hosquedad, como si recordara el evento con tortura y sin ganas de agregar sobre el asunto.

-¿Algo más que me haya perdido?- acaricio una arruga de su cobija, Alphard trato de no sentirse desolado por el desprecio de su abuela.

-Chismes… visitas del ministerio… un romance entre Lockhart-sensei y Trelawney-sensei-ante lo último hizo un sonido amortiguado de asfixia Gin -ah y también Gringotts está en el castillo buscando la cámara- tardíamente agrego.

Afirma de manera resuelta, con la luz del sol ingresando por la ventana… el adolescente se puso de pie recorriendo la cortina repentinamente, agregando fuertes barrios anti espionaje con una facilidad innata en una insinuación que lo próximo a decir era privado.

-En verdad lo lamento- Gin no dio la cara parado al filo de la cortina, con la varita en mano -no haberme dado cuenta de que esa cosa estaba al acecho-agrego peligroso.

-No es solo tu culpa, Ichimaru-taicho… fue mi propio descuido- soltó un suspiro dolido por la mera idea de ser tomados por sorpresa.

El silencio cayó fuertemente, por la rigidez en la espalda del pálido adolescente era evidente que no aceptaba el consuelo.

Un suspiro de Alphard -Gin… en serio agradezco tu preocupación, pero también fue mi culpa- admitió al lograr que volteara a verlo -Y si te sientes tan culpable, muy bien puedes invitarme una de esos dulces de Honeydukes de temporada- guiño un ojo juguetón.

Una risa ligera -por supuesto ¡Estaré programando una cita con los Granger en verano!- aplaudió en una actitud jovial Gin, más cuando el rostro de su Ototo-san cayo por la insinuación de sus dientes.

Alphard bufo pero se negó a hacer pucheros por la "amenaza" de dentistas muggles -¿Shiba-kun?- pregunto por su lechuza recibiendo una negación -¿el diario?- agrego al recargarse en su cama no favoreciendo el sentimiento de pérdida por su buena mascota.

Dafira se sentó -Quedo inútil para servir al propósito… por lo que lo abandone para ser encontrado- se sentó de nuevo con el aire profesional -sin embargo el director oculto el descubrimiento-

Alphard solo suspiro por lo que sea este pasando por la mente del tío de Retsu -¿Consecuencias?- pregunto.

-Más que un golpe moral a la fama de la lustrosa Hogwarts- sonrió como tiburón Ichimaru, señalando ahora una de las sillas donde periódicos con diferentes titulares descansaban.

Era justo, pero no entrarían a tantos detalles considerando que quizás estarían programando una reunión junto con Retsu antes del verano.

Gin miro a su Ototo-san, luego sus propias manos para soltar un suspiro dudoso llamando la atención de Ukitake -lance dos oleadas de reiatsu, torture al basilisco y al heredero- admitió sin atisbo de vergüenza -también golpee al equipo de quidditch y no me importo ser atrapado en esto último- agrego levantando la vista con ojos plateados con una ira creciente.

La boca de Jushiro se abrió ante la declaración, llegando a la conclusión que esto era el principal problema que había empujado a Gin a encerrarlos en un hechizo de privacidad junto con su disculpa.

Ichimaru desvió la mirada, apretando sus manos -fue impropio Ukitake-taicho…- lanzo una carcajada infeliz -Pero simplemente perdí el control… razone tardíamente que no había sutileza en mis arranques…- sonrió amargo -Para ser alguien tan adiestrado en esconder emociones… que estuve del lado de Aizen… simplemente se rompió y aunque me da vergüenza… tampoco me arrepiento… nunca me arrepiento- su voz tomo un tinte amenazador.

Alphard sabía lo que era su primo, pero no tenía por qué juzgarlo… solo se acercó como se podía para instalar su delgada mano en el hombro del adolescente en consuelo… porque aunque no lo expresaba, era quizás lo que necesitaba si le decía todo eso en un intento para que lo entendiera.

No estaba del todo equivocado.

-Me preocupa, Ukitake-taicho- un suspiro cansado de Dafira al apoyarse en el toque del "mayor" -porque en verdad hubiera matado a todos con tal de borrar esta emoción de impotencia de no proteger al único que importa en toda esta jodida escuela- revelo irónico en un sarcasmo venenoso.

Parpadeo aturdido por la revelación, aun cuando el rostro de su Onii-san fuera el perpetuo sonriente tenía un filo verdadero que le recordó cuando la traición de Aizen quedo evidente -Entiendo tu preocupación, pero también estoy orgulloso que no ensuciaras tus manos… Gin- arrullo tratando de ser el apoyo de inestable taicho.

-Solo por eso me detuve- revelo sin vergüenza, negando como si estuviera diciendo una estupidez… y lo era, para el emocionalmente atrofiado que sentía perdió la cabeza en poner en un pedestal a Ukitake… era la burla de lo que fue como Shinigami.

Aunque no se arrepentía, si había una persona que merecía su confianza era Jushiro.

Alphard dudo en revelar su molestia, pero era válida y solo espero que simplemente fuera paranoico -solo espero que la espesa magia haya ocultado tu reiatsu- se rindió a mostrar un punto que quizás podía ser problemático.

Aunque la parte suave de Jushiro Ukitake estaba feliz de esta confidencialidad viniendo de alguien como Ichimaru… era un logro que atesoraba.

-Ahora…- la actitud de Dafira muto a la jovial de siempre, agitando su varita -espero que estés en condiciones… seguro el director quiere la versión de los hechos…- volteo en dirección cuando las cortinas se corrieron -¿ne?- sonrió depredador.

XXXXX

Neville en verdad lloro literalmente de alegría cuando vio a su amigo despierto la mañana en que fueron a visitarlo.

-No llores, Nev-kun- consoló Alphard desde su cama acariciando el cabello de su amigo que había dejado caer la cabeza en su regazo tan pronto corrieron las cortinas.

-Te veías tan mal- aseguro el niño regordete con un rostro lamentable, sorbiendo cuando un pañuelo de fue ofrecido por su amigo… junto con un dulce que de algún lado saco para dárselo.

-Estábamos tan asustados- Hermione se acercó con los ojos llorosos -Dafira nos contó apenas… Pomfrey no nos dejaba estar tanto tiempo y… y todo el castillo se siente tan diferente sin ti- exagero o no, el ambiente del colegio era espeso con los rumores corriendo a diestra y siniestra.

Neville afirmo al apartarse cuando su amiga saco su mochila para dejar caer pergaminos a la pila que se seguía acumulando en la mesa del enfermo.

Alphard hizo una mueca -¿tarea?- hizo un puchero en dirección a una divertida castaña.

-No, esto lo vimos el día de ayer- la niña trato de que sonara consolador, pero los ojos de cachorro en los cálidos ojos de su amigo le dieron a entender que fallo.

-Sé que no tardaras en ponerte al corriente- Longbottom sorbió un poco su nariz, mirando apaleado y con cierta pena en dirección a Alphard.

-Por supuesto que mi Ototo-san no tardara en ponerse al corriente- canturreo Dafira al salir de la nada, moviendo las cortinas para mostrar el amplio panorama de la enfermería -él es inteligente- cerro a sus espaldas con prisa disimulada.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- acuso Alphard con sospecha.

Hermione arqueo una ceja inquisitiva con la misma cuestión y Neville solo se apartó no dispuesto a ser notado.

-Nada- dijo Dafira justo en el momento en que un juramento se escuchó detrás de las cortinas.

Era obvio que Ron Weasley no pensaba lo mismo.

-Bueno si no te atrapan está bien- Alphard canturreo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Alphard Black!- regaño Hermione incrédula.

-¿Qué? Sin evidencia no hay pecador- sonrió inocente el segundo año, mirando con esos grandes ojos mientras Dafira se instalaba a su costado en un intento de parecer inofensivo.

-Palabras sabias- agrego el adolescente chocando la mano con su pariente volcando la actuación mansa.

-Prefiero no saber- murmuro Neville para sí mismo -así que por mi está bien- se encogió de hombros recibiendo palmadas cómplices del adolescente.

-¡No lo alientes!- la castaña exploto apuntando a los dos peliblancos que reían disimuladamente.

-Vamos Mione-chan, es tan aburrida la enfermería- canturreo al sentarse en la silla -seguro aprecian la distracción los Weasley- afirmo como si hubiera hecho el mejor acto de caridad del mundo.

-Por merlín- volteo los ojos Hermione, agudizando sus oídos al saber a ciencia cierta que sea lo que sea Dafira hizo estaban culpando a los gemelos.

XXXXX

La sala común de Slytherin estaba en completo silencio, un manto deprimente se instaló en los rostros de los adolescentes en susurros indignados por el castigo que se les dio ¡literalmente perdieron la copa de las casas a estas alturas! No lo superaran hasta que termine el periodo escolar.

En la zona de los sillones, Zabini se recargo en el respaldo con pereza mirando el entorno con aburrimiento -en serio, es injusto- murmuro por lo alto para ser escuchado por su grupo -perdimos la copa sin más- espeto con mal humor pero su sonrisa decía todo lo contrario.

-Si es injusto ¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto Nott con un arqueo de ceja, estaba sobre la mesa de centro sentado en la lujosa alfombra con la tarea de encantamientos a medio hacer.

-Bueno, solo pensé en el infierno que paso Flint y es mi bálsamo para cualquier mal- arrullo Blaise con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Pero porque el quidditch- gruño Malfoy en un puchero irritado.

-¿Piensas en un mejor castigo?- Theo se encogió de hombros -es lo mejor que pudieron pensar y no los culpo, duele- dijo como si fuera la más obvia estrategia.

-Pero nos quitó la copa de las casas- repitió Pansy indignada al costado del rubio.

-Todos sabíamos que Black era algo que simplemente no se puede retar- Zabini desecho como si fuera obvia la observación.

-Pero como fue esto posible- negó en lo alto Malfoy con un puchero de la niña en complementación.

Blaise espanto sus molestias como sin importancia -esto se hubiera arreglado si Flint y su sequito hubieran elegido otro día en el cual actuar-

Nott afirmo con soltura -era obvio que escogieron el peor momento para tratar de hacer su golpe político- espeto al mirar con odio que una mancha de tinta se deslizaba por el costado de su trabajo.

-Bueno, también era el momento que parecía más vulnerable- Pansy sintió la necesidad de defender la decisión de los mayores.

-Ese es el problema, nosotros de segundo año y hasta los de primero se han dado cuenta de algo… Los Black _nunca_ son vulnerables- Theo dio un vistazo filoso, astuto y sobretodo observador -los mayores simplemente no lo superan- hizo un ademan al resto de la sala en sus propios negocios.

Blaise afirmo casi dando un vistazo cómplice al único que ve su punto de vista imparcial -ahora imagínense si en verdad hubieran atacado a Alphard…- soltó una carcajada por la mera imagen de que quizás hubiera terminado peor para los involucrados.

Malfoy y Pansy palidecieron, Theo solo dio un vistazo en blanco pero de igual manera imaginaba el asunto entre manos si la elección del equipo de quidditch hubiera sido irse directo al menor de los Black… no era algo agradable.

La casa aun cuando estaban indignados con el castigo, nadie estaba tomando represalias contra Dafira… no se tenía el valor para enfrentarlo con la imagen que proyecto al derribar a los jugadores sin magia y con la obvia satisfacción de causar dolor.

El silencio se instalo en el grupo en sus diferentes intereses hasta que Zabini recordó algo que le causo interés -Por cierto ¿eres el electo para las tareas de Alphard?- señalo a Draco que palideció.

-No es como si tuviera opción- trago un nudo el rubio ante el recuerdo -Black no me dejo muchas opciones ¡no es como si pudiera acusarlo con mi padre!- negó impotente, por alguna razón Lucius era tolerante a los desplantes de Dafira y esto lo irritaba.

También su padrino tenía favoritismo que siempre le negaba cuando le preguntaba.

-Bueno, en cierta manera… fue divertido verlo aparecer al terminar pociones- Nott puntualizo sin remordimientos, aunque fue aterrador ver a Dafira tan cercas después del acontecimiento que marco su pérdida de la copa ese año.

Fue como si lo convocaran, el pasadizo de la entrada se abrió para mostrar a Dafira Black escoltando a un lastimado Alphard en sus ropas casuales… el primero dando consejos con sumo cuidado ignorando abiertamente el entorno que prontamente se encogió a su estela.

El segundo dio una sonrisa cortes al grupo que el único en contestar fue Zabini con un "hola" de mano.

Nadie hablo hasta que se aseguraron que ninguno de los Black estaba fuera del área.

-¿Crees que Alphard nos ayudara en los exámenes?- pregunto Zabini con una fuerte convicción.

Nadie le respondió, aun Nott le lanzo un desplante de "eres serio"

XXXXX

Gringotts quizás sea mejor conocido como el único banco de la sociedad mágica que es controlada por goblins… aunque tienen una sección menor que se especializa en expediciones con la intención de descubrir tesoros no reclamados, normalmente estos trabajan en Egipto donde las pirámides siempre son un ingreso extra para las bóvedas.

Ahora sin embargo por primera vez les dieron autorización para buscar algo dejado por los fundadores en Hogwarts, después de tanto tiempo intentando un acercamiento… aunque desgraciadamente solo les autorizaron la cámara de los secretos por cuestión de seguridad del colegio después del escandaloso ataque general.

Así que al momento en que el ministerio se retiró, después de la rueda de prensa obligatoria donde dejaron en claro su objetivo así como el contrato donde se revelo que se respetaría lo encontrado en los recintos de la escuela solo reclamando un 45% de las ganancias (considerando que no hay Slytherin vivo).

Cuando el grupo de por lo menos 10 magos sin incluir el goblin supervisor, trazaron un plan simple con una lógica de: empieza con las mazmorras y de ahí ve para arriba.

La práctica era obvia en estos trabajadores que no dudaron en peinar la zona aun ante la incomodidad de los residentes o los accidentes que provocaban a los alumnos cuando estos en su curiosidad se acercaban a sus zonas de trabajo.

Fue difícil cuando el propio Hogwarts les complicaba la existencia con su magia antigua, muchas de las veces encontraban habitaciones que se habían perdido su objetivo original abandonados pero sin nada de interés para los trabajadores.

Pero prosperaron… fue hasta el segundo mes de su estancia que lograron encontrar una anomalía en las bases del castillo a través de un hechizo que simula la ecolocación que usan antes de abandonar oficialmente las mazmorras o el primer piso.

Un hueco de tamaño considerable en el primer piso a unos buenos metros de profundidad, con una entrada en un lugar peculiar que atrajo miradas encontradas entre los magos pero lamentablemente no podían indagar abiertamente.

Así que al acordonar la posible entrada, le anunciaron al director el descubrimiento además de hacerle la petición de acompañarlos con sus magos más capaces a la posible expedición.

Blordak era el goblin encargado del grupo, diplomático pero menos amable como los de su especie… estaba en su trabajo ordinario administrativo en uno de los salones que usan como punto de reunión cuando el director llego a la hora acordada.

-¿Ellos son sus elegidos?- pidió desdeñoso el goblin al levantar medianamente su rostro del documento en el escritorio, sus ojos escaneando las figuras de los magos electos para escoltar al anciano.

Albus señalo al pelirrojo -Cross Marian, antiguo auror y profesor de Historia mágica-

-Oh la casa Marian, reciente y muy buen negocio…- lanzo una sonrisa torcida Blordak.

-Por supuesto - haciendo una inclinación respetuosa, Cross dejo a flote un porte autoritario y noble que atrajo miradas extrañas de los que juraban conocerlo -… espero que Bogrod siga haciendo su trabajo- arqueo una ceja en su único ojo visible.

Blordak encogió los hombros desinteresado en los negocios de sus compañeros, para volver su atención al director.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta viendo que sutilmente le indicaban que continuara con su presentación -Severus Snape, pocionista y buen mago- dijo críptico.

-La casa Snape, pequeña pero respetable- afirmo en un suspiro el Goblin dando una mirada puntiaguda al leer lo no dicho "mortifago" después de todo no era una presentación respetable -bueno, hay que iniciar esto- explico al ponerse de pie para dirigirlos fuera del salón.

Sin pláticas ociosas el pequeño grupo liderado por el goblin y el director llegaron extrañamente al baño de niñas en el primer piso del castillo que atrajo miradas contrariadas que se intercambiaron entre los profesores.

-Curiosa elección para la posible entrada de la cámara- atino a balbucear Albus, aunque era consciente de las posibilidades considerando que habían acordonado el área para que nadie pasara por el lugar.

Marian se burló mientras Severus en verdad quería saber en qué pensaba su fundador para tal vergonzoso lugar para su legendario refugio.

Entraron al baño que mostraba el descuido de ser abandonado, un grupo de magos con túnicas bordadas con el escudo de Gringotts les dio la bienvenida… eran de varias nacionalidades pero aun entre los pocos británicos eran conocidos viejos alumnos.

Era profesional de Bill Weasley estar laborando cuando su familia estaba en la enfermería.

-¿Encontraron una manera de entrar?- fue al grano Blordak mirando inquisitivo al grupo.

Un hombre de aspecto grave afirmo señalando la parte central de los lavamanos -hay una figura de una serpiente en el costado del grifo de uno de los lavamanos- aclamo en un acento ruso.

-Se llegó a la conclusión que quizás el parsel sea la llave- una mujer regordeta y rubia agrego desde el fondo.

Un fatigado Bill Weasley lanzo un suspiro -Noble domina el parsel… pero preferimos esperarlos en caso de que sea necesario una rápida entrada- afirmo señalando a una mujer que sobresalía por el traje de negocios muggle negro con austera mirada y cabello rubio recogido con flequillo revuelto.

-Bueno, Weasley… Noble… Vongola ustedes vienen con nosotros- Blordak ordeno secamente sin entrar en presentaciones -ya que son los más capaces como rompedores de maldiciones y hechizos de ecolocación- murmuro para sí mismo algo de "que desquiten su paga" que fue muy audible para todos.

Mientras el resto se preparaba para despejar la entrada, los elegidos se quedaron en el lugar con posturas confiadas mientras los profesores lanzaban miradas calculadoras a los trabajadores de gringotts con ropa muggle.

-Chateau Noble- la mujer en tono austero se presentó al encarar al grupo, sus ojos eran vacíos llenos de una frialdad azulada.

El siguiente en acercarse era un hombre delgado con traje muggle de negocios donde el sombrero de fieltro negro con una franja anaranjada cubría la parte de sus ojos aunque un brillo astuto paso por las sombras -Ciao… Ribon Vongola- se inclinó educado pero el tono italiano era burlón.

-¿Rompedores de maldiciones?- pregunto Marian interesado, inclinándose más sobre la dama que no se perturbo solo lo miro fijamente -Aunque no he conocido a otro mago que use armas muggles- arqueo una ceja burlona.

-Oh pudiste verla- espeto Ribon inclinando su sombrero casi divertido, Noble solo se encogió de hombros nada interesada en explicarse… Bill parpadeo confundido, después de todo estos dos colegas eran los más antiguos pero también misteriosos en todo Gringotts.

-Claro aunque prefiero los revolver- sonrió como tiburón levantando un poco su túnica para ver el arma de acero blanco en su cintura -es anormal no traerla- se excusó Marian al ver la mirada sorprendida del director junto con su colega.

Blordak se acercó rompiendo el acto social de los magos cuando era obvio que estaban solos -Noble, puedes abrir la puerta- exigió a la rubia que afirmo.

Cuando la entrada se abrió después de que los lavamanos retrocedieron, no esperaban una gran cañería de aspecto lúgubre con el aroma fuerte y viento frio brotando desde el interior… Vongola fue el primero en lanzarse seguido de cercas por un competitivo Marian… Noble no mostro aspecto alguno al sumergirse sin parpadear… Severus negó con frustración después de discutir con el director y recibir un visto bueno también entro.

Albus dio una sonrisa seca a Blordak para ser los últimos en ingresar con más decoro y menos deseos de un aterrizaje duro como se advirtió tardíamente cuando Snape se quejó airado con Marian que hizo eco en la cañería.

Mientras esto sucedía Myrtle inclino la cabeza, sonriendo cuan gato atrapando al ratón.

XXXXX

La cámara de los secretos es una habitación grande como un templo con pilares decorados con serpiente distribuidos y al fondo una estatua de Salazar Slytherin estaba tallada en la roca… el agua en el entorno era oscura y seguramente fría con un eco de los pasos en el suelo pulido.

Al principio fue un poco decepcionante para el grupo de Hogwarts, pero pronto Blordak desplego sus números en búsqueda de cualquier otra entrada… el goblin no podía irse con las manos vacías.

Fue a través del parsel nuevamente, que la boca de la estatua se abrió ingresando primero Noble al lado de Vongola como los más experimentados en maldiciones… después de una rápida discusión Bill y Snape fueron los siguientes para finalizar con Marian.

Otra sala amplia sencilla de piedra pulida impregnada con un olor fétido, la magia oscura retumbaba en el ambiente quizás era el lugar donde el basilisco invernaba cuando no era necesario por el heredero… pero al fondo estaba otra puerta, sellada y al parecer no había sido abierta la última vez… no contaba alguna manija como apoyo o marco… muy bien camuflajeada.

Noble, Bill y Ribon se acercaron al fondo con varitas desenfundadas junto con susurros en hechizos de diagnóstico ante los ojos del resto de los testigos.

-Tiene poderosos encantamientos- advirtió Vongola al inclinar su sombrero como información general.

-Quizás nuestro anterior heredero no tenía el poder para luchar contra eso- acercándose Cross se burló al tocar la piedra con la palma extendida sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo que ignoro.

Fue ligero que ningún vivo se percató, pero Myrtle sintió su esencia fantasmal erizándose al acercarse en su forma traslucida… trago un nudo para fruncir su ceño y ajustarse los anteojos pesados.

Los vivos no podían verla al continuar en sus negocios en un intento de tratar de abrir la misteriosa cámara sin necesidad de derrumbar el lugar… considerando que quizás este en puntos clave que traería el castillo a la ruina si se descuidaban.

Eran rastros de esa esencia que el grim reaper había lanzado por todo el castillo, tan ligera que es inofensiva pero tan visible solo a sus ojos… Warren tentativamente se acercó para tocar la piedra llamada por la curiosidad.

Chillo Myrtle al retroceder haciéndose visible para todos que saltaron en sus lugares con varita en mano.

-Señorita Warren- pidió Albus confundido al igual que el resto, pero la niña no los miro… solo su mano quemada.

-Ow no es bueno… esto no es bueno- susurro la fantasma comenzando a llorar.

-¿Se puede herir un fantasma?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos Severus, viendo el humo saliendo de la palma traslucida.

-Al parecer- murmuro en respuesta Ribon quien aparto un poco su sombrero mostrando agudos ojos oscuros y rasgos afilados.

Myrtle gimió recordando la sensación de ser aplastada, quizás los vivos no les interesaba… pero todos ellos habían sido los más afectados por las oleadas de reiatsu.

-¿Señorita Warren?- intento de nuevo el director al acercarse.

Los lentes de botella lo enfocaron al voltear de golpe -¡no la abran! No es para ustedes lo que está ahí…- se acercó en un parpadeo ante el grupo -Ya ha sido entre abierta… el grim reaper ha bañado toda esta sala con su esencia por su arranque…- parpadeo temerosa al entorno -esta sala ha atraído la esencia que el soltó contra nosotros… la concentro aquí… ¡no la abran!-

El grupo de Gringotts parpadeo confundido, al no estar enterados de la situación del grim reaper como el ministerio y Hogwarts lo tenían muy oculto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- espeto Snape sin paciencia, además era la primera vez que escuchaba a un fantasma hablar abiertamente sobre el asunto… aun cuando ignoraron la petición del ministerio para que dieran información creíble del grim reaper.

-¿No lo sienten?- ella lloro en lo alto, alzándose amenazante -esta sala se alimentó de su poder… está esperando que "el" venga…- se acercó en un parpadeo -pero ustedes seguro no me escucharan… tontos… tercos… estúpidos vivos que les da curiosidad- lamento al mirar la pared.

Como lo predijo la codicia brillo en Blordak quien ordeno a su grupo a empujar la entrada… pues como se dijo ¡ya había sido entre abierta! Los rompedores de maldiciones dudaron pero obedecieron al empuñar sus conocimientos para abrirla por completo.

Myrtle les lanzo una mirada furiosa -tontos- fingió que se iba, pero se volvió invisible para los vivos… como silenciosa testigo.

Fue un pequeño click en la pared, los rompedores se detuvieron con varitas en alto… el goblin se masajeo las manos ambicioso… mientras los profesores y el director se miraron en anticipación.

Entonces la puerta giro… abriéndose de golpe lanzando a los magos sobre sus pies y deslizarse en el duro suelo.

…..

Los shinigamis en el colegio se tensaron al detectar los restos del reiatsu de Ichimaru llenando el ambiente solo perceptible para ellos… como un llamado… una advertencia… una ¿bienvenida?

…..

Mientras los magos se recuperaban, la siguiente sala se abría en lo amplio para Myrtle cuyos ojos bebieron con asombro… tan diferente a las anteriores, blanco puro y tallados serpientes de diferentes especies escalando en las paredes como si estuvieran vivas.

No había magia en el ambiente… era otra cosa.

Riquezas polvorientas pero en buen estado rellenaban el espacio… aunque la mirada de la llorona fue atraída a lo que estaba sentado en medio de todo esto, en un pequeño pedestal había una esfera con el interior revuelto en oscuro custodiado por un par de espadas largas y delgadas ¿katanas? Encajadas en la piedra.

Había una placa de metal en la base del pedestal que el fantasma se acercó a leer venia gravado "El verdadero motivo de mi retirada" firmada por Salazar Slytherin.

-Una profecía- silbo Albus desde el marco de la entrada sin mirar por completo al fantasma que le daba una mirada iracunda.

XXXXX

Cuando los exámenes estaban en su apogeo, casi la normalidad se había acentuado entre los adolescentes.

Harry caminaba entre los corredores con Ron en una plática torturadora de tener que estudiar con la intensa de Ariana y si no tenían suerte, unida con Hermione… el lado positivo es que no le daban muchos motivos al profesor Snape de ser tan viciosos con ellos.

Era extraño para el de lentes mirar a sus colegas en sus vidas cuando hace algunos meses estaban al borde de la histeria… era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y un sentimiento de vacío era inexplicable en su pecho.

La sensación de haberse salvado de algo.

-Hogwarts nos dio una compensación- platicaba animado Ron con ademanes exagerados -en serio, algo bueno salió de todo ese horror de la cámara- espeto en el aire- aunque no entiendo porque también a los Black…. ¡ellos no necesitan más dinero en sus bóvedas!-

Harry solo negó ante lo insensible de su amigo pelirrojo, pero también tenía razón… la fortuna encontrada en la cámara de los secretos era cuantiosa, había rumores que Gringotts simplemente lleno más sus arcas y las de Hogwarts para las siguientes vidas… pero en un acto bondadoso, el director dio cierto porcentaje a cada afectado por el basilisco.

Una voz en su interior cantaba "chantaje" que sofoco con su alto sentido de lealtad, el director era un buen hombre.

Y aparte estaba de acuerdo con Ron, los Black no necesitaban más riquezas para que se salieran con la suya nuevamente.

-¿Cómo sigue Ginny?- pregunto Harry al dar una vuelta para salir al campus, donde buscarían un lugar donde sentarse o hasta visitar a Hagrid.

Ron se desinflo -está bien- pateo una piedra con frustración -pero simplemente parece no ser ella… es distante, pálida y llora cada cierto tiempo- dijo con voz rota.

Un suspiro de comprensión al recordar como la visito en la enfermería, Ginny podía estar mejorando de salud aunque con feas cicatrices pero no era la misma niña tímida que conoció al principio… es más melancólica.

-Escuche que pronto estará la poción para los petrificados- cambio el tema Harry al sentarse debajo de un árbol cerca del lago.

-Sí, creo que estarán aplicándolo esta semana…- negó divertido el pelirrojo, agradecido por el cambio de tema… su familia ya estaba demasiado depresiva como para correr con la misma estela -afortunados… no tuvieron que presentar exámenes-

Una risa de parte de Potter, pues era verdad los afectados por la petrificación no tendrían exámenes ya que por cualquier razón la poción se atrasó en su preparación (unos dicen que es porque estaban muy ocupados contando el oro encontrado en la cámara de los secretos).

-Sabes, escuche un rumor de Quirrell- Ron se recargo en el pasto mirando el cielo -¡dicen que huyo con un vampiro en amor eterno!- se rio por lo alto ante lo ridículo.

Siguieron con los chismes ridículos que habían escuchado, aunque uno era más que chisme pues era real la retirada de Lockhart de la docencia… al parecer era un puesto que lo hacía sentir estancado (aunque muchos decían que huía del compromiso con la profesora de adivinación).

Harry entonces vio en el fondo a un grupo de Slytherin sentados en el pasto al otro lado del lago, no evito arquear la ceja y codear a su amigo para que mirara lo mismo.

-Parece que no todos son tan cobardes, pero seguro es por interés- se burló Ron con un movimiento de cejas -aunque Malfoy parece querer estar en otro lugar-

-¿Quién no? Con Dafira tan cercas- con una risita agrego Harry -eso sin contar que es el principal culpable de su descalificación de quidditch- agrego con cierto aire confabulador.

El silencio paso entre ellos por unos segundos hasta que fue roto con un -Creo que Hermione y Neville se están haciendo traidores- agrego Ron con sospecha, al ver a dichos gryffindor merodeando en la estela para acercarse ante la aprobación de Alphard.

La cordialidad flotaba pero podía jurar que Malfoy lanzaba miradas venenosas de vez en cuando, Nott y Zabini eran los más neutrales mientras los dos Black conversaban entre ellos.

-Solo déjalos, no hacen daño a nadie- Harry despidió desinteresado al intercambiar un ligero cabeceo con Malfoy en reconocimiento cuando sus miradas coincidieron.

Aunque no parezca, la cordialidad continúa con el rubio y el niño que vivió para desgracia del pelirrojo…. Pero no lo decía en voz alta, Ariana era firme en imponer sus ideas.

Por una parte estaba contento con que Alphard comenzara de nuevo su círculo de amigos, el niño era muy gentil para ser rezagado… aunque tampoco esperaba una aceptación total, el daño a la imagen de los Black estaba hecho y nadie podía mejorarlo.

El año fue aterrador, con una llegada nefasta e intervención de un loco elfo doméstico, casi aplastados por una fuerza invisible y asediados por un basilisco… la escuela casi cerro además que el ministerio estuvo muy presente sin contar a Gringotts.

Pero fue bueno.

Al final no fue extraño que la copa de las casas se le asignara a Gryffindor.

Y cuando estaba por abordar el tren, Harry recordó algo al sentarse en su compartimiento -¿Qué le sucedió a Dobby?-

XXXXX

Fin del segundo año.

Sobre la escena de Ginny en el anterior capitulo, lamento si fue difícil de entender pero básicamente era que ella había salido de la nada aunque los shinigamis la notaron por el alma torturada sometida por otra… para luego ser atacados por debajo por el basilisco de manera repentina… Dafira se retiró un momento con Alphard en brazos para luego regresar con toda la intención asesina.

Algo difícil de expresar cuando se ve tan genial en tu mente.

La locura Black no es algo para subestimar, que el alma sea alguien con mala brújula moral… bueno solo complica las cosas para el pobre de Ichimaru.

Un castigo excesivo para el equipo de quidditch por intimidación ¿no? pero bueno, Severus estaba a favor de esto como padrino ejemplar (en serio Remus tendra una vara muy alta que alcanzar).

Les dieron la ventaja de la copa de las casas a Gryffindor.

Amelia imponiendo a Gringotts para asegurarse que no hubiera mas peligro para los estudiantes... pasando por alto la facilidad que le hubiera dado Fudge al director.

La cámara de los secretos custodiaba otra profecía tan antigua como los fundadores mismos ¿Qué dirá?

Sobre Dobby ¿que le paso?… bueno es el pendiente que tenía Dafira ¿no?

Obvio quedaron muchos cabos sueltos, pero estos se revelaran en los siguientes años (aunque espero no olvidarlos).

Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! no esperaba hacer un capitulo largo pero queria acabar con el segundo año! ¿que pasara en el año del prisionero de Azkaban? bueno primero tenemos que superar su verano.

Neah20 fuera….


	20. Verano rumbo al tercer año I

Verano I

La sala amplia de aspecto oriental en tonos apagados en el recuerdo de ciertas divisiones, dos figuras en túnicas oscuras tenían extendido el juego de ajedrez mágico en la mesa donde estaban sentados en cómodos cojines oscuros… la ventana más cercana estaba abierta dejando la luz del sol ingresar de este primer día de vacaciones de verano.

Podrían tener el aspecto joven, pero cada uno tenía el porte y entereza de la experiencia en su silencio.

Dafira extendió su sonrisa a un grado astuto, levantando su mano ordenando la torre a deslizarse en la siguiente posición.

-La torre comienza a moverse- canturreo el traidor con doble significado abriendo ligeramente sus ojos plateados oscurecidos con la planeación.

Alphard sonrió sabiendo el trasfondo de algo tan inocente, quizás no hubieran escuchado la profecía pero Myrtle les advirtió -Y la dama espera su turno- replico señalando su propia pieza.

La risa del mayor resonó, el resplandor interesado en sus ojos -Claro, cuando el rey lo ordene- espeto al hacer otro movimiento del tablero.

Las piezas escucharon, pero solo obedecieron.

XXXXX

Los sagrados veintiocho fueron, según el autor del directorio de sangre pura… las veintiocho familias británicas que eran "verdaderamente de sangre pura" cuyo último censo fue en la década de los 30.

Adineradas, con un alto estándar en costumbres, múltiples contactos políticos sin contar conocimientos ancestrales o la pesada influencia que ejercían ya sea como parte del Wizengamot o no, los posicionaban en lo más alto de la sociedad mágica.

Lamentablemente por varias razones en el transcurso de los años estas incontables familias se fueron deteriorando hasta el punto que son escasas las existentes en esos tiempos.

Pero el titulo aun cuelga de las pocas familias puristas aun cuando están inactivas socialmente o ya no cuentan con la pureza que se presumía en ese volumen sensacionalista.

Era una autoridad invisible en el ministerio que muchos tendían a olvidar, pero cuando alguno de estas mandos comienza a moverse es la comidilla entre los políticos activos… pues tendían a ser oportunidades únicas para amasar más influencia. .

Así que cuando los Black, específicamente Dafira el mayor de los nietos hizo una petición formal al ministro a principios del finalizado año escolar fue el motivo de escándalo en susurros menos que disimulados junto con los motivos ocultos para tal movimiento descarado.

Independencia de su actual tutor.

La emancipación es un término muggle, únicamente usado de ese lado para acceder a un estado de autonomía... en la historia de la comunidad mágica no había tales libertades, los niños tendían a ser acomodados en familias sin excepción y casi siempre eran sordos a peticiones incomodas que van en contra de las buenas costumbres.

Que una familia sangre pura se fuera por esa terminología muggle fue una bofetada de sorpresa para quienes tuvieron el lujo de leer la carta en sus manos.

Aun los expertos en derecho no tuvieron otra que alabar la previa investigación del niño para vender la idea y que sea aceptada a consideración aun cuando fuera en contra de las tradiciones de varios ojos en adelante.

Cornelius Fudge puso el grito en el cielo al principio pero cuando sus asesores le dieron el visto bueno así que solo resoplo al favorecer lo que predecía un capricho de un adolescente desesperado por salir de la sombra de una matriarca del calibre de Walburga Black.

Quizás de esta manera tendría al chico accesible a sus futuras campañas.

Fudge nunca fue bueno en leer el ambiente entre los sangre pura, aunque pudo sentirse inquieto cuando mando el documento a proceso de autorización por el Wizengamot con su firma plasmada, esto hizo estallar otra oleada de rumores en el ministerio hasta que se aprobó en papel la autonomía del primer menor en la historia británica mágica.

Un avance, muchos aplaudieron y por un momento el ministro se sintió a la vanguardia.

Ese fue el primer golpe, aun sin pasar la primera semana de esta emancipación el mismo niño había mandado otra misiva más formal donde informaba la decisión de tomar el título de su familia junto con todas las responsivas que estuvieran detenidas desde el ultimo Lord Black.

Activo otra nueva oleada de rumores en el ministerio que no se mantuvieron dentro del recinto como el primero.

Sus asesores estuvieron debatiendo tal suceso con más reserva ya que era algo más grave de tratar que la independencia… aunque también era lógico, después de todo era bien sabido que Dafira era heredero de la antigua casa Black por lo cual este paso no era sorpresa para la mayoría de los sangre pura con mente para planear.

Así que estas reuniones iniciaron cuestionando la madurez del adolescente para la toma de tan importante lugar en la sociedad… después de todo, si las intenciones del mocoso eran claras quería tener acceso al asiento en el Wizengamot que ha estado inactivo desde la época de Orión Black.

Estos trámites no eran tan escandalosos, normalmente era un proceso natural cuando el joven heredero llegaba a la mayoría de edad.

No eran discusiones fáciles entre los involucrados en su mayoría miembros de Wizengamot… Umbridge era la más firme en ir en contra de las malas costumbres, siendo también una de las que fue muy clara en no permitir algo tan vulgar como la emancipación se lograra.

Claro que no fue escuchada porque el otro lado de la moneda gano, Lucius Malfoy lideraba la campaña para permitir a una de las ancestrales casas entrar al lugar que le pertenecía aun por medios muggles (aunque los asesores fueron los que dieron el visto bueno al final).

Fudge miro esta nueva problemática con más consciencia de lo que normalmente aplicaría a una petición de un "civil", las fallas aun ante sus ojos eran claras y las posibles desventajas que un niño obtuviera tanto poder antes de graduarse de Hogwarts eran preocupantes.

No conocía a los niños, aun cuando los interrogo después del ataque del basilisco no habían sido extraordinarios y esta problemática no le paso por la mente al verlos en persona para ponerlos a prueba.

El ministro se regañó por la pérdida de la oportunidad, por la mirada de Bones de decepción también estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Dumbledore y su abuela lo han estado frenando- fue la voz de Lucius Malfoy que lleno con autoridad el recinto donde se estaba llevando a cabo el debate, trayendo a Fudge de su sermón personal.

La sala era pequeña oscurecida en un ambiente austero lleno de la sensación política en el ambiente, las túnicas oficiales del Wizengamot junto con todos los asesores capacitados de manera legal puestos de pie al borde del circulo oficial.

Malfoy nuevamente el portavoz de los sangre puras capaces de entender la profundidad del título de "lord" y apoyaban enteramente la idea de que la ancestral casa Black tuviera por fin un electo oficial.

Umbridge se puso de pie también respaldada por un número que no aprobaban la idea de dejar a alguien sin madurez se hiciera espacio entre ellos, era imperdonable-Señor Malfoy…- dijo con una dulce tonada fingida -Le recuerdo que esos magos son lustrosos, tendrán sus motivos para denegar la necesidad de subir grados anticipadamente para el joven Dafira Black- ronroneo, por primera vez usando el buen nombre de Dumbledore a su favor -además, estamos de acuerdo que un niño no debe verse involucrado en este tipo de asuntos- agrego con finalidad.

Todos en la sala miraron a la portavoz de la "razón" no es que muchos congraciaran con su actitud, pero le dieron un punto valido en su observación.

Lucius sonrió con suficiencia, alzándose arrogante y algo divertido porque esa mujer de preferencia rosada tuviera la osadía de pensar que pudiera silenciarlo con su lógica -entiendo su preocupación…- dijo con un tono sincero, mejor actuado que su contrincante -Pero no estamos tomando en cuenta al joven Dafira, quien ha mostrado ser un prodigio desde que ingreso al colegio…- se acomodó su cuello -su madurez no tiene que ver con sus años… y el que este en Hogwarts es solo un obstáculo que su propia abuela instalo- agrego dejando fuera al director, no quería ganarse la desaprobación de los que sienten lealtad al anciano.

Dolores sonrió con suficiencia azucarada -oh, sin embargo esta madurez no se vio cuando golpeo a esos pobres niños al estilo salvaje muggle ¿no señor Malfoy?- lanzo como un guante blanco, los susurros entre el wizengamot iniciaron inclinándose a favor de la señora.

Malfoy mantuvo su rostro neutral, Bones se limpió su monóculo mientras le susurraba a Elphias Doge sobre el incidente que había llegado a sus oídos mediante rumores y quejas… Fudge solo miraba de un lado a otro indeciso.

-Eso fue un incidente lamentable- aseguro el patriarca rubio al trazar su estrategia para este reto -sin embargo estamos de acuerdo que una persona tiene cierto punto de tolerancia, que lamento decir que Dafira Black llego a su quiebre…- lanzo un suspiro dolido -no es bueno decirlo, pero según mi hijo ha surgido ciertas rivalidades dentro de la casa desde que llego y creyeron oportuno meterse con Dafira después de un incidente tan grave como el basilisco-

Otra ola de rumores aceptando tal escusa, no eran sordos y muchos tenían nietos o hijos en Hogwarts que los ponían al corriente sobre el suceso… aunque no imaginaban como víctima al afamado Dafira Black eran cierta las observaciones.

Uno tolera hasta que no queda más que regresarla.

-Entendemos este punto- Amelia interrumpió cualquier discusión llamando la atención a su punto estratégicamente neutral en medio del circulo -¿pero es esto suficiente para liberar el título?- cuestiono imparcial, Doge a su costado afirmo interesado.

El silencio se instaló entre las tres facciones imaginarias en el podio, los susurros se alzaron cuando se hizo evidente que no estaban llegando a ningún punto con esta reunión y que quizás nuevamente estarían programando el debate.

-No podemos extender más esto, Ministro- la voz de Doge exigió repentinamente aun con la desaprobación de Amelia -estamos en el periodo de vacaciones de Hogwarts ¡hemos estado tratando con esto por meses!- evidencio con poca paciencia -aconsejo terminar con esto e iniciar otros trámites con mayor importancia- arremetió con gravedad.

Bones suspiro aceptando pues aunque era importante era un tema que considera superficial que normalmente correspondería a la familia tal juicio si no fuera un menor de edad el que estuviera involucrado… pero había cosas más importantes como las secuelas del basilisco, la presencia desconocida en Hogwarts sin contar la recién revelada profecía que no han divulgado al público.

En ocasiones envidiaba la manera en que Fudge abandonaba un tema a favor de otro con facilidad.

Malfoy pudo comentar antes que Umbridge -La decisión más sabia, es permitirle al chico tomar su herencia y asignarle un tutor, aunque seguramente su abuela se encargó de adoctrinarlo para sus deberes como Lord es necesario darle una introducción debida oficialmente- indico con confianza.

Para todos fue lógico, ahora sin embargo en el aire quedaba la opción de quien sería esa persona que estaría a cargo del nuevo señor y lo que esto implicaba, para los agudos de mente que pudieran ver esto como la oportunidad de tener influencia en la joven mente solo se impacientaron.

Fudge escucho atento a su consejero ajeno a la conspiración -es válida la opción del señor Malfoy- favoreció como siempre, para horror de toda la sección que apoyaba a Umbridge.

Lucius sonrió con suficiencia -entonces, le daré la noticia y veré el tipo de ritual que estaría aplicando- se ofreció como buen samaritano -también si me lo permite, como un buen amigo del padre de Dafira… me ofrezco como su tutor- suspiro con una pena fingida, después de todo la portada era que fue cercano a Regulus pero este le había lanzado el imperio cuando "Nego" unirse a la causa, traduciéndose como una traición dolorosa.

Antes de que cualquiera replicara astutamente, Amelia Bones se puso de pie alzando su mano con demanda y ganas de que le obedecieran -agradezco tu interés, señor Malfoy… pero me temo que cualquier tutoría la estaré llevando bajo mi cargo- Afilo sus ojos al entorno.

Los sangre puras maliciosos palidecieron ante la idea, después de todo la jefa del departamento de la aplicación de la ley mágica era imperturbable a cualquier intento de influencia que favoreciera a alguna de las familias.

Malfoy quería replicar sobre tal decisión de su plan maestro ¡por fin tendría a ese Dafira en su mano!, pero el ministro aplaudió aprobador recortando cualquier duelo que pudiera nacer -por supuesto, Madame Bones… si usted lo desea, el chico estará a su cargo- apremio con una sonrisa boba.

-Gracias ministro, también estoy informada que es oportuno para sus TIMO- aseguro Amelia con neutralidad, como si todos los ojos de la sala no estuvieran a punto de saltarse de sus cuencas -también estaré respaldándolo si quisiera cerrar Hogwarts- esto último se susurró a si misma trazando la agenda imaginaria para aprovechar el verano si llegara a ser el caso que el niño no quisiera graduarse -mandare una lechuza cuando sea oficial el señorío- agrego al dar la espalda.

En ese momento los sangre pura pensaron que aunque tenía sus beneficios tener a un líder que pudieran manipular también odiaba la falta de espina dorsal para ir en contra de Amelia Bones cuando esta quería algo.

XXXXX

Harry había tenido un inicio de verano irregular, sus tíos parecían ignorar la forma en la que escapo el año pasado… no es que se esté quejando, considerando el desastre que dejo en su estela de un prestigioso hogar que quizás lo haría acreedor de un merecido castigo… pero todavía se sentía como algún tipo de broma cuando solo le dieron una seca bienvenida.

¿Era normal estas esperando el golpe? No, él lo sabía y le hizo sentir enfermo.

Conforme los días transcurrieron se fue percatando de otras anomalías.

No había órdenes de limpieza, jardinería, hacer alimentos ni mucho menos miradas sucias o comentarios despectivos… solo los deberes lógicos para alguien de su edad, su habitación había sido amueblada ligeramente y ya no tenía un molesto colchón de segunda donde dormir.

Podía hacer su tarea abiertamente, Hedwig volaba en su habitación ya recuperado de las secuelas de la petrificación y un guardarropa de su talla.

Su primo parecía inconforme cuando comenzó a realizar labores mínimas en el hogar para ayudar a Tía Petunia pero nada que fuera imposible de superar y que decir de su tío, aunque era el menos civil todavía se abstenía de gritarle cada segundo que respiraba.

Entonces una mañana que despertó a la segunda semana de estas irregularidades, recordó el posible motivo del cambio de actitud en su familia… Ariana Dumbledore estaba sentada en el comedor con una mirada amable mientras Tía Petunia trataba de preparar el desayuno sin que le temblaran las manos.

Como si fuera natural.

Avergonzado en su pijama azul, Harry Potter se castigaba por olvidar la advertencia que su buena amiga le había dicho al principio del año pasado… cuando le dijo abiertamente que fue a buscarlo con su familia muggle… pero tuvo que consolarse con saber que un basilisco era más importante que su situación en casa.

-¿Ariana?- tartamudeo Potter ajustándose sus anteojos, sintiéndose mal vestido y que necesitaba urgentemente peinarse para verse presentable.

-Buenos días, Harry- saludo en su tono soleado, una chispa divertida en sus ojos azules ajena a la mortificación del niño de verse en tal estado lamentable cuando ella portaba túnicas que podían pasar como un muggle de la década pasada -toma asiento, tu Tía amablemente me ha ofrecido quedarme a desayunar- agrego sin ninguna pizca de sarcasmo.

Petunia estaba tan rígida como una tabla, Harry dudaba que fuera una invitación amable de su parte pero estaba alegre de tener a alguien sincero con quien convivir -¿Cómo estás?- pregunto peinándose el flequillo torpemente.

Dumbledore rio -por supuesto que bien- espanto fácilmente con el eco de comida siendo freída -he notado que tienes algunas cartas, Malfoy envía una invitación para su fiesta- agrego casual al señalar un decorado sobre.

El de lentes no evito la mueca, pero sabiendo que Ariana quizás lo obligaría a asistir por el bien de la diplomacia entre casas, se resignó… aunque también sería una nueva experiencia presenciar una fiesta sangre pura ¿podría llevar a Ron? Conociéndolo era más sano no hacerlo.

Su amiga rio -no te preocupes, yo también estoy invitada- ofreció como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

Era un consuelo para el inadaptado socialmente en la comunidad mágica, era un sol de esperanza saber que no estaría solo entre sangre puras estirados y competitivos -Tía…- dudo recordando que era un niño con necesidad de permiso -¿puedo ir?- pregunto esperanzador.

Petunia volteo sorprendida de que pidiera su permiso, una pizca de su duro corazón agradeció el gesto pero no se vio en su rostro que hizo una mueca violenta -como quieras- espeto al volver a sus deberes como ama de casa.

Harry suspiro, hubiera sido suficiente un tosco sí que una respuesta que lo hace sentir que no le importaba lo que le sucediera.

Ariana se aclaró la garganta, como si no hubiera visto el intercambio -Cómo te prometí, me quedare unos días… padre vendrá más tarde para ajustar tu habitación ¿espero no te moleste?- informo, Petunia se tensó pero continuo con el desayuno.

Harry abrió la boca incrédulo ¿en verdad compartiría cuarto con su amiga? ¿No era indecente? Miro a su tía como búsqueda de un alivio pero ella no parecía aligerar el ambiente solo ignorarlos -bueno- chillo un poco avergonzado.

Ariana sonrió complacida ajena a molestias mundanas -Señora Dursley no se moleste por cualquier gasto, padre estará encargado en mi estadía de tales problemáticas- agrego -además tenemos platicas pendientes-

La tía Petunia volteo de golpe, los labios apretados y su rostro contorsionado en ira -yo no tengo nada que discutir- replico airadamente.

-Oh por supuesto que sí, señora Dursley… pero es mejor no arruinar el desayuno ¿no?- corto hábil Dumbledore sonriendo como los soles, la señora negó a mirarla para volver a sus asuntos… Harry dejo caer la mandíbula unos momentos -¿tu verano?- pregunto con calma al enfocarlo, el sonido de sartenes chocando fue evidente.

Harry se sintió como si fuera a dar un juicio por la mirada de reojo que le lanzo su tía -¡Muy bien!- aseguro sin ser mentira -he estado haciendo la tarea…- resoplo en este punto con un cambio lógico de tema -no puedo creer que el profesor Marian nos pidiera ese ensayo- chasqueo los dientes por el mero recuerdo.

Una risa melodiosa de Ariana, negando divertida - estoy orgullosa que hagas tus deberes sin tener que decírtelo…- sonó ligeramente acusador sonrojando a su amigo -y en cuanto al ensayo, es para que estemos preparados para este año… la quema de brujas es delicado y es importante saber a lo que nos enfrentaremos- rio otro tanto -por lo que se, es el primer año que se hace tal petición de parte de Historia… creo que el profesor Marian fue obligado a pedirlo-

Harry abrió la boca interesado, acercándose en la mesa totalmente interesado -¿en serio?- cuestiono apuntando a que seguramente la profesora Mcgonagall estaba involucrada en tal manipulación.

-Sabes cómo es el profesor Marian, por lo que se de los años superiores y lo comentado por mi tío…- negó Ariana con el mero pensamiento -le "gusta" explicar detalladamente estos casos tanto del punto de vista muggle como el mágico- lanzo un suspiro.

Era bien sabido la preferencia de mezclar ambas sociedades, Cross Marian podía ser el terror como maestro a quien no puedes engañar en los exámenes (según los gemelos Weasley) pero era más abierto en todo tipo de tabú que pudieran tener la comunidad mágica… además por lo que sabía, ninguna sangre pura podía quejarse del afamado auror.

Harry trataba de recordar de los años superiores, pero en ningún momento les prestó atención por lo cual no tenía una base en la cual comparar la necesidad de tarea como advertencia -bueno, admito que es horroroso… pero-

-El profesor Marian tiene arte mágica sobre el asunto… que cambia cuando son los años inferiores- Ariana explico mirándolo con experiencia detrás de sus ojos - es muy gráfico- agrego con una sonrisa torcida.

Un miedo primario nació en Harry por la insinuación, en ese momento recordaba lo apasionado que era su profesor en temas que le gustaban… si es capaz de despertar el interés en un montón de niños con la guerra de gigantes, quizás no era sano en la quema de brujas.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos ante un jadeo fuerte a su costado, Harry entonces se dio cuenta que Dudley estaba parado debajo del marco con pijama y cabello revuelto, completamente rojo de vergüenza mirando a Ariana como si fuera el error más grave del mundo… mientras Vernon era el que se estaba asfixiando, apretando los labios e hinchando las mejillas con miradas a su mujer por no advertirlo.

En verdad que el verano estaba por volverse más interesante.

XXXXX

Walburga Black estaba en la sala de su casa sentada con prominente elegancia en su sillón favorito delante de una laboriosa hora del té… a pesar de su gesto de piedra, tenía una arruga entre sus ojos único indicativo que no era feliz.

Kreacher la miraba desde el rincón con nerviosismo, el consuelo no era bienvenido y la criatura lo sabía con muchos años de antelación.

La anciana también no tenía buena salud, podía sentir su núcleo mágico latiendo débilmente conforme los días pasaban y su médico de cabecera no era alentador… pero en ese momento no era importante esto en su mente, sino los tramites que su adorado nieto mayor había hecho a sus espaldas.

Escucho rumores con antelación, pues aun en su lecho se tomó las molestias de siempre estar informada sobre asuntos del ministerio… pero no pensó que Dafira fuera capaz de abofetear años de creencias con una acción meramente muggle.

Había estado tan distraída con el intento de esos niños que intentaron humillar su ancestral hogar, atenta a su informante en Hogwarts o su enfermedad que no se enteró de que el ministro favoreció el capricho del mayor de sus nietos… no hasta que le llego una carta solo avisándole que el titulo Black estaba entrando en proceso de transición.

Como si el wizengamot tuviera el derecho de tal nombramiento ¡era algo correspondiente a su ancestral casa! Pero pareciera que no fue solicitada y el montón de gente del ministerio habían estado sumergidos en debates intensos desde entonces.

La ofendía que algo tan tradicional estuviera siendo discutido sin su presencia… pero estaba más dolida de saber que el hijo de su adorable Regulus hizo todo esto a sus espaldas cuando pudo haber facilitado todo si se le preguntaba directamente.

-Pero así lo desee- dijo al aire mirando sin ver la lujosa sala plagada de retratos que la miraba juiciosos.

Ella forjo lo que querían que vieran sus nietos, estaba cosechando lo que sembró y aunque dolía no estaba sorprendida de tal evento.

Fue esto que la llevo a mostrarse tan despectiva cuando Alphard estuvo en la enfermería después del ataque del basilisco, ser obvia con su favoritismo con Dafira aunque también aprovecho para gritarle sobre las obligaciones y costumbres de lo que estaba pidiendo en el ministerio.

Finalizo esa visita con tener una discusión en todo lo alto con Albus sobre la injusticia que habían estado siendo víctimas sus nietos, el incidente del que se enteró por el jefe de casa y amenazarlo con un infierno político si llegara a expulsar a Dafira del colegio.

-Mejor olvidarlo- Orión aconsejo pacientemente, el único de los retratos que estaba cercas y que no querían regañarla por la crianza de un niño que prefería el duelo al estilo muggle que algo digno como la magia.

Walburga levanto la vista ofreciendo una sonrisa rígida a su marido -¿En qué me equivoque?- pregunto intrigada, no sabía en qué momento de su crianza sus nietos se desviaron… era como si toda la formación fuera inútil desde el principio.

-Siéntete orgullosa, por lo menos tendremos un Lord astuto e inteligente fuera- consoló su fallecido consorte, siempre fue el paciente y optimista del dúo.

La amargura paso por su garganta, por lo menos de ese lado si podía sentirse abrumadoramente orgullosa… si ignoras los métodos muggles… en ningún momento de la historia británica se había aceptado una emancipación y un debate de señorío.

-Mi señora- Sagitario apareció cortando la discusión de la maestra del lugar, inclinándose mansa en búsqueda de autorización para continuar.

Con destreza, la anciana miro a la criatura con penetrantes ojos cansados -Adelante, sagitario- autorizo con un desplante crudo.

El elfo con sus grandes ojos estaba agitada, pero apretó los labios al ver la impaciencia de su señora -El señor Malfoy está en la puerta, desea hablar con el amo Dafira- informo después de su lucha interna.

Walburga encendió el fuego en su mirada por el desaire del visitante en el intento de pasar de su presencia para ir directo a su nieto, pero afirmo reinando en su temple -Haga lo pasar y también entéralo que aún sigo siendo la ama de este hogar- espeto con un tono déspota.

El elfo la miro aterrada pero afirmo humilde al desaparecer en un crujido sin saber que se ganó un poco de aprecio por tener la consideración de avisarle en vez de irse directo con sus nietos.

-Kreacher, llama a Dafira- ordeno al agitar su varita para calentar el té nuevamente, preparándose mentalmente para lo que podía adivinar tuviera la necesidad de traer a Lucius Malfoy a su ancestral hogar.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Sagitario regresara escoltando al hombre alto que hizo un arco respetuoso desde su posición -Buenas Tardes, Señora Black- saludo educado al enderezarse y dar un barrido general al lugar de manera reservada.

Para Lucius esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que visitaba el ancestral hogar, aun cuando se comprometió con Narcissa no había tenido la oportunidad más que ver a los antiguos señores en fiestas de compromisos al azar.

Por su parte Walburga solo dio un vistazo educado, pero el insulto no se había perdido -esperaba más de ti, Lucius…- aseguro fríamente -Aun soy la señora del lugar, estoy segura la señora Malfoy te educo correctamente- recrimino airadamente.

El hombre solo se enderezo -en verdad lo siento, señora Black- dijo diplomático -estaba tan emocionado, que olvide las cortesías- se excusó tratando de no sentirse avergonzado.

-Bien… adelante, Lucius- autorizo con un tono neutral, pero aun sus ojos estaba el brillo enojado al seguirlo con la mirada hasta que se sentó en el sillón -Asumo que ya llegaron a un acuerdo- comenzó la plática mientras sagitario servía el té.

Malfor afirmo -Aunque sé que su casa no necesita tal autorización, el ministro ya dio el visto bueno para que puedan iniciar sus rituales- explico en un intento de ganarse la gracia de la severa anciana.

Walburga tarareo, aunque esperaba que fuera dentro de otros dos años… pero Dafira estaba listo para heredar toda autoridad ya sea en gringotts y el ministerio -tienes razón, señor Malfoy… no necesitábamos su permiso, sin embargo fue políticamente aceptable esperar que sea un acuerdo mutuo…- levanto la taza -uno no llega tan lejos haciendo enemigos tan pronto… menos en casa- aconsejo con burla.

La plática no avanzo más de este punto, no cuando los dos nietos Black descendían en túnicas casuales a la sala principal dando una mirada cortes al invitado.

XXXXX

Draco Malfoy era un anfitrión elegante que aguardaba en la sala de su casa enfocada en apariciones junto con la gran chimenea adornado todo de lujosas serpentinas de colores… con una forjada sonrisa educada y movimientos adecuados para la ocasión, su túnica de colores plateados y negros lo adornaban como el centro de todo el evento.

Era su fiesta de cumpleaños, no es como si cumpliera ese día pero era mejor que celebrarlo en Hogwarts.

Aunque en el interior, como un niño quería marcharse a disfrutar de su fiesta y platicar con alguno de sus amigos pero su madre le estaba dando una de esas miradas que lo inducían a realizar el papel de anfitrión modelo a sus trece años.

Con la capacidad de atención de su edad, aun cuando quería estar en cualquier otro lado de su casa… se percató de la ausencia de ciertas familias que seguro envió sus respectivas invitaciones, bueno aun en su agudeza pudo jurar que era predecible.

Después de todo al finalizar el periodo del año anterior volvió a restablecer su amistad con los Black (específicamente Alphard) después de tan escandaloso evento que les quito la copa de las casas.

Fue un movimiento que no alentó su padre de hecho no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, pero los exámenes estaban próximos y Alphard siempre es el mejor para explicar… además tiene esa extraña manía de regalar dulces sabrosos que podían sobornarlo… tampoco ayudaba que Blaise fuera el que los arrastro de nuevo al círculo.

-Malfoy- una voz saludo sacándolo de su modo anfitrión.

Saludándolo era Ariana Dumbledore con una sonrisa encantadora y una caja bien envuelta entre sus manos, detrás estaba Harry Potter quien miraba como un animal asustado el entorno… ambos vestidos con ropa muggle pero no fuera de lugar.

Aclarándose la garganta, Draco afirmo no sabiendo como interactuar además ¡no sabía que vendrían! Si, tal vez envía invitaciones… pero el año pasado solo le habían devuelto la cortesía mediante cartas (Potter de hecho le envió un artilugio muggle que ofendió mucho a su padre).

-No sabía que comprar- Harry indico nervioso sus ojos pegados en un adorno que le regreso el gesto sonriente ¿las serpentinas te sonríen?-así que Ariana aconsejo comprar algo entre los dos…- dudo -espero que te guste- indico como si hubiera tragado limones.

Era desconcertante, pero saber que alguien estaba igual de incomodo era un consuelo para el anfitrión.

-Para Harry es su primera experiencia en este tipo de eventos, Malfoy- explico paciente Dumbledore llamando la atención del dúo masculino.

Draco frunció el ceño por tal revelación, luego recordó el rumor de familiares muggles y ahora todo tenía sentido -Por supuesto, adelante…- se mordió un comentario mordaz sobre los Weasley siendo sangre pura que quizás no podían dar el mejor ejemplo de fiestas de su clase, era mejor no traer la ira de la niña del grupo -siéntanse cómodos- agrego torpemente.

Su madre sonrió desde debajo del marco de la entrada de la sala, por lo que Draco pudo escuchar presentaciones corteses fueron intercambiadas… por la mirada de aprobación que le lanzo su progenitora, estaría recibiendo halagadores comentarios al finalizar su fiesta de sus padres.

Esto le levanto los ánimos aun cuando seguía desconcertado de tener dos gryffindor en su fiesta donde enteramente eran Slytherin…. Bueno asumía que los apellidos eran los importantes.

Ahora que recordaba, había enviado otras invitaciones y una de ellas no era favorable a los ojos de su padre…

Justo en ese momento la chimenea se encendió… el primero en tropezar era Neville Longbottom cuyos ojos escanearon el entorno con un sonrojo y la evidencia de no saber cómo continuar con un paquete entre manos… después vino Dafira Black quien le dio un escalofriante "hola" de mano para apartar al primero del camino… Alphard fue el tercero con un suspiro de regaño a su pariente y un bulto envuelto debajo del brazo… para finalizar con Hermione Granger quien se acomodaba sus rizos de manera nerviosa mirando la bolsa de regalo que no entonaba en todo el mundo de la magia.

Draco se plasmó una sonrisa educada cuando llego el grupo a su lugar con sus ropas de lujos aunque obviamente estaba la excepción muggle.

-Gracias por invitarnos- fue Alphard el portavoz con amabilidad en su tono y una chispa entretenida en sus ojos -perdona si decidimos venir en grupo- agrego con un suspiro agitado.

-Nev-kun no tiene el valor y Mione-chan tenía miedo de venir sola- agrego casual el adolescente haciendo ademanes con su mano a dichos niños que la última fue la única que le lanzo una mirada venenosa.

Draco acepto que estaba impresionado que Granger tuviera el valor de ser mandona aun con el aterrador Black… pero después de convivir cierto periodo de estudios, se acostumbró.

-¿Feliz cumpleaños?- agrego incierta la castaña, mirando demasiado tiempo los adornos del entorno con asombro infantil.

-Gracias- añadió Draco con una sonrisa encantadora marca registrada, podía sentir la mirada de su madre a sus espaldas… seguramente aquellas felicitaciones que esperaba al finalizar la fiesta se transformarían en regaños cuando supieran que invito a una sangre sucia.

Pero su excusa firme seria que quería agradar a los Black y ella era parte de su grupo de amigos del más joven.

-Bueno vamos a ver una fiesta sangre pura- aplaudió Dafira con encanto zorruno -ahora que por fin obaa-san nos permitió asistir- aseguro con un tono astuto.

Draco estaba seguro que ahora la señora Black no podía hacer mucho para aislarlos de la sociedad cuando el adolescente ya era jefe de su casa… algo sorprendente y que muchos de su edad no sabían podían hacer.

-Compórtate- advirtió Alphard con una mirada sospechosa.

-Me ofende tu desconfianza-se ofendió burlonamente el mayor, mirando el entorno con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-No es desconfianza… es confianza de saber quién eres-alego el niño con mirada exasperada.

-Duele-contradijo el adolescente con un puchero.

-Vamos, hay gente esperando- Granger interrumpió dando mirada de disculpas al entorno, hasta el momento Draco se dio cuenta que en efecto… había gente esperando.

El grupo se marchó, mientras recibía a la familia Greengrass sin prestar del todo su atención… se preguntó qué tan interesante seria la fiesta con tan variables invitados.

…..

No tenía mucho de donde comparar, desde que tiene memoria las fiestas de Dudley eran algo que solo podía escuchar de lejos para después recoger envolturas y traer la limpieza al hogar previamente saturado.

Harry Potter había sido empujado por Narcissa Malfoy al jardín que haría llorar a la Tía Petunia por lo elegante que se miraba todo aun con adornos, era obvio que la vegetación era tratada con cariño.

Fuentes que se movían para saludar, mas serpentinas sonrientes y algunos objetos flotantes… se respiraba la magia, pero también la elegancia y porque no… la presión de ser objeto de algunas miradas curiosas.

Llego a la conclusión que no le gustaban las fiestas de este tipo, sentía como si tuviera la responsabilidad de entablar relaciones sociales cuando apenas era un crio de trece años.

Pero era mejor este lugar que aguantar a la tía Marge, seguro Aberfoth les daría una buena bienvenida ¿verdad?

-¿Estas bien?- Blaise se acercó curioso, picando el costado de un desprevenido cuatro ojos.

-¿Zabini?- dijo confundido, Harry frunció el ceño al moreno que le regreso la sonrisa como si fueran amigos cuando apenas se conocen (solo porque era de los más mencionados por Snape en pociones).

-Puedes llamarme Blaise, a menos que quieras que toda mi familia se sienta invocada- señalo el entorno donde en efecto, varios morenos voltearon a su dirección casi esperando a que fueran llamados -vamos a caminar, estoy aburrido y mi tía no deja de molestarme- gruño al tomarlo de brazo.

Potter trago un nudo, seguro que Ron no se lo perdonaría pero hasta el momento había perdido la pista de Ariana -bueno, Blaise- fue arrastrado.

Las divagaciones de Blaise comenzaron ligeras, como por ejemplo el color de las serpentinas… después escalo a algo escolar donde si participo al cuestionar la salud mental de su profesor de Historia al encargar una investigación de una época oscura para la comunidad mágica -estaba seguro que no era tan aterrador desde el punto muggle… luego me entero que para ellos fue peor ¡los quemaban sin pruebas! Pobres a comparación de nosotros no tenían como escapar-

Harry estuvo de acuerdo, en su mano un pedazo de algún alimento que había flotado hasta su lugar -bueno, a los muggles les toco acusaciones… vivir debajo de la santa inquisición y todo eso- aseguro torpemente.

¿Es normal hablar de esto en una fiesta de cumpleaños? No tenía un alto estándar, pero estaba seguro que la respuesta correcta era no.

-Veo que has encontrado a Blaise- Nott se había acercado con una sonrisa burlona.

No fue incómodo para Harry estar rodeado de serpientes, menos cuando estos lo tratan tan civiles y le llegaron a explicar algunas cosas complicadas de los cumpleaños mágicos… quien hubiera sabido que era importante en ciertas edades, algo mítico de los números impar.

-¿Harry?- Neville nado a su lugar como un salvavidas, mirando a Nott y Zabini con palidez para soltar un suspiro -Es genial ver a alguien conocido- chillo mirando el entorno aterrado.

-Vamos Longbottom, no somos tan malos- ofendido replico Blaise.

-Uh lo siento- ofreció Neville incierto, todavía mirando el entorno con cuidado.

-Vamos a dejar a los Gryffindor solos… creo que tu tía ya te encontró, Blaise- Nott aseguro señalando que en efecto, una mujer regordeta se acercaba… los Slytherin corrieron por su vida.

Neville solo apunto al azar para desviar a la nombrada tía, negó para dirigir su atención a un igual de desconcertado Harry -perdí a Mione de vista ¿estás solo?- pregunto.

Negó -perdí a Ariana- Harry soltó un suspiro, mirando el entorno en búsqueda de algún conocido.

El lugar era tan amplio que no era fácil encontrar a alguien que conociera, aunque pudo ver a los Black conversando con los padres de Malfoy al fondo, junto a la fuente… con esfuerzo pudo reconocer a las dos niñas conversando entorno a un elfo domestico -allá están… Ariana y Hermione- señalo con cierto alivio.

Cuando llegaron a ese punto, Potter se estaba arrepintiendo al saber que las niñas en verdad estaban discutiendo… más del lado de Hermione quien parecía indignada ante un elfo cuyos ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas, Ariana trataba de calmarla y despidió a la criatura con cuidado.

-Hermione, solo cálmate- Dumbledore atronó con voz baja, pero tuvo la misma reacción como si hubiera gritado.

-Pero… pero ¡son esclavos!- chillo en voz alta llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes, Neville sonrió avergonzado desviando la atención del grupo de gryffindor.

Un suspiro de Ariana -lo entiendo, tu indignación… pero no estamos en el momento adecuado para esto- fue su tono de finalidad, alzándose por encima de Granger aun cuando no se llevaban mucho de altura -así que cálmate, disfruta de la fiesta- aconsejo amablemente.

Hermione quería replicar, pero Neville se acercó con un suspiro para detenerla -es algo normal entre los sangre pura- trato de consolar, pero la mirada de su amiga fue fatal.

Harry suspiro, pero no dijo nada de su propia experiencia con un elfo enloquecido… solo Ron sabia, ahora lo extrañaba.

-Ey que hacen por aquí… pequeños- la voz de Dafira resonó rompiendo el extraño ambiente pesimista, alzándose por encima del grupo -mejor vayan a tomar asiento ¡la comida esta por ser servida! Eso sin contar el entretenimiento marca Malfoy que está por iniciar- incito ignorante de las emociones.

Hermione quería discutir, pero Neville la empujo al igual que Harry junto con Ariana… Dafira parpadeo desinteresado esperando a su primo a unirse a su mesa que automáticamente eligieron para ellos.

Harry en verdad no tenía experiencia, pero debió de admitir que aunque a estas alturas todavía se sentía fuera de lugar… se divirtió mucho después de ese punto.

Burbujas que los encerraban provocando que flotaran a unos pies del suelo, alucinantes fuegos pirotécnicos que parecían tener vida sin contar a las criaturas que repentinamente salían de las aguas de las diferentes fuentes arrullando melodiosamente.

Al finalizar, se sintió un poco culpable de no traer a Ron.

XXXXX

Los periódicos se volvieron locos a primera hora de la mañana, el anuncio recorría toda la sociedad mágica británica de una fuga de Azkaban… muchos no dudaron en apuntar a cierta familia relacionada ya sea para protección o sospecha sin fundamentos.

En el comedor de Grimmauld Place, Alphard estaba sentado bajo la luz de la lámpara soltando un grave suspiro al bajar el periódico, luego mirar las cartas del ministerio que les advertía no ofrecer ayuda alguna si llegaran a toparse con el prisionero fugado.

Debía aceptar que el ministerio tenía un amplio margen de reacción para esto.

-Siempre haciendo cosas innecesarias- la voz de Dafira llego desde el marco de la puerta, su sonrisa ladina estirada y la diversión brotando en oleadas de su dirección -es una variable imposible de predecir ¿ne?-

-Oto-san siempre fue de esta manera- se encogió de hombros Alphard mirando el techo con suma reflexión en recuerdos con su padre, que al tener la mente de un Shinigami eran vividas -esto es un problema- finalizo.

-Lo es, pero que podemos hacer más que adaptarnos- el mayor ingreso para dejarse caer en una de las sillas, pasando sus largas manos por encima de las cartas para abrirlas y leerlas con burla -tardo mucho en pensar en alguna salida- añadió casual como si no fuera importante.

-Quizás Oto-san no tenía el propósito tan fuerte para salir- Jushiro agrego con un suspiro, no se esforzaba por entender el pensamiento de ese hombre pero una parte de sí mismo… odiaba que no fueran importantes como motivante para escapar.

Ichimaru solo por el tiempo de convivio y habilidades de observación se percató del pesimismo de su Ototo-san, así que decidió sacar uno de los temas importantes -he mandado la solicitud de negocio a Urahara-taicho- dijo al fingir que su atención estaba en el montón de cartas.

Alphard tarareo en acuerdo, pero no se dijo más sobre el asunto… era algo que dependía enteramente de Kisuke aceptar, después de todo con los años se hizo obvio que no vendría... no lo culpaba, fue claro en la mariposa que Dafira recibió en su primer año.

Solo esperaba que no viera alguna trampa en sus ganas de realizar verdaderos negocios en beneficio de la comunidad mágica.

La torre se estaba moviendo.

-Tenemos una carta de tu padrino, Ototo-san- canturreo Dafira llamando la atención a su lugar, agitando uno de los pergaminos con desagrado -después de todos estos años- negó desaprobador con la sonrisa más apretada que nunca.

Sirius había confiado su hijo a su mejor amigo a pesar de su condición de licantropía, Gin lo sabía porque siempre presumía que compro a no sabe cuántas personas en el ministerio para que dicha promesa pasara por debajo de las narices de los extremistas.

Ukitake suspiro al tomar la letra entre sus manos, detallando como la escritura era de una mano nerviosa y con obvios sentimientos de culpa pero sabía que Ichimaru era una persona rencorosa… y a pesar del grave arrepentimiento en la carta, no sería fácilmente aprobado por el traidor.

Por lo menos sabían que a Severus le cerraron la puerta en sus narices, pero Lupin ni sus luces.

-Solo no seas tan severo con el- Alphard cedió porque sabía que con toda sus fuerzas, sería inútil lograr que su onii-san no hiciera nada cruel contra su padrino.

Dafira solo se encogió de hombros -Ahora lo importante es rastrear a Oji-san antes de meterse en más problemas-canturreo al ponerse de pie.

-Hare esta misión- fue Jushiro quien corto cualquier planeación que estuviera tramando su pariente.

-Pero…- hizo un puchero.

-Seguro estaremos bajo vigilancia, pero en todo esto el Lord es el que estará bajo todo el enfoque, Onii-san- regaño con cuidado, una sonrisa ansiosa.

Otro puchero en el gesto del albino traidor al sentarse dramáticamente -solo di que quieres acción ¡porque sabes que siempre me salgo con la mía!- acuso juguetón.

Alphard le dio una de esas sonrisas dulces pero astutas -Bueno, no puedo negarlo- se encogió de hombros -además tienes muchas responsabilidades… los cambios de gringotts tienen que ser oficiales, los inventarios de propiedades y tienes una cita con Bones-san para lo correspondiente con el ministerio- señalo sabiamente.

Ante esto Ichimaru se desinflo -No extrañaba la burocracia… siempre tenía a Kira-kun para eso- respiro trágico.

La diversión brillo en Ukitake -eso sin contar las propias responsabilidades como estudiantes- arqueo una ceja -aun no entiendo porque no quieres graduarte- reflexiono al tomar asiento nuevamente.

Ichimaru despidió flojamente la cuestión, pero no replico nada cuando sintieron que su obaa-san estaba bajando las escaleras… solo hicieron una mueca, adivinando el caos que traería al enterarse de la noticia.

Sirius Black acababa de romper Azkaban y estaba prófugo.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

¡Ahora se dividió en dos partes el verano!

Ichimaru ya es Lord Black, la torre comienza a moverse.

Neah20 fuera….


	21. Verano rumbo al tercer año II

Verano II

La suave brisa matutina acariciaba el rostro de Alphard quien con suavidad vagaba por el nuevo pueblo mágico cuyas calles vacías se abrían a sus ojos curiosos pero sobretodo enfocado a los listones espirituales casi invisibles por la interferencia mágica… resoplo al soltar el listón deseado.

Para el antiguo Shinigami con paciencia de un santo, admitía que estaba un poco oxidado en sus habilidades de rastreo… una de las tantas desventajas de haber pasado su larga existencia en un lecho enfermo.

Se había provocado un dolor de cabeza como consecuencia del uso excesivo del reiryoku, ya no podría usar la técnica del reiraku hasta otro día… solo esperaba que su padre no hiciera nada imprudente en lo que lo encontraba.

Por lo menos había visitado tantos lugares lindos en este periodo de cacería.

Miro de nuevo el pueblo con una sonrisa divertida ¿podría comprar algo para llevar a casa? -no- dijo en voz alta en castigo, pero su mirada anhelante a los dulces de un escaparate eran tan tentadores pero se obligó a caminar de regreso a las afueras de la comunidad… quizás la sociedad mágica no pensaba mucho de un niño de trece años tan temprano en verano, pero seguro sospecharían si lo atrapaban tan lejos de casa.

Una desventaja de ser un niño maldito es que todas las cabezas mágicas volteaban a verlo, en poco tiempo tardarían en identificarlo y preguntas incomodas estarían a la vanguardia… habida mucho que Ichimaru podía despistar con su nuevo poder.

Aunque admitía que la nueva libertad otorgada por su adorado Onii-san era tan agradable, era extraño como su Obaa-san no sospecha sus faltas constantes… seguro no piensa que está tratando contactar con un padre del que nunca le conto.

O como el resto, no pensaba que estaba haciendo algo indebido… una gran reputación impune causaba tantas oportunidades que podía aprovechar.

Con esto en mente, el joven Black canturreo libremente hasta llegar al borde del pueblo mágico, soltó un grave suspiro -Sagitario- llamo al elfo que le ayudaba a moverse que apareció en un chasquido -vamos a casa- indico con amabilidad al ofrecer su mano para desaparecer en el acto.

XXXXX

Draco Malfoy era un niño consentido, un tanto arrogante y algo narcisista que hubiera continuado con ese camino si no fuera por el primer año de Hogwarts donde Alphard Black limo sus asperezas con paciencia.

Algo que obviamente el heredero Malfoy no se percató, solo su madre pero no estaba por admitirlo menos enfrente de su padre.

El segundo año tampoco alimento esta parte de crianza de sus padres, aun con el distanciamiento obligado con los Black… todavía se mantuvo cortes con ciertas facciones en Hogwarts bajo la vigilancia de Ariana Dumbledore, niña que aparecía convenientemente para detener alguna de sus rabietas infantiles contra otros socialmente menos agraciados.

Draco Malfoy era un niño influenciable sin su comprensión.

Ahora en la actualidad, en este verano y después de su fiesta de cumpleaños… el pequeño rubio estaba castigado en un encierro en su habitación con deberes no solo escolares sino de sus futuras obligaciones como heredero Malfoy.

Sentado en su escritorio con pergaminos dispersos, Draco miraba infeliz el exterior donde los pavorreales albinos desfilaban orgullosos en sus jardines… suspiro anhelante, pero negó cualquier intento para convencer a su padre de su movimiento político al invitar a una sangre sucia a su mansión.

Lucius Malfoy era infeliz cuando la detecto en el grupo de los Black.

Fue tonto para Draco pensar que su padre no la reconocería en las presentaciones sabiendo que su madre lo cubriría, pero Hermione Granger había sido un nombre usado mucho en sus berrinches en donde se quejaba de ser superado por una nacida muggles.

Tampoco ayudo que su padre hubiera sido firme en acercarse a los Black para aconsejar no volver a traer a Granger en las siguientes invitaciones… algo que Alphard negó con educación y desaprobación… mientras Dafira aseguro que era su asunto y el patriarca Malfoy tenía poco que opinar.

-Seguro ya no vendrán en un futuro- murmuro decepcionado, Granger no era del todo desagradable y seria poco educado no enviarle invitación el siguiente año… suspiro, quizás podría convencer a su madre de estar a su lado y verle el lado positivo de ensuciar su mansión con tal amistad.

También podía arrastrar a este complot a Blaise y Theo de esa manera ablandaría la ira que vendría de Lucius cuando se enterara que no se ha distanciado de unos traidores a la sangre (según sus propias palabras después de la fiesta "esos niños ya no tienen salvación").

Le enseñaron a acercarse a amistades convenientes, Dafira no era su aliado pero era obvio por lo dicho en el periódico que aspiraba a un puesto alto en el ministerio si tenía a Amelia Bones como tutora… también que en un periodo de tiempo estaría aprendiendo sus deberes como Wizengamot… Alphard era su debilidad y él era su amigo.

Los Black aun con toda su mala reputación, eran un camino seguro para Malfoy (no era por esa vocecita que le decía que no podía cortar esa amistad).

Su padre obviamente no estaba logrando mucho de un acercamiento con Black, sobre todo con el incidente en Flourish y Blotts que involucraba muggles (se enteró que era el padre de Granger) junto con las fricciones en la fiesta de cumpleaños… por lo que le tocaba a Draco construir esa alianza.

Además según tenía entendido eran familia ¿primos? Y eso era importante para los Malfoy ¿no?

XXXXX

Albus medita en su oficina solitaria con ojos atentos en una lectura matutina, suspira al bajar el nuevo número del Profeta sin mejoras en encontrar al prófugo Sirius Black… aunque un consuelo que dejaran el escándalo de Hogwarts muy distante.

Se recargo en su escritorio prediciendo un dolor de cabeza al mirar la carta de citación del ministerio.

El prófugo había sido visto en Little Whinging poniendo en alerta máxima a la comunidad de magos, así que fácilmente podía adivinar el motivo de la invitación del ministro a una discusión… después de los dos años anteriores, pareciera que otra vez la seguridad de su preciado colegio estaría en tela de juicio.

Sería un milagro si Lucius no aprovechara la oportunidad de convencer a la junta escolar de echarlo.

-Pero Black no ha buscado a la familia- Phineas Nigellus Black, director hasta 1925 se asomó desde su retrato sacando agraciadamente a Albus del camino de pensamientos pesimistas sobre la seguridad de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore volteo su silla a encarar al retrato -¿es eso cierto?- pregunto recibiendo una mirada ofendida -lamento mis claras dudas… querido Phineas, pero ves que según tengo entendido Sirius estuvo muy involucrado con los jóvenes Black en su infancia y actualmente Dafira es el más joven titulado como jefe de casa-

El retrato arrugo la nariz -bueno, tienes razón director… sin embargo estoy seguro que Black no ha contactado nuestra casa- espeto al retirarse en su silla pintada -mira el periódico… nuestro actual Lord ha dejado en claro su distanciamiento del asunto- atronó con finalidad, obviamente la irritación gobernando.

Albus negó divertido, el temperamento de Nigellus era uno de los motivos por el cual era el director más impopular de la historia de la escuela… también era un buen precursor de información para monitorear a los Black (aunque era difícil con la lealtad a la familia).

Tomo nuevamente el Profeta para ahora buscar lo que el director pintado le había sugerido, en efecto había una pequeña publicación donde los Black acababan de dar una conferencia con el recién titulado Lord de que no ha había contacto alguno con el prófugo y que tampoco tenían nada que ver con su escape de la prisión.

Fue muy hábil el movimiento.

Que decir con la ligera explicación de sus responsabilidades bajo el ala de Madame Bones.

Miro la foto en movimiento donde Dafira Black sonreía a la cámara con su espeluznante gesto, sabía que su extraño comportamiento y apariencia atraería muchos rumores entre los civiles los siguientes meses… sobre todo aquellos que no lo conocían en persona.

Era un milagro que con todas sus responsabilidades aun continuaría el plazo de Hogwarts de manera normal… una oportunidad para Albus de medir al prodigio y sus intenciones.

También tenía planes de verificar a Harry Potter esta semana, había descuidado sus deberes con el niño por obvias razones catastróficas… pero aun su profecía era vigente y una tanta de sus preocupaciones para el futuro aterrador que predecía al tener en cuenta como la profecía de Slytherin estaba tan ligada.

Los misterios de la magia, una profecía que menciona otra que no se ha profetizado.

Para Albus Dumbledore sobreviviente de dos guerras mágicas, era un escalofrió pensar en esta antigüedad durmiente en el castillo tantos años y casualmente lo encuentras justo en el tiempo en que los engranes de cualquier destino comienzan a moverse.

Había tanto de Hogwarts que al parecer desconocía si encontraban esas insinuaciones en la cámara secreta, si tan solo los retratos de los fundadores se negaran a activarse… quizás explicarían tanto de la profecía o porque no la registraron para futuras referencias.

Suspiro agotado, prefiriendo buscar en su cajón unas gotas de limón para degustar… tratando de sofocar el pensamiento inminente que el retorno de Voldemort como asumía no sería el mayor de sus problemas.

Inicio con un año donde la piedra filosofal desapareció bajo su cuidado, algo que ha mantenido fuera del oído público para finalizar con el asesinato de Quirinus a quien tampoco se han molestado en informar… eso sin contar el troll y la rebeldía de sus fantasmas.

-Estoy pensando en la petición del ministerio- murmuro para sí mismo en el último punto, sabía que la señorita Warren huyo tan pronto escucho la profecía quizás para pasarla a esa otra presencia que lo ha estado molestando.

El grimm reaper.

Desde que supo de este, leyó incontables libros de criaturas oscuras y no había nada actualizado desde la época de los fundadores… solo el típico conocimiento folclórico de la muerte o las reliquias pero nada que pudiera usarse.

Había otra cosa que lo molestaba de la misma manera que el diario maldito que encontró y no rebelo al ministro.

Y esto era sobre el incidente con la señorita Weasley y los señores Black… no es que no estuviera feliz de que no terminara en tragedia, pero el basilisco no fue apodado como asesino de magos por nada.

¿Por qué sobrevivieron a tan poderoso veneno capaz de matar a un adulto? Será que alguien lo hizo apropósito, diluir la intensidad de la sustancia para asegurarse que encontraran a los niños a tiempo para ser salvados.

O era una apuesta.

Una carta nueva apareció en el montón de correspondencia, Albus la tomo agradecido de ser sacado de sus malísimos pensamientos para mirar el remitente con cejas alzadas y romper el sello para iniciar con la lectura breve -Por lo menos tengo un pendiente menos- se trató de consolar al soltar un suspiro.

Había cosas que aun podía guiar en buena dirección, el puesto de profesor ya estaba asegurado para Remus Lupin desde el momento en que lo contacto, pero debía hacer los trámites para calmar las sospechas de su gente o el ministerio… después de todo era contraproducente y hasta cierto punto alarmante contratar a un ex amigo del prófugo o licántropo.

Pero era necesario, Severus obtuvo resultados de la búsqueda que había iniciado tiempo atrás del padrino de Alphard Black y decir que era una sorpresa era poco.

Considerando todos los límites que tenían los licántropos sobre el acercamiento a los niños mágicos.

Ahora esto era un beneficio a largo tiempo, aun con la amargura de Snape… Albus conocía el compromiso del antiguo mortifago con los niños bajo su cuidado, esa lealtad era favorable para sus planes y quizás tendrían una influencia con la ancestral casa Black a través de Remus Lupin.

Quizás no todo pintaba tan bien con las variables nuevas, pero tenía el don de la prevención y con esto Albus era optimista con asegurar a tantas piezas para el futuro.

Todo por un bien mayor.

XXXXX

Aberfoth Dumbledore era una persona reservada de su pasado, aun con su hija no le cuenta más de lo estrictamente necesario de sus familiares sin pasar a explicar el distanciamiento con su hermano o lo referente a Grindelwald.

Ariana no necesitaba saber nada de eso.

Ella era su sol.

Así que cuando su adorable hija le pidió alojamiento unas semanas después que la estableció con ese niño Potter no lo dudo… aun cuando sabía seguramente estaría yendo en contra de Albus, poco le importaba.

Un poco de recriminación paternal por permitir tales libertades a esa edad, pero reino en toda su sabiduría en que su hija era digna de confianza y seguro como el infierno muggle que el chico Potter era muy consciente de lo aterradora que era su adorada Ariana cuando quería… en efecto, no tenía mucho que preocuparse sobre el asunto.

Vacío sus pensamientos al ponerse de pie de esa cama en esa adorable mañana de verano, mirar por la ventana con ese mismo gesto amargo y se ajustó sus túnicas con la intención de salir para recoger a su hija y al mocoso Potter al que le dará asilo en contra de la voluntad de Albus.

Había algo digno de provocar a su hermano.

Miro su cuarto humilde para dirigirse a la puerta, vivía como siempre en la segunda planta del cabeza de puerco, sin embargo ya no era la misma casa maltratada en el interior… lo amplio por magia con sus pisos pulidos de madera, respetuosos muebles antiguos con su respectiva sala, comedor y recibidor visibles… al fondo estaba otra puerta la habitación de Ariana y más allá la que sería para el invitado.

Aún tenía el bar vigente, pero ya no era el que estaba en mal estado cuando bajo a la primera planta… su hija era muy exigente en las apariencias al igual que su sentido de limpieza que Aberfoth se esforzó por favorecer.

Salió al exterior para aparecerse con un chasquido tropezando ante la banqueta muggle del callejón donde siempre harían la magia oculta de ojos indiscretos.

El mago resoplo al salir al exterior de esa pequeña calle sin un gramo de magia en el ambiente, la luz del sol sobre las casas similares eran una cosa que le agradaban a los muggles de esta región… casi podía generalizar que todos podían entrar en esa categoría, pero su hija fue firme en aclararle que había variedad de personas dispersas en el mundo.

Ignoro sus pensamientos para abrirse camino por la banqueta sin importarle las miradas alucinadas de los muggles a su paso, sabía a ciencia cierta que su presencia seria notada por Arabella Fing.

La squid seguro le avisara a su hermano que se está llevando al preciado niño que vivió, seguro con Black suelto y los rumores de buscar venganza sería mejor que estuviera a su lado ¿no? Sino pues tampoco era como si le importara su hermano y lo que pensara con el bien mayor.

Llego al jardín lustroso del número 4 de Privet Drive al que ingreso para postularse en la puerta que golpeo con firmeza… sabía que tenían un timbre, pero le agradaba la idea de romper la tranquilidad de tan horrible familia.

Su hija lo perdonaría.

Cuando la puerta se abrió fue recibido por la señora de la casa quien le hizo un gesto apretado, obviamente se desagradaban mutuamente pero se toleraban por la diplomacia que su primogénita firmemente tejió o forzo.

Uno nunca se acostumbraba a lo aterrador que podía ser una niña de trece años.

-Pase- ladro Petunia con un carraspear de garganta, podía escuchar platicas en la cocina junto con los ladridos de un perro pero solo lo dirigieron torpemente a la sala -los niños ya bajan- espeto al dar la vuelta y marcharse con toda la gracia que pudo reunir.

-Buena anfitriona- gruño Aberfoth al dejarse caer en el sillón con aburrimiento escaneando las preferencias decorativas de los muggles tan curiosas como típicas.

El mago comenzó a perder la paciencia cuando no escucho nada más que la risa histérica de alguna mujer molesta en la cocina, hasta que Ariana se asomó al final de las escaleras -¿padre?- llamo curiosa.

-En serio, esa mujer- Aberfoth lanzo su mejor mirada de muerte a la cocina con la esperanza que su ofensa llegara a la mala anfitriona que le mintió ¡pudo dejarlo ahí toda la noche sin anunciar!

Una risa de su hija nada ofendida por la broma infantil de Petunia -creo que sigue molesta por nuestra plática- advirtió con una chispa divertida en sus sabios ojos

Aberfoth se guardó una mueca y sofoco cualquier compasión por la anfitriona para acercarse a la escalera, recibiendo un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida que no dudo en regresar -aun esa mujer es de lo peor- gruño al apartarla para mirarla.

Crecían tan rápido.

Ariana le regreso la sonrisa, para mirar por encima de su hombro en dirección a la escalera -Harry, Padre está aquí- llamo con calma pero la fuerza para ser escuchada.

Un golpeteo, el niño asomándose con ojos abiertos y nerviosos… Aberfoth se aseguró de expresar una penetrante e imponente mirada, tenía una fama de amargado que defender y ver al mocoso retorcerse inseguro fue beneficioso.

-Padre- su hija lo castigo, pero el ofreció un seco encogimiento de hombros -tenemos todo empacado- dijo con un suspiro rendida, eso fue tomado como una orden para que el mocoso Potter se retirara corriendo con el sonido de una puerta y el inicio de un arrastrar de baúles o quejas de una lechuza.

El anciano agito la varita con cuidado sin molestarse en moverse del final de las escaleras e ignorando el vistazo agudo de su primogénita, los baúles se escucharon moverse junto con el grito de sorpresa de Potter… las pertenencias se asomaron con cuidado para acomodarse en la sala de estar sin mucho esfuerzo.

Harry surge temeroso bajando las escaleras como si esperara algún tipo de conmoción a la muestra infraganti de magia.

-No te preocupes, mocoso… tu tía y sus invitados ni siquiera se asomaran- espeto Aberfoth sin voltear a ver la cara alucinada del niño.

XXXXX

Correr, esconderse y buscar era una línea de fáciles mandatos en sus días de huida.

Aun la mente le zumbaba, había cosas inconexas en sus memorias y podía jurar que el habla se le podría olvidar si seguía en esa forma… doce años entre dementores no hacían bien a la cordura de un hombre con la carga de la culpa en sus hombros.

Pero era más fácil huir como canuto, Black al menos no sentía al frio de las noches o la suave llovizna de las costas lejanas… el hambre era lo de menos cuando hay criaturas capaces de alimentarlo sin estar atado a la consciencia humana de lo que normalmente seria asqueroso.

Restregó la nariz un poco en uno de los arbustos, asomándose con cuidado entre los callejones oscuros de ese pueblo que encontró de paso… era cuestión de tiempo, lo sabía y una parte elocuente de su mente lo castigaba por haberse dejado ver por unos civiles que lo reconocieron.

Fue imprudente de su parte, pero no lo pudo evitar… en verdad olvidaría andar como humano si seguía como canuto.

Continuo en su vagancia con un objetivo, estaba ansioso por lograr llegar al castillo… ahí estaba, casi podía imaginar miles de maneras de matarlo por su traición, saboreándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa muy aterradora viniendo del rostro de un perro negro.

Llego a uno de los pueblos mágicos que quedan de camino a Hogwarts, con la cabeza gacha en su personalidad perruna se percataba de los carteles pegados en las paredes en alerta de su presencia… no evito gruñir al esconderse en uno de los callejones con deseos de encontrar algo de comer y un escondite para la noche.

Arrastrando las patas escarbo la tierra para ablandarla y echarse a dormir, olfateo el entorno pestilente con lamentación, resignado a ser otra noche sin cena.

Sirius Black estaba tan cansado.

-Lugar interesante para correr- una voz jovial resonó asustando a canuto que salto de su escondite para mirar con horror lo cerca que estaba su invasor -Me gusta este pueblo- continuo el pequeño que estaba recargado en la sucia pared examinando el entorno con curiosidad ajena al animal.

Cabello blanco lacio hasta los hombros brillando ante las sombras crecientes de la noche que caía, túnicas ricas pero sencillas en color negro con zapatos a juego… rasgos regios pero a la vez delicados con cálidos ojos marrones enmarcados con cejas oscuras, una sonrisa gentil en sus labios delgados… aspiraba a ser tan alto, pero por el momento no podía tener más 14.

¿Lo conocía? Algo en el interior de Canuto se endureció por esta cuestión, había pedazos de memorias arrancadas por los dementores imposibles de salvar, no podía ponerle nombre a este niño maldito que lo analizaba con una profundidad impropia de alguien de su edad.

Dolía no reconocerlo pero tampoco podía perder tiempo… era un prófugo con un objetivo se aferraría a su acto de perro aun cuando un instinto interno le decía que no funcionaria.

-Este pueblo es maravilloso, hay tantos dulces- suspiro el niño mirando al final de la calle oscura, para caer de nuevo en el perro -pero no puedo comprar sin delatarme- hizo un puchero.

Sirius se concentró en el posible delator asumiendo que el tutor estaba cercas, era un niño por lo que sería fácil asustarlo ¿no? Así que actuando como el perro callejero salvaje que era desnudo sus dientes y dio un bajo gruñido de advertencia que haría correr a cualquiera.

Pero el delicado niño no se movió.

Una sonrisa triste ilumino el rostro gentil del pequeño, esos ojos se oscurecieron en compasión como si supiera su identidad y a la vez lo hubiera decepcionado… Sirius aguanto su gruñido decidiendo que era sabio una retirada cuando un susurro le quito el aliento… un mote que juro no escucharía nunca en su vida.

-¿padre?-

El tiempo se detuvo.

La sangre del prófugo se helo, su postura defensiva se tensó hasta ser dolorosa rememorando el mote y quien tenía el derecho de llamarlo de esa manera, sus ojos picaron en amenazantes lágrimas de vergüenza y dolor por ni siquiera conocer a su propia sangre.

Cálidos ojos cafés los recordaba.

Su hijo.

Sirius se tambaleo en sus cuatro patas por la revelación mirando al pequeño con nuevos ojos en un intento desesperado por identificarlo olfateo patéticamente en el aire haciendo un sonido lamentable con amenazas de llorar… como pudo olvidar a su adorable hijo.

Los dementores fue lo primero que se alimentaron, con las alegrías recientes de sus hijos a los que abandono por venganza.

Se transformó sin temor a consecuencias empujado por la desesperación, sin importar lo ilógico de este encuentro en medio de un pueblo desconocido con un menor de edad, ni la sospecha de ser una trampa programada por algún cazador de recompensas.

Con ropa roída y cabello revuelto… barba de años mal cuidada y mirada enloquecida… olor nauseabundo con la delgadez de un cadáver… el aspecto que podía aterrorizar a cualquiera que leyera la noticia oficial de su crimen adornada por reporteros amarillistas.

Pero el pequeño no se movió, como un roble extendió sus brazos recibiendo el peso de un Sirius tembloroso que se aferraba como si temiera que desaparecería… que lo repudiaría… apretó el agarre con lágrimas en sus ojos del dolor de la dependencia de sentirse bienvenido.

Siempre había sido social, orillado a huir no veía ningún peligro en ceder a la imagen de su pequeño Alphard.

Era un lio de lamentaciones al apretar firmemente entre sus flacos brazos el cuerpo de su hijo, tembloroso como estaba trataba de formar alguna palabra que no saliera como un gemido y solo apretó la mandíbula saboreando la calidez que le ofrecían al regresarle el gesto.

Sirius se apartó para ofrecer una amarillenta sonrisa, su mano vaga a la mejilla levantando el rostro del infante con la intención de gravarlo en su mente lastimada, se parecía tanto a él cuándo tenía esa edad junto con muchas variables de lo que asumía su madre

-vas a ser todo un galán- afirma con esfuerzo demostrar un tono divertido.

El niño rio melodioso al tomar su mano huesuda que había estado jugueteando con el cabello, levanto la vista para coincidir -Padre…- llamo animando al prófugo desesperado por calidez -vamos…- guio más al fondo, en el estado en el que estaba Sirius no mostro resistencia sintiendo esa lealtad y esa emoción de seguridad que lo atontaron.

No desconfió, no pregunto, ni siquiera reflexiono nada… se dejó guiar entre el callejón con el eco de las personas empezando la rutina matutina, caminaron en silencio sin contratiempos pero Sirius no tenía otro lugar que observar que la mano entrelazada con la de su hijo.

No pensó lo impropio que su niño fuera su consuelo.

Justo cuando saldrían a la carretera un elfo los esperaba ansioso, los miro con ojos adoradores para ofrecer ambas manos -amo Sirius, Bienvenido-

XXXXX

Amelia Bones era muy conocida en el ministerio a causa de su personalidad fuerte pero justa, ser la jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica hacia tanto por su popularidad que no había muchos que pudieran retarla abiertamente sin terminar en su lugar.

Ni siquiera el ministro.

El departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica es posiblemente el más grande en el ministerio de magia con una gran influencia ya que controla básicamente todo lo relacionado con la justicia… cuenta con divisiones como el departamento de aurores, el uso incorrecto de la magia entre otros.

Así que no era extraño que tuviera una carga impensable de trabajo administrativo junto con una agenda saturada.

Entonces ¿Por qué tomaba otra responsabilidad al tomar al nuevo Lord bajo su ala?

Muchos desconocen la forma de pensar de Amelia, tan complicada y fría en sus relaciones profesionales que no ven más allá de una intensión meramente comercial… son pocos los que piensan mal sobre este movimiento y son solo los sangre puras… esos que esperaban tener influencia en la joven mente que ven después de días la verdadera intención.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando dicha bruja se abrió paso con túnicas formales y su monóculo a través del segundo nivel del ministerio de magia rumbo a su oficina… ignorando fácilmente las miradas siguiéndola o los susurros inciertos.

Amelia Bones le importaba muy poco las sospechas del entorno, tenía un objetivo para adjuntarse una carga tan importante como instruir a un adolescente a sus responsabilidades con el ministerio y eso era corregir, amoldar e instruir un sustituto.

Muy impropio de ella ser algo egoísta o elegir a alguien nuevo en vez de ascender a cualquiera con experiencia o calificado para auxiliarla en esta planificación para los años venideros.

Pero Amelia, al caminar firmemente entre ese corredor de piedra pulida no estaba por arrepentirse en su elección, el niño puede hacerse a su imagen sin ningún tipo de influencia externa… por esa razón eligió a Black, no solo para guiarlo en el mundo de la política como Lord sino como su suplente.

El motivante de sus acciones era porque estaba por casarse, un asunto que todos desconocen y contra todo pronóstico deseaba recortar sus horas laborales con la intención de formar una familia ¡a su edad! Y como su consciencia no le permite retirarse por completo sin tener confianza plena en su sustituto.

Tarareo al continuar con su caminata, mandando miradas duras al entorno para mantener su reputación intacta, suspiro un poco quejumbrosa bajo su porte estricto… tenía conocimiento del historial de Dafira Black en hogwarts, también lo delicado que fue el incidente con los jugadores de quidditch de Slytherin pero su mente fue imparcial y contaba con muchas cualidades que serían beneficiosas en su departamento.

Además no había nada que una mano dura no pudiera corregir.

Era optimista, Amelia abre la puerta de su oficina con un chasquido de varita, no le extraña que al pasar saludara a su secretaria aturdida como siempre, sin la fortaleza para enfrentar a su protegido -Te he dicho que no molestes a Nora, Black- trono planamente al cruzar el marco de su puerta.

Un sonido de una risa que se arrastra por su piel, pero Bones era obstinada en dejarse intimidar y solo lanzo su bolso y abrigo al perchero para arquear una elegante ceja en acusación.

-Pero Amelia-sensei… ella lo hace tan fácil- Dafira Black le dio una de sus sonrisas misteriosas desde su lugar en aquel escritorio que forzó en su oficina, en ese rincón rodeado de estantes modestos e iluminado por una ventana mágica donde libros del wizengamot estaban abiertos para su estudio.

Bones suspiro paciente -Esto se trata de relaciones, Black… trata de ser menos obvio en tus manías- regaño al sentarse en el escritorio pulcramente arreglado, era obvio que Dafira había hecho la documentación con una envidiable rapidez.

Era una de esas cualidades que habían caído como el propio Merlín para alguien con un caos de archivos pendientes de acomodar por nivel de importancia, no evito el sentimiento de orgullo… junto con la sospecha que ese adolescente era muy versado en esas cosas como para ser un novato.

-También te recuerdo que está estrictamente prohibido que le quites tiempo a los aurores en entrenamiento- Amelia prosiguió mirando los pergaminos organizados sin molestarse en levantar la vista, conocía la sensación de ser observada pero lo ignoro.

-Pero Amelia-sensei ¡juro que no le quito el tiempo a Nym-chan!-arrastrando las palabras el joven replico con inocencia.

-Eso no convence a Moody- Amelia le lanzo una mirada severa al peliblanco -no le agradas mucho- replico.

Un puchero de Dafira sin tener defensa en esa área, en su poco tiempo ya había desarrollado cierta rivalidad con el afamado auror Alastor Moody también mentor de Nymphadora Tonks y muchos no querían estar en medio de ese enfrentamiento.

-No es mi culpa- se defendió después de un rato Black, mirando sus propios documentos con un suspiro agitado… su varita haciendo ademanes en el aire al ser ya alguien autorizado con la magia fuera de Hogwarts.

Bones prefirió no continuar esta conversación percibiendo el asunto como algo perdido, concentrándose en plasmar su firma cuando su agenda voló a su escritorio con las citas marcadas por Dafira en una planeación anticipada muy bien organizada.

La mañana continuo, no paso más de dos horas en labores administrativas que Dafira se puso de pie mostrando sus túnicas oscuras, agito la varita para finalizar los encantamientos diversos que flotaban en su entorno para la toma de notas y acortar la distancia al escritorio de su jefe -Amelia-sensei me temo que hoy tengo que salir temprano- inicio cantado -deberes con gringotts- agrego doliente.

Amelia levanto la vista de unos documentos -No hay problema, Black- aseguro al recargarse en su silla para encararlo-soy consciente que todavía estas en transición- afirmo -Y tu actual progreso y deberes conmigo son extraoficiales- explico con soltura.

Era un acuerdo que se llegó a los pocos días en que se estableció una rutina, pues quedo en evidencia que Amelia no tenía mucho que enseñarle al nuevo Lord por lo que hizo lo prudente en informarle su plan para el retiro parcial en un futuro próximo.

Bones fue prudente en decirle a Black que debía de ser prudente, pues nadie debía saberlo hasta que fue un hecho su corte de horas laborales… una parte de su instinto precavido, esa que la llevo a sobrevivir en la guerra contra Voldemort y salvar a su sobrina de una muerte horrorosa se activó cuando hizo la propuesta.

Dafira Black en ese día la hizo sentir como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Volviendo a la actualidad, Amelia miro atenta a su practicante -Mantente fuera de problemas y no des ninguna entrevista fuera de la que ya diste- advirtió seriamente, sabiendo que había sido la primera vista al público del Lord.

Dafira inclino su cabeza con ese cabello blanco en mechones enmarcando su rostro afilado -prometo no dar entrevistas molestas, Amelia-sensei- aseguro con una palma extendida mientras la otra descansaba en su pecho en ademan de compromiso dramático.

No tenían que decirlo en voz alta, pero también entre los consejos estaba el mantenerse distante ante cualquier solicitud que Sirius Black hiciera.

Bones le lanzo una mirada moribunda por la burla del mocoso, pero se negó a discutir -Haz tus trámites pendientes… asegura el presupuesto del departamento de investigación y dile a Arthur Weasley que no estaremos aprobando la compra de patitos de hule para fines académicos- finalizo.

-Por supuesto, Amelia-sensei- Black se inclinó en despedida para dirigirse a su escritorio y reactivar la magia en los archivos a su entorno.

Amelia miro al niño, preguntándose inquietantemente si estaba haciendo lo correcto en hacerlo su mano derecha con el departamento.

XXXX

Sentado en modo seiza, con una ceremonia del té iniciada… Alphard Black en túnicas oscuras estaba delante de la mesa baja con la ventana iluminando su día, el piso privado que habían ambientado en Grimmauld Place era el lugar ideal sin miradas de los retratos, sus elfos y su obaa-san.

Las vacaciones habían tomado un cause tranquilo, solo con el ocasional sentimiento de aurores al entorno de la mansión obviamente en vigilia por si su oto-san se acercara a contactarlos.

Un gesto divertido al verter su tetera en la taza sencilla de cerámica, pues aun con los aurores acechando y su obaa-san en los pisos inferiores… su oto-san ya estaba dentro de sus salas sin impedimento.

Se escucharon pies arrastrando interrumpiendo su broma interna.

No es necesario voltear para saber quién era su única compañía -Padre, te he dicho que sin zapatos- regaño ligeramente con su taza acomodada entre sus manos olfateando el dulce aroma.

No había usado el honorifico natural japonés en su progenitor a su discreción, pues el hombre casi había implorado escucharlo llamar "padre" desde que despertó.

Una maldición airada, el sonido de zapatos caer al suelo sin cuidado para escuchar el acercamiento amortiguado, Sirius Black era un hombre británico poco cómodo con la cultura que Alphard le gusta practicar… aunque es algo que pronto se acostumbraría.

El hombre sigue sin creer que están en Grimmauld Place.

Para Jushiro Ukitake desde que tomo bajo jurisdicción a su oto-san se había aplicado una rutina simple donde el objetivo iniciar había sido llevarlo a una salud estable… en las pocas semanas se podía ver sus avances haciéndolo orgulloso.

Aunque todavía había una delgadez pegada en el cuerpo del adulto, pero eso es cuestión de tiempo e ingesta diaria de alimentos equilibrados.

-Espero hayas descansado bien, padre- Alphard indico con una discreta sonrisa, tomando la tetera para verter el preciado líquido en una segunda taza que había sacado de entre sus túnicas.

Su padre se veía incomodo sentado de piernas cruzadas, mirando en su dirección para aterrizar en la bebida cálida que tomo con cuidado para beber.

-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, Alph- concluyo el avejentado criminal, su cabello estaba acomodado y su barba tenía forma cuidadosa… pero esos ojos eran atormentados por sus vivencias y doloridos por la forma en que se comportaba su hijo.

Sirius era alguien jovial por naturaleza, bullicioso y falta de madurez que solo se acentuó a la prolongada exposición a los dementores… pero ahora tenía esta repentina necesidad de mostrar respetos a alguien de alta jerarquía, desde que lo vio tomando el té ¡Y era su hijo!

En otro tiempo hubiera saltado a abrazar cálidamente a su hijo, pero ahora… de alguna forma, su instinto le decía que no era lo correcto.

La risa gentil de Alphard llego a los oídos del convicto que levanto su vista para ofrecer un suspiro cansado… desde que Canuto despertó en la comodidad de una cama días atrás pensó que había sido un sueño, con su mente menos caótica razono lo ilógico de un niño de trece de haberlo encontrado y traído a alguna casa al azar (seguía sin creer que era Grimmauld place).

Su hijo… su sobrino habían cambiado, todo aquello que juro corregiría al salir del aislamiento provocado por la guerra se fue por la ventana… una parte de sí mismo se arrepintió y quizás estas personalidades tan maduras o espeluznantes (esto es sobretodo Daf) hubieran sido corregidas si no hubiera salido a buscar venganza.

-No tienes que verte de esa manera, Padre- la voz de Alphard lo saco de sus tortuosos pensamientos -sigo aquí… para ti- ofreció dando una palmada a su dorso de la mano a su alcance.

Una sonrisa brillo en el adulto -por supuesto hijo- hizo una mueca, tratando de tomar el lado casual de su personalidad para convivir con su descendiente -es solo que… ¿Por qué eres Slytherin?- gimió infantilmente.

Alphard bufo con soltura, era una de las más recurrentes preguntas junto con el "¿Por qué no eres amigo del hijo de James?" o "¿Qué paso con los merodeadores nueva generación?" -¿tendremos esta discusión?- arqueo una ceja mirándolo en reprimenda -padre no son importantes las casas- despidió.

Un gesto herido dramático -que mi hijo me diga eso- se puso una mano en la frente -¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- hizo un sonido pensativo -oh creo que ya me acorde… hice tanto- rio divertido sintiéndose más en sintonía con la diversión de la sala.

Alphard le dio un brillo divertido, era relajante cuando su padre olvidaba sus instintos de canuto y se comportaba casualmente en su entorno.

-Asi que cuéntame hijo ¿alguna afortunada?- pregunto pícaro, moviendo las cejas sugerente -escuche de alguna Granger por ahí… - señalo descaradamente la pila de cartas -una conocida de ambos- pregunto curioso.

Alphard se negó a voltear los ojos, para ofrecer una sonrisa condescendiente pues en toda su existencia había pensado en nadie de esa forma… aunque era normal para los mortales al tener una vida tan corta pero los shinigamis más los de su jerarquía tenían prioridades que formar una familia -somos muy jóvenes para eso, Padre- castigo.

-Tienes razón, mi adorable hijo- canturreo Sirius al remover el cabello largo y blanco como juego casi tirando las tazas de té en el proceso -aunque debo tener una plática de hombre a hombre con Daf ¡seguro ya está en esa edad!-

-Cuando lo hagas… asegúrate que este muy lejos- dijo secamente Alphard.

Sirius rio a carcajadas por la ocurrencia, sería una plática muy entretenida -Hijo… feliz cumpleaños- aseguro con tristeza.

Ukitake tenía problemas para recordar su cumpleaños, con Ichimaru ocupado en trámites y transiciones no había salido el tema -gracias- índico anotando mentalmente checar la correspondencia, seguro por eso su padre vio el nombre de Mione-chan.

Ignoro la falta de jovialidad ante una fecha importante de su hijo, miro su te frio -desearía poder regalarte tanto- rio Black amargo -¡muchos años atrasados! Pero no tengo los recursos para eso- admitió, su cuenta personal había sido separada de los Black pero fueron unidas cuando termino en azkaban y con un nuevo señor no tenía acceso a las bóvedas familiares.

Alphard negó -no necesito nada material, padre- expreso con sinceridad -aquí estas con nosotros nuevamente- aseguro -estaría más que feliz con tenerte con salud y también agradecería que te mantuvieras ajeno al alcohol que almacenamos- acuso.

Sirius abrió la boca recordando dicho almacén, no le sorprendió del todo pues con la edad de Dafira era justo como el inicio a beber… pero ¿Alphard?-no pueden ser tan tacaños además… eres menor de edad ¡donde está tu consciencia!- incrimino de regreso.

-Mientras no caiga borracho ¿Dónde está el crimen?- arqueo la ceja con convicción Jushiro, divertido del gesto en shock de su padre.

-Debiste estar en gryffindor- se desinflo Sirius con un ceño fruncido ante la diversión de su heredero, entonces pensó en el tema principal que quería tratar ese día -hijo, necesito salir- lanzo sin contemplaciones ni vacilación.

Un suspiro de paciencia de Alphard mirando el líquido de su te removiéndose bajo su mentón -eres un prófugo, Padre- le dijo en un tono de finalidad, dando un sorbo a su bebida -No veo la prudencia de dejarte salir- concluyo sin soltar su taza.

Fue una bofetada para Sirius, su hijo lo había dicho con tanta calma digno de un noble escuchando una difícil petición de un campesino ¡y él era el campesino!... se aclaró la garganta enfocándose -Pero ¡no me vengare si sigo aquí!- espeto tratando de sofocar su mal genio.

Había estado encerrado, bajo el cuidado de sagitario y su hijo en una condición de vida mejor que en las calles… no es que no estuviera feliz de ver a su familia o de estar más saludable, pero tenía un asunto importante para aplacar esta emoción de venganza que sentía le debía a los Potter.

-Además, no quiero meterlos en problemas- aseguro cono impotencia Sirius, había leído cada periódico desde que huyo de azkaban y aunque le hirió un poco la primera entrevista de Dafira donde declaraba su inconexión… era obvio que muchos seguían mirando en su dirección.

Alphard bajo su taza con cuidado, mirando seriamente a su padre con esa paciencia que daba a alguien que necesita entender sus razonamientos -Padre, estaremos bien… no hay nadie en el ministerio que piense mucho de un niño de mi edad- aseguro sueltamente casi en broma -Y Onii-san tiene controlado el asunto de su lado- finalizo al dar un desplante casual.

No toco el tema de la venganza, era un asunto que Jushiro procura no meditar al sentir que puede o no ser el motivante para enojarse (después de todo, os abandono a las faldas de su abuela por ese motivo).

Sirius ignoro ese sentimiento de orgullo por la astucia de sus hijos, no se distraería -¡Lo sé!- paso su mano por su cabello rizado, dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa -sé que ustedes tienen todo controlado…- afirmo amargamente -pero no puedo dejar que se manchen de sangre por mi culpa ¡es mi responsabilidad ver a esa rata muerta!-

No eran libres de pecado… tanto Ukitake como Ichimaru tenían su justa cantidad de sangre en sus manos (sobretodo el ultimo) pero no estaba por agregarle más misterios a su relación… solo negó con paciencia -sabes que Onii-san tiene a la rata ubicada- aseguro con cuidado, volviendo su atención al te de hierbas.

Se desinflo, el adulto entendió a quien se refería aun con esos honoríficos integrados en el habla de los pequeños que juro criar -¡Soy el adulto aquí!- se quejó a los aires tirándose de espaldas con un plop, provocando una carcajada de su hijo -no te burles Alph ¡no deberías de ser tan maduro!- señalo acusador.

La simpatía en los ojos del chico, siguiendo a su progenitor en el suelo recostándose sobre su estómago a su costado con sumo cuidado -vamos… Padre ¡se paciente!- recargo su barbilla en sus manos mirándolo con gracia.

-Eres Slytherin… no entiendes la gracia de un gryffindor- se quejó Sirius con otro nuevo puchero de decepción volviendo al tema de las casas.

Alphard bufo negando a seguir ese argumento recostándose sobre su espalda, miro el techado con una pereza impropia para alguien tan antiguo… culpaba las pocas secuelas del veneno de basilisco, eran mínimas pero aún tenía que tomar pociones cierto tiempo.

Sirius miro a su hijo de reojo, para moverse a su costado con un gesto abatido -¿no me dejaras irme?- pregunto a la nada.

Con ojos cálidos negó -No estamos haciendo nada imprudente, padre- dijo con suavidad -Onii-san debe afirmar su puesto antes de reabrir tu caso… -

Un bufido de Sirius interrumpió, recordando la urgencia que tuvieron en encerrarlo y su propia estupidez por dejarse ver enloquecido de rabia -Seguro Fudge se lo dejara fácil-

-Y no podemos darle motivos para no tomarnos en serio, Padre- continuo el peliblanco con calculo brillando en sus ojos, trazando lo más lógico a seguir sin romper leyes -necesitamos obtener la rata y asegurar tu libertad ¿no preferirías eso?- regreso su vista al techo.

Removiendo su bigote, Sirius se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo -en serio, son unos pequeños muy inteligentes- gimió en protesta por ser contenido, no es que sea alguien obediente… las salas entorno a este piso eran imposibles de burlar sin varita.

-Somos Prodigios ¿esperabas menos Oji-san?- una voz canturreo desde el marco de la puerta haciendo que el prófugo se sentara de golpe para mirar a Dafira Black en toda su gloria formal -hola- saludo con un arco amplio de su mano.

Sirius carraspeo tratando de abandonar el susto de ser tomado por sorpresa, también trata de no seguir el instinto de peligro que reina en la atmosfera del recién llegado -un día de estos me mataras- acuso con su dedo al hacer pucheros en el suelo.

-Sigues vivo, Oji-san- se encogió de hombros Dafira ignorando el gesto ofendido del adulto, para pasar sus ojos entrecerrados a su primo -ototo-san ¿listo?- pregunto con un arqueo de ceja.

-¿Van a salir?- pregunto Sirius tratando de no sonar abatido, algo que no pudo por la mirada de su hijo de gentileza y el bufido de su sobrino.

Le dio un gesto sucio al recién llegado, Sirius no sabía dónde quedo su adorable aunque algo molesto sobrino ahora un adolescente de humor negro, espeluznante sonrisa y habilidad de aparecerse en momentos inoportunos.

Eso sin contar que era alto… tanto que cuando miraba a Sirius se alzaba por encima.

-Tenemos negocios en gringotts- aseguro Alphard con una palmada en el hombro de su padre al ponerse de pie con un estirar.

El convicto no se ahorró la mueca de desagrado por la mera idea.

Una risa confabuladora, Dafira no compartía el amor por los duendes del banco mágico.

-No sean duros en juzgar a los goblins, simplemente no han tenido la mejor historia con los magos- Alphard miro tanto a su padre en el suelo como a su primo todavía en el marco de la puerta con el mejor gesto de impaciencia.

-Solo porque te aman todos-canturreo Dafira con desinterés.

-El carisma de tu padre…-Guiño un ojo Sirius en dirección a su hijo -no me pierdo los negocios, pero lo demás- trato de hacer su mejor gesto de cachorro apaleado -puedo ser canuto… quedarme con las sobras ¡es tu cumpleaños!- trato de negociar.

Dafira lo miro con burla en sus ojos entrecerrados, recargándose en la madera del marco para cruzar sus brazos -¿Y dejarte en libertad de hacer cualquier estúpido impulso?- arqueo la ceja juicioso -no me estoy arriesgando contigo… Oji-san-

-Me ofende tu falta de confianza, Daf- dijo airado el prófugo, aunque una voz interna le decía que en efecto… en cualquier oportunidad estaría rastreando a la rata así ahorrarles trabajo a sus hijos.

Ukitake no pudo alegar nada en defensa de su padre, aun en este corto convivio y los recuerdos del encierro antes de terminar en azkaban… Sirius era alguien impulsivo por naturaleza que les podría dificultad sus planes (más de lo que ya hizo con su última aparición cercas de Hogwarts).

-Sabes que tengo razón, Oji-san-contradijo sin humor el adolescente, leyendo muy bien la mueca de su tío.

Sirius se negó a mirarlo hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro -solo serán negocios, vendremos tan pronto como Griphook nos atienda-

-Traeremos pastel para endulzar tu humor- canturreo Dafira extendiendo sus manos en alto como símbolo de inocente consejo -es tu cumpleaños- se defendió como si fuera una verdad universal.

-Supongo que está bien- Alphard retrocedió ante la idea de pastel

Dafira se dirigió a su tío todavía sentado en el suelo que levanto la vista curioso-¡te abriré una cuenta secundaria con el porcentaje equivalente para alguien de la familia!- reclamo optimista -Ototo-san también otorgara un mínimo de la indemnización que Hogwarts nos dio- suspiro -esto te facilitara algunos ingresos independientes de la bóveda Black-

Sirius amplio sus ojos, sus cejas se alzaron -¿estás seguro?- pregunto sorprendido -¿no te meterás en problemas?- dijo sospechoso, después de todo si alguien versado en la investigación se diera cuenta que misteriosamente Daf hiciera una bóveda secundaria e independiente lo señalarían.

-No lo creo- se encogió de hombros -tengo mis métodos, Oji-san- concluyo con una misteriosa sonrisa que trajo escalofríos por la espalda de Sirius.

Jushiro soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Por cierto ¡programe una cita con los Granger!- espeto Dafira de repente mirando a su primo con una delgada sonrisa -Estaremos haciendo nuestras compras juntos- ronroneo jovial, después de todo le deben mucho a la pareja muggle por proporcionarle tantos libros útiles -claro, si gustas puedo invitar a Nev-kun al grupo- aseguro sinceramente.

Alphard sonrió -eso sería grandioso ¿obaa-san?-

-Sabes que moriría antes de pasar tiempo con Muggles- Dafira aseguro con un encogimiento de hombros -así que eso nos deja solos- finalizo sin importancia.

-Supongo que le hará bien descansar- hizo una sonrisa fantasma Alphard, recordando la extraña tensión entre ellos y su obaa-san que creció mas después de la fiesta de Draco… seguro Lucius le advirtió de sus preferencias otra vez.

Fue una discusión en toda la regla, parece que se volvió aun mas sensible con la huida de Sirius Black de prisión... pero no estaban tocando ese tema delante de su padre.

Sirius solo se preguntaba si su madre se había ablandado, porque estaba seguro que por menos motivos lo borraron del árbol familiar.

XXXX

Nymphadora saltaba de alegría en el callejón diagon ignorando las miradas molestas de los adultos amargados y aun cuando tropezó unas cuantas veces nada arruinaría el maravilloso día que le esperaba, había salido de su horario de entrenamiento vibrando de emoción como un niño con un kilo de azúcar en la sangre.

Con su cabello rosa chicle hasta los hombros, pantalón de cuero con botas de combate y un chaleco oscuro cubiertos con una túnica negra… escaneo la acera con agudos ojos de halcón con el objetivo de ubicar a sus parientes.

¡Por fin conocería al adorable Alphard! Ahora que su abuela no podía controlar a sus primos como antes.

Cuando los detecto… porque Daf lo había sorprendido con su altura en el rencuentro ese verano en el ministerio (donde Moody aún le lanzaba miradas sucias por presentarle a un aspirante a mago oscuro)… resaltaban como un pulgar adolorido, ambos blancos con túnicas negras en un lúgubre ambiente del siglo pasado.

Ella corrió a su encuentro con entusiasmo atropellando a algunos peatones que no dudaron en gritarle insultos que pasaron por encima de su cabeza.

No dudo, aun cuando fue imprudente que un auror en entrenamiento se entregara a una muestra tan descarada de emoción… o asustara a su pequeño primo por ser abordado repentinamente… amplio sus brazos y brinco para envolver al niño más adorable que había visto en su vida sin ningún tipo de advertencia.

Esperaba haberlo tirado al suelo por el impulso, pero extrañamente no estaban en el piso sin gracia.

-Estas tan grande, seguro me dejaran abajo todos ustedes- dijo de manera alegre sin soltar al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, zarandeándolo al mero estilo abuela Tonks -tan lindo… todo guapo… digno pariente-

-Nym-chan lo estas asfixiando- canturreo su primo forzando el abrazo a romperse sin mucho éxito -me pondré celoso… Nym-chan- espeto divertido.

-Ow no te preocupes, también puedo abrazarte Daf- Nymphadora soltó al niño que respiro una bocanada de aire puro para lanzarse a Dafira en una tacleada digna de algún deporte muggle.

Cuando la emoción se anivelo, Tonks dio un paso hacia atrás con una radiante sonrisa -sé que el orden del proceso no afecta al producto…- parafraseo -pero es un gusto Alphard, soy tu encantadora prima Nymphadora Tonks… puedes decirme Nym-chan- permitió, aunque era algo que ya hacían en cartas todavía era más gratificante consentir en persona.

El niño que era casi igual a Dafira, solo que un aire más gentil con otros rasgos menos delgados le dio un vistazo con esos asombrosos ojos cafés junto con una discreta sonrisa -es un gusto, Nym-chan-

Chillo literalmente pero antes de que Nymphadora volviera a abrazar hasta la muerte al pequeño primo, Dafira se atravesó divertido -vamos a comprar algo para comer Nym-chan, los negocios con los goblin cansan- advirtió.

Alphard envolvió su brazo entorno al de su prima, con ojos amigables en su dirección -sería un placer que nos acompañaras ¡hay tanto para ponerse al corriente!- rio divertido -seguro hay muchas cosas que Onii-san no me dice- acuso.

Tonks se derritió ante la gentileza del menor -por cierto, te traje esto- aseguro al buscar en su túnica para sacar un libro pesado de runas antiguas en hebreo -feliz cumpleaños, Alph- canturreo absteniéndose de abrazos.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- mintió Dafira con facilidad, después de todo Sirius seguro estaría contando el tiempo al pie del reloj de pared que tienen en el piso privado -pero seguro quieres contarle todo a Ototo-san- arqueo la ceja.

Nymphadora enrojeció, había algunas cosas que no saldrían de entre ellos… le dio un gesto de "cállate" para pasar a modo sonrisa inocente -bueno… supongo que empezare con mi amargado y paranoico maestro… quien piensa que Daf es un aspirante a mago oscuro-

-Solo porque no aprecia que lo haya tomado por sorpresa- canto Dafira divertido desde su lugar.

Tonks se encogió de hombros, afirmando el agarre en Alphard para continuar con Dafira rumbo a algún lugar para comer comenzando a balbucear.

XXXXX

En una tienda de aspecto rustico con un letrero de "Urahara Shop" en pulcra letra japonesa encima de la entrada, llegaba una lechuza color negro a picotear la ventana del segundo piso con insistencia y cizaña.

Un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo se asomó al abrir bruscamente la ventana con una mueca de desprecio al pájaro que le lanzo un gesto malicioso como si supiera que lo acababa de levantar -estas lechuzas mágicas- gruño al tomar la nota de la pata de la manera más agresiva posible.

Recibir un mordisco fue bien merecido.

-Vete… no eres bienvenida cosa- acuso el rubio cenizo cuando el pájaro entro soberbio a su habitación e instalarse en una de las vigas más altas -pájaro inmundo- insulto para mirar el remitente con ausencia aunque podía adivinar quién era.

Solo había un contacto con dicha sociedad aunque no enteramente confiable.

La comunidad mágica nunca fue de su interés… al igual que Aizen, no pensaba mucho de un grupo mínimo de personas que no es ninguna amenaza para la sociedad de almas… si, quizás sean interesantes como material de estudio pero no digno de su entera atención.

Menos con un traidor involucrado.

No había escuchado de ellos desde aquella primera vez, hasta el punto de casi olvidarlo algo bueno considerando que muy bien podía estar buscando venganza como muchos otros que sabían discutían sin el conocimiento de Kyoraku-soutaicho… pero él no estaba inspirado para eso, era una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero ahora, después de años volvieron a presentarse con una propuesta de negocio que no admitiría ante Yoruichi que le tentó… siempre fue una persona que le gustaban los retos.

Sabía que fue descortés no contestar esa carta pero eso en cualquier cultura se traduciría como una negativa ¿no? Lo lamentaba por Ukitake-taicho, él siempre fue su capitán favorito (después de Yoruichi obviamente) pero de nuevo Ichimaru tenía bien merecido su desaire.

Dudo en abrir este nuevo sobre, una parte de sí mismo negaba querer involucrarse con una persona como Ichimaru que tanto mal ha traído a su existencia… pero la parte comerciante de sí mismo, esa que fue su asilo cuando Aizen le quito todo sin esperanza, le exigía que considerara no tirar la carta a la basura.

Tampoco ayudaba que la curiosidad siempre fue su debilidad.

Tarareo al sentarse en el sillón al lado de la ventana, ignoro a la lechuza arrogante para apretar los labios con el pensamiento que una lectura no le haría daño -no hay mucho que perder- admitió al romper el lujoso sello familiar.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Uno largo pero parece que el verano no acaba a pesar que me esforcé por concluirlo pero falta Albus dándose cuenta que su niño que vivió está con su hermano… la visita al callejón diagon con los Granger a quien quizás ya les ponga nombre oficialmente (no hay nombres en el canon)… Ron enterándose que su mejor amigo fue a una fiesta sangre pura…. Harry y su punto de vista del fugado… Remus y su integración como profesor además de su encuentro con el padrino de Dafira… si muchas cosas que faltan por tocar que no quería forzar.

Otro punto a aclarar es que la sociedad de almas todavía no saben que Retsu es parte del grupo reencarnado… recuerden que el basilisco literalmente se comió dicha carta donde actualizaban este dato para Urahara, por lo cual nadie sabe y hasta que haya otro motivo importante… no estarán informando al seireitei.

El esperado encuentro con Nymphadora… los planes egoístas de Amelia Bones… Albus y sus meditaciones manipuladoras… Aberfoth siendo Aberfoth… Sirius en su rencuentro cayendo a una rutina forzada por la gentileza de su hijo para concluir con Urahara ¿aceptara el trato?

Pasando a otros asuntos:

Dafira Black dio el estirón (termino que usamos en México cuando un niño crece de golpe)… ya alcanzó los 1.80 mts (la versión original mide 1.85 ósea que le falta crecer otro tanto) mientras Sirius apenas alcanza los 1.74 (del actor).

Por su parte Alphard sigue en su versión modesta, pero también crecerá para ser aún más alto que su onii-san (alcanzara el 1.87)

Bueno, terminare esta sección de verano el siguiente capítulo.

Neah20 fuera...


	22. Verano rumbo al tercer año III

Verano III

Sirius nunca fue una persona de la mañana, cuando estaba en el colegio siempre debía ser despertado una hora antes ya que era una lucha constante que casi siempre fue dolorosa para sus colegas de habitación… como auror siempre pedía los turnos de tarde o noche… cuando se encerró a criar niños fue Sagitario quien los cuidaba si llegaran a despertarse temprano (que era casi siempre y milagrosamente sin que los mocosos se dieran cuenta).

Toda esa mala costumbre murió lentamente en los años que transcurrió en azkaban, donde arrinconarse en la parte más lejana de su celda entre piedra dura con los dementores aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para devorarlos… ahora no podía descansar horas continuas sin ser despertado por pesadillas de hambre, frio y depresión.

Nunca se despertó temprano, pero ahora en su libertad veía los amaneceres porque simplemente en ocasiones no dormía y solo bebía.

Era una rutina que instalo tan pronto pudo moverse, cuando sus hijos bajaban a hacer sus diligencias… aun cuando Alph estaba ausente ya que tenía que dar la cara a su madre en los niveles inferiores, Sirius se arrastraba a su habitación asignada con una botella en mano para beber sus males.

Si, quizás Alphard lo atraparía después y advertiría no tomar sus botellas pero Sirius nunca fue una persona que respetara lo que no era suyo.

Un padre normal se hubiera preocupado ante la extensa variedad de licores mágicos o muggles que sus protegidos parecían coleccionar como menores de edad (aunque uno recientemente Lord), pero Sirius con su vena merodeadora no estaba por juzgarlos y si podían manejarlo mejor que en su juventud… no les amargaría tan grato entretenimiento.

Una voz muy parecida a Lily lo reprobaba.

En ocasiones deseaba tener algo que ver además de la elección de muebles orientales que plagan ese piso, su cuarto era tan impersonal… impropio… carente de sus preferencias gryffindor… y la ventana solo daba vista a la calle fuera de grimmauld place (todavía no creía que fuera el mismo lugar en el que creció) tan distinto al que reflejaba en la sala donde normalmente su hijo tomaba el té.

Otros momentos se atormentaba con el "hubiera" o simplemente vivir del pasado y preguntándose donde demonios Remus dejo su sentido de responsabilidad al no visitar a su ahijado (ignoro fuertemente que Snape era mejor padrino según sus barrios).

Aun de manera ausente se percataba que sus hijos tenían su propia rutina que iniciaba tan temprano, nunca se asomó a investigar lo que tanto hacían entre ruidos de acero y golpes secos ya que estaba entretenido esforzándose por quitarse el olor a alcohol penetrante antes de dar la cara.

-Padre- la voz suave de su hijo era tan comprensiva en las mañanas cuando por fin salía listo para enfrentar al mundo.

Sus esfuerzos para borrar cualquier evidencia visible de su estado alcohólico era infructuoso… torpe… y mentalmente se castigaba por sentirse miserable bajo el escrutinio de esos ojos cálidos que le indicaban que sabía lo que había estado haciendo día a día y lo decepcionaba.

Que aunque podía fingir que todo estaba bien… que escondiera sus malestares y torturas con su casi perdida de cordura en un rebobinar de memorias pasadas bajo el alcohol no funcionaba y sus hijos… aun el irónico Dafira respetaba su espacio.

Ellos eran maduros… ellos habían crecido sin su presencia y ahora ellos lo trataban como a alguien quien necesita su tiempo para sanar.

Con amargura Sirius se percató que aunque sus hijos no lo necesitaban… el si los necesitaba a ellos, con cada día transcurrido se acercaba la fecha en que tenían que partir al periodo escolar y él se quedaría solo con sus pensamientos.

Con sus culpas.

Así que una de las tantas noches Sirius tomo otra de las botellas de whisky muggle y se sentó de manera informal enfrente de esa mesa baja con la mirada fija en la ventana encantada donde un árbol se agitaba en la suave brisa nocturna de un país extranjero.

Era el panorama de Japón según le explico Alphard.

El sociable canuto trato de no llorar por la mera idea de abandono, solo tomo un largo trago directo de la botella para no sentirse que se moriría de locura en el momento en que no hubiera posibilidades de ver a sus hijos durante un tiempo.

Él era fuerte… lucho una guerra… casi crio a su sobrino para después cargar a su hijo… escapo de sus padres sangre pura… fue un auror consumado es un gryffindor.

No se derrumbaría.

No se volvería loco.

Y no haría nada estúpido para arruinar el plan que sus hijos hubieran estado discutiendo días antes.

Puso la botella con un fuerte golpe en la madera, apretó el agarre con un gesto oscurecido por las sombras de la noche… Sirius Black trato de no pensar en lo inútil que se sentía encerrado en ese piso.

Como un prisionero por sus propios hijos.

-Ellos no me dañarían… como yo nunca les haría daño- siseo amenazante para sí mismo, negando tales agrios pensamientos que últimamente lo trastornaban.

Porque era imposible no sentirse excluido cuando Dafira y Alphard parecían comunicarse con miradas… silencios… y Sirius como un observante con el sentimiento de inferioridad o ese cuidado de no interrumpir alguna discusión de la alta jerarquía.

Ahogarse en alcohol era mejor porque si alguien le hubiera dicho que escapar no era lo difícil sino sobrevivir a la libertad, agradecería que le advirtieran de antemano.

Sirius soltó un grave suspiro, estaba por tomar otro largo trago cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta obligándolo a soltar la botella que se hubiera roto si una mano pálida no la atrapara fácilmente -¿beber sin mí?- una voz canturreo sirviendo el licor en un pulcro vaso como si estuviera sentado desde hace mucho tiempo al otro lado de la mesa.

Sirius parpadeo con el corazón en la garganta, miro a Dafira en ropas oscuras que resaltaban esa palidez casi una aparición… degustando el alcohol con una sonriente mueca y esa presencia espeluznante del que no se podía acostumbrar, agrégale esa postura enderezada en una perfecta seiza que lo hacía sentir impropio.

-Un día voy a morir por tu culpa- acuso con un fruncir de ceño al percatarse que también contaba con un vaso ya servido ¿Cuándo lo hizo? Juro que no se asustaría por lo que suspiro y bebió para aligerar su pobre corazón.

-Y ese día ocultare tu cuerpo, Oji-san- canturreo Dafira agitando el vaso delante con esa convicción juguetona como si no estuviera hablando de algo tan tétrico.

Torció la boca Sirius, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir algún comentario que hiciera alarde de la casa en la que cayo su sobrino -Tienes un humor muy negro- prefirió acusar.

-Ya lo habías dicho unas cuantas veces, Oji-san- dijo desinteresado volviendo a servir otro tanto de licor en ambos vasos con una suavidad y elegancia envidiable -has terminado casi toda la botella- canto negando con un suspiro al soltar el vidrio en la mesa y sacar otra de la parte baja como si tuviera acceso desde esa ubicación.

Sirius evito el impulso de asomarse debajo de la mesa, para enfocarse en una peculiar observación e ignorar el ultimo comentario -¿Qué haces tan noche?-

Dafira se dirigió a su dirección -Atrapando a mi Oji-san bebiendo sin mí, obviamente- contesto con un tono sabiondo, para dar un trago largo y volver a servir.

Sirius olfateo ofendido.

-Pero si gustas, puedo dejarte solo- el peliblanco hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie, canuto salto de su lugar estirándose a través de la mesa con terror en sus ojos.

-No… no te vayas, solo…- soltó la mano de su sobrino, retrocediendo avergonzado y trato de no fulminar al adolescente cuando silbo una carcajada divertida.

Refunfuño Black con un puchero en su gesto -solo es extraño- admitió mirando el vaso de su bebida ahora vertida por encima de la mesa ante su movimiento brusco anterior.

-Supongo… no he tenido mucho tiempo de convivio- acepto diplomático Dafira agitando la varita para limpiar el desastre y volver a servir ambos vasos con fluidez.

Una sonrisa fantasma al tratar de ver esta escena con otros ojos, ambos tomando como si fueran viejos amigos en un silencio extenso -sabes, si Lily viera que estoy bebiendo contigo… seguro se volvería loca-

-En muchos sentidos, tienes razón… Oji-san- Dafira concluyo sin comprometerse a agregar más a su comentario, conociéndolo era lo mejor.

Su sobrino no era alguien empático en muchos sentidos, Sirius se dio cuenta de muchas formas que eran pocas personas las que le interesaban de verdad… esperaba estar entre este selecto grupo.

-Los trámites de Gringotts son muy desgastantes, algunas transiciones son tan antiguas como desgastantes y el inventario está tardando tanto… Amelia-sensei tampoco lo está poniendo fácil y cada cabeza de familia quiere un pedazo de nuestra herencia o influencia eso sin contar mis propios deberes escolares- el adolescente dijo de manera fría mirando la botella en su mano para verterla nuevamente en su vaso -necesito algo de esto antes que termine asesinando a alguien- rio por lo bajo, como una serpiente expectante de morder a su víctima.

Sirius miro largamente a su sobrino… sus rasgos afilados, ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa perpetua con esfuerzo podía ver algo de Regulus -no creo que sea el que deba decirte esto Daf, pero estas bebiendo demasiado- sonó un poco dudoso sentía que no tenía el derecho ni el poder para evitar que otra botella se vaciara delante de sus ojos.

Un gesto desdeñoso vino en un ademan largo de las manos pálidas -No es mucho… ¡aun soy coherente!- espeto Dafira con palabras arrastradas, a pesar de contar con por lo menos unas dos botellas en su lado de la mesa.

Sirius era el que tenía terrores nocturnos, quien podía remplazar el dormir por beber así que tomo cartas en el asunto -Creo que ya bebiste suficiente- trato de sonar razonable al estirarse para arrebatar la botella, pero esta le fue apartada con un golpe en su mano.

-No seas aburrido, Oji-san- chasqueo los dientes Dafira, dejando la botella con un suspiro dramático… recargándose en la mesa con tedio.

Frunció la nariz ante tal acusación en una actitud infantil Sirius, sintiéndose de repente muy estúpido algo que su sobrino fácilmente puede lograr-no soy aburrido-

Un arqueo de nívea ceja Dafira expreso su incredibilidad al beber otro sorbo con más calma de su bebida, como si fuera agua y no whisky -Sabes que Ototo-san es serio con sus consejos- abriendo sus ojos plateados en su dirección encogiéndolo por la intensidad -me temo que tendré que reportarte formalmente- se burló.

Su hijo podría ser un alma gentil, bondadosa y casi un ángel… pero en cuestiones de salud, era muy firme como un roble y algo aterrador con esa mirada inflexible que ha sido objeto en el pasado, como si juzgara todos tus pecados haciéndote sentir culpable de alguna forma.

Las conferencias que le ha dado en este corto tiempo le ha dejado claro que en esa relación padre e hijo… Sirius no era el que llevaba las riendas sobre cualquier asunto y lo peor es que Daf parecía conforme con dejarlo hacer y deshacer al gusto de su primo.

Amplio sus ojos agitados ante la mera idea que esos parlamentos pudieran empeorar con solo el respaldo formal de su sobrino -me siento traicionado- acuso sin miramientos.

Una risita divertida, esos ojos plateados volvieron a entrecerrarse -no te preocupes, Oji-san- canturreo como si fuera un juego -además puedo controlarlo… solo necesito un desahogo- añadió casual vertiendo más liquido en ambos vasos -y que mejor acompañado ¿ne?-

Resoplo sintiéndose un poco amargo, sonrió aprobando la emoción e ignorando la anterior amenaza digna de Slytherin… apoyaría a su sobrino para que se sintiera mejor, después de todo, las obligaciones podían consumir a cualquiera aun cuando fuera un prodigio reconocido.

Ignoraría sus pensamientos depresivos, sus terrores nocturnos y paranoias infundadas… se enderezo en su asiento bebiendo con su sobrino aun cuando la voz de Lily gritaba por su irresponsable acto… pero Dafira era mayor legalmente, así que no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad de unirse con el hijo de su hermano.

Por su parte Ichimaru no bebía por carga de trabajo o presiones del entorno, nunca fueron importantes en su vida como Shinigami menos ahora… fue bueno para este tipo de trabajos aunque no le gustara en absoluto la administración, política y diplomacia.

Tenía sus maneras para lograr lo que quería.

Tampoco le interesaba la profecía ni lo que dijera, sabia su Ototo-san junto con Unohana-taicho estaban en el mismo barco pero esta gente era supersticiosa y era mejor tener el conocimiento de lo que trataba.

Sin embargo el alcohol que ahora bebía acompañado de su tío no era sobre asuntos mágicos de esta nueva vida, sino porque la respuesta de Urahara Kisuke fue contundente y con esto el inicio de lo que predecía un medio de entretenimiento único o peligroso para alguien con la calidad de traidor.

Una sonrisa se deslizo al tomar otro trago de golpe, se percataba de la mirada aturdida de Sirius pero poco le importo… no tenía miedo, ni contaba con algún tipo de remordimiento de enfrentarse a uno de los principales afectados de sus movimientos junto a Aizen-taicho.

Esto sería divertido o doloroso… cambios para esta vida y negocios futuros… tenia doble significado y aunque dudara que Urahara interviniera de manera directa en los posibles obstáculos que se enfrentarían en el futuro… sería algo digno de tener como aliado.

Por eso hay que brindar.

Y si todo iba bien, pronto tendrían a esa mentada profecía que tanto dolor de cabeza le estaba provocando en sus manos aunque era un proceso de tiempo...los inefables no eran fáciles de burlar pero le gustaban los retos.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría en esa sala bajo la noche, el traidor dejo que su tío balbuceara todo lo que quería para el futuro libre… no era alguien cálido por naturaleza, Ichimaru tenía una forma muy distintiva de mostrar su consideración a aquellos que sentía cercas… solo por eso perdono a Sirius, pero seguro estaba planeando traerle el infierno a Remus cuando lo viera.

Rencoroso era una de sus cualidades y nunca perdonaría que hayan dejado a su adorado Ototo-san sin protección.

-Así que dime… Daf…- Sirius interrumpió seriamente en su aire borracho -¿hay alguna chica que te interese?- pregunto con una ceja picara.

Ichimaru regreso su mejor gesto suspicaz.

-Alph me dijo que tuviera esta plática sin el- hipo al final el supuesto adulto.

El traidor se encogió de hombros sobre un tema que no había meditado, como shinigamis nunca tuvieron esa necesidad de emparejarse aunque había sus excepciones… asumía que las emociones eran más fuertes en los mortales y quizás en el futuro estuviera en esa situación incómoda.

Chasqueo los dientes, miro a su tío y decidió tomar la oportunidad para incomodarlo.

XXXXX

Harry había tenido días de redescubrimiento y aprendizaje desde que llego a la enorme con fachada humilde pero muy mágica casa de su amiga Ariana, al principio le costó adaptarse bajo la mirada aguda de Aberfoth pero reino cuando se hizo evidente que en verdad desconocía todo lo correspondiente a un jefe de alguna casa de sangre pura.

Leer en el profeta sobre Dafira Black quito la atención de cualquier otra nota relevante (Sirius o el viaje de los Weasley cruelmente ignorados), de alguna forma competitiva Harry no podía permitirse estar más en las sombras de la sociedad mágica… con la fiesta de Malfoy tuvo suficiente y los Weasley, aunque buenas personas llenos de esa calidez familiar no le estaban enseñando nada sobre eso.

Tomo una decisión, aunque la parte perezosa que quería vagar por Hogsmade gimiera en su interior, se consoló con tener el permiso firmado para visitarlo en el futuro con sus amigos… se acercó a Aberfoth con preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas.

Si, el padre de su amiga tenía la cara de poder matarte en el momento en que hicieras algo mal… pero de alguna manera demostró tener una vena de profesor que quizás sea algo natural y hereditario para todos los Dumbledore.

Así que Harry Potter comenzó a aprender, le dolía la cabeza y hacia muecas por la política… pero un día sería el señor de su casa ¡no lo tomarían desprevenido! En honor a sus padres.

-Así que no has hecho ningún inventario en gringotts- Aberfoth finalizo al mirar al chico al otro lado de la mesa con un arqueo de ceja.

-Bueno, no- ofreció torpemente, tenía la llave y sabia el número de cuenta pero en su corta vida se le había pasado por la mente comenzar a hacer movimientos espeluznantes en su herencia.

Además no quería confiar en tía Petunia para nada de eso, podía estar cambiando pero aun no eran la mejor opción en su mente.

-Para ese tipo de proceso no necesitas ser mayor de edad- confirmo el hombre con un brillo calculador -puedes realizarlo en tu siguiente visita, además de pedir algún tipo de orientación básica en gringotts si estas incomodo de verlo conmigo- ofreció crudamente.

-No, estoy bien con su orientación… aunque aceptare pedir algún tipo de pergamino de los goblins- murmuro apenado mirando la mesa con suma concentración.

Oculto en su gesto amargo y austero servicio de tutor, Aberfoth estaba contento de la iniciativa del famoso Harry Potter además esto era una digna distracción para tratar el tema de Black.

Ariana miro esto con una sonrisa discreta desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación, las horas con su padre avanzaron todos a una sola dirección… el niño que tomo bajo su ala estaba marcando sus propios pasos, madurando y pronto no la necesitarían más.

Retsu Unohana es un alma maternal, aun cuando todos parezcan de la misma edad… aun cuando haya gente pensando que saben más que ella misma… se topara con que no, porque ella tomara cada niño en su entorno y los formara como una madre responsable.

Crecerán para formarse en lo que ellos quieran y el mundo necesite haciéndola sentir orgullosa.

Esta son las consecuencias de rencarnar con su consciencia antigua.

No solo estaba tomándose la responsabilidad muy en serio, junto con los otros capitanes en su misma situación… sino que ahora tenían en los hombros una tonta profecía, no es que le prestaran mucha atención o se sintieran amarrados a palabras dichas hace tantos años… pero hay fuerzas actualmente muy creyentes en el valor de dicha esfera.

La misión de Ichimaru era conseguirla para entender un poco la advertencia de Myrtle.

Por otra parte los adultos tontos podrán ocultarla del resto… los supuestos líderes querrán proteger a los civiles de posible pánico… pero ella estaba acostumbrada a idiotas como esos, la central 46 era un claro ejemplo de lo ciegos que podían ser las personas cuando no estaban un pie en el campo de batalla.

Solo suspiro por pena ajena del mero pensamiento.

Venían tiempos difíciles… pero ¿Qué podía ser tan difícil que la guerra del invierno y la de los mil años? No había enemigo que la hiciera emocionarse de anticipación de un reto… no había nadie que apaciguara al Kenpachi reinante en su interior.

Podía no estar en su gloria, ser apenas un patético Shinigami sentado… pero sería un infierno de contrincante para un mortal si llegara a haber uno tan tonto para provocarla.

Suspiro decepcionada.

Aun sumergida en sus pensamientos volteo exactamente a la puerta de entrada de esa segunda planta en el momento en que una figura se abría paso como dueño del lugar deteniendo el tiempo ante la fina emoción de finalidad que podía respirarse repentinamente.

Retsu estaba fatigada pero aun es una niña ante los ojos de cualquiera y tomaría tal ventaja que pudiera presentarse de ser subestimada… suspiro con paciencia ante el brillo enojado que su tío intentaba ocultar… su padre lo vio y Harry, él estaba sorprendido.

XXXXX

Adam Granger quería quedarse en casa ante la mera perspectiva de cuidador, pero su mujer simplemente le lanzo un desplante que no estaba yendo sola a ningún lado con un montón de niños… acababan de regresar de vacaciones en Francia.

No es que fueran mal portados, de hecho podía compararlos como la mejor influencia para su preciada hija en cuanto a comportamientos aceptables pero algo en esa comunidad lo decepciono el verano pasado… Adam era un hombre observador y se percataba cuando no eran apreciados.

Dafira le indico que no era una buena idea quedarse con la impresión que Lucius Malfoy proyecto con su desdén… pero era imposible, inaudito y la parte orgullosa le insulto el desaire aunque no lo demostró en su tiempo.

Era un médico tolerante.

Se acomodó en la sala austera de su casa, miro el televisor sin en verdad ponerle atención para dar un vistazo cada segundo al reloj en la pared en cuenta regresiva para la fatídica hora de partir… suspiro por el dramático pensamiento.

Aunque Adam quería saber cómo le ha ido al adolescente con su nueva aventura.

Desde el misterioso evento del año pasado, las cartas con los Black se redujeron con el motivo que al parecer habían perdido una lechuza en algún accidente.

-Están por llegar- chillo Hermione interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su padre, se escuchaba la emoción al subir las escaleras en carrera.

Adam solo esperaba no tener que preocuparse por el bienestar de su hija en ámbito de intereses, considerando que si era consciente de las amistades… solo niños eran los más cercanos, quizás debía mantener un ojo abierto para ese asunto en cuestión, nunca era demasiado temprano.

-Ella en verdad está emocionada- su mujer, Darcy Granger lo saco de sus pensamientos conspiradores… tan agitada al haber estado hablando al consultorio donde dejarían las citas acomodadas para el siguiente día.

-Bueno los chicos Black mantuvieron poca correspondencia este verano- murmuro el odontólogo con un encogimiento de hombros, quizás los niños fueron juntos a una fiesta mágica… también hubo intercambio de regalos de cumpleaños pero no la afluencia que su pequeña hubiera querido.

Y eso que Hermione mantuvo la mayoría del conflicto con un basilisco en Hogwarts oculto del conocimiento de sus padres.

La mujer tarareo en aceptación -No puedes culparlos- afirmo en un arrullo poniendo la mano encima de la de su marido con paciencia -Esos niños tienen nuevas responsabilidades… y vistes los noticieros, deben tener cuidado con ese Sirius Black- tenía una pizca de su propia preocupación.

No serían sus hijos, pero los Black mostraron un lado humilde y pacientes para los muggles que no habían presenciado en los pocos años expuestos a la comunidad mágica… además una parte estaban orgullosos de sus logros y que hayan sido de ayuda mejor.

Eran raros, con esa presencia antigua que era fácil de ignorar cuando los comparabas con su propia Hermione… con la escasa integración el verano pasado y las constantes cartas durante el año escolar, se ganaron un espacio en las prioridades de los Granger.

Una risa amarga del odontólogo -por supuesto que lo comprendo- afirmo ofendido, pero dando una discreta sonrisa -Pero sabes que nuestra Hermione no ha tenido muchos amigos- dijo con tristeza.

Eran padres de una niña inteligente y sabían de los obstáculos que atravesó durante su infancia.

El timbre se escuchó, Adam estaba por ponerse de pie pero escucho el golpeteo apurado desde la segunda planta… arqueo la ceja al ver a su hija saltar los últimos dos escalones para abrir la puerta y chillar a un volumen doloroso con lo que asumía abrazos aplastantes a sus invitados.

-Creo que ya llegaron- rio la madre con soltura, caminando al recibidor para adiestrar a su hija a que pasara a sus presentes que seguro estaban siendo acribillados por un balbuceo incesante.

-Seguro- dijo torpemente el padre de familia, frunciendo el ceño… ¿debía preocuparse por el entusiasmo de su hija?

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos protectores cuando el grupo se abrió camino a la gran sala, había un niño extra entre los Black junto con una señora de pintoresca vestimenta… su mujer le lanzo un desplante para que no mirara demasiado tiempo a esta última.

-Buenos días- saludo Alphard con su cortes sonrisa, ofreciendo su mano en un intercambio educado, las túnicas eran discretas para encajar bien en el barrio sin un gramo de magia en el aire.

-Linda casa ¡fue muy fácil ubicarla!- Dafira agrego con el mismo intercambio, era más alto y el señor estaba preocupado de ser dejado abajo si seguía creciendo.

Hermione dio un paso delante, mirando al grupo con cierta alegría vibrante que se murió cuando la anciana le lanzo un desplante desaprobador -le presento a Neville Longbottom…- señalo al niño demasiado nervioso que miraba el entorno con ojos alucinados… como si el televisor fuera una extrañeza -y su abuela-

-Augusta Longbottom- interrumpió la señora con terquedad, dando un golpe a su nieto para que dejara de mirar el entorno groseramente.

Se aclaró la garganta -Adam Granger y mi esposa Darcy- presento torpemente.

La anciana los miro largamente -Su hija necesita una buena afinación de modales- espeto con sus ojos entrecerrados a Hermione que enrojeció, Adam solo amplio sus ojos y Darcy trato de estirar una sonrisa forzada.

Alphard solo negó con paciencia mientras consolaba a Neville que parecía mortificado.

Dafira intervino con una mano pálida para llamar la atención de la anciana juiciosa -Mah no sea tan dura, señora Logbottom… Mione-chan estaba feliz de vernos- ronroneo el ultimo comentario, la niña ahora estaba aún más roja.

Los Granger intercambiaron una mirada, su padre estaba ahora oficialmente preocupado.

-No seas ligero con tus amistades, Lord Black- espeto la señora acusadoramente, casi esperando que sus enseñanzas fueran tomadas en serio.

-Solo dígame Dafira- gimió el peliblanco con los hombros encorvados, como si esa discusión la hubieran tenido desde hace tiempo.

-Como digas, Lord Black- finalizo con una mirada puntiaguda, para caer en su nieto que tembló -aprende de tus amigos- arremetió con un desplante de eterna decepción.

El señor Granger se aclaró nuevamente la garganta -bueno ¿bienvenidos?- dijo torpemente, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en su propia casa.

Augusta le lanzo un vistazo comprimido, casi de abstenerse de regañar al odontólogo para suspirar -espero que no le moleste tener que cargar con mi nieto- aseguro altivamente.

-No hay problema, seguro es un buen niño- Darcy aseguro apretando el agarre en el hombro del chico en consuelo, Alphard estaba agradecido de no ser el único al lado de Neville quien parecía golpeado emocionalmente.

-Agradezco esto- afirmo la señora con una discreta sonrisa -mi nieto necesita este tipo de influencias-

-Abuela- gimió nerviosamente Neville siendo asilenciado airadamente.

-Como decía…- Augusta dio un barrido al entorno con esos ojos profundos que puso nervioso a los muggles -Solo vine a entregar a mi nieto, señor y señora Granger…- dio una inclinación - regresare por el en la tarde-

-No es necesario, nosotros lo llevaremos- aclamo Dafira con una sonrisa astuta -tengo que practicar la aparición- aseguro con una sonrisa delgada que hizo desconfiar a Hermione y palidecer a Neville… Alphard negó la diversión oscura de su primo.

Un bufido y apretando el bolso, Augusta dio la vuelta para arquear la ceja a Darcy quien entendió la orden de escolta a la salida.

-Eso fue muy intenso- murmuro Adam con los hombros encorvados repentinamente cansado -no te envidio, niño- espeto con respeto a Neville quien se sonrojo, su hija lo miro ceñuda y Alphard junto con su primo rieron joviales.

XXXXX

Esto es nuevo para Harry, al principio se desconcertó por la presencia del director en la casa en la que se hospeda… después medita que son hermanos, es algo natural en la familia ¿no? Y entonces fue despedido a su habitación donde Ariana lo guio para continuar con los deberes escolares que se le estaban olvidando y un repaso en pociones.

Había escuchado que alzaban la voz en la otra habitación, pronto todo se asilencio ¿magia? Quizás y esto le incomodo pero lo ignoro cuando su amiga le lanzo un gesto de que pusiera atención a lo que le estaba explicando.

Al día siguiente de esto fue llevado al caldero chorreante a través de la chimenea, Ariana le había mandado un gesto a su padre quien estaba muy amargo por lo que sea haya discutido con su hermano haciendo sus tutorías inútiles… era mejor concentrarse en comprar sus útiles y pedir algún inventario general de sus cuentas en gringotts.

Harry vago por las tiendas hacia el banco, con Ariana caminando a su costado en un aire natural… había tanta gente pero trato de no distraerse en el camino, sin dinero no podía hacer mucho y aunque su amiga seguro le prestaría… estaría avergonzado si permitía tal libertad.

Harry miro el banco con un sentimiento de costumbre, aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio y lo intimidante que eran esas amenazas talladas en piedra… hoy era algo rutinario, normal y con eso subió las escaleras al costado de su amiga.

-¡Ariana… Harry!- alguien grito tan pronto cruzaron el marco intimidante del banco, Harry no esperaba ser embestido con un abrazo para ser abandonado y atacar a su amiga con el mismo gesto.

Era Hermione, algo morena con su ropas muggles de mezclilla y camisa… sonriendo alegremente al preguntarle a Ariana sobre las tareas o si recibieron sus cartas, se recordaba que eran más cercanas de lo que era Harry por lo que se quedó torpemente mirando el intercambio.

-No te veas tan fuera de lugar, Harry-kun- la voz de alguien quien se deslizo a sus espaldas lo exalto, mirando por encima de su hombro un rostro pálido tan conocido como odiado.

-Dafira no lo molestes- recrimino Hermione con el ceño fruncido y manos en su cadera impresionando por su demanda.

-Ok Mione-chan- canturreo Dafira Black al apartarse unos pasos, Harry odio la estúpida diferencia de estatura que ahora era más evidente -¡pero es imposible no saludar!- aseguro con un ademan dramático.

Todos en la sala parecían pasar de sus presencias, solo algunos susurros mientras los goblins estaban en sus propios negocios gustosos de ignorar a los magos.

-Se llevan mejor- dijo Ariana suavemente a su costado, Harry trato de voltear con un gesto incrédulo porque era obvio que Hermione trataba de apartarse de los incesantes comentarios burlistas de Black quien parecía señalarla como un objetivo más entretenido.

¿Qué parte de la intimidación era mejor?

-Harry- alguien más llamo, el de lentes desvió su atención del inminente enemigo para dirigirse al fondo de la amplia sala de gringotts donde un grupo se acercaba entre ellos Neville al costado de Alphard Black.

Hermione corrió para cubrirse con Alphard quien mando una mirada de regaño a su "inocente" primo, los adultos en el grupo solo lanzaron preocupadas miradas haciendo retirar al Slytherin de su acoso por el momento.

Enfocándose nuevamente en Harry, el adulto los miro con curiosidad obviamente muggles por su aspecto -¿Otro amigo?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Oh… ellos son compañeros de casa…- canto Hermione saliendo de su cubierta, al apuntarlos con jovialidad -Harry Potter y Ariana Dumbledore- presento ligeramente.

-Ah ya me acorde- la señora con rizos un poco más domados sonrió con diligencia, con el brillo de reconocimiento -Darcy Granger y Adam… un gusto niños- aseguro.

-Un gusto- dijo torpemente mirando el entorno, estaba rodeado de muchas personas nuevas contando a Slytherin que había tratado más que a Ron este verano… miro a Ariana por salvación y ella suspiro captando su incomodidad.

-Tenemos algunos asuntos que atender- ofreció Dumbledore mirando el entorno para tratar de iniciar su camino.

-Oh ¿vienen solos?- pregunto la señora Granger mirándolos preocupados.

-Sí, mi padre y tío tenían asuntos… podemos hacerlos nosotros mismos- Ariana explico suavemente, sin sonar grosera que Harry tuvo que admitir tenía una habilidad natural para ese tipo de despidos.

-No nos importaría tenerlos con nosotros- aseguro Alphard con suavidad, casi ofreciéndoles consuelo que fueron apoyados por Hermione y Neville… aunque Dafira parecía ansioso por tener más víctimas en su acoso (¿Por qué solo Harry parecía notarlo?).

-No queremos imponernos- expuso amablemente Ariana sabiendo que el chico en verdad quería salir de la posibilidad de un convivio con Ichimaru, no lo culpaba por eso.

-Además quiero pedir un estado de mi bóveda- intervino Potter para dejar en claro que era una visita que duraría mucho tiempo, en verdad no deseaba pasar tiempo con Dafira y Alphard… culpaba su sentido de competencia o esa pizca de traición hacia Ron.

Se aseguraría de escribirle otra carta, seguro ya regresaron de Egipto.

-Oh eso tiende a tardar… los goblins son unos intensos en ese asunto, Harry-kun- espeto Dafira Black con un arrugar de nariz.

-No solo te odian a ti, no te lo tomes personal- aconsejo el señor Granger casi haciendo el mismo gesto que el adolescente, ambos parecían compartir comprensión y algún tipo de lealtad que sorprendió al chico de lentes (después de todo eran muggles conviviendo con sangre puras).

-Señor Granger… Onii-san… los goblins no son crueles-regaño Alphard con un dolor de cabeza de cerca la señora Granger parecía compartir su opinión, Neville solo oculto su risa al igual que Hermione como si esta discusión se estuviera repitiendo.

-Solo porque todos te quieren-acuso el adolescente sin miramientos, con un tono plano y sin remordimientos al señalar al más joven Black con astucia.

-Eso es trampa-apoyo el adulto con una mirada al entorno, casi esperando que los goblins los sacaran a patadas.

Alphard los miro largamente con sus ojos cálidos en total desaprobación -no sean niños, ambos- regaño Darcy Granger airadamente, asilenciando efectivamente a los "hombres" del grupo aumentando la diversión de Hermione y Neville.

Una parte de Harry estaba contento de que Neville estuviera menos temeroso entorno a los Black.

Fue suficiente de este intercambio, había cada vez más magos notando su presencia y con todo lo sucedido con Sirius Black y el nombramiento de Dafira como Lord que muchos comenzaban a realizar teorías de conspiración… Ariana Dumbledore mando un desplante a Alphard dándole su propia excusa silenciosa, siendo aceptada de la misma forma sin que nadie a excepción del traidor se diera cuenta.

No era conveniente que estuvieran en medio de un grupo con tanta atención para Harry Potter, después de todo muchos asumían que era el objetivo de Sirius Black.

-Si nos disculpan- la voz de Dumbledore interrumpió una discusión extraña entre los Granger, inclinándose en despedida haciendo su voluntad para que nadie le impidiera su retirada.

-Nos vemos en la escuela- dijo torpemente Harry sintiéndose aliviado cuando se marcharon del grupo con despedidas ligeras y promesas de mandarse cartas en el resto de la semana.

De alguna forma, cuando inicio el proceso de inventario tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el Padre de Hermione y Dafira Black… los goblins era su especie menos favorita.

XXXXX

Hermione estaba feliz de compartir su día con sus amigos, desde aquella fiesta con los Malfoy había marchado a Francia y rara vez se intercambiaron cartas… se sentía vacía cuando solo Neville y en ocasiones Ariana o Harry le contestaban, comenzaba a sospechar que se estaba haciendo muy dependiente de la calidez que Alphard le ofrece constantemente.

Fue su primer amigo después de todo.

Este verano le habían enviado un libro especial que le ayudaba a entender las criaturas mágicas que tanto shock le habían causado… los Elfos domésticos estaban llenos de misterios, los sangre pura no los habían investigado a fondo pero ella se prometió que cuando tuviera la edad suficiente haría un estudio para desentrañar lo necesario para explicar la tendencia de esclavitud que tenían.

Y con suerte lograr su libertad.

Alphard le aconsejo ser paciente y en contra todo pronóstico Dafira le sugirió que necesitaba estudiar mucho cualquier tipo de leyes, diplomacia o política que le haría falta si quisiera dar igualdad a cualquier especie con injusticias en el mundo mágico.

Esto lo acerco a su corazón, los Black eran personas importantes en su mente al igual que Neville aunque nunca lo aceptaría con el adolescente quien parecía gustar molestarla.

Ellos sabían lo que se enfrentaría en el futuro, así que acepto los consejos cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Una parte de ella se decepciono de la comunidad mágica con ese libro… como trataban a los hombres lobos… algunas veelas… banshes… vampiros o cualquier criatura vagamente humanoide, todos podía tener derecho si tenían piedad en sus emociones ¿no?

"Eres muy joven aun, tienes tiempo" le había escrito Alphard con paciencia, consolándola y asegurándole que disfrutara su periodo, que no se apurara en empujarse tan alto cuando apenas comenzaba a aprender.

Esta luz paciente, este aire sabio y sus constantes apoyos eran las cualidades por las que seguía a Alphard a pesar de estar con Slytherin molestos o con su primo.

Entonces ahora regresando a la actualidad, caminaban en el callejón diagon con casi todas las compras listas y en bolsas mágicas para aligerar la carga… ella platicando calmadamente con Neville y Alphard sobre sus materias extras… podía escuchar el dialogo de sus padres con Dafira en una extraña dinámica de grupo.

Se habían encontrado otra vez con Harry y Ariana, solo que ahora con Ron junto con su familia a quienes saludaron fugazmente (Dafira intercambio algunas sugerencias de presupuestos impuestos al departamento del señor Weasley).

Hermione sin embargo podía percatarse de las miradas del entorno, el año pasado habían sido por ver sangre puras con muggles (o niños malditos)… este parecía ser referente al fugado Sirius Black (que resultó ser el padre de su amable amigo) que atraía la atención del público en general.

Entraron a Flourish y Blotts que a comparación del año pasado estaba más accesible sin toda esa gente molesta flotando en el entorno de su ex profesor.

Neville parecía perdido mientras Alphard le aconsejaba algunos libros extras para mejorar su entendimiento en clase… seguro Snape no apreciaría si vuelve a explotar un caldero como en primer año por olvidar ciertas propiedades de algunos ingredientes.

Hermione rio un poco divertida, sabiendo que Alphard lo hacía de buen corazón y dedicaba mucho tiempo en apoyar a Neville con su confianza… no podía sentirse celosa por eso ¿verdad?

-Este libro te conviene, Mione-chan- aseguro Dafira haciéndola saltar cuando apareció a su costado, señalando un libro en el estante como si no la hubiera asustado e invadido su espacio.

La castaña bufo indignada pero su mirada viajo con curiosidad al título -oh ¿Criaturas oscuras?- entrecerró sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, puede que el libro de Ototo-san fuera útil para una comprensión general, Mione-chan… pero necesitas más sobre su naturaleza- aseguro con ese tono malicioso al tomar el volumen polvoriento para ponerlo en las compras de la niña.

Apretó los labios un poco indecisa o confundida ¿podía hacer el gasto? Mientras el adolescente demasiado alto para su comodidad se alzaba encima de ella como si esperara algo.

-No te preocupes, Mione-chan… me asegurare de ajustar la cuenta si llegas a sobrepasar tu presupuesto- canturreo el peliblanco al instalar otros dos libros ahora de criaturas internacionales y naturalezas mágicas intercontinentales.

-¿Por qué?- dijo desconfiada de este interés de alguien tan impredecible como el primo de su amigo, la sospecha de sus acciones que sabía tenían algún beneficio oculto que se le podía escapar de la mente.

Una carcajada vibro en el pecho del adolescente, dando un paso hacia atrás para poner sus manos detrás de su espalda mirándola con esos ojos entrecerrados haciéndola nerviosa -bueno… tienes una buena cabeza ¡seguro serás algo en el futuro si sigues así!- inquirió extendiendo su sonrisa.

Otro bufido de Hermione, negando aunque algo divertida por este comentario además de comprendiendo todo sabiendo por sus padres sobre su aspiración -¿Preparando a tus futuros trabajadores, Sr Ministro?- canturreo sarcástica.

Tanto Dafira como la castaña se sorprendieron sobre la ironía compartida, pero fue el primero el que soltó ahora una verdadera carcajada -por supuesto- aplaudió como si viera un pequeño animal haciendo los trucos que enseño.

Hermione dio la espalda sintiéndose ofendida, prefirió dirigirse donde sus amigos estaban amontonados en la sección de herbologia y ese libro peligroso que cuidado de las criaturas pidió estaba siendo tratado por su padre quien junto con su madre se rindieron a pedir ayuda mágica.

Saliendo de la tienda, la castaña estaba por sugerir comprar una mascota cuando lo vio… un gato hermoso de color negro le regresaba la mirada a la salida de un callejón solitario y chillo para correr en esa dirección sin esperar a nadie.

-Mira… que hermoso- canturreo al correr en su dirección, que no se alejara el animal era una ventaja que no estaba desaprovechando -hola- murmuro al acariciar el pelaje suave.

Escucho los pasos del grupo que por fin la habían alcanzado.

-Oh tiene una debilidad por los gatos- se burló Dafira pero lo ignoro a favor de darle cariño a la criatura hermosa que parecía solitario.

Si los mortales hubieran prestado atención, se percatarían de la extraña tensión o fastidio entre los Black… o que el gato en verdad estaba viendo al grupo con ojos críticos y sospechosos.

-Vaya, no había visto animales callejeros- murmuro su padre a sus espaldas, en efecto era la primera vez que veían algo que era tan común entre los muggles.

-Hermione, puede pertenecer a alguien- su madre dijo un poco conmovida, el señor Granger estaba preocupado por ese amor felino que sus mujeres comparten.

La castaña miro al animal ermitaño, puede que no se vea demacrado como cada gato que ha intentado recoger en el mundo muggle pero no evito sentirse defraudada… el felino la miro casi arqueando una ceja -pero quiero llevarlo ¡no tiene collar!- trato de defender su idea.

-Por mí no hay problema- aseguro el felino repentinamente con una voz barítono muy masculino.

El silencio cayo en el grupo.

-¿Es eso normal?- pregunto Adam con sequedad con su vista fija en los que vivían en el mundo mágico desde su nacimiento, casi con acusación por aprender cada cosa en el momento en que se topan con eso.

-No- Neville estaba pálido como un fantasma sin quitar sus ojos de los amarillos del felino.

-¿Animago?- inclino la cabeza Alphard casi perdido, aunque oculto en su máscara de niño confundido estaba la severidad de un Shinigami quien no aprobaba esta situación espontanea.

Un bufido muy humano -¿animago?- el gato se burló acercando la cabeza a la mano paralizada de Hermione -no me confundas con un mago… _niño_ \- aseguro sarcásticamente al restregar su lomo en las piernas de la niña.

Neville entonces amplio los ojos -¿Maledictus?- susurro con terror, casi dando un paso atrás pero fue detenido por las manos de Dafira firmemente en su hombro.

Los Granger voltearon a los sangre pura nuevamente intrigados, Hermione casi vibro ante el nuevo conocimiento ofrecido y aunque acariciaba al gato negro ya no era con la naturalidad más como obligación.

-Individuos cuya sangre esta maldita- Alphard comenzó a explicar mirando el entorno con cuidado, aliviado de que nadie estuviera en pánico por escuchar un gato hablar de los curiosos transeúntes.

Los muggles entendieron la indirecta por la simple reacción entre los nacidos magos y era que no es natural en la sociedad mágica que los gatos hablaran.

-Ellos eventualmente se transforman en una bestia permanentemente- canturreo Dafira con otro arqueo de ceja -¿eres eso?- cuestiono al gato.

-Por favor- el gato se defendió saltando al regazo de Hermione a quien obligo a sentarse en un grito -no me insulten, no soy mágico… soy simplemente un felino- aseguro con el mejor gesto inocente.

La castaña entendía las reacciones de sus amigos, después de todo hablar no era simple para un animal cualquiera -Entonces no eres malo- pregunto mirando a la criatura en su regazo, sus padres podía sentirlos preocupados pero Dafira los había detenido.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió ofendido el felino.

-¿Puedo quedármelo?- pregunto esperanzadora Hermione, volteando a sus padres quienes dieron un respingo.

-Mione-chan creo que puede tener rabia-aconsejo seriamente Dafira antes de que su padre interviniera en pánico.

-Muérete mago maldito- el gato gruño al adolescente quien lanzo una carcajada retadora.

-¿Conoces el termino?- espeto peligroso el adolescente, Neville salto pero fue su Ototo-san quien impidió alguna pelea extraña entre gatos y magos.

-Soy un mago maldito también-aseguro Alphard con reproche.

-Oh pero tú me caes bien- ronroneo el gato asegurándose que Hermione acariciara detrás de sus orejas.

-Cómo puede caerte bien alguien quien apenas conoces- Granger arqueo la ceja muy ofendido en nombre del adolescente.

Dafira extendió su sonrisa astuta, el gato entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección con natural hostilidad… Neville no encontraba esto extraño, considerando que era espeluznante el adolescente no podía culparlo cuando aún con estos años de obligado convivio sigue temblando de terror a su lado.

-Prometo proteger a la niña y su familia- prometió el gato con finalidad -después de todo, suena más interesante que cualquier cosa que mi "amigo" este planeando- fue contundente.

Los shinigamis entendieron que estaba aquí por apoyo pero no aprobaba esta alianza y con esto en claro no pensaba vivir cerca de su amigo.

Darcy se inclinó curiosa, cuando el felino la olfateo y procedió a acariciarla normalmente… su marido la vio con ojos de traición -oh me parece razonable- apoyo a su hija con facilidad, casi cualquier desconfianza abandonada ante la promesa de protección… no es como si supiera si era alguna ventaja para ellos, pero lo tomaría como lo que es.

-¿Estas segura?- inquirió Alphard inocente mirando al gato pero sospecha en su tono muy oculto para nadie fuera del entrenamiento marcial.

-¿Es niña?- interrumpió Neville débilmente, la voz del felino era masculina y en toda su vida con los estándares mágicos esto estaba fuera de su imaginación.

-Por supuesto que soy niña- indignado el gato siseo, con esa voz todos dudaban pero aceptaron fácilmente -pero cumplo mis promesas- levanto la pata.

-¿Perdimos?- pregunto Dafira con un arqueo de ceja a Adam Granger quien parecía ser el único que no podía aceptar la idea de recoger un gato callejero que habla y admite que tiene un amigo al que no aprueba cualquier asunto usándolos como un método de escape aunque prometiendo protección.

-De la manera más patética posible- confió el padre de familia insultado que sus mujeres se fueran en su contra, la lógica de esto lo estaba golpeando duramente -de alguna manera empiezo a dudar del sentido de preservación-

-oh no te preocupes, Adam-san… estoy seguro que no es nada de peligro- aseguro Alphard con una sonrisa confiada y cálida, resulta que es fácil para su amigo desarmar a sus padres haciendo que Hermione se sienta victoriosa.

La castaña saco al lado todas sus dudas (porque a pesar de todo, no estaba confiando en un gato que te habla de repente por muy mágica que sea la zona), miro al animal que parecía expectante luego a su madre quien le sonrió-¡Siiiii!- chillo emocionada.

-Pero no soy una mascota- aseguro airado el gato -soy un compañero- explico al ver la decepción dolorosa de la niña.

Hermione podía trabajar con eso, pero frunció el ceño -entonces no puedo usarte en clases ¡sería malo!- ahora estaba perdida, si lo pensaba muy bien no quería usar ningún animal que comprara para transfiguraciones o cualquier asunto.

Si no podían hablar eso no significaba que sintieran menos.

-Mcgonagall siempre tiene ratas disponibles para los que no queremos hacer daño a las mascotas- aseguro Neville, ya no usa a Trevor desde la primera vez que lo transfiguro.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos a comprar lechuzas para cartearnos mejor- Alphard puso una mano consoladora en el hombro de la niña.

-¿Lechuzas?- ronroneo el gato.

-No puedes comerlas- aseguro airada Hermione al ponerse de pie con el gato entre brazos, pero este se zafó acomodándose maestramente en el hombro de su padre (el lugar era más ancho que el de la niña).

-No como cualquier cosa, Mione-chan- canturreo en burla el felino, ignorando la cara de horror del padre de familia al ser utilizado como base cuando era el único en contra de esta adopción -Soy Yoruichi- se presentó antes de quedarse dormida plácidamente.

-Bueno, todos estamos de acuerdo que el gato no puede hablar en público ¿ne?- Dafira canturreo al grupo, todos lo miraron largamente y solo Alphard suspiro por la falta de tacto de su Onii-san.

XXXXX

En el barrio de los Granger unas figuras que patrullaban se percataron de ciertos magos, entrecerraron sus ojos al reconocerlos vagamente… el teniente de cierta división prefirió ignorarlo aunque reportaría a su capitán sobre la zona.

Era mejor mantenerlo fuera de los oídos que sabe esperan ubicar a cierto traidor para saldar cuentas…. Aunque hubo un pico de reiatsu que apenas lograron cubrir, pero seguro Kurotsuchi-taicho esperaba cualquier oportunidad para tener especímenes de estudio.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

También Fin del verano ¡ahora no hubo reunión de los Weasley con Harry!

Yoruichi llega! Eso significa que hay Urahara para este año! Aunque los negocios los trata Dafira aparte, algo que no se vio en este capítulo pero si sucedieron… lo presentare más adelante.

Sirius con su conflicto existencial y aprobación a beber a los menores de edad (no hagan eso chicos).

La profecía en proceso de ser obtenida.

Bueno, fue un verano largo pero ya empiezan las clases ¿que cambios habra? muchos.

Neah20 fuera... que si no actualiza antes de navidad les desea buenos deseos.


	23. Año 3 (A)

Año 3: El encuentro

El cielo suave azul a espaldas de la figura que le atoro las palabras, congelado en la brisa del viento encima de esa ciudad que fue su tumba… ¿era un sueño? no había tenido ninguno de "El" o Karakura en muchos años.

De aspecto alto el cabello hacia atrás a juego de unos ojos castaños de una agudeza dolorosa que le miraba como un insecto, la suave sonrisa discreta de tener el poder y darse la humildad de reconocerlo como la piedra pequeña en su camino… miro sus manos, Ichimaru estaba en su ropa blanca de hueco mundo.

Y ahí enfrente parado como un rey… Sosuke Aizen.

Palideció ante lo real que se sentía… podía saborear el reishi en el ambiente como nunca desde que rencarno ¿fue un sueño? ¿Nunca existió como Dafira BlacK? El miedo nació en su pecho ¿nunca tuvo a su Ototo-san en su vida? Fue un golpe peor que perder su brazo.

Una carcajada rica le llamo su atención, Aizen brillo en malicia como si supiera todo su pánico aun con su mejor mascara de cero emociones, señalándose responsable de su alucinación… una vez cuando era un bebé pensó que podía ser una ilusión de Kyoka Shuigetsu ¿lo era? Esta idea lo hundió más en su miseria.

El monstruo comenzó con una forma de hablar lenta y pausada ideal para una conferencia sin embargo no llegaba a entender lo dicho, se detuvo en seco con la paciencia de un padre a un hijo rebelde… ese rostro mirándolo con inerte emoción germinando en una calma apacible.

Era obvio que Aizen estaba decepcionado, como si su mascota se negara a obedecer o ver la gracia de su simpática bondad.

Ichimaru solo sentía perdida.

El Shinigami desertor tembló en los cielos de Karakura… cuando pensó que perdió todo… cuando sintió que era necesario ensuciarse las manos para prevalecer esa pocas personas importantes… se rompió en pedazos dolorosos en el recordatorio que al monstruo que sirvió, solo se divirtió de su miseria.

Entonces con un fuerte apretón se despertó desorientado con ojos totalmente abiertos en búsqueda de aire que tanto le falta repentinamente, sudando y encogido en el rincón del camarote en un tren que en pocos segundos no reconoció hasta que el rostro preocupado de su Ototo-san salió en su visión.

Lo enfoco por todo lo que valía la pena para el desertor.

-¿Ototo-san?- reconoció con la garganta apretada, alcanzando el rostro de un joven Jushiro Ukitake para cerciorarse que la realidad era otra… que Kyoka Shuigetsu no estaba involucrada y ese monstruo burlón no era real.

Aizen está condenado en la parte más baja del Muken en el Seireitei.

Una sonrisa aliviada, ojos cafés se suavizaron al tomar esa mano y sentarse en perfecta seiza delante en esa comprensión que siempre sintió no merecer-¿Onii-san?- regreso con un hilo de voz.

Ahora que lo notaba, Alphard estaba aún más pálido y con un cansancio que ocultaba en su postura elegante… no tenía fuerzas para sentirse furioso de que alguien lograra tocar a su primo, todavía contaba con secuelas de la mirada penetrante de su antiguo señor.

-¿Qué paso?- se pasó la otra mano por el rostro, aun con el sudor contaba con un frio hasta los huesos… torció la nariz entrecerrando sus ojos en un intento de regresar a su gesto de malicia perpetua pero no pudo… estaba débil y aun podía sentir el picor del reiatsu de Aizen molestándole el subconsciente.

-Dementores- otra voz contesto recordándole que no estaban solos, ampliando esa visión de túnel que hasta ahora había aplicado en el entorno.

Entonces Ichimaru miro más allá en los asientos cómodos de la cabina del tren de hogwarts, Mione-Chan en su ropa muggle estaba pálida pero parecía más lucida que cualquiera de los shinigamis… rebuscando en su bolso saco dos empaques que no dudo en compartir.

Neville parecía acurrucado en el otro rincón alejado tan asustado del entorno mismo, no podía ver a Shihoin pero poco le importaba el gato… ahora Gin se sentía tan viejo, pesado y con una grave apretar en sus emociones dormidas… sus ojos abiertos escaneando el entorno, midiendo el ambiente y saboreando la falta de reishi.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto nuevamente Hermione al sentarse tan cercas del circulo que los peliblancos habían levantado inconscientemente -el chocolate es bueno para los efectos de los dementores- explico con ese tono sabiondo que ahora sobresalía en la necesidad de sentirse normal.

Parecía indecisa entre mirar al agotado Neville, el apacible Alphard y buscar algún rastro en su rostro… Dafira gustoso hubiera tomado la oportunidad para avergonzar a tan inocente alma, pero ahora estaba tocado y cualquier muestra de bondad era una prueba de que existía en el ahora.

-Gracias, Mione-chan- Alphard le sonrió a la niña para tranquilizarla con facilidad dando el mismo trato a Neville quien convencido se comenzó a acercar a ese lado del pequeño cuarto, como si todos estuvieran seguros en ese rinconcito.

Niños desesperados por consuelo se arrastran en dirección a quien más confían, instintivamente buscando el abrigo de los shinigamis.

Ichimaru tomo el chocolate ofrecido de la mano de su primo, todavía sentado de manera informal y ocultando el temblor de su cuerpo… fue el más afectado de entre los dos shinimagis, eso pudo aceptar en su mente, las consecuencias del aparente altercado con los guardianes de azkaban eran preocupantes.

Los ojos cálidos de Ukitake tenían un filo, Gin asumía que la preocupación de esto se estaba analizando y tan pronto llegaran a Hogwarts estarían reuniéndose con Retsu para saber sus propias influencias que seguro debió de haber tenido.

Si antes pensaban que los dementores eran repugnantes, ahora simplemente se reafirmaban como prioridad en esa lista imaginaria que habían estado trazando desde que ingresaron a esta etapa de su vida.

-No deberían de haber estado patrullando el tren- Neville hablo en un hilo casi invisible, mirando de vez en cuando la puerta… recordando como esas manos huesudas se abrieron paso, como una tarde cálida se convirtió en un invierno donde la falta de calor lo asusto.

Había visto como su amigo Alphard palideció de golpe, como los dementores parecían enfocarse para mirar a través de la puerta en grupo… como Dafira en su siesta parecía revolverse pero no despertar ante el cambio brusco de temperatura… y aun cuando los dementores se fueron después que algo plateado golpeo en el pasillo, el mayor de los Black estaba teniendo la peor de las pesadillas si el caer de su asiento no era suficiente signo para eso.

Neville ahora no podía ver a ese intimidante adolescente de absurda estatura… simplemente un niño perdido que tuvo que parpadear incontables veces para asegurar dicha imagen no como parte de una locura.

-Espero que el resto este bien- Alphard continuo con su plática, tratando de anivelar las emociones del resto de los niños… odiaba aún más esas criaturas capaces de tocarlo.

Un silencio incomodo paso por el grupo con el eco del tren en movimiento, el pasillo contaba con pláticas amortiguadas tan afectadas por el reciente incidente con las criaturas de azkaban y en todo momento Dafira mantuvo sus ojos abiertos en desconcierto.

Hermione miraba sus manos notando lo mismo que Neville en Black, sintiendo esa compasión floreciendo y esa preocupación natural para las personas que importan… desvió su atención escaneando la zona, desde el incidente de los dementores Yoruichi había abandonado.

Neville dudo cuando se asomó detrás de Alphard al todavía en el suelo adolescente -¿Seguro estas bien?- lanzo inquieto.

El traidor juro que en otra situación se burlaría de la obvia ansiedad de alguien quien todavía le teme, pero no era el momento… no cuando aún estaba en el suelo aferrado a la mano de Alphard con el temor de que todo se desvaneciera delante de sus ojos.

Ichimaru se obligó a salir de su penosa situación al soltar en un último apretón a Ukitake, antes de ponerse torpemente en pie con el chocolate siendo abierto en un tirón -díganme que nadie me vio- pregunto juguetón, pero salió más lamentable a sus oídos de lo que quería.

Evito mirar a los otros niños, enfocándose en la puerta del compartimiento justo en el momento en que era abierto.

Un hombre de aspecto cansado los miro con una agudeza que desmentía su apariencia, se aclaró la garganta casi inseguro y no lo culpa, Ichimaru había tenido el primer contacto asegurándose que el lobo en su interior lo reconociera como un alfa (Alphard por supuesto no lo acepta, pero aun de manera natural… Lupin también lo tenía en esa categoría importante en una manada imaginaria)-¿están todos bien por aquí?- pregunta torpemente.

Dafira toma asiento con toda la gracia que puede reunir, entrecierra sus ojos instantáneamente y desliza su sonrisa maliciosa en su máscara natural… Neville que está enfrente parece suspirar en conflicto entre el alivio o el terror reanimado… Hermione a su costado parece aligerar sus hombros.

No lo acepta, pero el traidor lucha por la normalidad.

Alphard le sonríe al adulto en una cálida bienvenida, viendo la pena en los rasgos marcados por la licantropía -por supuesto, Remus-san- asiente al tomar asiento al lado de Logbottom.

Entonces se percata que no están solos, se tiñe de rosa y se regaña por ser tan descuidado pero es algo natural… algo que le susurra su lobo interior en forzarse en que sus cachorros aun cuando uno de ellos es tan amenazante de manera natural se encuentren bien después de todo fueron reconocidos y amados por su lado Licántropo -Mi patronus vago por todo el tren- informo ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de escupir sus acciones?

Esos ojos cálidos le sonrieron en aprobación, Alphard se enderezo mientras Ichimaru favoreció el ver por la ventana con Hermione lanzando miradas preocupadas -¿están todos bien a lo largo de su patrulla?- cuestiono interesado.

El adulto negó con vehemencia -Harry se desmayó y Dumbledore esta de mal humor… muy mal humor- corrigió como si recordara algo al palidecer, esto último atrajo una mueca de Alphard además de la atención de Dafira quien movió sus cejas impresionado… Neville y Hermione no podían imaginar enojada a Ariana -pero el resto del tren está muy bien- concluyo pasando de las expresiones de sus cachorros muy sumergido en el terror natural que broto en su lobo interior ante la sobrina del director.

Los Black intercambiaron miradas en silenciosa discusión.

-Debo decir que es la primera vez que encuentro aterradora a una niña- dijo Remus con inseguridad, antes tenía una categoría para Lily sin embargo acababa de ser desbancada… de hecho fue uno de los motivos principales en su necesidad de patrullar el tren.

Salir del alcance de un depredador.

Un aclaración de garganta -Hermione Granger…- la niña declaro con finalidad, lanzando una mirada puntiaguda en la falta de cortesía de su amigo -Neville Longbottom…- señalo al otro niño -¿usted?- lanzo inquisitoria.

Una risa vibro en Dafira mientras Alphard se tiño de vergüenza por el airado regaño en silencio, aquel extraño ambiente parecía normalizarse de una vez por todas como si el sol por fin saliera para ese camarote.

-Remus Lupin, seré tu profesor de Defensa- declaro el adulto aun en la puerta con diversión en sus ojos.

XXXXX

Cuando Harry despertó lo primero que vio desde su posición fue el rostro pálido de Ron quien parecía un ratón no deseando hacer movimientos para no ser notados por un hambriento gato… se le hizo extraño pero no importante para analizar la situación.

Después de todo le había promulgado la ley del hielo por haber ido a una fiesta con los sangre pura.

El sonido del tren lo tranquilizo, pero fue hasta unos segundos después de este despertar donde aún el grito de una mujer lo perseguía que decidió hacer el primer movimiento -no te apresures- la voz de Ariana llego a sus oídos.

Trato de recordar que había sucedido en lo que se acomodaba recargado en la ventana, miro el suelo como si este le dijera su rutina hasta el momento… bueno el primer punto llego al andén, el señor Aberfoth los había acompañado a pesar de estar en Hogsmade era casi obligatorio tomar el viaje del tren… se encontró con los Weasley.

El señor Arthur le había hecho prometer que no buscara a un tal Sirius Black, pero no le tomo importancia aun a esas alturas… después de todo con su reunión con los goblins de Gringotts había empezado a educarse en cuanto a su herencia y tramites futuros como cabeza de su casa haciendo esto su prioridad o dolor.

Luego de que Ron le lanzara un gesto traicionado encontraron una cabina casi sola, con excepción de un señor que asumieron era su nuevo profesor… el viaje fue tranquilo, bueno lo que pudo haber sido con su amigo balbuceando de traiciones… ¿Qué paso después?

Frio… anhelo… pérdida… tristeza… emociones que lo golpearon repentinamente.

Iba a preguntar sobre el asunto ahora que tenía más lucidez cuando levanto la vista para en verdad ver el entorno.

Fue entonces que el niño que vivió vio el rostro de su amiga, no pudo retroceder ante el agarre de fierro en sus hombros que lo obligaron a mantenerse cómodo por la fuerza… había algo peligroso en esos ojos azules, un acero pintado en sus lindos rasgos y aquella calidez dolía no verlo.

Su instinto le indico que era preferible no antagonizarla.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?- Ariana retrocedió ajena al dolor en los hombros de Potter en donde sus dedos se habían clavado segundos antes, busco en su bolso hasta que encontró una envoltura de chocolate -ten, come esto… no te quitara el malestar, pero anivelara tus emociones- espeto muy secamente en orden.

Una animosidad vibraba en el ambiente que apenas notaba.

Harry trato de no asustarse de su amiga, lanzo un vistazo a Ron quien era una estatua viviente en un socorro que no llegaría -estoy bien… solo un poco cansado- trato de no tartamudear cuándo se percató de la mirada penetrante de Dumbledore quien satisfecha se sentó a su lado con sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

Rigidez en la espalda de Ariana, el sonido de la envoltura en sus dedos y una sola mirada de reojo convenció a Harry de comer el chocolate lo más rápido posible para no enojarla más.

Sabían que daba miedo, después de todo era capaz de calmar a los gemelos Weasley con solo una sonrisa.

Pero ahora era diferente.

-Esto es inaceptable- la voz de Ariana era fría -que esas cosas hayan venido a meterse con los niños- aseguro tan cortes pero airada, Harry no podía retroceder… no quería hacer movimiento alguno y poco le importo que su amiga no se categorizara como uno de ellos -Hablare con mi tío, si es necesario enviare una carta al ministro… si esas cosas pasan más tiempo metiéndose con inocentes…- sonrió.

No fue esas sonrisas que intimidaban con su dulzura… sino una tétrica, filosa y mortal… los rasgos parecían traer sombras del lugar haciendo que todo en ella fuera aún más peligrosa a los ojos de sus inocentes acompañantes.

Ron chillo amortiguado y Harry casi se atraganto.

Para los pobres testigos eran ajenos al termino sed de sangre, pero lo estaban sintiendo en sus propias pieles al ver la sonrisa estirarse en los rasgos suaves de la nombrada princesa de Gryffindor.

Un depredador.

-Tendré que planear algo conveniente sobre el asunto- ronroneo Ariana alcanzando a tocar su cuello descubierto por el escote en "v" de su túnica informal, casi saboreando el dolor fantasma de una cicatriz que ya no la marca.

Los niños palidecieron.

Retsu Unohana estaba cabreada de ser golpeada por patéticas criaturas.

En alguna parte del tren, Remus Lupin tembló y sintió la necesidad de correr a ocultarse bajo la mirada curiosa del resto del compartimiento quienes desconocían al depredador ansioso por la cacería.

Mientras los Shinigamis en el tren se enderezaron con la emoción de lo incierto, fue en el área de carga que Yoruichi negó entre divertida o preocupada… la Kenpachi estaba marcando sus nuevos objetivos.

XXXXX

La colonia de dementores fue ubicada al costado del bosque prohibido, flotaban perezosos encima de la hierba seca como la peor aparición que cualquier mago tuviera el infortunio de tratar, su naturaleza comenzaba a plagar al bosque lúgubre de una esencia más pesada de lo normal… Hogsmade pronto estaría afectada conforme el número fue aumentando.

Otras criaturas del bosque como los centauros se refugiaban en lo más lejano y aun las acromantulas se encogían en su cueva… los primeros eran semi-humanos por lo cual no eran atractivos para los guardianes de la prisión mientras que los segundos eran animales… nada apetecibles.

La noche parecía más fría bajo la luna oculta de nubes.

Entonces el enjambre comenzaba a agruparse después de un patrullaje que alentaron atraídos por emociones fuertes de esa dirección… un tren lleno de niños con sabrosas almas y regordete de pensamientos felices o emociones tan fuertes.

¡Encontraron un tesoro entre ellos!

Los dementores eran criaturas sin voz ni la habilidad de ser expresivos gracias a la túnica que los señala como malditos entre su especie pero contaban con una mente de colmena que transmitían el nuevo conocimiento que los puso ansiosos de la posibilidad de un buen alimento.

Tanto que los magos desconocen de ellos, su naturaleza y jerarquía… porque cuentan con eso, si en algo las pudieran comparar seria como el de las abejas muggles.

Pero eran algo más, una cosa más oscura que nadie en toda la existencia se ha tomado la molestia de documentar.

Porque no hay nadie que haya sobrevivido lo suficiente para divulgarlo… para evidenciarlos… para acusarlos ante aquellos que manejan las almas.

No evitaban el mundo muggle porque quisieran, sería más fácil comer… sino por quienes lo custodian... estos que ignoran su presencia o existencia pero pueden ser su depredador natural si los descubren.

Revelar que estaban más protegidos bajo el manto de la comunidad mágica era un dato que no necesitaban saber los arrogantes magos.

Pero esas almas siempre fueron tentadoras en cada oportunidad que los vieron de lejos, pero los dementores no eran tontos… no podían exponerse a ser eliminados cuando tanto esfuerzo mantienen sus números con las carencias que le imponen a su especie para expandirse.

No podían reproducirse pero podían crear más como ellos.

Pero ahora se abría una oportunidad de un festín si la información que se distribuyó se analizaba correctamente en sus mentes salvajes… un tesoro entre los niños magos… con imágenes borrosas de un encuentro que el antiguo entre ellos confirmo como positivo… shinigamis.

Algo que debió de ser un depredador natural sujeto a limitantes de una presa.

Era divertido para las criaturas viles que algo así sucediera, insólito y hasta pudieran asegurarlo como una trampa para hacerlos salir… pero los dementores estaban seguro que los shinigamis le dedicaban tan poco tiempo a la comunidad de magos que podían arriesgarse a pensar que era una casualidad que esos niños en el tren eran los remanentes de un shinigamis, accesibles para alimentarlos por años.

Sería un reto, pero podían asegurar una victoria abrumándolos con sus números ¿no? Después de todo, el tonto ministro envió muchos de ellos a esos lugares ¡seguro los que se quedaron en azkaban estaban celosos!

Revolotearon en anticipación.

"Hay que esperar" pensó uno de los obreros lejanos del "panal" pero no opaco las ansias del júbilo bajo los ojos ignorantes de los magos.

Los dementores sin embargo ignoraban una variable que acababa de mudarse a los dominios de los magos ajeno al compromiso de su gente de mantenerse al margen de la comunidad mágica… este individuo estaba bien enmascarado en su gigai además que las capas de la magia también lo cubría del todo para no ser detectado.

En la casa de los gritos en Hogsmade, asomándose en una ventana cubierta de suciedad una luz encendida mostraba la silueta de un hombre que recién llegaba de un largo viaje con un brillo curioso hasta enloquecedor en sus ojos grises… podía saborear el cambio en el ambiente, el ajuste llevaría tiempo pero como antiguo científico estaba emocionado ante la perspectiva de investigación junto con negocios.

Sus dos oficios favoritos.

El pueblo pintoresco no se dio cuenta de su llegada, su habitante más nuevo rio divertido pero por el momento se mantendría lejano a integrarse para dedicarse en levantar desde el abandono esta casa que le habían proveído además de agregar su típico sótano ampliado.

Urahara Kisuke se ajustó el sombrero, dio la espalda al panorama nocturno para sonreír ansioso de este cambio que sus más de cien años estacionados en Karakura le beneficiaban en muchos aspectos.

Obviamente dejo la tienda en karakura a cargo de sus almas modificadas seguro que Ichigo no lo extrañaría al estar tan ocupado con su familia y sabía que Yoruichi regresaría cuando se le pasara lo enojada.

XXXXX

La sala de maestros estaba en una situación agitada conforme el reporte de Remus se extinguía dejando en claro la situación, quienes fueron los más afectados y el motivo de que los niños siempre bulliciosos estuvieran tan apagados en la ceremonia de selección o la cena.

Fue como si algo los hubiera golpeado, aun el distante Shukuro de estudios muggles tuvo una pequeña arruga al final de sus ojos casi intimidando a Lupin cuyo lobo interno se removía bajo su escrutinio imperceptible.

Cross Marian tenía pintado en sus rasgos el asesinato, Flitwick con sus labios torcidos junto a una Sprout pálida y un distante Severus tenía ese ligero oscurecimiento en sus pupilas poco evidente.

Que decir de Hagrid, quien era su primer año como docente y tenían este problema con los dementores.

Remus decidió tomar asiento en su lugar con la mortal seriedad como un manto conocido, casi esperando cualquier tensión explote y algo sorprendido de la intensidad de los que ahora son sus colegas.

Entre Sinistra y Babbling tenía una buena posición para ver el amplio de la mesa.

Fue Minerva quien exhalo un aliento iracundo -¡No podemos permitir estas criaturas en Hogwarts!- gruño como siempre lo ha estado haciendo desde que se enteró de los guardianes de azkaban en el campus, mirando al director con la intensión que se estaba reteniendo por respeto.

Dumbledore se desinflo tan agotado mentalmente de estas riñas, con un masaje entre sus ojos al controlar su propio temperamento que sus estudiantes estuvieron expuestos -no es mi decisión, Minerva- excuso.

El licántropo en cubierta decidió que esta discusión era muy acudida últimamente si el tono rutinario no lo traicionaba.

-Tiene que haber una manera de mantener al margen a esas criaturas- fue la voz pasible de Tsukishima quien llamo la atención -es inaceptable la facilidad con la que buscaron en un tren lleno de niños- su tono no cambio pero se podía notar el acero, la desaprobación y el desdén.

Como si fuera aburrido más que preocupado por daños a los inocentes.

-Hay salas que mantendrán al margen del campus- explico paciente Albus, algo impresionado porque el profesor que había estado al margen del asunto desde que se informó de la guardia en el colegio hiciera su movimiento.

Además nunca era participante activo de cualquier reunión.

-Es obvio que no lo suficiente, el tren fue emboscado- espeto Cross Marian con los brazos cruzados fuertemente, siempre en apoyo al austero profesor de estudios muggle.

-Me aseguraron que era un patrullaje estándar- recito con molestia el director, recordando como había enviado una carta al ministerio tan pronto le llegó la noticia del tren y esta le fue contestada rápidamente con una tonta excusa que se obligó a creer.

-Que hizo a todos los niños débiles, director- corto con finalidad Severus, en esos ojos había frialdad y calculo impropio para alguien tan poco emocional.

-Tendré una plática con el ministro- prometió el director -por lo menos que me asegure que no haya más contacto con los estudiantes- agrego con un ceño imperceptible.

-Espero que lo tome en serio, Director- fue Tsukishima quien se molestó en contestar, dando ese aire de que la discusión estaba abierta para más adelante si llegara a ver algún otro incidente.

Todos lo miraron, aun el director levanto la ceja por su postura… Remus pudo identificar que el squid consideraba a los dementores más molestos de lo que ya eran considerados naturalmente.

Para el fullbring eran ofensivos y un asunto personal tales criaturas.

Hubo un momento indeciso que detecto Remus, evito mirar más tiempo de lo necesario a todos los colegas de trabajo… había una gran variedad donde los más jóvenes eran Marian, Tsukishima y el mismo sin contar a Hooch y Trelawney.

-¿Qué estudiantes fueron los más afectados?- Pomfrey pregunto con el ceño fruncido, después de todo no había visitas a su enfermería como predijo las tendrían cuando llegaran los niños, muchos ya contaban con dosis de chocolate en mano al parecer la sobrina del director los distribuyo fácilmente, nadie quería preguntar cómo consiguió la cantidad para abarcar a todos en el tren (hasta el conductor).

Pero debían admitir que estaban orgullosos, conmovidos e impresionados por la previsión de la niña… digna Dumbledore.

Lupin se abstuvo de brincar cuando todos lo miraron, sonrió apenado pero mostrando su cara profesional -lamento no decirles antes- ofreció indulgente, la enfermera parecía querer culparlo -Potter…- enumero ignorando el nudo del recuerdo de sus amigos -y los Black- agrego como tardía observación.

Puede que su ahijado haya mostrado cara fuerte o que el espeluznante de Dafira hubiera actuado natural, pero se percató con sus instintos caninos aunque no le dijeron nada.

-Esos niños- dijo con un tono conmovido Minerva, negando para sí misma en pensamientos de pena.

No era secreto que todos en el plantel estaban preocupados por los niños que están relacionados directa o indirectamente con el prófugo Sirius Black… ahora que los dementores parecen solo agregar más presión que seguro los pobres deben de estar sufriendo.

Sobretodo el recién nombrado Lord Black, cuya decisión de continuar estudiando había tocado el nervio de muchos por la carga de trabajo que seguro está tratando.

Un suspiro de Dumbledore, pero fue Marian quien tomó la palabra -te falto nombrar a la sobrina del director… Lupin- espeto muy de golpe siendo observado con suma curiosidad.

Remus hizo una mueca.

El pelirrojo continuo ofendido -¿no lo notaron?- pregunto en un bufido con el tono de "estoy hablando con estúpidos" del que el director no fue excluido -estaba de tan mal humor que por primera vez la mesa gryffindor estaba muy apagada… con o sin dementores esa niña puede derribar el castillo si explota ese lado de su personalidad- añadió divertido.

Los profesores que tenían en un pedestal a tan alma santa no podían creerlo, habían estado absortos en sus propios mundos que aun el observador jefe de Slytherin hizo doble toma para ver si el auror retirado no estaba mintiendo.

Nadie lo noto, cualquier sentimiento de peligro se lo acreditaron a los dementores.

Albus apretó los labios -nunca la había visto enojada- expuso incierto apoyando la observación del profesor de historia… de hecho durante la cena juro haber sido mirado tan intensamente por su sobrina que lo intimido - ¿asumes que es por los dementores?- cuestiono mirando a Remus directamente por una respuesta.

El pobre Lupin se encogió por el mero recuerdo con una burbujeante sonrisa nerviosa -Quizás- afirmo con una mirada lejana -Al principio no pensé que fuera por ellos, pero su irritación airada fue contundente- rio forzadamente -ella se quedó ahí quieta y…- trago un nudo -si podía "ver" lo enojada que estaba- negó ponerle un verdadero nombre a ese montón de emociones que lo hicieron casi aullar para escapar.

Los profesores se miraron.

-No podemos extender esto- aseguro Dumbledore agotado de muchas formas, tenía tanto encima no solo el ministerio sino sus propios planes para el futuro sin contar los misterios que lo agobian de los últimos años.

XXXXX

La sala de menesteres estaba vestida como la primera división, un gato negro se abrió paso ante esta imagen nostálgica del Seireitei… pero se burló al colocarse al costado del camino pulido, estos poderosos capitanes vestidos de niños no podían dejar viejos hábitos si los analizaba cuando salieron de los costados disfrazados con sus antiguas divisiones.

Aun el traidor, ese hombre vil al que no le dirige la palabra de no ser necesario estaba con su haori puesto sobre sus hombros… a Yoruichi no le correspondía ofenderse por lo que lo dejo pasar.

Comprendía que años como shinigamis, seres con almas maduras no abandonaban fácilmente sus vidas por iniciar nuevamente.

Shihoin prefirió no pensar duramente en la situación, había cosas más importantes que tratar que podía ver aun cuando se forzaran en esconderlos en sus actitudes casuales en su forma de pararse.

El gato quien perfecciono su habilidad de observación era consciente de la rigidez en el aire… esa emoción tensa visible en los hombros del ahora nombrado Dafira Black… el cansancio, gentileza y fastidio detrás de los cálidos ojos de Alphard Black… la ira incandescente casi visible en ese rostro angelical de Ariana Dumbledore.

Oh la última fue una grata sorpresa que seguro Kisuke no está contemplando entre las variables, no sería ella quien le informara que Retsu también estaba en el juego de rencarnaciones.

-Estamos reunidos para el informe del inicio del periodo- Alphard tomo la iniciativa, Yoruichi casi ronroneo a la idea que el soutaicho mortal era la figura juvenil de Ukitake.

Era un papel justo, no lo negaría.

Pero ella no participaría activamente, era solo un oyente en esta mini organización de niños… Alphard se lo dijo, no estaba obligada a participar en ninguno de sus planes… respetaban su libertad.

Para la forma gatuna enfoco sus oídos a los asuntos que se tratarían durante la noche, algunos eran oficiales como el mantener a los inocentes fuera del peligro de los dementores… planes para patrullar si vuelve a suceder un incidente.

Escuchar la voz peligrosa de Unohana le daba escalofríos, era consciente que los grilletes de sanadora no estaban muy sujetos en esta vida.

Pasaron a asuntos menos apremiantes o hasta personales, como el limpiar el nombre de Sirius Black, entrenamientos o las visitas a Hogsmade.

También mencionaron a Kisuke, pero prefirió no sintonizar dicha discusión… ella pudo haber seguido a su amigo de la infancia, tal vez entendía esa necesidad del cambio cuando estas estacionado más de cien años en un lugar… aunque le gustaba mucho Ukitake-taicho y Unohana-taicho… o su curiosidad le picaba más que su sentido del deber.

No gustaba de Ichimaru y su aparente interés en la sociedad atrasada mágica.

La gente no cambia, no importa lo que sea haya sucedido... o el respaldo de Ukitake-taicho... nunca vería con buenos ojos a la persona que los hizo huir de la comodidad de su hogar.

¿Como Kisuke puede pasar del rencor al interés?

Suspiro agitada al escuchar el finalizar de esa reunión, su buen amigo era adaptable y tendía a perdonar atrocidades por el bien científico.

Si no, como explicarían que haya sacado a Kurotsuchi Mayuri del nido de los gusanos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno inicia el año con el contacto con los dementores y como golpea a los shinigamis directamente en la cara.

Depredadores sujetos a presas.

Pobre Hermione, gano una mascota muy independiente.

Felices fiestas a todos ustedes mis lectores silenciosos que se toman la molestia de leer mis trabajos, estos que escribo como un hobbi que me relaja mucho y cualquier review es bien recibido mas no exigido

Neah20 fuera.


	24. Año 3 (B)

Año 3:Ajustes

La torre gryffindor se despertó con un sonido amortiguado del primer día escolar, algunos ya se arrastraban con todo preparado para ir a desayunar a través del retrato… entre ellos Hermione esperaba a Neville en uno de los sillones mullidos tan ansiosa como todos los años ante la expectación de nuevas materias.

Lo habían discutido el año pasado, pero saber que sus elecciones eran un hecho este periodo la emocionaba... si, quizás quería haber tratado de tomar todas las clases que pudiera pero siguió el consejo de Alphard en tomárselo con calma.

Runas y Aritmancia eran las optativas electas.

Suspiro agitada porque todavía estaba algo preocupada por sus amigos Black, cuando se separaron la noche anterior le aseguraron que estaban bien pero ella no les creía… no al verlos todavía pálidos.

Odiaba lo que esas criaturas hacían no solo a sus amigos sino al mismo ambiente del colegio.

Miro la cálida sala en colores rojos o dorados para olvidar sus penas, nada cambio en el entorno no es que esperara algo de ese tipo considerando que era un área comunal sin modificaciones durante años (según el libro de "una historia de hogwarts").

-¿Madrugando?- la voz masculina de Yoruichi llego repentinamente asustándola, el gato salto al sillón para acurrucarse en el regazo como si perteneciera a ese lugar.

Como si no hubiera estado desaparecida tanto tiempo.

Hermione no respondió, solo sintió el alivio de verla-Yoruichi, me tenías preocupada- admitió al comenzar a acariciar el pelaje negro de su mascota -no te había visto desde el tren- frunció el ceño tratando de recordar el momento en que perdió la pista.

-Salí a pasear- bostezo desinteresado el gato de explicarse aún más.

La castaña agito su cabello, lo caprichoso de estos animales siempre le sorprendía -Hubo un altercado con los dementores ¿tuviste problemas?- pregunto inquieta.

-Me ignoraron, parece que no gustan de animales- se burló Yoruichi recordando el suceso y como le pasaron de largo una ventaja digna para no delatarse.

Pasos se escucharon interrumpiendo la plática, el gato oficialmente no debía hablar fuera del círculo de conocidos para evitar cualquier explicación y lo último que quería Granger era que su nuevo amigo fuera aislado por los magos.

-Buenos días- un susurro vino de las escaleras, la mirada de Ginny Weasley era cálida pero su rostro estaba arrugado e inexpresivo como si tratara de buscar alguna amenaza en el entorno seguro de la sala común.

Mione le ofreció una sonrisa con su respectivo saludo matutino sintiendo a Yoruichi marcharse sin dejar que presentaciones se fueran dadas, algo que apago un poco sus animos ¡ella quería presumirla al resto de sus compañeros! Pero al parecer no estaba para su capricho.

-¿Tu gato?- pregunto la pelirroja aun en su lugar de las escaleras, mirando entre el animal en retirada, Mione en el sillón y terminar por mirar encima del hombro como si temiera que alguien bajara.

-Sí, es Yoruichi- murmuro la castaña con un negar de cabeza, miro las escaleras de los niños con el ceño fruncido… Neville estaba tardando.

-Es linda- Ginny volvió a repetir, la nacida de muggles se preguntó si se estaba esforzando por hacer una pequeña platica.

Suspiro con paciencia ofreciéndole una sonrisa de agradecimiento en nombre de su mascota, sabía que la hermana de Ron la tuvo difícil en el verano por cuestión de su condición delicada de salud y según el Profeta fue la que menos disfruto el viaje.

Además escucho a través de la mesa que su actitud taciturna estaba preocupando a sus hermanos.

-¿Quieres tomar asiento?- ofreció indulgente haciendo más espacio en el mullido sillón.

-Gracias- murmuro el segundo año indeciso, caminando torpemente para dejarse caer en el sillón.

-Sabes, anoche fue un poco aterrador- inicio una conversación mirando la chimenea ligeramente encendida -no solo fueron los dementores… también la actitud de Ariana- rio por lo último, en serio no había visto la mesa de gryffindor tan educada en lo que lleva en el colegio.

Que decir que la ira de su buena amiga era digno de presenciar, aún recuerda con diversión la mortificación del profesor Lupin quien parecía que el salón principal no era lo suficientemente grande para ocultarlo de su mirada.

-Ella da miedo- aseguro muy seriamente Ginny atrayendo su atención, esos ojos eran profundos en confusión pero también en realidad… como si le temiera a la siempre dulce Dumbledore.

Hermione frunció el ceño, había notado que la pelirroja no gustaba de Ariana durante el año pasado ahora sin embargo era más que eso si podía juzgar bien ese gesto-Ariana es una buena amiga- aseguro tratando de defender su punto.

Si, quizás era aterrador su sonrisa dulce que seduce a cualquiera a realizar su voluntad, esa actitud dominante que muchos de séptimo deseaban o esa nueva cara que mostro anoche que hizo doblar la voluntad de todos los leones en la mesa… pero seguía siendo la misma niña que le ayuda con las tareas, a estudiar con los otros niños y ofrece un oído o consejos cuando se necesitan.

Fue la única que le hablaba aparte de Neville en la torre de Gryffindor durante ese primer año de ajuste.

La pelirroja la miro largamente, como si tratara de buscar alguna mentira y bufo con poca dignidad -ella es peligrosa- apretó los labios, sus manos se hicieron blancas y solo en la memoria tenia retazos de precaución junto con un justo miedo a Dafira Black -No solo ella, esos Black- evidencio con acidez, las palabras quemaban en su boca y su juicio le cuestionaba porque hablaba delante de la única niña que tenía amistad con los que catalogaba como némesis.

Si, sabia por sus hermanos de ese adolescente peliblanco y su primera impresión en el tren fue contundente para catalogarlo como menos agraciado… pero desde que termino el año pasado esa mala voluntad creció en Ginny y las cicatrices en sus brazos o piernas parecían arder con solo mirarlo a través del gran salón.

Hermione busco en el rostro cualquier indicio de burla pero solo encontró neutralidad e ira -No lo son- reprocho con lealtad a los mencionados, no es que estuviera defendiendo a Dafira pero no podía apartarlo sin quitarle seriedad al asunto.

Además Dafira les mostro un lado vulnerable en el tren que le daba la confianza de pensar que había algo más de la superficie aterradora que siempre muestra.

Una carcajada hueca, Ginny en verdad no sabía dónde venía la confianza de sus palabras… pero volteo a enfrentar a la castaña con ira reprimida -lo son- con eso entre labios se levantó en gracia para dejar a una Hermione con la boca abierta y totalmente ofendida en nombre de sus amigos.

XXXXX

Juro que no se iba a reír… mucho.

Parado en el penúltimo escalón que lleva a los dormitorios con su prístino uniforme y cabello lacio hasta los hombros con un justo flequillo blanco, Alphard miro pacientemente con una sonrisa discreta el cúmulo humano que eran sus colegas de habitación con la serenidad como si viera el atardecer.

Y no un accidente de caída libre por las escaleras.

Blaise trataba de quitarse a Draco de encima con un montón de maldiciones airadas que se abstuvo de amonestar solo por dejarlos expresarse del dolor que seguro atravesaban… luego estaba el pobre Theo que había sido el daño colateral derrumbado encima de la lujosa alfombra como estrella de mar.

Un total caos indigno de la casa esmeralda.

Ninguno de los otros miembros de Slytherin daban segundas miradas al grupo ni mucho menos a los Black ya sea por respeto recién descubierto, miedo o renovado odio y envidia… la bienvenida de la noche anterior fue sin mucho drama como el año pasado aunque era claro que serían señalados ahora por el aparente prófugo y sospechas de conspiración.

Otro año interesante de dramas para un Shinigami con paciencia de un santo que se estaba acostumbrando a este tipo de vida llena de cambios.

-¿Onii-san?- cuestiono arqueando la ceja por encima del hombro al pariente cuya sonrisa no ocultaba su malicia, casi se golpeaba la frente o compartía su gesto divertido de la broma peligrosa que acaba de realizarles a inocentes niños.

La diferencia de estatura seria intimidante para otros, pero su pariente ni se movió cuando se alzó como una montaña amenazante… Ukitake sabía que nunca correría peligro con su primo además el mismo crecería para dejarlo abajo (unos centímetros son unos centímetros).

Dafira se encogió de hombros como si no fuera atrapado furtivamente manteniéndose un escalón arriba -Que puedo decir, lo hacen fácil ¿ne?- admitió sin remordimientos de haber asustado al montón de mocosos cuando iban a bajar las escaleras.

No lo podían culpar, Ukitake lo abandono por esos niños al respetar la asignación de habitaciones (no se estaba ablandando ni estaba celoso).

Alphard negó con suavidad casi castigo si no fuera por la ligera sonrisa queriendo estirarse-Pudieron lastimarse-recordó ignorando los quejidos de quienes ya comenzaban a levantarse en un intento de regresar al decoro que se exige entre los sangre pura.

Otro encogimiento de hombros del antiguo traidor, mirando entre sus parpados por encima de su primo a sus presas murmurar airadamente -Pero no lo hicieron- la sonrisa solo se estiro en el rostro pálido de su primo.

Una ligera carcajada, sacando de su túnica un dulce que no dudo en ofrecerle -Bueno, tienes un punto- admitió como si fuera natural que la gente cayera de las escaleras sin lastimarse… pero aunque le dudaran, Severus tenía runas de amortiguamiento que evitaban peores lesiones.

Quizás era malo que Dafira fuera demasiado consciente de esta precaución.

Aunque agradecido que fuera la primera vez que usaba dicho conocimiento en contra de algunos pequeños, Alphard no lo aprobaba pero no estaba por detenerle la diversión a su primo… además seguro esto servía de entrenamiento para despertar algún tipo de reflejo en magos totalmente vulnerables al ataque furtivo.

Si, el lado militar de Alphard aprobaba su actual pensamiento, lastima para los niños.

Blaise, Draco y Theo se pararon en toda su gracia mirando con un brillo de traición, incredibilidad y una pizca de temor a los Black… pero mordieron cualquier comentario mordaz, eran amigos pero aun Dafira no toleraba cualquier comentario grosero a su joven primo.

No querían tentar su suerte.

-Buenos días ¿ne?- un amplio arco de su mano pálida posicionándose al costado de Alphard tan inocente con su sonrisa delgada y ojos entrecerrados… como si no fuera capaz de derrotar a un equipo de quidditch.

O como si no fuera un líder actual entre las casas de sangre pura.

Sin contar que los asustaba con su ambigua actitud.

-Buenos días- murmuraron cuando un arqueo de ceja blanca de Dafira se alzó interrogante y decepcionado de los modales que los empujo a responder de manera sincronizada.

El mayor aplaudió agraciado con los pequeños críos.

Jushiro miro con paciencia casi cariño a esos valientes pequeños que ahora parecían dispuestos a mantenerse en su estela, negando para ofrecerles uno de sus ricos dulces que guardaba para dar a quienes se lo merecían -Bueno es hora de ir a desayunar ¿podemos?- rió divertido ante el puchero que le dirigieron comenzando a caminar a la salida.

La oscuridad y humedad de las mazmorras era familiar para el grupo de Slytherin, muchos comenzaron a susurrar en expectación del año o el tipo de seguridad que el ministerio estaba implementando.

Escaneo el uniforme del adolescente con paciencia, sonrió al percatarse que había un faltante que seguro aterrorizaría a muchos en el colegio… uh el sentido de humor se estaba volviendo muy negro -No olvides tu placa, Onii-san- Alphard llamo la atención del resto del grupo disfrutando de sus reacciones.

-Oh, cierto… Prefecto- ronroneo Dafira sacando dicha placa prístina de entre sus ropas con total naturalidad, se pudo asegurar que muchos en los corredores tropezaron con el mero pensamiento del poder que Hogwarts le ha entregado en sus manos.

¿Qué estaba pensando el director?

Blaise no oculto la mueca de dolor casi mirando la ventana cercana como si discutiera si lanzarse lo alejaría de la influencia maligna del mayor, Theo dio doble toma a la placa que ahora se instalaba el peliblanco adolescente como si apenas se acordara que debía ponérselo para el día… mientras Draco parpadeo y le lanzo un gesto a Alphard como pidiendo que desmintiera tal beneficio en alguien que ya era escurridizo.

-En efecto, prefecto- consoló Jushiro con un tinte cálido aunque la verdadera diversión empañaba sus ojos cafés.

Dafira Black pudiera ser extraño en todos los aspectos, intimidante y misterioso pero no se le podía negar su excelencia académica… aunque era sospechoso que dicha posición se le hubiera informado solo una semana antes.

-Pero ni siquiera ayudo a los primeros años- acuso Blaise siendo el más liberal, mirando al adolescente con recelo apenas recordando con quien hablaban.

Aun los que no iban en el grupo trataron de recordar la noche anterior y en efecto, en ningún momento se vio con el resto de los prefectos para ayudar a acarrear a los nuevos reclutas… aunque, ahora que lo notaban ¿Por qué los primeros años palidecían?

Arqueo una nevada ceja de Dafira casi insultado si no fuera por su sonrisa inamovible -Por supuesto que los ayude ¿ne?- ofreció críptico, la atmósfera dio a entender que si hizo algo… pero no estaba por decir que.

Alphard suspiro en uno de los tantos gestos que podía ser de exasperación, se trató de consolar nuevamente que esto haría a los niños más fuertes para el futuro… después de todo, ¿Quién en la tercera división no desarrollo altos reflejos a causa del acoso de su capitán?

Ahora tenía que pensar en otras cosas que el daño mental a los pequeños, estaban en modo de espera antes de atrapar a Peter de la torre de Gryffindor, por lo menos después de invierno donde se aseguraría de que Dafira replanteara todo a Amelia-sensei… el negocio latente con Kisuke… para finalizar con el acoso de los dementores.

Miro ligeramente el paisaje del bosque prohibido donde la presencia de esas desagradables criaturas parecían pulsar como tratando de recordarles lo que eran capaces de hacerles y la delicada barrera que impide que crucen su límite para venir a devorar a todas las almas inocentes.

Oh los estaban provocando, lanzo una mirada a su Onii-san para intercambiar dicha burla para sí mismos… si, quizás dieron un aspecto vulnerable ante los aparentes depredadores… eran la sombras de sus versiones shinigamis y estaban lejos de tener su zanpakuto… pero eran poderosos, este insulto no se pasaría por alto y esos dementores se toparan con algo divertido si llegaran a enfrentarlos.

Llegaron al comedor en completo silencio, las mesas estaban cálidas en bienvenida como en otros años y los Black atrajeron miradas instantáneas que casi los hicieron voltear los ojos por lo poco que ocultaban su interés.

Era temprano en la mañana y ya había gente susurrándose furiosamente al mirarlos… también ver la placa en el pecho del mayor Black palideció mas a los pobres Hufflepuff quienes eran víctimas recurrentes en el aburrimiento rutinario del shinigami.

Alphard paso a sentarse suavemente en el lugar de siempre junto con su primo, lo que no esperaba es que Draco se acomodara al otro lado y enfrente Theo junto a Blaise en un acto muy natural que atrajo miradas del resto de la mesa.

-Oh ¿van en serio con esto, ne?- recargando sus codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus largos dedos para ocultar su barbulla Dafira Black ahora los miraba como si fueran insectos interesantes.

Draco Malfoy trato de lanzar su mejor porte digno -por supuesto, somos de los veintiocho sagrados... Debemos estar juntos- se defendió como lo había estado practicando desde el verano.

Cualquiera lo acusaría de ser un mimado, pero ahora tenia un objetivo fijo aunque temblara por dentro.

-¿Aun en contra de tu padre?- aguijoneo el traidor con suspicacia en su tono cantado -No somos lo mejor para sus familias ¿ne?- se burlo señalando con su dedo delgado al resto de los niños que valientemente invadieron su espacio.

Ichimaru era territorial.

-Onii-san- advirtió Alphard con un suspiro y miradas de disculpas, el silencio incomodo se instaló.

Retirándose en su asiento levantando sus palmas en signo de paz al menor de los Black, Dafira sonrió indulgente pero la pregunta floto en el aire tan pesado que los niños de tercer año restantes se cuestionaron sus acciones.

Pero como Slytherin aun con su mala fama ante el resto de las casas... tendían a dar su lealtad por lo que Theo y Blaise se mantuvieron firmes en apoyar la primera idea de Draco fuera del apoyo de su padre.

Los Black convenían, uno ya estaba en el ministerio y accedió a una independencia que nunca en la sociedad mágica británica hubiera sucedido.

-Así que ¿Cómo les fue durante el verano?- inicio Theo desde su lugar en un intento de guiar una platica educada y mitigar esa insistente emoción de no encajar.

Era el más sensato del grupo pero aun lanzaba miradas anhelantes a la normalidad que podía divisar entre el grupo de su edad, Vincent y Gregory parecían perdidos sin el mando de Draco además Pansy, Daphne y Astoria le estaban dirigiendo miradas venenosas.

Nott adivinaba que podía contar con una carta de su padre por convivir con traidores a la sangre para el correo de la tarde.

Draco mordió el anzuelo, ignorando las miradas insistentes de sus otros amigos a lo lejos -supongo que bien- admitió incierto, su castigo fue infernal y aburrido pero no se quejaría… no cuando fue su negligencia porque la sangre sucia desfilara en su casa.

Todo era por un futuro mejor para la familia, se consoló.

Jushiro sonrió con simpatía, dando palmadas al hombro del niño -no te preocupes, juro que no volveremos a ir a ninguna fiesta en su mansión- tuvo el impulso de asegurarle que sabían muy bien como había sido en verdad su verano.

Theo y Blaise intercambiaron miradas.

-Pero yo quiero que vayan- se desinflo el rubio con un puchero, el desayuno británico apareció para sus compañeros Slytherin pero ambos Black esperaron sus propios alimentos menos grasosos.

-No si te mete en problemas- aseguro suavemente al momento en que un desayuno rico en preferencias orientales aparecía delante, fue una ventaja que Dafira hubiera amaestrado a los elfos para tener este tipo de menú -no estamos excluyendo a Mione-chan- finalizo gravemente.

La risa socarrona de Dafira era un eco que muy bien podía amonestar, pero no estaba por interrumpir su aire de regaño a esos sangre pura que trataban como menos a una de sus mejores amigas, era injusto y Mione no se lo merecía.

Un suspiro resignado del rubio apartando la mirada avergonzado -tratare de convencer a madre- murmuro como un plan, para Draco era un camino largo y sabía que Narcissa sospechaba de sus intenciones en sus varios intentos de manipulación.

No era bueno en eso, pero ya estaba en camino.

-Ahora ¿no estamos siendo excluidos?- Blaise dijo con una sonrisa pícara -en mis fiestas no habrá decisiones difíciles- levanto las palmas dramáticamente, con su actitud despreocupada fácilmente se acoplaba en la zona de excluidos.

-Apenas están cuerdos…- se quejó Draco con acusación, Alphard arqueo la ceja cuestionando la grosería que acababa de escuchar dicha tan fácil en cambio Dafira paso a ignorarlos descaradamente -tu tía es incomoda-agrego casi como un recuerdo.

-Yo no prometo nada, mi familia no es ideal para Granger- murmuro Theo como si la idea de invitar a la gryffindor fuera imposible o saludable para cualquiera.

-¿Cuáles fueron sus optativas?- pregunto educado Jushiro cambiando el tema, era obvio que no podían sumergirse en cuestiones de familias libremente y le preocupaban esos niños pero no era su lugar… por ahora.

La plática fue amena asegurando que no estaría compartiendo ninguna materia con ellos, pues su elección fue estudios muggles y runas mientras ese trió de colegas se habían ido por las más "fáciles" ofrecidas.

Algunas miradas le fueron lanzadas a Dafira para que se uniera pero poco le intereso, prefiriendo comer que discutir el intenso año que los de quinto siempre tenían con sus TIMOS y la orientación vocacional.

-A mi Onii-san no le preocupa muchos sus TIMOs y la orientación vocacional ya la tiene cubierta...- ofreció pacientemente Alphard al pasar una vista amistosa al entorno -aunque aun ira con Snape-sensei para cubrir dicha cita- añadió tardíamente.

La discusión se desvió a la tarea descabellada de historia que Draco no superaba aun cuando se quejo todo el verano con Blaise y Theo... o que haya sido un tema recurrente en la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Pero para los sangre pura fue una bofetada leer el crudo evento desde el punto de vista muggle, uno que según los mayores no había sido nada importante los anteriores años hasta motivos de burla antes de la llegada del profesor Marian.

-Oh y Marian-sensei tiene grandes pinturas- añadió Dafira decidiendo que era el momento justo de ofrecer una dulce observación.

Alphard negó al ver la sonrisa ampliada de su primo cuando sintió la presencia del resto de sus amigos gryffindor, volteo en el momento justo en que Hermione con su sonrisa cansada y Neville cuyo cabello estaba despeinado lo buscaron para saludar con un amplio arco de mano que regreso con la misma energía… ambos se dirigieron a su respectiva mesa.

Dafira se burló ligeramente, era obvio que ambos shinigamis vieron la preocupación y el alivio de los niños cuando los encontraron con la mirada… suspiro, era adorable pensar que se alarmaban por ellos aunque su primo encontrara diversión en eso.

No podía corregir fácilmente a Ichimaru Gin.

-Vieron como estaba Dumbledore ayer- susurro cómplice Blaise lanzando un vistazo a la mesa carmesí casi escaneando la situación… era fácil de ver que el bullicio volvía a activarse después de una cena muy taciturna.

-La niña tiene carácter- tuvo que felicitar Theo con simple asombro, recordando como su andar era ligero a pesar del tormento en sus ojos azules casi oscurecidos y todos parecían saber que no era prudente antagonizarla.

Traía una tranquilidad fuera de lo común y el peligro rondando su entorno, era sorprendente como los profesores no se dieron cuenta.

-Mis respetos, no puedo evitar ofrecerlos- Blaise dijo con un suspiro enamorado… Draco y Nott lo miraron como si estuviera loco, pero considerando la familia Zabini con sus inclinaciones al caos no era difícil pensar que tal emoción brotara.

Cuando un Slytherin se interesa en un gryffindor va en contra de las reglas…

Dafira bufo incrédulo al mismo tiempo mirando al moreno como si apenas lo reconociera entre el montón -¿te gusta el peligro?- desairó con su sonrisa descarada encogiendo a los niños con facilidad casi recordándoles quien era en verdad.

Alphard negó con diversión al momento en que dicha presencia podía detectarla en el marco de la puerta pero no volteo a verla… prefirió tomar su té con elegancia junto con su primo mientras los otros niños susurraban fervientemente al notarla.

-Y ahí está la princesa- suspiro descaradamente Blaise, señalando que en efecto la dichosa sobrina del director ingresaba acarreando a un Potter nervioso y un malhumorado Weasley.

-No aprecias tu vida- pregunto con un arqueo de ceja Dafira volviendo a un gesto incrédulo donde el moreno comenzaba a sobresalir como un curioso descubrimiento que apenas notaba.

Un suspiro agitado de parte de Ukitake, la verdad el temperamento de Unohana nunca había sido visible desde que tomo la posición de capitana de la cuarta… pero podía recordar ligeramente cuando lideraba la onceava y esto era la sombra de lo que podía llegar a ser.

Le preocupaba, porque estos niños inocentes no eran shinigamis adultos capaces de lidiar con el temperamento aterrador de la primera kenpachi.

Con eso en mente, los prefectos (a excepción misteriosamente de Dafira) comenzaron a entregar los horarios ante la ausencia de Snape.

XXXXX

Tsukishima suspiro suavemente en la soledad de su oficina, escaneo los horarios dispuestos para su clase para ponerse de pie en toda su altura... tomar el libro que estaba leyendo en el que puso su separador... para dirigirse a la salida donde se abría paso su salón de clases.

Desde que Marian comenzó a administrar los castigos de estudios muggles, nadie... ni siquiera los gemelos... habían logrado un desastre que lo haya empujado a cambiar de aula.

Ademas con su estado de petrificado del año pasado, muchos comenzaron a tratarlo con cuidado... después de todo, Amelia Bones dejo muy en claro con su presencia e interés que era un hombre importante para alguien del ministerio.

Squid o no, tenia influencia.

Con amplios pasos el antiguo fullbring se acomodo en el escritorio, era la primera clase de tercer año y como siempre seria introducción junto con una ligera explicación de lo que se espera de ellos para la clase.

Los estantes de herramientas muggles, cuadros con moda actualizada de vestimenta, algunas imágenes de la evolución de los teléfonos que concluye con el ultimo modelo de celulares... modismos, peinados, ciencias y las bases educativas muggles era su ultima actualización.

Tsukishima no era alguien que personalizara la sala, pero quedo en evidencia que con su plan de estudio muchos estudiantes necesitaban ejemplos gráficos que dejara en claro lo que los muggles esperan de ellos cuando se tiene que encajar.

Es un trabajo difícil, mas cuando los magos se resisten en muchas áreas de mejora... los años que aun tuvieron con Quirrell son los mas difíciles de corregir.

Pero eso es rutinario ya a estas alturas de los pocos años de enseñanza, por ahora sus ojos duros se fijaron en la ventana para caer en el bosque prohibido en donde su aspecto se volvió amenazante... los podía sentir al borde de sus sentidos, burlones y grotescos.

Los dementores eran un insulto para toda su naturaleza.

El austero hombre miro el entorno con cierta apatía ignorando sus pensamientos cuando el primer niño entro con sus ojos perdidos de la casa Hufflepuff a quien le dio la entrada para que se acomodara en una de las primeras bancas.

Un sangre pura, fácil de detectar cuando mira insistentemente todos los artefactos que adornan el aula.

Con el tiempo encima, pronto cada alumno fue ingresando paulatinamente mientras Tsukishima releyó el ultimo capitulo de su libro... entonces lo sintió, como un toque al borde de sus sentidos fuera de la anormalidad de los dementores y su influencia.

Levanto ligeramente la vista y como aquel primer año lo identifico con una curiosidad que no se mostraba en su rostro... Alphard Black era un faro como su primo difícil de ignorar (También la sobrina del director).

Algo le decían sus instintos desde que los vio cruzar la puerta, una emoción incierta o peligro latente.

¿Se estaba oxidando? Penso en castigo al volver a la lectura muy seguro que su tiempo en la comunidad mágica le estaba atrofiando sus instintos de fullbring.

XXXXX

Sybill Trelawaney uso un encantamiento para ocultar sus feos ojos llorosos, arreglar un poco el desastre de cabello y ajustar sus túnicas cuando el primer alumno de su clase de tercer año ingreso al aula que apestaba a incienso.

Tenia el corazón roto, Lockhart había jugado con su amor abandonando su posición como profesor para dejarla ilusionada... fue hasta el final del verano que Rolanda, Bathsheda y Sinistra la convencieron que había sido victima de un rompimiento a distancia.

Y ella ni en cuenta.

Fue una ilusa, pensando que su amado simplemente no era un digno profesor... le creyó cuando dio su excusa del motivo de su salida, ella quería casarse... tener hijos en un pensamiento que al parecer aterro a su pretendiente.

Abandono tal pensamiento con la amenaza de llorar, aunque muchos no pensaran tanto de su actitud... era un profesional que enseñaría a sus niños cuando ya era obvio que el tiempo justo para iniciar estaba corriendo.

Se puso en su altura aunque algo encorvada por los años del esoterismo que había practicado a lo largo de su vida, la introducción a su materia salio de sus labios tan fácilmente que casi la hizo olvidar su corazón roto.

Iniciando con la actividad programada para el día, separando el grupo en equipo de tres rápidamente distribuyo las teteras calentadas para comenzar a caminar pausadamente en el entorno dando consejos a sus alumnos que aprendieran a abrir sus sentidos.

Entonces se detuvo en la mesa del afamado Harry Potter, hizo su mejor pose embrujada para abrir la boca en la que seria su predicción... porque podía verlo... la muerte... ¡el grimm! pero se detuvo, se enderezo y miro mas allá dejando caer la taza en un crujir estrepitoso a pesar de la alfombra.

Ojos profundos en un azul oscuro que la llamaban, la hacían sentir tan joven e impotente... Ariana Dumbledore, popular entre los niños... discutida frecuentemente entre los profesores le hizo preguntarse si dolía ¿que dolía? pensó intrigada de su propia cordura.

Era la primera vez que la veía tan cercas que se perdió en la sensación.

*Parpadeo lo que parecieron segundos, miro el entorno y los niños estaban pálidos en un silencio de muerte tan espeso como el incienso que flota en el aire.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto confundida Sybill sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca como si hubiera hablado con un esfuerzo en la garganta.

-Nada, Profesor- la voz suave de Dumbledore atrajo al profesor a la mesa en la que se encontraba agitando la varita en su propia taza ¿rota? en sus manos -solo que ha roto la taza de Harry- advirtió con paciencia, natural con la discreción en su postura al servirse mas bebida.

Toda la sala volteo a mirar a Ariana con ojos desorbitados como si no hubieran escuchado las acusaciones en voz lúgubre de su profesora, Harry solo estaba en conflicto entre temeroso u ofendido en nombre de su amiga mientras Ron a su lado era tan perdido y pálido... como si considerara cambiarse de mesa en cualquier oportunidad.

Por su parte Sybill miro sus pies con terror ¡como permitió este desastre! negó con un suspiro agitando la varita en un facil "reparo" -oh, ya no podre leerlo- admito al entregar de regreso a su dueño actual para alentarlo a que sirviera y volviera a beber para dar su predicción.

-¿No recuerda?- Harry Potter le dirigió su mirada inquisitiva casi buscando un indicio de mentira.

Como profesora se sintió un poco ofendida por la mirada del niño pero le hizo sentir una punzada de sospecha la cuestión aparentemente inocente -¿Recordar?- redirigió.

-Nada profesor- murmuro el niño de anteojos al retroceder casi culpable.

Apretó los labios en disgusto disimulando en su aspecto desalineado, la profesora dio un barrido en el entorno por primera vez en verdad viendo las extrañas miradas alucinadas -¿sucedió algo?- empujo, por alguna razón no tenia el valor de mirar directamente a la sobrina del director.

Todos fingieron que la mesa era mas interesante.

Una risa vibro en el entorno, el silencio cayo tan pesado como una maldición -Acaba de decir un aparente mensaje criptico, Profesora Trelawaney- suave y reposada, Ariana no traiciono su actual posición.

Sentada tan derecha que era perfecta en una posición que reconoció como oriental, sorbiendo en educadas pausas su te sin levantar la vista desinteresada en enfrentar al entorno... a su profesora.

Sybill parpadeo perdida, mirando ahora a su alumna en un intento de que se explicara aunque el sentimiento cobarde broto como una molestia.

Ninguno de sus estudiantes se tomo el deber cívico de sacarla de su aturdida ignorancia, aun al final del día siguió en las sombras cuando casi todos los niños especulaban... fue hasta que de alguna manera el director se entero que se hizo publico su anuncio.

Acusar a una niña de trece de ser asesina de incontables almas no era un termino grato para nadie en una silenciosa sala de profesores.

Oh, nunca había visto al director tan enojado... Sybill pensó que la despediría en el momento, pero como fue un acto involuntario... no le hizo mas que la observación de que tuviera cuidado.

A nadie le gustaba pensar que la sobrina del director, fuera peligrosa.

Y fue una ingrata distracción de su corazón roto.

XXXXX

Snape miro al antiguo rival por encima de su nariz ganchuda en esa mañana del desayuno, Marian le dio un codazo divertido a su costado avisándole que no estaba siendo muy discreto con su odio.

Se enfurruño en su lugar aun cuando su aspecto no regalaba dicho puchero, Severus aun a estas alturas trataba de dejar muy en claro que como padrino... Remus Lupin estaba fallando.

Oh, eso era un consuelo... un bálsamo de años de intimidación... casi una sonrisa en su austero rostro del ex mortifago de solo pensarlo que atrajo la sospecha del siempre observador Marian y Tsukishima (sentado entre ellos)... saber que el perfecto Remus Lupin había fallado a Alphard Black en todo aspecto era agraciado.

Bueno eso sabia pensaba el mismo, porque el niño era un santo como para acusarlo cuando se vieron por primera vez pero era otro asunto su propio ahijado aunque no haya mostrado alguna emoción de desaprobación.

Le preguntaría en su programada reunión.

Abandono dicho regocijo cuando Sybill entro tropezando con su gran falda torpemente, era un mar nervioso al lanzar desplantes al entorno murmurandose para si misma cualquier asunto irrelevante.

Un poco de su labio se levanto divertido pero lo oculto al beber jugo de calabaza.

Fue entretenida la reunión sobre dicha acusasion expresada ante alumnos en aparente trance de la docente de adivinación a la sobrina del director... el rostro de escándalo de Minerva fue otro regalo para ese año, sin contar la palidez insana de Lupin o la ira enmascarada de Albus.

-Tu maldad incomoda- la voz burlona de Cross interrumpió los pensamientos de la mala fortuna de otras personas atrayendo su atención.

Severus bufo -Nadie te dijo que te sentaras aquí- espeto secamente.

El pelirrojo agito su cabello con desdén -Bueno, pensé que estaba claro que este es mi lugar- se defendió secamente.

Snape no mordió dicho anzuelo, no arruinaría su humor en una discusión sin sentido.

-Dafira Black tiene una placa de prefecto ¿algún comentario al respecto?- acuso Cross casualmente, bebiendo de su jugo con rapidez aunque el olor alcohol se desapareció antes de que cualquiera... Minerva... lo atrapara.

-El niño es sobresaliente- replico aplacando la necesidad de sonar presuntuoso.

-Vamos ¿darle mas poder a alguien que ya lo tiene?- contradijo el antiguo auror recargándose en su silla, el resto de los profesores cercanos fingieron no poner atención... Tsukishima por su parte si los estaba ignorando -no soy tonto-

-Nunca pensé que fueras tonto- añadió venenoso el agrio pocionista -Pero no es una discusión conmigo, si quieres quejarte dile al director- despidió fácilmente.

Cross bufo pero retrocedió en la discusión, Snape por su parte también tenia sus propias sospechas que no diría abiertamente.

XXXXX

Remus Lupin estaba angustiado mirándose nervioso la punta de los pies en esa aula que trato de personalizar con artefactos diversos que dieran ese aire de sabiduría que quería expresar, pero también estaba emocionado ante la perspectiva de su primera clase.

Era la mas difícil según sus profesores, no era solo porque estaría tratando con una clase mixta de slytherin y gryffindor con su eterna rivalidad... ni porque eran los quinto años con la adolescencia o rebeldía en todo su esplendor... sino porque seria su primer contacto con los afamados gemelos Weasley y el primo de su ahijado.

Por lo que escucho de los mellizos, eran dignos merodeadores en formación.

Estaba repasando mentalmente el discurso de apertura nuevamente, todo tenia que ser perfecto para causar una buena impresión.

Se enderezo en su postura cuando escucho a sus alumnos agruparse fuera del aula, apretó su varita ansioso abandonando pensamientos innecesarios o sospechosos referente a la sobrina del director (algo que su lobo interior le exigía tomar en serio y que en algún punto de su planeacion retomo) cuando vino un fuerte golpe en su puerta seguido por otro insistente.

Frunció el ceño conforme las acusaciones al otro lado eran mas intensas junto con el golpear de su puerta, iba a agitar su varita para abrir cuando esta en un fuerte golpe fue empujada de par en par con un viento que lo derribo a su trasero.

Ruido de cosas rompiéndose... estantes volcándose junto con papelería o su escritorio, Remus tuvo que saltar para mantener el closet de su boggart cerrado apenas y cuando los vientos se detuvieron un silencio tenso se propago conforme la ira fue ganando fuerza en el interior.

Se puso de pie viendo el desastre de su aula... miro el entorno libido como una tabla y cuando su rostro con cicatrices llego a la entrada apretó la mandíbula con un montón de juramentos coloridos en su mente.

Dos gemelos con varitas en sus manos apuntando a su dirección congelados como ciervos atrapados con los colores de Gryffindor siendo rodeados por el resto de la clase con ojos amplios e incrédulos.

Oh Remus Lupin estaba molesto... un nivel que no había estado desde que Sirius en una broma lanzo sus libros al lago negro... con sus pasos remarcados en innecesaria fuerza, agitando la varita para ordenar lo que se pudiera de su aula, se estableció delante de los petrificados gemelos quienes lentamente bajaban sus propias varas con ojos de cachorros inocentes.

-¿Ups?- dijeron al unisono.

El profesor se alzo amenazante agradecido por la diferencia de estatura, sus ojos parpadearon intimidantes y las cicatrices o el cabello despeinado por el ataque le añadió una atmósfera salvaje.

-Dentro- siseo a cada uno del entorno, pero los gemelos se quedaron en su lugar -50 puntos de gryffindor- se sentía traidor a su casa pero era lo necesario, Marian le aconsejo mostrarse duro con los gemelos para asegurar un comportamiento el resto del año -Hablaremos de esto al finalizar la clase junto con un castigo-

Uno de los gemelos abrió la boca indignado -Pero nosotros...-

-No queríamos...- completo el otro adivinando la molestia de su mellizo.

-Aun no...- dijo el otro siendo silenciado por su hermano por dejarlos en evidencia, ahora Remus tendría que estar en guardia para no ser objetivo de esos críos.

-Fue Black- acusaron al unisono señalando al interior del aula donde dichoso peliblanco estaba sentado dándoles la espalda aun cuando el resto de la clase estaba volteando a su dirección.

Remus Lupin negó, también muchos profesores aseguraban que esos gemelos en ocasiones culpaban al adolescente de sus travesuras sin evidencia -Vayan adentro- volvió a ordenar.

Encorvándose suplicante uno de los mellizos dio un paso -Pero Profesor...-

-Debe creernos- apoyo el otro con el mismo puchero inocente.

-O por lo menos castigarle también-aconsejo el primero con cierta malicia, pero el docente negó sin dudarlo señalando con el indice que entraran sin decir mas.

-Es injusto- susurraron los gemelos al dejarse caer al lado de Jordan quien parecía mas entretenido con la piedra de la pared de adelante.

Remus miro desde la entrada su clase, suspiro agotado aun cuando había estado tan ansioso al inicio y con un movimiento de su varita cerro la puerta al entrar.

XXXXX

Cross agito su varita para cerrar la puerta de golpe, no oculto su sonrisa maliciosa cuando vio el rostro de pánico de los que no alcanzaron a entrar... se puso de pie, volvió a mover su magia para que cada inocente cuadro en las paredes se transformara en algo grotesco de llamas y sangre.

La primera clase de tercer año era la mas divertida según su estándar.

Disfruto del miedo en los ojos de los menos estables al mirar los cuadros ilustrados y vividos, la incertidumbre de los sangre puras y la resignación desoladora de los mestizos y nacidos muggles.

Era mejor estos gestos que aquellos que recibió el primer año de enseñanza, la diversión o el desdén en todos esos niños encendió su ira como historiador que se gano que Minerva le gritara durante una hora por la excesivo castigo.

Fue una lastima que este año fuera obligado a pedir un ensayo para que se prepararan mentalmente, porque era mas divertido ver las expresiones cuando inicia con el tema como si relatara una nefasta historia de terror.

Suspiro al enderezarse delante de todos esos niños como un general muggle.

-Les he pedido un ensayo y lo quiero en sus escritorios...- atronó demandante ignorando el chillar sorprendido de un niño al final de la clase -si no cuentan con dicha tarea, serán puntos menos... para su casa- atino a amenazar con una sonrisa espanta tiburones.

Neville se abstuvo de desmayarse pero obedeció, Hermione estaba algo escandalizada pero saco el documento de un largo exagerado encima de su mesa, Ariana no se dejo intimidar con su rostro neutral coloco su tarea al igual que Harry en un pergamino decente... Ron parecía enrojecer avergonzado por el largo de su propio ensayo que palidecía ante todos.

Los slytherin del otro lado también revolvieron sus propias mochilas para sacar lo pedido, Alphard solo suspiro con un brillo divertido de aprobación por este docente que cada vez demostraba su pasión a la historia.

El pelirrojo agito su varita nuevamente invocando cada pergamino en su paseo por los lugares que aterrizaban pulcramente en el escritorio, como era de esperarse ninguno fallo en traerlo... ya seria diferente al momento de calificarlos pero hasta entonces estaba satisfecho.

Volvió a la parte delantera de todos en la clase, su rostro era neutral y ofreció un gesto desolador cuando inicio con la introducción de lo que se vería ese año.

La caza de brujas y la inquisición.

Era un amplio panorama de antecedentes, consecuencias y victimas.

La comunidad mágica siempre lo ve con burla pues ellos escaparon con facilidad de las persecuciones relato con dureza en su conferencia Cross Marian y como nunca ven que la comunidad muggle fue la mas afectada no solo con victimas sino con un estigma sobre la gente mágica que en ocasiones algunos fanáticos cargan.

Fue una larga clase para los niños que se obligaron a poner atención aunque al final Marian se percato con un poco de decepción que ninguno salio corriendo.

El ensayo tuvo su efecto.

XXXXX

En la sala de Gryffindor un espantoso silencio estaba envuelto, los mayores entendieron en automático que había sido la primera clase de los de tercer año con historia y esto quita los ánimos a cualquiera... aun los gemelos se mantuvieron al margen de cualquier comentario burlón (ademas estaban todavía afectados de ser culpados nuevamente por una travesura que empujo Dafira Black en clase de defensa).

Neville estaba sentado con Hermione casi buscando calor, Ariana no mostraba mas que elegancia con su vista en el fuego custodiada por Seamus y Harry taciturnos... en la alfombra Dean y Ron fingían no ver el entorno con la misma expresión de miedo.

Los de primer año y segundo no entendían, cuando preguntaban los mayores despedían dicha curiosidad con un "en tercer año lo sabras" era mejor que explicar el motivo de tan penosa actitud.

Habia mucho por lo que preocuparse, pensó oscuramente Oliver Wood al ser el único insensible en acercarse al grupo para reclamar su derecho sobre Harry que era buscador de Quidditch este año también.

Lo vieron marcharse, Ariana sonrió discretamente con un suspiro casual... como si no le afectaran los rumores de lo sucedido en adivinación o su aterradora ira en la primera noche.

Fue entonces que nuevamente Oliver se instalo sin temor delante de la chimenea tapando su vista al fuego, levanto la vista con un arqueo interrogante de ceja -Quiero que hagas pruebas para aplicar como reserva de la posición de guardián- fue contundente, no petición mas una exigencia que atrajo un colectivo jadeo del entorno.

Ariana volvió su porte elegante al capitán que no se perturbo bajo la mirada.

-Este es mi ultimo año, quiero que el mejor me cubra y tu lo eres- Wood dijo con una lógica que no pudiera contradecir, tan seguro de si mismo que Harry le dio varios vistazos para saber que no estaba bromeando.

-¿Que te llevo a esa conclusión?- pregunto suavemente Ariana.

De hecho muchos tenían esa pregunta, la noble y suave Dumbledore nunca la habían visto mas que como espectadora en los campos... esta acusasion carecía de fundamentos.

Oliver le dirigió una mirada como si fuera estúpida, los gemelos literalmente se ahogaron en su saliva mientras el resto del equipo ubicados en diferentes puntos de la sala común cuestionaban su instinto de preservación.

-Te vi entrenando- dijo con un tono desdeñoso.

Una dulce sonrisa en Ariana que hizo retroceder a Seamus de su lugar -oh aun cuando te dije que era grosero observar-

-Bueno, era curioso- se encogió no lamentando su tono despreocupado... era mas su obsesión con el quidditch que sus molestias mundanas de preservación -con tu constitución, agilidad y buena disciplina eres la indicada...- razono con optimismo -seras una gran defensa en los aros- afirmo.

Ariana Dumbledore nego divertida como si viera a un pequeño canino ladrandole sin cesar -No he aceptado nada de esto-

-Seria tonto que no lo hicieras-espeto muy malhumorado Oliver, el entorno contuvo el aliento sin el valor de salir sin saber la conclusión.

Otro arqueo de ceja de Ariana, se puso de pie con suavidad quedando justo delante del mayor que no retrocedió.

Suspirando exasperado, Oliver le lanzo una mirada puntiaguda a la niña -Mira Dumbledore... serias un desperdicio si no usas tus talentos para el quidditch-

-no entreno para el quidditch- dijo con paciencia la niña con una dulce sonrisa de nuevo pero ahora llena de misterio.

Nadie sabia que la dulce Ariana entrenara hasta ahora.

-Para lo que sea entrenes ¡quiero que estés en quidditch como mi suplente!- gruño casi como un niño mimado al que se le negaba un juguete.

Nego con suma autoridad, cerrando sus ojos para masajearse el puente de la nariz -Wood agradezco tus observaciones pero no estoy interesada en quidditch mucho menos si soy reserva- añadió lo ultimo.

-Oh bueno eso puede arreglarse, si quieres nos intercalamos los turnos- Oliver cedió ignorando el resto de lo que se comento -Así que Dumbledore me asegurare que todo este listo para el primer partido- afirmo confiado de una respuesta afirmativa.

Dumbledore lo miro como un tonto, pero rió divertida -¿no cederás?- pidió interesada.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo sin rodeos, de hecho ya estaba planeando sus horarios para ser un constante acosador para la niña.

-Bien- Ariana accedió al dar la espalda para sentarse entre sus amigos incredulos, el capitán se veía satisfecho pero justo cuando estaba por marcharse fue detenido por los gemelos Weasley.

-Espera ¡no puedes aceptar tan fácil!- Fred dijo dramáticamente.

-Necesitas humillar mas a Wood- aconsejo George alucinado.

-Sin ofender capitán... pero es divertido de ver- dijeron los dos mirando a Wood totalmente ofendido.

Harry negó para sentarse al lado de su amiga, cualquier sentimiento depresivo después de la clase de historia murió por su curiosidad -¿en serio entraras a quidditch?- pregunto preocupado, no creía en todo lo que dijo el capitán y esperaba que en las pruebas no se dañara su amiga.

Si, era aterradora pero su aspecto delicado era notable.

-Parece divertido- indico Ariana con un arqueo de ceja al de lentes que se sonrojo.

-Pero Ariana ¡es peligroso!- indico Hermione saliendo de su aturdido pensamiento, ignorando a los mayores que discutían sobre el evento.

-Agradezco su preocupación, pero estaré bien- sonrió bondadosa agraciada por la preocupación de todos los niños.

Todos se miraron pero cedieron a la normalidad de la situación... pues aun lo dicho en adivinación los perseguía pero no tenían el valor de darle la espalda a Dumbledore por lo que muchos prefirieron fingir que no se dijo nada.

-¿En serio entrenas?- Neville se escucho se puso rojo cuando Ariana lo miro directamente como siempre hacia cuando recibía su atención.

Ariana los miro detenidamente -Si- susurro con cierto cariño aunque lamentando dejar que el niño curioso como Wood la observara, quizás era momento de mudarse a la sala de menesteres.

-¿Que entrenas?- pregunto Seamus interesado.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no la había visto hacer dichas actividades a pesar de compartir habitación.

-Defensa personal- ofreció ligeramente.

-¿Eso no es muggle?- pidió Dean siendo mestizo sabia que los sangre pura no practicaban nada fuera de la varita.

-Quizás- dijo con misterio y como en otras ocasiones, lanzo una mirada que dejo en claro que la discusión no iba a avanzar desde ese punto.

Con el tema de la caza de brujas olvidado brevemente, el grupo se puso a realizar sus deberes mientras algunos que ya avanzaron dichas tareas se ponían a platicar mansamente.

Sobretodo porque Ariana había cambiado sus elecciones de optativa... metiendo Adivinacion por Aritmancia que dejo a Hermione un poco traicionada al ser la única en dicha clase.

Yorouchi vino al poco tiempo, siendo presentada por fin ante todo el grupo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

*Lo que Sybill predico en su clase:

 _El ocho espadas es bienvenido_

 _cubierto de sangre, asesino de cientos de almas_

 _El primero en su titulo, sin ataduras de sanadora_

 _Forma parte de la triada de algo mas grande_

 _¿Cuantas muertes te dejaran satisfecha?_

 _Asesina de asesinos._

 _Yachir..._

 _En ese punto Ariana rompió la taza en sus manos deteniendo el continuar de las acusaciones, el resto del salón contuvo el aliento mientras los opacos ojos de su profesora regresaron a la normalidad._

Notas: Pobres Gemelos, con su fama ya nadie les cree ni Remus quien en otros tiempos hubiera alentado el entusiasmo pero Marian le advirtió de antemano en no darle alas a niños tan revoltosos.

Bueno, Feliz año nuevo!

Neah20 fuera...


	25. Año 3 (C)

Año 3: Avanza y Defensa

La mazmorra estaba equipada con los ingredientes necesarios para los grados a los que enseña, Severus Snape caminaba agitando dramáticamente su túnica en una última inspección de rutina a los estantes acomodados en el fondo de la habitación lleno de ingredientes que estaría facilitando a sus estudiantes para la labor de este inicio de ciclo.

Sus ojos profundos e intimidadores miraban cada frasco con una concentración aterradora, viendo etiquetas y caducidad… agitando su varita cuando sus estándares no eran llenados por los inocentes productos con cada paso resonando en la soledad de la cueva oscura que llama salón.

Murmurando para sí mismo en la voz profunda, ignorando abiertamente los rayos de sol que tienen la indecencia de hacerse espacio entre las ventanas pañosas siguió en su diligente trabajo.

El pedía ingredientes entre los útiles escolares al inicio de año pero tenía la obligación de proveer aquellos que eran peligrosos para pasear en ese estuche estándar que normalmente los estudiantes solicitan en el callejón diagon.

Cuando elimino otro de los frascos, el austero e intimidante profesor de pociones con mala fama entre las otras casas… podía ser el terror nocturno de cualquier niño, pero sabía lo delicado que era que mocosos inquietos trajeran materiales afables como si fueran un frasco de tinta en la mochila.

Una cosa era forúnculos, perdida de cejas o extraño sarpullido provocado por la estupidez infantil y otra muy distinta que pudieran volar medio salón en una distracción.

Snape era responsable de los niños y aunque no lo pareciera (con sus comentarios mordaces y su especial humor negro que hace llorar a los primeros años) tenía un alto estándar de métodos de seguridad secundarios entorno al calabozo.

Todo lo tenía ligeramente controlado (excepto que algunos estudiantes aun lo sorprenden con su estupidez).

Suspiro satisfecho al levantarse en su altura con su nariz ganchuda en lo alto -perfecto- dijo a la nada para volver por su camino en dirección a su tétrico escritorio en el que se recargo, cruzo sus brazos e hizo el gesto más amargo que era su patrón en personalidad antes de abrir la puerta en un agitar de varita.

Los discursos de los críos al otro lado en efecto se detuvieron, Severus se abstuvo de levantar un poco su labio orgulloso del terror que podía detectar en los pobres e inocentes niños como si los fuera a hechizar por cualquier error (algo que tenía prohibido, no porque no pudiera).

Inspecciono la clase reconociendo a todas las figuras de importancia entre las túnicas oscuras de esmeralda o rojo sentándose en los lugares que comúnmente tomaban… el lado de las serpientes siempre educados que Snape sabia muchos eran falsos… luego los temerosos leones que saben que cualquier paso en falso obtendrían una detención injustificada.

En contra de todo pronóstico y los estándares establecidos de rivalidad infantil respaldado por años históricos… la clase de tercer año, Gryffindor/Slytherin era la mejor portada y para su desgracia… aun la sombra de ese antiguo rival se comportaba de excelente manera que cualquier comentario sarcástico dejo de existir injustificado desde el segundo año (aunque aún hace el deporte de vez en cuando).

Medito que esto en gran parte era culpa de la mirada penetrante de la sobrina del director que lo hacía sentir estúpido por ser vengativo e infantil contra los leones y luego esa desaprobación que Alphard le dedico ese primer año aun le amargaba el corazón (aceptaba que tenía una cierta debilidad por esos amables ojos).

Que decir que estos dos parecían respaldar con tutorías a los que señalo en primer año como tontos sin sentido… Potter, Weasley y algún otro gryffindor tenían la suerte de tener a Dumbledore mientras Longbottom con sus peligrosos descuidos tenía la gracia de Black junto con la sabelotodo Granger.

La vida era injusta para el amargado Severus que seguro en otro universo se hubiera salido con la suya de seguir en sus años de tiranía e intimidación sin excepciones.

Este cambio de actitud poco a poco era conocido entre el resto de los años en Hogwarts, algunos mayores tenían la audacia de acusarlo como alguien que favorece a la generación de Potter ¡pero no lo podían culpar! Aun como docente de años de endurecimiento… era difícil lidiar con las miradas acusadoras de las dos estrellas de esa generación.

Esa picazón de estar bajo escrutinio de sabios era indudablemente molesto y muy persuasivo.

Ignorando toda su reflexión o cambio de corazón, comenzó con la clase de manera dramática.

XXXXX

El Estudio de Runas antiguas como curso electivo tenía una estadística de elección promedio, superior a Aritmancia o estudios muggles sin embargo estaba orgulloso de ver tanta gente entre esta nueva generación de tercero.

Bathsheda Babbling era una bruja de mediana edad con los rasgos estándares británicos solo que su cabello oscuro rizado estaba cuidado por encima de sus hombros con unos ojos calculadores en azul claro bajo anteojos de media luna… personalidad tranquila y orgullosa mirando entorno a su elegante aula adornado con pergaminos de diferentes simbologías que eran populares históricamente (el profesor Marian le ayudo).

La luz suave daba un ambiente de fácil estudio que muy amablemente le aconsejo Tsukishima en sus pocas veces que decide hablar con alguien fuera de Severus y Cross.

Se ajustó sus anteojos ocultando la emoción de ver las estrellas prodigiosas como Dumbledore, Granger y el más joven Black… sonrió de medio lado agitando su varita para que el gis cobrara vida en el pizarrón a sus espaldas, tomo el aliento e inicio la introducción obligatoria junto con advertencias para los años venideros.

XXXXX

El profesor Lupin no estaba en el salón cuando llegaron los alumnos de tercer año de Slytherin y Gryffindor, ambos grupos tomaron la iniciativa de ingresar para tomar asientos diversos en los propios lados de sus casas… algunos miraban la elección algo austera de personalización aunque más de acuerdo a la clase de defensa que lo saturado que había sido el año pasado bajo el dominio de Lockhart.

Las pláticas se animaron un poco en ambos lados… Ariana daba lecciones a Weasley de mantenerse al corriente con pociones, un consejo que no era bien recibido pero con el aspecto aterrador que mostro al inicio del año… el pelirrojo estaba escuchando a regañadientes.

Harry por su parte se desvió a discutir con Seamus y Dean que estaban detrás sobre el resumen que Historia de la magia les encargo… algo aterrador pero cuyos libros de apoyo eran directamente solicitados con el profesor Marian al ser de origen muggle.

Por otra parte Hermione hablaba calmadamente con Alphard mientras Malfoy y Zabini estaban tomando un gusto de aterrorizar a Neville con cuentos de sangre puras referente a cualquier costumbre que su abuela podía haberle dicho de pequeño (este grupo en específico era observado por algunos gryffindor sospechosos y unos Slytherin traicionados).

Fue en esta calma que el profesor ingreso vagamente en su túnica desgastada y sospechosas cicatrices en su rostro que se colocó delante del grupo con una ligera sonrisa cansada… aunque un peso más saludable en comparación a como llego al inicio del año.

-Buenas tardes- saludo jovialmente -Por favor, vuelvan a poner todos sus libros en la bolsa…- aconsejo con su varita golpeando su otra palma abierta con paciencia -solo necesitara sus varitas- sonrió al ver la mirada curiosa de los acostumbrado a inicios teóricos.

De alguna forma la idea de una clase práctica en toda la regla levantaba los ánimos y expectativas… pues en su itinerario nunca contaron el fracaso de Lockhart con los duendes el año pasado en algún nivel decente de enseñanza.

-Ahora- sonrió Lupin enfocando todo el aula cayendo un tiempo ligero en su ahijado que era secreto para todos -si me siguieran- se levantó en su altura.

Desconcertados los alumnos se miraron interrogantes pero siguieron al profesor cuando este salió del aula liderando al grupo a través del pasillo desierto donde doblo en una de las esquinas topándose con Peeves el Poltergeist cuya mirada maliciosa cayó en el mayor.

-Mira que trajo la luna- saludo burlón pero se detuvo al mirar en verdad que alumnos traía consigo, Lupin arqueo la ceja esperando represalias del fantasma pero cualquier broma de mal gusto nunca llego.

El poltergeist flotando encima del piso parecía desinflarse dramáticamente, se apartó del camino como si cambiara de opinión era lo más sano para su existencia.

Lupin le extrañaba la actitud de Peeves como de cada fantasma cuyo cambio era tan visible para los que estudiaron hace tantos años en el castillo que pudieran comparar dicho patrón… pero desestimo sus sospechas al continuar por el camino.

-Había tenido la intención de guardarlo en el salón de clases para ahorrarnos los viajes…- Lupin alzo la voz conversacional a sus alumnos -Pero una cierta clase de quinto año me convenció que era mejor no tener nada _delicado_ en mi aula- soltó un suspiro dramático, mirando por encima del hombro a Ron quien se avergonzó.

Para todos era fácil adivinar de quien era la culpa.

Se detuvo abruptamente enfrente de la puerta de madera con un letrero rustico que señalaba la habitación como territorio de los profesores, muchos niños estaban entusiasmados con ver el hábitat natural de sus tiránicos docentes.

-Por favor, adentro- agito la varita Remus apartándose del camino para darle ingreso a los niños -solo no toquen nada que este en los costados… el profesor Marian no me lo perdonaría- hizo una mueca, puede que sea nuevo pero el pelirrojo ex auror era demasiado territorial y muy contundente.

Y la manera en que lo trataba le hacía sentir como si fueran viejos compañeros… algo nostálgico.

Varios de los alumnos dudaron mirándolo con horror fascinado por el consejo, ingresando de inmediato… Lupin solo negó divertido cuando coincidió con su ahijado, para cerrar la formación y agitar su varita para empujar la puerta en su lugar.

No sabían que esperaban cuando entraron aunque se decepcionaron un poco, los estudiantes no dudaron en dar un barrido al aula de profesores y apreciar lo larga que era además de los viejos paneles o sillas dispersas que no eran de su atención… pero ver los estantes de libros históricos entre viejos cueros típicos del mundo mágico o plastificados en colores distintivo muggles hizo que muchos entendieran la amenaza velada del profesor.

Marian tendría su cabeza sin piedad si pasaba algo a esos preciosos libros.

-Esperaba que hubiera alguno de mis colegas, pero pareciera que no- dijo torpemente Lupin, había esperado aunque sea un enfrentamiento con Severus pero no sería necesario, un alivio ya tenía suficiente estrés con los gemelos Weasley y su incesante competencia con Black.

El desgastado profesor dirigió a la clase al final de la sala, donde no había nada más que un viejo armario donde asumían los maestros guardaban sus ropas de repuesto… algo que desecharon cuando comenzó a sacudirse violentamente como si guardara algo aterrador dentro.

Las niñas lanzaron un ligero grito y los niños palidecieron.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse- aseguro el docente con una suave sonrisa -Solo hay un boggart dentro- dijo tan natural, como si guardara un simple gato mullido.

Harry había leído sobre esas criaturas, Ariana era inclemente para que fueran preparados y miro a Ron en búsqueda de confirmación… si era aterrador el rumbo que iba la clase de defensa.

-A los boggarts les gusta los espacios oscuros y cerrados- Lupin se recargo en el viejo mueble con confianza ciega -muchas de las veces armarios, brechas debajo de las camas, debajo de lavabos, en escritorios e incluso alojados en relojes- contabilizo mirando los rostros de los pálidos alumnos.

Debía decir que Remus estaba impresionado en que todos… aun los nacidos muggles… parecían saber del boggart, tenían razón el resto de los profesores… el tercer año de Slytherin o gryffindor eran demasiado cordiales ya sea entre sí o separados y muchos decían que era la influencia de los prodigios en esos años.

Se aclaró la garganta sonriendo inocente a los niños -este se mudó ayer por la tarde gracias a los gemelos Weasley- aclaro acusador - pero les aseguro que tengo el permiso del director para enseñarlo al tercer año en la práctica- recalco para cualquier Slytherin astuto que quisiera amenazar con acusarlo.

Ver algunos hijos sangre pura maldiciendo por lo bajo divirtió un poco al profesor.

Que sus sospechas sean respaldadas no cayó muy bien en Harry quien inconscientemente dio un paso más cerca de la seguridad del aura de una silenciosa Ariana (casi cualquier gryffindor a la redonda de hecho siguió su ejemplo aun con los rumores de adivinación o su aterrador temperamento, los tranquilizaba de alguna manera extraña).

Draco quien había matado su frase preferida de "mi padre se enterara de esto" estuvo tentado a escupirlo con dignidad, pero Alphard lo miraba como si esperaba cualquier cosa de su lado… suspiro rendido, haciendo concesiones a los Black era tan doloroso pero las retribuciones en el futuro valían la pena ¿no?

Hermione y Neville solo se acurrucaron en la órbita de su buen amigo de cabello blanco que les sonrió consolador casi paternal.

Remus se apartó del viejo mueble ignorando el miedo latente entre los menores de edad -¿Qué es un boggart?- lanzo a la multitud pálida con la intensión de hacerlos distraerse un poco del inminente enfrentamiento.

Ver a varios levantar la mano dio la impresión que era un grupo muy participativo para gracia del docente que eligió a la castaña de rizos que reconoció del tren y era amiga de su ahijado.

-Un cambiaformas- dijo ella con un tono claro -puede tomar la forma de nuestros miedos- agrego tardíamente.

La clase continuo en un área teórica que el profesor Lupin dirigió fácilmente así como practicar el movimiento de varita con el hechizo repelente de boggart que era "riddikulus".

Los alumnos miraban entre intrigados u horrorizados mientras el mayor caminaba de un lado a otro para que se viera la manera correcta de tomar la varita así como explicarles que no solo el encantamiento era necesario… sino la imaginación para ridiculizar tu miedo.

Harry junto con Ron comenzaron a buscar en sus propias mentes el miedo más profundo, para el niño de lentes solo recordó su encuentro más reciente con los dementores mientras es segundo su fobia a las arañas lo hacía temblar… pero ambos, aun inconscientemente se preguntaron ¿Cuál era el miedo de Ariana?

Cuando Remus termino se paró delante de los niños con una sonrisa delgada, sus ojos llamaron a Longbottom para que iniciara en la clase práctica.

Neville palideció en el acto si fuera posible, miro como animal acorralado para caer en sus más cercanos amigos (e ignorar la diversión de Malfoy y Zabini) -Neville- empujo Hermione con una sonrisa confiada.

Alphard tomo su hombro -Vamos Nev-kun estoy seguro todo está controlado- le susurro cómplice para empujarlo delante.

Remus sonrió cálidamente para alentarlo a participar, le explico en pasos cómo funciona el encanto con cuidado y paciencia… además de darle consejos de imaginar su miedo con la ropa de su abuela.

Ver a Severus Snape salir del ropero obtuvo un silencio aturdido, muchos no creían que ese fuera el miedo del nervioso gryffindor cuando se lo dijo al profesor… en sus túnicas negras, ojos en eterno brillo de desagrado y una apretada línea en sus labios era casi como si fuera a iniciar la clase de pociones en cualquier momento.

Ahora todos miraban al niño con ojo crítico.

Neville se paralizo, pero Remus no dejo de alentarlo para que hiciera el hechizo correcto… ver al austero pocionista tropezando y sus ropas cambiando a un desagradable atuendo cuyo sombrero rematado con un buitre era lo sobresaliente junto con un bolso rojo atrajo risas histéricas del grupo, se borró la tensión ante la expectativa divertida.

Remus comenzó a nombrar al azar con su lista en mano en una actitud optimista que se fue propagando entre los adolescentes ansiosos, entre momias deshilachadas… banshees convertidas en ratas y serpientes de cascabel en serpentinas el tiempo fue transcurriendo.

Entonces toco el turno de Alphard Black cuya sonrisa no vacilo cuando en un chasquido aquellas serpentinas mutaron a un escenario en un área pequeña delante del ropero en una lentitud anormal y hasta aterradora.

La luz de las ventanas parecían oscurecerse, el ambiente se engroso y el profesor tuvo que borrar su sonrisa en el momento en que cualquier magia del aire parecía cambiar para ajustarse a un miedo abrumador que el boggart parecía desgastarse en imitar con el máximo de sus capacidades.

Pero Lupin no intervino, pudo más su curiosidad y las ganas de conocer a su ahijado aun en su miedo más íntimo.

El joven albino miro con sus ojos afligidos mientras una sonrisa triste pintándose lentamente por sus finos rasgos una imagen de sí mismo que le regresaba la mirada con la misma gentileza en una imitación digna en una amplia cama de dosel neutral y con túnicas de dormir.

Nadie hablo totalmente confundidos por este escenario donde tanto el original como la imitación de Black se mantenían en un silencio tan denso casi educado y hasta entendimiento mudo que desconcertó al mago mayor… pero esto fue interrumpido por una tos violenta de la criatura que parecía encorvarse por el ataque y marchitarse.

Hermione jadeo totalmente agitada al igual que Neville cuando la mano pálida del boggart mostro sangre y una línea carmesí se pintaba en la comisura de sus labios, aquellos siempre amables ojos desgastados casi vacíos… aunque sabían no era verdad, ver a su amigo sufriendo no era para ignorarse.

Remus Lupin llego a la conclusión entristecida que a lo que su ahijado más temía, era la enfermedad y no evito preocuparse profundamente… porque eso significaba que había algo de verdad en el miedo ¿no? Uno no desarrolla ese tipo de fobias sin haber estados expuestos a estos.

Justo cuando el docente iba a interrumpir, la varita de su ahijado se levantó en gracia casi en disculpas para lanzar el encantamiento que termino en transformarse en el mismo ahora de pie y saludable vestido con una túnica ¿rosa? Encima de una ropas oscuras de corte extranjero con un sombrero de paja enorme que ensombrecía un rostro ¿pícaro?

La carcajada de Alphard lleno el complejo, el resto no veía lo divertido del asunto pues a comparación de un Snape con vestido este no daba un aspecto humillante… sino extrañamente justo como si esa extraña ropa fuera natural para el falso Black.

-Weasley- Remus dijo desconcertado mirando a su ahijado con una rareza enorme, pues parecía que su día había mejorado en enorme magnitud -Weasley tu turno- volvió a repetir cuando nadie se movió de su aturdido lugar.

Se volvió a la ronda de fobias más normales entre los estudiantes faltantes de Slytherin y Gryffindor, ninguna más desconcertante que pudiera opacar el ambiente jovial.

Aun Remus le echaba un ojo a su ahijado al igual que al hijo de su buen amigo James… una parte interna estaba triste de no ver a dichos niños unidos como amigos, pero considerando que son de diferentes casas se alegraba que no estuvieran lanzándose maldiciones.

Pero la clase se estaba quedando sin tiempo, Remus no tuvo reparos en interrumpir justo cuando era el turno de Harry… de una forma casual que no le hizo sentir que fue muy obvio, sonrió benévolo a los rostros decepcionados de no haber tocado su turno con el boggart cuando lo metió al ropero.

Granger, Dumbledore, Malfoy y Potter lo perdonarían por no pasarlos ante su mayor miedo.

Fue cuestión de tiempo que la clase se convirtió en la favorita de la mayoría de los estudiantes de los diversos años, después de tiempo de no tener algún profesor decente era bien recibido con los diversos temas entre teóricos y prácticos que les daba facilidad de aprendizaje.

XXXXX

Cuando Tonks tropezó en las calles descuidadas de Hogsmade no evito fruncir la nariz con sumo desprecio por sus pies torpes, que aunque agradecía que con el entrenamiento de auror fueran más afilados sus reflejos todavía era un problema en su vida de civil.

Se sacudió la tenía oscura que le servía de túnica, miro sus zapatos pesados muggles ahora llenos de lodo -porque siempre termino así- suspiro dramática recordando su tiempo como estudiante donde en efecto solo se ensuciaba a niveles dramáticos.

Podia tener las túnicas de mago pero portaba ropa muggle de combate, una preferencia que desarrollo al ver la utilidad y facilidad de pasar desapercibida si fuera necesario… Moody obviamente no lo aprobaba, pero negó para si misma se estaba distrayendo.

Miro el entorno de la vieja comunidad, podía detectar con esfuerzo el castillo de Hogwarts a través del penetrante bosque oscuro y miro con curiosidad a los pocos pobladores que estaban a esas horas inhóspitas de la noche.

-Tengo todo- dijo a la nada palmeando sus bolsillos donde tenía sus pertenencias minimizadas para un fácil traslado y mudanza, esto último se estaba adelantando pues apenas vería el primer departamento que le gusto no solo por el costo sino por la ubicación nostálgica.

Pero la bruja era optimista, podía imaginarse paseando en el tranquilo pueblo y aunque el departamento no fuera ideal la magia podía hacer tanto para sus comodidades.

Ahora, sin embargo se estaba desviando.

-Era por aquí- murmuro sacando un papel arrugado de su túnica, era un pedazo del profeta donde anunciaban una renta que se ajustaba a su presupuesto y la locación había caído de perlas, después de todo se hizo muy apegada a sus primos y un sentido de protección le exigía estar cercas por si Sirius Black merodeaba.

Sería un auror en proceso, pero podía ser una piedra en el zapato si se lo proponía.

Debajo de la lámpara ligeramente iluminada, comenzó a leer unos segundos afirmando al poco tiempo volviendo su mirada a la calle, algo nostálgica de su tiempo como estudiante pero negó a desviarse nuevamente.

Camino a través de las calles, mirando a algún borracho saliendo de las tres escobas o el estante de la dulcería, entonces su objetivo comenzó a ser visible poco a poco, llevándola a caminar más lento casi esperando que otra pequeña casa apareciera en el camino.

-Oh- su tono se volvió ausente mientras observaba la vivienda pequeña a la vista entorno a una pequeña loma que era su indiscutible destino final.

Parpadeo incontables veces, miro el papel acusador para leer la dirección, pero en efecto ahí… libre de suciedad un número que no sabía fuera de la afamada casa indicaba que no hubo errores… este era la localidad.

La sangrienta casa de los gritos.

La propiedad en la cima de esa colina era la misma, entrecerró sus ojos para percatarse de los ligeros toques que le han dado a la vivienda… luego hasta el momento percibió los altos muros de madera pulida que ahora bordeaban los terrenos para dividirlo del resto de lo salvaje, podía detectar ciertos puntos de jardinería pero nada visible a estas horas de la noche y menos con la temporada algo desfavorable.

Tonks se detuvo torpemente delante de la puerta de acero con su mirada en el edificio brevemente iluminado, busco en el entorno ¿Cómo no escucho de este cambio? Bueno considerando lo aislada que repentinamente esta durante sus entrenamientos no era extraño pero aun su madre pudo haberle dado algún chisme local.

-¿Esto es una broma?- pregunto al aire con la intención de maldecir a cualquier deidad que decidiera pasarse de divertida con su situación, se sentía estúpida e insegura no porque tuviera miedo.

Bueno a la mierda, si estaba aterrada de la maldita casa… era auror… en un mundo donde los fantasmas eran una cosa diaria… pero demonios, saber que hubo asesinatos en tu lugar de dormir no era cómodo ni aquí ni en el mundo muggle.

Tonks se pasó su mano por el cabello que muto a un azul pálido al igual que su rostro, ojos centellaron en negro -¿Por qué nadie puso en el anuncio que era la casa de los gritos?- gruño.

-Era innecesario- una voz le dijo a sus espaldas haciéndola brincar para apuntar su varita en las narices de un desconocido que le sonrió sereno y nada amenazado -oh vamos, picaras el ojo de alguien- saludo jovial casi divertido.

Tonks se percató de lo alto que era, con unos ojos grisáceos dignos de los Black y un pelo corto de color rubio sucio que estaba semi oculto bajo un sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes que a pesar de las sombras su agudeza noto sus rasgos… ella fue la que tuvo que retroceder topándose con la cerca a su espalda.

-Oh mí, no seas desconfiada… mujer ¿vienes por el anuncio?- dijo el hombre pasando de largo para abrir el portón con facilidad, hasta ahora la bruja noto la vestimenta impropia de un mago británico -algo tarde- canturreo al mirarla de nuevo sacando un abanico que cubrió su rostro.

Su paranoia inculcada por Moody le hizo tensarse, entrecerrar sus ojos pues gracias a esta nueva posición le era difícil adivinar las intenciones ¿era una trampa? ¿Estaba cayendo en manos de algún depravado?

-¿Por qué no entras?- el hombre indico con humor, señalando la puerta con ese bastón que Tonks estaba segura no necesitaba sin soltar ese abanico de papel.

Sopeso sus opciones, su entrenamiento de auror le aconsejaba no entrar sin asegurar un respaldo… pero Moody seguro traería el infierno a la tierra y no estaba segura si desatarlo sin evidencia.

Un sonido divertido vino del extranjero, cuyas ropas verdes se agitaban por el viento nocturno -no tienes que preocuparte- agito el abanico de manera juguetona entre la casa y su persona.

Tonks olfateo claramente -soy un auror- se guardó la parte en entrenamiento para si misma, era mejor intimidar.

-Y yo un simple squid- resoplo divertido en un arco informal.

Parpadeo un poco interesada, era extraño que los squid vivieran abiertamente en la comunidad mágica considerando que muchos prefieren emigrar al lado muggle, volvió su vista a la casa antigua que según sabia no era reclamada por alguna familia sangre pura ¿estaba tratando con algún bastardo de una antigua estirpe?

Oh, ahora se estaba dando cuenta que las lecciones de Moody si estaban resultando en un una paranoia ridícula y su imaginación volaba indiscreta por los cielos ¿Qué sigue? Negó para cuadrarse -bien- dijo simplemente al pasar por el arco de acero que era la puerta a esos jardines oscurecidos por la noche.

-Estoy reforestando los jardines y hay zonas de la casa todavía bajo trabajo, pero el cuarto en renta ya está disponible- con voz de un discurso el rubio en ¿sandalias? Caminaba remarcando el paso con su bastón y su otra mano agitando el abanico.

Bueno considerando que era un hombre sin magia, el avance era mucho bueno si tan solo tuviera un periodo de tiempo que pudiera decirle exactamente cuánto ha estado trabajando seria tranquilizante.

El rentero siguió divagando sobre lo frustrante que la electrónica no funcionara, lo pequeño del pueblo con sus habitantes curiosos y las pocas plantas que no fueran mágicas disponibles para comprar -ahora, creo que no he escuchado ni pió de ti… querida- afirmo al llegar al pequeño porche.

Nymphadora nunca había visto la casa de tan cercas, ahora miraba los parches de mejora en la fachada y podía detectar un ligero aroma a descuido que seguro, si le creía al hombre, todavía estaba trabajando -uh- fue lo único que balbuceo cuando se dio cuenta que le hablaban directamente, ahí parados uno más alto que otro (maldijo su estatura).

Nada ofendido el rentero la despidió -Espero que no esperes algo de terror, mi bella dama… porque le decepcionara saber que son puros rumores lo que esta casa tiene de fama- aclaro al voltear a verla con una sonrisa afilada en su rostro extranjero.

Se aclaró la garganta -¿en serio?- arqueo la ceja volviendo a una actitud jovial, mitigando su instinto de sospecha y sonriendo como los mil soles -uno escucho tanto que debo aceptar la decepción en el asunto ¿no esperare manchas de sangre en mi piso?- soltó un suspiro dramático.

Un brillo vino entre las sombras del sombrero de rayas, una sonrisa en su rostro desgarbado -por supuesto que no- empujo la puerta para ser abierta encendiendo la luz en el mismo movimiento -ahora, podemos hacer negocios dentro…- le dirigió otra mirada inquisitiva -y también me gustaría presentarme…- se enderezo debajo del marco de la puerta -Kisuke Urahara, un placer-

Un bufido de la auror, en todo el camino y hasta ahora las presentaciones.

XXXXX

Un prefecto es un estudiante a quien se le ha dado la autoridad y responsabilidad extra por el jefe de casa y el director, estos naturalmente son elegidos en el quinto año entre los mejores en aprovechamiento.

Entre todas las ventajas y obligaciones, los prefectos deben patrullar el castillo en apoyo a los profesores durante el toque de queda así que no es extraño que se topen de vez en cuando en los corredores.

De esta manera para el recién integrado Remus Lupin siempre había sabido que cabía la posibilidad de tropezar con el primo de su ahijado durante las pocas patrullas que podía cubrir gracias a su estado de licantropía.

Pero no fue así.

Había empezado la primera semana cuando en sus instintos mejorados, el licántropo tenía la picazón de estar siendo acechado en las sombras… una incomodidad reinaba en el aire y por mucho que no le gustara aceptarlo, tenía miedo.

Hasta que se topaba con algún profesor en turno… un Snape amargo que lo ignoraba como la peste, en otra ocasión fue Marian quien lo acompaño entre los corredores sacándole una conversación que termino en interrogatorio… era obvio que el antiguo auror sospechaba de sus lealtades sobre Sirius Black y finalizo topándose con Tsukishima quien era una sombra sin emoción que contrarío al licántropo.

La segunda semana solo empeoro su cautela, mirando por encima del hombro cada vuelta de la esquina… ni las distracciones de los docentes que se topó en esos días parecían sacar aquella molestia al filo de sus sentidos… casi midiéndole, jugueteando e irritándole… no eran dementores, eso era un alivio ni Sirius.

Sus clases iban a la vanguardia, su poción era entregada a horas exactas por un amargo Snape y podía decirse que Marian ya no lo miraba como si fuera un prófugo encubierto… pero las horas de patrulla eran lo menos favorito, conforme la luna llena se acercaba sus instintos se afilaban y le hacían imposible relajarse bajo las sombras de la noche.

Alguien le estaba provocando.

Los efectos de una luna llena casi cercana lo golpeaban, su cuerpo estaba tenso casi tan doloroso como seguro reflejaba en sus clases… había tenido una plática con la sobrina del director quien preocupada se había quedado al final, la niña podía ser un infierno de aterrador para su lobo interno pero era tan amable.

Que decir con la relación con su ahijado que iba mejorando, lo invitaba cada vez que podía a tomar algo de té en sus horas libres… era un descubrimiento día a día que le aliviaba sus culpas, verlo sonreírle y bromear… no era en nada a Sirius a esa edad, por el contrario era la imagen de la perfección que cualquiera quisiera en un hijo.

Se arrepentía de haberlo abandonado.

También había entablado algún tipo de cordialidad con el hijo de James.

Fue hasta principios de octubre que tuvo el primer contacto directo con Dafira Black desde aquella vez en el tren o fuera de clase, algo que lo desconcertó considerando todas las posibilidades de tropezar con el primo de su ahijado.

Era una noche sin luna que fue abordado durante su patrullaje haciéndolo saltar por el repentino choque con la imagen pálida al final de corredor… con vergüenza acepta que se congelo como un animal acorralado, hasta que reacciono por la risilla vibrante en el silencio del pasillo.

-¿Remus-san?- canturreo al acercarse lánguidamente, la placa de prefecto reluciente en su pecho y esos ojos entrecerrados que parecían darle un aspecto intrigante.

Lupin le dio una sonrisa serena -me tomaste por sorpresa, Dafira- advirtió cuando el adolescente se detuvo a unos pasos, era tan alto y prometía con el tiempo hacerse más intimidante ¿era esta la gracia de un Black? Estaba seguro que Sirius nunca fue tan imponente (no recordaba mucho de Regulus).

-Ese es el objetivo ¿ne?- se encogió de hombros el peliblanco, mirando el entorno con cierta astucia para caer de nuevo en el profesor.

-Bueno, agradecería si no me mataras de un susto- alego en broma Remus, intentando quitar esa sensación que le recorría por su espalda.

Pero Dafira solo rio nuevamente, sin promesas de futuros encuentros de manera normal -Ototo-san me dijo que ha estado reuniéndose contigo- dijo no como pregunta, fue más una afirmación.

-Si- Remus se sentía extrañamente ahogado, como si el pasillo bruscamente no fuera suficiente espacio -me extraña que no lo acompañaras- acepto.

-Bueno tengo cosas que hacer- suspiro dramáticamente -después de todo, hay obligaciones que Amelia-sensei sigue enviándome por búho- murmuro por lo bajo casi resignado -que decir los goblins, un inventario no tomaría tanto si mis ancestros no hubieran dejado de reportar a Gringotts-se encogió ajeno a las molestias.

Otra cosa muy distinta de Sirius, el niño en verdad estaba tomando su nueva posición con madurez que le hacía sentirse extrañamente orgulloso… o temeroso de lo que aspiraba para el futuro.

-Mucho trabajo- resumió Lupin ante el silencio que cayó entre el dúo.

-Por supuesto- Dafira acepto sin inmutarse, mirando en dirección al profesor que no sabía cómo retirarse sin verse grosero.

El viento fresco de la noche inundaba el pasillo, Remus miro por encima de su hombro para luego deslizar su vista más al fondo ¿no había otro profesor que lo salvara de tal escrutinio?

-Mi ototo-san le agrada, Remus-san- siseo al acortar la distancia, inclinando su cabeza con una actitud juiciosa -hasta el momento no me ha decepcionado- puso sus manos detrás de la espalda, casi jurándole que en efecto lo había estado monitoreando todo este tiempo.

El licántropo se abstuvo de retroceder, mientras un gruñido quería florecer de manera natural.

-Puedo tolerarlo solo por eso- dijo al mirarlo ligeramente con ojos un poco más abiertos, el plata helado nunca había demostrado ser amenazante hasta ahora -abandónelo de nuevo, me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacer algo al respecto ¿ne?- canturreo tan casual, como si del clima fuera tratado.

Abrió la boca sorprendido de tal muestra descarada de amenaza, cerro de golpe para tratar de poner en orden sus propias palabras que parecían ahogarse en su garganta… estaba bailando entre emociones de indignación, vergüenza, asombro y cierto orgullo por el compromiso familiar.

-¿Le quite las palabras?- canto el adolescente al volver a su actitud jovial dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Me temo que si- dijo torpemente el adulto que tenía el sentimiento de ser tan pequeño, como una roca en medio del mar sin resistencia ni significado.

Rio nada discreto Dafira, dándole un gesto de mano despreocupada -ahora si me disculpa ¡tengo estudiantes que agarrar!- aplaudió -Peeves y yo tenemos apuestas ¡quien atrapa más!- con eso dio un giro en gracia desapareciendo rápidamente en el siguiente corredor.

Desde ese momento Remus procuro no estar solo en sus patrullas, aun siendo una plática muy satisfactoria su lobo no estaría cómodo con ser atrapado en solitario con el primo de su ahijado… también se enteró que los gemelos Weasley eran las victimas más recurrentes en el patrullaje de Dafira Black y con esto un golpe muy duro a los puntos de Gryffindor.

En la historia de Hogwarts nunca había un prefecto con puntaje perfecto en atrapar estudiantes fuera de la cama.

XXXXX

Los gemelos Weasley tenían una misión al arrastrarse por los corredores de un Hogwarts solitario al ser fin de semana tan temprano en la mañana, debían tener mucho cuidado pues aun no descubrían como burlar al prefecto de Slytherin que era su actual molestia.

-No hay nadie- murmuro Fred mirando por la esquina, George afirmaba diciendo lo despejado que estaba el lugar, perfecto para cumplir sus expectativas al llegar al destino que no era otro que la sala de profesores.

Se aseguraron a base de hechizos de detección que no hubiera ningún docente en el interior, entrando rápido antes de que alguien los atrapara cerrando la puerta con un suspiro de alivio… ambos adolescentes se pararon en medio de la sala con gestos triunfantes y ligeramente presuntuosos, entonces se miraron con una ceja arqueada.

-Uno pensaría que los maestros tenían mejor seguridad- Fred dijo en un susurro audible con sus ojos mirando el entorno divertido.

George tuvo el descaro de arquearle una ceja, casi lanzando un gesto incrédulo -Bueno, no te estas quejando ¿o sí?-

-Por supuesto que no…- su hermano contradijo ligeramente ofendido, acercándose a la mesa larga como si los secretos de los exámenes saltaran a sus manos -pero esperaba más del profesor Marian- volteo frunciendo el ceño.

-De nuevo, te pregunto Fred ¿te estas quejando?- el más sensato de los gemelos replico con un arqueo de ceja al seguir de cercas a su hermano.

-Mis disculpas hermano de la misma estampa…- haciendo una reverencia burlona contradijo el pelirrojo juguetón -solo era una observación- finalizo justo en el momento en que llegaron al área deseada.

Una valida, considerando las veces que Marian se había echo cargo de los castigos y como los casi traumaba al amenazarlos con lanzarlos al calamar gigante hambriento… bueno, pensaban que quizás el antiguo auror no tendría sentido proteger la sala común de profesores, puede que su oficina personal fuera otro asunto.

Ambos levantaron la vista al ropero de rudimentario aspecto, con sonrisas idénticas tocaron la madera en curiosidad provocando un temblar violento del mueble que les hacia sonreír llenos de malicia.

-Y el hermoso Boggart está dentro- Fred arrullo recargándose en el viejo mueble casi con cariño.

-Como nos dijeron-sonrió malicioso George ignorando el gesto dramático innecesario de su hermano.

-Ahora ¿Cómo nos lo llevaremos?- se retiró el gemelo mirando el artefacto como si esperara que caminara por sí solo.

-Levitarlo será muy obvio- murmuro George repasando sus métodos de traslado mágicos que eran limitados dentro de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en ¿invocarlo?- Fred agrego parándose al lado de su hermano para mirar el trasto viejo con ojo crítico.

-Nos dejara en evidencia- desestimo el pelirrojo con un torcer de boca.

-¿Atraer a la víctima?- aconsejo el malicioso gemelo casi imaginando el escenario por el cual esperaban ver el miedo de su rival de la casa esmeralda.

-Seguro Black se dejaría engañar- rechazo George con un profundo pensamiento, miro ligeramente el reloj debían apurarse antes de que los maestros llegaran.

-Liberar al boggart en medio del comedor-levanto su dedo triunfal Fred.

George lo miro incrédulo, una cosa era ser bromistas y otra muy distinta liberar una criatura oscura ante sus compañeros -Seria expulsión segura, si algún niño tonto resulta afectado- suspiro agitado -solo Black, recuerda Fred- regaño.

Una broma controlada y exclusiva.

Los gemelos estaban en un callejón sin salida, se estaban quedando sin opciones y sabían los profesores aun en fin de semana tendían a dar una vuelta por el aula de reunión… entonces sus ojos se iluminaron en una idea descabellada.

-Encoger- dijeron al unísono al mirarse como si encontraran las formulas de la piedra filosofal.

-¿Dañara al boggart?- dijo George en falsa preocupación.

-Como un lanzador experimentado… estimado George, me insulta tu duda- en una voz fingida en profundidad respondió Fred en una postura muy "Gilderoy Lockhart"

-¿Estaremos en peligro?- ahora como si fuera un reportero su gemelo dijo expectante.

-Seremos conocidos como veteranos luchadores de criaturas oscuras- replico en el mismo tono Fred.

-¿Te ofende que te levante un altar?- finalizo George con una adulación falsa.

-que sean miles, con doncellas hermosas como atributo- alzo su mano victoriosa Fred.

-Después del partido- George se le ilumino sus ojos tachando la fecha en un calendario imaginario.

-Dafira no sabrá que lo golpeo- apoyo el hermano con la misma malicia, por fin le regresarían todo lo que les ha hecho desde aquel primer año… ahora con su estatus de Lord y prefecto, debían tener cuidado de no ser atrapados.

Eran valientes no tontos.

Cuando Lupin ingreso esa misma tarde no extraño el ropero al final de la sala de profesores, para cuando pudo haberse dado cuenta el mueble había sido remplazado por uno similar… Tsukishima fue el único que detecto el irregular faltante al inicio de la semana, pero no dijo nada, después de todo era un squid.

XXXXX

Una hermosa mañana no podía ser ignorada en esa enorme oficina con iluminación a través de las amplias ventanas que llegaban a los estantes de libros diversos luego a los artilugios de misteriosas funciones para finalizar en el hermoso fénix que dormitaba en su perchero ajeno a molestias mundanas impropias de su especie.

Albus Dumbledore sentado en su escritorio miro el techo con sumo pensar, era una tensión doliente en sus viejos huesos que no sabía cómo tratar.

Quizás estaba siendo obsesivo en darle importancia al incidente en adivinación de su sobrina, pero no podía quitar el dedo del renglón por lo mucho que encajaba en aquella vieja profecía encontrada en la cámara de los secretos.

-No- dijo airado, convenciéndose que esto era una trampa para distraerlo… si, en ocasiones palabras dichas crípticamente por una vidente carecían del verdadero significado… no quería darle peso a las palabras.

No otra vez.

Era su sobrina, la vio crecer y estaba seguro que fuera de su madurez o gracia… Ariana no tenía nada que ver con la triada.

Con esto en mente prefirió divagar en la siguiente temporada de quidditch donde un Dumbledore estaría participando activamente, le emocionaba y por el momento adormilaba sus sospechas.

XXXXX

Cuando Cross se detuvo en seco enfrente del mueble, después de no haber pisado la sala de profesores en esos días se tensó abruptamente… miro el gran mueble y luego cayo su ojo tempestuoso a un Lupin que calificaba en la mesa que sintiendo su mirada la respondió con duda -¿no te has dado cuenta?- gruño.

El distraído profesor arqueo la ceja -buenos días a ti también- replico secamente, después de todo habían desarrollado una amistad basada en sarcasmo.

El único ojo visible se entrecerró, resoplo con gracia el flequillo que cubría medio rostro -veo que no eres muy agudo- replico ácidamente al pararse al costado del viejo mueble con la nariz levantada en desaprobación.

Remus volvió a arquear la ceja totalmente ofendido y confundido, Minerva se detuvo de beber el té al otro extremo de la mesa… Severus dejo de calificar y Hooch lo miro como si estuviera loco desde el sillón.

Murmurando una maldición, Cross agito su varita abriendo el ropero que hizo saltar a los profesores que sabían lo que se guardaba… pero no salió nada de entre las sombras del mueble, un horrible silencio cayo como agua fría.

-El boggart no está- la boca estaba pastosa en Remus al cuadrarse e ignorando la mancha tosca de tinta que ahora bañaba la mesa ante su movimiento anterior muy brusco.

-Que observador-mordió el pocionista.

-No es momento Severus- regaño Minerva acercándose al área del gran mueble con cuidado e incredibilidad.

Ahora el grupo, aun Rolanda tenía sus agudos ojos como si estuviera arbitrando un partido de quidditch -¿desde cuándo?- dijo escandalizada.

Marian de hecho volteo el ojo visible en fastidio -¿Crees que lo es? Soy un auror no un jodido investigador-

-Guárdate tus palabras sonantes Marian- airada amordazo Macgonagall, negando para sí misma -no pensé que alguien fuera imprudente para robarse una cosa así-

-Menos que ingresaran al salón de profesores- espeto muy ácido Snape mirando el entorno con cuidado -era de esperarse- gruño acusador en dirección a Remus quien parecía más pálido de lo normal.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo el licántropo meditando sus medidas de precaución aunque no era una criatura muy peligrosa, si un estudiante se enfrentara a esa cosa sin saber identificarlo podía volverse delicado.

Cross parecía orgulloso -Que esto sirva de ejemplo y por fin me dejen hacer medidas de seguridad a la sala- espeto muy firme de su idea.

-No queremos azkaban en Hogwarts, Marian- dijo secamente Minerva y Rolanda al mismo tiempo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Neah20 fuera


	26. Año 3 (D)

Año 3: Octubre y mas

Fue a través del desayuno que la advertencia fue dicha en voz alta por un director que daba un aspecto regañado a todos en la sala… Albus suspiro algo decepcionado que alguno de estos niños pudiera ser capaz de entrar a la sala de profesores y robar una criatura oscura para fines desconocidos.

Como si no tuvieran suficiente con prisioneros fugados y dementores además de problemas inconcluso de años anteriores (como grimm reaper y fantasmas rebeldes).

Se sentó para iniciar el desayuno, era obvio que los que iban ingresando desconcertados por el áspero ambiente entre las mesas, los otros niños les informaban con aire urgente en un método para expandir la advertencia.

Marian le aconsejo dar dicha noticia ese mismo día que se enteraron, pero Albus había decidido hacer todo lo posible entre los profesores antes de darles el dato a los estudiantes.

No salió muy bien.

Albus se contuvo de soltar un suspiro cansado prefirió mirar al resto de la plantilla, todos parecían haber estado presentes y solo el asiento vacío de Hagrid era el que más sobresalía, no era nada preocupante pues entre los docentes ya era muy clara la urgencia.

Además el director no quería distraer al guardabosques de sus clases, tan inspirado que estaba gracias su control por las criaturas (había rumores que su sobrina estaba detrás de cada planeación, pero sin pruebas no iba a señalar a nadie… aunque estaba orgulloso).

Albus quiso divertirse a costa de la mirada puntiaguda que el profesor Marian enviaba a la mesa de los leones con vehemencia pero la siempre recatada Minerva le contradecía con otra filosa advertencia… entre ambos Lupin parecía totalmente vulnerable al intercambio de fuego.

Solo por la jefa de los leones el retirado auror no había cateado la habitación de los gemelos Weasley sin piedad.

Sus viejos ojos se desviaron más allá de la mesa donde Tsukishima era un mundo aparte de hostilidades o cualquier situación que estuvieran discutiendo Sinistra con Sprout, nadie hubiera pensado que con su apatía natural estuviera tan en contra de los dementores.

Curioso para Albus, nunca llegaría a comprender al enigmático squid… aunque tampoco al profesor Marian quien no era un rompecabezas completamente armado, pero ya tenía ciertos patrones que eran predecibles.

Como director le gustaba pensar que conocía a todos y sabia de todo, pero hay ocasiones en que se topa con una pared demasiado alta para cruzar… pero lo desestimo, por el momento se relajaría en este desayuno, miraría a sus estudiantes y no pensaría en nada innecesario tan temprano en la mañana.

Ya tenía mucho en su plato.

Por otra parte, en la mesa carmín Percy mantenía un ojo suspicaz a sus hermanos menores… Ron no evitaba mirar de vez en cuando conforme el chisme del robo al aula de profesores se extendía entre los de su edad… Ginny reflexionaba con su compañera sobre el boggart pero mantenía de soslayo a sus hermanos gemelos en la mira…. Mientras que Fred y George desayunaban con una actuación digna de un oscar muggle, Jordan a su lado solo fingía naturalidad cuando conocía muy bien a sus amigos.

Ambos mellizos a pesar de la calma estaban mortificados ante la seriedad en que se maneja el asunto que no habían pensado fuera tomado de forma preocupante por los profesores, pero ahora reflexionando que quizás subestimaron su travesura… jugar con criaturas oscuras no era inteligente, pero no estaban por retroceder ante el reto.

Mientras ponían jarabe a sus panes, Fred intercambio mirada con George en una promesa de mantenerse bajo perfil ahora más que nunca, no dejarse atrapar y sobretodo continuar con sus respectivas rutinas ante cualquiera que los esté señalando.

No es como si no hubieran pensado en esto después de todo estaban apuntando a un Lord.

Su agudeza les hizo saber que ya tenían un montón de gente mirándolos, no solo era el obviamente cabreado Profesor Marian junto con Snape o Mcgonagall sino en las otras mesas… Fred y George nuevamente estaban sorprendidos de su fama.

Ambos pelirrojos suspiraron en fingido drama cuando dieron la noticia a Oliver quien llegaba a desayunar, pero el capitán como siempre tenía otras prioridades prefiriéndose concentrarse en los entrenamientos exhaustivos para el inicio próximo de temporada de Quidditch… Dumbledore estaría ingresando como Guardián, algo que los mellizos no imaginaban presenciar.

No culparon las prioridades de Wood.

XXXXX

El día de Hogsmade llego para los de tercer año que emocionados se amontonaban entorno a los jefes de casa a los que entregaban sus permisos firmados, los carruajes eran llenados con rapidez en la puerta principal y de esta manera el grupo de Harry estaba muy apretado mirando el camino pedregoso.

Era algo frio a causa de la temporada, las túnicas abrigaban lo necesario mientras los niños se miraban unos a otros emocionados.

Para el chico de lentes se sintió aliviado de que lo dejaran visitar el pueblo miro a su amiga con sumo agradecimiento pues si no fuera por ella, no estaría en el carruaje con el resto de sus compañeros -muchas gracias- volvió a repetir con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

Ariana a su lado siempre gentil apretó su mano consoladora con esa aura que provocaba comodidad -no hay problema, Harry- dijo con suavidad en sus ojos azules la profundidad confiada -no podíamos dejarte atrás, no hay avistamiento de Sirius y estoy segura serás prudente en no estar solo- enumero las mismas recomendaciones que Mcgonagall les hizo jurar seguirían.

Harry se sonrojo cuando escucho la risa de Seamus y Dean en confabulación, gimió prediciendo que se volverían a burlar cuándo regresaran a la seguridad de su habitación… Ariana parecía ignorar abiertamente las burlas infantiles sin embargo sus amigos eran inteligentes para guardarse cualquier desvergonzada observación para la privacidad, nadie quería provocar a la sobrina del director después de tan airada muestra de temperamento.

Y casi nadie recordaba el incidente de adivinación y como desde entonces esa profesora la evitaba como la peste.

Harry miro a Ron al otro lado del carruaje con una mala cara en sus rasgos, suspiro un poco irritado por su actitud pero no podía hacer nada para contentarlo después de todo no estaba cortando su trato cordial con los Slytherin ni tampoco rechazar invitaciones que prometieron enviarían este invierno y verano.

Además el de lentes sospechaba que su amigo pelirrojo era muy competitivo y territorial con su amistad… si la envidia cuando ve sus interacciones con Ariana o Malfoy no son suficiente evidencia, lo raro es que reacciona más con ellos que con cualquier interacción con el resto de la casa gryffindor.

Aclarando su garganta Seamus se desinflo en su lugar -casi no vienes- inicio la conversación en dirección a Potter quien afirmo con alivio.

-No los culpo, aunque Sirius no ha hecho ningún movimiento todavía podía estar cercas del área- Dean hizo una conjetura descabellada, aunque de igual manera el prófugo no ha sido reportado en ningún número del profeta reciente.

-Pero porque solo con Harry- Ron se quejó airado recordando lo cercas de que su amigo se quedara en el castillo -digo, por lo que se… a los Black no les pusieron ningún pero- afirmo totalmente enojado.

-¡Es verdad!- Dean afirmo respaldando al pelirrojo -vi que Snape no les puso ningún obstáculo ¡estoy seguro los favorece más que cualquier Slytherin!- acuso pues era algo que habían estado viendo a través de los años y que siempre discuten cuando pueden.

-Yo digo que esos Black están ayudando al prófugo- Ron continuo con aire conspirador desviándose por completo del tema de favorecimiento del pocionista -después de todo es el padre de Alphard- afirmo confiado.

Harry dudo en señalar culpables aunque también tenía sus dudas, además una parte sus amigos tenían razón… aunque el profeta señale que es el objetivo de Sirius, son los Black los que deberían estar impidiendo que salieran del campus aun cuando el mayor sea muy capaz de defender a su primo.

-Son conjeturas descabelladas, Ron- Ariana rompió la conversación con diplomacia, su sonrisa gentil oscurecidas por sombras en su rostro los hizo amordazar su discusión -señalar sin pruebas es muy precipitado- un viento frio paso por la cabina.

Potter agradeció que no abriera la boca.

-¡Pero es la verdad!- chillo terco Weasley aunque pálido por la fragante advertencia en la dulce Dumbledore.

Ojos profundos en inmaculado rostro juvenil, Ariana negó como si fueran niños estúpidos a los que debía llevar de la mano por un camino recto -Repito, sin evidencia estar señalando descaradamente puede llevar a rumores sin fundamentos… Ron… te aconsejo guardarte tus observaciones para ti mismo- aunque dijera que era un consejo, todos sabían que era más una orden.

Dean, Seamus y Ron afirmaron dócilmente.

Harry se aclaró la garganta -así que los entrenamientos no se te hacen pesados Ariana- llamo la atención para sí mismo, su amiga cambio para ofrecer esa calidez natural y el resto de sus amigos agradeció su intervención.

De esta manera, el resto del viaje se pasó en pláticas amenas del entrenamiento de Quidditch donde Dumbledore sobresalía por su sorprendente condición, Harry nunca volvería a pensar que su amiga no era capaz de participar en un juego violento aunque no evitaba preocuparse.

XXXXX

Hogsmeade es el único pueblo integrante mágico que queda en Gran Bretaña, fundado por Hengist de Woodcroft situación en las inmediaciones de Hogwarts… tan pintoresco, con aire antiguo y al que a partir de tercer año pueden visitar los fines de semana.

Cuenta con la estación del expreso de Hogwarts, pero era la oportunidad para explorar a sus anchas.

Hoy sin embargo hay algo diferente que rompe las rutinas de años ¡Hay una apertura de una nueva tienda! Los jóvenes se amontonan curiosos ante la fachada renovada de la casa de los gritos, muchos mayores susurran a los más jóvenes sobre la mala fama de la casa pero esto no mitiga su clientela… por el contrario solo alza las ganas por entrar y mirar por si mismos el interior.

Barandales de madera pulida solo la entrada contaba con un arco de acero donde un letrero tradicional colgaba orgulloso con "Tienda de Urahara", guiando un camino de piedra al edificio orgulloso en la loma con un jardín diverso ricamente verde a pesar del lúgubre ambiente gélido del invierno cercano.

Era una combinación extraña de oriental y occidental… no es como si los ingleses estacionados eternamente en un siglo pasado lo apreciaran, pero tal choque atraía automáticamente la atención de incontables adolescentes deseosos por gastar su dinero.

El resto de los comercios veían una nueva competencia, tomando esto como un reto y por lo cual había tantas promociones en los diversos locales para beneficio de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Justo afuera del terreno, mirando sin luz en sus ojos aquella casa y el nombre de la tienda tan delator se preguntaba seriamente porque pensó que Urahara iba a tomar un papel de civil, Alphard solo suspiro con un voltear de ojos de lo predecible de la situación aunque no había visto al tendero pero su Onii-san había echo incontables tramites con gringotts y al parecer un negocio estaba floreciendo a costas de las arcas Black (aunque sabía de un proyecto no esperaba esto).

No se quejaba de la cordialidad que este negocio prometía, considerando que Kisuke fue el más agraviado con la vida de Shinigami de su primo.

La presencia se cernió sobre su figura, Alphard solo levanto el rostro para coincidir con el pálido del traidor con su máscara sonriente en su lugar -¿sucede alto, Ototo-san?- canturreo inocente, como si un negocio secundario de los planes originales no estuviera levantándose en la sociedad mágica.

-Un aviso hubiera bastado, Onii-san- dijo sin humor ocultando sus manos entre las mangas de las túnicas, como una costumbre hecha durante años en su haori volviendo su atención de nuevo al edificio desvergonzado.

Dafira se colocó a su costado con esa postura lánguida totalmente engañosa -Quitarle la sorpresa ¿ne?- ronroneo insolente, nada arrepentido de sus acciones -¿No te parece ironía poética?- mordió con sarcasmo haciendo ademanes con sus manos asustando a más de un estudiante que pasaba.

Alphard negó divertido pero no estaba molesto, era por esto que en ocasiones se preguntó como vivió para no ver las excentricidades de Ichimaru Gin, quizás si no hubiera estado tan enfermo… si no se hubiera restringido solo a Syunsui… quizás evitaría que el antiguo capitán de la tercera los hubiera traicionado, dejándolo a merced de un monstruo como Aizen.

No lloraría por cosas que sucedieron.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta -¿Qué es la tienda?- pregunto incierta al aparecer entre los primos con sus manos llenas de bolsas donde la compra de pergaminos, plumas y otros utensilios eran evidentes.

-Mione-chan ¿crees que lo se?- mintió Dafira con un chasquear de dientes, riendo cuando fue fulminado por la leona con total naturalidad ya siendo una acción acostumbrada -pero déjame ayudarte ¡qué sería de un caballero si dejo una dama cargar tanto!- aplaudió agitando la varita.

La castaña no tuvo tiempo de protestar como sus pertenencias volaron a la bolsa más grande, con otro agitar y ya solo cargaba uno de los tanto que traía… lanzo una mirada de envidia y promesas futuras para conseguir la lista de hechizos que acababa de utilizar.

-Ne Nev-kun ¿quieres ayuda?- ahora fijo su atención al pálido niño quien negó con entusiasmo, pero fue ignorado cuando de nuevo la magia hizo su función.

Jushiro estaba conmovido por el detalle de su primo, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que no era un gesto amable era más para su beneficio… después de todo siempre ha dicho que de todo el colegio, nadie le interesa a excepción de su pariente.

Alphard no evitar reírse del rostro aún más pálido de Neville cuando el brazo de su primo se desliza a través de sus hombros como una serpiente atrapando a la castaña con la misma facilidad de un depredador con la otra.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?- alentó con fingida ignorancia Dafira ante la mirada acusadora de Alphard quien sospechaba que del grupo, el quinto año era el único bien informado de la temática de la tienda.

Por su parte el traidor mientras empujaba a unos niños al terreno de la casa de los gritos, ignorando a otros estudiantes que salen o van delante de su grupo… sabe que está siendo observado por Jushiro, no lo culpa… después de todo esto tenía un objetivo primordial para un futuro.

Urahara era libre de hacer lo que gustara con su tiempo libre, con el capital Black a su disposición e Ichimaru… aun en toda su naturaleza para buscar caos en el entorno… estaba curioso de este interesante desarrollo, pues aunque podía fingir que esto era solo otra parte secundaria de su plan original… la verdad era que no, pero no estaba por desmentir las conjeturas de su primo.

Además cosecharía los resultados más tarde que temprano porque seguro como el cielo azul, hay un laboratorio en el sótano donde una investigación estará siendo efectuada por Urahara, el Shinigami al que Aizen reconoció.

Por otra parte sabe que como traidor debería estar agradecido de estar atrapado con alguien como Ukitake, nuevamente lo reconoce mientras caminan en grupo… sabe que Shihoin guarda su distancia con él, sospecha de cada paso que da y no le importa.

No cuando Jushiro le deja hacer lo que quiera y aunque de nuevo esta tienda no era parte del plan original, le debe una explicación en el retorno.

Llegaron a la casa cuya puerta se abrió de manera automática con el sonido de una campana haciendo eco a través del recibidor, un tapiz estándar de color azul cubren las paredes y un escalón de tatami señala que hay más en el interior al escuchar las risas viniendo de la puerta corrediza que separa esa pequeña área de la tienda.

Neville y Hermione suspiraron asombrados por esta pequeña muestra cuando la puerta de papel se corre, como shinigamis se esforzaron por no dejar los zapatos en la entrada como la costumbre les indica.

Hay sensores, Alphard puede jurar que recogen datos para ser investigados posteriormente pero ahora sus ojos están bebiendo del asombroso panorama ampliada con kido como para pensar profundamente en eso.

Kisuke era tan hábil creando áreas amplificadas, dimensiones de bolsillo que muchos magos asumían era solo una característica más de la magia… algo erróneo, pues aunque de alguna forma la magia podía llegar a confundirse con el kido, todavía tenían una diferencia que no podía ser detectada por los mortales.

Se podía ver un sol en las amplias ventanas de vidrios pulidos a jardines que no coincidían con el exterior de la casa de los gritos, un aire seguro flotaba provocando que se olvidara la influencia de los enjambres de dementores en el bosque prohibido… el piso de tatami, el techo blanco y un tapiz abrazando las paredes con simulaciones de árboles de cerezo en flor.

Estantes llenos de dulces, objetos y joyería del mundo muggle o mágico… oriental y occidental… impresionando a los adolescentes que miraban de un lado a otro.

-Se lució ¿ne?- canturreo Dafira no evitando silbar, pues aunque estaban en la sala comunal podía ver que había otras secciones divididas por pequeñas puertas de papel donde el olor a comida se extendía cada vez que algún grupo ingresaba.

No era en nada a lo acostumbrado a la sucursal sencilla en Karakura, Jushiro solo afirmo con una calma mientras detectaba unas dos almas modificadas atendiendo a niños a lo largo de la sala.

En este barrido ambos shinigamis detectaron cierta presencia que sabían estaba viviendo en la tercera planta de esta casa, Nym-chan parece mirarlos desde el extremo de la tienda vestida como maid japonesa con un entusiasmo de navegar a través de la marea de estudiantes confundidos por su vestimenta, no muestra vergüenza y solo les sonríe con jovialidad cuando los atrapa.

Dafira mira sin humor al igual que Alphard, era obvio que Urahara embauco a su pobre pariente para que trabajara en el local con cualquier excusa… pero no lo dijeron en voz alta, pues como auror en entrenamiento parecía que le gustaba este tipo de trabajos de medio tiempo (además estaba corta de dinero al negarse a aceptar la bóveda que su primo le abrió con el porcentaje que le corresponde).

No discuten y solo le dan la bienvenida con la misma alegría.

Se dirigen a una pequeña sala al costado de la área comercial con sillones mullidos un poco ocupados por otros comensales mientras comida aparece en ordenes mágicas (los elfos domésticos que Dafira otorgo a la casa al parecer estaban siendo usados al máximo).

Nymphadora regresa saltando de felicidad, anunciando sin preocupación que era su hora libre y estaba dispuesta a usarla con sus primos.

Atraen miradas del resto de los estudiantes cuando la oyen decir su parentesco… muchos no disimulan su sorpresa de que personas completamente sociales estén relacionadas con alguien intimidante como Dafira Black.

Menos con el prófugo Sirius.

Ambos Black lo ignoran al igual que Tonks continuando con su mundo familiar, al poco tiempo Hermione se une demasiado animada relatando lo que ha visto al igual que Neville cuya sección de plantas enamoro.

Jushiro rio mirando la mesa repleta, Nymphadora confabulando con Dafira para aterrorizar a Neville quien más que asustado parece cansado al parecer llegando a resignarse… Hermione a su lado igual de feliz intercediendo de vez en cuando en ayuda de su amigo.

Le gustaba esta vida.

Urahara Kisuke se muestra en algún momento antes de salir del negocio, hay un intercambio profesional con Dafira que atrae las miradas sospechosas de Hermione quien es la única que lo detecta a un nivel astuto… Alphard solo sonríe con indulgencia, aceptando los dulces de cortesía y promesas de visitas en el futuro.

Cuando salieron Neville los mira con curiosidad ante la familiaridad con el que se presentó como dueño -¿no lo saben?- Dafira cuestiona con una elegante ceja enarcada -los Black financiamos a Urahara-san- dice de la nada tan satisfecho del rostro del resto.

XXXXX

Severus se desplaza a través del corredor con una poción en mano, llega al piso deseado con el beneficio de estar casi vacío de estudiantes y camina confiado donde toca la puerta con más violencia de la que deseaba recibiendo el permiso para entrar.

Frunce la nariz cuando el aula de defensa contaba con otros visitantes a parte del dueño original.

-Buenas tardes- dice secamente nada emocionado a socializar, entrando con el agitar de su túnica bajo la mirada atenta de los otros docentes.

Marian le sonríe de manera burlona recargado en uno de los bancos delanteros, Lupin sentado en el escritorio sin una pizca de simpatía y Tsukishima mirando a través de la ventana lejana a los otros dos.

-Uno pensaría que buscarían al boggart que perder el tiempo socializando- muerde el pocionista entregando la botella al licántropo que se retuerce ante la observación obviamente la culpa lo consume y Snape está satisfecho con hacerlo sentir mal.

-Hacemos lo que podemos- Remus replica al beber la poción de golpe, la mueca por la amargura es un incentivo para Snape.

Un bufido al cruzarse de brazos -no haces lo suficiente- lanza sin contemplaciones en su grave voz, airado y burlista con el odio de tiempos pasados tan amargo con el convivio.

Un voltear del único ojo visible Cross obviamente intuye viejas rencillas -¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo?- replica sin simpatía, el pelirrojo mira entre ambos profesores para caer en el de estudios muggles al que envidia su habilidad de ignorar el mundo -se hace lo que se puede, punto y sigue con tu vida…- una sonrisa dientuda -claro a menos que tu miedo cobre vida- canturreo como si fuera divertido.

Chasqueando la lengua el de nariz ganchuda le ofrece una mirada mordaz, Lupin por su parte suspira aunque se puede escuchar la risa comprimida apenas de ser escuchada y el de estudios muggles sigue con su atención al exterior.

El pelirrojo agita su varita invocando una bebida en el escritorio con los respectivos vasos, Lupin le lanza una mirada escandalizada mientras Severus arquea elegantemente la ceja… sorprendentemente es Tsukishima quien se sirve primero y da un largo trago.

El de estudios muggles afirma apreciativo -buena cosecha- dice con un tono frio tomando la botella con facilidad provocando sorpresa en el novato del año… Snape y Cross estaban acostumbrados aunque el primero no hubiera deseado integrar al merodeador por ningún motivo.

-Uno puede pensar que estamos trabajando- descarado Cross se acerca haciendo lo mismo que el apático squid.

-Estamos en servicio- Remus replica con sentidos de responsabilidad pero un vaso le es servido al que mira como si fuera veneno.

-Hasta Hagrid sabe qué fin de semana es fin de semana- murmura Cross -claro quería ser más sutil, pero es obvio que la amargura de Severus y tu autocompasión no llegaríamos al punto que quería- replico ácidamente al servirse otro sin contemplaciones.

Severus se cruza de brazos negándose a tentar -tenemos un boggart suelto, dementores y un prófugo… Marian y piensas beber- no quería sonar como si estuviera de acuerdo con Lupin quien aparto el vaso diligentemente.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros -a comparación de ustedes, no necesito todos mis sentidos para funcionar- sonríe arrogante.

Snape solo quiere golpearlo como tantas veces ha deseado.

Remus se masajea el puente de la nariz -¿solo por eso querías hablar?- pregunta algo desconsolado aunque la diversión en sus ojos traiciona cualquier seriedad, obviamente aunque no desea beber le divierte la situación.

Snape no simpatiza en nada con el resto de los docentes, pero Marian le tapa el camino a la salida.

Es la noche de Halloween se recuerda el pocionista, la cena estará lista y el bullicio de adolescentes que además fueron a Hogsmade no suena tentador… mira en salón solitario, arquea la ceja detectando que Remus cedió a la presión del grupo (solo Marian) y suspira… no son amigos, de ninguno de los presentes pero es mejor opción que soportar una fiesta que para él no era nada para celebrar.

Sabe que deben estar con la guardia en alto pero cede.

Por una vez comparte copas con un merodeador aunque solo sea para olvidar la fecha de perdida en vez de victoria.

Marian parece saber que gano, su sonrisa arrogante es molesta pero lo deja ser… como siempre… ¿Por qué siquiera le sigue hablando? Oh cierto, como antiguo mortifago respeta la fuerza que tiene… Tsukishima está sentado mirando su vaso con más atención que el entorno… Remus se ve incomodo, echado un vistazo de un lado a otro como si el director fuera aparecer de repente a regañarlos.

Ve como Remus se marchita a la influencia del alcohol mientras Marian se ríe escandalosamente de su resistencia, Tsukishima a su lado mantienen un silencio espectral nada cómodo pero tampoco alentando una plática entre ellos.

Pasa el tiempo en la sala en esa reunión improvisada en algún punto Flitwick los descubre pero no les molesta por el contrario alienta con una botella de su propia colección que Cross no duda en decirle que es su favorito entre todo los profesores… Hagrid también asoma su nariz pero no es invitado, no cuando huele a calabazas de haber estado trabajando en ellas todo el día.

Se oye el bullicio de los estudiantes que a Severus poco le importa, Shukuro parece que está menos afectado por el whisky (en algún momento llegaron a esa botella) mientras Remus patéticamente esta encima de su escritorio balbuceando de traiciones y llorando por la pérdida de amigos… Severus se obliga a ignorar la punzada de simpatía, la entierra en otro vaso que le quema la garganta.

Cross esta igual que el de estudios muggles en cuanto a resistencia, mientras Severus empieza a sentir que el mundo es borroso y engañosamente feliz.

Fue repentinamente que Cross se puso de pie más lúcido que nada mirando la puerta con insistencia, gruñe por lo bajo alertando aun al intoxicado Lupin de que algo está mal… Severus se tensa cuando el pelirrojo salta a la salida tan ágil como si no hubiera vaciado botellas enteras durante la tarde.

Como mortifago también está en condición de seguirlo aunque no sin esfuerzo, puede escuchar a los otros copiar sus acciones y ser superado por la figura delgada de Tsukishima lo insulta un poco pero ignora a favor de su aspecto grave.

Sabe por años de experiencia que van a la dirección de la torre de gryffindor y no evita tensarse adivinando el motivo de la urgencia en el antiguo auror, corre el grupo por su vida a través de corredores y en algún punto Cross ordena enviar un mensaje al director.

Severus sin pensar invoca su patronus sin detenerse, se arrepiente en el instante en que atrapa la mirada sorprendida de Remus ante el aspecto de su hechizo… pero no hay tiempo, saben que están cercas y aunque no han confirmado el motivo de tal carrera no es necesario… quizás era una señal de lo cercano que eran con el auror.

Aunque es sorprendente que el merodeador se adapte fácilmente.

-A tu izquierda Shukuro- grita Cross siendo obedecido tan pronto llegaron a una sección que abre a otro corredor, Snape luego le preguntara desde cuando se hablan de primeros nombres considerando la rigidez de la cultura japonesa.

Es el sexto piso cuando se detienen de golpe, Remus y Severus tropiezan mientras Marian patina con facilidad en el piso de piedra… miran lo que está en medio de un corredor completamente vacío, al otro extremo Tsukishima se detiene mirando inquisitivamente al animal que se está lavando inocente y ajena a las miradas.

-¿un gato?- pregunta aturdido el licántropo casi esperando que sea una broma -¿es lo que seguimos?- trato de comprender y no era el único con esas mismas preguntas.

Severus entrecierra sus ojos ante la mirada inteligente del animal, casi podía jurar que les está dando un gesto entre arrogante y divertido.

Cross se adelanta con el resonar de sus pesadas botas en la piedra pasando de largo al animal -hay que revisar- dice sin miramientos.

En otro momento se sentiría insultado, pero Severus aprendió a seguir la marea e ignora la mirada interrogante de Remus quien se tendrá que acostumbrar también a ser mandado como un lacayo más del historiador.

El gato se levanta con toda la gracia animal, tanto Remus como Snape que pasaban a su lado se erizan ante el maullido caprichoso aunque el primero con un toque de terror agregado a su condición de licántropo con esfuerzo caminan ante la mirada penetrante de Tsukishima… Cross desde hace tiempo los dejo atrás.

No hablan en todo el camino, no es necesario ante la tensión que gobierna repentinamente cuando llegan al séptimo piso donde saben esta la torre de gryffindor… Severus sabe que Lupin quiere preguntar el motivo por el que continúan pero se calla cuando levantan la mirada para ver desde esa distancia donde están Tsukishima y Marian están parados.

-El retrato se ha ido- dice sin aliento Lupin subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, cualquier indicio de borrachera olvidada por la adrenalina algo conveniente si querían guardar las apariencias ante el resto de los profesores.

Los susurros son altos en el resto de los retratos, Snape no entiende nada de lo que dicen de manera desordenada y es hasta que la dama Gorda se asoma pálida y temblorosa que se enteran de lo que estaban persiguiendo ciegamente.

Sirius Black había estado en ese lugar.

XXXXX

El gran salón se convirtió en un dormitorio para todas las casas con sacos de dormir desplegados en todo su piso, había un murmullo apagado asilenciado por los prefectos que patrullaban alentando a que descansaran.

No era mucho consuelo cuando uno de estos vigilantes era Dafira Black quien disfrutaba brotar entre las sombras para callar a los estudiantes chismosos… que sus gritos hicieran más ruido no era su problema aunque Percy Weasley lo fulminara con la mirada.

Alphard estaba en el centro de sus amigos, volteaba a su izquierda estaba Hermione cuyo rostro aun dormido estaba en preocupación por su seguridad, a su derecha Malfoy ajeno a cualquier molestia, le había ganado a Neville quien está en alguna parte a sus pies mientras encima el saco de dormir solitario donde vendría Dafira a descansar cuando terminara sus rondines.

El antiguo capitán como se esperaba de su infinita paciencia reino en su temperamento para no ir y rastrear a su padre obligándolo a escuchar un sermón que seguro ni Syunsui ha sido víctima, seguro como hueco mundo que Ichimaru no había salido a intimidar a Sirius porque cada ojo esta encima de sí mismo.

Muchos maestros están preocupados por los jóvenes Black y Harry Potter objetivos del infame criminal… quien era Ukitake para corregirlos aun cuando Alphard no era en nada inocente (ni el, pero tiene una mejor fama que el traidor).

Que su abuela este encima de las figuras de autoridad para asegurar su bienestar era un motivo justo para que se les prestara atención… aunque lastimosamente, Alphard podía adivinar que sus idas a Hogsmade estarían canceladas.

Seguro tendrán una carta de su abuela en la mañana, de hecho la esperaban ahora que seguro la presencia de Tonks en el pueblo será informado por el espía que tiene entre los estudiantes… suspiro en resignación prefiriendo descansar sus ojos e ignorar los ronquidos de Malfoy y el balbuceo de Hermione.

Podía sentir por su percepción que muchos de los niños presentes no estaban dormidos, también como el acecho de Dafira esperando oportunidad de intimidarlos y muy al filo la presencia de Yoruichi a quien después de todo esto se aseguraría de agradecerle debidamente por ayudar a su padre a salir del problema.

¿En qué pensaba Sirius al venir todo el camino hasta acá? No lo sabría.

XXXXX

Era temprano en la mañana cuando la luz del sol se reflejaba por los grandes ventanales recordándole a cada estudiante desorientado su actual residencia de dormir, parpadeando perezosos cada uno dio la bienvenida al nuevo día… sin embargo se detuvieron de levantarse y hacer bullicio cuando vieron una figura alta alzándose como un pulgar adolorido entre los somnolientos niños.

Con una presencia como un maestro, un sabio o hasta un padre.

Tan alto y complexión regia de cabello castaño ligeramente rizado que caía enmarcando un rostro ostentoso con cuadradas gafas cubriendo sus ojos a juego expresando un aspecto amable… su ropa algunos las reconocían de la clase de defensa, solo que Alphard Black le había agregado una túnica rosada ahora sin embargo era blanca con números extranjeros.

El hombre no parecía mirarlos caminando con facilidad entre los estudiantes con una voz grave hablando cortésmente en forma lenta y pausada sin un atisbo de preocupación… nadie podía entender lo que dialogaba, era un idioma tan distinto y solo por esto más estudiantes se despertaron.

Entonces cada niño en la sala vio a Dafira Black al otro extremo, muchos llegaron a la conclusión que era con el que conversaba el pacifico hombre… muchos envidiaban la altura que desarrollo el quinto año pues era tan alto como el extraño, con ese gesto zorruno aunque sin la sonrisa maliciosa.

Fue la primera campaña que sonó para los que conocían al adolescente.

Los que sufrieron su ira el año pasado recordaron el gesto y se acurrucaron en sus bolsas de dormir fingiendo que no existía el extraño intercambio… aún sienten sus huesos se rompieron bajo el agarre simple de Dafira Black.

La luz de la mañana no calentaba conforme el aire se engrosaba, el silencio entre niños obligado por la presencia del extraño que sonreía serenamente a Dafira… entonces el mismo adolescente hablo en el mismo dialecto, sin ese tono característico sin esa diversión natural… sus ojos aun entrecerrados negando a siquiera mirar el entorno atento de niños en sus bolsas.

Entonces Alphard había aparecido a su costado, apretando el agarre en su mano y diciendo palabras en el mismo idioma tan tranquilizador como su naturaleza.

La carcajada del extranjero resonó en toda la sala mientras el menor de los Black seguía aferrado al mayor… los niños testigos contuvieron el aliento cuando aquellos anteojos fueron desechados en neblina, ese cabello castaño fue echado hacia atrás dejando solo un flequillo cayendo entre ahora ojos agudos.

Ya no había amabilidad en ese rostro solo una crueldad controlada.

Un peso fantasma se instaló, los prefectos comenzaron a levantarse para tratar el problema… aun Percy Weasley tenía esa sensación de anticipación, como si se esperaba que fueran obligados al suelo como el año pasado cuando el basilisco fue encontrado.

Pero la voz de Alphard fue severa, alguien tan gentil no debería tener ese mando en su tono y fue el detonante para que Dafira levantara su mano con su varita firmemente apretada entre sus nudillos blancos -Riddikulus- fue dicho con aspereza

¡El boggart! La idea escandalizada cuando la figura se convirtió en caquis para luego esconderse en una de las bolsas de dormir que una niña salto fuera tan rápido como sus pies lo permitió… Remus que en algún momento había llegado sello el objeto atrapando la criatura.

Nadie hablo por unos largos segundos, aun Alphard susurrando a su primo… muchos podrían pensar que Dafira no estaba afectado, pero Hermione y Neville vieron esa tensión en sus hombros o la acentuada palidez… también como se aferraba a la mano del tercer año como si fuera un salvavidas.

Y los gemelos Weasley parpadearon confundidos ¿Qué clase de miedo era ese? No era el único, pero también estaban decepcionados de no recibir tanta emoción… esperaban un grito de terror indigno, lágrimas y uno que otro balbuceo de parte de Dafira Black pero no obtuvieron nada vergonzoso ni humillante… tanto trabajo que les costó para que el boggart se enfocara en un solo niño de tantos en la sala.

Eran prodigios y pioneros en el ámbito de domar boggart algo que tampoco podían presumir sin delatarse.

Su suspiro unánime no pasó desapercibido para Jordan.

Albus estaba debajo del marco de la puerta incierto junto con el resto de los jefes de casa, Remus miro entre los Black preocupado para centrarse en tratar con la criatura que luchaba por salir de la bolsa de dormir.

El director aplaudió llamando la atención trayendo palabras consoladoras y llamando a si mismo todos los ojos confundidos… una parte interna confundido por no entender el idioma aunque jura que es japonés, no podía traducirlo ni para sí mismo.

Extraño pero por lo menos ya atraparon a la criatura suelta… un problema menos.

La pregunta general era ¿Quién era ese tipo? Y como los gemelos ¿Qué clase de miedo era ese? O ¿Qué tanto intercambiaron?

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Como que este año será más largo que los otros y conforme pasen más complicado se hará.

Si sirius no midió consecuencias, se escapó de Grimmauld Place y viajo hasta Hogwarts… no sabe lo que le espera.

Albus todo lo sabe Dumbledore sabe japonés por eso esta desconcertado por no entender lo que discutió el miedo de Dafira… pero en mi mundo, ósea en mi fic el seireitei tiene el idioma de los muertos y la cultura japonesa gobernó por Yamamoto quien hizo la sociedad de almas a su imagen (de nuevo es solo para mi fic).

Tonks fue reclutada por Urahara y está ni se da cuenta que es parte importante de su estudio… es una buena cosa que Kisuke no tenga tendencias como Frank Stein de Soul Eater para diseccionar a personas que viven bajo su techo mientras duermen.

Cualquier error una disculpa.

Neah20 fuera…. Agradece sus lecturas y reviews.


	27. Año 3 (E)

Año 3: Como ver

Era durante el almuerzo que los profesores por fin pudieron hacer la reunión de emergencia que habían estado postergando desde el rudo despertar, Albus estaba fatigado en el extremo de la mesa masajeándose la frente y sacudiendo el incesante zumbido de sus oídos por haber escuchado los gritos de Walburga Black en un vociferador.

Una parte de sí mismo debía admitir el asombro y respeto de la matriarca Black en hacer la carta resistente a cualquier destierro que hubiera aplicado para deshacerse de tal cosa… también le preocupaba lo rápido que se enteró del incidente, ahora más que nunca sospechaba que tenía infiltrados más allá de sus nietos (dudaba que los jóvenes Black hubieran avisado tan pronto a su abuela… considerando lo independientes que son y que el afectado era el Lord oficial).

Albus despidió sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta del silencio ensordecedor y que el último profesor ya estaba en su lugar expectante.

-¿Profesor Marian y Lupin?- dijo secamente para iniciar de una vez por todas la inspección sobre el suceso que traería una dosis completa de rumores entre los estudiantes.

-Mi estudio sobre el boggart muestra encantamientos de enfoque- Lupin parecía tan perdido en sus palabras ante el análisis preliminar que aplico a la criatura recapturada.

-Eso fue obvio, considerando la sala llena de presas- Mordió Severus condescendiente.

-Pero eso es imposible-Minerva dijo escandalizada de tal destreza mágica para hechizar a una criatura casi impermeable a cualquier encantamiento defensivo.

-Al parecer no- Flitwitck mostro un gesto sumamente pensativo, trazando la teoría para tal logro en un boggart.

-Algo de habilidad y conocimiento de criaturas oscuras-añadió Tsukishima con desdén, nada interesado en el tema por completo pero agregando su punto de vista.

-Considerando el periodo de tiempo que tuvieron con esa cosa… respeto la habilidad- Cross cedió a regañadientes, ni el en sus estudios se le hubiera ocurrido, aunque debía investigar como… sería útil para cualquier cosa.

Severus arqueo la ceja al pelirrojo, pero negó a unirse a ese sin sentido respeto por el desconocido infractor -Aprovecharon la baja vigilancia gracias a Black- dijo en voz alta.

-No habrá sido el mismo Sirius- Tartamudeo Sybill con una mueca perdida en su rostro.

La mirada del resto de los profesores fue de asombro, después de todo la mujer de adivinación no era la más ágil mentalmente y tal logro debía ser extraordinario… Trelawney no evito hacer un gesto insultado.

-¿desperdiciar su tiempo haciendo bromas?- Sinistra tosió salvando la atención de su amiga… sus ojos agudos se clavaron en el entorno en cuestión.

Severus tuvo la valentía de bufar haciendo que todos voltearan, aunque prediciendo lo que diría Remus solo se encogió en su lugar -Considerando su historiar no destaca por tener prioridades- aclaro hoscamente.

-Tienes un punto- favoreció Minerva junto con Sprout y cada maestro que educo a esa generación revoltosa de merodeadores.

Remus Lupin se revolvió en su silla sabiendo que aunque no quisieran había miradas a su dirección siendo el más obvio Hagrid.

Albus llamo al silencio nuevamente -¿sospechosos?- redirigió la conversación al lugar que deseaba.

Negando Marian tomo la palabra -me temo que los que fueran aseguraron sus huellas… mágicas y físicas- aclaro para todos los que no comprendían.

De hecho Marian y Tsukishima se hicieron expertos desde que fueron obligados a investigar la escena en donde habían encontrado a Quirrell años atrás… algo útil pues los aurores solo se limitaban a huellas mágicas.

-Creo que fueron los gemelos Weasley- sin chistear el pelirrojo declaro sin contemplaciones, Snape afirmo con total respaldo a la acusación.

-Dices que no hay pruebas- fulmino Minerva pues aunque tenía sus dudas, no podía dejar al antiguo auror hacer su voluntad como si estuviera persiguiendo mortifagos.

-Esto es otro misterio mas- Tsukishima declaro sin emoción mirando al resto de la sala que se quedó silenciosa -asumo que la fama de Hogwarts estará tambaleándose con esto- añadió casual, como si no recordara esos artículos del profeta de años atrás donde se ponía en duda la seguridad del castillo… aun cuando lo sucedido con Quirrell se mantuvo aislado.

-No veo necesario informarlo al ministerio- Albus declaro firmemente, era una orden y todos acataron no sin sus excepciones.

-Si el chico quiere hablar… lo apoyare- fue resuelto, un reto y acto de rebeldía de Cross Marian mirando directamente al director cuyo gesto se hizo pedregoso… el entorno se enfrió considerablemente al no ser capaces de llevarle la contraria al mago más poderoso de su generación.

-Sería lo más recomendable… si ellos lo desean como profesores debemos respaldarlos- Tsukishima le siguió al poco tiempo, indiferente y sus ojos neutrales al frente como si no hubiera llevado la contraria al director.

Snape los respeto por eso… Lupin no pudo más que avergonzarse y sin que ambos los supieran… como padrinos de Black… estaban totalmente de acuerdo en apoyar a sus respectivos ahijados si querían decir al público en general sobre otro incidente en Hogwarts.

Aunque esto llevara más a la ruina la reputación del colegio.

XXXXX

La legendaria sala de menesteres engalanaba una temática oriental con ventanas que dejaban pasar la luz del sol en su interior, en medio de un sonido estridente del metal chocando de un lado a otro en severas arremetidas dignas de un maestro... de esos que ya no se ven en el presente.

Deslizándose de un lado a otro el tranquilo Alphard con dos espadas gemelas desviaban las estocadas de Dafira... ambos tan distintos en disciplinas pero mortales ante cualquier inexperto, ahora sin embargo era diferente a la rutina implementada desde que el menor ingreso a Hogwarts... puede ser otro mas de sus entrenamiento pero estaba ahora la desesperación del mayor cuyo rostro serio remplazo esa sonrisa maliciosa perpetua.

Jushiro comprendió la necesidad de desahogo y no regaño la falta de finura natural de Gin, solo lo dejo ser mientras bloqueaba con una mano y daba un arco en la otra en un juego de pies que eran natural para alguien tan antiguo.

El sudor bañaba a ambos en sus shihakusho estándar de shinigamis en una continua danza de acero, las espadas tan similares a sus zanpakutos pero silenciosas que les era el eterno recordatorio de su mortalidad... lograron obtenerlas de un herrero goblin con cualidades mágicas elegidas por ambos, sin embargo su manufactura fue un costo que ambos se podían dar... Unohana tomo un gusto por la espada de gryffindor por lo que desistió de la oferta cuando se la ofrecieron al inicio del ciclo escolar

Ukitake dio un salto hacia atrás con gracia, ambas espadas balanceándose al encuentro de Ichimaru, pero justo cuando esto volvería a un ciclo de arcos, bloqueos y desviadas un sonido advirtió del tiempo limite para el intercambio.

Sin preámbulos ambos guardaron sus espadas en las fundas colocadas en su cintura, se miraron largamente para deshacer el nudo y sacar la parte superior del Shihakusho mostrando la complexión musculosa ligera y piel blanca... suspiraron ante el cambio de aires que pasaba por sus espaldas sudadas y entraron en una postura básica de Hakuda.

Otra alarma sonó por la sala dando inicio a la segunda parte del entrenamiento.

Cuando fue acortada la distancia ambos intercambiaron golpes y patadas sincronizadas sin llegar a dañarse, si Ukitake e Ichimaru fueran en serio no se sabría quien ganaría considerando que de ambos... el primero cuenta con experiencia... aunque el segundo era el mas sano para ejercerlo.

Jushiro mientras tanto pensaba que quizás su padre tendría que esperar para saber lo que pensaba de su acto imprudente la noche pasada, por ahora se dedicaría a consolar a Gin de la única manera aceptable para alguien tan orgulloso.

No hay vergüenza en aceptar su miedo... sin embargo reinaba ese deseo por borrar el intercambio.

Ver a Aizen caminando en la sala era una imagen que el mismo deseaba omitir.

Era fácil desviar las preguntas de Hermione y Neville... la preocupación de sus respectivos padrinos... la inquisitiva mirada del director... las cartas de su obaa-san... la curiosidad insana del resto de los niños que saben susurran sobre quien es el hombre que es la pesadilla de alguien como Dafira.

Por ahora seria el sustento, el silencioso juez y el que guardaría el secreto... Retsu también lo vio, también dio su entendimiento silencioso... que el miedo de Dafira no solo era la imagen del traidor, sino que en verdad toda esta vida solo fuera una ilusión.

XXXXX

La habitación era tan amplia que sobraba espacio, amplios ventanales encantados a un jardín que no concuerda con el que sabe en verdad adorna las hectáreas de la casa de los gritos… tapiz color azul con terminados blancos, un piso de madera pulida con los muebles básicos a la vista en un interior que daba esa comodidad y tranquilidad a su habitante.

Tonks podía parecer adaptable, pero aún se despertaba desorientada en esa cama que no es la suya.

Se sentaba torpemente mirando el entorno en una costumbre propia de un auror paranoico entrenado por Moody, después se relajaba en las almohadas mirando a la nada en una lucha incesante de levantarse para iniciar su rutina de belleza.

Mientras realizaba todo esto, siempre miraba por encima del hombro… estaba ese cosquilleo de que alguien la vigila que abandonaba al entrar al baño.

Solo por si acaso agitaba la varita en seguridad.

Suspiro preguntándose si estaba cuerda cuando acepto mudarse a un lugar que la hace sentir tan al borde, sus instintos de auror le daban patadas y la alarma de que algo está mal con su rentero se reforzaba conforme pasaban los días.

Pero se convenció que todo esto era para que nadie más sufriera con su excéntrico rentero… que ella estaba mejor preparada para enfrentarlo… y no tenía las ganas para seguir buscando un departamento que se ajustara a sus necesidades, presupuesto y constantes ganas de verificar a sus adorables primos.

Además le daban ingresos extras si ayudaba en la tienda.

Quizás Nymphadora se estaba complicando la existencia, puede que esté viendo demasiado del misterio que representa Kisuke Urahara, sus dudas debieron morir desde el momento en que se llevo la sorpresa que tenia un negocio con sus primos -Moody está influyendo mucho- expreso al aire al salir de su cómoda habitación a enfrentar al mundo.

La impresión de Kisuke era superficial, considerando lo poco que lo conoce.

Por lo general Urahara muestra un estado de ánimo tranquilo, jovial y hasta relajado con una forma de hablar formal y educada con una pizca de sarcasmo (los sufijos japoneses aun le molestan viniendo de él)… Tonks podía relacionarse muy fácilmente con ese aspecto de su rentero.

Sin embargo había un extra en ese comportamiento social… era ese espeluznante brillo en sus ojos grises cuando cree que no lo ve, esa seriedad tensa con cada cuidadosa palabra dirigida a la sociedad mágica y esos movimientos que aún bajo el manto descuidado podía detectar entrenamiento.

Agrégale el misterioso sótano al cual no puede bajar.

Eso sin contar los extraños ayudantes como Ririn y Kurodo que aparecen o desaparecen dependiendo de las necesidades de la tienda… nunca los ve llegar ni marcharse y cuando pregunta Urahara le da una sonrisa inocente acompañado de una mirada perdida.

Cuando giro al final del corredor abandono de golpe este análisis preliminar mental cuando fue molida al suelo por un perro negro enorme que la aplasto unos segundos, siendo tomado por sorpresa el auror se petrifico cuando el animal salió disparado seguido de un gato que la brinco como si no fuera nada... perturbada se quedo en el suelo al sonido de pasos amortiguados.

-Tonks-chan ¿se encuentra bien?- Urahara se alzó encima de ella con un brillo burlón ofreciendo una mano de ayuda.

-Es mi imaginación ¿fui atropellada por un perro e ignorada por un gato?- indico incrédula al aceptar la ayuda para sacudir su ropa con rapidez y escasa dignidad.

Un suspiro agitado -no fue tu imaginación- saco un abanico de papel para ocultar su rostro.

-No se supone que los perros sigan a los gatos y no al revés- dio una mirada confundida al rubio.

Una risa de Urahara -bueno, ese gato en especial es aterrador- se encogió de hombros -sin embargo ¡se escapó! Quería limpiarlo un poco y Yoruichi seguro abandonara la misión- gruño mirando en la dirección donde el animal se había ido.

-¿Yoruichi?- pregunto con un intento de no morderse la lengua ante el nombre extranjero.

-El gato- dijo el tendero casualmente en un agitar de manos -gato caprichoso... aunque seguro un alivio que ya no este tan molesta- esto ultimo lo murmuro para si mismo.

Parpadeo -Creo que no le gustó la idea de un baño al perro- aseguro Tonks secamente recibiendo una mirada herida del hombre con una única intención en un silencio de muerte.

No iba a ceder a su chantaje y como tal el puchero solo aumento en el rubio de sombrero ridículo.

Nymphadora se encuadro no soportando esos ojos grises de cachorro -¡Eres ridículo! Como adulto no debes hacer pucheros-

Sonriendo en suficiencia, Kisuke se encogió de hombros -Funcionan en ti-

-Tienes el descaro de admitir el chantaje-señalo con el dedo acusadoramente, Tonks se sentía infantil algo valido considerando la actitud de su rentero.

-¿Funcionan?-una pequeña sonrisa discreta del rubio hombre como si supiera que ya había ganado la lucha.

Hizo un ademan dramático a los cielos, Nym podía tener sospechas pero no evitaba adaptarse a estas rutinas -bien… bien, te ayudo a atrapar a esa bestia- miro su reloj imaginario -creo que tengo tiempo ¡pero esto costara!- aseguro con un dedo acusador.

-Oh es un alivio tener a una bruja capaz en casa- canturreo Urahara irónicamente siendo fulminado con la mirada -está bien, tu ganas…. ¿desayuno inglés?- ofreció como ofrenda, después de todo era lo único que apostaban.

Se cruzó de brazos afirmando efusivamente -Que sea doble tocino-

Kisuke hizo una mueca imaginando la grasa -¿Por qué les gusta eso?-

-Te gusta el pescado crudo… no te quejes- canturreo Tonks remangándose la túnica para sacar su varita -ahora antes de irme ¿quieres vivo al perro?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero vivo… muerto traería problemas- Kisuke sonrió con broma en sus ojos -son de tus primos- señalo.

Tonks se detuvo impresionada, mirando donde se fue el animal y recordando el tamaño de esa cosa -Nunca supe que Daf fuera de perros- admitió.

-Yo creo que es mas de zorros- Kisuke dijo con un brillo vengativo que apago al instante, Tonks no evito notarlo y amordazar su observación -aunque puedo decir… un perro puede ser un buen remplazo- se encogió de hombros.

Tonks miro de largo a su rentero que hizo un movimiento amplio de mano para retirarse a preparar el desayuno, la auror negó para perseguir a ese perro negro a través de la casa… en efecto no había rastros del gato... tarda una hora, mordidas y babas pero lo consiguió para encerrarlo en la habitación del baño principal de la segunda planta.

Quizas ella podría adoptar a un animal.

XXXXX

El lienzo rasgado de la dama gorda había sido retirado de la pared y reemplazado con el retrato de Sir Cadogan, ninguno en la torre gryffindor estaba cómodo con tal cambio cuando dicho caballero desafía a las personas a duelo en vez de dejarlos pasar cuando dicen la contraseña.

Esto fue durante dos días, nadie tiene el valor de preguntar la docilidad del caballero cuando al tercer día de su colocación obedece sin chistear a dejarlos pasar… hay rumores que Ariana Dumbledore tuvo una educativa amonestación con la pintura… los más descabellados sugieren que quizás un duelo fue hecho y Sir Cadogan perdió vergonzosamente.

Nadie se molesta en investigarlo a fondo... como siempre tienden dejar cualquier asunto extraño de la princesa gryffindor fuera de atención.

Diran lo que quieran, pero no solo era Hufflepuff leal a sus miembros de casa.

Por su parte Harry tenia mejores preocupaciones que adivinar que sucedió con el remplazo de la dama gorda.

No es que se quejara, pero cada día los maestros encontraron excusas para caminar por los pasillos con el… que decir de Percy que lo estaba siguiendo por todas partes como un perro guardián extremadamente pomposo.

Entonces un día Mcgonagall lo cito a su oficina, con rostro sombrío le dijo oficialmente que Sirius Black pudiera estar detrás de el… como si no lo supiera de antemano con el profeta diciéndolo en voz alta.

Cuando su profesora intento retirarlo del entrenamiento de quidditch salto a la defensiva -Tenemos nuestro primer partido este sábado- dijo indignado al ponerse de pie -tengo que entrenar- acuso ante el silencio de muerte -además no veo que estén haciendo esto con los Black- no quiso sonar tan amargo, pero lo fue.

Minerva se revolvió en su silla incomoda por la ultima observación -Le pediré a madam Hooch que supervise tus entrenamientos- cedió con un tono controlado -Potter… -soltó un suspiro al niño agitado que ahora estaba de pie -Con los Black la situación es diferente-

-Es lo mismo o hasta peor- Harry cruzo sus brazos tercamente pero no viendo a los ojos a la profesora -Quizás no los quiera muertos… pero Sirius podía contactarlo o hacerles algo- añadió lo último para no sonar acusador.

Un suspiro cansado pero Minerva debía dejar todo en claro -Dafira ya es un adulto ante la ley, tiene magia para defenderse- recordó como tantas veces a los alumnos que olvidaban la nueva situación del heredero Black -Mientras que Alphard es el más vulnerable, estoy segura el señor Black puede mirar por su seguridad… nunca lo deja solo- recordó algo que en efecto es un hecho.

Tampoco se puede olvidar lo que le hizo al equipo de quidditch el año pasado, pero no estaba por aceptarlo.

-Fue vulnerable al boggart- señalizo con veneno Potter arrepintiéndose cuando levanto la mirada y Mcgonagall lo asilencio desaprobador.

-Ese es un asunto que no está en sus manos… enfrentar a un mago es diferente a una criatura oscura… recuerde esto para futuras referencias, señor Potter- regaño airada Minerva para negarse a sumergirse en ese tema que parecía nadie podía olvidar -ahora que está claro el asunto… puede retirarse- despidió toscamente.

Cuando estaba en la puerta Harry miro a la profesora -¿Quién era?- pregunto en un susurro recibiendo un arqueo de ceja para que explicara mejor -¿Quién era el miedo de Black?- reformulo.

Había tantos rumores referentes a la identidad de ese hombre de cabello castaño y presencia pasiva en la que se convirtió el boggart del infame Black… le preguntaron a Hermione y Neville sin recibir respuestas, al parecer tampoco sabían.

Minerva negó -es algo que no nos corresponde saber- dijo crípticamente -que tenga un excelente día, señor Potter- ahora si fue un desaire en toda su expresión.

Lo que no quería decir la profesora, es que tampoco lo sabían y que sintieran fracasados en hacerle justicia al joven tampoco ayudaba.

XXXXX

No era por cuestión de comprensión, de ser un buen colega ni mucho menos ayudarlo… pero Severus salto cuando se preguntó quién apoyaría a Remus Lupin en sus clases al siguiente día.

Así que ahí estaba con un sentido de suficiencia cuando los alumnos ingresaban animados apagándose tempestivamente cuando lo veían supliendo al gentil Lupin.

La hosca envidia de que fuera querido era menos que su diversión de arruinar el día de sus alumnos.

La expresión de Potter fue un regalo cuando llego tarde y saludando en nombre del ausente, pero se mordió su sarcasmo bajo la atenta mirada de Alphard y la sobrina del director.

No tenia miedo... era ese sentimiento extraño de no querer defraudarlos.

-Esta lección comenzó hace diez minutos, Potter- en su voz grave hizo la observación -Diez puntos de gryffindor- quito sin pena Severus, podía ser un poco más amable pero seguía siendo vengativo -siéntate- ordeno.

Harry no se movió, estaba aturdido y confundido -¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin?- cuestiono incierto, el hombre le caía bien y era un conocido de sus padres, aunque no tuvieran esa unión esperada todavía era alguien del pasado.

Un bufido de Snape, resistiendo el impulso de voltear los ojos ante la sensiblería de Potter -Se siente demasiado enfermo para enseñar hoy- dijo con una sonrisa torcida -ahora, creo que te dije que te sentaras- mordió sin piedad.

Pero Harry era un ser terco quedando donde estaba -¿lo que está mal con él?- pregunto resistiendo el mirar como todos estaban atentos en su dirección.

La paciencia se estaba acabando, más cuando esa imagen de James se sobreponía en ese insolente niño -nada que ponga en peligro su vida- respondió toscamente -cinco puntos más de Gryffindor y si tengo que pedirte que te vuelvas a sentar serán cincuenta- amenazo oscuramente.

El aliento colectivo de los estudiantes carmesí fue divertido para el hosco profesor.

Potter obedeció rápidamente, sentándose al lado de Ariana que le dio la bienvenida sin mucha emoción como lo fue de Ron.

Severus se estaba haciendo viejo para esto abriendo por fin la clase de manera profesional… hubiera deseado ensuciar un poco a Lupin ante sus estudiantes, pero ese impulso fue asesinado ya sea por los Black, Dumbledore o Marian… ese hombre era un ser molesto.

Pero a pesar de esto, dio un tema que no correspondía por el momento… a ver quién de estos mocosos une sus pistas y da con la naturaleza licantropía de su adorado profesor de defensa.

Si, su actitud es infantil pero satisfactorio.

XXXXX

Fred y George habían estado pisando con cuidado últimamente, no habían reducido sus bromas porque eso sería un acusante obvio de que estaban evitando llamar la atención… solo la mirada aguda de Cross Marian les advertía que aunque no tenía pruebas el sospechaba activamente que eran los culpables detrás del boggart por primera vez no tuvieron la vergüenza de parecer aliviados cada vez que Mcgonagall los sacaba de apuros.

Aun entre los de su clase murmuraban sobre quien seria ese hombre de aspecto amable... que le dijo al infame Black... y como demonios no hizo de esa situación algo digno de humillación.

Para el pesar de los gemelos, a los siguientes días Dafira no parecía diferente a otros... tan irritante... misterioso... sospechoso... y acosador... su actitud era la misma ni la mínima incomodidad de que toda la escuela supiera su miedo, aun quitandoles puntos a la menor provocación (hacer bromas no era menor pero era su punto de vista) y saludándolos como si fueran amigos eternos.

Si los gemelos Weasley no se sentían satisfechos.

Fue entonces cuando todo se estaba olvidando en las mentes de los gemelos quienes ya planeaban una revancha y que los maestros aun seguían con su investigación muy lejos de ellos... que tuvieron un encuentro que no olvidarían en los años venideros.

Era oscuro, venían del entrenamiento de Quidditch por lo que sucios de barros y fríos hasta los huesos discutían con el resto del equipo sobre el pésimo clima que seria durante el partido... iban detrás de la formación, cuando fueron jalados de la parte de atrás de sus túnicas con una fuerza para arrastrarlos a un corredor en un borrón ante sus ojos asustados y el eco de duda de los que los acompañaban que notaron su repentina ausencia.

Ser empujados ante la dura piedra les saco un jadeo idéntico, cayendo en sus rodillas adoloridas notando los zapatos pulidos de alguien que se alzaba delante de ellos.

-¿No es el par de repetidos?- la voz canturreada de Dafira resonó por el corredor.

Fred apretó los dientes molesto pero cualquier ingeniosa palabra bien dicha a su captor fue silenciada, no salia nada de su boca y George se percato de lo mismo... ambos se miraron horrorizados y al buscar sus varitas estas no estaban en sus túnicas.

-¿Buscan esto?- el propio slytherin con su reluciente placa de prefecto balanceaba ambas maderas entre sus dedos pálidos -¿no son un poco tontos? dejarse arrastrar y solo hasta ahora buscar sus varitas- suspiro dramático.

Fred y George se pusieron de pies indignados, olvidando la ventaja física que alguien debe tener para someter a un equipo de quidditch fácilmente y yéndose a una finta de irse a una pelea digna muggle... no llegaron muy lejos, el aire les fue arrebatado por un fuerte golpe en su estomago que amenazaba con regresar la cena... obligandolos de nuevo de rodillas.

-Onii-san no seas rudo- una voz amonesto, para los gemelos quienes estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento levantaron la vista débilmente al dulce Alphard quien parecían caminar pausadamente desde el fondo de ese corredor convenientemente oscuro.

Se escucho un chasquear de dientes, Dafira obviamente estaba decepcionado de ser interrumpido... pero no protesto, para sorpresa de los mellizos había obediencia al detener esa misteriosa aura de inminente golpiza que se había levantado desde el momento en que les fue arrebatado el aliento.

Iban a agradecer burlonamente, pero se detuvieron... no solo era porque aun eran mudos mágicamente... sino porque el siempre amable Alphard les estaba dando una pulida mirada decepcionada y medio furiosa en su dirección que los aterro... nunca lo habían tratado directamente, pero al cruzarse en los pasillos siempre traía consigo esa gentileza natural que ahora caía en pedazos.

Una idea en su mente fue suplida... ese no era el eslabón mas débil de los Black.

-Lo siento Ototo-san, simplemente lo dejan tan fácil- Dafira canturreo borrando la atención de los mellizos al tercer año, volviendo su rostro al actual Lord que les daba esa sonrisa ladina típica -ahora... ahora ya que mi adorable Ototo-san no quiere que esto se vuelva...- hizo un sonido pensativo -molesto- finalizo aunque juran no era la palabra que quería decir -tengo algo simple que decirles a ambos- se puso de cuclillas a la altura de sus ojos.

Los gemelos tuvieron el impulso de retroceder, pero gryffindor hasta el hueso se mantuvieron firmes ante la mirada platina de esos ojos ahora abiertos... tan profundos... oscuros y tortuosos... como si pudiera leerlos tan fácil como cualquier libro.

-Fue divertida su broma- canturreo Black agitando su mano con desdén, aun las varitas mostrándolas como un trofeo entre sus dedos -Debo decir estoy alagado que se esfuercen por buscar la parte mas... débil de mi ser... mi miedo con el boggart- expreso sonriente, pero esos ojos no eran cálidos... como si no pensara que eran las palabras correctas a decir y solo se limitaba por la presencia del menor.

Que supieran que eran los culpables era lo de menos.

Dafira suspiro dramático-ahora sin embargo me siento ofendido que evidencien mi miedo... una cosa es colocarnos punteros con un letrero pegado mágicamente... arruinar un salón y culparse mutuamente... o hasta colocar divertidas arañas en las pertenencias- enumero cada broma hecha con los años, algunas ya ni se acordaban los gemelos... lo que si, es que siempre de alguna manera terminaban sufriendo las consecuencias.

Todas las bromas hechas, los gemelos terminaban siendo victimas.

-Pero hacer esto- levanto un dedo delgado enfrente de los rostros de los tensos mellizos aun de rodillas, aun bajo las sombras de ese corredor oscuro sin maestros a la vista -eso es mas personal- su sonrisa se borro -lo tolerare porque son simple niños... sin embargo métanse con algo mas profundo... o con mi Ototo-san y me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacer algo radical...- se acerco un poco -mi ototo-san no estará para salvarlos siempre y no sera una solución digna de un Lord... no señor, ese titulo es política... diplomacia... no me gustaría resolver cualquier cosa futura con ustedes de esta manera- les dijo como si fuera un secreto, una complicidad -me gusta mas las soluciones sucias- canturreo sobre aliento.

Los gemelos retrocedieron aterrados, Alphard parecía suspirar en su lugar pero no involucrarse activamente.

-Ahora, ahora...- saco su varita al ponerse de pie quitando el mudismo de los Weasley, dio un paso hacia atrás lanzando las varitas al piso delante de cada dueño -el puntero inicia ¡no quiero que esto se vuelva aburrido! espero que entiendan mi consejo...- canto al andar hacia su primo -sayonara par de repetidos... descansen- se despidió con falsa inocencia.

Cuando los gemelos reaccionaron estaban sumamente entumidos y no era por el frio.

XXXXX

El día era horrible para jugar Quidditch… truenos retumbando en lo alto, golpes del viento contra los muros del castillo y el crujido distante entre la nubosidad cargada de lluvia… los arboles del bosque prohibido se agitaban violentamente en una tormenta aterradora.

Ariana miro con preocupación desde la mesa del desayuno a través de la ventana del gran salón, traía su traje para el juego pero no participaría hasta el siguiente partido -Puede ser peligroso- dijo a la nada interrumpiendo al resto del equipo de quidditch que se agrupaban en su entorno.

Harry levanto la vista de su papilla, con ojeras de haber sido despertado tan temprano por una broma de Peeves.

-No te preocupes- Alicia dijo con dulzura -no nos importa un poco de lluvia-

Potter palideció ante su ligera respuesta, retrocediendo cuando las sombras en el rostro de su amiga se alzaron provocando que todos dieran un largo paso dejando a la pobre niña a merced de la sobrina del director.

-¿Estas consciente de los peligros de volar durante esta lluvia?- dijo tan suave, casi paciente con sus manos abandonando su sano desayuno.

El de lentes hizo una mueca, era por esto que se preguntaba porque Ariana se unió al equipo… aun recordaba esa platica en primer año cuando la conoció en el tren, tan ilustrativa de heridas que se provocaban en quidditch que casi lo convencen de no unirse al deporte.

Por la mirada verde de Ron también recordaba muy bien esa discusión.

-Entiendo la necesidad de adrenalina en el juego… -Ariana le sonrió -pero ser expuestos a mas peligros por voluntad propia ¿crees que está bien señorita Spinnet?- una pregunta engañosa, todos lo sabían y nadie estaba por llevarle la contraria.

Bueno casi nadie, excepto el siempre denso Oliver Wood -Estaremos bien, Dumbledore… la lluvia solo nos dará resistencia para futuras competencias- dijo optimista.

Fred y George lanzaron una mirada incrédula a su capitán por su valor o estupidez… aun los que iban llegando supieron la zona de peligro por instinto esforzándose en sacarle la vuelta al equipo de quidditch… aun Slytherin se abstuvo de burlarse como siempre lo hacían por cuestión de preservación.

-Si esa es tu observación ¿Quién soy yo para detenerlos?- canturreo educadamente Ariana, pero esa sonrisa delgada era la perdición del entorno -sin embargo espero que sean tolerantes al dolor que pueden tener al ser alcanzado por un rayo… potente y adormecedor… si se tiene suerte pasa sin dañar pero si no… bueno, tostados no creo que puedan ser salvados con magia- reflexiono natural.

Todos palidecieron.

-qué decir de los vientos fuertes que pueden tirarlos de sus escobas… quizás golpear a cualquiera en su caída antes de que alguno de nosotros se dé cuenta… quizás el profesor Hooch pueda cuidarlos en ese aspecto- suspiro Dumbledore con un encogimiento de hombros -eso sin contar escombros que pueden empalarlos, sería muy triste y la sangre que perderían- soltó un suspiro dramático.

No había color en las mejillas de ninguno de los jugadores de quidditch.

La vena de Ariana de ser demasiado detallista en sus diferentes tipos de heridas que podían desarrollar al enfrentar el clima continúo… Potter dejo de escuchar cuando describió amputaciones y Ron se aferraba fuertemente a la mesa no teniendo la fuerza de huir… Wood por su parte era el más centrado, pero tenía una arruga al final de sus ojos como luchando por hacer una mueca desagradable.

Esto fue hasta que la risa ligera de alguien atrajo la atención aturdida de todo el equipo de Quidditch de los leones.

-Dumbledore-san no tiene que ser tan vengativa- Alphard Black miro con cariño en dirección a Ariana con Hermione y Neville confundidos a sus espaldas.

Nunca se hablaban que muchos miraron interrogantes este intercambio entre dos facciones fuertes en la casa esmeralda y carmesí… pero ahora Harry recordaba que hubo una reunión en el tren cuando iniciaron el primer año.

Nadie se percato del aliento enganchado de los gemelos que miraban con cuidado al niño maldito.

-Estoy seguro pueden acordar con los profesores para impermeabilizar el campo de quidditch- explico paciente Alphard ocultando sus manos en las túnicas escolares -aunque claro, eso ya lo sabias- acuso en su tono amable.

Ariana borro cualquier gesto sádico para ser remplazado por una sonrisa inocente, ahora hasta Fred y George miraron ofendidos a la sobrina del director por la innecesaria habilidad de enfermarlos contra su deporte favorito… obvio nadie tuvo el valor de reclamarle.

-Su método de diversión es muy… peculiar- Dafira Black se alzaba detrás del grupo de su primo, con su sonrisa puesta y rasgos traicioneros... ahora los gemelos le lanzaron miradas sucias en su dirección aunque había terror en sus ojos que no noto nadie del entorno.

-Bueno, como capitán Wood debes negociar esto- Ariana despidió a los Black que se alejaban para sentarse junto con Hermione y Neville sin importarles que no era su mesa -será razonable que vayas con Flint para que tengan más fuerza-

-¿Pedirle ayuda a esa serpiente?- Fred dijo escandalizado tratando de actuar con naturalidad... como si no hubieran sido amenazados por los Black.

-Sera más probable que nos dejen ahogarnos-George apoyo con una mueca.

Alicia quien salió de su aturdido sentimiento con la sobrina del director miro a la mesa esmeralda -Aunque se me hace extraño que no hayan inventado una excusa para no jugar bajo este clima-

-¿Perderás el tiempo Wood?- Ariana rompió con calma -No es un proceso de poco tiempo, te sugiero que vayas- espanto sin cuidado.

Ariana suspiro en fastidio disimulado, cómo es que a los maestros no se les ocurría utilizar la magia para por lo menos mantener seguro a sus alumnos no lo entendería… como antigua sanadora era mejor prevenir que curar.

Ignoro la mirada interrogante de Ichimaru y Ukitake por su actitud… este año quizás se estaba mostrando más como Kenpachi que como Urahara asustando a niños inocentes… pero lo dejaban tan fácil… así que lo despidió, se concentró en las pláticas del entorno y se preparó para marchar al campo de quidditch.

XXXXX

En el sótano ambientado con aparatos de laboratorio, Urahara levanto la vista justo en el momento en que sintió una perturbación en el comportamiento colmena de los dementores al borde de sus sentidos, mirando por encima de su hombro los sensores colocados en el área del bosque prohibido confirmaron su sentir… negó con un suspiro, la insolencia de los magos de creer que controlaban esas cosas para volver a su asunto actual.

Pero al tendero no le preocupo, ahora estaba en medio de su investigación y había obtenido especímenes de prueba.

Levanto la vista a los cilindros donde de hecho habían dementores alineados por numero que estaba por desmontar para aprender su fisionomía o estudiar sus efectos… tendría que buscar otro ejemplar para entender sus métodos de comunicación… aunque ahora tenía una comprensión general de sus comportamientos mas no de su procedencia.

Kisuke suspiro y se volvió a concentrar, Yoruichi dormitaba en el rincón de su laboratorio escapándose del colegio… era un alivio que haya decidido perdonarlo pero trayendo consigo al infame Sirius Black al que ahora hospeda en una de las habitaciones de su sótano ampliado.

El hombre era inquisitivo pero no se molestó en responder a sus preguntas,era facil de ignorarlo para su indignacion... Kisuke podia ser jovial pero no toleraba que le cuestionaran por cada cosa, no es algo que le corresponde... es asunto de los Black (era difícil nombrarlos con ese nombre, pero ahora no era Ukitake ni Ichimaru aunque también debía estudiar como tienen muchas de sus características cuando por ley... al reencarnarse se crea una esencia nueva de la antigua).

Urahara suspiro, había tanto material para estudiar en el futuro.

Un chillido después y el dementor que actualmente investigaba exploto en motas de tela quemada -creo que me pase- volteo los ojos pensando que debía volver a empezar y anotar mentalmente que quizás otro espécimen debía ser atrapado.

Tenía algo de tiempo antes de que regresara Tonks.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto donde no paso la escena del partido de quidditch.

Ichimaru parece que perdió algo de paciencia ante los gemelos... pero no toda... de nuevo el los ve como un medio para divertirse pero tampoco los aprecia como para que considere sus vidas.

Si quizás Gin nunca fue malo... pero tiene una personalidad un tanto torcida, como esas personas que actúan tanto de una forma que al final... ya no pueden actuar de otra manera.

Espero actualizar pronto, aunque quiero escribir un one-shot crossover de naruto.. exactamente de las guerras de los clanes (Harashima, Tobirama y Madara) pero aun le estoy pensando.

Neah20 fuera...


	28. Año 3 (F)

Año 3: invierno I

Harry podía escuchar voces amortiguadas entre la oscuridad, no tenía idea de donde estaba o como había llegado a buscar refugio… estaba lloviendo afuera recordó con amargura, esa frialdad en su ropa mojada e incomodidad de los vientos golpeando en su piel y el sentido de impotencia ante la sordera por los rayos.

¿Cómo sabia eso? Somnoliento como era, Harry hizo una mueca imaginaria en su mundo de oscuridad.

Conforme ese tiempo transcurría fue consciente del cuerpo adolorido hasta las suaves mantas que lo protegían.

Alguien dijo claro en un eco -esa fue la cosa más aterradora que he visto en mi vida- quizás era Fred o George ¿Qué hacían en su habitación?

Entonces recordó que la cosa más aterradora eran las figuras negras encapuchadas, ese frio antinatural fuera del clima de llovizna… esas manos huesudas tratando de alcanzarlo y una caída libre ante el vacío que hizo brincar su estómago en lo alto.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe, gimiendo ante la repentina luz y lo muy doloroso de su cuerpo… parpadeo con las voces amortiguadas en su entorno, identificando el ala del hospital y los uniformes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor amontonados en su entorno.

Ron estaba tan pálido casi tembloroso, aun con su ceguera de no tener los lentes puestos podia diferenciar que todos parecían un desastre húmedo con lodo al parecer sin tiempo de algún encantamiento de secado.

Fred salto a la vista -¿Cómo te sientes?- lanzo con la misma blancura en su tez al parecer el pánico no era fingido como en otras ocasiones, su gemelo flotaba muy cercas a sus espaldas cada ojo lo miraba por una respuesta que los pudiera calmar.

-¿Qué paso?- crujió en su garganta áspera, como si hubiera estado gritando mucho tiempo… todavía tiene fragmentos de lo que sucedió, pero necesitaba saber si no fue una pesadilla… confirmar que los dementores estuvieron entre las nubes del partido.

-Te caíste- dijo George con seriedad.

-Uno pensaría que fueron ¿Qué? Unos cincuenta pies- el otro relato repentinamente relajado.

Harry miro al equipo taciturno poniéndose los lentes que amablemente le acaban de pasar -nosotros ¿perdimos?- pregunto con levedad, el hundimiento en sus entrañas y una voz de Hermione diciendo que tenía mal sus prioridades.

George lanzo un vistazo al resto del equipo -Fue un empate, en el momento en que vieron el peligro… Flint fue el primero en abandonar el estadio- informo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-En algo resulto bueno que fueran unos cobardes- Fred resoplo ante la nula valentía del equipo esmeralda.

-Estaba seguro que Malfoy se caería de su escoba cuando se vio el primer dementor- agrego casual Alicia.

-Aun con los encantamientos que hicieron en el campo… los dementores llegaron como enjambres- Ron agrego en un chillido por el mero recuerdo.

Para los que habían estado conscientes fue aterrador como se rompió el encantamiento entorno al estadio como una burbuja de jabón ante los dementores… por esa razón estaban mojados hasta los huesos a pesar de los esfuerzos por impermeabilizar el estadio.

Quería preguntar, pero a la vez tampoco quería saber por lo que su lógica se desvió cuando se percató que faltaba alguien -¿Wood?- pregunto.

Todos se miraron en una nefasta complicidad -Todavía en las duchas- Fred se rasco la cabeza, obvio ninguno había ido a limpiarse y si el capitán lo hizo, era porque en verdad estaba afectado.

-Creemos que está tratando de ahogarse- agrego George con ligera diversión.

-Aun cuando tenemos posibilidades- Alicia dio un suspiro de fastidio, era un empate que es mucho mejor que perder aunque quizás el drama de Oliver era porque para el… lo mejor hubiera sido ganar.

Todos pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Ariana?- Harry cuestiono al no ver a su amiga.

-Salió disparada tan pronto los dementores fueron despejados- Alicia agrego mirando a su amiga al costado, incomodas como estaban del mero recuerdo de la funesta actitud de alguien tan joven los hacía temblar.

-Si pensábamos que fue aterradora al inicio del año con la inspección del tren…- Fred trago un nudo con escalofríos.

-era una valquiria buscando sangre hoy- complemento su hermano gemelo con impresión.

-Creo que no volveré a quejarme de Ariana y sus acosos escolares- murmuro resignado Ron, no es como si aplicara mucha resistencia para las horas de estudio obligado que la niña programaba con Hermione… pero ahora con más evidencias, menos estaría retando el temperamento.

-No hay nada más aterrador que un Dumbledore- fue un acuerdo unánime.

Harry parpadeo como lechuza mientras volvían al tema del Quidditch, como tenían que ganar en los siguientes partidos para que el empate no les afectara en el puntaje… entonces recordó su escoba, que le entregaron en pedazos al parecer el sauce boxeador la remato.

Fue un poco triste ver su Nimbus en menos que trozos de madera astillada.

XXXXX

Fudge estaba indignado cuando fue llamado de Hogwarts en un fin de semana, así que cuando piso el castillo respaldado por dos aurores de los que no se tomó la molestia de aprenderse los nombres camino con toda la actitud de su jerarquía por el amplio corredor de piedra al aire libre donde el invierno era ya palpable.

Para el hombre que se ajustó su sombrero ostentoso, miro con cansancio que era esperado por una melena de cabello rojo rebelde muy conocida… chasqueo los dientes, sintió que los aurores a sus espaldas se enderezaron… pudo haber tenido una carrera corta, pero Cross Marian fue el mejor auror en la época oscura de Voldemort siendo casi una leyenda en el departamento.

-Buenos días- saludo Marian con su único ojo visible aburrido, mirándolo desde esa altura en una actitud poco respetuosa.

Fudge no tuvo más que responder con la misma cortesía pues ambos no se ocultaban su desagrado y era bien sabido que si no fuera por Rufus Scrimgeour se hubieran hechizado hasta el olvido (no es que el jefe de aurores hiciera la diferencia, después de todo fue uno de los motivos del despido de tan rebelde hombre).

Cuando renuncio (despedido) fue el día en que Scrimgeour y el mismo tuvieron un descanso.

Caminaron a través de los corredores algo vacíos, después de un fin de semana lluvioso no alentaba a muchos a salir de las salas comunes… aunque los pocos alumnos miraban al grupo susurrándose furiosamente, seguramente estará en la boca de los padres de familia muy pronto.

Otra vez.

Para el ministro venir a Hogwarts otro año era cansado ¿Qué más podía pasar en el colegio durante su administración? Sabía que el viejo director le ocultaba cosas, no reportaba incidentes y todavía el escándalo del año pasado era delicado ante la prensa.

Era inaudito que seguro los fundadores estarán revolcándose en sus tumbas (aunque uno de ellos fue el problema del año pasado).

Sin embargo en esta ocasión sin decirlo en voz alta, Fudge admite que es quizás un poco su responsabilidad… los que mantienen las estaciones de los dementores no pudieron hacer mucho para mantener los enjambres lejos de un estadio lleno de estudiantes emocionados.

No hubiera subido tanto el problema, si entre los jugadores no hubiera hijos sangre pura.

Tenía que ser su suerte que Slytherin jurara el partido en esa ocasión, casi se queda sordo de todas las cartas quejándose airadamente de esta falta injustificada del perímetro de los dementores… Malfoy era el más indignado de todos.

Por fin llegaron a la gárgola que es el paso para las escaleras rumbo a la oficina del director, Marian dice la contraseña sin inmutarse de la ridiculez asignada… luego sonríe al grupo -bueno, que tengan un excelente día- dice con descaro y hasta burla, inclinándose para dar el paso poco interesado en unirse al grupo hasta el final.

El ministro sube por las escaleras seguido de sus aurores, ninguna voz se escucha solo el rasgar de la gárgola volviendo a su lugar… llega a la puerta que toca con educación, recibiendo el pase… la oficina es igual que siempre.

Mira al director, Cornelius ya se siente tan cansado aun cuando no han empezado la reunión.

XXXXX

Yoruichi observa perezosamente el entorno en esa tarde del fin de semana, camina ladinamente y mira todo desde la perspectiva de un felino ignorando abiertamente el arrullo de algunos fanáticos gatunos.

La vida es maravillosa en algunos aspectos, pero tiende a ser rutinario cuando transcurre el tiempo.

Además prometió no involucrarse en ningún tipo de asunto de los capitanes rencarnados… aunque aún no evita en investigar el área por el puro placer de caminar, hasta el momento hay tantos pasajes misteriosos en el castillo que seguro tenían otro propósito para su creación.

Hermione, suele monitorearla pero al pasar del primer mes aprendió a dejarla sola… Yoruichi aparece cuando quiere y esto es suficiente para mantener tranquila a la niña, además ese pelirrojo (Ron) siempre la acusa injustamente de querer comerse a su tonta rata gorda… como si ella gustara de ese tipo de dieta.

Por otra parte sabe que Ichimaru tiene una rutina espeluznante en el colegio, no evita rastrearlo cada vez que puede por simple sospecha… está un poco sorprendida que Ukitake lo deje hacer lo que guste con esos niños aterrados, detecta que hay mucha confianza en dos polos opuestos pero no se molesta en señalarlo.

Son su asunto.

Unohana es la más recatada entre los niños, sobresale como un pulgar adolorido entre ellos y se cuestiona como es que ninguno de los maestros se da cuenta de su gobierno con mano gentil… es una cosa similar que Ukitake lleva en su propia casa esmeralda.

No es de extrañar que de repente las casas donde están los rencarnados terminen siendo una imitación de las divisiones que trabajaron cada capitán… aunque aún no sabe cómo encaja Ichimaru en esta rutina.

Una cosa interesante que parece los rencarnados no han percatado, era que el niño de lentes en gryffindor ¿Harry? Tenía un pedazo de alma en su esencia, un insulto como Shinigami ¿Qué otras aberraciones habrán hecho los magos fuera de la jurisdicción del seireitei? Por el momento el plan era vigilarlo, no advertir a los ex capitanes.

No es que no confiara en ellos… bueno a excepción de Ichimaru… pero se ha percatado que todos están gravemente limitados a un cuerpo mortal, no es que Kisuke no pudiera hacer el proceso que hizo con Ichigo para recuperar sus poderes Shinigami (considerando que Ukitake es un nacido en la sociedad de almas), pero es mejor no llevarlos a un punto que pudieran traer conflicto de intereses nuevamente como lo fue en su tiempo los Kurosaki.

Estaban llevando muy en serio eso de mantener la vida y la muerte muy separadas.

Es mejor no pensar de nuevo en eso, aun para alguien auto exiliado era mejor no recordar algunos aspectos ásperos que sucedieron después de la guerra de los mil años.

Entonces en uno de esos días aburridos de vagar entorno al viejo castillo se topa con una interesante situación ¡Un mago que se convirtió en perro! Oh fue una vuelta grata para alguien tan necesitada de acción, Yoruichi casi ronroneo burlón ante el gesto abatido de los perseguidores muy hábiles que resultaron ser ciertos profesores.

En serio, prometió no molestarse en los planes de los ahora Black… pero Ukitake fue uno de sus capitanes favoritos y le debía tanto, así que hizo lo que pudo para sacar a su padre del aprieto en que se metió, aunque con eso… levantarle la ley del hielo a Kisuke.

Así que se pasó gran parte del día en la nueva tienda de su viejo amigo que era algo más moderno y surtida que la de karakura, conoció a la peculiar bruja que comparte techo y se desatendió de cualquier obligación con el perro negro.

Fue después de regresar a Hogwarts que Mione-chan le cuenta todo lo que sucedió desde los eventos después del intento del infame Black de ingresar a la torre de gryffindor… fue un dato interesante que le hizo arrepentirse de haberse quedado con Kisuke en su tienda… el miedo de Ichimaru.

Los susurros de dicho evento en la multitud de estudiantes ignorantes del monstruo enmascarado de Aizen caminando entre ellos fueron diversos y tan imaginativos… sin embargo, ninguno con el valor de preguntar directamente a los Black… interesante como todos mantienen el margen al perverso Lord Black.

Aun los profesores (le extraña del fullbring pero asume que los tiene registrado como niños).

Entonces en una de sus oportunidades regreso a la tienda de Kisuke para informarle del interesante evento, no es como si su amigo estuviera escuchándola tan interesado que está en diseccionar a esas cosas como para ponerle atención.

Es un poco aterrador lo rápido que Kisuke se adapta a su nueva vida e investigación, los avances que promete es algo digno de la inversión Black… algo que nunca aceptara, aun con el respaldo de Ukitake… Ichimaru no era de confianza.

Entonces en su momento de ausencia en el viejo colegio de magia sucedió otro incidente con los dementores en medio de uno de los deportes practicados por magos.

Yoruichi estaba indignada, todo lo interesante sucede cuando ella no está para presenciarla.

Así que ese día se obligó a mantenerse en el colegio, asusto a Nev-kun en el invernadero y saludo a Mione-chan que estaba en la biblioteca junto con Alphard… Dafira fue ubicado merodeando los corredores como si fuera dueño del mundo y en algún momento acoso a esos gemelos pelirrojos.

Luego esta ese Fullbring con el que intercambio miradas en la sala de profesores, aunque ella no se evidencio… de un simple gato no la sacan aunque obviamente se identifiquen ambos como todo menos normales.

Claro que sintió un pico de reiatsu conocido desde la mañana, sonrió ladinamente algo curiosa de tal muestra de temperamento… no es como si no lo hubiera notado antes, sin embargo siempre pensó que Unohana-taicho tenía un grandioso control.

Era una fortuna las capas de magia que cubren muy bien cualquier huella de presión espiritual contra enemigos o curiosos… aunque sabe que hubo un incidente el año pasado que casi les da la ubicación a "ellos"

Así que contra cualquier pronóstico, camino donde podía sentir a la ex capitana de la cuarta en los jardines principales encontrándola sentada a la sombra de una fuente sin importarle el frio del clima aun húmedo de la tormenta del día anterior.

Para cualquiera sería una digna imagen de tranquilidad para pintar, para alguien entrenada solo era una bomba de tiempo dispuesta a explotar, no era extraño que aun la gente con poco instinto diera un rodeo al jardín de manera inconsciente.

Contoneándose salió de las sombras -mah Unohana-taicho… asustara a los niños- canturreo informal al brincar para sentarse en el regazo cálido.

Cualquier persona cuestionaría sus instintos de peligro, pero Yoruichi sabía con certeza que no sería lastimada por la antigua Kenpachi.

Retsu parecía destensarse -Lo lamento, Shihoin- expreso serena, limando las asperezas de su reiatsu y volviendo a la naturalidad maternal como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- pregunto ligeramente interesada, ronroneando bajo la mano experta que la acariciaba.

Un suspiro frustrado poco digno para alguien elegante como Ariana -La terquedad de algunas personas- espeto en un tono decepcionado.

-Asumo que es sobre el accidente de ayer- se aventuró el gato a preguntar.

La niña afirmo con un ligero gesto de desprecio -como si el señor Black no tuviera una forma de burlar esas despreciables criaturas- mordió con ironía -piensan que mantenerlos entorno a niños emocionales… los mantendrá a salvo- finalizo con una tensión de hombros.

El felino se estiro en toda su entereza sabiendo el disgusto natural a los dementores, aun ella recuerda su desagrado de su único contacto directo en el tren.

-Son tontos e imprudentes ¿creen que pueden contralar a criaturas hambrientas?- despotrico en una calma helada Retsu, su vista siempre hacia el frente vacío de ese clima helado.

-Cuidado Unohana-taicho- Yoruichi tuvo el impulso de avisar sobre el pico de reiatsu nuevamente -el fullbring puede descubrirla- susurro con una sonrisa gatuna al entorno -aunque debo decir que la recuerdo más centrada- recordó en voz alta con un ronroneo al saltar a la piedra para sentarse y mirar a esa niña en la que se convirtió la capitana.

Una sonrisa oscura -que puedo decir- se encogió de hombros ajena al miedo que sembró en el felino -las emociones son más fuertes en vida, Shihoin- le recordó con aire experto y de nuevo la gentileza como un manto conocido.

La ex capitana de la segunda división aprecio el detalle, algo que discutirá con Kisuke en el futuro sobretodo porque hay una investigación que está suspendida sobre su actual situación y el rumor de una profecía sobre los tres rencarnados.

Prefirió comenzar a lavarse -ahora ¿Qué piensa hacer el inestimable director de este colegio?- levanto la vista prefiriendo encarrilar la discusión a temas más manejables que una volátil Kenpachi.

-Como dije, tontos e imprudentes- negó Ariana rendida casi sintiendo la impotencia de la edad joven a la que esta encadenada actualmente.

-Estoy segura que Ukitake-taicho e Ichimaru están trabajando arduamente en su planificación- recordó vagamente la reunión que tuvieron al inicio del periodo, no es como si estuviera del todo interesada… era más un juego para evitar el aburrimiento felino.

-Ahora con la imprudencia del señor Black, tendrán que apresurar su juego en invierno- dijo crípticamente Ariana -sabrá el rey alma que daño se hizo con este "ataque"- bufo.

Un bufido de Yoruichi, sintió compasión por Sirius en mínimo grado… era una suerte que solo enfrentaría la furia de Ukitake y no la inminente muerte en manos de Unohana.

XXXXX

Nymphadora Tonks no sabe qué hacer a continuación… su cerebro esta por estallar en conflicto universal de esos que escucha a los muggles decir de vez en cuando… era una cosa buena que su mentor Moody no estuviera viéndola, sería la vergüenza de sus enseñanzas ahí parada estúpidamente debajo del marco de la puerta.

Hoy parecía ser un día normal de levántate temprano, ignora la espeluznante sensación de ser vigilada, saluda a tu misterioso casero y quéjate de su comida sana en vez de un buen tocino.

Pero sus últimos pasos cambiaron cuando ve a sus preciados primos en el comedor con un saludo jovial, estaba por preguntar que hacían en lunes por la mañana cuando mira al costado de la habitación… Sirius Black le regresa un hola de mano casual con un brillo entre alivio o pánico en sus ojos.

Tonks en serio miro fijamente al infame criminal muy sano y limpio para ser prófugo sentado cómodamente en la mesa del comedor con su comida caliente… escucho vagamente a Kisuke a su costado pero lo ignoro.

En serio una vergüenza de auror.

-Interrumpiste Nym-chan- canturreo Dafira al ponerse de pie de un momento a otro con esa aura burlona características… se desplaza en largas zancadas imperceptibles y toma por los hombros a una petrificada Tonks para tratar de sacarla de la cocina.

Fue como una bofetada que la hizo reaccionar -ESPERA… ES UN PROFUGO- gruñe por todo lo alto tratando de zafarse del agarre de su familiar, con varita en mano y una maldición en la punta de su lengua que casi se muerde cuando fue girada bruscamente a la puerta.

-Y de eso te estoy hablando en la sala- El alto adolescente dijo inocente, empujando a la salida a su prima y despidiéndose de los que dejaba en el comedor… Sirius solo le lanzo un gesto de "ayuda" a su sobrino que no fue escuchada.

Tonks por su parte miro boquiabierta al adolescente que se alzaba detrás de ella, empujándola -NO PODEMOS DEJARLOS SOLOS- espeto incrédula pero no pudo luchar contra la fuerza de su familiar, ahora viendo que esa delgadez era totalmente engañosa.

-Créeme cuando te digo, que en esa sala… mi Ototo-san es el peligroso- la sentó delante de esos cojines en esa mesa baja, Dafira agito su varita convocando un desayuno ligero digno de Urahara y comienza a servir el té tan quitado de la pena para tomar asiento en ese perfecto seiza.

Tonks no deja de mirar entre su primo y la puerta como para quejarse del desayuno poco británico… removiéndose cada pocos segundos incomoda, podía escuchar en las otras habitaciones a su rentero iniciando el horario de apertura de la tienda.

Se sentía traicionada.

-No te preocupes, Nym-chan… Contra todo pronóstico, Oji-san no es peligroso- inicio calmadamente Dafira, con su sonrisa delgada y ojos entrecerrados bebiendo metódicamente el té de la mañana.

Nymphadora abre la boca -Ya hasta tiene apodo japonés- acusa infantilmente, la risa vibro en su primo encendiendo su temperamento -bueno espero que tengas una buena excusa- muerde, porque no quiere ir a acusar a sus parientes de complicidad con un infame prófugo.

Su lealtad se lo impide y quizás eso mismo evita que salte a informar.

-A eso voy, Nym-chan- canturreo con desaire el adolescente ahora Lord -como te cuento desde el inicio…- puso su dedo debajo de la barbilla -Oji-san es inocente, acusado injustamente por Pettigrew en una noche que me temo… Oji-san no fue muy prudente como siempre- Dafira no anda con rodeos, poniendo la taza en la mesa -que decir que Pettigrew ahora está escondido, pero no te preocupes ya lo tengo ubicado- su sonrisa se estira, como un gato a punto de comer un ratón jugoso.

Arquea la ceja, no puede evitarlo ante lo dicho como si estuvieran hablando de planes para un fin de semana relajado en vez de todo un acto de conspiración -pero… Peter Pettigrew está muerto- balbucea al héroe que falleció durante esa noche de octubre.

Dafira le lanzo uno de esos gestos más burlones en su eterna sonrisa -¿Crees que solo un dedo es suficiente evidencia para tal hecho?- ronroneo con un tono delicioso a malicia.

Tonks solo por la costumbre en esos años de convivio en Hogwarts no salto ante el peligro que exudaba su primo -pero…-

Una mano pálida se levanta impidiendo su queja -La antigua administración solo quería evidencia que trabajo en atrapar mortifagos Nym-chan o dime ¿en qué periódico se anunció su marca oscura o juicio? Que recuerde, todo en esa época estaba inundado del triunfo del niño que vivió que en resolver la inocencia de un hombre que viene de una familia oscura- fue largo lleno de diversión entrelazada con crueldad, Dafira negó para mirar el desayuno con desapego -lo encerraron sin juicio-

Nymphadora retrocedió ante lo dicho con suma sorpresa, era una acusación grave contra el gobierno de ese entonces.

El Lord Black agito más la tetera con su varita -Oji-san solo actuó despechado, su locura en el momento lo llevo a doce años en prisión… -soltó un suspiro -hombre tonto- agrego con disgusto -aun no perdono que nos haya dejado por los Potter- mastico ácidamente, el veneno inundando su postura -asumo que Azkaban fue un justo castigo-sonrió lánguidamente.

En efecto Tonks parpadeo con justo shock por el disfrute del mal de su tío pero entonces reflexiono sobre lo dicho como si recordara vívidamente esa noche -eras muy joven para recordar todo eso- acuso.

Esa sonrisa zorruna creció, su mano pálida se agito mientras con la varita entre sus otros dedos convoco un poco de galletas -Soy un prodigio ¡que puedo decirte!- desprecio con diversión ligeramente abriendo sus ojos plateados -recuerdo aun cuando me diste un pastel de lodo ¡me hiciste tragarlo!- acuso con esa misma mascara jovial.

La auror quería enrojeció de vergüenza -Eso fue hace tantos años- se defendió con un puchero, entonces regreso a la línea de discusión antes de ser desviada -¿Le ayudaste a escapar?-

Un bufido de parte del peliblanco-No, lo queríamos arreglar legalmente- se encogió de hombros quitado de la pena -pero aprendimos que con Oji-san los planes salen volando- hizo un ademan resignado con su mano.

Tonks entonces recordó otra variable en esa familia -Nuestra abuela- pregunto tomando el desayuno con cuidado.

-Obaa-san no lo sabe- canturreo Dafira como si recordara ese pequeño asunto -con su salud delicada, es mejor dejarla fuera del asunto- murmuro para sí mismo aunque aún era una presencia muy firme en sus vidas a pesar del título Lord.

-¿Tu puesto con Bones?- continúo con un brillo suspicaz de Nymphadora, ahora que sabía que tenían años planeando quizás la red que se tejía no era tan difícil de entender.

¿Casualidades? Ahora no creía mucho en eso.

Aplaudió orgulloso -es bueno saber que el entrenamiento de auror está funcionando, Nym-chan- canturreo Dafira gratamente.

Un suspiro junto con un dolor de cabeza -no tanto, sigo escuchándote en vez de empujarte a declarar- mascullo avergonzada -pero no te desvíes del tema ¿esto tiene que ver con todo lo que has hecho en el último año?- lanzo sin contemplación.

Otro gesto lleno de satisfacción, Dafira se encogió de hombros -es algo que planeamos con tiempo como supongo ya asumiste- canturreo -claro que la burocracia es una cosa difícil… la edad mínima para cualquier trámite un fastidio… ¿Quién tomaría en serio a unos niños?... el ministerio es tan dificultoso que mejor tomarlo desde una posición más…- hizo un sonido pensativo -viable-

Una parte de ella quería temer toda esta planeación por parte de alguien tan joven como su primo, pero negó cualquier molestia… eran familia y como tal, ella los respaldaría.

-Claro que con la imprudencia hecha por Oji-san unas noches atrás- negó Dafira con un suspiro casi implorando por paciencia, si no fuera por su Ototo-san hubiera sacado un susto a Sirius en cualquier oportunidad.

Ahora Tonks hizo una mueca por dicho acontecimiento que había echo ruido en el ministerio, si ese hombre en la cocina no hubiera estado ocupado con Alphard lo hubiera abordado por hacer las cosas complicadas a su familia.

Dafira era una persona adaptable, pero su tío era un dolor de cabeza -tendré que tocar el tema con Amelia-sensei lo antes posible- espeto en planeación, sería mejor tratarlo saliendo de vacaciones que por carta… como han estado tratando lo administrativo últimamente.

Obaa-san tendría que enfrentarla en algún punto cerca del trámite, que decir de la prensa y todavía no se termina el proceso completo del análisis de la herencia Black hecha por Gringotts.

Se obligó a calmarse después de sus preguntas contestadas, Tonks ahogo cualquier molestia y solo estaba orgullosa de sus primos -¿El señor Urahara?- pregunto tardíamente.

-Oh él nos está ayudando- contesto crípticamente Dafira.

Arqueo la ceja -estoy segura no había visto al infame Sirius merodeando la casa- dijo sin rodeos, meditando sus días desde aquel incidente en Hogwarts.

-Oh le gusta andar como un perro negro-se encogió de hombros Dafira, como si fuera algo natural que la gente se transformara en animales.

-Ah- recordó ese incidente entonces la idea la golpeo rudamente -¿animago?- otra ilegalidad en Sirius, los ojos muy abiertos en horror ante tanto que desconocen sobre el prófugo.

-en efecto- dijo sin importancia el pálido adolescente que ya estaba satisfecho con el desayuno.

-No lo hace fácil para ser un mago maduro- espeto sin humor -es un animal duro de atrapar- aunque una parte de ella agradecía no haberse ofrecido para lavar al perro, seria vergonzoso y traumático ahora que sabe es un ser humano.

Una risita vibro en Dafira con la calma de ser un tema ya tratado que no escalo a niveles incomodos en esa relación.

Tonks suspiro bebiendo de su té y toda la situación en la que se acaba de meter, creyó desde el fondo del corazón que era por su familia… aunque quizás lo prudente será alejarse de cualquier asunto que le quite credibilidad a su carrera.

Dafira la miro largamente -no es necesario involucrarte, Nym-chan- parece que leyó lo que pensó, avergonzando a Tonks profundamente -Cualquier asunto en adelante será estrictamente para la noble casa Black y esta platica no la hemos tenido… ni tu… ni Urahara-san- finalizo como si fuera un negocio del que ya había planeado el cierre.

Para la auror era mejor de esta manera, aunque para Tonks como familia era insultante ser dejada de lado… pero de nuevo, debe poner una línea entre lo personal y profesional -¿Qué está haciendo alph?- desvió el tema mirando la puerta con suspicacia.

El adolescente volteo a mirar la puerta, se encogió de hombros totalmente desinteresado -conociendo a mi Ototo-san, debe estar sermoneando a mi Oji-san por su imprudencia y acto de aparición en el pueblo y en Hogwarts- explico paciente.

-Vamos, Alph no será tan rudo- despidió Tonks con descuido, su gentil primo menor era un ángel ignorando abiertamente la mirada del Dafira -además ¿No es un prófugo endurecido su padre?- pregunto con un arqueo de ceja.

-En esa relación… aprendes que Sirius es todo menos el padre- sonrió burlonamente Dafira.

Tonks parpadeo totalmente confundida -Tonks-chan creo que ya es tarde- desde la puerta de atrás, Urahara asomo su nariz con las sombras de su sombrero.

La mujer brinco moviendo la mesa -lo siento- agito la varita con entusiasmo limpiando lo poco que tiro con su brusca levantada para correr a abrazar a su primo con entusiasmo -nos vemos, cuídense y me despides de Alph- balbuceo rápidamente para detenerse en su rentero -Asegúrese de abrirme cuando llegue-

-Solo fue una vez, Tonks-chan- ofendido dijo Urahara al quitarse del camino antes de ser atropellado por una auror con prisa.

-Para ser un squid tiene muy buenas defensas anti aparición- acuso con una mirada mordaz, Dafira desde el interior de la sala rio por lo alto… Kisuke se dedicó a hacer una mala cara por haberse olvidado de abrirle a la bruja la noche anterior dejándola afuera 2 horas.

De nuevo Tonks se preguntaba cómo es que no cuestionaba estas alianzas extrañas, misteriosa magia y mentalidad conspiradora de todos sus conocidos… pero ahora no tenía tiempo, iba a llegar tarde y seguro Moody tendría su cuello.

XXXXX

Había obtenido una promesa de Lupin de las lecciones anti-dementor, en cuanto al Quidditch de alguna manera el empate no dejo al equipo tan atrás en el contador y a finales de noviembre la actitud de Harry se hizo más optimista.

Wood parecía recuperarse de su estado depresivo volviendo a su energía maniaca con un trabajo en equipo tan duro como siempre aún bajo la bruma fría de la lluvia que persistió hasta diciembre… Ariana fue una sorpresa que soportara todo sin quejarse por el contrario, a comparación de cualquiera de ellos que tienen tiempo practicando… se veía tan fresca.

Nadie le pregunta sobre el ajuste que hizo el director sobre los dementores, Ariana es una persona de miedo y es obvio que esas criaturas no caen en su gracia cuando sale el tema así que por salud mental… nadie habla de ello en su entorno.

Para Harry la rutina calmada estaba llegando a todos en el castillo, una mañana amanecieron cubiertos de escarcha con el zumbido de Navidad en el aire… todos los estudiantes estaban discutiendo alegremente sus planes para vacaciones, algo que amargo un poco al niño que seguro se quedaría en el castillo.

Para deleite de todos, excepto para Harry quien estaría encerrado por cuestión de seguridad en el castillo… se estaba programando un viaje a hogsmade el último fin de semana del trimestre… quería investigar qué tipo de medidas se están tomando con los Black, pues aunque Mcgonagall jura que no están tan vulnerables como el… debía de haber algo que hiciera esa diferencia (no importa que uno ya sea Lord, hay mucho que aprender según Aberfoth).

No tuvo mucha suerte en esa área, los Black aun cuando Hermione asegura que tienen horarios rutinarios… nunca los encuentra ni logra espiarlos, es como si se escaparan delante de sus ojos… le pregunto a los gemelos, pero ellos mismos están frustrados con la facilidad en que Black se les esconde (aunque últimamente hay menos planes de bromas a su enemigo jurado).

Aunque por lo que sabe de Neville y Hermione, los Black regresan a casa durante el descanso… algo sobre responsabilidades para el mayor que poco le interesa.

Entonces el día del último viaje al pueblo llego en un borrón, Harry estaba amargado despidiendo a Ron, Dean y Seamus… misteriosamente Neville y Hermione iban solos, asumía que quizás los Black no tenían la misma suerte y Alphard estaría solo como el único tercer año en Slytherin sin salir del castillo (en compañía de su primo, una voz le susurro).

Esto lo consoló un poco mientras subía las escaleras de mármol dirigiéndose a la torre de gryffindor, mirando ligeramente la nieve empezando a caer por las ventanas con el silencioso eco del castillo.

A mitad del tercer piso fue abordado por Fred y George mirándolo detrás de una estatua de una bruja jorobada y tuerta.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunta con curiosidad -¿no van a hogsmade?- inclina su cabeza.

Fred suspira -bueno, la verdad nos enteramos de tu triste situación…-

Dramático como su hermano continuo -así que venimos a ayudarte para que te escabullas fácilmente-

Harry arquea la ceja al escuchar una voz muy Mcgonagall en su cabeza advirtiéndole del peligro que ignoro a favor de su interés de libertad, pero el monologo de los gemelos no estaba por acabar.

-Hace algunos años teníamos un mapa… hubiera sido interesante heredártelo…- el entusiasta pelirrojo canturreo con anhelo.

-Pero Fred lo perdió- agrego secamente el otro mellizo.

-No fui yo… simplemente desapareció- se defendió ofendido el hermano, dando un puchero inocente.

-Aunque Fred no lo acepte, sé que lo perdió- susurro cómplice George lanzando miradas sucias a su gemelo por perder tan magnifico tesoro.

-Pero eso no importa ¡porque memorizamos lo importante!-Fred canto en victoria de su memoria fotográfica.

-No tanto, los baños de los prefectos no los encontramos- el gemelo declaro funesto, siendo fulminado por su hermano.

-Bueno como decía… un mapa… un tesoro que nos mostró Hogwarts como nunca antes- Fred dijo soñador recordando vívidamente el papel entre sus manos.

-Así que venimos a decirte cómo salir del castillo- sonrió George con emoción.

Harry volvió a arquear la ceja cuando un papel doblado le fue puesto entre las manos con cuidado.

-Tiene vigencia de un mes…- dijo Fred al retirarse.

-Después de eso se quemara en cenizas… Así que debes aprenderlo-George complemento.

-Medidas de precaución- dijeron al unísono.

Potter no podía acusarlos de cuidadosos e ingeniosos para ese tipo de hechizos temporizadores, por algo el sospechaba que estaban detrás del boggart pero no admitiría abiertamente considerando quien fue la víctima, hay rumores que la matriarca Black quiere expulsiones.

-Vamos míralo- los gemelos le recordaron que desplegara el papel entregado, ambos con un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos como si una broma exitosa hubiera sucedido en el día.

Harry tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado por el dibujo rustico de lo que asumía era Hogwarts con lo esencial señalado con letras curvas de las salidas a Hogsmade con descripciones que serían la envidia para cualquier escritor (asumía que contraseñas también).

-Hay siete salidas a Hogsmade pero te advierto que Filch sabe de estos cuatro- señalo toscamente el papel entre las manos del tercer año Fred.

George afirmo con un suspiro -estamos seguros que sabemos acerca de estos…- volvió a apuntar.

El mellizo continuo -no te molestes en este, esta derrumbado- murmuro -y no creemos que nadie haya usado este, porque el sauce boxeador esta plantado justo en la entrada- suspiro en un recuerdo pasado -pero este- apunto -lleva directamente al sótano de Honeydukes-

-En serio no puedo creer que perdieras el mapa- George finalizo con un fulminar de mirada como un recuerdo que es imposible de olvidar.

-No llores querido hermano, seguro nos aprendimos lo necesario….- Fred guiño el ojo a Harry -corresponde a nuestro niño usar este conocimiento para el futuro-

-Nos vemos en honeydukes- se despidieron los gemelos de manera dramática.

Harry se quedó allí mirando el papel entre sus manos, sopesando sus opciones… Ariana no estaba ahí para vigilarlo, teniendo una reunión con el director así que con esto en su mente e ignorando el peligro de Sirius Black decidió arriesgarse a la ubicación de la salida a Honeydukes.

Enrollo el pergamino con cuidado en su túnica y corrió al exterior, donde la estatua lo esperaba y con la contraseña dicha… se abrió ante sus ojos, escucho un maullido de un gato a sus espaldas… sobresaliendo entre la nieve por su color negro.

-Yoru- dijo con cuidado, no recordaba el resto del nombre del gato de Hermione -no te preocupes regresare pronto- aseguro como si el animal le entendiera, adentrándose al corredor.

Era difícil de ver, con un lumos quedo resuelto… se deslizo por un camino considerable en algún punto fue un tobogán de piedra… con mucha humedad en el aire en pasajes torcidos que se hacían eternos en caminar… el consuelo de honeydukes sostuvo su convicción de seguir.

Al salir no encontró a Ron de inmediato pero si a Hermione que casi le da un infarto por encontrarlo sin permiso en el pueblo… con mucha persuasión logro convencerla de no acusarlo y buscar a Ron en el pueblo, dejando a Neville a merced de los Slytherin al parecer discutiendo de que dulces llevarle a Alphard.

XXXXX

La tienda estaba llena, la fama no había menguado y hasta el momento Urahara se ha molestado en memorizarse cada pequeño rostro de los niños emocionados por su turno… la competencia era reñida, dándole emoción a un tendero aburrido… sabía que la señora Rosmerta se estaba esforzando por dar promociones en su bar pero nada se podía comparar.

Tenía más éxito de lo que pensaba, su lado comercial estaba satisfecho.

Si quizás tenía más emoción esperando en el sótano, pero no podía descuidar su negocio menos en fin de semana de visita de Hogwarts… aparte seguro Tonks-chan no lo dejara solo si no lo ve atendiendo en el servidor durante las horas de servicio.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de reclutarla como trabajadora, era más molesta que sus almas modificadas al servicio.

Entonces llegaron tres niños, tercer año si sus ojos no le fallan abriendo la puerta e iluminándolos con sus sonrisas debajo del sombrero de cubo -pero bueno, Bienvenidos- hizo un ademan con sus manos, el niño de lentes parecía mirar el entorno con sorpresa o pánico -asumo que eres nuevo- dijo al inclinarse en el mostrador.

La niña se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención desesperadamente algo que permitió -Señor Urahara- llamo incierta él sonrió encantador -quisiéramos una mesa- dijo nerviosa mirando entre sus amigos y el tendero como si esperara que su ruina llegara desde su boca.

Urahara arqueo la ceja, muy imperceptible noto un pedazo de alma entrelazado en el nervioso niño de lentes, también ese rostro se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba de donde ¿alguna platica? ¿Un asunto menos apremiante? … todo lo ignoro a favor de su venta -por supuesto aunque solo hay mesas disponibles en las salas comunales… las privadas están llenas- advirtió con un suspiro.

Mirando por encima de sus hombros los estantes contaban con múltiples adolescentes emocionados, podía ver a sus almas modificadas merodeando el entorno y ni rastro de Tonks-chan que seguro está atrapada en la bodega para surtir el área de dulcería que a pesar de la magia era algo dificil.

-No hay problema- la de cabello espeso salto rápidamente con una iluminación en sus ojos.

Afirmando en acato Urahara dijo sin voltear -Ririn guía a los comensales- el alma modificada hizo un tono inquisitivo pero obedeció llevando a los tres niños a través de los estantes de mercancía al área asignada para el pequeño restaurante.

Una parte del negocio que era muy remunerada.

Eran una bendición todos esos elfos domésticos que trabajaban sin paga (bueno ofrecía lo básico, no era un tirano), era una lástima que su moral impidiera estudiarlos a profundidad biológica… pero ya estaba planeando algo sobre su cultura para el futuro, estos magos parecen no estudiar muchas cosas de interés, inaudito para una mente científica como la del antiguo capitán de la doceava división.

No paso mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta fue abierta ligeramente, el viento helado no lo perturbo en sus ropas orientales y sonrió encantadoramente a los profesores de Hogwarts acompañados por el propio ministro de magia (quizás no estudie historia, pero tiene el conocimiento político actual).

Hagrid como siempre fue un hombre ostentoso para saludar.

-Bienvenidos- saludo efusivamente, el ministro parecía mirarlo con ojos desorbitados casi desaprobador…. _Alguien cerrado_ … pensó con diversión a su actitud, como cualquier mago de costumbres rígidas.

El pequeño mago pidió una mesa como de costumbre -lamento decir que no cuento con reservas privadas por el momento- volvió a advertir con un suspiro anhelante, quizás planeando expandir esa área popular -pero las comunales cuentan con las mesas necesarias para ustedes ¿no Kurodo?- pregunto justo en el momento en que dicha alma modificada llegaba de su rondín.

-Por supuesto- afirmo el hombre de grandes gafas redondas con montura al aire, bigote cuidado y un pelo largo de dos tonalidades cubierto de un sombrero de copa y vestimenta de traje a juego de su pintoresca apariencia.

Kisuke casi disfruto del rostro escandalizado del ministro que no dejaba de mirar el aspecto de su trabajador, mientras el pequeño maestro (¿Flitwick?) trataba de explicar que era parte de la atracción del negocio… Minerva sonrió al tendero aceptando el ofrecimiento, Kurodo los escolto.

Paso algo de tiempo entre cobrar a la clientela, divagar en los diferentes presupuestos que debe pasar a Gringotts para surtir a base de su propia bóveda recién abierta con un contrato vinculante muy útil que empieza a amasar las ganancias… la magia ahorra mucho tiempo en administración de porcentaje, los goblins eran personajes que gusta tratar si saben entenderse.

En otro tipo de contrato tiene ligada las bóvedas de su benefactor y la suya como una maquina bien engrasada que trabaja para ambos en patrocinio mutuo.

También pasar el otro presupuesto para la bóveda Black que tiene con otro contrato comercial sobre la investigación y desarrollo… suspiro en anhelo, si tan solo el seireitei tuviera la decencia de haberlo respaldado tanto como lo está haciendo el traidor.

Considerando la vida útil de los mortales, tiene que ajustarse a esto.

Parpadeo unos minutos cuando se dio cuenta de Tonks-chan dándole una mirada superior -¿Decías algo?- pregunto inocente escondiéndose detrás de su abanico y despidiendo a unos chicos de quinto año a la salida.

-Canuto esta por ser encerrado ¿quejas?- dijo la joven de cabello de chicle, con sus manos en la cadera ahora vestida con un kimono que le queda muy bien… uniforme temático para ella cuando todas las almas modificadas cuentan con la misma ropa cada vez que "vienen" a trabajar.

Algo que al parecer no se ha dado cuenta su trabajadora de medio tiempo.

Seguía mirando, era hora de responder -No tengo ninguna queja, estoy seguro que canuto agradecerá ser encerrado- sonrió pícaro con un guiño Kisuke.

-Bien, porque no lo veremos hasta la cena- afirmo satisfecha murmurando algo de familiares molestos y elfos domésticos encargados de darle de comer.

Urahara suspiro cansado, Sirius Black era un hombre molesto como lo había pensado en algún momento desde que lo tomo bajo su techo… ya contaba los días para que se fuera con sus "adorables" hijos.

Paso algo de tiempo sirviendo en la recepción, después dejando este punto a Ririn vago entre los estantes asustando un poco a los niños y sugiriendo productos innovadores de procedencia muggle para los mestizos, promocionando nueva mercancía para el futuro entre otras cosas.

Los niños eran fáciles de impresionar para su beneficio.

Aun los endurecidos sangre puras caían en sus técnicas de vendedor… si deslizas los insultos velados cuando se enteran que es un squid (algo que no es, pero es su portada), puede uno ganarse clientes leales entre ellos cuando muestras calidad entre las cosas exquisitas guardadas para los exigentes.

Su tienda estaba tranquila, el área de salas privadas podía escuchar risas amortiguadas de algunos enamorados de sexto año en adelante… hasta uno que otro profesor o habitante de Hogsmade… nada fuera de lo moral, algo que advierte de antemano y para cualquiera que rompe sus reglas es echado.

Para las comunales estaba algo saturado, pero también se respiraba tranquilidad y los olores de alimentos tentadores… entonces escucho la plática que estaban teniendo los profesores con el ministro, suspiro decepcionado por la falta de previsión de esconder dicha discusión a oídos indiscretos… desde su lugar podía detectar a un grupo de niños muy interesados en escucharlos.

La sutileza no era nada de los magos, razono como tantas veces estudiando el espécimen que es Tonks.

Entonces el grupo de adultos se puso de pie mirándolo con sorpresa cuando giraron a la puerta -Hola, señor Urahara- saludo Hagrid con su ingles cortado, la ira saliendo de su sistema al enfrentarlo saludándolo con un tosco toque que no lo perturbo.

Como si fueran viejos amigos.

-Oh hola, espero que hayan disfrutado los alimentos- pregunto cortes, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada sobre la fama de Sirius Black… ahora no puede imaginar a canuto tan sanguinario como todos lo piensan, sobretodo recordando cómo estaba de regañado después de un sermón de Ukitake-taicho.

-Muy buenos- dijo Filius bonachón tocándose la barriga de vez en cuando -debo decir que tiene muy buenos trabajadores en esa área- admitió sin subestimarlo.

-Por supuesto nada comparable a Hogwarts- Urahara alabo discretamente, la humildad ante todo que atrajo brillos positivos de los maestros del colegio.

-Como siempre un espléndido panorama que ofrece- Minerva explico al señalar las ventanas de un verano asombroso cuando afuera está helando.

-Tengo amigos magos encantados de escuchar sus elogios- mintió Kisuke descaradamente en las narices de los magos, agitando su abanico ocultando su sonrisa.

-Como un squid, es un logro encontrar una ubicación como esta, señor Urahara- sospechoso dijo el ministro siendo amonestado por una mirada airada de la maestra de trasfiguración.

Los rumores eran grandes en un pueblo pequeño, seguro su condición de ser algún bastardo de sangre pura era una delicia para cualquiera… no importa la jerarquía social y poco le importaba aclarar… Kisuke reina de alguna manera en el caos que se forma entorno a su popularidad.

Le da más misterio y clientela.

Flitwick prometió rentar una de las salas privadas para un futuro, Hagrid como siempre aseguro visitar entre semana sobre todo con las vacaciones de invierno encima para finalizar con una despedida educada de Minerva.

Cada profesor en Hogwarts lo comienza a conocer como un tendero inofensivo con habilidades en los negocios, algo que no molesta a Kisuke en absoluto.

Mientras el ministro se guarda sus comentarios, pronto el grupo se marcha sin más preámbulos a pagar en la recepción donde la cuenta espera.

Urahara estaba divertido con la actitud de los magos que no razonan que hay más que magia rondando en el mundo muggle, conforme nadie sospecha de las diferentes salas de kido en su territorio… ellos que apenas pueden mantenerse protegidos de los dementores con sus palos de madera serían los más beneficiados, algo que no divulgaría.

Fue justo en estos pensamientos que detecto a un niño corriendo a la salida seguido de los otros dos que apresuradamente pagaron en la recepción al ser interceptados por Ririn -mah creo que un pajarito escucho algo que no debía- rio por lo alto al continuar con su rutina de inspección.

No le interesaba mucho lo que sucedía actualmente en Hogwarts, ni en dramas de niños… pero si hubiera puesto más atención, sabría que Harry Potter era ese pajarito que escucho algo que no debería por un descuido de los profesores.

XXXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno el invierno se esta extendiendo.

Que puedo decir, ahora pase mas tiempo a Harry... en ocasiones se me olvida que es el personaje principal.

Todos tiemblen ante Ariana, esta en la edad de la definición de personalidad para la transición de adolescencia.

Un poco de la agenda de Yoruichi y como termino la ley del hielo a Kisuke.

Tonks enterándose de Sirius, algo que Dafira manejo muy bien... agradezcan el rasgo de lealtad para que escuchara hasta el final sin denunciarlos al ministerio.

Finalizando con Harry enterándose de mala manera otro dato de Sirius Black que nadie se ha molestado en explicarle... quizás lo veamos en el siguiente capitulo.

Neah20 fuera... que agradece sus lecturas y reviews, perdonen las faltas ortograficas en serio siempre se me pasan por mas que reviso antes de subir capitulo.


	29. Año 3 (G)

Año 3: invierno II

Harry no tenía muy claro como había logrado regresar a la bodega de Honeydukes en su necesidad de alejarse de esa tienda después de escuchar a los profesores conversar… no hubo arrepentimientos de dejar a sus amigos pagar la cuenta.

Corrió a través del túnel en un mar de movimientos borrosos y salió al frio viento del jardín del castillo una vez más sin ser consciente del entorno.

Se recargo en la estatua con un gesto en blanco pero pensamientos amargos que hacían picar sus ojos de ganas de llorar... una parte de sí mismo, mientras arrastraba los pies a través de la nieve se preguntaba cómo es que nadie se molestó en informarle que no solo estaba siendo acosado por Sirius Black en un intento de vengar a su maestro.

Sino que el tipo era el mejor amigo de sus padres y los había traicionado… eso sin contar el dato doloroso que es su padrino.

Aberfoth hubiera sabido ¿su amiga lo sabía?… el señor Weasley… Hagrid… o cualquiera que tuviera la decencia de avisarle para que quizás esto doliera menos.

Los pasillos eran casi vacíos a su paso, sus pies repiqueteaban en la piedra dura y la ventisca no lo convencía de amarrar bien su bufanda entorno a su cuello… solo en sus pensamientos tortuosos… solo en las posibilidades que hubiera tenido si Sirius no traicionaba a sus padres… solo simple y llanamente.

Solo.

Llego a la intersección de unos corredores, se detuvo en seco mientras al fondo podía ver la figura elegante de un niño pelo blanco conocido que lo hizo detenerse alucinado… El destino venía a ponerle en el camino a la última persona que deseaba ver en este momento de conflicto.

Frunció el ceño duramente mientras un odio como el que nunca antes había conocido estaba recorriendo a través de Harry como un veneno espeso que casi le hacía ver rojo.

Alphard Black parecía detenerse a mirar fuera el panorama de nieve inmaculada ajeno a su mirada penetrante… con sus ropas casuales de calidad… con su serena sonrisa sin la tortura de una infancia difícil… con toda la experiencia de una familia cuando Harry no cuenta con nadie más que una tía amargada y años de abuso.

Una cosa golpeaba su mente como una bludger ¡Porque el hijo del asesino, del traidor de sus padres tenía todo lo que el merecía! Porque la vida era injusta con la victima de toda esa masacre.

Porque… porque… porque saltaban en su mente torturada.

La ira alimento sus movimientos pesados a través del corredor con su normal prudencia abolida por la sed de retribución de algún tipo, su varita en mano con un hechizo en su boca y el infierno ardiendo en sus ojos a través de sus anteojos.

En ese momento no veía al siempre amable Alphard… en ese momento solo era el hijo de un traidor y asesino que quizás tendría las respuestas a sus locos pensamientos.

Harry Potter un chico infeliz acorto la distancia con un solo objetivo -TU…- su insulto murió cuando una mano salió de la nada cerrándose entorno a su muñeca en un agarre vicioso que lo hizo soltar su varita y tropezar ante la repentina parada.

No tuvo tiempo de mirar como Alphard parecía mostrar un rostro decepcionado o una mueca de dolor y no parecía sorprendido de su acercamiento o repentina parada como si estuviera preparado para esto… no cuando esa mano pálida era su distracción.

Hizo una mueca con el sonido de su varita golpeando la piedra, siseo de dolor arrugándose bajo el agarre y fue levantado dolorosamente a la altura de unos ojos plateados que lo miraban con el desprecio de ser una cucaracha.

Odiaba la diferencia de estatura.

-Harry-kun- la voz era burlona pero un filo oculto que lo detuvo de su forcejeo, ahí los ojos plateados eran profundos y aterradores que no importaba la facilidad con la que estaba siendo levantado como un animal asustado… lo mantuvieron congelado y mudo -¿Intentando hacer una tontería?- ronroneo amenazador.

Había un aura absoluta entorno al infame Dafira Black que le hacía ver lo peligroso que era.

Una evidencia que en verdad Sirius no tenía posibilidades de acercarse sin tocar el infierno mismo.

Harry quería defenderse, gritar toda esa ira venenosa que creció ante los familiares de un asesino pero parecía barrerse como agua de su persona… oh, odiaba este sentimiento de miedo que creció… era absolutamente aterrador de una forma diferente a los dementores.

La inminente consciencia que la muerte era el descanso para lo que esos ojos plateados le prometían.

-Onii-san- una voz ordeno a las espaldas de Harry que de repente se sintió entre dos fuerzas aun para alguien inconsciente de la verdadera situación.

Esos ojos plateados seguían penetrándole hasta el fondo del alma como si estuviera decidiendo si valía la pena obedecer, estaba ese desplante que en ocasiones el profesor Snape le lanza entre odio reprimido o simple desdén.

Ha pasado tiempo desde que fue objeto de alguna burla del infame Dafira… y nunca en su vida había visto sus ojos abiertos en esa plata fundida tormentosa en deseos de infringir dolor.

-Onii-san por favor, es solo un niño- la serenidad con la que se escuchó no quitaba esa demanda de liberarlo.

En este momento no importaba que Alphard hubiera decidido llamarle "niño" cuando tienen la misma edad… solo importaba la facilidad con la que se aplacaba el desplante irritado de esos ojos que comenzaban a entrecerrarse.

La mano se abrió de golpe obligándolo al suelo como una figura arrugada cuyos pies eran débiles para sostenerlo, sus lentes cayeron sonando entre la piedra y Harry acuno su lesión que ahora formaban marcas de dedos finos.

Silencio profundo junto con un largo suspiro del tercer año de Slytherin.

-Ne Harry-kun- Dafira se escuchaba natural a la altura mientras solo podía ver borroso sus zapatos lustrosos -se prudente, no queremos un accidente ¿ne?- fue una amenaza, era clara oculta en diversión o hasta reto como si no esperara mucho del gryffindor.

Un suspiro paciente -lo lamento, Potter-san- Alphard se agacho a su altura, Harry se negó a mirarlo al sentirse humillado -¿Podemos hablar si quieres?- ofreció tan gentil como siempre, accesible a cualquier pregunta y tan cálido en muestra de su don social.

Por un momento pensó que quizás Sirius era de esa manera… engañoso… amable con sus amigos pero tan venenoso como una serpiente esperando la oportunidad de apuñalarlos por la espalda.

Fue un recordatorio de la ira que se arrastraba por su pecho, Harry levanto su vista borrosa a la silueta del otro niño -Cómo puedes…- su réplica llena de ira se amordazo cuando su varita crujió, parpadeo aclarando un poco su visión… encontrándola debajo del zapato de Dafira como una amenaza sutil.

Alphard parecía mirar exasperado.

-Cuida tu lengua, Harry-kun- canturreo Dafira aplaudiendo, sus ojos ya eran cerrados pero tenía esa impresión que un insecto estaba queriendo morderlo -no quieres ser grosero con mi Ototo-san otra vez ¿ne?- finalizo volviendo a aplicar peso a la madera debajo de su pie.

Harry tuvo el impulso de saltar pero un dedo largo se extendió delante de su visión haciéndolo retroceder en un empuje en su frente… como si fuera un niño travieso al que deben enseñar.

-Onii-san- Alphard volvió a advertir masajeándose el puente de la nariz con resignación y un tinte de rutina -no seas duro- reclamo severamente.

Como si fuera un juego pateo la varita a las piernas de Harry quien la tomo rápidamente -un aviso, Harry-kun- palmeo la cabeza morena como un perro que decepciono al dueño -no intentes morder más de lo que puedes masticar- agrego desinteresado al alejarse unos pasos.

Todavía Alphard estaba ahí negando para sí mismo ofreciendo los anteojos que le fueron arrebatados groseramente y espero pero cuando Harry se negó a decir nada solo suspiro tranquilo -Perdona la rudeza de Onii-san- volvió a disculparse en nombre del mayor.

Harry vio la silueta aun en su entorno, pero se negó a decir nada y con este desaire… Alphard se levantó para marcharse con la escolta de Dafira sin ninguna cuestión sobre su comportamiento o intento de hechizarlo.

Miro su muñeca que retumbaba con las marcas rojas de esos dedos finos del infame Black, una parte de sí mismo recordó los rumores sobre la pelea al estilo muggle con el equipo de quidditch y se regañó por siquiera pensar que podía pasar ese obstáculo para llegar al hijo del asesino.

Se sentía humillado.

Pasos en eco no le convencieron de salir de su mundo de autocompasión, una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear y esos ojos cálidos azul oscuro eran inquisitivos o hasta preocupados -¿Harry?- pregunto arrodillándose en esa postura elegante a una distancia educada, su abrigo cubría parte del suelo ensuciándose con la piedra ahora húmeda de la nieve que logro atravesar al corredor de piedra.

Consuelo llego en oleadas para el niño que vivió.

Un gato negro salió detrás de su amiga, arrogante y distante reconociéndolo de inmediato como el de Hermione… pero esa mirada dorada tenía un grado de inteligencia humana bañado en desaprobación cuando froto su lomo en sus piernas.

-¿Qué paso Harry?- empujo Ariana levantándole la vista del gato para que coincidieran.

El no podía decirle lo que escucho, porque eso sería informarle que estuvo fuera de Hogwarts con todo el peligro encima de su cabeza y esto se ganaría no solo un regaño, un sermón en toda la regla… aunque una parte quería preguntarle si sabía, si su padre le conto sobre la relación que había con Sirius Black.

Abandono la idea, no podía culpar a su amiga por lo que solo le dio una sonrisa acuosa cuando su corazón se apretó ante el mero recuerdo de lo que aprendió durante de su autonombrado padrino.

Un suspiro de Ariana de pura paciencia de su silencio al ponerse de pie, ofreció la mano que acepto y ambos marcharon de regreso a la sala común sin platicas innecesarias que Harry agradeció.

Evito como la peste a Hermione y Ron… la primera se marchó de vacaciones de invierno, el segundo se mantuvo como su compañero en ese tiempo de asueto.

Un día decidió contarle lo que sucedió no solo con los Black sino la impresión que ahora tiene de Sirius con esta necesidad de venganza.

Ron por supuesto lo apoya y también estaba muy molesto en su nombre por lo que Dafira le había hecho… estaba feliz que los Black no estuvieran presentes en el castillo, no toleraría mirarlos sin tener la necesidad de hechizarlos (una parte de sí mismo se dice que no tiene posibilidades… que Mcgonagall tenía razón y ellos no son vulnerables).

Se consoló, por el momento disfrutaría de este tiempo para investigar… quizás iría con Hagrid a cuestionarlo.

XXXXX

Scabbers estaba en su jaula en el dormitorio de su dueño, entraba del sueño a la vigilia de manera constante ya que se siente nervioso cada vez que ese gato espeluznante negro ingresa para mirarlo indefinido tiempo.

No con intenciones de comerlo, la rata le parecía extraño esto… pero era más aterrador el hecho que ese felino de ojos dorados aguardara como si supiera todo y era entretenido lo patético que eran sus rutinas de roedor.

Odiaba a Yoruichi, pero le temía aun cuando nunca le ha hecho nada más que observar.

Ahora era un día feliz, podía escuchar que los alumnos se marcharían y con ellos… el perverso gato.

Volvería a su rutina de dormir, comer y rodar en su jaula para satisfacer a su dueño actual que aunque se queja de su vejez aun lo defiende de cualquier insulto… adoraba a los Weasley que le ofrecieron ese santuario que necesitaba para mantener el perfil bajo.

Aún recuerda cuando fue encontrado por Charlie en el campo a punto de ser tragado por un halcón con un cariño infinito.

Estaba en sus pensamientos encima de su nicho cuando sintió que sacudían su jaula, frunció el ceño levantando la vista para encontrarse con ojos plateados fundidos que lo miraban con menosprecio y diversión.

Actuó como la rata que debía ser.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos disfrutando de su patética vida- canturreo al levantar su jaula a la altura de esos ojos aterradores, se removió alrededor viendo con pánico la altura ¡ningún niño debía crecer tanto!

Además se suponía que no había ningún niño en la torre… y reconocía al mocoso como un Slytherin aunque ahora no tenía presente el nombre (hay una punzada que era apremiante nombrarlo).

Una ceja se arqueo en ese rostro pálido, sus mechones blancos de niño maldito se balancearon cuando inclino la cabeza -Vamos Peter-kun ¿no piensas saludar?- ronroneo haciendo que se congelara.

Él era Scabber… ese otro nombre no era suyo desde esa noche.

-¿No me reconoces?- dijo el niño con su rostro alzándose en la jaula que ahora tenía aferrada en su pecho, caminando natural a través de la habitación para abrir la ventana -Supongo que ese gen Black no es muy notorio… culpo el cabello blanco-continuo conversacional al dar un salto al filo con ese vértigo provocando en pánico a la mascota.

¡Black! Maldecía su memoria… claro que ahora lo recordaba, el niño maldito que su dueño odia desde el fondo del corazón, más que nunca debía salir de ese lugar pero estaba aterrado al ver la altura de la torre, su jaula estaba colgando de la mano del niño como si se divirtiera en torturarlo.

-No me digas que temes caer- el adolescente continuo, contra toda naturaleza mágica dio un paso al vacío ¡manteniéndose como si estuviera en el firme suelo!

Scabber se sentía mareado, aterrado y sobretodo confundido.

-No te preocupes Peter-kun- ronroneo el joven con naturalidad, cerrando la ventana como si fuera una puerta y deslizándose en la altura con facilidad en dirección al suelo cercas del bosque prohibido -no puedes morir, no sin dar la cara- canto al aterrizar casual en tierra firme, ahora la rata rodaba en su jaula desesperada -pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? - se encogió de hombros entre los arboles -Digo entre traidores nos entendemos- finalizo jovial al adentrarse en la oscuridad.

Desde ese día, Ron entro en pánico cuando no encontró a su mascota y no podía culpar al gato de Hermione que se marchó con su dueña.

XXXXX

Sirius mira la calle desde la ventana con un gesto de total aburrimiento, su peso ya es el ideal, su piel ya parece sana y ese brillo en sus ojos está de regreso… puede parecer más saludable… pero aún tiene pesadillas, aún tiene frio y en ocasiones se tensa cuando ve sombras oscuras tan similares a los dementores.

Cierra los ojos y trata de no pensar.

Ahora solo se enfoca en el simple hecho que está de regreso a ese piso que es parte del grimmauld place y su descendencia ha mutado en algo tan difícil de coincidir con su casa de infancia.

Vaga en el horror que su madre debe de sentir si viera el piso, rio un poco soñador ante tal idea pero sus hijos le informaron que su abuela no estaba autorizada para subir… algo ilógico que seguro fue la ira de la matriarca Black ¿Cómo le hicieron para hacer eso? Bueno era agradable saber que tenían ese aire rebelde para no favorecer los caprichos rígidos de su familia.

-¿Padre?- la voz serena de su hijo viene de la puerta, parado educadamente con ese gesto gentil y ese brillo bromista que sabe ahora identificar de esa chispa picara en sus ricos ojos cafés.

Una parte de sí mismo arrulla la imagen de su heredero, si no fuera por la decoloración de su cabello quizás sería la misma estampa de sí mismo con rasgos de su madre (alguien que no recuerda siendo una aventura de una noche).

Oh, el recuerda que está molesto por lo que voltea en un puchero a la ventana.

Escucha el suspiro paciente de Alphard, como si lidiara con un terco niño y no evita sentirse insultado… pero se niega a quejarse porque eso sería romper la ley del hielo que ha levantado desde que fue sermoneado durante cuatro horas después de su intento de atrapar esa rata.

¡Cuatro horas! Que niño tiene toda la labia, capacidad y porte para sermonearlo sin pausa ni piedad de una forma que lo hizo sentir culpable no solo de su huida de la seguridad de grimmauld place sino de haber rasgado el cuadro de la dama gorda.

Que Dafira no viniera a su rescate fue peor.

Un niño de su edad no debería de tener esa madures y habilidad de hacerlo sentir condenado ¡Ni Lily en sus malos días!

Alphard ingreso a la habitación recibiendo el silencio con paciencia, sentándose en la cama y mirando la espalda de su infantil padre -Obaa-san esta delicada- dijo para iniciar la plática que le preocupaba en ese momento.

Sirius no evito voltear a mirarlo con sorpresa.

-Ella no lo admite, pero Onii-san ha estado monitoreando al medimago familiar- dice con soltura, mirando sus manos con cierto aire culpable… Alphard quizás pueda ayudarla, pero sus habilidades son un secreto para su abuela además que no sabía el estado correcto y el nivel de kido a utilizar, quizás necesitaría un escaneo para diagnosticarla pero ella era terca y no permitía ningún acercamiento de su parte -Sin embargo no ha logrado sacarle el tipo de enfermedad que la aqueja- agrego cuando se dio cuenta de su pausa larga.

Sirius suspira porque sabe no es el momento de ser infantil, por Dafira está enterado que su madre fue muy dura con su hijo (algo que le ha dejado claro no le perdona, poner a los Potter delante de las necesidades de su sangre) -en verdad eres muy amable, Alph- dice al ponerse de pie para sentarse a su lado, pasa una mano en un medio abrazo -no sé si yo pueda lograr sentir pena por su situación- admite.

No tiene el corazón puro de su primogénito, su madre fue una bruja estricta que lo dejo pudrirse en azkaban sin luchar por exigirle un juicio en su nombre… mínimo visitas o algo que no lo hiciera sentir abandonado por cualquier mano bondadosa.

Walburga tiene lo que se merece.

-No seas duro con ella, padre- regaña ligeramente Alphard con un suspiro de aceptación -obaa-san expone lo que le inculcan… salir de las tradiciones se necesita fuerza y voluntad para hacerlo…- recita con experiencia impropia para su edad -no juzgues y perdona, Padre… es tu madre, tu sangre y merece una oportunidad- pone su mano encima de la suya.

Aprieta los labios sintiéndose injusto, pero se niega a decir nada… Sirius de nuevo se siente indigno de un hijo tan bueno como Alphard y no entiende cómo puede perdonarla.

-Solo nos queda esperar lo mejor- dice el niño después del incomodo silencio.

Se quedan en compañía muda, Sirius mira delante con ojos pañosos en pensamientos que no tienen conexión y sacude la cabeza aturdido -¿Daf?- prefiere preguntar olvidando que estaba enojado.

Su hijo hace un sonido pensativo -en este momento está en su internado con Bones-san- murmura.

-Suena dolorosamente aburrido- replica Sirius manteniendo el medio abrazo en su hijo, su cabello blanco parece tan lacio y suave… esas cejas oscuras no concuerdan con su estado de maldito, pero lo deja pasar… necesita concentrarse en lo que le está hablando.

-Y eso es el principio- ríe Alphard jovial -creo que después tenía que ir a Gringotts para ver el balance de la fortuna Black… también algunos negocios con la tienda que está apoyando de Kisuke-san, puede que abra un local en callejón diagon durante el verano- se encoje de hombros resumiendo toda la cuestión de emprendedores -y tratar de sacar el tema de tu situación sin parecer conspiración- frunce el ceño.

Sirius no evita sentirse culpable en el último punto, su imprudencia fue de buena voluntad pero obvio ha dejado una mina explotable para los planes de sus hijos.

-La fortuna Black tiene mucho tiempo sin moverse- prefiere meterse en la poca información que tiene de la bóveda familiar -es una suerte que Daf piense hacerla trabajar- alaba, porque ¿Quién en sus 15 años hace negocio y no gasta a lo tonto? Bueno obviamente si fuera Sirius no haría nada más que vivir de su herencia costosa.

No veía la necesidad de trabajarlo… aunque quizás lo de ordenar las propiedades, riquezas, bóvedas y prestamos que han tenido generando intereses en gringotts era un paso que no se le había pasado por la cabeza, calculando el tiempo del proceso fue largo y tortuoso.

Quizás al final tendrían más oro del que ya tenían.

Eso sin contar lo que está generando con ese molesto de Kisuke Urahara al que no le perdona que lo encerrara cada vez que podía en una habitación, que ignorara sus preguntas validas ante sus extrañezas y actuara como un jovial tendero que no le importa la vida del entorno.

Agrégale que sospecha que está detrás de su adorable sobrina Nymphadora (aunque sea tan cruel como para también encerrarlo cada vez que podía).

Se obligó a ponerle atención a su hijo.

-Es algo necesario, los goblins pueden ser muy…- Alphard frunció el ceño pensativo, buscando la palabra ideal para describir a la especie sin sonar ofensivo -astutos en cuanto tomar ventaja del desapego de los inventarios minuciosos o garantías impuestas en los contratos de préstamos por parte de la familia-

Abrió la boca impresionado, viendo claramente porque ambos están en Slytherin… a veces olvida que no solo es la casa que cría mortifagos, sino la que está llena de cabezas astutas en los negocios… casi ve todas las enseñanzas de su madre y le recuerda todo lo que ha olvidado.

-El anillo Black esta por ser otorgado y Obaa-san seguro está preparando el reloj de mayoría de edad para Onii-san- relata Alphard murmurando sobre las tradiciones adelantadas que se estarían llevando a cabo con la emancipación de Dafira.

Ya sabía que era mucho, seguro puede que en su regreso estén intercambiando botellas otra vez… aunque espera que no saque la plática como la última ocasión, aún tiene escalofríos del mero pensamiento de relaciones sentimentales (su objetivo era incomodar y termino siendo incomodado).

Se aclara la garganta incomodo -bueno… ¿Qué hacen de navidad?- pregunta cambiando el tema, porque odia sentirse inútil cuando sus hijos avanzan en un camino que él le dio la espalda… también que Daf este gastando sus vacaciones en trabajar cuando a su edad se dedicaba a ligar.

Sonríe suavemente -bueno, preparo regalos para todos- reflexiona en voz alta -eso incluye a mis amigos y familia- murmura.

-¿Familia?-pregunta curioso, eran los únicos Black y seguro como el cielo azul que sus hijos no tienen apego por esas viejas momias que quedan aún vivas regadas en el continente.

-Los Malfoy y los Tonks- dice ligeramente Alphard.

Arquea la ceja ante la mención de lazos que uno ni lo consideraba como tal (Lucius es un mortifago) y el otro seguro su madre no lo aprueba (fue quemada del árbol genealógico).

Alphard suspira al ver la mirada de su padre, entonces piensas en otras familias -También consideramos a los Granger… quizás la abuela de Neville- frunce el ceño -no sé si considerar a Blaise y Theo en esta navidad- inclina su cabeza reflexivo -también Remus- agrego como ultima observación.

Parpadea, su hijo es el sol social se da cuenta y una amargura por la mención de su mejor amigo que seguro ahora piensa lo peor de Sirius… entonces recuerda el suceso de los dementores y el hecho que es el padrino de cierto niño -¿Podía enviarle algo a Harry?- pregunta esperanzador cambiando el orden de pensamientos.

Alphard se detiene en sus divagaciones, le sonríe aprobador y cálido -por supuesto, Padre- acepta aunque piensa que seguro Potter-san no quisiera nada en ese momento de ellos pero tendría que ser, oculta la mueca de dolor por lo sucedido el último día en Hogwarts y agradece que Ichimaru no hizo una tontería.

-A él si le gusta el quidditch- pregunta Sirius más optimista, está un poco decepcionado que sus hijos no compartan su amor por el deporte pero lo deja pasar porque quizás cuando sea libre pueda solucionar eso.

Alphard apaga el impulso de darle un dulce consolador como el niño que es a sus ojos -Sí, es buscador en el equipo de gryffindor- añade como información extra, mira divertido como se eriza su padre ante el detalle.

-¿Cuál es la última escoba en el mercado?- pregunta con ideas, luego también tiene que pensar en las limitaciones de su propia bóveda pero seguro que les dará el mejor regalo a sus hijos y después se preocupara por amasar algo digno para dejarle a Alphard (a esas alturas ya no piensa en tener más descendencia).

Una risa divertida y serena -estoy seguro que puedo investigártelo- promete Alphard como un padre consolador (aun cuando es el hijo).

Su primera navidad fuera de azkaban le emocionaba, sentía como si no pudiera pasar nada malo a partir de ese momento -¿Cuáles son los gustos de Daf?- pregunta interesado, por lo que ha visto de su sobrino es un misterio andante de humor muy torcido.

También le haría la pregunta a Daf sobre Alph para iluminarse sobre sus preferencias, le avergüenza admitir que no sabe mucho de ellos más que sus extrañas rutinas.

Alphard piensa duramente -bueno le gusta leer- murmura -los caquis secos y escribir en algunas ocasiones- reflexiona con una pequeña sonrisa -claro, nunca me deja ver que escribe… - agrega divertido -pasear y ver a las personas en sus rutinas…- en ese punto ríe un poco -claro que a las personas no les gusta en especial este gusto-

Bueno eso era mucha información y a la vez nada que le dé una pista para saber que comprar -Supongo que no hay consejos para un regalo-

-No, porque eso me dejaría sin opciones a mí- canta Alphard divertido, su padre le lanza un gesto de traición.

-Supongo que no hay algún tipo de lista de compras que pudiera hacer- pide esperanzador.

-Puedo pedirla, el callejón diagon tiene la opción y seguro llegara en la fecha, Padre- vuelve a prometer con una ligera palmadita, se pone de pie -¿gustas ayudarme a adornar?- pregunta -Sagitario normalmente lo hace, pero el pino lo ponemos nosotros… claro que onii-san ahora estará ausente y es mejor ahorrarle más desgaste-

Sirius se pone de pie ansioso.

Ignora la culpa de arruinar la agenda de su sobrino.

XXXXX

Urahara Kisuke canturreaba por todo el local actualmente vacío con un paquete en sus manos, sus trabajadores sacudían los estantes y acomodaban la tienda mientras él se marchaba al área privada de su actual hogar.

Se detuvo en seco al ver como Tonks agitaba la varita adornando la sala con flores rojas, esferas de matices chillones y un pino voluminoso descansaba en el rincón ya cargado de múltiples colores haciendo que la habitación pareciera más pequeña de lo que es.

-Mah, Tonks-chan ¿a qué debo el repentino asalto de color?- pregunta Kisuke con la ceja levantada, cierra la puerta corrediza y entra con cuidado instalando la caja en la mesa baja donde se sienta para poner ese gesto de "lo sé todo pero quiero que expliques" que tanto odia.

Un resoplido pero contesta -Bueno, es navidad- Nymphadora canta demasiado optimista para arruinar su día con las payasadas de su rentero -¿no tienen navidad de dónde eres?- arquea la ceja al poner una estrella brillosa en lo más alto de la otra puerta corrediza.

Urahara frunce el ceño -por supuesto- aclara -pero no asaltamos en colores los lugares, puedes causar un ataque epiléptico o algo por el estilo- suspira contrariado cuando un adorno en particular brilla obscenamente -¿Los magos entienden de moderación?- regresa divertido.

Voltea los ojos, retrocede para ver su trabajo satisfecha y decide ignorar a su rentero a favor de llenar de espíritu navideño su actual hogar sin importarle ser invasiva al resto de la casa cuando el decoro exige que se limite a su habitación.

Kisuke no evita soltar un bufido nada ofendido pero internamente se divierte a cuestas de su huésped, niega para abrir el paquete que recién acaba de recibir desde karakura… es extraño, no hay remitente y parece haber pasado por tantas aduanas muggles o mágicas.

Rompe los sellos con cuidado, abre la tapa con una sonrisa pero retrocede ante lo que ve, tapando el objeto que parecía inocente antes de que su huésped civil lo vea en un rápido movimiento.

Oculta el pálido rostro, murmura un kido protector y controla sus emociones en segundos… agradeciendo que la niña estuviera distraída en bombardear de escarcha un rincón en especial -mah Tonks-chan solo deja algo de espacio para las paredes- aconseja burlonamente para irse directo a la parte trasera donde están las escaleras del sótano.

Es un excelente actor.

Baja en un shunpo cuando se asegura de estar fuera de vista, aterriza en suelo pedregoso de una dimensión de bolsillo y lanza la caja al aire… saca en un fluido movimiento benihime cortando el objeto en miles de pedazos con una destreza aterradora.

Con su espada brillando bajo el sol artificial de ese verano inducido, Urahara no se acerca a los restos de ese paquete pero los mira unos largos minutos sin parpadear… se sienta en el suelo con la espada dejada aun lado, se quita el sombrero y pasa su mano por el cabello rubio.

-Hemos llegado a esto- dice a la nada con una tensión visible en sus hombros, ahora las sombras ocultan sus ojos pero hay seriedad en el aura -¿Cuánto de esto permitirás Kyoraku-soutaicho?- dice al aire sin ánimos de ver que el limite estaba a punto de ser tocado.

Si "eso" continua habrá consecuencias que podían ser sentida en el mundo de los vivos, tiene un temblor temeroso pues aun como un exiliado sabía que estaría involucrado en algún punto del problema… tendría que visitar a Yoruichi la próxima semana en su hogar mortal, había que hacer planes de contingencia para sus conexiones ahora establecidas en el mundo mágico y debía mantener esto en las sombras de los capitanes rencarnados.

Ellos ya no se pueden involucrar en asunto de los muertos… como los muertos ya no deben siquiera voltear a considerar a los vivos.

Pero hay una excepción para tales limites, una única que se mantiene desde la guerra de invierno -Ichigo seguro estará en primera línea- suspira con sus ojos cerrados en dolorosas predicciones.

A veces odiaba ser inteligente como para tener varios escenarios futuros en mente.

Por el momento quizás tendrían unos años antes del que peor de sus opciones explotara en el seireitei.

No era muy optimista en esto último, no cuando empiezan a amenazar abiertamente a su persona.

XXXXX

Casi rompe la pluma en dos de la pura fuerza aplicada innecesariamente, sabe que el documento que estaba haciendo esta tan manchado como para ser salvado pero en ese momento no le importa trabajar doble con la noticia que le acaban de dar en un tono tan ligero que casi podía ser subestimado.

Se endereza, traga un nudo y abandona la pluma rota encima de su escritorio ahora manchado de tinta… Bones predice un dolor de cabeza al final del día.

-¿Perdone?- dice en un tono peligroso, Amelia siente que la incredibilidad está siendo suplida poco a poco con una ira fría en demanda.

Pero su estudiante solo se queda ahí parado enfrente de su escritorio, con su ropa prístina en colores oscuros que resaltan su palidez… esa delgadez engañosa y su sonrisa delgada, ojos ocultos detrás de sus parpados con toda la actitud de estar hablando del clima.

Y no una descarada petición que casi podía sonar acusación.

El niño tiene el descaro de agitar su varita para limpiar el desastre antes de responder -Me he tomado la molestia de revisar algunos archivos, Amelia-sensei- repite con lentitud, como si intentara hacer entender su punto a un niño pequeño.

Bones detuvo el impulso de hechizarlo por el descarado insulto y lanzarlo a una celda profunda en el área de misterios, pero se abstuvo… conoce al niño y sabe que hay algo detrás del asunto en cuestión.

-Me he percatado del vacío del historial de un juicio a Sirius Black, la falta de entrevistas a los supuestos testigos, no hay ninguna evidencia física o fotográfica ni respaldo de ningún tipo para las acusaciones… también me percate de la apresurada actividad de papeleo para ingresarlo en azkaban en cuestión de un día- relata suavemente Dafira con sus manos detrás de su espalda y una actitud inocente hasta desinteresada -eso sin contar que no hay acta de defunción para el señor Pettigrew y su árbol genealógico registrado en el área de información historia de clanes en el departamento de asuntos internos parece activo- finalizo con una sonrisa extendiéndose.

Amelia Bones sintió un tic en su ojo brotando natural, se masajeo el puente de la nariz con la intensión de mitigar su irritación -te molestaste en esto ¿Por qué?- pide, porque no evita pensar que no es casualidad que esté tratando un asunto de su familia en medio del trabajo donde tiene acceso a documentos confidenciales.

Eso era en contra de las reglas.

-Bueno, fue simple curiosidad- respondió simplemente, su sonrisa se extendió y se encogió de hombros -Sirius Black es familia, Amelia-sensei y obaa-san no dice nada- admitió después de una sutil mirada de muerte -hay tantos rumores y seamos realistas… los magos inventan la mitad de lo que dicen y la otra mitad no está confirmada-

-Así que preferiste verificar que acercarte a mí y pedirlo oficialmente- replica Amelia con un tono peligroso, sus ojos entrecerrados y las ganas de despedir a su practicante.

-Está ocupada Amelia-sensei, sus nupcias están cercas- despidió fácilmente Dafira sin ser mentira, un secreto que ha costado mantener fuera de oídos chismosos -así que ¿Por qué molestarla con asuntos personales cuando puedo investigarlo antes de presentarlo?- sonrió ladinamente.

Un suspiro, se recarga en su silla y prefiere meditar en la información dada -dile a Nora que me traiga cada documento que revisaste- ordena con un resoplido.

-Claro- admitió el chico pero detuvo que saliera.

Amelia le dio una mirada cargada de promesas tortuosas -si todo esto es confirmado, sabes que será un infierno con el señor Crouch ¿verdad?- levanta una ceja.

-Por supuesto, esa es la razón por la que aguante hasta que estuvo confirmado cada archivo que revise- Dafira explico con más confianza -despues de todo fue su administración la que lanzo a Sirius sin juicio- sonrió de una forma oscura -estoy preparado, Amelia-sensei… sobretodo porque esto sería el inicio de una larga platica como Lord Black al que han difamado su familia-

Amelia miro al chico salir de su oficina con un gesto en blanco y meditando lo que estaba a punto de desencadenar si todo esto era verdadero.

Aunque también esta sería una prueba para saber si el chico estaba lo suficientemente capacitado para enfrentar cada problema que se le presentara al estar enfrente de un departamento como el suyo… aunque seguro tendrá enemigos desarrollándose entre sus futuros colegas, murmuro una maldición y desprecio esa emoción de sospecha por cosas más importantes.

Seria digno de ver, una casa tan antigua como la Black levantarse contra el ministerio, amonesto su oscura diversión por lo que promete una guerra en muchos aspectos.

XXXXX

Remus Lupin gimió en el lecho de su habitación, parpadeo adolorido conforme más de los efectos de la licantropía le recordaban su dura noche… miro hacia el techo indefinido tiempo en la amargura que era navidad y no estaba por levantarse a celebrarlo en el gran salón como el director le había dicho que harían.

-Mierda- juro sin humor.

Se sentó apenas el plop de su desayuno apareció, casi llora de ver una proporción considerable de pavo y agradeció el agua de sabor que lavo un poco el gusto de haber comido algo desagradable durante su transformación.

Miro la ventana que tenía un repique constante, parpadeo cuando una majestuosa lechuza le regresaba la mirada impaciente -voy- aviso con una sonrisa que se transformó en mueca al ponerse de pie recordando su estado convaleciente.

Abre la ventana permitiendo el aire frio invadir por unos segundos, la cierra cuando el ave ingresa aterrizando en el escritorio y lanzando el paquete… se ve que espera algo, por lo que con mucha renuencia le ofrece un poco de su pavo.

-Espera- pide mientras el ave come, mira el paquete y no le sorprende que sea de su ahijado en lustroso papel con una carta pesada.

Brilla de vergüenza cuando ve el contenido dentro de la caja, con su economía aun equilibrándose se molestó en comprar un detalle pero ver lo que le han regalado palidece en calidad y costo.

Niega el sentimiento de inferioridad, su ahijado ha estado ayudando en esa área desde que al parecer le diagnostico ese rasgo en su personalidad… era extraño, pero con Alphard no se siente el adulto y en sus pláticas parece expresar más experiencia de la que debe tener un niño de su edad.

Muy diferente a Sirius y una parte quiere saber cómo creció el niño para desarrollar tal templanza que hace una calidez que envuelve su entorno.

Como un padre.

Le remuerde la conciencia recordar que lo abandono como para tener el derecho de cuestionar, Dafira últimamente se lo ha estado dejando en claro durante las patrullas que se ha vuelto una rutina amarga de culpa constante.

El adolescente es cruel tan diferente a su ahijado.

Olvida esto, se mueve a su cómoda donde saca dos pequeños paquetes… quizás no sea cercano a Dafira, quien parece querer el papel de villano en la relación… pero no puede mandar un regalo a un Black sin incluir al otro.

Es algo sencillo y humilde… vuelve a pensar que palidece con la tunica sastre que le han enviado pero ignora esa emoción.

Ata los paquetes juntos, escribe una nota rápida y abre la ventana para que la lechuza salga inocente a un vuelo constante.

Lupin cierra, se sienta en la cama y aun con los dolores de la licantropía… piensa que su navidad aunque solitaria es mejor que otros años, sobre todo con la carta sustancial que parece Alphard le ha dedicado.

Si Harry fuera amigo de Alphard hubiera sido el mejor regalo del mundo.

XXXXX

En la sala común Ron mira a Harry con ojos desorbitados, en la mesa descansa una firebolt nueva tan lustrosa y con ese aire profesional que casi puede jurar imaginarlo en un campo de quidditch enorme.

No evita esa pizca de envidia, pero la apaga cuando ve la nota del remitente pegado en la envoltura que acaban de despedazar en su emoción de abrir regalos de navidad.

-¿Los Black te lo han enviado?- dice incrédulo con un tono de voz acusador -Seguro esta hechizado- dice con desdén.

Ariana resopla desde su lugar, un gesto impropio en alguien elegante que se ha estado haciendo común ese año -Ron, no seas infantil ni acuses sin fundamentos-

-Solo porque de alguna forma son tus amigos… no quita lo que le hicieron a Harry- Ron escupe con veneno, se cruza de brazos y niega reconocer la presencia de Dumbledore.

Maldice el momento en que se dio cuenta que Ariana no dejaba el castillo por cuestión de algún motivo de su padre.

Harry se instaló en la alfombra ajeno a la discusión, mirando la escoba entre sentirse emocionado, insultado, agraviado y sospechoso… prefiere tomar un poco de las cuatro opciones y se cruza de brazos -creo que se lo daré a la profesora Mcgonagall para que lo revise- dice sin emoción en su voz.

Ron mira sorprendido -Y luego ¿planeas usarlo?- no evita cuestionar la salud mental de su amigo.

Potter se sonroja por la valida observación, sobre todo cuando los moretones en sus muñecas aun eran visibles -sería un desperdicio regresarlo y no usarlo… recuerda mi nimbus- se defiende porque ante todo es un fanático del quidditch, seguro Wood aprobara una escoba último modelo como método de la victoria segura en el siguiente partido.

-Es entendible- Ariana felicita al sentarse a su lado mirando los regalos con ojos pacientes -entonces ¿Qué planeas hacer durante el día?- pregunta con una ligera sonrisa.

Harry hace un sonido reflexivo -ya hicimos la tarea que se nos encargó- en este punto Ron hizo un bufido inquisitivo, habiendo sido obligado a sentarse para realizar los pergaminos que encargaron por "petición" de la niña -¿pasear?- pregunta.

-Por supuesto Harry, si gustas podemos pasar la tarde en la oficina de mi tío- sugiere casual Ariana.

-¿En serio podríamos?- Ron dice emocionado, desde lo sucedido en el basilisco no tuvo la oportunidad de mirar entorno a la oficina cuando tiene a su madre llorando a moco tendido delante del director.

-Por supuesto, sirve que le entrego mi regalo de navidad- señala una maseta adornado con un moño, el arreglo floral era sencillo pero expresaba una calma para los niños inexplicables.

Ambos niños afirman emocionados, después de dejar la escoba a manos de su jefe de casa se escabullen para pasar la tarde con el director que les ofrece una dosis de chocolate caliente y jugar con el fénix que parece inquisitivo en recibir cariño de Ariana.

Para Harry es una buena navidad.

XXXXX

Por supuesto que Walburga sospecha que algo está planeando su nieto mayor, lo puede ver aun cuando pasa cada vez más tiempo en reposo… aun cuando en comparación con Hogwarts no cuenta con espías leales en el ministerio.

Lucius apenas se lo topa en los pasillos del ministerio.

Sus sospechas son respaldadas cuando Dafira pasa más tiempo fuera de casa dejando a Alphard encerrado en el piso que no se le permite ingresar, es extraño pero hay algo ahí que cada retrato le informa con sutil lealtad.

Sabe que toda esa libertad que ahora tiene como el nuevo jefe de la noble casa es suficiente para respaldar cualquier plan que Dafira este implementando con apoyo de Alphard quien no le dice absolutamente nada.

Suspira agotada sentada en la sala principal de la casa, bebe su te mientras escucha a Alphard tocar el piano de manera muggle… quizás no compartió la clase de música como Dafira, pero su nieto mayor es un excelente maestro y enseño bien a su pariente.

Una parte se quiere enojar como en años anteriores, pero ya no tiene la fuerza para eso… por lo que con el tiempo se ha marchitado toda esa capacidad de poner el grito en el cielo por cada acción desaprobadora de su descendencia.

Lo sabe y duele, pero no puede evitarlo.

No acepta que también se ha ablandado.

Es navidad, hubo un desayuno corto antes de que Dafira se marchara con promesas de regresar temprano al intercambio de regalos.

Hay un intercambio educado, su siempre amable Alphard la acompaña lo más que se pueda antes de que el cansancio la obligue al encierro de su habitación… Kreacher parece cada vez más viejo y pronto tendrá que escoger a un suplente que tendrá que enseñar a la preferencia Black… Sagitario nunca fue aprobada como elfo de planta, pero se quedó por órdenes de su descarriado hijo Sirius.

Cerro los ojos, mejor no pensar en su hijo.

-Dime Alphard, aun sigues con tus dudosas amistades- pregunta conversacional, deja la taza con cuidado en la mesa tomando una galleta que a estas alturas no le sabe a nada por las pociones fuertes que está tomando.

Un suspiro, pero sin dejar de tocar la suave melodía -claro, Abuela- contesta paciente con sus dedos moviéndose en cada tecla con expertos movimientos.

Ella tuerce la boca -alguna oportunidad para que recapacites- pregunta, no sabe dónde están las ganas de gritarle por sentido común… seguro se fueron por ese howler que le envió recientemente al director por su ineptitud de permitir un boggart enfocar a su lord.

Y solo porque sus nietos no fueron afectados, sino también hubiera mandado otro con el accidente de los dementores en medio del partido de quidditch.

-Son buenos amigos, Abuela- dice el niño al finalizar la canción, voltea a verla con ese gesto en blanco pero lleno del brillo amable.

-Dime como- regresa Walburga ocultando el interés de por primera vez permitirle que le platique de sus amistades que sabe tiene por su espía, quizás mitigar esa desaprobación un poco.

-Mione es inteligente, la mejor de la clase si se le da la oportunidad- explica al ponerse de pie para sentarse en el sillón de enfrente, sagitario no duda en atenderlo rápidamente -Nev es un amigo leal, necesita un poco de apoyo en la confianza pero seguro será un excelente mago- relata -y bueno sabes ya lo general de Theo, Blaise y Draco como para decirte- señala con cierta diversión al tomar su té con elegancia propia.

Sabe que también está en contacto con ese Lupin, pero no lo saca en tema -¿Dafira?- pregunta.

Aquí Alphard hace una ligera mueca de dolor -él no tiene nadie cercano, creo que prefiere orbitar entorno a los amigos que ya tengo- dice diplomáticamente, sobretodo porque con los gemelos Weasley es más rivalidad de un lado y diversión del otro que algo entendible.

Con Severus no cuenta como amistad, porque ahí es más una relación padrino/ahijado al que esta añadido desde años atrás.

-Ya veo- murmura -estoy segura se puede arreglar algo- piensa Walburga que todavía está a tiempo para hacer concesiones con la generación del mayor, quizás iniciar por fin tramites de compromisos para asegurar un linaje puro.

-Abuela- la voz de Alphard era de advertencia -ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre asuntos políticos- señala educadamente.

Walburga resopla ligeramente ofendida de ser recordada que legalmente el chico podía objetar cualquier contrato que quiera procesar -aun soy la matriarca Black- reclama con el ceño fruncido.

-Abuela, estoy seguro que el criterio de mi primo será prudente- prefiere desviar Alphard con una sonrisa paciente, mordiendo en no hablar de Onii-san en su presencia -cualquiera que sea su elección en un futuro, será algo que pueda dejar a la familia una buena descendencia- asegura con conocimiento.

Aunque hace una mueca interna por el tema que desea no tratar hasta que sea necesario, como mortal es importante cuando nunca fue primordial como Shinigami (después de todo tenía más que asegurado el clan Ukitake con sus hermanas).

Él tiene un deber con su propia casa… pero se preocupara cuando sea mayor de forma natural, había pensado hacer la emancipación pero mejor acordaron guardar ese dato para el futuro donde todos los tramites se arreglarían en automático (considerando que es otra distinta al Black, hay más procesos con el cambio de casa, su propio inventario y cada proceso que se acumulan al reclamar una herencia que tiene años sin contar con heredero).

Walburga olfatea ignorante de los pensamientos de su nieto, pero antes de que pueda decir algo para refutar tales promesas siente un mareo fuerte que casi derriba la taza de té si no fuera por la magia de los elfos al pendiente.

Alphard ya está en segundos a su lado -Creo que es momento de que descanses- susurra gentilmente al tomarla de la mano -Kreacher prepara la habitación- ordena y aunque el elfo no lo tiene como alguien digno, obedece desapareciendo en un crujido -Sagitario prepara sus pociones- asegura al poner de pie a su abuela con facilidad practicada.

La antigua mujer se deja manejar con suavidad, cuando llega a su habitación ya está preparada y la deja recostarse después que el elfo la ayuda a cambiarse… Alphard aguarda hasta que está segura en su cama con las pociones siendo servidas en orden de importancia.

Suspira somnolienta, un pensamiento orgulloso se desliza en su mente cuando cae en un sueño.

Nunca lo expreso y quizás no se dio cuenta desde cuándo, pero quizás su nieto favorito es el menor de ellos.

XXXXX

Sirius brinca de su mesa para recibir a sus hijos ante el mínimo sonido de su inminente llegada al piso donde se la ha pasado solo, si fuera perro estuviera moviendo la cola… pero puede ser notable su excitación cuando se masajea las manos constantemente mirando por encima del hombro el lustroso pino que adorna regalos envueltos.

También están los que le pertenecen… no sabe a qué horas su sobrino e hijo pasaron a dejarlos, pero asume que fue durante esas horas insanas en las que practican lo que sea que hacen (ya casi no está despierto para recibir la mañana, una notable mejora a su insomnio).

Se detiene un poco debajo del marco de la puerta que lleva al corredor, Alphard parece un poco taciturno y Dafira muy cansado.

Al último casi no lo había visto durante las vacaciones de lo ocupado que estaba con algún proceso que seguro debe ser un infierno si lo dejan tan demacrado como parece… lo único que lo deja tranquilo es que esa mascara de astucia está bien puesta.

Sirius se aclara la garganta -¿Feliz navidad?- pregunta sin la emoción con la que contaba.

Alphard le sonríe iluminándose en instantes -Feliz navidad, Padre- abraza fuertemente y Sirius no duda en regresarle el gesto que calienta su corazón… pican sus ojos pero no quiere llorar.

-Ojii-san- Dafira no da un abrazo, es muy impropio para su personalidad… él se limita en un apretón de hombros muy digno que su tío regresa con la misma seriedad -espero que hayas pasado excelentes tus días ¿ne?-

Pasan a la sala donde su sobrino no evita lanzar un silbido ante la cantidad de regalos que el árbol oculta bajo sus ramas.

Dafira sonríe como nunca al dejarse caer sin gracia en el suelo golpeando sus costados para señalar que debían ponerse cómodos -Y pensé que Obaa-san era una compradora compulsiva-

-Onii-san- regaña Alphard al tomar asiento cercas del pino que ahora está iluminado con luces que flotan a la deriva.

Sirius aún no tiene su varita y no sabe cómo su sobrino se tomó el tiempo de iluminar todo su trabajo que hizo con su hijo en adornar… cosas misteriosas que no se molesta en investigar, mejor se sienta al costado de su sobrino y de alguna manera arrastra a su hijo al otro lado.

-Vamos algunos ni siquiera son míos… asumo que vinieron aquí los que no entran por el filtro de mi madre- murmura sospechoso Sirius.

-En efecto, una medida que pude implementar este año- aseguro Dafira muy orgulloso de desviar regalos que su abuela puede despachar.

Sirius afirma mirando cada envoltura con un brillo -algunos son de una Mione…- mueve las cejas sugerente, por la mirada de su sobrino se retracta… no quiere tener "esa" platica de nuevo con el -otras de Nev… ¿Los Granger? No olvidemos a Nym ¡me mando algo a mí!- mueve una pequeña caja -que decir del extraño Kisuke- dice con un bufido -de Remus y Severus - esto último con una mueca, dos personas que no deberían ir en la misma frase.

-Cada vez somos más populares- golpea con el codo Dafira juguetón.

-Pero ante todo… ¡primero lo mío!- debajo del árbol saca dos enormes cajas que de alguna manera caben a pesar de la diferencia de dimensiones, empuja ambos paquetes en el regazo de los niños -lo escogí con todo el cariño- jura en lo alto brincando en su lugar.

-Claro que también tenemos algo para ti- Alphard saca un paquete al mismo tiempo que Dafira busca entre las mangas de su túnica sacando una caja que ambos entregan al adulto.

Arquea una ceja pero no evita emocionarse más -bien, entonces ¡iniciemos!- rompe la primera envoltura con el pensamiento que es la mejor navidad de todas.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

se acaba el invierno.

Es malo actuar con la ira como combustible, espero que Harry haya aprendido la lección.

Ya tienen la rata en el poder ¿donde la escondió Dafira? bueno seguro que en el lugar mas incomodo posible.

Se dio pie al inicio en investigaciones.

La navidad y ya tenia mucho sin pasar a Walburga que se esta marchitando con el paso de la edad.

Saludos a todos los lectores silenciosos! gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Neah20 fuera.


	30. Año 3

Año 3: Un movimiento audaz.

La oficina de Grimmauld Place contaba con estantes de libros importantes a los costados, una alfombra color esmeralda y cortinas pesadas en colores similares… un cuadro del último patriarca arqueaba la ceja curiosa mientras pequeños adornos salpicados en las paredes o repisas daban ese aire antiguo digna de los Black.

A pesar de lo sombría, todavía podía ser útil para quienes trabajaban en el recinto.

Ahora normalmente esta área es usada por Walburga en sus actos de conspiración y monitoreo a su descendencia, algo que ha dejado de hacer con su inminente enfermedad… sin embargo hoy en día un ocupante ha comenzado a residir constantemente en esas vacaciones de invierno en el poco tiempo que tiene de sus viajes al ministerio.

Cualquiera que lo haya conocido en sus tiempos como Shinigami, vera una imagen que cada capitán del gotei hace en una constante rutina… la revisión de la fastidiosa papelería.

Dafira Black en túnicas blancas tan similares a sus tiempos en hueco mundo… si, en verdad si alguien lo viera de sus antiguos conocidos podían sentir familiaridad en la escena, claro hay ligeros rasgos que no encajan en el infame Ichimaru herencia de sus genes británicos, pero en esencia es lo que proyecta.

Con un ligero ceño fruncido encima de sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios en una sonrisa estándar ligera en completo silencio.

Como antiguo Shinigami odiaba el papeleo, pero era importante realizarlo y revisarlo… como actual Lord no era diferente, sobretodo porque ahora por fin podía estudiar los libros de contaduría de las riquezas que han salido en el censo a su herencia.

Hace apuntes en el nuevo libro de contabilidad que necesita para organizar prioridades.

Como predijo eran un horror de cosas atrasadas.

Hay tantos suministros detenidos de las aparentes casas de campo donde elfos domésticos aguardan ser levantados de su sueño inducido, préstamos sin cobrar a familias que seguro a estas alturas han olvidado la deuda, al parecer cuenta con porcentaje de ganancia de algunas tiendas en callejón diagon y eso sin contar las antigüedades que debe mover de las diferentes bóvedas para concentrarla en la principal… deja de lado las propiedades abandonadas… piensa si debe contar los impuestos que al parecer su familia ha dejado de pagar a Gringotts por algún servicio hecho generaciones atrás.

Extraña tanto a su teniente al que le delegaba esas cosas, tiene un palpitar en su frente al suspirar en una ligera pausa -Mah Ojii-san ¿Por qué permitieron que esto creciera?- se quejó volteando a ver el retrato de Orion.

Su abuelo era un hombre de porte que le arqueo la ceja en dignidad -No ha habido motivo para hacer lo que tú has hecho, querido nieto- replica sin siquiera molestarse en responder la verdadera cuestión.

Un bufido del peliblanco, suspiro renunciando al documento que aun colgaba de sus manos -solo dejarlo para cuando nos explote en la cara ¿ne?- replico ácidamente abriendo ligeramente sus ojos -montón de perezosos- insulta sin contemplaciones.

El antiguo patriarca se endereza sumamente indignado, pero amordaza cualquier insulto por pequeño que sea… años de enseñanza de respetar al Lord eran malditos -hemos trabajado lo que es, querido nieto- replica con moderación, un fruncir de ceño recriminador -la fortuna fue administrada de la mejor manera posible-

-No se nota- ronroneo Dafira levantando la mano para cortar cualquier replica -lo hecho, hecho esta- desestimo desdeñoso aunque jura que desea sacar su shinso segunda generación para redecorar a su abuelo.

Su zanpakuto, la espada de los goblins siempre será una copia de su amada arma… extraña esa voz en su cabeza y aun con los años siente su alma incompleta al tenerla sellada por la compleja situación que estaba vivo… ahora, estaba divagando… Ichimaru debía concentrarse porque toda esta situación en su herencia no se resolvería sola (o con algún teniente dedicado).

Arqueo la ceja, Orion suspiro con paciencia para no volverse grosero con su amado nieto, una parte de su pintada esencia arrullaba la dedicación tan joven cuando Sirius o Regulus a esa edad estaban algo despistados -¿a qué se debe el interés de ser minucioso?- pregunta en verdad curioso.

Como anterior administrador sabía que había suficiente oro en sus bóvedas para vivir cómodamente con una sencilla administración (algo que al parecer generaciones llevan haciendo), pero con todo lo que su nieto está moviendo probablemente se esté aumentando el valor neto de sus riquezas eso sin contar los nuevos contratos que ha estado realizando con goblins a nombre de un tal "Kisuke Urahara"

(Con runas y hechizos antiguos… cada retrato colgado en la oficina están obligados a no divulgar lo que se trabaja dentro de esas cuatro paredes… esto evita que Orion informe a Walburga de las actividades y viceversa).

-Bueno, Ojii-san- sus manos se entrelazaron en la superficie de madera -hay planes por ahí- sonríe -se necesita una gran cantidad de respaldo económico si quiero dejar una gran marca en el mundo mágico- explica misteriosamente.

Orion no detiene el resoplo incrédulo, el chico no explico nada y solo le inserto más curiosidad -asumo que algo muy codicioso- se rinde a fingir que está conforme con la respuesta.

-¿No estas orgulloso de mi? Ojii-san- regresa con una sonrisa inocente -Nuestra familia no será reconocida como una de mortifagos…- ronroneo sin molestarse en considerar los sentimientos del retrato -Oh pero no puedo decirte, ¡es sorpresa!- aplaudió para regresar a sus documentos.

Si estuviera vivo tendría la presión alta por tal descarado comentario, pero Orion solo miro con cansados ojos al adolescente concentrado de nuevo en su trabajo… rascando el papel en garabatos rápidos… hojeando cada pergamino de gringotts para vaciar datos… haciendo un tarareo de vez en cuando como si pensara para escribirlo.

Todo fuera perfecto si su descendencia no fuera considerados traidores a la sangre… muchos de los retratos estaban totalmente furiosos con este pequeño detalle que era obvio con el pasar de los años en Hogwarts, pero cada pintura insultante misteriosamente desaparecía de las paredes al día siguiente.

Kreacher ni Sagitario podían rastrear dichas reliquias con su magia vinculante Black por más que Walburga ordeno… ni pudo sacarle el culpable a ninguno de sus nietos.

Vacío dichos pensamientos ociosos, Orion recordó que su actual líder siempre está ocupado en otros asuntos y lo raro de tenerlo trabajando en la oficina, no es que no pertenezca ahí pero normalmente esta en ese piso que tienen privado -¿Qué están tramando en el ministerio?- dice sospechoso.

Hay algo, Walburga lo sabe y seguro como la magia de Merlin que Alphard es el único en esa casa que sabe los por menores sobre lo que está trabajando su heredero.

Dafira sonríe sin quitar la vista del actual documento que enumera los por menores de uno de los viejos documentos -¿Quitarte la sorpresa?- replica con ese tono sabiondo, estira más la sonrisa y voltea ligeramente a ver el retrato -aunque pronto sabrás una parte- dice sin tapujos.

El silencio vuelve a caer en la oficina hasta que hay un ligero toque en la puerta.

-Adelante, Ototo-san- adivina Dafira con una sonrisa más sincera al ver la figura de su primo asomarse con cuidado para ingresar.

Alphard le dedica una sonrisa soleada, abre la puerta por completo mostrándose en su elegancia oscura en túnicas elegantes -espero no molestar- dice suavemente al entrar y cerrar en fluidos movimientos -Buenas tardes, Ojii-san- saluda con ese término japonés que Orion odia pero se ha visto obligado a escuchar constantemente, algo que usan lejos del oído de Walburga.

El anciano solo asiente ligeramente, a comparación de su esposa… el ama a sus dos nietos por igual y a pesar de sus dudosos estados de sangre… todavía son suyos, descendientes que aunque se puedan considerar traidores eran los últimos de su estirpe.

-Tu nunca molestas, Ototo-san- dice Dafira desde su lugar ofreciendo una de las sillas delante de su escritorio.

Una risa serena del recién llegado al tomar asiento-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunta mirando agudamente cada papel, era fácil adivinar que estaba pensando en un tiempo tan distante con columna de papeles y posiblemente el tormento de sus dos terceros asientos.

Orion hace doble toma con un arqueo elegante de ceja, no evita esa emoción de incredibilidad de que el chico de trece pueda hacer algo para aligerar el trabajo del adolescente que seguro fue mejor entrenado por Walburga… pero no lo dice en voz alta, si algo es conocido en esa casa es que Dafira es protector a Alphard y cualquier desaire es pagado de una manera u otra.

El adolescente mira los pergaminos alineados, los papeles desperdigados y las manchas de tinta que empiezan a crecer en sus manos por el descuido, pero niega -mah no te preocupes ¿ne? Si hay algo que necesite, no dudare en arrastrarte a viejos placeres- sonríe como una broma divertida.

Alphard se acomoda en la silla compartiendo la diversión, mira reflexivo y algo arrepentido -lamento delegarte tanto- dice a la nada, Orion no por primera vez se pregunta cómo funciona la relación de esos primos como para que en ocasiones el menor se comporte como un mayor de experiencia -tú tiempo se consume en cosas que yo…-

Un sonido de su garganta en desaprobación interrumpiendo -disfruta tu tiempo, Ototo-san- palmea un poco su escritorio con una sonrisa estirándose en los costados -recuerda que hay cosas que puedo hacer ahora… -se endereza -y aunque me lleve toda la carga ¿no es mejor que subestimen a mi adorable Ototo-san?- mueve las cejas.

Alphad vuelve a negar divertido, Orion ni por asomo entiende la referencia.

-Además te lo dije… no hay nada mejor que ensuciarme las manos por ti- canturrea divertido por el sonrojo del menor.

El retrato quiere preguntar, en verdad aun con las respuestas vagas de lo que están planeando sus hijos ahora era una bofetada de lo grande que será el impacto si predice correctamente… no sabe si turbio… si beneficioso o ambos… frunce su ceño pintado y está por pedir una explicación amplia de nuevo pero se detiene… esos ojos cafés del menor lo ven una milésima de segundo y son pesados… cargados… e inflexibles en silenciarlo.

Por primera vez, siente el dominio del siempre sereno Alphard Black que le dice que ese asunto no le pertenece y como un cuadro pintado como la sombra de lo que fue en vida se limitara a sus interacciones.

Suspira agotado, ha tenido un mal día y está seguro un ansioso padre aguarda en el piso superior… Alphard se siente enfermo pero soporta con la intención de no preocupar -¿Necesitas ayuda con lo otro?- regresa a la línea de planeación, hay cartas por leer recuerda… amigos que responder… esconde una mueca de dolor.

Es una fortuna que Ichimaru tenga la atención en los pergaminos como para ver la palidez de su primo.

-Todo está en orden, un poco ruidoso pero nada que se pueda hacer- responde sin levantar la vista Gin, frunce el ceño a las cuentas y corrige.

Un sonido afirmativo de Alphard -Wizengamot- añadió con un arqueo de ceja oscura no necesitando explicar a lo que se referían.

-Pronto será convocado- se encoje de hombros Dafira como si no fuera gran cosa movilizar el sistema judicial mágico ni que le causara el mayor consumo de su tiempo de vacaciones o disputas políticas tan fuertes que es un milagro que no hayan hecho el escándalo.

-¿Crouch-san?- agrega Alphard recargándose en la silla buscando el lado cómodo e ignorando ese malestar creciente.

-Oh es el más divertido hasta ahora, sus quejas… sus defensas tontas- canturrea jovialmente el adolescente leyendo una proyección de territorio en Francia -Pero no es nada que no pueda manejar- sonríe ladinamente, los ojos plateados se asoman ligeramente y hay más entre líneas.

Orion lucha por entender otra vez desde su cuadro.

-¿La rata?-suspira el tercer año con un sentimiento impotente, como en esos días que no podía levantarse de su cama y solo relegar responsabilidades.

-Espera ser presentada- en este momento extiende una sonrisa espeluznante -en el lugar más incómodo que pude encontrar, por supuesto- añade casual con la promesa de dolor en toda su postura.

-¿Lo otro?- continua Alphard con ese aire profesional que ningún niño debe tener.

-No te preocupes, los inefables no sospecharan- agrego con un movimiento de mano desdeñosa.

Aquí el abuelo parpadea por la mención del personal del área de misterios del ministerio.

Un suspiro agotado de Gin, recuerda un punto que hasta ahora puede tratar -por cierto, tuve un howler de Dumbledore-chan- sonríe espeluznante por la mera mención de Unohana-taicho y su temperamento cada vez más descarado, oculta el escalofrió que quiere crecer en su interior.

Alphard arquea una ceja oscura, la paciencia y diversión brilla en sus ojos -Se había tardado- admite admirando la mueca bien oculta en el mayor -considerando el tiempo, es muy probable que se haya abstenido- agrega casualmente.

-Mah pero el chico se lo merecía- dice sin sentirse culpable Dafira volviendo al documento que no se resolvía solo -estoy seguro necesitaba un buen recordatorio de no ser grosero- agrega sin pena ni ganas de ocultar su poca piedad a un niño.

-No estoy a favor de la violencia innecesaria- cansado murmura Alphard, recordando el gesto humillado de Potter-san que es una fortuna que no regresara el regalo de navidad… Sirius no necesita saber este pequeño contratiempo con su ahijado.

-El chico se lo merecía- repitió sin arrepentimientos Dafira riendo inocente que bien podía ser una sonrisa malvada por toda la diferencia que hizo -Pero seguro como el alcoholismo de Kyoraku-soutaicho nunca seremos amigos íntimos de Harry-kun- canturrea.

Alphard brilla ante la mera broma, está por agregar algo de su propio repertorio pero se detiene… apenas oculta la tos que sube por su garganta.

Entonces Ichimaru levanta la cabeza, mira largamente a su primo que se tensa -Llamare al medimago - se puso de pie fluidamente a la chimenea abandonando el trabajo bajo la confusión de Orion por la facilidad de desplazar la responsabilidad por su pariente menor.

-No es nada- Alphard quiere protestar pero se abstiene de levantarse, tiene miedo… mucho miedo como con cada resfriado que rara vez lo golpea, como aquel primer año en Hogwarts… pero no evita imaginar la imagen del Boggart de sí mismo en cama.

-No estoy recibiendo quejas, Ototo-san- dice inflexible Dafira, lanzando polvos flu sin vacilación para inclinarse a conectarse a San Mungo.

Odia este método de comunicación, Ichimaru trata de no pensar mucho en eso cuando la enfermera se comporta impertinente a quien manda despedir groseramente… el medico por supuesto no tiene más que despejar su agenda cuando la mirada del joven Lord es una promesa hiriente en su reputación, con Walburga no muestra tal capacidad persuasiva.

Cuando Ichimaru afirma una cita en diez minutos, voltea a donde dejo a su primo quien parece rendido a su destino -Vamos Ototo-san, te acompañare a tu habitación y hare que Kreacher haga un chocolate caliente-

-Pero, no quiero ser una distracción- admite Alphard mirando el montón de papeles y las ganas de su pariente de atenderlo como siempre.

-Sabes que eres el pretexto perfecto- canta Dafira ofreciendo el brazo para empezar su camino sin dar una mirada a los documentos inconclusos -además estoy seguro tenemos montones de cartas de los amigos que contestar- adivina con una sonrisa discreta -puedo ayudarte con eso- ofrece.

Alphard quiere protestar, pero los ojos plateados lo disuaden de dejar ese pendiente… otro… al mayor.

Llegan a su habitación, Ichimaru no se siente arrepentido de mostrarse protector a su primo menor y menos dejar su trabajo aburrido de papelería… está bebiendo café caliente en el pequeño escritorio ordenado leyendo las cartas en voz alta de vez en cuando mientras el doctor hace su trabajo en la cercanía de la cama de ese cuarto elegante pero humilde.

Su obaa-san pasa una visita rápida por la habitación en algún punto de la tarde-noche, Alphard había caído dormido por las pociones y Dafira estaba lejos de abandonar la habitación escribiendo respuestas divertidas para los amigos de su primo… Nym-chan y sus padres… para el padrino al que no duda en destacar su abandono… Severus quien también le había mandado una.

-Mah Mione-chan llorare porque ahora no me mandaste ninguna carta- murmura al escribirlo en el pergamino que añade como un posdata como a todos, los Granger si le mandaban siempre correspondencia y no admitiría que han crecido en él.

Canturreo sobre algunos planes fuera de los conspiratorios, miro por la ventana la calle desolada reflexionando que sería entretenido cuando empezara oficialmente a mover las minas que ha colocado en el ministerio y aunque seguro que Amelia-sensei le gritaría, sería divertido de ver.

Cuando la noche es muy entrada, Ichimaru abandona el recinto no sin antes revisar a su Ototo-san y sale para descansar… claro que pasa a informar a Sirius sobre la enfermedad y aunque no es grave, no está por bajar la guardia.

Ukitake siempre fue alguien débil y no quería que se repitiera esa historia en vida.

XXXXX

Severus fue el primer en detectar que algo raro estaba sucediendo no dentro de Hogwarts, sino afuera cuando su ahijado no regreso al inicio del termino como normalmente hacen todos los estudiantes.

No fue el único por supuesto, pero no estaba señalando como de grande es la falta del espeluznante chico maldito en el colegio.

Por supuesto cuando se acercó a preguntarle uno de esos días a Alphard este le aseguro que eran algunos asuntos importantes con el ministerio que el director autorizo la ausencia, que estaría antes de que finalizara el periodo escolar o por lo menos para la orientación vocacional y los TIMO en un tono incierto que Snape lo hizo desconfiar de esa seguridad.

¿Por qué no fue informado? ¿Qué tramite está haciendo? Por lo que el director le dijo, tampoco estaba enterado del todo lo que Dafira estaba tratando ya que era un asunto privado e importante.

Se preocupó de manera instantánea ante lo incierto, la carentes cartas que explicaran y solo murmuro por lo bajo cuando Albus organizo por petición del Lord Black enviar los formularios correspondientes para cubrir la ausencia del adolescente.

Llego un punto de su preocupación que penso seriamente en abordar las reservas de whisky de fuego que sabía Marian guardaba entre sus cosas, quizás pedirle a Tsukishima que se una en el asalto no importa que fuera semana laboral.

¿Por qué Dafira no era como Draco de bien portado? Hay una diferencia abismal entre sus dos ahijados… el segundo había cambiado del mocoso pedante a algo más reservado, bien portado y juraba era por la influencia de Alphard mientras el primero era tan impredecible como Morgana en sus malos días.

Ignoraba la voz muy parecida al director que trata de inyectarle sospechas.

Snape llega a la conclusión que envejecerá antes de tiempo, no importa como Alphard intenta consolarlo en sus reuniones recurrentes… vuelve a sentir alivio de no tener hijos propios, porque uno de sus ahijados serán su perdición.

El segundo en darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien fuera del colegio fue Tsukishima y Cross… ambos por tener sentidos agudos como para detectar anomalías en las patrullas de los dementores que con el tiempo comenzaron a ser retirados de una forma que parecían tener el objetivo de no ser obvio para la comunidad.

Ambos profesores compartieron miradas como si fueran soldados retirados, pero no advierten solo vigilan… el fullbring sin embargo esta aliviado, ahora quizás pueda dedicarse al gato negro y a ese tendero que no debería estar en el pueblo.

La última de las señales es detectada por Minerva una semana antes de vacaciones de pascua cuando al director lo invocan como jefe del wizengamot y a su regreso es una máscara apretada cuyo secreto no puede decir hasta que el proceso (sea lo que sea) fuera concluido.

A este punto los dementores eran historia en el campus de Hogwarts, los profesores estaban un poco angustiados de esta medida sin ni siquiera explicarles el motivo de parte del ministerio.

Como si todo quisieran tratarlo lo más discreto posible.

Muchos no aprobaban este abandono ¡Sirius seguía suelto! Y sin Dafira Black se comprometieron en mantener un monitoreo estricto en Alphard y Harry por iniciativa propia… hasta reclutaron la asistencia de los fantasmas para tener más seguridad por si hay algún intento del convicto de hacer algo contra los niños.

Hay más ausencias del director, los jefes de casa se esfuerzan por cubrirlo para no alertar a los niños quienes todavía no saben que ya no hay dementores… solo les queda esperar para saber que está pasando afuera.

XXXXX

Las vacaciones de semana santa no fueron precisamente relajantes.

Los terceros años estaban enfrentando una carga exagerada de tarea que casi lleva a Neville al colapso nervioso por el exceso de responsabilidades, Alphard con Hermione por supuesto lo respaldan y motivan para que lo haga bien a pesar de todo.

En la torre de gryffindor se habían agrupado entorno a la sala común en los sillones y sentados en el suelo entorno a la mesa central… Ariana parecía un halcón acechando a que todos cumplieran con los requisitos para poder relajarse.

Seamus quien iba llegando se amordazo sus ganas de tentar a cualquiera de ese grupo a relajarse con los exámenes aún muy lejos… no con la muestra de Dumbledore en quidditch de que solo tenía el aspecto delicado, nadie bateaba como ella y tiraba a los jugadores contrarios con una precisión aterradora.

Para ser alguien que esta activamente en contra del deporte por sus lesiones sin sentido, Ariana era muy exacta en provocarlas sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento.

Hufflepuff no tendría oportunidad en el siguiente partido.

Lo único bueno de este resultado, es que Wood había bajado la intensidad de los entrenamientos y el equipo de quidditch tenía una actitud muy optimista si permitían a Ariana probar en los otros puestos del juego… a excepción de buscador.

-Oigan, alguien sabe cuándo regresara el infame Dafira- murmuro Ron en un intento de sacar un tema de conversación lo más casual posible, odiaba el reporte de pociones y solo porque Ariana era aterradora lo estaba haciendo.

Además en verdad tenía curiosidad.

Hermione olfatea ofendida en nombre del pariente de su mejor amigo -no seas bruto, Ron… Dafira no es infame- aseguro más segura de lo que sentía, aunque ella también quería saber la fecha… hay algunos libros que le sugirió difíciles de encontrar y sus padres apenas le siguen el ritmo a sus peticiones.

Su padre odia ir a comprar en el callejón diagon.

-No tienes voz en el asunto, traidora- escupe el pelirrojo, Neville le lanza una mirada sucia pero no dice nada.

Hermione infla sus mejillas roja de ira -Eres un tonto- arremete lanzando un pedazo de papel hecho bola.

-¡Es la verdad! Como puedes ser amiga de alguien como ese niño maldito- resopla Ron guardándose su odio por el que tiene su edad, no es por nada pero hay algunos gryffindor que les gusta Alphard por cualquier razón que está más allá de él.

Harry, Seamus y Dean admiran un poco la falta de preservación de su amigo cuando la sobrina del director lo mira atentamente deteniendo de golpe cualquier replica de Hermione que casi parece placida mordazmente.

-Ron, es suficiente- regaño Ariana antes de que esa discusión escalara a algo peor y distrajera al resto de los que estaban haciendo tarea.

-Es que es injusto- se respalda Ron volviendo a intentar escribir su reporte, pero no es una persona que pueda dividir sus atenciones en hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo por lo que se rinde -solo porque es un Lord…- hace una mueca con el título -no viene a clases y ni siquiera pone un pie en el colegio…- frunce el ceño algo envidioso.

-Tiene cosas que hacer- dice Hermione con un rodar de ojos, hasta ella entiende que hay responsabilidades no solo beneficios aun cuando su amigo es muy reservado en el asunto misterioso.

El pelirrojo la mira largamente, con una mueca presuntuosa -¿sí?- replica acido -pues yo creo que puede estar conspirando con Sirius- no titubea en decir su idea descabellada.

Harry lo mira deliberadamente, Dean y Seamus abren la boca sorprendidos por la conjetura, Neville frunce el ceño en conflicto y Hermione protesta con un airado -Ron- haciendo eco en la sala común.

-¡Que!- dice el pelirrojo frustrado -es la verdad- se vuelve a defender de las miradas de todos -ese chico es sospechoso ¡siempre lo ha sido! No porque sea cordial con alguno de ustedes signifique que sea menos Slytherin- dice con un puchero digno, aun a pesar del tiempo seguía creyendo en el estigma de la casa esmeralda.

Harry hizo una mueca, el todavía tiene colegas en la casa de las serpientes… véase que Draco junto con Theo y Blaise le han ayudado algunas ocasiones mientras no sea referente al Quidditch donde en verdad respetan esa rivalidad de años, sobre Alphard sigue esquivándolo como la peste aun cuando extrañamente el profesor Lupin intenta reunirlos.

No piensa igual de Slytherin, pero Harry se ahorra sus pensamientos por Dafira que es la excepción.

-Es como si a esta escuela no le importe que un chico como ese tenga tanta libertad- murmura Ron de malhumor recordando todos los beneficios que tienen esos niños -nadie sabe quién es su boggart… luego está lo que le hizo a Harry, que no entiendo porque no lo acusaste- admite mirando al de lentes que niega responder -es como si gobernara en Hogwarts como si nada y eso desde antes… remata con ser prefecto ¡en que estaba pensando el director!- escupe venenoso.

La mirada de Ariana era de tranquilidad, como una tormenta a punto de hundir un pequeño barco y Ron lo pudo predecir si la perdida de color no era suficiente para evidenciarlo ante los otros, por decisión unánime aun Hermione fingieron que no estaba por ver ni escuchar un sermón tan largo que Percy tuvo que alabar.

Excepto que Wood no teme interrumpir y se lleva a cada integrante del equipo para dejar en claro la táctica que estarían aplicando contra Diggory… en ese día, Ron estima que casi besa al capitán solo por salvarlo de la reprimenda de Ariana.

XXXXX

En esa amplia sala antigua con el gravado del wizengamot en el estrado, figuras numerosas miraban al solicitante parado orgullosamente bajo sus miradas inquisitivas.

El chico los estaba acorralando con palabras exactas, una sonrisa zorruna y una habilidad aterradora para hacerlos sentir estúpidos al mostrarles evidencia que no dudan en cuestionar.

Aun con los días de debates acalorados… Crouch estaba firme en la creencia que estuvo en su derecho, que ese periodo fue oscuro y que toda esa documentación o investigación seguro fue extraviada.

Fudge miraba todo con ojos aburridos, pensando en cosas al azar sin poner atencion del todo a estos aburridos debates que se estaban haciendo repetitivos... que ese niño no retirara sus intenciones le preocupaban, pero como un adolescente esperaba que fuera solo un impulso creado por ese poder que le permitieron y se aburriría cuando no se saliera con la suya.

Albus suspiro agotado cuando escucho la voz chillante de Umbridge objetar indignadamente aun cuando Bones la asilencio con una mirada airada.

Nadie quería ceder terreno, no cuando eso significaba admitir un error.

XXXXX

La euforia de Harry al ganar finalmente la copa de quidditch dura al menos una semana, Slytherin por supuesto está indignado, Revenclaw parece menos interesado y Hufflepuff totalmente abatidos… nadie por error menciona la impresión que ha dejado Ariana Dumbledore en el mundo del deporte a partir de esos partidos.

A medida que se acercaba Junio el infame Dafira Black seguía sin poner un pie en el castillo, había rumores que los profesores mandaban temarios para ayudarle a avanzar en sus clases… pero nadie, aun los de su casa podían dar un motivo justo para tal prolongada ausencia.

Solo estaba Alphard pero sus amigos cercanos no podían sacarle a ciencia cierta lo que estaba sucediendo.

Luego fue notable que el director regreso un día con el rostro áspero, cansado y sin ganas de mirar a nadie… se supo a través de la red de rumores de Hogwarts que llego de alguna reunión del ministerio, para su sorpresa era una de las tantas que se habían llevado que hasta ahora se enteraban los estudiantes.

Luego se supo que no había dementores cuando viajaron a Hogsmade a mediados de Junio a causa de un comentario casual hecho del señor Urahara… Harry solo frunció el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros después de todo el patronus de algo le servirá en el futuro.

Los profesores en este punto ya no podían detener a sus alumnos de enterarse de estas anomalías, así que solo se esforzaron por tratar con el daño que esto pudiera ocasionar con la incertidumbre de lo que estaba pasando y porque el ministerio dejo de vigilar el colegio cuando hay un convicto rondando el área.

Entonces de la manera más casual, llego la temporada de exámenes distrayendo en su mayoría a los estudiantes del temor de ser atacados por un Sirius Black… aun cuando el profesor Lupin parecía cansado y ansioso por cualquier motivo no fue suficiente para llamar la curiosidad de los más inquisitivos niños.

No hubo señal de Dafira, pero nadie lo apunto… no cuando tenían sus propios problemas (según rumores Slytherin esperaba que ya no regresara).

Conforme esta tortura iniciaba con Hermione vuelta loca y Ariana siendo más inflexibles en sus horas obligadas de estudio… Harry pudo superar pociones sin miradas sucias del profesor, Ron hizo una mueca al salir apenas pasable, Neville por supuesto con la asistencia de Alphard pudo superar las materias más difíciles.

Que Harry terminara escuchando una extraña profecía de la profesora Trelawney en medio del corredor fue extraño e incómodo* aunque todavía no era al nivel espeluznante que le había dicho a su amiga al principio del año.

XXXXX

Umbridge casi se desmaya en su asiento, Malfoy parpadeo con sus músculos tensos, Fudge boqueo como un pez fuera del agua en la parte más alta en una posición muy tonta para el representante británico y Bones no oculto la mirada de furia dirigida al adolescente cuya postura en el estrado era inocente.

Como si no hubiera presentado a Sirius Black en el recinto en una condición saludable que mostraba un largo periodo bajo el cuidado de su sobrino.

Era una fortuna que ese proceso se está llevando de manera privada sin ninguna cámara que inmortalizara este momento decisivo de esas extensas reuniones que ocasionara escandalo.

-¡Que significa esto!- exploto Bartemius Crouch poniéndose de pie en su lugar, estaba tan rojo de ira e incredibilidad que le temblaban las manos.

Albus Dumbledore quien estaba en su silla como jefe solo abrió la boca, ajusto su postura a una más crítica y sus ojos centellaron en sospecha, sorpresa y desconfianza.

-Mah ¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?- Dafira Black canturreo en su lugar con sus manos detrás de la espalda y túnicas elegantes en color negro que resaltaba esa palidez -es una vergüenza para alguien tan profesional Crouch-san- regaño como si tuviera el derecho.

-Black- advirtió Dumbledore con un rostro severo.

Amelia suspiro agotada al igual que los mas sensatos en ese estrado.

-¿Qué significa? Bueno es una pregunta difícil- Dafira no miro ni por error al director, sus ojos ahora abiertos y plateados donde Crouch parecía al borde del colapso por ira reprimida -que traje a Sirius para concluir esta pérdida de tiempo-

-¡Como te atreves!- acuso Dolores Umbridge, Amelia quería una aspirina muggle en ese momento.

Sirius tenía una sonrisa satisfecha, pero sabiamente se mantuvo callado vestido con sus mejores túnicas y curioso por como su sobrino estaba manejando esto (eso sin contar que sospecha sigue controlando los hallazgos de su inventario).

-Claro que no es el único que traje- Dafira se mostraba serio ignorando abiertamente a Dolores.

El antiguo shinigami ocultaba muy bien lo frustrado que estaba con esta gente que parecía dispuestos a enterrar el problema o darle largas para su petición aun cuando mostró toda prueba documentada que apoyo Amelia-sensei.

Planeo terminar esta situación mucho antes, pero pareciera que son más perezosos de lo que había predicho el famoso juzgado mágico… ni central 46 era tan malo… que decir que el director parecía dispuesto a defender la historia que Black era el guardián secreto cuando no había pruebas de dicho encantamiento.

Agito su mano pálida y el crujir de un elfo domestico resonó en el recinto de unos impactados miembros del wizengamot con una jaula muy pequeña para una rata que se veía muy maltratada.

Oh Ichimaru extrañaría su victima de tortura, pero se aseguro de cerrar cualquier intento de esa rata por delatar sus métodos de convencimiento cuando lo quitaran de su custodia... trato de no reírse cruelmente y mantener la mascara profesional.

Se presentó a Peter Pettigrew desgarbado con rasgos casi animales por estar tantos años como animago y Sirius abrió la boca choqueado de que su sobrino tuviera al traidor todo ese tiempo.

Por su parte Dafira solo quería concluir esto, terminar por fin con los libros de contaduría y ver que podía salvar del año aunque poco le importaba este punto, era un prodigio después de todo... mejor pasaría su tiempo con su ototo-san y quizás programar alguna visita a los Granger.

-Así que finalicemos esta tontería que me han hecho atrasar con mis clases- el ex capitan dijo por lo alto, con una carga en su voz que no dejo replicas para ninguno de esos presumidos magos… miro a todos con sus ojos plateados y cerro bocas aun en su familiar que se enderezo -Quiero un juicio justo, una compensación por daños a mi familia así como al integrante afectado, limpiar todo tipo de infamia que nació de estas especulaciones y la destitución de Bartemius Crouch-

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo y si, también fin del año.

En el siguiente veremos el inicio de un verano caótico lleno de escándalo pues aunque no pase mucho sobre el proceso... fue largo, tedioso y movio a muchos sangre pura bien posicionados a ver una actitud que desmiente a Dafira Black como un Lord sin experiencia y manipulable.

Paso muy rapido esta mitad del año, pues Sirius y los dementores fueron retirados ahorrando mucho del misterio que sucede en el canon... Lupin por supuesto se enterara de todo con el resto de la gente y si... sera dramatico y todo eso.

Se podría decir que también escribiré lo que sucedió con Peter… pues la profecía que la profesora le dijo a Harry en medio del corredor fue la siguiente:

* _El señor oscuro se encuentra solo y sin amigos, abandonado por sus servidores por doce años, pero esta noche… antes de que el sol se oculte… un ego enorme de un mal funcionario lo dejara libre… pobre del alma descuidada, ha hecho que el traidor se fije en este pero eso no es importante…_

 _El mayor servidor estará libre hará fácil el regreso de su maestro… más grande y terrible… el inicio de sucesos que atraerán una calamidad._

Neah20 fuera.


	31. Verano rumbo al cuarto año I

Verano I

Apenas inician las vacaciones de verano y el caos se desata en la pequeña comunidad británica de magos, muchos alumnos de Hogwart apenas llegan a sus hogares cuando el primer folleto golpea sus puertas con letras grandes de un escándalo que toman con los ojos desorbitados y como esa respuesta que habían estado pidiendo desde que se percataron de la falta de dementores.

Susurros se alzan como llamas furiosas, al ser una sociedad pequeña no es posible que los rumores se mantengan controlados en escalar a niveles conspiradores, muchos piensan tanto de este error otros solo lo ven como un movimiento sutil o polémico que puede ser beneficioso en un futuro.

Las cuantiosas ganancias de cada revista, periódico o folleto que ganan ese día es memorable… casi comparable cuando el niño que vivió venció al señor oscuro.

El ministro lucho contra esta controversia, sonrió a cualquier cámara que se topaba, relato su sorpresa ante tal injusticia y se mostró afligido… casi traicionado… puso un muro de apatía a la situación de Bartemius Crouch… para la administración actual fue como limpiar la suciedad del anterior ministro que solo porque ha muerto no se le ha dado un trato peor que al ex director.

Fue astuto, Fudge mantuvo su inocencia ante todos aun si esto significaba hundir a su colega Crouch.

Se trató de que este escándalo no saliera de sus fronteras, pero igual fallaron cuando cada comunidad ya sea del continente o al otro lado del mar se enteraron que en efecto… los británicos habían encerrado 12 años en azkaban a un miembro de una prestigiosa familia pura sin juicio y que solo se hizo justicia cuando el más joven Lord registrado en la historia dejo en evidencia las irregularidades sobre el asunto además de presentar al ahora confirmado mortifago Peter Pettigrew.

Por supuesto cada líder político de los diferentes países tampoco dejaron de estudiar la situación por morbo, también señalar el descuido de los magos británicos y poniendo en duda que tan fiable es mantenerse alejados de las enseñanzas de leyes muggles cuando es obvio son mejores en ese aspecto.

Claro que los miembros recatados de Londres se ofendieron de tal observación liberal de los otros países por lo que rápidamente cerraron cualquier idea que pudiera alimentar a su país con tales pensamientos.

Tampoco paso muy por debajo del ojo público lo conveniente que fue que Albus Dumbledore no apareciera como acusado al ser jefe del wizengamot en aquella época, cualquiera que fuera imparcial podía ver eso.

Para todos fue una historia dramática donde la víctima, Sirius Black tenía todo el derecho de reclamar una compensación y por supuesto la destitución del director del departamento de seguridad mágica que lo había encerrado injustamente.

El ministro es optimista en pensar que el siguiente evento que sería lugar en Hogwarts podría quitarle importancia a este grave problema de injusticia que ahora juzgaba al ministerio ante el ojo público.

Por otra parte, la mayoría se enteraron por los periódicos de tal controversia, de alguna manera los números del Profeta aumentaron en volumen llegando a los hogares indicados… aun los que no tenían la suscripción recibieron un numero solo informativo cortesía del mayor Black.

Los Weasley, Lupin y cualquier miembro de la antigua orden del fénix se sintieron culpables, avergonzados por abandonar a un buen amigo sin dudar… Severus Snape suspiro y hubiera deseado que su ahijado le dijera de manera directa sus actos de conspiración… los pertenecientes a los altos círculos sociales estaban al pendiente de cómo sería la reputación Black después del escándalo y si convenía mantener a sus hijos en contacto con dicha familia.

Aun los que estaban en el mundo Muggle arquearon la ceja por su propia versión de medios informativos cuando a través de la televisión la foto del convicto era el titular de una historia digna de algún libro de suspenso… los Granger estaban un poco aliviados y felices por esos niños, Yoruichi no le importo y Hermione no dudo en mandar una carta a sus amigos para confirmar.

Urahara en su tienda miro los periódicos, arqueo la ceja y sonrió un poco entretenido por la facilidad de un zorro como Ichimaru se desenvolvió envidiablemente entre la política apretada que manejan los magos.

Un digno estudiante de Aizen.

No hay mago vivo que pueda superar la experiencia política de un Shinigami… que lo subestimen por su edad, solo es una ventaja que Kisuke sabe Gin aprovecharía al máximo… aunque ahora, con lo que ha mostrado a nivel publico sería tonto el mago que siga pensando en que el Lord joven es un objetivo fácil.

XXXXX

Ichimaru mostro sus ojos fríos en plata tormentoso, parado en medio del pequeño recibidor cuyo aspecto era igual de anticuado que el resto del ministerio que siguen suspendidos en una época pasada… hay sombras que solo hacen sobresalir la palidez del adolescente muy alto, con sus ropas negras de lujo.

La pobre secretaria quería desaparecer cuando vio esa mirada penetrante, que se alzara imponente encima de su escritorio que no era lo suficientemente ancho para cubrirla en una buena defensa de la ira del adolescente aterrador era la peor manera de iniciar su turno.

-¿Perdone?- ronroneo Dafira con una sonrisa condescendiente, escuchándose como si fuera la oportunidad para retractar esa tonta respuesta que acaba de escuchar.

La pobre mujer gimió desesperada -Por el momento no tengo documentación de traslado para el preso Pettigrew- informa sin tartamudear aun cuando tiembla al ver la penumbra de ese rostro pálido realzarse como si la muerte fuera el siguiente movimiento seguro como el día.

-Mah espero que este bromeando- el tono de Black era juguetón, pero esa mirada era penetrante e irritada -porque estoy seguro que hay un prisionero al que vengo a conseguir su firma para ciertos documentos de Amelia-sensei-mintió, porque la verdad de todo… venía a burlarse de la fea rata una última vez.

La secretaria negó por su vida nuevamente en una respuesta poco satisfactoria para Gin.

El Shinigami arqueo la ceja tarareando, entrecerró sus ojos y mostro su sonrisa burlona al retroceder solo un poco su sombra maquinando posibles escenarios que trajeran como resultado esta conveniente negativa de permitirle ver al preso.

Miro largamente a la secretaria tan estándar como cualquiera que trabaja en el ministerio, seguro ella no sabría nada aunque dependiera su vida de ello pero tampoco podía ser blando… es parte de su diversión después de todo, una fama que ha labrado en esos corredores que no piensa soltar.

Recuerda viejos tiempos como Shinigami, pero niega distraerse… enfoca nuevamente a su víctima en turno -Espero que tenga un buen motivo para esta negativa, Varela-san- lee el nombre con la intención de dejar en claro que la ha reconocido.

Hay un silencio tenso colgando en el pequeño recinto, la joven trabajadora amplía sus ojos y sabe… por periódicos… que ese Lord era implacable, un prodigio político y la posibilidad de un alzamiento para la antigua casa Black pero sobre todo temible.

Ichimaru se abstuvo de chasquear los dientes cuando sintió a alguien aproximándose desde su punto ciego interrumpiendo un poco la fase "hágale saber su error" a la oficinista miedosa, sabía quién era aun cuando la puerta de la oficina no se abría.

Para el antiguo capitán razono que quizás era mejor cuestionar a alguien que probablemente tuviera más información que una inútil secretaria…. Solo por esto aguardo pacientemente hasta que la manija dio un giro y el rostro desfigurado de Alastor Moody le regreso una mirada de desagrado absoluto, era obvio que con ese ojo mágico ya sabía que estaba dentro y eso le divirtió aún más.

-Buenos días, Moody-san- saludo jovial en un ondeo de mano amistoso Dafira, solo con el objetivo de irritarlo.

El auror parecía trago un limón, alzando más esas arrugas feas de sus cicatrices -que haces aquí, mocoso- ladra guardando su distancia prudente, pero sobretodo facilitando su movilidad a su magia un rasgo paranoico ante cualquier adversario que divertía al Shinigami.

La pobre secretaria se sentía como el inocente daño colateral de una guerra de dos fuerzas naturales… en ese punto deseaba haberse quedado en casa y fingir enfermedad.

-Bueno…- el adolescente canturreo -venia por aquí, por una simple firma…- agita documentos que de la nada había sacado de la manga de su túnica, sus ropas por supuesto encantadas para evitar la mirada indiscreta de ojos mágicos y esas cosas para que no vieran su mentira -pero me entero que no hay preso ni papelería de traslado a azkaban- finalizo con un arqueo elegante -¿sabrá algo sobre el asunto?- pide moderado.

Moody lo analiza descaradamente, su ceño se profundiza y ese ojo vuelve a la vida del entorno en sonidos mecánicos -no es tu asunto- gruñe sin ningún atisbo de simpatía por el familiar de su alumna.

-Bueno, recordara que fui yo quien presento al preso- ronronea Dafira cruzándose de brazos casual, enseñando ligeramente el anillo con la cresta Black que ya hacia oficial la entrega de las diferentes bóvedas de su familia y el titulo ante cualquier trámite delante de gringotts o similares.

El anciano bufa sin respeto a cualquiera que no se lo mereciera, se recarga pesadamente en su bastón con una sonrisa desagradable -Es asunto del ministerio-

-Vamos, Moody-san- Ichimaru hace un puchero casual -Somos casi parientes por Nym-chan- engaña, es fácil burlarse de esta manera de tal alianza que evita se ensañe con el viejo como le hubiera gustado.

-No hay juegos conmigo mocoso- se burla despectivo, agita su mano -puedes ser pariente de Tonks pero no confió ni mi sombra a ti, por mi eres un aspirante a mago oscuro- dice descaradamente, la secretaria se asfixia pero se asilencia por la mirada del ojo mágico.

Cruza sus brazos, oculta sus delgadas manos en las mangas con un encogimiento de hombros -me hieres- dice jovial, nada sentido pero le sonríe lánguidamente al anciano -Supongo que tendré que averiguar en mi camino, después de todo ¿Qué se puede hacer?- sonríe inocente, como si no estuviera insinuando nada.

-¿Aprovechando tu poder?- el auror muerde con ironía -pensaba mejor de los Black-

-Usted y yo sabemos, que lo bueno es lo último que pensaban de mi familia- se encoge de hombros Dafira nada ofendido por todos los rumores que circulaban ahora en su familia con tal muestra de poder, en todo caso es tan divertido para su juego personal.

Un bufido divertido -usa tu influencia en otra persona, chico- el anciano corta -que no te estaré diciendo nada- da unos pasos cojeando -ahora vete a hacer cualquier otro asunto, manda saludos a Sirius- añade a regañadientes espantándolo cual mosco.

Pero para el Shinigami hay un brillo de comprensión cuando leyó la postura del viejo auror -Asumo que la incompetencia del ministerio es grande- susurra sobre aliento arriesgándose a cualquier malentendido, pero ahora es mirado con suspicacia.

Esto es la respuesta que necesita.

-Cuida tu lengua, niño- Moody lo mira con un brillo curioso, como si le pareciera divertido el chico maldito por todo lo que es y no lo que representa.

Lee fácilmente lo no dicho, abre los ojos plateados con dureza.

Una carcajada limpia por parte del paranoico anciano, la secretaria en este punto mira silenciosa el intercambio sin entender nada -tienes cabeza niño, no la pierdas por nada- le dice jovial para palmear el brazo del adolescente antes de agarrarlo para llevarlo a su altura -tu rata huyo, niño… cuida tus pasos, porque no es seguro por más que me digan que la guerra acabo- aconseja al retroceder.

XXXXX

Tonks suspira relajada en el piso de tatami de su actual residencia, mira el techo largamente con aburrimiento pintado en su rostro.

-Mah Tonks-chan- el rostro de Urahara Kisuke se asoma encima de la bruja con un brillo divertido en sus ojos -pareces a punto de morir de aburrimiento-

-La gente no muere de aburrimiento, Urahara- murmura Nymphadora con un bostezo.

-Seguro siempre hay una primera vez- se burla al retirarse para dejarse caer al costado con el abanico agitándose perezosamente, no como si necesitara el aire más como una acción automática.

La metamorfomaga voltea los ojos -No puedo visitar a mis primos aun- gime desesperada, pensó que arreglándose todo el drama podría reunirse como familia.

-Hay un escándalo en torno a los Black en este momento- canta Kisuke nada interesado, pero también estaba aburrido con la tienda cerrada por temporada y ese proyecto del callejón diagon pausado quizás hasta el otro año… eso sin contar la conspiración que sucede actualmente en el seireitei.

-Lo sé, entiendo a pesar de que no me creas- Tonks se voltea perezosamente - tengo el optimismo que si me quejo, mágicamente se arreglara-

-Típico de los magos- muerde con una sonrisa jovial Kisuke, agitando el abanico dramáticamente.

-Ey- se siente atacada Nymphadora lanzando una mirada furiosa a su rentero placido en sus ropas extrañas -Por cierto, vino la sobrina del director…- dice recordando dicho evento -no me dijo porque te buscaba, pero no parecía muy decepcionada de no encontrarte- se encoge de hombros.

-Mah conociéndola, posiblemente solo vino a visitar- Kisuke suspira un poco agitado, si hubiera sabido que había un tercer rencarnado y que este era su vecino… quizás no hubiera aceptado el trato, Retsu era algo aterradora y por lo que Yoruichi le cuenta empieza a amoldar una personalidad extraña.

-Creo que si moriré de aburrimiento- Nymphadora rompe consternada de empezar a contar las piezas que hacen el tatami.

Urahara ríe -¿Qué te parece algo de practica?- ofrece con una sonrisa calculadora detrás de su abanico, sería la oportunidad de obtener datos de un auror en acción.

-¿Practica?- inclina su cabeza confundida -eres un squid- acusa Nymphadora medio levantándose y recargándose en su brazo.

-Y lo haces sonar un insulto-señala con su abanico de papel el rubio.

Se sonroja un poco culpable -no lo digo por eso- se defiende.

Kisuke lo sabía pero era divertido -Hay otras maneras de practica- dice sugerente, moviendo las cejas con picardía.

Tonks voltea los ojos y se deja caer de espaldas -entonces te ignorare- amenaza.

Urahara resopla, se arrastra para que su rostro cuelgue encima del de la niña -vamos Tonks-chan ¡será divertido!- ronronea sugestivamente.

Tonks piensa seriamente en hechizarlo pero el hombre ríe adivinándole su posible reacción.

-No será nada malo, aunque no lo parezca soy un artista marcial- explica sin más picardía, solo la diversión infantil alejándose para sentarse y mirar expectante.

-Esa cosa de defensa muggle- pregunta Nymphadora sentándose, volteando a ver al sujeto que ahora cubre su rostros entre la sombra del abanico y su tonto sombrero.

-Por supuesto- tararea Kisuke -será interesante que puede hacer un auror contra un humilde artista marcial- engatusa con su habilidad única de comerciante.

Nymphadora acepta obligada por el aburrimiento, ese día descubre un sótano enorme que no cuadra con el área de la casa de los gritos ni con lo típico de un hogar… había un cielo, una área rocosa y jura una casa muy lejana… pero todo esto lo acepto fácilmente con la excusa de la magia, otra de las tantas que ha mostrado ese sujeto y que seguro es gracias de esos misteriosos amigos que no ha presentado.

Y Urahara, bueno… obtuvo interesantes datos aunque termino un poco decepcionado de la resistencia física de los magos.

XXXXX

Era un soleado día de verano en la residencia Black, sus tapices hermosos y adornos que expresan la dedicación de la noble familia en los lujos que se merecen… hay muchos retratos salpicados de parientes que han aprendido a cuidar sus comentarios cuando alguno de ellos desaparecerían sin dejar rastro.

Todo tranquilo.

Si ignoras los intentos de las lechuzas por dejar correspondencia que no era grata para sus habitantes, fue a través de hechizos complejos que Dafira desterró cualquier intento por lograr colar alguna forma de invitación de reporteros sin escrúpulos intentando llegar a la victima de todo el escandalo fuera de esas paredes.

Sirius por supuesto, en la sala de su casa de infancia casi no podía reconocer nada de la tapicería ni muebles que han mutado en su ausencia, todavía está el árbol genealógico con sus ramas quemadas pero el resto era tan distinto hasta con mayor iluminación.

Había pasado tanto tiempo en el piso de aspecto japonés, que venir a ver tu esperada casa donde creciste parece igual de cambiada… casi no queda nada que pudiera traerle malos o buenos recuerdos ¿su madre deseo enterrar todo lo de ese tiempo? No lo sabía.

Hasta el momento Walburga Black estaba encerrada en su habitación en una protesta silenciosa por las acciones de sus nietos de no solo ayudarlo… sino de encubrirlo en todo ese tiempo ante sus ojos avejentados.

Su hijo le había dicho que ya hablaría con ella cuando su ira se apaciguara.

Sirius en verdad quería ver ese momento, pero seguro como el sauce boxeador en Hogwarts… su madre lo quería ver muerto.

Por el momento se enfoca en que tiene una casa nueva que descubrir, un momento de adaptación que no acaba para Sirius, se siente raro y hasta jura en cualquier momento su madre bajara las escaleras gritando aberraciones y sacándolo a punta de varita de su inmaculada morada.

Su hijo le vuelve a repetir que son exageraciones, que Walburga quizás grite pero no podrá sacarlo de Grimmauld Place sin la autorización de Dafira.

Black trata de no pensar en su sobrino y su acto de traición al no permitirle pelear la custodia de su ahijado ahora que es un hombre libre, el método para desacreditarlo le dolió y aun cuando fue impresionante como Dafira hizo sudar al wizengamot… también dejo en claro que no cuenta con un gramo de piedad para cualquiera que haya hecho un desaire.

Un desaire que Sirius no pensó que su sobrino recordara para cobrárselas.

Aun es un poco desconcertante lo fácil que le volteo las cosas, como a pesar de esos tiempos de pacifico convivio… aunque seguro si le había dicho incontables veces que no olvidaba su abandono… nunca pensó que tomara cartas en el asunto de esa manera y que el muy sádico se lo dijera en la cara.

Sirius gruño por lo bajo, atrajo la mirada de su hijo quien le arqueo la ceja tan típica en una acción muy adulta… se obligó a relajarse en el sillón en el que se encontraba.

-Todavía espero despertar en la fría celda de azkaban- admite mirando el techo indeterminable tiempo, sus pensamientos en momentos aburridos tienden a andar en círculos.

Alphard está enfrente, sentado elegantemente con una bandeja de té preparado con sus respectivas galletas, Sagitario flota por el lugar limpiando el polvo inexistente mientras Kreacher seguro está atendiendo a su madre en su habitación.

Para el antes prófugo nota lo largo del cabello de su hijo, tan blanco como la nieve… también los centímetros que ha crecido y promete crecerán más conforme el año trascurra… se asegurara de tener una plática para que se prepare para las chicas.

Entonces recuerda algo frustrante -¿Cuándo crees que podamos salir sin la escolta de Black?- rechina en el título de lo molesto que esta con su sobrino lo ha estado mencionando con nada más que su apellido.

Un suspiro paciente de Alphard al mordisquear una galleta -Padre, se tolerante con Onii-san- aconseja suavemente, siendo muy consciente de la naturaleza vengativa de Ichimaru que aunque no parezca se las había guardado a Sirius para el peor momento.

-¿Cómo puedo ser tolerante?- se quejó airado pasando la mano por su desordenado cabello -Soy clínicamente no apto para llevar a mi ahijado- se cruzó de brazos -por la alta exposición de los dementores- su tono era burlón -como si Daf no pudiera arreglarlo- hace un ademan exagerado -y luego el descarado admite que no permitirá que Harry-kun venga… no cuando preferí a los Potter por ustedes- esto lo dice casi en un grito.

Los cuadros entorno a la sala lo miran recriminador, hay un silencio latente y el adulto que ahora está de pie mira a su hijo largamente… esos ojos gentiles eran severos, casi lo hacen disculparse pero estaba tan enojado para ceder.

Perdió su oportunidad, porque su sobrino lo descarto ante el wizengamot como alguien mentalmente afectado… condenado a por lo menos dos años de visitas programadas a San Mungo para no solo tratar su mente… sino para asegurarse que no hubiera repercusiones físicas que lidiar.

Alphard deja la taza de té con suavidad -Siéntate, Padre- alentó duramente.

Sirius miro a su descendencia, titubeo pero solo por orgullo se mantuvo de pie y solo cruzo sus brazos tercamente… si, quizás estaba siendo infantil ¡pero tenía el derecho! Su sobrino lo traiciono.

Hay paciencia brillando en los ojos de Alphard, coloca sus manos cuidadosamente en su regazo y frunce solo ligeramente el ceño -no tratare de interceder por Onii-san- dice en un tono diplomático detiene cualquier comentario ingeniosos de su progenitor con su palma alzada -pero en cuanto al resto, aun cuando estoy seguro que estas sano es mejor tener un vistazo profesional de tu estado, Padre- mira directamente -y en cuanto a Potter-san, no estamos en buenos términos… no considero prudente forzar amistad cuando no la existe-

Sirius se deja caer en el sofá recapitulando el discurso, por lo de su sobrino es un asunto perdido que quizás deba tratar con el chico directamente ¡forzarle una disculpa! Pero el resto era un poco prudente pero lo último era lo que no concibió -Pueden intentarlo, ser amigos- casi suena suplicante.

Arquea elegantemente una ceja, el adolescente niega con tolerancia-Tú serias amigo de Severus?-

Hace una mueca no solo por el recuerdo, sino por el hecho que su adorable hijo se lleve bien con ese idiota -no es lo mismo-

-Onii-san ha estado en algunos incidentes con Potter-san- admite Alphard ignorando la mirada sorprendida de su padre -Y aunque no es tanta la hostilidad como la de Severus y tu… Potter-san parece ser el tipo de niño incapaz de no juzgarnos por separado- explica pacientemente.

Un suspiro por parte de Sirius ya muy acostumbrado a sentirse la parte infantil de esas conversaciones con su descendencia -Supongo que lo entiendo- murmura forzándose a captar la parte problemática de todo el asunto -¿Puedes intentarlo?-

-Por supuesto, Padre- sonríe consolador Alphard -pero no forzare nada, si Potter-san desea hablar no le negare el gesto- guiñe el ojo -por lo que se, el siguiente año será interesante- dice misterioso.

Sirius sonríe conociendo los pormenores que se están cociendo en el ministerio en un intento de mitigar su escándalo internacional, ahora que lo piensa no sabe cómo es que tanta información ha salido en los periódicos cuando se suponía que todo era privado a excepción de su libertad… sospecha de su sobrino.

Sagitario se acerca, ofrece más té y Sirius empieza a vagar en la sala para algo que hacer… en algún punto comienza a divagar con su hijo para tratar de comprar una moto como la que Hagrid ahora tiene y no quiere pedir de regreso por cuestión de educación (aunque le duden, tiene algo de tacto).

-Remus ha pedido una visita- dice Alphard en medio del catálogo de motocicletas que de alguna forma consiguió y que ahora descansa en la mesa con tinta manchando las futuras elecciones.

Sirius hace una mueca -No creo poder verlo sin lanzarle un puñetazo- cede a decir porque en todos esos años en la cárcel solo recordó a todos sus amigos y lo fácil que le dieron la espalda sin escucharlo.

En otras circunstancias sería diferente, pero ahora posiblemente no puede juzgar tan duro a Dafira cuando el mismo Sirius es un poco rencoroso.

Por la mirada de su hijo, parecía pensar lo mismo pero no señalarlo -Lo pensare- promete el ex convicto con poca convicción, pero cualquier cosa puede pasar de ahora en adelante y por lo que sabe… Lupin tiene otro año asegurado en Hogwarts a pesar de la presunta maldición de la posición de DADA.

Hay otro largo silencio con el hojeo del catálogo entre muggle o mágico en una tranquilidad inevitable.

-Cuando todo esto se calme, espero que trates de retomar tu vida lo mejor que puedas- Alphard le vuelve a decir preocupado, era un tema recurrente sobre todo cuando Walburga no lo puede ver.

-Por supuesto- sonríe Sirius confiado -quizás no pueda regresar como Auror, pero seguro habrá algo en lo que pueda ser útil- no ha pensado tan a futuro, de hecho según su plan era viajar durante el año de Hogwarts y buscarle sentido a su vida… claro que con sus visitas obligadas a San Mungo posiblemente eso sería para el futuro.

-Escuche que Ollivander-san está buscando un alumno- dice Alphard casualmente dejando el catalogo aun lado.

-¿Yo? Apenas pase pociones- admite Sirius entretenido por la sugerencia tan descabellada y por lo que sabe difícil de cumplir, aunque en ningún momento se le paso por la mente volver a buscar un oficio.

Hace un sonido pensativo el peliblanco, una lluvia de ideas para ocupar el tiempo de su padre en otra cosa que pueda ser productivo no solo para su recuperación sino para la familia -Bueno, también puedes ayudar en la tienda de kisuke-san-

-Creo que no soportare a ese tipo sin morderle- no era una amenaza figurativa, Sirius se aseguraría de convertir en perro para morder a ese engañoso hombre -no sé cómo ustedes lo toleran- murmura un poco incómodo.

Una risa sin compromiso -Busca algo que hacer, Padre- sugiere severamente -quizás pintura mágica- sonríe inocente.

Un voltear de ojos -no tengo ninguna pizca de sentido artístico- Sirius acepta sin comprometerse.

-Fabricante de escobas- sugiere Alphard sin rendirse, era divertido de alguna manera y fácil de controlar un niño tan impredecible como su padre si lo tenía en un ambiente controlado.

Black le arquea la ceja, aunque es un apasionado del Quidditch la fabricación de escobas era complicada… no tanto como la fabricación de varitas… pero se es necesario mucha paciencia, algo de lo acepta carece.

-¿Arbitro de Quidditch? ¿Editor, reportero o columnista del profeta? ¿Magizoologista?- lanza indiscriminadamente emocionado Alphard.

-Vamos, no te emociones- calma Sirius revolviendo el suave cabello de su hijo -¿Has pensado en algo para ti?- pregunta curioso.

Su hijo parpadea, sonríe con cariño -bueno todo suena interesante- admite reflexivo -pero creo que me gustaría ser maestro y en un futuro probablemente director de Hogwarts- dice muy confiado, Ukitake siempre le gusto educar niños pero nunca tuvo la salud para tal cosa (una cosa es dirigir una división y otra ser tutor de chiquillos).

El ex convicto miro impresionado, a su edad solo quería salir de las garras de sus padres -bien… supongo que lo debo pensar seriamente- dice reflexivo mirando a la nada -Puede que termine poniendo mi propio taller de motos… aunque será un negocio difícil con todos esos magos anticuados- suspira -si todo falla, bueno puedo volverme conductor del autobús noctambulo o hasta del expreso de Hogwarts- guiñe un ojo juguetón.

La chimenea se enciende en fuego verde interrumpiendo la búsqueda de oficio, saliendo como si no hubiera dificultades es Dafira quien se sacude el polvo -en serio, los magos deben de pensar en otro medio de transporte que no ensucie ni revuelva estómagos- refunfuñe molestamente al sonreír a los que se encuentran en la sala.

Sirius se niega a reconocerlo poniendo más atención a la revista que había sido olvidada, Alphard trata de no voltear sus ojos ante la actitud de su padre en su impuesta ley del hielo a su Onii-san.

-Buenas tardes Onii-san, bienvenido- recibe en bienvenida el joven próximo a cumplir sus catorce primaveras -¿todo bien?- pregunta.

Dafira se sienta muy cómodo con la ley del hielo de su tío, por el contrario era tan natural que parecían no existir mutuamente -Problemas en el ministerio, pero lo normal- ríe por un chiste interno -Amelia-sensei sigue molesta, se le pasara- arremete sin comprometerse.

-¿Tus exámenes?- pregunta Alphard dejando a su padre hundirse en el mundo de los catálogos, aunque sabe está escuchando a pesar de todo.

-Todo programado, la orientación vocacional innecesaria… Severus ya está de acuerdo con mi elección de carrera y tengo la lista de clases que debo tomar- resume diligente Dafira como si estuviera contando algo aburrido en vez de su futuro.

-Entonces regresaras a Hogwarts-dice Alphard con ojo calculador.

-Con lo sucedido, parecen más empecinado en lanzarme al colegio nuevamente- canturrea el mayor peliblanco con naturalidad -No es algo inesperado, aun cuando sigue en pie el apoyo a Amelia-sensei me han cortado muchas responsabilidades…- ríe en este punto entretenido -El director es el más descarado en esto-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Sirius no evita lanzar confundido por la plática.

-Mah Ojii-san pensé que estabas molesto- canturrea como siempre Ichimaru, incitando una respuesta de Sirius que aprieta fuertemente la revista para no hechizarlo (todavía no tiene varita).

Sirius levanta la nariz, se cubre el rostro con la revista y se niega a reconocerlos nuevamente… resignándose a quedarse con las dudas.

Alphard niega pero guarda silencio.

Ichimaru continúa como si no hubiera sido esa pausa -Pero en otros asuntos más importantes- canturreo -La rata escapo- canto como si fuera insignificante el detalle.

-¡Que!- grita Sirius lanzando la revista al suelo y poniéndose de pie.

Una risa jovial, los ojos plateados se abrieron ligeramente y Alphard prefirió tomar algo de té con calma -Que hay incompetencia en el ministerio, Oji-san- escupe -pero bueno, ¿Qué se puede hacer?- se encoge de hombros.

Sirius siente una ira conocida por ese traidor ahora libre -Tenemos que ir por ese…-

-No vas a hacer nada- corta seriamente Dafira mirándolo con dureza -ahora siéntate Oji-san, no permitiré otra imprudencia de tu parte- espeta muy dominante porque apenas lo saco de azkaban para que termine en medio de otro conflicto que seguro lo lleva de regreso a las celdas o peor muerto.

Sirius se cruza de brazos obstinadamente -Mira Daf, tú no puedes impedirme nada- se burla

-Puedo y lo hare, no me retes Sirius- Ichimaru se sienta derecho con sus ojos plateados en una postura muy taicho a punto de regañar a un súbdito rebelde… que haya dicho el nombre de su tío puede ser una clara advertencia de su poca paciencia.

Fue como una bofetada muy fuerte para el ex convicto -No me puedes obligar a nada ¡ya me quitaste a Harry!- acusa sin mantenerse más tiempo el centro de su ira.

Alphard suspira, es mejor que cierren estas discordias lo antes posible… mira el reloj y quizás era hora de enfrentar a su abuela por lo que silenciosamente se aleja de la sala sin hacer ningún tipo de distracción.

-Vamos Ojii-san… no esperes una disculpa- canturrea Dafira volviendo a su jovial personalidad -Lo hecho, hecho esta-desprecia fácilmente, nada arrepentido por truncar los deseos de agregar a Harry-kun a toda su rutina familiar.

Sirius lo fulmino con ira temblorosa.

-Cerremos esa molestia, Oji-san- el adolescente continuo relajado.

-¡No es un tema que puedas abandonara sí!- el ex convicto señala acusador -Vamos Daf ¡Me traicionaste!- empuja dramáticamente la mesa, revolviendo toda la bandeja y sin darse cuenta que su hijo ni estaba en la sala.

Ichimaru deseaba decirle que ha traicionado a mejores personas, a sabios shinigamis a su mejor amiga Ran y aunque acepta que esto es una niñería en comparación, no estaba por permitirle la falta sin cobrar -No intentare comprenderte, Sirius- dice claramente -pero eres familia, por eso tengo que controlarte hasta que seas confiable- dice sin inmutarse en la mirada de shock del que se supone es el adulto -sin embargo no hay Harry en nuestro hogar… ni otro acto que ponga en peligro a Ototo-san- advierte seriamente.

Sirius no sabe qué hacer con lo dicho-Harry no tiene la culpa- silba.

Se encoge de hombros Dafira poco dispuesto a contestar tal tontería, para él no hay nada importante en ese niño pero tampoco favorecerá a alguien que no le interesa… es un castigo digno para su tío.

El hombre se despeina cansado, mira al tranquilo adolescente -Eres un Lord muy controlador- dice rendido.

Dafira se encoge de hombros satisfecho de ver más tranquilo a ese chiquillo -Por supuesto ¡me preocupo por mi familia!- canturrea alegremente con su rostro zorruno de nuevo.

Sirius tiene un dolor de cabeza en envolverse ante la dinámica familiar que lo tiene entre conmovido o aterrado, Orion no era tan protector ni vengativo… nada de Dafira -aun me siento traicionado-

-Y aun no recibirás disculpas de mi parte- responde sin contemplación Black -Ah por cierto, no creas que la incompetencia la estaré perdonando del ministerio…- sonríe ampliamente atrayendo la mirada del ex convicto -arregle todo para asegurarme que haya fugas de información en el profeta la próxima semana- canta tronando los dedos, Kreacher aparece y sin ordenar empieza a servir te.

Sirius empieza a entender un poco los escandalosos titulares, Dafira Black era alguien de temer y en serio… en este punto no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o aterrado.

-Para el cumpleaños de Alphard tengo preparado una pequeña reunión- sigue Dafira quitado de la pena, su tío se anima ante esto aunque sea un cambio brusco de tema -No son muchos amigos, pero quizás algo sencillo este a la vanguardia-

-¿Inflables?- pregunta esperanzador Sirius, quiere golpearse por no mantenerse enojado pero era el cumpleaños de su hijo ¡el primero en el que puede participar!

Tal vez es una pista del daño mental al no mantener la atención en un tema el tiempo suficiente.

-Estamos algo mayores para eso- le recuerda Dafira con una sonrisa -pero seguro será divertido- reflexiona conspirador.

Sirius comienza a divagar sobre fiestas de cumpleaños, como todos sus ancestros se estarán revolcando en sus tumbas y colores parpadeantes que adornen grimmauld place.

-Por cierto, Oji-san- Dafira ya estaba enfrente de su tío, buscando algo entre su túnica -Compre esto- le entrega varios papeles que son atrapados torpemente.

El antes convicto solo se queda aturdido mirando largamente unos boletos entre sus manos.

-Somos nosotros tres…- cuenta cada uno para dejar en claro su punto -Quizás Nev-kun y Mione-chan… los Granger será difícil- ahora otros cuatro -Severus le mande otro…- murmura en oídos sordos -Remus igual- aquí su tono no se oye muy feliz -pero tengo este sin dueño… eres libre de invitar a alguien-

-¿Puedo invitar a Harry?- pregunta ignorando que hay personas en ese conteo que no deseaba ver.

Dafira se encoge de hombros desinteresado -tendrás que hablar con el antes de la reunión, no deseo ningún drama durante tal suceso- advierte seriamente pero permitiéndolo -seguro puedo programar algo con Dumbledore-chan… oh creo que debo conseguir un boleto para ella si llegara a ser el caso- dice reflexivo.

Como si fuera fácil tener boletos del campeonato mundial de Quidditch.

Sirius afirma tratando de parecer paciente ante la promesa de un arreglo con la sobrina del director para poder explicarle a su ahijado correctamente todo el escandalo -No les gusta el quidditch- acusa al recordar dicho detalle.

-Pero a ti si, Oji-san- se encoge de hombros Dafira al despedirse -espero que no pierdas los boletos, después te entrego el de Dumbledore-chan y te digo la fecha de reunión- promete al subir las escaleras sin una mirada más.

-Oh mierda- jura en lo alto Sirius luchando contra las ganas de llorar, sus adorables hijos irían a un deporte que no gustaban por el… aunque puede decir que es lo más cercano de una disculpa no directa de Daf, lo aceptara como tal aunque no lo sea.

XXXXX

Ariana toma con cuidado la esfera colocada en su correo como si fuera normal, suspira y anota mentalmente hacerle saber a Dafira Black que hay métodos más sutiles… pero si quería molestarla, lo ha logrado… probablemente tenga que programar un mástil de practica cuando regresen a Hogwarts para dejarle en claro porque es mala idea provocarla (en algún punto de grimmauld place, el Lord Black tiene un escalofrió interrumpiendo su carta y dudando en enviarla a Unohana-taicho).

Entra a su casa, sube a la segunda planta e ignora la mirada curiosa de su padre… su habitación es tan árida como lo fue en su vida como Shinigami, estándar sin nada que pudiera dejar en ver la personalidad de su habitante.

Se dirige al austero escritorio donde coloca la profecía.

Sonríe confiada, los inefables ni siquiera se han dado cuenta, el caos de Black hizo su función de distracción… según la nota informativa escrita a mano de Ichimaru.

Es una cosa frágil, llena de un humo gris… como un pensadero al que le ingresan un hilo de alguna memoria… pero es antigua ¿de quién será tal memoria? Es una lástima que en ese tiempo apenas se estaba trabajando con eso… solo es una voz lúgubre cantando en rima palabras que tienen significado para ella.

-Intrigante- reflexiona al estudiar cada palabra de la profecía.

Probablemente tenga que ir con Urahara otra vez, aunque ahora no será solo un simple monitoreo sino para iniciar esa parte del contrato que también está congelado… el investigar el motivo por el que rencarnaron de esta manera incompleta y si la magia estaba involucrada… si esta profecía decía la verdad o si los invoco.

Para ella que es una investigadora casual hay muchas posibilidades pero sobre todo lo que es esta vida… una rencarnación incompleta.

Porque nunca se debió de recordar el pasado de un alma ni guardar rasgos de ellas físicamente, la rencarnación es un reinicio… no remplazar la existencia, es tomar lo que se tiene para formar algo nuevo y diferente.

Y si esta profecía tenía algo que ver… si hay algo que los fundadores escondieron en Hogwarts, ella lo averiguaría de alguna manera aunque tenga que remover cada piedra de ese castillo.

La kenpachi sonríe cínicamente.

Oh hay tanto que hacer, piensa al ponerse de pie… reflexiona con cuidado su verano y frunce el ceño, hay todavía trabajo con Harry… tiene una invitación con los Weasley… predice una fiesta de cumpleaños de Malfoy… tantas cosas que hacer que no puede crear espacio para su pequeña investigación privada.

-Bueno, puedo hacerlo cuando regrese a clases- asegura confiada, envuelve esa esfera con cuidado y la guarda en una parte oculta de su escritorio.

Después de la mandaría a Urahara, por ahora debía ir con Harry.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

La profecía de slytherin ya esta en manos de los shinigamis rencarnados.

Sirius enojado pero que no duro por la lógica de Ichimaru.

El inicio del verano.

Neah20 fuera.


	32. Verano rumbo al cuarto año II

Verano II

Harry se recostó sobre su espalda respirando con dificultad, frunció el ceño ante lo que puede sentir una pesadilla tan vivida como escalofriante que lo hace sentir como si hubiera corrido en un maratón dormido.

Odia las pesadillas, pero sobretodo ese sentimiento de inquietud ya que tiene la sospecha de que es algo importante además ¿es normal que la vieja cicatriz arda?… resopla acostado, levanta su mano para tratar de rascar o presionar su marca en un intento de mitigar el malestar que lo abruma.

Tuerce la boca, se incorpora torpemente para recargarse en la pared y resignado a perder el sueño, a través de su mal vista se percata que está amaneciendo… busca sus lentes en la mesita de noche que se pone con movimientos practicados.

Su habitación esta oscura, la ligera luz del amanecer ilumina brevemente y casi no la reconoce con los muebles acomodados en sus lugares muy decentes a lo que había estado acostumbrado en su niñez.

Medita en los cambios que ha habido en la casa desde que regreso ese verano, algo que parece se ha estado trabajando desde que Ariana decidió pasar sus días de vacaciones en el pasado… su amiga es aterradora con una habilidad de persuasión que puede ser una digna slytherin si fuera el caso.

Piensa en su amiga y su corazón se agita en emoción desconocida.

Mejor se distrae en otra situación que aqueja su casa y es que su Tía Petunia y el Tío Vernon están teniendo peleas constantes, algo que Harry como habitante del hogar desde niño ve con sorpresa… hay tensión que crece, no puede culpar a Dudley de lanzarle miradas como si lo culpara de estas irregularidades.

Técnicamente es por su culpa, ya que su Tío esta firme en seguir tratándolo como un esclavo mientras su Tía intercede porque se le trate igual…. Hasta le ha otorgado deberes a Dudley que puede jurar el mundo se acabara en cualquier momento.

Ariana hizo un buen trabajo y agrégale que Dudley oficialmente está a dieta.

Regresa al presente con un vistazo de nuevo al entorno, mira su escritorio con un fruncir de ceño… hay tanta tarea, cartas por contestar y debe volver a buscar un regalo digno para Malfoy ahora que al parecer ha tenido la cortesía de volverlo a invitar.

No admitirá que esta emocionado, aunque triste que Ron siga sin ser contemplado para dicho evento y sería considerado grosero si lo lleva sin ser invitado.

Aberfoth sigue mandándole indicaciones para enseñarlo como futuro señor Potter, hay reunión con los Goblins y se asegurara de conseguir que el testamento de sus padres por fin sea leído con muchos años de atraso… trata de no pensar en que el director está involucrado en dicha burocracia que ha entorpecido la última voluntad de sus progenitores.

Hay muchas aspiraciones para alguien que represente una casa sangre pura, admite que es una labor pesada y trata de no comparar como es que los Weasley no tienen dicha presión cuando literalmente también son tan antiguos.

El nivel social y económico… le había explicado Aberfoth con paciencia, no siendo desdeñoso a la familia de pelirrojos pero era el escalón que como Potter estaba socialmente puesto.

El mundo mágico es complicado conforme más aprendía, eso sin contar la magia que estaría aprendiendo para manejar su herencia… un anillo que no es solo un adorno superficial, sino la representación de generaciones de Potter con su antiguas protecciones.

Tantas maravillas que tendrá cuando llegue a la mayoría de edad que hubiera tomado de sorpresa si su lado competitivo no lo hubiera empujado a preguntar sobre la cultura que arrastra su apellido.

Dafira Black ya está manejando todo eso, no hay simpatía solo una observación a alguien que considera su némesis jurado (aunque sea de un solo lado).

Hay otra punzada en su cicatriz que le recordó que no ha tratado de aclarar su sueño, a estas alturas con ya tiempo desde que despertó seguro apenas lograra formar una imagen respetable de lo que sea le causo la pesadilla.

Suspira cerrando sus ojos, fuerza su mente para que recapitule e ignora como la cicatriz se queja ligeramente, no tarda mucho cuando la tenue imagen de una habitación oscura se aclara, hay un olor a encerrado y una tensión invisible que lo pone al borde.

No como aquella que los Black ejercieron en su contra en medio de un corredor de Hogwarts en invierno, una mano cerrada en su muñeca y levantado tan fácil como si no pesara… esa mirada plateada vigilante y desdeñosa.

Trata de no desviarse a amargos pensamientos.

Mejor concentrarse de nuevo en la imagen que ahora se desvía de esa habitación hasta el sonido de una fogata, la oscuridad se mitiga y hay una serpiente en la alfombra sucia… un hombre pequeño que sabe es familiar por los periódicos mágicos que por alguna razón llegan a Privet Drive… entonces una voz fría llega por toda la vivienda, puede sentir esa emoción de reconocimiento de alguna forma inexplicable.

Lord Voldemort.

Para alguien que no ha estado en contacto con dicho mago oscuro, Harry sentía que era adecuada esta sospecha que ese hombre ha estado en sus sueños constantemente.

Sabía que en primer año estuvo en Hogwarts, Firence le advirtió y seguro tenía como objetivo la piedra filosofal… claro que toda su investigación e intento de atrapar al culpable quedo truncado patéticamente por el profesor Marian y ese de estudios muggles sin molestarse en explicarle.

No le confirmaron nada pero seguro había sido voldemort.

En segundo año con el heredero de Slytherin y ese basilisco, Harry no tuvo mucha oportunidad de avanzar tanto antes de que concluyera en ese accidente donde todos terminaron en el suelo bajo presión y la hermana de Ron en el hospital (aunque eso causo un jugoso bono que ayudo a los Wesley en gastos)… aun cuando suene paranoico, puede decir que quizás ese mago oscuro estuvo involucrado.

Luego en tercer año, fue el peor y termino en un escándalo que ha hecho temblar no solo el mundo mágico sino el suyo propio.

Le lanzo una mirada venenosa al periódico mágico que descansa en su escritorio, tenía un candidato perfecto para haberle enviado dicho búho cargado con ese escandaloso papel y seguro fue Dafira Black… como para informarle con placer enfermizo que Sirius Black era inocente.

Resoplo acomodándose en medio de su cama, su pesadilla no era importante cuando tenía un día programado para ser tan pesado e incierto… no le gustaba pero lo enfrentaría, el lado positivo de las cosas es que su amiga estará para darle apoyo emocional.

Ariana le había visitado, le trajo noticias y se sentía incómodo al respecto.

Se hizo un acuerdo de visita con el ahora libre Sirius Black que quería conocerlo, como su padrino y hablarle… es válido ya que en el mundo mágico un padrino es un título muy valioso con peso ante la ley.

Aunque tiene entendido que no es posible abandonar Privet Drive ya que lo han catalogado mentalmente incapaz para llevarlo como sus padres querían, algo que sintió alivio porque de solo pensar compartir casa con Dafira le enferma.

Además ahora no era tan malo su casa.

Por otra parte no sabe qué hará cuando lo tenga enfrente, pensó odiarlo cuando se enteró de su traición… pero ahora ¿Qué siente? ¿Qué pretende? ¿Los Black también vendrán? No quería ver a los adolescentes, pero por lo que deduce de los periódicos Dafira está tomando la responsabilidad de no dejarlo solo en público hasta que pase algún tiempo (parece que el ex convicto golpeo a un reportero).

Y no admitirá que siente vergüenza con Alphard a quien intento atacar.

Tan bien que estaba evitándolos todo el año escolar para terminar en una inminente reunión que seguro será incomoda.

Ni siquiera piensa que podían ser considerados familia.

XXXXX

Severus miro la carta colocada en la mesa al lado de su cómodo sillón en la oscura sala que es su casa, sus ojos son intensos como si estuviera intimidando al insolente papel de ponerlo en una posición tan complicada.

No solo era una invitación a una pequeña reunión para festejar a Alphard, algo que considera evitar con formalidad y enviar solo un presente con buenos deseos para no ser grosero por su dedicación… además conociendo a su ahijado, no perdonaría un desaire a su adorable primo aun cuando sea su padrino.

Ha visto de lo que es capaz aun contra el ministerio y sospecha tiene algo que ver con las fugas de información al profeta (sobre la huida de peter pettegrew)… su ahijado es astuto, sin escrúpulos y muy capaz… ahora entiende lo que vio Albus para ser tan cuidadoso y no evita sentirse orgulloso de manera torcida.

Era un digno slytherin, eso puede aprobarlo.

El otro asunto que trata es un boleto para la copa mundial de quidditch, frunce el ceño y olfatea ¿Qué hacer? Por una parte seria tratar directamente con Sirius Black, alguien quien no es su persona favorita y el motivo principal por el que evito ir a la fiesta de uno de los pocos niños que no son tontos incompetentes… por otro sabe que el mundo subterráneo ha estado movilizándose últimamente y si sus sospechas son acertadas, apuntaran a tal reunión internacional.

Pero lo más importante es que en verdad ama el quidditch.

Se cubre el rostro en completo conflicto, su razón fría y apática aprueba el ignorar dicha invitación rechazándola con dignidad… pero su amor por el deporte le dice que tal boleto es demasiado difícil de conseguir, que su sueldo seguro no cubre algo como eso, como Snape su casa no puede permitirse más perdidas de la que tuvo durante la época del señor oscuro para consentir tales libertades únicas… en verdad odiaba pensar demasiado.

Suspiro resignado, se puso de pie en su gloria oscura y se dirigió a escribir una carta.

Odia a Sirius, pero más odiaría perder otra oportunidad por mantener las apariencias o evitar conflictos.

Además no sería cortes rechazar dos veces en la misma carta… con eso se convenció en un intento de consuelo por su acto imprudente que estaría realizando para prestarse al convivio con sus rivales (según).

XXXXX

Yoruichi mira a su familia de acogida desde la comodidad de las escaleras donde tiene un amplio panorama de casi toda la planta baja, le agrada el aire hogareño y las pequeñas cosas que hacen rutinarias.

La sencillez tiene su encanto.

Sabe que está evitando la realidad que sucede en el seireitei, pero confía en que la convocaran cuando sea necesario… Kisuke seguro tiene predicho que pasaran algunos pocos años antes de que sea inevitable abandonar esta casa.

Otra guerra por una tontería.

Ichigo seguro estará gruñendo en la comodidad de su clínica sobre shinigamis testarudos y rencorosos.

-¿Yoruichi?- llama la señora Granger con su sonrisa gentil, ampliando sus brazos en invitación a que saltara.

Ella, aun como poderosa Shinigami ex líder de clan… salta con gracia al abrazo que la recibe, no oculta el ronronear cuando es acariciada con cuidado -¿sucede algo?- pregunta observadora.

El señor Granger los recibe en la cocina escuchando tal pregunta -bueno, Daf nos acaba de mandar una carta- responde un poco cansado, mirando por la puerta como si quisiera evitar ser escuchados por la hija del hogar -Hay algún tipo de deporte al que nos están invitando- se veía perdido.

Yoruichi se siente agradecida que estén pidiendo su opinión aun cuando desconocen que tiene una imagen humana fuera del pelaje negro, le gusta la dinámica de estas personas que podían ser catalogados como normales -no saben qué hacer- adivina saltando a la mesa, limpiando sus patas con delicadeza.

-No queremos despreciar el mundo al que ahora pertenece nuestra hija- dice el señor con un tono diplomático, pero la mueca en su rostro regala lo que en verdad siente.

-Opina que no pertenecen, que están de más- agrega Yoruichi con una sonrisa felina.

La señora parece mortificada pero solo aprieta la mano de su marido -estamos agradecidos que haya gente viéndonos como iguales, ser considerados con nosotros y darle el espacio a mi hija para que no olvide sus raíces… pero siento que con cada momento que pasamos entre esa gente que no es parte de sus amigos, es como ser observados en un zoológico- admite con dolor.

El gato resopla, mira a la pareja con sus ojos amarillos en amplia sabiduría -Lo que importa aquí es lo que la gente cercana piense, señores Granger- dice con un ronroneo bajo.

La pareja la mira expectante, aprendiendo a superar que el gato que su hija adopto tiene la capacidad de aconsejarlos sabiamente… algo extraño para gente que creció sin magia, pero llevadero a estas alturas donde todo cambia.

Además es una forma de mostrar respeto a todo ser vivo no importa su aspecto, algo que han inculcado a su hija.

Suspira el felino al recostarse sin quitar sus ojos de los jóvenes esposos (comparándolo con ella) -¿Cuántos años pasara antes de que Hermione tenga que marcharse?- les recuerda.

Como mortal la vida es un parpadeo, el tiempo pasa sin piedad y perderse cosas por no sentirse cómodos es tonto aun para un Shinigami con amplia longevidad.

Una risa sin humor -A como vamos, quizás antes de que nos guste- dice el señor Granger con resignación, ignora el codazo de su mujer porque para el padre de familia… es como ver el final de su pequeña en manos inciertas ¿Quién será el favorecido? La intuición de padre no falla y sabe hay gato encerrado (sin ofender a los felinos como Yoruichi).

-Entonces ¿Por qué desperdiciar el tiempo en apartarla? El mundo mágico no debe aislarlos- les dice con un resoplar gatuno -no piensen demasiado sobre el asunto- aconseja.

-Entonces está decidido- canta la señora Granger con una sonrisa brillante al buscar papel para responder la carta de los niños Black, además también había una reunión y quería conocer a toda la gente con la que su hija esta involucrada.

En verdad le agrada mucho los Black, no importa que pongan de titulares los periódicos amarillistas mágicos que de alguna manera llegaron a su hogar… son muy considerados de su parte en contarlos en cada cosa que hacen en grupo.

¡Ya hasta tienen preparado el viaje al callejón diagon! Algo que lastimosamente se perderán por cuestión de una conferencia medica que habrá en el centro de Londres.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?- pide esperanzador el hombre que en un inicio era el que estaba en contra de la adopción de una mascota extraña aun para los estándares mágicos.

El moreno animal casi arquea la ceja divertida -¿No es raro que busquen comodidad con un gato?-

-Si el gato no diera buenos consejos, si sería raro- responde neutralmente Adam al ponerse de pie para comenzar a caminar al refrigerador -además, me siento más seguro con un par de filosas garras aun cuando no puedas hablar delante de extraños- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Una carcajada de Yoruichi nada ofendida por ser usada como algún tipo de arma blanca -punto para usted- responde jovialmente.

Además por lo que sabía, podía ser entretenido ver a los rencarnados en una atmosfera diferente.

XXXXX

Remus en su avejentada casa llena de parches, mira el sobre con ojos iluminados de esperanza y aprecio por tal consideración… luego cae en la atención del valioso boleto que nunca podría pagarse aun con un trabajo seguro como maestro.

Suspira al sentarse de nuevo en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, amplía su oído sospechoso pues jura hay alguien merodeando el terreno de su hogar los últimos días.

Puede parecer débil, pero no era un hombre lobo del todo desprevenido.

Como un licántropo tiene pesados escudos en la casa que fueron de sus padres, la magia no es tan poderosa como en lugares ancestrales como algunas familias sangre pura pero es respetable… frunce el ceño paranoico, olfatea el aire y decide que quizás pedirá asilo con su ahijado aun cuando muerda en su orgullo.

O pueda ser echado por Walburga Black o el propio Sirius, pero era mejor intentarlo si todo falla puede ir a Hogwarts muy temprano.

Además es un pretexto justo el de ser acechado, suspira mejor no piensa en eso por el momento y solo busca papel junto con tinta para responder en aceptación a ambas invitaciones.

Solo debe de pensar en que comprar para su ahijado, su discurso de venta para que le den asilo los Black y mandar los libros que estará solicitando para este nuevo año escolar si es que necesita cambiarlos, muchos se quedaran como están.

Su racha de buena suerte espera que se extienda este año un poco más.

XXXXX

En la mansión Longbottom, en la privacidad de su habitación de aspecto rustico pero mostrando la personalidad de su habitante, Neville miraba la carta con ojos desorbitados y casi brinca de emoción.

-Abuela- llama corriendo como una tormenta furiosa, la confianza está mejorando y esto lo debe por la paciencia de Alphard o hasta Hermione que lo han acompañado todos esos años.

Encuentra a la matriarca en la oficina leyendo su propia correspondencia, lo congela con una mirada desaprobadora pero le alienta a tomar asiento con una amabilidad que empieza a ser natural a pesar de su austera personalidad -supongo que has recibido carta de los Black-

El niño no evita mirarla con miedo o asombro, siempre sabe todo antes de que le diga.

-Los chicos también me han informado- agita el papel en su vieja mano -por supuesto que puedes ir- espeta con un tono firme.

El adolescente sonríe brillante, estaba temeroso que con los escandalosos periódicos y los rumores que circulan entre las amistades de su abuela le obligarían a romper con sus amigos de manera brusca.

Augusta por supuesto es consciente de los cambios en los círculos sociales, pero aprueba la intrepidez que tienen esos Black para ser slytherin -Me estaré contactando con el Lord- dice con formalidad al mencionar al adolescente dos años mayor que su nieto -Sobre todo por considerar que no gusto de ese deporte o de muchas personas, quizás pase mi día con Walburga… -ríe maliciosa -bien sabemos que esa vieja necesita más amigos- ríe escandalosa.

Neville hace una mueca de lastima por la señora.

La anciana suspira satisfecha -aunque quizás estaré yendo con ustedes a las compras en el callejón Diagon, los señores Granger tienen algo muggle al que acudir- informa sin ningún gesto despectivo solo casual.

El adolescente no tiene otra que aceptar tal destino, por lo menos en el mundial y la reunión en Grimmauld place estará fuera de las garras estrictas de su abuela.

XXXXX

Sirius Black literalmente salto los últimos escalones de Grimmauld Place con una sonrisa descabellada, se detuvo en seco enfrente del espejo que está delante de la puerta que da a la calle para darse un vistazo y acomodar sus túnicas informales que se aseguró le dieran un aspecto respetable.

-Cabello bien- agita sus rizos con cuidado -bigote peinado- no sabía si se podía, pero Sirius aun acaricio su vello facial con diligencia.

-Cualquiera diría que estas por ver a tu futura esposa- canta Dafira apareciendo encima del hombro de su reflejo con un aire demasiado burlón.

Sirius no evita bufar además de maldecir la diferencia de estatura ¿Regulus era tan alto? Pero mejor le lanza su mejor mirada ofendida al girar para verlo tan elegante en sus túnicas negras con gris que realzan ese aspecto estilizado de su sobrino -quiero causar una buena impresión- se defiende de su acto de vanidad.

Una ceja se arquea tan lento expresando con solo este gesto la incredibilidad y el humor -Los periódicos ya dieron una buena impresión- señala jovial.

-¡NO ESA!- se queja mirando dichos periódicos con titulares inconvenientes que descansan en la mesa debajo del espejo en ese pequeño recibidor -con suerte no gritara cuando me vea… o nos vea- señala desinflado.

-Mah, no creo que Harry-kun grite- dice como si tuviera experiencia en eso, Dafira le lanza una sonrisa de mierda que en verdad el adulto no quiere preguntar cómo lo sabe.

-Vamos chicos- aplaude Alphard rompiendo el intercambio, su ropa oscura y cabello cayendo en cascada con esa mirada gentil -el tiempo avanza- les recuerda al dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Madre?- pregunta dudoso Sirius deteniendo la partida para asomarse y mirar las escaleras con aprehensión.

-Recostada, hoy no es un buen día para su salud- informa su hijo con un suspiro -Kreacher ya tiene indicaciones, Sagitario estará apoyándolo aunque no quiera- niega -el elfo ya está muy viejo para seguir el trabajo solo, si Kreacher no encuentra a nadie que llene su lugar… pronto tendré que buscarle un remplazo para que entrene- dice reflexivo.

Dafira no parece interesado en dicha labor, no gusta de los elfos domésticos aun cuando Kreacher le debe lealtad y Alphard es el más humanitario para dicha asignación.

Claro que el adulto estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Hubo un intento de reconciliación, Sirius hizo una mueca culpable ya que no se comportó muy digno y ese día terminaron en San Mungo por el conato de infarto de Walburga Black… trata de no toparse a su madre desde entonces algo difícil con las zonas comunes pero no imposible, su hijo seguro no le perdonaría tan fácil la próxima vez.

Casi arruina la fiesta sorpresa.

-Vamos… vamos ¿no dijeron que el tiempo avanza?- empuja Dafira a sus parientes abriendo la puerta para ser recibidos por el aire fresco de ese día, hay ruido muggle a lo lejos y ¿eso fue un flash? -si publican algo sin mi consentimiento ¡están demandados!- canta ajeno a la mirada de pánico del reportero oculto en la acera de enfrente.

Sirius no sabe cómo su sobrino puede ser tan consciente del entorno, pero aprende a no preguntar… las respuestas siempre son vagas y terminan haciéndolo sentir estúpido.

Confía en que su sobrino tiene todo controlado (aun cuando todavía no le perdona su falta de traición).

Ir de la manera larga es relajante, además sabe que sus hijos lo hacen para darle aire fresco y que disfrute de cómo ha cambiado el mundo durante su encierro… del lado muggle es casi irreconocible con tanto ruido y luces parpadeantes.

Hay coches geniales, mujeres hermosas en ropa muy distinta a las túnicas… mira su aspecto y cree que en el futuro estará intentando la moda muggle, su hijo por supuesto lo anima a probar cosas nuevas… Dafira aconseja los jeans y suéteres de cuello alto.

Todavía no supera que con todo lo que aprenden del mundo muggle su madre no los haya quemado del árbol genealógico.

Es abrumador lo que sus hijos le explicaron como "tecnología" (algo que tuvo que pronunciar varias veces porque la palabra es difícil), modismos o cultura en general y que en el futuro le estarán presentando a los Granger (los padres de la niña que sospecha hay interés de alguno de sus hijos, algo que no dice… en verdad no desea tener "esa" platica de nuevo con Daf).

Llegan al Caldero Chorreante, Sirius se detiene torpemente y cree que es decepción al ver como el lado mágico parece detenido en el tiempo en comparación a sus vecinos sin magia.

Aunque también hay algo calmante al llegar a un lugar familiar.

La larga calle llena de tiendas y establecimientos para todo tipo era relajante a sus ojos, no es como si no hubiera venido antes… pero siempre era feliz de volver a sentir esa libertad, claro que Sirius debe ignorar como toda la multitud literalmente se detuvo un segundo para mirarlos descaradamente.

-Vaya que grosería ¿ne?- Dafira rompe en voz alta con su jovialidad característica, pero ese pico de advertencia empuja a los transeúntes a seguir sus negocios, no logra sin embargo mitigar los susurros o ser señalados.

Ya hay una fama general saliendo de Hogwarts al mundo mágico de Dafira Black.

Sirius comienza a sentirse nervioso conforme avanzan a la heladería Florean Fortescue, cada paso es más pesado y seguro comienza a sudar ¿Qué tal si no le agrada? ¿Si en verdad no se lleva bien con sus hijos? ¿Aceptara venir con ellos al mundial de quidditch? ¿Dónde quedo su valentía gryffindor?

Quiere golpearse por este golpe de nerviosismo digno de alguien como Remus, mejor se centra en otro asunto antes de pensar en sus antiguos amigos o impropia personalidad… mira a sus hijos a su lado, cada uno era asombroso a su manera y Alphard ya estaba creciendo tan alto ¿era un gen Black que no broto hasta esta generación? No lo sabía.

Estaba divagando.

-Entonces…- se aclara la garganta Sirius -¿Cuándo vendrán a surtir su lista?- pregunta en realidad muy curioso.

Alphard lo mira -Bueno, estamos planeando venir en grupo- dice con un aire conspirador -la abuela de Neville es un tanto especial, creo que esta vez quiere acompañarnos- le informa sin ser grosero, más bien divertido.

Hace una mueca, para el anciano Black claro que conoció a Augusta Longbottom y el dolor que es sentir el bastón en la cabeza.

-Los Granger ahora estarán ocupados- continua Dafira mirando al frente sin preocuparse por el entorno insistentes en seguirlos con susurros -Seguro será divertido- aplaude optimista.

-¿Puedo unirme?- pregunta esperanzador Sirius, no quiere sonar que está pidiendo permiso pero es imposible cuando no puedes salir sin vigilancia.

Además la otra opción era quedarse en casa y eso lo aburre.

-Por supuesto, Oji-san- aclama el Lord con una sonrisa de mierda -Promete sin embargo buscar algo que hacer durante nuestro año escolar-

-Aún falta mucho- dice con un gemido infantil, muchos los miran en el intercambio y son fácilmente ignorados.

-Pasan los días volando- interrumpe Dafira -si no encuentras algo, te obligare a llevar la administración de la tienda de Urahara-san- amenaza.

Un puchero, el simple consuelo de Alphard en ligeras palmaditas comprensivas.

Llegan al local algo abarrotado, Sirius se encuadra en toda su gloria mejorada e ingresa ignorando las amenazas de su sobrino en obligarlo a pasar el resto del año con un hombre que no tolera.

Da un barrido al entorno ignorando la atención de los consumidores, hasta encontrar la mesa donde una figura sobresale -se parece tanto a James- murmura al acortar la distancia a grandes zancadas con la emoción abrumándolo en felicidad.

Hubiera llegado al abrazo pero una niña se atravesó, era extraño perderse en ojos tan azules oscuros y la clara desaprobación -Señor Black, aguarde su distancia… aun es un desconocido- le advierte en un tono dulce amenazante.

Sirius se quedó congelado ahí mirando torpemente a la adolescente de aspecto elegante, el entorno parece mirar ahora abiertamente y las figuras de sus hijos se instalan detrás con calma casi diversión.

-Mah tan protectora, Dumbledore-chan-canturrea Dafira al sentarse sin ser invitado en la mesa, más como si tuviera el derecho y no le importaba el resto.

-Me dan motivos, Black- sonríe dulce la niña al tomar asiento al otro lado de un Harry avergonzado, hay desaprobación en el mayor de los adolescentes -seguro recibiste mi carta- dice casual.

Un escalofrió casi dramático -por supuesto- dice con misterio sin humor -Lo siento- murmura forzado entonces su sonrisa se estiro más y claramente estaba divertido con el temblor de Harry por su atención.

-Vamos, Padre- Alphard siempre tan amable hace reaccionar a Sirius al tomar asiento en esa mesa pequeña, el adulto quedo en medio de los peliblancos enfrente de los otros niños.

El ahora libre hombre escucha las presentaciones hechas para sus oídos, debe admitir que la sobrina del director heredo esa fuerza que abruma… casi tiene el instinto de obedecer con su pura mirada.

Por desgracia se percata del desplante que Harry le envía sobre todo a Daf, quería preguntar pero a la vez era mejor vivir en la ignorancia… no deseaba tomar partido en sus riñas, como adulto responsable tratara de resolverlas.

Claro conociendo a su sobrino, será algo imposible pero lo intentara.

Entonces nota que lo están viendo, parpadea aturdido por haber estado divagando otra vez y maldice su mente traicionera que lo pone a trabajar en tonterías cuando tiene que dejar una buena impresión a su ahijado.

(NO está incapacitado mentalmente)

Se aclara la garganta, sonríe brillante -perdón si te asuste- admite cuando razona el motivo por el que la adolescente evito su amistosa bienvenida.

El chico con ojos de Lily lo mira avergonzado pero se cuadra para darle un mejor aspecto educado que le divierte al adulto -no, está bien- dice torpemente.

-Sabes, te pareces mucho a James- dice casi viendo la visión de su buen amigo en el adolescente -pero los ojos, son de tu madre- agrega.

Harry ha escuchado mucho esta comparación, sonríe ligeramente pero aún no sabe cómo comportarse sin verse grosero o desesperado por lo que está agradecido cuando por fin vienen a pedirles la orden.

Dafira se entretuvo mirando el entorno con malicia concentrado en su nieve de colores opacos, Alphard igual mantuvo el educado silencio tratando de conversar con Ariana sobre cuestiones escolares… Harry solo escucho como Sirius comenzaba a relatar alguna de sus aventuras llamando la atención de toda la mesa.

Canuto no esperaba un intercambio tan civilizado, quizás algo más informal y risas estridentes… pero ver que con el tiempo sus anécdotas atraían aun al distante de Daf parece que valió la pena cada segundo.

-Entonces- Sirius se aclara la garganta al final de una de sus historias -me gustaría invitarte a la copa mundial de quidditch- inicia con una sonrisa al sacar de su túnica dos boletos -y feliz cumpleaños adelantado- recita tal como lo había practicado.

Harry se mira perdido, Ariana comienza a explicar el evento deportivo junto con las implicaciones de que se acostumbra pasar la noche en el campus entorno al estadio de quidditch.

El prófugo trata de no mostrar la incomodidad de la incertidumbre ¿Por qué no acepta rápido? Es un poco aplastante saber que hay algo entre sus hijos y ahijado a tal grado como para que trunque sus ganas de convivir.

Es un regalo de cumpleaños, quiere defender.

-No te preocupes Harry-kun- por primera vez Dafira se dirige a Harry quien no evita lanzarle una mirada dura -He arreglado para que no compartamos tienda, aunque seguro seremos vecinos- aclama ligeramente.

-Onii-san- advierte Alphard desde el otro lado de Sirius quien parece mirar sospechoso a su sobrino conspirador.

-¿Qué? Solo es para que deje de mirarnos como si estuviera considerando el sacrificio- jura el Lord con un encoger de hombros desinteresado -además, no queremos un accidente como en invierno ¿ne?- ronronea.

Harry palidece por el mero recuerdo, Alphard mira desaprobador y Sirius trata de no parpadear muy duro por la insinuación, hay muchas pistas que pueden fácilmente interpretarse logrando que frunza el ceño.

Un suspiro severo de Ariana quien adivina a que incidente se refiere -Black- advierte suavemente.

-Mah solo es para que no lo olvide- razona el peliblanco con ojos entrecerrados simplemente, agita su mano desdeñosa -además esto lo hago por Sirius- dice en voz alta sin ocultar el simple hecho que en verdad poco le importaba si el cuatro ojos venía con ellos.

No es como si doliera la perdida de dinero por el boleto sin usar, podía dárselo a Amelia-sensei si fuera el caso.

Toma una decisión el de ojos esmeraldas -Si pudiera llevar a Ron- pone de condición.

Todos arquean la ceja por la petición de un Potter cuya postura es firme, amenazando con que le lleven la contraria e ignorando la mortificación de Sirius que ve sus esperanzas fugarse.

-¿No estas conforme con Dumbledore-chan?- ronronea el adolescente mayor con un arqueo de ceja juiciosa cargada de sarcasmo.

-Es mi mejor amigo- se defiende Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Alphard detiene a Sirius de interceder en la discusión, Ariana por supuesto no está interesada en el juego y el resto de los comensales parecen estar al borde de sus asientos.

-lo dices como si fuera fácil conseguir boletos- se burla Dafira recargándose en la mesa, Harry tiene que retroceder por instinto -Que desconsiderado- canta apuntando con su dedo delgado.

Potter no evita el sonrojo de vergüenza, la verdad no considero que tan complicado debe ser conseguir la cantidad de boletos y todavía están contando a Ariana como su compañero indiscutible.

-Harry-kun debo decir que eres decepcionante- dice el joven Ichimaru con una sonrisa transformada en mueca, hace un ademan de mano nuevamente espantando cual mosca a los que iban a protestar (que solo era Potter y Sirius) -pero por lo que se, todo el montón de Weasley estarán en el evento- finaliza con un bostezo.

Para canuto es como una bofetada la actitud desdeñosa de su sobrino, era como si su ahijado no valiera su tiempo y en verdad cree que solo está ahí por petición de su hijo además de consideración a su persona.

-No les llames así- defiende Harry por la manera en que llamo la familia de su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Al montón de Weasley?- replica con humor el de pelo blanco mirando sus uñas apático -Es una familia numerosa ¿Cómo puedo llamarlos educadamente?- pide fingiendo curiosidad.

-Es suficiente- Alphard interrumpe severamente, sus ojos gentiles eran duros mirando en dirección a Harry y su primo que parecían a punto de enfrascarse en una discusión donde un lado era el más divertido -ahora estamos siendo civiles, seguiremos con esta reunión y cualquier comentario grosero será castigado-

-¡No puedes amenazarme!- llora el de lentes acusador poniéndose de pie de golpe, su ceño es fruncido y su nariz arrugada mientras que para Dafira fue fácil abandonar la contienda obediente.

-No lo estaré repitiendo- su tono es más grave, las sombras pintan el gesto amigable del más joven Black y Sirius solo retrocede por instinto casi chocando con su sobrino en el acto.

-Harry- llama Retsu con gracia, pero hay castigo en sus ojos obligando al asiento a su amigo -lo lamento-

-Igual lo lamento por mi Onii-san-dice natural Alphard con una sonrisa cansada tan acostumbrado a ser el mediador.

Hay mortificación cuando nadie está dispuesto a tomar la batuta social, Harry parece estar mirando mucho la mesa y Sirius trata de no desinflarse cuando siente a su sobrino a punto de decir algún comentario burlón.

Alphard suspira -Onii-san podrías- se dirige al otro chico.

-Por supuesto- se levanta con gracia Dafira -nos vemos en una hora- se despide con un movimiento de mano para salir por la puerta en agiles pasos rápidos.

-Espero que estés más tranquilo, Potter-san- llama Alphard gentil al de lentes que parece agitado y negándose a mirarlo directamente, Ariana solo suspira paciente.

Parpadea al mirar a la mesera retirarse para ir por la cuenta, sacude a su hijo con un nuevo nivel de respeto -¿Acabas de correr a Daf?-

-¿Correr? Eso es muy grosero, Padre- ríe el joven Black -Sabia que con Onii-san presente seria difícil el ambiente, así que llegando al punto de indiscutibles disputas es mejor que se retirara…- niega al pagar la cuenta -Para Onii-san es imposible no divertirse con el temperamento de Potter-san- informa como si fuera normal.

-En verdad nunca terminare de conocer al chico- ríe sin humor Sirius.

Alphard tiene un brillo en sus ojos -Uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente, Padre- recita como un consejo suave -además lo haces fácil Potter-san y lamento que seas un foco de entretenimiento… aunque gracias a Merlin, no eres muy divertido para sus estándares- fue un dato académico, no una ofensa.

Harry Potter vuelve a fruncir el ceño agrio.

-Sera mejor que aceptes nuestra invitación- conciliador Alphard vuelve al negocio -Nosotros no gustamos del Quidditch, pero Padre es un fanático…- notifica ligeramente -Y me gustaría que ese día fuera una buena velada, además con más personas divertidas para Onii-san seguro no te molestara tanto- sonríe como si no hubiera nada malo en el mundo.

 _¿Qué clase de consuelo es ese?_ Sirius piensa amargamente.

-Iremos- dice el de lentes con un apretar de mano en su amiga -Solo, no quiero verlo- murmura sintiéndose patético.

-Me temo que es imposible el de no vernos- ríe jovial Alphard -Pero no te preocupes, no te molestaremos… mucho- asegura diplomático entendiendo que tampoco está dentro de la tolerancia del chico de anteojos.

Sirius parpadea confundido, quiere preguntar porque también se está incluyendo en las clausulas informales, pero parece que Harry no está corrigiendo el plural… se siente triste, pero asume que por el momento es un acuerdo respetable.

-¿Qué les parece acompañarnos a Ollivander?- pregunta Alphard al ponerse de pie -Padre necesita una nueva varita- le recuerda.

-Me temo que estaremos negando la invitación- dice Ariana con una gentil sonrisa, el grupo caminando a la puerta -mi padre quiere continuar con las lecciones de Harry y tengo un compromiso con su tía- ahora el niño que vivió parpadea confundido.

-¿Petunia?- dice Sirius recordando a la hermana de Lily.

-Si- contesta simplemente Ariana enfrente de la tienda, la tarde está por acabarse y Sirius se siente un poco frustrado con la velada aunque se intenta convencer que pudo haber sido peor.

Uno pensaría que sería fácil acercarse para los curiosos o reporteros ahora que no estaba el Lord Black como escudo protector de sus parientes… pero Ariana y Alphard aun con su edad eran buenos para proteger a sus encargos, algo que no se dieron cuenta los susodichos cuando se separaron.

XXXXX

En el salón de Grimmauld Place había una sencilla reunión, Walburga se encontraba sentada en la parte más lejana con la máscara educada bien puesta aun cuando lanza una que otra mirada desaprobadora a sus nietos por ensuciar su suelo con la presencia de muggles en su hogar.

Los retratos no insultaron, no porque no pudieras sino por la amenaza de Dafira de borrarlos de la existencia o que tengan un destino peor a los otros cuadros "perdidos".

Hay música suave siendo tocada por Dafira, Kreacher aparece y desaparece rondando a la matriarca Black mientras Sagitario toma la labor de atender a los invitados.

Entre la gente, hay personas respetables aun cuando son traidores a la sangre como el niño Longbottom que está en la mesa de aperitivos hablando con la niña sangre sucia y el festejado Alphard que parece complacido por la ligera sorpresa.

En la mesa de regalos está el curioso Draco Malfoy, Nott y Zabini a quienes apenas dejaron asistir por el escándalo que los Black han sido el centro últimamente.

Estaba ese Remus Lupin muy perdido en medio de la sala pero parece ser arrastrado a una conversación con ese hombre extraño de nombre Urahara junto con la vergüenza de la familia que era la hija de Andromeda.

Los sucios Muggles parecen alabar a su Lord por la tonada del piano, como si fueran iguales y hasta muy amables el uno con el otro.

Inaceptable, pero lo traga como un limón muy amargo.

-Uno pensaría que los echarías- la voz de su desvergonzado hijo llego a sus oídos, sentándose a su lado después de haber jugado un rato con esa aberración muggle (inflables).

Walburga le da una mirada sucia, se niega a hablarle después del disgusto que la llevo a San Mungo.

Resiste por mera terquedad, pero hay debilidad en la manera en que toma la taza de té.

-Son buenos niños- dice Sirius incierto -aunque Daf seguro es más como tú- acusa casualmente.

La matriarca finge que no está ahí, solo que por dentro tiene que admitir que su nieto mayor es muy temerario en lo que hizo… una parte estaba orgullosa de tal revuelo y que se haya salido con la suya.

No admitirá la culpa de que su hijo se haya marchitado en azkaban sin intentar liberarlo.

-No te pediré disculpas… como estoy seguro tampoco me las darás- dice Sirius acomodándose en el sillón con ese aire regio que le recuerda a Orion en sus buenos años -Pero creo que estamos llegando a una tregua-

-Solo porque Alphard te lo dijo- acuso Walburga secamente, amarga de romper ese silencio que había impuesto.

Una sonrisa descarada de Sirius -sabes que mi hijo es muy amable para ser Black- espeta oscuramente, obvio el humor no llega a sus ojos torturados por años con los dementores.

La anciana se endereza -Entonces que así sea- dice sin molestarse en reconocer la respuesta de su nieto más joven -Solo cordiales-

-Como dos enemigos obligados a tratarse- canturrea Sirius al ponerse de pie, ofreciendo su mano a su madre a la que no reconoce pero no lo dice por respeto a su hijo -vamos, hay que darle regalos a tu nieto favorito-

-No es mi nieto favorito- dice con más confianza de la que siente, considerando que Alphard siempre está ahí para monitorearla y cuidarla además que se está haciendo cargo del remplazo de kreacher.

-Lo sé- dice amargamente Sirius caminando al lugar donde Sagitario acaba de aparecer un pastel hermoso con el numero 14 dibujado.

Walburga en otro tiempo hubiera sido mas terca en aceptar tantas acciones que ponen en vergüenza su antigua casa, pero ahora no tiene la fuerza... sabe que no durara hasta el final del año, así que no se lo gastara guardando rencores.

quizás no recupere el tiempo perdido, no habrá reconciliaciones con su hijo, pero con sus Nietos sera otro asunto.

Solo por eso aguanta estar rodeado de personas que no merecen el mundo mágico.

Cuando llegaron al pastel, se dio cuenta que su hijo la estaba usando para mantenerse alejado de su amigo Remus... quizás, esto le dio esa pizca de humor oscuro para alegrarle la velada.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno, parece que el verano se estará extendiendo otro capitulo.

Neah20 fuera...


	33. Verano rumbo al cuarto año III

Verano III

Charlie Weasley es en opinión de muchas personas, un fanático natural de cualquier especie lejos del humano que gusta de trabajar al aire libre con ese aire indomable en su entorno... no lo malinterpreten, ama a su familia pero hay algo que lo empuja lejos para dedicarse a su pasión más grande.

Los dragones.

Gigantescos reptiles alados con aliento de fuego clasificados por el ministerio británico de magia como una criatura XXXXX... como dragonolista sabe que morirá en algún descuido, quizás eso es lo más emocionante de su profesión... la adrenalina... si, quizás mantiene a su madre con el Merlín en la boca pero no se arrepiente.

Es una fortuna que Molly no tiene acceso para ver sus cicatrices a excepción de la de su brazo que no hay como ayudarse (no le gustan los hechizos para ocultarlo, por orgullo).

Pero a pesar de su obsesión... corrección... amor por los dragones... también hay otra excepción que logra alejarlo de Rumania y eso es el quidditch (no lo tachen de insensible, también su familia es importante).

Esto lo lleva de regreso a casa cuando su padre lo invita al mundial de todas las cosas, Bill por supuesto le lanza un gesto burlón desde el otro lado de la mesa y ambos mayores, siendo los cómplices que son, se intercambiar relatos de sus respectivos trabajos.

Hay mucho por decir con el distanciamiento obligado, escuchan el eco del resto de la casa en caos e ignoran los intentos de los gemelos de embaucarlos y en algún punto corrieron a Percy que no dejaba de ser el petulante trabajador del ministerio que es.

En medio de una buena anécdota que involucra goblin y una maldición, escuchan que los invitados han llegado a la sala provocando que se asilenciaran compartiendo una mirada para voltear justo a tiempo en que dos niños entraban a la cocina después de su padre.

Era fácil reconocerlos cuando Ron no deja de hablar de ambos invitados, un niño amigo de su hermano e ídolo de Ginny... una niña coronada la princesa Griffyndor por justas razones.

Donde esta uno encuentras al otro, existe ese rumor y sospechan que es por eso que su hermanita la odia.

Charlie sonríe olvidando sus divagaciones, quizás no guste de la compañía humana más que sus dragones, pero su madre lo educo muy bien (además los está viendo con esa expresión de "causar buena impresión" que ha mejorado con los años) -¿Cómo estas, Harry?- llama con naturalidad, como si lo conociera en persona desde tiempo atrás ofreciendo su mano para ser estrechada.

El chico lo mira con una sonrisa de bienvenida, Bill sigue su ejemplo.

Entonces mira a la otra invitada y se abstiene de silbar porque sería impropio, solo archiva mentalmente lo bonita que se pondrá con los años como punto de observación académica además no puede ignorar ese porte majestuoso para ser una niña... se aclara la garganta -Ariana, debo adivinar- dice más juguetón de lo que se siente.

Esos rasgos filosos le dan una sonrisa discreta, una inclinación ligera de afirmación ante la acusación del mayor pelirrojo -Charlie y Bill... o por lo menos así los han mencionado- admite con un tono suave, pausado... gracia en el simple estrechar de manos.

-Y así preferimos ser llamados- admite Charlie dando un paso hacia atrás para darle acceso al mayor de sus hermanos para continuar con las presentaciones.

-Buen agarre- admite el pelirrojo de aspecto rebelde, afirma con una sonrisa practicada para los goblin algo divertido por la agudeza de la niña en ponerles nombre sin necesidad de aclararlo-Ron me dijo que estas en el quidditch- inicio conversacional.

Hay un silencio incrédulo de Molly que estaba por protestar porque al parecer nadie le dice nada.

Ariana por supuesto se adelanta a la matriarca con un -No gusto mucho del deporte- con una sonrisa espeluznante, hay sombras de algún lado que hacen un brillo perturbador.

Todos la miran como si le creciera una segunda cabeza... Ron y Harry dan un gesto de cuidado retrocediendo prefiriendo continuar con sus susurros cómplices... los gemelos, Percy y Ginny se mantienen en el marco de la puerta como lechuzas y los padres de familia parpadean, apenas la tratan en comparación a Potter como para tener un perfil de su actitud.

Tose en un intento de mitigar lo que sea este poniendo a todos incomodos, Bill sonríe consolador -Entonces porque estas en el equipo-

Ariana parecía ajena a lo que su extraña sonrisa provoco, actuó casual e inocente -Wood es un joven insistente- finalizo.

Los que estudian en Hogwarts, que presenciaron dicha invitación sabe que miente... Oliver no rogo mucho, no lanzo su dignidad para reclutarla y hay sospechas que la siempre gentil Ariana tiene un gusto oculto y sádico por la violencia... pero nadie está diciendo nada en su contra.

No son suicidas, gracias.

-Ese chico es un peligro- aclama Charlie recordándolo como una pequeña peste molesta, ni los gnomos de jardín son tan irritables.

-Bueno, vamos a acomodarnos- Molly se aclara la garganta incierta, empujando a su invitada a la habitación que estará compartiendo con Ginny (esta por supuesto protesto, pero no pudo ganar esa batalla para su mal).

Cuando se quedaron solos nuevamente en la amontonada cocina, ambos hermanos mayores se intercambiaron una mirada sutil con un silencio reflexivo... ambos con sus profesiones siempre en riesgo desarrollaron esa manera natural de identificar el peligro o depredador... Ariana Dumbledore lo tiene en gran cantidad para ser una bandera de la destrucción.

-Es digna de su linaje- advierte Percy con ese ojo entrenado de saber o por lo menos intentar entender a sus dos mayores.

-Supongo- ambos dicen al mismo tiempo prefiriendo no intervenir en nada pues ellos no están la mayoría del tiempo con su familia, además son emociones poco respaldadas porque sea lo que sea... la niña es de la edad de Ron y amiga de Harry ¿Qué daño podía hacer?

En la tarde, el jardín es el lugar en que estarían cenando... invocan la mesa, instalan los cubiertos y se distribuyen los asientos.

Era extraño, desde que Bill y Charlie llegaron sabían de la tensión que hay entre los gemelos y su madre por los productos experimentales que han sacado... por su deseo de no querer ir al ministerio a trabajar... por no pasar tantos Owl como se esperaba... que eran un montón de caos.

Ahora se están comportando.

Todavía son ruidosos, Fred y George no dejan de engatusar a alguien para que tome uno de sus dudosos dulces, pero en ningún momento del proceso de instalación en el jardín han visto ofrecerlo a Potter o Dumbledore.

Percy abandono lo que sea estuviera haciendo en su habitación a favor de prestarse a este momento de convivio, inclinándose a tratar de conversar con Dumbledore y obtener una discusión que a los oídos de cualquiera era aburrido.

Charlie sonríe incierto, los platos comienzan a servirse entre pláticas serenas... Harry y Ariana están sentados juntos, con diversión ven como Ginny parece querer asesinar su comida con fuertes arremetidas de su tenedor.

Ron por supuesto parece suspirar agitado pero dignándose al silencio o miradas cómplices con Harry.

Bill niega compartiendo un vistazo por encima de la mesa.

Ariana en verdad tiene a todos en su mano y ¿Quién se da cuenta? Nadie por supuesto, pero mientras no sea nada fuera del peligro... los hijos mayores de Weasley, como pensaron en un principio... no señalaran si no es necesario.

Fue divertido... y el caos... aun cuando su madre se esfuerce... lo llevan en la sangre.

XXXXX

Era muy temprano en la mañana.

Gin miro con veneno la ventana con el amanecer algo lejano, su cuerpo mortal está protestando al parecer la carga de trabajo ya está reclamando factura... pero debía ser puntual si quería ser un buen anfitrión.

Por supuesto que el antiguo traidor está acostumbrado a levantarse al amanecer, tiene una rutina impuesta desde que pudo para no perder la costumbre de practicar kenjutsu, hakuda y el poco kido que pueden aplicar... después de todo es la desventaja de estar vivos, el cuerpo tiende a desacostumbrarse y perderán agilidad si lo dejan.

Y el capitán de la tercera división, traidor y titulado de otras formas nunca permitiría que su cuerpo se atrofie por pereza.

Suspira mirando el techo con sus ojos plateados, suspira agitando su cabello y sentándose para mostrar su torso desnudo... bufa solo por hacerlo por el cambio de agenda del día de hoy, porque por supuesto es el mundial del quidditch.

Un deporte que no le agrada, no es que no vea tentador eso de golpear gente volando... pero en su mente no es digno para su tiempo... mejor se lo dedica espiando gente, eso es más productivo porque también sirve de recopilación de información que puede ser útil alguna vez (casi siempre es nunca pero no es exigente).

Tiene que hacer la excepción.

El único consuelo es que tendrá a mucha... mucha gente para molestar, solo con eso se puso de pie y sabiendo que su entrenamiento no va a suceder hoy, se dirige a bañarse que no toma mucho tiempo... como Shinigami les enseñaron a optimizar sus duchas.

Al salir con su ropa lista se mira en el espejo con ojo crítico (entrecerrados por supuesto).

Una sudadera negra abierta mostrando una camisa lisa del mismo color, un collar de un dije extraño que poco interés de investigar su significado... jeans de mezclilla oscuros con bolsos a los costados y unos tenis negros con adornos blancos.

No le interesó mucho, era la moda actual del mundo de los vivos... corrección... muggles.

Si Ichimaru fuera alguien superficial notaria que le quedaba muy bien la ropa pero no le importo al salir con una sonrisa estirada en sus labios ante la idea de molestar gente.

La primera habitación que no dudo en invadir fue la de su invitado no deseado, abriendo las cortinas sin piedad (era una lástima que no hubiera brillante sol) y aplaudiendo escandalosamente -Vamos Remus-sensei- canturreo en lo alto moviéndose por el cuarto con descarada actitud.

El hombre se levantó con sus ojos parpadeando lentamente, hay ese tinte de resignación demacrada características de Lupin -¿Ya es la hora?- pregunta sereno, educado y siempre templado con una pijama roja ridícula.

Una risita burbujea en Gin, disfrutando de atormentar al hombre que abandono a su Ototo-san y al que abrió las puertas cuando lo solicito por algún sentido paranoico de estar siendo seguido, no porque quisiera... si no por el mismo ahijado que abandono, si alguien le preguntara... bueno, hubiera dejado que se llevaran al sensei sin molestarse en investigar.

Oh Remus espera respuesta, Dafira le sonríe indulgente -mah por supuesto- expresa al instalarse en el marco de la puerta.

El merodeador le da esa mirada paciente característica de alguien que se rindió en entender al enigmático adolescente cuya jovialidad es misteriosa cargada de esa sensación de hundimiento y desconfianza -Solo dame algunos minutos- señala.

El peliblanco vuelve a sonreír depredador congelando al tenso licántropo, pero esa intensidad baja remplazado por diversión de provocarlo -he colocado ropa digna para pasar desapercibidos... -señala el sillón.

El maestro parpadea ¿Cuándo llego eso ahí? Ahora mira muy bien al adolescente alto y en verdad ve el conjunto que trae puesto... es asombroso y carece de algún aspecto que lo delate como mago (Tsukishima está haciendo buen trabajo en enseñar).

Dafira continua en goteo venenoso sin importarle lo que piense su invitado obligado -nunca puedes confiar en la elección pasada de moda de los magos- dice canturreando al salir, haciendo oídos sordos en el intento del viejo hombre de protestar asegurando que se lo pagara.

No lo necesita, pero tampoco es consideración... piensa el antiguo Shinigami con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección a la otra habitación en sus rondas como "alarma" natural para despertar a los dormidos.

Conoce a los magos, tiene una fama que mantener y mientras ese hombre este viviendo en su hogar estará sujeto a sus restricciones... una de esas es no causar vergüenza con esa vestimenta desgastada que seguro ha visto mejores días en un tianguis (un término muggle).

Estaba por cruzar al otro corredor cuando casi es atropellado por un perro negro, Dafira arquea la ceja manteniéndose firme ante el peso del animal que parece intentar alcanzarlo para lamerlo -Oji-san no seas ridículo- canta divertido -es bueno saber que no tengo que despertarte-

El perro brinca transformándose en Sirius Black -¿Despertarme? ¡No es necesario!- aplaude con emoción.

Hay un gesto en blanco de los ojos entrecerrados de Dafira, su tío se congela como alguien que finge no está en problemas -que te dije de abusar de las pociones- levanta un dedo alto y delgado en acusación.

Sirius mira inocente, parpadeando totalmente confundido -¿Qué poción?-

Hay silencio en el corredor, los retratos fingen no escuchar nada y Walburga se asomó desde su habitación para encerrarse nuevamente.

-Seguro no dormiste- dice Ichimaru con impaciencia.

-Claro que dormí...- dice ofendido Black, luego mira largamente -dos horas- sonríe pequeño, indulgente y muy infantil.

Hay ojos plateados relucientes entre la luz del corredor, nadie parece moverse y el ex convicto parece que la pared es más interesante que enfrentarlo -Llegando vas a dormir en la tienda- finaliza.

Canuto mira con la boca abierta, después de todo lo más divertido es causar caos antes del partido -Pero...-

-Nada de peros Oji-san- amonesta con los brazos cruzados, Ichimaru chasquea los dientes -la última vez que abusaste de las pociones de ojoabierto y otras cosas causaste un desastre en la primera planta- recuerda entre divertido o exasperado.

-Fue un accidente- se defiende el adulto con un aire de dignidad en esas ropas sacadas de un libro de moda de los cuarenta que Tsukishima-sensei les enseño no deberían usar con muggles.

-Un accidente que se hubiera evitado si durmieras naturalmente- señala con un arquear de pálida ceja, las ventajas de ser alto es que su aire demandante se alza con facilidad.

-Pero iba a ser la fiesta- es una excusa que es válida a los ojos de Sirius.

-Que casi cancelamos por tus ganas de ir a san mungo- le recuerda con la templanza de un terremoto, hay seriedad y en verdad esto merece que abra sus ojos plateados en seriedad... pero se está divirtiendo internamente.

-Alph me ayudo-vuelve a señalar el tío con ese aire de valor molesto que dicen todos los pertenecientes a gryffindor tienen.

-No estoy discutiendo esto, dormirás y es el punto final- finaliza con un ademan de mano cortando el aire, Ichimaru niega a los cielos que quizás este es su castigo por sus pecados... si es así, bueno esperaba algo mejor.

Una mirada venenosa digna de un adolescente rebelde, Sirius da un giro digno agitando sus rizos como si esto dejara en claro su estela de molestia.

-Y en cinco minutos te espero con la ropa que te di ¡No estarás con esas fachas ridículas!- advierte Ichimaru con ese tono de capitán que al parecer su tío se está familiarizando muy rápido.

Hay un portazo.

Una risita -Padre es una persona difícil- la voz de Alphard es calmada al acercarse al costado de un Dafira divertido.

-Mah, para ser un hombre maduro-

-Eso solo demuestra lo que _esas_ cosas hacen- murmura Jushiro con un brillo en sus ojos en esa actitud de clamar justicia -Deben ser eliminados-

-Lo serán, pero debes esperar Ukitake-soutaicho- dice Dafira con un gesto de respeto, usando el honorifico equivalente para el capitán general establecido en el mundo de los vivos.

-Por supuesto que la emoción de Padre tampoco ayuda- murmura Alphard como si doliera la actitud del adulto legal pero no mental, razona sus vivencias y están esos momentos de un Sirius entusiasta que no duerme de la emoción.

Un silbido de Ichimaru, mirando largamente el aspecto de su pariente -ahora sin embargo... debo decir que la ropa te queda bien-

Parpadea con una sonrisa, su cabello sujeto en un peinado bajo con el flequillo recargado del lado derecho, una sudadera holgada de color azul turquesa cerrada a mediación mostrando una camisa blanca sin logo, jeans de mezclilla sencillo y tenis negros -fue difícil- admitió Alphard -los niños de hoy usan ropa tan extraña-

-Bueno, considerando las inclinaciones de moda muy reveladoras- hace un gesto de estremecimiento teatral -Estamos en un punto neutral y favorecedor- murmura convenciéndose de la elección, Ichimaru no fue muy inclinado a eso... fue cosa de Ran-chan.

Alphard afirma reflexivo, recordando los consejos del fullbring para la vestimenta informal... entonces mirando el corredor del que venía su onii-san recuerda a su más reciente invitado, ese que su abuela evita como la peste y kreacher en toda su vejez ha intentado echar incontables veces -¿Remus-san?- pregunta.

-Despierto-Contesta con una sonrisa delgada Ichimaru.

Es un alma sabia, Ukitake no pregunta las acciones de su incorregible primo -Gracias por recibirlo- dice como tantas veces.

Espanta con un ademan de mano -si lo quieres aquí, aquí estará- dice resuelto, si es necesario un secuestro... Dafira no dudara en hacerlo si mantiene feliz a su primo.

Claro que lo sabe Ukitake, por eso no lo pide -Aunque lamento toda esa hostilidad de padre y la abuela- niega por paciencia -niños tercos- jura.

-Hacen divertidas las tardes- dice Ichimaru recordando comentarios mordaces volando de un lado a otro durante la cena (algo que su abuela ha evitado), claro que Lupin trata de mantener la serenidad pero Sirius es muy hábil con la ironía que termina provocándolo.

Si no fuera por la presencia de Alphard, hubiera golpes... algo que sería entretenido de ver, pero conociendo a los magos... quizás solo hechizos seria usado, algo decepcionante para el traidor.

Jushiro ríe divertido adivinando el pensamiento de caos del otro adolescente -Entonces ¿estamos listos?- pregunta con un brillo infantil en sus ojos.

Dafira acepta, conociendo al antiguo colega sabe que esas mangas de la sudadera están encantados ¿Cuántos dulces traerá consigo? Bueno no lo sabe, tampoco le interesa... si es para su Ototo-san en su manía de consentir niños lo dejara ser.

XXXXX

Adam Granger no se sentía tan mareado desde aquella borrachera antes de casarse, se tambaleaba apenas registrando el pasto y queriendo dejar el poco desayuno que logro meter a causa de su nerviosismo.

-Si hay otra de esas cosas que trasladan ¡gritare!- advierte levantando su dedo amenazante a un Dafira que se mueve mucho (no se mueve, es solo el mareo).

Hay un coro de risas en ese amanecer, pasos en el pasto y viento algo fresco... una palmada de Ichimaru logra establecer al doctor con facilidad -Sera más sencillo con el tiempo- ronronea.

Parpadea por el poder de hacerlo, Adam Granger aprieta los labios -Un tiempo que no pienso gastar en eso- expresa con un ademan de sus manos dramáticas, puede ver a su esposa aferrada a Hermione quien tiene un tono verde ambas guiadas por la gentileza de Alphard quien es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Hay otra risa divertida de Dafira -Mah, Adam-san ¿no estamos siendo muy quejicas?- pregunta en un silbido en esa loma muy larga para el gusto del muggle.

Remus y Sirius aun en su ley del hielo entre ellos, parecen luchar por no reírse de la miseria del espectáculo que está dando el doctor Granger desde que lo recogieron parecía el típico británico respetuoso, pero en el primer traslador perdió la educación al jurar en coloridas frases ajena al dialecto mágico.

También es interesante como se lleva de bien con Dafira.

Negando a los cielos por paciencia, el señor Granger bufa -Tengo el derecho- aclama con la convicción de un abogado justo -Y solo no te quejas porque aterrizas como un gato- señala -Ni Yoruichi hace eso- acusa señalando al gato negro que de alguna manera misteriosa... acusa a la magia... no se ha movido de su hombro a pesar del atroz medio de transporte o los tropezones que ha dado desde que empezó este absurdo peregrinaje.

Una carcajada ligera del adolescente zorruno -que esperabas ¡soy ágil!- responde rápidamente sin darle un vistazo al gato negro.

Hay una tos que suena sospechosamente a "presumido" viniendo de Sirius, Remus ríe pero se retracta... Alphard niega divertido, Hermione voltea los ojos y Darcy pide paciencia para estar rodeada de hombres infantiles.

-Como los magos no pueden hacer algo más cómodo que dejar la dignidad en cada aterrizaje- Adam sigue en su queja con hombros caídos, el gato sigue firme a pesar de esto.

-Quizás ese es el objetivo- responde Dafira resueltamente llegando a la colina.

Adam es un adulto, se enorgullece de eso pero no evita voltear los ojos... al parpadear se percata que están siendo esperados por dos figuras una conocida (Neville) y otra que parece sacada de una película de blanco y negro ¿todos los magos expresan ese ambiente? No lo sabe.

La elección de ropa no es la más común, parece que los magos tienen una peculiar tendencia de combinación que es un milagro que nadie los señale de tan descarados que son ¿no se supone que deben ser capaces de pasar desapercibidos?

-Mah Severus- saluda Dafira al congregarse -Déjame presentarte a los Granger... Adam y Darcy padres de Mione-chan- dice señalando a los susodichos.

Hay un arqueo de ceja juiciosa -¿Muggles?- la voz es grave, desdeñosa mirándolos desde su nariz ganchuda.

Adam parpadea por el tono despectivo, frunce el ceño pero actúa moderado... su mujer arquea la ceja ofreciendo una dulce sonrisa, Hermione mira entre los adultos con ojos saltones al igual que Neville... Sirius lanza miradas de muerte y Remus parece cansado al igual que Alphard (siendo los únicos personajes diplomáticos en el grupo).

-No seas grosero, Severus- Dafira se interpone con esa ropa casual de sudadera y jeans -Son mis invitados- subraya figurativamente.

El pocionista no hace mueca alguna, parece solo retroceder en desdén -Snivellus en medio de muggles ¿Quién lo diría?- lanza Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

-Padre- la voz de Alphard está cargada de advertencia.

Aplaudiendo para llamar la atención nuevamente en Dafira -Mah nos llevaremos bien ¿entienden?- ronronea pero muy bien puede ser una amenaza con esos ojos grises que los muggles ven por primera vez.

Alphard niega con paciencia, el señor Granger se encoge de hombros pero no evita lanzarle un gesto poco impresionado a ambos magos por usar su "estado" como algún tipo de insulto que ocasiono risas en Dafira, Remus y Neville.

Severus resopla dignamente, da un vistazo al grupo colorido y se enfoca en su ahijado que ahora más que nunca se postulara como un traidor a la sangre -Solo recuerden los hechizos repelentes- les advierte aunque recuerda tener una plática seria con los Black referente a los movimientos que ha notado en el inframundo.

El Lord Black afirma en un saludo burlón -nos encargamos de eso- promete misteriosamente.

Un silencio de minutos antes de comenzar a moverse nuevamente, hay tensión puede identificarlo Adam y es entre los magos ¿no se llevan bien? Bueno no está por involucrarse íntimamente con ellos pues al parecer ninguno está dispuesto a establecer una plática digna a parte de los jóvenes.

Entonces el doctor se detiene cuando ve una lata aplastada que es tomada por las manos pálidas del Lord, coincide con su mirada -Voy a gritar- amenaza con un "NO" puchero, aun no se repone del ultimo aterrizaje y quieren que lo vuelva a hacer.

Darcy le da un empujón duro que lo hace tropezar, ver su mirada de "no me avergüences" es dura y que Hermione se una es un motín... tiene la desventaja al resignarse a arrastrarse por el pasto con una maldición pintada en su mente, coloca el dedo justo en medio de tantas manos... hay incomodidad, rivalidad entre el conjunto apretado pero los niños parecen divertidos.

Solo por eso lo tolerara Adam Granger.

Se avergüenza de decir, que vomito en los zapatos del señor Snape... nunca había visto tan mortificada a Hermione

XXXXX

La casa era sencilla, pintoresca y en medio del campo.

Eran los encargados de dirigir el campamento cerca de la copa mundial de quidditch.

¿Por qué le sorprendía? Urahara le estaba ofreciendo de sus sonrisas de mierda en el otro extremo de esa sala humilde como si no la hubiera arrastrado a esa situación a base de engaños -no son engaños, solo no preguntantes en que íbamos a ayudar- se defiende con facilidad de sus quejas.

Bastardo.

Tonks sentada enfrente de su empleador no tiene como defenderse, acepto cuando le dijeron que irían al mundial de quidditch ¡pero nunca le dijeron de que! Así que aquí termino, como encargados del campamento y dándole a la familia Roberts el día.

Es considerado, pero pensar que fue un consejo de Amelia después de que Dafira lo sugirió algo que deja en ver lo poco que los magos consideran la comodidad de una familia muggle.

Pero no puede desviarse de su furia, fulmina al de ridículo sombrero -un día... Kisuke... un día no funcionaran tus trampas- amenaza con el dedo con el mejor gesto oscuro.

No funciona, Urahara parece desviar su atención a la ventana ajeno a lo amenazante que puede ser un auror recién graduado -Mas clientes- aplaude al ponerse de pie.

Nymphadora nunca entenderá la capacidad para detectar a las personas, ella se queda atrás del tendero que procede a dar la bienvenida en un dialogo ensayado lleno de jovialidad y actitud de servicio.

Los magos, Bulgaros por su vestimenta muggle fuera de moda muy invernal lo miran con sospecha desde el porche de la vivienda, obviamente analizando la vestimenta anormal de Urahara y ese acento o rasgos que no se pueden ubicar en ningún país.

-No se preocupen, las reservaciones están atendidas- Kisuke levanta los dedos, Tonks voltea los ojos y obedece al sacar los boletos de la reservación del lote 45 que se está solicitando -solo pido una identificación, el pago de la renta y por supuesto ¡Mucha responsabilidad! Hay muggles que pueden ser despistados pero no tanto-

Justas indicaciones que Tonks se percata que muchos magos no agradecen, sobre todo ese Malfoy que con su actitud desdeñosa lo hubiera hechizado... pero claro que Kisuke la freno porque según su política eran clientes, pero aun así dejo a Lucius con una advertencia muy convincente que la hizo reflexionar que tanto conocía a su rentero.

La puerta se cerró, parpadeo y volteo los ojos ante la sonrisa de Urahara.

-Puedes preparar algo de té, los siguientes clientes son VIP- explica con una risita inocente.

La auror no sabe porque pero obedeció no sin antes murmurar insultos velados a su empleador ¿necesitaba el dinero? Se preguntaba insistentemente al ir a la cocina, puede escuchar la puerta abierta y voces en eco.

Cuando regresa con la charola flotando a sus espaldas, sonríe brillante -Eit primos- saluda con entusiasmo al aterrizar el té en la mesa baja.

Era mucha gente, entre ellos el profesor Snape... hubo presentaciones mientras Tonks se instaló en el sillón de Urahara... se sorprendió que hubiera muggles entre el grupo ¿no va contra las reglas? No recuerda pues al parecer son padres de un niño mágico.

Y con la fama de Daf, bueno no se sorprendería que tuviera los medios para lograr lo que quería... si esto era tener a muggles integrándose a la sociedad mágica, bueno sería un escándalo si el mismo adolescente no tuviera amenazada a cada periódico británico.

-Y aquí está el producto- Kisuke se pone de pie para ir a buscar una caja que estaba arriba de la chimenea -Es sencillo, un prototipo y puede que en el futuro sea solicitado- canturrea al sacar dos brazaletes.

Eran sencillos, delgados y de colores opacos un par redondeado en la base de cojin de esa pequeña caja que paso a las manos de Dafira quien a su vez se las enseño a Alphard mientras todos trataban de entender que eran esas cosas.

Se avergonzaría de admitir que estaba muy perdida a pesar de trabajar para el tendero.

Kisuke continuo al sentarse nuevamente en el sillón -ambos para muggles con hijos mágicos, ayuda contra los encantamientos repelentes o cualquier hostilidad contra ellos ¡una defensa básica! Porque uno nunca puede ser demasiado precavido- explica brillantemente.

Tonks hace doble toma y no es la única, cada adulto en ese grupo parece desconcertado así como la mayoría de los adolescentes con un cierto atisbo de incredulidad... a excepción de los Black por supuesto.

-¿Creían que estaría dejando indefensos a mis invitados?- pregunta Dafira con un resoplido ofendido.

XXXXX

Cuando llegan al área asignada, Charlie, Bill y Percy tienen que parpadear al ver el círculo perfecto donde estarían instalando las tiendas... ya hay dos levantadas y el espacio justo para la suya al costado.

Ver salir a Sirius Black afamado ex convicto en sus ropas muggles muy a la moda (no es como si estuvieran muy actualizados para decirlo, pero lo justo para saber que no era como ellos) junto con otro señor de cabello castaño y sonrisa muy blanca... esto no era normal aun para sus estándares.

¿Dónde consiguió los boletos su padre? Se cuestionan muy seriamente.

Percy olvido su propia miseria de estar cargando todo por un engaño de sus dos mayores para palidecer de terror.

En el ministerio no tienen buena fama.

-Oh, bueno ¿hola?- saluda el hombre acercándose al grupo -supongo que serán nuestros vecinos, soy Adam Granger- ofrece educado aunque hay ojeras en sus ojos y cansancio en su voz.

Se aclara la garganta -Bill Weasley- sonríe forzadamente -supongo que si somos sus vecinos-

-Daf me comento que estarían llegando- el antes perseguido se acercó tan soleado -Sirius Black, aunque asumo ya lo sabían-

-Tener fama cuesta- dice secamente Granger señalando el entorno de ese círculo perfecto, cada ojo está en ellos y susurran airadamente.

-Bueno, que puedo decir... soy irresistible- guiña un ojo Sirius a los adolescentes que retroceden.

-Charlie Weasley- murmura el domador de dragones confiado -y este de aquí es Percy- señala al trabajador del ministerio.

-¿Necesitan ayuda con eso?- pregunta cordial Granger señalando las cosas que trae el joven Weasley.

Percy niega por su vida.

-Esperen- Bill parpadea aturdido -es Granger ¿verdad?- repite llamando la atención de sus hermanos -como ¿Hermione Granger?- dice con sorpresa, Ron habla de la niña tanto como de los otros dos.

-Soy su padre- dice con una sonrisa indulgente -lo sé, muggles aquí... entre ustedes- voltea los ojos como si hubiera escuchado eso tantas veces para ser divertido.

Se sonroja mortificado el mayor de los Weasley, Charlie lo ignora y Percy está muy cómodo con pasar desapercibido -no es eso, es solo...-

-Mejor no le arregles, aunque si uno de ustedes me vuelve a preguntar para que sirve alguna cosa muggle... los golpeare-señala Granger con frustración, fue un camino largo y tortuoso para terminar entre magos que parecen identificarlos fácilmente ¡no es su culpa! Ver tanta forma mágica descarada era llamativa para su curiosidad.

Quizás tuvo la culpa en varias de los intentos de conversación, pero al final terminaban con un choque cultural frustrante.

-Lo hará- apoya Black casual.

-Me pregunto porque di pie en hablarte, estábamos muy bien sin hacerlo- secamente dice el señor Granger con un suspiro de paciencia.

Parpadea pícaro Sirius -Porque soy el único que no les hace preguntas tontas-

-Seguro es cosa de Alphard, es un niño muy considerado- espeta muy confiado en las palabras que fue cosa del niño gentil de haber amenazado a los magos presentes en el grupo para no golpear tanto a los muggles con sus tonterías.

-Bueno instálense ¡si necesitan ayuda búsquenos!- Sirius canturrea al meterse a la otra tienda levantada, Granger parece dudar pero se resigna a perderse en el interior.

Los Weasley se quedan ahí aturdidos unos minutos hasta que sus padres y el resto del grupo llegan para hacerlos reaccionar.

Arthur parece muy cómodo cuando Dafira sale a saludarlos junto con ¿El profesor Snape? Hay otro tipo que también es profesor de defensa Remus (que al parecer no ha expirado por la maldición de dicho puesto) y la madre de familia de Granger.

Los adolescentes se congregaron saludándose unos más amistosos que otros (Dafira mirando a todos desde su altura como si fueran animales para devorar y Harry es obligado a saludar a los Black).

Molly no duda en acercarse a Darcy intercambiando consejos de niños o algo por el estilo... Bill junto con Charlie se quedan al margen dedicados a levantar la tienda bajo el agitar de varitas... miran el campamento con ojo crítico y divertido.

El profesor Snape parece que ha tragado un limón pero se mantiene firme al costado de Dafira que está discutiendo con Arthur de algunos presupuestos innecesarios que no serán aprobados para el siguiente periodo, también de cultura muggle... luego esta Remus con Alphard, Hermione y Neville platicando animadamente... Sirius y el señor Granger no han salido de la tienda de campaña, al parecer el primero fue adormir directamente y el segundo está muy engentado para socializar.

Harry, Ron y Ariana salieron a pasearse por entre las tiendas... Ginny está haciendo pucheros a base de bromas de los gemelos.

Para los mayores hijos de Weasley es casi una fiesta, con eso y una sonrisa se dispersan para conocer mejor a esa gente de la que han leído en periódicos... un fanático de muggles es su padre y es sorpresivo que Dafira le muestre paciencia enorme a sus preguntas tontas.

Es un buen día, listos para ir al mundial cuando llego la hora.

XXXXX

El ministro Cornelius miro con desaprobación el grupo que se instaló en su caja.

Los revoltosos Weasley fácilmente identificables... luego estaban los Black resaltando como pulgares adoloridos con su cabello blanco y numerosos invitados.

¿Por qué permitió eso? El niño literalmente hizo que Crouch dejara el puesto vacante ¡en pleno arreglo para el torne de los tres magos! apenas la están haciendo con lo que tienen no ha tenido tiempo de buscar un remplazo digno.

Dafira Black es alguien que debe mantener bajo el pulgar con todo el caos que hizo con la liberación de su escandaloso tío.

Pero no, el chico estaba muy firme debajo de la tutela de Bones... aunque hizo su esfuerzo para retirarlo a Hogwarts... que decir de todo es misterioso poder que tiene como jefe y eso sin contar su cuantiosa fortuna que parece crecer o prosperar.

Si lo pierden, sería un golpe económico fue la predicción de sus consejeros.

El ministro Bulgaro parece encantado, acercándose y tratando de conversar... que Dafira Black sepa el idioma con fluidez fue insultante.

¿Qué se estaban diciendo? No lo sabía pero lo seguían mirando de vez en cuando con risitas... Crouch era el que siempre le ayudaba a traducir, sin el esta perdido.

Entonces parecen opacar al afamado Harry Potter que en comparación es un niño escuálido sin nada especial, una parte quería hacerlo resaltar porque es el salvador... pero no podía, los Black seguían sobresaliendo ¿Cómo puede llevarlos a las sombras? ¿No son todos los niños fáciles de distraer?

Hay un pequeño accidente cuando los Malfoy llegan pero parece ser controlado fácilmente por el propio Lord Black que les empuja a tomar asiento no sin antes enviarle una sonrisa lobuna al rubio patriarca.

El ministro suspira... Oh, empezó el momento en que debe iniciar la copa.

Solo por eso abandono sus pensamientos complotistas.

No se debe sentir amenazado por simples niños con suerte... aunque sean malditos.

XXXXX

Respirando un poco, Jushiro sintió alivio cuando llegaron a un área que no estuviera abarrotada... tenía un dolor de cabeza y aun los oídos zumban, no le gustan los estadios ni el cumulo de personas emocionadas.

Es oficial, si hay otro de estos intentos de integración rechazaría el quidditch.

-¿Estas bien?- Sirius pregunto al acercarse junto con los Granger y los niños con ojos preocupados.

-Mucha gente- dice con una pequeña sonrisa al componerse.

-¿Seguro?- pregunta Dafira alzándose preocupado, pueden escuchar al resto de la gente saliendo del enorme estadio en manadas y ellos al costado del camino.

-Por supuesto- ofrece calma a su primo -un descanso lo puede arreglar- admite pequeño e inocente, no quiere preocupar a nadie menos a esos que saben de su historial como Shinigami.

Por más que les dijera que no tiene ninguna enfermedad, que en ocasiones es fácil pescar resfriados desagradables... esa apariencia débil la cargara en esta vida a sus ojos.

-No puedo creer que todo esto sea tan abrumador- el señor Granger dice en el camino mirando de un lado a otro con ojos críticos y una sonrisa divertida -Tenemos mucho en común... el fanatismo por desgracia es una de esas cosas-

Darcy aun trata de recuperarse de la multitud de magos, sus entradas espectaculares y esos enormes carteles que se movían en una ola muy llamativa... aunque no entendiera en nada el deporte, fue un espectáculo digno de ver.

Alphard caminaba liderando al lado de Dafira que parece mirarlo con cuidado en cada paso, cuando llegaron al campamento no era raro saber que los adultos querían celebrar... sobre todo su padre aun cuando no se hablara con Remus y Sirius trato de engatusar a los de las otras tiendas.

Adam fue arrastrado junto con los hijos mayores de los Weasley... aun cuando Molly quiso protestar Dafira intervino refiriéndose a los años de encierro de Sirius como base de chantaje, como Lord podía unírseles pero no acepto la invitación diciendo que era injusto cuando tenía la edad de los gemelos (todos lo miraron, pocos captaron la mentira descarada como si le importara dicha diferencia).

Cuando Jushiro cambio a pijamas, se recostó con un suspiro de alivio bienvenido.

-Fue una buena noche, Ototo-san- pregunto su primo al otro extremo de la habitación, compartían no porque no tuvieran espacio sino para vivir la convivencia de un campamento.

-Potter-san sigue cuidadoso entorno de padre o nosotros, Remus aún no se ha consolado y Severus no hizo el esfuerzo por integrarse- señala con un bostezo jovial -pero fue una buena noche, Onii-san- finaliza con un pestañeo muy largo.

La noche fue tranquila, el eco de la música era fuerte pero con hechizos amortiguantes casi nada... Ukitake se acomodó durmiendo ligeramente, la respiración de Ichimaru era consolador de alguna forma... pero no duro mucho el descanso.

Se pusieron rígidos en instantes.

Ichimaru no dudo en buscar su varita para retirar el hechizo amortiguante para encontrar el sonido de gritos y gente corriendo, justo en ese momento Sirius entraba despeinado y aroma al whisky pero muy lúcido -Hay que irnos- dice buscando en el entorno para tomar las sudaderas y lanzarlas a sus hijos.

-¿Los demás?- dice Alphard saliendo de la habitación, los elfos ya estaban recogiendo todo rápidamente y hay alarma en sus trabajos con el crujir de los muebles siendo embalados por magia.

-Remus fue con los Granger... Severus...- aquí Sirius apretó los labios -no lo hemos visto, no estaba en su cama- dice muy oscuramente.

Cuando salieron de la tienda era el caos en el entorno con luces brillando no de fuegos amistosos, las tiendas a lo lejos ardían si miraba bien el horizonte... el capitán dentro amonesto el pánico de los civiles que corrían sin importar a quien atropellaban.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Darcy en pánico abrazando a su hija, Adam tenía a Neville con la misma consideración protectora buscando si seguir el ejemplo del resto de las personas que corrían al bosque.

Una luz verde fuerte ilumino por un momento el campamento en caos, una multitud de magos apretados y moviéndose juntos con varitas apuntando hacia arriba a cada tienda que se les atravesaba avanzaban lentamente por el campamento en su dirección... todos encapuchados y solo por su visión de Shinigami, Alphard podía asegurar enmascarados.

-Dafira- dice Alphard seriamente mientras el resto de los Weasley se acumulaban casi listos para correr.

-Sirius, Remus, Percy y Charlie... nosotros daremos apoyo a nuestro grupo para salir- espeta el Lord Black con autoridad en su voz, los susodichos saltan sorprendidos -Adam, Darcy y Molly cubren al resto de la estampida... no suelten a nadie y avisen si se atrasan-

Ron y Harry esta enrojecido al igual que los gemelos Weasley indignados por las órdenes dichas por alguien a quien no respetan.

-No hay tiempo para esto- Alphard suena amenazador mirando a todos enfocándose en los niños rebeldes que retrocedieron sorprendidos de su dureza.

-Tenemos que ayudar al ministerio- dice Charlie arremangándose y completamente vestido, sus ojos son decididos.

-Respetare si lo quieres hacer, pero hay que asegurar a nuestra gente antes- Dafira demando alzándose encima del domador de dragones -primero nuestra gente, ¿está claro?- gruñe por lo bajo, los ojos plateados ligeramente abiertos parecían arder en desafío.

El pelirrojo retrocedió como si fuera abofeteado, Bill y Arthur parecían sorprendidos pero aceptaron con renuencia las ordenes... al parecer habían deseado ir a ayudar al ministerio.

-Movernos, los elfos se harán cargo de nuestras pertenencias- atronar Dafira al señalar que empiecen a correr, la gente ya no es un eco lejano empiezan a escucharse tan cercas y el miedo se instala en todo el grupo.

Mientras corrían, Alphard mantuvo un control en el resto de los niños que eran bien controlados por el grupo de apoyo de Darcy, Adam y Molly... Dafira se acercó -Urahara tiene sus propios problemas- le dice seriamente.

Entonces no tendrían apoyo de ese lado.

Los magos parecían estar llegando a su límite de resistencia, como shinigamis podían seguir corriendo o defenderse pero las apariencias debían de ser mantenidas... cuando llegaron al borde del bosque fue un alivio para el resto del grupo que se dejó caer entre las raíces de un árbol cercano.

-Remus te quedas- dice Dafira en orden, mira al grupo y luego cae en los otros ansiosos por regresar a ayudar.

Alphard suspira pero afirma en despedida a su primo que parece ansioso por pelear aunque lo controlo muy bien... entonces encontró los ojos de Ariana aun con su gesto gentil tiene una ligera tensión en sus hombros... deseaba pelear pero no debían.

El licántropo comenzó a levantar pequeñas barreras entorno al grupo, de alguna forma niños perdidos llegaban a donde estaban y Molly, Adam o Darcy no dudaban en adentrar en su pequeña manada.

Jushiro espero pacientemente con el eco del caos en un campamento que brilla bajo el cielo estrellado en incendios provocados... suspira agitado por este atentado y no participar aunque estaba acostumbrado a estar en esta posición cuando estaba enfermo como Shinigami.

-Como pudo pasar esto- Adam dice incierto mirando perdido, acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de Neville que parece haber caído dormido sintiéndose seguro.

Remus le lanza un gesto cansado, no dicen nada durante gran parte del tiempo.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Yorouchi?- pregunta Hermione preocupada buscando en el entorno, ahora recordaban a su gato y estaba muy angustiada por su paradero.

-Estará bien, ese gato es astuto- consuela Alphard con una sonrisa, señalando un espacio a su lado para que su amiga se siente.

Para Ukitake no admitirá que está un poco preocupado por Draco, el niño fue muy condescendiente durante el partido y está seguro su padre se involucró en este ataque al campamento (también Severus, pero eso ya lo platicara en su tiempo).

Entonces ante todos, en el cielo oscuro una figura serpentina con un cráneo se forma a base de nubes y magia.

-La marca tenebrosa- sin aliento dice Hermione.

Hace una mueca, Alphard solo espera que no tenga nada que ver con ese espíritu que su Onii-san dejo escapar durante el incidente de la piedra filosofal.

XXXXX

Urahara mira el porche de la pequeña casa de campo con una sombra de su sombrero encima de sus ojos, se recarga en su bastón casualmente sin mirar los cuerpos de los magos arrastrándose fuera de su vista para desaparecer.

-Mi, creo que he hecho un desastre- suspira decepcionado al mirar el horizonte de tiendas de campaña en llamas -Y ahora espero que vean el error de no implementar métodos de seguridad más efectivos- se acomoda el sombrero -que puede hacer un simple squid en estas ocasiones- dice desinteresado del asunto.

Hay pasos a sus espaldas, no es necesario voltear para adivinar a Nymphadora asomándose por la puerta con ojos incrédulos -Los dejaste escapar- acusa.

-¿Por qué los atraparía? No es mi deber- se defiende al voltear a verla, además es asunto de los vivos... estuvo por casualidad, no porque quisiera involucrarse además este no es su negocio.

Tonks lo mira con decepción, pica en el tendero pero no se retracta al verla retirarse sin dirigirle una palabra.

-Fuiste muy duro con la niña- la voz de su amiga de infancia resuena en la noche.

-Mah, aunque no parezca es alguien que no se enoja mucho tiempo- dice descarado Urahara pensando que una dosis de tocino tendría que arreglarlo -¿Cómo están?-

El gato negro se limpia las patas -todos llegaron al bosque- responde con aburrimiento, levantando el gesto al campamento en llamas -al parecer hay preludios de guerra en todas partes-

-Guerra es una palabra fuerte para describir un simple atentado- se recarga en el marco de la puerta ausente, casi tranquilo con el eco del crepitar de las llamas.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- amonesta el gato con ojos amarillos severos.

-Mah ¿Qué se puede hacer?- se encoge de hombros Urahara -hay mejores cosas que hacer, mi investigación debe avanzarse y con esa profecía... todo antes de que nos tengamos que ir-

-¿Crees que sobrevivamos?- dice el Shinigami veloz con seriedad.

-Si lo hacemos, volveré aquí- Kisuke no fue un visionario del retiro, considerando todo lo que le ha sucedido... pero ahora, con todas las peleas pasadas y futuras... cree que los necesita si no va a regresar como capitán al seireitei.

Un ronroneo del gato negro -He pensado lo mismo, me gusta mi nuevo hogar-

Cuando llega el personal del ministerio, Urahara se instala en su modo jovial para relatarles los sucesos desde su punto de vista... Tonks seguía sin hablarle pero respaldando el hecho que hubo magos dispuestos a atacarlos directamente.

XXXXX

Sirius le mando un gesto ofendido al sujeto que era su guardia durante el resto de la noche desastrosa.

Caminando por el corredor a la salida, sus hijos ya lo esperaban con sonrisas cansadas y desvelados.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Alphard.

-Estoy bien- dice consolador -¿Como les fue? sigo siendo el mago oscuro sospechoso de orquestar toda esa mierda- lo expresa en voz alta para resonar al salir en la sala, se merecía la mirada de reprimenda de Alphard pero valía la pena el gesto escandalizado de los que escucharon.

Dafira ríe ignorando a toda la sala que los mira abiertamente al cruzar el atrio del ministerio -Presente testigos confiables, no puedes ser un mago oscuro cuando ayudaste a evacuar y a resistir mientras llegaban los aurores-

Sirius se sintió cansado al llegar a la cabina telefónica, estarían tomando el camino largo y muggle solo para tranquilizarse -¿Los Granger?-

-Algo asustados, pero lo superaran- canta Dafira al marcar los números de salida para empezar a ascender.

Alphard niega, prefiriendo explicar con una sonrisa indulgente a su padre al salir al aire libre -Ya estoy hablando con ellos, por seguridad mantendrán los brazaletes-

-¿Encontraron a su gato?- pregunta Sirius viendo las calles muggles vividas aun a esa hora de la mañana.

-Apareció como si nada al siguiente día- contesto su hijo con paciencia al caminar.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a Grimmauld Place, el gesto de su madre fue de "regresaste" muy apática para desaparecer en la segunda planta... Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio pero se abstuvo de acercarse a conversar.

Se sentaron en el sillón, Sirius sabe que necesita un baño pero ahora solo quiere tranquilizarse.

-Sera prudente que no nos acompañes al callejón Diagon- dice Alphard diplomático, Dafira esta a su lado -Por lo menos hasta que las sospechas estén fuera de ti- explica.

Hace una mueca dolorosa -lo entiendo- lo hace pero no evita un puchero de decepción.

-Estaras ayudando en la tienda de Urahara-

Black abre la boca -Pero...-

-Es lo mejor- dice Alphard con esa sonrisa resignada que dice que no tiene oportunidad de protestar.

Con la fama de ex convicto, sospechoso de atentar en la copa del mundo y convocar la marca tenebrosa... Sirius no tenia oportunidad de encontrar un trabajo que lo mantuviera ocupado y lejos de su madre.

No le gustaba, pero suponía que no mordería mucho a Urahara.

Ademas en verdad estaba interesado en la profundidad del negocio que tenia con sus hijos, después de todo... desarrollar brazaletes para muggles es un indicio que hay mas.

En el lado bueno es que tendría mas oportunidades de ver a su hijo y ahijado.

Lo que no entiende es como fue el único en meterse en problemas, si recordaba bien... Dafira fue un monstruo contra los encapuchados que seguro ahora lo pensarían bien en meterse con los Black.

Bueno nadie lo acuso y Sirius era el que tenia fama de ser mortifago.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

El verano se nos fue! no pase el viaje al callejon diagon pero sabemos que fue la señora Longbottom.

Neah20 fuera... que apenas alcanzo musas para esta historia.


	34. Año 4 (A)

Año 4: La llegada

La mesa de slytherin contaba con el obvio par de rezagados, ahora más firmemente que nunca cuando las lustrosas familias sangre pura sugirieron no ser abiertamente amistosos con los Black cuya costumbre de causar escándalos estaba dejando ahora menos popularidad que antes.

No es como si les importara, ambos shinigamis pueden sobrevivir a la condena social y solo respetan el espacio de los pobres niños que no pueden ir contra sus padres (Solo a Alphard le importa, Dafira enteramente le tiene sin cuidado).

Predecible, típico y solo pueden mantenerse firmes ante el ojo público como siempre.

El canto del sombrero fue entretenido, pero la elección aburrida con los aplausos corteses cuando alguien caía en su mesa esmeralda... la comida lo de siempre en platillos dispersos por todo el mantel para ser tomado en elección hasta que llegó la hora de los anuncios de ocasión por parte de Dumbledore.

Jushiro decidió echarle un buen vistazo a la mesa de los maestros, cada uno igual que el año pasado pero esta ese pico molesto en sus sentidos ¿Hay alguien mirándolo? Sutil como es, el viejo Shinigami solo fingió prestar atención a las palabras del director pero al borde de sus ojos solo llegaba a la puerta cerrada del gran salón.

Magia, era lo único que podía acusar de este espeluznante sentido de ser observado por alguien del otro lado.

-¿Te molesta?- el susurro de Ichimaru estaba cargado de esa malicia juguetona, poniendo su servilleta en el regazo e ignorando abiertamente los gritos de decepción por la cancelación del quidditch este año.

Una sonrisa suave en su gesto, Ukitake negó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe... ahí era el personaje que lo ha estado mirando a través de las paredes arrastrando sus pasos en una cojera significativa, aun cuando su atención era el estrado como objetivo ese ojo de aspecto futurista que haría curiosos a la doceava división parecía caer en su lugar muy constantemente.

Alastor Moody era el nombre, presentado como un auror retirado que estará respaldando al profesor de defensa al igual que un trabajo extra en la seguridad del motivo por el que han cancelado los deseados partidos de quidditch.

Por la postura insolente de su Onii-san cuando hubo un intercambio de miradas con el desgastado viejo soldado parecía conocer de su tiempo en el ministerio, Jushiro gracias al rey alma es un hombre de extensa paciencia para lo que promete un año de problemas.

Entonces recuerda, el famoso maestro de su prima Tonks y afamado auror cazador de magos oscuros durante la guerra, ahora entiende ese entendimiento veterano que comparte ligeramente con su profesor Marian (Severus finge calma cuando es obvia su tensión).

-Hay algo extraño en el viejo- dice curioso Ichimaru, sus ojos resplandeciendo entre sus parpados crítico y su sonrisa reflexiva -bah puede que se haya vuelto loco al fin- se encoge de hombros, sonríe en disculpas a su Ototo-san -Fue atacado al parecer, un hombre de guerra paranoico puede caer tanto con un atentado- excusa nada interesado por cualquier daño.

Alphard niega divertido, pero hay esa nueva inquietud en sus sentidos... ahora era el director quien con esos ojos centellantes ocultos detrás de las gafas de media luna habían estado estudiándolos de forma tenue con sospecha, calculo y una forma que pudiera rivalizar con la agudeza paranoica de Soifon-taicho.

-Parece que se ha enterado de tu pequeño combate- casi no mueve los labios en este punto, Jushiro en verdad era tan apto para la segunda división en actuar conforme la situación y no dejar que ningún secreto se revele no importa si habla en público.

En el fondo el director en un eco que no molesta en absoluto su conversación.

Con la misma facilidad de discreción, Ichimaru canturrea mirando la mesa a lo largo casi disfrutando de los ligeros temblores de los pobres bastardos atrapados mirándolos -Cualquiera del montón de pelirrojos pudo ser el chismoso-

-No es como si hubieras intentado ser sutil- bufa algo indigno, pero la facilidad de mostrar regaño a su menor colega (no importa la edad del cuerpo cuando el espíritu es tan viejo como el castillo mismo).

-Ototo-san no te molestes, solo fue un calentamiento- hay un tono decepcionado al ignorar de nuevo al director que parecía ejercer el tono de misterio en presentar el evento que suplirá el quidditch.

De hecho para el traidor quien vivió al servicio de Aizen no acepta que había esperado más un baño de sangre que simple vandalismo, si, quizás esta subestimando los daños cuando no hay más que incendios y hechizados de forma desagradable... pero tiene un estándar de caos, los magos no entran al mínimo de sus experiencias.

Cuando Jushiro niega, escucha el momento exacto de la presentación de la copa de los tres magos -¿En qué piensan las autoridades en permitir tal barbaridad?- susurra indignado escuchando la explicación, pero en su aburrimiento en Grimmauld place leyó por error uno de esos libros históricos de competencias del siglo pasado y ahí estaba ese evento.

Aprendió las estadísticas, las reglas de los campeonatos y cuáles son las escuelas elegidas normalmente para esta barbaridad que sería elección de la onceava división en sus días aburridos.

-Tú lo sabias- acuso cuando detecto que su primo no estaba impresionado logrando que se removiera como el mocoso que es a su lado (cada miembro de slytherin sabiamente NO miro).

-Lo siento, Ototo-san- dice culpable Ichimaru aunque solo sea en su tono, no había arrepentimiento en absoluto en su postura aun cuando esos ojos siempre amables eran firmes en reclamación.

-Te merecerás el castigo de Retsu- cruzo sus brazos regiamente, Alphard le lanzo un vistazo a su Onii-san que hizo una ligera mueca de predicción anticipada de dolor por días.

Unohana no estaba bromeando en prometer un castigo por la forma en que le dejo la profecía (algo que ya está en manos de Kisuke) sino ahora... cuando Ukitake voltea a observar la mesa de los leones... Ariana parece un tempano de hielo asesino a su dirección que trasforma en sonrisas maternales a sus confundidos compañeros de casa.

-Vamos Ototo-san- llora Ichimaru fulminando a cualquier mirada callejera del resto de la mesa, Moody no les ha quitado la vista de su ojo mágico y el resto parece concentrados en el director con su balbuceo... pero para el traidor fue más importante esa promesa no dicha por la ex capitana de la cuarta.

-No estoy alegando a tu favor- levanta su pálida palma en dirección al rostro de Dafira, hay firmeza en su tono siendo suficiente indicio que en verdad ha perdido esta discusión.

Escuchar que el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional junto con el de Juegos y Deportes mágicos ha decidido casualmente que es un momento oportuno para intentar reanimar la competencia Triwizard... no le agrada en absoluto a alguien tan antiguo que ve a todos como niños.

-Hay un límite de edad, solo los de séptimo año pueden participar- Dafira señalo sutilmente ignorando la despedida del director en un intento de lograr consolación y quizás un defensor contra la antigua kenpachi.

-Un nulo consuelo- Alphard mira a su pariente con un aire contenido.

Hombros caídos del traidor, suspira un poco agitado -Bueno, nos vemos en la sala común- canturrea en un cambio de actitud optimista -tengo que saludar a los primeros años- se instala el símbolo de la prefectura para este año también.

Jushiro sonríe ligeramente -Se suave con ellos- sugiere al verlo alejarse en dirección a los pálidos prefectos de su casa, llamando con ese tono acentuado e inocente a los pequeños infantes de este año.

Hay un chirrido y golpes cuando todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie, avanzando a las puertas dobles que conducían al vestíbulo de manera un poco desorganizada.

Alphard aguarda un poco esperando a que la multitud adelgace en la puerta, mira el entorno y aunque está un poco molesto con Dafira por guardarle un dato tan preocupante, no es algo que pueda guardar rencor el suficiente tiempo... no le afecta directamente y es solo una muestra de la ineptitud de las autoridades en exponer a sus niños poco entrenados a los peligros a muerte.

Aun cuando solo sea permitido al séptimo año participar, ha visto como dependen de la magia, sin varita son blancos fáciles y según las estadísticas históricas... ha sucedido con frecuencia innecesaria.

Suspira decepcionado en serio con las autoridades impertinentes de esta organización, aunque curioso sin Bartemius Crouch ¿Quién está ocupando su puesto? Escucho algo del chico Percy en las pocas coincidencias en el campamento durante el mundial pero nada que delatara el suplente para tal influyente puesto.

Se encoge de hombros por ahora.

Ve la mesa de los leones, escucha las pláticas emocionadas y es obvio que todos son unos niños para ver solo la emoción, dinero o fama del evento histórico como se lo han pintado... típico de los gryffindor aunque no quiere generalizar pero todos comparten un rasgo imprudente y temerario digno de la onceava división.

Por algo Ariana paro en esa casa, parecen tener más corazón que cerebro aun cuando el mero pensamiento es bastante insultante para alguien poco critico como Alphard ¿está cambiando? Bueno está vivo ahora, hay emociones comenzando a mostrarse y está agradecido de no tener un drástico cambio como Retsu... ahora que lo piensa, Ichimaru es el mismo ¿no?

Parpadea cuando Hermione pisotea a su mesa arrastrando a Neville, es obvio que está molesta y lanzando miradas de reproche a los gemelos Weasley junto con el montón que abandono -Son unos tontos, todos ellos en querer intentar cualquier cosa- dice impaciente -Y no vayas a intentarlo Nev, no importa como tu abuela desea que lo hagas- amenaza.

Jushiro se pone de pie con elegancia, dejando que su amiga saque toda esa molestia con un aire paciente y divertido... aguarda a su lado un silencioso Neville quien con buenos instintos no provoca más la furia de la fémina.

Escucha claramente al grupo de gryffindor a sus espaldas, aun con el bullicio de los otros niños... entiende porque está molesta Hermione, están subestimando el evento... cuando el tono calmado de Ariana se hace escuchar hace una mueca... Jushiro conoce a su amiga de mucho tiempo, ahora con una personalidad combinada con la Kenpachi es aterradora y por el repentino silencio obvio asesino la emoción infantil del grupo entero.

-Es bueno saber que alguien es inteligente- Hermione dice muy alto, obviamente muy al tanto del grupo de su casa y con la intención de ser escuchada.

Jushiro ríe al momento de separarse, se despide y prometen encontrarse para el desayuno... ignora las miradas, este promete ser un año interesante como siempre.

XXXXX

La tormenta que empezó durante la noche se ha extinguido a la mañana siguiente, el techo del gran salón sin embargo aún tiene secuelas de las sombras de la lluvia con nubes pesadas de peltre gris que se arremolina encima de ellos.

Harry junto con Ron arrastran sus pies adormilados, aun no entienden como Ariana puede parecer tan fresca en las mañanas... cuando se sientan los gemelos Weasley junto con Lee Jordan se asilencian de golpe, por su actitud obviamente estaban hablando de algún método para entrar al torneo y no es sabio... con lo sucedido anoche... provocar la furia de Dumbledore cuando no aprueba su emoción.

Les pasan sus horarios de manera ordenada, guardan unos para los que faltan llegar de su grupo de amigos.

-Hoy no está mal... afuera toda la mañana- dice incierto Ron con su vista fija en la columna del lunes en su agenda -Herbologia con los Hufflepuffs y el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas... oh, con slytherin- hace una mueca doble -bueno por lo menos no está Black-

-Alphard se ha portado educado con ustedes ¡para que sigan en esa actitud!- recrimina Hermione al sentarse enfrente con esos ojos centellando en amenaza.

-Y es algo bueno que este en esas clases aburridas- continua como si no hubiera escuchado a la niña recién llegada, Ron sigue mirando el papel ahora más doblado bajo sus dedos pegajosos.

-No es aburrida Aritmancia- la castaña los fulmina a ambos, Harry solo suspira consolador al pasar los horarios para ambos recién llegados.

-Hermione- Ariana llama a la castaña, la habilidad de ponerle mermelada a su pan era simplemente elegante -¿Has leído algo interesante en el verano?- pregunta como si no hubieran hablado de libros durante el corto campamento del mundia.

Ron suspira aliviado por la distracción de la castaña -son tan raras- murmura por lo bajo aunque no tanto, es escuchado por ambas niñas que le lanzan una mirada de regaño.

Centenares de búhos llegan volando a través de las ventanas abiertas dejando una brisa helada embargar ligeramente el salón, el correo de la mañana se percata ausente Harry... para su sorpresa hay algo para el en una lustrosa lechuza negra que regresa impasible el gesto casi impaciente para que tomara su parte de la correspondencia que trae en sus garras, cuando lo hace después de dos picotones por tomar la equivocada levanta el vuelo para ir a la mesa esmeralda.

-¿Sirius Black?- un sonido ahogado de Ron con suspicacia, mirando la carta en manos de su amigo para luego mirar la mesa de slytherin -deberías asegurar que no estuviera encantada-

-¡Ron! Fue por los Black que Harry y Ariana fueron al mundial- regaña Hermione con el ceño gravemente fruncido, si estuviera de pie seguro sus manos en la cadera... a su lado extrañamente Neville parece estar de acuerdo en tal recriminación.

-Bueno, nosotros seguro llevaríamos a Harry... teníamos un boleto de sobra- se defiende el pecoso con un aire digno.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos algo ofendido por ser considerado solo porque hay un boleto que esta de más -bueno, gracias amigo- dice con ironía, el pelirrojo intenta balbucear una disculpa sin mucho efecto.

El de lentes decide mirar discretamente a sus rivales... los dignos, controversiales y sospechosos Black no importa como pueda estar su relación ahora que saben tienen en común a su padrino Sirius... este año nuevamente son los exiliados de su casa, sin embargo obviamente no les importa tal muestra de frialdad para sus disque amigos.

En la fiesta de Malfoy de ese año también fue un evento en el que no los vio venir, quería preguntarle a Hermione pero mejor se guarda su duda para investigarla en el futuro.

Por otra parte mira el lujoso sobre con emoción ¡su primera carta fuera de las que le manda Aberfoth para sus enseñanzas administrativas! Si fuera más observador, el de lentes se percataría de los tantos ojos interesados en tal correspondencia... sobre todo en la mesa de los profesores.

-Bueno, la vas a abrir- pregunta los gemelos Weasley sumamente interesados, aún están amargados por el mundial y lanzan miradas de odio a Dafira quien parece tener una manada de búhos de diferentes colores.

-Creo que la leeré mas tarde- sonríe Harry con cuidado.

-Es mejor ir a clases- Ariana le salva de explicar su renuencia de abrir la carta ante tantos ojos, era mejor tratarlo en privado y con eso en mente se ponen de pie.

Herbologia fue una cosa entretenida y algo repugnante.

Es algo triste que Ariana haya abandonado adivinación, pero trata de consolarse que hay otras tantas clases en las que la puede ver... si ignora ese extraño sentimiento desarrollándose, le emociona mucho su cálido consuelo durante todo el verano.

XXXXX

Desde su posición el amplio lago negro era tan clara a su vista plateada, Gin resoplo divertido al viento ligeramente fresco por la altura de esa torre en Hogwarts... se inclinó peligroso, ajeno al vértigo y soltó un largo silbido disfrutando el simple hecho de estar vivo.

El traidor tararea para sí mismo, reflexivo de toda la diversión que ha tenido en toda su corta vida mortal, que no es mucha cuando tienes la suerte de nacer en una familia acomodada (no se está quejando) y como de diferente se está tornando ahora con el pequeño incidente en la copa mundial.

Si se quejaba de no obtener emoción de solo molestar a los mocosos del colegio, bueno ahora quizás obtenga algo que sea un reto ¿no?

Sabe Severus de alguna forma predijo tal contrariedad, aun no lo ha visto desde que se marchó del campamento aquella noche y no contesta sus cartas... ahora en Hogwarts solo finge normalidad pero Gin sabe muy bien que ahí, bajo ese manto de indiferencia y odio universal... su padrino tiene miedo.

Nadie puede engañar a alguien que ha engañado a todos.

Tratará con Severus ya sea tarde o temprano, con la presencia de su Ototo-san de preferencia ya que era bastante interesante ver como su padrino se retorcía bajo la mirada llena de experiencia de alguien tan antiguo como Ukitake.

Puede que todos estos niños desconozcan la antigüedad de sus almas, pero sus instintos les dan esa ligera superioridad de los que no son conscientes... un dato interesante que Urahara ha admitido agendar para futuras referencias.

Recibió tantas cartas durante el desayuno, piensa con cierta amargura a la idea de la documentación generándose al no tenerle mucha confianza a su Oji-san para tratarlo de manera profesional... pero recibir una carta de este quejándose de su abuela fue infantilmente castigada, se asegurara que empiece con Urahara lo más pronto posible para evitar futuras discusiones en casa.

Sirius también se aseguró de llenar dos hojas de experiencias en el mundo muggle que ha tomado cariño visitar... que arrastre al señor Granger a sus aventuras es algo preocupante, seguro la señora Granger está a punto de encerrarlos hasta el próximo año si siguen de esta manera.

Por otra parte esta Gringotts cuyos datos numéricos crecen conforme se están cobrando deudas y vendiendo terrenos que no ocupan su familia, pensara después que hacer con las reliquias encontradas... eso sin contar los elfos, incontables que están en hibernación que su Ototo-san ya está revisando para el suplente de Kreacher o hasta un auxiliar para sagitario.

¿Por qué su abuela no los libera? Bueno no está interesado en los derechos de los elfos domésticos, eso es más para Mione-chan quien parece estar encantada con la idea según le ha platicado en sus extensos balbuceos.

Ichimaru no se da cuenta que sonríe fuera de la malicia natural solo por el mero pensamiento.

Se desvía de divertidas ideologías ante los otros asuntos de las lechuzas que no eran de gringotts, estas por supuesto eran de Amelia-sensei aun molesta pero siguiendo firme en respetarle ese puesto que le ha dado como su aprendiz y con esto responsabilidades que puede manejar por carta.

Luego están sus resultados de OWL que parece el director se tomó el lujo de mandarlo por lechuza no sabe porque razón tal desperdicio... pero los acepto, algo tardío para sus elecciones pero a tiempo para aun acoplarse a un horario que gustara favorecer según su profesión electa.

Luego estaban las demandas, divertidos métodos de tortura para los responsables de acusar a su Oji-san injustamente del ataque durante el mundial de quidditch que lo hizo pasar una noche en una incómoda celda, ha logrado otro incentivo por daños a la moral y otras tonterías para que la bóveda de su Oji-san crezca en ingresos.

Para finalizar con la lechuza de rastreo para borrar cualquier titular indigno para su familia durante esos días, una tal Rita Skeeter fue suspendida un mes por su insolente repertorio en el diario el Profeta... mujer terca que parece favorecer la farándula amarillista.

Ichimaru puede ser un traidor sin emociones, pero ahora en verdad odia que señalen a su familia y la pongan en peligro con sus estupideces... suficiente razón para ser inminente en sus acciones contra tales descarados que arruinan su imagen pública.

Suspira ante el aire helado, sonríe confabulador ante los intentos de los más antiguos políticos de apartarlo del camino, asegurarse que asistiera a Hogwarts y alejarlo de sus intenciones de tomar ese asiento que corresponde a su familia en el Wizengamot.

Como si la emancipación ahora no tuviera peso en las leyes mágica.

Repasa el astuto traidor que las mentes pequeñas de esta sociedad británica ahora quieren corregirse de otorgarle esa libertad, era tonto de su parte pensar que no sabía ni podía controlar tanto de ese poder.

Son un montón de imbéciles.

Pero ¿Qué puedes esperar? Quizás hayan visto a un adolescente desesperado por alejarse de su dominante abuela, un chico que se abrumara con las responsabilidades o que gastara su dinero en tonterías... abofetearlos con los movimientos que hizo fue de hecho, un montón de recreación y asegurarles que el control de sus bóvedas tampoco era un juego.

Mira el gran jardín del Hogwarts, el bosque oscuro y una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro, Ichimaru en verdad desea poner esta sociedad boca abajo solo con su mera presencia... su experiencia es invaluable y no ha sido un niño desde hace tantos años.

Cederá terreno a esos bastardos políticos, parecerá que está en Hogwarts con sus dramas adolescentes y los engañara... hará de este un plan que se cocerá por años, mientras aun aguarde ese puesto con Amelia-sensei hay un tablero abierto a posibilidades.

Nuevamente actuara para un escenario aunque ahora sin el megalómano controlándolo.

-¿Listo?- pregunta una voz calmada irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Hay una maldición cociéndose en su boca, no la dice para mostrar una sonrisa pálida en su rostro y ningún atisbo de anticipado dolor -¿Tan pronto?- pregunta al ponerse de pie en su altura ya por completo crecida, esta esa familiaridad que extrañaba de su época como Shinigami.

Unohana seguro también aspira a crecer tan alta como su otra vida.

-¿Esperabas que fuera a medio año?- Ariana lo miro con esos ojos penetrantes no guardándose nada de esa fiereza que seguro limita en interacción con los niños.

Dafira NO lloriqueo, pero estaba tan cercas cuando fue arrastrado a esa tortura... corrección... entrenamiento que le prometió como castigo por su desvergonzada forma de entregar la profecía, solo aumento el nivel de dolor al guardar un dato encantador como el torneo de los tres magos.

Valió la pena el dolor.

XXXXX

La sala de profesores estaba llena al ser la hora del almuerzo, unos agazapados en la mesa larga con documentos dispersos en tareas preliminares que pidieron durante el verano otros bebiendo te en la pequeña sala con pequeñas conversaciones flotando.

Septima respiro fuertemente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe -Alastor- amonesto junto con Aurora, Pomona y Minerva dando un desplante desaprobador.

El antiguo auror solo bufo condescendiente cojeando hasta la mesa donde se dejó caer rudamente -Lupin ¿Qué planeas para la clase de cuarto año?- pregunta rudamente.

El licántropo levanto su vista cansada, parpadeo unas cuantas veces e hizo un sonido reflexivo -estamos viendo maldiciones- se encogio de hombros con toda la agenda lista entre practica y teoría.

-Pido participar en las maldiciones oscuras- se ofrece con fuerza contorsionando sus cicatrices en algo ansioso.

-Eso no se ve hasta el sexto año- explica paciente Remus, Marian se asoma del otro lado pero vuelve a sus asuntos al igual que Severus que está en frente y Tsukishima.

Un ruido burlón -Es mejor empezar lo antes posible- Alastor arremete acercándose como si temiera alguien escuchara, Remus trata de no retroceder para no ser grosero -Se necesita estar alerta y vigilante ¿no sabes lo que paso en el mundial? Sé que estuviste ahí- sus dedos golpearon la frente del licántropo -No te apegues tanto a lo que se debe enseñar y en que año... no ahora- le dice con ojos penetrantes.

Lupin suspira tratando de no ofenderse, mira el entorno en discreta pedida de auxilio pero convenientemente Marian encuentra muy interesante un reporte de tercer año de la quema de brujas mientras Tsukishima en su indiferencia lo ignora... exasperado mira a Severus quien le arquea una ceja diciendo "¿tan desesperado estas para pedirme ayuda?"

El viejo auror se pone de pie -Estoy aquí como un favor especial para Dumbledore, pero hasta que no llegue todas las princesas- aquí alguien bufo divertido por la mención de las otras escuelas de forma tan indigna -me estoy aburriendo Lupin- agrega.

-Mejor aterra a los séptimos años, Alastor- casual agrega Marian sin quitar la vista de su reporte para alivio del acorralado Lupin -seguro te soportaran-

-Silencio viejo lobo- golpea su bastón en el suelo, el resto de los profesores o se han ido o fingen no ser parte de ese mundo.

-Soy más joven que tú, anciano-repica con una sonrisa ladina el pelirrojo, ahora Remus se arrepiente de estar sentado en medio.

-Cuando tú estabas saliendo a cazar yo ya venía- le recuerda el auror con una de sus propias sonrisas deformes por las cicatrices, el ojo magico parece coincidir en ese lugar.

-Sí, sabemos los viejos cuentos- Marian recalca divertido al dejar los documentos dando una de esa mirada arrogante en su único ojo visible.

-Cuarto año no está preparado- la voz tranquila de Tsukishima interrumpe poniéndose de pie, la mirada sorprendida de Severus, Marian y Lupin son obvias -como profesor es mejor no presionar una enseñanza tan bárbara a los niños-

-Que sabrá un squid- dice muy despectivo Alastor pero obviamente divertido, levantando su mirada impar al alto mestizo japonés que a su lado es tan alto.

Tsukishima inclina su cabeza sin traicionar sus finos rasgos neutrales, esa mirada es pesada, cargada de una emoción inexplicable y el auror tiene el impulso de retirarse -Guarde su impertinencia, Moody-san- fue lo único que dice al salir de la sala.

-Lo molestaste- canturrea Cross con una limpia carcajada que rompe ese extraño manto de tensión en la sala -todos sabemos que si usa honoríficos es porque estas en lo último de sus favoritos... quizás junto a las rocas o Hagrid-

El guardabosque ahora profesor de cuidado con las criaturas parpadea ofendido ahora mirando desde la sala en dirección a la discusión -No usa honorífica conmigo-

-Pero eso no significa que no te odie- el profesor de historia dice con una delicia de malicia al ponerse de pie.

-No te odia Hagrid, es Marian siendo cruel- Filius que estaba junto al gigante consuela con ligeras palmadas lanzando miradas de advertencia al pelirrojo rebelde.

Alastor mira al profesor marcharse junto con el pocionista, Hagrid está lloriqueando siendo consolado por Filius ahora casi nadie está en la sala de profesores y la tarde está entrando con todo su esplendor.

Remus suspira paciente cuando se da cuenta fue abandonado por sus disque amigos (Severus no entra en la categoría) -estaré acomodando unas cuantas maldiciones para cuarto año- cede -pero no hasta la otra mitad del periodo-

El auror bufa indignado -supongo que es todo lo que obtendré- dice recriminador al cojear a la salida -pido la primera clase con cuarto año- dice sin dar el tiempo para una protesta airada para el licántropo.

Lupin en serio no sabe porque le colocaron a un ayudante tan molesto, el único consuelo es que cuando lleguen las otras escuelas solo lo cubrirá en sus días indispuestos... con eso se pone de pie y se dirige a su oficina, si fuera más desconfiado sospecharía de ese interés en cuarto año por Moody.

Para el siguiente día, Remus se arrepintió de darle la libertad a Alastor para la enseñanza... dar una explicación gráfica de los imperdonables a cuarto año de gryffindor/slytherin es algo que lo perseguirá el resto del curso, aprendió a no dejar solo al auror y rezo a Merlín para que sus días indispuestos sean mínimos ademas de pedirle a Marian alguna supervision futura.

XXXXX

En Grimmauld Place hay un silencio en la casa oscura.

La lujosa habitación estaba silenciosa, tapiz rojo y dorado... adornos ostentosos de imágenes en movimiento... recuerdos del mundo muggle o del fallido campamento durante el mundial de quidditch... hay una maleta encima de la cama junto con un baúl, Sagitario chasquea los dedos arreglando la última ropa que ha empacado para desaparecer en un chasquido.

Cuando Sirius sale del baño viste túnicas y ropa muggle, mira el entorno casualmente con un aire apretado.

Leyó la carta sobre la cicatriz de Harry, respondió de la mejor manera que podía después de dos hojas de aventuras en el mundo muggle... está preocupado no solo por lo dicho por su ahijado, también por una serie de extraños rumores que ha escuchado en sus visitas a los pocos bares mágicos que ha ido.

Quizás no sea una maldición del todo trabajar para ese hombre Urahara, estará cerca de sus hijos y su prima para vigilarlos como pensó de consuelo primeramente pero ahora también para protegerlos de lo que significan todas esas señales difusas en el entorno.

No es que Dafira necesite mucha protección, el chico no solo es espeluznante también alguien muy aterrador si puede someter mortifagos rápidamente... con una espada que sabrá Merlin de donde saco... está muy orgulloso de su sobrino.

Pero su hijo y su ahijado son otro asunto, ambos son pequeños y aunque Alphard sea alguien con un aire paternal o hasta dominante no puede luchar por sí mismo.

Suspira mirando las cartas de sus hijos, sonríe con cariño... aunque desconoce como es que Dafira se entero de sus escapadas a los bares, ser monitoreado es molesto pero aprendió a sobrellevarlo (miente, es un rebelde que le gusta retar las reglas impuestas)... luego esta la falta de titulares en el profeta después de su acusación falsa, seguro también tuvo que ver con ese control ¿Como su sobrino puede ser tan capaz de tener todo bajo su pulgar? no lo sabe, tampoco quiere saberlo.

Extrañara a los Granger ese año, son muy buena compañía y no lo juzgan.

Ahora debe marcharse a su retrasado castigo, la tienda de Urahara le dará alojamiento el resto del año y lo soportara... Hogsmade no es tan malo, aunque eso de administrar necesita desempolvar su conocimiento porque es algo que no ejerció aunque si aprendió de Orion.

Es un hombre de acción, con eso agita su varita para encoger sus maletas y camina al exterior... hay un intercambio cortes con su madre que parece tan marchita pero aun tan capaz para insultarlo educadamente, para ir directo a la chimenea rumbo al tres escobas.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno uno corto para revivir este fic aunque no lo tengo olvidado como otros XD

Empieza el cuarto año, tan distinto al anterior y la esperada adolescencia de Retsu junto a Ukitake.

Aqui no hubo hurón botador, lastima y como lo menciono Harry, los Malfoy ahora no invitaron al cumpleaños a los Black aunque si enviaron la invitación para la cortesía... Dafira y Alphard acordaron no ir, algo que no necesita saber Harry metiche Potter.

Sirius atraso su ida a la tienda de Urahara, seguro Dafira le recordó dicha amenaza en su carta final.

Neah20 fuera.


	35. Año 4 (B)

Año 4: Los otros

Severus nunca fue una persona de esperanzas.

Esas sensiblerías eran para personas con la capacidad de sentir tales cosas, sin embargo este año cayó en la tontería de sentir la esperanza de no tocar un tema complicado con su ahijado durante sus esperadas reuniones que sutilmente ha atrasado.

Su excusa es indiscutible, como jefe de casa y próximo anfitrión de las otras escuelas es válido ¿no?

Si, les había advertido del movimiento del inframundo de forma anticipada aunque aún no les evito el conflicto cuando se dio cuenta anticipadamente durante el mundial... pero no estaba para enfrentar a los niños y decirles "Sorpresa ¡hay sospecha de guerra! "Aunque eso sería más digno de Black que Severus.

Una cosa buena es que Albus logro mantener a Lupin fuera de su cabello, ese licántropo podía ser igual de impertinente que su montón de amigos cuando lo deseaba casi poniéndolo en evidencia... ahora con Moody consumiendo su tiempo, era un problema menos con que lidiar.

Es preocupante como todo vuelve a activarse poco a poco como lo predijo Albus, el tatuaje pica en su brazo y hay convocaciones de colegas que tenía años de no tratar... todo comienza a caminar a una zona de no retorno, teme por sus hijos aun el tonto de Draco.

El espectáculo que Dafira monto en el mundial causo grave impacto en los involucrados escondidos detrás de las máscaras esa noche pero no es el único bando que se percató de sus habilidades... gracias a los chismosos Weasley.

Albus no ha dejado de mirarlos y no sabe si preocuparse por este interés... o los aspirantes de mortifago que han señalado como rival las destrezas no solo en magia sino en espada de todas las cosas del Lord Black.

Dafira demostró que es un mago poderoso, ágil y adiestrado de una manera intimidante para los testigos... pero sigue siendo un niño, no importa si trae la propia excalibur... si está en manos de Severus los apartaría del negocio turbio de la guerra.

Acepta que es protector, pero es una de las cualidades que Slytherin no se molesta en presumir.

Ahora si esto pudiera evitar ser sermoneado por el primo de su ahijado más problemático será una grata bendición para alguien sin esperanzas como Snape que teme pueda soltar la sopa por las habilidades persuasivas del amable Alphard.

Mira el entorno largamente con ojos penetrantes, piensa que es tonto esconderse... pero es peor estar en la sala de profesores con Moody merodeando el lugar, es un personaje incomodo que gobierna en el caos y sus excentricidades... la verdad le divertía oscuramente el rumbo de las pocas clases que ha ofrecido a unos estudiantes traumatizados con las imperdonables o como sacaba de quicio a su acérrimo rival Lupin.

Pero Alastor tiene la manía de meterse con cualquiera que sienta indigno, siendo Severus un objetivo normal para dichos comentarios de humor negro... si tan solo Marian se animara a hechizarlo sería muy divertido... aunque seguro Minerva los detendría.

La ventana da un pañoso sol, Severus tiene tantas cosas que revisar mentalmente y no solo son las conspiraciones.

Una de estas era la actitud de todos sus estudiantes que nuevamente... como si no se cansaran... han marcado una línea invisible entre los Black, suspira agotado por esta constante ir y venir de tranquilidad para su torturada alma.

De nuevo admira la madurez de su ahijado y primo, porque en verdad cada incidente por año puede llevar a la locura a cualquiera... los desplantes, rumores y miradas de su propia casa... si hubiera sido el mismo, quizás maldecido fuera la mejor opción.

Es difícil ser Severus Snape.

Siempre círculos en temas mortificantes, el pocionista se masajea el puente de la nariz casi redactando una minuta de cada pequeña cosa que necesita su atención... tratar con niños no es su don pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar de profesión ¿Quién contrataría a un mortifago con el mismo respaldo que Albus le ofrece?

La puerta suena diligente en toques cuidadosos, Snape arquea la ceja al dar el permiso para entrar y solo por años actorales de gestos estoicos no hace una mueca dolorosa cuando aquellos que ha evitado se asoman curiosos por la rendija semi abierta de la entrada.

Dafira le sonríe largamente con esa malicia perpetua, Alphard tiene solo un pequeño gesto gentil... ambos en uniformes de color esmeralda... cabellos blancos uno corto el otro largo un poco más allá de los hombros y una palidez que les hace resaltar en la oscuridad de las mazmorras.

-Nos has estado evitando- acusa Dafira al darle paso a su primo para cerrar la puerta.

Severus quiere una bebida.

XXXXX

Harry hizo todo lo posible para actuar natural entorno al resto de sus amigos, las cartas de Sirius eran casi una rutina en las siguientes semanas en anécdotas variadas de sus desventuras en su trabajo a tiempo completo en esa tienda que abrió el año pasado en Hogsmade.

Prometiendo siempre ir a visitarlo cuando sean los viajes de Hogwarts.

Está trabajando en formar una conexión con su padrino no importa lo que Ron le advierta o sus propias sospechas, es alguien que se mostró amable durante el mundial y merece sus respetos.

Aunque esto no cambia su animosidad contra los Black.

No es que hayan intentado hacerle algo en lo que va el periodo, Dafira parece ignorarlo con facilidad cuando se topan en un corredor transitado... Alphard no se acerca ni se sienta cercas en las pocas clases que comparten.

Sospecha que hay algo más, la forma en que actuaron en el mundial es firme en su mente y lo que sea vieron los mayores Weasley seguro fue impresionante para guardárselos ellos mismos, ni los gemelos han logrado con algún dato importante de tal noche.

Quiere saber si debe preocuparse, ese instinto de estar enterado es primordial y siente ha fracasado en algo durante estos años ¿en qué? No lo sabe.

Trato de mantener su mente alejada de sus posibles parientes, extrañaba el quidditch para distraerlo y por lo menos sus lecciones se están volviendo más difíciles y exigentes que nunca... Defensa es una de sus materias favoritas, aunque está preocupado porque se acerca la fecha en que Moody estará impartiéndola.

Prometió ponerlos bajo la maldición Imperius con aprobación para mortificación de todos del profesor Marian.

Cuando el día llego, fue repentino que Harry se aseguró de mirar el entorno con incertidumbre... el resto de sus compañeros tenían el gesto abatido de igual manera, solo la constante de Ariana y Alphard eran los más relajados en el asunto.

Entrando al salón de clases que el profesor Lupin ha personalizado, los escritorios estaban desaparecidos solo sillas en los bordes donde el profesor Marian los dirigió con una sonrisa socarrona... Moody estaba recargado en el escritorio con su bastón delante y ese ojo mágico volteando a todos lados.

Sentado entre Ariana y Ron, Harry espero a que todos tomaran lugar.

-Tu primo fue una molestia Black ¿serás igual?- de repente Alastor indico señalando el punto donde Alphard estaba sentado en una postura refinada al otro lado del salón junto con Neville y Hermione quienes saltaron en sus lugares.

Harry miro al calmado alumno quien ofreció una sonrisa serena hasta paciente al brusco comentario, negó agitando ese cabello blanco algo largo en negativa -Onii-san tendrá sus motivos, si no me da alguno ¿Qué necesidad tengo de ser una molestia?- contesta con una mirada conforme y un tono suave.

Parpadearon, abiertamente no está negando ni prometiendo nada... es algo que Potter se ha dado cuenta y aun el denso de Ron puede notarlo... hay una severidad reservada de Alphard para el profesor Moody desde que hizo esa demostración brusca de los imperdonables.

Muchos creen que es por el impacto que ocasiono en Neville o la desaprobación de tal bárbara clase, sin embargo para los no tan observadores podían detectar que Alastor de hecho no ve con buenos ojos al peliblanco y tiene esa adversidad como si le debiera algo.

-Mocoso impertinente- gruñe Moody pero antes de dar un paso, la mano enguantada de Cross lo detiene acortando esa tensión abrumadora.

Harry estuvo seguro quería hechizar a Black ¿su imaginación?

-Si no recuerdo mal, es hora de iniciar la clase... Alastor, cualquier otra cosa tendrás que vértelas conmigo- su tono era bajo pero muy claro para todos los incomodos alumnos quienes no sabían dónde meterse a estas alturas.

Un duelo de miradas que duro eternamente entre esos dos cazadores de magos oscuros, Malfoy quien era el cercano parecía considerar sus rutas de escape mientras Ron enrojecía sumiéndose en su silla... Dean boqueaba... Seamus parecía acorralado... Pansy se escondió detrás de un paralizado Crabble... si no fuera por la mano tranquilizadora de Ariana, Harry de igual manera estaría buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

Alphard de igual manera funciono como un consolador para Hermione y Neville.

-Ya quisieras niño- rompió Moody con un bufido regresando a la calma obligada dando una de sus mejores miradas al entorno como si midiera las reacciones con ojo clínico.

Harry no entiende esta necesidad de impresionar cuando pasan a escanearlo, pero se tranquiliza cuando el viejo auror suelta un grave aliento contenido.

Alastor se aclara la garganta -es mejor que se preparen, la clase está por comenzar- espeta -y antes de cualquier acusación... esto está aprobado por el director- aclara como si hubiera tenido que explicarlo para las otras clases.

El único ojo visible del pelirrojo es severo pero se retira al rincón del aula para ser un simple observador y controlador de daños... Remus seguro estará más que en deuda y se asegurara de cobrarle una buena borrachera al final del año escolar, quizás en navidad si su suerte está de su lado.

Moody comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes a su vez y les impuso la maldición Imperius sin muchas dudas, Harry vio cómo, uno por uno, sus compañeros de clase hicieron cosas extraordinarias bajo su influencia que causo diversión en su momento... el viejo auror siempre regaño, porque esto solo evidenciaba la falta de fortaleza para luchar.

Dean saltando tres veces alrededor del salón... Malfoy cantando desafinado... Lavender imitando una ardilla... Neville realizando una serie de gimnasia bastante sorprendente que no hubiera sido capaz en su estado normal... Hermione bailando sin ritmo... Zabini dando giros sobre su propio eje de manos... y cada uno de ellos se recuperó cuando Moody elimino la maldición.

Cuando llego el momento en que el profesor llamo a Black un manto espeso se instaló en el aula, Harry podía ver que el ojo visible del profesor Marian se agudizaba como si esperara interceder.

El peliblanco ya era algo alto para superar al viejo profesor, instalándose regio delante de todos y con sus ojos suaves mirando el grotesco de Alastor que ya lo apuntaba con la varita -¡Imperio!- maldijo sin tapujos.

Potter contiene el aliento al igual que el resto cuando esos ojos gentiles perdieron su brillo.

El viejo auror sonríe filosamente, pero cualquier maldad es borrada por la petición ridícula de -Súbete al escritorio y baila- que quita seriedad.

Pero Harry solo espero al igual que el resto ver al noble hacer el ridículo... Alphard soltó un grave suspiro como si cualquier tensión fuera lavada encorvándose un poco en su altura, arqueo la ceja y el brillo opaco de sus ojos amables se lavó devolviendo el brillo de gracia de su alma.

Moody frunce el ceño -Black, salta en el escritorio- intento de nuevo ahora su ojo mágico fijo en el adolescente, Marian casi parecía al borde bastante interesado.

-¿Es necesario?- pregunta el adolescente con el ceño totalmente desaprobador, mirando el escritorio de forma insultante para caer de nuevo en el docente rígido.

Harry no fue el único en abrir la boca.

-Vaya, eso es lo que esperaba- aplaude Cross con optimismo, una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro -Miren eso, Black no solo venció el Imperius sin romper a sudar... una resistencia que cualquier auror codiciaría- camina hasta instalarse delante del peliblanco -¿consideras ser auror al graduarte?- pregunta interesado alzándose a su costado casi amenazante -estoy dispuesto a patrocinarte-

Alphard parpadea con tranquilidad nada intimidado -no- niega con una ligera sonrisa divertida -quiero ser profesor-

-¿En serio? Eres bueno en el resto de las materias...- Marian insiste, Harry intenta demoler estos celos -estoy seguro serás un auror de campo...-

-Deja de coquetearle a mi estudiante, estamos en medio de clase-regaña airado Alastor provocando muecas ante la imagen mental que muchos fácilmente trazaron, Hermione fue la única que jadeo ruidosamente indignada.

-Que grosero insinuar tal cosa, Alastor- frunce la nariz Marian al enderezarse en toda su altura con desaprobación en su único ojo.

Moody solo bufa ignorándolo, regresando su atención a los alumnos despidiendo sin humor a Black a su lugar -Potter- ladra -Tú siguiente- ordena secamente.

Harry avanzo hacia el centro del aula con una imperiosa incertidumbre instalada en su estómago, cuando fue apuntado por la varita retuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos -¡Imperio!- ladro el profesor.

Fue la sensación más maravillosa, es como estar flotando mientras cada pensamiento y preocupación se lavan suavemente dejando solo una vaga e ineludible felicidad... apenas sentía como estaba inmensamente relajado, consciente de que todos lo observaban era una cosa lejana.

Escuchar la voz del profesor fue un eco firme.

Saltar sobre el escritorio fue ordenado, algo fácil decía su mente dócil... estaba preparado para saltar entonces una cuestión vino a golpear su obediencia ¿Por qué? Pico en la parte posterior de su cerebro.

Es algo estúpido, razono su lógica aturdiendo su sumisión.

Salta, fue ordenado nuevamente.

No... La voz dijo más firme... porque en verdad no lo quiere hacer.

Seguían insistiéndole... él se rehusó hasta que sintió un dolor considerable.

Fue su lucha la que provoco que se estrellara contra el escritorio, golpeándolo y sacándolo por completo del control de la maldición.

Moody sonrió más feliz por su lucha que por la facilidad en que Black salió del control, fue algo que Harry se sintió orgulloso... obtener este tipo de halagos por encima del peliblanco inmune, tal vez algo infantil esta pequeña victoria.

-De esto se trata- Moody alego mirando el resto de la clase -luchar contra la maldición, esto es lo que deben aprender para el futuro... vigilancia constante- apunta febrilmente ignorando abiertamente el logro de Black.

Marian solo bufo.

Al final de la clase fueron sometidos varias veces a la maldición Imperius para tratar de luchar contra ella.

Ron tuvo un pequeño logro al igual que Hermione y Zabini... Ariana ni siquiera pestañeo mostrando una inmunidad que si fue reconocida por Alastor, el profesor Marian le hizo la misma propuesta que a Black como un recomendado si llegara a ser el caso de aplicar como auror en el futuro próximo.

Muchos se ahogaron de saber que de hecho, Dumbledore acepto la propuesta deseando tomar la profesión de auror dándole a Harry una sonrisa contemplativa.

Pobres, pobres de los futuros criminales.

XXXXX

La mañana del treinta de octubre llego de forma rápida, Gin suspira cansado de tanto trabajo entre las labores por lechuza, sus propias tareas en un año muy exigente del curso y el entrenamiento físico que no descuidara... a su costado Jushiro parecen darle un aspecto preocupado.

Ichimaru está agradecido, pero eso no baja los niveles de estrés.

Odia el cuerpo mortal que no soporta las cargas de trabajo que como Shinigami llevaría sin pestañear.

-Mah Ototo-san, se te quedara una arruga ahí- señala con su dedo largo entre las cejas oscuras de su primo en un intento de distraerlo, por lo menos las lecciones con Retsu ya no son necesarias y el castigo ya le fue levantado.

Un suspiro paciente -eso no es importante, Onii-san- amonesta golpeando el dedo huesudo -¿estas durmiendo bien?- cuestiona acusador porque en efecto, ayer fue el último en acostarse porque aun comparten habitación pese a las asignaciones oficiales.

Casi parece contemplativo en mentir, pero la mirada severa le insinúa que no lo intente -No mucho- su gesto zorruno no baja, por el contrario aprovecha para apuntar a algunos slytherin audaces de intentar escuchar su plática.

Las mazmorras es un lugar lúgubre que los hace resaltar, el traidor las odia porque le recuerdan vagamente lo peor del hueco mundo... tararea reflexivo intentando distraerse con el menú que espera haya en la mesa durante el desayuno.

Jushiro lee que este pariente está divagando -Soy capaz de hacer tus labores, Onii-san- le recuerda como tantas veces ignorando el corredor de alumnos dispersos para ir a desayunar -puedo compartir carga, estoy seguro Amelia-san no lo notara- ofrece con culpa.

Puede que sea el de alta jerarquía en ese pequeño grupo que hacen con Retsu, pero aún puede tomar labores compartidas como ha intentado tantas veces desde que la carga de trabajo en el antiguo tercer capitán ha aumentado considerablemente.

Por lo menos este año parece no tener algún misterio que necesite ser tratado... como Quirrel... el diario... o su padre... no hay sangre, Alphard espera que continúe de esta manera para no ejercer su lado soutaicho.

-¿Haciendo trampa?- quiere burlarse pero es disuadido por otro disparo de advertencia -está bien- cede -puedo asignarte algunas labores mientras reviso la contaduría del mes... las rentas y ganancias del acuerdo con Urahara- murmura.

-¿Padre no está llevando eso?-cuestiona Alphard seguro por las cartas que Sirius esta por tener una embolia cerebral de tanto uso que se le está dando.

-El lleva lo relacionado con el negocio oficial... -sonríe Dafira ante las ramificaciones que está haciendo con su bóveda -lo "otro" que estamos patrocinando debe ser revisado-

-Entonces el proyecto ya comenzó a andar- Jushiro dice en un tono reflexivo, pero esta ese brillo desaprobador por no decirle con tiempo.

-Ligeramente, el lado muggle apenas nota otro pequeño negocio tecnológico... pero pronto, cuando venga al lado mágico será notable- suspira Gin con un visionario proyecto para cuando decida dejar de fingir docilidad a estos tontos políticos británicos.

Cuando su máscara caiga, ya tendrá un imperio que no se pueda derribar y tal vez hasta el ministro muggle.

Ríen divertidos porque eso es solo uno de tantos temas que deben tratar, falta la revelación de la profecía y ese otro asunto saben que Urahara les oculta... pero abandonan el argumento cuando llegan al gran salón, el silbido de Dafira hace eco al apreciar cómo se ha decorado para recibir a las otras escuelas durante la noche.

Enorme pancartas de seda colgando en las paredes con los bordados de las diferentes casas junto con sus colores representativos... detrás de la mesa de los maestros, el estandarte más grande de todos llevaba el escudo de armas de Hogwarts.

-Mah espero que no sea un desperdicio- murmura Gin divertido por el derroche de presupuesto en este tipo de cosas, ha visto áreas del castillo que necesitan ser rehabilitadas para hacer esto.

Jushiro niega sabiendo que piensa su pariente -uno pensaría que eres un contador consumado- se burla al comenzar a caminar a la mesa esmeralda.

-Es una consecuencia de estar metido en libros de presupuesto, uno ya no deja de pensar en ahorrar- Gin se deja caer en la banca de forma nefasta -ni cuando era capitán me preocupaba tanto por los gastos- ríe sin humor.

-Esos eran preocupaciones del Teniente- admite contemplativo Alphard, pensando que de hecho eso era un rasgo que recordaba que Kaien había desarrollado.

-¿Aún sigue molestándote ese Alastor?- cuestiona Dafira mientras el desayuno aparece para ser elegido, hay murmullos en eco amortiguado en el resto de la mesa.

-Puedo lidiar con él, Onii-san- defiende con una sonrisa discreta Alphard seleccionando su propio plato.

-Siempre puedo desaparecerlo- canturrea Ichimaru inclinando su cabeza casual ante la variedad de jugos, no gusta el de calabaza y el de naranja esta amargo... quizás una visita a los elfos esta próxima a suceder.

-No puedes desaparecer a todos los que nos molestan, la escuela quedara sola si llegara a ser el caso- ríe con humor negro el antiguo capitán de la treceava división.

-Era una simple observación- dice inocente Gin, pero seguro no hay arrepentimiento si un día su gentil primo decida matar a toda la escuela... no es como si eso sucediera... pero si llegara a ser el caso empezaría con el director.

-Mione-chan ha intentado liberar elfos otra vez- Alphard murmura reflexivo ante el recuerdo en un tema de conversación jovial.

-Oh ¿en serio? Pensé que los libros la han disuadido de intentarlo- Dafira arquea una de sus pálidas cejas ante la mención de la castaña a la que se ha asegurado darle libros que serán un beneficio a la larga... Nev-kun seguro necesitara más pulida, pero ya va por un buen camino.

-Es una niña terca, pero ya he platicado con ella sobre la naturaleza de los elfos...- ríe sin humor el peliblanco poniendo una tostada con crema en su boca -simplemente es alguien sensible al asunto- se encoge de hombros.

-Por lo menos la mantiene distraída- bufa Ichimaru -está convencida que voy a participar en el torneo- resopla otro tanto al poner mermelada a su pan -Como si gustara de ser el entretenimiento de un monto de magos- murmura porque le gusta que le entretengan no al revés.

-Solo está preocupada- ríe Ukitake viendo como el pan cae de las manos de su primo, para ser recogido rápidamente.

-Ella no sabe lo que soy- cuestiona al aire Gin continuando con su pan como si fuera lo más interesante -si lo supiera, no se preocuparía tontamente por mí- hay un recuerdo vago de una única amistad en sus años de Shinigami que hasta el final supo el monstruo en que se convirtió.

Su última mirada fue suave, gentil... Ran seguro lo acepto aun con tanta sangre en sus manos... nadie es como Ran... aun Nym-chan menos Mione-chan... ninguno de estos niños son capaces de verlo igual si supieran de todo lo que ha hecho.

Ukitake suspira consolador casi adivinando sus pensamientos, coloca su mano en el tenso hombro de su ahora pariente -Quizás no lo sabe, pero yo que aún lo sé... me preocupo, Onii-san-

 _Y sigo pensando que no lo merezco, que un día despertare y será un sueño... que todos esos conocidos serán una ilusión... o que todos se enteraran del monstruo que soy..._ piensa Gin sin decir otra cosa a su pariente, continúan el desayuno en silencio.

XXXXX

Hubo una agradable sensación de anticipación en el aire ese día.

Nadie estuvo atento en las lecciones, mucho más interesados en susurrar febrilmente la llegada esa noche de la gente de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang... incluso los profesores estaban ausentes, sobretodo Lupin que seguro ya no sería tan acosado por Moody ahora que su otro trabajo por fin está llegando.

Cuando los alumnos se comenzaron a congregar en el vestíbulo a la hora elegida, los jefes de casas ordenaban a sus estudiantes en filas casi ordenadas... usando el sombrero puntiagudo que casi era inexistente en la rutina escolar.

Bajaron en grupo los escalones, alineándose frente al castillo soportando el frio de un atardecer que traía el anochecer de una pálida luna que ya comenzaba a ser visible sobre el bosque prohibido... los primeros años delante temblando en anticipación o quizás por la helada que la capa no podía cubrir.

Marian resoplo en su lugar expectante, Moody bebió de su sospechosa botella, Lupin solo miro la luna con un suspiro dolido de lo cerca que esta la llena, Tsukishima era un ser imperturbable al lado de Hagrid nervioso... el resto de los profesores suspiraban tranquilamente aguardando el momento en que llegarían sus invitados.

Paso incontable tiempo mirando el horizonte, algunos estudiantes comenzaban a cansarse y quejarse... hasta que el director anuncio la llegada de Beauxbatons cercas.

El entusiasmo se encendió cuando algo grande volaba a través del cielo azul profundo hacia el castillo, creciendo cada vez más... muchos comenzaron a adivinar lo que era hasta que un carruaje gigantesco tirado por caballos alados fue visible sobre las copas de los árboles en el bosque prohibido.

-Típico de los magos- resoplo Marian al ver el dramático aterrizaje que hizo un choque todopoderoso que asusto a varios alumnos, ser codeado por Minerva era esperado pero no tolero la forma de entrada.

El escudo de armas estaba en la enorme puerta del carruaje, abriéndose de forma tortuosa hasta que un niño con una túnica azul pálido salto del carruaje... se inclinó hacia adelante buscando a tientas por un momento algo en el suelo del carruaje y desplego una serie de escalones dorados.

Ahora Moody se unió a la resoplada impaciente que lanzo descaradamente Marian.

Cuando una de las mujeres más grandes que cualquier niño haya visto encabezo el descenso del hermoso carruaje provoco un contener de respiración, un admirar y comparativa con el mas grande hasta el momento para sus estándares... Hagrid era bajo en comparación.

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir siendo seguido por los estudiantes influyendo en que la enorme dama caminara a su dirección saludándolo con una mano brillante cuyo dorso fue besado por el director.

-Mi querida Madame Maxime- dijo soleado el anciano -Bienvenido a Hogwarts-

La mujer respondió en un fuerte acento, al agitar una de sus enormes manos detrás de ella anunciando a sus alumnos que comenzaron a descender como si hubieran esperado la señal... muchos estaban temblando considerando que sus ropas parecían estar hechas de seda fina sin capas, algunos envueltos en bufandas y chales pero nada tan abrigador para prepararlos al frio de Hogwarts.

Hay aprensión en los bellos alumnos dando al castillo y en ocasiones susurros mal disimulados burbujeando entre ellos casi en comparativa.

El intercambio educado entre Dumbledore y Madame Maxime concluyo con la petición de acomodo de sus hermosos caballos, el paso les fue dado y los recién llegados decidieron entrar para tomar el calor del castillo.

Lastimosamente Hogwarts se quedó de pie temblando ligeramente ahora esperando a Durmstrang, con la entrada de la otra escuela muchos esperaban que llegaran por cielo también... los alumnos mayores comenzaban a repartir hechizos que los mantuviera calientes, nadie quería señalar que fue una iniciativa de Dafira Black hecha para su adorable primo que las otras casas comenzaron a copiar.

Pronto la espera termino cuando comenzaron a escuchar un sonido amortiguado, luego el lago negro comenzó a burbujear al momento en que algo comenzó a emerger de sus profundidades... ahora Lupin se unió al resoplido poco paciente de Moody y Marian que se ganó una mirada severa de Minerva pero divertida de Flitwick.

Un magnifico barco salió del agua brillando a la luz de la luna, un aspecto extrañamente esquelético casi como un naufragio con tenues luces brumosas que brillaban en sus ojos de buey fantasmales que adornaban el mástil... llegando a la orilla donde comenzaron a desembarcar.

Siluetas descendieron variadas y amontonadas con una complexión robusta que poco a poco se fue afinando al acercarse al vestíbulo donde Hogwarts esperaba, el hombre que los guiaba vestía pieles de un tipo diferente a sus alumnos bien abrigados de color plateado como su cabello.

-Dumbledore- grito con entusiasmo mientras caminaba en un regio acento -¿Cómo estas querido amigo?-

-Floreciendo, Profesor Karkaroff- respondió Dumbledore respondiendo el apasionado saludo en un estrechar de manos.

El revuelo entre los estudiantes británicos fue cuando reconocieron entre los fornidos estudiantes que comenzaban a desfilar al interior por órdenes de su director al afamado Viktor Krum que había sido mencionado durante el mundial de quidditch.

Severus ahora no escondió un rodar de ojos que coincidió con Marian, Lupin y Moody justo cuando Karkaroff les dio la espalda por sus comentarios presumidos sobre el jugador de quidditch que parecía proteger en exageración... una cosa es gustar del deporte y otra muy distinta idolatrar a un mocoso por su profesión.

Ahora Minerva no dudo en fulminar a los cuatro con vehemencia provocando un par de risitas entre los otros docentes, Tsukishima solo fingió que no existían cuando comenzaron a acarrear a los estudiantes al interior.

Entrando por fin a la calidez del gran salón los estudiantes de Beauxbatons habían elegido asientos en la mesa de Revenclaw mirando alrededor del gran salón con expresiones aún más sombrías que al inicio además parecían aferrarse a las bufandas y chales que ahora todos compartían.

Algunos estudiantes estaban ofendidos por su actitud al tomar asiento en sus respectivas mesas.

Durmstrang estaban reunidos alrededor inseguros de donde deberían sentarse, muchos gryffindor intentaron persuadir la elección porque Krum estaba con ellos... al final eligieron tomar asiento en la mesa esmeralda donde había un gran espacio muy solitario, algunos lanzaron un vistazo agudo a los dos peliblancos que parecían ser el motivo de tal circulo... hay rumores de los niños malditos aun fuera de la islas.

Por supuesto no fue bien vista por muchos estudiantes la elección, pero no era el momento de persuadir a los extranjeros de integrarse con el resto de los slytherin o cambiar de mesa (gryffindor sobretodo).

Dafira Black por supuesto comenzó a platicar cuando uno de los estudiantes valientes comenzó un dialogo con un acento fuerte sobre el techo, la sonrisa espeluznante o el hecho de poder ver con los ojos aparentemente cerrados los intimido un poco pero saber que hablaba con fluidez el idioma materno hizo que más se involucraran interesados.

Alphard como el alma social no tardo en terminar como el anfitrión cuando obviamente su pariente se aburrió de jugar a ser cortes, el búlgaro parecía ser fácil para los dos Black y el afamado Viktor Krum se unió al poco tiempo.

Muchos estudiantes morían de celos.

La cena mostro un amplio menú para complacer los gustos de los extranjeros, al finalizar la cena solo el Sr Bagman junto con Percy Weasley y una amargada Amelia Bones se agregaron a la festividad... el primero como jefe del departamento de juegos mágicos y deportes, el segundo como un apoyo al departamento de cooperación mágica internacional y la última como un suplente de la posición de jefe.

Dumbledore, comenzó oficialmente la explicación del torneo de los tres magos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Por el momento uno corto para decir presente por estos lados!

Neah20 fuera...


	36. Año 4 (C)

Año 4: Campeones

Su día empieza sencillamente en tranquilidad.

Al despertarse de forma natural sin importar que era fin de semana, en ocasiones un adormilado Alphard mira el entorno de la habitación oscura sin en verdad ser del todo consciente, bosteza... se estira y parpadea en pereza... disfruta de lentos despertares hasta que se pone de pie descalzo dando el ultimo estirón en esas pijamas negras.

Su cabello es un desastre revuelto, sigue bostezando hasta que se topa con la mirada divertida de Dafira quien sentado al otro lado de la enorme habitación disfruta de observarlo con la apariencia siempre fresca, como si tuviera más tiempo de estar despierto -Buenos días, Ototo-san- saluda con un ondeo de mano burlona de sus delgadas manos.

Murmura su propio saludo, no del todo despierto para acudir a lavarse la cara al baño... hace gárgaras, lava la boca y parpadea a su reflejo, aun es un desastre pero sabe no despertara del todo hasta que comiencen su práctica.

-¿Día cansado?- Dafira se asoma desde el marco de la puerta, su pijama remplazada por ropa deportiva estilo muggle en colores blancos y azules... mira desde su absurda altura con su sonrisa ladina registrada.

Al parecer ya cumplió su propia rutina en el baño antes.

-No del todo- acepta con una discreta sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos aún no se activa y solo arrastra los pies para buscar su propia vestimenta deportiva -Revise las gestiones de gastos e ingresos... seguro crecerán conforme pase el tiempo- suspira al quitarse la pijama para ponerse su otra ropa sin pena.

No se arrepiente de ayudar a su primo, ha sido apegado a su promesa y Jushiro no niega ni acepta que ha tratado de quitarle más de estas responsabilidades para darle un grato descanso muy necesario... es un desafío, Onii-san no suelta nada si considera que puede manejarlo junto con sus otras responsabilidades.

Pero hay otras cosas que se deben ver, como el asiento del Wizengamot y otras herencias políticas... Alphard por lo menos estará preparado cuando su propio legado sea soltado cuando curse la mayoría de edad.

Se siente útil, para alguien que paso la mayoría de su existencia enfermo... lograr hacer algo durante tantas horas sin sentirse fatigado, era una de las cosas más asombrosas para el antes capitán... claro este cuerpo era algo débil todavía soportaba jornadas libres de sangre en su boca.

-Ya hablas como todo un contador- canturrea Dafira observándolo a través de sus parpados entrecerrados, recargado en el dosel de la cama solo miro en silencio con humor.

Le da un desplante divertido -Seguro no es tan difícil, aunque entiendo un poco el dolor de mis cuartos asientos y tenientes con profundidad- niega divertido, todavía no llega al punto caótico de su gente pero seguro con más trabajo tocara esa locura.

Tarareo de acuerdo en un tema de burla común ahora que se están dividiendo trabajos administrativos, Dafira sonríe a sabiendas por lo menos recuperándose un poco del estrés que ese cuerpo mortal no tolera -Bueno, solo firmábamos como capitanes- canturrea.

-Ahora me pregunto ¿Qué tanto hice en cama?- voltea ya listo para salir del cuarto, pero hay conspiración entre el dúo de Black.

-Tenías a Kyoraku-soutaicho- le contesta el mayor agitando el cabello de Jushiro con entusiasmo.

Se arregla sus mechones revueltos, el lacio natural regresa y hay advertencia en sus ojos... Jushiro ahora debe pasar tiempo para mantener su cabello en orden para soportar el agitar de la mano delgada.

-Lo siento- canturrea sin ser del todo honesto, le divierte meterse con esa manía de su Ototo-san por su pelo.

Bufa, pero regresa al camino de la conversación -Ese hombre consumía mucho de mi tiempo- acepta con nostalgia en bellos recuerdos pasados de caos -pero seguro no tanto- se defiende.

Hay diversión al salir de la habitación que comparten, es temprano para que cualquier alma en slytherin este despierto... aunque aún hay cuerpos dormidos en la sala común de quienes estaban haciendo tareas y cayeron en el camino sin lograr ir a sus habitaciones.

Caminan en completo silencio, el viento fresco recorre los corredores del colegio y suben por infinitas escaleras de este paisaje al que se han familiarizado... su vista vaga al bosque prohibido, respira el aire cargado de magia sin una pizca de reishi... tal vez aun su pasado los persiga, aún recuerdan la rigidez de una vida militar, aún hay sangre en sus manos y todavía hay rostros siguiéndolos de personas amadas.

Al llegar al quinto piso, cuando abren la sala de menesteres donde Ariana les regresa una sonrisa de bienvenida... Jushiro piensa que ha logrado obtener una buena vida, una experiencia única y no la desaprovecharía aun con las desventajas de recordar quienes fueron.

XXXXX

Para cuando se dirigen al desayuno, Alphard está limpio e intacto en su uniforme... aun camina como en sus tiempos como capitán, suave y silencioso sin sonido a su paso con las manos firmes a su costado junto con su espalda derecha... al costado de manera similar Dafira se alza como una sombra inmutable ligeramente encorvado, una sonrisa siniestra y ojos entrecerrados.

Tan distintos.

Caminan uno al lado del otro, siempre observados y señalados, como alguien sabio es tolerante a este tipo de estigmas aunque seguro si le dieran la oportunidad desearía poder reformar dichas actitudes pero de nuevo para eso necesita ser director... faltan años, se preparara para entonces (aunque no lo necesita, paso infinito tiempo dirigiendo una división entera enfermo).

Busca en el entorno a caras conocidas, algunos que le pedían asesorías o ayudaba en clases... otros que se acercaban solo porque comúnmente regalaba dulces... luego están sus antiguos amigos de casas nobles como los Malfoy, Nott y Zabini quienes dirigen miradas de conflicto.

Extraña a los niños, ahora con sus reservas de dulces solo para Hermione y Neville crecen de manera innecesaria en sus bolsillos... tal vez necesite bajar ese consumo por el momento, hasta que vuelvan a tener el valor de acercarse de nuevo como en años pasados.

Siempre fue paciente, después de todo.

-Como siempre, Harry-kun haciendo caos- canturrea Dafira con ligera sorna al acercarse sin detenerse a través de los corredores.

Resignado, Alphard niega la discordia del primo con cierta aprehensión y costumbre llegando al punto en cuestión -Buenos días- saluda al grupo amontonado en las puertas de entrada del gran comedor, sonríe indulgente y cortes aun cuando hay miradas diversas entre malhumor (Harry) y curiosidad (El director Karkaroff y alumnos) hasta de odio (Moody).

-Hola- Dafira es menos considerado, un ondeo amplio de mano y una sonrisa alegre en su estilizado rostro como única cortesía.

-Y bueno, los Black hacen acto de presencia- Alastor da un vistazo agudo en su dirección, de repente esa palidez de Karkaroff regreso a creces y los alumnos comenzaron a susurrar de ida y vuelta -¿Los conocen?- agrega irónico.

-Estoy seguro ellos lo saben, Moody-sensei- Alphard no pierde el ritmo en su respuesta con solo un ligero pico de discordia, su gesto amigable no se borra y su actitud siempre gentil opaca su amonestación.

Bufa pero antes de que un comentario saliera del retirado auror una ligera risa lo interrumpe.

-Mah, Alastor-kun- gotea insolencia, Dafira inclina la cabeza con un filo en su mirada entrecerrada fija en el anciano -es acaso que no vio que compartimos mesa- pregunta inocente.

Se aclara la garganta, Alphard aclama por atención antes de que esto escale a niveles indeseables entre su primo y el sensei todo enfrente de sus invitados (siempre fue buen anfitrión) -Estamos bloqueando la entrada- dice al señalar que en efecto, el grupo empieza a crecer conforme más alumnos bajan al desayuno.

Sin otras palabras, el director Karkaroff se lleva a sus estudiantes en grupo al interior de la sala... Moody observo su retirada fieramente... Harry junto a Ron ingresaron después del auror y el flujo de estudiantes se normalizo... los Black fueron los últimos en relativo silencio.

La decoración del gran salón cambio a uno más festivo, como era Halloween una nube de murciélagos vivos revoloteaban alrededor del techo encantado mientras cientos de calabazas talladas miraban desde todos los rincones... siempre agradable a la vista para el jovial capitán.

También significaba más dulces en el menú.

Con la copa en el estrado de la mesa de profesores tan visible para su disgusto, Ukitake solo suspiro al ver como algunos niños miraban en añoranza el artefacto mágico... sus vivaces fuegos, sus promesas de fama y fortuna... solo le entristeció de sobremanera lo temerario que eran los jóvenes, casi le recordaron a Ichigo si no fuera porque este lo hizo por sus amigos.

Tuvo que levantar su estado de ánimo cuando observo que en su mesa algunos estudiantes de Durmstrang ahora ocupaban lo que normalmente seria su espacio vacío, ese que los otros alumnos instalaron de forma consciente e inconsciente para separarse de los Black.

-Buenos días- saludo de nuevo sabiendo que se toparon en la puerta, tomando asiento al lado de Dafira quien no tuvo la misma cortesía más que un simple ondeo de mano perezoso.

-Buenos días, Alphard- el grueso acento de Poliakov era demasiado, pero Jushiro como el ser educado que es no lo señalo... la forma de destrozar su nombre no era su culpa, sino la diferencia de idioma ¿verdad?

Pero Dafira no es muy sutil al respecto sonriendo de manera descarada ante el acento búlgaro, se aclara la garganta llamando la atención de los estudiantes que ahora los rodean - _Así que ¿Quién de ustedes va a probar?-_ fluye fácilmente en el idioma señalando la copa a sus espaldas con desdén.

Los estudiantes brillan agradecidos, aunque no saben que Gin de hecho no lo hace por consideración... sino porque no soportaría pasar un desayuno escuchando platicas en un inglés horrendo, además no toleraría que destrozaran su nombre (no es que le agradara tanto, pero ya se encariño con Dafira).

 _-Yo lo intentare-_ Acepto Poliakov optimista sacando un papel de entre sus túnicas para señalar que de hecho está preparado para atravesar ese extraño círculo dorado que pusieron entorno al cáliz - _aunque no tengo oportunidad si Viktor se apunta-_

 _-Todos tenemos oportunidad-_ amonesta con un ceño Krum, sacando también un papel con letra tosca que puso delante de la mesa... el resto de su edad hizo lo mismo mientras otros miraron, de lejos los Slytherin deseaban poder escuchar lo que se discutía.

 _-Karkaroff piensa que no-_ dice uno de los alumnos más lejanos con sorna, risas se distribuyen entre los alumnos de Durmstrang para mortificación del famoso estudiante.

 _-Bueno, pero usted Black ¿no lo intentara?-_ Cambio el tema rápidamente Viktor, mirando al mayor entre los Black con astucia - _Escuche que ya era Lord, eso lo hace digno ¿no?-_ agrega.

Todos esperaron pacientes una respuesta entre el bullicio del gran salón, el desayuno ligeramente olvidado a favor del chisme.

Alphard sabía que Gin estaba comiendo más lento para atrasar su respuesta, pero no dijo nada al dedicarse también a comer una tostada con un té muy bueno que los elfos han comenzado a manejar... sospecha que su primo ha hecho otra visita a los pobres cocineros.

Trago con una sonrisa satisfecha, Dafira mira al grupo de alumnos búlgaros con nada más que su sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro... nadie, para su sorpresa se retira _-En efecto, ser Lord te da beneficios en ser reconocido como adulto-_ contesta con un ademan aburrido _-pero prefiero ver que participar-_ rebela con un encogimiento de hombros.

Todos los de Durmstrang se intercambian miradas confundidas.

- _Nadie de Hogwarts ha puesto su nombre-_ señala alguien a lo lejos, miran la copa en contemplativo silencio y aunque muchos de los estudiantes del anfitrión parecen desear intentar... todos son de la edad inferior a la permitida.

 _-Serias un buen candidato-_ Poliakov señala volviendo su atención a la mesa, los niños malditos en su país son personas de alto poder y muchos estigmas... pero es algo que ellos no dirían con temor a ser groseros con los únicos que hablan búlgaro de sus anfitriones.

 _-Mejor que cualquiera, si el niño que vivió tuviera la edad... puede que tuvieran otra opción-_ otro dice contemplativo, mirando donde el susodicho parecía platicar con sus amigos y mirar a unos gemelos pelirrojos con sospecha.

 _-¿Harry-kun?-_ se burla desdeñoso Dafira, mirando lo mismo con una ceja arqueada _-vamos el niño es un escuálido-_ desestima ante los jadeos incrédulos, hay una ronda de carcajadas y palmadas toscas en su espalda.

Gin maldice esta invasión a su espacio privado con su pariente pero cede ante esa suavidad de los ojos de Jushiro que parece contento de verlo socializar... eso o tiene un gusto porque lo torturen rudamente unos búlgaros toscos.

Tal vez una combinación de ambos.

 _-Entonces no pondrás tu nombre-_ señala uno de los chicos con una tupida ceja arqueada volviendo al tema en cuestión antes de la ruda desviación.

 _-No-_ canta Dafira sin miramientos, el segundo pan en su boca para ser masticado lentamente.

 _-Ni siquiera lo consideras-_ empujo Krum, porque sea la verdad estaba muy interesado en los rumores que circulan de los Black... además hay algo que flota referente a lo sucedido durante la copa mundial de quidditch.

 _-No-_ vuelve a decir el peliblanco de ojos entrecerrados casi aburrido, Alphard adivina que está llegando a su límite de socializar.

- _Bueno, nosotros lo intentaremos-_ se puso de pie Viktor seguido por otros estudiantes, en grupo comenzaron a caminar al cáliz de fuego ante la atenta mirada del resto del salón en un evento de exagerada solemnidad.

Jushiro negó -no me gusta esto- dice con un suspiro, viendo uno a uno tirar el pergamino con su nombre ante el crepitar de la copa, aplausos siguen después de cada turno como si fuera digno el sacrificio.

-Son sus decisiones, Ototo-san- despreocupado Gin sigue desayunando, por completo desinteresado en el evento ni mucho menos preocupado por la seguridad de mocosos que no le importan.

Ríe amargo, Ukitake acepta tal consuelo porque en efecto... son decisiones que los jóvenes han tomado y vivirán con las consecuencias, regresa la atención a su desayuno... por lo menos hasta que hubo un escándalo llamando a su curiosidad de nuevo al punto donde el cáliz estaba colocado, observo a los gemelos Weasley caminar orgullosos.

-Los tontos lo intentaran- canturreo Gin sin voltear, el grupo de Durmstrang parece quedarse de pie a mirar el intento de los jóvenes de burlar la línea de edad.

Alphard arquea la ceja curioso, sabe hay varias pociones para envejecer pero duda que el director sea descuidado al respecto (ignora la voz que le señala sutilmente que ese mismo viejo ha arriesgado este colegio varias veces con su ineptitud).

Cuando lograron cruzar la línea de edad todos contuvieron el aliento incrédulo, Ukitake solo arqueo la ceja cuando en definitiva los pelirrojos fueron repelidos justo en el momento en que iban a lanzar el pergamino con su nombre en el interior de la copa, hizo una mueca al verlos rebotar una vez en el piso duro de piedra y deslizarse hasta detenerse... apenas contuvo su carcajada al ver que les brotaron barbas blancas idénticas y muy largas.

El resto no fue tan educado como el antiguo capitán, las carcajadas resonaron por todo el vestíbulo.

-Son unos idiotas- canto Dafira quien repentinamente se alzaba ante los gemelos con suspicacia y maldad -Lindas barbas- canturreo -combinan con mi cabello- su sonrisa se estira.

Alphard negó prefiriendo concentrarse en su desayuno, el resto de la mesa no se dio cuenta cuando el temible Black se movió tan rápido y muchos comenzaron a amortiguar sus carcajadas solo por la presencia del susodicho.

Los mellizos fruncieron el ceño avergonzados y el director los miro desde la entrada al gran salón -les sugiero ir con Madame Pomfrey- interrumpió calmadamente -ya está atendiendo a otros como usted...- dijo con un brillo divertido al instalarse donde los Weasley se ponían de pie -aunque debo decir, ninguno de ellos tienen barbas tan buenas como las tuyas- aclamo jovial.

-Los acompañare- se apunta Dafira aferrándose a los brazos de unos escandalizados mellizos -es obligación de la generación más joven ayudar a sus ancianos ¿ne?- cuestiona con un arqueo de ceja ignorando el forcejeo inútil de sus víctimas.

Hay una mirada extraña del director, sonriente al apartarse del camino mientras Black arrastraba los gemelos al hospital en esa falsa cortesía por los viejos... Alphard no se molestó en despedirse, Hermione y Neville vinieron a hacerle compañía junto con el resto de Dursmtrang.

XXXXX

Leer cartas en su habitación es refrescante, sentado en su escritorio con la luz de su lámpara reflexiona tras la letra de su abuela... parece que está bien, pero la conoce lo suficiente para saber que está mintiendo... niña orgullosa.

Luego está la letra de su padre, un mar de quejas y bromas que le divierten... seguro Kisuke se divierte a costas de Sirius y Nimphadora, es triste que no pueda verlos interactuar o que siga enojado con Remus, pero será cuestión de tiempo.

Ahora con Amelia Bones en el castillo, las cartas han disminuido desde ese punto aunque no el trabajo... hay un registro de presupuesto por departamentos que debe cotejar, con eso y mirando su tarea empieza a iniciarla con prontitud.

XXXXX

Una media lluvia comenzó a caer a media tarde, era muy acogedor sentarse junto a la ventana de la biblioteca a leer con ese agradable clima... Neville y Hermione compartían mesa en respectivo silencio, el primero leyendo algo de pociones (iniciativa propia, dejando un sabor orgulloso en el capitán) mientras la segunda estaba entusiasmada en una lectura de leyes de criaturas mágicas.

Ha terminado sus deberes en la habitación, respondió las cartas y alisto presupuesto para entregarlos a su primo y pasarlo a Amelia-sensei... se siente satisfecho.

Alphard ahora se encuentra leyendo sobre runas hebreas, eran difíciles... debe admitirlo... muchas de estas sería interesante de experimentar con el reiatsu aunque necesitaría seguridad porque la magia no es tan potente como su energía del alma.

Tararea conforme pasa de línea tras línea, escucha el momento exacto en que Dafira se les une... por la actitud satisfecha que puede sentir viniendo en oleadas, se ha divertido mucho con la desgracia de los gemelos Weasley y cualquiera que se haya encontrado en la enfermería durante todas estas horas ausente.

Tiempo libre, no es que Ichimaru no se diera tiempo para molestar gente no importa lo ocupado que estaba... pero ahora con Ukitake para respaldarlo, podía hacerlo sin ajustar una agenda de trabajo aun en fin de semana.

-¿Cómo están los gemelos?- Hermione pregunta después de un rotundo silencio, apenas dándose cuenta de la figura al otro lado de su buen amigo Alphard... se ha acostumbrado a que el sujeto aparezca de repente que casi ya no salta cuando se da cuenta de su presencia, Neville solo levanta su libro como si fuera un escudo aunque ya no grita tampoco.

-El par de repetidos estarán bien- canturrea Gin mirando la lectura de su primo con cierto interés -estará libres para el inminente anuncio de los campeones- finaliza al recargarse en su silla con un largo bostezo.

Hay un gesto feo al bajar el libro, Hermione mira al mayor con sospecha -espero que no hayas puesto tu nombre-

Gime, Dafira da una risa hueca -ya te he dicho, Mione-chan ¡no estoy participando!- espeta como siempre que hace la pregunta.

La castaña le lanza un gesto penetrante, satisfecha vuelve a su libro.

Jushiro se burla al igual que Neville (sutilmente, todavía le falta algo de valor)... Dafira hace un puchero pero no incita la conversación, prefiere mirar a todos con su lectura y se acomoda en la mesa para empezar a dormitar descaradamente ignorando las llamadas de atención de una indignada Hermione.

Alphard mira suavemente como su buena amiga se rinde de regañar a su primo por dormir en la biblioteca, mira a través de la ventana percatándose que la llovizna se ha detenido y comienza a oscurecer... decide ponerse de pie para caminar rumbo a la estantería de donde saco su libro... lo sintió venir justo en el momento en que eligió otra lectura ligera (de 400 páginas, pero ligera para el)-Buenas tardes, Urahara-san- canta al encarar al comerciante que parece sobresalir con su vestimenta colorida entre la penumbra del corredor.

El hombre le da una de esas sonrisas juguetonas, su forma espiritual solo visible para quienes tienen reiatsu (una naturaleza distinta a los fantasmas de Hogwarts) -nunca me acostumbrare a esto- dice haciendo señas en cuanto a la altura y vestimenta de estudiante del que siempre vio como más antiguo en el Seireitei.

-Yo tampoco- admite con una sonrisa estirando su uniforme áspero.

-Sabes, burlar al fullbring es un reto- espeta casual Kisuke mirando el entorno con ojos brillantes llenos de curiosidad.

-Y lo lograste, como siempre- canta Ukitake apretando su libro en su pecho -pero no creo que vengas para esto ¿verdad?-arquea la ceja, porque ver al comerciante darles una vuelta en Hogwarts con el peligro de ser atrapado por el fullbring significa que es importante.

-Directo a los negocios- saca su abanico para cubrir su rostro, se recarga en la estantería casualmente... Kisuke ajusta su sombrero en el acto -encontré cosas curiosas y aterradoras de su profecía- suelta sin rodeos.

Jushiro espera paciente, siente a Ichimaru apareciendo a sus espaldas y por su silencio atrapo lo último del comentario.

-Brujas, como lo sabes nunca fueron significativos en nuestra sociedad- hace un ademan al cerrar su abanico de golpe -La magia, a excepción de ustedes... nunca se llevó bien con los derivados del reiatsu... por ley, eso está establecido como un hecho- repite como si hubiera dicho lo mismo varias veces -Pero esta profecía, más antigua que el gotei 13 profetizo una venida... y esto es lo preocupante- mira seriamente al par de rencarnados -Ustedes-

Parpadean, fruncen el ceño considerablemente.

-Unohana-san seguro llego a la misma conclusión- respira profundamente, Kisuke es serio -El traidor, el ocho espadas y la mano derecha del rey alma... dichas descaradamente, ligadas desde la fundación de esta escuela esperan que su venida sea el comienzo de unos sucesos desastrosos en el mundo mortal...- sonríe sin humor -un señor oscuro, un niño que vivió...- cierra su boca como si pensara -los magos son tan supersticiosos, esta profecía se cumplirá si los mortales toman sus palabras como hechos- niega -pero aquí lo peligroso es que al parecer los trajo... los indujo a no pasar el ciclo completo de la rencarnación-

Ambos peliblancos se miran con sorpresa ante la confirmación de las palabras vagas de esa profecía, sus rimas ahora tienen más sentido con el estudio correspondiente que Urahara seguro aplico.

-Nunca he trabajado con profecías- admite el tendero mirando el techo ausente -un evento en el que soy pionero, palabras que fueron analizadas y criticadas... además de su flujo de energía mágica... llegue a la conclusión desastrosa que interrumpió el ciclo de almas en el momento justo de sus fallecimientos... tres veces- frunce el ceño -hubiera deseado hacer el análisis en el momento... rastrear dichas reservas, pero lo hecho, hecho esta-

Hubo un silencio mudo.

Kisuke continuo divagando -luego está la relación con estos fundadores, con Slytherin para ser exacto... solo los grandes clanes tienen tantos años, pero Yoruichi me comenta que tendría que buscar en sus registros más antiguos para rastrearlos... pero me asegura que los Kuchiki tendrían mejor información- ríe sin humor -como si me acercara a Byakuya a pedirle sus libros familiares-

-No lo dirás- dice Alphard con seriedad interrumpiendo, esos ojos grises lo miraron con un gesto plano.

-Nunca lo diré, Ukitake-taicho- se separa del estante para inclinarse obediente, Urahara levanta la vista -nunca informare de esto al Seireitei, prefiero que piensen que algo salió mal en su rencarnación al hecho que la magia les hizo esto- dice.

Las palabras no dichas fueron suficientes, porque si la magia interrumpe la rencarnación... el ciclo de las almas... puede que el seireitei tome medidas extremas para asegurar el equilibrio, no quieren que se vuelva a repetir la masacre de Quincy.

Los asuntos mortales carecen de importancia si la sociedad de almas desea involucrarse.

-Nuestra presencia puede ser dicha para otro motivo en esta tonta profecía- Ichimaru interrumpe recargándose casualmente en el estante sin mirar el entorno -pero quizás podamos hacer un control de daños-

-Los dementores es un caso que el seireitei ya está enterado, pero las otras cosas... tenemos que hacernos cargo si no deseamos que sepan más de sus atrocidades- Ukitake acepta.

-La cosa del diario ¿a eso se refieren?- arquea la ceja el tendero.

-No informaste de esto- pide Gin con acusación.

-No, solo lo sabe mis allegados...- frunce el ceño ofendido -tengo mis propias herramientas, soy totalmente independiente del gotei 13- canta triunfal -pero hay más que esto ¿verdad?- pregunta lo último.

-Almas fragmentadas, reliquias de la muerte, fantasmas como ecos, puntos espirituales usados por magos y runas que atan almas... son alguna de las cosas- Ichimaru contea con sus dedos, Urahara deja caer la mandíbula mirando en serio la biblioteca con ojos codiciosos -pero nada saldrá de aquí, a menos que desees ser parte de esta sociedad- esto último fue en broma.

Abanica juguetonamente, pero todavía esta esa rigidez que dedica únicamente a ese traidor -ahora, puedo entender su preocupación- afirma con un suspiro -lamento no poder ayudarles más allá... porque ambos sabemos que no podemos involucrarnos tanto uno con el otro-

-Lo sabemos- afirma Ukitake con una sonrisa consoladora.

-Pero el negocio es fructífero, pude financiarme un espectrofotómetro ¡ni en la sociedad de almas! Estos mortales tienen tantas cosas- suspira soñador Kisuke.

Aun el amargo Ichimaru sonríe ante las tonterías del que fue su víctima alguna vez.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- la voz de Hermione llega repentinamente, Urahara cierra su boca de golpe mientras los Black voltean casualmente a la castaña.

-Discutiendo de libros, obviamente- desestima fácilmente Dafira.

La castaña no les cree, pero ella no puede ver a nadie más... frunce el ceño -bueno, ya va ser la hora de la ceremonia- les recuerda.

-Lo siento, se nos fue el tiempo- asegura culpable Alphard comenzando a caminar a la salida, ven ligeramente un ondeo casual de Urahara para desaparecer en un shunpo.

XXXXX

Cuando entraron en el gran salón a la luz de las velas, estaba casi totalmente lleno con el cáliz movido frente a la silla vacía de Dumbledore en la mesa de los maestros... el ambiente era tenso ante la anticipación, susurros se alzaban y Alphard pensó que se sentía sofocado con la repentina cantidad de gente.

Dafira estuvo a su lado dirigiéndose lo mejor que podían a su mesa ahora abarrotada por búlgaros que los recibieron estoicamente... como si el anuncio se fuera a dar repentinamente.

Bufa, el antiguo Shinigami prefiere ponerse a analizar el banquete otorgado por la fiesta de Halloween con tranquilidad cuando apareció pero detecto como el resto de los niños se mostraban impacientes, susurrando de ida y venida sobre cuando empezaran a anunciar los campeones... era lo mismo en el resto de las mesas.

Le molesta que no lo dejen comer, aunque seguro Ichimaru está contento de no tener que socializar.

Cuando el tiempo llego fue evidente, se despejaron los platos y hubo un fuerte repunte en el nivel de ruido dentro del Hall que se extinguió tan rápido cuando el director se puso de pie... a ambos lados estaba Karkaroff y la señora Maxime tan tensos como el resto de los estudiantes, Ludo Bagman era el único radiante mientras Amelia tenía un gesto de querer estar en otro lugar.

Educado volteo a ver al director comenzar el discurso de apertura, dando las indicaciones para que los campeones pasaran a la cima del salón, caminar a lo largo de la mesa del personal y pasar a la siguiente cámara en la pequeña puerta.

-Exhibirlos como el sacrificio que son- canturrea Dafira para ser escuchado por sus oídos, no detiene la fuerza de voltear los ojos ante su diversión satírica.

Alphard vuelve a sintonizarse cuando el director saco su varita, hay algo raro en esa madera pero niega su interés cuando hace una gran ola con ella... todas las velas, excepto las que se encontraban dentro de las calabazas talladas se apagaron, sumergiéndolas en un estado de penumbra y tensión.

-Y drama para Hogwarts- imitación de Dumbledore de Ichimaru de nuevo solo para su primo.

Ríe divertido, pero entonces el cáliz de fuego brillaba ahora más que nada en todo el salón... todos contuvieron el aliento, Alphard mira con cierto aburrimiento cuando una lengua de fuego se disparó en el aire, un trozo de pergamino carbonizado salió flotando tranquilamente y toda la habitación jadeo.

Dumbledore arrebato el pergamino en el aire sosteniéndolo con el brazo extendido para alcanzar a leerlo a la luz de las llamas -El campeón de Durmstrang- hizo una pausa teatral -Viktor Krum- finalizo.

Jushiro dio ligeras palmadas de felicitación a su compañero de asiento que le agradeció con una tosca inclinación de cabeza al ponerse de pie, aunque muy dentro el antiguo Shinigami sintió pena por su situación al verlo recorrer el corredor hasta el frente... el resto del Hall estallo en tormentas de aplausos y vítores casi ensordecedores.

Ichimaru descaradamente bostezo.

Todo se apagó cuando el campeón de Durmstrang entro a la otra habitación, la atención de nuevo a la copa que segundos más tarde brillo de nuevo para escupir otro pedazo de pergamino... las manos ancianas de Albus lo volvieron a atrapar ágilmente.

-El campeón para Beauxbatons- Dumbledore inicio con una actitud de comentarista, como esos que Syunsui le hizo ver del mundo de los vivos y Hermione en el muggle -es Fleur Delacour-

La bonita niña que sabe es media veela se levantó con gracia, sonrió divertido ante la cara enamorada de todos los adolescentes... Ukitake niega porque esto es peligroso, pero supone que puede manejarlo si la dejan estar entre niños hormonales.

Siguió la misma rutina, Fleur también se desvaneció en la cámara lateral, el silencio volvió a caer... rígido, anticipatorio... porque ahora tocaba el turno de Hogwarts.

Con su nuevo estatus de rezagado social, Ukitake no estaba del todo enterado de los candidatos para este bárbaro evento... le preguntaría a Ichimaru, pero ahora está dormido en la mesa con total tranquilidad como si en nada le molestara del ruido... se preguntó si estaba descansando o estaría enfermo, necesita revisarlo porque ese cansancio no es normal.

Tal vez solo sea una actuación, porque hay miradas horrorizadas del resto de los estudiantes por verlo dormir en el momento cumbre de un evento como el torneo... suspira, conociéndolo tal vez sea esta la opción real sobre su aparente somnolencia.

Y el cáliz se volvió rojo de nuevo atrayendo al antiguo capitán de nuevo hacia el frente, la lengua de fuego se disparó en el aire en un acto similar a los anteriores y desde su punta Dumbledore atrapo el tercer pedazo de pergamino... entonces algo anda mal, el ceño se profundizo y un brillo desconocido paso por sus ojos ocultos en una media luna que reflejaba la luz del fuego.

-Algo está mal con el campeón de Hogwarts- pregunta quedamente Ludo, pero con el silencio todos pueden escucharlo.

Dumbledore sale de su estupor, miro a la mesa esmeralda con agudeza para suspirar soltando un aliento anticipatorio -Alphard Black-

El capitán sintió un golpe fuerte en su pecho de sorpresa con el silencio cayendo como un manto frio en el entorno... tan diferente al bullicio anterior... los búlgaros lo miraban con suspicacia, Hogwarts con horror y sospecha... Beauxbatons con indiferencia y a su lado Ichimaru se enderezo de golpe.

Alphard mira a su primo, el intercambio tan silencioso y en segundos de completo horror, conspiración y sobretodo inocencia... ninguno ha echado su nombre, lo saben, han estado uno al lado del otro todo el día.

Fue el quiebre de alguien dominante como Dafira quien ahora miro al frente acusador -¡Que significa esto!- espeta muy alto para ser escuchado, su voz es cruda y grave con sus ojos plateados centellando en promesas de dolor clavados en donde el director estaba parado torpemente.

Si alguien hubiera puesto atención, hubiera visto las paredes vibrar ligeramente... solo por pura fuerza de voluntad, el traidor no aplasto a nadie con la furia de su reiatsu... Nadie desea moverse ante la furia de Black.

Y entonces el cáliz volvió a brillar soltando un cuarto pergamino.

Alphard gimió internamente, cuando pensó que este año escolar seria tranquilo alguien viene y lo arruina.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Fue algo largo aunque no porque quisiera, me sentí inspirada pero lo escribí a prisa... ya que ya iba a salir del trabajo XD


	37. Año 4 (D)

Año 4: Black

Juro que sería un buen año, uno consecutivo de buena suerte para el licántropo que al parecer al fin encontraba estabilidad en un trabajo, no obstante aún se mantenía en alerta por si alguien se enteraba de su condición... luego estaba su adorable ahijado, su aterrador primo y al final aunque Sirius no le hablaba también era libre... con Harry ya entablo una estrecha relación además que tenía camarería con sus colegas profesores (excepto Snape o Moody).

Todo brillaba optimista después de aislarse y consumirse en arrepentimientos tal era el momento de retomar su vida, enderezarla y... no... Nunca consideraría establecer una familia... parpadea, era mejor no tomar esa línea de pensamientos.

Era un evento inédito, Remus estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de presenciarlo de primera mano así que colocándose entre Cross y Tsukishima muy lejos de Moody o Snape, sonriendo cortésmente a los profesores invitados... espero los anuncios de los campeones.

Fue normal ver a Krum levantándose para su escuela, luego la bonita niña entre los franceses y en el momento en que el turno de Hogwarts llego... se sintió como si lo bofetearan feamente en el rostro ante el nombre de su ahijado.

Siempre fue el lado receptor de hostilidades de Dafira, pero ahora... verlo como testigo... en un nivel completamente diferente al pintar el asesinato en sus ojos plateados, estaba agradecido con la vida de no ser el director.

El primo de su ahijado ha tomado una estructura respingada, estilizada y delgada... alto con una presencia que exudaba malicia perpetua o diversión ahora se alzaba desde su mesa unos segundos después del inminente anuncio de Alphard exigiendo explicaciones en una voz por lo alto de todo el mortal silencio.

No podía ser peor.

Pero apenas pensó eso cuando un cuarto pergamino salió flotando del cáliz inocente de todas hostilidades o dramas... aclarándose la garganta el director desvió su atención al papel ahora en su mano... Dafira nunca quito sus ojos del viejo casi como si considerara atacarlo.

Remus entonces volvió a perder el aliento cuando el nombre de Harry Potter fue anunciado con el mismo tono de fatalidad que el anterior.

Ese zumbido fuerte en su pecho creció en Lupin ahora apretando el agarre en sus manos descansando encima de la mesa... sus ojos ahora miraban el amplio y oscurecido Hall con palidez, terror y confusión... el silencio cayo más fuerte que el anterior, ahora todos teniendo la audacia de mirar a la mesa de los leones en otra pausa embarazosa.

Sabe que no se llevan bien, que no serán amigos y apenas pueden compartir una habitación sin ser antagonizado por Dafira, así que cuando el susodicho se inclina por encima de su primo con más fuego en sus ojos logra susurrar en un goteo amenazante -Espero que alguien pueda explicarme por qué ahora Potter está involucrado en esto también- espeta.

No hay duda, ni siquiera sospecha que fuera el mismo Harry el que haya saboteado el cáliz para lograr la fama del torneo... era solo finalidad de que estaba dispuesto a pelear por ambos menores de edad ahora expuestos como campeones en un salvaje concurso.

Todos en la sala sintieron sorpresa ante las palabras y cantidad de amenaza en una escala mayor en dirección al firme Director, solo superada por el evidente shock en los ojos de Harry en su lugar... como si la idea de ser defendido por el espeluznante slytherin no pudiera ser menos extraño que salir como candidato en un concurso en el que no aplico.

Por supuesto para Lupin no era extraño, Harry era ahijado de Sirius Black como consecuencia y a causa de extrañas costumbres... el apadrinado cae bajo la jurisdicción del Lord en el caso que sea necesario y el verdadero titular no esté presente para ejercer sus derechos o protección.

Desde su perspectiva, el director se enderezo -Harry... Alphard... aquí arriba, por favor- ordeno en un intento de mantenerse controlado.

Todos los ojos de la sala vieron como el controlado Alphard se puso de pie colocando una mano tranquilizadora a su alborotado primo quien oculto sus ojos plateados detrás de sus parpados nuevamente, sin embargo ningún rastro de su sonrisa maliciosa... ambos caminando la brecha entre las mesas con una postura marcial hasta llegar al final de la plataforma donde se encontraban los profesores.

Ninguno cuestiono porque también Dafira venia, con la escena anterior era evidente que aplicaría su estatus para entender quien tuvo la insolente idea de poner el nombre de no solo su familiar sino de su apadrinado en un juego tonto.

-Potter-san- la voz controlada de Alphard llama por encima del silencio lúgubre, como si la mirada de Amelia, Ludo o los directores de las escuelas no fueran suficiente mérito para apurarse por aquel pasaje rumbo a la puerta... Remus piensa que es muy considerado de su parte esperar al de lentes con paciencia aun para Dafira.

Como si saliera de su trance Harry brinco de su lugar siendo estabilizado por Ariana, dudoso tropezó un poco para casi correr entre las mesas colocándose torpemente entre ambos Black, por un momento Remus sintió felicidad de que buscara la seguridad de los peliblancos.

No era el momento para tales pensamientos.

Pasaron al frente de su mesa, Lupin intercambio miradas pero el único que las respondió fue Alphard cuya gentileza y consolación logro descongelar un poco su traumado corazón... el trio siguió al final del camino hasta la puerta seguidos unos momentos después por Bagman y Amelia.

-Todos aguarden mientras deliberamos- inicio Albus mirando entre Maxime y Karkaroff con agudeza.

-Pero es injusto- alguien aclamo desde Revenclaw, iniciando un sinfín de quejas no solo por la injusticia de dos seleccionados de Hogwarts (esto de las escuelas extranjeras) sino porque ambos campeones eran menores de edad y uno de ellos maldito (como si importara después de todos esos años).

Un agitar de varita, chispas y el silencio cayo -Vuelvo a repetir, esto lo estaremos deliberando y anunciaremos el resultado durante el desayuno de mañana... ahora, están despedidos- ordena Albus sin dar otra mirada contemplativa o asegurarse que los niños obedecieran.

Los directivos restantes desaparecieron en la puerta rápidamente dejando un Hall en completo caos.

Remus se derrumba en su silla teniendo un dolor de cabeza por tanto estrés -Por las bolas de Merlín- jura con los dientes apretados masajeando bravamente el puente de nariz con mortificación, bien podía ejercer su derecho como padrino de Alphard para estar presente en la segura discusión a puerta cerrada... pero se arriesgaría a que alguien investigara el dudoso proceso y su condición.

Estaba en medio de los beneficios y consecuencias de su temerario acto cuando sintió la mano apretando en su hombro -es mejor mantenerse al tanto, Remus- era el tono bajo de Cross advirtiéndole con ese único ojo centellando en paranoia de auror.

Iba a replicar, pero Minerva estaba levantándose para aclamar el orden entre los caóticos estudiantes... por un momento en el que se ponían de pie para apoyar, Lupin se percato del estado de Severus.

El hombre era sospechoso desde el mundial, pero el director lo influyo para dejarlo sin cuestionar... no tienen una relación estrecha, aun se odian pero no abiertamente... en el mejor de los casos se ignoran... en el peor, por culpa en su mayoría de Cross o Moody intercambian palabras de desprecio... sin embargo hoy, después de esto puede verse mortificado al mismo nivel que su persona.

-Escribe al perro- susurra sobre aliento para ser audible solo a sus oídos, Lupin se sorprende pero antes de poder cuestionar más a fondo... Snape ya estaba tratando de gobernar entre los chicos de su casa con esa austeridad entrenada para ser indiferente.

Remus había pensado que sería un buen año.

XXXXX

Cuando Harry cruzo la puerta del Gran Salón se encontró en una habitación más pequeña, llena de pinturas de brujas y magos con un hermoso fuego rugiendo en la chimenea que estaba enfrente de la entrada... se sentía como en una pesadilla.

Los rostros de los retratos se giraron a mirarlos mientras entraban, susurrando en los oídos de las otras pinturas en completa confabulación.

Se sentía traidor a sus pensamientos, a su desconfianza cuando inconscientemente busco consuelo en Alphard quien casualmente apoyo su mano cálida en su hombro con ligeras palmadas... no tenía que levantar el rostro para saber que ahí, en esos ojos gentiles estaba la seguridad que lo protegerían y la culpa de sus tratos era terrible para su corazón.

Dafira parecía pasar de su presencia parado firmemente a su lado dejando el acto de consuelo al más empático del dúo de Black, para Harry aun era difícil sobrellevar ese episodio defensor en el Hall en su nombre.

Trato de no mirar mucho en dirección al espeluznante slytherin, cuestionar o hacer algo que rompiera está débil asociación... si antes pensaba que era aterrador ese poderío, haberlo visto enfrentar al mismo director en exigencias en una ira tempestuosa... tembló, recordó su propia figura colgando débilmente de su agarre ese invierno pasado.

Entonces decidió mirar de nuevo la habitación para los otros campeones que al parecer aun no los detectaban.

Krum estaba encorvado y meditabundo apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea, Fleur miro a su alrededor sentada en el sofá delante del fuego descubriéndolos con ojos chispeantes -¿Qué es?- pregunto con su acento francés, inclinando la cabeza con un ceño arrugándose entre sus cejas pálidas al mirarlos a los tres -¿Qué hacen aquí?- cuestiona.

Antes de que pudieran responder, el ruido de pies corriendo detrás llamo la atención de nuevo a la puerta... Ludo Bagman entro en la habitación con ojos emocionados, acercándose donde el trio estaba al costado del camino tratando de tomar por el brazo tanto a Alphard como a Harry pero la figura de Dafira se interpuso -guarde sus manos- siseo.

-Señor Black- la voz de Amelia era de advertencia.

-Lo siento, Bones-san...- Dafira acudió a llamarla por su apellido y un honorifico diferente al usualmente usado -Pero en este momento no estoy muy convencido de permitir cualquier libertad sobre mis encargos... menos en muestra de una negligencia como esta-

-¿Negligencia?- silva Bagman retrocediendo -¡Esto es un acto extraordinario!- se queja al dar un giro para encarar al resto de la sala -No solo lograron la bendición del cáliz, sino que hay un cuarto campeón del Triwizard- mira entre los campeones en la sala sorprendidos y luego en los que están resguardados por el feroz Black.

Victor se enderezo ante tal comentario sacándolo de su propio estupor, arqueo una ceja ante el colega de mesa Alphard luego al niño que vivió con más hosquedad... comenzando a armar su propias especulaciones ante la actitud del Lord Black y las implicaciones de lo que sucedió mientras estaban esperando al tercer campeón.

Pero Fleur se levantó sonriendo como si escucho mal -Oh, broma graciosa- rio melodiosamente -Meester Bagman... Meester Black- añadió al último con un ligero coqueteo.

-¿Broma?- Dafira retoma con un arqueo de ceja como si fuera estúpida la media veela -Crees que es una broma que dos menores de edad salgan en pergaminos en un evento donde se supone no pueden ingresar- luego mira directamente a Bones -¿La niña es seria con esto?- pregunta.

-Esto debió de ser un error- interrumpe Krum antes de cualquiera, separándose del lugar donde estaba cómodamente recargado -son demasiado jóvenes... y estoy seguro Alphard no quería participar- añadió con un gesto de incomprensión.

-Bueno...- nerviosamente Bagman se froto la barbilla sonriendo a los menores ocultos detrás de Dafira -No sé cómo evadieron la restricción de edad que se impuso...- explico ignorando el ultimo comentario de Victor -A medida que su nombre salio en la copa, no hay ninguna evasión para su candidatura...- sonríe brillante -Esta en las reglas, están obligados y Harry junto con Alphard solo tendrán que hacer lo mejor de ellos-

Harry titubeo al igual que el resto, era como si el aire se espesara con cada paso que daba Dafira para enfrentar a Ludo directamente en la cara con sus ojos plateados en toda su gloria... antes de que esta extrañeza continuara, la puerta se abrió -Señor Black- la advertencia de Dumbledore resonó al igual que el cerrar de la habitación.

-Cuál es el significado de todo esto- exploto el peliblanco mayor, Harry se encogió en su lugar solo el consuelo del agarre de Alphard quien era el único que no retrocedió un paso ante el tono -No solo mi primo... también Potter... luego finalizas con la brillante idea que no importa como sucedió, NO están liberando a mis encargos de tal evento ¡Es un hecho en contra de su voluntad!- pisotea al retroceder para mirar salvajemente el entorno.

Un bufido, Karkaroff resoplo -¿Seguro fue un evento en contra de su voluntad?- cuestiona ganándose un desplante de muerte de los ojos plateados -cualquier niño quiere fama y riqueza- espeta alzando la barbilla ignorando esa espeluznante sensación de pánico.

-Como si Potter o mi Ototo-san lo necesitaran- regresa sin contemplación Dafira -¿Los conoces más tu que yo?- finaliza con una inquisitiva ceja arqueada.

-Mira niño- apunta Karkaroff -Guarda tu insolencia, no sé cómo el gobierno de este país permitió darle su título-

-Bueno, probé que soy adulto...- responde con desprecio -¿Necesito otra prueba? Bones-san- pregunta a la mujer que lo ignora abiertamente.

Ambos directivos extranjeros tenían sus dudas de la inteligencia del gobierno británico para permitir tal niño en una posición alta de la sociedad, pero no estaban por meterse en ese lio... aun con sus dudas, los periódicos abalan tanto sus logros que era mejor mantenerse al margen.

Karkaroff se aclaró la garganta -ahora lo importante es ¿Dos campeones de Hogwarts?- finaliza pasando sus ojos acusadores a Albus.

-¿Es eso lo que les interesa?- pregunta con una calma peligrosa, el peliblanco ahora en medio de la sala mira en acusación a los directivos extranjeros.

-Es injusto- Madame Maxime cuya enorme mano descansa en el hombro de Fleur, no se dejara intimidar por el impresionante desplante de un adolescente.

-Teníamos la impresión que la línea de edad mantendría alejado a los concursantes jóvenes, Dumbledore-El búlgaro agrego con sorna, como si ahora todos fueran enemigos que no merecieran su indulgencia.

-Lo hizo- fue Amelia quien interrumpió mirando el entorno tensa -Pero ahora dos niños están envueltos en este evento ¿Dumbledore?- pregunta dirigiéndose al director.

El profesor Dumbledore ahora mira en dirección a los jóvenes campeones que le regresaban la mirada de vuelta -¿Pusieron su nombre en el cáliz de fuego?- pregunta con calma.

-No- responde tanto Harry como Alphard al unísono.

-¿Le pidieron a algún estudiante mayor que pusiera su nombre en el cáliz?- empujo ahora todos observando muy cerca al dúo de menores, Dafira casualmente llego a la espalda de sus encargos como si considerara aplastar a todos en la habitación en cualquier capricho.

-No- volvieron a agregar con vehemencia.

-Están mintiendo- grito Madame Maxime con acusación.

-Parece que he estado hablando al aire desde que llegue aquí- gruño bajo Dafira colocando ambas manos en cada hombro de sus protegidos (Harry tuvo un escalofrió) -No solo ignoran mi comentario ¡Ellos no metieron sus jodidos nombres en el estúpido cáliz!- inclina su cabeza.

-Señor Black, solo contrólese- Amelia amonesto.

-Como quiere que me controle cuando actúan como unos tontos- silba por lo alto inmovilizando con una mirada severa al entorno-Ahora les repito ¿Hay alguna manera de cancelar toda esta broma?- su tono era inflexible, estaban al borde de su paciencia y cualquier acto de diversión no estaba saliendo a flote en Dafira.

-No se puede- una voz vino al abrir la puerta entrando en una cojera -Ningún campeón puede retroceder ahora, tienen que competir...- sonríe torcidamente con Severus, Mcgonagall y Cross a sus espaldas -Contrato mágico vinculante, conveniente ¿no?- se burló.

Harry hizo una mueca dolorosa no solo porque su hombro estaba siendo apretado por el agarre de Dafira, sino por la inminente sensación que ahora si estaba más que enojado -¿Conveniente?- dice en su tono divertido, pero desde su punto de vista puede ver de soslayo los ojos plateados -¿Te parece divertido que alguien haya planeado todo esto para alcanzar a mis protegidos?- regresa.

Amelia se ahoga, no solo por el espesor extraño en el aire sino por la insinuación -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Si no fuera por tu actitud, aprobaría tus maneras de pensar Black- aseguro Alastor divertido como si la amenaza de muerte no viniera en ojos plateados -Engañaron un objeto mágico poderoso... no solo logrando el nombre de Alphard... sino asegurándose de que Potter representara una cuarta escuela imaginaria... un confundus excepcionalmente fuerte sería necesario-

Harry palideció al igual que el resto de la sala.

-Pareces saber de esto ¿Seguro pierdes el tiempo?- mordaz agrega Cross con una sonrisa de dientes filosa que hace palidecer un poco a los mortifagos del área -pero igual me parece lógico... Black es un niño tranquilo y Potter seguro no es idiota para lanzarse a estas cosas ¿Por qué están extendiendo esto?- regresa aburrido, Minerva lo golpea duramente en su costado.

Harry se sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento, era algo aterrador estar en medio del fuego cruzado y un poco espeluznante la pasión con la que su eterno enemigo (Dafira) lo está defendiendo ante las otras escuelas... esta seguro pudo haber sido testigo de asesinato en varias ocasiones.

-Están imaginando cosas- Karkaroff desprecia repentinamente, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo dicho -Solo tratan de ocultar su juego deshonesto-

-Presentare una queja- aclara Maxime con su campeón respaldándola.

Dafira abiertamente se golpeó la frente con su palma abierta, hizo un sonido ahogado y una palmada tranquilizadora del siempre silencioso Alphard llego casualmente a su espalda... solo piensa duramente que los magos son los idiotas más grande del mundo ¡Y eso que conoció a Zaraki!

Albus levanta las manos pacificadoras, sus lentes de media luna opacos por la luz -aunque me gustaría que continuaran las quejas, no sabemos cómo terminamos en esta situación- llama la atención de todos -Sé que les parece injusto, no creen en las palabras de mis alumnos y parecen dudar del Lord Black...- comenta casualmente -Pero deben saber que Hogwarts no tiene nada que ver sobre esto-

Maxime quiere reclamar pero la mano avejentada lo detiene.

-Nos conocemos de mucho tiempo ¿Creen que arriesgaría dos niños solo por fama y fortuna?- pregunta con solemnidad, todos bajan la mirada -Bagman dice que no hay vuelta atrás... Moody tiene razón sobre el hechizo vinculante... Tanto Alphard como Harry no tienen otra opción que participar sea la razón que sea del porque su nombre está en el cáliz- finaliza.

Todos se miraron seriamente, una cuestión que Harry trato de apartarse pero estaba inmovilizado... Dafira se endereza soltándolos a ambos protegidos para instalarse delante de ellos -supongo que no se puede hacer nada- su tono vuelve apagado, sus manos detrás de la espalda y el tono de voz casual que acostumbra -Presentare una queja formal-

-Lo entiendo y lo respeto- Albus acepta ante el aliento contenido del resto incrédulo (sobre todo los que no creen aun en la inocencia de los menores de edad).

-No me agrada esto, esta negligencia y falta de profesionalismo- Dafira tiene un manto severo, parece diferente a espaldas y Harry no quiere saber que tipo de gesto les está dando al resto de la sala -si uno de mis protegidos muere... actuare en consecuencia-

-¿La audacia de amenazar?- se burla Alastor.

-¿Amenazas?- canta Dafira con una sonrisa en su actitud jovial regresando paulatinamente -ne creo que es más una promesa... Hogwarts nunca me agrado después de todo- dice casual con una sonrisa de zorro creciente.

Harry deja caer su mandíbula incrédulo de que alguien insultara su amada escuela abiertamente, frunce el ceño desaprobador fulminando la espalda del mayor slytherin.

-Dafira- advierte Snape por primera vez, mirando seriamente a su ahijado para detener cualquier acto de rebeldía que pudiera atraer aún más la atención del director sobre lealtades dudosas.

Se encoge de hombros nada interesado en los por menores, era un capitán y cualquier acto de su parte no tenía ningún gramo de broma -Son mis protegidos los que están en juego aquí, Severus...- dice en un tono distante aun cuando la verdad Potter no le interesa -No me gusta que toquen a mi gente- siseo.

-Onii-san- advierte severamente Alphard con ese cansancio rutinario.

-Mah solo era un comentario ocioso- canturrea Dafira instalándose otra vez a las espaldas de los niños.

-Le pido que no haga cualquier acto imprudente, Señor Black- Albus dice calmadamente por encima del silencio aturdido.

Otro encogimiento de hombros nada interesado -ahora, ya que esto puede seguir ¿Qué quieren? Digo porque estamos cansados y no soporto estar más tiempo en esta horrenda habitación-

Otro extenso silencio embarazoso entre los habitantes de la sala, los campeones extranjeros están algo desubicados pero pronto Bagman parecía nuevamente bastante emocionado.

-Vamos, Potter-san- la voz de Alphard saco del silencio a Harry, hay tristeza en su mirada y un gesto de recriminación cuando pasa al lado de los directivos extranjeros.

-¿Participaremos?- pregunta con la noticia cayendo por fin en su realidad.

-Lamentablemente, si- el susurro del Black de cabello largo es frio para el de cabello oscuro que siente su estómago caer precipitadamente... cualquier desconfianza con esa familia de su padrino desapareciendo ante la realización.

-La magia vinculante es poderosa...- Dafira se agrega casual, la voz de Ludo explicando en el fondo como un eco lejano para el de lentes -cualquier intento de mi parte, afectara al participante...- frunce el ceño -tontos-

-Tratemos de sobrevivir ¿no?- dice Alphard casual.

Harry se siente irritado pero no dice nada, ahora cuando todo término... cuando la fecha de la primera prueba fue dicha... se apartó de los Black sin ni siquiera agradecer su respaldo, corrió a la torre de gryffindor con un mar de indecisiones.

Había jurado que no frecuentaría a los Black, que esa línea no la cruzaría pero ahí está... apoyándose en Alphard en su momento más difícil ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía aliados en esa sala... aun el director era distante... se comportó como un niño desamparado y torpe.

Y termino en medio de un evento extraordinario con una tasa de muertes muy alta según Hermione le comento.

-¿Harry?- la voz amigable de Ariana lo saco de su ensoñación al momento de entrar a la sala común.

Trato de recomponerse, de no humillarse ante su amiga y solo miro nervioso -Yo no puse mi nombre en el cáliz- fue lo primero que dice buscando en la mirada algún signo de mala voluntad, como todos esa gente en la sala.

Una risa consoladora, fresca como la noche y unos pasos ligeros... Ariana está a unos centímetros -Lo sé, Harry- dice con una ligera sonrisa -Yo nunca creería que pusiste tu nombre en ese cáliz- explica.

Tal vez fue el momento, porque normalmente es iniciativa de Ariana el consuelo de un abrazo como en aquel incidente con Black en el corredor ese invierno... pero ahora, con solo sus palabras no dudo en acortar la distancia para buscar la calidez de su amiga -gracias- dice, puede que solo sea una de todas sus amigas.

Tal vez nadie además de ella le crea en toda esa torre, porque aún recuerda el gesto de Ron desencajada y rojo.

Pero se sintió suficiente para Harry.

XXXXX

Alphard suspiro con paciencia ante la fiera enjaulada que era su primo actualmente, ahora en su solitara habitación sentado en su cama no hace nada más que esperar.

-No podemos matar a nadie- dice resueltamente por enésima vez.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunta al detenerse Gin -estoy seguro nadie extrañara a Karkaroff... también puedo ocultar bien el cuerpo del tamaño de Maxime... Bagman será fácil- aplaude como si estuviera entusiasmado.

Una risa de Ukitake, ya acostumbrado al humor satírico de su primo -Gracias, Gin- dice con una chispa en sus ojos deteniendo los planes macabros del otro Shinigami -Por apoyar a Harry- añade con suavidad.

-Todavía están en ese evento- recuerda secamente Ichimaru sentándose al lado de su primo en esa enorme cama.

-Pero luchaste por nosotros, por eso estoy agradecido- Jushiro palmea ligeramente su hombro -pero fue muy temeraria tu amenaza- regaña.

-Oh, bueno... fue sin querer- dice sin ser del todo culpable de su insolencia abiertamente.

-Solo ten cuidado ¿quieres?- dice preocupado.

Un bufido, Ichimaru mira ausente el horizonte de esa habitación -El niño es un desagradecido-

-Tiene miedo y nosotros no somos su base de confianza- dice sin sentirse ofendido por ser despedido tan groseramente por Harry tan pronto les dieron libertad, por el contrario era predecible que el niño se sintiera traidor a sí mismo.

-Sera problema de Ariana- silba Dafira divertido, casi imaginando a la niña aterradora aleccionando a un flaco Harry.

-Estoy seguro ella tendrá controlado para que el niño no se mate- murmura Alphard con una discreta sonrisa confiando en su colega ahora que Harry ni muerto se volverá a acercar a ellos.

-Aun así lo cuidaras ¿verdad?- pregunta Gin.

-Es un niño, siempre los cuidare- contesta al mirarse mutuamente, se sonríen en conspiración y aunque no es la manera... Ukitake está tranquilo de saber que ocupo el lugar de un inocente pequeño en este bárbaro evento.

-Ahora el problema es Oji-san Y Obaa-san- hace una mueca también contando mentalmente a Nym y su respectiva familia, era cálido saber que hay tantos al pendiente de ellos... aun no se acostumbra del todo Ichimaru.

-Si, seguro Padre tendrá un día de campo con esto- comparte la mueca, tal vez un aullador.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto solo para terminar el interludio entre el inicio del evento.

Neah20 fuera.


	38. Año 4 (E)

Año 4: Sin Suerte

La casa es silenciosa a estas horas impidas de la mañana, Sirius aun es un desorden cuando se sienta en su cama para mirar desorientado el entorno hasta que bosteza ruidosamente para sacar la suciedad de sus ojos... la ventana pañosa muestra un día nublado, de esos típicos de estas fechas que amenazan con el invierno... niega cualquier pensamiento racional al ponerse de pie con su sencilla pijama de colores gryffindor.

No es nada como su habitación en grimmauld place, aquí no hay colores de su casa de Hogwarts al contrario parece adoptar los interiores sencillos de colores neutrales que sus hijos prefieren en ese piso aislado de regreso a la mansión... es japonés, piensa ausente todavía arrastrando los pies al baño.

Ahora después de una limpiada, mira su reflejo en el espejo con ojo crítico... su barba está bien recortada, su cabello húmedo en rizos definidos y solo la mancha de pasadas ojeras pintan sus aristócratas rasgos.

Ha mejorado no solo física también mental... aún hay ataques de pánico o pesadillas pasajeras... pero no puedes esperar que los restos de doce años en azkaban se borren de un día para otro, es optimista pero no tanto.

Decidiendo por ropa cómoda sale de su sencilla habitación al corredor, puede oler el desayuno y hace una mueca cansada... no porque no le agrade la idea de alimentos, sino por la costumbre de peleas infantiles entre su prima Tonks y su actual empleador Kisuke que son algo rutinario, pensar que un día alguien sería peor que el propio Sirius... seguro James estará burlándose en alguna parte del otro mundo al verlo en tal situación ridícula.

Abre la puerta de papel arqueando la ceja ante el justo comentario de Kisuke sobre desayuno saludable contra el tocino grasiento -Buenos días- hace un ondeo de mano al caminar directo a la silla vacía de esa circular mesa.

Esta es la única área de la casa que tiene un comedor normal, el resto a parte del área del negocio es de preferencia occidental... aun no se siente cómodo, pero era mejor que pasársela encerrado con su madre (ignora el hecho que fue obligado a trabajar con una persona que aunque ya no odia, todavía siente sospechoso de alguna forma).

Kisuke hace una sonrisa de mierda -tienes correo- señala con el tenedor donde por lo menos tres lechuzas están mirando a Tonks dorar otra ronda de tocino con algo de hambre y esperanza... por supuesto que su prima les fulmina y les lanza a cada una un pedazo de ¿Nuggets? (alimento muggle).

-El tocino es de la dama- canturrea Sirius al ponerse de pie mirando a los búhos conformarse con el pedazo de carne procesada, toma los documentos rápidamente instalándose a unos pasos de la estufa -y mío si me das- asegura al olfatear por encima del hombro de su pariente.

-No tengo alternativa, babearas por encima de mi desayuno si no te doy- murmura Nym con un voltear de ojos cuando Black se va a sentar pacíficamente a esperar sus sagrados alimentos.

-No me mires así, tu prima le gusta cocinar- Urahara canta abriendo un libro de costumbres arcaicas mágicas con total indiferencia al disgusto normal de Sirius cada vez que ve a su prima haciendo los alimentos sin ayuda de los supuestos elfos que sabe ayudan en el negocio.

Bufa, pero decide que no se quejara siendo el beneficiado colateral de este aparente acuerdo... mira su correo con paciencia, hay cartas de sus hijos... Remus (inserte mueca de desagrado)... además de los Granger, sus amigos en el mundo muggle seguro lo extrañan.

-Empieza por Alphard... es un niño muy bueno- canta Nym sacando algunos huevos del hechizo conservador, regresa a la estufa ignorando a las lechuzas persistentes.

-O por Dafira, tal vez ahora pueda explicarte bien lo que es la contaduría- canturrea Kisuke con total burla asomando sus ojos grises a través de su lectura, Tonks suelta un bufido divertido al colocar un plato de tocino en medio de la mesa.

-Fue una vez, solo necesitaba recordarlo- ofendido dice Sirius con sus mejillas calientes, fulmina al hombre oculto detrás del libro para que muera rápidamente... sin embargo no es así de fácil, se debe conformar con solo expresar lo poco que le agrada.

Sirius suspira, decide que Dafira es el primero considerando la clase trabajadora que es... seguro le tendrá algunas declaraciones sobre sus actividades desde que cayó al servicio del negocio aparentemente familiar (en otra vida seguro le sacaría la vuelta, pero aprendió a la mala a ser responsable con sus deberes como adulto, su hijo era aterrador en su modo conferencia).

 _Querido Ojii-san..._ bufa ante la entrada formal que siempre siente es una burla de su sobrino.

 _Espero que estés avanzando en los libros contables, si todo avanza muy bien estaremos abriendo esa tienda en el callejón Diagon que hemos estado atrasando... por favor, pon atención a las cifras y no te las saltes... sé que Orion te enseño mejor que eso._

Sirius medita que es lo justo (ignora la mención de su padre), considerando la popularidad en el pueblo entre los estudiantes y maestros de la tienda... con los extranjeros de visita seguro los ingresos aumentaran cumpliendo las expectativas de otra sucursal en el mundo mágico abierta todo el verano... significará más trabajo pero tal vez logre obtener la supervisión de ese local lejos de Urahara entre el periodo escolar.

 _Recibimos a los estudiantes extranjeros, no es nada fuera de lo normal... de hecho pienso que son muy aburridos con sus acentos horribles que deforman nombres, si sabían que vendrían ¿no pudieron haber quitado asperezas o asignado un hablante único? Ah por cierto, Viktor Krum es uno de ellos..._

Se detiene en medio de un tocino a medio masticar, alza las cejas con sorpresa -Ey Nym parece que Viktor Krum es uno de los estudiantes- su emoción burbujea ante el recuerdo del jugador profesional en el mundial.

-¿En serio?- pregunta interesada levemente con su cabello pintándose en azul -seria genial conocerlo, asegúrales de pedir un autógrafo para su pariente favorito- guiña un ojo al volver su atención a los alimentos.

-Ustedes y su quidditch- expresa divertido Urahara, Sirius le lanza un gesto cansado pero no dice nada sobre el mundial... ha notado que es un tema sensible entre esos dos ¿habrá sucedido algo durante el incidente? Sabe que fueron atacados pero todo resulto bien al final pero nadie está dispuesto a platicarle los detalles.

Suspira, prefiere regresar a la lectura.

 _Bueno, pasando a asuntos más importantes... conociéndote, no has abierto el periódico y es lo mejor... aunque infórmame si hay algún otro documento público que deba controlar de ahora en adelante..._

Frunce el ceño extrañado (algo aterrado por la idea dominante de su sobrino).

 _Tanto mi Ototo-san como tu ahijado de alguna manera que ninguno de estos ineptos que se dicen ser procuradores del triwizard sabe, terminaron como campeones representando a Hogwarts..._

Sirius escupió el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando, dejando la boca colgando abierta con incredulidad repasando de nuevo las líneas de manera repetitiva... Urahara de alguna manera logro salir fuera del camino del inocente liquido disparado, mientras Tonks se detiene de lo que hace para voltear a verlos (una lechuza aprovecha la distracción para robar un pedazo de tocino ante los celos de las demás).

 _Molesto es una subestimación, Ojii-san... me asegure de dejarles en claro al montón de incompetentes mi total disgusto ¡algunos acusaron que fue deliberado! Como si alguno de los dos niños necesitara fama o riquezas por haber en un tonto deporte como este... planeo levantar una queja, tal vez una denuncia... si tan solo los magos no fueran tan holgazanes con sus leyes en la educación, pudiera golpear a Hogwarts de la manera más épica que haría temblar a sus fundadores._

Sirius puede sentir a Nymphadora leyendo por encima de su hombro, un sonido de asfixia justo en la parte en que dice de los campeones y el ilustrado párrafo de las amenazas, en poco tiempo sabe a ciencia cierta que su sobrino es una persona vengativa, sino cumple ahora su amenaza seguro será en el futuro... pobre, pobre Dumbledore.

 _Ototo-san dice que no puedo matar a nadie, lastima... tengo maneras muy imaginativas de esconder un cuerpo aun con toda esta magia de por medio._

-Escribir eso es peligroso- Kisuke dice desde el otro hombro con un tono plano, no hay diversión al levantarse en su altura para pasar a sentarse con total indiferencia como si pensara a miles de kilómetros de distancia... Tonks y Sirius se miran pero deciden continuar su lectura preocupante.

 _No te preocupes, Ojii-san... velare por tu encargo como lo hago por Ototo-san, como Lord no puedo permitir tal negligencia de mi parte a un ahijado de la casa... tal vez logre convencerlo que levante una queja, imagínate... Black y Potter contra la injusticia de ser sometidos a un juego de vida o muerte ¿No sería de leyenda? Si tan solo Ototo-san obtuviera su herencia ya serian tres casas lustrosas contra el ministerio._

Admite a regañadientes que está tranquilo con la idea que Harry no estará solo, tal vez a su ahijado no le agrade la idea... pero Dafira cumple su palabra (está muy orgulloso de su sentido de responsabilidad) y pobre el que se ponga en su lado malo.

Ignora por el momento los aires de conspiración escritas por su sobrino, era mejor no pensar en el hecho que podía estar criando a un potencial señor oscuro con tendencias asesinas peor que Voldemort.

 _Así que esto es lo único que reportar, cuidare a mi gente y te avisare si necesito algo más de tus servicios, avísame si hay algún medio de comunicación explotando tanto la imagen de Ototo-san como Harry-kun sin nuestro consentimiento._

 _No descuides el trabajo, Ojii-san._

 _Con aprecio, tu adorable sobrino Dafira Black._

 _PD. Tienes prohibido el alcohol, no sabes como pero me enterare si vuelves a tomar... sobre todo sin mí._

 _PD2. Pienso que hay un acto de conspiración contra mis encargos, no niego ni acepto que tal vez tenga que ver con el ataque del mundial... tal vez soy paranoico o muy inteligente... atento Oji-san._

Lo último es preocupante, razona que los eventos pueden relacionarse con el atentado de mortifagos que tanto el ministerio ha ignorado... Harry entiende... pero ¿Alphard? Porque su hijo quien no se ha metido con nadie ¿para llegar a Dafira? Su sobrino causo tanto impacto para considerarse un objetivo.

Todo pensamiento paranoico murió al ver el otro documento adjunto, más tablas numéricas con una pequeña nota de que se deben revisar y cotejar físicamente... tal vez una visita a gringotts debería de ser programada y algunas noches de insomnio considerando la cantidad de cifras que revuelan en la página.

-Daf es un conductor de esclavos- gime Sirius por un momento fuera de la preocupación de tener a su hijo y ahijado en un deporte peligroso como el triwizard con la sombra de conspiración mortifaga encima.

Por la mirada que le dedica Nymphadora, es obvio que le cuestiona el orden de sus prioridades.

-Espero que Alphard tenga mejores noticias- murmura el antes convicto sacando la carta pulcra en un suave movimiento, mira el remitente y sabe la letra es tan hermosa como la que escribe su sobrino.

 _Buen día, Padre espero que todo esté bien de tu lado..._ sus saludos siempre los lee como si fueran dulces, gentiles y le hacen sonreír de manera inconsciente.

 _Adivinando, has leído la carta de mi Onii-san, te aseguro que no dejare que haga nada imprudente._

Su promesa es firme, Sirius está muy tranquilo ante la idea y algo perturbado con la tranquilidad con la que predicen los planes macabros de su sobrino... solo ellos se entenderán, piensa al continuar la lectura.

 _Seguro tampoco te explico mucho de lo que sucedió en su carta así que te escribiré a grandes rasgos el suceso._

 _Nuestros nombres flotaron en la mano del director, quien parecía igual de perdido y eso llevo a un largo silencio en el Hall... para después ser separados del grupo a una pequeña habitación donde el resto de los dos campeones de las otras escuelas esperaban._

 _Debo decir que estoy muy decepcionado de los delegados del evento, con excepción de Amelia-sensei (quien se acercó a nosotros a prometernos apoyo en caso de levantar alguna queja) el resto nos ve como si hubiéramos caminado directo al cáliz a lanzar nuestro nombre... Viktor seguro nos cree, pero la niña de beauxbatons no._

Hace una mueca, su gentil hijo no es capaz de ganarse el odio de otras personas y se le hace injusto pero se guarda sus molestias por ahora.

 _Onii-san como yo apoyamos a Harry durante todo el debate en donde nos acusaron los extranjeros de juego ilícito, al final se llegó a la conclusión que no podemos retirarnos sin sufrir consecuencias mágicas... no te preocupes, no pienso morir al igual que tampoco dejare que Potter-san lo haga._

 _Estoy seguro Onii-san ya está planeando algún movimiento legal, eso no puedo evitarlo._

 _Sé que no le agradamos a Potter-san aun así lo apoyare respetando su espacio, no forzare nada... Padre... además sé que Ariana y Mione-chan serán un buen respaldo en sus necesidades de defensa si llegara a ser el caso de combate en alguno de los eventos de este tonto juego._

Otro suspiro de alivio (no se percata de la falta de honorifico en Dumbledore) _._

 _Los días son frescos, cerciórate de abrigarte bien... saluda a Nym-chan asegurándole que tendrá una carta de nosotros en un futuro... Ten paciencia con Kisuke, no es un mal hombre solo alguien que se aburre rápido._

 _Estamos bien, lo estaremos por eso no te preocupes del todo... Padre._

 _Trabaja duro, nos leeremos próximamente y cuídate._

 _Con cariño, Alphard Black._

 _PD. Tenemos a Viktor Krum en nuestra mesa, no sé si sea importante pero tal vez Onii-san ya lo comento, pediré un autógrafo para ustedes dos en cartas futuras._

-En serio es muy lindo Alphard- dice Nym con una sonrisa, sentada dispuesta a desayunar muy cercas para leer -te faltan otras cartas- señala.

Hace otra mueca al remitente -Parece no gustarte el que la escribe- reflexiona Urahara parpadeando a su dirección con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro, desayunando a estas alturas con la perdida de ser británico los alimentos.

Voltea los ojos... duda pero rompe el sello no sin exceso de fuerza.

 _Canuto._

Seco, sin algún saludo innecesario... Remus siempre fue el que respetaba los silencios enojados de Sirius, solo por eso continuos su lectura.

 _Alphard y Harry terminaron de alguna manera en el torneo de magos, estaré al pendiente._

Bufa, es algo que ya sabe de dos cartas anteriores... viendo que de hecho es lo único que dice, tal vez intento advertirle de antemano... dobla la carta y la deja al costado sin más apreciación, Tonks lo mira extrañado mientras Urahara suspira en su tocino con decepción, como si pudiera transformar su plato en algo más japonés.

Por lo menos la carta de los Granger es optimista, hablando sobre un proceso de endodoncia muy difícil al que no se molestan en explicarle algunos términos... en ocasiones Sirius es firme en pensar que ellos olvidan que muchos procesos muggles pasan por encima de su cabeza, pero aprecia el gesto... tal vez les regrese la letra hablándoles de hipogrifos como pequeña venganza.

La ventana es golpeada, el trio mira otra lechuza estándar de Hogwarts a quien Nym le da el paso con un ondeo perezoso de su varita, las otras tres lechuzas estacionadas expectantes ven a la recién llegada con curiosidad.

-Carta de Harry-kun- dice Urahara al ponerse de pie al colocar el plato en el lavado -Quiero ir al callejón ¿me acompañas?- pregunta arqueando la ceja a la bruja quien lo mira sospechoso -nada ilegal, lo prometo-

Sirius mira a su prima con curiosidad, a pesar de un distanciamiento obvio desde que los vio aquella primera vez después del mundial, parece que hay un término de trabajo entre ese dúo... aun sospecha que Kisuke quiere algo con su pariente, pero no puede descubrirlo.

Tonks finaliza con su plato, se pone de pie mirando al tendero que esperaba su respuesta -La última vez, termine en un lugar dudoso- le recuerda, Sirius en verdad quería saber.

-Solo porque no prestaste atención, no fue mi culpa- Kisuke saca su abanico de papel cubriendo medio rostro, la sombra del sombrero que recién se pone hace crecer el brillo antinatural de sus ojos grises.

Entrecierra sus ojos al mismo tiempo que la bruja.

-Prometo un buen pago- sonríe Urahara sobornándola como siempre -pero necesito a un mago capaz, un auror para ser mi guardaespaldas ¡aun no conozco del todo el mundo mágico británico!- asegura inocente al comenzar a salir.

Bufa retrocediendo a su apatía -dame cinco minutos, no puedo salir así- señala su pijama para desaparecer en la puerta.

-Cuidado con mi prima- advierte el ex convicto con suma desconfianza.

-Oh por supuesto, tendré cuidado- le ronronea sugerente Kisuke ganándose un fulminar vehemente de Sirius que solo lo hace sonreír, despidiéndose de un ondeo haragán dejándolo solo en la cocina con lechuzas esperando sus respectivas cartas.

El Black suspira, su día era muy ajetreado a pesar de ser fin de semana ahora un maullido y ese gato negro parece lanzarle un gesto burlón -¿No debes estar en Hogwarts o algo así?- pregunta con sarcasmo.

Era mejor leer la carta de Harry.

XXXXX

Harry era optimista en pensar que las cosas mejorarían, que tal vez todos entendieron por el acto de Black que no estaba en este concurso de buena gana... la realidad era otra, estaba muy equivocado con lo referente a la actitud del resto de la escuela y lo peor es que los Gryffindors pensaban igual, considerando que tiene el respaldo de las dos serpientes más grandes de Slytherin.

Susurros, apuntado y juzgado... los extranjeros están firmes en pasar de su presencia como si no existieran, los otros campeones no se esfuerzan por acercarlo.

Ha estado evitando a los Black, algo no tan difícil considerando que Alphard quien lleva un similar trato de Hogwarts ha respetado no acercársele como antes de que empezara este desastre, Dafira parece feliz con ignorarlo aunque aún aparece en cada corredor por el que camina como si esperara intervenir en cualquier incidente con otros estudiantes.

Para todos es claro que el slytherin mayor lo está cuidando, que esperaba que alguien cometiera el error de señalarlo solo por el bien del entretenimiento.

Territorial, Dafira ha demostrado ser un especie de mago protector muy temible con tendencias obvias al melodrama (algo que ya sabía), Harry la verdad no se siente muy cómodo con esta deuda... deseaba solo pararse enfrente del adolescente para decirle que no necesita su defensa, pero que Sirius le escribió que lo dejara ser, que sería mejor para todos que se supiera que los Black están a sus espaldas.

Para no pensar en su actual posición, Harry trata en vano ver el lado positivo de las cosas... las clases fueron una buena distracción, pero el trato frio de las otras casas solo le hacían recordar amargamente donde estaba ubicado.

Era tortuoso, los peores días de Hogwarts a pesar del manto del slytherin ¿Por qué Alphard no se ve tan aplastado como él? No entendía como el peliblanco se mostraba tan fresco o será que todo desplante era hecho a sus espaldas, uno no sabía cómo reaccionaría Dafira a un insulto directo a su primo.

Ariana le ha dado su compañía, su comprensión y adora su lealtad, Potter solo se sonroja en su mero recuerdo notando cosas que antes no, la falta de Ron sin embargo aún es notable... el chico le ha declarado la ley del hielo por celos según su amiga.

Hermione y Neville por supuesto también le creen en su inocencia además que lo compadecen por la sombra extensa que significa Dafira, pero están más empeñados en rondar a Alphard como si temieran que desapareciera o le hicieran daño.

Ahora a esta hora de las mañana, después de dejar una lechuza con letras para su padrino nuevamente... mira el extenso bosque prohibido sintiendo el frio del invierno cerca, extraña la calidez de la escuela y no este trato amargo para alguien que no tuvo voluntad para meterse en ese aprieto.

-¿Mala mañana?- Malfoy se acercó desde el otro extremo del corredor vacío, con su uniforme listo y una sonrisa engreída marca registrada en su pálido rostro.

Harry lo mira parpadeante aplacando el impulso de mirar hacia atrás para cerciorarse que le hablaban directamente otro estudiante que no fueran sus amigos creyentes de su inocencia, pero no hay nadie atrás.

Recelo, curiosidad y obstinación lo mantuvieron firme cuando se acorto la distancia, no entendiendo este acercamiento repentino que no ha sucedido en todos esos años a pesar de las invitaciones educadas a los cumpleaños Malfoy.

-No me mires así, Potter- Draco asegura cruzándose de brazos, la falta de sus dos guardaespaldas es obvia.

-Toda la escuela me odia-responde secamente ajustándose los lentes.

-No te odian...- duda el rubio con una sonrisa divertida -bueno, tal vez lo hacen- finaliza.

Voltea los ojos ante la revelación del año -¿Qué necesitas?-

Malfoy finge que esta ofendido -Piensas que me acerco por interés- arquea una ceja con total acusación.

Lo mira sin impresionarse, Harry solo se cruza de brazos con la misma actitud altanera y sospechosa... pueden ser civiles, educados pero está cansado de todo este estrés por ser un campeón que no quería.

-Solo un saludo, Potter...- el rubio se quita una pelusa imaginaria de su hombro -no te hará daño saber que hay algunos en slytherin que no piensan mal de ti-

-No sé si eso me alivia o me preocupa-replica secamente Potter con ojos muertos en dirección al improbable aliado.

Una risa sin humor de parte del aristócrata -Ariana es persuasiva- hace una mueca como si recordara algo, Harry siente simpatía conociendo lo aterradora que era su amiga - además eres tú o Alphard-

-Pensé que eras amigo de Alphard-le lanza el de lentes sumamente interesado, hay ese estira y afloja de los niños entorno a los Black que aun alguien como él puede notar (política, una voz parecida a Alberfoth le susurra).

Hay una mirada extraña en los torturados de Malfoy, niega para forzar una sonrisa vacía -eres campeón de Hogwarts, aunque seguro muchos piensan que están intentando obtener toda la atención de tus años en silencio-

Suspira frustrado al mirar al niño apartarse casual desapareciendo al final del corredor, una mano cae en su hombro de la nada haciéndolo saltar por lo repentino -eso fue muy insensible de parte de Draco-kun- suspira la voz por encima de su cabeza de Dafira haciéndolo congelarse acorralado.

Nunca ha estado solo con ese espeluznante alumno (extraña mucho a Ron).

Ojos entrecerrados se arrugan en diversión por su silencio trato -vamos Harry-kun, no me veas como si fuera un fantasma...- se ríe de su propio chiste, porque considerando Hogwarts siempre se ven espíritus -me siento muy herido-

Harry trata de apartarse, pero la mano se apretó dolorosamente en su hombro manteniéndolo en ese lugar -Que quieres- dice sacando su valor mirando acusador al que se alza encima de sí mismo, con esfuerzo considerando que está a sus espaldas.

No hay ojos plateados, simples parpados pálidos dándole la ligera seguridad que no hay peligro.

-Bueno, te he dado tiempo para superar todo este drama de ser campeón- suspira el peliblanco al soltarlo fácilmente, nadie aparece en el corredor para ayudarlo a salir de tan incómoda situación -debo decir que los magos tienen ese algo para la exageración- murmura reflexivo al dar un giro para ponerse delante.

Odia la diferencia de estatura, Harry en verdad espera crecer tan alto para no sentirse inferior al peliblanco que parece mirarlo desde su altura... casi cubriéndolo con su sombra.

-Vengo a hacerte una propuesta, por supuesto- sonríe el adolescente dejándose ver en toda su maliciosa actitud de un momento a otro.

Harry traga, pero se mantiene tercamente en compostura... puede ver un niño al fondo del corredor haciendo la retirada cuando los ve "cobarde" piensa al volver a enfocar al divertido slytherin -¿Qué propuesta?- está orgulloso que su voz no vacile.

-Bueno, veras... sé que estas educándote para llevar tu casa en la adultez- suspira Dafira caminando ausente entorno a un rígido Harry.

-Me estas espiando- lanza con un siseo enojado, da un paso atrás cuando esa cabeza gira para mirarlo de un golpe.

-Que grosero, Harry-kun- ronronea Dafira haciendo un ademan herido -pero bueno, sabemos que eres muy grosero... no fuiste capaz de dar un gracias después de todo ese debate...- hace un gesto perezoso deteniendo su defensa -sí, lo sé... mi Ototo-san es tolerante a tus desplantes, por eso lo permitiré- se contesta con un ligero bostezo -bueno, mi tema es... quiero levantar una queja contra Hogwarts... quiero la ayuda de tu casa-

-¿Qué?- logra tartamudear ante el lanzamiento de esa carta, Potter tuerce el ceño en algo confuso.

-Una queja, creo que lo dije muy claro en esa reunión- Black usa un tono sabiondo, como si considerara que la inteligencia del niño que vivió ha fallado estrepitosamente.

Ofendido, Harry aprieta los puños con un insolente gesto para refutar... una mano pálida lo vuelve a detener con autoridad.

La máscara se cae, hay solo seriedad profesional en el delicado rostro zorruno -sé que estas limitado, menor de edad y todas esas cosas... pero puedes hacer algo de movimientos, Gringotts te dio tus diferentes nombres ¿no? Por lo que se... hay más de una casa noble respaldándote-

Palidece, Harry no le ha dicho a Ron de su visita a Gringotts y descubrimientos como para que este adolescente este muy enterado diciéndole como si debiera ser de conocimiento común... le da miedo, ahora más que nunca y no puede hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo.

Black sonríe jovialmente -podemos golpearlos duro, Amelia-sensei nos apoyara en lo que pueda... lo malo es que con las leyes anticuadas y la fuerte base de Dumbledore, no podemos hacer nada más que una llamada de atención por la negligencia... tal vez un incentivo económico ¡otro!- carcajea ligeramente -tal vez acusarlos de angustia emocional- burbujea como un niño con dulce.

Vuelve a parpadear por el valor de hacerlo.

-Ototo-san también lo haría, pero su casa es aún más difícil de gobernar sin la edad adecuada... así que eso deja al Potter y Black en el asunto en cuestión- suspira decepcionado el peliblanco con sus manos detrás de la espalda mirando un punto imaginario -Cuando descubra quien los metió en eso...- su discurso se apagó como el frio se propaga en la sangre del único niño presente, una amenaza velada.

Harry no duda que se vaya a cumplir y pobre del que escribió esos pergaminos que los metieron en el juego.

Se miran mutuamente en un lapso extenso de absoluto silencio, Potter con un sentido de impacto e indecisión además de mortificación (lealtad a Hogwarts) mientras Black con resolución y extraña paciencia.

-Solo piénsalo, Harry-kun- ronronea al caminar a su lado, colocando su fría mano en su cabeza -es mejor dejarles en claro lo que sucede cuando hacen este tipo de negligencias, advertirles que no vuelvan a suceder... quien sabe, ganarte algo de respeto de la gente que te ve como el niño que vivió y no Harry Potter- le susurra a su altura al agitar su cabello para dejarlo ahí, plantado y perdido.

Para el joven Harry era como una bofetada dura de realidad, se quedó mirando el espacio infinito tiempo tratando que la idea se establezca en su mente haciéndolo fruncir el ceño en contrariedad, la verdad de todas las cosas... no había pensado en realizar algún tipo de demanda, aunque Dafira lo dejo claro en esa habitación en el nefasto día en que se dio a conocer como campeón... sea la realidad, no pensó que en verdad consideraría dar un paso en contra de Hogwarts.

Cree que tendrá un dolor de cabeza, cuando encuentra a Ariana no tiene el valor de mirarla a los ojos.

XXXXX

Estaba en un aula bastante pequeña, la mayoría de los escritorios habían sido empujados a la parte posterior de la habitación dejando un gran espacio en el medio, donde estaba la pizarra se encontraba cubierto de un largo terciopelo con sillas colocadas detrás de los escritorios cubiertos de un mantel tan similar a la alfombra aterciopelada.

Un escenario armado para este suceso.

Alphard mantuvo su aspecto tranquilo al ingresar al recinto con un saludo informal a Viktor quien dio una ligera inclinación educada en ese rincón en el que se había apartado, Fleur solo los miro ligeramente en reconocimiento volviendo su atención a la ventana pañosa... Harry entro después, parecía tan distraído que pudo jurar sin temor a equivocarse que tenía mucho que ver con la alegría impía de su primo.

Suspira, Ichimaru era alguien para meterse debajo de la piel de la gente en un don natural y temible (le ha sacado ventaja, nunca lo negaría).

Era curioso como ninguno de los presentes se molesta en preguntar que hacia el infame Dafira Black convenientemente custodiándolos en medio de horarios escolares cuando nadie le hablo, Harry no pregunto y Alphard la verdad de las cosas no le interesaba averiguar las habilidades para escabullirse de su primo.

Era su mejor defensa después de todo (no es que lo necesitara, pero tiene una fachada que mantener) y casi no aterrorizo a Colin Creevey al que acecho en el corredor.

Jushiro deseaba no haber interrumpido su clase de pociones por esta eventualidad superficial, cuando Bagman los vio se ilumino notablemente lanzándose delante... Dafira por supuesto que se interpuso ante la obvia preferencia por acosar a los más jóvenes -Hola- le saluda con su tono cantado.

Ludo retrocede avergonzado -¿Hola?- murmura al adolescente, mirando por encima a los menores -Los estábamos esperando- dice soleado -Esto será rápido, solo la ceremonia de pesaje de varitas, el resto de los jueces estarán aquí en un momento- dice rápidamente.

-¿Peso de varitas?- la voz incrédula de Harry llena el silencio pretencioso.

-Tenemos que verificar que sus varitas sean funcionales- sonríe Bagman ligeramente apartándose para que su voz sea audible a los otros campeones -el experto está arriba ahora con Dumbledore, luego habrá una sesión de fotos con...-

-Hola, Rita-chan-interrumpe la voz cargada de humor de Dafira resonando en la habitación, esta esa influencia en la magia en el aire pero Alphard sabe que es controlado y con la intención de intimidar.

-Oh, la conoces- el hombre se desinfla señalando a la bruja con ropa ajustada de oficinista, rubio cabello en rizos sujeto con un moño y lentes ocultando sus ojos llenos de disgusto ante la imagen del mayor Black.

Alphard suspira colocándose al costado de Harry quien con su gesto apretado puede adivinar que hay hostilidad viniendo de la señora en dirección a su primo, parece que ya comienza a entender esa habilidad de conflicto de una forma nueva... considerando que ahora no es en su contra.

-Por supuesto, interesantes proyectos que escribió- sonríe jovial Dafira acercándose para alzarse por encima de la mujer que sorprendida se queda en su lugar -espero que sea asertiva, no queremos alguna otra nota difamando gente inocente-

Un bufido de Rita negándose a coincidir con la mirada oculta detrás de parpados, pedante hace un puchero incrédulo -Su tío no es inocente-

-¿Quién lo dice?- cuestiona en un ronroneo peligroso el adolescente de slytherin al sacudir un polvo imaginario de la chaqueta de la mujer -Usted con sus ganas de ser famosa- regresa alzando el rostro haciendo palidecer a su víctima -Skeeter mide tus pasos... hay tanto que el Profeta pueda hacer por ti antes de que decidan no vales la pena guardar-

Todos en la habitación miran abiertamente con ojos desorbitados, aun el estoico Krum ha tomado una postura sumamente interesada como si midiera actualmente desde otra perspectiva al alumno de Hogwarts que ha sido su anfitrión desde que llego a la mesa esmeralda.

-Ahora, no tendrá permitido entrevistas a mis encargos... puedes hacer lo que quieras del resto ¿está claro?- cuestiona Dafira al retroceder como si tratara con un viejo amigo, señalando el amplio de la pequeña sala con diversión juvenil.

Alphard suspira con paciencia dejando a la señora a merced de su Onii-san, leyó algunos de sus artículos y se merece cada onza de hostilidad que le esté cayendo, sonríe paciente -vamos a sentarnos, Potter-san- apremia con un pequeño empujón paternal en dirección al escenario de terciopelo.

Hay silencio flotando en el dúo, sin sentir la atmosfera incomoda del de lentes se dedicó a mirar con suavidad como Ichimaru aferrado a la reportera pasa de un lado a otro hablando de cualquier cosa espeluznante que pudiera decir, el fotógrafo inteligentemente los dejo ser.

Viktor se acerca para sentarse a su lado - _Esa señora es molesta ¿no?-_ dice en búlgaro llamando la atención de un Harry sorprendido.

- _Problemática seria la descripción de su personalidad-_ regresa educado con una discreta sonrisa divertida (Potter ahora está más que sorprendido) - _ha estado empecinada en manchar a mi padre, sabes... Sirius Black...-_ no es un secreto y era fácil hablarlo para tratar de mejorar el aspecto de su progenitor - _ya tuvo suficiente con estar en esa fea prisión como para que esa señora venga a explotar su debilidad-_

 _-Lo entiendo, la prensa es una cosa desagradable...-_ ríe secamente como si recordara sus propias experiencias que ha tenido en sus viajes - _Admiro la forma en que tu primo la maneja, es algo aterrador-_ ahora hay humor en su regio rostro, lo más cercano a relajado que ha estado desde que llego.

Hay una risa - _Onii-san es muy territorial y vengativo, la prensa es su presa preferida-_ Ukitake sonríe como si no estuviera diciendo algo muy recriminador, Krum solo suelta una carcajada llenando el espacio.

Fleur que con gracia felina se instaló al otro lado de Harry asomándose por sus cabellos plateados los miro con una sonrisa calculadora, como si el aburrimiento fuera más que ese sentido de sospecha sembrado por su directora -¿Alphard puedo hablar contigo?- lucha con el nombre pero sale roto.

- _También se francés, señorita Fleur-_ expresa paciente Ukitake, una sonrisa cálida en sus rasgos que rivaliza con la de la veela quien agradece tal facilidad de hablar.

Harry se remueve incomodo, trata de no babear ya sea por la cercanía de la belleza de la francés o abrir la boca en shock por como Alphard habla en dos idiomas diferentes con facilidad a los otros campeones... una naturalidad social, piensa amargamente pues no hay rencor en el Black por los tratos fríos que ha sido víctima de su parte o Fleur al inicio de todo esto (es como si no pudiera odiar).

Alphard esta cómodo con discutir en dos idiomas, pasan al inglés cuando es obvio están excluyendo a Harry, nota su renuencia como si luchara con la idea de llevarse bien con el capitán... lo entiende, es parte de ser jóvenes después de todo y será paciente, siempre lo es.

El mundo es colorido en Beauxbatons, si pasas de su hermoso gesto se da cuenta que la niña es más de lo que parece... Jushiro consuela, alienta y le da ligeras palmadas en su mano suave, la ve sonrojarse y le divierte su reacción seguro sería un regalo si Syunsui lo viera.

Luego está la experiencia de durmstrang que es estricto, oscuro y sofocante... habla más que cuando están en la mesa del Hall... Viktor no cambiaría su lealtad, pero es obvio por sus ojos oscuros que le gustaría que por lo menos fuera otra persona su director... Ukitake entiende, hay expectativas y favoritismos... también consuela.

Harry solo mira, agrega de vez en cuando alguna pregunta pero sus ojos son sorprendidos viendo a Alphard como si no lo comprendiera, como si fuera un ser complicado y le envidia esa facilidad de ganarse a las personas... pero Jushiro le sonríe sereno, su habilidad es por años de experiencia tratando con jóvenes reclutas que debe tolerar, aconsejar y ganarse su confianza.

Es un don.

De esa manera los encuentras los jueces de este bárbaro evento, Dafira en algún momento ha caído de pie detrás de los cuatro campeones mientras Rita débilmente mira con cansancio absoluto... también se puede ver al señor Ollivander arrastrándose detrás de Dumbledore.

El viejo mago con grandes y pálidos ojos se paró en silencio junto a la ventana, es como lo recuerdan de su viaje al callejón Diagon aquel primer día y hay expectación del entorno por su extenso silencio, Jushiro solo suspira aguardando el momento... conoce esa contemplación de su sensei, mirando el espacio pero teniendo tanto en mente.

-Mademoiselle Delacour- su tono es suave, cargado de edad ahora volviendo su atención al interior silencioso de la habitación -¿Podríamos tenerle primero, por favor?- pregunta caminando a esa parte media que estaba desalojada sin ninguna introducción superficial, directo al grano.

Dudosa, la hermosa niña se pone de pie entregando su varita al momento de estar cercas.

Jushiro escucha la descripción de la varita, atento a la naturaleza veela de Delacour y como halaga su funcionamiento además de buen estado al agitarla para convocar flores bellas.

-Señor Black...- Ollivander dice ausente, mira a ambos peliblancos con una sonrisa de disculpas -Alphard- aclara.

Con gracia, el antiguo capitán se pone de pie saludando a Fleur que regresa a su asiento... mira serena al entregar su varita en las avejentadas manos, espera el veredicto al verlo mover la madera en reconocimiento... como un viejo amigo.

-Uno de los míos ¿no?- Ollivander levanta la vista con un brillo de entusiasmo -lo recuerdo, un reto... una sugerencia muy acertada Dafira Black- dice en lo alto, el adolescente hace una reverencia burlona -Núcleo de Thestral...- apenas salió dicha naturaleza y Ludo hizo un sonido de asfixia al igual que cada adulto en la habitación.

Fleur palideció y Viktor abrió sus ojos en sorpresa... Harry estaba tan perdido ante tales reacciones exageradas que preguntara a Ariana cuando la vea... Dumbledore solo miro con carga detrás de sus ojos como si ya supiera de esto, Dafira lo miro con atención y recelo.

Pero Ollivander paso de esto como si no sucediera nada, solo existen en estos momentos ellos dos y la varita -Un mero experimento muy útil para ti, mi estimado niño-

-Lo agradezco cada día- regresa educado sin miramientos el antes Shinigami.

Comprensión, diversión y respeto en los ojos del anciano de las varitas... regresa su enfoque a la que tiene en sus manos -Nogal negro, 12 pulgadas... para maestros de buenos instintos y visión poderosa...- describe con amor -difícil de dominar pero junto con un propietario sincero y consciente de sí mismo se convierte en la más impresionante de todas...- sonríe cálidamente sin enfocar a nadie más que al niño pálido -le ha dado un buen mantenimiento-

-Es para mí uso, seria negligente no cuidarla como se debe- Alphard contesta manteniéndose la información que eso hacía con su zanpakuto, pulida y limpiada era lo menos que podía hacer para un arma de su defensa... para una parte de su alma.

Quizás la varita no tenga esa profundidad mística, pero sigue siendo su responsabilidad y una parte importante en esta vida... fue escogido por ella y merece ese respeto (Harry tiene un ataque de pánico al ver su propia varita sucia).

Hace un ondeo, el arcoíris se filtra al final de la varita ajena -Muy admirable, señor Black- regresa la madera con una sonrisa orgullosa, Ollivander le hace una ligera inclinación de despedida mientras Alphard da un giro a su asiento vacío -Señor Krum- llamo.

La espera es algo larga, Jushiro se comporta con tranquilidad aun cuando hay miradas de todos los directores y de vez en cuando de los otros campeones a su lado... llego el turno de Harry y fue el momento más extraño después del suyo, la reportera parecía extasiada pero la mirada cargada de su primo seguro la hizo desinflarse.

Esta limitada, pero aún puede escribir algo difícil... Jushiro estará al pendiente en el futuro por si acaso la reportera se siente valiente de retar a su primo.

-Gracias a todos- Dumbledore dijo al ponerse de pie donde se había sentado en la mesa de los jueces -pueden volver a sus lecciones ahora, quizás sería más rápido bajar a cenar ya que están a punto de terminar- sonríe benevolente.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera retirarse, el reportero cobro vida -Fotos, Dumbledore, Fotos- dice con urgencia respaldado de cercas por Ludo y Rita.

Era divertido, Alphard seguro encontró el lado positivo de esta pérdida de tiempo.

Fueron variadas, con diferentes posiciones o luces... individuales y de pareja... algunas solo los cuatro campeones... en otras Dafira se había colado con una sonrisa gallarda para que alguien tuviera el valor de sacarlo (Karkaroff lo intento, fue como hablarle a una pared de ladrillos).

Cuando eran libres, la hora de la cena llego... Alphard estaba muy cansado para decir algo al respecto, pero Dafira solo arqueo la ceja ante la estela que se formó... Fleur y Viktor los seguían confiados mientras Harry atrapado en medio se unió al grupo sin muchas opciones (La reportera parecía estarlo acechando).

-¿Campeones unidos?- pregunta burlón el adolescente mayor arqueando una elegante ceja en dirección a los invasores.

-Es mejor estar cercas, espantas a la prensa- con su acento búlgaro Krum dice descaradamente.

Sonríe sin vergüenza, Dafira se encoge de hombros -Bueno, de nada- mira a la rubia platinada.

Sonríe serena sin miedo a estas alturas-Vamos para el mismo lugar, la directora dijo que podía unirme- asegura con su propio acento.

-Eres bienvenida-aclara Alphard casual, tan sencillo como permitir a más niños en su mesa aislada del resto... seria refrescante no es que no estuviera impuesto a estos tratos.

Harry se negó a hablar, pero siendo el bastardo que es, Dafira ya lo tenía agarrado de los hombros para evitar un escape del grupo formado al azar cuando entraron al gran salón... Alphard le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa como diciéndole "no luches, vivirás mas" muy evidente.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno algo largo, pero corto de avance XD

Jushiro es una persona que atrae a la gente, siempre con su aire paternal y comprensivo... Gin, bueno es la parte entretenida de escribir.

¿Harry se animara a hacer algun tipo de denuncia? Obviamente muy limitado, ya que no hay nadie en el mundo mágico que haga eso (por lo menos en mi fic).

Neah20 fuera.


	39. Año 4 (F)

Año 4: Ariana

Hogwarts mostro ser un lugar interesante de alguna manera para los extranjeros, hay destacados por supuesto como ciertos incidentes de los años anteriores... algunos tuvieron la audacia de señalar como es que un lugar que se jactaba de ser el más seguro había tenido varios sucesos como aquel ejemplo espeluznante del cambio de presión que hizo a todos ser aplastados al suelo, luego un basilisco, un coche muggle volador casi volcando el estatuto de secreto, un boggart y otras tantas pequeñas cosas difíciles de ignorar.

Es peligroso pero confiarían en sus profesores para protegerlos.

Los franceses por supuesto susurraban entre ellos en su lengua materna conforme más escuchaban, percatándose de lo poco que sobresalía el afamado niño que vivió y como de desafortunado era que fuera electo campeón con nada a su favor... luego estaba el joven Black, amigable y gentil que no merecía esa suerte... por supuesto que se guardaron sus pensamientos cuando todo Hogwarts parecía empecinado en estar en contra de sus elegidos.

No entendían pero respetaron esa voluntad del anfitrión de encerrarse en una burbuja.

Los búlgaros por supuesto que también forjaron sus propias impresiones referente a la escuela anfitriona, no es que fueran los mejores considerando su propia segregación y preferencia a magia oscura, pero conforme saben de rumores, especulaciones y la débil política que ronda en los corredores prefieren delimitarse severamente a sus asuntos... extrañamente alientan no solo a Viktor sino al joven Alphard como candidatos del triwizard, para ellos que fueron recibidos por los Black... estaban más allá de los prejuicios que tuviera Hogwarts sobre los niños malditos.

Ambos extranjeros supieron abrazar a los Black de una forma que su propia escuela no hace y eso, hizo que muchos maestros de Hogwarts respetaran y otros se avergonzaran de sus propios alumnos por dar tal comportamiento a los invitados.

Mientras Harry, de alguna forma torcida está en la sombra de los acontecimientos.

Los días pasan como agua entre las manos, cada niño en el colegio se aparta en su propia problemática sin abandonar de todo la controversia del asunto de sus jóvenes contendientes en el triwizard... los periódicos han soltado diferentes crónicas controladas.

Se dice que los Black están detrás de este filtro.

Fuera de las paredes del colegio la noticia fue tomada de diferentes formas.

Algunos solo arquean la ceja, otros reconocen el nombre de los últimos escándalos y una abuela en cama solo suspira con un dolor de cabeza junto con una profunda preocupación, ordena a su elfo y un aullador es dirigido a la oficina del director de Hogwarts.

Walburga sabe esta distante, la fuerza es más amena y apenas mantiene los gritos que graba en la carta mágica que envió con toda su ira por esta negligencia, se recuesta mirando la ventana con la confianza que su nieto mayor ser hará cargo de ahora en adelante... aun saca una carta para enviar a sus nietos, no le extraña recibir una extensa disculpa en los intentos por ocultarle tan importante información (está segura que Dafira ha hecho lo posible por limitar la entrada de noticias a la casa, es una suerte que Kreacher aun tenga una pizca de mayor fidelidad a su nombre).

Otros sangres puras miran... Nott no tiene comentario alguno... Zabini arrulla la manera de hacer polémica de los niños malditos... Malfoy suspira como si estuvieran cansados... las tres casas han ordenado a sus hijos mantenerse al margen cortando bruscamente cualquier cortesía con los Black en general que se hubiera formado con los años.

Política algunos pensarían, pero los antiguos mortifagos ven las mareas del cambio y era preferible que no los conectaran con una casa traidora como en la que se convirtió la lustrosa Black.

Urahara sonríe mirando todo como agua cristalina, sentado en la comodidad de un local tomando algo de nieve... aprovecha que Tonks está distraída con el comerciante en la barra... para dar una barrida panorámica al mundo mágico al que se ha tenido que acostumbrar con ligera facilidad.

Como espectador de todos estos juegos, parece que este drama en que se ha metido ha resultado aún más entretenido de lo que predijo... no es que tuviera expectativas al aceptar una oferta de un traidor, de hecho pensaba que resultaría como esos años desde que abrió la tienda en Karakura un tanto aburrido.

No pueden culparlo de agradar la idea del conflicto político y social.

Tararea al recargarse en su silla meditando la encantadora manera en que los vivos caminan unos al lado del otro fingiendo tanto de perfección en sus prejuiciosas vidas sin percatarse que tan atrás se están quedando de su contraparte muggle.

Los magos son criaturas sumamente arrogantes, desde esa parte abierta del local asume lo poco sutiles que son cuando lo detectan resaltando entre las túnicas dolorosas de la moda que usan los mágicos... hay uno de cada tres desplantes de desprecio.

Lo miran, lo juzgan y catalogan... ahora está seguro que cada familia con cualquier agenda oculta lo tiene bien identificado como el "extraño" que sirve a los Black en los negocios... tal vez en su fachada inocente como tendero de Hogsmade, pero aquellos mortifagos en el mundial saben mejor y era divertido.

Se recarga en la mesa ignorando ligeramente la nieve que se derrite en la copa, puede ser invierno, las calles oscuras en fachadas de épocas pasadas deslumbran lo largo de este callejón pero eso no quita el gusto por una buena copa dulce de esta creación divina.

-Estas pensativo- acusa Tonks al dejarse caer enfrente mirando con sus manos entrelazadas en una taza de té que se vio obligada a persuadir al dueño del local que le diera.

-Siempre lo estoy querida- dice Urahara mirando a la niña delante, puede sentir su sospecha y aún está un poco molesta por lo sucedido en el mundial... pero los vivos nunca han guardado rencor a larga data, de hecho era lo más admirable cuando los shinigamis pueden vivir odiando.

Un aliento enganchado -Nunca me dirás nada ¿verdad?- le dice con ese agudo sentido de observación que en ocasiones olvida que la auror tiene.

Una sonrisa enigmática -¿Qué te puedo decir?- jura inocente, jugando al tonto y por el desplante fastidiado de la niña... sabe el tema es cerrado por el momento.

Le gusta Tonks, es una presencia que aun Yoruichi aprendió a apreciar.

Están en silencio, Kisuke aun reflexiona sobre la sociedad en infinitas comparaciones con su contraparte espiritual... el mundo es enorme, hermoso y vivo... se acorruca en la silla tomando su copa para devorar la nieve ante los ojos escandalizados de Tonks que no entiende su fuerza para comer algo frio con este clima.

Lo disfrutara, porque esto no es nada como la realidad.

Este descanso llegara a su fin en el momento en que el conflicto comience a ser inevitable, cuando la advertencia en esa caja que recibió de paquete hace algunos meses sea una realidad ineludible... mira los cielos nublados con desapego.

Nunca dio la espalda al seireitei en momento de necesidad, no por lealtad porque ni siquiera es un Shinigami oficial pero si Ichigo saca su espada para entrar al conflicto... el también compartirá de nuevo el campo de batalla por venir por su antiguo estudiante.

XXXXX

Ariana comienza sus días temprano en la mañana, su cama con dosel gryffindor se abre para bajar descalza a la piedra firme debajo... su camisón es blanco sin ningún adorno, cabello oscuro en una cortina pesada y ojos brillando por encima de la oscuridad.

Se para en medio de la habitación, el resto de las niñas aun duermen como supone y niega con un suspiro de impaciencia ante el revuelo de sus insistentes platicas sin sentido... lo único bueno es que Hermione también esta con ella, sino seria superada por los razonamientos superficiales de Brown y Patil.

Rebusca en su baúl detectando la ropa que usara las siguientes dos horas durante su entrenamiento, pantalón y camisa un lujo muggle que agradece haber sido introducida por su buen amigo Jushiro recientemente (sospecha que fue Dafira quien ha desarrollado un aprecio divertido al mundo no mágico).

Al vestirse baja a la sala común, tan tranquila como el resto de la torre y sonríe ligeramente con cariño al trenzarse suavemente su cabello caminando casual fuera del cuadro de la dama gorda quien dormida apenas le da un saludo balbuceado de "buenos días"... esta solitario, los corredores silenciosos se abren delante con facilidad rutinaria.

No cuenta con su capa pero apenas siente el frio del viento recorriendo por la piedra a través del castillo, saluda educadamente cuando uno de los fantasmas brinca en coincidencia... todavía la miran como si fuera a exorcizarlos y ella en verdad desea una parte oscura de sí misma... tener su zanpakuto para cortarlos de regreso al flujo del alma.

Han llegado a un pacto.

Los fantasmas del colegio sirven como fieles espías, métodos de contacto o cualquier cosa de utilidad para los rencarnados, han corregido sus comportamientos inseguros aunque demasiado tarde para su gusto, la discordia fue sembrada en la mente aguda de su Tío Albus.

Ariana piensa al bajar las escaleras con pasos suaves, que el asunto del grim reaper está lejos de ser abandonada por la mente calculadora de alguien veterano como su pariente... es divertido ver lo mortificados que están sobre esta leyenda, los vivos siempre le han temido a la muerte y con los años estaba lejos de mitigarse.

Hay sospechosos en el listado imaginario que seguro su Tío ha marcado, Ichimaru es el más descarado y no teme en hacerse notar ya sea en actitud o acciones... en definitiva tenia por relación sanguínea que mirar a Ukitake, ahora con la naturaleza del núcleo de su varita dicha en voz alta seguro confirmo... ¿Y ella? Seguro ha puesto mucho de sí misma para pasar desapercibida.

Llego al punto de solo ser conocida casual de las únicas dos personas que tiene años de no vida conociéndose para mantenerse en la zona más oscura de sospechas, por supuesto que su padre tiene mucho que ver con ocultar el núcleo de su propia varita a los oídos paranoicos de su tío.

Y con esa profecía dicha el año pasado durante adivinación, no es lo suficientemente viable para marcarla ¿verdad?

El frio la trae a la realidad de las cosas, ha llegado al punto del jardín donde el amplio paisaje con neblina del bosque prohibido es tan cercano para ser tocado... Ariana no se inmuta por la vulnerable piel que es besada por el aire fresco al no traer su capa, solo anda confiada de que en sus sentidos no hay nadie para que la vea sumergirse en una zona tan peligrosa entre arboles espantosos o anónimos animales mágicos salvajes.

Pudo haber ido a la sala de menesteres donde seguro sus dos colegas shinigamis están realizando sus propias rutinas, pero Ariana tenia tendencias más brutales en el entrenamiento y solo va a espacios cerrados cuando está lloviendo.

Además hay tanto que Ichimaru puede soportar antes de romperlo... Ukitake siendo el alma neutral y pacifica solía contenerse... por lo que Unohana les aliviaba la tensión de enfrentarse contra ella en los entrenamientos durante periodos largos, aun aparecía de vez en cuando a darle más muescas que curar a la sala de menesteres.

Llego al claro deseado, escarbado y manchado con lágrimas grandes de sus estocadas... suspira consoladora aunque un poco decepcionada de no contar con la presión de los dementores como el año pasado, eso le daba más adrenalina a estos entrenamientos... se tenía que conformar con lo que tenía.

Convoca su espada en un aleteo de muñeca sintiendo el estirón conocido cuando el objeto llamado se materializo aterrizando en su mano que ajusta el agarre con movimiento entrenado... aun mira el arma con una decepción, le gustaban más el diseño de katana y en verdad extraña el peso ligero que significaba.

No es que no pudiera cargar o manejar la legendaria arma pero aún no se acostumbra al filo ancho y exageradas ornamentas que fueron la elección de Godric Gryffindor cuando la crearon.

-No puedes ocultarte- dice balanceando la espada en un vago calentamiento, Ariana no levanta la mirada ante el crujir de la hierba al costado del claro donde brota una figura conocida que la ha vigilado durante sus años de aventuras en el bosque.

Firenze siendo el personaje más amable de entre la colonia de centauros hace una reverencia, no aparece todos los días solo cuando siente necesario -saludos, mi señora de la muerte-

Un suspiro paciente, sus ojos azules se levantan para coincidir con el joven centauro pero cansada de corregirlo, se encoge de hombros... lo único bueno es que la colonia completa ha prometido nunca llamarlos así enfrente del resto de los magos, Ichimaru es bueno en sus persuasivos embates.

-¿Problemas con alguna especie?- pregunta Ariana al ampliar su postura, tomar algunas respiraciones con el sonido del cortar del viento frio como si la espada no pesara, arrastra los pies sin mirar a su espectador.

-No mi señora, entre el control de usted y el señor de la muerte Dafira, ya no hay invasión de territorio entre las especies- respondió el centauro tranquilamente sentándose debajo de una de las ramas torcidas con facilidad, es el diplomático asignado por la colonia para hablar directamente con los amos de la muerte.

Aterriza de cuclillas fácilmente, la espada ahora en su otra mano en un arco perfecto al levantarse... Ariana afirma satisfecha o un poco decepcionado por no tener algo que cortar sin pretexto, puede ser la kenpachi en gran parte de su actitud pero aún es controlada para no irse salvaje contra el bosque.

Seguro no quedaría nada para mantener su fachada.

-Las acromantulas se han retirado... la manada de thestral se han limitado a su tramo de territorio y los propios unicornios han estado recuperando sus números desde aquel año nefasto de persecución para ellos- Firenze le dice como si estuviera entregando algún reporte.

-¿Fluffy?- cuestiono no sintiendo al gran perro por los alrededores, aunque sabe muy bien no interrumpirla en sus entrenamientos.

-El Cerberus se ha comportado, no creo que desee salir e irritar de nuevo al señor Alphard- Firenze dice como si recordara dicho incidente, ocultando muy bien la diversión del asunto.

-Las secuelas de los dementores- Ariana se limpia el sudor con su pálida mano, mirando directamente a la criatura obediente al borde del claro.

-Aún estamos tomando un censo, pero creo que sus preocupaciones no son necesarias- alimenta cortes el centauro.

Ariana suspira, odiando esas cosas y por lo que sabe... Kisuke aún no tiene una respuesta concreta del gotei 13 para eliminar a los dementores de la existencia, espera que sea pronto y a raíz en todo el mundo... pero la paciencia es una virtud que aún no pierde, sospecha que hay algo sucediendo en su vieja casa pero no lo dice.

Nadie lo comenta aun cuando Urahara es un buen actor para esconderles tales preocupaciones nada se escapa a Ukitake o ella misma.

-Mi señora, las estrellas han mostrado un brillo...- parece indeciso.

Ariana le da una mirada de advertencia, no le gusta cuando empiezan a dialogar tan vagamente como el resto de la colonia de centauros.

-Hay malas predicciones- finaliza con decir Firenze, forzando una sonrisa avergonzada por el regaño silencioso... era por esta razón que era el diplomático, porque se adapta a las costumbres humanas de hablar un poco más directamente que de manera secreta como lo hace su especie.

XXXXX

Han sido días interesantes donde el revuelo se instala como una rutina venenosa entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, ahora limpia con el uniforme en su lugar... su trenza rebotaba ante su andar tranquilo por el corredor, puede sentir la presencia constante en la que Harry se ha convertido no por elección... sino por una discusión tonta con Ron.

Tiene su mochila en su costado, su mirada altiva al frente sin prestar atención al entorno susurrante... los niños sigue sin superar del todo la suerte de su amigo, tampoco le importa y muchos no pueden hacer ningún movimiento en contra sin desatar al infame Dafira.

Es peculiar para Retsu tener a Harry como acompañante en estos días, no se queja porque para todo siempre será un ser consolador y comprensivo... su buen niño parece un cachorro perdido sin la influencia de Ron como el distractor que funciona por lo que está dispuesta a recogerlo y darle comodidad en su soledad.

No tiene ese don de mediador que Jushiro se ha especializado, pero ha intentado y fracasado en persuadir una consolación entre los dos niños... son orgullosos, cabezones y ya se cansó sobre la situación... como quiera planea que si al final de la primera prueba ninguno de los dos hace pie a hablarse, los encerrara en una habitación sin sus varitas hasta que hablen de su diferencias (Harry y Ron tuvieron un escalofrió extraño).

Era un plan muy bueno en su mente, sonríe diligente al atravesar las grandes puertas de roble.

El olor a tinta o papel es bienvenido, ligeramente Ariana solo con una mirada saluda a sus otros compatriotas que están sentados en una mesa al costado de la ventana, Hermione y Neville hacen un saludo más visual casi invitador a reunirse en esas dos sillas vacías... pero ella se dirige a otro lado sabiendo lo poco que Harry apreciaría compartir mesa con los Black.

-Gracias- el niño le dice al sentarse en una de las sillas, con esos ojos ocultos en anteojos esperanzadores y un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas.

Ariana le regresa el gesto con la misma gentileza, encantada de ayudar a su amigo y nada preocupada por ese comportamiento extraño que últimamente le ha visto hacerle (la mira mucho, se da cuenta pero lo descarta... es un niño en crecimiento después de todo, clínicamente es natural el enamoramiento a esa edad).

Desde su lugar agita la varita, sabiendo lo que busca y un libro aterriza limpiamente delante -Es mejor comenzar la tarea de Historia- dice dando una hojeada al índice -Si necesitas ayuda- le finaliza con otra de sus sonrisas.

Harry afirma aunque seguro preferiría pasar en otro lado su tiempo del almuerzo pero sin cómplice, con la mirada de la escuela y el acecho de Dafira... se inclina a estar en la biblioteca con Ariana.

Para Dumbledore es fácil realizar su escrito mientras piensa en los desarrollos que involucran esta elección irregular en el torneo, se ha discutido esto en privado con los otros capitanes rencarnados y solo se llega a la conclusión que tiene que ver con ese pedazo de alma que se escapó en el primer año en ese colegio y lo sucedido en la copa mundial.

Hay tanto que pensar, pero ahora se enfocaran en detectar quien esta tras Harry y Alphard... el ultimo es completamente capaz de defenderse, le preocupa más el niño aunque está muy aliviada de saber que Ichimaru no lo está descuidando de su protección a lo que se refiere de la prensa o intimidaciones escolares.

Gin nunca aspirara a ser una buena persona, pero tiene fijo sus intereses y lealtades además de ser complicadamente territorial.

Tararea mientras dibuja un punto perfecto en su línea, pasa la página en fluidez y lee la lectura con dedicación para tomar las partes importantes que escribirá con sus propias letras.

" _¿Quién es el tonto que ha logrado retarlos?"_ Sonríe ligeramente ante el mero pensamiento, tal vez este año no sería tan tranquilo como se esperaba al principio del término y eso... extrañamente... no le molesta... al contrario, le divierte y posiblemente tenga la oportunidad de jugar, Ichimaru ya tuvo su momento dos veces, ahora le toca ¿no? Tal vez deba decirlo en la siguiente reunión.

Hay una presencia acercándose a ellos, Ariana no levanta su vista aunque Harry parece distraerse fácilmente de su tarea -¿Puedo sentarme?- una voz regia con un acento búlgaro pide con educación.

Dumbledore levanta la vista amablemente para coincidir con la mirada oscura de Viktor Krum, detecta ligeramente que hay más mesas vacías pero no lo señala -por supuesto, adelante- permite señalando cualquiera de las dos sillas desocupadas.

Se sienta a su lado y enfrente de Harry quien tiene un gesto sospechoso en su rostro.

Hay una atmosfera torpe instalándose en el dúo de caballeros, Ariana fácilmente lo ignora a favor de seguir con su lectura tranquila pero no pasa ningún minuto antes de que suspire mentalmente -Harry, es mejor que continúes con tu practica- señala sin detener su lectura con una tonada tranquila.

-Puedo ayudar- Viktor se ofrece aunque no mira directamente al otro campeón.

-Yo... eh... uh- tontamente balbucea Harry frunciendo el ceño entre el búlgaro y su amiga, hay algo molesto instalándose en su estómago al observar como hay una mirada ¿esperanzadora? En el mayor, haciéndolo sentirse frustrado.

-En Durmstrang tenemos esto superado- agrega torpemente el adolescente mayor, sonriendo apenado y como si no supiera como proceder, una cosa extraña viniendo de alguien afamado.

Ariana suspira negando a entrar en infantilismos sobre la situación extraña a la que se ha metido, recita muchas formas de kido solo para no decir algo imprudente que pueda espantarlos o hacerlos llorar.

Sabe el niño Krum ha estado acechando y al parecer ahora ha logrado finalizar el objetivo de acercársele, puede sentir más miradas de niñas ocultas en las estanterías y una oleada de diversión viniendo desde la mesa de Jushiro e Ichimaru, mentaliza darles un poco de su experiencia más tarde (los susodichos tiemblan prediciendo algo doloroso para el futuro).

-Puedo ayudar a Harry- vuelve a intentar el joven ahora un poco envalentonado, coincidiendo con la mirada azul de Dumbledore.

Ariana por supuesto que sonríe solo por el ofrecimiento, sabe es un acto y lo permite porque en su mente debe respetar el intento del niño en hacerse útil ante sus ojos -Seria muy amable de tu parte, Krum- permite con la expectativa de finalizar con esta distracción.

La voz grave de Krum con su acento búlgaro comenzó a ser audible sin ser amonestado por la bibliotecaria quien ahora ha corrido a todas esas niñas que espiaban (tal vez fue Ichimaru quien las espanto, no le presto mucha atención), Harry al principio parecía renuente pero ha logrado dominar el encantamiento de invocación en un tiempo respetable... algo agradable para Ariana quien sabe su buen amigo es muy orgulloso para pedirle ayuda cuando la ve ocupada con sus propios estudios.

XXXXX

El fin de semana Ariana toma la decisión de llevar a Harry a pasear al pueblo, ha estado un poco enojado y mordaz desde que Krum al parecer adopto su lugar en la biblioteca con ellos... que Ron siga en su actitud irritante no ayuda... tal vez a su amigo le falta la objetividad de las ventajas de tal oportunidad, aprender tanto para la primera prueba era lo más prudente y le ahorra tiempo para vigilarlo.

Pero quien puede negociar con su buen amigo.

Son niños, se recuerda y solo por la competencia sus delicadas mentes vacilan.

Han pasado por varios puntos en ese hermoso día fresco entre las chozas de Hogsmade.

Educadamente ha despedido a un reportero intentando entrevistar a su encargo... compraron un poco de tinta y un equipo para limpiar varitas que Harry al parecer tanto necesitaba, saludar a su padre quien le dio algunos pergaminos para estudiar sobre la noble familia Dumbledore y luego a comer algo ligero antes de terminar el día.

La casa de los gritos, ahora un punto que sobresale por su temática entre la lúgubre aldea... la tienda de Urahara es el objetivo ideal para almorzar, como siempre hay un montón de niños caminando ciegamente ese sendero... los extranjeros igualmente atraídos por la peculiaridad además de alentados por su atmosfera ligeramente más cálida que el clima al cruzar el barandal directo al hermoso jardín.

Al caminar recuerda con cariño como su padre maldice con envidia las seguras ventas que obtiene el negocio de Kisuke, lo único que lo anima es saber que no vende mucho del alcohol fuerte haciendo que la cabeza de puerco todavía se posiciona como el mejor para los borrachos locales.

Tonks les saluda en la recepción con esas almas modificadas actuando como simples empleados, los ecos de las apariciones de los elfos es amortiguada y distribuida cuando llegan a la parte donde el pequeño restaurante esta algo abarrotado... muchas caras conocidas voltean a verlos, ahorrándose saludos cuando la mayoría ve con malos ojos a Harry... solo anda con la barbilla en alto y sonríe sinceramente a Hermione, Neville, Alphard y Dafira en el rincón más alejado.

Se divierte por la cara de su pequeño amigo, parece murmurar algo de "acoso" porque al parecer los Black surgen donde sea que vaya... algo exagerado, pero no tiene el valor para decirle que de hecho esa tienda es completamente patrocinada por sus colegas shinigamis.

Toman asiento, levanta la vista al otro extremo del salón donde Krum levanta su tarro en saludo educado que ella regresa... Harry frunce el ceño mirando para solo encogerse como el niño que es, Ariana se divierte mucho con esta situación... todavía es molesto pero entretenido de alguna forma retorcida cuando uno se acostumbra.

Parpadea al mirar el menú sencillo ofreciendo los gustos para adolescentes, siendo una tienda orientada para ellos era predecible... aun no puede adivinar la idea de Kisuke para la temática, aunque le agrada sentirse vagamente cerca del Seireitei.

Ordenan, platican ligeramente sobre la escuela y en algún punto se desvían para tratar de explicar cómo Harry deberá de desarrollarse al momento de tomar el título de Lord, por supuesto que hay un tema que no quiere tratar con ella y puede adivinar que tiene que ver con Dafira... es fácil cuando su amigo no es sutil y no deja de mirar a dagas en dirección a esa mesa.

-En una cita- alguien llama alzándose en su mesa como un niño inocente, Ariana suspira al levantar su vista con un silencioso arqueo inquisitivo... Harry parece estar en un modo tartamudeo que no lo deja expresarse -bueno, es que ustedes dos solos... la edad... y eso- mueve las cejas el hombre.

-No, señor Black- resuelta Retsu replica.

Un puchero de Sirius -Pero se ven tan lindos juntos- dice con picardía más en beneficio de avergonzar a Harry quien todavía lucha con su lengua.

Unohana inclina su cabeza -Somos amigos- replica con paciencia, percatándose que la sala por completo los está mirando... a estas alturas es morbo por ver de cerca al infame Black quien aterrorizo a principios del año pasado y otra por tal insinuación descarada dicha abiertamente a oídos chismosos.

Puede ver a Krum desde su lugar marchitarse desolado pero iluminado por su comentario, los niños son tan predecibles.

-Seria lindo que fueran pareja, no crees Harry- codea a su ahijado en un intento de complicidad.

El de lentes parece mirar entre la puerta y cuanto de su dignidad salvaría si huye, en ningún momento conectando que su padrino le había dicho en cartas que trabajaría en dicha tienda (aunque nunca se ha enterado del patrocinio Black de dicho local) y como de desafortunado seria.

-Padre- la voz clara de Alphard interrumpe otro intento de Sirius por lograr que su ahijado amarre a una niña tan linda (y aterradora) como Ariana.

Un puchero del ex convicto, la comida ha llegado en un crujido de aparición pero la mesa no puede simplemente ignorar cuando son foco de atención -Pero Alphard ¿no son lindos?-

Ariana le lanza un gesto de advertencia al ver la malicia brillando en los ojos de Ukitake seguro dispuesto a agregar más a la compleja situación, podría ser el sensato pero hay tantas costumbres que puede tomar con un amigo como Syunsui.

-Por supuesto, Potter-san tendrá que animarse rápido- canturrea Alphard, Harry les lanza un gesto venenoso ahora menos que nunca se llevaran bien... claro que Sirius por su parte está complacido siendo ciego del muro levantado entre sus hijos y ahijado fuertemente a pesar del apoyo durante todo este evento desafortunado o la actual burla.

-Krum ya está caminando ese sendero- alguien canta obteniendo un ahogo de dicho campeón quien se enrojece cuando ahora todos miran entre su mesa y la ubicación de los Black como si el mejor drama estuviera siendo exhibido.

-Dafira- advierte Ariana con una sonrisa apretada, la réplica astuta de dicho adolescente mayor solo se amplia como si considerara que su vida no vale mucho si puede molestar a la antigua kenpachi.

Harry enrojece aún más fuerte de lo que ya estaba.

Ignorando la amenaza de una muy molesta niña, Sirius voltea rápidamente a su sobrino como si viera a un mentiroso en acción -¿En serio? Pero es mayor- escandalizado objeta.

-La edad no importa- indica enigmático Ichimaru recibiendo miradas de sus parientes como si una segunda cabeza le hubiera brotado de repente, aun Harry sale de su mortificación para mirar al espeluznante chico.

-El amor joven es hermoso, Potter-san haz que florezca- canturrea Alphard saliendo de su mutismo, su suave gesto de bienvenida como si esto indujera una confesión abierta ante tantos ojos.

Harry gimió odiando su suerte con los empujones fraternales de Sirius de un lado y un movimiento de ceja amistoso del aterrador slytherin como si fueran amigos.

Ariana se masajea el puente de la nariz por paciencia en ese extenso silencio... levanta su mirada implacable demostrando mucho de lo divertida que esta, su estado de ánimo hace retroceder a los shinigamis llevándose arrastrando a un confundido Sirius... Hermione por supuesto regaña abiertamente a los dos Black insensatos a pesar que Alphard tampoco ayudó mucho a la humillación de Harry.

-En serio, lamento eso- fue Potter quien se disculpa no sabiendo porque, con mucho nerviosismo en su voz.

-No es tu culpa, apenas conoces a tu padrino para disculparte por el- le recuerda tranquila la antigua Shinigami ofreciendo su dulce sonrisa que trae un nuevo tono rojizo en las mejillas de su compañero... medita que se está dando cuenta de la situación al estar solos comiendo y se pone nervioso... algo encantador a los ojos de alguien tan vieja como ella.

Comienzan a comer en relativo silencio, hay todavía miradas de los ojos de Harry como si de repente meditara algo profundo murmurándose a sí mismo o pensativo... Ariana suspira al terminar mirando como los profesores al parecer se han reunido al otro lado del salón con el entusiasmo del profesor Marian saludando a un Sirius Black ahora invasivo.

-Sirius me escribió que conoció al profesor como un novato- Harry murmura mirando en la misma dirección haciendo mueca de dolor por la palmada poderosa que Hagrid acaba de enviar a la espalda del profesor de estudios muggles.

Ariana no responde, puede ver al fullbring mirándola con suspicacia luego girando a donde Gin y Jushiro discuten con Hermione y Neville... ella le sonríe consoladora, el solo entrecierra los ojos abandonando la mesa sin decir nada a nadie... aunque no importa, Sirius acaba de tomar su lugar sin miramientos.

Ríe divertida al tomar ahora un sorbo de su te, sabe que Kisuke ha estado evitando al fullbring... con lo sucedido con el basilisco seguro ya tenía graves sospechas que un Shinigami aparte del tendero habitaba el colegio, no son tontos para no conectar los puntos por fin entre todos esos años.

Urahara controlara el daño.

Hagrid se acerca cuando se están yendo para citarlos a medianoche en su cabaña.

XXXXX

Sirius mira a su sobrino en la parte trasera de la tienda, suspira con paciencia al dejarse caer entre una de las cajas de esa incomoda bodega en la que se ha convertido la parte que conecta con Hogwarts.

Encontrarlo ahí casi le da un susto, no es la hora y estaba por rebuscar un poco de licor para abandonar un poco la nostalgia que le trajo haberse topado con un antiguo colega auror ademas de mortificar a Severus con su presencia (agradece que Remus no viniera).

-Ibas a beber, sin mi- acusa divertido su alto sobrino paseándose entre las cajas como si supiera que buscaba, por la botella entre sus dedos de hecho si sabia donde ocultaba su vicio y eso le aterraba.

Se aclara la garganta -en mi defensa, te iba a dejar un poco- sonríe débilmente a su sobrino quien se acerca arrastrando una silla de saber donde.

Hace un sonido inquisitivo de que no le creía -Ototo-san deseaba venir, pero lo espante- admite desvergonzado.

-Bueno, no esta en edad para beber- se burla Sirius con el pensamiento que en efecto, eso tampoco seria un obstáculo para su heredero pero ahí esta la broma del asunto.

Un bufido del pálido adolescente al destapar el alcohol -Hablaría de negocios, pero eso lo estas manejando muy bien para mi sorpresa- sonríe al pasar el producto a su tío.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza- dice secamente al darle un sorbo largo al alcohol que pica en su garganta con gran alivio pasando la botella de nuevo a su sobrino.

-De nada- contesta casualmente nada afectado por dañar mas el orgullo de su tío, se divierte mucho sobre el asunto.

-Estas haciendo movimientos- acusa al mirar a su sobrino beber largamente, limpiándose con la manga de su pijama.

-Siempre los hago- se encoge de hombros nada avergonzado, aunque impresionado por las deducciones de su tío... tal vez lo subestima demasiado.

Sirius mira largamente a su adolescente hijo, suspira por paciencia algo aterrador viniendo de si mismo -estoy preocupado- admite mirando la botella en su mano -No quiero que te metas en mas problemas, Daf- se sincera.

-Protegeré a la familia, Sirius- llama por su nombre el pálido chico.

El ex convicto puede tener tantos defectos aumentados con la exposición prolongada con los dementores, pero mira a su sobrino y todo lo que ha hecho... se siente identificado con ese aire protector de alguien tan joven.

No tiene que informarle a Harry sobre nada, ellos como adultos están manejando los posibles involucrados en esta trampa y solo por eso sabe que estas visitan nocturnas empezaran con vehemencia para controlar a sus hijos por parte de su sobrino.

Sonríe, brinda en silencio y promete respaldar en lo que se pueda a alguien tan extraño como Daf.

XXXXX

Ariana suspiro nuevamente, mantuvo su rostro carente de cualquier insinuación de molestia pero aun el pico se deslizo en su atmosfera... Dragones... criaturas peligrosas que estará involucradas en la primera prueba y no cabía en su mente como pensaban los tontos funcionarios de este evento que unos niños pudieran superarlos con las carentes condiciones físicas, limitándose a la magia que era casi inútil contra estos monstruos.

Son unos imbéciles.

Ocultos en los matorrales, Dumbledore controla su temperamento al beneficio de lo enfermo que parece Harry ante la insinuación mortal... ambos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad escuchan atentos lo que Hagrid discute con Charlie Weasley llenándolos de más información que será útil para trazar una estrategia que mantenga vivo a su amigo.

No se preocupa por Alphard, ni siquiera se molestara en informarle cuando puede sentir al descarado Ichimaru informarle con picos de reiatsu de su presencia en las sombras del bosque oscuro... quizás por casualidad.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno uno antes de la temible primera prueba!

Del punto de vista de Ariana.

Para los que se pregunten, Urahara no involucrara a ninguno de los tres en asuntos del Seiretei... no por obediencia a las ordenes de Kyoraku... sino como un compromiso de dejarlos vivir su vida llena de dramas de vivos.

En esta ocasión Dafira esta controlando toda la investigación que los encargados del evento no hicieron caso ante los nombres de dos menores en el cáliz de fuego... Sirius le ayuda y no le estan diciendo nada a Harry.

No lo he pasado mucho, pero los shinigamis tienen un control en el bosque prohibido desde el primer año (creo que Dafira ya tuvo un contacto directo con el nido de acromantulas).

Neah20 fuera.


	40. Año 4 (G)

Año 4: La primera

El día aparentaba ser hermoso fuera de las paredes milenarias de Hogwarts... en uno de sus corredores anormalmente solitario, Dafira caminaba sin la necesidad de merodear para monitorear a sus encargos, sobre todo a Harry-kun... se ha dado el día, no soportaría el drama en que seguro se ha convertido el ahijado de su tío con la fecha de la primera prueba a la vuelta de la esquina literal.

Contra dragones.

Ante esto, Gin sonríe malévolamente disfrutando de la desgracia ajena... seguro es problema de Unohana-san a estas alturas y encantado se hace a un lado para permitirles el espacio pertinente para prepararse para esta prueba.

Para el futuro dolor.

No está preocupado por Ukitake, no hay nadie mejor capacitado para esta tontería que su adorable Ototo-san... la estrategia será simple, aunque seguro como el cielo azul no asesinara al dragón porque ante todo el buen corazón de Jushiro se inclina a cuidar a las especies en peligro aun cuando sean capaces de arrancarte la cabeza.

Gin medita mirando el bosque prohibido que tal vez, si llegara a ser la urgencia estará interviniendo para salvar el pellejo de Harry-kun porque si le pasara algo... no soportaría los melodramas que seguro su Oji-san hará al saber a su ahijado en el estómago del dragón.

Aunque esta es un mínimo de probabilidades con lo territorial y protector que es Unohana-san, todavía considera la opción si llegara a ser el caso.

Suspira, se masajea el puente de la nariz comenzando su caminata por los corredores ignorando abiertamente a los alumnos que tienen la mala suerte de toparse.

Tararea al pensar en sus árboles de caqui, tal vez podarlos como no ha hecho desde que inició este año... seguro tiene muchas de esas delicias, Ototo-san encantado ayudara a endulzarlos y los compartirá sin dudar con Mione-chan y Nev-kun para la cena... esto parece un plan para pasar su tarde e ignorar su trabajo acumulado en su habitación además de evitar activamente a Amelia-sensei.

Dafira camina sin pausa relajado, ignorando el entorno y disfrutando su completa soledad, respira plácidamente al salir al jardín siendo tocado por el sol pañoso de este clima con el invierno cercano... extraña la sensación de arrastre de los dementores, pero no estará quejándose, todavía hay un encanto en el bosque prohibido que es un foco de entretenimiento.

Unohana-san aun es la que visita más esa localidad que el propio Ichimaru y no está por quejarse, hay tanto que puede hacer antes de llegar a su límite de tolerancia del Kenpachi, lo volvería a castigar con su constante presencia en sus duros entrenamientos en los que Ukitake no lo salva si empuja de más.

Tararea, evitaría el bosque por el momento.

Mira de nuevo el panorama, el barco en el lago... el carruaje estacionado... cada detalle al que ahora siente familiar de ese colegio que aunque no ama, le da tranquilidad que no ha sentido en su larga vida... es tan distinto a la experiencia como Shinigami.

-Me estoy volviendo nostálgico- divertido niega con sus mechones blancos, ahí parado debajo del marco de la puerta mirando el amplio jardín con un largo suspiro divertido por sus divagaciones... los extranjeros empiezan a salir de sus transportes, era mejor evitarlos antes de que los búlgaros se pongan muy amistosos.

Hace una mueca, el apático capitán de la tercera división medita que retrasara su experiencia cercana a sus amorosos arboles de caqui por el momento con la intención de evitar socializar... así que da un giro para entrar de regreso al castillo pensando que reclutaría (secuestraria) a Nev-kun mas tarde, el mocoso era bueno con las plantas y lo aprovecharía.

Entonces se percata de Harry-kun mareado en la entrada del gran comedor, un fantasma pálido como si su tiempo estuviera contado... Ariana le da un vistazo pulsante pero lo deja acercarse sigilosamente para poner una mano en el hombro del cuatro ojos que brinca por la intrusión, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes que se parecen tanto a Lily (todavía la recuerda, cálida... gentil).

-¿Listo?- pregunta con su tono cantado, malicioso y sonrisa instalada en el temeroso niño al que ve esforzándose por poner una cara valiente no solo a su presencia sino al evento.

Harry se espanta del agarre como si fuera quemado, da un disparo de disgusto y sofoca su inseguridad rápidamente... se niega a responderle adivinando sus ganas de molestarlo por el enfrentamiento definitivo contra el dragón, es el único de toda la escuela que puede molestarlo con eso.

Gin extiende su sonrisa, percibe el temblar del ahijado de su tío e ignora cómo es mirado por otros estudiantes que les sacan la vuelta para entrar al hall, nadie dispuesto a involucrarse tan cobardes como los insectos que son... Retsu por supuesto los deja solos para consternación de Potter, pero no tentara su suerte de pensar que no estará al pendiente para intervenir de ser necesario.

Kenpachi es alguien aterrador.

Parpadea, da un fulgor serio a Harry cuya queja se ahoga rápidamente sometido por su presencia... Ichimaru arrastra al chico al costado de la gran puerta y se cruza de brazos con total molestia -¿No has olvidado la propuesta?-

Se ve incomodo, Harry se pasa la mano por la nuca indeciso y ve a Ron pasar de largo sin darles un vistazo.

Un suspiro impaciente, Ichimaru aun con sus ojos entrecerrados da la sensación de voltearlos ante la mera renuencia -Vas a ir obedientemente a participar sin siquiera mostrar un poco tu molestia, Harry-kun- dice siseando, haciendo que esa sensación de arrastre sea para su víctima.

Potter para su crédito no tiembla tanto como lo hacía Rukia-chan en sus buenos tiempos pero rehúye su mirada al suelo como un niño castigado.

-Entiendo tu lealtad a la escuela, pero eso no es suficiente para dejarlos inmunes a un castigo- intenta de nuevo Dafira consciente de los búlgaros pasando a su espalda absteniéndose de saludarlo ante el aspecto pesado del ambiente del dúo (gracias al rey alma por pequeñas bendiciones).

Un suspiro largo -No he pensado mucho en eso- miente, Harry admite internamente que solo es una de las tantas cosas que no lo han dejado dormir últimamente, solo descansa por lo cansado que termina de las practicas con Ariana y el estrés de estar pasando horas con Krum junto con el inconfundible sentimiento de celos (Fred y George fueron los que le dijeron que era esa molestia apenas dos días antes y todavía lo incomoda).

Ahora tiene miedo subiendo por su garganta ante la idea de enfrentar a esas criaturas aterradoras que vio bajo el mando del hermano de Ron, se ha imaginado tantas muertes que invaden mayoritariamente su mente aun con los susurros consoladores de Ariana o los consejos de Moody.

Ichimaru suspira nuevamente largo, los niños no tienen prioridades en su agenda... lo sabe porque asume que es la edad de tantas cosas por esa cabecita tonta, aunque es una fuente de diversión para molestar un poco a Unohana-san todavía es una molestia absoluta.

-Pero me he informado- cede Harry sin levantar su vista de sus zapatos, Aberfoth le ha enviado cartas diligentemente sobre la situación aunque vergonzosamente no les ha prestado la digna atención todavía puede decir a grandes rasgos lo que se refiere.

El capitán parpadea interesado, solo por eso lo deja hablar y puede ver a su Ototo-san entrando al comedor junto con un Remus curioso o mortificado al que obligan dejarlos ser.

Un suspiro como si lo que necesitara pensar ya fuera concluido, era mejor quitarse este pendiente y delibera que aunque ama a Hogwarts, que lo obliguen a participar sin siquiera pensar en sus derechos es algo que seguro las escuelas muggles no permitirían... Harry aun mirando sus zapatos sintió el valor de dar las siguientes palabras -Deseo ayudar con la queja-

El Shinigami no esperaba ser complacido, ya había planeado una agenda de acoso durante este periodo pero tal vez solo le quitaba un motivo para molestar al de lentes... todavía tenía más en mente para irritarlo como para no extrañar uno de tantos.

Una sonrisa extendida, puede que sea una decisión precipitada si no lo pensó tan bien pero trabajara con lo que tiene -Los documentos necesarios los estaré mandando a la torre- ve la cara de mortificación cuando Harry ahora levanta su rostro con horror -no será tanto trabajo, he detallado el documento solo necesito que lo leas y comprendas... respáldate con Ariana- ofrece indulgente, casi orgulloso (casi, porque todavía no le interesa nada sobre el niño de ojos de Lily).

Traga Harry mirándolo como si en definitiva fuera a morir antes de siquiera tener los papeles para estudiarlos -Yo...-

-No te dejaremos morir, Harry-kun- canta Ichimaru interrumpiéndolo, el chico parpadea como si le dijera que Salazar era un lindo pastor muggle -Me ofende tu desconfianza- bromea con un ademan de mano -bajo mi protección no morirás, ya sea contra dragones o señores oscuros... Harry-kun- promete, no de corazón pero sobre su escasa moral y compromiso a su Ototo-san junto con Oji-san.

Bueno, es algo ofensivo la mirada estúpida de Potter.

Bufa porque con todo lo sucedido ¿no ha dejado claro que está bajo su cuidado? Bueno cosecha lo que siembra, con esto entra al hall sin siquiera despedirse... localiza a su Ototo-san al que le sonríe, pero se dirige a la mesa de los leones con solo un objetivo -Buenos días, Nev-kun- canturrea deslizándose al lado del niño que ya casi no le teme pero todavía tiembla por su presencia.

Un suspiro -Daf- Mione le da una de esas miradas matronales, seguro pasa mucho tiempo con Retsu en esa torre para casi hacer una sombra de ese gesto.

-¿Qué?- replica sumamente ofendido Ichimaru, inclinándose en la mesa e ignorando las miradas de odio del resto de los leones, por supuesto que Ariana parece más concentrada en comer mientras que Harry se arrastra a su lado sin mirarlos -solo vengo a reclutar a nuestro adorable botánico-

-La última vez termino en la enfermería- señala con ese ceño fruncido Hermione, a estas alturas ya no hay nada que la influencie de dejar de tratarlo como un niño pedante... es algo salvaje muy propio de los Granger que aprendió a tolerar.

Ichimaru sonríe acariciando la cabeza de cuervo del incomodo Longbottom -Solo porque no se fijó dónde camina- canta aunque sea mentira.

-¿Con veneno de acromantula?- le da un desplante de mal humor, Mione lo señala con el tenedor en advertencia.

Vibra en una carcajada, no quiere pensar que son amigos porque solo hay una persona en esa categoría... pero cede algunas concesiones a esa niña en especial -mah, es solo la suerte de Nev-kun- se defiende.

Un suspiro indeciso de parte de la castaña incrédula, Longbottom mira sin en verdad ver a Ichimaru a su lado decidió intervenir antes de que esta agonía se extendiera -yo...- trago -¿Qué deseas?- tiene el valor de preguntarle directamente.

Parpadeo Gin al regordete niño complacido de su iniciativa, es agradable saber que ya comienza a tener un atisbo de esa valentía tonta gryffindor -caquis... muchos de ellos y me ayudaras en todo el campus- no es petición, porque nunca lo pedirá como si fuera a permitir una negativa.

Un suspiro dolido -está bien- Neville suspira rendido, solo tenía que prepararse para ser levantado en cualquier momento del día sin siquiera permitirle excusarse formalmente de sus clases... siempre era de esa manera y ya se acostumbró, además la única facilidad es que su abuela al enterarse no le dice nada si está al lado del joven Lord.

Ichimaru sonríe con esta victoria, deslizándose rápidamente de ese lugar antes de que Hermione entrara en modo conferencia o comenzara a llorar de preocupación por su Ototo-san... da un amplio arco de mano al gesto de bienvenida de la mesa esmeralda aunque solo sea Ukitake.

Por ahora finge que todo está bien, aun cuando la presa mayor se esté escondiendo de sus rastreos... Gin no olvida la ofensa, encontrara al bastardo que metió en problemas a su Ototo-san sin ningún consentimiento.

Será glorioso.

XXXXX

Esa misma noche, Harry casi se muere de un paro cardiaco al mirar encima de su cama lejos de miradas indiscretas de los otros alumnos unos documentos apilados con el sello una cresta intrincada que reconoció como Black (Aberfoth le hizo memorizar todos las crestas de familias de sangre pura existentes).

Esto no eran las cartas informales que recibe de Sirius, solo podía palidecer que era el asunto que trato con Dafira esa mañana y un sentimiento de traición o anticipación lo gobernó por encima del terror de morir en la primera prueba del torneo.

-Solo puedes leerlo- la voz cansada de Neville interrumpe haciéndolo saltar (porque NO grito).

Dean, Seamus y Ron les dedicaron miradas sucias, pero tan enojados como están con Harry lo ignoraron prontamente... Neville no se movió de su lugar dando disculpas efusivas por asustarlo.

-Pareces un desastre- Harry dice controlando su corazón mirando el desastre de tierra, lodo y ramas en las que el niño se ha reducido... de hecho, cree que no lo ha visto en todo el día.

Neville se encogió de hombros -Caquis, uno nunca pensaría que para ser un árbol muggle fuera tan delicado- dice con un brillo en sus ojos que desmiente su apesumbrada postura, se divirtió a pesar de la desgraciada compañía -si tan solo Daf no fuera tan tirano- suelta un suspiro.

No quiere preguntar, estuvo ahí cuando esa invitación (secuestro) sucedió en el desayuno y todavía no entiende como alguien como Longbottom puede subsistir con el caos que son los Black (sobretodo Dafira)... entonces volvió su vista de nuevo a los documentos -supongo que no me perdonara si no le avanzo en algo-

-No, no lo hará- Neville le dice en un tono de experiencia -el tipo no sé cómo... pero sabe todo, es como mi abuela pero más aterrador- no es una exageración, solo es resignación a un hecho que es normal ahora.

Suspira resignado, seguro al menos debe iniciar.

XXXXX

Ha estado ahí parado desde el momento en que ese trio que vigila con agudeza empezaron a entrenar al costado del lago, Potter tenía un aspecto enfermo y una desesperación en cada movimiento que repetía después de los gráciles de Ariana Dumbledore obviamente abrumado por la idea del primer evento... pero este no era el problema, sino que Viktor Krum supervisaba como si no tuviera sus propias dificultades.

Con lo sucedido en la primera visita de Hogsmade, se sembró el rumor de un interés de parte del campeón de Durmstrang que aunque no se ha hecho oficial ya es uno de los titulares más importantes de la revistas de chismes... Karkaroff de hecho admiraba la entereza de la niña por no verse abrumada por los incidentes de fanáticas dolidas o envidiosas.

(Ichimaru logro mantener a Harry fuera de ese supuesto trio amoroso y asilenciar cualquier rumor negativo aunque eso no quito la oportunidad de avergonzarlo)

Pero eso no es lo importante, el búlgaro solo se amargo con el hecho que Viktor se ha unido a los entrenamientos de joven campeón de Hogwarts con la estrategia de encantar a la niña de Dumbledore, no debería ser su prioridad al contrario debería estar concentrado en su propio entrenamiento y no amistarse ni entrenar al rival.

Aconsejo directamente a Krum, pero al parecer sus consejos no estaban siendo seguidos por lo que ahora vigila con descontento cuanto del preciado tiempo de su campeón está desgastándose en estas tonterías... se percató que alguien de Hogwarts pasaba en su periférica -tu campeón no le basto con hacer trampa... sino que está arrastrando a nuestro Krum para ayudarlo- escupe en su acento cargado de cinismo aprovechando de lanzar su veneno.

El profesor parpadea en su dirección desconcertado, volteando a sus espaldas como si no fuera con él su molestia -¿perdone?- pide torpemente.

Odia que finjan (aun cuando de hecho solo tiene la intención de desquitarse con el primero que encuentra) -¿No me escuchaste?-

Remus deja caer los hombros no entendiendo, entonces mira el entorno captando al trio practicando causándole tranquilidad y diversión -No se lo tome personal- alienta regresando la mirada al director enojado con esa serenidad característica.

Karkaroff lo fulmina con vehemencia.

Lupin solo levanta las manos consoladoras en signos de paz -Nuestros campeones son jóvenes, tienen más que aprender- trata de vender con lógica, porque de hecho Hogwarts tiene esa desventaja con dos campeones inmaduros.

Una risa sin humor -Miéntanse de esa manera- se levanta en su altura, pensando que ya ha tenido suficiente de conversar marcha en dirección donde Krum sigue enseñando al otro campeón a sabrá Rasputín que... pero no avanza muy lejos, su brazo es detenido por un agarre fuerte.

-No se meta en problemas, los niños están bien- Remus dice tranquilamente, pero aun aferra su agarre sin vergüenza usando su fuerza de lobo.

-No permitiré que su campeón abuse de la bondad del nuestro- el director trata pero falla en quitarse del agarre, dando uno de los mejores aspectos furiosos a segundos de sacar su varita.

-Es por su propia voluntad, deje a los niños en paz- insistió con severidad Lupin, aun cuando duele todo por su cercana transformación todavía tiene la fuerza de defender esa paz que Harry ha encontrado durante meses de tensión.

Estaba por maldecirlo cuando alguien aplaude desde el castillo, el cabello rojo inconfundible de Cross Marian dando una de sus sonrisas de mierda en dirección a los que discutían -¿haciendo problemas?- pregunta inocente.

Palidece ante la apertura de provocación, Karkaroff tiene el justo miedo de sus tiempos de mortifago.

-¿Remus?- pregunta Marian con un tono servicial en dirección al licántropo divertido.

Lupin tararea como si pensara en la respuesta con seriedad dándole un gesto contemplativo al paralizado director, tal vez no sea prudente enojarlo pero el hombre ya estaba ¿Qué podía hacer? -Creo que ya no ¿Verdad?- espera con un tono fingido de cortesía.

Bufa, Karkaroff mira una última vez al trio de estudiantes practicando en la orilla del lago... luego al profesor Lupin como si fuera un insecto para finalizar con ese auror retirado que le sigue sonriendo a sabiendas... era mejor marcharse al interior, aun cuando deseaba romper esa injusticia.

XXXXX

El ambiente de la escuela fue de gran tensión y emoción, las lecciones debían detenerse al mediodía dando a todos los estudiantes tiempo para bajar al recinto para la primera tarea del torneo.

Aun cuando alguien normal estaría desasiéndose bajo el nerviosismo o estrés de la idea de morir bajo las fauces de feroces dragones, Alphard zumbaba de anticipación emocionado al prepararse para enfrentar el día en su lujosa habitación en las mazmorras.

Después del entrenamiento, casi corrió para prepararse porque era su oportunidad... tal vez se ha apartado por decisión propia de los incidentes los años anteriores, pero esta vez no era una opción además que podría ser emocionante y le hacía vibrar su sangre... porque no estaría limitado a la enfermedad.

Tal vez fue el capitán más tranquilo en el seireitei sin ninguna inclinación a las peleas inútiles, pero todavía era un soldado... era un Shinigami... si no tuviera un cierto aprecio por desenvainar su espada no hubiera llegado a donde estaba antes de renacer... tararea ante tales pensamientos extraños, deteniéndose un poco en la colocación de la corbata esmeralda delante de ese espejo de ornamenta complicada.

Syunsui seguro tendría un día de campo si adivinara sus reflexiones actuales.

Niega divertido, no evita hacer un puchero cuando medita que su amada imitación de su zanpakuto no podrá participar en esta ocasión para evitarse problemas de explicación... limitarse no suena atractivo para alguien que siempre estuvo obligado a restringirse por enfermedad... por Mimihagi-sama... pero debía hacerse, su inmenso poder espiritual tal vez este sellado por la rencarnación, pero aún puede acceder a una gran cantidad que logra ser mortal no solo para sí mismo sino para el entorno si no lo controlaba.

Una mano cae en su cabeza lo hace salir bruscamente de su mente, levanta su rostro para coincidir con los plateados de Dafira que se aparta mirándolo con ese gesto a sabiendas -no será divertido, pero tiene que hacerse ¿no?- inclina su cabeza con paciencia.

Si alguien le decía antes que Ichimaru era un ser cálido, tal vez Ukitake los hubiera mandado a la cuarta sin dudar... pero ahora, siendo el objeto de dicho afecto no puede más que corresponder con la misma gentileza -Supongo- un puchero decepcionado logra escaparse de su control -me estoy comportando como un miembro de la onceava- acepta con un ligero sonrojo.

Una carcajada llena el espacio, Gin niega volviendo a sus ojos entrecerrados y perpetua sonrisa ladina -No te avergüences, tal vez es lo Black ¿ne?- se encoge de hombros todavía la diversión colgando de su postura.

Hay algo incómodo en dicho comentario porque no lo había considerado como una opción, suspira ya que es algo vergonzoso saber que con toda su antigüedad aun haya cosas brotando en esta vida que erosionan en algo su personalidad... pero no niega que los cambios son bienvenidos para alguien perpetuo como Ukitake.

Solo espera no terminar un poco loco.

-Oh puede que sea nuestra naturaleza cantando- tararea extendiendo un largo dedo al cielo, señalando sutilmente a los shinigamis.

Se encoge de hombros, Jushiro no niega ni acepta nada.

-Todavía no logro atrapar a la presa- dice ausente Gin mirando la ventana encantada atrayendo a un tema más serio.

Un suspiro al finalizar su arreglo personal, palmea consolador al más joven Shinigami -no hay presión para descubrirlo- dice jovial.

Un murmullo juguetón de Dafira -Tal vez tenga algo de piedad por darte tanta diversión ¿no?-

-No puedo defenderme a eso- no se ampara Alphard al retroceder un paso justo -pero aun con toda la situación entretenida o el hecho de haber salvado a un niño con mi elección- no finaliza algo que debe leerse fácilmente -asumo que el tiempo de la última prueba es el límite para cualquiera de sus planes- establece.

Ichimaru solo afirma comprometido en rastrear a la rata embustera con más fervor pero sin tanta prisa -Entonces, tengo que ir a visitar de antemano a Harry-kun- cambia por completo a su actitud maliciosa -esos documentos no se procesaran solos y Amelia-sensei seguro apreciara un trabajo extra- miente, porque Bones no está muy contenta con su actitud.

Alphard niega -solo no provoques tanto a Retsu- advierte pero tampoco lo detiene al verlo salir con un simple ondeo de mano... a pesar de sus travesuras que seguro hará pasar a Potter-san antes, la queja debe estar siendo procesada antes de la primera prueba por si algo llegara a suceder que influencie al niño de lentes a retirarse.

Coloca su mano en la puerta reuniendo un profundo aliento para soltarlo lentamente, recomponiendo su postura y obligando a su emoción a bajar a niveles en que todos los niños no pudieran detectarlo.

Sería raro que estuviera emocionado en vez de aterrorizado ¿no? No es que se inclinara a la segunda opción mucho, así que solo se digna a dar el aspecto tranquilo normal ¿verdad? Con esto, sale de la habitación para enfrentar el corredor.

En la sala común es recibido por el típico silencio, Alphard mira el entorno de la gran sala con un aspecto compuesto detectando a cada niño apilado entre los amigos o iniciando sus respectivas rutinas para prepararse al colegio... ninguno da un pie a conversar, solo lo miran y susurran con poca sutileza.

Aun aquellos que fueron sus amigos parecen pálidos, enfermos pero no dispuestos a ir en contra de las ordenes de sus padres de mantenerse ajenos a los traidores de sangre en los que se convirtieron los Black (nadie cuestiona como es que hasta ahora decidieron ser más duros con dicha disposición).

-¿Listo para morir?- un valiente niño de séptimo ¿Marcus Flint? Llamo desde el rincón lejano del lugar, al parecer envalentonado por la falta obvia de Dafira... seguro no se acuerda de la paliza hecha años atrás (Ukitake de hecho lo olvido junto con el nombre).

Parpadea ante la pregunta, inclina su cabeza nada contrariado -bueno, estabas dispuesto a participar- se encoge de hombros con una soleada sonrisa -supongo que también estabas listo para morir ¿no?- sonó como un comentario casual.

El manto silencioso se instaló, Alphard no estaba por entrar en medio de una rabieta por niños territoriales que solo eran valientes sin la presencia de su primo... era bueno saber que a pesar del ligero incidente con el boggart donde sin querer hizo brotar una pizca de su verdadera presencia, su fachada de débil estaba muy firme.

Todavía era molesto, pero es un ser de infinita paciencia y Ukitake... aun con los cambios, seguía siendo el paternal Shinigami como se le conoció... sonrió indulgente a la cara desencajada del séptimo año que no esperaba una respuesta tan controlada ni de ese significado.

Llegar al comedor fue un evento, interesante... Alphard sin prisa miro el entorno caótico, suspira largamente por el dolor de cabeza que esto promete... seguro un niño normal no viviría a través del estrés que solo el comportamiento del entorno ejercen con sus tontas actitudes, algo de esto lo amarga pero ha estado luchando con esto desde que entro al colegio ¿no?

Era malo que se haya acostumbrado.

Hermione y Neville lo esperaban al costado de la puerta con sus rostros abatidos, aferrándose a su entorno aun capaces de sentarse en la mesa esmeralda con tal de no alejarse lo suficiente -no se preocupen, estaré bien- ha dicho esto desde que fue electo, pero simplemente sus pequeños amigos no estarán contentos con este débil consuelo hasta que lo vean vivo al finalizar el día.

-He visto a Harry-kun peor ¡estaba por desmayarse!- canta Dafira al sentarse con el mero recuerdo de lo que hizo durante el momento en que abandono slytherin hasta ahora.

-No fue gracioso que lo asustaras- la castaña frunce el ceño con severidad, apuntando acusadoramente al divertido joven -se supone que eres un prefecto- finaliza como si el titulo fuera el sinónimo de comportamiento.

-Mah Mione-chan, odio tu preferencia a Harry-kun- suspira dramáticamente el adolescente mayor derribándose en su asiento -me haces sentir celoso- ronronea.

La castaña se sonroja hasta las raíces por su tono, Neville trata de no atragantarse con el jugo y Alphard jura que no ha escuchado nada de esto... prefiere mirar a Viktor quien acaba de sentarse enfrente de ellos como una gárgola endurecida de lo que seguro debió de ser su propia condena con los estudiantes a través de todo el recorrido desde el barco hasta el Hall.

Dafira continúo provocando a Hermione hasta que esta estallo en lágrimas molestas, pisoteando fuera del Hall con el eco de las carcajadas del mayor Black... Neville salió detrás de ella alentado por Alphard -no era necesario- dice.

Krum sabiamente no dice nada sobre toda la actuación, parece sumergido en sus propios pensamientos mortales ignorando al resto de búlgaros emocionados.

Gin lo mira a través del ruido y el sentido de finalidad flotando en el aire, el torneo no era lo importante para los shinigamis -Lo era si queremos que se mantenga lejana a la idea de que morirás- se digna a responder con ese tono de tener la razón por sobre el método para lograrlo.

Sonríe divertido pero no lo corrige, aunque Dafira finja que lo está haciendo por el... Ukitake sabe que se está convirtiendo en una iniciativa propia, lástima que no tuviera tacto y fuera alguien agresivo al respecto... solo espera que Mione-chan no salga lastimada al final de todo.

Era una niña a comparación.

Al finalizar el desayuno, al vivir a través de las clases en una atmosfera de agitación morbosa por el torneo... para Alphard fue un tiempo que a su criterio era demasiado largo quizás porque lo esperaba con emoción vibrando en sus venas, cuando finalmente llegó el momento... después de incomodas reuniones como la sucedida por un abatido Remus o las constantes miradas de los alumnos como si fuera a morir (unos alegres, otros divertidos y muchos... sobre todo aquellos que eran cercanos antes de delegarlo, tristes).

Estaba en media comida cuando el toque en su hombro lo hizo ver a Snape alzándose por encima de su lugar -Black- se escuchaba tan compuesto si no fuera por el brillo de sus ojos -los campeones tienen que bajar a los terrenos ahora, tienes que prepararte para tu primera tarea- dice como si fuera estándar.

Parpadea, suspira dejando su tenedor con cuidado... Viktor de hecho no vino al almuerzo, era lo mejor así evitaba desplantes de Karkaroff como si fuera una decisión confabuladora que estuviera participando, se puso de pie con soltura.

-Suerte, Ototo-san- canturrea nada preocupado Dafira con un ondeo perezoso de mano desde su asiento.

Alphard sonríe serenamente, Snape parece fulminarlos porque era la única manera de expresar su preocupación o molestia porque se vean tan tranquilos ante la idea de morir.

Salir del hall era un peso chocante para el tranquilo Ukitake, la presencia de Severus debería ser tranquilizadora pero parece que está dispuesto a expresarse su angustia silenciosa de esa manera... era un buen actor ante cualquiera, pero su ojo no era para ser engañado.

Seguro cualquier pensamiento de los mortifagos en el campeonato mundial olvidado por parte del profesor.

Al sentir la fría tarde de noviembre, Snape al parecer llego al final de su pelea interna al colocar su mano toscamente en el hombro delicado de Jushiro quien se detuvo de su salida al exterior... debajo del marco de la puerta, lejos de donde Harry tenía su propio drama con su jefa de casa... el regio hombre miro desde su altura -No entres en pánico- dijo aunque seguro no era lo que quería decir.

-No lo hare- responde suave sin retirarse del apretón de la mano del profesor.

-Hay magos esperando para controlar la situación si no sale como se planea- continua el pocionista con sus labios pálidos por lo apretados que los tiene -Haz lo mejor, nadie pensara peor si decides retirarte a medio camino ¿entiendes?- dice en su voz diplomática, sin ningún atisbo de calidez.

Pero para Alphard fue claro a sus oídos la mortificación tan distinto al expresado por Remus, se aparta y toma la mano regia con simpleza palmeándola en consolación solamente para el adulto... una comodidad e indulgencia que sabe necesita -Estaré bien, Severus- finaliza.

El hombre tosco lucha por sentirse ofendido por el intercambio de papeles, pero no dice nada para continuar la guía al lugar donde estaban los dragones, alrededor del borde del bosque prohibido se ha establecido una carpa que Jushiro estaba seguro no estaba esa mañana... era exquisita, bordada con cresta de dragones.

-Debes entrar aquí con los otros campeones- dice Severus toscamente señalando la entrada -esperaras tu turno, Black- muerde fuertemente ignorando la figura temblorosa de Mcgonagall que acababa de despedir a su campeón.

Se despide no sin antes darle una palmada consoladora a una sorprendida Minerva, entra suavemente mirando desde esta posición el entorno amplificado por magia... suspira, era tan grueso el aire y la incomodidad de toda la mañana se acumulaba haciendo cosas divertidas al resto de los niños que puede ver dentro.

Fleur estaba sentada en un rincón en un modesto taburete de madera sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia, temblorosa y más pálida de lo normal... luego Viktor tenía una máscara regia en aquel rincón junto a la pequeña mesa, su postura puede engañar a quien lo viera como alguien valiente... pero Jushiro sabia mejor... luego estaba Harry al costado, tan diminuto al todavía no empezar el ultimo estirón de la adolescencia algo que el propio Shinigami no ha experimentado aun.

Sus instintos paternales le insistieron en que sacara ese costal pequeño de caquis dulces que tiene entre sus ropas y comenzara a llenar a los niños en un intento de confortar a cada uno de esos corazones mortificados

-Alphard- Bagman llama antes de que Jushiro sacara de entre sus mangas los dulces.

Los tres campeones voltearon a verlo fijamente.

-Entra, siéntete como en casa- el hombre era entusiasta a pesar del pésimo humor que contaban tres de los cuatro campeones que ahora lo miraban como si desearan ahogarlo con su optimismo.

Suspiro, Ukitake tal vez estaba listo para esto pero el resto de los niños no.

XXXXX

Dafira encontró un buen lugar en la parte delantera de las gradas después de empujar a sus originales dueños fuera con un simple vistazo, se acomodó plácidamente dándole una sonrisa de mierda a quien lo acompañaba.

Hermione aún seguía molesta, pero aún se sentó muy lejos de donde estaba sin siquiera regañarlo por ser un aprovechado... Neville solo suspiro agitado... luego estaba el perro negro que ladraba escandalosamente, que nadie lo haya notado era solo beneficio de Ichimaru.

Un ronroneo muy audible a pesar del ruido de los espectadores, Yoruichi se acomodaba en el costado del perro negro casual... como si fuera natural que ambos animales no se odiaran de forma natural, pero de nuevo el resto de la gente estaba más ocupada mirando el centro del escenario que el entorno.

Era un estadio improvisado, Dafira miro las estradas con esa preferencia de los magos por las fachadas antiguas, en una área en particular estaban los jueces... dio un "hola" de mano al que Amelia-sensei fulmino.

No se siente culpable de dejarle más trabajo con la queja procesándose en medio de este torneo.

Luego debajo de las gradas estaba el escenario circular donde rocas estaban siendo parte de la escenografía... hombres que sabe son los domadores acababan de entrar dejando huevos junto con uno que en definitiva no es de la criatura.

El director como siempre dio unas palabras de apertura que no puso su corazón en apreciarlas, por el momento se enfocó en el escenario... abriéndose camino con esfuerzo, los domadores traían a la enorme bestia que rugía enojada por los malos tratos... la audiencia contuvo el aliento por lo agresivos que se miraban además que se supone ninguno sabia hasta ahora sobre su existencia (extrañamente son los campeones los que sabían de antemano).

-Por Merlín, es el Hocicorto sueco- Hermione inserta en un chillido angustiado.

Voltea los ojos en fastidio por la mortificación aun cuando no se sabe si su Ototo-san lo enfrentaría -cálmate Mione-chan- sugiere sin sutileza siendo de nuevo fulminado por la castaña sin dirigirle la palabra.

Un bufido divertido del gato y el perro.

Cuando todo quedo listo un silbato se hizo sonar mágicamente, Ichimaru se inclinó por encima de sus rodillas mirando con ojos entrecerrados pero postura dominante cuando se anunció el nombre de su capitán... Retsu estaba del otro lado de las estradas, podían mirarse y mandarse señales sutiles si llegara a ser el caso de su intervención no importa la magia que hayan puesto para evitar cualquier interferencia externa.

Saliendo con un traje que estaba seguro es destinado a los jugadores de Quidditch, Alphard emergió del costado del escenario con serenidad en su postura aun cuando el dragón le rugió en amenaza haciendo saltar a todos los espectadores.

Todo se reducía a obtener el huevo de oro de entre el resto perteneciente al dragón anidando, siendo madres seguro son aún más agresivas y esto aun con toda la malicia de Ichimaru... pensaba que los magos estaban a otro nivel de maldad si sometían a niños inexpertos a un torneo como ese.

Miro con tranquilidad aun cuando Hermione chillo por una llamarada de fuego tan cercana a Alphard, Neville parecía a punto de desmayarse y el perro no dejaba de gruñir... el gato parecía que deseaba algo de botana para ver cómodamente el show.

Con suavidad, agilidad y destreza Alphard rodo, salto y esquivo cualquiera de los fuegos entrantes, golpes de cola o mandíbulas peligrosas alrededor del campo.

-Es bueno esquivando- suspira de alivio Neville sintiéndose tan mal de no confiar en su buen amigo, era impresionante las piruetas que hacía y sus buenos reflejos para alguien que no practicaba quidditch (como si fuera el único deporte existente)... Hermione afirmo con una mano apretando el agarre en su amigo mientras de la otra se comía las uñas.

Para Ichimaru esto no era tan peligroso para la seguridad de su primo... por el contrario, solo debía bailar entorno al dragón que encadenado no podía ir a ningún lado lejos del nido y solo lanzar llamaradas o estirar su cuello en un intento de morder.

(Aun con toda la seguridad para que nadie muera, todavía considera que los magos son crueles de forma bárbara).

-Está tomando el riesgo de no atacar- Bagman describió entrando en frustración porque obviamente no está usando magia.

Las piedras se derretían del último escondite, la cabeza blanca de Ukitake brillo con un ondeo alegre de mano sin temer ni un poco lo cerca de ser quemado hasta los huesos.

-¡Está hablando parsel!- chillo Bagman a punto de desmayarse, ahora con el silencio en las estradas se podía escuchar el silbar viniendo del compuesto campeón de Hogwarts.

Hace una mueca divertida ante los gestos acusadores de Nev-kun y Mione-chan como si fuera un criminal que mata bebés, Ichimaru resopla -bueno, no era algo que hayan preguntado- se defiende insultado, no cuestiona como es que lo están mirando de esa forma cuando es Ukitake el que se los oculto.

Pero en verdad, nadie pregunto.

-¿El Dragón entenderá?- pregunta a la audiencia Bagman, todos ahora miran curiosos los intentos de comunicación del reptil.

El aura se tranquiliza en el ambiente, el Hocicorto Sueco tiene un brillo de entendimiento al olfatear ligeramente el entorno de Alphard para cualquier indicio de engaño... luego dirige su lugar a su nido como si en verdad estuviera viéndolo por primera vez, gruñe algo en silbidos y por la cara del campeón seguro es un insulto porque ahora el dragón mira a los domadores como si fueran mierda sin valor... con su gran garra, con un cuidado impropio escoge el huevo que no es suyo haciéndolo rodar fuera del nido con un resoplido molesto.

-Bueno esto es anticlimático- añade Bagman sumamente desconsolado.

Ichimaru mira pensando que el hombre es un imbécil, por los ladridos de Sirius seguro está pensando lo mismo... Mione-chan suelta un suspiro de alivio con Yoruichi en su regazo, Neville también se tranquiliza y el resto de los espectadores aplauden un poco descontentos aun cuando vieron una muestra de agilidad de un estudiante que no practica quidditch.

Los jueces dan sus puntajes mientras los domadores extraen al dragón junto con los huevos con lo que asume una despedida de su Ototo-san en siseos de parsel.

Gin piensa que aunque pudo ser perfecto... el nefasto 5 de Karkaroff golpea duro en los números, ahora tal vez también este hombre entre a su lista negra para vengarse en alguna oportunidad en el futuro (ya se las ha acumulado desde aquel evento cuando discutieron por la elección de sus dos encargos).

XXXXX

Supo por el altavoz que Alphard sabia parsel, algo que sabe es propio de Slytherin y solo por unos libros que leyó por voluntad propia (Influenciado por el profesor Marian en aquella lección de la cámara de los secretos), es una habilidad que no se limita a magos oscuros como la creencia popular británica dicta.

Otra cualidad de Black.

Una vez Ariana le dijo que no se comparara... pero es imposible sabiendo lo bien que lo ha hecho hasta enfrente de un dragón.

Ahoga cualquier sentimiento de inferioridad que vuelve de vez en cuando en Harry, hay tanto tiempo para pensar ahora sentado en la tierra de esa carpa e ignorando al resto de los campeones.

Primeramente reflexiono en que Ron seguía enojado, era triste que iba morir sin decirle lo idiota que está siendo por algo que no tuvo control.

Luego en Ariana, su buena amiga lo ayudo tanto como Hermione en su tiempo libre, se sentía preparado pero aun el malestar en su estómago se instalaba de miedo... negó centrarse en eso, Fleur fue llamada y miro a Viktor con un sentido de camarería ignorando los celos, porque a pesar de su mente susurrando que lo odie, también fue una parte importante de su preparación.

Ha leído las revistas de chismes, agradecido que Dafira cumpla de alguna manera su palabra de mantener su nombre lejos de los periódicos aun es molesto ver los titulares que alientan la formalización de Ariana con Viktor (nunca le dará las gracias en la cara).

Cuando Krum fue llamado solo hubo un intercambio nefasto antes de que Harry se quedara completamente solo con sus nervios haciéndose un nudo escuchando solamente los relatos de Bagman por lo alto.

Los aplausos destrozaron el aire invernal al momento en que asumió Krum término, el turno de Harry seria en cualquier momento y con los ojos cerrados... sus puños apretados y la espalda recta... el silbato sonó.

 _-No te dejaremos morir, Harry-kun-_ es lo único que escucha mientras camina con sus pies pesados a la salida, recuerda las promesas de ambos peliblancos y por alguna razón que traiciona todo lo que sabe desde que conoció a los Black... confía en que cumplirán, que no morirá.

Vio todo delante de el como si fuera un sueño colorido al brotar al frio invierno repentinamente golpeando en su rostro, cientos de caras mirándolo desde altas gradas mágicas que sabe no estaban ahí al inicio del periodo... todo en círculos... todos mirándolo, un rugido le llamo y ahí estaba el temible dragón que en miniatura no contenía todo lo aterrador que era en tamaño y presencia.

Trago.

Levanto su varita acumulando su magia, deseando que su escoba obedeciera y no lo dejara tirado a merced de un dragon que luchaba por acercarse hasta quemarlo -Accio Firebolt- haría lo que sabe mejor.

Volar era su ventaja, el conocimiento que Ariana, Viktor y Hermione le hicieron tragar estos días seria su arma... con su corazón mortificado, pero confiando en que si algo saliera mal... aun cuando no ama a los Black, ellos estarían de alguna forma para no dejarlo morir aunque pierda el tonto evento.

Espero torpemente ante el ruido de la multitud, su amada escoba vino rápidamente... por alguna razón lo primero que vio a levantar el vuelo fueron los ojos azules de su amiga... después los plateados de Dafira antes de echar en marcha su plan de superar esta prueba vivo.

XXXXX

En la morada de la lustrosa familia Black, Walburga se dejaba caer de alivio en el cómodo sofá que tiene en su habitación... cerro los ojos fatigados, desgastándose y sonríe de forma fantasma ante el retrato de Orion.

-Sobrevivió- dice en lo alto dejando su cabello pintado de blanco agitarse bajo sus manos delgadas.

-Sería más fácil si aceptara que estabas preocupada- el retrato se burla suavemente.

Pero Walburga se niega a admitir que no ha podido dormir por la inquietud, pero solo ahora... después de una carta sencilla del mismo Alphard... sabe que el mocoso sobrevivió a través de la prueba.

No le contestaría, porque eso derrumbaría su fachada.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno la primera prueba... el acto de conspiración de Dafira... el parsel de Alphard (algo que tiene que ver con su casa que no heredara hasta la mayoría de edad)... la ligera confianza traicionera de Harry con los Black... entre otras cosas.

Este año me lo estoy llevando lento, quizás termine con mas capítulos que los años anteriores.

Neah20 fuera.


	41. Año 4 (H)

Año 4: invierno

Suspiro de alivio de forma imperceptible aun manteniendo su fachada distante, Severus solo mira con altivez sofocando todas sus emociones agrias de ver a uno de sus hijos luchando con un dragón algo que le dejo preguntándose porque en nombre de Salazar Alphard nunca ha aplicado a Quidditch... envió una mirada sucia a los jueces, sobre todo a Karkaroff con su obvia imparcialidad al calificar a los campeones de Hogwarts y se dirigió a donde sabia sus encargos estarían después de este espectáculo.

Necesitaba hablar.

Llegar a las mazmorras no fue dificultoso, esquivando a toda la multitud.

Fue fácil ver a sus dos hijos sobresaliendo entre el manto incomodo que reino al momento en que llegaron a la sala común de slytherin, Severus opto por el movimiento agresivo tomándolo a ambos del brazo para arrastrarlos con quejas dramáticas de Dafira (fue más gentil con Alphard, por si estaba lesionado).

Los llevo a la oficina que tenía en esa parte del castillo a través de un corredor oculto, esa que usa solo cuando quiere sermonear a uno de sus estudiantes de forma rápida sin tener que marchar al otro espacio al lado de su salón de clases.

Ignoro su total desconsuelo que Alphard no fuera festejado como sabe en estos momentos Gryffindor está haciendo con Potter, pero Slytherin puede ser un bastardo rencoroso o muy obediente a las órdenes de sus padres para siquiera estar contentos que su campeón sobrevivió y mostro una herencia de su propio fundador.

Pero ahí estaba lo más importante de todo el asunto, eso que hizo pasar por alto su disgusto por sus alumnos para arrastrar a los dos Black a puerta cerrada... a comparación de la otra oficina, esta estaba un poco más limpias, iluminada con antorchas que encendió a un movimiento de varita con algunos retratos de sus antecesores mirando con rostros de disgusto.

Era pequeña, justa para que su voz hiciera eco cuando quería sonar intimidante o que sus palabras fueran claras en momentos en que debía reprender a sus estudiantes aventureros.

Se sentó en la maravilla de la silla, cruzo sus dedos encima del pulido escritorio y miro ceñudo tomando de nuevo la táctica directa -Parsel- su tono fue controlado, deliberado como si no temiera todas la implicaciones que cargaría de ahora en adelante.

Como si no bastara con ser niños malditos, parias de la escuela... ahora agregar esta lengua que se juzga perversa en esa isla prejuiciosa en medio de un evento público, seguro aun con los controles de Dafira en la prensa será algo público la mañana siguiente.

Dafira, como el niño descarado que es sonríe divertido ajeno a las implicaciones o tal vez ignorándolos como algo sin importancia en el mundo mágico, conociéndolo seguro era lo último -si, Parsel- repite cantarín colocando sus manos encima de su regazo como si tratara un negocio trivial.

Reúne su mejor mirada de disgusto disparándola a su ahijado insolente, se masajea la frente conservando su fachada austera -En algún momento ¿pensaron decirme?- sin vergüenza mostro un atisbo de exasperación.

El rostro sucio de Alphard expresaba consolación, pasando una mano delgada a través del escritorio para palmear la tosca de Severus quien levanto su mirada para coincidir con la gentileza natural de un niño que no debería ser hijo de alguien como Sirius -No es una herencia que se pueda presumir- dice con su tono templado.

-Fue una cualidad que despertó por el veneno del basilisco- el tono era desdeñoso del mayor Black, como si aún no pudiera perdonarse tal fracaso en aquel entonces.

El menor suspira, ahora dándole palmadas consoladoras a su pariente para volver a mirar directamente al profesor con un intento de dirigir el tema muy lejos del descubrimiento de esta nueva herencia que de hecho... no había practicado desde entonces (de hecho aún piensa que es un tanto loco, además de que lo único que escucho del basilisco fue "matar" una y otra vez en ese lapso pequeño después de ser envenenado antes de caer víctima del ataque) -Divertido saberlo útil contra dragones- finaliza reflexivo mirando al techo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de disgusto, Severus apretó su puño alejándolo de las palmadas del más joven quien sabiendo que dijo algo mal no bajo su mirada, al contrario sonrió pequeña y honestamente viendo su error... odia como el silbido de la risa contenida de Dafira suena tan claro a sus oídos.

-No te lo tomes personal- asegura el mayor con un movimiento perezoso de su delgada mano, sus ojos firmemente cerrados y una sonrisa adornando su pálido gesto, el fracaso pasado olvidado en toda su actitud.

-Dime cómo quieres que no lo tome personal, Dafira- espeta amargo Severus entrecerrando sus ojos con la llama del disgusto -me están diciendo... o no... Que esto lo pusieron a prueba en medio de un evento en que pudo morir- sisea venenoso.

-Ototo-san no hubiera muerto- juro Dafira con una finalidad que hizo mirar al profesor casi tentándolo a contradecirlo.

Una pulsada que se podía considerar un dolor futuro de cabeza, el pocionista dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos en un acto impropio de mostrar fastidio, nunca ganaría en una conversación con los Black... de alguna forma, durante todos esos años se ha sentido de esa manera en cada reunión cuando tiene toda la entereza de mantenerse firme, simplemente no puede.

No quiere aceptarlo, casi no piensa en eso... pero es como si fuera el niño entre dos adultos con experiencia... Ni Albus lo hace sentir tan miserable.

Otra palmada, Severus coincide con la mirada saludable de un Alphard que ahora que lo piensa, parece satisfecho o hasta feliz con todo el suceso del evento... solo su aspecto sucio demuestra el desgaste, pero no su postura siempre noble al enderezarse en su silla.

Nunca puede mantenerse enojado, era extraño cuando el amargado de Snape puede guardar rencores hasta las generaciones futuras de los merodeadores... pero Alphard, no, los Black son la excepción en toda la regla... es como si su naturaleza viera lo injusto que sería enojarse con alguien tan noble o exasperante como son esos dos niños.

La diversión burbujea en el gentil Alphard, como un verdadero niño que suspira soñador por haber tenido el mejor día de su vida -fue lo más divertido que tuve en años- acepto sin vergüenza.

Un bufido de Dafira, Snape resoplo ruidosamente al ponerse en una postura más digna como jefe de la casa esmeralda -No eres un tonto Gryffindor- muerde sin evitarlo, todavía disgustado con el hecho que la lengua parsel fue puesta a prueba en medio del evento de muerte.

Pudo morir, en serio... si no fuera porque está muy en contra de escribirle al padre de tal niño problemático, estaría redactando la mejor carta para asegurar una reprimenda en lo alto (pero sospecha solo por su experiencia en el mundial de quidditch, que Sirius de hecho no tiene la voluntad de regañar o hacer frente a sus dos encargos).

Pero el niño solo parece complacido -soy un adolescente, no importa la casa que sea- responde alegre, como si tal experiencia de los cambios adolescentes fuera única y capaz de atesorarla a pesar de lo nefasto que es para todos esta etapa.

Rio divertido por tal reflexión.

-Ahora, Alphard- Severus cambio por completo su actitud, ya que no avanzaría en nada en su intento de regaño a los Black, era mejor pasar a algo más importante ¿no? -¿Haz considerado aplicar para Quidditch el siguiente año?- lanza seriamente.

XXXXX

Shukuro aguardo en el corredor en un carácter tranquilo.

Los cantos de la mañana se elevan conforme el sol se ponen entre el pañoso día de un cercano invierno, sus ojos marrones claros se detienen a observar el bosque prohibido en un apático gesto... solo una pequeña contracción en sus labios para expresar una ligera sonrisa.

No es que amara el colegio o sus entornos, aprender a vivir lejos de lo conocido lo ha llevado a aceptar este paisaje... este nuevo inicio haciendo algo que seguro Kugo no se esperaría, enseñar mocosos sobre el sentido común fuera de la magia era divertido de cierta manera y estos últimos años han tenido ciertos incentivos que lo sacan de la aburrida vida de un maestro.

Dramas de estudiantes mágicos, una que otra criatura peligrosa suelta, un convicto prófugo, dementores y ahora un evento de muerte donde dos niños han salido sorteados... en serio, no sabe de estándares pero la educación mágica tenía su peligro que le divertida su lado más sádico

A pesar que regresar al mundo que lo repudio fue amargo, volver a la vista de túnicas... de varitas... de su estancamiento... de magia... con esas miradas ignorantes del mundo fuera de las salas protectoras, odia al mundo mágico que fue el precursor de su odio general a los humanos con poderes.

Pero tuvo que envolverse, mirar de frente cuando al final de su agonizante organización de xcution decidió retornar para ocultarse... salir lejos del radar de cualquier miembro que quisiera aprovecharse del ultimo fullbring del mundo capaz de hacerle frente a un capitán shinigami.

Aquella tranquilidad sin embargo se ha topado con un inconveniente, Urahara había llegado repentinamente instalándose en el pueblo... por un momento pensó en que fue rastreado, que tal vez los shinigamis vendrían y romperían esa poca paz que ha encontrado... pero al final, cuando encaro al tendero no le explico sus motivos, solo un vago "negocios" y con eso cerro cualquier pie a interrogatorios por su parte.

Usar su Fullbring pasó por su mente para extraer respuestas que lo satisfagan, pero escalar a posibles hostilidades contra un retirado capitán de capacidades aún desconocidas en un pintoresco pueblo cerca de tantos ojos mágicos... no es optimista en pensar que aun con toda la discapacidad de la comunidad mágica, ignorar un evento de tal calibre no será opcional menos con extranjeros cercas.

Mostrarles una parte del mundo que los magos no conocen no es opcional (aunque sería divertido)... además siente que Dumbledore lo ha mirado con larga sospecha, su carta de recomendación y su relación con Amelia son lo único que lo mantienen lejos de sus asuntos.

Así que contra todo pronóstico, Shukuro con su infinita paciencia y capacidad de análisis decidió guardarse sus dudas para observar a largo plazo cuanto de Urahara se mantendrá en un bajo perfil en una comunidad que no lo ve más que como otro fracaso de alguna familia mágica... un squid.

Sonrió ante tal oportunidad morbosa de ver a un antiguo capitán ser visto con miradas de lastima o desdén.

Así que lo dejo, si el Shinigami quería jugar a la tiendita y ese gato a la mascota... no los molestaría, aunque aún lo vigilaría en caso que llame a uno de sus superiores y tenga que correr lejos.

Entonces una revelación vino a bofetearlo recientemente, algo que le hizo saber que ignorar los rostros de la multitud de niños que cada año entran a la escuela o tal vez incluso a los que imparte clases era muy erróneo de su parte... no podían culparlo, era muy aburrido y hay cierta distancia que todavía le gusta mantener con la comunidad que lo repudio.

Aunque es algo difícil hacer lo mismo con sus compañeros maestros, sobre todo cuando ofrecen buen licor y una forma de entretenimiento ligeramente más inteligente.

Parpadea, ha estado divagando largamente y ahora sin darse cuenta ha llegado a un punto del castillo apartado que da vista al lago negro, expande sus sentidos... ahora comprende el pico de reiatsu que los aplasto el año del basilisco, esas pequeñas pulsaciones que ha podido registrar dentro del castillo... algo que pensó era meramente cosa de Urahara o un asunto de su imaginación.

Las capas de magia seguro ayudan a mantenerse ocultos, además que demuestran su aterrador control... se detiene, no tiene que voltear para saber que ya no está solo -Tsukishima-sensei- canturrea una voz insolente, cantarina... Dafira Black se detiene a unos pasos.

El voltea, sus ojos marrones claros lo sondean al encararlo sin expresión... ambos son altos, pero Shukuro sobresale en una justa diferencia con su estudiante pálido... guardan silencio, ahora viéndose con otra perspectiva y el fullbring tiene el disgusto de ser el despistado, el que no sabía quién se sentaba a través de sus clases.

El que era más que un niño maldito.

-Ariana me ha comentado sobre su pequeño descubrimiento- se burla Dafira ahora sin falsas pretensiones, mostrando más de esa experiencia o presencia que hace palidecer a cualquiera en el entorno como alguien más allá de su edad.

No le contesta ¿Por qué lo haría? Sabe que está intentando provocarlo, ahora no finge ser un buen estudiante ni se hace el tonto rondando entorno a los gemelos Weasley en sus clases... es solo la sombra de un capitán shinigami.

-Le tomo tiempo ¿no?- insiste el adolescente maldito extendiendo su larga sonrisa.

-¿Crees que sea prudente?- pregunta con tranquilidad, mirándolo desde su altura sin hostilidades solo una ligera presencia tan firme como el hielo -venir a que ¿jugar conmigo?- cuelga el comentario entre ellos, una advertencia.

Una risa melodiosa, sus ojos plateados sobresalen de sus parpados... Shukuro aguarda sereno, un viento helado flota entre ellos como la anticipación de una guerra, marcado de territorio y midiéndose mutuamente.

Dafira se detiene de su diversión, ahora sus ojos completamente abiertos y con su rostro fuera de pretensiones -Quería enfrentarlo sin fingir, saber que hay alguien por aquí con su capacidad ¿no es algo aterrador para mí?- no hay sonrisa, solo la seriedad del asunto -Entiendo su confianza ¿Qué soy? Una sombra de lo que fui en el seireitei- hay amargura.

-¿Te molesta estar vivo?- dice rompiendo el mutismo, Shukuro no evita que un poco de su personalidad sádica brote como una gotera constante... adormecido por estos años de tranquilidad y fingida cortesía.

No hay ninguna emoción en ese infame estudiante, su placa de prefecto brilla en su pecho y solo está la tensión de sus hombros... al parecer vino a encararlo, a conocerlo y dejarle en claro que tanto saben uno del otro.

El fullbring morderá el anzuelo.

-Ichimaru Gin, ex capitán de la tercera división- Shukuro desplaza su gesto imparcial para mostrar un atisbo de sonrisa condescendiente ante la tensión del alumno -Kurosaki le conto tanto de ustedes a Kugo- hace un ademan en su mano como si fuera algo reciente, como si esos años no fueran ya más de una década.

Nunca lo conoció, ese Shinigami murió mucho antes de conocer a Ichigo... pero no sería un buen estratega si no almacenaba información que pudiera ser importante, ahora percatándose que era lo que atrajo a Urahara a este mundo olvidado por cualquier conexión espiritual.

Va en contra del ciclo de las almas, mira al niño... compara a todos esos niños con las descripciones que sacaron de Kurosaki en esos momentos de falsas amistades, tres poderosos capitanes no debieron de haber reencarnado con tantas similitudes ni recuerdos ni mucho menos magia con reiatsu.

¿Casualidad?

Shukuro es cruel por naturaleza y no desaprovecharía de jugar un poco con el psique de un antiguo shinigami, usando bringer light se coloca al costado de su objetivo impasible por su brusco movimiento... típico de alguien entrenado, de nuevo mostrando esa disciplina sangrando en el niño maldito.

-Nunca espere conocerlo en persona- continua dejando caer su brazo en los hombros de Black, flotando cerca de su oído sin recibir respuesta -Sea la verdad, es curioso cuanto de usted se refleja en esta vida... solo rasgos de sus padres hacen una ligera diferencia ¿no?- Shukuro imperturbable murmura -es igual con cada uno de ustedes- ríe divertido -dime ¿Quién mato a Quirrell? ¿Al basilisco?-

-¿Por qué haría tal tontería de decirlo?- Dafira dice sin retroceder, uno al lado del otro ignorando como las presencias del resto de los inocentes está a punto de girar en ese corredor.

A Shukuro nunca le interesaría tales datos por lo que le deja ir -Ustedes los capitanes nos cazaron, seria poético solo regresar el gesto ¿no?- su rostro se vuelve oscuro, mira el horizonte ficticio de ese corredor recordando vívidamente ser perseguido por los shinigamis.

Hay un silencio colgando peligrosamente.

-Y Jushiro Ukitake esta con ustedes- Tsukishima recuerda a Ginjo, su tono amargo ante el mero nombre de ese capitán.

Los niños giran en el corredor, cada uno en su conversación superficial sobre la noticia de un baile de navidad como para percatarse del siempre impasible maestro muggle retrocediendo con su máscara apática en su lugar para irse sin mirar atrás dejando a Dafira sosteniéndose en medio como una estatua carente de esa presencia típica con un gato negro a su lado.

XXXXX

El personal de Hogwarts, demostrando un deseo continuo de impresionar a los visitantes parecía decidido a mostrar el castillo de la mejor manera posible esta navidad, muchos estudiantes miraban con asombro nuevas decoraciones en los corredores... en el Hall los arboles habitualmente adornados con sencillez, ahora colgaban luminarias ululantes y dorados eso sin contar como las armaduras fueron encantadas para cantar villancicos cada vez que alguien pasaba enfrente.

El tiempo se acercaba para el tradicional baile de navidad del torneo, los estudiantes se miraban uno al otro en los corredores... repentinamente los círculos se separaban por género y las niñas pestañeaban ante cada oportunidad como si trataran de convencer a un niño de invitarlas.

Hermione caminando entre los corredores está cansada de esta tensión extraña flotando en el castillo, irritada de cuantas personas se han quedado para estas fechas y como siente que cada noche Parvati y Lavender no dejan de soltar risitas y chismes sobre las parejas ya formalizadas para el baile.

No acepta que le afectan las burlas, como el resto de las conocidas suspiran cuando ya fueron invitadas... su pecho se contrae ante cada día que pasa sin pareja... se marchita ante la idea que tal vez nadie le pregunte, pero forma una máscara y si Ariana no parece importarle, tampoco ella ¿verdad?

Por lo menos se podía distraer un poco con las clases, pero a veces era insuficiente con el eco desesperado de Ron y Harry... casi voltea los ojos cuando los escucha susurrarse uno al lado del otro como si el profesor no estuviera presente... luego el pánico distante de Neville por la prueba de pociones de Snape... para finalizar con el distanciamiento de Alphard.

Se detiene de su camino, mira tristemente el suelo ante la mención del ultimo con su extraño comportamiento y como su ausencia la afecta no solo a ella sino al pobre de Neville... se ven en clases, pero tan pronto se termina desaparece de su alcance y luego está la falta de Dafira en sus típicas caminatas por los corredores a todas horas, seguro Harry agradece que ya no lo esté persiguiendo.

Se preocupa, no solo porque el repudio de Slytherin aún persiste después de la victoria en la primera prueba de Alphard, sino por los rumores circundantes por su descubierta habilidad de parsel que ellos como amigos no sabían... si, recibieron una ligera explicación, pero nada tan profundo que los deje menos inquietos.

Una herencia que broto por accidente.

Hermione suspira tratando de no sentirse miserable nuevamente, pero hay tanto que la estresa actualmente... y Yoruichi no la ayuda mucho al estar también aún más ausente que la norma, era muy sabia en el momento de dar consejos.

-¿Mione-chan?- una voz llama repentinamente exaltándola -¿Estas bien?- la voz es preocupada.

Hermione sostiene su pecho por el latido errático de su corazón, lanza un gesto de reprimenda al infractor -Me asustaste-

Apartándose su largo cabello níveo de la cara, Alphard le da una de sus cálidas miradas al acortar la distancia en ese corredor sin prisa... un grupo de niñas pasa riéndose entre ellas lanzándole miradas de añoranza al slytherin que saluda cordial, Hermione les dispara un vistazo de disgusto sintiéndose muy enojada repentinamente.

-Como si no hubieran estado ignorándote todo este tiempo- gruñe la castaña con los puños apretados, las chicas obviamente la escucharon dándole un vistazo hosco.

El slytherin parpadea ante el comentario confundido, cruzándose de brazos que oculta en su túnica dándole un cuidadoso vistazo a la castaña que no deja de mirar al grupo de niñas hasta que desaparecen.

-Donde has estado- ahora mira atentamente al peliblanco, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera sin vergüenza de sacar su lado mandón a su inocente amigo ¡pero no era su culpa! Ha estado ausente aun en la biblioteca donde normalmente se topaban.

Parpadea otra vez, Alphard se ve sumamente sorprendido pero toma una actitud entre divertida y paciente sin ofenderse por la dominante actitud -En la sala común, ocupado con algunos asuntos- responde ligeramente.

Una voz le dice que no, que su buen amigo no le está diciendo todo alimentando su irritación -¡No puedes desaparecer así!- acusa -y no me vengas con esa mirada, Alphard Black porque se cuando alguien se distancia ¡no soy tonta!- señala con su dedo acusador, el peliblanco levanta las manos en signo de paz con una sonrisa nerviosa -He estado preocupada, desde el evento no has hablado... ni siquiera has ayudado a Nev en sus estudios y yo...-se muerde el labio insegura -Hasta Dafira está ausente ¡si me dicen puedo ayudar! - finaliza con sus brazos ahora cruzados en su pecho.

El corredor es silencioso, solo la respiración forzada de una muy enojada Hermione.

Alphard parece llegar a la conclusión que ya puede hablar, suelta un grave aliento viéndose sumamente cansado -Perdóname por preocuparte- le dice con un tono consolador, suave y paternal... antes de que la castaña le replique por su corta respuesta el eleva una palma pálida para detenerlo -Entiendo mucho de lo que dices, simplemente no es válido agobiarte con nuestros problemas Mione-chan- canta sabiamente -Lo resolveremos-

Hermione se niega a mirarlo sintiendo una picazón en sus ojos amenazantes de llorar por el despido de su ofrecimiento ¿es que no era suficiente? ¿Tal vez pedirles a sus padres orientación? ¿Por qué Yoruichi no está para ayudarle a entender?

-Es injusto- admite penosamente, todo el fuego apagado rudamente -Siempre estás ahí para nosotros- murmura.

Su presencia ha sido constante en estos años, aun con las diferencias de casas o clases siempre se ha dado oportunidad de estar con ellos, apoyarlos pero ¿Cuándo el los necesita?

-Y con solo tu amistad es suficiente, Mione-chan- la voz de Alphard es clara, su mano en su hombro en un apretón consolador -Ahora, ten esto... sé que te agradan- empuja un costal de dulces entre sus manos en un intento de mimo.

Niega divertida al mirar en el interior de los coloridos dulces muy surtidos, todavía tiene caquis secos en su habitación y seguro en su baúl hay otros tantos chocolates que le ha dado en todo el periodo escolar -mis padres dicen que me arruinaras- levanta su vista para por lo menos ofrecer comodidad, tranquilidad y compañía.

Aunque duela ser dejada de lado, promete crecer lo suficiente para ser un digno apoyo ¿no?

Por la mirada de comprensión no solo por las palabras divertidas sino por lo no dicho, Alphard da otra palmada en el hombro de la niña -Negare cualquier acusación- desvergonzado admite.

Picardía flota entre ellos ante eso, los Granger adoran a los Black pero en cuestión de salud dental no lo aprueban aun cuando sean artesanales la mayoría de sus dulces y muy bajos de azucares que los normalmente vendidos en las tiendas de Hogsmade.

Alphard se aclara la garganta repentinamente -Espero que no sea tarde, Mione-chan- dice al dar un paso hacia atrás colocando una mano en su espalda y la otra dejándola extendida en su dirección, con una ligera inclinación educada -¿Me haría el favor de acompañarme al baile de navidad?- pregunta.

Abre la boca de golpe casi dejando caer el costal de dulces, parpadea duramente -¿En serio?- pregunta perpleja, sintiendo el aliento contenido y un acelerar de su pobre corazón.

Ríe serenamente, la mira aun de su postura inclinada -por supuesto, Mione-chan ¿Quién sería ideal para acompañarme que tú?- dice reflexivo Alphard.

Una hermosa sonrisa ilumina su rostro sintiendo esa emoción que las otras niñas habían estado jurando en todo este caos del baile de navidad, extiende su mano para aceptar la de su amigo en un firme apretón -gracias- burbujea de su garganta feliz de la oportunidad.

Alegre de ser invitada.

Halagada.

Oculto entre su mirada cálida, el gentil Jushiro tiene un brillo atormentado.

XXXXX

Le resulto difícil concentrarse en la prueba de pociones de Snape, no porque no pudiera realizarla... Ariana a pesar de todo el caos referente al baile de navidad logro montar junto con Hermione las asesorías necesarias que ya eran una rutina en sus años en Hogwarts, ahora con Ron de nuevo como amigo era como si todo lo que sucedió los últimos meses fueran pasado... siente que le fue bien, pero esta no era la prioridad... sino el hecho de invitar a su amiga al baile.

Sabía perfectamente que le gustaría preguntar, pero trabajar con nervios bajo la mirada de muchos era otra cosa... era como si la lengua aumentara de peso, su cerebro se apaga y termina preguntando algo sobre clases como un método de salida del aprieto.

El y Ron se estaban poniendo muy nerviosos en una mañana vagando por el castillo, todas las niñas lo miraban susurrando conspirador -Harry, tenemos que apretar los dientes y hacerlo-

-Lo dices fácil- responde abatido dejándose caer en el barandal del segundo piso del castillo mirando sin ver el bosque prohibido, sintiéndose miserable de alguna forma prefiere combatir a un dragón o al propio Dafira que preguntar.

-¡Es fácil para ti! Ariana es una niña solitaria, nunca está en grupo como el resto- jura Ron en un tono desdeñoso -Además creo que Krum la invitara si continúas evitándola- amenaza.

Hace una mueca ante tal opción, Harry ha escuchando a la gente hablar en la sala común y como de popular es su amiga.

-Cuando volvamos a la sala común esta noche, los dos tendremos compañeros ¿de acuerdo?- Ron jura firmemente como si una misión fuera dada en lo alto de los estándares de la valentía del hombre.

Suspira abatido -¿Está hablando en serio?- una voz interrumpe haciéndolos saltar, ahí alzándose como una figura amenazante era Dafira Black arqueándoles la ceja divertido por lo que escucho.

Harry jura por lo bajo avergonzado -Black- se obliga a saludar omitiendo el hecho de haber sido asustados, Ron hace un gesto apretado prefiriendo marcharse sin agregar nada... pueden estar reconciliados, pero el Weasley aún no acepta la idea de esa extraña asociación con el slytherin.

Menos ser protegido, algo que ha visto sus beneficios si "el corazón de bruja" no es suficiente prueba para mantenerlo lejos de los chismes de revistas.

-Tu amigo es algo curioso ¿ne?- el adolescente se recarga en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando donde el pelirrojo desapareció, su sonrisa es opaca y hay algo sombrío... si Harry no estuviera tan preocupado por el baile, se percataría que ya tenía mucho sin ser molestado por su nombrado protector en todo el torneo.

-Que necesitas- dice Harry rendido, incomodo pero ya acostumbrado a la presencia del altivo sobrino de su padrino.

-Sirius está molestando porque no has escrito- admite con un encogimiento de hombros -una carta diciendo "hola" será suficiente para contentarlo-Dafira hace un ademan aburrido con su mano.

Pasa su mano detrás de su nuca, tan concentrado en sus dramas que se olvidó de escribir al único contacto que tenía fuera del colegio (Aberfoth no cuenta) -Lo hare- accede un poco incierto de preguntar si era todo.

-Descansa, Harry-kun- una palmada tosca en la cabeza del de lentes por parte del mayor, socarrón por la grave diferencia de estatura -el proceso camina lento sobre la queja... aunque espero estés haciendo algo para resolver la siguiente prueba-

-Es hasta febrero- se defiende sobre el huevo que está guardado en su habitación en completo abandono.

-No vayas a resolverlo en la última semana, por favor- Dafira se aparta con un encogimiento de hombros -te mantendré vivo, pero no abuses de mi bondad-

-No pido que me apoyes- muerde ofendido Harry.

-Lo sé, lo hago por Oji-san y Ototo-san- canturrea al retroceder sin temor de admitir que poco le interesa la integridad del niño que vivió por iniciativa propia -nos vemos Harry-kun, suerte con la búsqueda de tu pareja- se despide burlón.

Niega para sí mismo enojarse con un enigma es innecesario, mira el corredor vacío decidiendo irse a la torre... el camino es tortuoso cuando muchas niñas lo miran a sabiendas, al entrar a su territorio se sorprendió de ver a Ron sentado con el rostro ceniciento en un rincón distante, Ginny está a su lado hablando en voz baja y suave.

-Que paso- dijo Harry uniéndose a ellos, con una mirada cansada de la hermanita de su amigo.

Ron lo miro con horror ciego en su rostro -¿Por qué no me quede contigo?- dice salvajemente poniendo su rostro entre sus manos -era mejor tolerar al imbécil del chico maldito... no sé qué me hizo hacerlo- llora inentendible.

Parpadea no conectando que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, mira a la pelirroja pidiendo orientación y aunque no eran cercanos ya que hay algo entre ellos desde el año del basilisco que suspendió cualquier amistad... todavía los unía Ron.

Ginny suspira como si reuniera las palabras correctas -Acaba de pedirle a Fleur Delacour que vaya al baile con el- cede con un largo suspiro.

Abre sus ojos mirando a su amigo, Harry hace varios boqueo -¿Tu qué?- dice de forma lenta.

Gime Ron hundiéndose más en el sillón como si esperara ser tragado - No sé qué me hizo hacerlo- repite recordando -estaba ahí, en el vestíbulo de entrada... hablando con ese Alphard Black como si fueran amigos y se me ocurrió que si un niño maldito podía acercársele ¡yo también! Así que le pregunte-

-Más bien le grito- Ginny corrige con un jadeo de Ron como si esto fuera una revelación.

-Me miro como si fuera una babosa... seguro en este momento Alphard le debe estar contando a Dafira y será una tortura... se divertirán a mi costa- llora el pelirrojo confabulando las consecuencias de su ridiculez.

No sabe cómo consolarlo, tampoco sería prudente decirle que Alphard nunca haría eso... solo da palmadas en la espalda torpemente -Ella es parte veela, hace un lio con los hombres- murmura pero Ron solo gime.

-No creo que haya visto algo tan espantoso- Seamus dice al insertarse en la plática, Harry hace una mueca conociendo a su amigo y el tipo de tono que seguro implemento en momentos de terror puro seguro fue una escena horrible de presenciar.

-Fue aterrador- Dean confirma sin burla, mas como apoyo incondicional al recargarse en el sillón casualmente, el resto de la sala común en sus propios negocios.

Ginny suspira con el ceño fruncido a los metiches, siendo testigo aún tiene la adrenalina y vergüenza de ver actuar a su hermano mayor -no solo le dijo que no... Sino que...-

-Con Dafira- Ron finaliza su relato nefasto después de murmurar para sí mismo como alguien febril.

Harry parpadea ante el nombre del mayor slytherin -¿perdona?- duda en lo que ha escuchado.

-Ella saldrá con Dafira- Ron pasa su mano por su rostro en frustración como si esa información por fin fue procesada -como alguien puede interesarse en ese niño aterrador ¿nadie le ha dicho sus costumbres de acecho? ¿Cómo es un mago oscuro en formación?- traga como si un nudo estuviera en su garganta -como una bella veela puede ir de la mano de ese... ese niño maldito-

-Ron- Hermione que había llegado reprende escuchando lo último, poniendo sus manos en la cadera en total desaprobación -Como puedes decir eso, Dafira con todos sus defectos creo que es un buen partido-

-Solo lo dices porque son tus amigos- Ron gruñe con el ceño fruncido, una defensa normal para este tipo de discusiones donde brotan los Black -además, si fuera el caso ¡porque no sale contigo! Muchos hombres merecen estar con la veela- su tono era desdeñoso.

Harry hace una mueca nuevamente por el poco tacto, ya que sonó como si la castaña debió de haberse sacrificado para que la niña bonita estuviera disponible para el resto.

-En primera, Delacour no es un premio para presumir haber ganado- Hermione dice alzándose amenazante, sabiamente nadie intercede aun Ginny parece apoyarla cuando no son amigas -en segunda ¡Ya tengo una cita para el baile!-

Bufa -Como si alguien quisiera salir contigo- Ron salta apuntándola impenitente -Y por lo que se, tiene que ser el niño maldito menor- hace un ademan grosero, Harry da un gesto ceñudo porque sea toda las rivalidades con los Black, este año se han portado muy bien y siente esa lealtad por deberles muy firme -mientes- agrega como el último clavo de su ataúd.

Todos tragan cuando ven el fuego en los ojos de Hermione en un nivel de irritación máxima -Ron Weasley, no miento- gruñe al apuntarlo en el pecho haciéndolo sentarse de golpe -y para que lo sepas, nadie estará contigo con esta actitud tuya- insulta al voltearse indignada dejando al pelirrojo hirviendo de ira.

Harry cierra los ojos escuchando a su amigo despotricar sobre niñas mentirosas, era una fortuna que no sea escuchado por Hermione.

-Mal dicho, Ron- Ariana interrumpe, apareciendo en la entrada de la sala común con un ceño prominente como si hubiera estado ahí desde el inicio... el silencio cae en el entorno de los que estaban en la chimenea y los que no también, algunos comienzan a retirarse sabiendo lo que viene.

Harry solo logra quedarse porque teme que su amiga se pierda nuevamente, manteniéndose callado en todo el sermón que Ariana le está dando a un enojado Ron sin ser salvado por ninguno de sus hermanos.

Ha reunido todo el coraje, mira a su amiga dándole el último desplante de advertencia por su falta de modales a su amigo... e ignorando las miradas de traición del mismo al retirarse a su habitación, ahora mágicamente los dos se quedan solos en la sala común.

-Ariana...- llama con una voz estrangulada, empieza a sudar y mira sus manos en el regazo, a pesar de todo el tiempo juntos durante su distanciamiento con Ron, esto era lo más difícil que ha hecho considerando sus largas jornadas de practica antes del evento con el dragón... respira largamente -YOQUIEROSABERSIQUIERESIRCONMIGOALBAILE- grita todo de corrida sin aliento con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Su corazón late con cada silencio.

Una risa, una palmada en su cabeza -Harry- llama Ariana haciéndolo abrir sus ojos con temor, ahí hay esa aura cálida... maternal -Respira- aconseja suavemente -pero no te entendí- admite abiertamente.

Traga su nudo, con vergüenza sigue sin mirarla directamente -que si quieres ir al baile conmigo- repite estrangulado mirándola de reojo.

Parpadea, Ariana lo mira como si fuera alguien curioso -lo lamento, pero Viktor ya me invito- le dice con gentileza.

Su estómago cae, se marchita ante la audacia de Viktor y sabe fue en parte su culpa por tardarse en reunir el coraje... vuelve a mirar sus manos sudorosas -oh- murmura sintiéndose tonto -bueno, no hay problema- añade sin saber cómo salir de la habitación sin ser un desaire.

-Lo lamento, Harry- la voz de Ariana lo saca de su miseria, ahora colocando su mano encima de las suyas con candidez... como los amigos que son, una categoría que comienza a ser molesto para el de lentes.

-Está bien- dice torpemente no mirando a la cara de su amiga sentada a su lado, prefiere mirar las manos... ella esta tan fría, como si hubiera estado afuera aun cuando tiene tiempo en la sala común.

Un silencio se instaló en la sala, Retsu con tanto en su cabeza de hecho no tomo importancia al Yulle hasta que Viktor se lo pidió esa mañana... sea la realidad de las cosas, era divertido ver la torpeza de sus hijos pero nunca considero serio el interés de Harry hasta ahora, suspira... espera sea un enamoramiento pasajero porque ella estaba muy vieja para lidiar con torpes romances juveniles (no importa que técnicamente tengan la edad).

-Vamos a cenar- Harry murmura abatido, su amiga le sonríe consoladora al caminar pero justo en el momento Parvati y Lavender entran por el agujero del retrato deteniéndoles... era momento de hacer algo drástico, mira a Ariana que parece divertida adivinando su intención.

-Te veo en el Hall- alienta al darle una palmada amigable.

Harry tiene una ligera molestia por la facilidad en que su amiga lo dejo para pedirle a otra niña ser su cita para el baile, pero lo espanta cuando ve a sus objetivos rumbo a las escaleras de los dormitorios.

-¿Parvati?- llama con cuidado.

XXXXX

Remus se deja caer en su escritorio como un muñeco roto, era libre en estas vacaciones de invierno... no lo malinterprete, ama su trabajo pero con la intervención de Moody en alguna de sus clases lo estaban estresando más que cualquier estudiante extranjero mirándolo como si supiera todos sus secretos.

Por lo menos la libertad es buena para sus músculos, piensa amargamente.

Además que ha recuperado algo de peso y por fin puede comprarse algunas túnicas decentes (ahorra mucho de su sueldo para futuros inconvenientes, no es optimista de pensar que tal vez la maldición del puesto logre alcanzarlo este año).

Todavía no logra que Harry sea un íntimo amigo de Alphard, pero con el desarrollo de este año están menos hostiles entre ellos (aunque sabe es más el hijo de James que el de Sirius, algo ilógico pero no cuestiona el intercambio de papeles).

-Listo- alguien llama asomándose de la puerta de su oficina sacándolo de sus divagaciones de fin de curso.

Levantándose en toda su postura cansada, el licántropo le lanza un gesto sucio al hombre que ahora con la puerta abierta lo espera expectante en el marco con una prístina túnica oscura resaltando el cabello indomable rojo -Marian, sabes que no te perdono ¿verdad?-

-Me lanzaste a los perros, sufre conmigo- se defiende al comenzar a salir a los corredores del bullicioso colegio, los niños por lo menos estaban disfrutando la temporada vacacional como deseaban (aunque sabe que los gemelos están trabajando en bromas muy elaboradas en las que puede o no estar ayudando).

-No fue intencional- gime al pasarse la mano por el cabello, sus huesos duelen por el frio invierno y si no fuera por su propia resistencia de lobo estaría derrumbado hasta el próximo año.

-Uno puede matar sin querer pero al final todavía matas- hace un ademan al llegar a las escaleras que suben sin mirar a otros niños riéndose por cualquier tema, algunos apartándose del intimidante Cross cuya fama es tan infame como la de Severus a estas alturas.

-Sabes que no es una buena analogía- arquea la ceja divertido Lupin al llegar al área designada.

-Pero me entendiste, así que es tan buena como cualquiera- Marian replica ásperamente agitando su cabello rojo mostrando ligeramente esa misteriosa mascara que cubre su rostro, nunca ha tenido el valor de preguntar que oculta (hay rumores de una cicatriz).

Llegan a la puerta deseada, ambos hombres se detienen a mirarla con disgusto o cansancio -no me pagan lo suficiente para esta mierda- vuelve a jurar el pelirrojo.

-A ninguno de nosotros- apoya incondicionalmente Remus al golpear firmemente para ser escuchados del otro lado... cruje abierta de par en par, mostrando un salón ya saturado con muchos ojos adolescentes mirándolos con curiosidad desde los bordes, en medio despejado donde Minerva les sonreía para que entraran.

-Te odio- jura Marian nuevamente al dar un paso valiente al frente.

Remus solo suspira pensando que tal vez hubiera ofrecido a Tsukishima como sacrificio para estas lecciones de baile con Gryffindor, por lo menos tendrá una anécdota que contar en la siguiente reunión con su ahijado y pasaría tiempo con Harry.

Que al final de la lección terminen siendo arrastrados por Sprout cuyo apoyo de Minerva les hizo imposible negarse (uno no sabría que Cross tenía una debilidad por la maternal profesora hasta ahora demostrado) demostraba que su suerte no era del todo buena.

Por lo menos Amelia Bones sufrió en similares cantidades ya que de alguna forma termino apoyando a Slytherin junto con Revenclaw cuyos jefes de casa eran hombres... Remus se coló solo para ver junto con Marian en un aire de falsa profesionalidad, lanzando burlas discretas a oídos de Severus... Tsukishima apareció al final de la lección.

Lupin sintió que su lobo se marchitaba con la presencia del squid de alguna forma, lo ignoro solo por la tontería de pensar que el amable y distante profesor fuera peligroso de alguna forma.

XXXXX

La casa de los gritos estaba firmemente adornada tanto del interior como del exterior, Tonks satisfecha mira su trabajo desde afuera con una sonrisa de agrado ya acostumbrada a tomar dichas libertades... agita su varita, las últimas luces se colocan en el segundo piso como el punto final.

-Cada año es más exagerado- la voz de Urahara a su lado es de desconsuelo, mirando su hogar de horribles colores sofocantes como siempre.

-Son las tendencias- jura Tonks con emoción aplaudiendo para sí misma.

-Debo admitir, que es algo horrible como de ciegos son los magos- Kisuke gime cuando es golpeado duramente en su brazo que lo asilencia -que violenta- se queja señalándola con su abanico.

Nymphadora no le replica, levanta la barbilla orgullosa y sabiendo que el tendero no hará nada contra sus adornos, entra a la casa con un suspiro de alivio contenta con la temporada además de que el tema de lo sucedido en el mundial de quidditch superado con creces (aunque misterioso aun).

Canturrea un villancico, Ririn y Kurodo le discuten sobre las costumbres británicas emocionados de la novedad... Tonks se sienta en la mesa baja del salón detrás del negocio que ahora está cerrado, viendo el pino de navidad y pensando como ya extraña a Sirius quien decidió ir a Grimmauld place con su madre.

-¿No iras con tu familia o algo así?- Urahara pregunta con un suspiro dolido.

-¿Me estas corriendo?- arquea la ceja Tonks con clara advertencia.

Finge demencia al señalarse a sí mismo -Mi, ¿me crees tan grosero?- rio detrás de su abanico -No es molestia tenerte aquí, sin embargo para estas fechas al menos has visitado a tu madre incontables veces-

No es mentira, al menos duerme en la casa de su madre unos dos o tres días después del trabajo en fechas navideñas... pero Tonks no quiere decirle que ha peleado con su familia, porque eso significaría explicar el motivo de tal discusión y todo tenía que ver con rentar un cuarto en una casa con un hombre en edad saludable.

Le ofende que no confíen en su criterio, si, tal vez el tipo es misterioso, sospechoso, molesto con dudosas habilidades de defensa contra magos (eso sin contar que tanto hará en el sótano de la casa a la que no le dejan entrar)... Pero su Madre con su tono, hizo que discutir fuera fácil, además no es como que conocieran a Urahara para juzgar (ella nunca les conto nada de su rentero algo para ahorrarse problemas que aun con esta condición exploto en su cara).

El tendero tararea en agradecimiento por la taza de té que Ririn sirve sin ordenársele -No es malo disculparse ¿sabes?- disuade al sorber el líquido cálido.

Parpadea confundida.

-Tienes la cara de haber discutido con tu familia- secamente Kisuke señala casualmente en dirección a la auror.

Frunce el ceño incrédula de que ese hombre sin entrenamiento la esté leyendo fácilmente.

-Eres un auror que le falta experiencia en enmascarar tus emociones- canturrea casual el tendero, como si la mejor idea de diversión es provocar a la niña que renta uno de sus cuartos y que le trabaja a falta de personal.

-¿Tu que sabes?- se cruza de brazos Nymphadora -tuve al mejor tutor, que ahora está ocupado...- murmura lo último con el ceño fruncido porque en todo este tiempo no ha recibido ninguna visita de Moody, juro que aprovecharía la oportunidad para darle un vistazo al tendero y con esto aplacar sus teorías de conspiración que ha formulado desde que se enteró donde viviría.

Urahara no le contesta mirándole divertido a sabiendas, sus ojos brillan debajo del sombrero en picardía y oculta el resto de su rostro con su abanico abierto.

Entrecierra sus ojos, Tonks jura que golpeara de nuevo a su rentero cuando la campana del local avisa de un cliente -¿no está cerrada?- pregunta al intentar levantarse pero la mano de Kisuke se cierra con la suya regresándola al cojín en el suelo -¿Qué?- pregunta enojada.

Pero Urahara mira en dirección a la puerta con esa seriedad impropia, ni siquiera contra los aspirantes a mortifago hizo tal gesto -solo quédate aquí- murmura ausente al ponerse de pie, diciéndole algo a Ririn al pasar para desaparecer en dirección al local.

Tonks parpadea dispuesta a curiosear cuando empieza a tener algo de sueño, se tambalea en su lugar hasta caer tendida en la mesa... Ririn la levanta sin esfuerzo, llevándola a la parte alta de la casa asegurándose que el negocio de su maestro se complete en la parte del local.

Unos minutos después, regresa Urahara escoltando la figura de un hombre de mediana edad de aspecto japonés con vestimenta blanca y anteojos de montura... Ishida Uryu no es una visita esperada sobre todo con las complicaciones que seguro debió tener para localizarlo en una zona cargada de magia sin la orientación de Tessai y solo dice que lo que está sucediendo el seireitei está elevándose de peligrosidad.

El ultimo Quincy espera asilo.

XXXXX

Walburga mira a su hijo en un silencio que adormece en esa amplia sala de Grimmauld place.

-Los niños me pidieron venir- Sirius admite sin mortificación aceptando la bebida de Kreacher junto con su mirada sucia por el velado insulto a su señora, Sagitario aguarda en un rincón obviamente castigado -Sabes que no vendría si fuera el caso- asiente satisfecho.

Un bufido cansado de la matriarca Black, su aspecto era demacrado con profundas ojeras... las manos tiemblan a sostener su taza además que se niega a platicar con su descarriado hijo, aún guarda algo de la buena juventud que tuvo en el pasado pero solo en apariencia... sus ojos grises son opacos de una tormenta a punto de apagarse.

-Tendrán un baile, Dafira me comento que ira con una mitad Veela...- continua Sirius satisfecho de la cara de disgusto por la naturaleza de la elección del actual Lord -Alphard se decidió por su linda amiga, me gustaría verlos... seguro serán unos galanes en toda la regla sean malditos o no- reflexiona con un suspiro, si no estuviera enojado con Remus exigiría una fotografía de todo el evento.

Si pudiera colarse a Hogwarts, pero aquí estaba... en Grimmauld place para pasar navidad con su amargada madre.

Por lo menos los regalos a esta hora estarán siendo entregados a sus hijos, su prima y hasta para el loco de Urahara porque Sirius ante todo es educado en darle un pequeño presente al bastardo... tararea esperando como siempre que las lechuzas comiencen a llegar a través del día, no solo para el sino para su madre.

Por lo menos Dafira le permitió un respiro de los libros de contaduría.

XXXXX

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville pasaron un día agradable entre peleas de nieve, regalos de navidad o bromas de los gemelos, pero cuando llego la hora el grupo marcho inseguro a la torre, se pusieron sus túnicas de vestir en sus dormitorios, todos ellos muy avergonzados se miraban por turnos en el espejo además de analizarse mutuamente.

Ron era el peor al portar una vestimenta con muchos holanes casi tan antiguo como el castillo mismo, en un intento desesperado por cambiar el aspecto de su túnica uso hechizos para cortar tanto encaje como pudiera... al final resulto ser algo bueno pero todavía deprimente de una época antigua.

-Porque no pudieron empacarme una túnica como la tuya- dijo el pelirrojo agitado mirándose entre su ropa y la que Harry ahora portaba.

Era elegante, aunque su pelo no pudo hacer mucho más que peinarse adecuadamente... Harry no podía ir en contra de su aspecto mejor presentable que el de su amigo, pero no lo dijo en voz alta prefiriendo empujarlo a la salida al llegar a la hora acordada por Parvati.

La sala común tenía un ambiente especial, no solo eran los adornos de la festividad sino que cada estudiante estaba adornado con túnicas de gala de diferentes colores al habitual negro de los uniformes... Parvati estaba esperando a Harry al final de las escaleras, vestida muy bonita con su túnica rosa impactante, su trenza larga con adornos dorados y pulseras a juego en sus muñecas, sonriéndole suavemente.

Ofreciendo su mano para acompañarla como la etiqueta dicta (Aberfoth seguro estará orgulloso), Harry alentó a Ron a acompañarlos ya que Padma lo esperara en el hall de entrada... hecho un último vistazo a la sala común no pudiendo ver ni a Ariana ni a Hermione para su decepción.

El vestíbulo de entrada estaba abarrotado de estudiantes pululando con túnicas de gala, encontrándose con sus parejas de otras casas esperando a que diera la hora en que abrirían la puerta del gran comedor.

Harry hizo una mueca al ver la decepción de Padma por la vestimenta de Ron cuando se reunieron, justo en ese momento una mano cayo en su hombro haciéndolo saltar asustando a Parvati de su repentina acción.

-¿Nerviosos Harry-kun?- la voz de Dafira fue clara a pesar del bullicio apareciendo detrás del de lentes con malicia, obviamente divertido de asustarlo -Muy elegante, asegúrate de tomarle varias fotos ¿eh?- mira al costado.

Harry había estado observando la gracia de Black cuya túnica de terciopelo parecía contrastar con su pálida tés de una forma refinada, esa complexión delgada y alta solo le agregaba más a su aspecto para finalizar con su cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás liberando su rostro del flequillo... hasta que el ultimo comentario se registró -Espera ¿Qué?- parpadeo.

Colin Creevey saludo torpemente -Hola Harry- murmura avergonzado cuando el adolescente de Slytherin palmea su cabeza como si fuera un cachorro amaestrado, la cámara de fotografía colgando en su cuello.

-No esperes que esto no quede inmortalizado para Sirius ¿no?- ríe divertido Dafira al levantarse en su altura.

-Pero es un año menor...- Harry suspira, si, tal vez era mejor guardarse su comentario al ver la sonrisa de mierda del joven Lord que se ha salido con la suya.

-Veo que vamos entendiendo- canturrea Dafira al palmear una última vez a Colin y Harry, para dirigirse a la entrada del Hall donde su cita esperaba.

Fleur Delacour lucia deslumbrante con túnicas de satén gris plateado, un labial suave al sonreírle al gesto educado del Lord Black de sostener su mano para besar el dorso en saludo... ofreciendo toda la etiqueta que hizo suspirar a las niñas testigo de tal cortesía viniendo de un renegado de Hogwarts (apenas registra el flash inmortalizando dicha escena).

-Es injusto- murmuro Ron lanzando una mirada venenosa a las gemelas Patil que parecían hipnotizadas por tal espectáculo y la forma en que combinaban Delacour junto con Black que ahora se apartaron del grupo riendo entre ellos como viejos conocidos (es extraño que el encanto veela no afecte tanto a Dafira como a todos en la redonda).

Harry parpadeo ante un flash, frunció el ceño avergonzado por ser tomado desprevenido en un momento de completa envidia al comportamiento de un Lord (y un tanto por el hechizo veela), Colin ofreció un gesto atrapado cuya excusa "ordenes de mi contratista" para obligarlos a juntarse y tomar otra foto ahora con las gemelas.

-¿Hermione y Ariana? Donde están ellas- murmura Ron incomodo, tratando de aflojar el moño ridículo de su traje... buscando a las niñas de su grupo solo por el hecho de distraerse.

Busca en el entorno saturado, tampoco ha visto al otro campeón de Hogwarts en el Hall... aunque puede ver a Malfoy llegando por las escaleras dándole un guiño de reconocimiento que Ron vio de mala manera, Neville con Ginny al fondo y otras caras conocidas menos esas que buscaba ¿Dafira bajo sin su primo?

Los estudiantes de Durmstrang entraron en grupo liderado por Karkaroff, Krum vestido de rojo que le daba un aspecto maduro y Ariana debe estar a su lado... parpadeo incontables veces para no dejar caer su mandíbula con descaro, Ron juro a su lado y no era el único niño que miraba a la linda chica con túnica azul.

-¡Campeones por aquí, por favor!- Mcgonagall llamo repentinamente, el movimiento rompió el encanto haciéndole perder de vista a la pareja del campeón de Durmstrang.

Parvati se reajusto sus brazaletes apoyándose en el brazo de Harry -Nos vemos en un minuto- dijo nervioso a Ron y Padman caminando hacia adelante donde la profesora sobresalía con sus propias túnicas de tartán rojo y un sombrero de lujo.

Se les ordeno que esperaran hasta que el resto entrara, ingresarían en procesión cuando el resto de los estudiantes estuvieran sentados.

Pero Harry apenas escucho, ahora mirando a su amiga colgando del brazo de Viktor con una forma de sostenerse diferente... suave tal vez... ahora que miraba de cerca, su túnica brillaba de colores a la luz pero el azul sobresalía y combinaba con sus ojos, su cabello caía en una cascada negra con medio moño en un nudo elegante con flores de adorno... el codazo de Parvati lo saco de su ensoñación.

(Flash, Colin flotaba prefiriendo entrar al último para tomar tantas fotos)

Entonces vio a Alphard hablando con su primo cerca de la puerta y de nuevo se quedó sin aliento, con túnica negra pero chaleco gris y zapatos lustrosos oscuros... el gentil campeón sonrió al reconocimiento en un indulgente movimiento de mano enguantada... su cabello blanco recogido en un moño en su nuca... era un aspecto de esas películas de época que a veces ve su tía Petunia y lo peor es que no de mala manera.

Y su pareja.

Era Hermione, otra sorpresa grande para Harry que apenas registra el apretón de advertencia de Parvati (Otro flash, aprovechando para atrapar a los campeones con sus parejas).

La niña ahora no era su amiga de cabello espeso, al contrario era domesticado en un elegante nudo, su túnica era hecha de un material flotante de color gris que combinaba con Alphard de alguna forma... platicando, sosteniéndose en complicidad... si no estuviera tan distraído, miraría la manera en que Dafira busca molestar a Hermione con más entusiasmo ante el ceño fruncido de Fleur.

-Harry- llama Parvati en castigo.

-Patil... Harry- saluda Ariana acercándose del brazo de Viktor quien saluda cortésmente.

Saliendo de su análisis al resto de los campeones, Harry quería alejarse para no hablar con esa pareja en especial... pero se rindió, Ariana no le perdonaría un desplante sobre todo por lo bien que se ha portado el búlgaro en toda esta visita.

Afortunadamente no duro mucho ya que la profesora Mcgonagall les dijo que se pusieran en filas en parejas siguiéndola de inmediato... Harry sostuvo el aliento, dando pasos seguros muy conscientes de la presencia de su amiga detrás, de los Black delante y un nerviosismo lo llena de vacilación... Parvati le da un apretón consolador que agradece (no es porque fuera consciente de la incomodidad de su pareja, pero también se llenó de inseguridad al compararse con el resto de las damas).

El eco se volvió más fuerte, entraron y comenzaron a caminar hacia una gran mesa redonda en la parte superior del Salón donde estaban sentados los jueces... todos los miraban... Harry trago grueso por la tensión... trato de distraerse mirando los arreglos que le hicieron al Hall, con guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzándose en el estrellado techo negro, las paredes cubiertas de escarcha y centenares de mesas pequeñas iluminadas por faroles cada uno con la capacidad de doce personas.

Casi se tropieza con la espalda de Alphard que iba enfrente al estar tan concentrado en el entorno, se detuvo apenas por el agarre de hierro de Parvati.

Dumbledore les sonrió alegremente a los campeones ahora acomodados delante de la mesa, Karkaroff tenía un gesto complacido mirando a su campeón junto con Ariana... Ludo Bagman aplaudía con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre y Madame Maxime miraba a todos con cortesía... la señora Bones tenía un ceño contemplativo a su lado

-Tomen asiento- alienta el director, Harry tenía el impulso de regresar a buscar a Ron pero se sostuvo... eligió el lado de Bones no porque fuera mejor, sino porque el otro estaba Karkaroff.

Le ayuda a Parvati a sentarse en un movimiento torpe... una acción que el resto de los campeones hizo por sus respectivas damas.

Todavía es más áspero el modo de Harry en comparación, pero Patil obviamente está encantada del pequeño gesto de etiqueta.

La comida fue un evento en particular, uno ordenaba lo que quería apareciendo en sus lujosos platos... Harry apenas hablo con Parvati de cualquier asunto escolar estando más atento en las otras parejas (sobretodo Ariana que de alguna forma de karma quedo a su lado).

Las risas suaves de Alphard comiendo algún tipo de pescado con te en una discusión con Hermione que sonreía encantada -Es que te juro, el libro que te di no era tan pesado-

-Pero lo era, sino ¿Cómo la lechuza termino tan cansada?- era solo un poco de la plática casual.

Del otro lado Fleur había dejado de conversar al parecer algo molesta con cualquier cosa que Dafira haya dicho, el adolescente como siempre poco dispuesto a disculparse mandando un "hola" perezoso de mano a Harry quien decidió responder solo para no quedar mal.

-Este chico está tomando fotos- Karkaroff se quejó sobre Colin que flotaba entorno a la mesa principal y otras pequeñas, al parecer algunos otros estudiantes decidieron hacer negocio aprovechando de la situación, pero Amelia lo silencio con una mirada.

Entonces miro a Krum sonriente, era extraño verlo tan despreocupado encantado con algo que Ariana decía en el momento en que cortaba finamente su pedazo de chuleta... sonriendo e intercambiando datos de comparación de la cultura.

Murmura a su plato decidiendo por mirar al director, Dumbledore vigilaba a su sobrina con una sonrisa discreta y ahora que lo ve de cercas... sus ojos tienen esa chispa interesante, luego cambia a algo más oscuro al desviarse en dirección a los Black ¿su imaginación? Harry finge que mira otro punto cuando es atrapado.

Cuando se consumió toda la comida, Dumbledore se levantó y les pidió a los estudiantes que hicieran lo mismo... con un movimiento de la varita todas las mesas se alejaron a lo largo de las paredes dejando el piso despejado... conjurando una plataforma elevada a lo largo de la pared derecha donde varios instrumentos se colocaron suavemente.

Las Weird Sisters subieron al escenario con los estudiantes enloquecidos.

-Hay que abrir la pista, mis campeones- alentó el director con un guiño.

Harry parpadeo siendo arrastrado por Parvati, cuando el grupo comenzó con una melodía lenta y triste, se puso en posición agarrando a su pareja de la cintura y sosteniendo la otra mano con fuerza como le enseñaron en esa única práctica con la profesora Mcgonagall... como un futuro Lord, sería ridículo no saber bailar... le había dicho Dafira en un extraño momento de consejos unos días antes y luego Aberfoth por carta.

Suavemente se movían alrededor, ligeramente se percató del resto de los campeones que ahora con la gracia de la pista y las luces parecían salidos de un cuento de hadas... Fleur ya no estaba tan molesta al ser alzada por Dafira en un brillo divertido, Hermione le sonreía amorosamente al aterrizar en un círculo perfecto a Alphard y Ariana se deslizaba con gracia en los brazos de Krum.

No fue tan malo como pudo haber pensado, era fácil después de superar el miedo y Harry se encontró riéndose con Parvati... muy pronto muchos comenzaron a llegar a la pista de baile, por lo que los campeones ya no eran el centro de atención.

El profesor Sinistra bailaba con el profesor Marian, la profesora Trelawney había hecho un cambio monumental aunque todavía extraña a su manera de la mano de... parpadea... ¿El profesor Lupin? Bueno el hombre es de buen corazón, seguro hay una historia detrás de esto y lo preguntara después... girando, con el flash de Colin como algo en el fondo de su mente... detecta a la señora Bones en los brazos del profesor de estudios muggles (siempre se le olvida el nombre).

Al final de la canción dejaron de bailar, parados en medio de la pista... los aplausos llenaron el salón una vez más y Harry miro a Parvati en consideración.

-Abandonar una dama no es bueno- canturrea Dafira dando una palmada en el cabello de cuervo, escapándose con una carcajada con Hermione amonestándolo entre sus brazos.

-Considéralo Potter-kun- Alphard agrega con Fleur riendo musicalmente muy cercas de su oído.

Frunce el ceño ante los Black que se alejan al compás de la nueva música como si no hubieran metido su cuchara en sus asuntos de una manera tan infantil, negó pero se perdió que estaba sonriendo por la broma de los peliblancos ahora perdidos entre la multitud de danzarines.

-Cambiaron de pareja- Parvati dice soñadora, como si fuera el mejor chisme cociéndose ante sus ojos.

Harry se encoge de hombros nada interesado aunque también curioso, prefiere ofrecerse de nuevo a bailar NO porque los Black aconsejen -pero tendrás que guiarme cuando la música se ponga rara- advierte, porque solo sabe la danza estándar que Mcgonagall enseño.

Ron miro todo con ojos de traición sentado en la mesa con un ceño fruncido.

XXXXX

Severus había castigado a otra parejita de tortolos atrapados en dudosas situaciones entre los rosales de ese jardín... pero admite que da un poco de satisfacción arruinar el romance de los jóvenes al pasearse con sus ojos de gavilán ante cualquier arbusto en movimiento o sonidos comprometedores.

No está interesado en bailes, prefiere perseguir estudiantes.

-¡Severus!- llama Karkaroff arruinando su noche, tanto que había estado evitándolo con éxito al parecer su suerte se acabó.

-Igor- saluda al voltearse con la gracia de años de práctica, el hombre le fulmina obviamente detectando su desdén.

Igor bufa -Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo- se queja sosteniendo su mirada con total urgencia.

-Tu también lo estabas hace una semana ¿no?-replica Severus lanzando un encantamiento a otros arbustos a su paso, sin tener éxito.

-Ahora es diferente- el hombre búlgaro mira el entorno perdido entre el miedo e inseguridad que empiezan a brotar con la marca oscura aclarándose en su brazo.

-No es diferente- se queja Snape mirando intensamente al extranjero como viejos colegas -sobretodo viendo cómo te comportas con tu campeón- se burla.

Karkaroff hace una mueca de disgusto, prefiere no responder sobre su actitud a Krum en el baile, fingiendo que todo está bien -¿no estas preocupado? Tus Black serán los primeros si esta situación se desarrolla- jura apuntando al pocionista con su dedo.

Se controla con años de apatía para no golpear a su antiguo colega, solo frunce el ceño considerablemente -No veo por qué preocuparse por solo rumores, Igor- corta.

-No puedes fingir que no está sucediendo- Karkaroff exploto ansioso, pero forzándose a mantener controlada su voz a pura fuerza de voluntad -se ha vuelto cada vez más claro durante meses... pero ahora...- señala su brazo sin valor a terminar.

Severus lo sabe, pero tiene una posición que mantener -entonces huye- aconseja cortante -Huye, pondré tus excusas. Sin embargo, me quedare en Hogwarts- finaliza al levantar su barbilla dejando al director ahí plantado.

Inconsciente de cómo fueron escuchados por un Harry y Ron que habían salido del salón para discutir sobre el abandono de amigos por una niña, ahora sus diferencias olvidadas por tratar de descubrir de que hablaban esos dos hombres.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno uno muy largo porque bueno, vino la inspiración.

¿Hay parejas finales? No lo creo, después de todo faltan otros tres años antes de definirse ¿no? y romance no es mi estilo!

Y Dafira sin querer cumplió el deseo de Sirius de fotos del baile (Colin sufrió un secuestro, una extorción y al final acepto trabajar por un pago).

¿Que estara pasando en Karakura? bueno he estado insinuando algo desde capitulos anteriores... pero esto no se desarrollara hasta futuros capitulos aunque no va a ser lo principal de esta historia, despues de todo... eso es asunto de muertos.

Neah20 fuera...


	42. Año 4 (I)

Año 4: Bases

Hermione había estado leyendo en la torre de astronomía, no era un buen lugar considerando el invierno con sus vientos helados golpeando su rostro descubierto pero inesperadamente había recibido una invitación de Dafira para encontrarse en ese punto... así que guardo toda su molestia, apretó su bufanda y oculto su bostezo.

Cansada como estaba, aun cuando el resto de los estudiantes a estas horas después del baile no se levantarían... la curiosidad obligo a Hermione a sacar el impulso necesario para salir de la cama, porque en todo este tiempo el malicioso primo de su buen amigo nunca la cito a solas.

Para Granger estaba de vuelta a sus fachadas antes del baile, su cabello ahora en su naturalidad explosiva y tenía ligeras ojeras adornando sus ojos de la desvelada.

Pero extrañamente feliz, fue una noche llena de tantas sorpresas, bailo casi toda la velada ya sea en brazos de su pareja (inserte una sonrisa boba) o Dafira (frunce el ceño ante la anomalía)... si ignoras las quejas airadas de Ron o las teorías de conspiración que Harry emocionado le conto antes de dormir... todo era más brillante de lo que fue días anteriores.

Casi olvida la conspiración que sucede en Hogwarts.

Mira el paisaje helado un tanto antes de regresar su mirada al libro que tiene en su regazo, trata de leer aún más profundamente sobre la cultura de los elfos domésticos, ahora que en este año fue más consciente de los que habitan en el colegio trataba de entender todo antes de levantarse en cualquier campaña para los derechos de las criaturas mágicas que casi eran esclavos modernos.

Debía entender antes que cualquier cruzada.

-Buenos días, Mione-chan~- canta la voz de Dafira repentinamente en su oído.

Hermione se tambalea peligrosamente al vacío en un chillido de sorpresa, se sostiene apenas por una mano firme en sus hombros y sus propias uñas clavadas en la piedra del marco... fulmina con vehemencia al culpable de tal perturbación sin molestarse en la cercanía -Dafira Black- gruñe con el nombre dicho con tanto poderío de reprimenda.

Una risa no culpable del peliblanco al dar un paso hacia atrás soltándola sin cuidado, sus ropas casuales e invernales en color oscuro solo hacen resaltar su tez... no hay ninguna evidencia de su propio aspecto elegante de la noche ni el cansancio de una larga velada.

Con su corazón todavía agitado, Granger se endereza para mirarlo aun sentada en el marco -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo asustándome así?- añade a su regaño con entereza.

Pero la sonrisa insolente del chico solo parece extenderse, nada temeroso del temperamento de la gryffindor ni de lo cercas de caer hasta la muerte -creo que perdiste tu libro- canturrea señalando que en efecto, su lectura no estaba en su regazo... la castaña solo se enfurece más -es muy temprano para enojarse, Mione-chan- replica agitando su varita, invocando el libro con esa habilidad mágica que tanto envidia.

Atrapando su libro en el aire con toda dignidad, fulmina al slytherin -bueno, si no me provocaras- espeta al saltar para ponerse de pie.

-Bueno, anoche te veías mas provocativa...- sisea gravemente Dafira haciéndola sonrojar -pero ¿Quién me ve quejándome?- ríe divertido de su mortificación.

Se aclara la garganta, las bromas del chico habían sido de este tipo durante la velada pero si continuaba terminaría como un montón balbuceante y no estaba Alphard para auxiliarla -¿para qué me citaste?- prefiere iniciar al recargarse en la piedra.

Otra risa burlona, el slytherin pasa a mirar el paisaje helado con un manto astuto - ¿Todavía estas firme en estudiar leyes de criaturas mágicas?- le pregunta al recargarse sin mirarla, como si su atención fuera tan lejos en esos ojos entrecerrados.

Parpadea ante la pregunta repentina -Por supuesto- responde firmemente, porque esa es su inspiración desde tiempo atrás ¿no le sugirió tantos libros? Tal vez está burlándose de ella ¿no?

-Todavía tienes tres años para cambiar de opinión- Dafira le jura al darle un vistazo como si supiera algo que ella no -bueno en el siguiente año ya tendrás tus exámenes que definirán todo- canturrea reflexivo.

Hermione le arquea la ceja imperiosa, un gesto que se pierde cuando su objetivo no la ve por lo que suspira sonoramente -Daf, estoy decidida a luchar por las criaturas mágicas... -su tono es claro haciéndolo voltear -darles un lugar en esta sociedad-

El slytherin solo amplía su sonrisa enviando oleadas de mala vibra a la castaña -Pero aún hay tantas irregularidades para los propios nacidos muggles ¿no sería mejor empezar con eso?- le dice como si fuera obvio.

Era como ser empujada a algún lugar desconocido, Hermione aprieta los labios insegura de que decir porque no consta de una visión certera del ministerio aunque sabe que los prejuicios son fuertes en el colegio como para ser obvio.

Se siente mal, esa lástima que el slytherin está enviando en su dirección es como si su silencio no fuera lo correcto en decir.

-Muchos de los puestos en el ministerio son ocupados por sangre pura o mestizos...- explica pacientemente Dafira -hay una cantidad considerable de nacidos muggles en lugares irrelevantes, una estructuración del ministerio es necesaria antes de pasar a las criaturas mágicas humanoides... Mione-chan- le dice con un tono de regaño enderezándose para alzarse por encima de la castaña -claro, que esto es a grandes rasgos... todavía hay que sumergirse en ese ambiente para dar un cálculo exacto de los problemas del ministerio británico... luego están las relaciones internacionales... un conteo de gringotts y otras tantas cosas-

-¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?- pregunta Hermione astutamente al cruzarse de brazos, tanta planificación es evidente y sea la verdad... confía en que llegara a ser ministro con esa diligencia que aplica a todo aun con su defectuosa personalidad.

Se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa en fingida inocencia, mira en dirección al bosque con suspicacia en sus ojos entrecerrados -¿Por qué quitarte la sorpresa?-

Un suspiro impaciente -Entonces has sondeado el ministerio ¿durante tu pasantía con Bones?- arquea la ceja demandante, viendo quizás cual fue la mentalidad de Dafira en caer dentro de esa posición durante su ascensión como Lord.

¿El chico planeo todo o fue casualidad?

-Por Salazar ¿tanto me conoces?- ronronea al inclinarse sugestivamente encima del rostro de la castaña que no retrocede, al contrario reúne su mejor mirada de advertencia -solo decía ¿ne?- se endereza levantando sus manos en signo universal de paz (o calmar a la bestia).

Reflexionando en todo lo que aspira Dafira, ahora entiende que la astucia y ambición en verdad son los rasgos sobresalientes del chico que parece tener un camino tan claro delante de sus ojos con tantos años de antelación.

Ahora sin embargo Hermione medita la poca atención que ha prestado a temas burocráticos o del ministerio, no puede juzgar sin saber a fondo como manejan la política mágica muy diferente a lo muggle, tal vez deberá empezar a leer esa temática de libros.

Es complicado conforme más divaga, aun cuando ella no ha visto el mundo en el ministerio.

Tan sumergida a sus propias reflexiones y su inminente consideración en su profesión futura, Hermione no se dio cuenta de la manera divertida en que Dafira la estaba mirando ni mucho menos en como el silencio cómodo caía en el dúo solitario en esa torre.

-es mucho trabajo para ti solo ¿no?- Hermione mira directamente al pálido adolescente ahora instalado a su lado en consideración.

-¿Crees que mi Ototo-san me dejara solo?- arquea una pálida ceja el slytherin, avergonzando a la castaña por olvidar a su buen amigo y sus cualidades con la gente (aun cuando siguen siendo rechazados por su propia casa) -y por lo que se, te estoy reclutando- sonríe dientudamente.

Niega resignada -supongo que tienes razón- murmura Hermione viendo su libro en conflicto.

Dafira instala la mano en el hombro menudo de la castaña -no te preocupes, juro que después de las reformas... puedes retomar tu ambición ¡hasta fundar algún tipo de asociación independiente del ministerio!-

Sonríe ligeramente ante tal idea, ella ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente hacer lo que los muggles han hecho durante tantos años... se avergonzaría si lo admitiera, por lo que se encoge de hombros aceptando de buena gana ayudarle en el futuro.

Agitando su cabello con malicia, Black da un paso largo a su costado lejos de la ventana de la torre o el manotazo de su víctima actual -ahora a reclutar a Nev-kun- canturrea con la decisión de una misión.

Hermione suspira con impaciencia por tal tontería -A Neville no le gusta la política-

-Oh, pero será un Lord, debe saber política y es mejor ahora que nunca ¿no?- Dafira ni la mira al pasarla con un ondeo perezoso de mano, su actitud claramente no aceptaba negativas o intento de persuasión para dejar en paz al tímido gryffindor.

-NO SEAS DURO- apenas alcanza a gritar antes de perderlo de vista.

Si fuera su intención reclutar a los dos gryffindor ¿Por qué no citarlo junto con ella? Hermione nunca entenderá que piensa ese slytherin.

Mira su libro, bosteza un poco y cree que aún está a tiempo de quizás dormir otro tanto antes de bajar a desayunar... se va con el pensamiento que el pobre de Neville será cazado y acosado para aspirar a una posición dentro del futuro dominio del aspirante a ministro.

XXXXX

El baño de los prefectos en el quinto piso del castillo, se supone que su uso es exclusivo para los prefectos, premios anuales y capitanes de quidditch... se encuentra ubicado en la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el desconcertado y solo se abre cuando se le da la contraseña correcta.

Alphard en pijama negra mira estos pensamientos con total diversión, con una bolsa de lona con todo lo necesario y su huevo debajo del brazo da las palabras correctas que Onii-san le proporciono antes de entrar a la lúgubre habitación que pasa a iluminarse instantáneamente.

Tiene una buena elección de temática, amplio y con vitrales en movimiento que encantan al observador... abre la absurda cantidad de grifos que destilan agua a grandes cantidades de forma sonora en la enorme tina dispuesta delante de uno de los ventanales con una sirena peinándose, la espuma mágicamente brota del agua y el olor a aceites empieza a inundar el entorno con tranquilidad.

Todo con magia, era genial las facilidades que proporciona.

Una agradable noche para relajarse piensa al esperar el llenado de la tina, sus ojos suaves mirando a través del vitral la hermosa luna y con ella las infinitas estrellas llenándolo de tranquilidad necesaria después de semanas de tensión... de incertidumbre.

Era como andar entorno a cascaras delicadas a su paso, ahora con el fullbring muy consciente de ellos es una inesperada situación peligrosa, Tsukishima es alguien astuto tal vez no haga nada en su contra directamente pero no espera el perdón, la herida que provoco en su mandato como capitán era demasiado profunda como para abandonar al viento.

Daño toda una especie, sus manos no eran inmaculadas ¿Qué tipo de perdón necesita para eso?

Suspira inquieto de regresar a sus pensamientos tortuosos que han estado aquejándolo todo este tiempo desde ese enfrentamiento... pasa sus manos por su cabello blanco quitando sin querer nudos diminutos, pone su rostro en sus palmas con un ligero gemido de dolor fantasma.

No es tanto que lo perdonen, es que él no puede perdonarse aun cuando sabe... no se arrepiente de haber actuado en el mejor de los intereses del seireitei.

-Es tonto ¿no?- la voz de Dafira hace eco en el recinto brotando de entre las sombras con su túnica blanca y haori negro que deja en un movimiento fluido encima de un banco en el camino.

Alphard solo levanta su rostro con una sonrisa amarga al vitral de la sirena cantando, el goteo de los grifos era un eco tan audible en el manto que cayo silencioso entre los parientes -uno pensaría, que rencarnar aleja todo los pecados ¿no?-

No eran normales, su ciclo era tan desastroso.

-Es lo malo de tener una consciencia- se burla la sombra de Gin, ya cuenta con toda la altura y rasgos que lo definían como el capitán de la tercera división solo agregando lo británico o el color de ojos grises Black ahora abiertos con serenidad.

Ríe al mirarlo con total diversión por su comentario, del todo verdadero -supongo- contesta al hacer espacio para sentarse uno al lado del otro.

Tararea al mirar la tina llenándose más lento que al inicio, los ojos plateados profundamente ajenos a las implicaciones que carcomen a la suave alma que siempre fue Ukitake... Gin no era alguien para los remordimientos, pero eso no quitaba sus ganas de consolar a su pariente -es difícil ¿ne?- admite.

-Por supuesto- acepta sin rodeo Jushiro, otra sonrisa amarga ilumina su rostro -pero que podemos hacer...- suelta una carcajada hueca -Pero éramos... somos capitanes- niega divertido a sus propios conflictos porque sea su entereza, era una de las pocas cosas que se arrepiente.

-Dudar no está en nuestra naturaleza, si lo necesitamos... acudiremos a medidas justas para resolverlo ¿ne?- finaliza el capitán Ichimaru, no el más leal pero consciente de sus libertades como uno de los poderosos espíritus de la corte del alma -pero si te sirve, estoy dispuesto a ensuciarme en esta vida tanto por ti- puntualiza como siempre.

Agradecido con un poco de culpa acepta Ukitake tal promesa dicha desde tiempo atrás.

-Ahora ¡a bañarnos!- canturrea optimista, tan bueno en desviar lúgubres temas con facilidad -tengo que desocuparme para acosar estudiantes fuera de la cama ¡Harry-kun todavía no aprende la lección!- espeta al comenzar a desabrochar su túnica blanca, como prefecto tenia almas que aterrorizar durante la noche.

Juchiro ríe al retirarse sus ropas para doblarlas pulcramente colocándolas en un banco al costado de la tina rebosante de agua y espuma, toma la toalla para amarrarla firmemente en su cintura junto con el huevo dorado, antes de poner un pie dentro deja la toalla al alcance... la temperatura era la ideal, cálida además de reconfortante relajando cada musculo que sumerge.

Ichimaru a su lado se hunde con un suspiro de satisfacción haciendo olas en el agua burbujeante -casi me hace olvidar de Amelia-sensei-

-¿Sigue enojada?- cuestiona Alphard al recargarse cómodamente entre la piedra, mirando aun la vitrina cantarina iluminada por la luna.

Gin resopla -Nunca estará de buenas hasta que todo esto pase- hace un ademan perezoso con la espuma, resoplando y haciendo burbujas que flotan en el aire antes de estallar por uno de sus dedos puntiagudos.

-¿Su boda?- murmura hundiéndose más en el agua cálida, el frio del invierno es solo un recuerdo en su mente en este punto... tal vez de ahora en adelante, pueda venir a bañarse en esa tina.

-Por lo que se, está por casarse el verano que viene- se encoge de hombros Ichimaru, nunca interesado en asuntos personales de la persona que lo tomo bajo su ala en el momento de necesidad... es agradecido por lo que ha hecho, pero no tanto para estar al pendiente.

Tarareando un poco al mantener su cabello en un moño alto para no mojarlo, Jushiro recarga la cabeza en la piedra ahora mirando el techo -¿Todavía serás su suplente?- pregunta interesado.

Un bufido un poco incierto a responder porque los vivos y más los magos son seres difíciles de entender además de volubles -por lo que se, los viejos políticos está viendo lo malo de nominarme tan joven- ríe sin humor Gin, jugueteando con la espuma junto con un puchero por las numerosas cartas que ha recibido del ministerio -aun mis asientos en el wizengamot están retenidos "por falta de tiempo" como si no supiera mi propia agenda- resopla.

-Potter-san- cuestiona el suave capitán -¿Le has informado la fecha de proceso?- pregunta.

-Ne, creo que lo sabrá cuando le caiga para arrastrarlo delante del director- sin pena Dafira acepta que no está interesado en informar la fecha acordada para finalizar los tramites de la queja y el pago de daños que se exigirá a Hogwarts como al departamento de deportes mágicos.

Voltea los ojos ante el predecible movimiento para molestar al chico que vivió, pero tampoco encantado por informar -Hay algunos documentos que necesitan tu firma- murmura Ukitake sin mirarlo directamente, puede sentir su mirada de miseria -lo sé, la documentación es una cosa nefasta-

Apretando los labios en total disgusto, hay tanta documentación bajo su mano que considera seriamente agregarle más trabajo a Sirius (en Grimmauld place el prófugo tiene un escalofrió) -Voy a autorizar tu firma- finaliza decidido.

-Hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y unamos nuestras casas- canturrea con un dedo haciendo figuras en el aire sin sentirse mal por la felicidad de no ser necesaria su firma para tantas cosas minúsculas.

Murmurando una maldición en búlgaro, Dafira resopla al continuar en realizar burbujas ahora con su varita en movimientos fluidos la habitación empezaba a saturarse -Urahara pidió que empleara al niño quincy- su tono era reservado.

Jushiro se detiene en medio de un dibujo de un gato imaginario en el aire, baja su mano lentamente con seriedad tenía el conocimiento de la llegada pero hasta ahora han tenido el tiempo para tocar el tema ampliamente.

-bueno, ahora no tan niño- agrega Ichimaru recordando la fugaz visita -espero no te moleste tener médico de cabecera- añade la posición que tuvo que inventar aunque tal vez también necesaria para evitar la fatiga de mantener un contrato en San Mungo para su abuela, piensa en un futuro también meter en la nómina a los Granger solo por el beneficio de tener dientes sanos con métodos menos mágicos (además de ayudarle en un futuro con su imagen en la parte de la población mestiza o nacido muggles).

-No me molesta-dice Jushiro con un gesto plano aun viendo el techo -Tendrá que informarse de los males mágicos, pero seguro ya pensaste en eso ¿no?-

-Por supuesto, una certificación en San Mungo que durara hasta el verano- ríe Gin agitando su varita en chispas para entretenerse un rato -será difícil para alguien sin magia, pero seguro nuestro Quincy podrá superarlo-

-Era un niño prometedor- añade Ukitake con su tono paternal recordando al joven entre el grupo de chiquillos llenos de entusiasmo.

-Y darle a los prejuiciosos en la torre- canta malicioso Gin imaginando el escenario de un hospital lleno de personas mágicas llenas de sí mismas que no pensaran que un squid será un rival.

-Pensaste en la abuela- pregunta Ukitake temiendo la respuesta.

-Seguro nos gritara cuando sepa que un sucio "squid" estará cerca de su mágica persona- Ichimaru añade provocando una mueca del otro al predecir eso aunque adivinando que será hasta que obtenga su certificación.

-A padre- ahora si mira a su pariente, no le sorprende que haya un gesto de poco respeto viniendo en oleadas del infame capitán de la tercera división.

-Bueno, seguro vera en los libros de contaduría el rebaje mensual del pago de la certificación además del llenado de despensa para el departamento que tenemos en el callejón diagon que ocupara- se encoge de hombros nada interesado en darle cuentas claras a Sirius, al contrario será divertido verle su rostro de horror a saberse con faltas monetarias y tener que investigar aburridamente con los goblins.

-¿Dónde abrirás el otro local de Urahara?- adivina el espacio que sabe existe en el callejón, no lo ha ido a visitar pero por lo que le cuenta Gin es amplio además de adaptable a la magia y otras salas de protección.

-Hay espacio- explica escuetamente Ichimaru, pensando en todo ese trabajo que ha delegado enteramente a Kisuke... después de todo es su tienda, seguro será de ayuda ese trabajo extra de adaptación del local para el Quincy en lo que se aclimata al mundo mágico.

-Que es tan serio para que un Quincy busque asilo- murmura Ukitake con una mirada aguda al inocente techo, dicho en voz alta es doloroso pero se tenía que decir.

-Lo que sea que esté pasando, también advirtieron a Tsukishima de no salir de los parámetros mágicos- Gin responde con seriedad en el asunto, sabiendo que las capas de la comunidad mágica protege cualquier pizca de reiatsu para ser detectado.

Los ojos de Alphard se encienden al atar cabos, ahora los dos últimos de sus especies aguardan dentro de la comunidad mágica ¿eran objetivos otra vez? -Probablemente...- no termina la oración mirando con cansancio a su primo.

Gin coincide con su mirada -Sí, tendremos que dejar de pasar por el lado muggle para evitar llamar la atención- suspira dolido por la pérdida de las caminatas a grimmauld place y los alrededores, ahora se limitaran a polvos flu o aparición.

-Los Granger seguro entenderán ¿no?- ríe amargamente al saber que no visitaran directamente a los padres de su amiga.

Tarareando Dafira resopla -No nos involucraremos ¿verdad?- pregunta tentativamente.

-Lo dijo Syunsui en el pasado, en esa única mariposa infernal que envió... ya no pertenecemos al seireitei, no volverían a cometer el error de involucrar vivos en su mundo- ríe amargo porque tal vez, Ichigo este ahí ¿no?... Ukitake no ha tenido el valor de preguntarle a Urahara por ellos, prefiere dejarlo así.

-Así que ¿abrirás el huevo?- sonríe Gin desviando el tema nuevamente a cosas más ligeras, después de todo tenía que aterrorizar niños fuera de la cama como prefecto.

XXXXX

Myrtle no necesitaban que se lo ordenaran, uno de sus pasatiempos era vagar por el baño de prefectos solo para... bueno, ¿ver? Claro que la señora Ariana le advirtió de antemano que no abusara de su estado así que había limitado su entretenimiento el último año.

Pero ahora le dieron la libertad (aunque vuelve a repetir que no necesitaba que se lo ordenaran) de vagar por el baño de prefectos en un simple comando... informar a Harry como hacer con el huevo en el baño de prefectos.

Alphard se lo explico con calma, era un chico agradable si olvidabas su espeluznante esencia... Myrtle fue convocada escuchando en un arrullo la voz del joven maldito, suspiro al aceptar de buena gana no informarle a Harry de su...acuerdo.

No entendía porque Harry odiaba a los chicos Black, bueno concebía la mala vibra al mayor... pero el menor caía en la categoría de adorable, no es como si los vivos sintieran lo que los fantasmas... menos que supiera de la espeluznante profecía y lo que encontraron en la cámara de los secretos.

Era una cosa que no extrañaba de los vivos, el drama (aunque era el más dramático fantasma, pero no la culpen... murió llorando).

Así que solo espero hasta que Harry entro, claro que se cubrió sus ojos para no ver nada de su modestia... casi rio por lo tonto que se miraba tratando de saber cómo funcionaba unos momentos antes de rendirse a hacerse presente -Intentaría ponerlo en el agua, si fuera tu- canturrea divertida de verlo saltar y ponerse colorado.

...

Gin tararea entre los pasillos de esa noche en especial, hay tanto trabajo esperando en su habitación pero sabe su adorable Ototo-san está ayudándole a adelantarse... también hay algunas tareas para terminar... formatos y un sinfín de documentación nefasta que parece brotar por debajo de las piedras, solo la alegría que todavía su Ojii-san no se entera del nuevo inquilino es un descanso temporal.

Retuvo los titulares escandalosos del profeta, pero aun la lengua Parsel de su Ototo-san es un escándalo a voces... magos prejuiciosos.

El reclutamiento de Mione-chan fue efectivo... Nev-kun solo corrió por su vida, pero seguro lo atrapara y convencerá con la ayuda de Augusta-san... son jóvenes, capaces de ser amoldados y con el empujón correcto dignos para ser su apoyo cuando lo necesite en el futuro.

Si los gemelos no fueran unos tontos orgullosos, también serían incorporados a sus planes... Ariana es un activo vivo y tal vez era momento de acechar a Draco, Theo y Blaise después de todo ha respetado mucho su silencio ¿no?

Tanto que hacer pero todavía hace sus giras como prefecto.

Sonríe de forma lobuna al percatarse que en cierto corredor estaba su presa preferible de acechar... era interesante como la suerte o su nula orientación llevo al idiota niño a coincidir con ciertos maestros.

Solo hace más divertida la noche para el astuto zorro.

No tenía que dar la vuelta para saber que ya era observado, solo levanto la mano en saludo insolente cuando ese ojo mágico junto con el natural cayeron a verlo definitivamente con disgusto -Buenas noches- canturrea al colocarse a pasos justos donde sabia estaba Potter bajo su molesta capa de invisibilidad.

Por ahora fingiría que ese niño de anteojos no está en el corredor, Severus solo suspiro sufridamente.

Solo sonríe como una mierda haciendo al auror poner en guardia y a su padrino voltear los ojos -¿Tan noche, Moody _-sensei_?- su habilidad de usar títulos como insulto era impecable -no tiene medicamento que tomar o algo así ¿ne?- agrego en burla, sobretodo porque el termino es muggle.

Un chasquear de dientes como siempre lo hacía cuando se miraban en el ministerio, aunque Dafira se percataba que había mas odio involucrado en la mezcla ¿pero quién es el para preguntar? Seguro es la vejez.

-Dafira- advierte Severus sin ser escuchado.

Moody solo lo mira con hostilidad, como si no existiera el pocionista que parece más que resignado a verse involucrado en medio (Harry por su parte trago un grueso nudo en su garganta) -Black- se rinde a decir con un tono irritado -no tienes un agujero en donde ir a morir- le regresa goteando con veneno.

Gin carcajea divertido (Severus masajea el puente de la nariz, Harry parece un venado atrapado)-afinando insultos ¿con quién? Seguro Marian-sensei ha sido de ayuda ¿ne?-regresa sin pausa, al contrario su sonrisa asegurando de crecer ante el gesto impetuoso del viejo retirado.

El corredor se vuelve sofocante con las meras presencias hostiles llenándolo, sabe el único niño debajo de la capa de invisibilidad tiembla por su mero encuentro y que Snape está a un paso de hechizarlos de regreso a sus camas.

-Si no tienes nada que hacer- escupe el auror mirando con desagrado al flaco adolescente -me marcho, estoy harto de su presencia- se gira a la redonda aunque su ojo se queda fijo en la parte trasera.

Un sonido ahogado de Harry viendo su huevo salir de su vista.

-¿No es ese el huevo de un campeón?- detiene con interés Dafira, olfateando por encima de la figura invisible de Potter en dirección donde el objeto brillaba bajo el brazo del viejo... seguro incomodo por su cercanía y como las sombras hacen que sus rasgos sobresalgan en malicia.

-No te metas Black, lo entregare- gruñe Moody al girarse de perfil.

-Si no recuerdas, mi Ototo-san es un campeón- canta Dafira con un dedo alzado dando un paso con propósito, dejando a un lado a Harry mudo.

-Ni siquiera sabes si le pertenece- espeta el auror mirándolo severamente aun con la diferencia obvia de estatura, no es necesario para intimidar.

La sonrisa zorruna solo se extiende, quedando frente al retirado veterano -¿Y tú sí?-

-Por lo que se, pudiste haberlo robado- regresa puntiagudo el auror.

-Claro, necesito el dinero para sobrevivir ¿no?- gotea sarcasmo el Lord Black, sonriendo desinteresado -ahora entrégamelo-

-¿O qué?- entrecierra sus ojos en sospecha Alastor girando su ojo eléctrico en todo el entorno hasta analizar enteramente al slytherin -¿utilizaras esa cosa en tu cintura?-

-Me siento sucio de saber que ves debajo- Dafira se cubre su decencia en una dramática y exagerada postura, Severus tiene el impulso de golpearse la frente y tal vez olvidando el saqueo de sus ingredientes a favor de cuestionarle a Albus permitir a un mirón en una escuela de adolescentes.

Un gesto feo pasa por el rostro desfigurado del auror ante la insinuación, Harry sea la verdad no pensó en eso cuando ve el ojo mágico moverse y ahora consciente tiene el impulso de esconderse detrás de Black (odia su instinto por confiar en el infame adolescente).

-Es suficiente- Snape ladra alejando uno del lado del otro además de abandonar pensamientos impuros referente a ojos magicos -Black, lleva el huevo si no es de Alphard... tráelo de regreso mañana- ordena.

Moody lo mira como si fuera el más grande pecador, abrazando fuertemente el huevo en su pecho -Yo bien puedo entregarlo- vuelve a insistir.

-Moody, estamos perdiendo tiempo de descanso en esto ¡solo entrégale el maldito huevo a Dafira!- jura con mal genio, recordando sus malestares y teorías conspiradoras que debe formular en soledad en vez de ejercer como intermediario de su ahijado y el loco veterano.

Harry solo mira con asombro la falta de entereza del pocionista normalmente estoico.

-¿Urgido por irte?- se burla Alastor sin soltar el huevo de entre sus manos.

-Metete en tus asuntos, Moody- Snape corta extendiendo su mano en obvia insinuación de que le entregara el objeto.

De mala gana entrega el huevo no sin lanzarle una mirada venenosa a Black -Vigilancia constante- advierte al girarse para marcharse, un burlón saludo de Dafira es todo lo que recibe.

El oscuro líder de la casa esmeralda gira para enfrentar a su cínico ahijado que parece regresarle el gesto tranquilo, aun intenta imponerse cuando sabe es en vano -Daf, solo detén de instigar a los profesores-

-Por lo que se, es solo un ayudante- responde rápidamente el pálido adolescente con un encoger de hombros desinteresado en las hostilidades directo en la cara de un veterano ¿pero es su culpa? No y aunque lo fuera no lo aceptaría.

Mira sin impresionarse por la respuesta, el pocionista solo entrega el huevo entre los delgados dedos de su hijo sin importarle sospechar de como llego el objeto dorado a ese punto... culpa a Peeves aun cuando el poltergeist ha estado tranquilo los últimos años y hay mejores cosas en que pensar como su alacena asaltada -Sea lo que sea, ten cuidado ¿quieres?-

Dafira se endereza dando un saludo militar en total burla con el huevo debajo de su brazo y su otra mano dando en su frente -por supuesto mi general-

Voltea los ojos fastidiado Snape tratando de no ahorcar a su ahijado grosero, pero casi sonríe por la gracia de la ironía (un ser poderoso en los cielos seguro se debe estar burlando de su suerte) -deja de usar términos muggles-

-Mah pero es divertido- canta el adolescente con una sonrisa fresca.

Un gesto agrio, ojos penetrantes en oscuro y cansancio en sus hombros -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

-¿Quererme?- ofrece inocente el insolente adolescente apretando el agarre en el huevo, Snape le da una última mirada plana para marcharse.

Asegurándose que no haya más pasos ni mirones, Ichimaru gira a la redonda cayendo directamente donde el chico estaba oculto -mah Harry-kun ¿estuvo cerca?- canturrea al estirar su mano en un movimiento rápido para tirar del manto invisible -¿Qué harías sin mí?- zumba con su sonrisa de mierda.

Harry tiene la boca abierta en sorpresa, ahora confirmado que ese adolescente en verdad mira a través del manto de su padre... entrecierra sus ojos en sospecha arrebatando la capa de las manos pálidas del mayor -¿Cómo le haces?- exige.

Su sonrisa maliciosa se extiende, ojos firmemente entrecerrados pero el brillo plateado parece sobresalir ligeramente... sus manos en la espalda y esa insignia de prefecto colgando en su pecho con descaro-¿Qué?- pregunta sabiendo a que se refiere, pero quien es Gin si dejara pasar esta oportunidad para molestar.

Ojos verdes tan parecidos a Lily lo miran planamente, parece tratar de controlar el ladrar una queja para suspirar largamente -Para estar en los lugares improbables, en el momento justo o hasta incómodo y ver debajo de mi capa- hace ademanes al corredor vacío y su manto.

-Un don-responde brevemente Dafira.

Harry le da esos gestos resignados que últimamente lo llenan, al parecer su naturaleza ya está entendiendo un poco lo que significa chocar con Dafira Black -me lo das- se rinde a pedir.

-Solo con una condición- levanta uno de sus dedos largos -¡No andes solo por ahí Harry-Kun!-

-Pareces muy divertido persiguiéndome- sarcasmo gotea en Potter sin mostrar nada en su rostro de mármol.

Una carcajada llena el corredor, Gin no evita dar una mirada orgullosa porque el chico este aprendiendo más en este año que en todos los anteriores, aunque lo negara ya que es desechable a sus ojos después de todo -Pfff casi pienso que te divierte ser cazado-

Voltea los ojos sin responderle tomando el huevo con agresividad de la mano de Dafira.

El slytherin se sacude un polvo invisible de su hombro nada ofendido por la grosería -Vamos, te escoltare- empuja ligeramente la espalda del león.

-No es necesario- espanta el de lentes con irritación, ajustando su capa en los hombros dejándolo en la ridícula posición de una cabeza flotante.

-Con tu suerte, seguro encontraras a Filch y sabrá Salazar que tanto puede ocultar ese manto tuyo- dice sin ser broma incitando a que anduviera por el corredor en dirección a la torre.

-Puedo ir solo- se vuelve a quejar Potter con el ceño profundo en molestia, puede que ya no vea tan hostil a los Black pero todavía es incómodo.

-Piensas que es opción- dice planamente el slytherin con un tono firme.

Entrecierra sus ojos Harry, percatando que en efecto no le está dando opción... tonto de su parte pensar lo contrario, por lo que se resignó a andar rumbo a la torre en pasos más rápidos.

-¿Cómo esta Nev-kun?- inicia el rencarnado con interés, el tímido niño casi salió corriendo cuando hizo su propuesta aquel día.

-Asustado- responde secamente Harry ignorando el entorno para tratar de caminar rápido.

Una carcajada nada culpable de Dafira -Debemos trabajar en su columna-

Un suspiro paciente de Harry, recordando el montón nervioso que era Neville que no ayudaba mucho ahora que reanudaron las clases -¿Qué le propusiste?- pregunta interesado ahora andando más lento.

Gin no duda en responder un seco -Ayudarme- para seguir caminando a través de las escaleras.

-¿En qué?- Harry trata de incitar.

-Interesado- cuestiona como si considerara lanzar un anzuelo jugoso.

Frunce la nariz el mocoso de los Potter.

-Vamos Harry-kun, supongo que también serás arrastrado ¡pero tengo pensado proponerlo el próximo año! Ya que tu educación la lleva el padre de Ariana- continúa el slytherin.

-¿Cómo sabes?- lo voltea a mirar y la respuesta que necesitaba está escrita en su astuto rostro pálido -Olvida que pregunte-

-Se paciente, te hare la propuesta el próximo año- sonríe malicioso al ver los escalones que llevan a la torre de gryffindor -por ahora descansa, dedícate a estudiar y tal vez aprender un poco en el proceso de la queja- se detiene en seco.

Harry lo mira extrañamente, pero el niño parece atrapar lo insinuado y apagar su curiosidad... podría preguntarle a Hermione o al propio Neville, pero su instinto le decía que descansara mientras podía... por la sonrisa de despedida del infame Dafira, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

En su camino a las mazmorras, Ichimaru sonríe a sabiendas.

XXXXX

Moody se encierra en su habitación sintiéndose apretado, asustado y un tanto enojado... mira el entorno con el temor de haber sido seguido, estuvo tan cerca y odiaba como Severus todavía podía tener una vena respetable entre toda su portada de profesor.

Luego estaba el imbécil de Black.

Cojea satisfecho cuando su habitación demuestra estar como la dejo, llega a la parte donde un enorme baúl se encuentra en la base de su cama... no niega que le da un golpe con el bastón solo por malicia... luego va en dirección donde otra segunda maleta que desactiva sus defensas con el agitar de su varita, suspira con una sonrisa arrogante al sentir los estragos de la poción retirarse en su rostro.

El olor a pociones llena sus fosas nasales tan pronto abre la tapa.

Fue difícil mantener una fachada del viejo auror, el mortifago agita su cabello natural fuera de su rostro y piensa en todo lo que ha tenido que soportar, sobretodo la existencia de los Black... no solo traidores, también malditos... aún recuerda a ese Alphard como un sucio mestizo recién nacido de su madre muggle... y esa esencia que los obligo de rodillas hasta que los aurores llegaron a aprenderlos.

Luego su juicio, su padre seguro tuvo suerte de haber perdido el trabajo pero no retira la idea de darle una visitada cuando termine su gloriosa misión

Hasta entonces debe mantener la fachada, no hechizar a los Black aunque eso no evita insultarlos... era una suerte que el Moody original fuera tan odioso que no se nota la diferencia en sus interacciones con Dafira.

Pero debía tener cuidado, no sabe si está siendo exagerado... pero hay algo en los ojos de Dafira que lo aterran, fue tal vez esa escena que hizo cuando el nombre de su pariente salió en el cáliz donde su presencia y descaro de hacer frente a Dumbledore le dio un poco de respeto y temor... tal vez un poco los rumores que escucho de los mortifagos menores que ayudaron durante el mundial.

Agita la poción hirviente, los ingredientes que robo lanzados al líquido y ese tic que tiene en su ojo o labio se resaltan en su rostro joven.

Se recuerda que no debe intimidarse por traidores a la sangre, que su señor espera resultados y cuando regrese... tendrán que obligar a los Black a servir como sus antecesores, porque ese es su propósito... atrapar al más débil de ese dúo para que sirva como rehén.

Obligar de rodillas al imbécil de Dafira Black.

(Dafira siente que hablan de él en aquel corredor oculto por las sombras, pero ignora el sentimiento siendo alguien impopular poco le importa... Fleur lo mira extrañado).

XXXXX

Ishida mira los documentos que se le entregan para ser leídos cuando llegue a su nueva residencia, un poco de su orgullo murió en el momento en que llego ahí... pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su padre lucho para darle una escapada (no pienses en él, no pienses en el) como para desperdiciarlo en dudas.

Todavía piensa que Kisuke no le está diciendo algo, pero no importa cuando tiene un plan que seguir en adaptarse a su nueva situación.

Urahara da una ligera sonrisa inocente, como si la bruja al otro lado de la mesa no estuviera hirviendo en cólera por ser ignorada abiertamente en sus validas cuestiones... solo está pensando en lo divertido que será cuando el Quincy se entere quien en verdad son los Black.

Uryu sabiamente no se mete en la posible discusión que hayan tenido esos dos o lo que sea oculte el infame ex capitán, sea la verdad la vida que lleve actualmente el tendero poco le importa... solo se ajusta los lentes dando su agradecimiento además de esperar a que lo escolten.

Tonks frunce los labios siendo la guía asignada sin su consentimiento, no entiende y tampoco el imbécil de su rentero (en ocasiones empleador) no está por explicarle ni un poco quien es el chico nuevo... solo lo básico, un squid que vendrá a servir a sus primos ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Vamos Tonks-chan, tu cena favorita estará cuando regreses- alienta Kisuke oculto detrás de su abanico con ese intento de soborno infantil.

Nymphadora lo fulmina intensamente.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto, en el próximo ya veremos la segunda prueba ¡hay que resumir! XD

Romance? Intriga? Conspiración?


	43. Año 4 (J)

Año 4: La segunda

Un suspiro debajo del árbol al costado del lago.

Gin miro hacia el cielo percatándose que era tarde, pronto oscurecería y todavía era muy frio para pasar largos tiempos meditando al aire libre... no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad pero era un poco alérgico a la muerte por congelación y seria patético regresar a la sociedad de almas de esa forma.

Claro que cuando llegue a ese momento tal vez no recuerde nada de cómo murió ¿o sí? ¿Tal vez su ciclo arruinado también se repetiría al retornar al seireitei? ¿Recordarían lo que son estas dos transiciones? ¿En verdad se reiniciarían? Bosteza tedioso, las especulaciones eran para personas a quienes les interesa.

Por unanimidad, los rencarnados aceptaron no darle vueltas al asunto sobre su futura muerte.

Eso se lo dejan a alguien como Urahara.

Con esto en su mente se levantó palmeando su uniforme algo sucio -oh vaya, que molestia- murmura un poco enojado por una pieza de lodo aferrada a su pierna, suspira cansado quitándolo con cuidado con sus dedos sin molestarse en apurarse.

Todo el tiempo maldiciendo como siempre el feo clima de este país al que tal vez ya se acostumbró, pero todavía era un deporte lanzarle impropios al aire.

Una fea mancha queda como evidencia, agita su varita murmurando el hechizo deseado después del acto manual dejándolo impecable en su tonalidad oscura, podía haberse limpiado por completo desde el principio pero eso sería aburrido.

Se queda parado debajo del árbol dando un vistazo panorámico en sus entrecerrados ojos, tan solitario y alegre... muchos le estaban dando miradas pero nadie le decía nada, después de todo se estaba saltando clases... para ser exacto la de Remus, pero el tipo ya acostumbrado a sus ausencias y excusas tontas (le debe dar merito, nunca lo regaña al contrario lo ve con cierta diversión y nostalgia).

Tarareando registra sus sentidos para ubicar a sus encargos o posibles obstáculos, Harry-kun metido en la biblioteca con Ariana seguro en su mesa, con la segunda prueba cercas eran un mar nervioso que disfruta estar lejos, no era su problema aunque seguro será difícil mantenerlo vivo debajo del agua y lejos de su vista.

En esto tendrá que confiar enteramente en su Ototo-san.

Era extraño que no estuviera Krum a la redonda de ese dúo como antes de la primera prueba o las últimas semanas de rumores candentes, una total lastima... las burlas con la Kenpachi eran entretenidas no importa que en ocasiones dude de su propia inteligencia.

Si no fuera porque Harry-kun es su pupilo al que debe proteger su imagen, los chismes serian aún más jugosos con un trio amoroso de esos que amaba tanto Rangiku.

Niega entretenido y un poco decepcionado, rastreando a su cálido Ototo-san parece estar en las mazmorras con Severus... las almas nerviosas de Nev-kun y el brillo emocionado de Mione-chan lo están acompañando como siempre, seguro hablando de pociones si el hambre de conocimiento de la niña no fuera suficiente delator estaba el suave amor de Snape a su trabajo... porque el hombre amargado ama hacer pociones aunque nunca enseñar a mocosos.

Y el Fullbring, lejos en lo que asume sus habitaciones... evitándolos como lo han estado haciendo desde su pequeña discusión, era lo mejor... fingir que no existía el uno y el otro, mientras no hiciera daño a su Ototo-san estaba encantado con la idea.

Era una lástima que su afinidad fuera limitada, como Shinigami tal vez tendría registrado todo el castillo y mantenerlo así largo periodo, ahora tal vez solo para monitorear a Harry-kun constantemente... pero ¿Quién lo manda a estar vivo? Ríe ante el mero pensamiento.

Satisfecho comienza a caminar por el jardín evitando entrar por la puerta, da un paso de largo con apuro poco disimulado pensando en irse al costado del edificio y saltar dentro por una de las ventanas para superar el obstáculo que prefiere prescindir en enfrentar no por miedo, sino que no puede matarla sin molestar a su Ototo-san o ensuciar su Shinso II de forma tonta, la sangre de veela es una sustancia difícil con el acero goblin.

Fleur-chan aun piensa que hay algo después del baile.

Una enamorada era un asunto escabroso del cual no pensó necesitar (aun con todas las molestias del crecimiento mortal), más cuando intenta engatusarte con sus encantos... Fleur-chan era aterradora de esa manera que contento le dejara a su Ototo-san tratarla... ríe divertido porque Ukitake siempre tuvo maneras para lidiar con las niñas, ¿tal vez Kyoraku-soutaicho le hizo desarrollar tal habilidad?

Caminando por el césped en una dirección al azar, ha perdido la intención o la pista de entrar al castillo por una de las ventanas... si, tiene trabajo... si, tiene un acto de conspiración que desenmascarar... si, tal vez tiene un tío que acaba de regresar a sus deberes en Hogsmade... pero hoy será caprichoso.

Trabajo siempre tiene y no va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, Amelia- sensei siempre está enojada pase lo que pase así que ¿Qué mierda? Puede tontear alrededor del castillo e ignorar el resto de sus clases, todavía puede vigilar a sus encargos de lejos y acosar a Harry-kun en el momento oportuno.

Oh no olviden a Nev-kun, el niño tímido es bueno evitándolo al permanecer siempre en la estela de Mione-chan o su Ototo-san, debe alegrarse de que este madurando ¿no? Si todo falla, puede apoyarse con la abuela del crio y atraparlo el resto del verano en sus planes.

(Neville de alguna forma desconocida sintió que iba a sufrir).

Dafira prefiere vagar por los campos del colegio, seria entretenido entrar al bosque prohibido pero no gustaba de ensuciarse nuevamente o encontrarse con uno de los centauros con sus cripticas maneras de hablar... además era serio con no congelarse, eso era más el gusto de Ariana.

Ha estado dando tantas vueltas en direcciones al azar, checando alguno de sus árboles de caqui solo para saber que temporada están con la podada que les dio junto con la ayuda "voluntaria" de Nev-kun, pasaría algo de tiempo antes de cosechar -bueno, nos veremos más adelante ¿ne?- lamenta aun cuando en su baúl tenga suficientes reservas secas.

Molesta a una pareja debajo de un árbol... asusta al niño de primero de revenclaw... boicotea una broma que se sostiene en el área de botánica de los gemelos weasley, todo con sencillez y naturalmente nefasto para los afectados.

Buscando presas y con sus sentidos en la biblioteca junto con Harry-kun, no se percató de un gran obstáculo hasta que lo vio al girar en una esquina... tal vez tenga los reflejos tan afinados para esquivar el peligro, pero no para evadir el toparse con personas que no son un riesgo pero si una gran molestia.

Mira con irritación al gran guardabosques andando de puntillas con un pañuelo en su mano y rastros de moco en su bigote... era mejor evitar esa zona, con lo publicado en el profeta y la actitud de algunos niños elitistas, la depresión de un medio gigante era un espectáculo de esos raros que Gin no le gusta ver... así que da un giro a la redonda para regresar a sus pasos.

-¿Black?- le llaman.

Ichimaru se congela a medio paso inseguro de desaparecer de la vista o enfrentar los horrores de un medio gigante depresivo, considerando que poco le importa solo mira por encima de su hombro con un gesto perezoso antes de continuar ignorando el llamado... si, fue grosero pero en verdad no le interesa.

Hace una mueca al dirigirse a la puerta de manera inconsciente, suspira para enfrentar el asunto y tal vez divertirse un tanto de otras formas, después de todo era un adolescente sano ¿no? Con eso en mente y paso seguro a la figura que lo acecha desde el marco de piedra.

Le ahorrara el trabajo a su Ototo-san.

Fleur lo está esperando en la puerta con ojos llameantes, su bonita nariz fruncida y sus lujosos labios torcidos en disgusto - _¿Dónde has estado?-_ dice en ese francés fluido y las manos en su cadera.

-¿ _Evitándote?-_ Dice con descaro al estirar su sonrisa y sacudirse el efecto veela como un molesto mosquito.

- _Como te atreves-_ Llora Fleur con un puchero, pero Dafira solo sonríe siniestramente al acercarse tentativamente con confianza coloca una mano helada en la mejilla de terciopelo con cuidado, con practica... en el rukongai aprendió varias cosas, pero fue por desgracia Aizen quien le enseño el acto de embrujar a las damas.

Por lo menos tendrá conversaciones incomodas con Sirius muy verídicas.

(No piensa en la diferencia de edad mental, en que está tratando con una niña en todas las cosas... después de todo es el infame Gin Ichimaru, lidiar con sentimientos no era lo suyo).

XXXXX

Gradas se elevaban encima de lo largo del lago, la multitud emocionada resonó de manera extraña a través del agua mientras al otro extremo del lugar los jueces estaban colocados en su propio estrado mirando especulativamente el reflejo en el agua y a su costado los campeones vestido en bañadores con una capa cubriéndoles el frio que todavía cuelga del invierno que paso.

- _No veo a Daf_ \- murmura abatida Fleur buscando entre los espectadores muy cercas del pequeño Black que descansa a su lado.

Alphard le sonrió consolador e ignorando el frio -tampoco lo he visto, creo que desde anoche- asegura con el ceño fruncido en desconcierto a la niña bonita abatida por su respuesta, en estas ocasiones desea no ser tan observador a estos detalles... niega para sí mismo, solo suspira y reza al rey alma que Gin no la rompa.

Como Ukitake le preocupa pero como Alphard tiene una sensación agradable dentro de sí mismo de que el pequeño Ichimaru este avanzando al permitirse de estas raras oportunidades que no se tenían en el seireitei (ya sea por la guerra o porque como Shinigamis rara vez obedecían el impulso).

Sonríe serenamente al palmear a la media veela cálidamente, ofreciendo un gesto gentil ya que sabe está nerviosa por lo que sea estos magos tengan preparado para ellos... puede ver que Krum bajo ese gesto de piedra también está nervioso y luego Potter-san que es un lio pálido, como un venado atrapado -estaremos bien- promete en voz alta.

Porque que sería si Ukitake permitiera a uno de esos niños morir por el descuido de los magos, ya se ha preparado para esto.

Krum le da un gesto de respeto al igual que Fleur, Potter solo lo mira largamente como si tratara de entenderlo algo que hace últimamente con más frecuencia... por lo menos tal vez este verano considere venir a pasar un tiempo en Grimmauld place, le preguntara cuando llegue el momento.

Ninguno tiene prejuicio sobre la lengua parsel.

Bagman le sonríe a todos de manera jovial, apuntando su varita en la garganta convoca un Sonorus para ser escuchado por todos los espectadores -Tienen exactamente una hora para recuperar lo que les han quitado- advierte mirando el entorno para caer en los campeones.

Frunce el ceño al acertijo que les fue dado en el huevo y ahora ligeramente mencionado, suspira por paciencia cuando al final el último misterio se resuelve en su mente... no duda en lanzarle una mirada sucia a los jueces y la espalda de Bagman cuando adivina con mala suerte, que o quien es lo que les han quitado ¿Qué tienen estos magos que no aprecian la integridad de sus estudiantes?

(Se siente un tanto hipócrita cuando en la academia Shinigami graduaron a un niño como Ichimaru o como Shiro-kun en el arte de la espada y de enfrentar monstruos, pero estos niños deberían tener opción en el asunto porque ellos no son peligrosos... la magia no es como el reiatsu cuya naturaleza es peligrosa para uno y el entorno si no saben controlarlo).

Por lo menos espera que sus infiltrados en el lago tengan iniciativa y a estas alturas ya sepan cómo apoyar al resto de los niños en su travesía.

El silbato resonó en el aire frio y quieto, las gradas estallaron con vítores y aplausos cuando los otros tres niños corrieron al agua, casi ríe al ver a Potter-san tropezar al quitarse los calcetines ¿Por qué los traía puestos en primer lugar?... Bagman lo miro con incertidumbre, casi como si decidiera si recordarle que ya empezó el evento... pero espero escuchar los tres chapoteos antes de soltar un suspiro crítico.

Dio un guiño sagaz a Ludo, sonrió pícaramente al resto de los jueces y comenzó a correr silenciosamente por la madera húmeda de esa plataforma añadida al lago oscuro sujetándose su cabello en una coleta baja y dejando su capa... fue al borde recordando cada paso que se memorizo en este curso intensivo con Remus (porque a pesar de toda su agenda con su doble vida como estudiante/capitán todavía tiene tiempo para clases extras).

-¡ESE ES MI AHIJADO!- escucho claramente a su padrino desde el caos de susurros que se alzaron en segundos antes de saltar en un chapoteo de agua fría en una transformación exitosa... la segunda en este mes.

Después de esto, necesitaba registrarse aunque hubiera deseado un animal más seco para estar atrapado toda la vida.

Un pez espada plateado no era un animal muy conocido en el mundo mágico cuyo catálogo de especies casi siempre se limitaba a los mágicos (con excepción de los tiburones, esos no dejan de ser vistos por sus tendencias peligrosas aun de este lado de la sociedad)... chapoteo sintiéndose feliz además de dar un largo trago del lago que se sintió como el aliento de la vida, la sensación de sus agallas era perturbadora pero fácil de asimilar.

Este acto hará a la profesora Mcgonagall orgullosa de su logro (en la superficie Minerva salta entusiasmada dándole elogios a Remus avergonzado, Severus se pavonea y Filius casi lo fulmina con la mirada por tener a un niño tan inteligente como Alphard que logro su transformación de animago ¡en cuarto año!... Sprout suspira ante la actitud de los jefes de casa aledaños, el resto de los profesores ignoran abiertamente el asunto)

Agita sus aletas, resuena con esos sonidos graciosos y seguro se verá ridículo con un bañador en colores slytherin, suspira agitado mentalmente al no lograr al menos asimilar su ropa en toda la mutación, algo que necesita practicar... era una fortuna que tal vez Ichimaru este en el fondo, Urahara en su tienda y Syunsui en la otra vida para verlo de esta manera.

Solo tenía que sobornar a Yoruichi para mantenerla callada al respecto y espera que como la ocasión anterior y con la clara ausencia de Gin, su padre no haya tenido la oportunidad de estar presente... el rey alma sabía que ese hombre se burlaría a creces al respecto.

Colin, no olvidemos al fotógrafo personal que su onii-san ha chantajeado al que debe esperar no haya tomado fotos como evidencia de esto.

Por lo menos Nev-kun y Mione-chan son personas sensatas ¿Por qué todos sus amigos o conocidos no son como ellos?

Suspira a través de sus agallas, cree que no reflejo el cansancio emocional que es pensar en todas las personas que estarán riéndose de su apariencia... tararea al mirar entre las sombras del agua, ha dejado un tiempo pasar aunque no lo suficiente para preocuparse era mejor empezar esto antes de que Gin pesque un resfriado estando tanto tiempo aquí abajo.

Nadar a las profundidades fue fácil, ondulándose en movimientos que vienen de manera natural a su mente... no hay necesidad de luz ya que este animal tiene buena vista y con su propia consciencia de los rastros espirituales al fondo, tiene una dirección que seguir entre la bruma oscura.

Pronto nuevos escenarios comenzaron a surgir repentinamente entre la oscuridad entrante, bosques de hierba negra ondulada y enredada, amplias llanuras de barros llenas de piedras opacas y brillantes... además de pequeños rastros de almas, muchos ahogados al parecer pasaron por ahí y los magos eran unos densos en ese aspecto para escudriñar.

Son diferentes a los ecos que Hogwarts tiene de residentes, poco percibidos como un ser seguro ningún hollow podía detectarlos mucho menos comerlos.

Es como el eco de una emoción.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera ser acechado, tal vez fue ambicioso para Alphard pensar que no habría más obstáculo que nadar... un grindylow paso por su periférica rápidamente, otro a su derecha dando círculos alrededor tratando de arrinconarlo.

Apretó la mandíbula, agarro impulso en nadar y alejar con rápidas estocadas a estos pequeños demonios acuáticos con cuernos... los dejo atrás mostrando esfuerzo en su logro, después de todo tiene una fachada que mantener y aunque no está seguro que los magos vean lo que hace... era mejor prevenir que curar.

Está feliz tarareando entre su manera de nadar, antes mando un fantasma para cada campeón como apoyo ¿trampa? Nadie puede jurar eso si fue de manera general ¿no? Y si alguien quiere juzgar el comportamiento irregular de los fantasmas de Hogwarts, bueno ¿Quién tiene el poder de culparlos?

Nado hasta que escucho el canto del huevo resonando en el agua... siguiendo pronto vio una gran roca emerger del agua fangosa que tenía delante... pinturas de merpeople en el, llevando lanzas y persiguiendo lo que parecía el calamar gigante, nadando más allá de este punto un grupo de viviendas de piedra tosca manchadas de algas surgió repentinamente de la oscuridad.

Una aldea.

Con ventanas oscuras a su paso por la ¿calle? Principal, nadando curioso de ver rostros asomándose fisgones a su paso ¿sirenas? Bueno eran muy diferentes a como los había imaginado, tal vez decida en verdad leer ese catálogo de especies que hay en grimmauld place a su regreso.

Acelerando el nado, percatándose que entre más se adentraba más numerosas se hicieron las viviendas, pronto había jardines de hierba e incluso una mascota grindylow amarrada a una estaca afuera de una puerta... eran civilizados, si, tal vez ahora estaba rodeado y debería sentirse intimidado, pero Ukitake solo tarareo felizmente de disfrutar de esta experiencia.

Por lo menos hasta que llego a lo que parecía una plaza, se detuvo a observar percatándose que Potter-san había llegado desde otro punto, se miraba extraño de una forma menos ridícula que si mismo... lo que sea haya aplicado solo hizo las modificaciones justas en su anatomía, tal vez debió de haber pedido tal consejo que desgastarse en clases extras con Remus (le gustaba pasar su tiempo bebiendo té y escuchando penas de su padrino).

Alphard nado a su encuentro, los ojos detrás de los lentes lo miraron tratando de reconocerlo y si... cuando lo hizo, vio asombro pero también tuvo el descaro de reírse en su cara por ser un pescado vestido, si pudiera giraría los ojos pero solo se limitó a castigarlo con lo que esperaba fuera su mejor brillo molesto... no hizo mucho para quitarle la diversión solo lo empeoro.

Bueno, tal vez era bueno que comenzara a haber esas confianzas, eran familia ¿no? Era solo una de las buenas cosas que están sucediendo con toda esta conspiración, que posiblemente Harry-kun pierda su miedo y desconfianza de ellos (nunca de Onii-san pero algo).

Señalando con su dedo, Harry se aclaró la garganta volviendo al espectáculo de canto de los merpeople.

Era un eco extraño de estas criaturas llamándolos como campeones hacia ellos... entonces miraron más allá de las criaturas... fue el momento justo en que tuvo un conato de infarto no solo por la grotesca estatua de una persona gigantesca tallada en roca... sino por las cuatro personas atadas firmemente en ella flotando en la negrura.

Su Onii-san estaba entre Ariana y Weasley-kun... junto con una niña pequeña cuyo cabello plateado la delataron como pariente de Fleur en un aparente sueño profundo con sus cabezas colgando sobre sus hombros y con pequeñas burbujas saliendo de sus bocas.

Gobernó en no tener fugaz de reiatsu en su pura ira de solo pensar ¿están aquí desde anoche?, azotar a estos pobres inocentes que seguro solo obedecieron no era parte de su personalidad gentil... negó para sí mismo, dio un coletazo a la espalda de Potter-san alentándolo a continuar.

La gente con lanzas no cargó contra ellos cuando pasaban, pero aun en el camino que se abrieron paso se mantuvo atento aun cuando en el exterior no lo aparentara... llegaron al punto en cuestión, Potter-san estaba buscando algo con que cortar la cuerda, niega al intentar de no voltear los ojos... obviamente no funciona bajo presión si se le olvida que tiene magia.

Golpea con la aleta sacando del pánico al niño de lentes, Jushiro movió el hocico a su varita abandonada en su mano... avergonzando Potter recordó su propia magia y Jushiro confiaba en que Ariana al menos haya repasado algunos hechizos útiles para el asunto.

Se concentró en la cuerda que ataba el tobillo de su Onii-san, su pico era muy útil cuando logro soltarlo y agarrarlo apenas con su boca... agradece no tener sentido del gusto, seria desagradable al salir de aquí.

Miro a Potter-san haciendo lo mismo por Weasley-kun en varias chispas, parece darle una mirada extraña entre su labor (tal vez se le olvido los hechizos más fuertes y bajo el agua tienen otro efecto)... Ukitake lo entiende, porque todavía está esperando a que termine en vez de comenzar a salir y ganar el primer lugar.

Harry al finalizar trato de ayudar a Ariana pero la gente del agua se lo negó diciendo claramente "Tomar su propio rehén"... el capitán entiende la dinámica con un suspiro, golpea con la aleta al desesperado chico que discutía entre burbujas y ademanes.

Podía sentirlos viniendo así que con un movimiento sutil Jushiro señala a Harry una dirección al azar justo donde venía Krum en lo que parecía una semi transfiguración de tiburón... Potter-san parece captar el asunto, pero aun cuando vio con ojos torturados como se llevaban a Ariana rápidamente, todavía quedaba la niña.

Ukitake agito nuevamente su cola golpeando la espalda del niño con un agradable complejo de héroe, ahora señalando otra dirección donde una Fleur con su cabeza en burbuja venia nadando con esfuerzo y desgastada... obviamente sin las ventajas que ninguno de los otros participantes tienen al transformarse en algo marino.

Pero con bien.

Así que más tranquilo Potter-san parece ceder a comenzar a ascender, Jushiro aguardo solo para asegurarse que Fleur tomaba a la niña... claro que le lanzo una miraba embrujada por su aspecto (no era diversión, era más como si fuera lo más tierno que haya visto en el mundo) además de otro vistazo a su Onii-san (adoración, algo extraño porque sabe ella discute mucho con su pariente por su personalidad poco cálida) antes de desaparecer.

Tarareando dio un último vistazo al entorno con la gente del agua dándole unas miradas atónitas, luego comenzó su propio ascenso nada preocupado por ser el último... aleteo con tantas fuerzas en lo que pareció la eternidad, al parecer era más profundo de lo que pensó al inicio.

Arrastrando a su pesado Onii-san, podía ver más luz entrando en las profundidades y el claro sol estaba cercas así que comenzó a soltar la magia que lo mantenía como un pez, para cuando su cabeza rompió la superficie del lago... ya estaba en su forma humana dando una bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo que su pariente salía de su encantamiento.

Había estado tan silencioso en las profundidades con su oscuridad que la luz era molesta y el ruido de las gradas eran sonidos inentendibles a sus oídos sensibles... Alphard pasa su mano por el rostro empapado y se cerciora que su ropa este en su lugar ajeno a moverse o prestar atención a lo que dicen en el puerto improvisado de Hogwarts.

El agua era turbia y sin las cualidades de pescado, muy fría.

-En serio- jadea Gin con su cabello mojado y con mala cara al acercarse donde Jushiro flotaba con una sonrisa paciente -Estos magos- gruñe por lo bajo mirándolo seriamente.

-Eres lo que me robaron-jadeo dramáticamente en el agua el antiguo capitán.

Ichimaru con sus ojos entrecerrados olvida su molestia, sonriendo arrogante -soy importante- tararea feliz -pero tenían otros a quienes molestar en tu caso ¡no me dejaron ofrecer a Mione-chan para esto!-

Un gesto plano de Alphard, negando para sí mismo por el descaro de haber ofrecido a la niña para estar en el fondo del lago... prefirió mirar el entorno captando un particular aire frio del ambiente, aun en las orillas los jueces esperaban a que se acercaran con gestos de bienvenida y alegría... también Nev-kun y Mione-chan estaban en el grupo con el resto de los campeones.

Se percata que Gin lo mira largamente -¿Qué pasa?-

-Hay que salir de aquí ¡te enfermaras!- Ichimaru jura al tomarlo de la cintura para arrastrarlo a la orilla con pataleo fuerte aun cuando el campeón era muy sano para hacerlo por sí mismo.

Pero lo dejo.

Sea la verdad, siente que los efectos del clima y el agua están haciendo estragos en su garganta (no es sangre, ya no es sangre... el sabor al acero conocido no está aun cuando pastea su boca buscándolo).

Miro el cielo ciertamente pañoso relajándose de no nadar (perezoso tal vez), el ruido de las gradas era más fuerte y las horribles canciones chillonas muy claras... Gin lo empujo para que subiera los escalones primero, Ukitake niega divertido pero empieza a escalar con esfuerzo ignorando otra fuerte ventisca helada haciéndolo temblar... al llegar con un paso pesado, Madame Pomfrey ya lo esperaba con una manta para envolverlo cálidamente.

Detecto a los jueces dándoles miradas contemplativas, Krum le sonríe rígidamente con Ariana apretada en su costado con un manto firmemente en su entorno (trato de no darle un gesto pícaro de esos que tanto odia su buena amiga)... Fleur da una sonrisa cálida con su hermanita saludándole feliz en reconocimiento (busca a Gin, pero este no parece dedicarle una segunda mirada)... Potter-san mira entre Weasley-kun y ese otro Weasley mayor (¿Percy?) con un extraño brillo de envidia, pero luego voltea a su dirección dándole un saludo inseguro.

Su ropa se secó bajo la magia de su pariente -Todos están bien- dice colocándose a su lado con un manto cálido en su entorno -ahora, vamos a descansar- le dice al empujarlo al otro lado.

-Los jueces aún están deliberando- Madame Pomfrey se acercó con otro manto para ser colocado en la figura de Jushiro curioso, seguro su Onii-san se lo pidió.

-Pero mi Ototo-san tiene salud delicada, algo que los tontos no consideraron ni escucharon- gruñe irritado Dafira como si hubiera tenido una fuerte discusión en la que perdió (pero se vengara)-así que Madame Pomfrey-san ¿podrías?-

La enfermera le miro rápidamente recordando sus resfriados, afirmo murmurando en acuerdo sobre jueces que no piensan en la salud de los campeones -tengo que quedarme, pero pueden adelantarse y ponerse cómodos yo les pasare los detalles que se vayan a decir aquí- alentó con una sonrisa gentil.

Jushiro es arrastrado fuera del puerto bajo tantas miradas de las gradas como de los otros campeones por el despido del cierre de la segunda prueba y pistas para el ultimo evento... caminan en relativo silencio con el brazo de Gin en su entorno, en medio camino encuentra a sus otros dos amigos recibiéndolo con abrazos y un balbuceo de Mione-chan a una velocidad aterradora sobre animagos.

-Hare los papeles para eso, Mione-chan- ronronea Dafira con una sonrisa de mierda a la castaña imperturbable por su tono y cercanía -Ototo-san estará registrado al final del día- promete.

-Espero no causar problemas extras al mostrarlo en última hora- murmura con un ligero estornudo Jushiro que provoca un apretar en la mano que todavía Gin mantiene en su hombro.

-No te preocupes- espanta desinteresado Ichimaru.

Neville flota cerca del capitán ignorando como Hermione y Dafira han entrado a un dialecto profundo sobre política de registro de animagos (la castaña si ha comenzado a leer sobre leyes) -¿te enfermaras?- pregunta tentativo.

-Espero que no- murmura con un ceño fruncido, sobretodo porque tiene cartas que redactar a su padre y abuela... aunque seguro Ichimaru puede hacerlo, era mejor no cargarle más trabajo innecesario, con el registro y la queja ya tiene suficiente junto con las labores normales de Lord.

(No quiere sangre en su garganta, debilidad y un lecho donde miraba aburrido a todos vivir).

-Oh, hay un par de hierbas que te pueden ayudar- ofrece gentilmente Neville al subir una loma particularmente difícil, el eco de las gradas ya es tan lejano.

-Prefiero que lo trate alguien profesional- muerde Dafira ignorando momentáneamente a Hermione.

-Onii-san- advierte divertido Jushiro al entrar al castillo.

-Daf ¡no seas duro con Neville!- regaña la castaña con las manos en la cadera al pasar por los corredores, el tímido chico puesto detrás de su espalda.

Ukitake la mira con cariño luego a su primo, pensó que había algo ahí para el futuro ¿predijo mal? Era extraño, las señas estaban ahí ¿no? Pero... mejor no pensar en eso.

La discusión entre Daf y Mione continúo dejando que el silencio cayera en el resto de ese cuarteto hasta que llegaron a la enfermería.

Ahí Gin no se contuvo de correr a los leones cerrándoles la puerta en la cara después de decirles "necesita descansar, traigan dulces a la vuelta" al girarse mira a su Ototo-san que le da un gesto de regaño que pasa a ignorar a favor de darle un empujón a una de las camas -puedes dormir en eso, te traeré tu ropa cuando Madame Pomfrey deje de perder el tiempo-

Ríe divertido al hundirse bajo el manto, la aventura comienza a pasar factura a través de su cuerpo mortal con un cansancio cómodo... aun con su resistencia mayor a la promedio con su entrenamiento todavía es algo eso de nadar en las profundidades como un pez espada.

-¿Pez espada?- canta al sentarse en la silla con su ropa seca y una sonrisa

-Te lo diría, pero desapareciste ayer- dice sonriente Jushiro, cómodo entre las sabanas y comenzando a sentir los parpados pesados.

Niega divertido Gin nada herido por no saber cuál fue el animal en que se convirtió hasta que escucho los susurros de las gradas pues todavía estaba en ese molesto efecto del hechizo cuando su Ototo-san regreso a la normalidad para verlo -¿te divertiste?-

-Mucho- murmura Alphard mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, un fantasma de una sonrisa -solo por favor, no te unas con padre o hasta Remus en burlarte de mí como pez en ropa-

-Oh eso no lo sabía ¡te delataste!- aplaude Gin como si se ganara la lotería -espero que ese mocoso de Colin haya tomado fotos-

Maldice su estado somnoliento, pero tal vez no se arrepiente mucho... aunque dijo que era una fortuna que no lo vieran, todavía tiene algo de caos bromista en si Jushiro -¿Fleur-san?- llega a decir.

La postura de Ichimaru cambia a una más rígida.

Alphard suspira largamente viendo al infame capitán de la tercera sentado ahí con una máscara sonriente como si lo que platicaran no fuera nada -Ten cuidado ¿quieres?-

-No la dañare tanto- espanta desinteresado.

Mira seriamente entre sus parpados -son niños Ichimaru-taicho- le dice seriamente aun en un tono de reprimenda haciendo que su primo se endereza firmemente -solo...- pierde autoridad en su voz evitando que le repliquen-no te lastimes ni a ella ¿puedes?-

Frunce el ceño, su sonrisa se borra e Ichimaru no duda en su siguiente declaración -Yo no tengo sentimientos-

-Tienes sentimientos, Gin- canta suavemente al estirar su mano para alcanzar la pálida en el regazo de su primo en un apretón tranquilizador -puedes jugar a que no, pero puedes terminar atrapados... las emociones son diferentes en este estado ¿recuerdas?-

Dafira no responde.

-Me tendrás a mí, puedes decir que yo...- bosteza -no deseo que te escondas, ya no- sonríe tranquilizador al dar otro apretón -somos primos, hermanos ¿no?- jura Jushiro al quedarse dormido paulatinamente con el silencio como su respuesta.

XXXXX

Sirius se sienta en esa oficina improvisada en la casa de los gritos, sencilla con nada más que su escritorio y estantes llenos de libros contables... tan limpia en colores gryffindor que sus viejos conocidos si lo vieran, jurarían que el infame Black alma desastrosa no trabaja ahí.

Hay un libro contable entre sus manos que mira con intensidad.

Gastos que no cuadran se llenan de manera instantánea a base de magia de enlace con sus bóvedas ¿despensa? ¿Certificado de San Mungo? Suspira adivinando que algo hizo su sobrino esta vez ¡el imbécil ni le avisa! Bueno espera que no sea mucho su atraso y agradece tener la previsión de empezar por ese libro y no evitarlo como la peste como seguro su endemoniado sobrino esperaba que hiciera.

Por lo menos entiende las miradas de burla del idiota de Urahara, si tan solo su prima Nym no estuviera en una misión le hubiera advertido algo.

-Mejor empezar- murmura abatido, dolido por no haber entrado a ver la segunda prueba... esperando pacientemente una carta para la noche (sin saber que Alphard se ha quedado dormido y las cartas de Dafira son secas llenas de términos complicados solo para irritarlos).

XXXXX

Muy lejos del mundo mágico... o vivo.

Un espacio vacío completamente aislado del mundo exterior con solo una torre como entrada y salida, es infinito además de aterrador con solo el manto silencioso en esa negrura penetrante... el Muken, octavo nivel de la prisión subterránea central en la sociedad de almas.

Atado en una silla por muchas bandas de color negro, la figura de Sosuke Aizen puede perderse con facilidad si no fuera por el brillo de su único ojo visible incandescente como un faro en medio de la tempestad... agudo, frio, locuaz aun con su boca cerrada, casual como si el tiempo no transcurriera en esa posición y que no le molestara su cordura la oscuridad ni el silencio.

Era un monstruo después de todo.

Ha perdido la cuenta mirando al infinito, sin moverse ninguno de sus músculos con solo sus pensamientos corriendo infinitamente en la espera... aun sumido en esas profundidades siente que algo está mal en el exterior, un zumbido muy diferente del que provoco Yhwach... entonces un ¿dia? se percató que no estaba solo.

La perpetua sensación que algo penetro en esta negrura en algún punto detrás de sí mismo, Aizen como el ser de paciencia espero... suelas golpeando el mármol oscuro eran audibles para sus sensibles oídos impuestos al silencio, poco a poco hasta colocarse cerca de su estela como si lo contemplara.

Si fuera otra persona la sensación de arrastre desagradable sería inminente congelando corazones sensibles con una semilla de terror, para Sosuke era solo curiosidad ligera... diminuta... casi inexistente que lo distraía de este eterno aburrimiento.

-Aun con tus sellos- la voz resonó altiva, descarada y desgraciadamente conocida -en verdad que te hace un espécimen de primer orden ¿no?- canturrea al reanudar su paso para colocarse delante del apático monstruo.

Dolió el salto de color, el blanco era aún más molesto por la intensidad de la oscuridad y como el ojo de Aizen estaba tan acostumbrado a la negrura infinita... pero no lo mostro, ningún tipo de disgusto hizo en las coyunturas de su ojo arrugarse, pero reunió su mejor brillo antipático para expresarse.

Mayuri solo le sonrió de esa forma única que atrás pesadillas a las pobres víctimas -Una vez se dijo...- canta con esa voz torcida -que si el poder o mis habilidades serían mejor- aplaude al rondarlo como un depredador.

No se perturba de cuantos giros están dando a su alrededor con susurros sobre "buena genética" o "alma firme y monstruosa", Sosuke solo tararea por la inquietante cuestión del porque el capitán Kurotsuchi está en esta localidad que se supone lejos de cualquier acceso ¿Kyoraku-soutaicho? O tal vez fue cosa de central 46 directamente.

-Sabes, tu proyecto de hibrido es ambicioso... innovador, pero carente de bases que seguro alguien tan brillante como yo puede pulir- Mayuri se detuvo mirándolo contemplativo, una sonrisa complaciente en sus feos rasgos pintados.

Si pudiera, si lo sintiera en alguna parte de sus nulas emociones... Aizen hubiera fruncido el ceño, pero no siendo el caso solo miro impasible al sonriente científico.

Se sentía complaciente y justamente curioso de permitirle tomar muestras.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno algo corto a comparacion de los anteriores, pero aqui esta!

alguien puso que no actualizaba desde hace un año, sea la verdad creo que esta viendo la fecha en que empece a publicar ¡ya tiene tanto! pero bienvenido, gracias porque les agrade mi historia.

Bueno... la segunda prueba ya finalizo.

Todavia estan las investigaciones novatas de conspiracion de Harry y Ron, sobre lo que escucharon de Karkaroff y Snape... pero no tienen mucha concentracion al respecto... mientras Gin esta siendo complaciente al investigarlo lento solo porque su Ototo-san se esta divirtiendo tanto (todavia se va a vengar).

Y si, en su estado mortal tal vez esten dejando pasar tantas cosas... como ese pedazo de alma dormida en Harry... o un segundo Moody en su habitacion... por lo menos Crouch se ha salvado de ser asesinado solo por ser despedido ante la injusticia que le hizo a Sirius.

Neah20 fuera


	44. Año 4 (K)

Año 4: Fuera de Hogwarts

-Bienvenida-

Tonks parpadeo en medio del recibidor, levantando su vista al tendero delante del mostrador quien agitaba su abanico ocultando sus rasgos por sombras... sin poder verlo por completo, la bruja tuvo la clara impresión de que el hombre se estaba riendo.

Entrecerró sus ojos sospechosa mordiéndose una astuta respuesta a favor del dolor muscular a causa de su largo periodo de misión que la hizo doblegarse... maldecía a sus compañeros bruscos y poco profesionales.

Urahara golpeo un frasco delante del mostrador, empujándolo con el abanico insistente y una sonrisa ligera de conocimiento... mostrando lo preparado que esta para recibirla de cualquiera de sus misiones ¿Cómo? Era algo que no le gustaría investigar.

-Gracias- murmura abatida arqueando la ceja por la etiqueta del vial -Sabes que un día me dirás de donde los sacas porque Sirius no los hace y mis primos no te surten- acusa con un dedo puntiagudo en su dirección, cabe la posibilidad que los compre en el callejón pero no ha encontrado la evidencia sobre el asunto.

Una risa sin compromiso de Kisuke, mirándola tomarlo y poner el frasco vacío en la mesa -Maa~ Tonks-chan, estuvo tan solitario sin ti- golpeo su abanico cerrado con un brillo caótico en sus ojos.

Sabe que en su rentero y empleador hay una broma interna jugando, un sentimiento de anticipación la abruma como el ser entrenado que es y busca en el entorno con cuidado... detallando todo el recibidor con la esperanza de encontrar una pista que delate algo, ni siquiera ese gato negro de Hermione parece brotar de la nada como siempre que la asusta.

Hay algo en el aire y sabe por costumbre que no le agradara.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pide recargándose en el mostrador con el rubio cenizo cuyo sombrero típico se ha quitado mostrando sus lujosos rasgos llenos de una fingida calma inamovible -¿Qué planeas?- murmura precavida mirando el entorno otra vez ignorando el picor de la cercanía.

Todavía era difícil leerlo a pesar del tiempo de convivio pero algo aprendió a deslumbrar de su caótico rentero, Urahara es reservado con un manto de jovialidad o hasta pereza sin decir mucho de lo que hacía antes de llegar aquí... pero es un buen luchador, ayudo contra los mortifagos y sabe moverse entre los vientos políticos con los que ligeramente han chocado desde el ataque en el mundial.

Una personalidad muy slytherin.

Oculta algo, la paranoia de Moody es una semilla firme en su interior y aunque cree que no es nada peligroso... limando las asperezas de esa tentativa relación... todavía le hace mantenerse al borde, porque ese hombre le gusta molestar... ser el caos en su vida.

Urahara no evita sonreír maniacamente sin ocultarlo, hay picardía brillando en sus ojos nublados y le guiñe el ojo con descaro a la tensa auror... el shinigami sabe que ella predice algo caótico para su persona, es una cosa interesante -Tienes visita- finaliza cantarín señalando con sus delgada mano el marco de la puerta de la parte trasera de la tienda en el momento exacto.

Tonks casi brinca al ver a su madre dándole un desplante altivo desde el marco de la puerta, con su ropa elegante y su ceño fruncido se recarga en el marco de una forma tan casual que le aterra... que se parezca tanto a la infame Bellatrix le da un atisbo más de dominio -¿Mamá?- tartamudea dando un gran paso hacia atrás -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta acorralada, se esfuerza por no fulminar al tendero.

Una voz dice que es imposible que sea culpa de Urahara, pero siempre esta esa irrazonable mentalidad que no importa que... él siempre tiene la culpa.

-Si no vienes, tengo que venir- asegura airada la antes Black en un tono de reprimenda -agradece que Ted me advirtió sobre hechizar la casa de huéspedes- sonríe sólidamente a un Urahara que arquea la ceja por la ¿consideración?

-Oh ¿gracias?- el Shinigami perplejamente ofrece, sintiendo la necesidad de responder a la dama que vino a invadir repentinamente su hogar y casi plantarse hasta la llegada de su destinada hija, como si supiera que vendria.

-De nada querido, pero asegúrate de tener te de jazmín en mi siguiente visita- Andrómeda sin moverse dice dulcemente.

-¿Por supuesto?- contesta el antiguo capitán incierto.

Entonces su madre vuelve a mirarla, Tonks abre la boca en miles de excusas pero lo único que pudo asegurar para su dignidad antes de que empiecen a hechizarla es un débil -juro que iba a ir-

-Estoy en desacuerdo- interrumpe Urahara desde la seguridad del mostrador dando una mirada a su madre para caer en ella con la chispa del caos en sus ojos.

-¡Kisuke!- lo amonesta usando su nombre de pila, él le sonríe soleado e inocente.

Andrómeda entrecierra sus ojos como si captara algo más, la atmosfera se tensa en magia por su mera molestia -¿Le importunaría dejarnos solas?- dice con un tono educado pero su firmeza induce que no es opcional.

El tendero parpadea conmocionado, pero su sonrisa se estampa en su desgarbado rostro casual -por supuesto- dice suavemente retirándose con un ondeo de mano en dirección a las mujeres antes de desaparecer en la parte trasera de la tienda.

Un suspiro por parte de Tonks no sabiendo como sentirse al quedarse sola, se golpeó mentalmente por buscar protección en Urahara de su madre... es tonto, ilógico y por alguna razón se siente traidora, pero el lioso hombre es una figura de autoridad que sabe puede usar para esconderse... quien sabe, tal vez resistente a las miradas de su progenitora y un escudo contra maldiciones.

Mira los ojos tormentosos, el silencio tenso de su madre y hace una mueca interna por la ira contenida en rizos y túnicas elegantes ¿Por qué su padre no vino? Solo esperaba no empeorar la situación, porque ambas son muy hirientes cuando están enojadas.

-Vuelve a casa- dice Andrómeda con fuerza rompiendo como una burbuja el mutismo impuesto.

Ella parpadea golpeada por la repentina ¿orden? Tan directamente lanzada en su dirección, cualquier defensa u ofensa quitada de su boca.

-Nymphadora...- su madre se marchita al acortar la distancia, cualquier fachada de dureza lavada por una gentil presencia materna -no me gusta este lugar más de lo que tenía antes de venir a verlo- dice tanto en tan poco.

Para la antes Black, mirando el lugar con ojos penetrantes... desde que llego quedo encantada con el cambio que le han hecho a la infame casa de los gritos, cada salón que miro, cada encantamiento ya sea en las ventanas o el jardín... era un trabajo hermoso que podía admirar gracias a su propia educación noble.

Era extraño que fuera un squid quien lo manejara.

Más extraño que no le informara quien le ayudo a levantar tales salas alrededor de la casa.

Pero a pesar de toda la cortesía su instinto le daba notas rojas con el rentero.

Dejaría el nombre, la casa y su familia... pero seguía siendo Black hasta la medula con sus respectivas enseñanzas, sus observaciones eran a grandes rasgos pero en todo este tiempo... pudo detectar que Kisuke Urahara era una fachada de jovialidad descuidada, ocultando algo más que le aterra pensar.

Solo los tontos arrogantes verían un inmundo squid ¿Cómo Sirius no lo ve? Tal vez el hombre tenga algo de antagónico pero no parece ser consciente del peligro envuelto en casualidad, puede que ahora vea las desventajas que su primo haya desechado las enseñanzas Black si le falla la observación.

¿De dónde lo sacaron sus adorables sobrinos?

¿Su hija siquiera se da cuenta con quien vive? ¿Cómo la mira?

Tonks por su parte frunce el ceño ajena a los miles de pensamientos de su progenitora, solo da un paso a la seguridad con un burbujeo terco sobre el motivo por el que discutieron de antemano, una parte para mantenerse llevándole la contraria -Madre, este lugar es perfecto ¡puedo hacer dinero extra!- trata de vender su idea nuevamente.

Andrómeda se controla de no gritarle, pero solo aprieta las manos en su regazo -Una cosa son tus primos... pero tú, hija- no finaliza pero dejar el comentario colgando es más que suficiente para decirle tanto.

-¿Porque? Porque ellos son hombres- corta Tonks ofendida leyendo un poco mejor lo no dicho.

-Una parte si- dice sin miramientos agitando sus rizos oscuros, su hija muestra su enojo no solo en el feo gesto sino en el cabello rojo llameante -Pero sobretodo, es por ti ¿no ves que ese hombre es peligroso?- acorta nuevamente la distancia.

Tonks aprieta la mandíbula -Entrene con Moody, Madre- atina a decir defensivamente, cuadrándose y dejando en claro que puede parecer cómoda pero nunca ha dejado de ser cuidadosa -vigilancia constante- repite el lema de su maestro.

-Hija- Andromeda amonesta aunque contenta de saberla cuidadosa -No te estoy subestimando ¡solo estoy preocupada!- replica -estaría más cómoda que estuvieras en casa- finaliza.

-Pero estoy bien, como en ese entonces... como ahora- Tonks mira directamente a los ojos de su progenitora, soltando un grave suspiro.

Un manto inquietante se instaló entre ambas, la sala no había mostrado tantas sombras hasta ahora y creía que era mejor si llevaran esto a un lugar más cómodo... pero eso solo alargaría la discusión.

Nymphadora suspiro viendo a su madre con los hombros caídos -Entiendo tu preocupación- cedió un poco de su orgullo -Pero no estaré huyendo- finaliza apagando la esperanza de su madre -Aquí también esta Sirius ¿recuerdas? El infame ex convicto quien tuvo que recordar tanto de contaduría antes de que Daf lo dejara en paz- dice tratando y fallando de traer humor a la conversación.

No la hará retroceder, se da cuenta con amargura Andrómeda -Sirius no es mi hijo- responde vagamente -y estoy segura que Dafira controla muy bien a Alphard- añade con un largo suspiro.

Se agarran de las manos más calmadas, como si la discusión llegara a una pausa justa y no hay maldiciones como hubo en esa última conversación caótica -Yo me cuidare, Kisuke no me hará nada ¿vale?- Tonks promete.

Andrómeda niega para si misma -solo ¿ten cuidado?- ríe amarga al abrazarse con calidez -aun deseo que salgas más con gente de tu edad- se separa para darle una mirada significativa.

-Salgo con mi gente- se defiende Tonks pensando desesperadamente cuando fue la última vez que salió con sus amigos, pero solo vienen los recuerdos de ser escolta de Urahara en el callejón.

-Te han visto solo con ese hombre, Nymphadora- Andrómeda interrumpe sus pensamientos con sequedad, sus ojos muertos al verla sin emoción alguna... casi tan parecida a Bellatrix.

Tartamudea pero no logra decir nada, toma un largo aliento -¿Cómo sabes?- murmura pensando que en efecto, tiene razón.

-Tengo mis contactos- contesta defensiva su madre, pero sus ojos brillaron tan Black que le recuerda que es slytherin.

Un bufido -pero en mi defensa, paga muy bien el hombre-

Andrómeda se burla, pero no dice nada -mantente alerta ¿quieres?- le da una larga mirada -te dejare para que descanses- se detiene justo en la puerta de salida que abre con un tintineo -no prometo abandonar el tema-

Sonríe Nymphadora a la espalda de su madre -pensé que me hechizarías- admite.

-Lo haría- Andrómeda le da un vistazo por encima de su hombro con un brillo malicioso -pero se agradecida con tu padre, Ted me influyó mucho en no extender tu agonía-

-Bendito sea mi padre- dice con alivio.

Su madre le da un gesto divertido -te esperamos para cenar el fin de semana, Nymphadora- invita con otro desplante incisivo -asegúrate de traer a Sirius y a ese hombre-

-Pensé que no te agradaba- arquea la ceja Tonks.

-Oh, no me agrada...- acepta aun con la puerta abierta -pero es mejor que me tenga presente ¿no?-

Ríe divertida -por supuesto- se despide con un sentido de finalidad, por lo menos ya no están enojadas ¿no? Debe mandar algo para agradecer a su padre y tal vez checar que clase de brujería tiene su madre en su casa para rastrearla, porque no cree en la casualidad de caer justo cuando regresa de una misión.

-Tu madre, es muy aterradora ¿no?- la voz amistosa de Urahara flota perezosamente.

-Y vas y la provocas- ella voltea para mirarlo en el marco de la puerta con una de sus posturas informales.

-Parecía divertido- se encoge de hombros abriendo el abanico de golpe, la broma aun juega en sus ojos -veo de donde viene el temperamento- canturrea.

Voltea los ojos -Por personas como tú- indica secamente.

Otra sonrisa de ojos en los nublosos de Kisuke -Me hiere que no piensen bien de mí-

Tonks abre la boca indignada, paralizada en el lugar donde esta parada -¿Escuchaste?- acuso.

Tararea Urahara -Hablaron muy fuerte- se tiene que agachar cuando una maldición choca justo donde estaba su cabeza -no tienes que ser tan agresiva- gime el hombre desde el suelo nada molesto.

Ella se agacha para agarrar firmemente una mejilla y estirarla bruscamente -no andes escuchando por ahí ¡es espeluznante!- espeta no siendo la primera vez que tiene que amonestarlo por esas cosas.

-Solo fue esta vez- Kisuke quiere apartarse pero lo tienen bien sujeto al ser una mentira descarada -vamos Tonks-chan ¡prometo no hacerlo!- murmura patéticamente tratando y fallando de quitarse la mano de su mejilla.

Lo suelta de golpe, viendo satisfecha la mechilla hinchada y roja de su víctima -Eso lo prometiste la última vez- señala aun de cuclillas mirándose mutuamente.

Una vergüenza pasa ligeramente en Urahara, extrañando los tiempos en que no eran tan cercanos -En mi defensa, estaba curioso- murmura.

-¡Tu curiosidad será mi muerte!- gruñe al ponerse de pie con los brazos cruzados.

El capitán agradece que no este Yoruichi para verlo lastimosamente, solo bufa -No lo creo- murmura mirándola con renovada diversión -aunque entiendo el miedo de tu madre...- mueve las cejas -todo esto es muy atractivo para ser sospechosamente soltero- ronronea juguetonamente.

Voltea los ojos por tal muestra de presunción, pasando por el lado del tendero asegurándose de chocarlo con su hombro en un ataque menos agresivo pero decidiendo que no tenía ganas de sermonearlo por escuchar -Vienes conmigo a comer en casa- añade aunque seguro ya lo sabía.

-Oh ¿estoy aprobado?- canta Kisuke en fingida ignorancia, ignorando la mirada de muerte de la pequeña auror.

-Por supuesto que no- espanta alejándose con un escandaloso bufido -deja de actuar así y de escuchar a escondida ¡asustas!- espanta al correr a las escaleras huyendo de cualquier continuación -dormiré ¡no me despiertes!-

-¿Sirius?- Desde la primera planta, en la base de las escaleras Kisuke la mira con diversión.

Se detiene en el último escalón pensativa, razonando que su amado primo la molestaría en el momento justo en que llegara y enterara que estaba de regreso -dile que lo hechizare si me molesta-

-Por supuesto, madame- da una inclinación burlona -asegúrate de descansar ¡tengo un viaje al callejón diagon!- indica con un dedo divertido.

Ríe con un ondeo de mano ignorando la advertencia de su madre sobre pasar tiempo con ese hombre... entra con un suspiro de alivio, sin querer más ligera con el problema con su madre resuelto de alguna manera... bosteza al cerrarla sin mirar... duda un poco pero así como esta, va a tirarse a la cama para dormir.

XXXXX

Entrar a marzo trajo un clima más seco, los vientos crueles les desollaron las manos y las caras cada vez que salían a los terrenos más abiertos... claro que Sirius poco le importa las resequedades de sus manos o rostro su prioridad era su cabello enmarañado, comienza a meditar las palabras serias del imbécil de Urahara sobre algún corte o alaciado, si no fuera por las miradas burlonas descaradas de su prima... tal vez lo haría.

Era vanidoso, pero ahora no tanto... solo lo justo para traer túnicas a la medida, una barba alineada y casi tenía la gracia que antes de la guerra (antes de pesadillas y el delgado abismo del alcohol).

Suspira un poco para restablecer su rostro a algo profesional, era su primera salida larga en solitario a través del callejón diagon... un lugar que no cambia mucho, solo locales nuevos o remodelados... pero hay constantes que le traen comodidad en su mirada, si tan solo la gente fuera sutil en la forma en que lo reconocen y señalan.

No debe ser ambicioso en el trato en general.

Muchos les dan miradas cuidadosas como si en cualquier momento decidiera explotar el callejón, otros desdeñosas como la mugre debajo de sus zapatos enteramente de los sangre puras (creyó ver a Malfoy), simpatía de los que creen sobre la injusticia y vacías de los que no les importa mucho el mundo... pero nada alarmante hasta el momento.

Se comportara adecuadamente porque sabe, que no importa cómo... Dafira se enterara si hace algo fuera de línea, romper la confianza de su sobrino es fácil y probablemente lo encierre bajo custodia nuevamente o limitadas salida con los Granger (extraña a su amigo muggle).

Estaba feliz siendo libre, muchas gracias.

El pretexto para esta salida era trabajo, algo que había estado atrasando por ponerse al corriente con algunos tratos sobre la nueva inversión que significa la tienda de verano que piensan abrir este año como un secundario ingreso durante vacaciones... una variable que ha estado alimentándose de las arcas Black sin ser justamente revisado por el contador base (el).

Su sobrino como el crio bastardo que es, nunca le ha dicho de manera oficial sobre esta constante ni siquiera que tipo de conexión se tiene (como Urahara) o qué futuro se está planeando (solo un seco médico de cabecera)... Sirius piensa que no se volverá loco con la infamia de Daf, solo porque el niño tiene tanto trabajo entre manos cuidando a sus hijos, el ministerio y otros controles que palidecen a cualquier Lord anterior.

Como adulto debería sentirse insultado de ser relegado a trabajos pequeños como la contaduría básica del negocio que es la tienda... pero sabe que no estaría tan dedicado como el adolescente.

Una voz pequeña e irresponsable le susurra que no necesita trabajar, que su bóveda en gringotts es lo suficientemente buena para mantenerlo los siguientes años... pero su lado responsable abofetea no pudiendo dejarle más trabajo a su sobrino.

Además hay tanto que puede hacer con su buen amigo odontólogo antes de que Darcy los eche a la calle por escandalosos y por mala influencia.

Sirius sale de sus pensamientos al detectar el edificio que busca, como todo en el callejón tiene una fachada estándar en colores opaco algo abandonado pero a través de las ventanas sucias puede ver que comienza a tomar forma los estantes y la profundidad no coincide con el exterior... da un paso atrás a admirar que predice será tan encantador como la casa de los gritos.

Urahara tiene un don para estas cosas del comercio algo que no admitirá en voz alta porque sería como alagar al bastardo, pero es una buena inversión si los números no mienten.

Ignorando las miradas otra vez, acorta la distancia con la puerta que abrió sin la cortesía de tocar -Buenos días- saluda burlonamente a la bella dama que le da un gesto sucio, puede ver que el resto de los trabajadores extraños están ahí -vamos, Ririn ¿vas a seguir dando negativas?- añade.

La rubia solo bufa al abandonar su trabajo manual, a sus espaldas Kurodo y Noba levantan estantes polvorientos -Supongo que vienes a ver al señor Ishida- le dice con ojos calculadores.

Sirius se desinfla cuando su coqueteo es bruscamente ignorado, espera que su encanto no haya sido otras de las cosas perdidas por Azkaban -En efecto ¿esta?- muerde el anzuelo por el bien de su dignidad.

-Por supuesto- educadamente Kurodo admite, su extraño pelo está sucio pero no quita su presencia formal -aunque sugiero que vaya antes de que duerma, por lo que sabemos sus clases son algo pesadas-

-Los magos son personas territoriales y prejuiciosas- canta Ririn mirando la ventana con odio, espantando en efecto algunos transeúntes que convenientemente caminaban más lento.

Sirius hace una mueca, no solo es el diplomado más difícil que ha leído... sino que para un squid luchar contra la desventaja y los otros alumnos seguro es el infierno en esta tierra, eso sin contar la diferencia de edad porque el susodicho ya es alguien maduro -bueno, entonces me despido- dice al caminar al fondo escuchando como reinician los trabajos en esa planta.

Por lo que vio, aspira a ser una réplica de la casa de los gritos... un área de estantes con mercancía... un área de comidas... luego el recibidor, que seguro será aislado más adelante para separar todo el comercio, algo que se hará con el cambio de fachada... frunce el ceño, nunca ha recibido las órdenes de compra de los magos que seguro están dando servicio al local, pero si su sobrino dice que lo deje... lo dejara por ahora.

Llega a las escaleras que es una habitación al fondo, al abrir se sorprende de ver todo blanco desde paredes hasta las escaleras... trata de no mirar una mesa que descansa ahí, en el rincón con un elaborado mantel tejido ricamente que haría envidiar a cualquier noble fina (ni su madre tiene gustos tan femeninos)... un florero surtido y un espejo donde le regresa la mirada.

Niega para entrar, cerrando la puerta para subir los escalones de ese corredor vacío... en el siguiente descanso hay otra mesa adornada similar, pero la pasa de largo a favor de llegar a la segunda planta... una estancia con sillones cómodos con vista al callejón, un tapiz entre azul y blanco junto con al menos cuatro puertas... dos en cada lado... plantas en cada esquina, un espejo y un cuadro de algún caballero que le regresa la mirada justo delante de las escaleras -Da la sensación de un hospital- murmura en conflicto.

La pintura bufa -Buscas a alguien- dice como si fuera el guardián de esta planta.

El mira el retrato desconocido, entrecierra los ojos... el nombre de Eduardus Limette Black descansa en el marco -oh eres ese pariente- dice al distraerse, recuerda verlo en el tapiz quemado -pensé que quemaron todo sobre los renegados- frunce el ceño ahora que recuerda hay tantas fotos en grimmauld place.

Le preguntaría a su madre, pero ambos no se hablan a menos que sea estrictamente necesario y son obligados a aguantarse en festividades por sus hijos (Los Black son rencorosos).

La pintura voltea los ojos -Podrán desecharnos, pero algo de nosotros siempre queda atrás- dice escuetamente, sin comprometer a nadie de la familia lustrosa.

Sirius parpadea interesado por este pedazo de información -nunca supe porque te renegaron- dice interesado.

El hombre en cuestión alza la nariz en su pintura, los rasgos eran elegantes y sus ojos eran un gris más oscuro, rizos enmarcaban su rostro con ropa más antigua de la que actualmente usan -No vienes a aprender de tu sangre, niño- amonesta.

-Pero estoy curioso- dice Sirius al entrar por completo al recibidor mirando por la ventana, cuando regresa la mirada el retrato esta solo -vaya que grosero- espeta negándose a sentirse ofendido, ahora miro las puertas ¿abrirá todas hasta que encuentre al que necesita?

Pero no espera tanto antes de que una de las puertas se abra, ahí un hombre muy bien conservado le regresa la mirada apática con rasgos ricamente japoneses -buenos días, Eduardus-san me comento de su visita ¿busca a alguien?- dice en un acento muy remarcado.

-Es agradable saber que no solo me dejo hablando solo- murmura al acortar la distancia mirando ligeramente la pintura ofensiva -Sirius Black- ofrece una mano en saludo oficial.

El joven la estrecha -Is...- tropieza -Uryu Ishida- dice secamente apenas acostumbrarse al orden de las presentaciones.

Sirius no señalo sobre el curioso nombre, porque bien sabe que los Black no tienen una buena opción para eso -soy el encargado de llevar los libros contables y quería discutir contigo un poco además de conocerte... mi sobrino se niega a decirme tanto y Urahara es un imbécil-

El hombre le da un brillo divertido, pero sus rasgos apenas se mueven -No me han presentado a su sobrino- admite al dirigirse al sillón donde se sienta fluidamente -y sobre Urahara-san... es tan acertada su observación- finaliza.

-Para no conocer a mi sobrino, el parece muy adepto a pagar sus necesidades- no quiere sonar acusador, pero lo hace... porque esto solo agrega misterios a esta variable.

Ishida resopla -Se tanto como usted- dice sin responder a la acusación más como si estuviera justamente confundido sobre el apoyo del Lord.

Sirius entrecierra sus ojos viendo la sutileza de la desviación, pero el hombre no parece nervioso bajo su escrutinio -Como llegaste a nosotros-

-Por Urahara-san- revela Uryu fríamente, como si doliera deberle un favor.

Parpadea sobre la respuesta, esperaba que fuera conocido de alguna manera de sus sobrinos quienes parecen sacar personajes debajo de las piedras (solo Urahara) -Pero... entonces no estas relacionado con mi sobrino- confirma.

-No lo estoy- dice fielmente a su palabra el extranjero.

Sirius pensaría que tal vez sus hijos estuvieran siendo utilizados por el infame tendero, pero los ha visto interactuar además que no creer que alguien fuera capaz de engañar a su espeluznante sobrino... una parte de sí mismo siente que todo lo negativo o astuto Black fue heredado a Dafira.

Pero son niños, tal vez deba mantenerse alerta por el honor de ser el adulto de vez en cuando ¿no?

-Vine por asilo, Black-san- dice repentinamente mirando la ventana Uryu -Urahara-san es el único conocido del extranjero- admite secamente -no esperaba esto...- señala el entorno -pero no me quejare- suelta un suspiro -lo único que temo, es que sea objeto de una broma interna por la manera en que el tipo me mira cuando nos vemos-

-Siempre da la sensación de eso- afirma Sirius por el comportamiento del tendero -¿Por qué vienes por asilo? Por lo que se no hay guerra en su país- medita tratando de poner a la vanguardia sobre asuntos externos que no sea el torneo, avergonzadamente acepta que no sabe mucho de otras comunidades fuera del continente.

Algo que debe corregir.

-Una guerra que no sepas- se inclina sobre sus rodillas, su mirada lejana -Es mejor dejarlo así- sus lentes se oscurecen, obviamente ya no dará información sobre el asunto.

Un suspiro, Sirius con renuencia renuncia al ligero interrogatorio... necesitaba desempolvarlo de su tiempo de auror, pero en otra ocasión -bien, entonces hablemos sobre la inversión- sonríe dientudamente -Mi sobrino asegura que serás médico de cabecera-

-Eso fue lo ofrecido- acepta colocándose más cómodamente en el sillón, ajustando sus anteojos por costumbre.

-Algo que ejerciste en el mundo muggle ¿correcto?- tararea Sirius.

-Tengo mi licencia vigente, pero aquí...- se encoge de hombros profesionalmente el doctor -necesito una actualización general- tuerce la nariz -Es un poco inquietante que con tantas facilidades, no tengan los estándares muggles sobre la medicina- añade.

Pestañea interesado, inclinándose a favor de la distracción -¿No te gusta nuestro hospital?-

Un bufido como si recordara algo -no saben que es cuarentena, sobre las infecciones contagiosas, sus métodos de propagación... me sorprende que no sean menos de lo que son actualmente con los manejos de salubridad- finaliza amargo, como si se hubiera obligado a detener de enumerar cada detalle desastroso a sus ojos -Claro la magia facilita algunas cosas...- murmura lo último con desagrado.

Una carcajada imposible de ocultar, Sirius mira al hombre con un brillo insolente porque esa misma discusión la ha tenido con Adam y eso que es dentista -Un juicio duro ¿Cuántos enemigos te ha traído?- tararea.

-Todos en el diplomado- Ishida acepta con una respiración superficial -para ser adultos, son muy infantiles-

-¿Te han hechizado?- arquea la ceja algo preocupado el antes convicto.

-Intentado- se encoge de hombros el japonés como si fuera normal las maldiciones o hechizos a sus espaldas en cada oportunidad que su maestro se distrae.

Sirius estaba impresionado -eso es horrible- dice al ponerse serio en el modo territorial Black (algo que su sobrino ha dejado en claro sobre cualquier persona que esté relacionada directa o indirectamente con la casa) -nosotros tenemos responsabilidad, si hay alguna manera...-

-No es necesario, con lo que están haciendo es suficiente- Ishida interrumpió con una mano delante para silenciarlo, algo que funciono -Puedo lidiar con personas de ese tipo...- suspira sufrible -estaré bien-

Duda, pero verlo firme decide que es otro tema que le obligan a abandonar -Sobre tus gastos, entiendo que estas limitado... pero estoy seguro que te han dado un presupuesto mensual... no debes exagerar en restringirse tanto- añade porque sea la cifra que su sobrino libero el gasto era el mínimo.

Ishida niega -he traído conmigo mi propio dinero, Black-san- sonríe como si tuviera un recuerdo -con mis ahorros y su nómina es más que justo para sobrevivir... además me están proporcionando un hogar y una actualización de estudios, creo que lo que sobra es justo para una renta ¿no?-

Parpadea, en serio la austeridad no era para Sirius pero no diría nada... por lo menos le avisaría a su sobrino, conociéndolo probablemente pase a su bóveda personal como algún tipo de comisión o mantenimiento del local... el niño era bueno distribuyendo dinero sobrante -te dejare un porcentaje extra ¿Cómo respaldo?-

-Me parece perfecto- acepta Ishida.

XXXXX

Hogsmade está lleno como siempre en este fin de semana.

Urahara recibió en su tienda la gente esperada con todos los estudiantes entrando y saliendo de su lustroso local, sonríe de bienvenida y otras de tristeza cuando ya no tenía espacio en el área del restaurante aunque muchos estaban dispuestos a esperar.

Desde su ubicación en la recepción, tenía una vista esplendida de su local... Tonks-chan estaba funcionando como camarera junto con dos de sus tres almas mod... era impresionante como se adaptaba la niña y sus energías para continuar aun después de su larga jornada en el ministerio, pero no lo señalo... simplemente le dio gestos burlones y un bono extra cuando deba pagarle (la voz de Yoruichi le susurra que no la necesita entonces ¿Por qué sigue contratándola?)

El siguiente grupo eran profesores, entre ellos el Fullbring apático (que apenas controlaron de hacer una tontería contra Ukitake)... Marian le saco algo de platica mientras esperaban junto con ¿Snape? Y ¿Lupin? En un cuarteto disfuncional pero que misteriosamente se acoplan muy bien... fueron 10 minutos entre bromas o humor negro antes de pasar a almorzar.

Saludo cuando Sirius apareció fastidiado de trabajar solo en la segunda planta, bajando directo a la mesa de los profesores donde a pesar de las asperezas o el obvio silencio incomodo se esforzaba por encajar desesperado por distracción... sonríe porque sabe regreso con tantas dudas de esa visita a Uryu-kun pero no soplaría su fachada.

Ichimaru puede manejar ese control de daños por sí solo.

-Mi estimada Tonks-chan- canturrea juguetonamente al verla acercarse, se derrumba en el mostrador con una mirada de muerte -no me pongas esa mirada ¡el pago es bueno!- le recuerda como tantas veces.

Ella con sus simpáticos ojos verdes (un color para el día) le da el mejor gesto desdeñoso, se endereza mirando el entorno en su escasos minutos sin pedidos -¿Qué has escuchado de los dramas juveniles?- pregunta sin interés.

Nymphadora le da otro vistazo con un bufido incrédulo, tal vez note su desinterés pero parece dispuesta a ofrecer los chismes más locales que ha escuchado en su ronda entre las mesas -si no fuera por Daf, seguro hubiera un triángulo amoroso- finaliza con un resoplido indigno -hay un montón de mujeres sin quehacer en el mundo para hacer esas cosas- niega para sí misma -la desesperación- puntualiza.

Ríe divertido por la noticia, que haya gente enviando cartas de odio a Unohana por su aparente romance con el niño Krum era algo valiente o tonto... no le extrañaría que la infame Kenpachi brotara solo para ofrecer venganza a todas esas damas desafortunadas que logren irritarla.

La ignorancia es una bendición, es la más clara prueba de ello.

Tonks se recarga penosamente, estirando sus brazos en ese bonito kimono que obligo ponerse -bueno...- sonríe picara en su dirección, un poco de malicia destilando en su postura -mi adorable primo Daf, pesco a la codiciada Veela- espeta como si fuera su logro -en serio si no fuera porque Daf los tiene amenazados ¡fuera una nota de revista!- asegura airada.

Arquea la ceja ante la emoción burbujeante de la auror, sonriendo por sus niñerías -¿Esta veela?- empuja.

-Esa niña de allá- murmura confabuladora al acercarse señalando la mesa en cuestión donde ve a una niña rubia muy bonita pero nada de su gusto.

Hace una mueca para sí mismo, retirándose para mirar a la entusiasmada Tonks -Pobre- murmura audible.

Nymphadora inclina su cabeza -¿Quién?- cuestiona -¿La veela?- señala donde la niña bonita parece marchitarse al mirar el entorno, posiblemente siendo dejada plantada o esperando detalles románticos de la roca emocional que es Gin -o mi primo- finaliza.

-Ambos- dice sin comprometerse, Urahara tiene delimitado su área profesional y aunque parezca que ha perdonado... como Shinigami puede vivir con el rencor de ese hombre que fue parte de su ruina (su lado optimista le susurra que sin eso, no hubiera vivido los encantos entre los mortales).

-Me parece que necesitan mi intervención- Tonks suspira larga y tortuosamente al dirigirse a la mesa de profesores, puede ser sutil para todos pero para los ojos entrenados es obvio que Sirius esta por hechizar a Lupin ante los ojos divertidos de Marian y Snape (el fullbring actúa como si nada sucediera).

Urahara pasa una hora antes de que deslumbra a los rencarnados, primeramente esta Unohana con el chico Potter... su versión diminuta no le quita esa sombra poderosa que fue antes de renacer, claro que hay rasgos de sus padres mortales pero aun es temible y con ese escándalo romántico era mejor dejarla en paz -Buenas tardes- asegura juguetón señalando que justo en ese momento hay una mesa desocupada.

El chico Potter lo mira con cansancio, pero se ilumina al ver a su padrino ya sentado en la mesa señalada... Ariana le da un despido educado y el trio se sienta en un ambiente amistoso.

-Por Merlín- Tonks se desploma de nuevo en su lugar mirando a dagas donde ahora Sirius está sentado como si nada, los profesores ya se han retirado en su ronda por el pueblo -¿Puedo tomarme mi descanso?- mendiga con un puchero.

Urahara le da una palmada en la cabeza y la manda a descansar.

-Te llevas muy bien con nuestra prima- la voz sin madurar de Ukitake es un motivo de burla interna, ahí parados en la puerta está el pequeño grupo que siempre lo sigue.

Sacando su abanico, Urahara le da un brillo confabulador -es una niña encantadora ¿no?- la advertencia resplandece en los rasgos del gentil Jushiro que lo sorprende unos momentos, sonríe más grande porque sabe nunca debe cruzar esa línea.

-¿Sucede algo?- la castaña pide cuidadosamente viéndolos con sospecha, el chico regordete frunce el ceño perdido.

-Nada, Mione-chan- canta Alphard con una sonrisa gentil a la niña que parece regresarle el gesto tontamente con un discreto sonrojo.

Urahara se guarda la observación tierna para sí mismo sobre el obvio enamoramiento de la pequeña, sobretodo porque no sabe cómo los más morales de los rencarnados manejaran el romance en esa vida (Gin no cuenta) -Mah tengo una mesa ¿para tres?- pregunta innecesariamente.

Con los brazos cruzados en una postura que le recuerda al antiguo capitán de la treceava en miniatura y muy británico, Ukitake le regresa un gesto más relajado -Bueno, puedo ver a padre desde aquí... -señala al hombre que parece sentir que le hablan, sonriendo desde su mesa -Onii-san llegara en unos momentos- se encoge de hombros incierto.

Mira a los otros dos niños siendo guiados por Ririn a la mesa adecuada para ellos, pero el suave ex capitán se quedó atrás mirándolo con esa sabiduría no propia para alguien de su aspecto juvenil -¿Todo bien?- le pregunta.

Sabe a lo que se refiere, ese tema que trata de distraerse con esta fachada de normalidad en estas tierras tan lejos de su casa... pero no responde, solo sonríe tontamente -por supuesto- añade al acercarse -por cierto, la niña bonita está deprimida ¿tu infame pariente la está evitando?-

Alphard parpadea, mirando el área del restaurante más allá de la mesa donde esta Mione y Nev esperándolo se encuentra Fleur tratando de no mirar en su dirección al lado su hermanita enojada, suspira sabiendo el problema -Ojala fuera más fácil lidiar con esto- murmura para sí mismo.

Arquea la ceja ante la evidente muestra de emoción, era otra de las cosas interesantes de analizar o burlarse pero se calló para dar una valida observación -Pensé que aprendiste tanto de esto con Kyoraku-soutaicho-

-Eso no lo hace más fácil- murmura derrotado Ukitake.

-Un adolescente casanova- arquea la ceja rubia Kisuke por tal mote inocente para alguien como el traidor, su sonrisa dientuda visible ahora que cerró el abanico de golpe.

Se encoge de hombros impotente el renacido -unos atraviesan la adolescencia de formas distintas- ofrece incierto -se había tardado- admite divertido.

Ríe un tanto el tendero confiando en que Jushiro manejara la situación si llegara a descontrolarse, dando un vistazo al resto de la tienda para caer de nuevo en el pequeño capitán -Es una alegría saber que eres el más prudente para ese tipo de cosas ¿no?-

-Prometo no ser un problema emocional- jura por lo alto con suma burla Ukitake -o eso quiero pensar- ríe descaradamente como una despedida infame al pasar de largo la mesa de sus amigos, de su padre para sentarse momentáneamente en donde la veela lo mira sorprendida.

Urahara abre la boca y la cierra, parpadea bufando incrédulo... espera ver qué cambios trae al solidario capitán.

Paso algo de tiempo antes de que abandonara la recepción, paso al área de ventas donde estudiantes vagaban libremente... para alguien que estuvo solo tanto tiempo con solo un exclusivo circulo para frecuentar... amaba ver nuevos rostros, tratar tanta gente como pudiera y la desesperada necesidad de no sentirse solo.

Yoruichi lo ve con cuidado, siempre lo ha hecho... aunque no parezca es susceptible a las depresiones, un estado que es difícil para alguien como el sumirse... pero cuando lo hace, es difícil de sacarlo... como aquellos años, cuando recientemente fue expulsado y condenado... siente que está cerca de caer en un hueco oscuro de un golpe emocional ante la última carta recibida de Ichigo.

Kurosaki nunca le había escrito, menos con esa tristeza o desesperación... desea haber viajado para pasar esos días de luto, pero se detuvo y solo pasó a confirmarle a Ishida su sospecha sobre su viejo amigo Ryuken junto con Isshin.

En el momento en que saliera del mundo mágico seria ubicado, Ichigo lo sabe por esa razón no pidió su asistencia y Yoruichi sirve como un cartero porque es experta en el asunto de pasar desapercibida.

¿Cuánto tardaría antes de que alguien más que Ishida viniera por asilo? Aun con su información restringida, sabe hay la posibilidad que vengan más para alejarse de la guerra.

¿Estará poniendo en peligro a toda esta gente por sus ganas de entrar tan tarde al conflicto? ¿su estrategia será errónea?

Pero los muertos no deben involucrarse con los vivos... por lo menos con todo lo sucedido, aún mantienen un buen control de los hollows.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta una voz curiosa sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Parpadea mirando a Tonks con el ceño fruncido, no se asustó solo que no la detecto -no, nada ¿Por qué preguntas?- dice rápidamente al tratar de orientarse.

Un suspiro -llevas parado ahí no sé cuánto tiempo, uno de los niños me aviso- señala el auror saludando al joven con corbata amarilla y negra que se esconde rápidamente -Si no quieres ir, no estás obligado-

Su estado reflexivo parece ser malentendido, pero no está por derramar nada a una niña inocente como Tonks -No es eso- asegura al abandonar uno de los estantes que se perdió en inspeccionar -Estoy pensando en que llevar como ofrenda-

Se recarga enfrente de Urahara, Tonks parece no creerle pero no empuja el tema... solo voltea los ojos -Te dije que no es necesario que lleves nada-

-Tu madre me estará evaluando junto con su sereno padre y ¿me pides que no lleve nada?- asegura Urahara internamente agradecido por la distracción que significa la reunión de ese día programado por una temible Andrómeda.

-No te va a quitar la cabeza, Kisuke- asegura airada usando otra vez su nombre de pila.

El antiguo Shinigami no la corrige, solo bufa -¿me vas a proteger? Porque si es así-

-Vamos, no seas miedoso- golpea el pecho ligeramente con una sonrisa de complicidad brillando en la joven auror.

-No soy miedoso, solo precavido- murmura con el ceño fruncido Urahara, no es que alguien como Andrómeda le pudiera hacer algo... Tonks lo sabe como testigo de su manejo en el mundial... pero están cómodos con el juego.

-Es lo mismo- replica la chica.

Sin ganas, Urahara se ríe.

XXXXX

Walburga resopla un poco en la soledad de su habitación.

Kreacher le da un vistazo especulativo y preocupado, a sus espaldas otro elfo de nombre Mindy espera sumisa bajo el estricto entrenamiento como su suplente.

-Ninguna palabra al resto de la casa, Kreacher- ordena débilmente, sus fuerzas ahora la han orillado enteramente a la cama y su reciente desvanecimiento casi le quito un día de memoria... puede sentirlo, su núcleo mágico se está apagando antes de tiempo.

No necesita un medimago para que le diga lo obvio otra vez.

-Necesito que amenaces a Sagitario- espeta sobre ese otro elfo que sirve a la parte de su casa que pertenece a Alphard.

Como un fiel sirviente, cierra la boca el viejo elfo acatando la nueva orden de intimidación a la otra criatura que sirve el hogar... retirándose en un chasquido junto con el joven aprendiz.

Suspira cansada, viendo el viejo retrato de su marido y hermanos con suficiente cansancio... su hijo ni siquiera ha visto que entre los colgados en la casa están aquellos que fueron quemados del árbol genealógico, un cambio no tan sutil para alguien que se enorgullecía de tal aberración.

Porque ahora al filo de la vida, Walburga ve la dolorosa idea de quemar y apartar a toda esa familia indigna que quizás... eran más nobles que los que aún están en el árbol.

Aún hay insultos de los retratos que no aprueban sus acciones, desde aquella soledad que le mordisqueaba donde saco todo de los baúles para llenar la gran casa... sus nietos seguro se dieron cuenta, pero no le dieron ninguna observación obviamente respetando su silencio.

Pero no se arrepiente de nada hasta ahora, quien sería la matriarca orgullosa si lo aceptara en voz alta... nunca pediría perdón por sus creencias.

Aun cuando duele que su hijo no le hable, que huya cada vez que puede de su presencia y la mire con odio reprimido por haberlo abandonado en azkaban... o su joven nieto gentil que la cuida con devoción a pesar de sus desplantes durante todo su crecimiento.

-¿Estas segura querida?- pregunta Orion inseguro.

-Segura- admite a su marido con una sonrisa cansada.

Un suspiro falso de la pintura -de los dos, siempre fuiste más terca ¿no?-

-siempre- finaliza al caerse de sueño.

Sabe llegara el día en que tal vez no despierte, cree fervientemente que sería una muerte muy pacifica para sus estándares dramáticos.

Pero no puede irse aun.

XXXXX

Ha sido una semana productiva, Dafira lo sabe al mirar con aburrimiento la torre revisada que le ha enviado Gringotts durante lo que va del periodo, solo es de ponerlos en un sobre y regresarlos... se recuesta mirando el escudo de la casa Black " _Toujours Pur"_ gravado en la cresta de armas con total indiferencia... mira el techo polvoriento de su habitación.

-Ototo-san- llama descuidadamente a sus espaldas, con un libro en la cama y acostado sobre su estómago... Alphard le dirige una mirada por su llamado -¿Crees que Harry-kun esté en su torre?-

-Bueno, se supone que si- añade divertido aunque todavía algo molesto por la cuestión de arreglar los males con Fleur... además de muy relajado para ser la fecha tan cercana de la última prueba.

Chasquea los dientes, fácilmente puede solo buscarlo con su percepción pero esta algo perezoso... decide que es mejor desempolvar ese mapa que robo de los gemelos Weasley años atrás, abriendo su cajón mira el pergamino justo en el momento en que un largo bostezo sale de sí mismo.

-Onii-san, es mejor que descanses- alienta Alphard al ponerse de pie.

Gin lo mira somnoliento -estoy tentado a tomarte la palabra, pero Amelia-sensei me advirtió que no hiciera más tiempo de esto- murmura agitando una pila de documentos, la queja ha salido y solo es de esperar la firma del director de Hogwarts para que finalice la indemnización.

Una risa suave -puedo hacerme cargo, si lo deseas-

-¿Y perderme de la cara de horror del director?- arquea una pálida ceja Gin -por supuesto que no- dice muy seriamente.

Niega divertido al ponerse de pie ágilmente, acercándose en suaves pasos para palmearlo -sé que puedes hacer más caos si lo deseas para el director... -asegura consolador, como alguien paternal aun no perdona las inseguridades del colegio de años pasados -pero hoy descansa ¿quieres?-

Un puchero de Dafira pero se arruina con otro bostezo -supongo que esto me pasa por andar de divertido con mi _novia -_ lo último lo dice como si fuera un título vacío a sus oídos.

-Ichimaru-taicho- regaña severamente, el brillo imponente en Ukitake en todo su esplendor -no solo fue eso, lo sabes... has tenido reuniones y otros asuntos como Lord- añade en castigo, además no es justo echarle la culpa a Fleur-san cuando apenas pasa tiempo con ella (algo que es la queja universal cada vez que lo encuentra).

Levanta las manos en símbolo universal de paz -Solo decía- asegura juguetón al ponerse de pie olvidando todo lo que le aqueja al estirarse perezosamente -me iré a descansar, supongo que podre aterrorizar a Harry-kun en otra ocasión- murmura al tirarse en su cama sin miramientos.

Satisfecho de verlo dormir temprano, con su varita en mano señala el pergamino -Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-

Mira el pergamino iluminarse con líneas firmes, el mapa muestra el enorme castillo con sus habitantes de una forma única... puede ver la firma de su padre, el hombre obviamente no sabe el gran trabajo que ha hecho con esta herencia que sin querer ha llegado a sus manos.

Toma asiento de manera fluida, recorre con sus ojos el pergamino... tal vez pueda rastrearlos con sus sentidos, pero igual que Dafira... anda algo perezoso al respecto... entonces localiza a Potter-san en la torre gryffindor, bufa porque eso no evitara que deje la documentación en su cama en una última revisada para pasar a recogerla mañana al mediodía y presentar para la firma de finalización.

Porque puede divertirse un poco de asustar ligeramente al joven ahijado de su padre.

Ukitake está por sacar un pedazo de pergamino para adjuntar a los documentos con el aviso a Potter-san cuando detecta algo en cierto piso del mapa... acerca su mirada parpadeando confundido para retroceder como si esperara que la ilusión desapareciera... enciende su percepción pasando de capas de magia hasta que lo confirma, suspira cansado y un tanto torpe.

Tal vez la vida cómoda y cargada de magia los estaba atrofiando si no podían detectar tal anomalía (la parte consiente de sus limitadores le susurra gentilmente que es más de lo que cualquiera puede hacer).

Suponía que debía confirmar, así que garabatea algo en el pergamino para Potter-san... toma los documentos en un ondeo de magia, los coloca debajo de su brazo -Ya regreso- dice divertido por el balbuceo de respuesta.

Sale de la habitación con su pijama puesta, no está nada avergonzado de ser visto en esas fachas... pasa al exterior sin preocuparse de ser atrapado o delatado por los pocos que lo vieron salir.

Pueden estar renuentes de hablarle con normalidad, pero como campeón de Slytherin le están dando ciertas facilidades aunque sin quitar el desdén.

Llega al piso deseado, inclinando su cabeza con una sonrisa menos que gentil en su rostro.

Dos Moody no pueden existir... uno está en su habitación en perpetuo silencio, el otro dando una ronda por el corredor del tercer piso que es el que ve ahora... entonces, ahí está el infame hombre que no solo lo puso a él en esta tontería de torneo, también a un inocente como Potter-san.

Se esconde antes de que el ojo mágico lo detecte, algo difícil considerando que abarca un área de 360° que lo obliga a saltar de lado a lado hasta que termina en el techo... lo ve pasar inocentemente y Jushiro tararea para sí mismo en indecisión, aterriza suavemente en la baldosa de piedra.

-Que haremos contigo, Bartemius Crouch-san- tararea reconociendo ese nombre de algunos periódicos pasados, su memoria es excelente en eso sobre todo considerando que fue la época más aburrida de su vida.

El hijo de ese infame hombre que encerró a su Padre sin justicia en azkaban.

Para el gentil capitán, era extraño este sentimiento inminente de pedir retribución... asilencio esta parte de sí mismo para brotar en la necesidad de justicia, atrapar a alguien que ha engañado todo Hogwarts debe ser memorable... piensa con su parte juguetona activada.

Decide que es mejor ir a la torre de gryffindor para entregar la documentación y asustar a Potter-san.

Ya vería como resolver esto de la manera más satisfactoria posible.

Debía consultarlo con su Onii-san y tal vez... con Ariana.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno muy largo.

Viene la tercera prueba en el siguiente capitulo.

Atraparon a Crouch Jr usando el olvidado mapa merodeador.

Aqui no sucedio esa escena con Crouch Sr... porque aqui, por fortuna se salvo por ser destituido a causa de los Black.

Pero todavia Harry escucho tanto de Karkaroff... Snape... y ha formado teorias de conspiracion a diestra y siniestra... Hermione sigue escuchándolo y ayudandolo junto con Ron... Ariana solo cuida que no se meta en problemas.

Este capítulo en su mayoría lo dedique a quienes están fuera de Hogwarts, me faltaron los Granger y la cena con los Tonks, pero lo ultimo puedo decir con certeza que fue tranquila... Andrómeda se sintió traicionada cuando Ted formo una ligera amistad con Urahara y darle la bienvenida a Sirius (estos últimos tienen una cortesía de insultos moderados juguetones o medio verdades entre ellos).

Neah20 fuera.


	45. Año 4 (L)

Año 4: Resoluciones

Fue descuidado.

Debió de ver las señales dadas desde el momento en que Harry no se acercó como debería aquel primer año.

Pero no le prestó atención porque en ese entonces no era preocupante (aun cuando su plan fallo, no hubo acto heroico y alguien asesino al ladrón), el director aunque insatisfecho de que Aberfoth lo supliera como la figura de apoyo en la comunidad mágica para Harry, dejo que esto se estableciera después de cierta conversación donde tuvo que dar un paso atrás y permitir dichas reuniones.

Ariana seguro saco su lado aterrador de su hermano.

Como otro incentivo era el hecho que Harry no se había asociado con los Black, al contrario se podía percatar de ciertos roces donde la personalidad del actual Lord no ayudaba... al contrario solo provocaba más distanciamiento.

Sin su plan todavía iba por el buen camino, los Weasley por supuesto ayudaban... hasta este año.

Al principio no fue nada fuera de lo natural, la rutina de distanciamiento del resto de los niños con los Black iba de acuerdo con su plan para rezagarlos... pero entonces vino el sorteo de los campeones, la protección improbable del infame Dafira y con esto una oleada de actos de defensa a Harry que lo preocuparon de poder borrar ese muro figurativo.

Pero como era de esperarse Harry fue firme en no amistarse aun con esto.

O eso pensaba.

Hasta ahora que mira el documento entre sus manos como evidencia, un acto que le demostró que aunque no fueran amigos íntimos todavía hay una peligrosa influencia que podría orillar al niño lejos del sendero que ha predicado para el bien mayor.

Admite que pensó que el joven Dafira no sería apoyado, que era una amenaza vacía y que no había nadie en este mundo que pudiera realizar un acto inédito contra Hogwarts... porque Amelia era comprensiva, Cornelius no alentaría nada en su contra porque va contra las buenas costumbres y todos seguirían felices en torno al torneo de la mejor manera y trabajando en lo que sea este cociéndose bajo todo el acto.

-Fui tonto- se dice limpiando rápidamente sus lentes, los retratos de los otros directores susurraban indignados y los fundadores solo aguardaban en silencio comprensivo sin alentarse a unirse al debate.

No es como si esos retratos fueran los más conversadores con todos sus secretos que lo hicieron cuestionar la historia de la fundación del colegio con el descubrimiento de la cámara de los secretos.

Mira de nuevo el insolente documento que es la prueba del insulto entre sus manos avejentadas en ese pergamino lustroso en elegante blanco... la fecha, el título, la redacción... todo en una elegante letra a mano para caer nuevamente en la agradable firma de Potter al lado de Black... las firmas de Amelia y porque no, de alguna manera con Cornelius.

La indemnización seria registrada históricamente.

Esto podría dar paso a otros.

No esperaba esto de Harry.

No de un gryffindor.

Se dio cuenta que dio muchas cosas por sentadas.

Se recarga en el escritorio, mira con cansancio su firma y seguro el golpe que las bóvedas de Hogwarts tendrán tras la indemnización de dos niños obligados por la magia a participar en un torneo injusto y peligroso con aspiraciones a convertirse en conspiración.

Hogwarts su queja fue por negligencia, no mantener el control debido del cáliz para que cualquiera ingrese el nombre de otro (un punto valido)... pero seguro a Bagman le iría peor, tal vez como Crouch terminaría despedido al final del año escolar por los Black.

La parte vengativa está satisfecho de no ser el único golpeado.

Levanta la vista, mirando secamente aquel sillón de tres plazas colocado descaradamente enfrente de su escritorio en lustroso blanco mullido que no encaja en nada con la oficina antigua... algo invocado por Dafira por "comodidad" pero bien era un acto de burla o rebeldía del slytherin que dejo como recuerdo de la reunión que llevo esa mañana.

Suspira resignado al agitar su varita para desterrarlo del lugar.

Debe ser cuidadoso, comenzar a prestar atención a su alrededor y comenzar a fomentar de nuevo algunas relaciones necesarias para tener todos los ángulos posibles cubiertos... con esto en mente, un plan algo formado saca un pergamino con la finalidad de restablecer una de sus asociaciones olvidadas.

Una que ha atrasado por culpa pero sobre todo por desconfianza, después de todo es el padre de uno de sus posibles sospechosos de estar relacionados con magia tan oscura y antigua como son los grim reaper.

Saca la pluma, la baña en tinta y comienza con un... _Querido Sirius._

Una carta locuaz, excusas del retraso y finaliza con la petición para una reunión informal además de asegurar de su conocimiento con su trabajo estacionado en Hogsmade.

XXXXX

Harry suspira cansado cuando la mano delgada se desliza por su hombro deteniéndolo en medio del corredor, Ron grito y Ariana solo miro sin tropezar al que los ha abordado repentinamente con su pálida presencia... por lo menos la gente como el, han empezado a tomar esto como parte de la rutina y sin gritar.

Acostumbrarse, rodar con la corriente era lo mejor ¿no?

-Buenos días, Harry-kun- canta en su oído de forma espeluznante, ojos entrecerrados se enfocan en Ron haciéndolo enrojecer y luego en su amiga -Ariana, tan bella como siempre- asegura ignorando abiertamente al pelirrojo.

El de lentes sabe que lo último lo hace para molestarlo, ya paso la etapa de vergüenza cuando es una constante arma para Dafira en su contra su caso de celos pasivos.

Su amiga por supuesto no toma el halago como lo que es, solo niega con paciencia mirando al adolescente mayor como si fuera un tonto inmaduro -Dafira- advierte no porque le moleste, más por la deshonra de ignorar abiertamente a Weasley en una provocación descarada.

Por su parte Ron es el único que parece rechazar la nueva rutina, enrojece insultado por ser pasado por alto y hasta Dafira mira por arriba de la cabeza roja como si no existiera... que haya habido un altercado cercano con los gemelos no ayuda en la tensión.

Harry mira con cuidado a Ron, trata de deslizarse del agarre del mayor con poco éxito -Buenos días- saluda sin mirar al rostro pálido con un esfuerzo de interrumpir lo que sea su amigo intente iniciar.

Era mejor ahorrarle la humillación.

Sabe que Ron no aprueba su repentina falta de hostilidad, sus reuniones, su asociación y sobretodo que haya seguido con la idea de hacer oficial su queja sobre ser electo en un torneo en el que seguro no quería entrar.

Su buen amigo nunca lo entenderá que aunque no necesite el dinero, fue un acto de fortalecer su papel futuro como Lord.

No ayuda que Dafira de alguna manera aparezca en la sala común gryffindor como si fuera su casa y provoque más discordia entre los habitantes de la torre.

Cansado se ajusta los lentes -¿Qué necesitas?- termina pidiendo con los hombros encorvados en rendición de tener algún motivo uterino de estar ahí molestando tan temprano.

El rostro pálido solo sonríe un poco más -Me entere que andas curioseando el lugares dudosos- sin miramientos lanza con una ceja arqueada y discretas palabras sin soltarlo.

-No es tu asunto- Ron grita con sus ojos fulminando al slytherin.

Un sonido burlón de parte del pálido, alzándose olfateando al Weasley -Soy su tutor, supéralo Otro Weasley-kun y vivirás mas- espeta con desinterés, Harry le hace señas a Ron para que se asilencie.

Para el de lentes es relajante ver como su amigo pelirrojo está a punto de hacer combustión interna pero agraciadamente sin provocar al expectante slytherin, tendrá que volver a pedirle a Ariana que converse con Ron sobre tolerancia... será visto como acto de traición, pero no quiere que termine enfermándose solo por su falta de paciencia.

O en complicadas situaciones.

-Ahora, Harry-kun- susurra Dafira volviendo al de lentes en cuestión de atención -curiosear en oficinas con dudosos objetivos no es prudente- advierte con una sonrisa mordaz y un tono casi susurrado.

Harry se traga una mueca amarga, no puede negar nada cuando obviamente sabe de lo que habla... sin embargo pensó que fue un accidente imposible de que pudiera enterarse, considerando que la oficina del director es un área privada ¿Qué alcance tiene Black en espiar? Era una forma aterradora de pensar.

Como enemigo ¿Cómo pensó siquiera antagonizarlo? Seguro su sentido de preservación está empezando a funcionar si comienza a ver su tonto pensamiento de ir en contra del Lord Black.

Gin puede ver la mente del cuatro ojos funcionar, Retsu como siempre silenciosa y al margen pero tan dispuesta a intervenir si llegara a sobrepasar el nivel de tolerancia impuesto... mientras el Otro Weasley esta obviamente impaciente... suspira crispado en su sonrisa estándar -Solo no hagas más complicado mi trabajo ¿quieres?- advierte observando a los ojos de Lily que le regresan una mirada exasperada pero al menos ya se acostumbró a no contradecirlo.

No es como si se preocupara, pero no cree en casualidades de que el pensieve del director haya estado accesible para alguien tan curioso como Harry... solo puede adivinar que lo quiere encausar a cualquier objetivo que encantado intervendrá por el bien de arruinar planes ajenos.

Con su plan en espera referente al falso Moody, Gin estaba tan aburrido.

Harry ajeno a todo esto, solo niega para sí mismo incomodo por la deliberada acusación -no fue mi culpa- asegura débilmente recordando vívidamente el evento.

Dafira hace un ademan con su mano pálida, soltándolo en el instante para dar un paso atrás en su ilógica altura (Harry espera crecer pronto) -solo ten cuidado, hay tantos detrás de ti, Harry-kun- advierte seriamente al cruzar sus brazos.

Para Harry no está cómodo con esta situación cuando el pensamiento de hermanos mayores intenta sobresalir en su mente, Ron parece ha tragado un limón y Ariana solo mira el entorno silenciosa además de alentadora.

Dafira resopla divertido desinteresado en lo que plantea para los niños -¿Cómo están el par de repetidos?-

Ariana negó para sí misma arrastrando a Ron rabioso antes de que hiciera algo que pudiera arrepentirse, Harry le dio un gesto cansado a Dafira quien sonrió como una mierda -¿Era necesario eso?- espeta amargo, sabiendo muy bien que ese tipo de información seguro seria de su conocimiento y solo gustaba de mencionarlo para fastidiar.

-Por supuesto- aplaude agraciado con la idea de molestar al pelirrojo menor -Son unos tontos ¿será hereditario?-

Frunce el ceño enojado, apretando los puños porque puede haber tregua y casi una tentativa ¿amistad? Pero Ron fue su amigo primero, antes de que pudiera decir algo la mano pálida se levanta delante haciéndolo tragar sus palabras enojadas.

-No te lo tomes personal- advierte aun su mano extendida en amenaza -Solo quiero que comprendan que una cosa soy yo... otra muy distinta mi Ototo-san- explica con seriedad desinflando la furia del de lentes, al contrario mirando sus pies arrepentido porque en efecto... los gemelos Weasley apuntaron al menor de ese dúo de forma cobarde algo que Ron no acepta -Así que diles...-

-No les estaré diciendo nada- corta Harry cruzándose de brazos volviendo a la terquedad, fulminando al injustamente alto adolescente -no soy una lechuza- advierte.

Dafira ríe divertido agitando las manos en símbolo universal de paz -Entiendo, no lechuza- ronronea con picardía... su mirada se desvía más allá de Harry -Colin- canturrea al dejarlo ahí como si nada en una de sus típicas huidas groseras.

Escucha a los hermanos Creevey dar un salto con un grito del más pequeño, mira por encima de su hombro el alto Black ahora con sus manos en cada hombro de los gryffindor... suspira divertido porque era como Neville... presas recurrentes para el infame Lord Black y lo más extraño, es que parecen seguirlo desde el baile de navidad.

Algo sobre un patrocinio para carrera más adelante.

A estas alturas esta más que confirmado que no hay prejuicios, de hecho aún no ha visto deliberadamente un acto contra los nacidos muggles por parte de los Slytherin ni en el segundo año nefasto... hasta Malfoy es un ser educado con Hermione en aquel escaso momento en que hubo amistad con los Black.

Ahora que lo piensa ¿Porque el distanciamiento? La mayoría de las casas comienzas a relajarse con Alphard excepto por su propia vivienda ¿política tal vez? Suspira prefiriendo atrasar ese tipo de análisis, aunque seguro Aberfoth estuviera orgulloso de no tener una vista de túnel a todo lo que sucede alrededor.

Tararea para sí mismo al comenzar a caminar solitariamente rumbo al comedor, si ya es medio civil con alguien como Dafira con toda su horrenda personalidad era mejor otorgarle la cortesía al más amable de ese dúo de pálidos ¿no? Además Remus nunca ha dejado de intentar reunirlos desde que está en Hogwarts.

Harry acepta que tal vez, su posición y renuencia sea el culpable de que tales reuniones en conjunto no se hayan realizado... en su defensa, en ese entonces no veía a los hermanos Black como personas individuales.

Y era mejor dejar enterrada la nefasta experiencia del verano pasado donde intentaron por el bien de conocer a su padrino, reunirse... ahora en verdad lo intentaría... han hecho mucho por Harry este año siendo el motivante para esforzarse en esta tentativa amistad.

Mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Además compartirían a Sirius y Remus, dos amigos de sus fallecidos padres.

XXXXX

Sirius vigila los documentos en su oficina sin prestarles tanta atención, la última carta de su sobrino no le tranquiliza pero no puede hacer nada sin terminar encerrado en grimmauld place por desobediencia el resto de su vida ¿Quién castiga al tío preocupado por algo como eso? Dafira, es la respuesta a esta pregunta.

Le preocupa que ande por ahí un ex mortifago... peor, el que estuvo ligado directamente con el hecho que su pequeño Alphard no tenga madre.

El tintero explota por la magia descontrolada, maldice airadamente sus emociones turbulentas que hacen que se comporte como un niño que no puede contener su magia, pero no es culpable... esta justamente preocupado, impotente y como su hijo le dijo, en espera... todo rodaría cuando fuera el ultimo evento.

Es una trampa ¿porque sus hijos van directo a ella si lo saben?

-Contrólate- dice una y otra vez, mira el pergamino sucio haciendo una mueca al agitar su varita para limpiar el desastre goteante... probablemente arruino la ultima carta de Harry.

-Sera mejor que salgas a despejarte ¿no tienes algo que hacer en gringotts?- sugirió el cuadro enigmático de otro Black justo en la chimenea al lado de su progenitor, extrañamente Orion lo mira con diversión ¿su padre es un sádico?

-Ya hice todas las diligencias- dice sin tener otro motivo por el cual salir a distraerse -Y los Granger tenían algo raro con los dientes- murmura con reproche porque esos doctores tengan un trabajo fuera de un horario civil.

Sus pendientes estaban cubiertos, las bóvedas circulando de forma óptima... los abogados (un buffet de abogados mestizos) ya han hecho lo debido con los que han "olvidado" algunas deudas... la tienda del callejón diagon casi esta lista para su apertura en verano... y el _Doctor_ Ishida casi se ha familiarizado con todo lo básico en cuanto a medicina (sus balbuceos sobre fisionomías distintas a las muggles es inentendible).

Y ante esto último vuelve con su obstáculo más reciente, una guerra en Japón.

Una que ha descartado suceda en el mundo muggle ya que naturalmente los squid prefieren vivir en esa parte de la sociedad (gracias a los Granger)

Se sienta de un golpe frustrado, antes de que la nefasta carta llegara... había estado tratando de indagar tanto de las otras comunidades mágicas e ignorando el trabajo, es vergonzoso saber que no hay mucho de donde asegurar información solida con todo tan restringido en Londres... apenas los pocos periódicos redactando sucesos mundiales.

Casi solo del Macusa o un poco de los franceses pero nada mayor a un pequeño espacio en el rincón de una de las hojas del Profeta.

Aprieta los labios en disgusto, si tan solo tuvieran el asiento del Wizengamot disponible pudiera exigir información de primera mano de la confederación Internacional de Magos... pero los perros nobles han logrado atrasar dicho derecho, aun con el anillo del Lord sacado de su encierro... les han sostenido esto, no duda en que haya conspiraciones para que esto continúe durante el tiempo que Dafira esté en Hogwarts.

Puede acusar con el dedo quienes están detrás de este insulto al Lord Black, pero con su madre callada y el con falta de respaldo político (aunque es inocente, ser convicto no es bien visto por la sociedad educada)... tal vez tendrán que esperar para que les liberen el codiciado asiento.

-Mi investigación está estancada- admite en voz alta a los retratos con el fin de distraerse de lo que sea este sucediendo en Hogwarts.

-Japón es un lugar muy reservado, aun mas con los extranjeros- Orion adivina sus pensamientos, era incomodo que su padre actuara más paternal como pintura que cuando vivo... Sirius no quiere pensar en eso.

-¿Los culpas? Casi extinguieron su comunidad mágica con...- el Black anónimo cierra los labios con total disgusto, tal vez sus pensamientos liberales son el motivo por el que no tiene un nombre en la placa ¿un castigo? -Los muggles solo fueron el último clavo- espeta negándose a mirarlos.

Sirius hace una mueca, la cara pintada de su padre es de confusión... seguro como sangre pura no debería saber sobre las grandes guerras muggles y la posición de Japón en todo esto, pero lo hace... culpa a Adam y Darcy sobre su conocimiento, las cartas de broma contándole sobre situaciones mágicas que sabe no entenderán lo iniciaron... los Granger son una enciclopedia de historia y muy vengativos con esa lechuza que su sobrino les regalo esa navidad.

Y solo por terquedad leyó.

Parpadea ante la mirada insistente del anónimo Black, tal vez percatándose que no puso una mirada perdida como su padre -lo sé, los japoneses fueron acechados de forma muggle... supongo que del lado mágico fue peor- finaliza sin profundizar.

Reflexiona y compara, la guerra es una cosa que no vale la pena iniciar un debate cultural.

-Cualquier historia de Japón mágico, no será aprendida aquí, Sirius- el cuadro anónimo advierte mirándose las uñas presumido, obviamente sabiendo algo pero poco dispuesto a compartirlo.

-No quiero aprender historia- Sirius defiende con el ceño fruncido, una cosa son antecedentes de la extrañeza que jura el señor Ishida y otra muy distinta querer saber cada detalle pasado de un país que no es su patria ¡todavía tiene muy presente la guerra de gigantes para su gusto!

La pintura lo fulmina con la mirada, casi diciendo tanto de lo impresionado que esta de la renuencia de cultivarse de Sirius.

-Si no quieres acercarte al señor Urahara, será mejor que planees una expedición- interrumpe casual Orion, como si supiera lo que se trataba la problemática con una sonrisa engreída... aunque seguro no tiene las mismas bases, el anterior Lord Black estaba contento con empujar a su descarriado hijo a proteger los intereses de la vieja casa como un respaldo para Dafira.

Uno sabe que tanto trabajo tiene su nieto en sus manos como para investigar antecedentes de los patrocinados por la antigua casa de la manera correcta.

Y Sirius se derritió en su silla, jugueteando con su varita reflexiona que tal vez sea el caso sino quiere conversar con el imbécil de Urahara ¿verano? ¿En solitario? Nunca ha planeado salir de Londres pero parece que ha llegado a la perfecta edad para explorar.

Suena interesante si quitas sus motivos.

Una lechuza llega directo a su ventana, Sirius arquea la ceja porque no es el día que los Granger regresen correspondencia y ya recibió la de todos sus hijos (aun la carta llena de términos de contador de Dafira)... Y Remus seria un tonto en enviar algo fuera de informar algo sobre sus encargos (aun pica su magia de hechizarlo, sino fuera por Tonks).

Camina para abrir la ventana, reconoce al ave como una de Hogwarts que le provoca duda y una grata distracción para todo los pensamientos oscuros que lo golpean.

-¿Del director?- no detiene de decirlo en voz alta, un pensamiento ocioso lleno de ira comienza a burbujear peligrosa.

Todo este tiempo y hasta ahora el dichoso director desea enviarle algo.

suspira.

Era mejor leer y aprender que desea uno de los hombres que no vio por el en Azkaban.

XXXXX

Remus miro su oficina cada vez más personalizada ahora que su posición es algo más permanente y que no hubo una maldición derribándolo al final del año pasado (aunque vive con el miedo de ser descubierto), una modesta sala que logro comprar con una justa mesa... su escritorio era el estándar dado por Hogwarts pero que arreglo con los justos adornos para que no sea tan insípido.

Una humilde silla con sus dos típicas para los estudiantes que fuera a amonestar, un cuadro exquisito de un paisaje en movimiento de árboles de cerezo en flor cortesía de navidad en la pared de su izquierda debajo de este una mesita decorada con un florero que no era necesario cambiar, ese fue por su cumpleaños... para caer en esa otra pintura del callejón diagon a sus espaldas que abarcaba la pared, otra navidad... todos por su ahijado, una persona importante a estas alturas de su vida e integración a la sociedad británica.

Y luego Harry complementando esta soledad.

Ambos aceptaron coincidir, por fin y esto lo emocionaba lo suficiente para estar de perfeccionista parado en medio de su oficina para ver cualquier detalle como si sus dos hijos no hubieran visto lo suficiente... pero ahora los dos estarán juntos.

Juntos con él.

-Cualquiera diría que esperas a los padres de la novia- luego esta Cross, como invasor asomándose desde la puerta que da al salón de clases.

-Tocar es una cortesía, ya sabes- espeta groseramente Remus, todavía molesto que el bastardo haya estado dispuesto a ver como Sirius lo hechizara la última vez que intento reparar su amistad.

-Sí, Mamá- replica arrastrando las palabras el pelirrojo, entrando en toda su gloria forrada de negro para mirar con burla el entorno -creo que el florero no está en el centro de la mesa- dice falsamente.

Remus voltea los ojos -no tienes un Severus o un Shukuro a quien molestar- espeta como un despido descarado al invasor que parece inclinarse mucho al cuadro del callejón como si fuera nuevo.

-Ambos menos divertidos que tú- el auror se pasea por el entorno, pasando uno de sus dedos en búsqueda de polvo inexistente que acaba de limpiar.

-Le diré a Madame Hooch- amenaza con un dedo puntiagudo cuando pasea peligrosamente en su estante de libros y cercas de su maleta.

-Es mi novia no mi dueña- responde ausente el pelirrojo al mirar el retrato del paisaje rosado, seguro pensando que los suyos con escenarios grotescos en el aula de historia eran mejores.

Arquea la ceja Remus interesado en la afirmación de alguien que aseguro no estaba comprometido más que con la vida y la historia -así que aceptas oficialmente que ahí hay algo-

-Si no lo hacía antes del fin del curso, esa mujer me colgaría del peldaño más alto- admite mirándolo con el único ojo visible lleno de amargura contando una historia silenciosa que hubo una discusión que ha perdido -Peeves seguro se uniria-

Internamente Lupin respeta a Madame Hooch profundamente por esa victoria estrepitosa contra alguien como el auror -¿Asustado?- prefiere preguntar con una sonrisa de mierda.

-Como si no tuvieras miedo de tu novia la loca de Trelawney- el auror replica filosamente.

-No le tengo miedo- dice Lupin con los brazos cruzados -No está loca y no es mi novia- agrega enojado como tantas veces, tal vez estuvieron en el baile pero fue más como un acto de piedad.

Una insolente ceja arqueada -sabes que babea cada vez que pasas ¿verdad?- tiene el descaro de preguntarle el auror viéndolo como si fuera un gusano debajo de sus zapatos.

Remus suspiro impaciente pero no replico porque desgraciadamente la ha visto, tomar la conversación solo alargaría su sufrimiento con este hombre.

Cross golpea su hombro al acercarse ignorando su molestia -Es el claro ejemplo del engaño, Trelawney con toda esa torpeza es la mejor fachada que he visto en toda mi carrera- voltea los ojos -debí de sospechar con esas discusiones acaloradas que tiene con Minerva-

-Sybill solo tuvo una mala experiencia que la obligo a cambiar- defiende Remus con vehemencia, no era cotilla pero es bien sabido como aquel profesor de defensa del año anterior a él, esperanzo y destrozo el corazón de una mujer soltera como era la bruja de adivinación.

-Por supuesto, estuve ahí ¿recuerdas? Nunca había visto tanto moco saliendo de alguien- dice sin vergüenza sobre la asquerosa observación un ausente Marian -pero debe haberse vengado sobre el... no contra todos nosotros en su cambio brusco de personalidad-

-Ahora, aceptas que le tienes miedo- replica socarrón Lupin.

-Si me mira con esos lentes de botella otra vez y le echa algo a mi te, gritare- Marian acepta sin ningún tipo de sentido de humillación, como auror seguro sabe de experiencias donde una mujer dolida era el mejor enemigo del mundo.

-Solo porque te metiste con su cambio de apariencia- canturrea el hombre lobo con insolencia dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Bueno no es mi culpa que de mojigata amante de gatos haya pasado a portadas para adultos en el magical Witch men en menos de ¿Qué? Desde el baile de navidad- espeta el pelirrojo parado a su lado con un fruncir de nariz.

Remus ríe divertido por la comparativa -espero que no estés engañando a Hooch- espeta.

-¿Y ser golpeado por una bludger callejera? Solo es una inocente observación que no escalara a nada... además, no me atraen los lentes de botella- Cross responde fácilmente.

-Mejor cállate y vete que están por llegar- corre Lupin como si fuera un molesto mosquito.

Cross iba a replicar pero la tos cortes de alguien interrumpió, ahí parado como si hubiera estado un buen tiempo presente era el fantasma de Binns -profesor Marian ¿podríamos tener una conversación?- pide educadamente con una mirada puntiaguda transparente.

Remus no oculto su diversión al ver el sufrimiento de Cross, quien se fue balbuceando y defendiendo su puesto de maestro de historia con el profesor fantasma como una rutina a estas alturas.

Agita su varita en una última sacudida de polvo al estante, cuando la puerta suena para ser abierta de manera manual... Remus sonríe iluminado a la figura de Alphard quien le regresa el gesto cálidamente -puntual como siempre- alega al darle la entrada no sin antes agitar ese cabello níveo a su paso.

Se percata que está creciendo, que no tiene la intención de cortarse el cabello y solo adivina cuantas niñas tendrá detrás de su ahijado cuando llegue la edad... debe dar la plática antes que Sirius intente dar una versión más liberal e inmoral ¿ya se la habrá dado a Dafira? Traga un nudo, no deseaba entablar ese tipo de conversación con el mayor.

No admite, pero le intimida un poco.

Alphard ingresa a la oficina con facilidad de muchas reuniones -Mejor a tiempo que tarde ¿no?- contesta al mirar el entorno -veo que limpiaste- arquea una oscura ceja a su dirección.

-Me ofende tu tono, jovencito- canturrea un poco verdadero descubrió algunos rincones muy descuidados y unos retratos de Lockhart encogidos detrás de la puerta.

-Oh lo digo por aquel pobre estante- señala Alphard al rincón más lejano y alto que siempre abandona -estaba seguro que la araña era tu mascota-

-Soy alérgico a las arañas- responde divertido sin despreciar de todo la verdad del asunto, era una araña muy viciosa con mucha descendencia -¿Cómo van tus clases?- cuestiona interesado, aunque sabe lo necesario considerando que en la sala de profesores se hablan de los más sobresalientes.

Alphard se ilumina, ambos parados en medio de la oficina -Mis clases extras van muy bien, algunos contratiempos con estudios muggles... pero nada que no pueda superar- añade jovial sin ningún tropiezo.

Remus frunce la nariz - Shukuro normalmente no platica nada sobre sus clases ¿te causa problemas?-

-No es nada que no pueda lidiar, padrino- añade consolador, en un tono que tranquiliza en instantes -Otros estudiantes han comenzado a acercarse- cambia el tema fácilmente con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Lupin sabe que está siendo desviado, lo permite porque conoce al niño responsable que no sabe cómo es hijo de alguien como Sirius... además Shukuro no puede ser alguien infame, eso es más como Severus -Me alegra ¡ya era tiempo!- añade con real alivio.

Su ahijado es alguien social, muy fuerte si puede lidiar con toda la mierda que ha logrado pasar como paria y por rumores de una forma tan madura.

-Todavía existen problemas con Slytherin, pero eso es más un juego político- añade Alphard con los brazos entrelazados en su espalda en una postura muy propia y madura.

-Espero que Dafira no piense involucrarse- Remus no quería sonar preocupado, pero lo hizo... sobre todo con los rumores que le llegaron sobre un año antes de que entrara, golpear al equipo de quidditch fue infame y poco probable de superar.

Tal vez no solo sea política, tal vez solo sea rencor y muchos sangre puras ofendidos.

Una risa burbujea en el niño, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con travesura en ellos -Cuando mi Onii-san decida que merece su tiempo, no creo que alguien pueda disuadirlo de no involucrarse- chispea en picardía despreocupada -además, Onii-san afortunadamente tiene mucho en que entretenerse que en arreglar asuntos sociales en slytherin... gracias al rey alma- añade.

Sería una masacre si Dafira decidiera intervenir, de eso estaba seguro Lupin -¿Rey alma?- pregunta por el bien de no ondear en dicho tema ya que no es la primera vez que oye tal expresión.

Una ceja oscura se arquea, una sonrisa se diluye en algo más distante -una expresión- espanta fácilmente como si hubiera sido un error que se deslizo por ser algo acostumbrado.

Remus mira de nuevo a su sensato ahijado iba a continuar justo en el momento en que la puerta vuelve a sonar -ve a sentarte- empuja al niño a los sillones mullidos, el elfo seguro aguarda impaciente para aparecer los aperitivos y el té.

Esta emocionado cuando abre la puerta, Harry le da un gesto inseguro del otro lado -espero no llegar tarde- dice débilmente.

Remus le sonríe -a tiempo- miente para no hacerlo sentir mal -bienvenido- alega al abrir para que entre.

A sus ojos, Harry parece un poco nervioso unos segundos suspirando como si fuera a enfrentarse a una decisión que cambiara su vida, Lupin casi le asegura que no se sienta obligado a hacer esto pero los ojos de Lily se oscurecen en seguridad al ingresar como un guerrero en batalla a la oficina.

Casi se burla, porque de los dos Black... Alphard es una bendición tranquila y serena en comparación con el mayor que seguro Harry trata con mayor frecuencia... además por lo que sabe, con el trámite de la queja fue una experiencia que los unió a ese trio improbable ¿no?

Cerro la puerta al acercarse al sillón, Harry por supuesto está en uno de dos plazas delante de la mesa tan tieso como una tabla... mientras Alphard en solitario ya tiene una taza de té preparada entre sus manos agarrada de una forma metódica y extranjera (su palma sostiene la parte baja de la taza mientras con la otra mano sostiene la cerámica al mismo tiempo).

-Potter-san, hemos pasado por tanto... -la voz suave de Black resuena con el humo jugando delante de su rostro del té, mirando directamente al enrojecido Harry porque eran palabras llenas de razón -relájate, es malo para la espalda-

Remus se instala al lado de Harry dándole palmadas tranquilizantes y sintiéndose tan burbujeante por la facilidad social de su ahijado que es una bendición directa de Merlín.

-Solo es extraño estar así sin un trámite de por medio del que hablar- admite Harry pasando su mano en la nuca dando una sonrisa inestable al profesor para luego caer torpemente en la taza que flota delante de sí mismo.

-No agregue azúcar, no sé si te gusta tan dulce- Alphard como el anfitrión modelo que es, está tomando el lugar de un Remus nada ofendido (al contrario, emocionado por la consideración y la gentileza) -entiendo tu posición... no nos fue muy bien en el verano y estoy seguro con la queja, fue una experiencia poco halagadora- ríe por tanto que le hicieron al pobre león pasar -además los años anteriores no fueron muy buenos- finaliza con chispeante optimismo.

Remus no ha sabido de los años anteriores por parte directa de ellos, pero por lo que se enteró... en efecto, no fue un buen inicio para ninguno mucho menos con alguien como Dafira minando el camino sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento.

-Como lidias con esto- pregunta débilmente Potter mirando su taza cálida entre sus manos a la que le agrega lo justo de azúcar.

Una arqueada ceja oscura, suaves ojos resplandecientes en el león -Son muchas cosas, Potter-san, debes ser más específico- asegura gentilmente no en burla, más una justa observación de lo variado que son las cargas de Alphard.

Remus siente un atisbo de culpa nuevamente.

Inseguros ojos verdes miran abiertamente al slytherin, suspira amargo Harry al desentrañar sus propios pensamientos -con el torneo, estoy seguro no te he visto apurado o aterrado- dice sin mirarlo directamente, más bien recordando cada inicio de las pruebas.

Una risa divertida -Sería raro que no estuviera aterrado, Potter-san- añade suavemente, una mentira piadosa de Ukitake -simplemente no me dejo abrumar, eso nublaría cualquier juicio y sería imprudente estarlo en momentos cruciales ¿no?-

Enrojece, Remus se divierte de tal respuesta silenciosa de Harry... recordando su relato de la segunda prueba que se le olvido que tenía magia para soltar a los presos bajo el lago negro obviamente malo para trabajar bajo presión.

-Hablas parsel- asegura Harry dudoso.

-Por desgracia una condición recién descubierta- amargo agrega Alphard mirando su taza con cuidado -sea la verdad, no pensé que funcionara con dragones- murmura insolente.

Un brillo divertido en el de lentes -La astucia no es un rasgo Slytherin- pregunta burlón.

Una carcajada limpia y serena de Alphard -lo es, pero no me culpes por ser un poco temerario ¿es acaso que no pueden compartir Potter-san?- arquea una ceja divertido.

-Harry, puedes decirme Harry- permite el niño que vivió con una discreta sonrisa.

-Bueno, Harry-kun- indica Alphard casualmente sin abandonar los honoríficos extranjeros -¿Quieres dulces?- pregunta repentino al sacar un costal de entre sus mangas de la túnica algo sorpresivo por el gran tamaño y el moño rojo -los reserve exclusivamente para ti ¡puedes compartir!- se pone de pie empujando el regalo en el regazo del niño desprevenido sin esperar una respuesta de aceptación.

Harry solo parpadeo ante el detalle empujado a sus manos olvidando mencionar sus propias sospechas sobre el parsel (algo que no ha vuelto a indagar desde el segundo año).

-Escuche que Onii-san les estuvo complicando la existencia en la torre- Alphard continua soleado de dirigir el rumbo de la conversación a lugares imprevistos.

Un bufido -Se ha colado al menos dos veces en la torre- dice Harry con un atisbo de ironía abriendo el costal con curiosidad ¿muggle? Sabe a ciencia cierta que ahí hay una colección amplia de dulces no mágicos en un costal infinito ¿Cuántos hay?

-Muchos, me asegure que los Granger me mandaran una cantidad aceptable, en especial chocolate- responde casual Alphard, tan consolador y alentador como un padre satisfecho de ser aceptado.

Al parecer Harry dijo lo último de sus pensamientos en voz alta -¿gracias?- replica inseguro, un poco tomado de sorpresa con este desarrollo aunque cree haber escuchado de Hermione y Neville sobre tal costumbre del Black más joven... parpadea un poco mirando aún más tiempo el costal bellamente adornado.

Se siente que fue injusto durante todo este tiempo.

Remus se regodea de verlos conversar entre ellos.

-No hay problema, solo asegúrate lavar tus dientes ¡los Granger me regañaran si saben que alenté los dulces sin sus debidas precauciones!- dice con un gesto alegre al hacer ademanes con una galleta en mano en total entusiasmo y carisma.

Un silencio largo, Harry suspira cerrando el costal en su regazo -Dafira está haciendo algunas apariciones en la torre- murmura regresando a la conversación y frunciendo el ceño reflexivo -muchos pensaron que alguno de nosotros lo dejo entrar ¡pero nadie fue!-

Alphard parece pensativo pero hay diversión pura y sin adulterar en sus ojos, ahora tomando convenientemente su taza de té e ignorando la mirada acusadora de Remus.

Ajeno, el de lentes continua -estoy seguro Dafira se ha dejado atrapar en la torre por el simple poder de hacerlo- acusa sin pena porque con los documentos colándose a su habitación sin ser percibido era obvio que el plan del infame Black es ser descarado con el resto de los gryffindor.

En especial con los gemelos Weasley después de su fracaso de broma.

Risa burbujea en el pecho de Alphard -Un hecho que nos trajo muchos puntos fuera- asegura sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

-¿Cómo le hace?- Remus se inserta llamando la atención, les arquea la ceja pues al parecer no esperaban que ingresara a la conversación -¿Qué?-

-Pensé que estabas de adorno, padrino- dice fácilmente Alphard dando una sonrisa descarada al echar una galleta a su boca.

Un gesto ofendido de Lupin, Harry por primera vez ríe abiertamente.

-Y esto es uno de los misterios más grandes de Hogwarts, la habilidad de Onii-san para estar en lugares indeseados con facilidad- en toda su frase la sonrisa gentil de Alphard nunca lo abandono y era obvio que está siendo descarado.

Harry gimió aunque oculto detrás de su taza de té una gran sonrisa permitiendo que esta reunión fluya más fácilmente.

XXXXX

Junio entro de manera paulatina y segura para los habitantes del castillo de Hogwarts, Ariana puede sentir a los niños entorno excitándose y tensándose ante la definitiva llegada de los exámenes... además de la esperada tercera prueba una semana antes del final del periodo.

Sentada en una de las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor, la antigua capitana tiene una vista esplendida del colegio además del bosque prohibido... se recarga disfrutando de la tranquilidad, repasando su propia agenda y esperando ansiosa el desenlace de esta trampa armada para atrapar a su buen amigo Jushiro junto con Harry.

Ella no es de armar teorías, está cansada de eso ya que tuvo suficiente de esto en su otra vida... así que solo aguarda tranquila deseando que no toda la diversión se la lleve Jushiro al ser objetivo de esta enredada trampa.

Sonríe para sí misma ante el mero pensamiento de sangre salpicando el entorno, esperando que el enemigo haga algo equivocado que haga merecer un penoso final bajo su espada... se asegurara de ganarle a Ichimaru en condenar a la presa.

Hoy su día está libre de Harry quien ha tomado un descanso de su agotador entrenamiento ha decidido vagar en el colegio con Ron a cuestas, no ha visto a Viktor y como en la anterior prueba, no se acercó a asesorar a su joven amigo... no le molesta, después de todo entiende sobre competencia además de lo molesto que puede ser su director Karkaroff.

-Ariana- llama una voz interrumpiéndola, ahí parado con un gesto abatido era Oliver Wood -¿puedo tener una palabra contigo?- pide inseguro.

Ella acepta enderezándose para encararlo.

Wood pasa su mano por el cabello -como sabrás el siguiente año no estaré- informa con una mueca de disgusto que su último año no haya quidditch -Por desgracia no pude nominarte como capitán del equipo en mi ausencia, por esas insensatas cláusulas de edad... Mcgonagall es una mujer insensata- murmura con total molestia y una complicada manera de pensar.

Para Ariana es divertida la forma apasionada de Wood.

-Como sea, quiero que te lo tomes en serio... lleves a todos esos niños al máximo- pide, no, ordena de manera demandante el mayor con ojos chispeantes y nada intimidado por posiblemente irritar a la aterradora Dumbledore.

Es una fortuna que Ariana este de humor para tolerar dichas demandas ilógicas.

-Me llegaron preocupantes rumores que el próximo año Slytherin contara con los Black ¡tú crees! Todo este tiempo y ahora...- niega como si hubiera comido algo agrio Wood, reflexionando lo que escucho -sé que los slytherin no están contentos pero escuche que Snape los está metiendo pese al capitán... por lo que vimos... Alphard es peligroso mientras Dafira es algo insondable- suspira agitado poniendo sus manos en los hombros menudos de la niña -por favor, apoya al nuevo capitán hasta que puedas postularte como uno y lleva a gryffindor a la victoria-

Una sonrisa emocionada en Ariana es malinterpretada por Wood, puede ser que sea confianza pero tambien es emoción... con los otros dos reencarnados contra ella, su sangre se agita y alienta a su Kenpachi latente.

-Me gusta tu actitud- asegura Oliver ignorante de los pensamientos sangrientos llenando a la menor -ahora...- frunce el ceño como si tratara de recordar algo -ah, Krum te está esperando afuera... asegúrate que me firme un autógrafo- dice aburrido, ya que el campeón aunque es un profesional del quidditch indirectamente es parte culpable que no haya juego este año.

Ariana acepta el aviso pero no promete una firma para Oliver, ignora las miradas de las otras niñas envidiosas que escucharon en la sala común además de la bulla de los gemelos Weasley que aseguran algo de "traición" -hablaremos de esto más tarde- les advierte antes de salir haciéndolos temblar.

Para la vieja Shinigami es una situación natural, después de todo es parte de la vida... algo de lo que ya son parte quieran o no, así que sonríe en bienvenida cuando ve al búlgaro esperándolo al final de las escaleras... seguro vino cuando se enteró que Harry esta por ahí solo sin ella.

Extrañas formas de cortejo, algo propio para investigar de primera mano.

Aunque seguro serán más armas para Dafira molestarla.

Bueno, ella siempre puede tomar represalias y hasta aliarse con Delacour para complicarle la existencia si llegara el caso nefasto de pasarse de su paciencia.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Algo largo, me emocione con algunos cierres sobre la queja y por fin Harry trabajando con aceptar dar el paso en una tentativa amistad con los Black... algo difícil considerando el desastroso inicio y las pocas ganas de Dafira de cooperar.

El resto de las casas se está calentando otra vez con Alphard, excepto slytherin.

Sirius obviamente no le pedirá información a Urahara directamente sobre su refugiado, asi que probablemente planee algún tipo de viaje a Japón... aclaro, las futuras situaciones sobre el Japón mágico serán basadas en lo poco que se haya dicho de parte de la escritora... mientras otro tanto son especulaciones de mi propia invención según su posición en las guerras mundiales y otras menores del mundo muggle.

El próximo capítulo espero terminar este año que se ha alargado tanto!

Neah20 fuera.


	46. Año 4 (M)

Año 4: La tercera y ultima I

El desayuno siempre es un asunto ruidoso, eso se espera de estar rodeado de adolescentes bulliciosos llenos de vida... Ukitake no está decepcionado con esta situación, como alguien con una facilidad de adaptación sabe manejarse muy bien, porque enteramente no puede ser peor que la onceava división.

Nada es peor que eso.

Sentado de forma elegante, con ambas manos sujeta su te matutino mientras en su plato aguarda un desayuno ligero tan distinto al resto de la mesa esmeralda... su menú es diferente, lo sabe desde hace años y en serio nunca se ha molestado en averiguar cómo su Onii-san logro la exclusividad.

Son esas cosas que puede dejar pasar fácilmente.

Placeres sencillos de la vida.

Sutilmente lee la atmosfera del entorno caótico, los búlgaros están ausentes como lo han estado cuando es el día del evento... los franceses son escasos pero igualmente su campeón se ha guardado lejos de Hogwarts... luego están los residentes del castillo emocionados, haciendo sus apuestas y lanzando miradas a su lugar con poco tacto que es divertido.

Suspira gratamente su bebida, un sabor dulce semi amargo se desliza por su garganta haciéndolo tararear de satisfacción, mirando el agua turbulenta para colocarlo en la mesa con la intención de iniciar a alimentarse.

Jushiro recoge sus alimentos con gracia (años como un noble nunca se abandonan), es observado, lo sabe y le entretiene los diferentes puntos de tales atenciones... puede sentir la palpable preocupación de Remus, la incertidumbre de Severus y un poco la hostilidad del falso Moody... los últimos dos son mejores en enmascarar dichas emociones mientras su padrino, el no siente vergüenza de ser obvio en su dirección como en la de Harry.

Luego están sus compañeros de casa.

Para el Shinigami son un poco triste los límites que los padres imponen, pero lo comprende... después de todo también perteneció a la nobleza del seireitei y aunque sus progenitores no fueron estrictos como otros... tenían estándares.

Tarareando por sí mismo, la vieja alma por el momento se concentra en el burbujeo de emoción por lo que pase el día de hoy.

Admite que está un poco emocionado por la incertidumbre de la obvia trampa, por lo menos su padre a regañadientes acepto mantenerse al margen y si desea hacer algo imprudente con buena voluntad, Dafira estará encantado de detenerlo de arruinar su _recreación_.

Sirius sabe muy bien no antagonizar a Dafira.

El adulto son ellos no el ex prófugo.

Una difícil enseñanza en este tiempo de convivio.

Sonríe para sí mismo con cierto cariño, una vela a su padre en esta vida y sus intentos adorables de protegerlos, porque no son tontos para no saber que está intentando rastrear a Ishida algo que admite también le interesa aunque duda encuentre evidencia útil del lado vivo (Urahara nunca les dirá nada).

Ahora, si tan solo encontrara algún tipo de distracción para Sirius... ¿tal vez una novia? Por los chismes de Urahara, está detrás de un alma mod de la tienda ¿sería prudente? Reflexionando si la vida amorosa o falta de ella es de su incumbencia... Jushiro sonríe como un gato por la diversión que obtendrá de eso (Kyoraku fue una mala influencia).

Dafira llega tempestivamente entre el ondular de sus túnicas, dejándose caer a su lado como un manto protector que influye a que varios dejen de mirar además de sacarlo de sus reflexiones matutinas -una mañana saturada ¿no?- canta al iniciar su propia recolección de alimentos y prefiriendo una bebida distinta al te.

-Lo es- responde Jushiro con una sonrisa discreta empujando todo eco del hall a segundo término, pasa otro vistazo a su plato semi vacío con un brillo reflexivo sobre si llenarlo o dejarlo como esta, decide tener otra tanda solo para asentar su estómago -¿Alguna victima?- pregunta interesado ligeramente.

-Los repetidos y los Creevey- canta dando una mirada a la mesa de los leones deliberadamente, se escucha el eco de abucheos que hacen la vida divertida de Gin al responderlo con un ademan grosero en su delgada mano -¿Los niños?- pregunta al sorber ruidosamente por diversión.

-En su mesa- responde Ukitake con un largo suspiro doloroso -tuve que despedirlos, no dejaban de alinearse en preocupaciones excesivas...- tararea disgustado, algo distinto a su yo antiguo.

Dafira detiene deliberadamente su bebida para darle una amplia mirada en ojos entrecerrados, porque un Jushiro impaciente es impropio -¿Espero el fin del mundo?- pregunta sumamente serio hasta el punto de borrar su eterna sonrisa.

Si no fuera porque es inadecuado, Alphard hubiera volteado los ojos pero prefiere solo darle un desplante neutral a su pariente burlón -Espéralo sentado- se digna a responder ante la carcajada descarada que lo hace negar por sus bromas tan temprano en la mañana-Estoy siendo tonto- acepta gratamente, porque tiene experiencia y sabe leer las situaciones como para caer en la tontería de molestarse por situaciones normales.

Entiende y está agradecido por las preocupaciones de sus amigos, sin embargo a veces es demasiado.

¿No ha demostrado que es capaz con las pruebas anteriores?

Es como si su paciencia estuviera más corta y era frustrante, porque Mione y Nev no son el nivel de molestia de sus antiguos cuartos asientos de vuelta al Seireitei... Jushiro suspira por el mero pensamiento de la comparativa irregular.

Amo a sus cuartos asientos pero le traía escalofríos el solo pensarlos en su actual vida.

Gin parece mirarlo detenidamente como si le fuera a crecer una segunda cabeza hasta que hace un sonido de entendimiento, su sonrisa se extiende pero sin filos maliciosos -Estamos condenados ¿no?- susurra al saborear una bola de arroz con facilidad -te está llegando la adolescencia-

Se queda con su taza en sus manos para abortar el movimiento de beber, mirando suavemente a su pariente con ligera resignación -Ya era hora- era algo que ya esperaba, las edades mortales pasan rápido después de todo -Por lo menos no de forma violenta- añade burlón.

Una carcajada ahogada en su bebida, Gin casi recuerda con cariño el romper de huesos de cada miembro del equipo de quidditch y sus rostros de horror cuando no pudieron hacer que lo expulsaran -Lo dice el que estaba tan emocionado de enfrentar un dragón- regresa de manera fraternal.

Jushiro acepta con una sonrisa desvergonzada, brindando por los cambios paulatinos y seguros en sus personalidades aunque manteniendo las bases firmes de lo que fueron -Ahora me siento arrepentido- acepta con un suspiro mirando su bebida con ausencia.

-Ellos lo superaran, necesitas tu espacio- canta Gin dándole un vistazo venenoso al resto de los alumnos intentando y fallando de escucharlos platicar -no puedes ofenderlos no importa lo que les hagas- puntualiza de manera obvia.

Un bufido de Alphard mirando su bebida aun en sus manos firmes -Estas siendo exagerado-

Pero con un ademan descuidado, niega firmemente el mayor con una sonrisa serena -Estoy seguro no te odiaran por nada del mundo, Ototo-san... nadie es capaz de hacerlo-

-El falso Moody lo es-puntualiza con un dedo alzado mientras baja su taza con fluidez entrenada, arqueándole una ceja oscura en dirección a su pariente y una calidez en sus ojos cafés.

-No cuenta, es como un animal salvaje desde mi punto de vista- despide fácilmente Gin.

-Puedes tener un punto- tararea Alphard al limpiar nuevamente su plato, pensando que si volvía a llenarlo o dejarlo vacío... la mano pálida de su pariente parece decidir que necesita mas.

-Estas en crecimiento, lo necesitaras- sonríe lobunamente Gin al recoger sus propios alimentos para pasarlos al plato de su Ototo-san con naturalidad fraternal -además, si es mucho... siempre puedes vomitarlo en los zapatos de Harry-kun durante la prueba-

Ahora sí, Aphard no detiene el impulso de voltear los ojos por la mera sugerencia desagradable, nunca desperdiciaría buenos alimentos de esa manera.

-¿Te llego otra carta de Oji-san?- pregunta Dafira ahora recostado en la mesa con sus brazos cruzados dejando solo uno de sus ojos entrecerrados visible entre su cabello blanco.

Un suspiro de saber cuántas han llegado últimamente, por lo que le ha dicho Harry-kun también lo está atestando de letras innecesarias pero consolantes para el pobre niño cada vez más ansioso... por lo menos Retsu lo mantiene entrenando su magia -Si-

-¿Obaa-san?- bosteza Dafira con falso aburrimiento.

Parpadea -envió una ayer ¿no te envió una?- pregunta, habían estado tan ocupados con algunos de los trabajos más pesados ya sea administrativo o tareas que fue una de las raras ocasiones en que no compartieron sus misivas para indagar sobre sus parientes en la privacidad de su respectiva habitación.

Aunque no necesitarían estudiar para los exámenes en el caso de Alphard, estaba exento de presentarlos mientras Dafira era una cosa innecesaria aun con todas las dificultades que con lleva su pesado año escolar.

-No está muy feliz con lo que he hecho- Gin se encoge de hombros medio levantándose de su posición, dejando caer su cabeza en su mano mientras se recarga en la mesa -pero eso ya lo sabíamos- canturrea nada afectado por el distanciamiento.

Y eso que todavía Ishida no es presentado.

-Por lo menos Nym-chan se está divirtiendo- asegura Alphard con cariño recordando la última carta llena de entusiasmo desbordante, tan alegre que le recordaba un poco a Syunsui -Tengo un proyecto- admite con un poco de malicia gentil.

Dafira parpadea acercándose interesado.

-¿Qué te parece encontrarle una novia a Sirius?- arquea la ceja oscura conspirador.

Gin abre un poco sus ojos plateados brillando en interés astuto -¿Alguna victima?- cuestiona ronroneando, sumamente interesado en la idea de entrometerse y atormentar con situaciones incomodas para su Oji-san (en algún lado Sirius tiene un escalofrió en su espalda).

Se encoge de hombros, tenían que pensar en la situación que les serviría de distracción... como una recreación para ellos.

-Black- la voz barítona de Snape interrumpió la conversación casual entre los parientes, ahora ambos le daban una mirada paciente de uno aburrida del otro -Alphard- aclara con apatía a la burla descarada del mayor de ese dúo -Los campeones se están reuniendo en la cámara del salón después del desayuno- informa.

Ukitake parpadeo ligeramente sorprendido.

Severus le dio un gesto imparcial pero sus ojos brillaban suavemente imperceptible para cualquiera menos para los Black -Sé que la prueba es hasta esta noche, pero las familias de los campeones están invitados a ver la tarea final...- explica para aclarar la confusión -solo es un aviso para que vayas a saludar, si gustas- ofrece secamente -siempre puedo ir a despedir a tu padre, si quieres- sonríe burlonamente.

Alphard ríe ligeramente en castigo por esos viejos odios que se niegan a dejar ir los mayores, algo divertido de ver en el mundial de quidditch.

Dafira es más ruidoso al respecto -no es necesario... Ototo-san es muy amable para eso- susurra el segundo confabulador al profesor apático.

XXXXX

Harry termino su desayuno en el vaciado del gran comedor, las ordenes de Mcgonagall fueron claras y estaba un poco inseguro de saber si había alguien esperándolo en la cámara lateral donde se supone sus familiares estarán para saludar.

Todo era amargo, no disfruto sus alimentos y aunque está lejos de estar tan nervioso como en las anteriores pruebas... la inminente idea de familia le agriaba su poca compostura.

Se despidió de sus amigos rumbo al corredor que lleva a la temible cámara, Ariana hasta le dio un golpecito consolador llevándose a rastras a Ron dejándolo torpemente parado sin saber si seguir y enfrentar la indudable sensación de soledad al adivinar que no había nadie ahí para él.

Un golpe en su hombro lo sobresalta, los cálidos ojos cafés le regresan la mirada aguda por encima de su hombro instalándose a su lado con una facilidad ya practicada de este corto tiempo.

Alphard no se ve enfermo, ni nervioso como siempre... tan compuesto que es injusto.

-¿Harry-kun?- llama reconfortante con una mano en su hombro como un manto de seguridad que se empieza a acostumbrar-no te preocupes, recuerda que compartimos familia ¿no?- le sonríe perceptivo de su inseguridad.

Harry sonríe diminuto e incierto bajando su vista a sus zapatos -había olvidado eso- admite con un tinte de vergüenza, ahora aceptando la familiaridad que se negó en un inicio... Alphard era fácilmente llevadero, algo que Ron se niega a aceptar aun cuando se hizo evidente que oficialmente eran un poco más amigos.

Pero era Slytherin... parece ser la única base de la rivalidad del pelirrojo.

Aun con los intentos de Ron, está dispuesto a trabajar en una relación fraternal (le da un poco de nerviosismo la idea)... además, todavía no eran tan amigos como con él y Ariana.

Potter siente algo empujado en sus manos haciéndolo parpadear, niega divertido al percatarse de un pequeño costal de lo que supone dulces con un horrendo moño rojo, levanto la vista al gesto casual del peliblanco -aun no me termino los últimos que me diste- se queja porque desde que acepto el primero, solo siguieron viniendo en cada encuentro y Hermione junto con Nev le advirtieron que nunca tendría su baúl carente de dulces desde ahora en adelante.

Alphard espanta apretando su agarre alrededor de sus hombros cálidamente -nunca se tiene suficientes- asegura con una sonrisa sincera -ahora ¡vamos! Padre será un hombre adulto, pero es tan impaciente como un niño- afirma al empujarlos para atravesar la corta distancia.

Sonriendo Harry nunca subestimaría la fuerza detrás de la engañosa delgadez de Black.

Ahora no es capaz de odiarlo como lo hizo en años pasados, en su drama durante el tercer año.

El slytherin se detuvo con su mano firme en la manija de la puerta, le dio una mirada tranquilizadora -¿listo?- pregunta sin soltarlo, cobijándolo con la armonía que tanto anhelaba... Harry solo afirmo silenciosamente decidiendo si serían los Dursley los que estarían del otro lado.

-¡Sorpresa!- alguien los abordo tan pronto cruzaron el marco, la señora Weasley lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, miro un poco perdida al otro adolescente parado a su lado que no había visto desde el mundial de quidditch.

Con una encantadora sonrisa nada avergonzado por la obvia incertidumbre, el joven slytherin dio un ondeo de mano amistoso -Hola, un placer volver a verla Sra Weasley- saluda educadamente.

-Oh cariño, no necesitas ser tan formal- Molly sonríe regresando a su actitud maternal, acercándose al peliblanco al que miro con pesadez -estas muy delgado y ese cabello- niega con un suspiro de decepción.

Harry hace una mueca, pero admite que Alphard es demasiado gentil para siquiera defender del claro gesto de regaño de la pelirroja sobre las desventajas de que un niño tenga el cabello más allá de los hombros... Bill le da una palmada confabuladora llamando su atención-Ha intentado hacer que me corte el cabello a algo más correcto- le susurra haciéndolo reír.

-Lo tendré en consideración- Black no baja su máscara amable aun cuando internamente está cruzando sus dedos, porque apenas alcanzo el largo de su anterior vida y lo iba a mantener así (Es algo que ni su abuela ha logrado que haga).

-Eso espero, porque un niño educado no debería tener ese cabello ¿no es así Bill?- la pregunta fue dada con tanto veneno, Molly no dudo en lanzarle un gesto puntiagudo a su hijo que levanto las manos inocentes desde donde estaba con Harry.

De reojo, mientras Bill intentaba persuadir a su madre de no contarlo entre la gente educada con un corte erudito bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de Alphard... Harry se percató de como Fleur Delacour miraba en su dirección, exactamente al pelirrojo mayor con cierto interés sospechoso.

Parpadeo pero la francesa parecía estar en una conversación con sus padres (era difícil ignorar el brillo de una madre tan hermosa) pero lanzando vistazos una y otra vez ¿No era novia de Dafira? Dio un vistazo a Alphard quien ahora era abordado con pláticas amenas de los Weasley.

¿Sería bueno advertirle? Aunque Dafira no era su persona favorita, como Gryffindor era un tanto leal en este punto a los Black... pero tal vez solo estaba viendo cosas ¿no? Puede que lo esté mal interpretando ¿verdad?

-Les molestaría no monopolizar a mi hijo- alguien canturreo llamando la atención.

Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos de conspiración al ser abordado por un abrazo de un solo brazo, Sirius le guiña el ojo y vuelve su atención a los pelirrojos ofreciendo el otro brazo para cobijar a un Alphard divertido (fue arrastrado en su direccion).

-Oh por dios, Sirius- Molly lo ve con castigo con sus manos en la cadera -ves la delgadez de Alphard ¡su cabello!- apunta con molestia (aunque era algo que vio en el mundial, apenas ha logrado sacarlo a flote con más confianza... no admitiría que fue influida por Dafira en ese entonces de no hacer comentarios al respecto).

-Que tiene de malo su cabello, no es una maraña liosa como la mía- asegura pomposo Sirius al señalar de hecho su propio cabello en rizos definidos hasta los hombros.

-Y es un mal ejemplo- asegura altiva Molly.

Hay un aclarar de garganta que interrumpe todo el discurso.

Harry entonces ve a una señora con una atmósfera noble e intimidante, vestida con elegantes túnicas con un cabello casi plateado en un moño ostentoso dándoles una mirada pesada con esos ojos plateados que parecen barrerlos rápidamente para instalarse solo en los Black.

-Abuela- llama Alphard con una sonrisa suave, saliendo del abrazo de su padre para ir a saludar de la manera correcta a la que parece ser su pariente -es bueno ver que pudo asistir- dice con un casto beso en el dorso.

-Lo mismo digo, niño- dice su tono muy tenaz mirando solamente al slytherin con frialdad -espero una buena demostración de tu parte, como representante no solo de Hogwarts sino del Black- arquea la ceja sin molestarse en suavizar su tono exigente.

Harry solo trago un poco intimidado, Sirius abandono su cobijo dejándolo un poco frió pero los Weasley se instalaron a su lado en un solemne silencio viendo lo mismo con un poco de morbo e impresionados.

-Madre ¿es necesario poner tal pretensión?- Sirius no es la misma alegría, parece amargo y disgustado de que su progenitora lo haya seguido (de hecho no esperaba tal petición, solo cumplió porque su hijo gusta de ella).

Alphard mira en dirección a Harry dándole un desplante a su padre para no antagonizar la visita, acercándose escoltando a la anciana con suavidad a ellos -ella es mi abuela, Walburga Black- dice en voz alta no solo para el de lentes, sino para el resto de interesados en la sala -Abuela... este es Harry Potter, la señora Molly Weasley y su hijo Bill-

Un bufido indigno de la longeva, viéndolos con pesadez y desagrado.

-Por favor abuela- advierte fríamente Alphard sorprendiendo al grupo, Sirius atrás como un fantasma amargado.

-E...es un placer conocerla, Señora Black- Harry saca un poco la etiqueta que Aberfoth se molestó en mencionarle, dando un arqueo ligero con un brazo detrás de su espalda el otro en su pecho... escuchando la sorpresa de los Weasley, al coincidir con los ojos de aprobación de la matriarca y Alphard (no podía ver a Sirius de este ángulo).

-Un chico educado, lo que se espera de los Potter- una sonrisa irónica pero elegante de la vieja -me gusta el chico, un mestizo... pero educado- añade aunque suene ofensivo... el de lentes lo toma por lo que es, una simple observación de su estado.

-Molly- Sirius está al lado de la pelirroja con un tono consolador para controlar la ira por el insulto velado, Harry se endereza sintiendo la tensión a punto de explotar de su familia postiza.

-Me apetece un recorrido, Alphard- Walburga prefiere decir sin pretensiones de falsas cortesías.

Harry solo ve a Molly enrojecer, Bill sosteniéndola con un rostro igual de insultado... Sirius solo niega en disculpas, Alphard sonríe ligeramente a su dirección con otro tanto de culpa llevándose a su abuela por el corredor como la mejor estrategia para la paz.

-Lo lamento, ella simplemente no cambia- Sirius tiene un tono incomodo, el entorno comienza a susurrar no solo por la aparición en público de la anciana sino por ahora notar al ex convicto con curiosidad de los extranjeros.

-No te preocupes querido- Molly dice en un tono apretado, Bill solo sonríe cansado.

Sirius se remueve incomodo mirando de un lado a otro inseguro -Me gustaría que ir con ustedes, pero...-

Harry sonríe con tristeza, lo entiende y aunque Alphard le daría la bienvenida no resistiría el estrés de actuar decorosamente al lado de una dama como la señora Black o las hostilidades a los Weasley -no hay problema- asegura apretando un poco los dulces que tiene en su túnica como un salvavidas de esta amargura en su pecho al ver a su padrino irse en dirección donde el otro dúo desapareció.

-¿Nos darías un recorrido, Harry?- Bill interrumpe el incómodo silencio.

XXXXX

Walburga está dando una fachada fuerte durante el recorrido.

Alphard puede sentir la debilidad, la manera en que se aferra a su agarre para sostenerse en todo el camino por los corredores... pero finge no notarlo... no lastimaría el orgullo de su abuela en tratarla con lastima, solo arruinaría el motivo por el que en verdad este ahí presente cuando esperaba que no asistiera.

No salen fuera del castillo al temer que solo desgastaría con el difícil terreno.

Se deciden en detenerse en uno de los hermosos jardines interiores, debajo de una estatua la guía a una de las bancas para sentarla con cuidado -No deberías haber venido- le dice suavemente al arrodillarse en el suelo con su mano acunando las que están en el regazo de su abuela... su padre es una gárgola hosca a sus espaldas.

-Tonterías, niño- es terca, la anciana se niega a mirar a los ojos suaves de su nieto indigno -es tu mejor actuación, al menos debo ver como alzas el nombre de la familia a pesar de tu cuna- espeta duramente.

Ukitake detiene a su padre de decir algo en su defensa, Sirius enrojece pero cede a extender su anormal silencio -Entiendo abuela- asegura alentador, no exigiendo más respuestas que él ya puede ver con sus años de experiencia.

Es una fortuna que en verdad no sea un adolescente normal.

Es agradable que a pesar de sus crueles palabras o actitud arrogante, haya preocupación y calidez en esos ojos duros de Walburga... es triste que sea arrepentimiento lo predominante, no le agrada la sensación que tal vez esté viendo los últimos años de un pariente tan fuerte como ella.

Nunca le guardaría rencor aun con lo mal que se comportó durante su niñez.

La mano avejentada le acaricia el rostro llamando su atención -Eres mi mayor vergüenza- le dice Walburga suavemente ante el sonido de asfixia de Sirius -ahora mi mayor orgullo- se corrige con una sonrisa amarga, como si las palabras dolieran decirse -nunca pediría perdón por algo que no me arrepiento-

-No lo esperaría-Alphard asegura, su padre mira con ojos desorbitados el intercambio.

-Eres un buen niño, Alphard- le sonríe la anciana con una gentileza impropia -tú y Dafira levantaran nuestro hogar ¿no?-

-Por supuesto abuela, los Black no morirán con nosotros... solo renacerán- toma con fuerza la mano de la anciana en promesa, es un capitán... fue un noble... con su otra herencia en esta vida, revivirán un hogar tan ancestral como su actual casa.

Una risa serena, burbujeante en la anciana -ambiciosos, como se debe ser- admite Walburga con un brillo tranquilo.

Sirius le da un gesto perdido, como si de repente no supiera lo que está viendo.

Alphard no empuja más conversaciones, solo se queda ahí sosteniendo la mano de la anciana hasta que llega el momento de almorzar... Sirius inseguro se instala al costado de su madre, casi saltando cuando es obligado a sostenerla para caminar... el niño sabiamente da un paso atrás fingiendo no escuchar los susurros que se están intercambiando.

Su padre se detiene de golpe mirando a su madre con horror, ojos acuosos y la boca abierta.

Es la señal para retomar la tarea de escolta, llegando al hall con la ausencia de su padre... dirigiéndose a la mesa esmeralda e ignorando la atención sobre ellos, su Onii-san no parece impresionado por la evidente sorpresa de ver a la anciana, al contrario solo inclina su cabeza como si viera mucho en ellos.

Gin siempre fue muy observador, una característica útil para estos momentos de necesidad.

-Todavía estoy molesto contigo, niño- asegura Walburga al extender su mano que es besada educadamente por Dafira que no se molesta en contestar, ayudando entre ambos a sentarse de la manera más digna posible en la mesa.

-¿Puedes ir a buscar a padre?- Alphard pregunta a su pariente.

Sonriendo como si supiera tanto, Dafira afirma al ponerse de pie -Regreso en algunos minutos- asegura al comenzar a dirigirse a la salida topándose con el grupo de Harry con el que se detiene unos escasos segundos antes de reanudar su salida del Hall.

Alphard da un gesto de reconocimiento a los recién llegados, antes de concentrarse en su abuela nuevamente que parece mirarlo con cierto regaño -me alegra que hayas echo las pases- prefiere decir antes de cualquier comentario despectivo sobre sus amistades.

Un bufido es la única respuesta que ofrece Walburga, sentada tan recta... Correcta... que no encaja entre un montón de alumnos que extrañamente no hacen ruido, por lo menos saben lo que significa alguien como la matriarca entre ellos para guardar el decoro de comportarse por mas arruinada que este su ancestral hogar.

Con un movimiento de varita los alimentos comienzan a desfilar a ambos platos, sabe que su abuela no estaría feliz si lo hiciera como normalmente lo hace... con las manos... así que no se molestó en arruinar la visita con ese tipo de pequeños detalles.

No le extraña que no vuelva a ver a sus parientes regresar, era esperado.

XXXXX

Sirius estaba en medio del corredor sentado en el suelo de una orilla, con los ojos cerrados entre sus rodillas... recuerda la conversación con su madre... una que no debería de haber tenido, sería feliz de no escucharlo... porque lo hace sentir enfermo.

No fueron disculpas, nunca oiría a su madre hacer tal muestra de humildad.

Fue distinto, amargo... lleno de una sensación de culpa cubierta de palabras duras e inflexibles.

Su pecho se aprieta en completa agonía, como si sus años en la prisión fueran dulces en comparación... porque su madre le dijo en palabras difíciles, que está orgullosa de lo que es aunque no de sus elecciones.

Una mano delgada se aprieta en su hombro dolorosamente, parpadeando lágrimas tercas en salir aun con la neblina de sus pensamientos... coincide con los ojos plateados que por un momento no reconoce -¿Daf?- pregunta torpemente intentando y fallando en ocultar su patético estado ¿no se ocultó bien?

-Un adulto llorando, que vergonzoso- canta el adolescente apartándose unos pasos, alzándose como una montaña encima de la figura en el suelo.

Hay una réplica, seguro puede contrarrestar esto de manera digna... pero sus palabras mueren, no desea levantarse del duro suelo... su sobrino aun lo mira con ojos abiertos llenos de cariño impropio como si esperara algo -Ella morirá ¿no?- dice, porque sería la única explicación de esa corta conversación.

Porque han tenido tiempo, paso la navidad con ella después de todo ¿porque hasta ahora?

-Lo hará- Dafira lo dice con desapego, como si fuera un hecho que no se puede evitar.

Para alguien amargado, que juro no perdonar a su madre que lo abandono en las penas de azkaban... se le hace un nudo en su garganta nuevamente, cerrando cualquier ironía que quisiera expresar para opacar esta penosa situación.

Un suspiro largo, su sobrino se agacha a su altura mirándolo detenidamente -Eres un buen hijo ¿lo sabias?- le dice con un tono sin pretensiones, sin burlas... solo el tono que le recuerda tanto a Regulus que solo arruina más su cumulo de emociones negativas.

Pasa sus manos por su rostro, Sirius siente un poco de vergüenza pero es apagada por el dolor sordo que ocasiona saber que aunque disfuncional, oscura y estricta... amaba a su familia a pesar de todo -siento que estoy perdiendo tu respeto- prefiere señalar dando una sonrisa acuosa.

-Eso significaría que lo habías tenido desde un principio- Dafira replica rápidamente, su sonrisa se extiende pero lejos de la malicia perpetua.

Un bufido ahogado de parte del ex convicto un poco insultado.

En un acto particularmente extraño, Dafira se sienta a su lado en el duro suelo -me perderé la comida ¿lo sabias?- le dice amargo, pero poco dispuesto a arrastrarlo de vuelta al hall.

Se quedan en silencio un largo tiempo, cómodo y consolador que Sirius no esperaría de alguien como su sobrino pero es bienvenido.

-¿Daf?- alguien interrumpe a lo lejos.

-Un mal escondite, Ojii-san- se queja el peliblanco sin levantarse, dando un suspiro de dolor pero instalando su rostro en algo burlón normal -Mione-chan- canta más feliz de lo que Sirius piensa que es capaz.

Bufa, aun con su rostro enrojecido con un agitar de varita pone un hechizo de glamour... Sirius tiene una impresión que mantener al sonreír falsamente a la niña ahora a unos pasos, mirándolo con ojos inocentes para caer en el adolescente que ya está a su lado haciéndola saltar del susto ¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?

Está muy cerca para ser sospechoso, Sirius si tuviera ánimos estaría tomando la oportunidad de avergonzar a su sobrino... ¿Cómo no lo noto? Tal vez estaba más concentrado en antagonizar a Severus e ignorar a Remus durante el mundial como para percatarse de este interés sospechoso sobre la hija de los Granger... ahora entiende en mucho los comentarios burlones de su amigo Adam.

Tal vez los Black en verdad le estén robando a su hija.

-Ne Mione-chan ¿estas molesta con Ototo-san?- cuestiona Dafira ignorando a su tío que ahora se levantaba para sacudirse el polvo, sin ningún rastro del despojo humano en el que se convirtió hace unos momentos.

La magia es buena para ocultar signos de lágrimas.

-No estoy enojada, Daf-se queja la niña volteando con cuidado a Sirius que da un ondeo de mano descuidado.

-Parece lo contrario- canta el peliblanco casi encima de la castaña.

Hermione lo mira ceñuda con sus manos en la cadera y negándose a contestar, si no fuera por su corazón partido, Black estaría encantado de burlarse junto con su sobrino sobre el encantador puchero.

-Vamos Mione-chan, sabes que Ototo-san tenía razón... necesita su espacio de vez en cuando- Dafira como si no quisiera ahora instala su mano en el hombro de la castaña acercándolo un poco más.

Un suspiro desinflándose sin detectar la obvia invasión, Sirius se aclara la garganta incomodo... dándole una mirada a su sobrino de "sé que tienes novia, suelta a la niña" muy claro pero el insolente solo le sonríe a sabiendas... Hermione parece ajena mirando sus pies.

-Solo estoy preocupada- dice suavemente.

Sirius tiene alarmas en toda su cabeza oliendo un interés en su hijo de parte de la niña, mira a Dafira con cierto horror o lástima que solo aprieta más el dolor sordo de sus emociones en conflicto, simpatía... soledad... es un camino muy difícil que parece su sobrino muy dispuesto a seguir.

Ahora entiende que tal vez la novia sea solo una fachada.

-¿No ha demostrado que ha sido capaz durante las otras pruebas?- Dafira responde juguetón, ignorando a su tío aunque alabando que tal vez lo ha subestimado todo este tiempo.

-Bueno, si- Hermione dice mirándolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces, deja de preocuparte en exceso- canta el adolescente golpeando la frente de la niña quien se queja, apartándose un largo paso -te diría que vayas a hablar, pero con la abuela... es mejor que no te acerques- aconseja con una sonrisa extendida y un ondeo de mano perezoso.

Con los hombros caídos, Hermione afirma sabiendo muy bien lo que Walburga no es capaz de tolerar... tal vez planeando vigilar el momento exacto en que pueda desearle suerte -¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?-

-Por supuesto, la abuela sabe bien no meterse conmigo- asegura Dafira insolente pero alentador.

-Bueno- suspira la castaña al mirar entre ambos -nos vemos- se despide apartándose.

Sirius mira a la niña, luego a su sobrino sin saber cómo abordar el tema... aclararlo... pero los ojos plateados de este solo lo miran de regreso -No sé qué decir, Daf-

-Simplemente no digas nada-el tono es compuesto del peliblanco, su sonrisa no es otra que amarga -No se lo menciones a Ototo-san-

-Seguro ya sospecha-No tiene dudas al respecto, su hijo es un prodigio de leer a la gente.

Como merodeador o mejor, como mujeriego se siente enfermo de esta situación... será que sus hijos pagaran por sus pecados, será eso que los muggles llaman karma.

-Solo no se lo menciones, es una niña después de todo- repite con dureza el inflexible adolescente.

-Oh Daf- dice derrotado Sirius sin comprender como es que le molesta unos pocos años de diferencia.

-Espero que Alphard lo vea pronto- su tono se compone en Dafira mirando sin ver en dirección a su tío, sus ojos ya están entrecerrados de nuevo con su máscara zorruna bien puesta.

-Sera tu infierno- advierte Sirius ante el comentario de lo que también duele de ver.

-¿Qué otra cosa merezco?- contesta sin temer el peliblanco.

Parpadea en choque por la dura palabra, Sirius no comprende cuando ha estado con ellos en estos años -Tu eres una buena persona-

-No, no lo soy Sirius- Dafira aclara con una misteriosa sonrisa eligiendo llamarlo por su nombre con seriedad -mejor vamos a otro lado, ¿quieres seguir evitando a la abuela?-

Sabe que le están cambiando el tema, pero lo permite porque de solo pensar en su madre se le anuda el estómago -quiero evitarla- murmura -espero que Alphard me perdone-

El peliblanco se encoge de hombros dándole palmadas toscas y dolorosas a su tío -Te perdonara, el comprende tu situación-

-¿En serio?- abre la boca Sirius con horror mal disimulado -oh, por Merlín... voy a perder su respeto-

-¿Ya lo tenía?- pregunta inocente su sobrino.

Le da una mirada sucia en respuesta sumamente ofendido, Sirius es arrastrado a una aventura de podar árboles, molestar a niños pequeños y asustar a cierto guardabosque el resto de la tarde hasta la cena.

Es incómodo, pero silencioso... su madre y el fingen que no tuvieron la conversación.

Era mejor pretender que todo estaba bien, que su madre no está moribunda y que su sobrino se ha condenado de una forma anticipada a un dolor perpetuo de ser un observador.

Pero ahora ya no puede odiar a Walburga.

XXXXX

Estaba nervioso.

Harry camina a través del jardín repasando los maleficios y hechizos que Ariana le hizo aprenderse durante todo este tiempo, le daba un poco de seguridad que ella fuera tan dedicada a su aprendizaje (la calidez del enamoramiento también tranquilizaba sus nervios).

Con su traje de quidditch, al lado de Alphard igualmente solemne llegaron al punto donde se suponía estaba el campo de juego.

Ahora era irreconocible.

Un seto de seis metros de altura recorría todo el borde, fueron directo a la única breca y podía ver un vasto laberinto con pasajes que parecían oscuros o espeluznantes.

Un silbido impresionado los sobresalta de sus penosos pensamientos, el resto de los campeones y Bagman miran a Alphard quien tiene una mano encima de sus ojos como si esto hiciera posible ver claramente el laberinto -esto es sorprendente- asegura con una sonrisa brillante, tan alegre que desmiente cualquier sentido del nervio que el resto siente.

Harry abre la boca por lo fresco que parece.

-Lo es ¿verdad?- Bagman se infla orgulloso.

Las gradas comenzaron a llenarse, Harry se encoge conforme es consciente de nuevo que el tiempo sigue avanzando... las voces excitadas son obvias en la negrura de la noche... apenas presta atención a la voz tranquilizadora de Mcgonagall diciéndoles que patrullarían el exterior y la indicación de enviar chispas rojas al aire si se requiere salir.

-Todos listos- rompe Bagman alegremente -entonces ¡es hora de irse!- canturrea entusiasta.

Harry no evita darle una mirada sucia en su dirección, Alphard ríe melodiosamente a su lado dándole un apretón para llamar su atención -mucha suerte, Harry-kun... no dudes en buscarme- asegura al apartarse.

Por un momento se sintió la confianza de las palabras.

Tal vez no los haya necesitado, pero la seguridad de que los Black lo respaldan ha sido un manto muy presente en este tiempo.

El resto de los campeones se alejaron en diferentes direcciones para ubicarse alrededor del laberinto, aun podía ver el blanco cabello de Alphard resaltando como un faro tranquilizador... no evito lanzarle un gesto sospechoso a Fleur por su comportamiento... pero se obligó a concentrarse en su propia espeluznante entrada con un sentimiento de anticipación.

-Señoras y señores...- la voz de Bagman era clara como la noche ejerciéndola como presentador estándar -La tercera y última tarea del torneo de los tres magos está por comenzar- sonaba como un presentador normal, como si no fuera un evento donde pudiera morirse -Permítanme recordarles los puntajes...- extiende solo esta agonía de la espera -Sr Alphard Black y el Sr Harry Potter de la escuela de Hogwarts están empatados en primer lugar con Ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno- informa.

Una situación incómoda, Alphard fue el que debería estar en el primer lugar solo.

Pero no discutiría cuando el resto parece conforme sobre eso.

Los aplausos eran un eco distante y molesto.

-En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos el Sr Viktor Krum del instituto Durmstrang- continúo Bagman de manera soleada con más aplausos -Y en tercer lugar la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la academia Beauxbatons-

Harry estaba impaciente en este punto.

-Entonces, en mi silbato... Harry y Alphard ingresan- dijo Bagman con un acto de resolución haciéndolo tensarse listo para terminar con esto -Tres dos uno...-

El sonido fue fuerte y claro, Alphard le guiño un ojo antes de entrar... Harry dio un paso entre un largo suspiro de dolor.

Los altos setos proyectaban sombras negras en el camino ya sea porque eran altos y gruesos o porque estaban encantados, el sonido de la multitud circundante se silenció en el momento en que más se adentraba haciéndolo apretar su varita fuertemente... un lumos tuvo que ser necesario para iluminar.

Inseguro de que hacer, por orgullo no buscaría a Alphard.

Suspiro acelerando el paso, debía terminar con esto y llegar al centro del laberinto ¿no?

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Algo largo pero no tanto, cometí el error de inspirarme en mis otros fics xD pero aquí tenemos una actualización con muchas revelaciones... Walburga apareciendo por fin, ahora muy obvio que no puede ocultar su enfermedad y comenzando a resolver algunos asuntos aunque nunca pidiendo perdón.

Ukitake es capaz de ser un cupido... pero un tanto ciego para si mismo, ademas ve a Hermione como una niña.

Espero que un dia Dafira pueda perdonarse aunque diga que no se siente culpable de nada... siente que no merece alguien sin mancha como Hermione.

Ademas la sombra de Rangiku seguro es grande.

Fleur viendo a Bill ¡aun cuando tiene novio! seguro muy consciente que Dafira es todo menos oficial en el asunto tal vez.

Neah 20 fuera.


	47. Año 4

Año 4: La tercera y última II

Había estado viendo todo a través de una capa borrosa.

Es como un sueño, flotar a la deriva sin prestar atención al entorno o lo que tu cuerpo hace.

Hay susurros tentadores ordenándole, no le parece extraño obedecer.

Fue como ser agitado a despertarse, un jadeo audible viniendo de sí mismo cuando la voz es asilenciada repentinamente en su cabeza, se siente mareado y se tambalea en su repentina altura... Viktor Krum parpadea furiosamente con una pulsada dolorosa que trata de mitigar con su mano entre los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- alguien le dice suavemente haciéndolo levantar la cabeza.

Es como tener gasas en su cerebro que se niega a procesar.

Tarda en identificar a la persona que se inclina preocupado en su dirección, el uniforme en verde esmeralda, ese cabello blanco que resalta en las sombras de ese lugar oscuro enmarcando rasgos elegantes, ojos gentiles llenos de inquietud por su nula respuesta.

Tarda hasta que le pone un nombre... Alphard Black le da un gesto paciente ayudándolo a enderezarse.

-¿Qué paso?- es lo primero que pregunta todavía sintiéndose enfermo, Krum tiene la necesidad de recargarse en sus rodillas negándose a caer en el suelo fangoso... su varita brilla en un lumos que no se acuerda haber conjurado.

Hay un silencio roto por los insectos en el laberinto, las sombras de la noche amenazantes con tragarlos hasta que una dudosa exhalación es la única indicación de la duda por decirle que fue lo que le sucedió -Estabas bajo una maldición imperius- suelta Alphard tranquilamente.

Viktor levanta sus ojos horrorizados ante la insinuación de forma repentina, la sensación de arrastre por su piel ahora es comprensible y lo hace sentirse un poco agraviado... pero no hay mentira que sabe es innecesaria, porque en su escuela enseñan las secuelas de un imperdonable -¿Qué?- aun así intenta desviar la realidad.

Hay entendimiento en la delicadeza natural del slytherin dando un largo paso atrás enderezado y con sus manos ocultas en las mangas flojas de su túnica deportiva... sucio pero en todo lo demás intacto -Una imperdonable Viktor- le repite lentamente sin esos honoríficos extranjeros.

El silencio cae pesadamente en los hombros del profesional, la noticia aunque ya había cavado su significado en su mente desde la primera vez no lo hacía más fácil con el tiempo... mira tontamente al joven adolescente que parece sonreírle alentador sin empujar el tema vergonzoso más profundamente.

Alphard se mantiene firme en ese espeso silencio -¿desde qué punto recuerdas?- hay moderación en su petición sin embargo por su tono quería una respuesta, un mando oculto que el desprevenido mago no pudo evitar obedecer.

El jugador profesional abre la boca intentando contestar, cerrándola de golpe al forzar su memoria tiempo atrás -Yo, no recuerdo mucho- acepta con un nudo en su garganta -estaba preparándome... mis padres me dejaron solo...- aprieta los labios -alguien llamo, cuando voltee...- niega el sentimiento refrescante de estar a la vanguardia de sus acciones.

Ha estado mirando al suelo mucho tiempo, aun se siente extraño como si el cuerpo no encajara con su comodidad... otro apretón en sus hombros lo hacen levantar el rostro nuevamente fuera de sus reflexiones -no te preocupes, Viktor-kun, no hiciste nada duradero- añade consolador.

El jugador se endereza sumamente agraviado, se aclara la garganta -¿a quién?- pregunta secamente, entendiendo lo no dicho por el joven Black que parece darle un gesto atrapado -agradezco tu consideración, pero ¿a quién dañe?- repite sintiendo el eco de su voz en esa parte oscura del laberinto.

Una sonrisa indulgente de parte del noble británico, mirando el entorno con agudeza pero volviendo al búlgaro con una corta respuesta -Fleur- suelta con un encogimiento de hombros.

Hace una mueca inseguro, puede escuchar la hierba moviéndose por el viento y trata de imaginar que hay oculto esperando saltarles en el camino como un obstáculo planteado para dificultarles el asunto... era mejor concentrarse en eso que en la posible francesa insultada -A ti- duda en expresarlo.

-Nada dañino, no era tu objetivo- añade con tranquilidad, dándole una larga mirada de consolación que el búlgaro ignoro.

-así que simplemente me sacaste de eso- dice incrédulo el extranjero, teniendo su acento más remarcado por la sospecha.

Una risa retumba serena, nada ofendido por su cambio de actitud a la defensiva... los ojos cafés son inflexibles pero comprensivos -En efecto, no podía dejarte merodear por ahí en ese estado- explica pacientemente.

Suspiro temblorosamente, recogiendo su postura regia digna de su fama... da un desplante considerado al menor con una inclinación seca de silencio -es mejor si continuamos- espeta con un tono más controlado ahora un largo vistazo al entorno y a los cielos -Suerte- dice como despedida intentando pasar del menor.

Alphard le sujeta el brazo con engañosa fuerza impidiéndole al búlgaro irse por otro camino -Es mejor mantenernos juntos- aconseja con la voz de la experiencia que no debería de tener.

Aun cuando nunca creyó en su director con sus teorías de conspiración, hay algo molesto e intrigante y aunque es algo desagradecido de su parte... no cree en las casualidades de una imperdonable y que haya sido levantada por un niño -Este es un torneo individual- espeta al zafarse del agarre.

Voltea para pisotear a la salida más cercana pero el slytherin ya está ahí obstaculizando su camino entre los setos como si hubiera estado desde el principio en ese lugar ¿Cuándo se movió? Viktor tiene el impulso de mirar atrás para ver solo la nada oscura y peligrosa.

-No olvides que alguien te maldijo, Viktor- reprende Alphard callándolo por su mirada dura sin un curioso honorifico.

Por supuesto que quiere defender su caso, su acto era valioso a los ojos del torneo o su patria pero se amordazo su ingeniosa replica por la profundidad endurecida de esa mirada de castigo... por un momento su educación pateo para salir a flote, dejar que un padre hable y mantenerse callado a escuchar.

Ese de ahí, no era el típico niño amable que trato durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts.

-Comprendo tus temores, después de todo esto es un _concurso-_ dice con palabras fáciles y claras, Alphard coloca su manos delante de su regazo en una postura de autoridad -Pero acabas de ser maldecido, por una imperdonable... no es opcional el andar solo- mira directamente a los ojos del adolescente mayor.

Su gesto se endurece, el búlgaro esta irritado pero sus palabras mueren en instantes... no puede simplemente ir contra la marea.

Da unos pasos firmes delante del búlgaro, la diferencia de estatura no hace contraste y aunque Alphard tiene que levantar un poco el rostro... lo hace confiadamente -Ahora no importa quién sea el campeón, Viktor- continua inflexible con un latido de silencio -lo mejor es buscar a Harry-kun-

No es una opción ni siquiera una petición... una orden directa sin probabilidades de rechazar, Viktor retuerce su gesto en una rabia por su inexplicable sumisión pero comprende la lógica de que esto no está dentro del evento ¿verdad?

El rostro del slytherin se suaviza en instantes, dándole palmadas airosos en su hombro -vamos Viktor-kun, es mejor terminar con esto ¿no te parece?- alienta jovialmente haciendo un ademan al entorno.

Ahora que el manto de poderío militar se ha retirado por completo de abrumar al búlgaro, Viktor mira cuidadosamente al niño con otros ojos -ahora si te pareces a tu primo- espeta amargamente, antes solo podía ver las similitudes como malditos con un mundo tan diferente de personalidades entre los Black... ahora todo es distinto a sus ojos.

Caminando nada afectado por la rigidez del extranjero, Alphard le guiñe un ojo confabulador como única respuesta de la comparativa.

-Espero que esto no sea una trampa- gruñe Krum al profundizar más en el laberinto con su varita apretada fuertemente en su mano, viéndolo por primera vez sin la maldición atento a cualquier obstáculo... era tenebroso y lúgubre... una atmosfera que ejercería tensión en momentos críticos.

-Suenas como tu director, Viktor-kun- el albino replica jovialmente nada insultado.

No contesta, Viktor lo vuelve a detallar de reojo, percatándose de la postura casual en la que el niño anda como si el área circundante fuera un parque... podía decirse que es a causa de su inexperiencia, su juventud... pero ahora puede detectar el ligero entrenamiento oculto en la aparente tranquilidad de su andar.

Puede tener los brazos cruzados, manos ocultas en sus mangas, un rostro sereno y ninguna posición tensa... pero tal vez sea todo lo contrario.

Alphard está a la defensiva no importa que proyecte.

Krum entrecierra sus ojos aun con cuidado del entorno -eres extraño, no pensé que los británicos entrenaran a sus niños-

Parpadeando interesado, Alphard voltea a verlo con sorpresa supliéndola con una sonrisa descarada -Somos la excepción, Viktor-kun- canturrea agitando su mano pálida en el aire.

No lo desmintió, algo obvio cuando recuerda la serenidad contra el dragón... su paciencia en el lago... reflexiona tardíamente que este niño que está a su lado, es el más peligroso que Dafira Black en una comparativa que no sabe si lo alivio o preocupa.

Una vez le contaron sobre las cualidades de cada casa de Hogwarts, ahora entiende como alguien con el corazón en la manga puede encajar en slytherin... alguien que se esconde detrás de una fachada amistosa, un manto tranquilizador... puede ocultar grandes y desagradables sorpresas.

Tal vez ahora el Lord Black fuera el más directo y menos aterrador.

Krum suspira al volver su atención al frente de esa oscuridad con el fango debajo de cada pisada firme que trata de dar, era mejor enfocarse en su actual posición que en dedicar más pensamiento a la extrañeza de los Black.

XXXXX

Duele.

Cojeando entre las sombras del laberinto, Harry mira al frente con su rostro sucio y lentes opacados por mugre... su túnica de quidditch esta quemada, desgarrada en algunas partes... sabe su imagen no es la mejor ahora después de una revolcada evitando arañas gigantes.

Su pierna duele después de una torcedura fea, trata de no apoyar mucho peso pero le hace más lento su andar... tiene que detenerse en uno de los corredores para tomar aliento, manteniendo un oído al entorno como Ariana le enseño a realizar para este tipo de ocasiones.

No sabe si es su suerte, pero hasta ahora no ha visto a ningún otro campeón.

Mirando al suelo en un intento de recuperar el aliento u orientación, Harry recuerda que hace algunos minutos atrás vio las chispas rojas iluminar el oscuro cielo al otro lado del laberinto señalando sutilmente que uno de los otros participantes se ha quedado fuera, le inquieta el saber quién.

Espera que Alphard esté bien entre toda la penumbra.

Por alguna razón piensa que su preocupación es innecesaria, que sería el propio Harry el que debería de preocuparse por sí mismo.

Retiene el aliento volviendo a su penosa caminata, sus pies se hunden en el barro, el frio es molesto y con la humedad en su vestimenta solo aumenta su miseria, gruñe por no haber puesto atención a los encantamientos básicos de limpieza o calor que Ariana intento enseñarle el año pasado.

En ese entonces parecía innecesario, ahora tal vez vuelva a insistirle el darle una asesoría extra... extendiendo más su tiempo juntos ¿no? Ante esto sonríe para sí mismo por su inteligente plan, no importa cuánto se queje Ron... no estará perdiendo la oportunidad de abarcar más horarios de su buena amiga lejos de Krum.

Piensa en planes para mantener alejada a su amiga del jugador profesional hasta que se vaya, le da ánimos y un calor cómodo se extiende en su pecho... su padrino le aconsejo ser astuto en el asunto, que alguien como Ariana tendría miles de pretendientes como la última Dumbledore en los próximos años.

Se palmea la mejilla al casi tropezar con sus pies, no es momento de estar soñando.

Sale de unos arbustos con la varita levantada, mira el entorno con cuidado y da unos pasos tentativos al exterior... se detiene al ver la brillante copa alzándose caprichosa en un pedestal en el centro de lo que parece ser el corazón del laberinto... tiene la necesidad de suspirar largamente, pero se mantiene en la vigilia... Ariana no le perdonaría el ser tomado por sorpresa solo por entrar en confianzas con la idea de ganar.

Acorta la distancia, lento pero seguro... la noche se ha extendido toda una eternidad para el gusto de Harry, sus ojos pican ante la luz molesta de la copa... su varita ya no es necesaria para iluminar en este punto... traga un nudo nervioso, voltea a los lados pero nada salta a impedirlo cuando su mano se extiende para tocarlo.

Esta cerca, puede sentirlo y justo cuando sus yemas tocan la fría copa un grito de advertencia es lo único que escucha antes de ser succionado... Harry sintió que sus pies se estrellaban contra el suelo haciéndolo soltar la copa; su pierna lesionada cedió al peso y cayó hacia adelante... pero firmes manos impiden el encuentro con el suelo.

Confundido levanto la cabeza para ver una inquieta mirada de Alphard -Por el rey alma, Harry... - murmura sin honoríficos para soltarlo y enderezarlo -pero no puedo culparte, solo desearía no haber distraído con... no, tampoco tiene la culpa- dice de manera inentendible pero sumamente frustrado.

Harry frunce el ceño no sabiendo que tiene tan molesto al siempre pacifico slytherin, ni mucho menos como llego a estar a su lado en un momento en que juro que no había nadie en el centro del laberinto, entonces antes de que cualquier pregunta se dispare, mira el entorno -¿Dónde estamos?-

Estos no eran los terrenos de Hogwarts, seguramente un lugar muy remoto considerando que no hay montañas que rodean al castillo ni el olor del lago o el bosque prohibido... en cambio, estaban parados en lo que parecía un cementerio oscuro y cubierto con maleza; entre más veía el contorno más espeluznante se sentía... juro que hay una iglesia más allá de un gran tejo a su derecha. Una colina se alzaba sobre ellos a su izquierda y al fondo una hermosa casa antigua en la ladera.

-Era un traslador- la voz de Alphard lo saco de su estudio, Harry pardeado en su dirección -La copa era un traslador- le explica estudiándolo con detenimiento haciéndolo nervioso -estas herido, déjame ver- ordena.

-Oh- murmura inseguro el de lentes todavía un ojo alrededor, el cabello blanco del slytherin resaltaba y estaba injustamente indemne de cualquier desastre de toda la aventura del laberinto... curiosamente su pie deja de doler ¿Qué hizo? No vio que usara su varita.

-Supongo que está mejor ¿no?- dice con una sonrisa indulgente volviendo al Alphard amable que conocía tan fresco como si no hubiera pasado por el mismo infierno que el de lentes.

Pisa el pie con cuidado, Harry no siente ninguna molestia ni picazón... se asoma y solo la rasgadora de su pantalón muestra que no hay hinchazón, su torcedura no existe -Como...-

-Magia- interrumpe burlón Alphard haciendo ademanes de magos muggles con exageración.

Aun con todo el entorno desconocido, Harry no evita voltear los ojos -Como llegaste aquí conmigo- prefiere preguntar porque no recuerda haberlo visto... sobre todo como resalta entre la oscuridad con el faro de cabello blanco que tiene en la cabeza.

Una mirada divertida ilumina el rostro del slytherin quien ocultaba sus manos en las mangas -salte justo cuando tocaste la copa- canta brevemente.

-Pero no había nadie- Harry no quiere sonar acusador o infantil en un lugar tenebroso y desconocido, pero no pudo evitarlo... era una queja valida ¿no?

-Oh di un gran salto- añade con la misma jovialidad humorística, Alphard parece divertido con su gesto incrédulo -aunque deje a Viktor-kun sin ningún aviso- añade con un ceño fruncido en reflexión -espero que no piense que es trampa- susurra.

Harry mira al peliblanco -¿Krum?-

-Oh, sí... me lo tope- añade casual con un ademan perezoso de su mano, el slytherin le sonríe brillante.

No entiende ni quiere entender, por lo que Harry vuelve al presente -¿Se supone que esto es parte de la tarea?- cuestiona el punto importante de todo esto, todavía incomodo por su actual posición en un cementerio.

La diversión vuelve a borrarse en el gesto noble de Alphard convirtiéndolo de nuevo en un desconocido -Esta es una trampa, Harry- le dijo con seriedad ni un atisbo de mentira en sus ojos siempre amables ahora oscurecidos con una dureza impropia -así que te recomiendo, atento y con la varita en alto-

Abre la boca, la cierra parpadeando aterrado... pero era imposible, aunque ha estado investigando penosamente la opción, con sus pocos avances casi se confió en que tal vez había sido una broma de los mayores, pero con esto volvía frio y duro a la realidad -¿Cómo lo sabes?- no duda en preguntar.

Una sonrisa sin humor ilumina el gesto de Alphard, algo torcido que es muy parecida a Dafira que casi obliga a retroceder a Potter -Confía en mí, lo sé- le dice sin duda en su tono grave -es mejor salir de aquí, no te preocupes... te protegeré- añade adecuadamente, una promesa y con esto lo toma del hombro empujándolo entre las tumbas.

Puede ver el brillo de la copa entre las lapidas.

Harry tiene inquietud en su estómago cuando da la iniciativa de dar la vuelta para tomar la copa, repentinamente la cicatriz exploto en dolor. Fue una agonía como nunca había sentido en toda su vida; su varita se deslizo de sus dedos apagándose... fue sentado con cuidado, Alphard parece revisar su frente y por primera vez lo oye maldecir de manera colorida en una letanía que haría sonrojar a un marinero.

Si no estuviera sufriendo, estaría estupefacto.

Desde muy lejos, por encima de su cabeza oyó una voz alta y fría que decía -Inmoviliza a Black-

Un silbido y una segunda voz, que chirriaron las palabras a la noche de un encantamiento que no reconoció a causa de sus oídos saturados.

Una ráfaga de luz brillo a través los parpados de Harry, vinieron cada vez más continuamente sin pausa y una velocidad aterradora... el dolor de su cicatriz llego a tal punto que lo hizo volcarse y vomitar... después de esto disminuyo paulatinamente hasta el punto de poder escuchar las quejas airadas de los desconocidos y hechizos amplios e inentendibles de la firme voz de Alphard, por fin pudo abrir sus ojos.

Al principio fue borroso, la sucia tierra, el hedor de su vómito, se sentó apenas recargado donde inicialmente estaba... la sombra de una tumba... a su lado Alphard estaba de pie, mandando hechizos en una sucesión tempestiva de los cuales muchos ni había escuchado tan firme como un roble.

Harry solo hizo mirarlo con los ojos abiertos, una vez pensó que los duelos mágicos serian impresionantes si alguien más que Lockhart los hiciera en segundo año... luego este año en historia, el profesor Marian los describió como un suceso violento que satura el entorno de magia e ilumina la zona peligrosamente.

Claro que esto sería con magos poderosos del calibre de Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald o Voldemort... ahora esto es patético, el contrincante obviamente está siendo superado por Alphard cuya sonrisa es perpetua, serena pero poderosa.

Todo esto estaba lejos de su imaginación... que su piel pica por la magia de su compañero vibrando de entusiasmo... huele a ozono antes de los rayos... huele a la marea golpeando las rocas en las costas... ¿En verdad este niño tiene su misma edad? Se sintió diminuto.

Todo se detiene.

-Maestro... no puedo- la voz patética gime, Alphard se sostiene con su varita fuera... la pobre lapida chamuscada apenas resiste, Harry parpadea al tratar de ponerse de pie pero la mano firme de su protector lo vuelve a tumbar en la sombra de la seguridad.

Harry se encuentra enojado porque no es un inútil, pero es inflexible la mirada del otro haciéndolo acobardarse y obedecer.

-Toma la copa, Harry- ordena suavemente Alphard sin quitar su vista del frente, ese punto que no ha visto el niño de lentes -toma la copa y sal de aquí- espeta con aspereza.

Quiere discutir pero nuevamente ese peso cae en sus hombros de nuevo sumiéndolo a la subordinación, lo hicieron tragar titubeante pero el perfil del slytherin es perpetuo... hubo una vez que pensó que Dafira era el aterrador, hoy corrige ese pensamiento de forma profunda.

Afirma comenzando a buscar en el área el brillo de la copa, no recuerda que estuviera tan lejos pero tampoco puede decir mucho con claridad recordando el dolor debilitante de su cicatriz... puede escuchar a los desconocidos gritándose unos a otros.

Obviamente el enemigo pensó que sería presa fácil... sea la verdad, Harry hubiera pensado lo mismo considerando como parece que Dafira protege a Alphard del mundo (fue tonto, lo admite después de verlo enfrentar a un dragón con serenidad).

-Apúrate, Harry- advierte la voz suave como el viento helado del cementerio del slytherin.

Una mirada de reojo lo convence de levantar su varita con un accio en la punta de la lengua, pero su cicatriz arde... alguien más dice el accio... la copa pasa volando por encima de ellos y Alphard salta para atraparla en una maniobra de un buscador profesional de quidditch.

Un hechizo rompe con prisa su alivio, Harry grita horrorizado cuando Alphard es golpeado duro en su pecho haciéndolo volcarse lejos de su vista al otro lado de una tumba con la copa firmemente en su mano sin activarse.

Antes de que la mente de Harry aceptara lo que estaba viendo, antes de que pudiera sentir otra cosa que insensibilidad o ira en nombre de Alphard... sintió que lo ponían de pie a fuerza de magia.

Ahí están dos sombras en la base de la tumba que era su escudo, el hombre era bajo con un bulto en sus brazos -fue muy arrogante de parte de Black ¿no?- se burla el encapuchado -No lo necesitamos intacto- se burla al arrastrar al inmovilizado niño que vivió con la punta de su varita encendida.

-Pero fue una sorpresa, ambos Black son un desperdicio- asegura la voz fría en el bulto que se removía como si recordara viejos odios -Pero con el niño... al menos tendremos al otro en nuestras manos- asegura confiadamente.

Palidece por lo dicho.

Pero no puede hacer nada, puede sentir su varita inútil en su mano.

Trata de forcejear, pero el cuerpo duele al ser apretado invisiblemente... ve pasar el paisaje a su entorno, las tumbas vuelven a ser más abandonadas, la noche se oscurece hasta que llegan a una lápida de mármol que resalta descaradamente... letras borrosas de "Tom Riddle" hechas con años de descuido.

El hombre villano lo encara, empujándolo en la piedra firme de la tumba que alguna vez fue elegante... Harry solo gruñe, hay un escenario a espaldas de su captor que hasta ahora no es visible a sus ojos pero parece claramente iluminado y más cálido.

El hombre encapuchado conjuraba cuerdas apretadas alrededor, atándolo desde el cuello hasta los tobillos en la dura piedra fría de la tumba... fue solo gracias al viento, que la capucha ligeramente fue removida demostrando quien era.

Era Colagusano.

XXXXX

Hay murmullos extasiados, el entorno es saturado en el interior del hall... todos acomodados en hileras improvisadas después de pasar mucho tiempo en el frio de la noche sin en verdad ver lo que pasaba en el laberinto... el capitán de la tercera división paso estos momentos maldiciendo a los organizadores torpes por no pensar en monitorear la aventura.

Pero que se puede hacer, los magos son un montón de imbéciles sin sentido común.

Bagman no tendrá su trabajo al final del año ahora reafirma su creencia, le gustaría colocar a Urahara... por lo menos el sujeto era bueno armando eventos ¿no? (piensa divertido en Aizen, como cada estrategia se pensaba para antagonizar unos a otros) pero con su misterioso problema en el seireitei... no contaba con eso.

Fleur por supuesto fue la primera eliminada, llorando todo el momento por su fracaso en los brazos de su directora en ese foro que se levantó en magia en el centro de todo el público... aburridamente Ichimaru prefirió mantenerse lejos de las lágrimas, no era quien para consolar y un noviazgo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo sensible.

Ignorar la mirada de recriminación de Hermione fue divertido, su abuela por supuesto estaba contenta con su obvia condescendencia a su novia mestiza y su amiga impura... Sirius en medio simplemente fingió no percatarse y Neville, bueno el niño es alguien distraído por naturaleza.

Entonces, llego Krum.

Gin inclina la cabeza sin un rastro de humor.

Sirius y su abuela lo miran agudamente, el primero empieza a palidecer conforme las implicaciones comienzan a ser claras en su mente, volteando a donde el campeón del instituto de Durmstrang discute acaloradamente en medio del escenario en el que esperan que aparezca el ganador con el resto de los directivos.

Son gritos a estas alturas, claros y acusadores porque al parecer todo esto estaba preparado para que los dos campeones de Hogwarts ganaran.

-Daf...- llama Sirius con advertencia y músculos tensos para entrar a la refriega con su aprobación.

La disciplina es un rasgo que no pertenece a Sirius, pero no vale la pena ir en contra de su sobrino... las consecuencias son mayoritarias además razona ligeramente que algo temerario no estaba sucediendo en esta situación.

Walburga por supuesto se percata de esto pero como la dama recatada, solo guarda la información para mantenerse alerta.

Pero Ichimaru tiene mucho que pensar, recalcular y solo puede decir que es culpa de Potter... seguro el pequeño imbécil toco la jodida copa cuando el plan era mantenerse alejado de ella... atrapar a Moody y fin de la historia.

Era algo planeado para resolverlo sin sangre, parece que los deseos de su Ototo-san no se harán realidad para su desgracia.

-Asegúrate que Moody esté a la vista y llévate a Remus sin queja ¿quieres?- dice sin dudas abriendo sus ojos plateados, su tío por supuesto se pone de pie sin pedir disculpas a la gente que molesta al pasar por la hilera saturada de espectadores -mantente bajo perfil ¿puedes?- susurra para quien está colocada estratégicamente a su espalda.

Su rostro vuelve al zorruno, el resto pone atención al drama descarado sucediendo delante.

-Te quedaras con la diversión ¿no?- es una queja casi inaudible, Ariana se recuesta en su asiento fingiendo que no habla con la persona delante... una actuación creíble cuando hay tanto ruido y ambos miran el espectáculo en el escenario.

-Solo oculto mi mano- razona mirándose las uñas Ichimaru -Mejor colocar una carta oculta ¿no?- explica haciéndola reírse, por supuesto que Ron al lado de la niña la mira como si se hubiera vuelto loca al solo escuchar su diversión pero nada de la plática.

XXXXX

Despierta con un dolor de cabeza y la boca reseca.

Era peor que una resaca inducida por Syunsui.

Jushiro gime mirando el cielo oscuro en una posición embarazosa, sus pies están arriba de una estructura mientras su cabeza parece en el fondo con el olor de tierra y otras cosas horrendas flotando a su nariz... su cabello es un revoltijo y está seguro que esto no es el jardín de la octava división.

Voltea los ojos cuando razona que está vivo... que el dolor que siente fue por un feo hechizo de destierro ubicándose incómodamente entre dos tumbas y agradece a su suerte que no le haya caído nada encima.

Hay iluminación parpadeando a sus pies en el aire, hace un movimiento para una postura más digna cuando sisea por el dolor de su pecho y un retumbar en su cabeza... hay una línea de sangre goteando desde su frente que rastrea con sus dedos.

Suspira exasperado, hubiera deseado la resaca en este punto.

Frunce la nariz ante el olor a quemado y pasa su mano con ligero kido solo para adormecer, por las luces en la deriva iluminando el paisaje oscuro... no tiene tiempo para algo mejor... ubica su varita a su costado, estirándose para tomarla... cubre su mano con kido, para agarrar otra vez la copa y evitar que se active.

Por unos segundos, al ponerse de pie tiene un mareo... apretando sus pulmones dolorosamente... tose húmedamente en su mano, recargado en la lápida dura más de lo que le gustaría... ¡Harry lo necesita! Pero esto ligeramente se olvida al mirar su mano con su varita ahora ahuecando una mancha de sangre.

Por un momento el mundo no existe, el pánico se extiende en el siempre noble capitán.

Aprieta los dientes, traga el sabor a acero en una costumbre que no extrañaba, parpadeando tercamente para no dejarse superar por el terror de algo que le recuerda a su enfermedad... porque no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera y ahora un niño está en peligro en ese cementerio.

No cojea, usa shunpo con el mundo moviéndose a velocidad ante sus ojos.

Llega en el momento en que Harry se agacha detrás de una lápida, sucio, sangrando y desesperado parece verlo con alivio o hasta lágrimas en sus ojos alterados... ahora puede sentirlo, ese latente parasito en su frente que le hace furioso a sus límites.

No, se controlaría porque ahora no se molestaría en disgustarse por otra evidencia de que no son lo que fueron como shinigamis... tal vez guardaría el gritarle a Kisuke y Yoruichi por no advertirle por cortesía que ahí, atado en el cuerpo de Harry, había un pedazo de alma.

Ishida no ha conocido al niño, por lo que se salvara de su sermón (Cierto Quincy siente que esquivo una bala... mientras los shinigamis en sus respetivos lugares sintieron la muerte venir)

El shunpo es nuevamente usado, agarra a Harry de las solapas poniéndolo de pie para ocultarlo detrás de sus espaldas, protector... puede ver el escenario en este nuevo punto de vista, hay gente con capuchas detrás de este nuevo ser insulso que parece ligeramente divertido con su presencia... subestimándolo obviamente.

-Impresionante, Alphard Black- su voz es un susurro, un arrastre innatural de su sonrisa pálida como si aparecer fuera normal.

Jushiro le sonríe fríamente -Bueno... Yo no estoy impresionado, debo admitirlo- rechaza con falsa educación haciendo un ademan al entorno desastroso y desagradable de la recepción.

Harry tiene un sonido ahogado mientras el resto susurra indignado... el impenitente ser oscurece su gesto artificial obviamente insultado -Creo que los Black enseñan educación a sus hijos o cayó en desgracia también-

Ríe jovialmente -Oh, no caímos en desgracia... simplemente no apoyamos a la desgracia- replica ingeniosamente tan casual como hablar del clima, Alphard está molesto no solo herido también rompió su promesa de protección y hay un parasito en un niño de una basura que quiere ir contra el ciclo de la vida.

Voldemort es rápido, pero un descontento Jushiro lo es más... su varita se levanta y el Fiendfyre ruge en sintonía con su voluntad furiosa, el campo santo se ilumina con los gritos de sorpresa de todo el entorno... el calor es sofocante pero retiene a Harry de sufrir la mayor de las consecuencias en la seguridad de su espalda.

El rugido es alentador a oídos de Ukitake, el animal es grande alzándose por lo alto con alas siniestras... un thestral cabalga embistiendo al grotesco ser que parece creído de poder resistir... penosamente lo hace, la cúpula se levanta y el entorno explota.

Nada mueve a Alphard de su lugar mientras más magia se vierte a través de su varita, siente el vibrar... el sonar de su núcleo alimentando el fuego que ahora se esparce como un chapoteo de fuegos artificiales peligrosos.

No es tocado por la descontrolada magia oscura que representa el Fiendfyre, ha domesticado cada variable peligrosa de esta hechicería y los libros de su abuela fueron útiles en el caso... agita más su varita... el lazo no se rompe como una línea delgada de fuego mientras la noche se ilumina.

La copa en una mano, la varita con fuego en la otra... su túnica agitándose junto con su cabello de manera salvaje... pero un pequeño círculo inmutable entre la marea de llamas incontrolables consumiendo el campo santo en cenizas... puede sentirlos, fuera del cementerio la gente no ignorara este espectáculo... no solo hay magos también inocentes y sabe deberá detenerse antes de que termine golpeando más allá de los muros que ha trazado en su mente.

Voldemort le mira, porque ese insulso ser no merece un nombre más que ese sucio apodo que se puso como si fuera su orgullo... Jushiro le regresa el gesto con el poder de expresar cuanto de su respeto ha ganado que es la nada.

Desearía quedarse, enfrentar a este pecador con todo el poder de sus creencias... pero tiene un niño entre manos y siente la sangre elevándose en su garganta de sus pulmones afectados.

Envía la última marea de magia para avivar la naturaleza de las llamas, extrañando el agua y los rayos de su alma antigua.

El cielo vuelve a iluminarse como si el sol se encendiera tragándose el grito de ira del pecador para aprovechar en cortar la maldición sin perder el ritmo voltea al exaltado Harry envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector bañándose en el agua de su alma... el kido cae en su mano y la copa se activa en segundos.

Aterriza o por lo menos deberían, Alphard pierde fuerza y logra esquivar el caer encima de Harry, pero termina de rodillas ahuecando su boca en una tos incontrolable... se encoge en su lugar con el eco lejano del entorno.

XXXXX

Probablemente fue el trauma más grande que haya sentido, un fuego incontrolable manteniendo al margen al mago que ayudo a revivir sin opción, Harry se mantuvo sin habla ni sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la feroz protección... pero la calidez del agua aún se anida en su pecho cuando fue sacado del infierno en un abrazo fraternal.

La conmoción y el agotamiento lo obligaron al suelo mirando como Alphard se marchita delante de sus ojos sin saber cómo reaccionar... intenta acercarse pero ve la mano que sostiene su boca manchada de sangre.

Ahora en verdad lo mira.

Fue su alivio verlo de pie cuando Voldemort lo tenía acorralado.

Fue un shock el nivel de magia que utilizo.

Pero ahora se percata de lo desalineado que esta, de la sangre de su cabeza, de la sangre que ahora escupe en su mano en una tos que no suena del todo saludable.

Se ve frágil... se ve de su edad nuevamente.

Un torrente de sonido lo ensordeció, pero Harry solo tenía ojos para el firme Alphard ahora enfermo... quiso extender su mano, darle el consuelo que le ofreció... tratar de salir de esta constante pesadilla juntos... luego un par de manos lo agarraron bruscamente apartándolo para hacerlo girar.

-¡Harry!- Albus Dumbledore está apretándolo en su agarre.

Está rodeado, se da cuenta y comienza a sentirse sofocado.

-ALEJENSE DE INMEDIATO- una voz agraviada ruge por encima del disturbio.

Desorientado Harry se paraliza, si no estuviera tan fuera de sí... se percataría que el director se ha tensado y el bullicio muere aplastado rudamente por el engrosar del aire que se hace difícil de respirar.

Si Dafira mostraba un gesto feroz cuando los nombres de los campeones se dieron a conocer... este fue peor... su mueca era un gruñido perpetuo, sus ojos grises brillaban como una tormenta amenazando con golpearlos a todos... Agito su varita al entorno alejándolos bruscamente del centro del abarrotado foro a los tontos invasores que no dejaban respirar a los recién llegados.

No hubo consideración por los directivos que sacaron sus varitas pero se detuvieron al ver cuál era el objetivo, el slytherin solo tenía ojos para su marchitado primo y cualquier tonto sabía que no debería saltar en su camino en ese momento... los magos no tendrán sentido común, pero tienen uno de preservación.

Alphard no pudo siquiera levantar el rostro, agachándose Dafira molió sus dientes con Walburga igual de nefasta a sus espaldas, lo levanto tan fácil como si no pesara mientras la abuela lanzaba encantamientos obviamente medicinales al ahora adormecido campeón sin ninguna gracia de permitir a Pomfrey o cualquiera acercárseles.

Todos mirando la sangre... el desastre... pero no conectando como terminaron tan mal, considerando que se suponía era un evento controlado para evitar que se repitiera lo del pasado... esto era sin nombre.

Aun Krum olvido sus sospechas ahora sintiéndose sumamente arrepentido cuando ve al niño maldito adormecido en los brazos de su pariente.

Harry estaba entumecido ajeno al drama -Ha vuelto- susurra atrayendo la atención entre el mortal silencio haciéndolo más audible, deteniendo a los Black de su salida entre la multitud de gente que se abría paso -Voldemort ha vuelto- dice más claro levantando su rostro al director rompiendo a llorar.

Como si dudara, como si quisiera hacer otra cosa e ignorar a Harry... Dafira cierra sus ojos pero sin rastro de su sonrisa a volver a encarar a la multitud en el foro, mira a su abuela y esta afirma para agitar su varita con esfuerzo.

Walburga flota a Alphard alejándose sin mirar atrás.

Regresa, ignorando las miradas con cada paso marcado con fuerza innecesaria... ignorando como le duele ver a Mione-chan llorando en brazos de Nev-kun... como Ariana tiene un gesto en blanco pero manteniéndose al margen... Dafira Black sube al foro, levantándose en su altura y acortar la distancia... agarra a Harry, arrancándolo del agarre del director y cargándolo con suavidad impropia.

Hay un brillo en su dedo largo y pálido, tocando la frente de un Harry perturbado quien parece pensar que la pesadilla simplemente ha tomado otro giro al permitir a Dafira actuar como un humano sensible con su persona... se duerme, el campeón se afloja en el agarre durmiendo con tranquilidad.

Nadie hizo más que contener el aliento por la muestra de magia sin varita, por la postura retadora del slytherin para que alguien... cualquiera intentara algo en su contra... cuando nada paso, Dafira solo eligió dejar el escenario sin otra formalidad tonta, cansado de esta actuación.

-A donde lo llevas- el director pide con un tono grave de advertencia obviamente no interesado en su primo.

-A un lugar donde pueda estar a salvo- espeta impertinente sin voltear a ver al viejo en su andar constante -obviamente Hogwarts no lo es- dice alto y claro al agitar su varita haciendo que las grandes puertas del hall se cierren de golpe a sus espaldas.

XXXXX

La noche fue un desastre.

Para el director, aun en un caos con los otros directores casi salta en sus pies cuando Remus, Cross y Sirius decidieron interrumpir su extraordinaria reunión en su oficina arrastrando a Barty Crouch Jr con una vestimenta que le quedaba grande y una mirada enloquecida.

Fue el causante de todo y no tenía reparo en repetirlo constantemente.

El día solo fue peor.

Los titulares del profeta eran un derivado de la nula seguridad del colegio, de su falta de compromiso con niños tan jóvenes y prometedores entre otras mentiras bien colocadas ignorando el regreso del señor oscuro.

Cornelius Fudge solo ha decidido ignorar las palabras del delirante Harry, como lo describió y trato de darle el beso dementor a su único testigo además de ser el autor intelectual de la elección de dos niños fuera de edad para el torneo.

Cross no tuvo nada de eso discutiendo acaloradamente con el ministro de magia respaldado muy de cerca por una Amelia Bones muy cabreada desterrando al dementor con un movimiento de sus varitas combinadas.

Por supuesto que esto solo levanto la llama de la reclamación.

Sirius había desaparecido sin una explicación al director, algo triste porque eso derrumbaba cualquier posibilidad que haya establecido con el ex convicto en su única reunión... Remus por supuesto se mantuvo a su lado, aunque no sabe si fue para dar apoyo o para ser testigo de todo el evento e informar más tarde a los Black.

Madame Maxime sabiamente se guardó sus disgustos, viendo que ahí se estaba cocinando algo más peligroso que un insulto a su patria... Karkaroff brillo por su ausencia, pero los sensatos alumnos ya meditaban que en verdad no fue un acto de conspiración de Hogwarts... sino una trampa.

Aun con la censura de los tabloides, el hecho de haber escuchado a Harry anunciarlo sembró la semilla de la duda en nivel general.

La llegada de Sr Barty Crouch fue todavía más nefasta, extrañamente se unió a los otros dos contra el ministro y aunque ya no contara con una posición dentro del ministerio... todavía tenía contactos y un sentido de justicia que vuelve a ignorar los lazos fraternales con su hijo.

El director sintió que esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos cuando por fin pudo quedarse solo.

Con una promesa de mover al prófugo Crouch Jr ahora bajo custodia de Severus y Cross... con los extranjeros viviendo tranquilamente el resto del periodo... medita lo que ha podido hacer durante esta caótica semana (porque en efecto, ha pasado tiempo de forma rápida).

Sus cartas a los Black fueron rechazadas, Walburga por supuesto dio una buen excusa de que ninguno de los niños estaría pisando el colegio hasta el próximo año... al estar exento de los exámenes, no había pretexto sin sonar sospechoso.

Harry se suponía no caía en esa protección pidiendo encarecidamente que lo regresaran al colegio, pero el apadrinado y la voluntad de James le fue lanzado a la cara por la bruja de Black.

No pudo moverse sin verse violento, con su plato lleno no tuvo más que otra de ignorarlo y tratar de empujar a Aberfoth en un monitoreo constante, aun no confiaba en los Black y aunque no son mortifagos... no olvida el tema de los Grimm reaper.

Cuando Dafira regreso una mañana templada, siendo el único sin el pretexto de estar exento y aunque puede saltarse las clases como lo hizo cuando fue el proceso de su libertad como Lord... esta vez parece dispuesto a enfrentar el entorno.

Dumbledore lo convoco en instantes.

Lo vio entrar con Severus y Amelia a cuestas, cerrando la puerta con facilidad en su túnica del color de su casa... el aire solo parecía tomar peso y por reflejo el director se tensó.

-Buenos días, gotas de limón- ofrece como apertura.

Dafira lo mira sin humor, pero toma un puñado de dulces sin una respuesta.

Albus sonríe, Snape no está dispuesto a amonestar por la grosería al niño, obviamente está enojado con el anciano y eso... también le preocupa... mientras que Amelia solo niega cansada -He intentado negociar para que se regrese a los niños al colegio-

-Harry puede, pero le di la opción... no quiere- Dafira responde plácidamente -Los Weasley y su sobrina por supuesto han visitado, algo que no niego a nadie- sonríe.

-El ministro no opina lo mismo- dice casual el director mirando por encima de sus anteojos con una calma engañosa.

-Bueno, si dejara de ser un imbécil, lo dejaría pasar la puerta de mi casa- canturrea el slytherin con sus ojos entrecerrados y sin una sombra de sonrisa, cruzando sus piernas y entrelazando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Dafira- amonesta Amelia, Snape le niega delicadamente que no intervenga y aunque lo hace ganador de una mirada de muerte... accede.

No obtendrá nada por esa dirección, por lo menos su hermano lo mantiene informado de Harry y eso al menos lo tranquiliza un poco -¿Su primo?-

Sus ojos se abren fulminándolo -está siendo tratado, la maldición afecto sus pulmones- replica con un rechinar de dientes, hay ira... una profunda y grotesca sin dar una explicación extensa.

Albus otra vez sabe que no obtendrá nada de ahí.

Es un tablero sin movimientos, se recarga reflexivo viendo que por primera vez desde Gellert no obtendrá nada fácil... mira sus opciones, pero esta tan cansado de estar al frente... que simplemente, solo por esta ocasión, lo dejara ir.

Se conforma con obtener el detalle de Amelia... de ver de lejos como Dafira es rodeado nuevamente por todos con las contadas excepciones.

Por ahora, el fin del año es amargo y fuera de su control.

Voldemort esta de vuelta.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Empieza el verano en el siguiente capitulo.

Tambien pasare las consecuencias mejor.

Y si Walburga pudo con esfuerzo usar magia para ayudar a su nieto.

Y lo ultimo lo agregue a prisa, perdon si se me fue un error.

Neah20 fuera


	48. Antes del verano

Antes del verano

Harry ha estado ahí durante una semana.

No se siente ese tiempo.

Han pasado solo cuatro días desde que Dafira se fue.

Se ha sentido menos.

Agradece enormemente que se haya ido, que no lo esté tratando como si fuera una obligación... dándole miradas obvias que lo culpa... haciéndolo sentir peor en una de esas habilidades que ese año fueron mitigadas por la extraña tregua.

Ha finalizado, por parte del mayor no hay piedad y aun con todo su antagonismo del resto de los años... no puede odiarlo más... ahora al menos lo entiende.

A pesar de esto, Dafira aún le dio la opción de regresar a Hogwarts, duda que fuera amabilidad tal vez ese sentido de responsabilidad como Lord es algo que seguro debe investigar profundamente con Aberfoth.

En contra de todo lo que cualquiera puede pensar, rechazo regresar a Hogwarts con rapidez sin ningún gramo de duda... aún recuerda como el slytherin le dio un gesto impresionado por su negativa.

Pero la sensación de traición es algo constante.

Razona que no eran culpables directamente, que tal vez no debería ser tan duro después de haber levantado esa queja... pero cualquier lealtad que tenía es fuertemente golpeada por la sensación que la prestigiosa escuela mágica pudo haber brindado mejor protección.

Aberfoth está orgulloso de su decisión.

Además por alguna extraña razón le sienta muy bien estar lejos, superar esto con tranquilidad y aunque le gusta Ron... no desea tenerlo a su lado abrumándolo con preguntas sin tacto... extraña a Ariana, pero por sus cartas comprende profundamente su decisión asegurándole que le entregara lo visto en clases con diligencia (no le agrada la idea de trabajo, pero vera a su amiga).

Aun recostado palpa por sus anteojos mirando el entorno con un gesto de asombro.

Con el tiempo debió de acostumbrarse, pero simplemente es imposible.

Es cómodo, iluminado... con colores lejos del rojo de gryffindor... con ventanas que proyectan un jardín que haría a la Tía Petunia sonrojar... pisos de madera pulida, divisiones de papel deslizante, muebles sencillos... todo con una ligera sensación oriental calmante.

Como esos programas que en ocasiones veía su primo.

Es una burbuja de la que no desea salir.

Pero aún hay pesadillas plagando sus noches constantes, llenándolo de un miedo frio que lo despierta agitado buscando el olor de tierra, el sentimiento del invierno, la dureza del mármol y el filo de una navaja cortándolo... el fuego nunca aparece en sus sueños, aquellas llamas amenazantes que lo abrumaron pero protegieron... no, lo único que si es la sangre de un Alphard marchito sin dejar de toser.

Ha recurrido a pociones para evitar los sueños, el Doctor Ishida parece monitorearlo constantemente advirtiéndole que no es recomendable hacerse dependiente de esta solución, debe enfrentarlo pero sobretodo perdonarse.

Es extraño, porque en su vida pensó a un squid ejerciendo y menos siendo el médico de cabecera de una prestigiosa casa sangre pura... pero su presencia es cómoda además de muy comprensiva.

El hombre parece entenderlo en los ataques de pánico, en las pesadillas de escenarios de batalla y en la culpa de haber sido solo un espectador inútil mientras otro luchaba por los dos.

Suspira quebradamente, pasa sus manos por su cabello desordenado cerrando los ojos cuando escucha el eco fantasma de un ataque de tos... mira en dirección a la capa de papel, inseguro de como sentirse... de cómo enfrentarlo... Harry no ha tenido el valor de visitar a Alphard.

Escucha pasos, atento mira cuando Sirius asoma su cabeza por la puerta corrediza... le da esa sonrisa cansada que ha estado proyectando últimamente al ingresar dejándose caer a los pies de su cama con una figura aunque bien vestida sumamente tensa.

Lo entiende, ha estado actuando como la barrera del ministerio para interrogarlo.

-Hemos concertado una entrevista con Amelia Bones- dice como único saludo su padrino, escuchando también como la tos aunque amortiguada es audible cuando la buscas -no podemos evitarlos más tiempo sin ser sospechosos- finaliza guardando detalles de acusaciones de conspiración en su contra.

Siente culpa viniendo en oleadas ante la tristeza poco oculta de su padrino aun cuando la tos ya no se escucha, Harry mira sus manos inseguro -¿esta eso bien?-

Parpadea Sirius mirándolo directamente por primera vez.

-Sé que el hechizo que uso Alphard era magia oscura- admite como defensa de su inseguridad de enfrentar a alguien que seguro pedirá ver sus recuerdos.

Cuando le relato a Aberfoth en su única visita, el hombre le explico lo que estaba pasando en el exterior al igual del tipo de maldición que uso el joven Black para defenderlo... comprendió que contra un mago poderoso como Voldemort no había otra opción, pero el resto de la sociedad que busca culpables negando el retorno del señor oscuro, no lo verán de esa manera.

-Bones está de nuestro lado- Sirius respira suavemente -Con Barty Crouch Sr como un respaldo inesperado... con el arresto del Junior... el apoyo de los extranjeros... el ministro no puede seguir negando su regreso- se fuerza a sonreírle.

Afirma ausentemente, Harry duda de dar la siguiente respuesta -¿Alphard?- pregunta.

Black pasa su mano por sus rizos -Él también desea participar- murmura con un fruncir de nariz obviamente no está de acuerdo en forzar una visita que probablemente se extenderá con la enfermedad plagando al joven heredero.

-¿La señora Black?- pregunta Harry para cambiar el tema rompiendo el silencio impuesto unos tortuosos segundos.

Sirius se encoge de hombros rígidamente -ella dice que está bien- murmura cubriendo su preocupación, su madre desde aquel evento ha empeorado... pero siendo terca no ha estado en cama, al contrario se encerró en la biblioteca sin decirle lo que está buscando.

Que apenas reaccionara a la presentación del doctor squid, las visitas de traidores a la sangre además de muggles es la única evidencia de su mal estado.

No hay nada que platicar entre ambos, la relación se ha enfriado y Harry no sabe cómo resolverlo... Sirius le sonríe antes de agitarle el cabello para ponerse de pie -es mejor que me vaya- dice con un suspiro -prepárate para el desayuno, mañana Amelia vendrá- explica al salir.

Al quedarse solo suspira penosamente, busca en el entorno recogiendo la vista de un costal que sabe contiene los galeones del premio del torneo... Dafira se lo envió la noche pasada con una nota que los Black no lo necesitaban así que recaía en Harry la costosa suma.

Tomando la iniciativa, el valor de los que presumen su casa... toma el pretexto ideal para visitar por primera vez al joven enfermo, vestido con pijamas tomando el costal e ignorando la nota, salió de la habitación para dirigirse al final del corredor donde se detiene inseguro con la mano congelada en la puerta corrediza.

-Sé que estás ahí, Harry- la voz divertida viene del otro lado causándole un respingo -es la desventaja de los paneles, no dan privacidad ni sutileza- canta jovialmente arruinado por una ronda de tos amortiguada.

El de lentes razona que ya no puede escapar, mira suciamente el papel que funciona como división y empuja la puerta corrediza abierta... se asoma con cuidado además de un tanto de vergüenza... culpa, no olviden la culpa.

Es una imagen de tranquilidad, gentileza... en medio de la habitación tan iluminada como la suya, en lo que parece ¿futon? Esta la figura sentada de un Alphard en pijama dándole una de sus características sonrisas amables.

No hay acusación, sin rastro alguno de odio a Harry... tampoco la fiereza de controlar magia tan poderosa enfrentando a un mago oscuro horrendo... ahora solo es un niño de su edad, recuerda al dar el paso valiente de ingresar... cerrando la puerta detrás, quedándose torpemente en la entrada.

-Estoy seguro, no muerdo- canta Alphard haciendo ademanes para que se acerque, su brillo cálido no se apagó al mirarlo acercarse dirigiéndolo al cojín al lado de su aparente lecho donde se deja caer rígidamente con las piernas cruzadas -padre acaba de marcharse, me comento que Amelia estará aquí mañana- inicia casual, como si no estuviera enfermo por su culpa.

Harry se niega a mirarlo más tiempo afirmando en silencio, baja su mano al costal -Este es el premio del torneo- coloca el saco en el lecho pero la mano pálida lo detiene de soltar el peso de su culpa... porque no lo merece, ese premio no es merecido.

-No lo necesitamos, estoy seguro Onii-san te lo dijo- su voz es suave, no hay gramo de dureza.

-No lo quiero- murmura ahora su vista en su regazo con la bolsa de dinero apretado fuertemente -yo estoy seguro lo mereces más que yo-

-Entonces nadie merece ese premio- replica tranquilamente el slytherin -inviértelo- sugiere.

Harry resiste la tentación de levantar el rostro pero solo parpadea ligeramente -¿invertirlo?-

-Por supuesto, Onii-san me comento que intento patrocinar el sueño de los Gemelos Weasley- explica con cierto grado de diversión en su voz -obviamente lo rechazaron sin dudarlo- ríe con el recuerdo -así que dales ese dinero, les será de utilidad-

Es una idea razonable, no quería nada que ver con ese dinero... darlo sería la mejor opción, dudaba que los gemelos lo aceptaran si pensaban que era un regalo... así que su plan seria proporcionar el concepto de inversión, un contrato y algunas cláusulas para que su donación no fuera rechazado.

Suspira, en verdad no deseaba ese monto... no lo necesitaba... pero los gemelos son orgullosos, no los insultaría de esa manera y aunque sabe que está cediendo en aceptar el premio de alguna manera menos directa... lo permitirá, porque es lo menos que puede hacer para alegrar a Alphard y ayudar a la familia Weasley.

Además Aberfoth le dijo que comenzara a mover sus bóvedas, con el anterior inventario que pidió... era hora de volver a Gringotts para aterrizar su plan y aplicar lo aprendido... algo que tendrá limitado considerando su edad, pero los ingresos son otra cosa diferente.

-Levanta la cara, Harry- dice suavemente Alphard sacándolo de sus planes que harían a un contador orgulloso.

Se niega a obedecer con el corazón agitado.

Un suspiro largo, una tos amortiguada y una mano delgada lo agarran de la barbilla para mirarse directamente -Harry, no te culpo por esto- susurra con una discreta sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta el de lentes tragando un nudo.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- niega con su cabello blanco agitándose suavemente.

Hay muchas cosas que puede enumerar, pero hay una importante en la mente del niño que vivió -Podías haber superado esto si no hubiera estorbado-

-Nunca sabremos lo que pudo pasar, Harry- explica al soltarlo, dándole la gentileza de un resplandor suave -Sé que mi Onii-san es alguien duro, que tal vez mi Padre extrañamente este ligeramente respaldándolo... pero en lo que a mí me concierne, no te culpo por nada, Harry-

Y no lo entiende, como puede existir alguien que no lo odie por hacerlo pasar días de tos sangrienta y acostado en su cama... recuerda el Boggart en su tercer año, en ese entonces no lo entendió pero ahora... mirándolo en la cama enfermo... este era el peor miedo de Alphard y aun así... no hay odio ni resentimiento.

-No llores Harry- consuela Alphard al adolescente cuyas lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a brotar.

Pero Harry aun con su vergüenza por desmoronarse de esa manera, no puede sentirse de otra manera que alivio... respeto... su culpa no se desvanece, pero no hay odio para el de lentes... sea la verdad, temía mas a ser aborrecido por alguien que lo ayudo a salir del infierno.

Se da cuenta que no quiere ser odiado por Alphard Black.

Un arrastrar de mantas, Alphard se acerca para darle un abrazo de un brazo palmeándolo ligeramente en su espalda -todo estará bien- le dice con certeza -hay mucho por delante, tenemos que apoyarnos y nada se hará fácil con los años- razona con una cansada sonrisa.

Y por alguna razón no duda en sus palabras.

XXXXX

Urahara sonríe plácidamente la miembro del ministerio que "casualmente" ha venido a registrarlo por "cuestiones de control de negocios en Hogsmade" en una mañana tan repentina... sin ningún rastro de haber hecho lo mismo a los otros locales... con una sonrisa falsa y ojos oscuros exigiéndole los documentos no solo de su negocio sino de su llegada.

Es divertido para el tendero cuando saca lo pedido sin dudar, llevándolo a la parte de la tienda que está ambientada para visitas.

El extraño por supuesto mira el entorno con poca sutileza.

Tontos.

La estrategia es simple a su vista, peinar el negocio y encuentra alguna falla para cerrarlo con esto dañar indirectamente un poco la estabilidad de la familia Black.

Probablemente es el inicio de un largo periodo de auditorías sorpresas por parte del ministerio.

Por lo que escucho, su negocio en el callejón Diagon está igualmente vigilado... Tonks-chan es una fuente de información confiable que los prepara para las visitas inesperadas, razonablemente muchos se darán cuenta que un auror es su rentero.

Conectaran los puntos y aunque no sea mentira, teme que su buena niña sea degradada o excluida de este tipo de información... no es que no esté preparado, es un tendero con años de experiencia burlando la autoridad... pero le preocupa la reputación de ella.

Pero la lealtad de Tonks-chan es entrañable, firme y no los abandonara no importa cuánto le diga que no es necesario... Urahara cree que no la merece.

XXXXX

No escucho el discurso del director.

Sea la verdad, Ichimaru había bostezado descaradamente ganándose miradas recriminadores de algunos maestros con la clara excepción de Remus y Cross quienes extrañamente le sonrieron divertidos.

No contaba con baúl de pertenencias, cosas que envió por adelantado a su hogar... pero se encontraba esperando a los carruajes que los llevarían de regreso a la estación de Hogsmade en uno de los pasillos llenos de gente... afuera era un hermoso día demasiado caluroso para su gusto.

Todos lo miraban, era algo normal a través de los años y ahora... con lo dicho en los periódicos sobre el anuncio formal del regreso del señor oscuro... empeoro.

Solo quiere ir a casa, monitorear a su Ototo-san y continuar con su vida.

-¿Daf?- la voz de Hermione lo hizo mirarla nuevamente, una de las pocas valientes que se acercan constantemente... le sonríe hambriento pero se mantiene firme en no asustarla, ya cometió ese error en el pasado.

Aun cuando no sea por el la preocupación, se dedica a mandarle un desplante al entorno para que vuelvan a sus asuntos y dejarlos solos en medio del montón de gente.

-Mah Mione-chan- canta despectivo con un ondeo de su mano delgada -no tienes a Nev-kun contigo ¿ahora? Eso es extraño- estira su sonrisa mordazmente.

La niña tiene el descaro de voltearle los ojos, inmune a sus tonos o gestos apáticos.

-Espero que me envíes cartas- ronronea al estirar uno de los rizos con burla evitando el golpe que se activó en instantes, provocándole una carcajada -vamos Mione-chan, no te enojes... me harás que llore a la señora Granger por tu negativa a mi amistad-

-No es una negativa de amistad y no seas chismoso- espeta fieramente la niña con las manos en la cadera -¡solo deja de insultarme!-

-¿Insultarte?- arquea su ceja fingiendo que no sabe a lo que se refiere.

-Tus retos son tontos ¿Quién envía tarea en una supuesta carta de amistad?- acusa con un dedo puntiagudo.

-¿Yo?- ofrece indulgente esquivando un golpe en su hombro -no seas agresiva, solo dime que quieres cartas normales con cursilerías y es un hecho-

-No quiero cursilerías tuyas- dice cansadamente al entrecerrarle los ojos.

-¿En serio? Puede que te gusten- mueve sus cejas sugerentes divertido del sonrojo escandalizado de la castaña.

-Dafira- el acento francés interrumpe lo que promete ser un duelo de voluntades, Fleur Delacour subía apresuradamente los escalones de piedra hacia el castillo... a través de los terrenos se podía ver a Hagrid ayudando a Madame Maxime a colocar dos de los caballos gigantes en sus arnés... era obvio que estaban a punto de despegar.

-Pensé que me desharía de ella- murmura con una máscara firme de desagrado poco disimulado, el entorno parecía verlo con incredibilidad por el desaire a una hermosa veela.

-Es tu novia ¡pórtate bien!- Hermione le sisea en regaño, mirándolo con esos ojos iluminados en disgusto que le divertían.

Un ademan perezoso del slytherin, la francesa es lenta subiendo escalones -Mah es solo una distracción, una muy buena por cierto- la sonríe pícaramente.

Hermione por supuesto se vuelve a sonrojar leyendo mucho lo que no se le dijo, saltando cuando un pellizco en sus mejillas lo hacen mirarlo directamente -deja- espeta golpeando la mano infractora que por supuesto no logro acertar.

Los pasos de Fleur se detienen, mira entre ambos con cierto recelo y con los labios fuertemente apretados -¿interrumpo?-

Antes de que Ichimaru diga un descarado "si" Hermione da un paso adelante con un apurado -No- forzando una sonrisa -bueno, los dejo-

-No olvides que quiero ver a tus padres- Gin aferra su mano en la delgada muñeca, alzándose encima de la leona y descaradamente ignorando a la francesa -así que no huyas lejos ¿quieres?-

Voltea los ojos al zafarse del agarre, fulminándolo con la mirada -Si, estarán en la estación... nos buscas- corre lejos navegando fácilmente entre los otros estudiantes.

Chasquea los dientes por la efectiva huida de su presa favorita, volteando con desinterés a la francesa insultada -¿Qué quieres?-

Abre la boca -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dice enojada, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Sus ojos entrecerrados evitan el voltear que evidentemente merece este tipo de escenas, Gin al menos no bosteza y da un paso largo -Mah no seas una llorona-

-Pero que dirán sobre mí- llora la francesa con los puños apretados -¡estas detrás de una niña!-

Abre sus ojos despectivos -¿Quién lo dijo?- pide susurrándole en el oído asegurándose de provocarle un escalofrió -No inventes escenarios, pequeña... no queremos meter en problemas a Mione-chan- pone sus manos en los delgados hombros apretándolos con fuerza.

-Es todo por ella ¿no?- Fleur no se encoge, al contrario trata y falla de alejarse.

El entorno susurra furiosamente, obviamente la pelea de parejas es un espectáculo interesante sobre todo cuando sus dos integrantes son famosos a su propia manera.

Gin quiere reírse casi regañándose por ser tan obvio, tal vez solo los que no quieren ver son los únicos ciegos ¿Qué dice eso de Mione-chan o su Ototo-san? Pero era mejor no analizarlo, se aparta para mirar con sus ojos entrecerrados en completa burla -los celos no te sientan muy bien ¿no?- ríe vibradamente-¿Crees que no me entere que andas preguntando por el Weasley mayor?- le sisea.

Fleur se asilencia rígidamente.

-No me importa si eres una puta, Fleur- explica como si hablara con una tonta, la francesa por supuesto que esta horrorizada por el insulto pero no puede discutirle ante la mirada de regaño infantil -Pero aquí tenemos algo menos informal ¿no?- razona al peinarle el cabello -no seas una tonta, no me importa lo que hagas... solo avísame, quieres... no me gusta compartir- le da un beso en la mejilla tan inocente que es aterrador.

Gin silva lejos de la escena, piensa en que debe cazar a sus pequeños leones.

-Fuiste un imbécil ¿lo sabes?- Ariana le susurra sin detenerlo, fingiendo que escucha a Ron Weasley enojado por el honor de la veela obviamente ignorante de que Dafira está a la redonda... no es que le importe mucho.

No la mira, están firmes en mantener la fachada de distanciamiento pero le agrada saber que algo es constante en esta vida -Lo sé- dice sin despedirse.

XXXXX

Severus se deja caer en la sala de su hogar con una dolorosa mueca que ya no debe esconder, el reencuentro con su señor estuvo lleno de castigos... pero sobretodo de información que se rehúsa en creer.

Mira su hogar oscurecido por los años, por el descuido.

Agita su varita para flotar la botella de whisky a su mano, suspira sabiendo que no ha cenado pero no lo desea... tiene un nudo en su estómago y una marca oscura muy visible en su brazo que no le permitirá más noches de descanso completas.

No ha podido ver a los Black como desea, Dafira por supuesto no le dijo mucho sobre ese día y Alphard está lejos de su alcance... al menos nadie sabe de su apadrinado, una información que amenazo a Malfoy de no divulgar.

Con los años en el colegio no debe preocuparse, oculto sus reuniones como una asesoría.

No es que se estuviera preparando para esto, pero los Black han sido rodeados por escándalos que era mejor no verse relacionados ante ojos indiscretos para cualquier situación que surgiera... Albus por supuesto lo sabe, algo que se arrepiente profundamente y Walburga al parecer decidió que era información vergonzosa para divulgar, es un dato que el señor oscuro no necesita.

Así que cualquiera que le pregunte, Regulus tuvo un hijo y no le dijo a nadie... ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos como Lucius y el.

Voldemort no puede saberlo y Malfoy está muy feliz de fingir ignorancia.

Draco, bueno el niño obviamente acepto a guardar el dato... pero por si las dudas, necesitara enseñarle aunque sea oclumancia selectiva.

Suspira pasando sus manos por el cabello, sonríe un tanto orgulloso cuando escucho el relato colérico del señor oscuro referente a esa noche... como el que apuntaron como el más débil, el que sería la carnada perfecta para reclutar al Lord Black a su causa... término enfrentando al mago más poderoso aparte de Dumbledore con una fuerza temible.

Por supuesto que Voldemort no aceptaría la derrota, para el solo fue casualidad y una suerte de principiante... pero vio los recuerdos de Pettigrew que no mienten sobre el suceso... lo único que le preocupa es que ahora que es obvio no puede reclutarlos, los querrá eliminar antes de que maduren, haciéndolos una amenaza futura.

Y luego está eso que les conto el señor oscuro como un extra en la lógica del porque Lord Black es alguien que no debería estar en el lado de la luz.

Fue el que asesino a Quirrel.

Un suceso lleno de torturas, de burlas de apatía... una habilidad de matar sin arrepentimientos... el no necesita saber esto de boca del mago oscuro, no cuando estuvo involucrado en la investigación de la escena y adivinando cuanto estuvo sufriendo el antiguo profesor de defensa.

Por otra parte, Voldemort cree que sin Alphard, la obvia ancla de la poca moral de Dafira, tal vez tuvieran oportunidad de reclutarlo.

Pero Severus no está seguro de esta idea, porque sin Alphard... ahora con todo lo que sabe del niño... no habrá nadie que detenga a Dafira en un ataque de locura sin cuartel.

-Desconfió de mi ahijado- pregunta burlonamente, algo que sabe no es una respuesta sencilla al tomarse de un trago el whisky de fuego.

No desconfía de Dafira al contrario lo conoce porque Severus es lo mismo.

No tendrán sentimientos tontos como la lealtad, es algo más profundo y difícil... Dafira como Severus preservarán a los suyos no importa cuánto le cueste o a cuantos deba mentirles.

Sonríe porque es la verdad, Snape sabe que esos niños no importa lo que hagan o sean, son suyos para proteger y eso es lo peligroso de ser slytherin.

Albus no merece saber porque el interés de Voldemort... Voldemort no merece saber que es padrino de los Black... y los Black no necesitan saber cuánto está sacrificando para mantenerlos a salvo.

No será por Lily, es por primera vez una iniciativa propia.

XXXXX

El cementerio es un mar de ruinas o mármol carbonizado.

Se detiene en medio del desastre con un silbido impresionado, Nymphadora Tonks casi tose al respirar profundamente las cenizas todavía sueltas.

Solo una revisión estándar que solicito Amelia Bones para respaldar la historia que ha logrado obtener de Harry Potter y Alphard Black.

No pensó que tuviera relación con el misterioso incendio que se reportó en esa comunidad, de solo pensar que ahí se inició todo nuevamente le da un escalofrió de anticipación.

Al caminar entre los escombros, enumerando los hechizos de diagnóstico y anotando las evidencias en un pergamino... Tonks piensa ausente sobre cómo es que su pequeño primo pudo enfrentar a alguien tan tenebroso solo.

Está orgullosa, pero sumamente preocupada por su seguridad o en este caso, su salud.

No ha podido ver a su primo favorito no por falta de ganas, sino de tiempo... ahora que puede, alargo sus horas de servicio para mantener un oído en los posibles cateos que sabe se están planeando en el futuro.

Con la idea de Voldemort de regreso, el ministro quiere poner cara valiente al pueblo y está empezando a apretar las correas de todos en el ministerio de forma indiscriminada en un vano intento de atrapar mortifagos dando la fachada de utilidad.

Lo que no entiende es porque la tienda de Urahara es sospechosa.

O porque la miran con desconfianza, su líder de escuadrón le advirtió que no estuviera escuchando... pero ahora casi siempre está en tareas de campo, la mantienen lejos del centro de información y eso le advierte que es deliberado.

Kisuke le dijo que eso pasaría, pero no dejaba de molestarla que en efecto... sus lealtades sean puestas en duda (bueno, internamente sabe que son buenos si adivinan que su prioridad son su familia y no su empleador).

Suspira frustrada, al menos tiene a Kingsley haciendo guardia y a unos que otros que le deben favores manteniendo una nutrida fuente de información en el caso que deba correr e informar a sus hijos.

Estaba tan sumergida en su mente, que paso de largo la discusión que se está desarrollando en el costado del desastre entre su líder de grupo con un invasor... por lo menos hasta que una presión la hizo caer de rodillas inesperadamente haciéndola soltar sus instrumentos de trabajo y luchar con mantener su rostro fuera del suelo... es difícil respirar.

Tonks jadea fuertemente con sus brazos temblando de esfuerzo, sus ojos tienen puntos negros y su mente caótica está activando muchos protocolos de defensa que no puede acceder al no alcanzar su varita que sabe está en su túnica... no puede moverse, el aire se espesa y sus pulmones arden.

Hay paso, un zumbido de túnicas y pronto sandalias con calcetines además de un largo pantalón negro son visibles enfrente de Tonks quien no puede levantar la cabeza.

-Especímenes- ronronea una voz analítica, fría y sobretodo aburrida -muchos de ustedes no deberían estar vivos... pero supongo son ventajas de la magia ¿no?- murmura para sí mismo el extraño en un acento desconocido.

El resto no le va mejor, muchos se han desmayado y otros resisten apenas con sus rostros pegados en el suelo.

-Lastimosamente solo deseo una nave para mi proyecto- tararea a la nada -hubiera preferido un Quincy, tal vez un fullbring... pero ambos son masculinos e inevitablemente sería un trabajo extra adaptar un cuerpo para llevar mi propósito y además se están escondiendo como ratas- dice con malhumor.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Tonks quería exigir a ese loco que balbuceaba, pero temía morderse la lengua... su primer alarma sin embargo es que ese de ahí, no es un mago ¿Cómo lo sabe? Simples suposiciones además que su magia vibra en negación.

-Así que felicidades a todos los especímenes con vientre, vivirán un poco más-

XXXXX

 _El pequeño pueblo de Hangleton, el lugar donde se presume fue la resurrección del señor Oscuro fue escenario de un crimen aborrecible... al menos 4 aurores fallecieron por complicaciones de una extraña magia al llegar a San Mungo, 3 fueron hospitalizados por gravedad mientras 2 se encuentran desaparecidos._

 _¿Es el inicio a la historia de hace 15 años?_

 _¿Los mortifagos estarán involucrados?_

Urahara arruga el periódico con odio, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación y colocando sus manos en su cabeza en un apoyo desesperado.

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa ¿no?- Yorouchi en su forma de gato consuela desde la ventana mirando el jardín reluciente de ese inicio de verano.

Lo sabe, pero no se siente así... lo sintió... aun con todas las capas de magia, sintió cuando el reiatsu burlón de Mayuri se encendió.

-Iremos a la guerra- finaliza con planes en su mente para mantener a flote sus negocios en su ausencia y posiblemente su no retorno en el peor de los casos... Ishida seguro estará bien y cualquiera que venga a pedir asilo.

Los Black, ellos tendrán que ser avisados de su larga ausencia... calcula que dos días, si puede reducirlo mejor.

-No seas precipitado- el gato salta en la mesa, mirándolo directamente con desaprobación -acordamos no involucrarnos hasta que no sea opcional- le recuerda.

-Ella es inocente- Kisuke aprieta su puño, no huye de la mirada calculadora amarilla.

-Cuando te ha importado la gente inocente Kisuke- sisea el gato casualmente.

Urahara aprieta los labios en disgusto fulminando a su amiga con odio profundo porque ese comentario es verdadero, pero no puede dejarla... sabrá lo que estará pasando en ese momento y no desea verla rota, la inocente niña no merece ser desmontada en cualquier plan descabellado que Mayuri tenga para ella.

-No es tu culpa- ronronea el gato al agitar su cola.

-Pero se siente de esa manera- escupe Kisuke negándose a mirarla -si quieres venir, eres bienvenida... sino... - se encoge de hombros.

-¿Cuándo te he dejado solo?- pregunta retóricamente insultada, Yoruichi se detiene de rasguñarlo.

Se supone que los muertos no se involucran con los vivos, pero eso que sucedió es la evidencia que no esta del todo respetado el acuerdo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Walburga empeoro su estado al usar magia durante el desastre del fin del torneo, los hechizos de diagnostico para Alphard... levitar a Harry... fueron solo la gota que derramo el vaso ¿Que estará investigando?

Tonks fue secuestrada por Mayuri sin importarle el hecho que la central 46 declaro a los vivos como fuera de su alcance... claro que lo que no saben no les hace daño ¿verdad?

¿Que estara pensando Urahara para precipitarse?

¿Como avanzara la guerra ahora que fue publicamente aceptado el regreso de Voldemort?

Harry sintiendose culpable, no es perdonado por Dafira y Sirius no puede verlo a los ojos sin sentir aunque sea un pico de rencor (pero por James no puede odiarlo).

Cerramos el año! Y empieza el verano!

Neah20 fuera


	49. Verano rumbo al quinto año I

Verano I

Su día empezó como es normal para Sirius a estas alturas del partido.

Las mismas mortificaciones.

Desde que regreso a Grimmauld Place es una incierta rutina, sea la verdad el merodeador nunca pensó regresar a esta casa que tan malos recuerdos le traen... pero aquí está otra vez, no hay una festividad de por medio ni está ocultándose y su madre no está en su cabeza todo el tiempo.

No es madrugador, Sirius aun con todo nunca se despierta al amanecer... pero su agenda empieza temprano, porque puede que esté en el verano... que tengan tantos problemas actualmente con el ministerio con sus hijos... pero las finanzas no se manejan solos, con la apertura de la nueva tienda su bóveda aumento en movimientos.

Actualmente tienen tantos problemas emocionales que solo ejercen más peso en lo que ya trae, con Harry en el hogar solo aumentaba su incomodidad... arrastrándose fuera de su habitación, va al piso donde sabe están sus hijos y aunque trata de actuar normal con su ahijado... no evita pensar que su hijo está en cama por protegerlo.

Es tonto, inmaduro porque no está en la naturaleza del siempre leal Sirius... culpa a Dafira de su pequeña discordia.

-Solo trata de superarlo a tu velocidad, Harry lo comprendera- Alphard le aconseja con una pequeña sonrisa de conocimiento, en ocasiones no sabe cómo tiene un hijo tan maduro cuando sabe nunca lo fue a esa edad.

Así que estaba en la oficina antigua de la vieja casa cuando Kreacher, el feo elfo anuncia que tienen un invitado no programado... la distracción fue bienvenida, el auror esperaba a sus amigos Granger, los Weasley o hasta a Aberfoth... lo que no esperaba en el marco de su puerta era al sonriente Kisuke Urahara.

-Mañana linda ¿no crees?- le dice infantil tan soleado como siempre.

-Estoy de vacaciones de ti- Sirius frunce el ceño no dando el pase, manteniéndose firme en la entrada como un obstáculo terco.

Un encoger de hombros -tus hijos me llamaron ¿Qué quieres que haga?- responde Urahara con un agitar de su mano en pereza molesta.

Lo sabe, Dafira ha estado contactando al individuo por algunos asuntos pero hasta ahora parece dispuesto a hacerse presente.

Kisuke sonríe brillante -Según es urgente, pero bien puedo regresar otro día- hace la finta de regresar por donde vino pero Sirius lo detiene al colocar su mano en el hombro -lo sabía- canta al entrar a la sala tan casual.

Sirius cierra la puerta de golpe dándole uno de sus mejores gestos de impaciencia -Un día- jura.

-Un día- regresa inocente el tendero al dar un vistazo alrededor -excelente interior, aunque falta iluminación- señala con un dedo puntiagudo el entorno renovado.

Lo fulmina con la mirada al escoltarlo a través del corredor, su madre lo mira pero parece dispuesta a ignorar una vez más como su casa está siendo invadida por escoria sin magia como anteriormente les decía a los squid... aunque con el doctor Ishida, su comportamiento es igual de distante... Sirius debería de estar preocupado pero es una de esas cosas que no tienen prioridad en su mente (se engaña, le importa como su madre no es la fiera de antes no importa que tan aliviado este de no pelear).

-Como la están llevando sin Tonks- pregunta Sirius con una casualidad fingida, porque los periódicos fueron claros y la furia de Dafira muy palpable... hasta el momento su sobrino ha tomado la decisión de ser una molestia en el ministerio hasta que se aseguren de estar haciendo lo posible para traer de regreso a su amada prima.

Alphard por supuesto es diferente pero aun con su tranquila naturaleza, hay una ira silenciosa y más peligrosa que la volátil de su sobrino.

El cambio fue instantáneo en el tendero que se detuvo en seco en el corredor dándole una mirada filosa que sobresalía entre las sombras del sombrero ridículo.

No sabía que el tonto de Kisuke tuviera una vena intimidante en él.

No hay miedo, Sirius jodido Black no tenía miedo.

Pero estuvo cerca.

Fueron segundos de incomodidad antes de que decidiera reanudar el camino dejando a Sirius clavado en el corredor como si no fuera el anfitrión del antiguo hogar.

Decidiendo que no estaba lo suficientemente interesado por esta reacción atípica, el ex convicto reanudo su camino aun cuando se supone era escolta del que ahora lidera... es extraño, siempre sospecho de Kisuke y su aparente apego a su sobrina, Andrómeda estaba apoyando la noción sospechosa... ahora no sabe si seguir por esta línea de pensamientos.

-Oh Harry-kun- la voz de Urahara resuena tan pronto llega al piso de madera pulida, parado como una montaña al lado de un curioso ahijado.

-¿Urahara?- dice inseguro, Harry podía frecuentar la tienda en Hogsmade pero apenas retiene el nombre del dueño del local.

Su ahijado parece no unir los puntos, puede que sepa que Sirius trabaja en el local pero nunca ha preguntado qué tan profunda es su alianza comercial o su amistad entre los Black con el misterioso tendero.

-Mah has crecido- asegura Urahara con un tono dramático -los niños de ahora, solo crecen y crecen- canturrea golpeando la cabeza de un Harry perturbado como un cachorro curioso.

-Todavía esta enano-Harry voltea a fulminar al que lo ha insultado con un gesto muy practicado, Dafira da un ondeo de mano perezoso desde el marco de la puerta en la habitación de su hijo -llegas tarde-

-Lo sé, negocios- Kisuke pasa casualmente en pasos silenciosos, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde su sobrino da un paso atrás para darle acceso.

-Oji-san asegúrate que nadie nos moleste- Dafira dice al adentrarse a la habitación.

Sirius frunce el ceño gravemente insultado por ser despedido de lo que parece algo importante.

-Tienes negocios que atender, Ojii-san- le recuerda su sobrino con una sonrisa petulante -Harry-kun, Aberfoth vendrá en unos 10 minutos a recogerte para tus negocios en Gringotts... salúdame al par de repetidos- dice con poca pasión al cerrar la puerta.

Un suspiro doloroso -en serio, ¿Quién es el adulto aquí?- murmura con amargura practicada.

Harry ríe sin comprometerse.

XXXXX

-Cuando piensas marcharte- la voz impasible de Ukitake resuena tan pronto entro en la habitación con la puerta cerrada bajo las manos de Ichimaru.

No es una sorpresa que sepan sus planes, no ha sido sutil en capacitar a sus almas mod para tomar los negocios y actualizar cada libro contable para un fácil acceso... hasta ahora a Urahara no le han preguntado directamente pero no serían capitanes si no vieran lo que está haciendo.

Se está yendo y no sabe si podrá regresar.

Al menos no empujaron el tema, al menos no lo obligaron a venir rápidamente atrasando sus complicados planes para que su negocio enfrente el acoso de un ministerio... aun cuando sabe se activó ese pedazo de alma en el niño Potter y trajo la ira de Ukitake-taicho (una cosa aterradora los aulladores que vienen de alguien tan gentil)... no se presentó a esa casa con rapidez.

Aun con todas las complicaciones que tienen los dramáticos magos, le dieron su tiempo... su espacio con tan pocas preguntas... esto probablemente sea porque solo los shinigamis como él y Yoruichi son conscientes del motivo verdadero de la desaparición de Tonks-chan.

Nadie lo sabe y esto solo demuestra cuanto desgaste sufrió las almas con alto potencial amarradas a un cuerpo mortal.

Mira directamente a los ojos cansados de Jushiro, es algo triste verlo de nuevo tan enfermo pero aunque puede ayudarle... tal vez una investigación, una exploración, experimentos y su inteligencia... tendría una manera de que esa maldición que lo afecta fuera retirado por completo del sistema del viejo capitán.

Pero no tiene tiempo y por las miradas de los rencarnados, no se lo están pidiendo porque saben que se está marchando con urgencia.

Urahara responde después de uno segundos de consideración dándose cuenta que no ha respondido -Tan pronto capacite los planes de contingencia a las almas mod que tomaran el negocio en mi ausencia- dice al sentarse en un perfecto seiza al lado del lecho del enfermo.

Es una actuación perfecta, para el viejo tendero que ha vivido con numerosas personalidades en el transcurso de los años... finge que no está atrasando el verdadero tema que lo está molestando... eso que sabe oculta de los oídos de los rencarnados porque no acepta que le afecta.

Tonto para alguien tan viejo haberse impuesto a una presencia tan pequeña, esperar verla cuando entra... sus insultos, sus burlas... pero no puede evitarlo aun cuando sea una presencia que será un parpadeo en su larga vida como Shinigami.

Tonks-chan está destinada a morir antes que él.

Dafira le da una mirada cortante como si intentara leerlo a profundidad, pero Urahara es bueno con las máscaras... a la par de Aizen y esto solo molesta al pálido adolescente que no puede medirlo, se cruza de brazos, dejándose caer enfrente del visitante y al lado del lecho de su primo.

Jushiro se ilumina ligeramente con una postura rigida, dándole el mejor vistazo al tendero tan amargo como irritado que puede reunir alguien que es naturalmente gentil... el aire se espesa y traga su tos a pura fuerza de voluntad -¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos de Harry-kun?- dirige el tema a algo que lo ha estado molestando desde que se enteró.

Fue odioso darse cuenta lo ciegos que son.

-Sea la verdad del asunto- con fingida actitud relajada, Kisuke abre su abanico -pensaba capturarlo en algún punto del próximo año, sondearlo... hasta poder lograr extraer ese pedazo de manera segura y soltarlo como si nada hubiera pasado- un suspiro decepcionado de tantos planes que probablemente no pueda hacer andar.

Para el apacible Jushiro no evita mostrar su molestia en su rostro endurecido, dejando salir las oleadas de ira comprimida porque en efecto... el tendero está tratando el tema como un experimento y no tuvo la cortesía de advertirlo de antemano... ni siquiera parece culpable y ahora ve que tanto molesta al resto tratar con alguien como Urahara.

Puede leer la atmosfera y es impresionante el cambio en la personalidad del treceavo capitán, aun así Urahara levanta las manos en paz universal antes de sonreír desvergonzadamente -En mi defensa, no le iba a doler- cede con un tono de "no lo digo en serio pero es lo que obtienes"

Entrecerrando los ojos, Alphard inmoviliza al cantarín invitado cuyo reiatsu apenas se mueve por la picazón del suyo.

-¿es como ese diario?- pregunta Ichimaru solo para desviar el duelo de voluntades que se activó de manera repentina entre Alphard y el exiliado, no es que le interese del todo el tema de un hombre fragmentando su alma... si, va contra sus creencias, pero no siempre fue el más leal a la misión de un shinigami.

Además tiene la inminente sensación que Kisuke está rondando un tema más importante que el pequeño imbécil que es Harry-kun, que sea la verdad, le importa muy poco su calidad de afectado.

-Considerando que nunca pude darle un ojo a tal artefacto- desinteresado Urahara continua pensando en tanto que pudo haber avanzado si tuviera en sus manos algo que podía haber estudiado de antemano, tal vez ahorrándose tantos problemas y finalmente liberar al niño de esa cadena.

Pero no, no hay material para trabajar.

Porque sería un tema delicado el separar almas cuando un ser vivo está involucrado.

Lo último que quisiera, era terminar quemando el alma del pobre niño... haciéndolo capaz de ser consciente del mundo de los muertos... sería una horrenda carga sobre todo con la magia involucrada.

Puede que lo que llaman "cargo de consciencia" sea algo nuevo para Urahara, pero es lo mínimo que debe... controla apenas sus rasgos para no caer en melancolía al pensar en la niña que no logro proteger... ¿Cómo estará Tonks-chan?

Sumerge ese sentimiento desesperado impropio de alguien con su entrenamiento hasta el fondo, lejos de afectarlo.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?- pregunta educado Alphard midiendo la expresión de su invitado y tratando de controlar su apaciguada ira por no ser informado mucho antes de que eso se activara en la cabeza de Harry.

Sospechan.

-No- responde inflexible Urahara al momento en que un elfo aparece en un crujido, poniendo una mesa improvisada de aperitivos junto con una caliente taza de té... no es nada comparable al que se acostumbró en Japón, pero los británicos tienen su encanto para esta bebida.

Tarareando desinteresado, Dafira inclina su cabeza -es tan grave la situación en el Seireitei- cuestiona descaradamente cambiando un tema más controlado a otro volátil.

Por supuesto, seria Ichimaru el que trajera la discordia.

Urahara mira entre los dos reencarnados, entretenido porque a pesar de que muchas cualidades se han mitigado de los shinigamis aún queda la capacidad de análisis... de nuevo no le extraña... si por algo se marcha, tiene que ser a fuerzas por la sociedad de almas -en efecto- cuelga su respuesta sin profundizar.

-Supongo que cumplirás el mando de Syunsui- Alphard dice al beber la cálida bebida con suavidad.

El tendero se encoge de hombros -Puedo romperlas, lo he hecho antes- dice sinceramente, recordando los trazos que llevaron a Ichigo a lo que es hoy -Pero preferiría no dar otro motivo por el que "ellos" rompan la delgada línea entre ambos mundos- explica con un nudo en su estómago, apretando fuertemente la taza y tensándose.

Odia que sean ellos lo que lo hicieron, que Mayuri haya recolectado almas para lo que sea este investigando... ahora más que nunca se arrepiente de haberlo sacado del pozo de gusanos.

-Kisuke- llama suavemente el antiguo capitán de la treceava -hay al menos algo que puedas decirnos- su tono es inflexible, la antigua ira por Harry abandonada por un manto de dominio propio de su antigua posición.

Desean saber algo, Ishida es inflexible y no les contara nada.

Los ojos nublados del científico se oscurecieron ordenando la situación en algo vago pero lo suficiente para tranquilizarlos -Inicio como algo simple... innovación - dice recordando el momento, la emoción cuando Syunsui comenzó a reestructurar el mando del seireitei a algo más igualitario -pero al final, la central 46 rechazo el cambio... la tradición... el favorecimiento a los nobles- se encoge de hombros no sabiendo el momento justo en que todo fue para peor.

Alphard le da un gesto que en sus rasgos nuevos casi pueden simular la vieja e infinita paciencia, leyendo mucho en lo poco y con su propia experiencia entre los nobles... sabe lo feo que se puede tornar... teme por su propio pequeño clan, pero ahora no pertenece... ya no es Ukitake es Black-Estaremos aquí cuando nos necesiten- ofrece.

-Lo sé, espero no llegar a eso...- Urahara repite directamente a los ojos al niño enfermo colocando la taza vacía en la mesa con los bocados intactos y olvidados -pero las almas mod están capacitadas si llegara a ser el caso que necesitemos su antigua fuerza... - deja el comentario en el aire.

Espera que no sea el caso.

Porque no se sabe si regresaran igual o mutaran a algo diferente... algo nuevo... con seguridad sus zanpakuto no serán las mismas... un estudio que estaría encantado de llevar a cabo, pero Urahara en serio no desea involucrarlos.

-Estaría encantado de regresar- canturrea Ichimaru con un cumulo de emociones inciertas, aun cuando asimilo la idea de nunca regresar... podía no ser el caso.

Alphard toma la mano de su pariente -no esperes que sea, Onii-san- advierte firmemente, asegurándole que despida la posibilidad... ellos no corresponden y si lo hacen, no será como Ichigo, tendrán la obligación de apartarse de la sociedad de almas tan pronto sean despedidos.

Retsu y él lo han hablado.

Alegre de no tener que detener el curso de planes de alguien tan torcido como Ichimaru, Urahara suspira llamando la atención de los Black -Y esto me lleva al siguiente tema- se acomoda el sombrero sombreando sus rasgos a algo endurecido porque no es fácil decirlo no importa como empiece -Es sobre Tonks-chan...-

XXXXX

El mundo parece diferente hoy en día.

Reconoce que ha estado aislado en grimmauld Place, que puede que haya evitado salir del compuesto para evitar la mayor incomodidad del mundo... ha leído el profeta por supuesto, Harry no estará desinformado y es una apuesta sana ante las burlas constantes de Dafira... pero aun es inquietante como el callejón diagon se siente tan desigual.

Tan toxico.

Cada ojo mirándolo, la inquietud inminente o el ligero miedo... los magos y brujas en las calles parecen incomodos.

Un suspiro imperceptible al ajustarse sus anteojos en un tic nervioso, mira detrás de sus espaldas como Aberfoth aplaca a los gemelos Weasley con su nefasta mirada aterradora... una sonrisa se desliza en sus rasgos al considerar el sufrimiento de sus buenos amigos.

Con la reciente visita a los Goblins, aunque astutos y creativos... Fred junto con George carecían de bases fuertes para pensar en un negocio como lo que es, firmar el contrato y proyectar las ganancias en un futuro junto con el porcentaje que será transmitido a las bóvedas Potter... fue una clara evidencia que no están preparados para esto.

Si no fuera porque Harry no era malicioso, otro hubiera aprovechado para engañar a los gemelos.

Predice que de ahora en adelante, vera mucho a los gemelos Weasley con Aberfoth ante la inminente necesidad que se asesoren en la administración antes de siquiera pensar en apuntar más lejos en su proyecto de bromas.

Las cláusulas del contrato son mínimas, solo unos años de respaldo antes de que sean independientes.

Susurros lo traen de sus felices pensamientos conspiradores, de nuevo aterrizándolo a ser consciente del entorno y como los dedos lo señalan... es frustrante esta fama inmerecida, si tan solo alguien hubiera controlado la información que se publica años antes de que llegara bajo la protección de los Black... se evitaría todos estos problemas de privacidad.

Nadie piensa en las consecuencias que pasaron ellos, los que enfrentaron el retorno del señor oscuro y las repercusiones... ninguno escucha los ataques de tos, las miradas veladas de Dafira, la preocupación de Sirius y el distanciamiento de la señora Black.

Es molesto.

-Por fin- alguien llama en un tono conocido, saliendo de la librería Ron camina confiado antes de colocar sus manos en sus hombros deteniendo su paso -es una eternidad ¡porque tardaron tanto!- dijo desesperado muy ajeno al entorno y solo concentrado en su sufrimiento.

Harry sonríe condescendiente, en todas esas visitas a gringotts... Ron aunque alegre de verlo... es una persona impaciente que no ve la importancia de los negocios que está haciendo con los gemelos, predice que conociéndolo... su buen amigo no entiende como alguien de su edad está preocupándose por cosas tan aburridas como las finanzas.

Contiene la lengua venenosa, esa que aprendió a afilar para contradecir a Dafira en este corto tiempo que llevan de obligado convivio en la mansión Black... "la defensa es importante, Harry" fue el consejo sano de Alphard.

-Hay algunas cláusulas que debimos revisar con detenimiento- asegura diplomático Harry dándole una palmada tranquilizadora a su amigo pelirrojo, apartándolo para buscar en el entorno.

-No entiendo cómo te prestas para eso ¡Hasta Mamá está en contra!- asegura airado Ron cruzándose de brazos tercamente, delatando que en efecto... Molly no está muy feliz de saber que el de lentes está dispuesto a invertir en el tonto sueño de sus hijos.

Aclarándose la garganta poco dispuesto a prestar atención a un tema familiar de los pelirrojos, prefiere preguntar por algo antes de que lo vuelvan a interrumpir -¿Ariana?- pregunta casualmente.

Un arqueo de ceja burlón, Ron mira entre sus hermanos con Aberfoth ahora detenidos al lado de la acera en un encantamiento silencioso para evitar oídos indiscretos... para caer en su amigo de lentes -Ahí esta- señala el escaparate de quidditch cruzando la calle.

Ser la compañía de Ariana no es horrendo para Harry que pega una sonrisa educada a su amigo pelirrojo, encantado de ignorar los chismes y apartarse un poco del grupo... cruza la calle para mirar a su amiga delante del escaparate con un gesto de suma concentración.

-¿Nueva escoba?- pregunta con una sonrisa verdadera.

Ariana no se inmuta, ahora un poco más alta con túnicas cubriendo sus lentos cambios a la adolescencia... solo inclina su cabeza trenzada en un efecto reflexivo -en efecto, pero aún estoy insegura que modelo elegir-

Disfrutando de la reunión, deteniendo lo tonto que se agita su corazón por algo tan simple... Harry mira el estante con nuevos modelos de escobas flotantes, considerando que la suya es prácticamente nueva no ve la necesidad de revisarlo... pero ella desea una, solo por eso está ahí -Siempre está la nueva Nimbus-

Un suspiro doloroso, Ariana niega -es demasiada cara, tal vez si fuera resistente lo consideraría- afirma con un murmullo sobre fragilidad innecesaria en escobas voladoras mágicas.

Negando divertido el de lentes finge mirar las escobas, todavía es desconcertante como alguien que a primera instancia parece ir en contra del deporte... sea una persona detallista y aterradora en el campo -¿Crees los rumores de slytherin?- pregunta.

-Pensé que lo sabrías- sus ojos azul oscuro lo miran con diversión mal disimulada.

-Dafira no me dirá nada- espeta con un puchero, el adolescente mayor aunque en una hostilidad rutinaria parece disfrutar de retener la información -y Alphard juega al inocente- concluye con un suspiro doloroso.

Una sonrisa divertida -Entonces nos queda esperar ¿no?- asegura en un susurro consolador, un apretón firme en su hombro que le da calidez -será interesante ¿no lo crees?- ronronea en ese tono de miedo que Harry tiene la necesidad de apartarse... el agarre no lo permite.

Dejando que la incertidumbre de los Black en el siguiente año en el equipo de Quidditch colgando peligrosamente.

El de lentes se aclara la garganta, cortando el silencio extenso que permite que sea consciente del entorno nuevamente... prefiere enfocarse en su amiga -Supongo que ahora serás más que suplente-

-Con Wood fuera, el puesto de guardián está vacante... al menos ahora no tendré que pelear con Johnson o Bell para jugar- asegura encantada, casi inocente como si nunca hubiera logrado que misteriosamente ambas jugadoras le cedieran su lugar para poder participar en el juego oficial.

-Yo quería probar- se queja Ron al aterrizar al otro lado de Dumbledore con un ceño fruncido muy aburrido de ser dejado a su suerte con una conversación que no puede escuchar entre sus hermanos y el temible adulto.

-Prueba, no te detendré- asegura maternal la niña ignorando como se ahoga el pelirrojo por su aparente tono despectivo.

Aclarándose la garganta, Harry decide intervenir antes de que su amigo haga algo que se puedan arrepentir todos al provocar a la niña -Johnson será un buen capitán-

-Por supuesto, es responsable y capaz- Ariana afirma reflexiva ante los cambios que vendrán en el equipo el siguiente año.

-Ahora tendremos que buscar suplentes- Harry frunce el ceño.

-Nunca está de más un comodín, aunque son raros de encontrar- Ariana suspira un tanto defraudada que los niños no estén preparados para cubrir todos los puestos.

-Es una suerte que lo hayas sido- el de lentes se sonroja por el intento de cumplido.

-Por supuesto, aunque siempre me gustara la posición de cazadores mucho más que guardián- asegura con una sonrisa linda en su rostro, Ariana niega al dar la vuelta -es mejor movernos, después vendré a buscar lo que necesito- aclara antes de que cualquiera haga la pregunta.

Pero Harry que iba a insistir en entrar a la tienda, se detiene en seco cuando ve al otro lado de la acera... al director saludándole como si hubiera sido natural estar ahí parado en medio de una multitud susurrante.

-Wow- aclama Ron inseguro al cruzar la calle con el ceño fruncido, los gemelos Weasley lo apartan del camino comportándose como los hermanos mayores que se suponen que son mientras que Aberfoth parece aún más amargo que siempre.

-¿Tío?- llama Ariana al mirar a su pariente con curiosidad (un gesto fingido).

-Querida Ariana- saluda jovial el director al abrazar a su sobrina con cariño verdadero, los susurros se alzan de los transeúntes que dejan de fingir que no los están viendo -espero no molestarte, pero vengo a recoger a Harry-

-Estoy segura que podemos escoltarlo- Ariana inclina su cabeza en un gesto elegante pero confundido.

-Oh, no es eso... necesito hablar con los Black y es mejor aprovechar el tiempo ¿no crees?- Dumbledore sonríe con un brillo en sus anteojos oscurecidos -Pero estoy seguro podrás verlo más adelante-

Ariana frunce el ceño sospechosa pero cede al dar un abrazo amistoso a Harry, retirándose donde su padre coloca una mano en su hombro en un apretón consolador.

El de lentes no sabe qué hacer, pero el viejo le da la mano para que sea tomada... en el momento, sin aviso, es transportado con un girar de mundo y no importa cuanta sea su experiencia en el caso... logra tropezar al sentir el aterrizaje.

-Espero no te moleste en caminar, Lord Black se aseguró que nadie se aparezca tan cercas de su casa- aclara casualmente el director al caminar entre la oscuridad de ese callejón.

Aún es temprano, pero las sombras son amenazantes conforme lidera el camino.

Harry no sabe de qué hablar con el director, ambos Black le aconsejaron mantenerse al margen pero formar su propia imagen del viejo... Dafira es firme en que no confié, que no lo mire directamente a los ojos... Alphard se guarda sus comentarios prefiriendo darle una sonrisa inocente.

-Como te la has pasado, Harry- interrumpe el director al llegar a la calle abierta de casas alineadas, no hay nadie afuera y la inquietante sensación de ser observado es profunda.

El de lentes se aclara la garganta incierta, mirando a los pies unos segundos -muy bien- dice secamente, no pudiendo resumir como de diferente es su vida ahora lejos de los Dursley.

-Sabes, fue una decisión precipitada de los Black el llevarte sin despedirte de tus tíos- inicia suavemente el director sin ver las casas oscurecidas, la colonia es casi abandonada y a veces... el de lentes no puede creer que las imágenes hermosas que exponen las ventanas no tengan nada que ver con la realidad.

Pero se concentra en el director, en el cambio de actitud que apenas puede notar por el tiempo de juegos con Dafira -Yo no voy a volver-

Una sonrisa suave, casi culpable en el gesto del anciano sin detenerse de andar por la acera tan cercas de su objetivo -Harry, sabes que tu madre fue una bruja excelente ¿no?-

Llegan a detenerse en la posición donde la casa sabe que se encuentra, el silencio cae espeso entre ambos... Harry frunce el ceño mientras el director le da un gesto paciente... erróneamente lo ve a los ojos.

-Tu casa es el lugar más seguro, Harry- gentil el anciano coloca su mano en el hombro fingiendo que no está viendo nada dentro de la mente del niño, de cómo la influencia se arrastra en la voluntad del joven -necesitas estar con tus tíos- le recuerda como si fuera tan fácil convencerlo.

Esta por apartarse, cuando la puerta de la única casa que aparece repentinamente se abre de golpe... congelado en su lugar mira con horror como hombres arrastran a Sirius fuera de su hogar entre gritos de protesta -¿Qué está pasando?- exige ignorando al director para correr e interponerse en el camino de esa gente.

-Esto es un asunto del ministerio- uno de los hombres, el único dispuesto a contestarle le explica al intentar rodearlo -somos aurores, favor de no intervenir- asegura gravemente.

-¿Qué asunto?- Harry se niega a apartarse.

-Sospechoso de actividades mortifagas- asegura el otro condescendiente, Sirius fue asilenciado y ahora lucha fuera del agarre.

-Ojii-san- llama la voz clara de Dafira, recargándose en el marco de la puerta con sus rasgos fuera de los burlones... los ojos plateados instalados en Sirius que se relaja -Aprende los nombres de cada déspota que se te atraviese ¿acuerdo?- con un tono jovial le ordena cuando se llevan a su tío como si fuera un criminal.

(Apenas sostiene su reiatsu, está muy enojado y esto... esto es la gota que amenaza con derramar su vaso figurativo... apenas sostiene su control dentro de su postura aparentemente descuidada).

Harry quiere gritar no solo por lo dicho sino por la tranquilidad que el Lord está tomando el asunto, dejando que arrastren a su padrino a un lugar donde puedan aparecerse... mira con odio pero un dedo pálido le dice que se calle y obedece.

Mirando de nuevo al único funcionario que queda e ignorando tanto al director como a Harry, Dafira hace una mueca de disgusto verdadero -Espero que disfruten de esto, porque les prometo que lo recordare-

-¿Amenazas a los funcionarios del ministerio?- ajustándose sus ropas de manera burlona, el único que queda añade con acides.

Arquea la ceja blanca, Dafira se endereza en su altura mirándolo directamente a los ojos -Por supuesto que no- dice con una sonrisa despectiva -solo es una promesa- añade planamente.

-Esto será gravado para futuras referencias- añade arrogante el hombre por la amenaza velada-¿Harry James Potter?- se detiene delante del de lentes que sigue en shock.

Da un paso hacia atrás, el director pone una mano en su hombro sosteniéndolo -es él, señor...-

-Auror Campbell- se presenta el hombre con un cambio de actitud distinto, casi sumiso al anciano que ahora acorrala al de lentes... Dafira mira todo desde la puerta sin cerrar sus ojos y con una hosca atmosfera.

-Por órdenes del ministerio, se niega su tutoría a los Black... señor Potter- el auror continua mirando directamente al de lentes -así que se le recomienda desalojar la residencia y no contactar directamente con los Black hasta que empiece el curso- dice robóticamente.

Abre los ojos casi sin aliento, por unos segundos Dafira parece molesto pero no dispuesto a intervenir... solo encogiéndose de hombros resignado... por ese lado no esperaba lucha, después de todo el adolescente apenas ve por los intereses de su familia, una que están acorralando si sabe leer las pistas (benditas asesorías de Aberfoth).

Harry se aparta del agarre del director, fulminándolo con odio porque no cree en las casualidades de llegar justo en ese momento para ser testigo de todo el evento.

-No pienses que esto es mi culpa, Harry- Albus levanta las manos pasiblemente pero no hace nada para mitigar la sospecha brillando en los ojos de lily... su influencia es demasiado tarde -quiero conversar con los Black- le recuerda.

-Soy Potter- corrige nefasto el de lentes, puede identificar la risa divertida de Dafira como el eco que solo le anima a ser más insolente -Y nada pasa por casualidad- escupe al retirarse de ese dúo unos pasos seguros a las escaleras de la casa.

Enojado el auror frunce el ceño -te escoltare a recoger tus cosas, señor Potter- dice con amonestación en su tono, descontento por la grosería al alto mando del wizengamott -no intente conversar más allá de las despedidas- advierte al empujarlo a la entrada.

Es ligeramente consciente de como el director intenta hablarle pero cuenta con Dafira para evitar que ingrese a la casa a perseguirlo, de hecho puede escuchar con satisfacción con un "Venias a platicar, bueno platiquemos" en un tono tan odioso que casi lo hace reír.

Se siente como una pesadilla, sus ojos pican y quiere gritar... llorar... patalear como un niño cuando le están quitando el lugar más seguro junto con alguien que lo entiende... que sabe sus pesadillas y traumas... todo de una manera tan injusta.

¿Por qué los están atacando cuando los verdaderos villanos están libres?

Llegar al piso que fue su refugio se sintió tan mal, sin ver mucho del entorno que se acostumbró... pisotea a su habitación... ahí sus maletas ya están listas, algo que lo hace tropezar -Pensé que te ahorraría tiempo, niño- la voz de Walburga es suave, carente de la fuerza como la conoció.

La anciana saluda desde su lugar en ese sillón al lado de su ventana de forma inesperada.

Harry abre la boca, pero la cierra de golpe... hasta ahora son escasas las interacciones con la anciana... pero nunca sintió el rechazo que todos le advirtieron que pudiera ser víctima de alguien tan estricto como ella -¿Adiós?- dice inseguro al tomar las maletas livianas.

Su baúl está ahí, pero todo lo que ha usado en estos días es nuevo... comprar ropa fue perturbador, sobre todo cuando Dafira se ofrece a escoltarlo feliz de vestirlo como un juguete... lo peor es que tenía un buen sentido de moda muggle.

Una sonrisa venenosa cruza los labios de Walburga, ofreciendo su mano en un saludo obligado.

Harry duda, el auror hace un sonido impaciente, pero avanza para tomar la mano casi saltando cuando siente un paquete pequeño deslizándose en su agarre... un arqueo de ceja le dice que debe darle el beso obligatorio en el dorso si no quiere parecer sospechoso -muchas gracias por recibirme- dice perplejo.

La anciana afirma -Cuando todo se resuelva, serás bienvenido niño...- su tono sigue siendo regio, distante pero la calidez de sus ojos es verdadero -Sagitario te ayudara con tus cosas, tienes a mi otro nieto esperándote- advierte señalando la puerta.

La promesa es lo suficientemente buena para levantarle los ánimos al salir de lo que fue su habitación colocando sutilmente lo dado en su bolsillo, dirigiéndose con práctica en la dirección deseada... abriendo la puerta que se desliza suavemente, ahí en su futon con una sonrisa triste... Alphard le saluda.

-Lamento no poder sostenerte más tiempo, Harry- dice con gentileza, golpeando el cojín a su lado para que tome asiento.

-No es tu culpa- asegura confiado Harry de las conspiraciones que está tramando el ministerio y como desea quedarse para dar el apoyo que tanto le han ofrecido, pero no puede... lo sabe al ver como el auror está dispuesto a arrastrarlo fuera de la casa -la pase bien- ofrece.

-Lo sé, acepta que no extrañaras a Onii-san- juguetón señala el enfermo.

El de lentes sonríe desvergonzadamente, un impulso que aligera más su pesar -No, no lo hare-

-Nos vemos, Harry... asegura de hacer tu tarea, comerte tus dulces y comidas... tampoco olvides lavarte los dientes- señala una a una sus responsabilidades como obligaciones actuando como un padre sobreprotector que no encaja en el niño delicado que ahora es Alphard.

Harry da un abrazo cálido, no se siente culpable de no ser sospechoso... de no estar al pendiente de que antes de caer en la trampa del torneo, Alphard ya lo sabía de antemano... no está molesto de que no se lo hayan explicado porque en serio... no quería molestarlos.

Suspira en el abrazo oliendo la marea y el ozono... sintiendo la calidez del agua o el fuego viniendo de la magia chispeante de Alphard... con solo eso, se marcha de Grimmauld Place rumbo a Privet Drive.

La nota de Walburga es breve "Traslador en caso de emergencias D.B."

XXXXX

Ichimaru está enojado.

Encerrado en su oficina con un gesto ceñudo, se recarga en su sillón con las piernas cruzadas y su barbilla entre sus dedos largos... un suspiro impaciente de no solo tener que lidiar con las estupideces de los magos... sino la complicada situación de Nym-chan.

Odia no poder ir tras ella.

Odia como está ahí lidiando con magos cuando muy bien puede ir a la sociedad de almas persiguiendo al imbécil de Mayuri y sacarla de sus garras... con mucho dolor involucrado para todos.

Pero está vivo... la voz incierta le detiene de irse en contra de la orden de su amado Ototo-san por la sensación traidora que no es su asunto (por alguna razón quiere y no quiere ver a Ran-chan)... ahora tiene que lidiar con los vivos hasta que sea necesario.

Maldita sea, jura en contra de Urahara con sus jodidos planes de reserva en caso que todo se vaya a la mierda en el tablero de juego de Kyoraku-soutaicho... por lo que sabe, su condición es un secreto sucio que pocos saben (bueno Mayuri para desgracia de todos es parte de esos pocos).

Siente las miradas de los retratos, ha estado encerrado desde que corrió al director... desde que el pequeño imbécil de Harry-kun se marchó... cabreado es lo que mejor se adapta a su estado de ánimo, ahora sin Sirius para ayudarle... tendrá que retomar el trabajo del control administrativo en cuanto a la contaduría.

Hay planes que accionar, bastardos que hacer pagar... su control al profeta se le han arrebatado por lo que espera que los titulares se disparen sin censura contra su familia o apadrinado.

También tiene la inminente sensación que los bastardos del ministerio intentaran retirarle el título de Lord aun cuando ya sea mayor de edad para heredarlo.

Es gratificante que le tengan más miedo que a Sirius.

Es aún más gratificante que Urahara tenga sus propios planes de respaldo en caso que intenten cerrar sus negocios con la falsa acusación de aspirantes a mortifagos.

El sonar de la ventana le hace mirar a un búho conocido esperando, sin gustar se relaja al levantarse abriendo la entrada al animal -Muchas cartas ¿ne?- canturrea al tomar cada uno.

Por supuesto los Granger, siendo la pareja sumamente preocupada por su bienestar ya son conscientes del golpe del ministerio... seguro los chismes son rápidos en llegarles para ser muggles... tal vez sea culpa de Yoruichi, algo que sabe es temporal porque el infierno se congelaría antes de que la morena dejara a Urahara solo en la refriega.

Luego esta Mione-chan... no es sorprendente ver que hay una con el nombre de su Ototo-san, pero sube las cejas al ver que hay una especial con su nombre... chasquea los dientes por la forma en que su corazón mortal se agita.

-Maldita sea- jura por lo alto volteando los ojos de puro fastidio.

Pero aun así lanza la carta al escritorio con promesas de leerlo después de entregarle su parte a su Ototo-san.

Silbando para sí mismo, como si nada sucediera... con la experiencia como Shinigami, sabe cuándo hay urgencia y cuando no... Piensa en todo lo que tiene que hacer, en el frente unido que debe materializarse ahora que el ministerio los apunta como enemigos y cómo lidiar con las sospechas del director.

En el Seireitei... en Nym-chan.

Luego, muy al fondo de sus prioridades, después de la profecía casi olvidada.

Pensara en asuntos con el nombre de Mione-chan.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno como nota, si Urahara sufrió el infierno con aulladores sobre el porqué no aviso sobre Harry cuando Alphard fue lo suficientemente fuerte para gritarle.

Sobre lo de Tonks, no lo pase... pero en efecto... la reacción en ambos Black fue muy negativa, pero ser aplastado por el reiatsu combinado de los rencarnados... aunque inmovilizante y sorprendente, no fue suficiente para afectar dolorosamente a un Shinigami nivel capitán, solo por un ataque de tos de Alphard la ira fue interrumpida y con esto el asunto mejor explicado junto con la promesa del tendero de hacer todo lo posible para traerla de regreso no importa lo que cueste (algo que trajo miradas muy sospechosas de los peliblancos).

Luego Harry, tal vez se hizo algo dependiente de los Black... pero si comparas como esta el mundo exterior junto con la seguridad que lo cobija en Grimmauld Place... hasta yo quisiera llorar cuando se lo quitan así sin justicia de por medio.

El ministerio está tomando otro enfoque agresivo contra todos los mortifagos o sospechosos... tal vez lo pase en el siguiente capítulo, porque no son los únicos afectados.

Neah20 fuera.


	50. Verano rumbo al quinto año II

Verano II

La noche absorbe toda la luz de la ventana en una neblina constante por encima de los antiguos edificios que puede observar.

Es la elección retirar todos los encantamientos que cubrían las ventanas en paisajes de los jardines de su antigua división, desde su lecho un suspiro cansado Alphard razona que aunque no fue por los mejores motivos... una orden absurda del ministerio... ahora están dejando ir una pequeña parte de su vieja vida al permitirse ver el verdadero mundo fuera de su hogar.

Las redadas son constantes, sus pisos son desnudos y sabe han perdido tantos muebles por la innecesaria búsqueda brusca alrededor de las habitaciones... pero sonríe satisfecho, cualquier libro, cualquier objeto mágico o ingredientes culposos han sido removidos desde que predijeron las acciones de un gobierno desesperado por encontrar algo que pudiera hundir más el renombre de la familia Black.

Era una fortuna que fueran personas adiestradas en estrategias y política, que alguna vez estuvieron en una posición de gobierno donde era necesario controlar los pensamientos de las multitudes... pronosticar la actitud del ministerio fue realmente fácil.

No han perdido demasiado para ser preocupante, puede que no tengan el mismo peso que otros años, que a su Onii-san le hayan retirado cualquier influencia externa (como el Profeta) o interna con el ministerio y los constantes cateos... pero nada de alarma.

Tampoco son sumisos, tienen una deuda pendiente con Cornelius Fudge... pero aun desean mantenerse al margen de controlar el ministerio, pero si vuelve a insultarlos de una manera intolerable e injusta... siempre podrían adelantar el golpe de estado ¿no?

Siente la tos viniendo en oleadas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, cierra sus ojos en acciones que no extrañaba y la enfermedad lo abruma con un dolor tan similar a su larga vida como Shinigami.

Esta vez no es Mimihagi-sama.

Su recaída es fuerte, la maldición penetra sus pulmones y solo por resistencia o tal vez costumbre, Jushiro soporta dignamente aun cuando se derrumba en su lecho sin aliento, mira el techo sin en verdad ver extrañando mucho la mano bondadosa de Retsu.

Lo siente venir, no se asusta cuando la puerta se abre sin tocar cuando Dafira asoma su cabeza blanca entre las sombras dejando la luz del pasillo ingresar a la habitación -¿Ototo-san?- pregunta con un tono aparentemente despreocupado, pero sus ojos plateados vigilantes en su forma débil.

-Solo un ataque- dice sin aliento forzando una sonrisa suave en sus rasgos, Alphard espanta con otra pequeña tos arruinando su fachada fuerte.

Se desliza dentro con pasos silenciosos mostrando su pijama negra, el que antes fue Ichimaru se detiene justo a su lado dejándose caer sin gracia -Puedo obligar a Urahara a regresar- ofrece casualmente.

Una sonrisa fantasma, sus intentos son divertidos de ver pero ambos saben que no es opcional, el tendero se marchó la semana pasada dejando solo planes de contingencia y varias casas de seguridad ya sea para su uso o los que pudieran llegar -Sabemos la respuesta- se limita a decirle pero era verdad, lo que sea este pasando en karakura es de prioridad.

Eran entrenados con la mentalidad de shinigamis, el equilibrio era más importante que sus circunstancias o la de cualquier vivo, siempre fue así.

No pertenecen a su jurisdicción.

Una sonrisa hueca resuena por la garganta del mayor, sus ojos plateados parece coincidir en lo no dicho pero para alguien siempre egoísta, su prioridad es su gente no el mundo... pero no es lo mismo para su joven cargo al que le debe lealtad.

Gin desea que sea sanado era su familia a la que prefiere tener más tiempo a su lado antes de pasar de nuevo a la segunda vida donde todos saben que fue un traidor -El chico Quincy- ofrece como segunda opción.

Ukitake niega de igual manera aun cuando sabe el niño necesita trabajo para distraerse de las culpas de quedarse atrás cuando todos están luchando en el frente -no es la hora- se limita a decir calculando que eran más allá de las 3 de la mañana.

Una mirada seca de parte de los plateados de Dafira, casi un suspiro impaciente por la excusa que le ha dado el enfermo por la falta de prioridades -Es un médico, debe estar disponible-su tono es plano al puntualizar una de las obligaciones de tenerlo en la nómina.

Una risa poco culpable, Alphard chispea en diversión con su mano deslizándose para darle un apretón consolador -sobreviviré- le promete -no es lo peor que he sentido y juro puedo dormir- asegura no siendo mentira, tal vez es molesto y desgastante pero no es comparable con el dios caído que residió dentro.

Un gesto sucio de parte de Dafira por tal infame comentario.

Otra sonrisa brillante corresponde el gesto -ahora, lo que lamento es perderme mi entrenamiento- gime patéticamente viendo su brazo ahora levantado delante de su rostro, sus músculos están perdiendo fibra por los días en cama.

No es Shinigami que puede perderse el entrenamiento sin atrofiar sus habilidades, como un ser vivo debe mantener en forma su cuerpo y está perdiendo esas horas de formación al amanecer.

Cerrando sus ojos a su gesto normal, Dafira afirma con prontitud -cuando estés sano, tendrás que ponerte de nuevo en forma- canturrea burlón de la mala suerte de su pequeño primo.

Un suspiro dolido por tal declaración.

Meditando sobre otras pequeñas cosas pendientes por hacer además de lamentar su falta constante de condición o lo que estará pasando su joven prima Tonks.

Cierra los ojos ante tal pensamiento, odia como Urahara les prometió traerla de regreso... odia que tal vez no sea la misma niña que conocieron, desea que se dé prisa y la entregue pero con lo que está sucediendo... Tonks no es su prioridad.

Pero Gin tiene razón, confían en que Urahara vuelva a romper las reglas a favor de sus intereses (uno que cree es más que un sentido de responsabilidad).

Es lo único en lo que Ichimaru en realidad respeta del tendero que una vez fue su enemigo, esa naturaleza rebelde y calculadora que hizo de un enemigo esplendido de Aizen.

Jushiro aterriza con la realidad al recordar otros asuntos menos triviales al ver las cartas acomodadas al lado de su lecho, la oportunidad perfecta de salir de sus pensamientos-¿Has programado la agenda?- pregunta al sentarse con lentitud.

Gin sale de sus pensamientos dándole una mirada de regaño por sentarse cuando muy bien pueden seguir platicando acostado -Por supuesto, con el horario restringido y tantos ojos al pendiente... -se encoge de hombros indiferente -las compras las pediré por envió-

Suponiendo que sería aún más incómodo que otros años, Alphard aprueba su modo de pensar-Sera lo mejor-sonríe tristemente al saber que perderá de pasearse con sus amigos antes de que comience el año escolar.

No es que no los haya visto o dejaran de enviar cartas, pero con la correa apretada del ministerio decidió limitar los intercambios para mantenerlos lejos de problemas... los Granger por supuesto discutieron, los Longbottom tampoco les importa mucho la opinión pública... pero aceptaron no visitar solo para su comodidad.

Gin tiene pensamientos similares ante la falta de una actividad tan divertida como es ir a comprar, entonces su sonrisa se vuelve picara -Claro, a menos que el estúpido ministro decida que eso es imposible porque puedo estar conspirando contra el callejón diagon- mueve las cejas sugerente.

Niega para sí mismo muy divertido Ukitake ante la opción de boicot a sus planes pacíficos -no condenes nuestros planes- aspira fingidamente -aunque admito- sonríe ladinamente -Cada día es más imaginativo con sus excusas-

-Es un logro considerando el cerebro de pájaro que tiene- canturrea burlón al estirar sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona de Dafira -Un día amaneceré con la paternidad de Voldemort sobre mi cabeza-

Una risa vibrante, la chispa de la diversión en los ojos cálidos de Ukitake ante tal tontería pero no la descarta, la desesperación siempre ha sido un alentador para la estupidez -al menos la idea de que eres el único peligroso en la familia se ha restablecido-

Conspirador, su gesto coincide con la de su primo por tal verdad, aunque haya luchado contra Voldemort, esto ha sido opacado por la propaganda y su enfermedad... algo bueno que hace que cualquier fachada vulnerable sea reinstalada.

Se quedan en silencio sopesando sus pensamientos algo dispersos.

Gin se aclara la garganta como si recordara algo divertido que todavía no puede superar -Fue inesperado el ataque contra los Dumbledore- explica ante su mirada constante con un tono encantado -hubiera deseado ver su cara cuando sucedió- suspiro soñador por la imagen mental de un viejo detrás de su escritorio escupiendo te.

Sonriendo con el mismo pensamiento, Jushiro niega agitando su cabello blanco -No me lo esperaba- afirma con el recuerdo, su abuela igualmente estaba encantada de que al menos alguien estuviera quitándole la alfombra al viejo director.

-No es una buena estrategia- reflexiona en voz alta el antiguo traidor.

-Ya dijiste que era un tonto ¿no?- arquea una de sus oscuras cejas con su primo mayor.

-Cerebro de pájaro, tonto no es el término que pueda cubrir al imbécil del ministro- Gin levanta su dedo delgado para puntualizar la diferencia entre ambos términos según su lógica.

Sonríe sin humor ante el pico vengativo en el siempre apacible Jushiro -solo soporta, le regresaremos el insulto- promete por ambos.

Se quedan en silencio al sentir una presencia moviéndose a su ubicación, ambos comparten una mirada jovial al momento en que la puerta vuelve a abrirse derramando la luz del corredor... Sirius hace un puchero -una pijamada sin mí- pregunta infantilmente.

-Por Merlín...- Gin gira arrastrando sus palabras haciendo sospechoso al que ingresa a la habitación con cobijas en mano -ya no estamos en edad para eso, Ojii-san-

Un girar de ojos de Sirius dejando caer todas las cobijas de su cama al lado del lecho de su hijo -bueno, que mal que no me importe- sonríe brillantemente empujando su varita para hacer más acolchonado el suelo donde se tumbara hasta el amanecer.

Ukitake arquea la ceja pero acaricia el cabello de su padre que se acomoda como un gato -no es necesario excusas, si deseas dormir conmigo... solo dilo- dice consolador.

Sirius desvía la mirada avergonzada, desde que regreso de su encarcelamiento temporal... uno donde la negligencia será recordada como un motivo para la futura caída del ministerio a manos de los Black... ha buscado el refugio de sus hijos constantemente, aun en horas donde Dafira está en la oficina revisando las pocas finanzas que no han sido congeladas.

Se aleja justo en el momento en que Dafira se deja caer entre ambos aplastando a Sirius con toda alevosía -parece cómodo- canturrea ajustándose en el pequeño espacio empujando deliberadamente al hombre hasta la parte no suavizada del suelo.

-Vete, se supone que no estás en edad para esto- se queja el prófugo con el ceño fruncido cuando le roban las mantas y si no fuera porque abrazo la almohada, también se la hubieran quitado.

Tarareando, fingiendo que nadie lo está corriendo... Dafira ahora está cubierto de mantas robadas con una sonrisa de mierda a su Tío indignado (y muy sorprendido de que no pueda mover al invasor) -Sayonara- saca su mano pálida con un adiós exagerado al voltearse y comenzar a roncar.

Sirius abre la boca mirando entre su hijo y el aparente dormido, frunce el ceño empujando infructuosamente a su sobrino pero no hay respuesta -Nadie puede dormir tan rápido- se queja.

Alphard niega divertido -él puede- puntualiza ganando un gesto de traición del "adulto"

Un bufido al agitar su varita suavizando el otro lado de la cama cuando razono que era demasiado esfuerzo molestarse con su infame sobrino (podría hechizarlo, pero aprecia demasiado su vida para hacerlo), convocando más cobijas y acurrucándose con un suspiro consolador -buenas noches Alph-

-Buenas noches-

XXXXX

El crujido de una aparición retumba en la penumbra de ese bosque rompiendo el silencio además de asustando a cualquier animal nocturno... el viento sopla removiendo las ramas torcidas de esa calida noche... no hay luna colgando del cielo agregando sombras tenebrosas.

Remus mira el entorno con fatiga, sus ojos se ajustan fácilmente a la oscuridad y sus sentidos se afilan por la ayuda de su licantropía... se abre paso entre la maleza rompiendo ramas bajo sus pasos, hay tanto en su mente que no detecta a la otra figura hasta que esta por toparse deteniéndose de golpe.

Arthur Weasley con su varita alumbrada le da un gesto sospechoso, la pregunta del porque viene a oscuras colgando de su lengua... pero lo aguanta cuando realizan el protocolo para descartar poción multijugos, sonríe y da un amistoso abrazo al licántropo.

Es demasiado tarde para venir de trabajar, pero fueron convocados con urgencia dejando poco tiempo para preparar un punto de reunión más confiable.

Remus afirma educadamente siguiendo al pelirrojo a un paso de distancia, su mente está lejos... pensando en la carta de despido que le llego esa mañana con pocas excusas, luego la propia del director excusándose que fue una intervención del ministerio... le duele no tener trabajo otra vez, regresar a la deriva de una vida sin un ancla.

Pero todo el verano ha estado de esta manera.

Al menos ahorro lo suficiente.

El ministerio tomo una iniciativa muy agresiva ante cualquiera con la suficiente historia para ser señalado como un mortifago... sea la verdad, por una parte estaba a favor... considerando que los Malfoy, Nott y otras familias que sabía fueron activas en la primera guerra están siendo limitadas considerablemente (una sorpresa sobre todo para la influencia de Lucius)... pero también contra los inocente como los Black, Licántropos, pocos vampiros y otras criaturas o mestizos.

Ese fue el pretexto para despedirlo, las condolencias o excusas del director apenas cubrieron en mucho su decepción.

Puede ver la madriguera iluminada, resaltando como una torre amenazante con caerse bajo algún viento, un silencio tenso entre ambos adultos cuando ven más apareciendo de entre la maleza con el destino al único hogar visible.

Remus apenas los registra pasando ahora en su mente sobre los titulares de los periódicos que han sobresalido durante el verano, como fue apuntado como una amenaza o hasta la perdida de estatus del director ante la comunidad.

El toque de queda, registro de chimeneas o llaves de aparición, buscando historiales, sospechando de todos... solo le cansa de pensar en que tantos cuidados debió de topar para solo aparecerse cercas de la madriguera.

Llegan a la puerta del hogar que les es abierto por una cansada Molly, para el Licántropo no es extraño que las reuniones de la Orden del Fenix resurgieran con esta guerra pero ahora no solo deben cuidarse de los mortifagos sino del mismo ministerio.

La casa es cálida, abarrotada, hay miembros mirándole y saludándole secamente... todos están sentados donde pueden susurrándose entre ellos mismos, Remus se coloca en el rincón con la mejor vista de las entradas, salidas o ventanas y se acurruca con un chocolate que Molly le acaba de dar.

Un golpe en la espalda lo saca de su mente, con el ceño fruncido el cansado ex maestro mira el cabello indomable de Cross que se alza por encima con un gesto socarrón -Vaya, al menos finge que me extrañaste-

-Sabes que estamos de vacaciones ¿verdad?- Remus no se deja impresionar, dándole una de sus especiales miradas dedicadas al historiador de "vamos, sé que tienes algo mejor que hacer"

El pelirrojo se recarga en la pared con una postura engañosa vigilando el entorno además de registrando como siempre cada rostro que pasa por la puerta, es el más consciente del área además del único capacitado entre este montón de civiles que fingen ser útiles en sus misiones... no lo dice en voz alta, Cross disfruta de verlos tropezarse y solo por eso se unió.

Remus sabe qué tipo de pensamientos tiene su colega, solo con ver a Mundungus como miembro deja a la Orden del Fenix es una mala posición ante los ojos experimentados del retirado auror, hay estándares y acepta que este no es la mejor generación para presumir.

-Y sé que ya no regresaras ¿ahora quien me ayudara en robarle el vino a Filius?- chasquea agresivamente Marian fingiendo que no existe el resto.

-Estoy seguro que Shukuro te ayudara si se lo pides-espanta fácilmente al beber su chocolate con satisfacción.

-El hombre estará ocupado con su nueva esclavitud- dice burlonamente el pelirrojo, Remus no le cree -con la autoridad de su nueva dueña, estoy seguro puede entrar a la escuela fácilmente-

Afirmando sobre la posibilidad, Lupin le regresa el gesto pícaro -Sabes que Hooch también espera que le des el anillo ¿verdad?-

Hace una mueca Cross mirando donde la deportiva mujer plática con Minerva sobre cualquier tema, ambos se unieron a este círculo defensivo solo por deporte -espero poder escaparme de eso- murmura.

La plática es detenida abruptamente cuando el director entra en su gloria poderosa por la puerta, todos se ordenan alrededor de la sala dejando el centro para el que los convoco... parece cansado, desvelado y tenso... pero con lo que está sucediendo en la comunidad mágica y la desacreditación, suponen que es algo valido.

-Harry Potter ha desaparecido- dice sin entradas ni saludos, mirando el entorno con el gesto oscuro de que algo no está bien en el mundo.

Remus abre los ojos apenas sosteniendo la taza de chocolate ahora olvidado, el silencio se extiende incrédulo entre los invocados -¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestiona reuniendo su lado racional.

-Sucedió durante la tarde, cuando el guardia asignado no estaba vigilando- dice Dumbledore sin culpar a nadie, no podía darse el lujo de señalar a Mundungus Fletcher y que todos se volvieran en su contra, aunque no evita que los que sepan manden un gesto venenoso en dirección al dudoso aliado.

-Sucedió en la tarde ¿hasta ahora nos avisas?- espeta impertinente Marian, siendo el único capaz de no ser parcial al director no importa si controla su nómina como maestro.

-No es culpa del director- amonesta Molly.

-Por supuesto, es culpa también de los imbéciles que les tocaba vigilar- razona con una sonrisa de mierda Cross fijando con la mirada al ladrón -al menos han investigado- vuelve a lanzar al supuesto líder no permitiendo que la discusión con la matrona Weasley continuara.

Remus apenas escucha los razonamientos que el director está lanzando, hasta que algo llega a sus oídos haciéndolo gruñir... todos se sobresaltan por el sonido animal, Cross no se aparta pero se tensa de anticipación -No acuses sin pruebas- espeta con un poder en su tono, inflexibles ojos dorados en dirección al director en una muestra abierta de amenaza.

Todos en la sala no creían que el noble profesor pudiera dirigirse de esa manera al mago.

-Es una especulación- dice suavemente Albus, Aberfoth en el rincón más alejado parece divertido por ver que al menos hay un tercero dispuesto a discutir el razonamiento de su hermano.

-Por tu tono fue más como una acusación- contradice oscuramente apretando la cerámica entre sus manos hasta cuartearla.

Albus solo mira sin mostrar arrepentimiento, su razonamiento es válido al considerar que no sabe dónde están las lealtades de personajes tan poderosos como esa familia con un historial tan oscuro, no importa como intenten desacreditar los logros de un joven como Alphard no está por ignorarlos y su acercamiento con Harry es sospechoso -Los Black son impredecibles-

-Y eso los convierte en los malos- Remus espeta al romper la taza dejando caer el líquido en el suelo, olfateando salvajemente el entorno hasta atrapar el aroma que le quieren ocultar -No me mienta director, usted los cree culpables- explica con otro gruñido constante.

-No estas siendo razonable- Molly intenta intervenir -el director tiene un punto- se congela cuando la mirada salvaje cae encima.

-No seas hipócrita, ellos te recibieron en su casa... protegieron a Harry y los traicionas- Remus esta lo suficiente enojado como para no medir su filtro, no ayuda que la luna llena este cerca.

-¿Tiene evidencia?- Cross se pone a su lado, Hooch flota cercas pero dispuesta a respaldar a su amante -Porque no importa que tan misterioso sea su potencial... el que no estén bajo su pulgar no los convierte en los villanos directos-

Albus aprieta los labios completamente en disgusto -Son especulaciones- vuelve a intentar en su defensa.

-Supongo que nada mas ¿no?- Cross se endereza con una sonrisa burlona empujando a Remus a la retaguardia para que se tranquilice -pensé que esto era un grupo de defensa civil... si esperan que encienda antorchas y persiga a inocentes solo por su historial, me estoy saliendo de esta mierda-

Hay un concurso de miradas entre dos voluntades fuertes dejando a todos como testigos incomodos del encuentro no acostumbrados a que alguien vaya en contra del director.

-Harry sigue desaparecido- Albus rompe primero mirando el entorno e ignorando a esos dos, fingiendo que el encuentro no sucedió y que la amenaza de menos miembros no fue lanzado a su cara.

Un bufido, cruzándose de brazos... Remus se acurruca cerca de la chimenea con total disgusto en su rostro, apenas escuchando sobre la búsqueda o si el ministerio estaría detrás de su desaparición.

-¿Mejor?- cuestiona Cross quien parecía era su único amigo actualmente en esa sala.

-Todavía quiero morderlo- responde Remus, Hooch resopla divertida pero lejos de involucrarse.

-Ante tantos testigos-arquea la ceja Marian dándole palmadas como un cachorro.

Una sonrisa burlona, haciendo retroceder un poco su mal genio -no soy tu perro, sabes-

El historiador da un suspiro de alivio fingiendo que no están siendo fulminados por el resto de la sala por su aparente desinterés en lo que diga el director -Qué bueno que lo aclaras, no tengo mascotas porque siempre mueren-

-Es porque se les debe dar de comer tres veces al día- Hooch muerde como si recordara el infeliz destino de algún pobre animal.

Al final, cuando Remus salió disparado de la reunión no miro hacia atrás ni siquiera pidió disculpas, perdiéndose de la mirada contemplativa de Albus por su aparente inclinación leal a los Black que se muestra como un inconveniente extra.

El frio de la noche logro extinguir lo que quedara de su mal humor... ahora tenía que encontrar a Harry.

XXXXX

Walburga lee el profeta solo para informarse, pero cierra los ojos lanzando el documento directo a la chimenea con disgusto... niega para si misma dejándose caer en el sofá perdiendo un poco el decoro de años de etiqueta.

En estos momentos estaba muy arrepentida de hacerse de fama como purista.

No es que estuviera en contra, nunca traicionara años de tradiciones pero se da cuenta como de este historial que forjaron con años de ser elitista le están afectando a sus nietos mas jóvenes (no le importa mucho Sirius).

El unico consuelo es que Dafira es una pieza dificil de doblegar por las presiones, no sabe que tipo de estrategia uso pero aun pueden tener el flujo de galeones necesario para subsistir y esta muy segura que esta comodidad irrita al ministerio.

Nunca los acorralan mientras su infame nieto este dando la cara a la comunidad.

Ahora que es un adulto, cualquier traba que quisieran aplicarle por los limites de edad se invalidaban... aunque aun los bastardos le están quitando sus derechos en el wizengamot o cualquier influencia externa... no son tan tontos como pensó.

Al menos pudo heredarle el reloj de Regulus, un tesoro de los pocos que tenia de su hijo mas devoto (no importa que haya manchado la linea de sangre, a estas alturas es una ofensa que ha olvidado).

Los retratos la miran, ojos pintados la fijan... todos saben que esta planeando algo, Walburga no morirá en cama... su ultima magia esta siendo maquinada, no teme a la muerte... teme llevarse a su nieto mas joven a la tumba por un tonto.

-¿Maestra?- pregunta Kreacher con un gesto perdido y dudoso al sacarla de sus pensamientos, ojos enormes la miran inseguros... era la primera vez que le habla directamente sin permiso.

Arquea la ceja para que continuara.

Entonces le extienden esas manos nudosas una reliquia esmeralda, parpadea porque no recuerda tener algo de ese tipo... intenta tomarlo pero se detiene... puede sentirlo, magia negra -¿que significa esto?- espeta con un gruñido.

El elfo duda, se remueve nervioso y tímido... abre la boca, la vuelve a cerrar bajo su penetrante mirada -El ultimo deseo del maestro Regulus- traga un nudo al comenzar a lloriquear, Walburga se obliga a la paciencia aun cuando quiere golpearlo con el bastón -Me hizo prometer que no diría nada...- chilla -pero... pero ya descansaremos, pasaremos...- mira el relicario hechizado -mi magia no funciona ¿puede hacerlo?-

La matriarca Black controla su expresión por años de adoctrinamiento, pero esta mareada mas allá de su enfermedad... nunca supo que paso con su hijo leal... aquí esta el elfo que al parecer fue su ultimo contacto ¿porque?

Pero niega sus penas, mirando el objeto con suma desconfianza... es una bella pieza... pero tampoco esta dispuesta a sacrificar su ultima magia en esto no importa cuanto amo a su hijo, su magia restante es para Alphard.

-Cuando pasemos, deja instrucciones a tu sustituto- dice altiva mirando al elfo sumiso -Estoy seguro que mis nietos pueden arreglar el ultimo deseo de Regulus- afirma con soltura.

El elfo mira impresionado pero acepta la orden.

Era un evento único ver como su maestra le da preferencia a sus nietos mestizos, pero no lo dice en voz alta porque aun cuando le desagradan... Kreacher guarda la esperanza que en efecto, el joven Alphard y el maestro Dafira podran cumplir el deseo del maestro Regulus.

XXXXX

Rita mira el entorno al sentirse perseguida.

Las calles están solitarias esa tarde de verano, todos miran el entorno como si no pudieran confiar en nadie... a como están las cosas, no se puede confiar en nadie.

Su departamento esta en una calle lejos del centro mágico de londres, es un edificio mestizo de muggles que le permite un paisaje mixto que no admite disfruta.

Cuando llega a su casa suspira de alivio y seguridad, las salas son fuertes para su protección... después de todo, muchos no están contentos con sus publicaciones y debe ser precavida.

Rita Skeeter ha hecho enemigos en el transcurso de sus años, nunca se arrepintió y aunque la situación esta difícil hoy en día... tampoco retrocederá... su estado animago le permite tanto, pero ahora por fin ha logrado una nota que merece la mejor publicación del profeta.

Por fin pudo ingresar en la casa Black.

Se quita sus anteojos, revisa sus notas y sonríe vorazmente.

Tantos datos que el ministerio seguro disfrutara, pero esta en la naturaleza de la periodista hacer el mayor caos posible... es vengativa, no olvida como ese espeluznante niño la amenazo de una forma tan sutil perdiendo tantos chismes en el torneo de los tres magos.

Que decir que ahora puede publicar del famoso niño que vivió sin filtros.

Alguien a quien acosara después de esto.

Lo dividirá en secciones... primero sobre el siempre sospechoso Sirius... luego los secretos, tal vez inventara un romance y fetiches de Dafira... la enfermedad, su estado como victima, su suerte de salir con vida del infame encuentro con el señor oscuro y agregara un tanto de como el niño que vivió posiblemente lo salvo de Alphard... finalizara con el lecho de Walburga y cuando tenga mas libertad, sobre la casa en la que habitan o sus contactos (un medico squid, que escándalo).

Si no estuviera tan entretenida leyendo, hubiera notado como alguien se deslizaba de una de las habitaciones con facilidad... hubiera notado como alguien se sentaba en el sofá rosa que tiene en medio de la sala.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado tu espionaje, Rita-chan- ronronean audible haciéndola saltar con horror, un ondeo de mano pálida... Dafira Black en sus mejores ropas entre muggle y magos le sonríe casualmente, poniendo sus pies encima de la mesa de centro.

Skeeter mira como si fuera una aparición, retrocede un paso y luego endereza la columna con indignación -No deberías estar aquí- gruñe como única idea mirando el entorno, agitando la varita sus salas están intactas ¿como ingreso? -te acusare por invasión, estarás en azkaban antes de que nos demos cuenta- amenaza con una sonrisa confiada.

La sonrisa del joven solo se estira de forma antinatural, hay una presión en el aire obligandola al suelo de golpe... es doloroso... no puede respirar... entra en pánico cuando los zapatos lustrosos están en el rango de visión... Rita no puede gritar.

-¿Estamos un tanto aburridos?- cuestiona casual, alzándose por encima de donde la reportera esta sin gracia en el suelo, sus ojos plateados fijos en el block de notas y luego de regreso al rostro pálido de la bruja.

Skeeter siente su corazón en su garganta, no alcanza a ver al niño pero no lo cree capaz ¿no?

-Entonces, cruzaste la linea ¿te lo advertí?- continua el invasor mirando el entorno con aburrimiento.

La reportera balbucea alguna defensa.

-oh no soy tan tonto- responde felizmente -se que piensas que me culparan... que sera obvio... pero, si la marca oscura esta encima de tu departamento ¿que dirán?- canturrea -por supuesto, necesitamos culpables ¡Ya los tenemos!- se agacha a su altura -no te preocupes, no dolerá aun cuando deseo que lo haga... y no te preocupes también, nadie puede rastrearme- silva con su propia varita -solo recuerda, eres la victima que necesitamos para que el ministerio entre en mas pánico ¡se equivocan mas cuando el terror invade!- carcajea.

Eso es ilógico, si eso quieren también serán afectados... de alguna manera no quedaran impunes aun cuando no puedan relacionarlos con su muerte (porque ella llego a la rápida conclusión que si, ese chico es capaz de hacerlo y escaparse de la culpa).

-Te veo con duda, pero ya tenemos todo arreglado... pueden ser un dolor en el culo, pero el ministerio estará dando círculos y si llegan a pasar nuestra tolerancia... bueno, tenemos planeado derribarlos de todas formas- le susurra conspirador.

Una sonrisa burlona, un brillo verde es lo ultimo que la reportera ve en su vida.

XXXXX

Kingsley no entiende.

Parado fuera del departamento que en estos momentos magos capacitados están revisando por pistas, esta en modo reflexivo para tratar de llegar a algún acuerdo... porque simplemente hay algo que lo molesta de todo esto.

Esta fuera del modo de operación de los mortifagos, pero ahí en los cielos esta la marca oscura como evidencia.

El ministerio no duda en los hechos, fue el señor oscuro... pero como miembro de la Orden del Fenix original ¿que tipo de ventaja obtendrá de asesinar a un reportero? no es que tal vez sus reportajes no fueran lo suficiente molestas para hacerla objetivo, pero simplemente no es el tipo de victima que asesinarían.

Ella era un sangre pura.

No hay evidencia mágica, la varita usada es el de la victima, tampoco la revisión muggle demuestra nada, todo el departamento esta limpio.

Por alguna razón recuerda el asesinato de Quirrel, pero ese hecho fue mas desordenado y de formas muggles... este es una maldición asesina.

Suspira frustrado al acordonar el área, tal vez necesite reportarlo a la Orden del Fenix.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Uno corto para decir presente.

Son Shinigamis, tuvieron política y discordia durante sus años como para no usarlo, tambien lo que le hizo a Rita es como un recordatorio que Dafira siempre esta en una zona gris de moral que inclina según sus deseos.

¿Donde estara Harry? ¿Cuanta lealtad mantiene Remus al director? ¿Que planea Walburga? Y el relicario de slytherin aparece.

Neah20 fuera.


	51. Verano rumbo al quinto año III

Verano III

Ha sido un mal verano.

Excepto para el mismo pocionista.

Como alguien sospechoso, con antecedentes y la marca oscura brillante en su antebrazo, Severus de alguna manera inquietante está disfrutando de un descanso de las reuniones tanto de la orden como del señor oscuro haciéndolo del tiempo suficiente para reflexionar, experimentar y cuidar en algo su abandonada casa.

Claro, estuvo cercas de ir a Azkaban pero con su buen comportamiento y su posición estable en Hogwarts lo dejó fuera de una extensa asistencia de los dementores... pero lo vigilan, puede sentirlos fuera de su casa y al pendiente de su chimenea o correo... puede estar libre pero solo por cortesía, no porque en verdad crean en su bondad.

No tiene cateos constantes solo porque su residencia es tan pequeña como parece por fuera.

Sentado en su sillón con un libro en su regazo y una copa de vino entre su mano, Snape vestido en túnicas oscura deja de leer solo para pensar... para repasar lo que ha sucedido durante su verano y como todo se detuvo de golpe.

No esperaba vacaciones con el regreso de Voldemort y las actividades de Dumbledore, pero no se estará quejando en voz alta... tampoco estará agradecido con los tontos del ministerio cuya paranoia le está costando tanto a inocentes como a culpables.

Tampoco es el único ausente en las reuniones del señor Oscuro, la lista de sospechoso esta tan cercas de la verdad que es un foco de entretenimiento imaginar como los mortifagos están reducidos, el humor en que estará su señor al ver los espacios en blanco numerosos y la falta de movilidad.

Pero para Voldemort es más importante que estén libres, que sean pasados por inocentes y que a los infiltrados del ministerio les regresen sus posiciones... por eso no ha hecho una buena rabieta, pero su silencio tampoco es bueno para nadie y solo tiene la inminente resolución de anticipación.

Por el momento era un peón sin maestros.

Medita con austeridad mirando la copa de vino medio llena, sus ojos se reflejan cansados y tensos porque aunque finja que disfruta de esta paz, se está engañando a si mismo... pero Severus es bueno mintiéndose, diciéndose que esta cómodo con la idea de estar desinformado de lo que están haciendo ambos bandos en su forzada ausencia.

Bufa al beber el vino de golpe.

No ayuda que este literalmente aislado de cualquier contacto amigable.

No, se regaña, no extraña ninguna de sus actuales amistades en Hogwarts... es tonto pensar siquiera en sus colegas profesores, menos en el irritante de Marian.

Pero los Malfoy son más viables en ser tolerables pero no son una opción vigente menos los Black.

Mirando la oscuridad de su casa para caer en el profeta donde la muerte de cierta molesta periodista se destaca en dos números distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos tortuosos.

Se inquieta ante el crimen con toda la evidencia mortifaga relatada por los periodistas, los reportajes de los aurores tampoco es indiscutible... pero como un activo de dicho bando, Severus está completamente seguro que no es el modo de operación de Voldemort.

Para ser víctima del señor oscuro debe completar ciertos estándares para ser apuntado, como tener una posición en el ministerio o ser importante para Dumbledore, un nacido muggle o traidor a la sangre y estar abiertamente en contra de los ideales que defiende... pero Rita carecía de cualquier de estos puntos.

No concuerda.

Entonces ¿Quién?

Duda que Dumbledore haya favorecido una táctica tan agresiva de inculparlos para aterrorizar más al ministerio, se quemaría el mundo mágico antes de que el tonto director actuara como un estratega tan drástico.

Entonces ¿Quién ha sido el valiente de inculpar al poderoso Voldemort?

No muchos saben conjurar la marca oscura.

Quien seria capaz de pronunciar la maldición asesina con tanta facilidad.

Pero sin pistas, solo la única evidencia sustancial de la marca oscura... su maestro seguro debe estar enojado por la situación.

Pasando una mano en su cabello, Severus apretar los labios en completo disgusto obligándose a vaciar su mente en las incógnitas que lo están crispando, por ahora debe esperar cualquier desarrollo con paciencia y rezar a cualquiera que escuche que cuide a sus hijos.

XXXXX

Sentada en un perfecto seiza en un mullido cojín en esa baja mesa, Unohana arma un perfecto ikebana bajo la luz del sol que entra por la ventana de su lugar actual de trabajo.

Viste lo más cercano a un uniforme de Shinigami sin su preciada capa de su división, su cabello esta trenzado cayendo en su nuca, desde que no tiene cicatriz que cubrir no tiene por qué llevarla como en el seireitei... en este verano ha sufrido un cambio, uno natural que viene con la pubertad y sabe ha crecido unos preciosos centímetros.

Aspira a quedarse de nuevo en la misma estatura y las mismas medidas.

Esta conforme de esa manera, sería triste si perdiera más de lo que era Yachiru en el principio de su existencia.

Tararea para sí misma repasando cada rama que acomoda en la pequeña área del ikebana, se detiene... sus delicadas manos inspeccionan el trabajo girando el nuevo arreglo con ojo crítico para sonreír discretamente por la suavidad de la expresión.

Sus días de verano han sido tranquilos a pesar del escándalo que hay en el profeta con respecto a su familia o las miradas veladas de los habitantes del pueblo... disfruto de hacerle compañía a su padre... algunas cenas con los Weasley y viajes al bosque alrededor del pueblo... contestar cartas variadas de sus amigos y consolar a Harry en el momento en que regreso a casa de su tía.

Petunia ha cambiado bajo su cuidado que aunque no son las sesiones constantes como quisiera, era lo suficiente para hacerla abrir los ojos y abandonar en algo su amargura, pero todavía está lejos de hacer un hogar feliz para su amigo.

Luego esta Viktor siendo el más insistente en escribirle, lamenta no poder ir a Bulgaria pero sería incorrecto abandonar su país en un momento tan crítico... sonríe un poco por el pensamiento, las emociones mortales son tan entretenidas de experimentar u observar.

Casi entiende a Kyoraku-soutaicho.

Casi.

A pesar del aspecto relajado, Ariana es consciente de la presencia que entra a su hogar... la irritación en oleadas de su padre... el acercamiento a su habitación, su puerta suena cortésmente a lo que ella da paso con voz suave e invitadora... gira para sonreír al Tío Albus quien entra con la misma cortesía en su postura.

Sabe a lo que viene, simplemente que Retsu lo esperaba antes.

El anciano inspecciona sutilmente el entorno, con una sonrisa de bienvenida en dirección a la ex capitana cayendo en su área de trabajo -excelente combinación, Ariana- felicita con una voz solemne y alegre, compartiendo un amor por el ikebana terminado.

Sin abordar el tema de la visita, la niña nunca entenderá la costumbre del viejo de irse por las ramas, pero lo permite por el bien de la actuación además una parte de ella celebra el genuino interés de su pariente... la suavidad que le ofrece... el amor incondicional de una familia.

-Tengo planeado cambiar los de tu oficina, Tío Albus- señala con gentileza y un pequeño estirón en sus labios al ofrecerle el único sillón que tiene al lado de la puerta al mayor.

El director acepta sentarse con un suspiro largo y tendido -Me encantan tus arreglos, querida... llenan mi oficina de vida- acepta mirando más tiempo de lo necesario el organizado escritorio donde tiene un montón de cartas de sus amistades -¿Charlie Weasley?-

-Envió algunas opciones de practica- ofrece Ariana con un encoger de hombros, ha conocido al hombre pocas veces pero tal vez tiene la impresión de que desea realizar una carrera en Rumania algo que puede o no estar considerando antes de enfocarse de nuevo en la medicina.

Dumbledore abre los ojos impresionado, con una sonrisa cálida en su viejo rostro -¿Consideras?- pregunta a lo que ella vuelve a encoger los hombros -es una carrera peligrosa, mi niña... pero también muy gratificante y divertida...- se acerca -Una vez pensé dedicarme a eso-

La antigua alma hace una pequeña "o" -pensé haber leído algo por el estilo-

-Fue durante mi tiempo de juventud y luego cuando ayude en las aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón- el director recuerda con ojos lejanos antes de volverse a enfocar en la pequeña -te apoyo aunque prefiero que le digas a Aberfoth que estoy totalmente en contra- susurra conspirador.

-Le diré- acepta Ariana sabiendo que su padre estará escandalizado cuando lo proponga.

La seriedad cae en el gesto de Albus, ajustándose en el sillón -ahora, sin embargo tengo una razón para venir... mi querida Ariana- dice mirando de nuevo el escritorio en un momento de estrés que parece estar comiéndoselo -¿Has recibido alguna razón de Harry?- cuestiona.

Y eso es lo que esperaba la niña desde que lo sintió venir.

XXXXX

La madriguera era una zona constante de movimiento tan temprano en la mañana, Ron estaba acostumbrado a su hogar y cuando bajo una mañana con ojos adormilados olfateando lo que adivina es tocino... se encuentra con el director sentado en su mesa mirándolo juguetón.

Se detuvo en seco con horror pintándose en su gesto.

Estaba en pijama, con todas sucias tenía la última opción y era ridícula... con pequeños duendes navideños de esos regalos que su padre les da cuando encuentra modas de los muggles absurdas.

-Ron por favor, no te quedes ahí mirando- Molly regaña desde la estufa dándole una de esos desplantes de recriminación bien entrenadas cuando están siendo tontos -lo siento director, estos niños simplemente no se despiertan temprano en verano- su tono es suave.

Ron estaba ligeramente insultado, era temprano según sus estándares de vacaciones.

-No se preocupe, entiendo que vengo muy temprano en la mañana- asegura el director con una taza humeante de té que deja en un movimiento suave -espero no estar importunando su rutina, señor Weasley- dedica una mirada brillante en dirección al silencioso niño.

Aclarándose la garganta y tragándose su vergüenza de ser atrapado en estas fachas, odia como su madre parece ignorar su humillación ¿Por qué no le aviso? -no, por supuesto que no... Director- dijo en un aliento contenido, fingiendo que no chillo en su última vocal.

-Mi querido niño, me temo que mi visita aquí es para ti- dice Dumbledore señalando la silla enfrente, Molly se tensa pero es algo que solo ven los entrenados... su hijo solo parece tener ojos al anciano llenos de sorpresa antes de reaccionar a correr a la silla.

Casi quiere quejarse, porque su madre no le aviso o despertó al menos para ponerse presentable si la visita era para él pero aguardo en silencio y expectante.

Ajustándose los anteojos, el líder de la orden sonríe suavemente -¿Has tenido noticias de Harry?- inicia.

Una punzada de celos, siempre es para Harry pero la golpea fuertemente fuera de su sistema, es su amigo y no lo tratara tan mal como lo fue durante todo el caos del torneo, aun se siente algo culpable por acusarlo -No desde que regreso con sus tíos- dice frunciendo el ceño.

De hecho no ha tenido cartas de Harry en todo el verano desde que lo retiraron de Grimmauld Place... es algo triste, aunque no le gustaba visitar la casa de esos Black... fue divertido tenerlo tan cerca y chismear en la mansión de lujo.

Aunque evitar a Dafira era como dejar de respirar, es espeluznante como nunca los dejaba hablar del evento en el cementerio... acepta que pudo haber sido un poco grosero algunas veces, todavía no cree que el siempre suave Alphard haya enfrentado al señor oscuro, pero debe ser impropio interrumpir platicas cuando suceden en la habitación de Harry ¿no?

El director suspira llamando su atención al mundo real -es una lástima- dice con la mente en otro lado -Me encantaría que le avisaras a tu madre si tienes alguna noticia- dice.

El Weasley afirma lealmente.

Una sonrisa apretada, el cansancio como una fachada perpetua del anciano al levantarse ignorando la pregunta preocupada del muchacho a favor de comenzar a retirarse con una escueta despedida a Molly.

Ron parpadea ante la repentina prisa del anciano por marcharse, se levanta para alcanzarlo justo en la puerta ignorando las llamadas de su madre -pero ¿paso algo?- intenta nuevamente al detenerlo.

-Espero que no, mi querido niño- dice el director sin calmarlo para nada.

El pelirrojo suelta un suspiro sufrido no pudiendo con esta interrogante, tuerce la nariz y se cruza de brazos al pensar en la única opción para al menos tratar de entender seria contactar a Ariana por propia voluntad y sin interceder de su madre.

Deja caer sus hombros al no agradarle mucho la idea, pueden ser casi amigos, pero todavía se siente superado cuando decide meterse en sus asuntos y "aconsejarlo"... Ron es una persona que prefiere dejar todo a última hora ¿no puede entender eso? Seguro es lo primero que le preguntara, si ya realizo las tareas de verano.

Pero vale la pena, además no es como si no visitara la madriguera para ser extraño una carta de él ¿verdad? Con este plan en mente, pone pausa para vigilar a su madre que le da ese gesto de regaño pero gracias a Merlín no asciende a una llamada de atención brusca.

Sentándose en las sillas planea como abordar a Ariana en su carta, pueden tener una amistad pero aún no sabe cómo tratarla sin provocar esa mirada azul tan escalofriante.

En serio, no sabe que es lo que encanta tanto a sus hermanos como a su madre de la aterradora niña... al menos Ginny lo apoya en su irritación por su constante presencia (sospecha que Ariana se divierte con la obvia rivalidad de su hermanita).

XXXXX

Hermione tuerce su labio en un gesto pensativo al dejar la carta encima de su escritorio, se gira en su silla para mirar por la ventana a la calle tan tranquila que desmiente todo el caos contenido que está teniendo la comunidad mágica actualmente.

Se levanta para estirarse, en jeans y camiseta se pasea para buscar papel con el que pueda escribir una respuesta.

Está un poco triste de no poder visitar a sus amigos, extraña tanto a Alphard y está muy preocupada por su salud... Dafira le dice que es una exagerada, pero eso no le quita el sentimiento... casi lo perdieron ese día, la sola idea le aterra.

Ahora no puede visitar... también le han prohibido marchar al callejón diagon... Alphard fue firme en esta advertencia, sus padres agradecieron mucho sus cuidados y aceptaron el servicio a domicilio para sus útiles escolares para este nuevo año.

Extrañara el viaje.

Con eso en mente decide que después escribirá su respuesta a Dafira, a veces le exaspera que reciba más cartas de ese niño que de su amigo con temas tan variados o en ocasiones vagos de pequeñas cosas que pasan en su rutina... pero igual las responde porque no será grosera, por lo menos ha dejado de enviarle galeones para comprar libros extras.

Aprendió a nunca mencionarle a Dafira su presupuesto ajustado para comprar sus preciados libros u otras necesidades... el chico no tiene reparos en comprarle cosas que le envía con molestas cartas burlonas.

Pero a pesar de todo, sabe lo hace con toda la buena intención ¿verdad? Al menos la desconfianza natural que tenía cuando lo conoció ha bajado considerablemente... casi lo cuenta como un amigo molesto.

Al bajar encuentra a sus padres acurrucados en el sillón viendo el televisor, la ausencia de Yoruichi es tan palpable al sentir el silencio... había sido su centro de atención y les daba esa sensación de seguridad que ahora tanto necesitaban, al menos le aviso aunque su tono dejo abierta la idea de tal vez no regresar.

¿Qué asuntos importantes tendría un gato? No se lo menciono pero la extrañara y no tiene el valor de remplazarla tan rápido, considerara la idea de adoptar la lechuza que los Black les regalaron a sus padres solo para llenar la vacante de mascota que piden.

Está por llegar a la cocina para buscar galletas cuando siente un escalofrió por su espalda, el único aviso que alguien mágico está cruzando terrenos de su casa... los barrios Black están funcionando de manera óptima... una medida de seguridad que ata a la única bruja de la casa como las pulseras de sus padres para ser informados de inmediato.

Con los tiempos próximos a venir y tan vulnerables, le alivia enteramente que tengan una advertencia de antemano.

Al asomarse a la sala, puede ver a sus padres atentos a la puerta reconociendo el anuncio del regalo Black que aún mantienen constantes en sus muñecas (siendo la primera vez, ambos saltaron de sus lugares interrumpiendo el interesante programa de televisión)... sea la verdad, Hermione le hubiera encantado mantenerlos al margen de los problemas de la comunidad mágica, pero Alphard le hizo ver lo ilógico de sus intenciones.

No quería preocuparlos, pero tenían derechos... era su hija (además seguro Dafira les hubiera informado como el chico chismoso que es, no sería la primera vez).

Por lo menos el anuncio clasifica que la visita es inofensiva.

Pero por si acaso mantiene a la vista los trasladores que estratégicamente han puesto en la sala, como en su habitación y la de sus padres.

Mientras espera vuelve a enviar un pensamiento agradecida a los Black por su consideración en proporcionarles tanto... aun no entiende cuando Dafira se tomó la molestia de instalar las medidas de seguridad, pero su padre ha logrado relajarse aun cuando murmura sobre "Black ladrones" que no sabe a qué se refiere.

La puerta por fin sonó.

Los magos nunca entenderán la magia del timbre.

Su padre se puso de pie mandando miradas a su madre que rápidamente se instaló al lado de Hermione con ojos fijos en la puerta, al abrirla es alguien que en su vida hubiera esperado ver en su colonia.

-Buenas Tardes, señor Granger- Albus Dumbledore saluda con una sonrisa educada.

Parpadeando, Adam regresa el gesto al ofrecer el paso a su sala... Hermione siente a su madre moverse a la cocina, seguro a preparar algo de beber para la inesperada visita.

Instalados en los sillones, el anciano miro a su padre... para luego mirarla a ella que esta torpemente parada en el marco de la puerta entre la sala y la cocina, dándole una sonrisa en saludo silencioso aunque sabe no es muy educado.

Pero siempre escucha a Dafira despotricar sobre la negligencia del director, Hermione ciertamente guarda un poco de rencor porque casi pierde a Alphard en un tonto torneo del cual no pidió participar y nadie se molestó en investigar.

Le divirtió mucho que hubiera una denuncia con dinero de por medio que aunque no fue un gran golpe al menos hizo el daño, claro que si hubiera sido muggle... ya hubieran cerrado la escuela e investigado al director.

Dumbledore ajeno a los pensamientos oscuros de la niña, sonrió paternalmente como haría a cualquier estudiante -vengo solo a realizar una pregunta a su hija, si me lo permiten- inicia mirándola con detenimiento.

La castaña se inquieta, pero acercándose a paso seguro se deja caer al lado de su padre... su madre irrumpe con una bandeja colocándola en la mesita que esta entre ellos, sirviendo un té y acentuando más la atmosfera de anticipación.

Pero el director parece dispuesto a permitirse el tiempo de servicio, sonriendo y agradeciendo el interesante té, su madre se siente alagada mientras discuten sobre galletas caseras sin un gramo de magia... Hermione frunce el ceño ante la larga de su visita -¿Cuál sería la pregunta?- decide tener la iniciativa ignorando la oleada de diversión de sus progenitores que ocultan muy bien con rostros educados y serios.

Obviamente sus padres están totalmente de acuerdo con Dafira en cuanto a la negligencia sobre el evento del torneo... debía estar un poco agraviada que ese joven tenga ganados a sus padres tan fácilmente.

Tomando su bebida con tiempo, una sonrisa de vergüenza ligera, Albus Dumbledore deja la taza con un tintineo que atraviesa el silencio, les da un aspecto inseguro a los padres muggles y estos le regresan la mirada impasible.

-Sabemos de la situación- el señor Granger muerde, opacando su ofensa porque al parecer sutilmente le están insinuando que ambos tal vez no estarían informados o apartados del caos que sucede en el mundo mágico.

-También estábamos en el mundial de quidditch- agrega su esposa con una sonrisa fingida y tan tensa como una tabla.

-Lo lamento- asegura el anciano jovialmente aunque retiene una mirada brillante cuando la niña arquea la ceja -Mi pregunta es ¿ha tenido alguna noticia del señor Potter?- dice diplomático y al punto.

Para la hija de muggles es algo extraño, tal vez estén en la misma casa pero no son tan unidos como para escribirse cartas de manera constante... solo en ocasiones Ariana le pide que comparta con Harry cuando hay tareas de verano, pero esta vez no sucedió... tienen sesiones de estudio durante el periodo escolar... pero son solo conocidos amigables como para tener razón del joven.

Además ella comparte más con los Black y Neville que con Potter.

Niega en respuesta provocando un caer en el anciano -¿Sucede algo?- a pesar de su línea de amistad no compartida, no evita que se preocupe.

XXXXX

Mira la gran casa con ojos cansados.

La casa es visible a ojos amistosos, tan imponente con fachada antigua que tiene una atmosfera cargada de magia ancestral, para Remus le alegra saber que cae en esa categoría para los barrios del hogar... aunque con los cateos del ministerio, tal vez hayan cambiado las restricciones de las barreras a ser un poco más amplios con sus visitantes.

Prefiere pensar en que aún es bien recibido aun cuando la matriarca escupe a su paso.

Está en una misión de Dumbledore que asume será el mejor recibido entre los dos, no lo culpa... hay tanta hostilidad entre Dumbledore y Dafira que puede ser una divertida reunión de ver, pero debe concentrarse en que su prioridad es Harry.

Remus aún seguía molesto con el anciano por sus sospechas infundadas y sobretodo hay una distancia con Sirius que no han arreglado como para ser la mejor opción a ser enviada.

Pero sea la verdad, deseaba ver a sus hijos.

Con el rechazo de Walburga, Sirius o la vigilancia del ministerio, apenas ha tenido noticias de Alphard... si, recibe cartas, que pasan el filtro del ministerio y la anciana del cual no quiere saber cómo, pero nada calmaría a su corazón preocupado que verlo en persona.

Así que esta es una oportunidad, tenía negocios válidos para no ser desalojado sin dignidad.

Con eso en mente sube los escalones con falsa seguridad, suspira unas cuantas veces y toca la puerta con puño firme... espera incontables segundos mirando entre la puerta y la calle tan solitaria... antes de que se escuche las cerraduras siendo retiradas, abierta le da la bienvenida un elfo de aspecto solemne que aguarda una presentación.

-Buenas Noches, Remus Lupin- saluda al sentir que se estaba alargando el silencio expectante de la criatura -vengo a ver a los jóvenes Black- sonríe lo más amable que puede.

-Tauro anunciara al invitado- la criatura dice con voz rasposa, ojos azules caídos en su aspecto midiéndole profundamente hasta que hay un brillo apático -pero Tauro no puede dejar entrar a una persona de dudosa sangre, el maestro Kreacher no perdonara a Tauro si me salto tal falta descarada a la prestigiosa y noble casa Black- dice al cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Lupin esperaba esto por lo que no se ofende de ser detenido a las afueras con el silencio, las sombras y la noche dándole sensaciones espeluznantes en la espalda... es como si lo estuvieran vigilando, sabiendo que el ministerio y tal vez Voldemort tengan espías, cabe la posibilidad que de hecho si sea observado.

Espera no causar malos entendidos, es un licántropo registrado después de todo y tal vez medio se esté arrepintiendo de venir ahora que lo piensa mejor.

Suspira, será usado por el ministerio para un cateo al hogar ancestral de eso está seguro.

Por ahora sabe que está seguro aunque sea en los escalones de esa puerta.

Esta seguridad hubiera sido preocupante si no supiera que Dafira además de espeluznante, es tan capaz de ofrecer cobijo a todos los que tiene en su círculo o su hogar.

Se pregunta cómo el director no dejo que se graduara antes de tiempo, con las pocas platicas con el adolescente (algo que está seguro era para intimidarlo) se dio cuenta que su conocimiento es tan amplio en el ramo de la magia.

Esto le hace sospechar aún más de las intenciones de Albus Dumbledore.

La puerta se abre, la cara sonriente de Dafira le recibe al recargarse en el marco con un aspecto casual... que este vestido en pantalón negro, camisa blanca muggle y ha crecido un poco más de altura con el cabello blanco tan largo como lo acostumbrado, todo esto combinado solo le da una imagen informal pero a la vez inquebrantable.

Al menos no es Walburga o Sirius pero eso no lo hace mejor para el invitado.

La sonrisa en el pálido rostro solo se estira ante su aspecto, parece mirar ligeramente por encima del hombro del licántropo antes de caer de nuevo en su dirección -Ne, no esperaba tu visita, Remus-kun- ronronea burlonamente.

Está acostumbrado, o eso se dice pero todavía le causa un escalofrió y una advertencia de su lado salvaje que tenga cuidado, todo lo cubre con un largo y tortuoso suspiro -buenas noches, Dafira- dice con una pequeña sonrisa incierta.

-Cartas no son suficientes para ti- una ceja pálida se arquea con el tono cargado de ironía poco cubierta.

La indecisión viene con venganza en el ex merodeador, se fuerza a responder un débil -Estuve apartado tanto tiempo, pero me estoy corrigiendo ¿no es eso suficiente para ti?- susurra lo menos audible posible, nadie aun lo ha vinculado con los Black y no quiere ser el que aliente la sospechas más de las que ya hay.

La sonrisa burlona se borra -Sabes la respuesta- su tono abandona el cantico para ser suplido con una pesadez, el ligero brillo plateado de sus ojos se asoman con mortalidad... mostrando lo rencoroso que puede ser.

 _No_ esa es la respuesta que Remus retiene cerca de su corazón, Dafira está lejos de abandonar el pasado y no lo culpa, aunque Walburga se ha corregido según supo de boca de Alphard, todavía tuvo una nota muy oscura en toda su infancia... una infancia que como padrino se perdió a causa de su depresión o miedos.

Aplaudiendo para romper la atmosfera, Dafira se instala de nuevo su actitud jovial -pero no podemos tenerte en la calle, no con tantos ojos- dice en voz alta de forma descarada, haciéndose a un lado para darle el paso -pasa, mi estimado Remus-kun-

Dando el paso al interior e ignorando que Dafira de hecho le faltan pocos centímetros para alcanzarlo, es recibido por una casa de aspecto noble muy lujosa y hogareña, el salón es tan amplio como cómodo con una cálida chimenea encendida... los ojos de las pinturas caen en su persona, puede sentir la oposición pero no hay insultos volando a su persona, alguna vez Sirius le platico de la hostilidad de los cuadros de su casa... hoy no hay evidencia de eso, tal vez el mando de Dafira corrigió muchas cosas.

-Toma asiento, Tauro está preparando algo de beber- colocándose en un sillón mullido, Dafira invita a que tome asiento enfrente -No te preocupes, Sirius ni la abuela estarán molestando esta reunión- dice sin dar mejores explicaciones además de adivinando quienes serían sus molestias.

¿Consideración? No lo cree.

No debería sentir alivio, pero aun lo hace... Remus sin embargo parpadea incomodo ordenando sus prioridades, le preocupa Harry pero debe aprovechar este tiempo de la mejor manera, no sabe cuándo tendrá otra oportunidad como estas -¿Cómo les ha ido?- pregunta prefiriendo empezar.

-Yendo por las ramas ¿ne?- se burla el pálido adolescente -mejor de lo que podríamos decir...- contesta ausente permitiendo que la incomodidad sea abandonada -aun el ministerio busca cosas en la casa, a veces tratan de plantar falsa evidencia... pero seguimos aquí ¿no?- sonríe satisfecho.

Pálido, Remus sonríe secamente por la forma en que el Lord platica todo como si fuera casual el hecho que el ministerio desesperadamente quiere encerrarlos -Me alegra que les esté yendo bien- contesta sin humor.

-Aun puedo mantener la casa, Remus-kun... aun puedo solventar tanto con las cuentas libres del ministerio, creo que eso está bien ¿no? Siempre puede ser peor- se encoge de hombros con la verdad de su boca, Dafira ha experimentado el hambre y la escases por lo que no está descontento con tener su fortuna limitada.

Administro una división con menos presupuesto.

Sonríe avergonzado, conociendo por su propia piel dicha pobreza sabe que el joven tiene toda la razón también evidencia su cualidad administrativa -Eres un joven prodigioso, Dafira, eres un orgullo para cualquiera- dice sinceramente mirando al elfo aparecer con una bandeja haciéndolo que perdiera la ligera sorpresa y alegría verdadera de su anfitrión -es eso chocolate-

-Por supuesto, sé que tienes una debilidad para esa cosa- asegura el pálido chico tomando su propia taza con una orden al elfo para desaparecer y traer galletas.

-Es chocolate, no es cosa- ofendido en nombre de su debilidad, Remus amonesta airadamente un poco más cómodo en esta situación y con su lado salvaje firmemente ignorado.

-Sí, también que es una _cosa_ defendible- se encoge de hombros Black mirando el líquido -lo que no sé, es como no me has dado de esta cosa en nuestras reuniones si lo favoreces tanto- insiste con una actitud curiosa.

-Bueno, normalmente aparecías sin invitación y no todos tenemos reservas de chocolate debajo del escritorio-Remus se defiende al tomar la taza entre sus manos, disfrutando del calor a pesar del verano es una cosa que aligera su alma.

Dafira tararea -es una lástima que ya no podre invadir tu oficina para corregir tal falta- dice con fingido lamento.

Voltea los ojos ante la burla -ni siquiera preguntare como sabes- murmura audiblemente sobre ese conocimiento que apenas comienza a circular entre sus conocidos, ser despedido es una cosa vergonzosa.

El insolente ex alumno bufa alegremente con un ondeo de mano, el elfo aparece colocando una bandeja de galletas de aspecto delicioso que no dudan en ser tomadas por sus alargadas manos.

Remus aprovecha para tomar de su bebida con un suspiro contento -es esto chocolate mexicano- identifica con sorpresa.

Dafira acepta sin explicaciones -ahora ¿me dirás a lo que vienes?-

Bebiendo otro sorbo contemplativo, el ex profesor sonríe tristemente -Sabes donde esta Harry-

-Si- responde rápidamente en un tono cantado su anfitrión.

Su corazón cae ante la idea que el director tal vez tenga la razón pero se atiene a su confianza con apenas nada de resistencia -puede causarte problemas- susurra tratando y fallando de ordenar sus prioridades.

-El ministerio apenas mira lo que hay delante de sus narices, el único que se ha dado cuenta es ese anciano que se dice director... ¿problemas? No lo creo, a menos que informes al tonto sin escucharme- dice tranquilamente Dafira tomándose su tiempo ante la mirada molesta de Remus -¿Por qué crees que el ministerio no ha denunciado la falta de su indeseable número uno?- le arquea una ceja.

Eso es una buena pregunta, el profeta ha estado difamando el nombre de Harry y muy al pendiente de tantas cosas como para que la Orden sea la única que se haya dado cuenta de la ausencia del niño con sus parientes... sea la verdad, no pensó mucho sobre eso... ahora mirando al adolescente parece que tiene una buena defensa para sus acciones.

-Supongo que me dejaras explicarte- bufa Dafira al mordisquear una galleta con ausencia -un dementor, Remus... vagando convenientemente en una zona muggle solitaria cuando el niño decide que salir a caminar para abandonar el estrés de su hogar es una buena idea- esto último lo agrega molesto.

El color abandona su rostro por las implicaciones, abre y cierra la boca incontables veces sus manos tiemblan con la taza del chocolate firmemente agarrada hasta que croa un -quieres decir-

-que alguien del ministerio le quiere quitar el trabajo a Voldemort- canturrea alegremente al recargarse en el sofá con sus dedos entrelazados encima de sus rodillas cruzadas.

Frunce el ceño desaprobador por el tono manejado a algo tan serio.

-Un movimiento inteligente, de los implicados esa noche...- Dafira continua alabando al enemigo, todavía son tontos pero astutos.

Ese ceño solo se profundiza en la frente de Remus por la felicitación implícita de los villanos.

Pero al anfitrión no le importa su disgusto, continua -Harry era el más vulnerable ahora que tu tonto líder decidió alejarlo de nuestra protección- dice con mucho veneno, no porque le interese el cuatro ojos, sino por las molestias que causa a su pobre ototo-san.

Ahora su molestia es suplida por vergüenza ajena en el desempleado, no sabe en qué pensaba Dumbledore en realizar tal cosa aun cuando diga fue por un bien mayor... el movimiento fue descarado, casi le dio risa cuando el ministerio se volteo a morderlo después de eso.

Dafira continua antes de dejar que dijera algo -claro, la cosa no deja mucho rastro... el tonto que vigilaba a Harry ni siquiera está para ser testigo... ¿Qué nos queda para hacer de esto un caso denunciable?- ríe divertido -solo mi contacto que no puede presentarse sin causar más revuelo- finaliza secamente.

Se da cuenta que Dafira está muy bien informado de la guardia de la casa Potter o que al parecer tiene gente que le informa, pero ahora su horror está enfocado en las implicaciones de un complot -¿Dónde está Harry?-

-Y darle la oportunidad al viejo de poner la pieza de su tablero en una zona controlable, no gracias- contesta Dafira con una mano pálida alzada para asilenciar la protesta de Remus -conténtate con saber que está a salvo, lejos de cualquier influencia y nada que lo pueda ligar a nosotros, por supuesto- finaliza.

Se desploma en el sillón con un puchero muy maduro -Dumbledore no aceptara esa respuesta- dice sinceramente cansado, tomando un sorbo del único consuelo que ofrece el chocolate tibio en su garganta.

Una risa irónica resuena de parte de Dafira muy ajeno a las molestias que causara su respuesta a la infame Orden del fénix -siempre puedes decirle a tu jefe que te di una negativa- ofrece dulcemente.

Remus se sorprendió en contemplar de hecho dar una mentira a todos los miembros de la orden del fénix -es más cansado de lo que vale la pena- susurra, pero la insolente sonrisa de Dafira le insinúa que sabe a lo que se refiere y se divierte de su sufrimiento.

Pero aquí cae otra preocupación que hace que se siente derecho con miedo por sus hijos.

Por supuesto que Black puede leerlo fácilmente adelantándose a sus palabras -Con la desconfianza de Cornelius a Dumbledore, nunca será un problema que pueda empeorar nuestra situación si nos denuncia... Remus... el ministro no aceptara algo que tenga que decir si eso significa darle un poco de la credibilidad que tanto se ha esforzado por socavar- dice con un tarareo alegre.

Dafira después de todo sembró esa discordia entre el director y el ministro, un buen trabajo que nadie puede sospechar fue su logro.

Remus ríe divertido no sabe si alegría o ironía, el niño ve ampliamente el panorama político y de hecho... ahora que lo medita... el director no podrá forzar su mano a los Black para obligarles a divulgar donde esta Harry -buen trabajo- dice secamente levantando su taza de chocolate.

No piensa que tal vez este traicionando a la Orden al sentirse feliz que Harry esté en manos indirecta de los Black.

El director se hubiera ahorrado tanto trabajo si hubiera iniciado en preguntar a sus némesis.

-¿El callejón diagon?- pregunta interesado porque de hecho Harry debe salir en algún momento y el director seguro vigilara.

-Servicio a domicilio, con muchos niños que puede o no haber sido informados por mi... no podrán notar a Harry- canturrea Dafira contento de su buen humor, puede que caiga en oídos del director pero no le importa ser una molestia.

No le preocupa que pueda desquitarse con sus calificaciones, el director ante todo es un profesional y eso es tonto según su criterio, pero conveniente para Ichimaru.

Remus bufa, figuras que tenga todo planeado aunque esto lo guardara para sí mismo, hay tanta tierra que Dumbledore aguantara antes de que decida hacer algo drástico... lo duda, pero mejor prevenir que curar -¿Puedo ver a Alphard?- dice cambiando de tema, más tranquilo de como entro.

Dafira lo mira en silencio, afirmando y tomando las galletas sobrantes de la bandeja antes de tronar sus dedos en llamado al servicio -Tauro, prepara una merienda en la habitación de Ototo-san- ordena secamente a lo que la criatura desaparece.

-Pensé que me negarías- dice sorprendido Remus al ponerse de pie para comenzar a caminar por el corredor de las escaleras ricamente adornadas y miradas juiciosas de las pinturas.

-Fuiste anunciado, seguro el otro elfo ya le dijo que estas aquí- dice con un largo suspiro irritado su anfitrión sin esconder en nada su intención de no anunciarlo a su primo -Mi ototo-san no me lo perdonaría, es mejor no molestarlo- acepta a regañadientes.

La segunda planta es silenciosa, caminan por el corredor y Remus decide ignorar lo comentado por el adolescente -Y la señora Black- dice buscando en las puertas, llegando a otra hilera de escaleras.

Suben pausadamente, el papel tapiz comienza a transformarse a algo más neutral y sencillo -No se ha sentido tan bien, seguro no tendrá fuerzas para gritarme-

Remus se muerde su labio por la indiferencia de Dafira, se distrae por el cambio drástico en esta nueva planta... se ve tan diferente a los primeros dos pisos y muy sobrio en cuanto a elección de muebles, tapiz y pinturas -¿Sirius?- pregunta al mirar el entorno de puertas de ¿papel?

-Oji-san es terco pero igual sabe que Ototo-san gusta mucho de ti, sabrá el rey alma porque- se encoge de hombros Dafira al llegar al final del pasillo.

Se siente ofendido pero igualmente divertido cuando escucha la voz de su ahijado, se ilumina y cuando abre... su corazón cae un poco ante el sonido de tos húmeda... iluminado por la ventana que muestra las casas inglesas, acostado en un lecho extraño vestido con pijama... Alphard lo saluda al quitar el pañuelo de su boca.

Se ve pálido, algo delgado y parece ha crecido un poco más alto algo difícil de ver estando acostado... Remus reza muchas maldiciones a Peter en su cabeza.

Alphard aún mantiene el brillo saludable en sus ojos al alentarlo a acercarse -hola, Remus-san- saluda con una mano firme.

Empujado al interior, Remus casi tropieza enviando una mirada venenosa al indiferente Dafira que cierra la puerta y entra dejándolo atrás.

Suspira, al menos disfrutara este tiempo junto a sus hijos confiando que de hecho Harry este bien.

No le sorprende que después de esta visita, Dumbledore este muy enojado... pero no le importa, tiene lo que siembra.

XXXXX

Cuando el verano está por terminar, el profeta anuncia un obituario digno en una de sus últimas páginas del número de ese día y a pesar de la situación o la sospecha sobre la familia... deben reconocer cuando alguien importante ha dejado el mundo de los vivos y anunciarlo para que los pocos que compartan emociones con la familia, estén enterados (o solo porque les dará venta ante los morbosos).

En estos tiempos oscuros, puede que aumenten este tipo de notas.

Si, pueden odiar al que hizo la petición con todo el control que tuvo en años anteriores en sus reportajes sobre todo en el torneo de los tres magos que les limito su trabajo, pero lo permitieron, le dieron el pésame más o menos sincero y escribieron la petición con respeto aun sin superar lo repentino del hecho porque saben que la vieron en aquella última prueba del torneo.

Con letras cursivas, el nombre en negritas y con adornos de claveles en sus márgenes... la nota decía de la siguiente manera:

" _Satisfecho de tu vida, mago, se va sin arrepentimientos al descanso eterno porque seamos personas de buen corazón y poderosos, le dará consuelo a nuestras familias"_ dicho del tercer rey del antiguo Israel, el gran mago Solomon.

AYER

A las 08:45 horas falleció la Sra

Walburga Black Crabbe

A la edad de 70 años

En vida quedan su hijo: Sirius Orion Black III

Sus nietos: Dafira Regulus Black y Alphard II Sirius Black

Quienes ruegan que eleven oraciones en nombre de su descanso eterno en los jardines de Avalon.

XXXXX

No le gustan los funerales.

Hay poca gente en ese campo santo que adorna el patio trasero de la casa Black, rodeando el movimiento de los trabajadores contratados para abrir la catacumba familiar... la situación es irreal para alguien atrofiado pero ahí está presente en su traje negro al lado de Sirius mirando sin en verdad ver el momento en que el nombre más nuevo es tallado en la piedra ahora abierta desde la varita de su tío.

Los tomo desprevenidos.

No es emocional, no es apego... pero ver el ataúd siendo sumergido en la piedra al lado del que tiene tallado el nombre del abuelo es más dolor de lo que sabe vale la pena.

Descubrir que tiene mucho en común con Walburga fue un descubrimiento desagradable.

Le tomo inadvertido, casi le saco una sonrisa mordaz, pero a pesar de todo su rencor y posible odio disimulado... Dafira pudo perdonarla porque al final hizo lo que evidencio tantas similitudes entre ambos.

Personas como ellos que no comprenden las emociones o las ven como debilidad la única manera de demostrar cariño es sacrificándose.

Ella se sacrificó por el supuesto nieto que menos quería.

Alphard ahora se está recuperando de la maldición en su lecho, perdiéndose de toda esta pantomima... perdiéndose el último adiós de una abuela tan amarga.

Oh, Dafira cree más que nunca que las emociones mortales son un reto... no puede ignorarlas tan fácilmente como lo hizo como Shinigami.

No cree que merezca esta pena pero aun así lo está sintiendo.

La piedra se cierra, la catacumba se muestra limpia... ve a Hermione arrodillada con un ramo de flores blancas que seguro si su abuela miraba, escupiría por el simple hecho que ella es una nacida muggles... pero ella no está para evitar que ahora la puerte este adornada de muchas flores de traidores de la sangre y muggles.

Ella no está y no se quejara.

Ella ahora está en la sociedad de almas.

Una sociedad de almas que puede o no estar en ruinas actualmente.

Odia este sentimiento de preocupación por el alma de su abuela más allá de su muerte, pero no lo demuestra, se aferra a su máscara aun cuando no sonríe... acepta el apretón de hombros, el pésame de cada invitado y las miradas de lastima... el abrazo de Hermione es cálido pero le deja el corazón frio.

Dafira no sabe qué hacer.

Pero lo hace.

Vivir, continuar... alguien que sabe cómo es perder gente debe estar acostumbrado a continuar.

No le sorprende que Kreacher siga a su abuela, algo que solo sabe de boca de Tauro su sucesor... hay una carta junto con un paquete sellado con magia esperando en su habitación que no abrirá hasta que Ukitake despierte.

La voluntad de un elfo... la voluntad de su abuela y sin saberlo, la voluntad de su padre Regulus.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Se acaba el verano, si no hubo visita al callejon diagon... tampoco Harry pero ya lo veremos en el inicio del año... Dumbledore se hubiera ahorrado tantas visitas si tan solo enfrentara a los Black.

Voldemort tampoco paso, pero sabran que estara haciendo sus rabietas con todos los mortifagos novatos con los que tiene que trabajar ahora que los veteranos estan bien vigilados por el ministerio.

Bueno, Dafira ya alcanzo la altura máxima de 1,85 metros... Lupin es alto con 1,89 ganándole por cuatro centímetros que no le dan la ventaja en cuanto a personalidad.

Ariana se quedó en 1,59 mts... Alphard con la enfermedad también tuvo un crecimiento aunque todavía no alcanza el 1,87 por lo que le falta crecer... pobre Harry que seguro será bajo.


	52. Año 5 (A)

Año 5: Apertura

Cierra el baúl con un golpe sordo.

Un largo suspiro, ojos cerrados y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos que han sido persistentes desde que despertó de aquella sorpresa.

Viviendo una larga vida como Shinigami, es impresionante que la vida mortal pueda sorprenderlo.

Como mortal es tan difícil ignorar emociones, anidando en su pecho y haciéndolo estar enojado... triste... aliviado... arrepentido... todo y cada uno de estos llenándolo de una amargura e impaciencia impropia de alguien tan antiguo como Jushiro.

Ya no era Ukitake Jushiro, es Alphard Black.

Era una vergüenza pero también un cambio bienvenido que aun con las contradicciones que pasan por su cabeza, le da un poco de sabor a la vida... una vida dada con una mejor salud... dada con sacrificio.

Su pecho no arde, no hay tos ni debilidad que lo incapacite, extrañaba tanto despertar sin molestia ni el sabor amargo de su sangre que una sonrisa amarga se desliza por su rostro... este es y siempre será su gran miedo, la enfermedad fue tan similar a su antigua vida... una debilidad que golpeaba tan cerca de su temperamento Shinigami.

Tuvo miedo, era su boggart pero también tuvo una gran experiencia en ocultarlo a cualquier conocido.

Era un Shinigami orgulloso, nunca mostraría que tan afectado estaba de estar postrado en una cama.

Ahora al pararse en medio de su habitación, mirando sin en verdad ver por la ventana la mañana fresca de ese primero de septiembre con la única certeza que esta saludable y no tardara en regresar a su condición física.

Pronto será capaz de realizar su kido, shunpo, su espada y Hakuda con todo el límite mortal.

Ishida aun sugiere mantenerlo en observación al sospechar mucho de la magia, como un doctor es desconfiado de los rituales y aunque acepta la evidente salud... no lo dejara en paz (el niño necesita la distracción de todo lo que está dejando atrás por seguridad).

Esta sumamente agradecido, la niña Walburga mostro una gentileza que sospechaba ocultaba con los años... se perdió la despedida... sus últimas palabras... fue repentino... desea que su vida en el mas allá sea pacifica (aun cuando sabe, tal vez no lo sea).

Tararea al mirar un poco el cumulo de cartas que lo distraen de su duelo, niega para sí mismo para comenzar a guardarlas en uno de sus pocos muebles... los Granger, Longbottom, Andromeda y extrañamente Weasley le han dado las felicitaciones por su salud.

Nadie sabe la magia que la abuela uso y es mejor de esa manera.

Algo que no se molesta en mencionar en cartas porque sabe su correspondencia es filtrado por el ministerio, son el foco de atención y no quieren dar problemas a sus conocidos más allá de lo que saben probablemente enfrentaran ahora que inicie el periodo de clases.

Iniciaran un juego peligroso.

Dafira podría burlar mucha de estas barreras que el gobierno ha impuesto a ellos, pero era mejor no ser obvios en sus cualidades de infiltración... al menos el pánico que sembraron con la pequeña misión de Ichimaru hizo que se volvieran más torpes, menos tolerantes al ojo público y pronto todo caerá al realizar el último de sus errores.

Espera ver ese momento.

Sus recursos aunque limitados por alguna absurda ley, no se han visto afectados o desesperados hasta el punto de empezar a tropezarse como el ministerio quiere... mantener el negocio de Hogsmade fue difícil, pero se logró que no congelaran ese ingreso y sabe sus ventas han caído por la mala publicidad que es objeto, pero se espera que con el inicio escolar el punto vuelva a la vida.

Al menos el local del callejon Diagon ha logrado ventas modestas y está seguro hay muchos otros ingresos que Ichimaru no se ha molestado en declarar al gobierno (pago de préstamos antiguos, rentas de terrenos que muchos han olvidado que son Black y algunas bóvedas que la familia se ha hecho cargo por alguna promesa de honor vieja).

Extraña a Urahara.

Esto lleva a otro de los pendientes delicados a tratar, al sentarse en la silla enfrente de la ventana a esperar... Alphard aprieta los labios en completo disgusto y preocupación... parece que el gobierno ha olvidado continuar la búsqueda de su prima Tonks, Andrómeda no lo menciona pero sabe por Dafira que la búsqueda ni siquiera se está realizando.

Como si el asesinato y secuestro de algunos aurores fuera lamentable pero sacrificios insalvables para detenerse a investigar.

Puede que sepa que no tuvo nada que ver Voldemort, pero es negligente barrer este tipo de problemas sin resolver y seguir con la intriga a las familias sospechosamente oscuras como ellos.

Lo único bueno de este mal manejo, es que a la familia de todos los afectados en este incidente el ministerio cayo de su gracia... será fácil agregarlos a la creciente oleada de disgusto sobre el gobierno.

Tararea al ponerse de pie nuevamente, mira el exterior con ojo afilado cerrándolo solo por un respiro.

Piensa ahora en los nuevos refugiados.

Unos que aunque ya esperaban, fueron oportunos para entregar la custodia de Harry cuando lo necesito... porque sería negligente dar un refugio a un niño solitario, no es que desconfiara de las almas mod pero estos carecen de un buen seguimiento a las necesidades de un ser vivo sin parecer fingido.

Le encantaría reencontrarse con ellas y conocer al niño que trajeron, pero no debe hacerlo si desea mantenerlos lejos de ligarlos a los Black.

Ishida tuvo que ser advertido de no confraternizar con estos para no atraer al ministerio a investigar a los recién mudados, aun cuando sabe se muere por preguntar cómo están las cosas en Karakura.

Espera que Urahara cumpla su promesa y vuelva.

Alphard entonces se distrae con otro pendiente que arrastran, algo que de igual manera necesita la intervención del científico para extraer un fragmento de alma de un objeto inanimado además de saber cuántos más existían... también la cicatriz de Harry... cierra los ojos con un grave disgusto por el ritual que paso Voldemort para hacer esta aberración.

Al menos Regulus es un hombre que se intentó reivindicar.

Pasos se escuchan acercándose sacándolo afortunadamente de los mismos pensamientos inciertos, Alphard se prepara cuando la puerta se desliza para ser abierta... no tiene que voltear, Sirius se para ahí en el marco con su túnica limpia y cabello recogido con una barba de días -¿Listo?- su voz resuena con un tono vacilante.

Alphard voltea a observarlo, analizarlo y aunque tiene un aspecto saludable hay esos signos de estrés junto con desvelo y el aroma casi imperceptible del licor que no le puede ocultar aun cuando estaba enfermo -Confiscare todo el alcohol-

Se tensa al dejar caer la fachada de jovialidad, el convicto rehúye de la mirada acusadora de su hijo al que nunca le puede esconder sus noches desveladas con cierto porcentaje de bebidas alcohólicas no importa los encantamientos o pociones para la resaca que aplique.

Pero tiene buenos motivos... Regulus... su madre... personas que pensó conocían al final no eran lo que pensó, odia este sentimiento del "hubiera" conforme se asientan más en su mente... Sirius odia pensar.

Alphard lo sabe, pero esconderse no es bueno para la salud -sabes que lo hare, los elfos lo harán- el adolescente señala al acortar la distancia, tomando las manos del supuesto adulto en un apretón cálido -no es malo extrañar, Padre, pero desgastarse o torturarse no es una buena manera de duelo-

Sirius suelta una risa helada, mirando la ventana por encima de la cabeza blanca de su primogénito... piensa que ya no funcionara dentro de poco, que el chico crecerá más grande que su padre y esto no ayuda en la oleada depresiva que lo está aquejando-Siempre pensé que Regulus era un tonto iluso, siempre tratando de satisfacer a mis padres- expresa con ojos ajenos, recordando tanto de esa vida -Y ella... ella no fue una buena madre ni siquiera una abuela- susurra sin mirarlo.

Jushiro vislumbra el dolor de su padre y no puede dejarlo sin que comprenda una parte importante del asunto -Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas, Padre- reflexiona sabiamente -No es malo recordarlos- le sugiere con una sonrisa discreta -sin alcohol de preferencia- añade.

Una sonrisa torcida llena de soledad -eres un chico muy maduro- Sirius aprieta los puños bajo el toque de su único hijo, no sabe de dónde saco esta personalidad y en estos momentos no extraña que nunca pudiera convertirlo en la siguiente generación de merodeadores -fuiste muy bueno en perdonarla- acepta con sequedad.

Ukitake le da un apretón casual -Nunca la odie- admite, aun en las circunstancias más difíciles o los desaires nunca tomo nada personal de una persona como su abuela.

-Madre siempre fue difícil, una total bruja- admite el hombre con muchas cosas flotando en su mente -Simplemente no entiendo- acepta después de su impuesto silencio, de su exilio de escapar a su habitación sin valor de mirar a sus hijos... extrañamente Dafira respeto su deseo de estar solo después del funeral y solo la madurez de estos le dio confianza de retirarse.

Una ligera sonrisa comprensiva en Ukitake -No es necesario entenderla ni vergonzoso extrañarla-

-Es vergonzoso envidiar- corrige sin mirarlo al ser abierto con lo que en verdad molesta -¿Por qué no se comportó así con nosotros?- su voz es tan baja y dolida en Sirius.

Y ahí está el problema, Ukitake no puede ayudarle cuando las personas al final de sus vidas no son las mismas que fueron en el mejor momento... muchas almas toman experiencia por el camino difícil... muchas almas ni siquiera se pueden quitar sus filos en toda su existencia... Walburga fue de las pocas que pudo cambiar aun cuando fue al final.

-No hay vergüenza en comparar, Padre- resume en pocas palabras con una discreta sonrisa.

Agita el cabello blanco con absoluta adoración, Sirius le da una mirada llena de orgullo que suple por el momento su depresión -no entiendo que hice para hacerme de niños tan buenos- dice en voz alta.

Alphard niega divertido.

Sirius pasa su mano por el cabello mirando la habitación ya empacada y disfrutando de ver a su hijo fuera de su cama con absoluta salud al menos algo bueno de todo los acontecimientos que están pasando alrededor, suspira penosamente al soltarlo -No quiero que se vayan-

-No estarás solo, Padre- le recuerda con cariño anidando por este progenitor tan perdido, tan asustado a la soledad... las secuelas aunque cada vez menos visibles, todavía le dan esa inmadurez que no debería... Ukitake odia a los dementores por hacer de este niño tan vulnerable.

El ex convicto hace una mueca ante la perspectiva de responsabilidades, administrar no era divertido y ahora con el imbécil de Urahara fuera, todo el peso del negocio caería encima de sus hombros... sobre todo con Dafira a medio tiempo (aunque sabe el bastardo tiene un buen manejo de su agenda para realizar tantas cosas a la vez aun con un obstáculo como el colegio).

Su agenda de amistades sigue igual de corta, trabajar no es lo ideal para mitigar la soledad.

-Estoy seguro Onii-san encontrara la manera de visitarte en Hogsmade- añade Alphard adivinando las molestias de su progenitor con un manto tranquilizador aunque sabe su pariente no es el indicado para el trabajo.

-Y aun no sé si eso es bueno o malo- gruñe Sirius al ser empujado dentro de la habitación, Alphard oculta la diversión en su rostro al esquivar el tropiezo de su padre... mirando al culpable que sonríe jovial ahora en la puerta.

-Ups, lo siento- chirria con falsa alegría Dafira al colocarse estratégicamente donde estaba el mayor Black -No te vi estorbando- canturrea con un dedo pálido alzado indiferente.

Sirius no cree en la disculpa haciendo el gesto maduro de sacar la lengua.

Ichimaru le da una de esas sonrisas de mierda que dice que solo se disculpa por su primo no por causar un pequeño accidente en el equilibrio de quien tapaba la puerta (no tiene nada que ver que haya escuchado justamente la queja de su tío).

Un suspiro alegre del alma mayor, mirando discutir a su padre con su pariente como si no hubieran pasado días sin verse ante el luto impuesto en el hogar, es obvio que ninguno de ellos está dispuestos a enfrentarse con el corazón en la mano (más del segundo que el primero, Sirius siempre correrá a él).

Jushiro es bueno escuchando, pero parece que Ichimaru aún no está dispuesto a confiar sus emociones y no le molesta, lo entiende.

-Es injusto- la queja de fondo de Sirius con hombros derrotados mirando por salvación a su hijo, Alphard estratégicamente da un saludo de despedida al empujarlos fuera de su habitación con promesas de verse abajo.

La risa estridente y burlona resuena en el corredor, Ichimaru encantado aferra el brazo de Sirius para arrastrarlo sin dejar de contar toda la agenda que deberá enfrentar si desea obtener ingresos modestos para su vida... una chispa de travesura brilla en Ukitake, al recargarse en la puerta escuchando alejarse.

La vida es encantadora cuando uno está sano.

Pero no lo suficiente para involucrarse en las conversaciones/discusiones entre ambos parientes donde sabe al final... Dafira ganara, siempre lo hace y pone al borde a su pobre padre que seguro no extrañaba esto.

Tararea para sí mismo, por ahora guardan la información del fragmento del alma para sí mismos, Sirius no necesita saber los pormenores del sacrificio de su hermano... da un vistazo general a su cuarto que no extrañara, esta alegre de poder estar en condiciones de regresar al colegio y ya espera con ansias como serán recibidos por el resto del cuerpo estudiantil.

Si adivina, seguro serán atacados de muchas maneras.

Sera divertido.

XXXXX

Los Weasley cruzan la barrera con un suspiro colectivo, arrastrando carros y conversando... todos los pelirrojos aun con las distracciones familiares, buscan en el entorno abarrotado con ojo agudo tan cercas de la barrera que podían estar al pendiente de su objetivo.

Saben el momento justo cuando su interés ingresa al andén.

Nadie es sutil cuando se asilencia el bullicio de golpe haciendo del sonido del tren más fuerte, algunos muggles están un poco desconcertados buscando respuesta en susurros disimulados a sus hijos que explican con renuencia que sucede... los sangre pura están divididos en los que tienen desdén, los que están dispuestos a apoyar sin importar la mala publicidad y los que no les interesa, claro que al final todos tienen un sentimiento común... miedo.

Es impredecible, es silencioso y saben la guerra esta pronto a iniciar con ese niño en el epicentro.

Harry Potter es un gran problema, no solo es apuntado por el ministerio como un alborotador sino como el objetivo viviente del resucitado señor oscuro... muchos pidieron la expulsión de este para evitar problemas, pero el director no dejo que sucediera causando que muchos niños fueran retirados de Hogwarts.

Que la imagen de Albus Dumbledore decayera por su falta de imparcialidad solo acrecentó.

Sin embargo no todos tienen las ganas o el dinero para hacer el cambio de colegio dejando a muchos atrapados con el niño que vivió en otro año escolar.

Los Weasley acechan de manera silenciosa, Molly ha detenido a cualquiera de sus hijos de adelantarse con miradas llameantes que han detenido hasta a los gemelos, deciden acercarse como familia con una sonrisa apretada al detectar que no está solo.

Hay tres desconocidos hablando con Harry con una amigable actitud como si las miradas que el resto les está lanzando no fueran importantes (si alguien estuviera entrenado, se daría cuenta que la formación es defensiva con el chico de lentes en medio).

Son extranjeros, dos mujeres con ropas muggles le regresan la mirada cuando están demasiado cercas... una amable la otra apática... Harry sigue sin darse cuenta de su grupo, hablando con una sonrisa paciente al niño cuyo cabello es un impresionante naranja que balbucea feliz de estar ahí.

Molly ubica al niño en la edad de un primer año más o menos.

-¿Harry?- llama Ron tentativamente sin esperar ningún permiso, ignorando el fulminar de su madre.

El chico en si voltea con sorpresa, un gesto nervioso lo llena por completo a mirarlos a todos y un ondeo de mano inseguro se levanta -Hola-

Molly interviene al ver que su hijo está por escupir enojado -querido, estábamos preocupados por ti- dice diplomática.

Parpadea -Huh... lo siento- dice con una discreta sonrisa -simplemente no pude escribir- ofrece incierto.

Ron como Ginny fruncen el ceño, Fred y George intercambian miradas y es Molly la que parpadea abiertamente -pero, querido, hubiera sido fácil que al menos dijeras donde estas... el director estaba muy preocupado buscándote-

El chico de lentes se agria en instantes ante la mención del respetado anciano negándose a ondear en el tema de su misteriosa ubicación durante la mayor parte del verano... aun cuando parece más sano y alegre que normalmente lo reciben de los Dursley... Molly sospecha.

Una de las chicas se aclara la garganta, llamando la atención del grupo -lo lamento, pero abarcamos mucho del tiempo de Harry-kun con nuestra mudanza- añade al dar un paso -Kur... Yuzu Kurosaki- asegura con una inclinación suave -Mi hermana Karin y mi sobrino Kazui- presenta amablemente -Harry-kun nos ha contado sobre ustedes- dice más para apaciguar.

Un bufido grosero de Ron -Nadie nos contó sobre ustedes- escupe con una afirmación hosca de Ginny, Harry frunce el ceño y Molly sabe que esto se complicara si deja que el temperamento Weasley se haga presente.

Para su desgracia los gemelos están muy dispuestos a ver el infierno con palomitas en mano.

Karin mira a Ron sin impresionarse antes de que la matriarca logre arreglar algo -uno pensaría que los británicos son educados- lo dice en voz alta no solo para el pelirrojo grosero sino para el resto que está inclinado a escuchar desvergonzadamente a su grupo.

-¡Karin!- amonesta Yuzu escandalizada con una risa mal disimulada de Kazui y Harry.

Molly frunce el ceño en recriminación -HARRY- alguien llama interrumpiendo, los Granger entran a escena con un gesto más conciliador.

-Hermione- Harry se ve más aliviado de ver a la castaña, esta parece curiosa por esto pero no hace palanca al dar un ligero abrazo fraternal haciendo las presentaciones de los extranjeros que parecen encajar muy bien con los muggles.

-Espero que hayas hecho la tarea- dice la niña dándole una mirada de reojo, Neville se une con su abuela al poco tiempo alcanzando a escuchar la pregunta.

Longbottom afirma mientras Harry suspira -Ariana ya me molesto con eso-

-Ariana si tuvo derecho a cartas- Ron muerde, Molly se golpea la frente con una mirada de castigo a su hijo... la abuela de Neville resopla pero parece cómoda con la idea de ser absorbida por el grupo de muggles a comparación de la pelirroja.

Harry vuelve con una mirada enojada a su amigo tan rápido que lo hace titubear -Eso fue durante la primera semana, Ron... tampoco le he enviado nada-

-¿No tienen teléfono?- pregunta Kazui interrumpiendo con ojos inocentes al de lentes -es más fácil por teléfono ¿no?-

Una sonrisa de Hermione ganándole a Harry el responder -los magos no tienen ese tipo de facilidad, no se adapta al mundo muggle-

-¿Por qué?- el niño insiste.

-La magia no se lleva bien con eso- dice Molly un poco despectiva sin desearlo, a veces es abrumada por la amargura cuando su esposo no deja de hablar al respecto y con la poca paciencia que tiene últimamente no ayuda en su tono -pero eso no es conocimiento de los muggles- añade rápidamente con una sonrisa cálida.

-Oh, no es un poco injusto- murmura Kazui mirando sus pies.

-Sí, es un tanto molesto- Karin interrumpe al agitar el cabello -y antes de llegar a conclusiones, señora, somos lo que ustedes llaman squid- asegura con una sonrisa de tiburón casi retando a contradecir.

Molly está avergonzada -no quise insultar- asegura con una sonrisa descuidada.

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de subir ¿no?- el señor Granger interviene diplomático, con un gesto de empuje a su hija y un susurro junto con un abrazo de despedida.

Molly se siente incómoda, mira la despedida de sus hijos y espera que Ron no arruine nada... cuando ve el tren partir, está dispuesta a interrogar sutilmente a estas extrañas sobre Harry y sus motivos para avisar al director cuando se da cuenta que de hecho ya no están.

También se dio cuenta que no vio a los Black.

XXXXX

Ginny está muy enojada.

Mira a Harry con insistencia y este sentimiento de traición solo parece crecer conforme más vueltas le dan al asunto, porque no era difícil enviarles una carta aunque sea una postal ¿Qué tan arduo seria mudarse para unos muggles? Una parte de ella dice que mucho, que ellos no tienen magia para flotar cosas.

Pero está enojada para ver la razón de todo esto.

Porque a pesar del obvio sentimiento en su corazón que solo parece traerle amargura cada vez que lo ve alrededor de esa niña Ariana como un cachorro perdido, esta su lealtad a su familia... una familia que recibió a Harry con los brazos abiertos como para ser echados aun lado sin advertencia.

Para su mala suerte, los gemelos parecen dispuestos a ignorar el desaire más feliz de contarle sus avances sobre el negocio a ciernes que están realizando con lo patrocinado sin importar como están acaparando a Harry de cualquier drama enojado que esté dispuesto a dejar caer Ron.

Hermione y Neville no están en el compartimiento, yendo a buscar a los sospechosos Black... Harry parece consiente de su mirada resentida de ambos pelirrojos pero alegre de ignorarlos, de hecho este gesto es tan familiar al infame Dafira que los irrita aún más.

Tanto Ron como Ginny están compartiendo el mismo lado del asiento, mientras los gemelos uno está enfrente y el otro a su lado, justo en la ventana para quedar enfrente de Harry al que rodean... siguen hablando sobre negocios, sobre prototipos y futuras rentas... como si el mundo no estuviera en una latente guerra y que el chico que vivió se la paso escondido de todos ellos.

-Eres un traidor- escupe Ron con los puños apretados.

Ginny resopla, al menos su hermano debió de pensar mejor la forma de abrir las conversaciones.

-¿Perdone?- dice Harry volteando en dirección de Ron dejando a los gemelos en silencio, Ginny se enderezo.

-Ahora hasta actúas como ese Dafira- continua el pelirrojo con esa misma ira que tenía cuando el nombre de Potter salió en el cáliz -Nos traicionaste con ellos-

Frunce el ceño, un suspiro impaciente de Harry al recargarse en el sofá con placida indiferencia, exasperado porque convenientemente su amigo parece decidido en olvidar que los Weasley visitaron durante el tiempo que duro su estadia en grimmauld place al inicio del verano como para ser acusado de traicion, Ron se olvida que Dafira los molestaba la mayoria del tiempo en esa casa... cierra los ojos, se centra en no echárselo en cara -Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto- mintió con descaro.

Ginny aprieta los dientes- Y entonces ¿de dónde salieron los Kurosaki?- arquea la ceja con un tono nivelado -brotaron de la nada y te acogieron fácilmente-

-¿Qué es esto? Un interrogatorio- Harry los fulmina a ambos ignorando el responder -también me cuestionaran- pregunta a los gemelos que levantan las manos pasivamente.

-Estas vivo, para mí eso vale más- Fred alude con una bandera blanca que saco de algún lado en símbolo de paz.

-Acuerdo con mi hermano, además espero que me digas que las chicas son solteras- George mueve las cejas sugerente.

Harry parpadea escandalizado -Son mucho mayores que ustedes-

-Tu punto- dicen ambos con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que aun con lo enojados que estaban, todos voltearon los ojos ante su burla.

-No pueden tomarse nada en serio- Ginny muele los dientes.

-Este sujeto nos está traicionando, con los Black ¡sabes lo que dicen de los Black!- Ron se pone de pie apuntando descaradamente a su amigo.

-También crees lo que dicen de mi- Harry muerde cruzándose de brazos -ya les dije, los Kurosaki no tienen nada que ver con los Black- dice con tono de finalidad -Tampoco tengo que decirles nada al respecto- afirma con la barbilla alzada.

-Es suficiente, Ginny... Ron- Fred interviene al ver a todos cocinarse peligrosamente, los gritos no son buenos cuando no los piensas... son gryffindor no idiotas -empeoraras todo, lo sé... te conocemos-

-eres nuestro hermano, te amamos pero no sirves para esto- añade George sin una pizca de diversión.

-Pero los Black- Ron protesta mirando a sus hermanos mayores como si fueran locos, sobre todo con la rivalidad que tienen con la cara de zorro.

-Es su asunto si confía en los Black- George resopla sabiendo muy bien lo que piensa, no están muy equivocados y aunque odian las tripas del slytherin, vieron lo que hicieron por Harry.

-Aunque no nos guste el imbécil de la serpiente- agrega Fred ahora viendo directamente a Harry a quien le deben el primer paso a su sueño, pero también son conscientes de un panorama más complicado del que ven sus parientes alrededor del chico que vivió.

-Te mantuvo a salvo mientras duro- George afirma indiferente sonriendo comprensivo, ellos NO se olvidaron de ese lapso en grimmauld place.

-Alphard es un buen chico, no tan espeluznante y da dulces- canta el otro gemelo levantando la mano para no dejar hablar a sus temperamentales hermanos recordando la primera vez que se acercaron al menor y como los lleno de dulces sin ninguna pizca de malicia.

Fue el momento en que decidieron tratarlo como su propia persona y no la sombra u objetivo para llegar a su rival.

Fue duro verlo en el lecho de enfermedad, secretamente están felices de su misteriosa salud y saben su madre fue sincera en su carta cuando se enteraron.

-Por lo que no nos importa si fueron los Black los que te ayudaron- Fred añade dándole una palmada a Harry.

-Tampoco que no nos hayas mandado cartas- sonríe George con una mano espantando fácilmente.

-Estas aquí, es lo que cuenta- vuelven a repetir ambos al mismo tiempo.

Harry parpadea, sonríe alegremente -y aquí pensé que nunca madurarían- se burla ante los ofendidos gemelos -pero gracias- añade para mirar a Ron y Ginny -lo lamento, en serio, pero si no pueden confiar en mí en esto ¿Cómo puedo confiar más en ustedes?- pregunta.

Ron se cruza de brazos sin mirar a nadie en general, Harry suspira al igual que los gemelos... mirando a la única niña como si esperaran su propia resolución.

Entre herida e insultada, Ginny no tiene nada más que decir antes de ponerse de pie tempestuosa... da un gesto sucio al entorno al abrir el compartimiento, desgraciadamente se topa directamente con Ariana a quien con renuencia saluda para fingir que esto no sucedió... buscará a Luna, ella es una buena amiga y también no le gusta los Black.

XXXXX

Harry va a cambiarse cuando lo empujan al vestidor, resopla al enderezarse y no se sorprende que Dafira este justo en la salida con una sonrisa de mierda mientras desliza sin ver la puerta de manera silenciosa y un tanto aterradora.

Es injusto como el chico ha crecido, vio de lejos a Alphard y seguro si compara también se dará cuenta que se está quedando atrás.

-Mah, debes mejorar tus sentidos del entorno, Harry-kun- pía el mayor al caminar rumbo al banco que hay en esa pequeña habitación agitando su varita para convocar su propia vestimenta esmeralda -Pasaste un buen verano, asumo-

Volteando los ojos al girar para comenzar a cambiarse, el chico de lentes resopla y sabe nadie más entrara al vestidor, no desea preguntar cómo se las arreglará para que nadie se dé cuenta que han coincidido solos -lo sabrías ¿no?- prefiere decir al quitarse un poco los lentes para deslizar su camisa.

-Por supuesto, aquí estoy yo tratando y fallando de ser educado- un tono dramático y herido de Dafira al ajustarse el pantalón fácilmente, rompiendo el record de vestirse sin que el cuatro ojos mire de más.

No es vergüenza, es táctica para que nadie se dé cuenta que lo delgado solo es apariencia.

Otro resoplido de Harry -Como esta Sirius-

-Mejor, fallando en ser sutil de que está bebiendo toda la bóveda de licor- canturrea al mirarse las cutículas de sus uñas con detenimiento, tallando y sacando un pedazo de basura sin interés.

Harry le da una mirada sucia -Alphard ya está mejor-

-Un milagro ¿no?- sonríe descarado Dafira sin entrar a detalles.

Un suspiro audible, rendido de saber que no obtendrá nada -Le agradeceré a la Señora Black-

-No es necesario, Harry-kun... de nada, por cierto- una sonrisa de dientes apretada de Dafira.

Harry parpadea soltando otro largo suspiro de esos tan comunes cuando esta entorno a alguien tan difícil como este chico... a veces se pregunta cómo aguanto el tiempo en que compartieron vivienda... luego recuerda que fue Alphard y Sirius su mediador.

-Esta es una advertencia, Harry- el tono cambia en Dafira, el chico a medio vestir voltea alarmado -Sabes que estamos bajo vigilancia ¿no?- pregunta al recargarse en el marco de la puerta esperando la confirmación silenciosa del otro -El ministerio intentara hundirnos, así que te recomiendo que no fraternices mucho con nosotros-

-Pero...- el de lentes siente su corazón detenerse, apenas está empezando a tratarse civilmente, Sirius es su padrino y que decir de Alphard a quien ya ve como un amigo como para parar sus avances ¡quiere una familia! Y aunque está agradecido con los Kurosaki, no son más que extraños quizás amigos solamente.

Dafira se cruza de brazos con firmeza, hay acero en sus ojos ahora abiertos como si mirara a un niño malcriado -Sin peros, Harry... -levanta un dedo huesudo -podre mantener tu bienestar pero prefiero que no te involucres y por el amor a toda la magia... trata de no meterte en problemas-

-No fui yo- ofendido responde Harry.

-El que sea, el punto es que estoy seguro como el infierno mismo... que te estarán provocando, puede que no te estés liando con nosotros directamente... pero eres su propio punto de interés para ellos y harán lo que sea para que caigas espectacularmente- se acerca a golpear la frente de Harry -así que atento, gryffindor no es sinónimo de idiota ¿entiendes?-

Si no fuera porque lo conoce, Harry se hubiera ofendido pero extrañamente entiende el razonamiento detrás del consejo de mantenerse lejos de ellos, ya tiene suficiente el solo para agregar las sospechas Black -Está bien- cede.

-Buen niño- se burla acariciando el cabello de cuervo condescendiente.

Harry lo fulmina con la mirada tratando y fallando de golpear la mano que lo trata como un perro.

-Ahora mocoso...- saca entre sus bolsas un costal de dulces al dar un gran paso atrás -Alphard me encargo que te diera esto, un consejo de lavarte los dientes y no descuides tus estudios... todas esas cosas ñoñas- resume Dafira con aburrimiento al abrir la puerta lanzándole el regalo sin miramientos a un descuidado adolescente -ja ne, Harry-kun-

Harry no extrañara eso.

Suspira al terminar de cambiarse, ver un montón de dulces en un saco sin fondo es un tanto divertido y le alegra ver que Ariana igualmente ve el humor en el gesto de tener esto entre sus manos, al menos ella le entiende y apoya.

Los gemelos al parecer decidieron quedarse junto con Jordan en el compartimiento, lastimosamente Ron no se ve por ninguna parte cuando están por llegar a la estación del tren.

Cierra los ojos decepcionado de la actitud de su amigo aunque sabe puede que tenga un poco de razón pero fue necesario mantener a todos ignorantes de su paradero... fue el consejo de los Black... y por lo que escucho, el director estuvo buscándolo.

Está enojado con Dumbledore.

Tratará de calmar a Ron cuando estén en el dormitorio, Ariana puede ayudarle.

El inicio escolar, no se ve muy prometedor.

Sobre todo cuando se entera que Walburga Black falleció al final del verano ¿Por qué no le dijeron? se pregunta con una mueca disgustada, pero solo los ve de lejos... puede sentir a todos vigilando sus movimientos y sabe muchos esperan que vaya con ellos en el mismo carruaje.

Pero debe respetar las lineas por ahora.

Es entonces cuando ve lo que el carruaje trae amarrado, caballos sacado de sus pesadillas que lo hacen detenerse y salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos... mirando con ojos abiertos a la criatura relinchante.

-No te preocupes Harry, no hacen daño- Ariana le susurra haciéndolo brincar, tomándolo del brazo para seguir el camino.

-Que es eso- susurra febrilmente al subir al carruaje un tanto desconcertado.

-Thestral- informa Ariana con una sonrisa al sentarse a su lado.

-Un tanto extraño que puedas verlos- una voz soñadora interrumpió, una rubia pálida dice al subir suavemente con una Ginny hosca que susurra "sin mas opciones" a sus espaldas... mira a su amiga y luego a él con una tensión en sus hombros -bueno, no tan extraño si estas tan cercas de la muerte- finaliza con ese tono ausente.

Harry frunce el ceño no entendiendo y muy ofendido asumiendo que habla sobre el incidente del final del torneo.

Pero Ariana sonríe divertida comprendiendo que los años de convivió con ella comienzan a afectar a su joven pupilo... alegremente tendrá que asegurarse de revisar que no haya reiatsu involucrado, aunque sondeándolo... no es el caso, tal vez la magia del niño este enfrentando a ellos de esa manera.

-Luna, no hables con ellos- espeta Ginny mordazmente.

-Mah, Weasley- Ariana irrumpe alegremente vertiendo un tanto de su intimidante esencia -es un tanto grosero imponer tus creencias ¿no crees? ademas, me gustaría saber el nombre de tan interesante compañía- añade con una pequeña sonrisa que combina con la oscuridad en sus rasgos que hacen de sus ojos, frias canicas azules.

La pelirroja se muerde su comentario, simplemente no puede luchar contra la esencia de Dumbledore y con su comentario se lo busco... Harry parece un tanto satisfecho con ojos muy enamorados a la la niña provocando amargura en su sentimientos poco correspondidos.

-Luna Lovegood- tartamudea la rubia con ojos impresionables como si viera un error brotando de las sombras.

-Oh, no pongas esa cara, Lovegood, no muerdo la mayoría de las veces sin provocación- arrulla Ariana con un guiño de ojo divertido.

Ginny frunce el ceño acercándose a su única amiga, Harry esconde una risita y Luna se obliga a mirar el camino fuera del carruaje sabiendo no mencionar que tan parecido es la esencia a los Black... Ariana tararea para si misma alegremente.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto para decir que estoy viva!

Empieza el quinto año, Harry paso el verano con los Kurosaki pero para el es como ver a una familia normal... fue a donde lo dirigió el traslador y no tuvo problemas en confiar en estos porque confía en los Black.

Aunque la advertencia de no involucrarlos en su desaparición fue una iniciativa propia que Dafira no tuvo que reafirmar, aunque como quiera lo hizo.

Probablemente haga muy corto este año, ya que planeo concentrarme en el punto de vista de Umbridge o de cualquiera lejos del punto de vista Black o de Harry... esta fue la excepción.

Ichimaru no es bueno liando con emociones, por la paz de su mente... prefirio tratar esto como si no fuera una molestia, respetando por un momento el deseo de Sirius de soledad y no diciendole nada a Harry quien adivino no sabia de su perdida.

Asumo que Kazui tenia unos 7 años en el último capitulo del manga de Bleach, por lo que le sume cinco... eso de las líneas de tiempo es difícil cuando intentas respetarlo (el epilogo fueron diez años después del final de la guerra... así que solo le agregue los cinco años de Hogwarts porque recordemos que Alphard nació directamente después de morir).

Neah20 fuera.


	53. Año 5 (B)

Año 5: Conspiración

Harry prefirió mantener para sí mismo el encuentro con los misteriosos caballos, Ariana le recomendó y le aseguro que le explicaría mejor que esa niña rubia que los había acompañado durante todo el trayecto, nunca ha tenido ningún motivo para dudar de sus consejos.

El silencio en el trayecto fue tenso, pero su amiga aun entablo la conversación básica sobre sus planes para ser guardián a tiempo completo del quidditch ahora que no hay Wood para el puesto; desde que se encontraron en el tren no ha mostrado su posible enojo por no escribirle.

No es que le hubiera gustado que ella también estuviera enojada, pero es extraño aunque tranquilizante de alguna manera tener a alguien a su favor en todo este drama general.

Cuando llegaron, Ginny y Luna bajaron sin mirar atrás solo la estela ofendida tan notable aun para el miope de Harry, Ariana le da palmaditas con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro para salir del carruaje y enfrentar el aire frio de la temporada.

Mientras el silencio se instala entre los dos, el de lentes medita de nuevo porque la hermanita de Ron esta tan molesta, no era para tanto el tipo de resentimiento que expresaba... entendía a Ron... hubiera entendido aún más a Molly... pero a Ginny aun con sus veranos en la madriguera, no eran tan cercanos para estar ofendida por no recibir alguna carta de su parte.

Si fuera por invertir en los sueños de los gemelos Weasley, tal vez lo entendería aunque tampoco le correspondería pues eso sería más propio de la matriarca.

Su amiga le dijo que todo se daría con el tiempo y era solo un momento pasajero... si esto continuaba, si ambos no comprenden la postura de Harry de aislarse por el bien de la familia Weasley en general, bueno no quería estar en el lugar de Ron y Ginny cuando reciba un sermón por su amiga.

Todos saben que Ariana es aterradora cuando se lo propone.

El sendero es igual de complicado con la humedad de la temporada, el castillo es una vista hermosa que con los años no mengua y aun cuando toda la situación sabe se complicara por su sola existencia, le da gusto iniciar otro periodo escolar... que Ariana le tome del brazo en un apretón cálido es solo una alegría extra para su corazón.

Ella es aún más hermosa, ha crecido y suspira soñador en solo la idea de otras cosas.

Los susurros de los alrededores son como un zumbido constante que lo devuelven de su fantasía mental, lo están mirando y señalando, solo la presencia de la sobrina del director disuade a cualquiera de tener las agallas de preguntarle directamente sobre los diferentes reportajes que han salido del profeta.

Extraña cuanto control tenia Dafira sobre los medios.

Ante el público es un mentiroso, una víctima y alguien frágil por el recuerdo de sus padres o el regreso de su perseguidor más temible que es el señor oscuro... cualquier cosa que esté de moda entre las publicaciones del único periódico mágico.

La gente es estúpida, todos esos que se dedican a escribir igual... como si hubieran estado presentes esa noche, como si hubieran visto el duelo impresionante o la sangre derramada en el suelo... como si hubieran visto la resurrección del señor oscuro y verlo directo a los ojos... como si hubieran escuchado el chocar de olas, la poderosa magia de Alphard apagándose paulatinamente bajo una maldición.

Todos piensan que tienen el derecho de opinar, mentir y difamar cuando el ministro al parecer ha ocultado su versión de todos los medios.

Alphard debería ser un héroe, al menos ser reconocido por sobrevivir a Voldemort pero es reducido a un peligro, a un sospechoso aspirante a mortifago con un historial familiar atroz.

Nadie creía en la enfermedad de Black pero ahora todos sospechan de su recuperación.

Son idiotas, Harry no detiene lanzar una mirada enojada al entorno susurrante pero no los disuade de seguir apuntando.

Puede ver a los Black entrando en el comedor, el silencio es un manto repentino de la bulliciosa sala... solo ve las espaldas al entrar, junto con Neville y Hermione quienes se mantuvieron a su lado todo el traslado en tren y carruaje... Harry los envidia.

Tardo largos años en lograr dejar sus sospechas, envidia, amargura para en verdad ver a los Black como sus parientes y no como enemigos... es irónico que tuvo que pasar por un año de asedio, estar involucrado en un torneo y casi morir para lograr abandonar su actitud hostil.

Al fin tenia familia, pero se la arrebataron.

Entiende la táctica de Dafira, mantenerlo al margen de su propia fama o influencia... tratar de al menos no empeorarse las situaciones mutuamente, aunque se esforzara por encontrarlos y darles los merecidos respetos por la pérdida de su abuela.

Enterarse de la muerte de Walburga por terceras personas fue difícil, todavía no lo cree considerando cuando fue la última vez que la vio, pero de alguna manera comprende porque no se lo informaron directamente... Dafira seguro no es de las personas que deseen recibir su pésame ni sacar ese tipo de información de la nada.

Entrar lo hizo salir de nuevo de sus pensamientos tortuosos, las cuatro largas mesas del gran comedor tenían los colores de sus casas llenas cada vez mas de estudiantes, Ariana fácilmente lo llevo a la de los leones... Harry se desvió en ver el salón mientras caminaba, el techo ahora era negro sin estrellas combinando con el cielo que podía verse a través de las altas ventanas... las velas flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas y los fantasmas parecían solemnes de un lado a otro.

Hay muchos saludos de bienvenida, pero todos parecían callarse y mirarlos abiertamente... desvió su mirada a la mesa esmeralda donde los Black mantenían el margen del resto de su gente con un aire digno que le saco una sonrisa divertida que borro en instantes al percatarse que hay algo distinto al aislamiento de otros años... hay odio en ese lugar y es inexplicable para el gryffindor.

-Muchas de las familias están bajo investigación, muchos piensan que los Black fueron los traidores- susurra Ariana suavemente, casi inaudible y esto le quita el aliento... los ojos azules son tristes al regresarle la mirada -no hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry- le consuela al sentarse en la dura tabla con una mano sosteniendo la suya.

Trago un nudo difícil al apretar la mano de su amiga con desesperación.

Levanta su mirada para detectar que enfrente de ellos, Hermione parecía marchitada con un aire depresivo alrededor y Neville trataba de animarla con alguna conversación de Herbologia... puede escuchar a Ron unos asientos más lejos junto con Ginny, los gemelos estaban a su lado susurrando sobre hermanos estúpidos y solo por costumbre... Harry da un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores con la desesperación de distraerse de la revelación.

No está el profesor Lupin por ningún lado... tampoco puede ver a Hagrid... pero pudo detectar a alguien nuevo, rechoncha y bajita con cabello pardusco, corto y rizado con una espantosa diadema color rosa que hacia juego con el resto de su vestimenta.

Por un segundo sus ojos coincidieron, Harry tuvo el impulso de desviar su mirada ante el sentimiento de malicia y arrogancia viniendo en oleadas de la mujer horrenda.

Su instinto le decía que eran problemas.

-No te preocupes, Harry... estaré aquí para ti- Ariana le sonríe suavemente con esa gentileza que deja suspirando aliviado al de lentes.

Gratamente fue el momento en que los primeros años entraban custodiados por la profesora Mcgonagall.

Lastimosamente la canción del sombrero tampoco predecía cosas buenas para ese año.

XXXXX

Dumbledore no dejaba caer su máscara solemne durante todo el suceso de sorteo de los pequeños de primer año, desde su lugar privilegiado no evito suspirar de alivio al ver con sus propios ojos que en verdad Harry llego a este año con bien al colegio.

Esperaba poder recuperar la confianza, pero teme que deberá atrasarlo si no desea la atención del ministerio.

Trata de no detenerse tanto tiempo en la mesa de los leones, ahora vaga por las serpientes y sofoca la sonrisa petulante por ver una vez más el aislamiento de personas tan impredecibles como los Black aislados.

Siempre trata de ser imparcial, pero ha fracasado en cuestión de esos niños.

Hay tantos misterios desde que el primero de esos niños malditos piso su colegio, ya no puede confiar en los fantasmas, hubo un maestro asesinado, una piedra filosofal perdida y luego están los misterios encontrados en la cámara de los secretos con una segunda profecía activándose estratégicamente en esta era.

Y sospecha que los Black son el centro de todas estas cosas.

Grimm reaper es una sombra casi olvidada por los dramas que han sucedido actualmente, pero aun lo sostiene cerca de su mente de solo recordar el núcleo de sus varitas, desgraciadamente no tiene espías tan cercanos a los Black que le confirmen sus instintos.

Severus no es confiable, el hombre puede ser leal a ciertas circunstancias pero su amor por los Black lo hacen parcial; Remus ha cortado cualquier probabilidad de informarle al solo limitarse a misiones para la orden y Sirius, el chico ni siquiera se presentó a las convocatorias de reunión durante todo el verano.

Al menos el ministerio ha limitado la influencia de Black en el ámbito político, Dumbledore tampoco está en una buena posición... pero tiene la certeza que Dafira era el peligro más descarado en tener en cuenta, no es que estuvieran a favor de Voldemort pero tampoco es alguien inclinado a su bando.

No le gusta lo que no puede controlar, nadie le asegura que no serán los futuros señores oscuros.

Luego la muerte de Walburga, la recuperación milagrosa de Alphard, la desaparición de ciertos trabajadores de Hogsmade son solo cosas que agregan más desconfianza al viejo director... suspira en su asiento con el eco de los nombres de los niños de fondo, vaga por todo el gran salón y se pregunta si está haciendo bien.

Pero no debe tener ninguna duda en su mente, no cuando uno de los Black se enfrentó a Voldemort saliendo casi indemne no importa que tanto desprestigio haga el profeta, cree en la palabra de Harry sobre el incidente.

Es la prueba que necesitaba para asegurarle algo que ya sospechaba, porque no solo Dafira es un peligro con su prodigiosa mente y habilidad mágica sino que Alphard es digno de considerar para no ser subestimado en el futuro.

Sospechaba desde antes, esos deslumbres de mando que recuerda vagamente durante el año en que Sirius escapo... no solo son sus calificaciones... sino la manera en que llega a todos para que se confié con su vida, ahora piensa que tal vez es el más peligroso... el carisma después de todo es un arma ya utilizada por señores oscuros en el pasado.

Solo lo llena de más preocupación no saber a quién sirven.

Era momento de levantarse y poner fin al tren de pensamientos conspiradores, fingir estabilidad en momentos oscuros es una de sus habilidades más usada últimamente.

-A los nuevos- dice con voz sonora, los brazos abiertos y extendidos en una radiante sonrisa en los labios que fuerza a mostrarse -¡Bienvenidos! Y a los que regresan ¡Bienvenidos Otra vez!- hace un ademan convocando los alimentos y provocando risas.

Risas como si no hubiera sombras acechando en todo rincón.

Iluminar el rostro de los niños que cuida dentro de su escuela, fingiendo que no está el enemigo en la mesa a su lado o entre los estudiantes... Dumbledore es bueno engañándose.

Es una buena distracción de todo lo que sucede, por un momento solo es el director alegre de ver florecer a las nuevas generaciones con o sin sus ovejas negras, por un momento solo ve niños y disfruta de engañarse unos segundos.

Solo es Hogwarts.

Tristemente este año no promete nada mejor que los pasados.

XXXXX

Se entera de manera brusca que Ron y Ariana son prefectos.

Es una cosa dispareja, un dúo poco probable... pero Harry ahí está, torpemente viendo como su amiga se acerca al disgustado pelirrojo para pastorear a los primeros años en su primera incursión rumbo a los dormitorios.

-Harry, no creo que se vayan a matar ¿verdad?- Neville se paró a su lado mirando el mismo escenario con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Los primeros años se amontonas alrededor de la pareja, Ariana es buena con los niños... con sus sonrisas y paciencia... ella es muy buena y le hace imaginarla como madre, se sonroja del mero pensamiento... Neville le da una mirada extraña que lo hace aclararse la garganta.

-Veo muchos motivos de burla- dice el antes tímido Longbottom con una sonrisa burlona tan propia de cierto slytherin que hace a varios dar una doble toma y dejarlos solos rápidamente.

Harry abre varias veces la boca con vergüenza de ser atrapado mirando, ignorando el entorno para recoger sus pensamientos -Convivir con Dafira seguro te influyo- murmura finalmente.

-Por supuesto que no- ofendido replica el león dándole la mejor mirada de insultado que pudo reunir.

Harry no le creyó.

-Por poco estaría atrapada con Ron en ese puesto, no envidio a Ariana- Hermione irrumpe al colocarse a su lado, aun con un aire melancólico pero dispuesta a mirar el mismo drama entre los niños de primer año -No sé por qué eligieron a Ron- espeta con cierta confianza.

Nadie entiende de hecho porque Weasley es electo cuando todos saben que tal vez Neville o él tenga mejores calificaciones por sus años de tutoría de Alphard y Ariana sin ser obligados a estudiar.

-Entiendo porque no eligieron a Harry- Neville inclina su cabeza -vamos, piénsalo... el indeseable número uno suelto con el poder de un prefecto... el ministerio no quisiera eso-

Harry parpadea por el poder de hacerlo -¿Qué tendría que ver el ministerio? Se supone que no tienen poder en hogwarts- balbucea inseguro.

-Seguro miraste más a Ariana que poner atención a la señora de rosa ¿no?- se burla Neville, Hermione le golpea el costado con un codazo -es la verdad- se defiende ante el colorante del niño que vivió.

-La nueva maestra de defensa se presentó como representante del ministerio, Harry- Hermione explica pacientemente.

-El ministerio clavo sus uñas ligeramente en el control de Hogwart- ofrece Neville secamente.

Harry se ilumina comprendiendo el asunto, ahora entiende porque la señora de rosa le da mala espina.

Un suspiro de la castaña -No creo justo que hayan despedido al profesor Lupin- murmura después de un rato con un fruncir de nariz.

-¿Lo despidieron?- Harry voltea sorprendido de la noticia, está seguro vio al profesor algunas pocas veces al inicio del verano pero no hubo algo que le insinuara que abandonaría la escuela ese año tal vez era esa la razón.

Bueno, suponía que debía poner atención a todo el entorno... frunce el ceño en vergüenza, si hay una nueva maestra significa que no hay Lupin y hasta ahora une los puntos.

-Me dijo Alphard- susurra conspirador Neville permitiendo no notar lo distraído que esta su colega.

Acepta con amargura otro dato que no pudo enterarse directamente de sus parientes, Harry se aclara la garganta -¿Hagrid?-

Ambos gryffindor se encogen de hombros mirándose igualmente confundidos, provocando un suspiro al comenzar a salir del casi vacío gran salón.

Harry no se sintió del todo solo de regreso al dormitorio por alguna razón Hermione y Neville le dieron una buena compañía, amortiguando en mucho los dedos puntiagudos o los susurros de los pocos que se toparon en el camino... fue cuando estuvo solo, después de tomar las escaleras y asegurar atajos que por fin les hizo la pregunta importante.

Sobre los Black.

-Me entere solo por carta- Hermione dice con fragilidad, recordando las letras formales de Dafira avisando sobre el funeral y nada más -Mis padres querían pasar tiempo con ellos, en su duelo pero no podíamos extender nuestra presencia sin alertar al ministerio- murmura lo último con disgusto.

Confusión en el de lentes.

La castaña continuo -Los tontos empezaron a investigar porque según ellos era muy extraño la fraternización de una casa sangre pura con humildes muggles- molió los dientes en lo último.

Harry no evito hacer un gesto incrédulo.

-Sí, también pensé lo mismo... esos...- se quedó sin palabras, por su mirada atormentada seguro eran del peor repertorio que Hermione podía pensar -Pase veranos con ellos, ¡Pasamos el mundial de quidditch juntos! Pero ahora creen que merece investigación ¡Tuve aurores fuera de mi casa y revisando mi correspondencia!-

El de lentes hizo un sonido amortiguado -no sabía que fue peor- dice sobre aliento, apenas se enteró de cosas fuera del profeta y no era mucho... no hizo viaje al callejon Diagon ya que sus útiles fueron solicitados por correo, pero ahora medita el consejo de no escribir.

Los Black seguro pensaron en todo cuando activara su traslador de emergencia.

Se pregunta si sabrán sobre los dementores, un accidente que no ha mencionado por consejo de los kurosaki (recuerda esa noche fría de verano, la esencia de tristeza embargándolo y luego... la imagen de las capuchas flotantes que en un momento estaban ahí, luego estaba respirando forzadamente en el piso de una sala de estar).

-Mi abuela dijo que fue una estrategia muy buena hacer las compras por correo... mantener el funeral lo más privado posible, pero que eran unos chiquillos paranoicos al momento de enviar cartas- Neville complementa con un encoger incierto no sabiendo a lo que se refería su tutor.

Harry finge que no tiene frio, escucha y se aferra al presente.

-Papá grito algunas veces cuando encontramos elfos en medio de la planta baja una mañana- Hermione se ilumino al mero recuerdo, aunque sigue sin entender porque algunas cartas pasaban por el filtro y otras no, al final aprendió a solo dejarse llevar, de esa manera Dafira la dejaría en paz.

-Estoy seguro Dafira solo envió cartas para molestar al ministerio- Harry agrego en burla con toda la seguridad del mundo respaldándolo.

Hermione volteo los ojos porque eso solo la llenaba de doble correspondencia, pero luego se marchito visiblemente -Dafira también me recomendó no acercarnos durante el periodo escolar- tuerce la nariz -pero le dije muy bien lo que pensaba de eso- sonrió un poco victoriosa.

Neville ríe un poco, recordando el evento del tren y como el chico mayor parecía ¿complacido? ¿Enojado? ¿Divertido? ¿Exasperado? No lo sabe, Dafira siempre fue bueno confundiéndolo y aun con los años nunca aprendió a leerlo... solo asumió por Alphard, que su primo acepto de buena gana su compañía.

Una sonrisa hueca ilumino a Harry -Es algo triste ¿saben?- inicia mirando la oscuridad del pasillo alargando el viaje -Apenas logre ver más allá de su casa... ¡Apenas empecé a tolerar a Dafira!- quiso bromear pero fracaso -No puedo acercarme sin combinar nuestra mala fama- murmura.

El silencio cae como un manto frió, el trió inesperado no sabe cómo brincar el bache metafórico sin empeorar el sentir del más afectado... se sumergen lentamente en sus propios pensamientos, planes y aspiraciones.

-Me hubiera gustado estar presente- rompe Harry al ver los últimos escalones, el cuadro de la dama gorda al fondo que es su destino -Le debo mucho a esa familia-

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo saben- Hermione expresa con un tono cálido, subiendo los escalones pesadamente.

-Sí, Dafira sabe todo- Neville asegura con firmeza al llegar al descanso donde el retrato espera impaciente la contraseña.

Los tres se miran seriamente, luego se ríen porque era cierto... es solo la certeza que no importa cómo, el slytherin sabe todo.

Extrañamente entrar no trae alivio a Harry.

Muchos ojos se giran para verlos, opacando en mucho la familiaridad de la sala común de gryffindor y lo que debió ser una agradable bienvenida... pero no es al único que enfocan con susurros mal disimulados, por primera vez piensa en la carga que Hermione y Neville aceptaron al no cortar sus lazos.

Seguro todos recuerdan la escena de baile donde Granger bailo libremente con los dos Black, en Neville pasando temporadas de poda en los arboles de caqui y la traición de la casa pesa mucho este año.

Harry se endereza, ve que Ariana abre paso con seguridad y solo su estela se tranquiliza ligeramente.

Iban a pasar este tiempo los cuatro juntos.

XXXXX

Los gemelos Weasley no esperaban mucho de las clases, como emprendedores con el capital ya respaldado, actualmente estaban pensando en los pasos pequeños que su negocio debe trazar... como es el caso de contratar una pequeña ayuda para sus experimentos así que no prestaron mucha atención al cambio de actitud del resto de salón de clases cuando entro el menos popular de su año.

De hecho no han prestado atención al resto de sus clases.

Estaban mirando pergaminos, planeando, cambiando formulas y trazando nuevos proyectos... todo desordenado en su pupitre que trajo miradas exasperadas de Jordan, los pelirrojos estaban encorvados en sus lugares en susurros rápidos y emocionados.

-Veo que han hecho un gran avance, par de repetidos-

No saltaron, pero pudo o no haber soltado un chillido de sorpresa que rápidamente encubrieron con una tos forzada, el dúo le dio un gesto sucio al peliblanco que se alzaba al costado de su asiento como un cuervo interesado en un gusano.

-Es bueno saber que si tienen cerebro-

Es injusto como los genes de Black le favorecieron para hacerlo más intimidante, NO es que estuvieran al pendiente... pero cada año crecía, se anchaba y ahora no es más que un espécimen llamativo y amenazador... no es que fueran de ese bando, pero aceptaban cuando hay algo que no alcanzarían a su rival más grande, además Fleur fue o es su novia que comprueba esta investigación estrictamente académica.

-Metete en tus asuntos Black- escupe Fred escondiendo sus pergaminos torpemente.

-Sí, ve a asustar a otra gente que estamos ocupados- George complementa agitando la varita para guardar todo con magia recibiendo un sonrojo de vergüenza de su hermano por no pensar en eso, culpara las prisas.

Una ceja pálida se arquea, aun de pie como una sombra sobre los gryffindor... la sonrisa solo se estira maliciosa -¿Eso quiere decir que un año sin bromas?- pregunta en un ronroneo.

Ambos se miran escandalizados, luego fruncen el ceño insultados -Eso no cambiara...- dice Fred airadamente, planeando el tiempo necesario para seguir con la tradición de años ¡este es su ultimo como para dejarlo en paz por cuestión de trabajo!

Si pudieran leerlo sabrían que su respuesta fue la correcta.

-Solo tendremos horarios más ocupados- George le susurra alarmado, empiezan a cuchichear entre ellos para despejar su agenda ficticia.

Dafira sigue ahí unos segundos -Administren bien su tiempo, par de repetidos...-les dice con una tonada -no queremos aburrirnos el resto del año-

Estaban por replicar cuando vieron el momento exacto en que toda la diversión se drenaba del gesto de su rival, su postura no parecía cambiar y sus rasgos continuaron con su perpetua mascara de malicia pero ya no hay alegría.

Debió de ser incomodo conocer tanto al idiota como para notar el cambio.

Hay sonido de tacones, un aclarar de garganta dolorosamente fingida y los gemelos voltearon al mismo tiempo que el resto de la clase a la entrada donde la mujer de rosa que interrumpió el discurso del director, sonreía con toda una dulzura que no le quedaba.

-Señor Black...- su voz no era favorecedora, se resistieron de hacer una mueca -cuando la clase inicia debe estar en su lugar- inicia al dar un paso dentro, agitando su varita para cerrar la puerta -no porque sea Lord o este acostumbrado a otro tipo de malas costumbres... signifique que deba ser grosero con sus maestros- sonríe otro tanto a quedar un paso justo delante del slytherin.

Los gemelos miraron a su rival quien inclino su cabeza sin borrar su gesto perpetuo, haciendo que todos contengan el aliento de pura anticipación.

-Por supuesto, mi error...- Dafira giro para verla directamente con una postura regia en sus brazos cruzados -estaba tan emocionado con mis _amigos...-_ su tono no vacilo aun cuando los pelirrojos se ahogaron con el aire de solo ser nombrados en algo tan cercano -que perdí la noción del tiempo-

La maestra hizo un gesto de consideración -bueno, lo pasare por ahora... pero espero su máxima muestra de respeto, señor Black-

-Por supuesto, solo el respeto justo o esperara que la trate como a mi difunta abuela- Dafira cuestiona como si en verdad estuviera confundido lanzando el estado de su pariente fallecida tan fácil como el clima.

Los gemelos al igual que todos saben que ahí hay un anzuelo lanzado y como el gato, el slytherin espera que la profesora muerda... nunca entenderán el sentido del humor de su rival, pero la diversión regreso y era crudo para el gusto de los experimentados bromistas.

Un apretar de labios, al parecer la broma no paso por encima de su cabeza -mejor siéntese, Señor Black para empezar la clase- prefiere decir para salvar su dignidad.

Deslizándose con gracia injusta, Dafira va directo a la primera fila como si fuera natural que todos lo miraran con desconfianza (no es extraño, aun con su propia casa nunca fue popular para ser una novedad)... se sienta tranquilamente y no voltea a darle la bienvenida al profesor que llega al frente, los gemelos por un momento pensaron que este era el inicio de un juego peligroso.

¿Deberían advertirle a la profesora? Ellos saben que se ha pintado un puntero en la espalda, cada estudiante comprendió que sucedió en el intercambio... era extraño que apuntara a un profesor, pero no imposible para el infame slytherin.

(Nadie sabe que ahí hay historial que respalde el desagrado mutuo, los años de Dafira en el ministerio le hizo enemigos y uno de ellos es su nueva profesora).

-Bien, mis queridos niños- inicio mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa gentil tan falsa para todos -me da un poco de tristeza ver que sus profesores no los han educado de la manera correcta- un suspiro largo y sufrido -todos deben decir... "Buenos días, profesora Umbridge"- les dice.

Por un momento todos miran tontamente a la rosada maestra.

-Vamos, pequeños... no tengo toda la mañana- ordena de nuevo con otra dosis de sonrisas suaves que no le quedan -Buenos días, profesora Umbridge... ahora ustedes-

Los gemelos se miraron cuando lo dijeron en sincronía con Jordan, no sabían si reírse o sostener el buen gesto educado.

Tal vez era mejor que la profesora descubriera por sí misma, como juega Dafira Black cuando alguien le desagrada.

XXXXX

Severus estaba complacido con haber tenido una corta reunión con Alphard antes del inicio de clases, va a ser difícil comunicarse o mantener sus reuniones tradicionales este año y los extrañara... pero es preferible que sus propias malas decisiones no traigan aún más desgracia a la fama de los Black.

No es que el ministerio haya podido comprobar nada, pero por primera vez siente que su puesto de trabajo y libertad peligran.

Mirando a sus estudiantes de quinto año realizar el filtro de paz, no solo tiene que planear los TIMO de este año... sino los más adelantados y los aspirantes de auror o sanador que tienen la tentativa de trabajar extra en pociones.

Siempre es ocupado, pero por primera vez le pesa.

Ha informado a los Black de lo que pudo capturar de los movimientos de Voldemort, pero ser aislado lo deja corto de que ofrecer... tampoco le agrada mucho el enfoque de Dumbledore con sus hijos... luego esta Malfoy con su drama de estar en las mismas situaciones que cualquier sospechoso a mortifago.

Admite que al menos el ministro tuvo el valor de retar a Lucius directamente sin importar su influencia.

Se paseó por todos los lugares empezando estratégicamente con quien más le interesa en este salón.

Granger, Longbottom y Alphard comparten mesa, el humo de la poción es la correcta y obviamente tendrán un sobresaliente al finalizar... una sonrisa imperceptible se dibujó en su rostro, por primera vez aprobando la cualidad gryffindor de tener el valor de no romper amistades por cuestión del peso político que enfrentan.

No lo aceptara, no importa la mirada divertida que el niño le esté lanzando en ese momento.

Otra ventaja es que al menos Longbottom ya no explota nada y probablemente pasara con buenas calificaciones.

Paseándose por el lugar de Draco, el chico parece igualmente afectado es triste que no continuara con la buena influencia Black... pero supone que son pocos los criados sangre pura que puedan ir contra los deseos de su padre.

Llegar al lugar de Potter que siempre provoca mucha amargura, pero sostiene su veneno como siempre para no molestar a Alphard o la sobrina del director... desgraciadamente están logrando la poción por lo que no tiene un pequeño alivio de regañarlo, no tiene dudas que es por Dumbledore que este niño es bueno en su clase.

Se colocó enfrente del salón por unos momentos, la clase pronto terminara y gratamente muchos le darán buenas pociones para calificar.

Tal vez llego el momento de pensar que hacer si llegan a despedirlo de Hogwarts, qué hacer con ese tipo de libertad que si reflexiona... no ha sentido desde que juro lealtad a Dumbledore y cayó Voldemort.

Cierra los ojos unos momentos, Severus Snape sabe que su vida solo continuara cambiando y no sabe si es para bien o para peor.

Merece una bebida que piensa robar del almacén del imbécil de Marian.

XXXXX

Ariana sostiene su buen gesto al sentir la ira viniendo en oleadas de Harry y Hermione quienes acaban de tomar asiento delante como los mocosos que son mientras sostiene su taza de té esperando que sus alimentos se enfríen en el punto óptimo.

-Como pueden decir todas esas cosas- escandalizada la castaña inicia, apuñalando una pieza de papa con odio inmerecido al colocarlo en su plato.

-Y Ron... en serio me avergüenza- Harry aprieta sus puños mordiendo con fuerza innecesaria su comida.

Toma nota para archivar estas fallas, deberá empezar a meditar como remediar este distanciamiento... una amistad no debe fracturarse por cosas que no pueden controlarse, Weasley debe entender la posición de Harry y porque no era recomendable enviar cartas si quería un verano tranquilo.

-Y solo es el primer día- gime Hermione con dolor mirando tristemente su plato -Ariana ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?-

Arquea la ceja con paciencia, esperando explicación.

-Bueno, también hay rumores sobre tu situación con Krum- tartamudea Hermione agraviada, no mirando a nadie directo a los ojos.

Ariana arruga sus ojos divertidos sabiendo quien ha de estar esparciendo interesantes teorías sobre su vida, seguro son valientes para hacerle eso a la sobrina del director -Vaya, me interesaría saber cómo se enteraron-

-¿Es verdad?- Harry parece ahogarse con su comida.

-Somos amigos- asegura con una sonrisa educada, Ariana nunca admitiría su propio juego con las emociones, solo es una experiencia necesaria que no necesitan saber estos pequeños.

El alivio es obvio en el de lentes, es un libro abierto para cualquiera con experiencia puede leer.

Por lo medio dicho, seguro han pasado por uno de esos círculos que se han formado en todo el corredor o el comedor para chismear, es algo triste que su tío no controle a sus hijos en cuanto a las difamaciones o la sutileza... tal vez deba comenzar a proponerlo en su reunión del mes, porque es cansado lidiar con las consecuencias de las lenguas sueltas.

Parpadea al enfocarse en otro problema menor -Pero dime, Hermione...- llama -asumo que siguen molestándote Brown y Patil- asegura empezando a tomar un poco de sus alimentos, así como tratar el problema directamente.

-Si- suspira la castaña jugando con la papa en su plato ser acechada no es divertido.

Mastica y traga, Retsu suspira paciente ante los problemas tontos de los niños -No les quedo claro anoche ¿no es así?-

Niega con los labios apretados, recordando la discusión de la noche anterior una bienvenida que le hubiera gustado no escuchar -Ellas solo están celosas-

Harry tiene una mirada vidriosa, obviamente se está distanciando de la plática de niñas ya sea por educación o por desinterés... a Ariana no le importa averiguar.

Cuando controlaba una división, este tipo de cosas debían ser cortado de base antes de que pudieran dañar la imagen de un buen Shinigami -Sí, continúan hablare con ellas-

La castaña pasa su mano por el cabello, atorándose al final con una mirada insegura -Pero...-

-Hermione, están mintiendo... difamando tu honor... una cosa es que sean celosas, pero otra es que estén inventando rumores escandalosos sobre tu vida- niega con paciencia, Ariana mira a la castaña avergonzada -todos quien te conoce, sabe que no eres novia de los Black-

-ARIANA- grita escandalizada Hermione, mirando alrededor de la mesa con temor de ser escuchada.

-Claro, aunque te gustaría serlo- agrega casualmente la sobrina del director.

-¡ARIANA!- grita más roja la castaña y Harry parece ha tragado un limón.

-Creo que hubiera preferido no saber _eso-_ El de lentes agrega burlón siendo golpeado por Hermione fuertemente en el brazo, el gesto de dolor luego vuelve con una sonrisa pícara -seguro es Alphard- susurra conspirador.

La castaña no duda en golpearlo nuevamente.

Los tres comparten una risa entretenida que Neville atrapa al final, Ariana en verdad se divertirá con _ese_ desarrollo, Ichimaru es bueno fingiendo pero no tanto para los ojos observadores de la antigua capitana... Ukitake, bueno, seguro es ciego cuando quiere.

XXXXX

Tiene que redactar un diario de sueños.

A Harry no le divierte la propuesta de trabajo extra menos siendo el primer día, ahora en verdad cree en las advertencias de los gemelos Weasley sobre el año de TIMOs... prevé tanto trabajo y el brillo en los ojos de Ariana le asegura que habrá horas de estudio por venir.

Puede ver a Ron con Seamus y Dean, obviamente el ultimo incómodo y los primeros confabulándose en su contra... Harry no necesita ver eso, por lo que se distrae con Ariana que le da una de esas miradas en blanco que le ocasiona una sonrisa.

Cuando entraron en el aula de Defensa, la profesora Umbridge ya estaba sentada en su sitio con una chaqueta de punto de color rosa que había lucido la noche anterior y el lazo de terciopelo negro en su cabello... ella les estaba sonriendo, mirando como si fueran diminutos corderos obedientes.

Le aterro mucho cuando fue su turno de ser inspeccionado.

Tomar el lugar adelante no fue por gusto, Ariana le tomó de la mano guiándolo a ese exacto lugar... hubo desaprobación en la mirada de la profesora que los seguía -por favor, pequeños... no pueden tomarse de las manos- dijo con un tono enfermizo.

En segundos perdió el calor del agarre de su amiga.

Cuando el último de los estudiantes tomo lugar, Harry noto que no estaba Alphard entre los slytherin y le preocupo - Fue a una revisión con Madame Pomfrey- le susurro Neville en el asiento de atrás cuando entendió lo que buscaba.

Un sonido de dientes interrumpió su nuevo nivel de preocupación, Harry se enderezo al sonido de tacones de su profesora.

-por favor, no hagan ruido- les dice con una sonrisa impar -Buenas Tardes a Todos- saludo con solo unos pocos respondiendo con timidez -¿Así saludan a su profesora?- pregunta decepcionada -me gustaría oír decir "buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge"-

-Buenas Tardes, profesora Umbridge- gritan todos al mismo tono.

-Eso está mucho mejor- los felicito con dulzura, sus ojos escaneando el entorno -¿No ha sido difícil?- ríe divertida sin ser apoyada por ninguno de los desconcertados estudiantes -mejor que otras clases, me atrevo a decir- un brillo oscuro paso por su gordo rostro -guarden las varitas y saquen las plumas, por favor- ordena.

Harry ya sabía que la clase seria aburrida era algo que adivinabas cuando se le ordenaba guardar la varita porque eso significaba sin magia y solo teoría... pero obedeció, sacando su tinta y el pergamino.

La profesora abrió su bolso, saco su varita demasiado corta dando unos golpecitos en la pizarra donde inmediato empezó a escribir las siguientes palabras:

 _Defensa Contra las artes oscuras: Regreso a los principios básicos_

Los siguientes minutos fueron inciertos, saco el libro que llego el ultimo día del verano con la explicación de la profesora en un tono azucarado en el fondo distante... tuvo que apretar los labios cuando se insinuó la pobre enseñanza hecha los años anteriores, como si el profesor Lupin no hubiera sido el mejor profesor con o sin ayuda de un mortifago encubierto.

Luego fue un momento de lectura aburrido, sea la verdad Harry solo comprendió la primera línea antes de perderle por completo.

-Profesora, no es educado ignorar a sus estudiantes- la voz de Ariana rompió su penosa concentración, Harry volteo a mirarla luego a la profesora para notar que Hermione tenía la mano levantada ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

-Señorita Dumbledore, le recuerdo que está en medio de una lección y debe pedir permiso para hablar- la profesora insistió como si no hubiera una niña con la mano levantada desde hace unos minutos.

-¿Hará la diferencia?- el tono fue inflexible, Ariana no mueve una arruga en su ceño pero esos ojos son oscuros y profundos.

La sonrisa de la profesora titubea un poco pero se recompone en instantes, fingiendo que la interacción no ocurrió enfoca su atención en Hermione -¿Quería hacer alguna pregunta sobre el capítulo, querida?-

La castaña baja la mano con un suspiro cansado que poco disimulo -No, no es sobre el capítulo-

-Ahora estamos leyendo- interrumpió Umbridge mostrando sus pequeños dientes puntiagudos -Si tiene usted alguna duda podemos solucionarlo al final de clase-

Hermione apretó los labios -pero tengo una duda sobre los objetivos del curso- intento de nuevo, el salón ahora sin poco tacto miraba abiertamente el intercambio.

La profesora arqueo la ceja -¿Cómo se llama, por favor?- pidió.

-Hermione Granger-

-Mire, señorita Granger...- se acercó con el sonido de tacones en la piedra -los objetivos del curso están claros en el pizarrón, si los lee atentamente- aseguro con otra de sus sonrisas dulces.

-Creo que no- asegura Hermione sin miramientos, una mirada terca en el pizarrón -no dice nada sobre práctica de hechizos defensivos- explica expectante.

Se produjo un silencio durante el cual muchos giraron la cabeza aun slytherin estaba sumamente interesado en la respuesta mirando entre el pizarrón y el profesor atrapando por fin el hueco en los objetivos del curso.

Una risita de Umbridge fue lo único que sonó -Vera, Señorita Granger, no me imagino que en mi aula pueda surgir ninguna situación que requiera la práctica de un hechizo defensivo por parte de los alumnos- lo dice lentamente, como si hablara con un imbécil -No espera usted ser atacada durante la clase ¿verdad?- su tono era burlón.

-¿No usaremos magia?- sin querer Ron exclamo desde su lugar.

-Por favor, levante la mano si quiere hacer algún comentario durante mi clase, Señor...-

-Weasley- respondió ahora levantando la mano.

La profesora sonrió amplio y grosero, dando la espalda para caminar al frente... todos sintieron el desdén, por lo que Harry no se sorprendió que se iniciara un debate sobre lo que se enseñara o no durante el curso recibiendo respuestas tan tontas por parte del profesor.

Harry intento con todas sus fuerzas no involucrarse, trato de ignorar el zumbido indignado con cada palabra que decían sus compañeros... cada desvió de la profesora... la suave voz de Dafira le aconsejaba no meterse en problemas, pero fallo.

No les iban a enseñar nada, no practicarían hasta el día del examen porque el ministerio estaba seguro que la teoría sería suficiente para pasar TIMOs como si no hubiera una guerra latente afuera del colegio.

-¿Y de que nos va a servir la teoría en la vida real?- Harry escupe con el puño levantado.

La profesora Umbridge de repente lo miro -Es el colegio, señor Potter, no la vida real- le dice lentamente.

Recuerda el panteón, la sangre y el fuego... la magia vibrando en el aire sofocándolo, haciéndolo sentir pequeño y desprotegido -Como vamos a estar preparados cuando salgamos del colegio- dice.

-No hay nada esperando fuera del colegio, señor Potter- su tono era condescendiente dándole ese aspecto apestoso que ha estado recibiendo desde que regreso por todos esos que no creen en su palabra.

Se detiene, mira al profesor con una ira contenida -¿En serio?- dice deslizando un tono digno de Dafira, por un momento hay palidez en la señora como si recordara un incidente reciente -Porque no hay un Voldemort afuera ¿verdad?- escupe con acidez.

Hay un caos ante la mención del señor oscuro, algunos tiran la tinta otros se caen de sus asientos... solo Ariana mantiene su espalda regia al lado de Harry.

-Sabemos que esta el señor oscuro afuera, señor Potter- la profesora explica con un aire contenido -pero ustedes no necesitan saber defenderse, por eso estamos nosotros-

-¿Funciona bien?- espeta ignorando la alarma en su cerebro que sonaba muy Black -señalar a lo ciego ¿les funciona?-

Abre la boca, una sonrisa melosa llega en Umbridge -Esta diciendo cosas sin sentido, señor Potter...-irrumpe tranquilamente -diez puntos de gryffindor- dice limpiamente.

Hay un silencio, suavemente Ariana lo sienta a su lado dándole un apretón tranquilizante.

Umbridge parece complacida -Bueno, parece que debo aclarar algunos puntos necesarios...- explica al caminar al frente -Me entristece saber que hay gente mintiendo sobre la postura del ministerio...-

-No soy un mentiroso- ofendido grita Harry.

-Señor Potter, ya ha hecho perder diez puntos a su casa no lo estropee más- recita la profesora de un tirón sin mirar en dirección al de lentes -Como iba diciendo...- se aclara la garganta -el ministerio es más que capaz de protegerlos, no necesitan practicar cuando hay alguien confiable trabajando afuera del colegio...- una risa vibra por el silencio repentino.

-Ustedes no saben nada- dice moliendo los dientes.

-Lo sabemos señor Potter- dice volteando con gentileza fingida -Es triste que usted como el señor Black hayan pasado por una penosa situación, pero pueden haber exagerado las cosas...-

-NO SOMOS EXAGERADOS- se pone de pie de golpe insultado no solo en su nombre, sino por Alphard que no está para defenderse -Nosotros luchamos contra él-

-Castigado señor Potter- exclamo la profesora triunfante -Mañana por la tarde, a las cinco en mi despacho- susurra con una sonrisa viciosa -Porque el ministerio no considera sus relatos fantasiosos como realidad-

Lo siguiente fue un ruido sordo, estaba tan incrédulo de lo que esta señora le dijo... una cosa era leerlo, saber la postura del ministerio, pero otra muy distinta que desestimen su vivencia como algo salido de la imaginación.

-Ni siquiera cuentan cómo fue en realidad en el profeta... Alphard y yo no estamos exagerando nada- Harry susurra con ira mirando a la profesora y sintiendo el silencio del salón.

Umbridge le sonríe, una sonrisa de pena sarcástica... como si fuera un loco al que debe tenerle paciencia.

-Considere esto como dicho al director, profesora Umbridge- Ariana dice con voz helada rompiendo el concurso de miradas por un instante -reflexione si viene aquí a promocionar al ministerio o enseñar como presume vino- se pone de pie airadamente.

-Cómo puedes...- Umbridge es callada.

-Ha dicho suficiente, profesora Umbridge- despide Ariana con la fuerza de un león -no quiere escuchar, tampoco quiero escucharla... tomaremos las lecturas, pero esto no será respaldado por Hogwarts...- mira al resto -recomiendo que escriban cartas, muestren su postura contra esta falta en la enseñanza... porque solo nosotros seremos los afectados-

-El ministerio se enterara de su rebeldía, señorita Dumbledore-

-Lo sé- Ariana conduce con calma a Harry fuera del salón, pero antes de salir da una mirada -solo recuerde cuál es su postura, profesora Umbridge- finaliza al salir.

La ira de Harry duro un corredor completo para calmarse, llegaron a la parte abierta del castillo para tomar un respiro... cuando medita todo sin la furia cegándolo, se deja caer en la pared con un largo gemido -Estoy en problemas, Dafira me matara- susurra.

-Es bueno saber que me conoces, Harry-kun-

Otro gemido doloroso del de lentes, Ariana se mantiene al lado del chico dándole palmadas.

-Al menos dame tiempo para armar una excusa- patéticamente dice Harry mirando el andar pausado de Dafira hasta llegar a un paso de distancia, dándole ese aspecto de ser un insecto bajo sus zapatos.

-hiciste un buen trabajo, Harry- trata de alivianar Ariana al ayudarle a ponerse de pie, algo que no le hace sentir bien al notar la diferencia injusta de altura... esta seguro desarrollara un complejo si no logra crecer más ese año.

-No muy bueno- canta Black al cruzar sus brazos, la sonrisa burlona en su gesto.

-Black- advierte Ariana dándole una mirada severa.

-Dumbledore- regresa como si no se percatara del regaño el peliblanco.

Es como ser empujado por dos fuerzas, Harry mira entre ambos con inseguridad... casi nunca podía ver a ambos conviviendo juntos y cuando lo hacían, de las escasas veces que se acuerda era terriblemente aterrador.

-Lo primero que te advertí, Harry- dice Dafira sin burla ni honoríficos, ojos plateados fijos en el joven de quinto año -Metiste en problemas a Dumbledore- le recuerda severamente.

-Es algo que hubiera sucedido tarde o temprano, Black- indiferente Ariana explica mirándose la cutícula de las uñas en una postura que Harry no conocía, algo así como un ¿vándalo? -solo acelere las cosas- sonríe siniestramente.

-Mi error- asegura Dafira fingidamente -se me olvida el gusto por saltar en medio del caos-

-¿Tú no?- arquea la ceja Ariana, logrando un silencio espeso con comprensión en ambos lados... Harry se sintió fuera de lugar, los celos se hicieron cargo unos segundos antes de ser espantados por el brillo plateado de los ojos -eres un tonto- asegura al golpearle la frente en un chasquido de dedos.

Esta seguro no debería de ser tan doloroso, pero lo fue... Harry se encontró encorvado tapándose el área afectada con un dolor recorriendo todo su cerebro haciéndolo llorar, lo compara como correr directo a una pared sin frenar.

El consuelo es que Ariana lo abrazo, no quiso ir a la enfermería porque era un dolor pasajero ¿verdad?

Cuando se recompuso y se pudo poner de pie sin llorar lamentablemente, Dafira ya no estaba en el corredor ni en las cercanías por mas que buscara... suspiro derrotado, no le extrañaba pero aun dolia, deseaba platicar aunque sea con la serpiente.

Sonríe divertido, tal vez tenga mas suerte con Alphard ¿verdad?

Ariana lo sujeta para dirigirse por el corredor -Vamos Harry, te dejare en la torre...-

-A donde iras- pregunta Harry interesado.

-A hablar con mi tío-

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno largo y solo el principio.

Harry y Hermione tienen la promesa de no contar a nadie sobre su obvio enamoramiento, aunque los mas observadores sospechan (Menos Ukitake, que solo ve lo que le conviene y son todos niños segun su punto de vista).

Alphard fue a que Pomfrey le revisara, no porque quisiera... pero la enfermera siempre es cuidadosa con sus estudiantes y se quedo preocupada todo el verano, solo se tranquilizaría si tuviera su propio sondeo ademas de darle el pesame.

Sirius esta muy aburrido en el local, lastimosamente Lupin quedo contratado en la sucursal y ambos aun no se contentan por lo que son largas jornadas de odio mutuo.

Los fantasmas siguen siendo fieles, Myrtle aun no olvida lo encontrado en la cámara de los secretos y saben la profecía ya esta en manos de los shinigamis.

Los trabajadores que menciona Dumbledore que estan desaparecidos, son Urahara (una variable que no ha sabido medir de la unica vez que ha visitado el local) y Tonks (por ojo loco, sospecha que Voldemort no tiene nada que ver con el incidente).

El primer contacto con Umbridge, por si algunos lo olvidan... por cuestion del trabajo que tenia Dafira con Bones, nacio la rivalidad insana de esos dos que se llevan educadamente mordaz... tal vez veremos mas adelante sobre esto.

Bueno, creo que es todo... espero que todos anden bien, todavia vengo tres dias a la semana a la oficina... no hay mucho que hacer, pero mi jefe nos tiene aqui metidos... lo unico bueno es que puedo escribir libremente XD

Todavia sana, Neah20... cuidense.


End file.
